The Loud House: Future Love Run Amok!
by TotCall720
Summary: Three years into the future and things are going to be shaken up, big time. New forbidden relationships emerge as Lincoln struggles to find out what's going on with the nature of the older Loud sisters still at home, and with himself. The ball gets rolling with Luna, and spirals from here. Potential Harem in the future. Reviews, PM feedback and critique strongly desired. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Foundations

The prelude of the fall season was well over by now for Royal Woods, Michigan. The coming end of the month of October saw to that, with the surge of more foggy, rainy and cloudy days; this was the prelude to winter. Right now the leaves of fall bloomed to their multi-colored reds, orange and yellows, one by one leaving the deciduous trees around the neighborhood, coating the Halloween season decorations. Trees now became barer with the passing days. The old-school mix of 1920's Victorian housing, to 60's and 80's home style houses as far as the eye could see were all prepped with the horror and Sci-Fi decorations for Halloween due within the week.

Even the good-natured yet somewhat curmudgeon Mr. Grouse next door put up a couple of uncarved pumpkins by his front door, some sign that the old guy still had some gusto for something, besides comically yelling out, "MY YARD, MY PROPERTY!" before throwing back the item to one of the neighborhood residents with a smirk. He turned out to be quite a good, old-school neighbor since the prior two Christmases, once a certain white-haired young lad payed off the damages to the window from the sled debacle.

Time and daylight seemed to shrink with the coming of the cold months. Even with the chilly, cooling fall season coming, this did nothing to quell the reliable standard of utter chaos that was the Loud House.

Early evening at 6:30 PM permitted the residence of those on 1216 Franklin Avenue, one Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud, the parents and heads of the household, the remaining nine sisters and the one single white-haired boy, Lincoln Loud, to prep for a Friday family movie night.

 _Regarding Lori Loud:_

The most notable change to the typical debauchery of the Loud House was the absence of Lori Loud, the eldest of the Loud siblings. Turning 20 years old back in August, add to it her full physical frame and bust being in the slimmed but near-mirror image of her mother minus the enormity of Rita's hips, she and her bunny-bubby boo-boo Bobby had decided to get an apartment together in the downtown area of Royal Woods, close to their employers to decrease the traffic time. Lori began work with a law firm as a legal assistant, and started attending college to prep for Law School, hoping to become an attorney specializing in Patent Law, Consumer Law, Communications Law and cell phone service regulations. She really jived with this area the most since most of what she did every day was text and text and text…and text.

Bobby was an astute salesman at a large-scale car lot, already an assistant lead manager for the company, making an abnormally high amount of money his age, though he pooled it with Lori's income to help with their bills and her law career; he gave a cool fifty bucks here and there to his beloved younger sister Ronnie Anne.

They were inseparable in the past; now they were permanently glued, deep soul mates for one another, regardless of whether Bobby would pop the question, which was something Lori gave passing consideration for. Bobby had matured enough to the point that his love for Lori manifested in an outstanding work ethic to provide for him and her, which day-by-day also included the rest of the Louds too.

Lincoln and the other sisters were saddened but well-understanding that this was part of the maturing stage everyone could and would go through, something Leni needed careful clarification on. Lincoln's only solace was that he'd no longer need to be an occasional foot stool for Lori. At first he was afraid the family might be in the beginnings of falling apart, but later introspection allowed him to realize that he'd always have his eldest sister, and that, in a way the family was getting closer to becoming bigger with Bobby now more permanently fixated in the picture. They both got along extremely well, so in the end it was awesome. For the remaining sisters and everyone else, it also meant that Lori's tyrannical babysitting days, laxed as they were in the past two years but still strict, were gone. A new age of laissez-faire babysitting took place with Leni and Luna sharing dual roles in the responsibility, which meant much more relaxed guidelines.

Lori's move out of the house was not entirely unexpected, and had little impact in reducing the residence's reputation as being the loud Loud house. It was still heartbreaking for her, the family, particularly for Rita, Lynn Sr., and most tearfully of all, Leni Loud, the second oldest of the Louds.

 _Regarding Leni Loud:_

Though you couldn't tell with her rather reliable air-headedness, Leni, now 19 years old, was coming into her own, blossoming into the white and aqua-green heart-throb blonde with a hourglass body all the guys and some girls in her college craved for, save for the ones that didn't totally go straight. With Lori's hair being the most dark-blonde, Leni's was the lightest, angelic colored, matching her extremely caring and perky side.

She loved working as an assistant in a décor and clothing store. Her airy and sweet bunny-like charm gave her a slightly undeserved reputation of being an Einstein in fashion, clothing, the anomalous skill of lock-picking, and decorating….and that was about it. It was routine to expect Leni to confound a saying, quote, idea, situation, misread or misinterpret something, though these occasions happened far less frequently...only twenty times a day like clockwork, a new record for Leni; Lisa Loud jokingly kept track to wait for an outlier or variation in the data. Every day saw a new outfit with a variation of the aqua-green and white color-combo scheme Leni prided herself on, but she kept her trademark sunglasses and sandal-look, thinking from some unknown happenstance from Lucy that her toes would disappear should they be enveloped in regular shoes. Of course Luan would chime in and insist Leni was being "Toe-tally" ridiculous with her subtle, good-natured chuckle-pun, followed by, "get it?" Leni didn't understand or mind.

She loved the flexibility of her work and her pursing a college degree in Fashion Design, this situation only working since she decided to stay home longer and pay rent for the same room she and Lori lived in for all their lives together; even if she was now alone in the room. That change she didn't like. The mannerisms and cues with which she learned with and from Lori, her bestest best friend and closest sister of all, were now wasted in the larger amount of space, the reliability of more closet room for clothes, more time to openly speak thoughts that may or, in Leni's case, more likely not make sense, more time, just…alone.

Leni did not at first understand what Lori was doing, at least until her other siblings, particularly Lincoln, broke down why Lori had decided upon this new venture, even if Lori was within a ten minute drive. It broke poor Leni's heart to see the brass yet motherly sibling she grew up with leave the Loud nest. Eventually though, Leni gave a tearful goodbye to her sister…then proceeded to call her within the minute she left to check up on her, and call Lori every day at least three times to keep in touch. Lori secretly told Leni that she would want Leni to be the "maid of honor" should Bobby pop the question, which seemed to be inching closer and closer every day, getting uncontrollable squeals from Leni.

Leni was now the de facto sibling-matriarch of the sisters and brother, though not to the degree Lori took on the role, and the only exception being Luna since both were legal adults and kept co-charge of the house to extreme liberation, so long as the other siblings didn't abuse it, which they did. Unlike Lori though, Leni and Luna didn't care so much as no one got hurt on their watch. The biggest change in this new senior role was Leni's penchant to make smoothies for everyone in the house every day, a habit she slowly developed into a new creative art form that could give current smoothie shops a run for their money.

The most frequent visits to the now oldest Loud sibling in the lone room came from her still closest siblings; munchkin Lily, beauty-pageant Lola for tips and tricks on style, since they now had the most in common, Luan, even when Leni tells her she should consider getting rid of the fashion-nightmare that was her scrunchy, Lincoln, and Luna Loud.

 _Regarding Luna Loud:_

Luna Loud, the slick styling, head-rocking, rock music pumping, self-admitted anglophile of the family with an ever-improving array of multi-British accents and tongues, was now 18 years old, legally an adult and much more able and mobile to explore the rock scene. Her roadie Chunk unfortunately had to make a career move and choose the Trucker's road, escorting rock bands in the way a roadie would, but with vast more responsibility and pay. Though distressed at first, Luna fully understood the private reasons Chunk had for doing this, giving her longtime rocking-companion the best of the best for a departing bloke; a gigantic collection of Cockney rock, Chunk's favorite.

Besides this and the Lori upset, Luna had been doing extremely well, following Leni's footsteps in going to the same college to find out how additional education could help her in her desired Rock career. She took the bare requirements, focusing on an associate double-degree in music and business production, a good start for an individual not too crazy about college at large, but needing educational anchoring for all that was involved in Rocking out rock music hard, other than music theory, harmony, structures, melody and the lay of instrumentation possible for rock in general and its variations.

She had just recently, since July, heard orchestrated recordings of her precious rock bands from Britain. At first mortified and furious by such a drastic modification to her favorite British monster hits by an equally famous monster, the London Symphony Orchestra, she began to slowly jive with them, culminating in a secret and somewhat embarrassing new love for orchestral music, or at least the orchestral adaptations of rock music...if done right in her opinion.

Luna's frame came with Leni's in being as drastic, her bust being among the most pronounced, only rivaled by Leni, Lori and quite possibly surpassed by the fourth oldest Loud, though Luna had the fullest and bounciest… _gluteus maximus_ , of the sisters with Lori out of the house, Rita notwithstanding. Her bust slightly exceeded her hip width, freckles now sloshed all over her body, and toned stomach for constant abdominal rock-motions gave her a mix of a figure eight and triangle body frame, vastly more exotic, attractive and grungy in the rock music way, something Luna didn't pay much heed to.

She loved jamming more than the looks, but still took care of herself just for the sake of cleanliness and making rock-out, freak-out face paint, while spending a good six to eight hours a day practicing and feeling the melodious flow with her array of guitars. From acoustic, electric, bass, harp, a Russian one from a successful drinking dare she had with some mates, she now had in excess of twelve different types, all begrudgingly jimmied-up by Lisa Loud to connect to Luna's Sterrett amplifier. Lisa prepared herself and the other siblings with modified headphones and insulation inside Luna and Luan's room, designed to quell the sounds of a Boeing 747 in close proximity, so tinnitus would not be a total problem for the family.

When not busy rocking out alone, she rocked with Lincoln, one of her most favorite activities as of recent due to an increased interest by him in her classic guitar. Besides this, Luna hung out with her sisters she deeply cared about, helped lead the house while Rita and Lynn Sr. were out, and spent time with arguably her closest sister sibling, her roommate, Luan Loud.

 _Regarding Luan Loud:_

Now 17 years old, the third oldest in the house and in 11th grade, was still the titanic comic figurehead of the family, a characteristic she may have gotten from her father. Ever the prankster and joker, she never let off the comedy gold gas, only reveling in puns, acts and family stories. However, her once personal revulsion to dirty jokes began to wane with age, and with more adult shows, began crafting hybrid risqué jokes and stories while still utilizing her favorite comic trick, the pun, and started to mush in the tradition of her favorite stand up comedians; Gabriel Iglesias, George Carlin, Kate McKinnon and Robin Williams. Clean comedians were her preference, but exploration of the craft of comedy gave a revelation to Luan over time; so long as it wasn't the total crux of an act, sprinkling in risqué and bad words here and there didn't kill comedy, so long as it didn't take full center stage. The real meat of a routine was the beginning, middle and end, the storyline, and there has to be a payoff, no matter what the payoff was. Why she really started liking Gabriel's Fluffy routines.

Luan had already made a name for herself in the Royal Woods comedy circuit just at the age of fifteen. Now with two years of mapping the scene, by age 17 she tried more stage appearances and introductions to large comedy clubs in the surrounding suburbs, especially in Grand Rapids, though still nervous to try Detroit, given the rowdy, crass reputation of some crowds in the comedy clubs. Slow and steady, not even eighteen yet, Luan was already throwing out the textbook for comedy and stand up for women her age, though the feminist angle wasn't her drive. It was the comedy, making people laugh, the unusual amount of hard work for such a fairy-sounding career that drove her.

Most of all, she loved seeing her family laugh, especially Lincoln, though they still groaned at the puns. They always had her back, particularly when at one of her shows a particularly bad heckler began getting to Luan, to which Lincoln yelled out and challenged him to do better; put up or shut up Lincoln yelled at to the jerk. Trying from his seat and failing in spectacular fashion by a booing audience, the guy left with his tail between his legs, shouting he had cats with droppings that were funnier.

"Well folks, it seems our guy had to leave, possibly to attend to his kitty cat at his house; you could say he's pussin out." This risqué pun got a rave response from the crowd, giving stimulus to Luan to keep the act all the way to the end. Luan found another level of love and respect for Lincoln backing her up like that.

If there was ever a time the genetics and puberty of the Loud sisters was exorbitantly too kind to one of them, and hit one of them like a ton a bricks, Luan Loud would be that sister. She became the surprising barer of the biggest bust of the elder Loud sisters, including Lori and mother Rita, which made Luan occasionally self conscious as to whether the crowds cheered for her or her unusually large breasts. With a minimum E bra size, this made Luan buy several yellow baggy sweaters and shirts so her audience members with chest-seeking eyes would be more inclined to focus on her as an individual and her comedy routine. Luna told her to flaunt what she was told was damned lucky to have, much to her flustered chagrin. Luan still kept some semblance of her traditional outfit and look from when she was younger, pony tail and all, save for the braces that came off a year ago. The problem now was that her checkered skirts had to be tailored for her hips and _gluteus maximus_ that rivaled that of Luna and Leni, which Leni too kindly provided the services free for.

Lincoln became Luan's most reliable tester for her routines and jokes, followed strangely enough, by Lynn Loud, getting a newfound kick of her weaved stories after her practices and games.

 _Regarding Lynn Loud:_

The bombastic athleticism of Lynn Loud only grew in degree with aging and high school, fostered by the greater interaction with several athletically-likeminded students. The 16 year old 10th grader loved to compete against this new larger pool of other students, and win, win, WIN! All sports lay at her domain, even so far as getting into the Royal Woods Football and Wrestling Teams. The coaches at first were not comfortable with a girl on the team. She proved her worth to the coaches and other team members right off the bat in Freshman year 9th grade, being able to throw passes and perform runs as quarterback that would give the defense of the other teams unspeakable hell. For wrestling, her mixed martial arts, kick boxing and lucha libre gave the team a huge upperhand against even the toughest of opponent schools.

She may have been lean and not as heavy as the big boys on the football team, but she was more than able to take a hit from the opposing defensive linemen, now fully growing out from being a late bloomer to above-average bust and a complete hybrid of the hourglass-lean athletic build with toned muscle. In fact, she routinely surprised and scared her other teammates in being able to dish out one hell of a tackle, downing guys much stronger and heavier than her, and make them blush by how attractive her ferocity and determination could be.

She, Leni, Luna, Lincoln and Lana seemed to have been born with hummingbird metabolisms, making their frames untypically easy to maintain, but requiring more energy for Lynn since she did the most physically strenuous activities of the Loud family. With or without the noticeable late onset of development taking over Lynn, she was the only one ever in the girls locker-room during practice and games. Occasionally while looking into the mirror before the game, she'd be wondering silently and fearfully in the way, way back of her mind if she was sometimes a bit too tomboyish, that maybe a boy wouldn't want to ask her out...because they were afraid of what she was. Even when she tackled Lincoln for fun, rough-housing with him, it was never in malice.

"Lincoln's not afraid of me."

She took solice in the fact that her younger sibling didn't fear her. In fact, he came to her for defense training, unable one day to use his smarts against a bully and Clyde ending up being seriously hurt a year and a half ago. Lynn more than willingly volunteered to help Lincoln learn self defense and mixed martial arts techniques. With Lincoln's want and determination to be able to defend his family and friends in a rough situation, he became surprisingly competent in mixed martial arts, being able to break even with Lynn in spontaneous spars. With these skills in tow, when the bully came back into the scene to go after Lincoln, he gave the kid that sent Clyde into the hospital a peaceful request not to start any more business with him, his friends or family. He warned this young reprobate about being trained by his sister in self defense skills. He laughed in Lincoln's face, and then into Lynns, who was by his side, in the exchange, before cowardly pulling a sucker-punch against Lynn. Lincoln's mind went blank through the whole ordeal when he saw Lynn get punched so dishonorably liked that. According to Lynn, Lincoln snapped, turned off his peace-loving reservations and gave the bully one hell of a beat down, one he would never forget in his lifetime. This gave Lynn extreme pride in Lincoln.

While her athletic prowess continued to soar, her grades, and to a lesser extent, her self esteem…not so much. School was the major burden with her life at the moment, finding the studies nauseatingly boring and pointless. One class that surprised her for her sophomore year was Speech/Debate, mostly because in her mind the objective of a debate using the mechanics of a speech was to win. Being able to turn anything into a competition, this longstanding tradition of debate played extremely well for Lynn, which took off in being the one area of school besides sports she did extremely well in, if not the only time she really studied her heart out; to beat the other side in any potential situation, just like any sport.

At home Lynn got all of her tutoring from the combined forces of Lincoln and Lucy, given Lisa's new responsibilities in helping tutor the burgeoning younger generation of Lola and Lana, Lily and the older sisters now in college. Lincoln did not mind in the least, seeing how he enjoyed talking to Lynn about some of the coursework he enjoyed, and owing her for the self defense training. Lynn nearly fell asleep with drool and ever-increasing snores during any study session. Lincoln got a serious kick out of the site, Lucy a small grin, and both had Luan come and help pull a wake-up prank with a cream pie, whip cream in the open palm of her hand, or just a scream prank from her laptop, to which a good-natured lucha libre body slam waited all three, then the laughs, then, Lynn dreading the boring coursework, reluctantly backed into studying again.

Even with polar opposite interests and abilities, Lynn having more in common with Lana physically in terms of a lack of fear of rough housing, Lincoln entertainment-wise, and Lisa for their shared degree of dislike for imperfect striving. Most of all she was extremely close to the sibling she shared her room with, the one she use to have more frequent fights with than anyone else, not including Lincoln, Lucy Loud.

 _Regarding Lucy Loud:_

It would not be unwise to argue that the little Goth, Lucy Loud, being only 11 years old and in 5th grade, had the highest EQ and degree of emotional perceptibility of the family, if not for her age, the compassion angle only rivaled by Leni, Luna and Lincoln. Unusually mature for her cohort, she still retained the same mannerisms and interests as she had three years ago, just more sophisticated and knowing that occultism was not likely real, but still reading extensively on it, though she still states she communicates with her great grandmother Harriet.

Not much changed for her in the last three years. The only major difference now was that she and Luna became a bit closer the last few months, ever since she accidently walked in on Luna mock-conducting to the somber strings of an adapted rock song, followed by the somber folky strings of the movie, "The Village." It seemed to speak to Luna, which Lucy subsequently heard in the vents while trying to find poetry and musings to jot down. Luna was absolutely mortified from Lucy doing her classic unintentional pop-out-of-nowhere trademark scare, and discovering Luna doing something so un-rock like. Lucy was more than understanding, wanting out of curiosity to learn what Luna was listening to. They both bonded over somber, gloomy orchestral music. While she and Luna bonded over music, Lincoln still helped Lucy with her craft in poetry writing, still getting pointers and tips on adjustments and utility of the language to its fullest extent. Exploration of gothic literature and Fanfiction helped immensely.

She also began secretly watching horror movies with Lincoln, most of the house unaware of this fact besides Luna and Leni. Though Lincoln seemed to still get perturbed by films like these (ever since the one from three years prior), Lucy loved watching them; a mode of relaxation in the scary or morbid. She took to movies like Halloween, The Exorcist, Nosferatu, Psycho and The Shining.

However, she did fall into the trap of secretly loving Princess Pony to an excessive point of considering going to a Princess Pony Comicon covertly. Trying this ended in near-disaster. Luckily, Lincoln took the fall for Lucy and pretended that he brought her along to this place, tricking almost all the sisters into thinking he was into that. If covering for the pony-comic in the toilet could be topped, it was falsifying a love for the genre to your fellow siblings again that would even further cement Lucy's trust in Lincoln. How much he sacrificed his reputation, putting it all on the line, just for Lucy's insecure feelings about letting her passions become public knowledge. Eternal and, begrudgingly for Lucy…affectionate trust.

Still roommates with Lynn, she found the changes with Lynn much more…curious than alarming, considering the rather large age discrepancy between them, the biggest in the Loud house by five years. While they were close, they still seemed to drift apart, or at the very least, Lynn did. As Lynn slowly blossomed out of to a more feminine shell with iron-tick boyish athleticism, Lucy just sat in her bed, doing her trademark expressionless sighs while Lynn was hardly around anymore, except to help with her studies with Lincoln.

"Sigh."

Being forgotten about; she greatly disliked this, but at least Lincoln, Luna and Lily were still close. And at least she still had the commotion around by the twins.

 _Regarding Lana Loud:_

Lana's tomboyish nature, perennial love of mud, filth and grime never receded once in the last three years; it grew. Now in 3rd grade and 9 years old, her only gripe with growing up was that, occasionally, you had to get clean for school, either the night before or an extremely early shower in the morning. Otherwise, your parents would not let you play outside anymore or help in working on the house.

She was an early sleeper now, not for the beauty-sleep reasons Lola had, but to be sure to get the bathroom before anyone else, though barely using any hot water and her father's stick deodorant, something entirely unnecessary for a girl her age.

Even though her and Lola were the closest together, she avoided Lola's tea parties and pampering like the plague, ever-vigilant that she might be tackled down by the occasional, surprisingly strong and vicious Lola for a make-up test.

A recent aptitude test in her 3rd grade class made Lana want to be a journey man, or in her case, a journey women; a jack-of-all-trades in various home improvement, carpentry, autobody mechanics and grease monkey shenanigans. She also began to take to Lisa, asking to assist in her projects, either doing the grunt work or providing important tools of the job to get a science experiment of hers done. Lana took in all of Lisa's more grid-iron methods, omitting the precariously detailed, minute aspects of Lisa's research, and going after bulk tools and equipment, learning how they worked, taking them apart and putting them back together. Lisa found this new hardware girl assistant in Lana mildly enjoyable and useful, far more than the girly nature that was Lola.

Lana's DIY expertise came extremely handy to the well-meaning but inept Rita and Lynn Sr., who somehow seemed to have a daughter, self taught in the ways of carpentry, plumbing and electrical wiring, and could now only truly fix a DIY problem with the free consultation of Lana. Lisa got a kick out of this, why she found Lana much more useful and insightful than in her past.

Lana still had her pets from three years ago living and sleeping with her in her bed, ever much to Lola's chargin. Though they seemed to not help much for a particularly nasty dream she had many months ago one night.

Usually tough on the spectrum of Lynn, she nervously asked Lincoln if she could occasionally sleep next to him, to which Lincoln understandingly agreed. It wasn't long till Lola had an occasional bad dream and ran into Lincoln's room to crash with their big brother. Eventually when bad dreams for each of the little girls happened in erratic patterns over the next three years, one night both had them at the same time, and both huddled together while in big brother Lincoln's bed, him pushed to the wall, sleeping in tight quarters while they inadvertently cuddled asleep. The older siblings saw this one night and nearly died of overload cuteness, before Lincoln sent them on their way so he could get some sleep and not risk waking them. Lola could get one hell of a violent temper should anyone wake her.

 _Regarding Lola Loud:_

Like her twin sister, in age and grade, only being two minutes younger, Lola Loud still retained the love of pageantry and beauty necessities she had with such intense, vigorous pink style. Her interests, like the rest of the Louds, hadn't changed, but her temperament has gotten a bit better, being less bratty and conniving and perkier, ever since she began hanging out with Leni more often in Leni's room.

Both took to each other for their love of fashion, though Lola used fashion design more as a tool to look as fabulous as possible for the beauty pageants she regularly attended and won. They began to gradually matter less to Lola in terms of what the judges thought of her, and more of how she could better improve, or experiment, or modify a look and still look totally fabulous to her, herself. Either way, they got along extremely well, Leni's sweet, ditzy charm seeming to control the potential volatility that could bubble out of Lola in villainous, chaotic spells. All it took was a day of finger and toenail painting, lip gloss, a mammoth number of clothing options, magazine reading, tea parties that Leni apparently loved still and variations on makeup application; this seemed to do the trick.

Lola has not once tattled against a sibling, a fact she gloats about all too often now, yet still jokingly yells out, "I'm telling Dad," to which she follows up in a sly, sarcastic, "kidding!"

For the last year, Lola has been slowly trying to bring Lily into the world of pageantry, seeing a queen or princess within the potential young child Lola could mould out. Lola thusly began hanging out with and caring for Lily much more frequently, almost as much as Leni, Luna, Lucy or Lincoln did, relative to the care she got by the older siblings. Meanwhile in a room tailored for and by a diminutive young genious…

 _Regarding Lisa Loud:_

Paradoxically one of the quietest of the Loud children from a physical point of view, the 7 year old was still the loudest in terms of her scientific experiments she routinely conducted around the clock. Being the second youngest Loud, it was still comical to see her do the taxes and expenses of the household, bringing in a sizable income from her side projects for various government and private institutions.

One of the biggest changes to Lisa Loud was her ironic revelation to fix the issue with her glasses slipping off her nose; self-induced laser eye surgery, negating the need for her glasses. She didn't like the results…her new appearance without them, so she kept the glasses, just taking out the standard lens and putting in laboratory-grade glass inside. She may be the smartest child prodigy of her age, but she, like Leni, seemed to be prone to being scatter-brained in the search of answering a question or solving a problem. Ever-wise to the mantra and meaning of Occam's Razor, she frequently failed in applying it to her own problems, enjoying the disciplined craft of solving complicated mathematical expressions and resolving the incomplete calculations of NASA rocket scientists.

Her recent new area of interest was in sociology and psychology. Unlike the natural and mathematical disciplines, human social sciences presented to Lisa a challenge unlike any other; the fickle and inexact nature of the fields giving inexact, fluffy answers or a range of questions and issues, particularly on human affairs, geopolitics and the spontaneity of human consciousness. In a way, her thinking was concluding that particle physics and quantum mechanics might not be as hard as sociology, in terms of crafting an algorithm that could duplicate the events of human history, let alone an algorithm accurate enough to broadly predict the events of human culture going forwards in the coming centuries. In studying full time with neurology and other brain sciences, she played with these gigantic, overly-complicated sets of algorithms, and applied them at the individual level; Lisa tried to replicate the natures of her siblings…to disappointing results. Failure with Lisa was a never-ending nagging curiosity to try at the developmental scale, Lily Loud, hoping to work all the way to socio-political and economic structures.

 _Regarding Lily Loud:_

4 and a quarter years old with blonde hair exactly like Leni's, and just a little taller and lankier than Lisa Loud was a four years old, Lily Loud was turning into one of the most kooky, entertaining Loud siblings. Now just getting able to speak words besides the phrase, "poo-poo," she began absorbing her auditory environment like a sponge, and seemed to be able to mimic sounds extremely well.

When Lily was doing her most favorite, and for most of the other Loud siblings, exhausting habit, running around the house, Lincoln and Luan turned the TV on momentarily to relax while Lily bounced off the walls. When old cartoons popped up, they saw Lily stop on a dime, walk to the TV and watch it like a hawk. To Lincoln and Luan's amazement, Lily started being able to replicate the voices, accents and mannerisms of the cartoon characters to extreme and frightening accuracy, dumbfounding the siblings watching the youngest perform vocal impressions the likes of which they hadn't realized were possible from someone so young and inexperienced with film or media characters.

Eventually it got to the point for the last few months that when the whole family would watch a cartoon or movie together, they'd see how close Lily could get to an impression or vocal effect of the cast of the show; almost spot on every time, still off on slightly deeper voices like Bea Arthur or Alan Rickman, but overall better than what most voice actors can do in replicating that voice. All were still astounded that she could do this; Lincoln encouragingly remarked that Lily could be an actor or impressionist specializing in celebrity impressions, and it looked like Lily was really, really good at doing a spectrum of famous TV and movie actresses of old from the 30's to the 80's, and add to that, a multitude of Disney and Looney Tune characters. Weirdest of all, to Lincoln especially, she could mimic Popeye to a tee, double-octave and all.

The visceral, pliable nature of Lily's voice, sounded utterly impossible, but could come in handy to the other siblings in pulling pranks on one another, and especially when they would want her to imitate Rita and Lynn Sr. How she could mimic her father's voice, or most male voices, no one had a clue, and was an ongoing topic for Lisa Loud to investigate, though she suspected Lily might have a genetic mutation in her voice box and auditory recognition in her brain.

Ironically with her blossoming vocal skill, she did not talk a lot. When not watching cartoons or movies, she was very quiet, coloring in her coloring book or looking at pop-up books.

Besides having a genius-level aptitude for voices, Lily began watching more and more movies, something Lincoln enjoyed immensely himself, both bonding over the classic kids movies and somewhat older types he liked. Lily was always game for a movie, whatever it was. His genre was mostly in anime and Sci-Fi, yet she crossed the rainbow of genres age-acceptable for her to watch, sucking up the immense amount of films around the house, Lincoln's room and secretly ones intended for 13 year olds and up from Luan as much as possible, becoming at her age the Lisa Loud equivalent of movie film buffs.

Lincoln thought it was stellar to see the peculiar variety of uniqueness and genius manifest in so many ways from each of the Loud siblings. How could he ever compete?

 _Regarding Lincoln Loud:_

Lincoln Loud, the only boy in the family, was now 14 years old and in eighth grade, had undergone some serious physical changes in the last few months, up to the point of some minor discomforting pain. Leaner with a bit more muscle, slightly deeper voice, still white-haired as ever, and now in better shape thanks to Lynn's self defense training, was slightly taller than Lynn by about an inch, her five-five, him barley five-six. The only ones taller than him were Luan, Luna and Leni by several inches still, but recently he saw pictures of his Pop-pop from his younger navy years. Lincoln was told that maternally, he might grow to as much as 6'3, the tallest in the family possibly like Pop pop was. Pop pop apparently lost a lot of his height from a combination of getting older and the effects of throwing around engines and roughhousing, both taking a toll on his spine, even though he was a spring chicken still for a man his age.

Lincoln's physique may have changed, but his outlook, mannerisms and interests stayed relatively constant from his eleven year old self. He still retained his charisma, enthusiasm, knack for planning ahead and nerdy love for video games, manga, comic books, science fiction movies and stories. Girls, however, flew on his radar like clockwork the year before when he turned thirteen, the effects of his ever-increasing levels of hormones taking their wrath on the teenager's mind. His main brain became much more prone to the other brain in his body.

Lincoln however still maintained an admirable degree of control and discipline with his developing nature, and by extension, the unintentional dreams and fantasies that would pop up in his mind whenever he saw girls his age or older around that peeked his interest. Ever the gentleman, he kept his biology in check, even with Ronnie Anne no longer his girlfriend. Their relationship last for two more years, until Lincoln got the feeling she was drifting on and not as reliable a regular friend as she could have been. It was at a sudden confession from Ronnie Anne that she may not really like Lincoln that way. She apparently began to have thoughts for girls, and girls only.

This broke Lincoln's heart for a while, but they made up and still stayed friends. Lincoln even joked that he'd help his former girlfriend find a girlfriend, with of course Ronnie Anne punching Lincoln in the arm with a smile on her face, still ever grateful to have him in her life.

Now that he was a free agent again, he still held some reservations in diving into another relationship, still sore from Ronnie Anne, it almost being a full year. When his sisters found out, they jumped the gun and were about to go after Ronnie Anne with everything they had, until Lincoln calmed them down and told them it was a mutual break up. He only specified the reasons to Luna and Lucy, not wanting anyone else to know about Ronnie Anne's new persuasion.

With the loss of Ronnie Anne as a big role in his life, it didn't help that his wingman, his best, best friend Clyde, had to move out of the neighborhood half a year ago. Clyde's dads had found out that with the change of administrations and the conservative nominations of several Scalia-like supreme court justices, an overturning of Obergefell v. Hodges had recently occurred, throwing same-sex marriage in Michigan to the state level, and a huge push from the conservative side in the state seemed all-too certain to severely damage the McBrides and the state of same-sex marriage in many states across the US. The McBrides took refuge in Washington State, a more liberal area that they could easily enjoy, but at the unfortunate expense of Lincoln and Clyde's inseparable friendship. They still kept in touch, but…it wasn't the same.

Of all things, even including the Ronnie Anne ordeal, this actually caused Lincoln a serious case of depression, creating a wave of serious concern from Lincoln's parents and fellow siblings. All did their best to try and keep up his spirits, but for weeks he seemed on autopilot, going through the motions of life, not being his typical self.

Luna and Luan accidently say him tearfully cursing out at a televised interview of the Michigan legislature members that successfully pushed to make same sex marriage illegal in Michigan again. They were shocked by how sudden and violent his yelling and anger had become, frightened and saddened by their stressed, emotionally drained younger brother acting so out of character. With tears in their eyes, Luna and Luan saw him collapse to his knees on the carpet, introspectively releasing all at once his pent of sadness and rage over the move of Clyde, his eyes streaming. Humbled by his passion and love for his friends, they immediately formed a plan with the rest of the family.

Communication from the McBride fathers to Rita and Lynn Sr indicated Clyde was going through this phase too, but was dealing with it better and starting to get some new friends. Only weeks after the move, Lincoln was thrilled to see Clyde and his father's at their house. Lincoln was moved to tears to see Clyde again, as was Clyde too, and the site brought the fathers and Lynn Sr comically crying too. They found out the sisters all pulled their earnings together, along with help from Bobby and Ronnie Anne, were going to spent the weekend together, Friday night at the house, all day Saturday at Dairy World, and Sunday back at the house. The McBride fathers subsequently promised Lincoln that they would try and bring Clyde to visit every few months to keep their friendship. Lincoln loved how they were awesome people.

With things in relative semblance for Lincoln, the matter of girls could be back on his mind, his charisma still matched by how awkward his stuttering and nerdiness could be, and especially, for some reason, around his older siblings. He couldn't quite gage it, but his suspicion was that his biology was throwing out of whack his mind and usual proclivities. Ever since Luna and Luan spearheaded the return of Clyde back into his life, he was finding them more…interesting. They had good figures, but Lincoln's mind wandered to other words that he was ashamed he was associating with his sisters, especially in the late night where his conscious could not control his messed-up, dirty subconscious teenaged testosterone-laden dreams. These were nightmares for him, but surprisingly good nightmares, if there ever was such a thing. And he would not proceed to pursue any inquiry to these dreams ever, intentionally in the real world or in the imaginary world… that is, until, they may have been gradually accumulating and being reciprocated by another older Loud sibling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friday Movie Night: Curtain Motions

Friday October 25th, 2019.

Rita and Lynn Sr were in the family van, warming it up, Lily already in her car seat with a giant smile on her face. The rest of the siblings were struggling to prep themselves for the Friday night movie that would be playing within the next half-hour, not including the trailers of all the new movies they'd want to see, especially Luan and Lincoln.

Lincoln was just getting dressed around 6:35 PM; five minutes before the family was suppose to be in the van ready to go. He was still in a daze from his comic power-read in his underwear, almost totally forgetting about the movie in an instance of Leni-like situational awareness. He could hear his other sisters all prepping in their own fashion. Several loud steps down the stairs at such speed indicated it was the combined foot-stomping of Lana and Lynn, followed by elitist-like foot movement from Lola. Lisa's was easiest, given her conservative and reserved pace of walking.

Lucy followed next, her soggy and somewhat soft footsteps giving away her usual surprise entrances.

"Almost…once they're out of the clear, I can sprint with no interruptions," Lincoln said, forming a plan to run through the house so as not to unintentionally run into or over his sisters at breakneck speed. He wanted to be the last out of the house so he could sneak in multiple Dr. Pibb cans into the theaters.

Then the erratic, ditzy thuds of Leni became apparent, her lightly screeching repeatedly that she forgot several fashion items and a bag to sneak in the family several shakes. This was arguably the only time Leni had a bad-girl streak to her.

"Linky! We're going to be late! I want to see the popcorn fall off the movie screen!" She called out towards the end of the hallway, Lincoln's locked bedroom door.

"Okay Leni! Almost ready! Wait, popcorn fall off the screen?"

"Yeah! We get these glasses that make the movie come to life, and I want to eat the popcorn that comes flying towards us from the opening previews to the movie," she explained, Lincoln realizing what she meant.

"You mean the 3D glasses Leni? Those just make the movie look three-dimensional, it doesn't come to life like that!"

"Oh Linky, come on! Why else would they make those silly looking glasses?" Leni said in a cute and slightly overconfident expression, totally unaware of what the reality of 3D glasses meant and permitted.

"Leni I, oh, never mind. I'll be down in a sec!" He shouted, still struggling to pull his jeans on. He then pulled his head through his trademark orange collared polo, two sizes longer since his new growth spurt.

"That should be it. Time for that Pibb!" he said excitedly, prepping mentally for his sneaky minute long operation.

Hearing no more movement, his shoes now on and a quick combing of his hair, cow-lick and all still sticking out the corner of his head, a peppermint piece of gum to make his breath better smelling since he didn't have the time to brush, he quickly ran out of the room.

Looking back towards his room momentarily he suddenly collided with a bouncy soft chest, ricocheting him backwards into another bouncy set of cheeks, then into the wall, thudding into the ground. Dazed and confused, he saw Luan standing over him, a combo-smile of concern and laughter coming from the nurturing grin behind the enormous rack just above Lincoln's head. Luna was on the other side, looking a bit shocked while staring down towards Lincoln.

"Woah Lincoln, are you okay? I didn't mean to _bust_ you up like that…get it?" Luan said, followed by her trademark giggle. "Oh oh, wait! I got one…I know we're bosom buddies, but this a little ridiculous, get it? Hahahaha." Lincoln blushed from how easy Luan was taking in the sudden collision, and how close her imposing upper frame was.

"I was sure that was all of them," he thought in his head, recounting the number and type of footsteps he heard going down the hall. Luan helped Lincoln up as Luna came out of from the side, giggling at the sight, presumably sensing Lincoln's awkward feelings.

"Lincoln collide with us again Luan? Ain't no big thing love," she said ending on a British accent, now brushing Lincoln off.

"It was a mistake guys, my bad," he said, still slightly flustered by the incident.

"Those balloons of yours are going to be the death of Lincoln one day," Luna said with a smirk to Luan, causing Lincoln a mortified expression.

"You're one to talk Luna. He bounced off of you too, straight into the wall. That derrière of yours is more than half responsible for _butting_ into Lincoln all the time…get that?"

Luna and Luan's play-squabble was flustering and distracting Lincoln immensely, until he looked at his watch, his face going pale.

"Yeah well, my butt width still matches my bust. You're chest heavy!" Luna said, using her hands to wave the shape of breasts around her own, demonstrating how much bigger Luan was, even with Luna's impressive size.

"You just need to turn the other cheek next time," Luan retorted back to Luna with equal hand motions around her butt, jokingly mocking and turning Luna's move against her.

"GUYS!" Lincoln yelled out, getting their attention.

"What's up Lincoln?" Luan said.

"Little bro?" Luna followed.

"We have less than ten seconds to get to the van…"

"…OH SHIT!" Luna and Luan shouted, running at light speed in front of Lincoln.

"Cool. There's actually twenty seconds, but hey, why not give myself more time and space?" He said to himself, gaining speed again and heading fast down the stairs into the kitchen. He then saw Luna and Luan dart out of the kitchen, the refrigerator door closing suddenly.

"Did they? NO, THEY DIDN'T!"

The front door shut with a huge thud as Lincoln hustled to the frig. On the kitchen floor he saw the remnants of Luna and Luan's wake, Luan's scrunchy and Luna's IPod lying on the ground, still okay but weirdly spaced.

"They must have dropped these in their hurry. Now did they take the last of the Pibb? Where are you…PIBB! KILLER!" He punched the air in joy, guessing his sisters were sneaking in some other kind of food or drink. He threw on his olive green jacket with the multiple large pockets and stuffed several Pibbs in, along with multiple candy bars. Then he looked forwards, presumably breaking the fourth wall.

"What? Movie theaters make most of their money from snacks. I ain't paying five bucks for a small bag of skittles or seven dollars for a hot dog! I'm still paying for the movie anyway…kind of."

As he ran out the front door, he quickly realized Luna and Luan's stuff was still on the ground, and they hadn't come back yet.

"Ten seconds; I GOT TIME!"

He backtracked to the kitchen, swooped up the items on the ground, ran to the door and slammed it shut, locking it on the way out.

"6:40 PM and a few seconds, not bad for such a-"

"LINCOLN! COME ON OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LEFT BEHIND!" his father yelled out of the driver's window, honking the horn, his sisters laughing at him.

"ALRIGHT DAD!" Lincoln huffed, still ever excited to see the movie tonight; "Godzilla: King of Monsters."

Lincoln got in behind the driver's seat, sitting next to a reserved yet chipper Leni, and across her, Lily in her car seat. Their dad pulled out and started the fifteen minute drive to the theaters.

"Honey, it's good to put the alarm on now," Lynn Sr said to Rita.

"Got it dear," Rita said, using her cell phone to activate the house alarm.

Behind Lincoln's row sat an embittered Lola, a nonchalant Luna and Luan, with Lucy, Lisa, Lana and Lynn in the very back seat, Lisa's still preferred spot to be in case of low-flying aircraft or an engine explosion. Lana and Lynn were just as excited as Lincoln and Lily, even when they chose different movies.

Since the Godzilla movie was pushed back multiple months yet again from its intended March release, he hoped and hoped he could win a sibling movie draw, his chances increasing since Lori had moved out. He won the October movie draw, though Lily had gotten the kaiju bug ever since Lincoln introduced her to several Japanese giant monster movies and cast a vote for that one too, making his chances higher than ever. He loved these movies to death, why Lincoln had a toy King Ghidorah hanging in his room still, along with a toy Japanese giant robot.

Luan begrudgingly accepted the fact, herself not really a fan of Sci-Fi. She wanted to see a new comedy movie, but would try and enjoy the monster film nonetheless. She hoped it would be a "roaring" time.

Luna was indifferent to what movie was chosen. Regarding Lincoln's movie she was only hoping there was going to be a lot more monsters fighting than the last one she saw when she was thirteen back in 2014, and maybe hear a new rock song at the end. She was however interested in how the music would compare to earlier Godzilla movies…just for comparison's sake, she said insistently to the curious eyes of Lincoln and Lynn. Again she got bit by the film music bug, the corny "Giant Monster Music" stuff. Lucy accidently found this out from an embarrassing reveal, just like with the somber film music and orchestrated rock music. Lucy tacked on the promise to keep it secret, since she herself developed a liking of the old gothic monster music for Dracula and Nosferatu.

Lucy was indifferent, glad her anonymous pick didn't go through; Princess Pony, The Movie.

Lana and Lynn were extremely excited to see the giant monster fights, each pretending to be one of the main monsters, Godzilla and Rodan, or Mothra and King Ghidorah.

Lola was in utter protest to the movie, wishing she had fudged the results, wanting to see Frozen 2. Her and Leni prepped themselves in Elsa-like clothing, Lola gloating that either of them would win. With Lola in somewhat bitter spirits, Leni tried to look to the positives of a giant monster movie; she had a hard time. She also didn't like the fact that the first Godzilla movie she ever saw had a giant spider in it; this spun the web of her Arachnophobia for many years to come. She hoped it didn't come back in this one.

"I may not be seeing the new Hockey vs. Football sports movie, but it's gonna be cool to see some monsters beat the crud out of one another!" Lynn said, pretending to breathe atomic fire like Godzilla onto Lana.

"I know right," Lana replied, waving her arms over Lynn like Rodan. "I can see the Transformer movie another time!"

"You both know those fictitious creatures are computer generated, right?" Lisa dryly asked in her deadpan lisp.

"Yeah! They're so fake and ugly looking. Now Frozen 2, that would have been beautiful to see," Lola opinioned out.

"Lola…Frozen 2 is computer-animated as well," Lisa replied.

"So!? It's still much prettier with better looking scenery and songs!"

"But Lola," Lana replied, "there's a giant moth that's all rainbowy and colorful, with two girls kinda dressed like you. You're gonna like that!"

Lola chortled out, "That remains to be seen. I'm going in with my arms and feet crossed to the left on this one. In case you're wondering, that's a bad sign from one of my pageant judges!"

"So, Lola, you'll be going into this movie with two left feet? Get it?" Luan spoke out.

"HA! Got her! Just like that one pageant where you tripped on nothing; you really do have two left feet, " Luna said in a big jolly rock tune, high-fiving Luan, Lynn and Lana giving Luan one too.

"I told you it was a lady bug!"

"Come on little pink dudette. Lighten up," Luna said in her now relaxed, jive tone to Lola.

"I'll lighten up," Lola paused, and then now speaking lowly and in a comically evil tone, "I'll lighten up the votes into an endless gulfing flame and forge every subsequent vote. I'll lay conquest to every movie month choice from here on out! I"LL BE QUEEN OF MOVIE MONTH DRAW FOREVER! HAHAHAHAH!"

The siblings looked at Lola with blank yet surprised faces, Lola's irises in a jagged sharp shape like fire. She shook her head and gave a quick puppy-dog look, "Just Kidding!"

Lily couldn't see, but heard Lola and mimicked her evil laugh and unreassuringly cutesy expression-reply, causing everyone, including Rita and Lynn Sr to laugh hard.

Lola pouted, huffing out, "Well…at least I'm not the only one with two left feet."

"You realize such a condition is not documented in the family, or anywhere to my knowledge…or am I to presume this to be a colloquialism?"

Everyone turned back to Lisa, all but Luan and Lucy squinting in confusion, them being presumably the only ones that knew the term.

"Huuh…an expression?"

"Yeah, what she said," Lynn chimed in. "Besides, Lola's talking about Leni."

"What about me?" Leni asked with an air of absolute innocence.

"That Lola means you've got two left feet too," Lynn said over a head rocking Luna. "I've seen more left turns from you than at a Nascar race."

Putting her earphones on, Luna now seemed to be looking for her IPod in her pocket, followed by Luan feeling her now loose and unkempt hair. Both their eyes went wide in shock, now rummaging around their seats trying to figure out where their respective items went. As Leni sat processing what Lynn articulated as plainly as possible, and the view of the sudden panicked commotion of Luna and Luan, Lincoln realized he had not given them their misplaced items back.

"OH! I found these on the kitchen floor when I went to check up on something. They're yours, right?" Lincoln asked, holding out the items to them. Smiles engulfed their faces.

"Killer Bro! I can always count on you!" Luna said.

"I owe you one Lincoln. Without my scrunchy I'm not even a one-ponytail show…heehaw. Hahaha."

"Linky, I don't have two left feet, do I?" Leni asked in a child-like voice, a strange wave of focused concern coming from the timber of her tone. She slipped off her sandels and pulled her legs up, feeling embarrassed now and covering her legs with her purse.

"Leni, don't be silly," Lincoln said reassuringly, taking off the purse. "Look; one left foot, one right foot. All normal and good; Lola's just messing with you because she tripped over literally nothing but air at one of her pageants."

"LADYBUG!"

"Oh…well that's good. I thought it was like when Lisa told me I was intolerant of people who lacked toes," Leni said, wiggling hers now.

"I said lactose intolerant," Lisa said dryly.

"Lisa, it's not nice to say I'm intolerant of people with different looking feet."

"I'm out," Lisa mumbled.

Lucy then chimed in with her low voice. "Why are we talking about feet so much. This is legitimately getting weird."

"My sentiments exactly," Lisa concurred.

"I think this all stems from Lola's original comments," Lincoln opinioned.

"HEY! DON'T BLAME THIS ONE ON ME!"

"Poor Lola…you've been just about utterly _defeated_ , get it?"Luan punned.

"HA HA HA! So original Luan!" Lola roared sarcastically.

"Just chalk it up to my list of wordplay _feats_. HA!"Luan laughed hard, raising her legs in Lola's face momentarily.

Luan snickered as Lola closed her eyes and banged her head backwards continuously into the seat, getting several giggles from Lynn and Lana, a smirk from Lisa, Lincoln laughing under his breath, Leni still fooling with her sandals on oblivious to the situation, and a rare small smile from Lucy. Lily was timing the thuds from Lola's strikes with classic Bugs Bunny cries, "OOO, EEE, HHII, OOHH, AAAOOHH!"

"We're here everybody!" Lynn Sr announced.

"OH THANK MERCIFUL TIARAS!"Lola sad loudly.

6:56 PM. Four minutes until the movie trailers would play, and they were just parking…on the other side of the parking lot, way from the long line that suddenly formed out of the blue.

"Oh, COME ON!"Lana and Lynn cried out in unison.

"That line is gonna take forever to get through," Lynn wined.

"Good thing I-"Lincoln paused, pulling out a chunk of movie tickets for free shows, totaling eleven., "-these! Now we won't need to wait."

"HOLY CRUD LINCOLN! Where'd you get those?" Lynn asked, mesmerized by so many movie tickets, the other sisters and Rita and Lynn Sr looking mesmerized too.

"I did a lot of chores for my middle school teachers, which got me seven. I had to win the mile run a week ago to get the last four. Hardest run of my life."

"You did that, for us?" Lynn asked again, "no wonder you started joining me on my runs Lincoln."

"Yeah Linc, you usually hate running," Luan added on.

"I do. I really, really do. I just anticipated a long line and possible delays, so we can save a little money for movie snacks while still seeing the trailers, movie and all."

"Lincoln, that is so sweet," his mother said, pinching his cheek, Lincoln getting embarrassed now.

"Alright son! We owe you one. Everybody, our budget for snacks just shot through the roof," Lynn Sr announced proudly.

"Money isn't really an issue," Lisa opinioned quietly.

"It's the thought that counts," Lucy replied.

"LET'S GO!" Lynn Sr announced.

Five minutes until movie time. The group went through the theater doors and got the luck of no lines in the snack bar. Lynn Sr spotted everyone's snack purchases, though most everyone seemed to not buy a whole lot, Lana being the only one to choose an exorbitant number of things to eat.

"Hey kids, quick, honest question…who snuck in food and drinks?" Lynn Sr asked, the siblings a little taken aback by their father's question. Everyone except Lana and Lola raised their hands.

"That's what I thought," Rita said, before she and their father opened up their jackets and showed an armada of snacks from home, the entire group now holding back their laughs as best they could.

"I guess that's where we get it from," Lincoln thought, still trying to keep a straight face while he handed the tickets over to the ticket checker. When Lincoln gave him the tickets, he replied with unfortunate news.

"Uh, folks, sorry to say but there are only eight seats available for Godzilla: King of Monsters."

"WHAT!? YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Lincoln yelled loudly. "We can't all go together?"

"Sorry, several other people came in last second like you with these free movie tickets. We do however have Frozen 2 still open; it's airing in fifteen minutes."

Lola's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Oh, what an utter and complete, total let-down," she lied in a cutesy, manipulative tone to their folks, "I guess now, you'll have to take some of us to see Frozen 2, huh?"

"Lincoln? What would you like to do? They're your tickets?" Rita asked Lincoln.

"Well I don't want us going home on account of this. Maybe we could split into two movie parties this time around?"

"Good idea sport, "Lynn Sr replied, "How about you, Lynn, Luna, Luan, Lily, Lana, Lisa and Lucy see the Godzilla movie, and Lola, Leni, your mom and I go see Frozen 2?"

Leni and Lola screeched and pleaded with Lincoln, before the ticket processor raised his hand again, the older teenager's voice cracking from obvious puberty.

"Oh, gee, sorry again folks, I misspoke. It's actually the Mike Judge comedy movie _Battle of the Politicians_ that's still free."

"OOOH, that's what I wanted to see!" Luan yelled out.

"Me too," Lynn Sr said under his breath, getting a furled eyebrow from Rita and a wink from Luan.

"So how many seats are left in Frozen 2?" Lola asked the awkward teen.

"Uhh…three."

"Uh…three movie parties I guess, "Lincoln said to the group, now all nodding their heads in rigorous agreement, "…Luan, since you and Dad wanted to see the comedy, right? That way Leni, Lola and mom can go watch Frozen 2, and we can watch Lily as we see the Godzilla movie."

"Look at Lincoln; the master of planning and strategy," complemented Luna.

"Happenstance really, a matter of probabilities aligning in rather unique fashions," Lisa plainly said.

"Fashion?" Leni asked, only getting that last bit from Lisa's external monologue. "Lisa, if you have a question on fashion, you can come to me."

"…I'm out," Lisa said, taking a ticket from Lincoln.

"One for the movie about impossibly large radioactive creatures please," Lisa said with her lisp, walking away nonchalantly from her family, before at the last second she snuck out a Honey and Oats bar while she went through the doors to the theater room playing the picture.

"Alright Louds, we got our game plan. LET'S DO THIS! And Luna, you and Lynn will be in charge of Lily, okay?"

"Got it dad," Luna and Lynn said.

Everyone else got their tickets from Lincoln, and broke off into their respective movie groups. Leni and Lola were now jumping in extreme joy, waving their arms around like they were wiping snow flurries. Lynn and Lana were playing monster all the way to the movie room doors with Lily running between them. Luan and Lynn Sr went down the hall telling risqué jokes of a political nature full of puns at the expense of Donald Trump, Bill and Hillary Clinton and the Michigan legislature members responsible for the push to outlaw the McBride's marriage.

Lucy was indifferent, seeing the Princess Pony sign in front of a door way down.

"Sigh."

"You okay Lucy?" Lincoln asked as their group went inside the room playing Godzilla, almost a full house. Lincoln quickly scanned the seating arrangement, noting eight seats were available in scattered succession, the second row the most with three, several ones and a single two-seat spot available in the top center row. He ran back out to Lucy.

"I hope there's fangs and blood," Lucy announced dryly, her head still slightly turned in the direction of the movie door. Lincoln looked around, noticing she was looking towards the Princess Pony sign, and that he and Lucy were the last visible ones still out in the lobby.

"Isn't the movie sold out and packed?"

"I could stand in the corner, that's no problem. Oh well. Sigh…"

"Lucy…quick, RUN!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna distract the ticket processor. GO!"

"Thanks Lincoln! I owe you one!"Lucy said, giving Lincoln a quick hug before blending into the surroundings in her dark clothing, her hair still blocking her eyes. Lincoln saw the teen procession guy see a blur move around.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he yelled out. Lincoln quickly pulled out two quarters and threw one towards the teen's shoes.

"Oh, cool, a quarter."

As he picked it up, Lincoln in unrivaled skill flicked the other quarter into the snack stand area, it landing in the popcorn machine, causing it to go out of control. The awkward teen saw the popcorn machine violently spraying out popcorn all over the place.

"MARK! DID YOU OVERSTUFF THE POPCORN MACHINE AGAIN!"The teen said in a shrill, cracked voice as he ran to the snack stands.

"Whoops!" Lincoln whispered before tiptoeing back to the hallway with his group.

As he entered in and saw nearly all the seats taken, save for three towards the front with Lana, Lynn and Lily sitting next to each other, and only a couple of seats scattered randomly about, he squinted, the lights now dimming a bit darker, preparing for the previews. He took aim for the back center row. Looking around, he suddenly noticed that Luna wasn't there…or anywhere sitting. He waited a couple minutes as the first trailer started, a teaser for Avatar 3. Still looking towards the entrance hallway to the corner, still no sight of Luna.

Lincoln decided to tuck his jacket in his seat so no one else would take it, and fake a mess of jujubes all over the seat next to him as Luna's seat, since no other seats were double-available.

"Hey, Lynn, Lana. Where's Luna?"

"She said something about getting some air, then going to the bathroom," Lynn said, her and Lana trying to calm down Lily for the movie, her still in jittery-excitement mode. "She suddenly looked all hot and sweaty like she ran a mile. I asked what was up, and she said she was fine, just needed to cool down. Don't know why; it's like fiftey degrees outside. Too friggin cold for me!"

"How long ago was that?" Lincoln asked.

"I dunno," Lynn replied.

"Since the previews started?" Lana guessed.

"So…seven minutes ago?" Lincoln asked openly.

"I guess. She'll be back soon. Line probably got really long for the snack bar and women's bathrooms."

Lincoln was with Lucy those extra few seconds before everyone else went to their respective movies. Surely he thought he would have seen her leave the other direction. But, thinking back to the quarter and the popcorn machine, he thought, "Double whoops; might have delayed Luna a bit there with all that commotion."

"We got jujubes, rolos, white lindor truffle chocolates and vanilla power bars if you want any Lincoln," Lana waived them out, half of the candy already stuffed in her mouth. Suddenly the lights dimmed really dark, the theater near pitch-black.

"OOOOO! IT'S STARTING!" Lynn hissed quietly yet excitedly, Lily punching the air hard like a miniature version of Lincoln.

"Well…I'll just get back to my seat then. If Luna comes in, let her know I got her one next to me up in the back, kay?"

"Got it," Lynn replied. "Hey, got a spare Pibb?"

"Didn't you bring a soda?"

"Hogzilla over there drank hers and mine down already!"

"What can I say…I was thirsty!" Lana replied with a cheeky smile. On the movie screen, black silhouettes of the giant monsters roared over in the titles, followed by the increasing size and frenetic pace of giant monster music.

"Here," Lincoln said, not realizing he was carrying a Pibb with him he whole time in his hand, handing it over to Lynn.

"I only got two more; make this last between the two of you."

"What about Lily?" Lynn asked.

"Lily was smart enough to sneak in a carton of milk," Lincoln quietly said, Lily quickly pulling three cartons of chocolate milk out, before quickly shoving them in her large coat pocket.

"Three? That a girl," Lincoln said with pride, Lily giving a thumbs up while one-hundred percent focused on the screen.

He looked around the theater again, now being able to see Lisa working silently on her cellphone with her headphones on, distracting herself from the movie, though she did give occasional glances to the screen, semi-curious to the major movements going on.

Lincoln walked back up to his seat, a trifle concerned about Luna, yet at the same time getting absolutely absorbed in the plot as it went. The plot followed a sort of political backlash from the US government to the agency, Monarch, in charge of the Godzilla/Muto battles two years prior, now in serious trouble. There was also the delightful surprise reveal that the character that was played by Bryan Cranston, was still alive. Lincoln was enjoyably floored by this, feeling he was the emotional ground of the first movie, taken out way too early. It turned out the declaration of the character's death, including him being zipped up in a body bag in front of his soldier son played by Aaron Taylor Johnson was a premature move from the Navy medical staff; it only looked like he succumbed to his injuries, when in fact he went into a temporary state of coma before the medical staff realized their blunder, only at the last second after his son left the ship that they could conceivably revive him.

"That's a bit…contrived, but, why not," Lincoln thought, thinking the reason was flawed but still glad to see this guy back, hopefully which he'd be paired with the Ken Watanabe character and they could be a science team discovering and fighting Godzilla and the other giant monsters soon to come.

Twenty-five minutes in, human exposition and semi-drama continued on, and Lincoln could still not see Luna in the theater room.

"This is unbelievable. She's missing the movie. Where is she?"

Another inspection of the audience; no rocker girl around, and the Pibb he was drinking seemed to go right threw him.

"Great. Now I gotta pee!"

Lincoln headed down the elongated, barely lit stairs, letting know Lynn, Lana and Lily he's going to the restroom and to check up on Luna.

"Kay. Don't fall in," Lynn quibbled.

Lincoln exited out, the warm, low yellow light making things a bit blurry. He hurried towards the men's bathroom, all the urinals filled with a line to them.

"OH GEEZ! Since when did men's restrooms start having lines?"

He saw a stall open and unoccupied. Rushing in, he released the stress in his bladder, feeling a huge burden drain from him. Then he saw the horrendous black marker art etched all over the corner stalls.

"Why would anyone leave their phone number in a bathroom stall. And why would they write so much horrific junk up here. It's so vile; Assholes."

"LINCOLN!" A familiar voice yelled out.

"DAD!?"

"I heard that bud. You know the deal…that'll be one dollar," Lynn Sr said, apparently using the urinal. Lincoln got done and left, seeing his dad give a "I heard you" look.

"Sorry Dad…here," Lincoln said, handing his Dad the dollar bill. He took it, then looked inside the stall Lincoln was just in.

"Although you are right, whoever wrote this stuff are real assholes."

Lincoln was shocked to hear his dad talk like that, before Lynn Sr pulled out his wallet.

"Whoa, well…here's five bucks. Don't tell your mom, kay bud."

Lincoln inspected the five. "You got it dad. How's the movie by the way?"

"Let's just say it's as messed up as Luan and I thought. They really chastised politics, and it's not even ten minutes in. Gotta go bud. And Lincoln?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I'm proud of you kiddo. I don't get the chance to tell you often, what with your nine other sisters, one already on her own, but keep it up. You're a good, hard worker and determined. And you got a good heart. That's the iron will this family's known for. You make me proud son," Lynn Sr said, him and Lincoln washing their hands and wiping their hands dry.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot," Lincoln said while Lynn Sr gave Lincoln a quick neck hug.

"Alright, gotta go bud! Call me or your mom if you need anything"

"Will do!"

Lincoln saw his dad hightail it towards the back where he and Luan were watching to movie. He doubled-down on trying to locate Luna, who seemed to have disappeared from everywhere now. Holding his movie ticket in his pocket so the awkward teen wouldn't think he was sneaking in, he looked around the theater hallways.

No Luna.

Exiting the area he noticed the theater looking unusually bare, as though everyone except two employees behind the snack bar cleaning all the popcorn off the counters still, had left in a hurry.

No Luna at the snack bar area.

Lincoln then checked the arcade, getting a quick glance at the various pinball and air-hockey games. No Luna, but he did find an arcade version of an old Nintendo 64 videogame, Perfect Dark, he was itching to try with Lynn, something he could finally beat her at.

He next left the building momentarily, looking around the parking lot. It was dark out and raining now, lights lit up, heavy traffic going on down towards the mall plaza, horns and emergency sirens blaring in the distance. He looked towards the family van. No Luna.

"Where the heck did she go!?" Lincoln asked, now getting a bad feeling in his gut forming.

He looked all around, checking every nook and cranny of the outside theater complex, then back inside, his body almost soggy from a surprise heavy downpour.

"Oh great! These shoes have a hole in them too. Luna Loud, you're gonna owe me fifteen bucks and new socks if these seep in water. Aww well, at least I'll finally get to throw these away and put my new ones on."

His shoes were now squeaking, water dripping off his soaked white hair, the cowlick now flattened, shirt and jeans sucked into and wrapped around his frame.

"Well, that's it. She owes me. My feet are soaked now. Hello prune-town."

It surprised Lincoln how it seemed nobody was around really, like the theater was just abandoned, save for the nice security officers he met patrolling the premises.

He suddenly heard a low moan out the corner of his left ear.

"Whoa…what the-?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, ceasing all movement to try and gage where that sound came from. Turning left he saw the opening to the women's bathroom.

"OH DANG IT! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF YELLING OUT TO SEE IF SHE WAS IN THERE THE WHOLE TIME!?" Lincoln yelled furiously at himself in his head.

"Luna, are you in there?"

No response.

"Come on Luna! Lynn said you needed air. I just spent twenty minutes combing this whole area for you."

Still no response.

"Why is she doing this? I mean how someone so loud…pun intended…Luan might want that, could disappear so silently like-"

Another moan, slightly louder and grittier emanated from the women's bathroom again. This caused Lincoln greater concern.

"Hello? Is anyone in the women's bathroom?"

No response.

"Maybe I should…NO, no. That is a really, really bad idea. But… what if Luna's in there? What if something's wrong with Luna and she can't respond…coherently?" Lincoln thought worryingly. He pulled out his cell phone and texted her.

Five minutes went by and nothing, then several grittier, shriller moans echoed out of the bathroom. Now a bit of commotion punctured the somewhat placid acoustics, a jostling hit of something, more of a banging against a stall wall. He noted that the lighting in the bathrooms seemed much dimmer and on low compared to the nauseatingly bright LED's of the men's bathroom. It gave the women's room a twilight-appearance.

"Luna, are you okay?" Lincoln yelled out a little louder, hoping none of the employees around would hear him. They seemed too focused on their duties, the few in the very far distance anyways.

"Crud…well, it's probably going to get me into trouble but something's not rig-"

A louder shriek echoed through the bathroom, now sounding exactly like Luna, followed by the deathly whisper of an incomplete phrase, "Lin….Linc-"

"LUNA!?"

Lincoln, now in extreme fear for his sister, got himself mentally prepared in case he'd need to help or fight to the death someone who might be assaulting his older sister. Running in, he banged in the first set of stalls, getting no response.

"LUNA! LUNA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

In a fit of adrenaline-fueled fear and protective, panicked rage, Lincoln pulled on the door of the last stall; still locked. He pulled as hard as he could on the handle, and within seconds, snapped the metal lock off the bolt, roaring the stall door right open.

"LUNA! LUNA ARE YOU ALRI-"

Lincoln's color simultaneously went pure bright white, then pure royal red at the sight, followed by a complete and utter mental shut-down of his faculties. Luna was pleasuring herself, her headphones on with a loud song blaring, her fingers acting out down there in extreme prejudice, her area totally exposed. Her eyes still closed, she let out a loud moan and she whimpered out.

"OH Lin..Linc – LINCOLN!" She shouted out in pure shock, now seeing Lincoln full view with an utterly mortified and catatonic expression while simultaneous jets of milky-white liquids shot from her, coating the ground and Lincoln's shoes and jeans. Luna's body and legs vibrated with the force of a nuclear bomb, her eyes dead-set on his like a deer's in oncoming headlights.

"Lincoln…"she stuttered, now completely red and sweating gallons, pulling her underwear and pants on as fast as she could. Lincoln just took several steps back, until he just fainted, while inadvertently slipping on this mysterious substance and the rain water still dripping off him, hitting his head hard on the ground.

"LINCOLN!" Luna shouted, running over to him. Luna fell to her knees and pulled him into her lap, trying to wake him up.

"LINCOLN! LINCOLN DAMN IT. WAKE UP!"

Over a minute passed, Luna pleading her brother to wake. She couldn't help but notice Lincoln's new, trimmed waistline was filled with lean abs, the outlines poking through his soaked orange polo shirt, before he finally began to stir. Opening his eyes slowly, his expression blank, he looked up at Luna innocently.

"Luna, what happ-"

"Lincoln bro, you fainted and tripped. Is your head okay dude!?"

"Yeah. Geez my head. I got a little bump, but I'm…HOLY CRUD!" Lincoln shouted loudly, the events minutes ago hitting him again like a nonstop replay button again and again.

"Lincoln I….I'm so, so, so sorry you saw that!"

"Luna…please tell me you weren't doing what I think you were doing," Lincoln asked, struggling to scoot away from Luna.

"Uuuuhhhhh…"

"That wasn't what I thought I saw, right?"

"Uh….well…I, uhh," Luna stammered, before both went silent for several long seconds. Lincoln's eyes piercing right down to Luna's soul.

"You were…weren't you."

Luna turned her head away and hung it in shame, giving out a defeated sigh of self hatred, crossing her arms onto her lap while her face glowed red.

"I'm really sorry bro. So…yeah, you saw me ma…mas….maste….masterbat-"

"I know the word," Lincoln said, now trying to pull himself up, only for his arms to slip against a slick substance on the ground, the consistency of milk, even creamier in color.

"Luna….Luna what, what was that!? What is this!?"

"Here, let me help you up Linc," she said, putting her hand out as she got up, her pants and boots now coated in this substance too. As Lincoln grabbed her hand, she suddenly realized it was all over her hands too; Lincoln subsequently felt it on his hand now, his hairs raised up like rockets shooting off to space. Luna felt the full awkward force of Lincoln's forced gulp from this whole situation.

Lincoln took his hand back, staring at it and momentarily mesmerized by the adhesive nature of this substance, still utterly petrified of what just transpired.

"Lincoln, please promise you won't say a word of this," Luna asked, her eyes getting watery as she got both sink's water flowing for them to wash off.

"I…I, I-"

"PLEASE LINCOLN!"She begged, tears now streaming from her eyes, before she covered her face, self-shame and disgust flowing from her usual rock aura.

Lincoln nodded, trying to look away as one of his oldest, strongest sisters, broke down next to him.

"Luna, I…I totally understand. I'm just in, well….shock. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I'm so sorry!"

Luna wiped her eyes, still crying into her arm.

"Luna! I don't think any less of you," Lincoln said, trying to comfort his embarrassed and perturbed sister, wrapping himself around her in a warm hug.

She sniffled in a light chuckle, feeling a little less embarrassed and warmed by Lincoln's sweet action. She looked over to the stall, her IPod on the ground, yet her earphones dropped into the toilet bowl, presumably soaked and ruined by now.

"Damn it."

"I'll buy you a new pair Luna. Promise!"

Luna hiccupped a low smile for him, her face still coated in embarrassed shock as she wiped her smearing purple mascara off, it streaming down with the slowing tears on her face.

"That was probably one of the more effed-up things to happen, to and between us," Luna said in a slight raspy voice, now trying to lighten up the situation, the undercurrent of shame in her tone still.

"Like I promised, this'll stay between us Luna," he said as he washed off the creamy milk-like substance off his hands and arms, Luna power-washing her hands.

"So, yeah…that's what it kind of looks like," Luna said.

"What?"

"What women do, when we're sorta in that mode," Luna replied, looking away again, then into the mirror, indirectly at Lincoln.

"Is…is that why you told Lynn you needed some air?"

"Something like that. I don't know how hard puberty has or will hit you yet Linc, but once it does, those urges…they can take you over completely."

"I uh…kind of know what that's like already," Lincoln whimpered lowly.

"Well…sounds like you're better able to control your urges than I am Lincoln. Caught in a god damn theater bathroom stall tugging hard at my curtains by my own brother; that really takes the cake for most sucky-awkward thing ever.

"Curtains?" Lincoln asked.

"Never mind. But how did you find me?"

"You were gone for a long time. I searched the theater complex, inside and out for twenty minutes, getting soaked by a downpour in the process. I even texted you and didn't get a reply," Lincoln said, a slight crooked frown on his face as he pulled his cell phone and showed it to Luna. She then pulled hers out, messing with it for a moment.

"OH BLOODY TART-SUCKING HELL! I left the god damn thing on silent again."

"Then," Lincoln hesitantly continued, "I heard…moaning."

Luna's red embarrassment rebounded faster than Lynn retaking a basketball from the other team.

"I got scared Luna. I'm sorry. I thought something bad was happening to you."

Luna looked at the bathroom stall door. Lincoln quickly ran in and grabbed her IPod, then delicately unplugged the earphones from them. He subsequently pulled the earphone hookups out of the toilet bowl, wrapping them in paper towels and sticking them into his jean pockets.

"I guess it's a hard lesson in not leaving your phone on vibrate while listening to loud music. I couldn't hear a thing."

As Luna inspected the women's bathroom, seeing all the stall doors blown outwards, she looked closer at the door lock, broken right off.

"Woah bro, you did that?"

"I thought you were in trouble. I kind of lost it and went into full-defense protect mode. Please don't think of me as a perv."

"Lincoln, you're the most caring brother a sister could ever ask for," Luna said warmly, now wrapping herself in a nurturing hug around him, a slight teary chuckle coming from her.

"We…we should get back to the movie. Hopefully we haven't missed too much yet," Lincoln said, returning a squeeze to Luna.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for ruining your movie bro. I'll take you to see it again in a couple of days, my treat?"

"That sounds cool. And I promise I'll keep this hush-hush between you and me."

"Thanks little bro. I can always count on you."

As they were leaving, Luna pulled Lincoln by the arm, just before they left the women's bathroom.

"Luna?"

"Female ejaculate."

"Wh…what?"

"What that was from me…that milky stream…was the woman-equivalent of what men do when they…you know?"

"Oh…OOHHH. Wow, I didn't know women could do…you know?"

"Yeah. Not a lot of women can do that, and most men don't know women can do that. With women though, it's milkier and less thick; makes a bloody mess every time…for me at least."

"That's…interesting."

"Sorry for all that. You asked earlier…thought I owed you some kind of explanation."

"It's…cool Luna."

Both faced each other, somewhat cleanlier yet still marred by the exchange, Lincoln still soaked from the rains, both still semi-drenched in Luna's…fluids. Then they turned away from each other, staring into the ether of oblivion, thoughts blaring in their heads at a million miles a second.

"Come on," Luna said, putting her hands in her pockets and heading for the snack area. Luna ordered, in an uncharacteristically nervous voice, a large Dr. Pepper, the ironic substitute of Lincoln's Dr. Pibb, and a very big bottled water for herself, now seeming extremely exhausted and woozy. Lincoln watched her like a hawk to make sure she was still stable on her feet.

The customer traffic picked up again as they got their drinks and tepidly walked past the arcade; Lincoln eyed one of the pinball machines, one based on an alien invasion of a small farm town called Turnipseed.

"I got a few quarters; want to give it a go?" Luna asked.

"Nah, I'm good, but thank you though, and for the drinks. Dr. Pepper ain't too bad compared to Pibb."

"Lincoln, I really am sorry you saw that, and thought I was in trouble. Those…urges, they strike me sometimes out of nowhere and…and that's no excuse. I'll try and be a little more aware and restrictive."

"Don't worry so much Luna. It's not like you do that every day."

"Uhhh…well,"

"Never mind," Lincoln interjected, trying to redirect the discussion. "Let's just move past that. I think I'm more than mature enough to deal with this fact of reality."

"But Lincoln…I, I peaked all over you and made you faint and hit your head hard," Luna said, putting her blushed face inside her hands.

"Hey, at least it wasn't a moneyshot."

"LINCOLN!?" Luna cracked up in mortified laughter, "Wow! How…I didn't even think you knew what that meant."

"Oh come on Luna, middle school is saturated with that kind of talk. You heard that stuff back then too, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Plus, I heard Luan making a pun out of that once. Didn't quite get the reference until…just minutes ago."

"You're such a good dude bro. I don't want us or public school warping your sweet mind so much."

"You're one to talk," Lincoln retorted back with a smile, Luna giving an awkward smile.

"Too soon?" he asked nervously.

"Nah…just a bit raw though," she said rubbing the back of her head, her and Lincoln turning flush from Luna's unprocessed choice of words.

"NO, Not wha I…ohh dammit. Poor choice of words Linc."

Lincoln checked his watch.

"We got an hour left of the movie. Want to watch the ending monster fight?"

"That'd be rad, but do we have seats in there still?"

"Got that covered," he said enthusiastically, pulling Luna into the theater hallway, then through the doors, the light now disappearing. As they turned the corner, they saw Lynn, Lana and Lily glued to the screen, oblivious to Lincoln and Luna walking up the steps towards them. Lincoln also saw Lisa typing away silently on her cellphone, too distracted and seemingly giving up on the movie to care about the larva Mothra and King Ghidorah duking it out right now. Luna seemed to be keeping her distance away, as though she was trying to quarantine herself from physical proximity to her younger sisters, her arms around her waist.

He pointed Luna to the two center top row seats he had, still left unchecked thanks to his jacket and false jujube mess. She walked over, her eyes towards the ground and steps, not wanting to latch any eye contact to herself

"Hey guys," Lincoln said quietly to Lynn.

"Sshhh…what's up Linc?"

"What'd we miss?'

"What do you mean? Didn't Luna come back awhile ago?" Lynn asked, somewhat curious but still glued to the screen.

Lincoln thought for a moment, thinking they didn't see him or Luna gone for so long or at least since the first half of the movie. Not wanting anyone to find out what happened, he decided upon a white lie.

"I think she ate something that didn't sit well with her earlier. She's been throwing up for a good thirty minutes, but she says she's been feeling better now."

"Really? Luna usually has an iron stomach," Lana opinioned.

"That's you Lana," Lynn said to her.

"Oh…well, Luna's usually tough with any kind of foods. Guess it was something really bad."

"Yeah. So, you got any of that candy left over?" Lincoln asked.

"Just two of these white chocolate lindor truffles, that's it," Lynn said, snatching them from Lana who was about to eat them, Lynn earning a rare pout-face from Lana. Lily just giggled as she drank her last chocolate milk box.

Lincoln thanked them and headed back up to the top row, joining Luna who had brushed the jujubes off the seat.

"Ah man, I was gonna eat those still," Lincoln said, looking down towards Luna's feet, seeing the jujubes spread out all over the sticky popcorn-laden ground.

"Dah, sorry bro. I thought that someone left a mess in this seat."

"That's how I kept the seat. I put the jujubes there, but…no worries, I got-" Lincoln paused, scooting past Luna, stepping on several of the loose jujubes, reaching into his olive-green baggy jacket and pulled out another box of jujubes.

"These," he said quietly and triumphantly. Luna giggled.

"Thanks bro."

"I also got a couple candies from Lynn and Lana. Want one?"

"Sure."

Lincoln handed her a white truffle. Carefully unwrapping it, she ate the small round orb of chocolate, her face gaining a bit of color again.

"Damn…these really rock my world," Luna said a little too loud.

"That good? No wonder Lana gorged on them."

As Luna was being pulled into the events and action of the film, Lincoln inspected the candy, letting it hover below his mouth. A remnant odor still coated his hands and fingers.

"It's still on my hands," he thought nervously, until detecting a faint hint of vanilla crème and coconut almond to the smell. He then opened up the truffle, handling it in his bare hand. He suddenly popped it in his mouth, jiving with the original flavor of the truffle, while now orally detecting those same odors from Luna's stream in taste-form. They were unusually mild and pleasant to Lincoln, mixing well with the truffle, almost enhancing it.

"I'm gonna have some really messed-up nightmares tonight about this, aren't I?" he thought to himself.

9:25 PM.

The ride home was bustling with the chatter of everyone discussing their movies; Lola and Leni gushing over the songs and animated cinematography from Frozen 2 with Rita in agreement. Lynn, Lana, Lily and even Lisa to some extent discussed the Godzilla movie, talking about how cool the fights were and the huge amount of destruction and larger amount of monster time was so cool. Meanwhile Luan and Lynn Sr were still busting their guts over the Mike Judge comedy movie. Lucy was in the back, absolutely silent but with the tiniest of smiles plastered on her face, introspectively giddy about the Princess Pony movie, thinking and recalling all the moments she liked.

Lincoln and Luna however, were silent the whole ride, leaning back into their respective seats, resting themselves and trying to remain as still as possible. Their mental state was that of deer walking through a hunter's field, shifting ever so slightly.

"So, did you like the monster movie Luna," Luan asked, a big smile and chipper attitude in her eyes staring up to Luna.

"It...it was okay," Luna replied sheepishly.

"Just…okay?"

"Yeah…okay."

"You okay sis? You seem, I don't know, like you kind of lost your flow or something," Luan asked, causing Luna to go red through the subtext pun Luan unintentionally placed in the wording of her concern.

"I…I, I was ahh-"

Luna looked up and saw Lincoln quickly imitate a throw-up motion.

"I, I was kind of not feeling well when we got inside. I threw up in the bathroom for the first half of the movie."

"Sweety, you weren't feeling well," Rita asked in motherly concern, reaching her hand onto Luna's head, feeling the radiant heat and sweat still on her forehead.

"Luna, you should have said something. I would have taken you home in an instant," Lynn Sr said, looking at Luna through the rear-view mirror.

"And risk you dragging the whole family out of their movies to go home on account of me? Blimey! No thanks!"

"Sweetie!?" Rita said with a bit more sternness in her concerned voice.

"It's alright. Lincoln was there with me the whole time."

"Lincoln? Is that true?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Uh, yeah, most of the first half dad. The first twenty minutes or so into the movie I wondered what happened to Luna, then went looking around everywhere, and found her eventually," Lincoln elaborated in an incomplete truth, feeling guilty for lying yet feeling a vast, greater need to protect Luna from any fallout or discovery at all costs.

"You really missed half of your movie to stay by Luna's side?" Leni asked, a wide, puppy smile forming on her face. "Oh Linky, that is like, so utterly gentlemen-like and sweet of you to do."

Leni wrapped Lincoln in a bone-crushing hug, Lincoln's spine snapping from the full force. Leni was totally unaware that, even including Luna, Lola and Lynn, she was by far the physically strongest of the siblings, Lincoln included. Her strength seemed inversely proportional to her mental capacities, so the ratio strength level was very high.

"After all you did to get those tickets and not miss seeing this movie?" Lynn questioned, everyone staring down Luna and Lincoln.

Lincoln regained his breath, his lungs nearly crushed by Leni's bearhug.

"Hey, I'd do anything for my sisters, even at the cost of a movie I can make up some other time. Family's first."

"Well I'm glad you took care of Luna when she wasn't feeling well, but next time, just let us know, alright?" Rita asked nicely, not at all angered, more proud of Lincoln's apparent-selfless action.

"Okay mom."

"Son?"

"Yeah dad?"

"What I said earlier? I meant it, now more than ever."

"Thank's dad."

Rita leaned over to ask what Lynn Sr meant, them whispering among themselves. Lincoln then saw him pull his wallet out and give Rita a five dollar bill. Lincoln got a laugh out of that.

9:50 PM

When the family got home, Lincoln and Lucy carried Lola and Lana up to their room, respectively. Leni meanwhile carried Lily to her small bed, putting her to sleep, to which Lisa entered the room next, not looking sleep deprived at all but ready to venture into a deep-night investigation in some impossibly complicated algorithm.

Rita and Lynn Sr passed out on the couch when they walked through the doors, falling asleep on each other, exhausted from the Friday they had. Leni then came back down and hauled them to their room, effortlessly using one arm for each loud parent.

Lynn and Lucy both retreated to their rooms, Lucy still silent but happily contemplative while Lynn was still jolted by how awesome the monster fights were.

Luan happily skipped to her room, Luna following pensively and half-heartedly, lost in thought.

"Hey, you feeling okay sis? I wouldn't want you upchucking on a woodchuck joke. Hehe."

"Oh, uh, yeah Luan. Just a tad tired from earlier. I need some rest."

"I'd lend you my trash can just in case you got sick, but its lime colored, and I don't wanna see you go green, get it?"

Lincoln meanwhile hung in the twin's room, waiting for Luna to enter her room. As she did, he walked nonchalantly to his room, quietly entering and locking his door, seeing the mess he left in the wake of his earlier rushed prep.

Even though Lincoln was taller now, he still managed to economize his room to fit him quite comfortably, still in the mold of a captain's quarters.

He decided to pick up the mess, only taking him several minutes, before he sat down on his bed. His arms crossed on his legs, his body slouched over, his clothes were definitely damp but much drier than earlier. His jacket actually conspired against him and kept the moisture inside the fabric the whole ride home. He was terrified of taking off his shoes and pants, his socks and feet respectively pruned and soaked.

Deciding to brave it out, he closed his eyes and pulled each shoe off one by one, before pulling off with some difficulty the dampened socks that adhered to him.

"I think the socks are still good after a power wash…but these shoes have got to go."

He tossed them in the corner near his trash can, next proceeding in slipping his pants off, the parts of his ankles feeling partly damp and sticky.

"Yeah, it…it definitely soaked threw my lower leg clothing onto my skin. Man that totally sucked for Luna. If I wasn't so damned worried about her, this might not have ever happened."

He prepped himself for a shower, feeling a need to physically and metaphorically cleanse himself and his mind from the evening's events. After the severe degree of happenstances, he left on his night shorts and orange tank top incase he bumped into anyone, not wanting to travel naked in a towel after all that's happened. He threw a towel over his shoulder, brought along his own bar soap, coconut scented, and his own scrub brush.

10:42 PM

Lincoln saw the lights down, one low light in the corner, and everyone presumably asleep by now, or at least resting and content. He walked over to the bathroom.

"Lincoln?" a voice called out from behind him, scaring him half to death.

"LUCY!? Oh good, it's only you. You got to announce yourself better Luc…this is getting ridiculous,"he loudly whispered to a nightgown wearing Lucy, eyes still ever covered by her black, dangling hair.

"I just want to thank you again, for covering me like that."

"At least I wasn't taking the blame. This was easy. The other thing…"

"With Luna? I figured that'd be tough, but knowing you, you're strong."

"You mean me hanging out with her while she was puking her mind out," Lincoln asked. Lucy stood there for several seconds, Lincoln not getting a good read on her.

"Yeah…that. Well good night Lincoln."

"Night Lucy. I'm happy you enjoyed your movie."

"You have no idea how much I did. And I hope you don't have too many nightmares tonight."

This threw Lincoln off momentarily, wishing to clarify what Lucy meant before she shut the door behind her. Letting this thought pass, he hurried over to the bathroom, only for Leni to pop out, a smile wrapped on her face.

"Hey Linky. Like my new Elsa costume?"

She was adorned in a hastily-made but still nice looking, sparkling aqua-purple silk night gown, presumably styled off the Frozen 2 movie her, Lola and their mother saw. The way it clung to Leni's figure didn't help at all in alleviating the bubbling crackpot of Lincoln's hormonally stressed-out, exhausted and confused mind. He cracked his neck in distraction.

"That's quite nice Leni. You make it just now?"

"When I got home; had some spare materials and I loved that villain costume; Evil Elsa, so wicked cool a look. Although,-"Leni paused, a thought crossing her mind, her processing power visibly like the little engine plowing up a near-vertical slope.

"Although what Leni?"

"When I was doing the project, I tripped on literally nothing, like, just air, or maybe some airy-like fabric, or something. Anyway, I was thinking…maybe I really do have two left feet, and I just don't know it," Leni looked down, rubbing the back of her neck and a small frown drooped on her face. Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Not this again! That Lola… Leni, come here for a sec."

"Linky, what's up?"

"Stand next to me for a sec? I'm going to wipe this whole " _two left feet_ " business out permanently."

"Right here?"

"No, not in front of me, next to me, then turn around and face the bathroom."

Leni methodically aligned herself next to Lincoln, him adjusting himself to where his right foot aligned with her left foot.

"Okay Leni. Look down and tell me what you see?"

"Well…I'm wearing Coral Blue Number 2 Semi-Gloss toenail polish."

"What else?"

"Uhhh…well, for a boy, you take good care of your feet."

"Ohh, well thank you Leni; kind of a feminine habit I pick up with ten sisters, but not that!"

"Ummmm….we're both barefoot right now? I, I don't know Linky."

"If each foot on your body was pointed left, why is your left pinky toe aligned with mine?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that…oh shoot, hold on," Lincoln uttered under his breath, noticing his screw-up and moving to Leni's right side, now re-aligning his left foot with Leni's right foot.

"Okay, now, if my left pinky toe is aligned with your right pinky toe, what would that mean?"

"I don't follow?"

"Goodness Leni, how did you get into colle-never mind…look Leni. If your right foot was a left foot, wouldn't it be like my left foot?"

"Well, with the right polish, it could-"

"It's not about polish Leni. If your right foot was lefty, your big toe would be next to mine, and is it?"

"No, it's more…center?"

"Yeah, so that would mean…?"

"Oh…Oohh…..OOOHHHH! I get it now!"Leni beamed in pride. "So I don't have two left feet. That was just some saying then, right?"

"Perfectly right Leni. It's just a saying for people who can sometimes be clumsy or awkward."

"Well I am a bit clumsy, so I can handle that. Thanks a thousand billion million Linky," Leni said, picking up Lincoln in a monster bear hug again, much worse than back on the van, cracking every bone in Lincoln's body. He noticed his face was leveled with her rather exposed bust. He tried wiggling himself out, meekly coping out, "you're welcome, let me down please!"

Leni dropped him, his towel, brush and soap thudding hard on the ground as he regained his mental compass and blood flow, actually feeling better than before, even with the lack of feeling in his lower extremities.

"Woah… Leni, that hug of yours could make you a lot of money in Deep Tissue Massage Therapy," Lincoln huffed, putting one of his fists on his chest and placing his free hand over the fist, pressing down and re-aligning his spine to fit the relieved pressure.

"Thanks, but I've already got a good collection of deep tissue pore-cleaning tissue creams. They're to die for!"

"Well that's…what?"

"Well goodnight Linky," Leni said, before heading back to her bedroom.

"Seriously, how did she get accepted into that fashion college?" he asked himself in minor concern, though still riveted by the flexibility imparted on him now.

"Well, at least I can have a shower in pea-"

"That was cute what you did there."

"…peace."

Lincoln turned around and saw Luna in her long night shirt, the skull still white as ever, her looking down with a smile on her face, though her expression hiding obvious concern on it.

"Auhh, hi Luna. What's up?"

"Lori and I tried to teach Leni something like arms and feet a long time ago…"Luna paused, looking over Lincoln's head, a memory crossing her mind presumably.

"It did not end well."

Lincoln laughed. Only Leni could take the mildest and easiest of lessons and have it turn into the equivalent of a 10.5 earthquake.

"I guess I shouldn't ask then. Well, do you need to use the bathroom Luna? Cause I was about to take a shower," Lincoln asked, before Luna seemed to have pulled a towel herself from out of sight.

"Oh…well, ladies first then. I'll wait."

"No. I can shower in the morning. I'm really tired, and you deserve it bro."

"You sure sis?"

"Imperially," Luna said with a stereotypically-sounding elitist British accent, her smiling big like her usual rocker self, Lincoln getting a real kick out of it.

"Then my fair lady, we will adjudicate this proceeding and pursue our present, respective tasks," Lincoln said with his best elitist British accent, pretty good but not on par with Luna's or Lily's Brit impressions.

"Good try bro."

"Thanks. Well…have a good night Lu-"

"Lincoln?" Luna asked, her voice far less chipper now, suddenly more low, serious and damp.

"Ye…yeah Luna?"

"I…I, I really am sorry about earlier," Luna said, this cloudy, gloomy aura and vibe from much earlier starting to circulate around her again.

"Come on Luna? We all make mistakes. It was just a-"

"No. Lincoln, I…I messed up. I really, really messed up, and I think I really messed you," Luna said, her voice now quaking, on the verge of tears again. Lincoln's heart broke seeing his sister punish herself so emotionally and intensely. He walked over vigorously and wrapped himself around her with a big hug, pulling her in to try and alleviate the shaking, him having to look up to her since she was still five inches taller than him.

"If anyone messed up Luna, it's me. I'm the one who went looking for you. I'm the one that barged in on you like that. You've got nothing to be sorry for, at all. Understand me," he said, cuffing her chin into his hands, looking deep into her red eyes, her barely controlling her tears.

"Lincoln, I-"

"Understand me?" he repeated, still softly but with more force in it this time. Luna just wiped her eyes and hiccupped, "Okay bro, I understand you."

"Cool. Now, let's just try and put this behind us. We got Halloween to look forward too, right?"

"Yeah, that's gonna be wicked," Luna replied, feeling the gloomy aura starting to leave her.

"Wicked. So do you need to use the bathroom at all? Cause I got a feeling another sister is about to either bomb-rush me or take the bathroom away."

"Nah bro," Luna said with her more normal voice again, "I'm good. Just…do me a favor."

"What's that?"

Luna pointed to the shower, and with a slight chuckle in a low, water-laden voice still, said, "Don't do anything I would, okay?"

Lincoln hid his smile under his hand, trying to hold back a laugh as hard as he could.

"Its okay, let it out," Luna said with a slight grin.

"What and how?" Lincoln said, both now laughing really hard in their hands at the implicit meaning, the tears in Luna's eyes being ten percent left over's from her fragile state, the other ninety percent from trying to control her laughter.

"Oh God I needed that," Luna said.

"Luan always said a good laugh could take the edge off. Well, goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight little bro."

As Lincoln closed the bathroom door, a happy smile engulfed his face, hope for the future of this awkward happenstance to be slowly pushed back in his mind into his most awkward life experience. A thought crossed his mind that hadn't really processed for him before. As he prepped the shower, a nagging, recurring memory of the acoustic sounds of the bathroom started plaguing his thoughts, just before it all went down. He jumped in the shower, turning the water to full-blast hot, quickly steaming the bathroom.

"I know I heard Luna making those…sounds…but, what else did I hear? I know it was something important!"

He washed his hair with Leni and Lola's shared shampoo, choosing his hair in logical order before his body upon recommendation from Lisa, one of the few recommendations from her that didn't cause Lincoln any short term realignment or color-change.

"Luna didn't know I or anyone else was around. Her headphones were on full blast apparently, so why did I barge into the women's bathroom like that?"

As he started cleaning his body, he pieced the sequence of events in their order, including what he could remember seeing and hearing.

"Low bathroom lights…stall wall banging, well that one's obvious, but what was the straw?"

He played the memory just before, over and over, trying to pick up a detail.

"I was gonna leave, then I thought I heard her weakly calling out parts of my name, then I panicked, and…."

Suddenly a thought rocked his mind like Luna rocking her guitar amplified that one time she was pissed off at him years ago. This thought nearly tripped him over, his mouth slowly hanging down.

"She was calling out something…somebody. It sounded like she was calling my n…but she didn't know I or anyone else was around."

Suddenly the conclusion sucker punched Lincoln square in the jaw.

"WAIT! She couldn't have been…?" Lincoln said, his voice getting more restricted, starting to physically tremble from this unfortunate but logical sequence of deductions of the events, screwed-up as they may be.

"She was….in the….while calling out…my n, na, nam-"

Lincoln suddenly and involuntarily slapped himself hard in the face, causing him to almost slip again.

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF LOUD!" he roared at himself as loud as he could internally.

"Come on Lincoln, THINK! This is Luna we're talking about, your sister! The first that ever carried me when I was a baby! This, this is insane. This is crazy!"

Lincoln tried contemplating other words or names that would fit the "Lin" and "Linc" syllables he recalled hearing, trying now to utterly delude himself into a false sense of illogical yet comfortable mental being.

"There is absolutely, positively, undeniably no way in a flying circus from hell she'd be fantasizing like that about mmm….mmmeehhhh….meeeeeehhh…"

Suddenly Lincoln felt his groin area, the site of his second brain, beginning to activate.

"Oh no. HEY! You better not even THINK ABOUT THAT! So help me I will rip you right the eff off and make this a ten-sister family again!"

Earlier, after Lincoln closed the bathroom door for his shower, Luna slowly walked over to her bedroom door, cracking her toes against the red rug as she tried humming a song she was messing with in her head, no lyrics but just the melody part.

She got in, her eyes were still slightly red, no tears streaming but discernible streaks on her face she hadn't properly wiped off yet.

Luan was curled in her bottom bunk of their shared bunk bed, reading a comedy text specializing on the history of slapstick and physical humor, much in the same tradition of Charlie Chaplin and silent film style entertainment. Their shared bunk bed was one of the few last remaining vestigial parts of the house from several years ago. Luna climbed up the top bunk, seemingly restless and drained.

Luan looked out the corner of her eye, getting a moment's glance of Luna's still vulnerable and streaked face.

"You okay sis? What's up, besides you?" Luan genuinely asked out of concern, the pun there out of force of habit.

"I'm just really, really tired. Tonight's been really stressful for me."

"You wanna rap about it? I know you like rock, but you seem to be stuck on a bad roll," Luan said, slightly laughing to herself, Luna looking down from above towards her and giving a little smile.

"Nah. Need some bloody rest and relaxation. Gotta get my mind straight again."

"Yeah, you don't want to curb your enthusiasm."

"I don't know. Maybe I do, or at least curb it back to a better state."

Luan giggled again, before looking up now at Luna, who seemed not like someone who was sick earlier, at least not physically, but, as Luan could best determine…emotionally. She could get a read on hundreds in a crowd during her routines; living with the rocker Luna was a good solid intro to that skill, and she felt she really needed to focus her reading skills on Luna in case something was seriously wrong. Looking up at Luna, who was staring blankly off at the wall, no headphones, no music, no singing, her cheeks slightly marred by streaks, like…tears. All of this subtly cryptic-sounding stuff from Luna, add to the appearance of her emotional state…something was up with her older sister.

"Luna? Hey, if you're not feeling well, I could hang out with you up there?"

"It's okay Luan. I'm good."

"Sorry Luna, but I don't think so. Something tells me you're way off your chord right now."

Luna looked at Luan for a sec, then towards their window.

"I said I'm fine Luan," Luna said with a slightly more annoyed, tired tone.

"I ain't taking no for an answer sis. Talk with me or, you know what's up."

"Try me. I'm too tired to care."

"Alright! You asked for it," Luan announced, getting out of her covers, climbing up the bunk bed, feet still on hers while grasping onto Luna's wood frame bunk, now able to talk directly to Luna. Luna now had a smirk, almost egging her on, yet still wishing Luan would let her be right now to ruminate.

"What did Al Gore play on his guitar? An algorithm!"

No response from a stoic Luna.

"What's the difference between a guitar and a tuna fish? You can tune a guitar but you can't tuna fish."

"Booo," Luna mouthed slowly.

"Did you hear about the farmer who played guitar out in his cornfield? It was music to his ears."

"That was horrible!"

"What do you call a cow that plays guitar? A moo-sician."

"That one was so bad I think you gave me cancer!"

"How do you get a million dollars? Start off with 2 million and try to make a living playing the guitar."

"You're not gonna break me Luan. Stop trying to ruin guitars for me!"

"A man says to a woman " _Girl_ _I can play you just like my guitar_ ," then the woman says " _I'd rather have you play me like a harmonica_."

Luna honestly laughed at that last one, covering her face in her pillow.

"There's my window," Luan said loudly, pulling herself up as fast as she could into Luna's bed. Luna wiggled, trying to get away from Luan.

"I'll give you one last chance Luna. Spill your mind, or else!"

"BLOODY HELL, BACK OFF LUAN! YOU AIN'T MAKING ME TALK ABOUT NOTHIN!"

"Alright, I tried to be the nice one," Luan giggled evilly, before pulling out a feather and jumping onto Luna, Luan locking her legs against the underside of Luna's bunk, using her toes as anchors along the sides. Luan's impossible bust pressed against Luna's, winning the battle of push and pull.

"You'd be surprised by the strength conditioning involved with some of my routines," Luan slyly said, using her right arm to hold back Luna's two flailing ones, noticing her older sister seemed rather weak, not physically, but mentally, usually always able to best Luan in a tickle battle like this.

"I'm warning you Luan. I'll find every clown costume of yours and dye them purple!"

Luna's threat fell on deaf ears as Luan pulled the covers and purple shirt off Luna's abdomen and started brushing the feather on her stomach.

"No, NO..HHAAAHAHHA NNOOO DAMN IT! HHAAA HAAAA."

"Talk Luna! How come you're so out of it right now!? Where's your headphones!? Why does it look like you've been crying!? And how come you didn't tell anyone else except Lincoln you were sick!?"

"LUAN! STOP, HHAAA AHAAHHHA HAAAHAA, STOP PLEASE, NOW!"

"Is Lincoln involved in any of this? He was the only one with you. What's he know!?"

"I, I SWEAR, HHHAAAA, HAAA, I'M GONNNA GET- HAAAAA- YOU FOR THIS LUA-AHHHAHHAHH!"

"Do I need to go talk to Lincoln about this Luna!?"

"Lincoln!" Luna said, now fully unhinged, unmitigated in pure petrified shock and fear for him being thrown under the bus should Luan snoop around and this get word out to the rest of the family. Luna was set off like a dormant volcano; a sleeping giant, woken up.

"NOOO!"She roared louder than a thunder blast, a swirling torrent of adrenaline rocking Luna's body, causing her to push back against Luan's locked frame, ignoring the feather that seconds ago humbled and weakened her to blithering comicalness. She grabbed Luan's arms forcibly and flipped Luan on her back, rage and tears in Luna's eyes, the salty lamentations getting all over Luan who was now legitimately terrified of the switch that just occurred in her older sister.

"I WON'T LET LINCOLN GET HURT! I CAN'T! IT'S MY FAULT! I MESSED UP! ME! I'M THE MESSED-UP ONE! I'M THE MONSTER!" Luna shouted in job-like lamentations, before seeing Luan lax her arms, staying still and terrified, tears forming in her eyes.

Luna saw the fear in Luan's face.

"W…what am I doing!?" She weakly cried out in a croaked, self-loathing version of the former glory that was her rocker voice. She let go of Luan's arms and slipped off of her, Luna's eyes and face red, tears streaming down one by one uncontrollably, her body shaking violently.

"I…I'm sorry," Luna whispered, before rolling inwards into a ball, grabbing a pillow and crying her eyes out in it, Luan now crying herself seeing Luna in the state she was in.

"Luna I'm sorry!" Luan said with a slight choke, tepidly wrapping herself around Luna as she convulsed into several more sobs.

"Come on sis. Let it all out. I'm here," Luan said in a trembling yet reassuring tone. Luna was like this for several more minutes before she managed to get a hold of herself, Luan holding her the entire time.

She looked up to Luan, her face and freckles splotched with red spots, her whole body red, sweaty, tear-covered and boiling hot.

"Please…Luan…I don't want to get Lincoln into trouble."

"It's alright Luna. I'm here, your little sister. We've been together since the day I was born."

"Yea…yeah," Luna hiccupped harshly.

"We can hide under the covers and talk like we did when we were little. How about that?"

Luna sniffled, rubbing her face with her bed sheets before nodding." Okay…but not these sheets."

"Alright, mine then," Luan said with a forced smile on her face, inching down off the top bunk as Luna slowly let her body slip off the side onto the ground. Luan got under her covers, bringing a flashlight with her. Luna made sure the door was locked to the fullest capacity. Luna then subsequently joined Luan.

They both sat criss-crossed, Luan looking directly at her with a renewed, nurturing smile, the tears almost gone from her eyes, while Luna stared at her legs.

"Actually…I need some air. I'm going to pull the covers off," Luna weakly said.

"It's cool."

"Thanks."

Both in bed, Luan's bottom bunk, now only their legs covered. Luna finally got her breathing and mental state wrestled down.

"So, uuhmm, I don't suppose you wanna rap about all…this, now?"

"I don't think I got the stomach to tell you. If I did, you'd probably think I was a bloody lying Git."

"You're not a liar Luna. You're not the type. You can bottle it up, not talk about it, like all rock stars, musicians and comedians. But lying is not one of your skill sets."

Luna looked towards the window, remembering when she was little, the first day she looked outside of it.

"If I tell you what happened, you gotta swear, on my and your life you won't tell another soul about this," Luna implored to Luan, the latter looking shocked and troubled by what caused Luna so much turmoil.

"That depends Luna. Is this a life-threatening situation involving crime, drugs, or…murder?"

"No, nothing like that?"

"Or rape?" Luan asked hesitantly.

"No. I might be an anglophile, but it's not any of that."

"Good. Then you have my promise as your closest sister I will not tell another soul about…whatever it is you're about to tell me."

"Not even Lincoln? He's promised me too."

"Not even him, though both of us knowing means we won't have that much to hide."

"It's…complicated," Luna ended on an overly broad generalization.

"Try me."

"Well… remember when I said I was sick for the first half of the Godzilla movie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…I wasn't sick."

"Uhm, okay. What was up then Luna?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I had this…this uncontrollable urge-"

"Urge for what?"

Luna put her middle and index finger together, her thumb placed under them, and made a twirling motion. Luan looked dumbfounded.

"I don't follow."

"My body was wanting something…nice Luan."

"I still don't fol-"

"I GOT HORNEY, ALRIGHT!?"

Luan thought for a moment, before her face blushed.

"Oh….OOOOOHHHHH. Well, we all get like that sometimes. I sure ain't an angel."

"The problem is that it's been happening to me like crazy lately, at the weirdest times. My anxiety and sweating goes up…I get lightheaded…it sucks!"

"That's different, but not entirely strange. A lot of people probably get stressed out when they get that itch. But, I'm still not getting how Lincoln's involved in this."

"I'm getting there. So, I make sure Lynn watches Lily and bail to the bathrooms to try and get the kick out quick; problem is that there's a bunch of commotion going on by the snack bar, and people are just bolting back and forth. I hear someone did something to a popcorn machine, so I gotta wait it out, and twenty minutes goes by before everything dies down. Those twenty minutes really sucked."

"I can imagine. We hardly get any privacy here at the house," Luan pointed out.

"So, my body's going out of whack, until I check around and see hardly anyone around. I turn the lights down and use the stall in the very back, rock an awesome tune, and…go at it."

"Yeah, you…you can leave the details out please," Luan said with a minor blush.

"I gotta point out though I had my headphones on, and for some STUPID reason I had my cell phone on silent, so I couldn't hear anything. I got into the zone, too locked into the zone. Problem was, I was gone for too long, and-"

"And what Luna?"

"…And being the conscientious, protective little bro he is, Lincoln went looking for me, for like fifteen or twenty minutes…what he told me, why he was soaked from the rain outside."

"Lincoln's always been like that Luna…wait? Luna, where's this leading to?"

"When I was getting close to my end, I started inadvertently moaning, softly at first…then loudly-"

"Luna!?"

"-and that's when Lincoln heard me. I'm guessing he was calling out for me, and when I didn't respond cause I had on my god damn headphones with the volume up loud…and the moaning, I'm guessing he thought I was in trouble…serious trouble, since I didn't answer when he texted or called, or one of the two."

Luan's eyes were gradually widening, her mouth shut close as though starting to get a gage for where this was going to end. Luna looked down to her legs, keeping her eyes directly away from Luan's from this point onwards.

"He loses his gourd and panics, going through each girl stall, thinking I'm in serious trouble-"

"…no," Luan utters, things starting to get less opaque.

"And then, he pried off the lock and ripped open the door…my stall-"

Luan gasped, her face contorted in shear bewilderment, her hands covering her mouth, eyes wide like an owl's.

"…he sees me motioning my curtains as I hit climax, right in front of him, before my climax fluid splurged out, some onto me…but mostly hitting him on his shoes and pants."

Luna nervously moved her head to look at Luan, who now looked like she saw a ghost, the black in her iris completely gone.

"I…I didn't even realize he was there until the milk was coming out. He locks down, faints and slips on that stuff, knocking himself out in the process, and here I am now trying to make sure he's not hurt. That's about what happened Luan."

Luan just stared into open space, bright red with that mortified, black-less iris in her eye and at a complete lost for words, before coughing for a moment.

"…holy sweet fucking jesus christ Luna," Luan's voice weakly cracked under the triage of profanity uncommon for her. Luna covered her face again.

"He didn't get hurt from the fall, but….Luan, it was the worst, most awkward and embarrassing thing to happen."

Luan proceeded to crack her neck in multiple places, trying to gage her thoughts and come up with something reassuring to her older sister. But for the first time ever, she was at a loss for words. Words couldn't describe or make less how uncomfortable this made Luan feel, even more so for Luna. Luan gave a crack at it.

"Luna, I'm sure worst things have happened. Take it from a comedi-"

"DO YOU NOT GET IT LUAN!? HE SAW ME JERKING OFF! AND IF THAT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH, I JIZZED ALL OVER HIM, MY OWN BROTHER! I FUCKING CUMMED ALL OVER LINCOLN! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE FUCKING MORE WORSE OR AWKWARD THAN THAT!?" Luna roared over to Luan, before Luan rocketed over to Luna and covered her mouth, extreme fear in her eyes. Luan told Luna to shush down. Luna nodded.

"...Sorry."

"Okay….okay. Wow, that has got to be one of the most messed up things I've ever heard. No wonder you've been a total wreck the last few hours."

"I'm sorry Luan. I'm sorry for jumping your ass like that…now and earlier. My mind is royally screwed up right now, and I'm having some serious trouble dealing with it."

"You…you got me Luna. But if I can ask…how…how's Lincoln taking this?"

"He's got a hell of a lot more maturity and spine about this then I do. He's been the one trying to reassure me that everything's okay between us. He of all people took the blame for the situation."

"Well, he's got a point Luna. If he hadn't barged in like that, then-"

"But he thought I was in trouble Luan, like…hurt really badly, and I was calling out, moaning in pain. And he wasn't expecting his sister to be cranking it in the bathroom of a god damn movie theater, all because I got the shakes from a fucking ridiculous libido. The way the situation looked, I would have done the same thing in his wet, soaked shoes."

"Well you know Luna, that just means you probably got low blood pressure and a healthy prostate. That's probably why you sleep really well at night."

"You been doing searchs on our computer again Luan?" Luna cocked an inquisitive expression to Luan, the comedian giving a slight blush.

"What? You're not the only older Loud in this house with…needs."

"Well, either way, this really sucks. Lincoln's going through some serious puberty right now, and I don't want this messing with him now. He doesn't need that kind of stress. He's an awesome guy, and most of all…I don't want him getting into trouble."

"Don't worry Luna. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Just be less hard on yourself….damn it, poor choice of words."

"It's okay. It's just gonna be real awkward with me and Lincoln for a while. I'm not looking forward to that. I don't wanna lose him."

"You're not Luna. Take it from me; of all of us, Lincoln's the closest to you. You're the first to hold him as a baby, as dad and mom told me anyways."

"Ye…yeah, I still remember that."

"And you're still gonna be a part of Lincoln's life, even with this monkey wrench. So yeah, the first few weeks or so are gonna suck something fierce with Lincoln, what happened at the theaters being the first thing you think of when seeing or hanging out with him, and he'll probably have that issue too. Over time, it'll be a second thought, and eventually, it'll wither away into a distant thought."

"I sure hope so Luan."

"Time…and in this case, what I think you seriously need, laughs, will heal these embarrassing wounds."

"God did I ever luck out with a sis like you," Luna said, reaching over and giving Luan a snug hug, a smile on her face, the other Loud sister returning one back.

"So, you don't think any less of me?"

"Heck no! You're my sister; I've always got your back."

"Thanks Luan. I just hope Lincoln g-"

"Lincoln sounds like he's taking this like a champ. Luna, come on! Even if you are an adult, you could learn something from that teen."

"Yeah…though it still sucks he had to learn several things at once under those circumstances though. It's like his mind just…failed, failed to understand what was happening to him."

"Well, you know what they say Luna?"

"What?"

"A little childhood trauma builds character."

"I'd find that funny under normal circumstances, but…ah screw it, that was funny," Luna decided, now laughing with Luan while both looked up at their clock, Luan then looking at her comedy watch on her wrist.

"Geez Louise, look at the time! We need to get some sleep!" Luan opinioned, Luna nodding in agreement.

"Luan…thank you."

"What are sisters for, just practical jokes? I'm still pulling that one on you though?"

"Is it the nine hidden alarm clocks going off at different times of the night again?" Luna asked, now getting a wicked troll grin from Luan.

"…maybe, maybe not. Stay on your toes."

"You're the devil Luan."

"I'm the Saint and Sinner of Comedy; it's what I do."

"I sure ain't lookin forward to it, sinner," Luna said with a smile plastered on her face as she climbed back into her top bunk bed, getting curled up and comfy. Luan clapped her hands four times, causing the lights to go down, four purple night lights glowing near the molding along the floor.

"Goodnight Luan."

"Goodnight Luna," Luan weakly said, sleep and groggy eyes slowly taking over her. Luna was slow to sleep, letting her mind further ferment and accept her situation.

Ten minutes passed, Luan slowly beginning to daze into half-aware sleep, the other half conscious to thinking of a passing joke. Meanwhile Luna's eyes were getting heavier, her thoughts…less private, edited and restricted.

"Luan…Luan, are you still awake?"

Luan seemingly mumbled, but it sounded like she was out of it, now drifting into the state just aware one's surroundings by only one percent, on the cusp of deep sleep.

"Good. I'd rather say this thought out loud only if you're sleeping."

Luna rolled from her side to her back, gently looking up to the ceiling.

"I keep thinking back to the theater Luan…what I was thinking about during my manic curtaining…so to speak."

Luna rubbed any vestigial tear streaks of her freckled face. Luan was gurgling something unintelligible.

"I wasn't quite near the finish line, not for the first long while. It took some serious buildup, but it just wasn't doing it for me. It never really amounts to much…unless I think about him."

Luan seemed semi-aware of Luna talking, the words blurring in her head, only getting the faintest of the semantic sequences Luna uttered.

"It seems like the only way I have a really good experience…the only way I climax that hard from a fantasy, that intensely, like, way way above cloud nine, like I'm rocking on a galaxy, flying through the universe…was when I thought who was doing that to me…"

She paused, now feeling the deep sleep beginning to take her, all inhibitions or filters down.

"…when I feel like, in a spiritual sort of way…its Lincoln."

Luan was starting to enter deep sleep when she heard this phrase past through her mind so slyly, effortlessly and innocently."

"… _when I feel like, in a spiritual sort of way…it's Lincoln."_

Her brain processed the sentence again.

"… _when I feel like, in a spiritual sort of way…it's Lincoln."_

And again.

"… _when I feel like, in a spiritual sort of way…it's Lincoln."_

…and again, this time adding the fact it was Luna's voice.

"… _when I feel like, in a spiritual sort of way…it's Lincoln."_

…and again, now factoring all the broad, low totality of the narrative Luan vaguely heard before this sentence.

"… _when I feel like, in a spiritual sort of way…it's Lincoln."_

Her eyes opened slowly, allowing her brain to fully process the significance of this sentence in its fullest form.

"… _when I feel like, in a spiritual sort of way…it's Lincoln."_

Luan's eye's bugged out, her heart skipping a beat, almost like she was struck by a lightning bolt of realization.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard," she lowly whispered to herself, now fully awake.

Luan slowly crept up the side of the bunk, looking straight at Luna's gradually closing eyes, oblivious to Luan slowly getting closer to whisper to her.

Luan tapped on Luna's shoulder several times, Luna turning over to see Luan's eye's and face; now locked in extreme concern. Luna half-opened her eyes to focus on her.

"What?"

"Did…did you just say…you were thinking about him…before, he found you?"

Luna's eyes went white, her face morbidly white, and her body tensed and gridded into her bed sheets and covers. The seismic shock of this monstrous reveal about her business sending ripples in both the sibling's spines.

"Luna…were you…masturbating to Lincoln in the bathroom?"

It was all out now. The realized truth. The one cloaked fact that seemed to put new bearings and context onto the whole ordeal. Luna gasped, now shaking, utterly helpless and terrified as to what Luan was going to do or say.

Luan threw herself out of her bed and wrapped her hands around her head, rubbing her hair in a dazed and manic fashion. She looked up to the seizing Luna.

"This…this adds…a whole new level to this situation," she heaved out, now trying to regain her composure and control of the situation. She made one quick inhale and exhaust, before climbing up to the quivering Luna, putting her arm on her shoulder, an understanding yet extremely concerned smile on her face.

"We gotta talk."

Luna sighed heavily, still shaking but marginally reassured Luan wasn't going to be horrible to her about this. Luna weakly asked inside her head why she blurted that little detail out…one so minor yet arguably the absolute most important of the entire movie theater debacle between her and Lincoln.

The room's dark landscape, deafening quiet and placid non-reverberant properties made this all the more painful and excruciating.

"I should have been a hundred percent sure you were asleep first."

"Did you mean what you said a moment ago Luna?"

"About…who I was thinking about during…?"

"Yes."

Luna weakly nodded her head in unparalleled guilt and shame.

"Was this the first time?" Luan asked in an extremely low, understanding tone.

Luna shook her head no, this time the feeling of guilt and shame being radiated off Luna much more potently and apocalyptically.

"How frequently?"

"…a lot."

"How long?"

Luna paused, looking towards her covered feet, before quietly whispering, "…a long time."

Luan wiped sweat now accumulating on her and Luna's forehead, still trying to keep Luna from having a complete nervous breakdown.

"You care for Lincoln a lot?"

"Y…yeah."

"How much? Friend, sibling…or more?"

"More."

"How much more Luna?"

This seemed to be the hardest inquiry from Luan, her breathing reserved yet noticeably on edge and erratic.

"I…I'm-"

"Luna?"

"I….-"

Luna took a gigantic breath, then releasing it in one go, before turning her eyes directly into Luan's eyes. Luna's eyes were no longer red but glistening wet, tears newly flowing nonstop. Luna's voice was absolutely as watery, minute and depressed as her normal rocking voice could get.

"I'm…in love. I'm in love Luan. I'm in love with…with our little bro…Lincoln."

Luna gave up, falling forwards into Luan's still nurturing yet exponentially shocked frame.

"I'm messed up Luan. I'm so beyond fucked up."

Luna began lightly crying into Luan's shoulder, now coming face to face with the most bare, bitter and exposed fact about herself in her life, one she didn't face for a long while until just before a dozing admission.

"Luna-."

"I'm…I'm a monster; a fucking horrible disgusting monster. I…I don't know what to do Luan."

Luan held her tight in her arms, unsure how to process this but focusing now on being there for her closest sister in her most important time of need. She rubbed Luna's back with supportive circular motions.

"I got you sis. I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pinnacles, Pitfalls and Melody

Saturday, October 26, 2019

1:35 AM in the middle of the night.

For almost two hours, Luan was curled under the covers with Luna in her top bunk, holding her in an embrace as Luna quietly cried into Luan's shoulder, slowly but surely coming to terms with this most revealing revelation about herself; in the arms and support of her closest sister.

Luan did everything she could to stave off the eventual self hatred, the self loathing, the want Luna was feeling to move far, far away, or worst… do away with herself from this world, for having one of the most wicked, immoral feelings and desires societies for so long had forbad.

Luan fostered a golden nurturing wall to keep those out-loud thoughts and unbearably horrific musings from Luna's extremely vulnerable mind at bay. She reminded Luna what Lincoln would feel if she acted on any of these thoughts; move away, or worse… taking her own life; how he'd take it…how he'd conclude he was indirectly responsible for causing the emotional turmoil and relocation…or death, of his closest sister. Luan argued that he wouldn't be able to endure.

"What would Lincoln do if he thought he brought this on you, that he was responsible?" she asked Luna, permanently forcing the most extreme action in Luna's mixed-up mental arsenal out.

"That's how you'd be leaving him Luna. Don't you dare ever think that again! For Lincoln's sake!"

"I…I know. I know you're right. It's just…things like…"

"Luna?"

"I don't think I can look at Lincoln the same way ever again, and I don't think he could ever look at me the same way either, not since the theater. Thank god he doesn't know that I….I… this is it; it's never going back to the way things use to be."

Luna hiccupped into Luan's shoulder momentarily, before Luan cuffed Luan's face and brought her in.

"Life's like a never-ending stage Luna; there's always a new act…even if the players don't change."

Luna fumbled with her bed hair, twirling it in her index finger, before suddenly stopping, realizing the motion she was performing was too much like the earlier motions in the bathroom stall.

"What's gonna happen Luan? To me? To Lincoln? This is gonna be unbearably painful…not even counting how awkward and depressing things a gonna be from now on…I just know it."

"You got to stay strong…for me…for Lincoln of course, but most importantly, yourself."

"Easy for you to say; you don't know what I feel like right now. You're not me."

"Well I'm close. Look," Luan said, putting her foot next to hers. "We've got nearly identical feet, minus your slightly larger size and freckles. And we're almost on par with one another in terms of boob size, and we got killer body frames…we both love our crafts with a divine passion. And besides, like me, you're unbelievably likable Luna! And it doesn't hurt that we're both Dairyland girls through and through too!"

"You're not me, know why Luan? I've never disliked anyone as much as myself right now in my life. Might want to re-think about our similarities again sis, cause you're the least hateable person I know. Pretty sure you like yourself too."

Luan felt a warm charm take her over from the compliment…but felt it's laced hatred for its originator. And she felt kind of mixed on the very last sentence from Luna.

"Well…you not liking you now…you got to change that, at some point. This awful feeling you have that….I can't even begin to digest…you gotta own up to it. Make it your own."

"Christ…"Luna weakly uttered.

"This is you now Luna. You gotta rock on; you gotta drill hard down onto this new thing for Lincoln's sake, flow uninhibited and gush out a stream of self acceptan-"

Luna suddenly convulsed, throwing her hands over her mouth, jumping down and violently throwing up in Luan's lime-green trash can.

"Wait a minute? Did I just…the drill hard…for Linc…flow…gush…GOD DAMN IT! Poor choice of words again! Think Luan?!"

The shocked Luan just sat up on the bunk, watching Luna contort horrifically into the trash can, her legs and feet flailing like a test dummy in a car crash simulation; it looked as though her body was trying to rid itself something malodorously evil, a vile and putrid entity inside Luna's soul being exorcised out by her biology.

Luan jumped down and brought a towel out of their closet. Luna was still expectorating any remnant stomach acid or juices in her stomach that left a lemony taste. Luna gagged again, followed by another stream of acid that shot out like a fire hose, this part Luan now seeing in full force, causing her to grasp her stomach, cover her mouth and eyes and pretend she didn't see this.

Luan approached, hands over her mouth and nose; she could smell it from where she was at.

"H…here."

Luna twirled her tongue in a scrunched face like she had a high-grade warhead sour candy in her mouth, proceeding to spit out one last hucky gob. She got up slowly and rubbed her face with the towel, taking great care to get her tongue and cheek rubbed off with the corners of the towel. Luan then guided Luna back to her bottom bunk.

"You're gonna crash with me tonight, kay?"

"But we're already in the same room."

"I mean in my bed, with me."

"…mkay."

Luan then proceeded to carefully pick up her vomit-filled lime-green trash can and carry it to their window, putting the can down and opening the window. She threw the contents out. "Hey! Fly up, Chuck! Get it?" she punned, giggling to herself momentarily before seeing it splash surprisingly far out, mostly on the grass and tree, but some getting onto the family van way in the distant right.

"Oh crud," she mouthed, before leaning over to her shirt and shoes with the pink false flowers, one of the carry-overs of her original look. She took both and squirted them, each jetting a surprising, comical amount of water onto the van, washing off Luna's stomach acid and other digestive particulates, diluting it and making it flow with the already running rain waters down the driveway. There were hardly any solids on the grass or driveway pavement, given that Luna hadn't eaten anything of significance since earlier.

Luan used the remaining flower water to flush out her can to try and dilute the odor of acid, it marginally working. This landed square in the soak-filled grass down below. Hopefully it would dilute down to nothing in the morning, Luan hoped; it'd be weird if she saw Lana playing right there come sunrise, with all the mud bound to pool-up down there.

"Ha! Murphy's Law, smell my flower! Always got to have those gag-flowers for any occasion," Luan mused happily with a rare legitimate smile post Luna's inattentive confession, thinking how useful those water-filled faux flowers were, in any situation, comedy or otherwise. "Even though no one likes to smell them anymore…they're too wise to that act now…"

A light breeze from the cyclonic rainy activity shot Luan in the face with a big gob of rainwater, prompting her to shiver and quickly close the window and wipe her face.

"I guess Mother Nature returned the moneyshot…hahahaha."

Luan grabbed another towel along and the trash can, putting the towel on their dresser and the trash can adjacent to the bunk frame next to the cabinet. Luan jumped over Luna against the side next to the wall in case Luna would need to throw up again, and curled up against Luna in her bed.

"Feel a little better?"

Luna curled under Luan's sheets, inching closer to Luan's frame and trying to feel warm again, the vomiting episode cooling her down to the temperature of dry ice. She wrapped her arms around herself like a scared little girl, pulling her body closer into a half-ball.

"…I hate myself."

"No you don't. And no one else does."

"I'm a monster…a bloody wretched evil-"

Luan covered Luna's mouth, looking stern into Luna's eyes and shaking her head vigorously.

"How do you know? It's not like you're in my body, let alone know what it's like to be in love with your little bro."

"Well…like I mentioned earlier; my body is basically like yours, only a bit more amped up in the chest department and smaller than your derrière, and…-"

"Luan?" Luna asked, hearing Luan being a bit hesitant and trailing off.

"And…well, I love you sis. All of us do, especially Lincoln. The rocker girl I'm lying next to is still one of the coolest, nicest and rockin-est people I've ever known. This little extra…detail about yourself, it doesn't change who you are."

"This must be what a fish feels when it's gutted alive. At least it doesn't feel it for long."

"We all get that gut-busting, fishy feeling," Luan punned, turning to Luna and smiling sheepishly, eliciting a vey melancholy but visible smile from Luna.

"That was really, really morbid," Luna chuckled, a low grin creeping back from the face that's been suffering anguish for most of the night. Luna stretched her arms, cracking her joints and toes again.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what Luan?"

"Crack your toes? I see your arms and fingers, but-"

"Oh…here," Luna said passively, throwing her covers off and showing Luan how should could crack them at will.

"Dang…didn't know anyone could do that…at will."

"I'm just chock-full of messed up secrets apparently," Luna said, getting a slight giggle from Luan. Luna sighed heavily.

"Does god exist Luan?"

"W…what?"

"Does god exist? Does he have a sick sense of humor…and not the good kind of sick? Does he enjoy toying with our emotions, or manufactures them? Or does he really care about us, what we do? About our suffering? About anything?"

"That's uh…that's something I've never given a whole lot of thought about Luna. Supposedly we either have free will from him or it's all pre-determined. That's all I really caught on."

"Creator of the universe; all powerful, all perfect, all knowing, all wise; and if I'm supposedly a child of god, and I'm all…fucked up, what does that make him?"

Luan thought for a moment cautiously with an unemotional face.

"Well, for starters you're not effed up, and about god…gee, I uh-can't…I don't know."

"I don't know how a loving god could really love you if he made you like this. If there is no god, then that's even worse…cause that's just who I am. Me…this is…me."

Luna closed her eyes, breathing normally and trying to meditate, though the minor amount of existential anger she developed found its crack.

"Some " _all benevolent_ " god…fucking prick," Luna harshly whispered, before staring up into the ceiling as though it was the starry sky, far far above the torrents of rainy clouds pouring down on the Loud house right now; she pulled out both arms and flipped off full force towards the ceiling.

"If you did this to me, bugger off into every black hole in the known universe you cucked, malevolent, screwed-up shitty mother fu-"

"-the universe can be funny Luna…or not very funny…cruel or indifferent, one of the two in this case. If there is a god, and I don't know if there is…probably not, then we need to find reasons for life, you know, instead of blaming."

"You mean the universe can be a real bitch, right?" Luna asked.

"I mean…it just is. That's just the way it is. Gotta find a way to deal with it some way or another. Mine's comedy."

"…I guess there probably is no god…which means…this really is me. I am who I am…Luna Loud…the rocker in the family…in love with her little brother."

"Luna…-"

"It can't get any more messed up than this…this is rock bottom, and not the good kind. Things have to go up; they gotta improve from here on out. Still…I wish I could change this."

"Some things you can change about yourself Luna…some things you can't. I…I don't think this is one of those things that can change."

"I'd change this in a heartbeat if I could; I'd give anything about myself to take this…this away."

"I don't think you would…not even your love of Rock."

Luna sat there, circulating the singularity of her soul, breathing in and out while letting the retaliatory demons take hold.

"Ye…yeah; even my Rock. Anything to keep Lincoln from this…keep him safe."

"That just tells me you legitimately would do anything for Lincoln; sacrificing your personhood, what makes you…you, just for the sake of him…that's true love."

"Whatever it is, it makes me royally fucked up either way we look at it."

"Not necessarily. It's just like an act; sometimes it's good to get thrown into a new act, without knowing what it is, what it's like, or knowing how it'll work out in the end. You learn something in the end though."

"Like how wrong my very existence just became?"

"No Luna…maybe that love…comes in different forms. You've been thrown into this act to explore this new stage, get a grip on how it feels and works."

"Life's like a big old stage for you, hu Luan?"

"…pretty much. All the world's a stage, and we're just the players. And it is a stage for you too little rocker girl."

Luna's eye's got extremely heavy, eyelids slowly closing in on themselves, a powerful deep sleep fast approaching the tortured young adult rocker that spent a good chunk of the night lamenting her…reality. Reality was thankfully going to take a back-burner to the realm of deep sleep, an arena Luna hoped wouldn't be plagued by these unparalleled current facts of reality. She reached her hand over to Luan's.

"I hope Lincoln's going to be okay."

"He's gonna be fine Luna. We gotta focus on you for the time being. One foot in front of the other as they say."

"Thank you Luan. You're the best sister anyone could ask for."

Luan with a warm smile held onto Luna's hand and said gingerly, "I got you sis…I'm here."

2:00 AM

Luna was finally taken over by deep sleep, slowly fading out ten minutes ago in Luan's bunk, Luan lying next to her the whole time. Luna's leg twitched for a moment, brushing against Luan's foot, causing a slight ticklish giggle from her before the weight of reality set in for her.

"Everything's gonna change now, and what can I do to help her? It's not like I can relate…like I got those kind of feelings…"

Luan sighed, rubbing her eyes, still some vestigial water seeping out. This was by all accounts, personally, one of the hardest things she's had to do, including all the comedy and prank work she's ever done, hecklers, family activity, squabbles and fights…everything included. Nothing came close to the enormity of the situation she found herself in now. And she was just the crying shoulder. What Luna was going through, one of the main victims of forbidden realities…how could she fathom that degree. Luan could slowly jostle with contemplating that she had a good grasp on the pure idea though.

"I mean…it's not that entirely unsurprising, in a way. Lincoln's one of the best guys around. He's got all our backs, and when you think he's topped himself…he does something, so nice and caring for you, it melts you. It's like, you gain more trust with him…like you connect with him more than just a sibling could…something spiritual…something-"

Just the idea of being able to jive with the mind set Luna had subconsciously for Lincoln, unintentionally cemented in Luan's brain, causing her to freak out and blush.

"I…I just used Luna's word… _spiritual_ , didn't I…and how come I asked those questions in rapid succession…like I was in the ringer too? Like I knew what I was trying to get out of Luna? I was a little too quick in those questions."

She pushed this little thought towards the back, refocusing on her sister.

"Never mind that...I got it easy. I don't know how Luna's going to get through this though…I…I-"

She looked over to her older sister, her face now calm, the rare, relaxed and neutral face she was used to seeing, besides the constant head-pounding, rock-shock grunge face whenever she jammed on her guitar or guitars, blasting wave after wave of melody and notes from the instrument and her own spectacular singing…she wanted so badly to see this Luna come back. She took for granted the happy and chill Luna, now likely not returning for a long while, reduced down to a self-hating and self-depreciating musician.

"There's too many of those depressed suicidal music types. I'll get my sister back…I'll get things set and straight, for the sake of Luna…for Lincoln's sake…"

She looked at her comedy textbook, listing all the various puns, gags and jokes in her head…none seemed funny right now. She tried again, going through a larger bank at faster speed; nothing.

"For mine….for me…" she thought with slight guilt, saying these last words with a teary rippled-gurgle, water coming out of her eyes, before they involuntarily shut themselves on her. She rolled over and cuddled up with her tortured older sister, trying to feel like she could siphon some of the pain away.

"I'm sorry I can't take this painful struggle away Luna," Luan quietly whimpered, breaking down into sleepy tears momentarily before her exhausted sleepy mind recaptured and dulled down her mental state, "Luna…I'm truly sorry…I …can't relate…or…or…can…I?"

Like that, with the last conscious thought, the same kind of sweet relief of deep sleep overtaking Luna would give Luan time to recharge…to try and mull out and mend what seemed unmendable; Luna and Lincoln…maybe herself.

2:18 AM

In the Harry Potter-like cupboard space that was the only brother's room in the Loud house, Lincoln was in deep sleep, his head shaking, his mouth moving ever so subtly, like he was tasting something, even drinking. His legs quickly kicked, one now gyrating like a dog being scratched. Licking his lips, he unconsciously began uttering words.

"Tastes like…white…lindor truffles…coconut milk…vanilla…vanilla…"

His cranium began sweating heavily, face flushed red, his arm twitching away. He drooled like he never drooled before in his sleep, now his tongue popping out and trying to recover the liquids.

"Oooooo, oh L…Lu…Lun…..Lun..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lincoln's body shot up as he screamed out in pure horror, quickly muffling his terrified yell in the bed sheets. His eyes wide open, his whole body sweating, heart pounding away, he tried to readjust to the plane of this existence; awareness.

"WHAT….what did I just…?"

Lincoln curled in his covers, gripping his knees and inadvertently putting his face in his drool puddle in his pillow.

"Ehhh…geez, what the…?"

He threw the pillow off the bed, wiping his face corner with the bed sheets. For some reason, he couldn't get this taste that he had in his mouth out.

"I brushed my teeth after the shower…so what was I…?"

Lincoln then recalled the flavors he was thinking of subconsciously; coconut milk, vanilla and white lindor truffles."

"Why do I have those…flavors in my head…feels like they're in my mouth right now."

The dream he had suddenly shot him upright and erect, his heart stopping for nearly ten seconds. His body shook, his eyes teary and red, now realizing what he was just dreaming, to such detail and intimacy.

"I…I was dreaming…I was dreaming I was…tasting…Luna…d..ddd….down, there…and her…stream…"

He wrapped his arms around his head, petrified of this now alarming development in his nightmares…this one being the most intimate of all yet.

"Why?...why did I just…dream that?"

Lincoln involuntarily licked his lips again, still feeling the phantoms and ghosts of that odor and taste from Luna earlier waft around his oratory. A subtle aura of arousal got ignited within Lincoln, him not even being aware of it.

He played back several illicit parts of his involuntary dream; how him and his older sister were hanging out in a haunted mansion for Halloween, listening to Halloween-themed rock hits, talking about life, the Godzilla movie they went to re-see, then transhumanism came from nowhere…then things changed on a dime, out of the blue.

Lincoln couldn't get the reason things changed so drastically from point A to B, but B came at full astronomical force, almost gravitationally, as though it was a mutual feeling between him and her. Then the major actions, all leading and concluding to…the milky-pearl stream; this was the aspect, the major detail he seemed to be focusing all his energies on the most.

"Was, was I…trying to lick…drink that? Is that why I have the taste of vanilla stuck in my mouth?"

Lincoln shuttered, not wanting to think anymore about what he was doing in those last few seconds…what he was subconsciously engaged in within his dream world, apparently turned on by someone so close…his hormones at the very least going overdrive at the thought of this phenomenon he was so blindsided by, and now developing an unhealthy arousal in.

It wasn't just the idea of that womanly stream alone; the worst aspect of it all…it coming, literally, from her…the unwary victim of Lincoln's grossly illicit and hormonally stressed out physiology and psychology, his older sister Luna Loud.

"…I, I am so confused…I'm so screwed up," Lincoln croaked, "I…I. I need some air!"

Lincoln threw his covers off. As he was about to move, a sudden loss of blood flow in his lower extremities semi-paralyzed his leg movement. Everything from his toes to his lower thighs were asleep, or lacking a regular amount of blood. He tried to find the next bit of available, detectable sensation…and he found it.

"I can feel…where is-what is that?" He felt rubbing around his thigh interior, before the full hand-feeling motions suddenly alerted to what had took nearly all of his lower faculty blood; his groin area.

"…damn it," he weakly said, trying to get his hard on to stop, it still on full blast, covering a distance no less than half his thigh length, to Lincoln an extreme, comically long and unnecessary length for that organ. It poked right out of Lincoln's interior right side of his underwear, just barely visible from his shorts that were somewhat pulled back by the weight of his legs and midsection.

"It's never been that long before? Come on you stupid jerk! GO AWAY! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!"

Nothing happened besides a quick involuntary pulsation.

"STOP IT! I SWEAR I'LL GET RID OF YOU! STOP THINKING ABOUT LUNA EJACULA-AAAAHHAHAHHH!"

Lincoln's body shook uncontrollably, sending him arching his body and back backwards, him smashing the back of his head into his headboard, right in the same spot he struck his head back in the theaters.

"OW! OW GEEZ! HOLY FU….what just happened?"

Lincoln looked down towards his shorts. The pulsations were violent, but getting less frequent, his blood slowly returning feeling to his body. He now felt parts of his right knee, lower ankle and toes covered in a sticky substance.

"Did I just-that hard…that extreme?"

He saw that he was still dripping a puddle down by the opening of his shorts. Lincoln's face went red, flustered self embarrassment and shame now circulating his body.

"What's happening to me? Is this…what I'm really like on the inside? What I want? This is what I crave!?" he cried silently, tears forming in his eyes now, before slapping his face and drying them with his fists. He momentarily processed whether he was sleepy enough to go back to bed, hopefully nothing else of an extreme, imagined fantasy visiting him again. He wasn't feeling tired now, his adrenaline shot up too much.

"Crud…even if I wanted to sleep…I don't think I can trust myself from having another dream like that. That was…so much more intense and detailed than any of the other nightmares I've had of her or…the others."

His legs were his again, though the sticky adhesiveness was now regressively traveling backwards along his thigh with the inverse flow of blood back to the rest of his body.

"I can't go back to bed like this. I gotta get out for a while."

He slowly pulled himself out of bed, instantly heading to his door, glancing at his family picture from last year. He looked to his parents smiling, his dad first.

"You spoke to soon. I'm nothing to be proud about," Lincoln said harshly to himself and the photo, sighing heavily in the vein of Lucy. On the far right of the picture were him and Luna, her hugging him with her electric guitar with a big smile on her face giving a "sign of the horns" rock and heavy metal hand gesture. Lincoln stared at her the longest, before hanging his head down.

"I'm sorry…I can't…look at you…any of you…especially you Luna….not right now," he trembled, rotating the family picture the other way, the back now only visible.

As he locked the door and began to undress, first his shirt, then his shorts, his body movement caused a loose thick gob to drop down, sticking to his right foot, slowly dribbling down towards his corner toes.

"STILL GOING!? HOW MUCH MORE CAN IT-"

His question was answered when an even larger, more viscous gob dropped right into the middle of his most cherished Ace Savvy comic, the first one he ever got.

He was silent, utter self disgust and rage slowly filling him up. He felt his childhood, his innocence then, in one deathly splat, die right in front of him.

"OH YOU SON OF A B-" he shouted before punching himself extremely hard in the crotch, causing him to buckle inwards on himself. The pain hurt, but it wasn't the pain of that; he curled onto his floor, shaking while lightly crying, shoving his once favorite comic away, sullied and violated by his tabooed hormonal voracity.

"…I'm disgusting….I hate myself."

Lincoln took several deep breaths to try and regain his control, flipping on his stomach to do several dozen clap pushups to try and clear his mind. It kind of worked.

Getting up, trying to redirect his focus, he closed his eyes and took off his underwear, throwing it and his cloths in his laundry basket, taking great pains to grab another shirt and stack it on top of those. He threw on another shirt and pair of underwear and grabbed some shorts.

Leaving his room extremely carefully, he walked towards the end to the bathroom, his vision and hearing geared to their peak capacity, freaked out one of his sisters, especially Luna, would see him. It didn't help with her room being next to the bathroom, their bunk bed out of all the Loud sisters geographically situated the closest to it.

Inside he locked the door, turned on the hot water in the bath and put this right leg in, washing his foot, ankle and knee as best as he could to get the gluey sensations off.

"I gotta get out of the house for a little bit. Not long, but just long enough to get my head cleared up."

When he finished up, he pulled his shorts on and went back to his room, prodigiously locking it again. He then threw on top of his shorts a pair of dark-colored baggy military cargo pants his pop-pop gave him a year ago, should Lincoln ever want to join the service, hoping a vestige of pop-pop's long military service might help, though he really just wanted Lincoln to have some military styled pants like he had when he was Lincoln's age.

Lincoln looked around. He couldn't go through the vents like he was able to since his growth spurts; now being five foot six inches crawling in those confined quarters would not do well for his back, and he didn't want to make such a metal-banging commotion as to wake anyone up. He wasn't nearly as quite as Lucy could be.

He couldn't go through the front doors or any other doors or windows; the house alarm was on, installed by his parents and Lisa ever since the second Great Depression hit the nation in early 2018, which caused a huge spike in crime during the few months in and around the Detroit area, homes within the Royal Woods area being burglarized and robbed, even if not as routine or frequently as in the denser, more urbane part of the area. With the economy and jobs coming back to some semblance, slow and in trickles as they were, and even with less crime, Lincoln still feared the worst; he wouldn't leave the house if it meant taking down its defenses and alarms, no matter what psychological trauma was pounding away in his mind.

"Guess I gotta go through you again," he said, as if having a retuning conversation to his small bedroom window that flipped open and closed. Ever since he got taller, he had to adjust it to allow him to still occasionally slip in if he stayed out too late. He had to maximize the usable space of the small amount of the surrounding wall, a la help from Lana with the DIY details; he was lucky in catching her with a millworks, doors and windows bug for a while.

"It's a good thing I did this post-alarm install. Otherwise all that work would have been totally useless. It's gonna be a tight squeeze though, especially in these pants," Lincoln thought, looking down, noting that as somewhat cumbersome and baggy they were, they did have an extreme number of pockets on them, extremely useful for a guy like Lincoln. And they were a bit spacious and cozy too.

Looking around unconsciously, he noticed his pants from earlier; Luna's ruined headphones, irrepealably damaged from slipping into the toilet, sticking out of the damp toilet paper.

"God that sucks…Luna really like those too."

Lincoln suddenly got an idea. He jimmied through his soaked pants, ignoring the history and potential substances still on and around them and pulled his wallet out, stuffing it into his back pocket, locking it down with the effective but awkward military cargo pant buttons.

"I'll just get some air for a while…head to the corner store down the way, see if there's any comparable headphones…that'll take my mind off things for a bit, right?"

Unsure and uneasy but not finding any better solutions at hand in his mixed mindset, Lincoln slipped on a new pair of short socks and the new shoes he was saving; a better time than any to try them on, break them in at the least he thought. He then threw on his black leather hoodie Lucy got for him a birthday ago. It conformed to his profile, was darn-near water proof, and was extremely comfy for something so dark and gothic, and would keep him dry and mildly warm for his excursion.

He stayed absolutely quite, taking in his auditory environment, before concluding no activity around his room or in the far corner of the other sibling's rooms; his hearing at this point could even detect the rustling about of his parents downstairs.

He flipped open his modified circular window. Then another thought pummeled him.

"What if someone comes looking for me? What if Lana or Lola get a bad dream again?"

He'd probably have to turn them away anyhow due to his state, and he could potentially trust Lana in her finding out he took off for several hours…but Lola? She may not be a tattletale like she use to, but she could freak out and tell their folks, and then Lincoln would be in a world of trouble.

Still…he felt like he needed to take a chance, clear his head, organize, put into action his three personal P's; Patience, Perseverance and Problem Solving. He needed to be away to think a bit more logically. Also, he looked over to his violated comic and ruined shoes.

His heart broke looking at the first comic he ever got, now marred with not only the results of development, but a messed up tabooed arousal resulting in his development getting all over himself and his childhood hobby that he still carried on; comics.

"I loved that comic. It was the very first one I ever got…but…I ruined it. Even if I cleaned it…there's no way I can read it still in the condition it's in…read it like I use to."

He pulled a small black trash bag from his drawer and delicately threw it in there. Looking at his damp, odorous footwear from earlier that still reeked of memories, he sighed, also grabbing these and throwing them into the bag. He rubbed his left leg pocket, making sure a particularly useful, secret item his pop-pop gave him was still in there; it was. Then he tossed the bag outside the window.

He pulled himself out, just barely able to squeeze through, followed by pulling the bag out, grasping the sides of the roofing, his upper body now strong enough to perform such an action with enough certainty since those self defense martial arts lessons with Lynn.

"I really gotta give her props for those god-awful workouts; before that I couldn't break tissue paper," Lincoln tried joking to himself, getting a bit of humor out of his current secret break-out from the premises.

As he grappled the side roofing, using his new, rather slippery shoes for alignment against the side wall, he climbed down into the front patio, shimming along the steps, almost slipping due to a little river of rain coming at an angle from the crooked front entrance. His hand barely missed the doorbell; one of the few times he wished it never got properly repaired months ago.

He got his bag off the ground, looked back at the house with a small frown, and took off down the street, his left hand in his coat pocket, the other holding the bagged items swung over his right shoulder.

2:40 AM

Now in town in the middle of the night, street lights barely outlining the old art deco looks to accentuated angles and curves, he wandered around on autopilot. He passed up Flips Food and Fuel a while ago, closed down for the cool, rainy night.

He headed for the new corner food market store competing for Flip's crowd, doing surprisingly well, given this business's more customer friendly and hygienic practices. This place didn't exactly have a preference for re-labeling expired or gross items, the only thing it not being able to compete with was Flip's slushies, the infamous Flippies. Say what you want about Flip as an owner, boss and proprietor of the establishment, but no one locally could deny he made the best slushies around.

He walked to the 24/7 store, owned by an older gruff blue collar fella, a proud, kinda cool Trump supporter that always wore his red hat with the logo, "Make America Great Again." Lincoln thought he was cool, but seemed to put up blinders to the realities that they were all in, the state and the country anyways, and namely…what Trump promised and never followed through on. As much as he criticized how bad apologists for Democrats and Hillary Clinton supporters were, he became a non-introspective Trump apologist.

So many more places in Michigan closed down, and those that didn't, the corporate-sized places that threatened to leave, got huge corporate welfare benefits and kickbacks from the state, to the expense of the working fella like this guy, still ironically supporting politicians wanting to take his healthcare away. Lori constantly complained about this months ago, turning into a full-blown Sander-styled progressive years prior and keeping up pace with progressive politics. Only his parents seemed really interested in this stuff Lori went on about, a partial reason why she wanted to try her hand at Law School to try and do something productive with one of the now most hated careers around the rustbelt states, besides being a politician; Lincoln and the rest of the family just wanted to live their lives doing what they did and loved everyday.

Lincoln's white hair got soaked from opening the flimsy glass door, his hoodie jarred enough off his head to where the water on the top of the door came down in one micro waterfall onto his head and coursing down his chest and stomach. Lincoln's pupils dilated momentarily before his body acclimated the cold water, his interior shirt and torso now soggy, sweaty and wet.

He pulled the head part of his hoodie jacket off his head completely and shook his head like a dog, white hair nearly hitting his eyes, the water droplets spraying the green glass interior. Lincoln's hair was now a bit longer a la Leni pushing Lincoln to try a slightly new look; semi-longer white hair that was just a bit shaggier than he use to have, otherwise still in the same vein as it was three years ago.

The old guy saw Lincoln walking in, pulling the head part of his hoodie off as he was browsing the small store sporadically.

"A little late for ya, don't ya think kid?" the old guy said to Lincoln with a combo grin and growl. Lincoln tried pulling a Lily and dropped the tenor of his voice, coughing in the process.

"Just needed to get a bit of air and some hardware. Mind if I leave my bag here?"

"Go ahead, and…well, this ain't exactly a Lowes or Ace Hardware kid…what kind of hardware you lookin or?"

"Did I say hardware? I meant electronics."

"Oh….that, I got a little of…in the back by the beers."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Hey kid…ain't ya a little young to be out this late?"

"Kid? Me? Naaahhhhhh."

The old gruff blue collar rolled his eyes and gave a crooked smile to Lincoln.

"Sure….whatever ya say….I won't tell your folks. Just keep the hoodie off and make sure you pay. Nine irons are murder on a guy's cranium…get my meaning?"

"Ahh…yeah, I got the meaning."

"Good," he said, now giving an out-of-nowhere peace sign. "Now get looking and get home safe. Ain't too good out right now, and that ain't the weather I'm referring to."

"Alright, got it."

Lincoln headed for the back towards the small electronic section.

"I don't know…pizzas and candy are more of this place's gimmick. It probably won't have what I want."

Lincoln passed the huge coffee maker area for the morning workers heading into town. On display were several standard and specialty coffee types, along with all the cups, straws, napkins and additional creamers to the side. Some blue-colored creamer cups came to sight, prompting Lincoln's curiosity.

"French vanilla creamer," he said to himself silently, his memories from earlier…the tastes and flavors starting to involuntarily take over his mind again. He shook his head, walking faster now to the electronic section.

"Don't worry about it kid," the gruff man said over to Lincoln from the counter, putting down a saucy magazine, "those creamers are free if you need any, even if ya ain't buying any coffee; I ain't like Flip. I may not got the best slushies…but that's all poor Flip's got. HA!"

"Uhh, thanks."

Lincoln refocused back to the task at hand; browsing the small station of electronic items.

"Let's see…USB's…phone chargers…temporary cell phone minutes to buy…I'm not seeing them."

"Hey, watcha lookin for kid?"

"Do you sell any headphones?"Lincoln yelled back politely as possible.

"None out there," he replied, Lincoln's head dropping down for a moment in defeat.

"But…I can check my inventory in the back; wait here," he said, strolling in the back, holding the nine-iron in his hand like a baseball player, as though he was ready to hear the doorbell ring and come out swinging at people like they were golf balls.

Lincoln walked back towards the counter, waiting within the space to where the guy could see him standing, but far enough away so as not to make the guy think he was going to try and mess with the cash register.

"And…here….we…now….Hey, let's get the let up you contraception….stupid damn thing, open up you…open….open up I says….god damn it, will you open up you….stupid liberal technology…COME ON YOU SON OF A BLEEDING HEART LIMPDICK PUSSYWHILLOW MOTHER F…There we go!"

Lincoln was near rolling on the ground from cracking up over how much this guy was having trouble with whatever he was doing, including the laced profanity and the closeness his voice was to an adult cartoon character Lincoln heard from a show, a thieving robot that sounded like a drunk with sociopathic tendencies; it seemed to suite him perfectly.

"Alright kid. This is what I got for inventory…and don't ask me if I got anymore; this is it!" He sternly said, looking back towards the room he just came in.

"Cool. Thank you very much Mr…."

"Jagger…names Jagger, as in I'm a jag O'l Flip's sorry schemin' hide to the streets one day if he ain't gonna stop talking like he owns the business round here."

"Okay…Jagger. Thank you."

"Welcome kid. All cost twenty bucks, and just cause you're a kid, I ain't droppin the price."

"Understood Jagger."

Lincoln looked into the box the scruffy blue collar owner Jagger brought out; multiple boxed headphones in various bland black and white colors; styles similar to Luna's, but none visible in Luna's favorite color, purple…not withstanding any with skulls on them.

"Uh…Jagger? This is all you got for headphones, right?"

"Look kid…I may have gleefully voted Trump and red a few years ago and am an ass in general, but I ain't the type to skimp on my customers…that's all I got…unless?"

"Unless what Jagger?"

"Well…sometimes stuff gets lost in the little cubby back there in electronics, way behind. I'm too damn fat to fit back there, but you? Lean as a whistle. Take a look, otherwise…like I says, this is it."

"You think there's anything back there?"

"Tell ya what kid. You find something back there, and I'll knock off two-fifty."

"Alright. Keep the box up here just in case Jagger. I'll need to look again."

"Will do. Hurry it up too; I got's a pretty lady wantin some sweet talk," he said with a rather raunchy face towards his saucy magazine.

Lincoln walked back towards the electronic section; him and Flip may have become bitter business rivals with the economy, but they seemed like clones of one another; only difference was that Jagger didn't try to screw his customers over with rip offs. Jagger may be a conservative gruff, and…he's just a bit brash and harsh, but in an old-timey kind of way with a good heart.

Lincoln reached the spot Jagger was talking about; an extremely tight spot, even for the lean Lincoln. Lincoln took off his hoodie, actually somewhat thankful the water that dropped on his head and travelled down his body, gaving him some slippage capacity, decreasing his friction a tad.

Reaching in the tight space, he waved his hand around, unable to see anything but feeling around, hoping not to strike any cob webs, spiders or other unmentionables that got tumbled or found their way over the last few years since this market opened up.

"Ah man, I don't feel any….wait…wait I…I got something," Lincoln said excitedly, grasping at the corner sides of a plastic package, his fingers detecting it to be in the similar shape of the headphone packages in the box at the counter. With one powerful stretch that nearly took his arm out of its socket, Lincoln managed to pull it out. The package was dusty, so he grabbed his hoodie and wiped the front cover's dust off.

"No friggin way," Lincoln thought excitedly. Before him, still in a coating of dust but still safe and intact were headphones near identical to the ones accidently ruined earlier, with the main dark purple coloration Luna adored. Only difference was that they were Halloween themed, skulls all over the ear cover sections, more orange glistened in a pattern that melted Lincoln's aesthetic mind, and a blood red line that pierced the skulls like a flow of blood.

A gigantic smile etched itself on his face.

"I, I think I found what I was looking for," Lincoln called out softly.

"Good…come on over and pay. Kristen Carry ain't gonna look at herself!"

Lincoln brought the headphones, package still slightly dusty but cleanable. Then he wondered if they still worked.

"Uh, Jagger? Mind if I test them out? I just don't want to pay all that money and have them not working. I noticed your sign saying all sales final and no returns, so…"

"Errrhhh…why the hell not? It's not like I got anything else better to do," Jagger said, taking his personal hunting knife off his waist and pulling the packaging from Lincoln, cutting the sides open with surgical precision.

"Holy crud Jagger! Where'd you learn that?"

"Military and part time as a butcher. Plastic here's about a pork chop in durability."

"That's cool," Lincoln said as Jagger pulled the headphones out delicately and put them on the counter.

"AH Crud! I forgot my IPod!" Lincoln complained, now not able to be sure the headphones worked.

"Hold it…I got mine," Jagger said, pulling his from under the counter. Lincoln looked at him blankly.

"What? I may be a dumb blue collar ass, but I know a bit about your generation's tech!"

He plugged in the headphones in and gave the headphones to Lincoln to put on. For the price they were, they had an extreme number of accessories, and were really, really comfy, not hurting your ears at all. It was like a soft willowy cushion, pressed firmly but comfortably; that'd be especially useful if Luna was going to sleep with the headphones on like she typically did.

"Here kid,' Jagger said, scrolling through his songs playlist, "hope ya like Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses."

He pressed play, and Lincoln began to listen…for several seconds. Then a minute and some-aught seconds passed before Jagger paused the song.

"That song'll put hair on your balls kid. So, how'd they work?"

"Wow Jagger…they might even be better than her old pair! They're perfect!"

"Her pair? Kid, you sneakin out of your house to buy your girlfriend some headphones? This time of night? That's actually…real ballsy of you…and sweet of course. A good piece of tail I gather?"

Lincoln shot red, blushed and feeling extremely awkward thanks to the grinning old blue collar guy who thought he had Lincoln figured out.

"Don't you forget to give her a good kiss…that'll get you to third base…then home run. HA!"

"Uhhh….this is… actually for one of my sisters Jagger."

"Oh….OOOOOOOOHHHHHH. Holy shit, I gotta watch my mouth. Fuck that's awkward."

"You're telling me Jagger…especially since that wasn't _Welcome to the Jungle_ playing on your IPod," Lincoln replied back, still flushed as ever but now wanting to marginally get Jagger back for inadvertently throwing Lincoln into this psychological tailspin he was in.

"What are ya talkin about kid?"

"Take a listen," Lincoln said, handing over Jagger the headphones, pressing play on Jagger's play button for the song. Jagger's eyes went wide and white.

"Guns and Roses? I think more like Cool Kids by Echosmith, right Jagger?" Lincoln asked in a cocked grin, still flustered and red. Jagger looked down to Lincoln with a poker face secretly boiling over in embarrassed rage.

"Half off the headphones and a free big beverage for never ever telling another soul about this kid. Deal?"

"You drive a hard bargain, but, deal Jagger."

"Make it quick."

Lincoln walked back up to the drinks, searching for a soda or water. Looking around, he noticed the dairy section. He couldn't make up his mind.

"Mind if I pay first Dagger?"

"Shit…that's actually better," Jagger opinioned.

Lincoln walked back again to the counter, Jagger hurriedly stuffing his IPod into his pockets, his face pretending nothing happened. Jagger typed in some numbers and pressed several buttons on the screen.

"Okay kid. Gonna be $10.60 after tax."

Lincoln pulled out his wallet and scrounged in the money pocket.

"Ohh…dang…dang…dang it. I thought I had more."

"Problem kid?"

"Thought I had more Jagger. Could I just skip the free drink and get the headphones for...seven dollars and….thirty-seven cents?"

"I ain't a charity kid. I knocked the deal down to your favor already, plus I can't change what I entered in this stupid frickin register."

"Okay…hold on…" Lincoln asked, struggling through his multiple pant pockets on his dark cargo military pants.

"Got it yet kid?"

"I think…I…uh…it's no use…I don't got the-"

"Hey kid, did ya check that corner of your wallet?"

Lincoln saw Jagger pointing to a small section of his wallet he never really used. There was a tiny bit of green poking out.

Lincoln carefully slipped the corner of the green paper out.

"What is-? Whoah….the five dollars?" Lincoln said in amazement.

"Five dollars ain't nothing special-"

"It's the five my dad gave me earlier when we went to the theaters…he said he was proud of me…before…-"

"Before what kid?"

"….never mind. I guess I didn't realize I put in that part. Here, this should cover it, and keep the change Jagger."

"Overly generous of you kid. Now get your other trash bag and scram! Get goin home and safe. Rains takin a break outside right now so you shouldn't be getting anymore soaked assuming you ain't gonna screw around out there."

"What about my drink?"

"I didn't forget that," Jagger said, obviously forgetting, "…make it quick! I told ya-"he paused, waving his dirty mag at Lincoln, wanting him to get the hell out now.

Lincoln ran back to the electronics to scarf his hoodie up he almost left over there and then to the drinks.

"…and beer ain't covered on that freebie boy!"

Lincoln smiled as he again scanned the drinks selection, internally laughing at Jagger's add-on. Not really in the mood for soda, or even a Dr. Pibb, he looked around in sections he didn't typically get a drink in. Suddenly, back in the dairy section, he saw the milks. His eyes and body seemed to be drawn to the fourteen ounce bottles of protein milk beverages, processing the various flavors until he saw…it. He licked his lips in guilt.

"Vanilla," he said, transfixed in a burdensome memory only less than an hour ago. He wanted to get away from the idea or sensations of coconut, white chocolate truffles or vanilla, but in his complete reckless drive, stumbled into the only place around in his air-seeking venture that would actually contain the three flavor sensations he tried ignoring.

"I, I shouldn't…it'll remind me too much…"he paused, thinking and thinking.

"Why the hell are these flavors driving me up the wall," he said harshly to himself quietly.

"KID! YA DONE YET!?"

Lincoln heard, but was trapped in his mental wiring going haywire over the most mundane yet complicated choice. His brain, his reasoning, his compass on morality was telling him no and to go the hell the other direction…but his evolutionary subconscious, taste buds and teenage-fueled, hormonally biased groin were screaming for the vanilla milk protein beverage.

Lincoln shuttered, wrapping his left arm around himself as his right arm took control, now under orders by what turned out to be the side his body that was quelling his rationale side, purging his sense of right and wrong. He grabbed the vanilla milk bottle.

"I'm gonna regret this…I just know it."

Upon pulling out the bottle, another slid forward in its place, taking Lincoln by surprise and causing him to sweat heavier, get red again before he realized he asked Jagger if he could trade out the one big drink deal for two small vanilla milks. Lincoln mentally cursed himself for not catching this giant slip up; one bottle was bad enough, but two?

"Sure kid…more soda or me! No one ever really drinks that crap!"

As Lincoln carried the two bottles towards Jagger, he stopped on a dime, looking at the creamers in the coffee section again…now squared up with the French vanilla creamers. His throat convulsed, feeling his body get the shakes and quivers, almost as though his body was ripping itself under hormonal steroid-like stimulations. Red and sweating again, he had a terrifying thought.

"Is…is this what Luna feels? During those…urges?"

Lincoln, without thinking, suddenly placed the two bottles down harshly and grabbed two giant handfuls of the French vanilla creamers, each about an ounce shot.

"Holy Hell Kid! You takin all those? Well…ain't nobody likes those flavors anyways. Go on ahead."

In a fit of drug-like hand motion voracity, Lincoln grabbed another handful, stuffing nearly all the creamers into his hoodie pockets, the loose going into his military cargo pant pockets. He grabbed his two vanilla milk bottles and headed to show Jagger the two bottles, to which he marked down and placed in a bag with the new headphones, double-bagging in plastic and tying up so as not to get wet.

"That's how ya do it right; two plastic bags…frickin environmental Ya-hoos taking away my plastic! Alright kid. Get home and enjoy giving those to your girlfriend…SHIT FUCK! I mean….sister."

"Uhm, alright. Thanks Jagger."

"Anytime…ideally between seven AM and ten PM for your kind. No mark downs after this."

"Got it. Thanks Jagger. Stay safe."

"You too kid. Stay under the street lights."

Lincoln exited the store, looking back at the gruff old blue collar worker now smiling and messing with his dirty magazine, mumbling to himself.

3:15 AM

Lincoln walked around nearly the entire neighborhood of Royal Woods, the rains gone to nothing but a light drizzle like that water spray on vegetables in supermarket produce sections. He walked past Clyde's old house, letting in the memories of him and Clyde playing and messing around, how fortunate the new family living there had such a cool house. Then past his old elementary school, thinking back how flustered and dumb he use to get when his substitute teacher Ms. DiMartino would talk to him. Why couldn't she be giving him these feelings and thoughts right now he yelled internally at himself. He'd be ecstatic if Ronnie Anne still made him feel like butterflies were in his stomach; alas no.

Backtracking through town again, he passed the local diner, seeing through the window the booth Luna once told him she thought she met a disguised rock star, the rocktacular Mick Swagger and got a pep talk on family bands and the point of the music contest they went for; having fun. It was the one he kicked her out of years ago for her selfish behavior, then was welcomed back in for apologizing to the whole family, including letting their father back in with the cowbell. Ever since, Lincoln couldn't recall a single time she was ever selfish or thoughtless…at least to him, especially since the Christmas they helped Mr. Grouse get a bus ticket to his extended large family.

"That was one wicked cool song she wrote up too," he thought, smiling at this memory of singing the holiday song she wrote up, how fun it was to sing with her and the family…especially her.

"Why do I keep thinking… _especially her_?"

He circled through the dark dimly lit city, seeing an occasional car pass him by. Over in the distance by the pond he saw Mr. Grouse going night fishing. Lincoln laughed in his hand, thinking Mr. Grouse was just joking about that.

"Guess there is such a thing," he thought to himself, watching Mr. Grouse so calmly and patiently stare at the water, humming a little tune…an all too familiar one.

"Hey…wait a minute…that sounds like…is it?"

It was. Several seconds in and Lincoln was hearing Mr. Grouse hum the song Luna wrote and their and the McBride family sang to him.

"It still is pretty catchy to this day…even after all this time. It was really hard to beat that one for the last two Christmases…another one is only down the road too."

Lincoln travelled further into town, before arriving in the park, heading towards the tree surrounded by several large bushes blocking a large amount of the trunk, still green. A grass spot that was on a slight inclined curve situated under a really dense part of the tree, which kept the rains from falling into and around this spot, so it was still dry and open, a perfect place for Lincoln to take a break.

Getting off his feet and laying in a pretzel shape, placing his trash bag to one side, his other bag full of free and discounted stuff, he opened the latter up and dumped all the French vanilla creamers in it…there had to be at least fifty or more in there. He took a moment to relax and think still, letting the sounds of the rains settle his nerves.

"So…these thoughts…they probably come from me seeing Luna…like that. If that was it, then that'd be the end of it. It was all a big, awkward…milky misunderstanding. But…why is the idea of Luna…doing that, of all things, so alluring to me?"

Lincoln tried something. He closed his eyes and tried to play the dream in his head, but instead of Luna, putting Ms. DiMartino in place, constructing and editing her voice inside his head and him doing those actions on her. He thought it was cool to be able to construct that…but in an awesome and terrifying letdown, he didn't get aroused at all by her.

"Crud…she would have been a shoe in for that."

Lincoln tried other fantasies with Ms. DiMartino…to no avail.

"Okay…Ms. DiMartino doesn't work, not like the way she use to anyways….how about Ronnie Anne?"

Lincoln felt slightly guilty in using Ronnie Anne as a stand in for testing the degree of his arousal for the female phenomenon of " _milk spillage_ ," but the circumstances were dire and troubling, and the latter possibility was far more potentially damaging to Lincoln's grip with morality and proper relationships than with his now platonic relationship with her.

He put Ronnie Anne in place…at first working a bit. He felt a hint of stimulation, but it could have been the residual affection he still held for her after their break up. It may have helped that Ronnie Anne was in Lincoln's age group, though he wasn't certain. In imagining her discharging a stream…Luna kept popping up to replaced Ronnie Anne, much to Lincoln's horror and surprise.

"Oh man! This is not good. I can't…this can't be!"

Lincoln recalled his three P's. Patience unfortunately caused him back in the shower to contemplate with great diligence and mental backtracking to the now unfortunate nagging thought that Luna may have called his name out…well before he barged in. This was another can of worms that was not certain, and a thought he wasn't wanting to totally deal with right now, preferring to focus on his own demons.

Perseverance.

"Yeah…I persevered into that rattling thought back in the shower; I prodded with perseverance a little too much, and broke out of my house during dark…perseverance…yeah right."

Lincoln came to the last P; Problem Solving.

"In order for me to solve a problem, I gotta attack it like this; it needs to be identified, articulated, and determined why it exists."

Lincoln bit his lip, trying to face and identify what his reason for everything post 2:18 AM has been all about…including some feelings he's had since the incident. He had to come to terms with, at the very least, an admission.

"Okay …Luna doing that in the bathroom-"

Lincoln paused, pinching his nose bridge with his fingers, slowly letting them cover his eyes as he prepared speaking the words.

"-what Luna did in there, and for some reason, only her doing it of all the women I've been attracted to…I get really….really, aroused by that. So…that's out there now. That's my mind frame right now."

Then he considered….a simpler way of putting it.

"In simple terms…I'm attracted to Luna. Her doing that…and only Luna, to my knowledge, doing that, turns me on…really on. Hey…wait a minute! I didn't really consider all those other illicit things…activities in my dream besides the milk splurge," he thought, going back in his head and remembering those fuzzy but still crystal clear pieces of the mental puzzle.

"And…." Lincoln felt his groin area sapping his supply of blood again.

"No….damn it no…it's not just her ejaculating….it's…anything risqué with her and on up. Even the idea of being huddled next to her is now crippling me."

Lincoln sighed, now ready to spell it out.

"Alright…I get sexually aroused by my older sister. Damn! That's beyond the most messed up thing ever in the history of humanity! And it's not even just her ejaculating anymore. That was the climax of the dream…but all that extra stuff leading up to it, the foreplay…even before that, just hanging out with her and having fun…is that my fix?"

Lincoln thought about how accurate the dream was to what they really did in real life…how happy it made him, just to be able to spend time with Luna, who was now in his eyes the last few months becoming his closest sibling of all.

"Maybe….over time I got a little too close without noticing…and me stumbling on her…did something…released something in my mind or heart that I hadn't really given thought or attention to."

He really did spend an enormous amount of time with her, relative to the other siblings; it seemed to be out of all his activities with his other sisters, his go-to activity, Luna filling the gap of time and investment that was left by Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

"She's not just some substitute to my time I'm inserting psychologically…just cause I'm lonely, right?"

Lonely…ten sisters, his platonic friendship with Ronnie Anne and a gaggle of other guys he hung out with at school…and he was lonely? He may not be the most popular kid, but he was far from not having any friends. But…they weren't good friends…Ronnie Anne was a best friend…but best, best friends…that seemed more like Luna, well beyond familial ties that could connect on a deeper level. With Ronnie Anne gone out of that equation, maybe, he thought, that he placed those lonely sentiments on Luna to fill that gap. Even his wingman Clyde, he connected with, but his lacking current residency severely limited the degree of their friendship they originally had.

"Or maybe," he contemplated, "Luna just makes me happy …really happy…really, really happy. Like being around her is usually like the best thing about my day. Maybe it doesn't even really relate to Ronnie Anne breaking up with me, or Clyde moving away. It's not something I've given entire thought to, but whenever she's in the picture, it just seems…I dunno…right? Perfect? Those British accents, the music she plays…her voice…my goodness that voice; rock or not her voice is awesome. All's right with the world when I'm with her…she rocks my world…literally and figuratively…it's a gut feeling that doesn't make sense, but then again, this entire situation doesn't make sense."

Lincoln then recalled a quote he read in his English class Literature textbook. Each chapter had a quote on a particular lesson on story mechanics and the characters involved in the many short stories they read and wrote essays on. This quote was a passing glance, and he could only paraphrase its rough sentiment, but it caught his eye. He recited the broad sentiment back to himself.

"It doesn't have to make sense, so long as it makes sense to you. It's a many splendid thing, this thing we humans call… Lo-"

Lincoln heeled his tongue, road blocking the last word's planetary-sized philosophical and psychological implications in Lincoln's head, let alone letting it pass his mind. He quickly tried pushing the full notion and paraphrased quote out of his head entirely.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? LINCOLN YOU WARPED MESSED-UP JACKASS! DON'T EVEN DARE THINK THAT! DON'T PUT LUNA ON THE RINGER LIKE THIS!"

Lincoln quickly got up and grabbed his old, damp and memory-laden shoes, quickly running them over to a trash container by the bathrooms and throwing them in with excessive thrust.

He walked back with a manic expression, now frantically and frenetically trying to find other reasons and justifications.

"It's….you know? ….probably just a case of me being a really horny teenage boy with a messed-up, rapid onset fetish for girls splashing like that. Luna was the vehicle…so I'm just inadvertently channeling this interest through my only sample of the phenomenon…her. It's just like I might have thought in the shower. It's messed up as all hell, yeah…really really messed up, but not as messed up as that other possibility," he hurriedly thought, trying to construct this possibility, as bad as it was, as the most probable, knowing the other option he was beginning to drift towards was leading him to a whole other world of confusion and uncomfortablness.

Lincoln, with intent to distract himself, then pulled his pocket knife out and dug a small hole on the top of the incline, not more than a hand's with wide and half his hand's depth. He found some still dry sticks and threw them in there. Then he rummaged through his multiple pockets, pulling out the secret product pop-pop gave him; an old school lighter. He proceeded to light the twigs on fire, making a small bonfire out on the small hill, it casting a minute amount of illumination compared to the saturated dark landscapes of wet, cold surfaces.

Lincoln twiddled his fingers for a moment, before reaching the corners of his first Ace Savvy comic. He breathed heavy as he was about to do something he thought he'd never do to a comic.

"I'm…I'm sorry bud. I never wanted you to go out like this."

His eyes burned to the sequence of dropping his comic into the flames, seeing it catch fire, flame and turn to ashes within thirty seconds. His childhood, now in cinders.

"That…sucked. At least the memories are still there…and with the shoes in the trash, maybe this can in some way symbolically shut or destroy this bad fantasy stuff I got in my head right now."

As Lincoln sat hard onto the ground, a huge number of snaps and pops came from under his body and side.

"What did I just sit on!?"

He got up fast, now seeing nearly half of the French vanilla creamers, more than fifty like he thought earlier, and the two protein milk beverages all broken open and in one collective surge stream down the incline in the opposite direction. The smell instantly struck Lincoln like a punch to the face, the milky pearl flow getting him aroused out of nowhere so badly and voraciously; Luna immediately popped into mind. His imagination, without his control, chained to his hormonal seismicity, went straight to the bathroom sequence again, but with a slight variation.

As Luna was in the stall climaxing and releasing, Lincoln, instead of walking backwards, walked forwards fast, dropping to his knees by her boots and opened his mouth for the pearl stream emanating from Luna, letting it coat him, his upper body and his face while licking his lips the entire time.

Before he knew it, he had his cargo military pants down off his waist, him now on his knees doing the same thing Luna was doing in the stall. Towards his end, his mind got a temporary glimpse of what his biology was attempting to pursue; his mind lost, now his unbridled subconscious taking over, making one major variation from his original encounter with Luna. He leaned over to her as she leaned into his face, conjoining their lips in an ungodly fit of tug and war, pressing against each other's bodies in a makeout that would shudder even the most virile of the love gods. Both red, panting and sweating with smiles locked to one another, Luna whispered.

"Wow you got covered Lincoln. That just makes it hotter…Love you bro."

"Luna, Luna…I lov-"

Lincoln felt his body buckle in on itself again, his body rocked to the core even worse than back in his bed earlier. All control of his body lost for nearly ten seconds, totally helpless right now in his state of tension-releasing ecstasy. He looked down, now seeing the fruits of what his uncontrolled, unmitigated fantasy with the new twists did all over to the grass that still had the French vanilla creamers and protein milk flowing down. He was in utter shock for what he just did right out of nowhere; no contemplation…his body and mind just gravitated towards this sensual conclusion without proper rationale.

Looking around at the scene, he felt like he just murdered his reality, ruined his life…ruined his family's life, but most of all…ruined Luna's life.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!?"Lincoln wailed in a teary roar to the sky, his tortured scream echoing across the neighborhood sky above. Petrified and mortified that he just for all intense purposes, even if on autopilot, pleasured himself to his sister…what's more, pleasured himself to being more than intimate. Not just making love, but making out in hot, sticky fashion, him in his mind completely drenched, just like hundreds of blades of grass on the ground right now.

His body and legs shook, ankles buckled, him sobbing into his hoodie as he pulled his military pants up. The venture out of the house didn't bring any long term relief. Far from it, it just caused him to bust at a fantasy of him being splurged all over by his sister, but with Lincoln now going the next mile and welcoming it, even blowing harder than ever before when his sister told him that she loved him, in not in a familial or sibling way….and what Lincoln feared the most and hesitated before he creamed himself…what he was about to say in response to this illicit hallucination.

"Dreams…fantasies…either subconscious or conscious…no divides anywhere, anymore. I can't believe this. Why me!?"

Lincoln finally got the strength to control his legs from shaking too violently, ill-footed on the inclined hill now.

Weary, exhausted, terrified and silently crying to himself for the ultimate shame on Earth, he cleaned up the site, kicked the fire out, spreading the ashes of his comic book all over the place, and walked home with the most depressed motions possible.

3:40 AM

"As horrible and disgusting…and forbidden as it is…I…I gotta face the fact…but how long have I really felt this for Luna?"He asked himself, now seeing his home down the street, back in his neighborhood. It was surprising there was little to no nighttime activity going on for Saturday's extreme morning.

His head pulsed, his thoughts still organizing, one reared up.

"I know now….oh god….I'm making myself sick," Lincoln croaked before his stomach took his body down and caused him to spill his guts all over the sidewalk, two houses down before his own house. He punched the sidewalk in self-loathing rage, bloodying his knuckles and nearly breaking his fists. The rains heaved on him now heavier than before; a small trickle of blood from his knuckles wiggled down to the pavement. The sound of him puking must have alerted the neighbors because the lights from two houses down turned on; they may have heard him violently gob out throwing up.

Lincoln quickly shambled towards his house, hiding behind the family van while noticing the smell of acidic vomit permeated not only from and on his mouth, but a lot of the area pavement around him for some reason, especially by the left back corner taillight of the family van. Choosing to ignore it, he slowly climbed up the front porch, and mustered up any available strength yet not focused on his brain to help himself drop down immediately above from the roofing, instantly grabbing onto his small window sill. In one mighty pull he squeezed himself into the small window space, throwing the bag holding Luna's headphones into the corner and shimming onto his bed, breathing heavy and trying to regain his lungs.

His white hair, hoodie, shirt, military cargo pants and shorts were soaking wet, the damp clothing sticking to his still panting hot body. Soaked from head to toe, his new shoes were saturated to completion, his socks spongy and abrasive. His mind was so lost that he didn't notice leaving the park that halfway to his house, a downpour kicked in. He was so exhausted that he almost immediately began shutting his eyes. But…not before his mind did some last minute processing and formulated hated, shameful conclusions of the complicated biochemical system that was Lincoln Loud.

"I tried denying it…I…my interest with Luna shot well beyond just her ejaculations…it's…also her now. Strange though how I feel like I can't bust hard unless Luna busts really hard first, like I can't really get aroused unless she's already done her thing…that my tick I suppose…not as a sexual lightening rod, but as one of the closest people I have in my life…her personality; her, just as she is…her."

Lincoln quickly and with great invested effort locked his window to not look like it was accessible to leave again. He walked parallel to his bed, and collapsed into it, pulling the blankets under him over his body, making a taco shape out of his bed sheets. Not even bothering to take his clothes, shoes or socks off, almost on a dime he sank into the throws of preliminary deep inattentive sleep.

"The bathroom deal is just icing on the cake. This has been a long time coming, but…I…I-"

One final thought passed Lincoln's mind as he rapidly powered off.

"I…I give in….I think…I think I'm in love with Luna. But…what about her? Back in the bathroom… did she really say my n-"

And like that, Lincoln was out.

10:37 AM

Curled up in the bottom bunk, snuggled and warm in the same kind of covers in her top bunk only yellow, Luna slowly came back from being in deep sleep. Eyes still gridlocked, her conscious was becoming much more responsive to the spooky quiet all around, the lack of any Loud activity. Feeling shot through her nerves again, the taste of vomit and acid still detectable in her mouth and on her tongue. Coughing momentarily, it didn't get rid of the odor, winching her nose at the now rancid odor she'd get rid of when she would brush her teeth.

She rubbed her sandy eyes with balled-up fists, brushing her face with her left hand and scratching her nose and pierced ears. As she charged up, she gave pause, letting her mind load up what was already determined to be forbidden fact.

"Do I still-?" She thought in mid pause, hoping last night was just one of the worst nightmares of her life. Playing everything from when Lincoln was ricocheted off Luan's bosom to the biggest self-realization in her life up to now in one long worst-hits memory playback.

"Dude…. fuck! Blimey you're still fucked up. You're still in love with…him," she bemoaned to herself as she popped herself in the forehead, not realizing how weak she still felt…emotionally drained.

Already aware of her entire existence brought down a peg, the day of post-revelation was going to be a long one. Looking around, mind now on a heightened pitch but her eyes still groggy, she was facing the wall. She slowly flipped over, eyes closed mid-motion as she stretcher her sore, locked muscles, cracking every stress point in a cat-like flexing from her jaw, neck, back, arms, all the way down to her hips, coccyx, and still going south. She was all jangled up.

"My frickin back man…this is so not jive! I…hey….Luan?" Luna asked while she twisted her spine out of whack, now seeing she was the only one in the bedroom, Luan not cuddled with her in bed. She looked over to their drawer; one of Luan's red clown noses that doubled as their form of secret communication by holding small sticky note messages was placed with a dunce hat on top of it…Luan's way of signaling to pick up ASAP.

Luna slowly got up and stood out of Luan's bunk, her feet and toes cracking from the pressure against the locked tendons, her arm joints snapping as she yawned loudly, wiping a bit of drool off her chin onto her wrinkled purple nightshirt with the skull on it. Midway to the desk she purposely curled her toes to give them a really good crack, the kind Luan would have freaked out at. A mirror on the wall revealed the sight; a Luna Loud with dark circled red eyes, face still a bit colorless, her pronounced frame still there but less healthy…more sucked in than tone. As she stared into the mirror, Luna noticed it didn't wobble like usual.

"As a matter of fact…I don't hear anybody…what's going on?"

Luna noticed that it was unusually quite in the house right now; arguments, pranks, yelling, crying, running, usually something was going on at all times with the other siblings. She grabbed the small red clown nose and pulled the small sticky note, jammed with extreme, pristinely small cursive handwriting; Luan was gifted with handwriting skills better than the whole family, save possibly for Leni, who could write with better precision in terms of style, but Luan having a vastly better command of spelling and grammar.

"What's going on Luan?" Luna asked herself loudly as she opened up the small 2x2 letter.

" _Hi sis! Family went to mall around 9. Thought you'd want to sleep in after last night. Told them you were still not feeling well and needed rest. I nose you'd might need it still…get it? Ha Ha Ha Ha."_

"Wow…she even put the ha ha's in this one," Luna said with a warm smile, thinking how quirky she could be.

" _I love our communication system, you nose what I'm saying? Get it? Ha Ha Ha!"_

"Goofball."

" _So, Lincoln's gone with us too."_

Luna's stomach fluttered for a moment, her not getting why that caused a strange reaction in there...until it became too obvious.

" _He seems…a bit out of it right now, like he didn't get a lot of sleep-"_

Luna got to here before she stopped; now feeling directly responsible from Luan's noted observation post-theater debacle, their brother seemed to have been affected to some degree.

"Oh no…I…I did I really mess Lincoln up….BLOODY FUCKING HELL! I KNEW I FUCKED UP!"Luna yelled out harshly at herself, having no reservations of censoring herself since no one was home. The angry cry-out got choked towards the end before she roared:

"FUCK! FUCK!FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"

Luna collapsed to her knees, feeling her raging tears approach again, fuming at herself now that Luan gave some word of Lincoln's turn. She sniffed and grabbed the note and read it from the beginning sentence, waiting to take the full story.

"" _He seems…a bit out of it right now, like he didn't get a lot of sleep. But don't freak out. I'm sure it's nothing; you might want to consider keeping clear of Lincoln for a tiny bit, till I can see what's up and we can get this whole situation under control love-bug."_

"I'm gonna have to," Luna sniffled, feeling angst and depression at the thought of having to avoid Lincoln for an unspecified period of time, at least until Luan could better ascertain the situation. The more she thought about it though, the more reasonable it seemed, temporarily speaking. She was still unsure how she'd act around him…let alone control these urges that bobbled up. Then a terrifying thought crossed her mind.

"W…what if I can't control myself around Lincoln? What if I…?"

She shook her head vigorously; she may have realized the hots she had for her brother were more beyond than just sexual…now emotional, but she couldn't easily conceptualize forcing herself on Lincoln, and now that she was an adult….that'd be considered rape.

"I couldn't do that to him…I know it…I hope-"

Luna lamented the thought of assaulting her brother in such an evil manner, casting a new light of shame on her thoughts. She'd have to bottle them up and keep guard at all times with him around her. She brought her eyes back to the letter.

" _I recommend you jam on your music for a while…might make you feel better, especially that non-rock music, Ms. John Williams."_

Luna gasped, stopping her tears and realizing Luan was well aware of Luna's secret penchant for mock-conducting orchestrated rock music, moody folk violin music and just conducting in general. Like rocking out, it allowed her to physically vent, depending on the kind of music she chose.

"Damn it…how'd she find out?" Luna asked, now smiling, thinking how puny and unimportant this secret seemed when scaled into comparison to the goliath she now carried. She continued on the letter.

" _Also, decided to reduce number of cameras and frequency of taking footage inside the house, just in case…don't want secrets to nose their way out…get it?"_

"NO WAY! She never tampers with her equipment, not for anyone…she really does care about me," Luna said, tears of heart warmth from her younger sibling's actions and work, all for Luna's security. Luan's camera and footage operations hadn't stopped, even after Lincoln's debacle with them years prior.

"Well actually…that's probably how she found out. Strange I didn't consider that before. But…if she had them going on prior to this morning…oh shit…oh shit shit shit shit shit. SHIT!"

Luan's cameras most likely recorded everything from last night. Luna's heart stopped all at once, now kicking herself in the ass for not thinking about that at all at any point. She shook, knowing documented footage was somewhere in the confines of the house held her dirty little secret. She returned to the note.

" _If you're wondering, I destroyed all the footage from our room last night. Good thing we don't have thin walls anymore ever since Lisa modified them. Ain't nobody gonna nose in our business…get it?"_

"OH MY GOD! YOU ROCK LUAN! HELL YEAH!" Luna shouted in her roaring, rocking way she hadn't since yesterday, feeling a giant bit of relief stream back into her stabilizing mind. She rolled her head and did the "sign of the horns" hand gesture, proceeding to punch the air like Lincoln would.

" _Call or text if you need anything. We won't be home till about 1, so kill time…mull things over. Left over sausage, bacon and half a box of Lucky Charms and quart of milk still downstairs in the kitchen. Love you sis. I'm pulling for you. Remember, we're all in this together."_

With a small smile on her face, she ripped the sticky note to shreds and threw them in the trash can. She rubbed her thighs, then her scalp, feeling her bed hair pushed to an angle.

"I need a shower, and some new threads."

Luna felt that since everyone, including Lincoln were at the mall, she could be less concerned about her physique being shown in its full natural state.

"It's safe now. He's at the mall, so…"

She ripped her purple night shirt, small shorts and panties off, now in the full moon of nude. Even in her stressed, recovering state, Luna still had a drop-dead rocker physique, toned abs and the bounciest buffer-butt, second place with Luan in breast size, an articulated, elegant grace about her that glowed with her musical interests. It was like her body conformed to all the rock music she's listened to since puberty and then onwards.

She grabbed a purple towel with a trademark skull on it, then tepidly opened her door to look out towards the hallway scene.

All the doors were closed except Lana and Lola's, the prior's pets needing to go downstairs to eat and drink. They congregated in Lana's bed; Charles the dog, Cliff the cat, Geo the hamster, Walt the canary, Izzy the lizard, Hops the frog and El Diable the snake. These animals seemed now to each other best friends, usually within one another's presence at all times. As soon as Luna took a step, they all ran out of Lana and Lola's room, surprising Luna momentarily until they dove for the stairs at a good collective pace.

"Hmmm….musta been thirsty or something."

As she walked towards the door, a very subtle motion from the corner of her left eye near the twin's room caught her attention. Turning around quickly, she saw a huge tarantula crawling very slowly on the ground. For some reason…Luna liked it.

"Oh my god, you are just too cute!" Luna smiled, carefully walking over to it. At its speed, she'd be done with her shower before it got to the stairs.

"You must be a new one. Well…I'm the rocker," she paused, before continuing, "the rocker….with a dirty giant secret. I won't say now, but suffice it to say, it's Earth-shattering."

Its eyes looked curious in Luna's direction, scanning the naked eighteen year old rocker girl with the towel around her shoulders. It lifted a leg up haphazardly, as though it waived at her.

"And hi to you too little dude. You're cool. I'd let you crash we me, but I think you might freak my other sister out. She ain't into spooky-cool. Lucy over there," Luna pointed, towards Lynn and Lucy's bedroom, "-now she likes pure spooky. You'd fit in."

The Tarantula, bigger than her palm width, walked delicately around Luna, tickling her toes with its prickles and brushing against her ankle as though it was rubbing itself on her like a dog.

"Teeehee…you're a ticklish little thing, aren't you little spiky dude."

Charles suddenly came back up the stairs, running over to Luna for a quick pet from her, before dropping onto his stomach, letting the Tarantula climb onto his back, rotating to face Luna. As Charles started for the stairs, it seemed to wiggle its left leg at Luna, like it was waving bye. Luna gave a small wave herself, before both were now out of sight.

"Dude…that was weird…but cool. Since when did Lana get such a cool pet like that?"

She got into the bathroom and prepped the shower, running her hands through her slightly longer than usual hair was styled, but still the shortest in the house, Lincoln's notwithstanding.

"Whoah…I hope Leni doesn't see that. Even after that girl Tarantula…what'd Lincoln name it….Frank? No, that was before Lisa told us it was a girl….AH, this is gonna drive me up the wall! Well, since the girl Tarantula gave birth to all those baby spiders…she's still got that gnarly case of Arachnophobia…wicked," she said with a good-natured evil grin, now wanting to see her reaction to this even bigger sized spider.

She jarred the window open slightly, letting the steam flow out. Luna looked outside and saw that it was another cloudy, rainy day in the neighborhood.

"Well…can't jam in the garage today, not with the huge leak in the roof and that open spot; probably would short out my equipment. Guess I'll jam it full blast in my room today…no one's home, so…"

Luna hopped into the shower, feeling all her tense muscles and concerns wither away with the continuous striking of the steamy hot, liberating waters of the shower stream down her body.

"Ooohh that feels good. I really needed this. And I never did clean up after that," she said, taking a whiff of her body odor.

"Damn…I smell like vanilla ice cream with acid…uhh, but my BO in my armpits is whacked out…stress BO; must have got some throw up on me last night with that acid smell. But wait…vanilla? Really" She thought curiously. As she ironically washed her hair with her vanilla bean shampoo and conditioner, she wondered why her body smelled like that, before the reason crept up.

"Maybe…maybe that's what mine smells…and I guess tastes like. Might be from all those pineapple vanilla shakes I've been drinking from Leni. Those thinks are rocking good."

About to wash her body off with a vanilla-scented bat of soap, she coursed her fingers around her inner thigh, wondering if any residual odors or tastes were left over from the night. She placed her fingers in her mouth and tasted.

"Oh blimey! Still there, and I do taste like vanilla…really sweet vanilla…that's so bitchin!"

Her nerves must have had a bit of delay, cause when she brushed down there, her spine nerve shuttered….pleasurably.

"Geez…it was just a brush. Come on you god damn libido! Leave me alone for a bit!"

She began trying to focus on washing her body, then as she approached her derriere, her nerves and body shook again, as though she was prepping for a docking party, casuing her to bend over with her back arched.

"GOD DAMN IT BODY! NOT NOW! I'M TRYING TO FUCKING RELAX!"

She tried and tried ignoring…to no avail. This wasn't going to pass anytime soon. She tried blaring several rock hits in her head…they had the opposite reaction. She was now in the throes of being sucked into her urge again. Suddenly her mind locked onto Lincoln.

"NO! NOT NOW!"

She slapped herself silly several times, leaving several red hand marks across her face, before she tried punching her groin; nothing happened. Her mind was slowly being taken over by her primitive biological imperatives.

"Damn…bloody hell," she weakly uttered out, now not restricting herself anymore, slowly starting before her pace quickened, now permitting her perverse focus on Lincoln to take full effect. It was just like in the bathroom stall, except she had her hitch…her brother, now certain to be the one she enjoyed the most…doing things to her, letting the fantasies she had yesterday fully absorb her. It was only another minute until she screech loudly and burst like a milky dam all over the shower, spraying the bathtub faucet and handles, even getting the wall coated.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH ROCK ON BLOODY FUCKING DAY! YEAH! Fuck yeah…..I….I needed that….I…feel…good. I…feel…so….guilty though," Luna panted, the mixed emotions of happiness and shame colliding like an unstoppable force meeting and immovable object. Her face kept bounding from a huge pleasured grin to a mortified face. She looked at the wake of her discharge, flowing between and around her feet, going down the drain. The shower was still rather coated though. The whole bathroom now smelled like vanilla and sex.

"Dude…how come I…cum so much every time now…I've never did it like that before, ever," she thought, now curious as to what caused her like that.

"It…it might be because of Lincoln…Jesus that's unbelievably messed up."

She pointed the shower head and angled it to spray the hot water all over the surfaces she coated. It took a good two minutes to burn off the residuals before everything looked in better shape.

"Well, I think I should be good for a while today hopefully. I need to lift my spirits and do some playing."

Luna spent another three minutes letting the still hot water, now slowly decreasing in temperature, to wash her off completely in platonic ecstasy. She got out and dried off, pulling a Lana move and shaking her head like a dog, then like a rocker, back and forth, getting her hair to the form she likes without having to comb. One of the perks of having an only slightly longer version of her pixie cut was that, with hair shorter than anyone else's in the family besides Lincoln, you'd never had to worry about brushing too much.

Dried off and feeling a bit better, she walked back to her room butt-naked and locked the door, enjoying this rare time of solitude and musical introspection; it was rare for the 2nd elder of the siblings to get this kind of time.

11:05 AM

Luna put on her D-bra, then a purple shirt with the arms and shoulder parts ripped off, a semi-tank top, with seven skulls with fire in their eye sockets spewing notes representing a multitude of rocks hits from the Beatles, Mick Swagger, Pink Floyd, Verve, Black Sabbath Led Zepplin and AC/DC.

Slipping on dark purple panties, she then pulled on a light purple plaid Scottish kilt, wrapping around this her trademark grey belt she still fit in. It was a little short, but still comfortable and non-confining against her really pronounced bouncy-cheeked bum. She especially liked that it didn't ride up on her, as her cheeks had a nasty habit of ripping nearly all clothing if she bent over or squatted down...including her most prized purple skirt from years earlier that ripped in one embarrassing rock stage event from doing the splits, her ass and thighs splitting them in an impossible four-way rip, all because her butt was hit by a late surge of puberty. Luckily Luan, Lori and Lincoln ran interference in distracting the crowd with a big fake fight between themselves, Leni joining in and throwing her shakes all over the place, causing an all-out fighting primal brawl in the crowd, allowing an out-of-place Lucy to sneak through the giant crowd of violence and give Luna a new skirt.

"I didn't listen…Lucy tried warning me as nicely as she could about my booty…and I nearly blew it. Good thing my family's got my back," Luna smiled, thinking how this gigantic misdirection allowed her to come back on stage stronger than ever and retake the crowd's attention, cooling the artificially generated tensions and redirecting everyone to a rocking time!

Even in stretchy pants she had to watch out, but this was mostly when she tried the splits in an unconscious rocker move to a rad rock tune. She still kept her Mick Swagger slacks, ripped around the cheeks the one time she did the splits. They cost a ton, and she's been putting off giving them to Leni to tailor to her much more plentiful posterior.

Luna decided against wearing any socks or boots since she'd be in her room; barefoot was a new style she was beginning to jive with, guessing this was why Leni always wore sandals, even in the rainy cold weather like yesterday.

"Wonder why her feet never get cold," she passively thought, putting new skull earrings on and applying her purple facial cream to try and rid any residual stress in her skin. One quick plaster and rub down, then a towel to wipe the cream off allowed the freckled face some reassurance that her appearance was still in good shape, even if it on shaky foundations.

She prepped her Sterrett amplifier and plugged in her electric guitar, putting the volume to full max. One added benefit from Lisa's modifications was that the room now acted like an amphitheater, making the reverb and acoustics damn near like an actual rock concert. Luna melted in her boots the first time she jammed, and no one would be excessively bothered by the extreme volume due to the new engineering of the room.

She pulled her IPod and microphone out and plugged it into the Sterrett as well. Now, she just had to find a song to play. Moments ago ready to play something…now she was dumbfounded as to what she wanted to jam to.

"What the hell is this? Come on Luna? Think! I got two hours, and I ain't gonna waist them!"

Player's block. She thought and thought about all the songs she knew that would lift her spirits, but none seemed enjoyable right now. Any song that was upbeat, happy…it didn't give her the feeling of being happy. She sat on Luan's bunk, still unfolded. She took a second to old it back up for her while thinking about what she wanted to play.

"Well…music is emotional for me. I can't force the music out. It's gotta come out, like I want it. But what's my music now? What do I jive with? What am I feeling?"

Luna thought, over the last week how everything seemed right with the world, any rock song would have done. Now…an angst feeling pulled her mood into dark, brooding lyrics and melodies…the ones she didn't typically visit in her music, but they were there. Her mind began thinking of several rock songs…and orchestral ones that seemed to perfectly embody the turmoil she was in ever since she self realized her passions, and not the musical ones either.

"The beats…how I feel…like I'm broken."

The word broken set her off, as she contemplated about the future, especially with Lincoln. She very well couldn't pursue anything with Lincoln beyond the sister-brother bond they shared, strong as it was. The family wouldn't have it; her parents would not only not have it, but they'd disown her, hate her, relegate and bar her from ever being near Lincoln or the family ever again. She got lucky with Luan being an awesome sister in comforting her and holding this dark secret like a delicate but volatile poisonous creature. She'd be the freak of the house though, the sister with an incestuously-obsessed state of mind for the only boy sibling in the house.

"Dude…stop thinking about it," Luna cried out, not wanting to face the realities, as harsh as they may seem, but her rationale, almost as strong as her libido, took full swing in postulating all that could happen.

Her other sisters would arguably not have anything to do with her; ostracized from the family even if her parents did nothing to block her out, perhaps help her by sending her to counseling or a mental ward. Worst of all…what about Lincoln? If Luna was to tell Lincoln, be honest with him like she always was, never not _on the level_ with him…how'd he react? It made Luna shiver cold, her admission to herself was one thing, even to Luan by comparison bearable…but Lincoln? He was already arguably messed up by accidently catching her crank it in the bathroom stall of a theater. It was suppose to be Lincoln's movie night for the family, and she single-handedly made it one of the most uncomfortable experiences of his life. After all this, everything she unintentionally pulled, if she did get the nerve to tell him her truth…her feelings…her passion…it might all crumble away from under her rocker feet.

"Wow…when ya really think about it…this sucks. This sucks…everything sucks."

The wall of reality erected four sides all around Luna and closed in, just before they metaphysically crushed her. This was it. Nothing intimate beyond a hug or a platonic-type kiss that may never ever come from her again to his cheek or forehead, all out of fear that she may take it further without her even knowing. Lost in the endless oblivion of never going to be able to tell Lincoln that she loved him…loved him more than just a brother, more than a confidant, a fellow rocker…she'd never have that. She'd be cursed with this ugly character flaw for the rest of her life, and she'd have to carry that burden with only her and Luan knowing…but for all intensive purposes…Luna was now alone in the universe, commandeered to an isolated wasteland of loneliness, one-sided love never to be rewarded or appreciated how deep it ran and sensual it was…a regular boulevard of broken dreams, so to speak.

Luna cried out in agony, roaring and crying in saddened rage about how this was all true. This was the state of affairs…self realization seemed puny compared to how unwanted and tossable her feelings, and the lack of being able to act on them for all of her time on Earth, became.

"You're never going to know Lincoln," she whispered heavily in a tired, teary choke, "I'm never going to be able to tell you…that I love you…I…I know what I want to play now."

She felt the music she now wanted to hear course through her veins. She scrolled through her instrumentals section, finding the first one and putting it on pause before re-checking her settings on the Sterrett.

"All of them…Let's do this. Let's rock," she said with utter reserved anger and sadness, feeling almost relieved to be thrown into this depressing mood of tragic, melancholy music. She felt raw and alive, like the music she was about to jam to, not just this song, but everything now on her platter was grit for her mental mill, accentuating her inner eternal turmoil till the ends of time.

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams…let's go."

And like that, the Sterrett amplifier boomed the beginning instrumentals of the song. These instrumentals on her IPod lacked the vocal parts beyond accompaniment. Some of them she also pitched an extra note, feeling like this very minor pitch change one note up made the songs a bit more…grand, epic.

She strummed her electric guitar and started singing in her magnificently huge rocker voice, but her tenor rippled and roared in obvious sadness. Her precision and ear for matching the rhythm and pace juxtaposition to her anguish. The song blared the room in sound waves that gave Luna purpose; music. Music was her gateway from reality, her ticket to dealing with it, and her stimulus for continuing on with this now horrid existence that she now called her life.

With the concluding of the song, she went on a bender of others.

Vocals and electric guitar for all the following; Demons from Imagine Dragons; Across the Universe from the Beatles now switching to a classic guitar; Somewhere Only We Know from Keane, back to electric guitar and singing parts; Evanescence's Bring me to Life; 3 Doors Down's Kryptonite and Here Without You; Guns N Rose's Don't Cry; Soul Asylum's Runaway Train, this one really causing Luna to cry out the lyrics; Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved; Kansas' Dust in the Wind; Linkin Park's Numb; Nickelback's Someday; The Calling's Wherever You Will Go; Verve's Bitter Sweet Symphony; Snuff's Slipknot.

The next set of songs on Luna's roster were purely instrumental rock-based. She put her electric guitar away and went vocal, starting with Disturbed's version of The Sounds of Silence, singing her heart out in closed, teary eyes, letting the melody and mayhem in her psyche take her.

Her fix for sad and melancholy rock quenched, her mind and arms seemed to want to drift to her temporary orchestral gateway. Her eyes red, her mind and body shaking from the adrenaline and drowning ecstasy of sad songs, she found in her playlist several back-to-back sad orchestral ones. The first was the City of Prague Philharmonic's version of Keane's Somewhere Only We Know. As she mocked conduct, not even singing or playing guitar, it still stung, but in a good way, her body now flowing like a water bender on that kids show she saw a long time ago. It was like music bending, tugging the air in representation of a huge symphony in front of her. As this song ended, the next choices became much more esoteric.

Next came her go-to tracks composed by James Newton Howard, The Village's moody violin score really hitting what Luna jived, along with his track Harvey Two Face from the batman movies, the last two minutes really bringing out the tragedy of the character she could relate to. Her left arm seemed to control the brass sections, her right arm control the tempo, strings and percussion. At the conclusion of the song, she paused her IPod randomly, feeling like her soul was better rejuvenated, though not quite there yet.

"Everything has been so spectacular so far…but I…I feel like there's this one song out there, rock or orchestral, that fits perfectly with what I feel, how I feel…maybe…"she paused, thinking back to the time Lincoln screwed around with her IPod two years back. He asked her if she could lend it to him to hold a couple of songs he was trying to put on his own IPod, mostly a collection of giant monster Japanese music cues, most old, but some new.

She went into the folders and found it, still there in the backdrop of the hundreds of rock songs, English mostly, but a good chunk American, Canadian and Australian, way in the back. It was titled "Linc's Temp."

Scrolling through and listening, the three that were left, were cues from the Japanese Godzilla movie that Lincoln saw with Lynn and Lana, Luna joining in because she had nothing better to do that day.

"I think that one was called…First Godzilla? Shinzilla? Something Shin and Godzilla. Suppose to have been a creepier take on it. I just remember a lot of talking, but Lincoln loved it. There was however-"

Luna thought, trying to replay a scene that really caught her attention, the night scene were this Godzilla lay waste to Tokyo. It glowed purple, something Luna found infinitely more awesome about the film at the time, and that its atomic breath turned to be a purple laser that came out of its back and snake-like mouth. But that wasn't the hitch for Luna.

"The music in that scene; I remember it. How…beautiful…sad it was. I felt for it…how tragic it must have been. The music was operatic, the only time I've ever liked grand operatic tragedy like that. It was for…a fearful, tragic, lost… monster."

Luna saw a song at the bottom listing, the last one, called, "Who Will Know Tragedy." She played it for several seconds, until her stomach bulged inwards on itself; it was the music from that scene. She gave a sad smile in surprise.

"In a lot of ways…I'm like that Godzilla thing… a fearful…tragic…lost… monster, looking for hope."

No longer any tears available to shed, she prepped her IPod again for the final song she'd listen to today, wanting now to get this morbid sadness out of her system and try and move on, but not before embracing what she felt was her song…the song that perfectly encapsulated what she felt; not able to be with Lincoln in the way she loved him as, more than as her brother, a monster cursed with this longing forever and ever. The music would release and resolve her, allow her to finally be able to accept this tragic reality…and make the best of it.

She pressed play, letting her left arm mock-control the woodwinds for the first twenty-six seconds until the song's choral lyrics came to dominate, horrifyingly tragic in every respect Luna could sadly rock with. Both her arms now bended like they never did before, following and flowing with the motions, the music painting a picture of pure emotional turmoil that engulfed Luna. She didn't cry though…she felt…content, knowing a musical cue could stand in for her state.

At the two minute and eleven second mark, the brass and full strings kicked in, taking over the choir's roll, Luna's arms instinctively taking over their respective parts, until the climactic pinnacle arrived, followed by the triplet dropping of the trumpets and strings all but gave Luna some semblance of closer. The song slowly closed out while Luna followed on, now seeing the light at the end of the last seconds of the piece. Then her IPod switched to standby mode.

Luna stood there in her room. She just stood. She felt…almost like her old self again. Somewhat sad, but…accepting and content. A small smile crept up on her face, before her stomach roared at her, almost sounding like Pink Floyd. This made her laugh without concern. She checked the time.

12:38 PM

"Man am I ever starving dude. I got to get some grub. Fancy me some of that left over breakfast Luan said is waiting for me."

Luna walked out of her bedroom, unlocking her door only to see that it was already unlocked, and very slightly jarred open.

"Huh…thought I locked it up. Ah well," she thought, a slight pip back in her step. From the corner of her eyes she saw a shape lying against the hallway wall to the right of her; it was Lincoln, his back semi-placed against the wall, arms poking to the side, his head facing down between his knees.

"LINCOLN!? Oh gee dude, it's only you bro. You scared me a sec like Lucy…Hey…Lincoln…Lincoln bro, what's up?" Luna asked, somewhat startled by Lincoln just being there out of nowhere. He stayed there curled up, his hands and arms partly shaking. Luna was now growing concerned about his lack of response. He wasn't looking up, still in the same position, virtually motionless save for the sporadic shaking going on.

"Lincoln, what's up? Is everybody still out at the mall?"

Lincoln lowly nodded within his knees in confirmation, Luna still unable to see his face fully. She was getting extremely concerned; distress wrapping around her mind, but not for her…this was much more alarming. Something was up with Lincoln, hoping it wasn't relating to her. She crouched down on her knees next to him, putting her hand on his left shoulder.

"Lincoln bro…come on…what's up?" she asked delicately and with nurture in her voice. He still shook, not responding.

"Lincoln, please! Bro!?"

Lincoln slowly looked up, his face in complete tears, looking as though he just murdered reality as they knew it.

"Oh fuck….no…no!" Luna dreaded internally.

Luna's heart broke seeing him like this, causing her to almost break down herself.

"Bro…what's wrong?"

Lincoln, still shaking and tears streaming down his freckled face, gave a whimpered choked response.

"L…Luna….the music you were playing…listening to….I…I….I messed you up…I messed you up bad….I messed everything up between us Luna…I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so….sorry Luna!"

With that, Lincoln utterly and completely broke down into his clothed knees, a flabbergasted and shocked Luna seeing her little brother doing this; it sent ungodly ripples into her spine, lamenting now like a perpetual rainstorm for her secret love. She bent down, now herself crying, hugging onto him in a tight embrace as he shook.

"I got you bro. I'm here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Backtrack, Retrack and Revamp

Saturday, October 26, 2019

8:01 AM

Earlier that morning.

Luan's eyes slowly opened up to the view of Luna's shoulders and pixie-cut hair, realizing she was curled up with her older sister near the entire night. Luna seemed to be sleeping hard and mellow like a cat, her breathing much more regulated and in control. Luan rubbed her eyes and put her fist between her thighs, pressing them together and cracking her hip bones.

"Thigh knew I could do it, get it?" She said to herself quietly with a mini-smile, letting the morning begin to wake her up. Luna still looked exhausted, even in her sleep though.

"Man…what a night. I'm still kinda sleepy, but the day's gonna be big and weird today. I probably should…I'll let her sleep in; she's really, really gonna need the extra Z's."

Luan was still positioned against the wall, and with Luna lying on her side, her face facing the opposite wall, Luan would have to contend with trying to maneuver over Luna without waking her.

"Aw man, this isn't going to be easy with that bumper of hers," Luan said, looking over the pronouncement that was Luna's butt. Her body still felt asleep, not ready for physical activity yet. Luan scooted over, bringing her derriere in alignment with Luna's and approximating the height difference.

"Yeah…still three and a half inches more plump than me, and that's just one side. Damn…how'd we get like this?" Luan asked herself, now feeling her own grand bosom set, the physical marker that uniquely defined her to her major protest. Her back seemed out of line; Luan did a quick back twirl, readjusting her spine in the process.

"These E-balloons are going to cause an accident in one of my routines or performances one of these days…I can feel it," she paused, wiggling her boobs back and forth, giggling to herself, "get it," in her typical verbal tick.

"Luna's lucky in that regards; her ass might be…way above average, but getting in that perfect pocket of big but just right for boobs? I'm just…comically big-breasted. It's like we were given respectively extra padding on our opposite sides of our bodies. She's the ass and I'm the boob in this joke called life, HA! Maybe when I get more money saved up, I can do breast reduction."

She felt them again, noting that as girthy, round and all-encompassing they were on her front chest, at least they were firm and strong, extenuated musculature in a way with an airbag-like factor to them. That was one sort of positive; one massive drawback was how sensitive her nipples seemed to get, especially when the occasional impact occurs with them, the most nerve-arousing one being Lincoln's last night. That busty smash activated Luan's nerves there a little too well.

"Well…maybe not. They're kinda cool to have, and they take the attention my braces use to get and people still assume I have….I kinda miss those too. They made the acts fun and me look somewhat awkwardly cute."

Luan tongued her teeth, still an automatic, vestigial behavior that carried over from her brace days. She was still getting use to the feeling of not having braces in her mouth anymore. Luna and Lori joked that just before her braces would be taken off, God would give Luan a big gift for all the teeth troubles she had. With the bombastic boom of her breasts, nearly everyone in the house were at a loss for words, Luna and Lori high-fiving a trifle concerned Luan, stating God gave her the ultimate puberty gift of all time. In some ways, they were a God-send. In other ways though, life got unnecessarily complicated and, at times, physically more demanding due to the added weight. Take the good with the bad as Luan put it.

"Still, these won't make getting over Luna easy," Luan thought, now dreading the possibility of smacking Luna in the face with them.

She threw her covers off her body, still keeping them partly on Luna's lower legs, then began to try and inch off, slowly and delicately getting the right placement for her hands and feet. She placed her right arm on the wooden post adjacent to Luna's head, her left arm still acting as a support column on the soft bed, causing Luna to tilt her head ever so slightly. Then she placed her left foot parallel to her left hand's placement by the foot of the bed. Getting her right foot ready, she placed it on the exterior side framing of the foot of the bunk bed; she was now in a fully hovering, straddling position just inches above Luna.

Suddenly her right foot's toes lost their grip, accidently slipping off the smooth wooden bunk frame recently buffed by Lana, followed instantly by her right arm's finger grip giving way from the same slippage factor her right foot's toes failed to feel for. Luan's whole right flank failed, her arms not quick enough to stop or alleviate her body and boobs smashing into Luna.

Luan internally freaked out from the epic Newtonian fail, hoping she didn't just wake Luna up, her breasts partly pushed into Luna's cheeks while Luan's form was pressed against Luna's frame, Luan's body arched because of Luna's prominent posterior, add to it Luna was about two inches taller that Luan.

Luna didn't wake up or budge at all; she still slept like snow white in a deathly deep sleep, still lightly breathing away, regardless of this epic fail by Luan.

"Wow…that was close…hey, turn the other cheek Luna, hahahah. Who'd a thought I could use you for Twister practice. Oh…even though you're warm and comfy, you're still giving me the cold shoulder, heehee!"

Luan smiled, grateful Luna was still locked in deep sleep, not at all seemingly disturbed from Luan's blunder. While froze in place, a thought trickled in her mind.

"You know, the way Lincoln blushed at you and me, when he collided with us in our best areas," Luan said quietly to a sleeping Luna in a one-sided conversation, "…maybe… he's into women with a little extra…rump…maybe boobs…maybe…like m-?"

Luan caught that thought before it could go diving right into the metaphorical basketball hoop.

"WHOAH! Steady girl. More for that silly, unnecessary whacky thinking," she quickly thought as she mentally purged and retracted, focusing now on the rather curious placement her body was in. Then, Luna mumbled something in her sleep.

"….Lin….Linco…Lincol"

Luan froze, face frazzled and nerves spiked full blast as her face got flushed red.

"Holy heck…does…is…she dreaming Lincoln's… on top of her right now?"

Extreme confusion and strange, deeply troubling feelings suddenly arose in Luan. Her body was unusually close and pressed against Luna's, Luna still being in whatever dream or fantasy stuck in her bed. A morbid, sensual thought crossed her head.

"I…I wonder if-"she said very quietly, before gently pushing very lightly against Luna's frame, mostly against Luna's rump. Luan quivered as Luna said Lincoln's full name very gently. Eyes wide now, she realized Luna might be in the throes of _that_ kind of dream.

"That…that was probably just a fluke…she couldn't be-"Luan thought, moving her body down ever so slightly again but with more alignment with Luna's butt, placing a bit more of her weight on her; Luna responded with uttering Lincoln's name again with a subtle tone of sensuality. This shocked Luan's core, now sweating and nerve endings on edge.

"She really thinks its Lincoln right now, doesn't she?"

A maligned, wicked and powerful urge then got a hold of Luan, causing her to get hot and heavy. She continued pressing up and down against the still deep-in-sleep Luna, slowly grinding up and down with more pressure against Luna's ass as Luna kept saying Lincoln's name. Luan blushed more and more, sweating even heavier and heavier, her mind turned off as her biology was getting monstrously turned on.

"This…this is for Luna…this…I don't want Luna feeling bad or depressed….she needs some pleasure…with Lincoln…it won't really ever happen, and…this is the next best thing for her, I…," Luan pleaded in her head, trying to find some justification for what she seemed like she was snared into doing, "…so she can feel better. This…this is…what the hell am I-?"

Luan's imagination suddenly pictured herself from Luna's perspective, the gyrating, grinding motions playing a hellish mental trick against the usually quick and stable Luan. She saw her face in place of Luna's, and felt like she was staring up to face her little brother pushing hard onto her…or more accurately and pervy she thought…into her.

"Awwh…..holy…what I am-" Luan whimpered before her groin area responded with a preliminary surge of excitement, temporary reward for this most damning and forbidden of bodily motions. Her mind told her to stop, her morality told her to stop, her sisterly bond told her to stop…but this felt too intoxicatingly arousing.

Luan's pushing pace against Luna's ass frame steadied to a quick, grinding heavy thrust against Luna's right cheek, making it wobble and quiver like a mini earthquake. Luan's eyes locked onto Luna's face, which seemed to be getting somewhat blush herself. Now on red alert should Luna wake up, she had her body ready to blast off Luna's just in case. Luan's face slowly contorted with a terrified, spooked yet turned-on grin look.

"Oh….aaawhh…. this is… feels so wrong…bad….yet fells…so…good," Luan whimpered in a hushed cry, now not even trying to hold back from the pumped up, extreme force she was placing against Luna, every rhythmic thrust from Luan's groin area creating a responding gelatinous-like ripple in Luna's ass, the push still soft but the full body contact that more pleasurable. It was as though her mind was telling her she was feeling Lincoln doing this to her…and for some reason…feeling aroused by Luna's presence and involvement in the whole business.

"For your sake Luna, for you…..oaahhh! Right….right there Linc….you to Lun…right there Li..Lu…Linco-AAAAAAAAAAHHAHHHHAHAhaahha!" Luan squealed as her body threw itself off Luna and onto the floor hard, causing her to roll like a rag doll into her prop supplies and costumes from her old Funny Business routines from several years ago, her legs knocking into her turbo props container, back colliding with the rack of various costumes she's worn over the years. Dazed and confused for almost thirty seconds, she could only muster her trademark default response.

"Gee…if I was doing laundry, that'd be a tumble cycle, hahahah…seriously though…what the flying eff did I just do!?"

The clown shoes suddenly fell right on top of her head and face, the pungent odors from the openings still strong in them.

"YUCK! That's one _feat_ ure presentation that stinks, get it? Get i-" She paused, looking back at Luna still sleeping, now with no blush on her face.

"And…I gotta figure out what the hell I just did. That was…so, so wrong…so wrong on so many levels, even by the current situation's standards. What…came over me?" she mouthed out quietly, shaking all the items off of her until her little red clown nose landed on her crotch. She picked it up, noticing that her crotch area of her yellow pajamas was viscously damp. It felt creamy in her pants, milky liquids from what Luan could surmise, emanated from her in much the same fashion like Luna had described happen to her.

"Whoa…I…I came…hard, really really hard, and never like that, like…Luna before. That was even harder than that internet stuff I found."

Luan tried getting up, her legs still feeling a tad shaky from whatever took hold her body there. Then she realized full stop what she did, trying to take in the full scale and immensity of what she just pulled…or pushed, onto her older sleeping sister.

"It had to have…been lust, and…I was trying to indirectly help Luna by…by helping her? Holy hell…I just dry-hump-grinded Luna…imagining it was him….an me…with her…and…-"

She froze like a deer, heart on standstill as she heard Luna stirring, putting her head up as though she heard all the commotion.

"Ehchkk….what time is it?" Luna asked in an extremely groggy and tired voice, her eyes still clamped shut as ever, incapable of reading the situation right now.

Luan looked over and awkwardly lied, "uhhhhmmm, 6:13 AM."

Luna opened and closed her mouth, smacking her lips, eyes barely opening momentarily before she flipped her body and faced the wall, turning her back to Luan and mumbling, "need more Z's bro."

Luna instantly lulled back into dense deep sleep.

"I…I got you covered Luna," Luan said quietly, before the full metaphysical weight of her actions finally dawned on her.

"I really…really got you covered…literally….oh man….this is bad," she quivered and shook, pulling and brushing the hair in her ponytail, screwing with her scrunchy like a small scared girl would do if nervous.

"I….was I really trying to help Luna…or myself? Me being Lincoln in her dream…my mind… replacing her position and Lincoln being the one pushing into m… I…I can't let anything….ANYTHING…like that ever happen again. For all intents and purposes, I just felt up Luna to the idea that…she was me…and I was…was Lin…NO!"

Luan internally panicked straight to chaotic mayhem in her head, her breathing getting more erratic, out of step and non-rhythmic. She felt as though she was about to have a heart attack. She ran over to her fake flowers, trying to squeeze them into her face. All were drained from last night. Then she ran back to her blunder location, mess spread all about, reaching her hand quickly in the turbo prop box she knocked over, pulling out a seltzer spray bottle from her clown acts. She opened her mouth and sprayed full blast into her mouth and onto her face, the semi-cool bubbling and carbonated water now slowly but assuredly cooling her anxiety attack.

Breathing moderately under control again, she bemoaned her situation.

"This is unequivocally ironic. Here I am concerned about Luna, and I'm the one who screws up this bad…now…I get it. This…I…I'm a monster too…only I effectively did something… monstrous," Luan said, guilt and self hatred rocketing into her body, causing her to throw out the clown shoes straight out the window haphazardly. She walked over and fell face-first into their shared bean bag chair, muffling her shouts.

"Crap! Crap crap crap crap CRAP! I had moment of weakness, yeah, but…really…I'm as messed up as Luna…maybe more, cause I actually acted on..."

She looked up to her sleeping sister in bed.

"Oh who am I kidding…I'm much worse than Luna. I just dry-humped her in her sleep…I'm a horrible sister…I…I failed you Luna….I let you down," Luan choked, now feeling like she denied her older sibling the trust and nurturing care she so desperately needed right now, violating her in the most vicious and primal of ways.

"Never again," Luan whimpered, getting up and stroking Luna's hair ever so slightly.

"I'll never let those temptations drive me again like that. I can't…I won't…I won't hurt you…I don't want to hurt you. I didn't mean it Luna, not when you're this vulnerable," she cried into her hands silently towards a still sleeping, unaware Luna.

"…I….I…. probably did…I broke our trust.., but not on purpose….but that doesn't excuse myself for that….vile thing. You're already too hurt right now Luna. And what I'm feeling right now…these thoughts…about Lincoln, I'm just gonna have to suck them up, for your sake…for Lincoln's sake-" she paused, before looking at a photo from a year ago when Lincoln once again helped her with her Funny Business, before she decided to close it down to focus on her comedy gigs. They threw pies in each other's face, big smiles plastered within the coconut and banana cream pie mixture coating their easily visible jolly expressions.

"For…for my sake," Luan said, feeling like there was a mix of truth and untruth colliding in a bubbling, baffling broth of her psyche now trying to relock those thoughts and memories she had accumulated now.

With her mess across the room now clean from a quick pick-up, she walked over in the center of the room, fists balled up, eyes locked, body fully erect and statue-like in its rigidness, looking as though she was internally interacting with the Star War Force, modifying and psyching her mental state into submission and recalibrating her mood and expression. She pretended she was prepping for a comedy stand-up routine, powering up and getting limber, ready to go for the rest of the day. Her toes curled deep into the carpet as her still somewhat pronounced buck teeth bit her lower lip, almost causing blood.

Then she uttered, "All the world's a stage…and I'm just a player…world's a stage…I'm an act…player…act…act-"

Then her eyes opened, her face switching from stressed nervousness to blissful, chipper and go-lucky mentality, as though a whole new Luan came through, rather her typical self but slightly amplified. Luan suddenly ran through a list of puns, old and new, listing several whacky and dirty stories and jokes, as though she was editing and prepping her repertoire for the day, keeping in mind for how many possible variations on her known puns she could apply.

"Blinders…stiff upper lip….chin up…and…..OKAY!…world, I'm ready," she paused, looking down towards her still dampened groin area of her PJ's, then feeling her sweat-drench head and warped ponytail.

"…right after I shower and change."

Luan's mental framework was focused on enjoying her day now, that nagging feeling for that ultimate violation of Luna's person now nagging her subconscious; Luan would let a manifestation of Groucho Marx and Woody Allen speak internally to this Luan. Right now she got ready for the fresh hell waiting outside the door.

Luan slipped off her clothing, then into her bathrobe and slippers, grabbed a yellow towel with a message saying, "Everybody does this color in the shower," getting ready for the onslaught of younger Loud siblings waiting to be encountered, loved, over ruled on a request, and most importantly, to co-assist Leni in controlling them if the time came…right after her shower. The barrage was gonna be tough. She could already hear some kind of mayhem coming through the outside world.

Right before Luan left, she took one last look at Luna. There was no stain from Luan's gush, Luan lucky enough to fly off her at the last second.

"It's an utter miracle I didn't wake you up like that Luna. I'm…I'm sorry."

8:18 AM

As Luan left her room and took in the audible environment, it became quite clear; the pace was not dropped from the usual debauchery and antics of her fellow siblings, nearly all out and about and wide awake. The TV downstairs was on a pretty high volume, presumably Lily watching a boat load of crazy zany teen cartoons. Down the stairs Luan heard the lispy sounds of Lisa walking, thinking out loud about the next set of variables to try in her algorithm replicating probabilistic geopolitical interactions between Russia and America. Lana was playing keep-away with several of Lola's dolls while Lola was holding Walt the canary ransom in exchange, both shouting and fighting over one another. Leni was hovering over them, talking loudly and trying to get both twins to try on her Frozen 2 costumes she designed in a dream last night, looking extremely good considering they were from scratch. Lola kept telling Leni she'd try them on when Lana gave back her dolls, Lana responding back with a demand of Walt and saying she'd throw away all of Charles's dog biscuits away before trying another dress again. Both wouldn't budge; stalemate, and without Lincoln around to typically break this fight up, this was going to be a long one.

"Where's Lincoln anyway?" Luan thought, him usually being the early bird of the siblings. Looking over to the twins, she made a sly comment.

"One flew the cuckoo's nest, while the other was left in stitches. And poor Leni; if she keeps this up and gets all angry from trying to put her wardrobe on them, she'll have to go to hanger management. Get it?"

When a smiling, distracted Luan popped open the bathroom door, Lynn came careening out a hundred miles an hour, smashing right into Luan's bulging chest, causing her to bounce back into the wall much like Lincoln did yesterday, only without Luna's bumper car to add extra force. Luan managed to hold her stance, quite accustomed to these last-second collisions with her chest, by now giving her split-second response time.

"OW… DANG IT! CRUDSTONES!"Lynn yelled, feeling the back of her head before Luan pulled Lynn up onto her feet. Lynn was at eye level with Luan's bust and slightly blushed, her wondering eyes getting a pretty good look at the curves now a bit more exposed than they were before in her bathrobe.

"Lynn, are you okay?"

"Holy criminy Luan…you sure you don't play football? You could bounce an entire armada of D-Lineman out of the way with those," Lynn said, still a slight blush on her freckled face, her tone in obvious compliment even in Lynn's rattled state. Her blush disappeared as she began smiling to Luan to let her know implicitly she was okay.

"How many times are you going to cause these impacts and make things awkward?" Luan internally asked her breasts before continuing with Lynn.

"Lynn, mom and dad told you about catapulting out of the bathroom like that," Luan reminded her.

"Well, it worked out this time, didn't it? When I crashed, the airbags were on standby mode, already deployed, so I wasn't _utterly_ shocked" Lynn grinned wickedly, doing a similar motion Luna did yesterday around her own boobs, only a much bigger gulf of space around Lynn's chest, really showing the breast size discrepancy between the two. Luan lightly chuckled at the pun; Lynn was now beginning to develop herself, but in a more conservative manner, just between B and C breast size, just smaller than Leni's, but possibly in Leni's ballpark given a couple more years.

"Ha… _utters_ …hahahaha….you did just purposely use a pun now, right?"

"I don't know Luan? Did I? I brought the cookies…guessing you brought the jugs of milk?"

Luan chuckle-choked from how risqué and warped Lynn's joke-comment was.

"Oh man…okay…that was a good one Lynn! But, seriously-"

"Nawh…sorry Luan, Luna's got you beat in that compartment," Lynn replied with another wicked grin, puffing out her lips momentarily and tracing an outline along her own minute, toned but plump posterior, representing the rather outrageous but actually accurate difference in size of Lynn and Luna's ass. Luan gave a crooked smile and put her hand on her face laughing.

"Ahh, I'm just messing with you Luan. Those puntastic jokes I hear from you after practice? I always look forward to them after a long day of scrimmage and games; at least what you do is fun, instead of that stupid slave camp called school," Lynn said in a much more reasonable and cheery tone. Luan smiled at how much Lynn was taking to jokes, puns and comedy, even if it was the more inappropriate styled blue comedy stuff.

"Yeah…just, next time don't boob yourself into a situation like that," Luan replied, both now laughing as they gave each other big hugs.

"Seriously though sis, sorry for smashing into you like that. Your boobs okay?"

"I'll be fine Lynn. They may be stupid big, but they're strong, and this ain't the first time this has happened. Oh…wait, hold on…I" Luan paused, her smile gone, now feeling around her stomach, slowly making her way up her chest, Lynn giving a slight concerned look now.

"Luan, are you sure you're o-"

"Hold on…something's up…I feel-"

"Luan!?" Lynn asked in a very nervous quiver, before Luan's hands got over both her breasts, somewhat grabbing them.

"HONK HONK! Okay…horns still work, I'm fine" she said in a goofy grin, Lynn now rolling on the ground, trying to hold back stuttering laughs.

"I…I CAN'T….I CAN'T….BREATHE!"

"Alright…enough boobing around Lynn," Luan said, picking up Lynn again. Lynn looked into Luan's face, noticing some circles around Luan's usually bright, sunny-side eyes, even with her cheery expression.

"Did you not get a lot of sleep last night Luan? You look a little tired still."

"I just need a nice hot shower. Last night was a bit stressful, what with Luna's condition. She is not easy to take care of," Luan nervously laughed. She thought for a moment. "With the little sleep I got, you could say I was bed-sides myself…get it?"

Lynn smiled at the quaint little pun. While Lynn stood, still in her socks, Luan slowly began noticing that Lynn was suddenly looking a little taller than normal.

"Whoa Lynn…did you have an overnight growth spurt?"

"I don't know…my back's a bit sore, but other than that, I feel fine."

Luan motioned Lynn to stand perfectly straight, taking a good look at Lynn, who was now just blankly staring towards Luan.

"….Yup. You grew a couple of inches Lynn. That's a heck of a growth spurt. You might be taller than Lincoln," she opinioned, now standing next to her, still having a few inches on Lynn herself.

"Lincoln's 5'6", and he had an inch over you for a while…looks like you're at least 5'6", or maybe 5'7" now…probably the latter."

"If it'll help me catch the pig skin, then I'll take it. I'll bet basket ball's gonna get more fun too. Best of all though I get to re-gloat again to Lincoln how I'm back to being taller again," Lynn said in a jockish tone.

"Hang on there sis. Lincoln's only fourteen. He's still got some growing potential, and if mom and dad are right, he'll be even taller than Leni."

"How tall is Leni? She's really tall, but how much?"

"Leni's 6'2". How'd you not know that Lynn? Usually you keep good stats on the family for sports analysis purposes."

"I dunno. Guess ever since last fall, what with football, wrestling, track and field, swimming, baseball…you get the point… I could take on any sport; regardless of size and strength categories…the stats don't mean much to me anymore…I mean…some do."

"Really? Which ones Lynn? Passes, tackles, that sort of thing, right? I don't really do the whole sports thing, but I like to tee-off a good joke whenever I can!"

Lynn blushed, pointing towards Luan's breasts as she looked the other direction. Luan detected a subtle sense of inferiority emanate from Lynn's aura now.

"What, these? Lynn, you're perfect. There's such a thing as puberty being overly kind; they're kind of a burden."

"But guys look at you all the time though, right Luan?"

"Well…yeah, but that's not what I want their attention on. I'm a comedian, and I'd like that to be what they see first; these fellas overly distract too many guys. Ever wonder why I wear those baggy yellow sweaters to my routines?"

"I thought it was because you were cold…and didn't want your nipples poking through."

"HA! Well, that was partly a reason, but I try and try to equalize my frame. I don't take it as a total let down that guys find my extra….extra stuff cool, but I don't want them laughing only because of these. My jokes should win them over, not my jugglers…get it?"

"Yeah," Lynn smiled weakly, still looking somewhat self-conscious.

"Guys should like you for who and what you are, not what extra packing you got. With you…I'd say your athleticism should be a turn on for a guy."

"I thought that for a while…but the guys on the team….ones I thought I like, they're going after Leni-types; airheads and popular girls. Then there's me…."

"So? What's wrong with you?"

"Well…it's like…I don't mean to be so rough-house like, and my tomboy personality kinda just is who I am…no guy seems to really accept that…no one accept-" Lynn paused, looking down towards her socked feet momentarily with a plain face.

"Lynn, what's up? You know, you can tell me anythi-"

The shouting match between Lola and Lana got even fiercer and larger, Leni still trying to talk over them in complete obliviousness as she waived her handmade dresses all around them. Their ruckus volume got louder and louder, causing even more acoustic madness. Lisa's modifications to Luna and Luan's room may have prevented Luna's overly amplified music to bleed out, but out of sheer scatter-brained lunacy on Lisa's part, the modifications didn't stop noise outside their room from getting in. And Luan was not about to let the other siblings disturb Luna's vastly needed sleep and rest. Luan's face quickly morphed into one of pure, terrifying rage, as though lightening struck her rage-bone and all her comic props at once.

"Uhhh, Luan," Lynn asked a bit scared, seeing the transformation take place.

"Just a sec Lynn," she replied as she turned to face the monster-truck sound levels that were the twins and Leni. She walked over menacingly, staring them all down. Shadowing them now, they looked over to Luan. They all gulped, their eyes turning puppy-eyed from fear.

With a giant scowl and twitch in her eye, Luan softly grabbed the items and animal from Lola and Lana, switching them to their rightful owners, then took the dresses from Leni and threw them on the twins.

"Do…you…three…know…that, Luna is still not feeling well right now?" Luan asked, as though her tone was twisted into pure impending fury.

"She's hardly gotten any sleep last night, puking her guts out half of last night! Now, Luna needs extra rest. And look; all of you got what you wanted now. I don't care who started this. I've finished this. The three of you, please, if you can't be thoughtful and respectful of Luna's condition, go continue what you're doing downstairs."

Lola, Lana and Leni still looked confused and terrified, this Luan never seen before by them. Lola began tepidly whispering, "We're….we're sor-"

"NOW! I…I mean…please guys…for Luna's sake?" Luan asked, all three of them running down stairs as fast as they could.

Luan shook for a second, letting the slow onset of quiet of the hallway calm her down.

"Woah…Luan…you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine Lynn. I just don't want them waking up Luna. I think that was a bit harsh of me though," Luan said, now feeling a bit guilty from her excess rage mode.

"Are you kidding Luan? You scared the living heck out of them and me…that was so cool! Lola never gets spooked like that! You probably made them wet their pants…but yeah, you might wanna apologize to them. They probably didn't know about Luna, and that was kinda rough…still…Lori would be proud."

"Oh good God, now I really feel bad," Luan thought now, both somewhat smiling and distraught at the comparison.

"I…I'll tell them I'm sorry for jumping them like that, and get them something at the mall. It'd be the least I can do."

"How about you cut your favorite sports sibling in on some of that action?"

"Hahahahhhah….oh, you're serious; let me laugh even harder….HAHAHAHHHHAAHHA!"Luan laughed as hard as she could into her arm, muffling out the sounds but getting the point across to a flabbergasted, laughing Lynn.

"You jerk Luan!" she chuckled quietly.

"Alright…I"ll get you something too."

"Really Luan!?"

"Yeah…when pigs fly," Luan retorted with a slick grin.

"Got that covered," Lynn replied, throwing a mini football towards Luan's boobs, it landing in the crevice of her breasts within her bath robe.

"Uhhhh…whoops!" Lynn quietly said.

Luan stood there with a blank face, before doing a quiet announcer-like voice, "And…touchdown against team Twin Peaks."

Lynn rolled on the ground again, biting her fist as Luan chuckled hard into her robe, tears coming out from having too much fun on the topic.

"Alright…alright. Lynn, you earned five dollars credit."

"Sweet. Thanks Luan. Next time I'll spot you."

"Spot me? Don't you have a cussing debt with mom and dad still?"

"Paid it off last week. Got a sweet net eight bucks right now."

"Lynn…you really think you're going to last a week without cussing in front of mom and dad? You're so gonna end up giving all your money back eventually before we even get to the mall today. By the end of the day you're gonna be in more debt than the economy."

"WHAT? No way. I got it in dollar bills, so I get a bit of leeway. Besides, other miracles have happened to this family."

"Name me one Lynn."

"…Leni's in college."

"Dang it…okay…maybe you'll pull through. What are you planning on getting anyways?"

"Uhhh…well…you know," Lynn said as she cryptically dropped her head down, as though she was pointing to something with her nose.

"I don't know…what Lynn?"

"Huhhh…okay. Well….I'm trying to find some sports bras. I've never needed them before. Now I kinda do…somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

"Well, not like you, Luna and Leni…just something, you know, manageable."

"Say, Lynn. This might be coming out from left field…you're accustomed to that of course…but do you know if Lincoln got up yet?"

"I think he's still sleeping. Went to check up on him earlier and he didn't answer. He usually doesn't sleep in this late, you know, what with all the plans, maneuvers and schemes he's got going on inside his white-haired colored noggin of his."

"Yeah…that is weird," Luan replied back in a curious tone.

"You think he's up to something?"

"Nah. Maybe just a sleep-in day for Lincoln," Luan thought, now trying to throw out a possible reason for Lincoln's lack of presence for Lynn to buy, the lack of Lincoln already troubling Luan. "He probably got whatever Luna had when he stuck with her, if it was more than a case of bad food."

"Well that really sucks!" Lynn blurted out, a little too enthusiastically, Luan seeing a minor blush on Lynn's cheeks. Lynn quickly made it look like she was itching her cheeks.

"I mean…he's supposed to go with the rest of us to the mall. I really wanted to try that new indoor mountain wall climb."

"The mall?" Luan thought, trying to recapture her memories from yesterday. "OH CRAP! The mall; how'd I forget that?" Luan exclaimed

"Uh, hello Luan? We're all leaving a nine. It's gonna be a bit of a free-for-all for a while today, and I don't think Lincoln's gonna want to miss out on that. You may have forgotten cause of the whole Luna puking her guts out thing distracted you."

"I…I still got time to take a shower," Luan said, glancing over to the wall clock. "Lynn, I gotta get ready. Since you're half-ready, could you let Lincoln know to get dressed?"

"He didn't answer though Luan. And he's not answering his door. Plus, with Leni probably freaked out scared of you down stairs, she's probably not gonna want to jimmy open a lock for you anytime soon. I'd say let Lucy take this one on."

"Lucy?" Luan asked stumped.

"Yeah…you know? She can still fit inside the house ventilation. A vent leads right to Lincoln's room."

"Okay, that sounds cool…where is Lucy anyways?"

"Right here," a quick, quiet voice announced out of nowhere to the side of both Lynn and Luan, causing Luan to jump up right into Lynn's arms in total shock, Lynn quite easily able to hold her.

"HOLY HECK LUCY! How is it that you can still appear like that out of nowhere?"

Lucy was quietly cuddled against the wall reading her standard book called Edger Allen Poetry again, a new volume version with extra gothic gloom she bought from a Library sale at her elementary school. She gave a nonchalant look over to them.

"I've been here the whole time...letting my imagination run wild. You just didn't see me. No one usually does." Luan noted that subtle extra stuff Lucy seemed to tack out of nowhere…it seemed a bit out of place, _"letting my imagination run wild."_

"Hey Lucy, can you do use a favor?" Lynn asked with obviously staged puppy-dog eyes. "I wanted to get some extra ball practice outside before we leave, and Luan still needs to get ready…can you go check up on Lincoln?"

Lucy looked back at her book, then at them again, then back to her book.

"Sigh…so what's in it for me?"

"Uh, well, what do you have in mind?" Luan asked, curious in seeing this semi-bargaining version of Lucy pop out.

"Five dollars, no questions asked. I'll have Lincoln down and ready by 8:50 AM. A bowl of lucky charms only takes six minutes to eat…one minute to brush his teeth, and he's ready with a three minute gap."

Luan pulled out her wallet and held the five dollars out, thinking for a moment.

"Okay Lucy, good Lincoln-like time management forecasting. Deal….but you won't get the money until I see him primed and ready to go in the van."

"…Sigh…Okay, deal," Lucy concluded, putting her hand out for a handshake, Luan instead walking over to Lucy and pulling her into a big hug, inadvertently suffocating Lucy momentarily with her breasts. Lucy tried to pull herself out, reeling in air.

"Ahh…my lungs…eck…life is harsh Luan…try to not spread the pale horse of suffocation and melancholy."

Luan and Lynn looked at Lucy slightly puzzled, unsure as to what to make of her comments.

"Did you just poke fun at her boobs?" Lynn asked Lucy.

"Nah, she didn't. There would have been a rolling wave of retaliatory motion," Luan replied, poking both of them and making them wave around, Lynn snickering, Lucy just staring blankly still at them, though now the tiniest of blushes popped on her face. Lucy headed towards her and Lynn's shared room.

"I sure hope I don't get those when I go through puberty," Lucy thought.

"So I'll see you downstairs in a little bit?" Lynn asked Luan, "cause we got Lucky Charms right now. Good stuff man."

"I'd say ten or fifteen minutes. Say…Lynn? How'd you know about a vent leading to Lincoln's room?"

Lynn turned away instantly, Luan seeing her sides turn red, before she nonchalantly stayed in forced silence, "….no reason. Probably Lucy… she'd always have me go on a journey through them and wait in the dark, just for me to hear her read her poems. Turned out most of the vents lead back to Linc's room. So, I'm a head outside and get a little practice. See you downstairs Luan."

Lynn waived Luan goodbye without looking at her and ran downstairs, Luan thinking it a bit curious her reaction, but decided to contemplate this later. She began reentering the bathroom, ready to close the bathroom door before Lucy suddenly ran up to Luan.

"Oh, yeah Lucy?"

"Is… Luna doing okay? She seemed very queasy and…unsettled last night."

"Yeah…I think she is…whatever she ate did a real number on her."

"Do you want me to check up on her?"

"NO!" Luan blurted out with too much feeling, Lucy's expression still not changing.

"Uhm…sorry Lucy...but, Luna just needs to sleep this off; she didn't get much sleep last night. She asked for no visitors, and I'd prefer to not risk waking her up."

"That seems to be going around a lot lately…not feeling well…nightmares," Lucy said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So, you're telling mom and dad that Luna's going to stay home?" I'll tell them Lincoln might if he's not feeling well."

Luan thought about this carefully. She still didn't know Lincoln's state of mind, but if Lynn's earlier commentary was accurate, this didn't help Luan's thoughts on the matter. With Luna…Luan couldn't fully predict how the situation would turn out of if both of them were home together…alone, after Luna's admission last night and her potentially volatile state. Her mind might be in tailspin mode still. If Luan had a moment of weakness, she, the one suppose to be a third party in all of this…what could Luna be capable of?

"I'm sure Lincoln's just being a sleepy lump. Tell him I'll buy him something from the Japanese Pop-Culture Emporium inside the mall if he can get on his own two feet."

"Bribe him Luan?"

"I don't think he'd mind Lucy."

"You might be right…not with all those nightmares…probably good for him to get out of the house again…but with family."

"Again? Lucy, what do you mean? And what's with the talk about nightmares? If anyone gets them, it's the twins; they always run into his room to feel safe with Lincoln."

"Don't worry about it. So…I'll tell him."

"Cool. Thanks Lucy-goosey," Luan replied, giving a softer hug to the slightly hug-squeamish Lucy.

"Now to enjoy a nice, steaming hot shower…sure hope all the hot water hasn't been used up…that'd really steam me up, get it?"

Lucy returned to her room. She looked at the ground towards her black and white socks and quickly slipped them on.

"I'd rather not step in…that…again, barefoot," she said with shuddered dread, then shimmed up the ventilation, taking a purposefully longer time to get to Lincoln's vent opening.

"I would have checked on Lincoln anyway…just nice to get a little money out from doing this," Lucy thought, a small smile peppering her usually morose expression. As she crawled through the vents, she noted her well-placed glow-in-the-dark sticks every ten feet or so, still in their packaging, awaiting for the day one of the other younger siblings to venture with her into the vents to hang out; Lucy thought it'd most likely be Lana or Lily, since they seemed not too afraid of the dark, unlike Lola, and Lisa had no interest outside of the few times she went up there to collect dust bunnies and microbial samples to test how microbes and viral particles are carried by aerosol particles through the Loud house ventilation system.

"Nobody likes dark," Lucy thought to herself, passing up one of her gothic novels on Vampire and Werewolf lore. Another book came around the next bend, a book on Tim Burton movies and screenplays. Along the interior sides of the vents leading to Lincoln's room were pictures of various animals in gothic backgrounds Lucy drew, ranging from grey wolfs, black cats, black and white vampire bats, black stallions, black foxes and white crows. For such a young age, Lucy seemed to keep secret a prodigious skill in drawing and painting, in secret, gothic art of animals. Next to this was an unfinished architectural sketch of Lucy's stylized version of the _Church of Our Lady before Tyn,_ an old medieval church located in Prague, Czech Republic. Lucy hoped one day to go to this church and be in its presence, but not for religious reasons; she absolutely adored the look.

"One day when all this coming chaos and turmoil just bubbling underfoot dissipates, I'd love to take the family there…the ones who'd like to go anyway," she said in her typical emotionless tone, facial expression back to blank. She was now at Lincoln's vent opening.

8:27 AM

Lucy crawled into the vent opening to Lincoln's room. It had been open and closed so many times that a slight jostle from a hand or foot would quite easily open it, a testimonial to Lincoln's once ability to navigate these dark, confined altitude corridors, now severely limited due to his ever-increasing size. Lucy only grew a couple inches, about marginally taller than Lincoln was when he was eleven, still within her comfortable size range of traversing the vents.

She popped open the vent, ever diligent of the still sleeping Lincoln. As her black and white sock-covered feet hit the puke-green colored carpet floor, she noticed Lincoln still hadn't moved in any massive particular fashion….not since she saw him leave for several hours and shimmy back into his room last night. He was still clothed in his cargo military pants, his black hoodie and inside his shirt…still somewhat stinking of dampness and sweat…stressed, nervous sweat. The whole room stunk of stressed sweat. She looked up to the small round window that Lincoln impressively could still fit through.

"I don't know where you went last night Lincoln," she said quietly, now looking over the small bed to her brother who was now much taller than her, "…but I hope you got better…what you were looking for."

She bent her body over to look inside the scrunched wet hoodie, seeing the freckle-cheeked, buck-tooth older brother sleeping in a stressed state, breathing hard and heavy.

"….sigh….apparently not. Those nightmares of yours did a real number on you. Especially after I heard…what you said…" Lucy paused, her body quivering in nervousness and shock still from last night. The events played in her head again, the memory all too vivid from less than six hours ago.

It was around 2:30 AM that night. Lucy got woken up from a very puzzling dream, one regarding her developing infatuation with Edwin. Her dreams threw him into her Princess Pony universe, making her question how divided and separate the genres she deeply loved but seemed at odds with, could work out in a possible poem she'd like to describe. Lucy also noted how there seemed to be a lot of hushed, muffled yelling from two individuals in the background noise of her dream that sounded an awful lot like Luna and Luan.

She jotted down several with slight writing motions, all the while Lynn sawing logs like a Pacific Northwest lumberjack on Douglas fir trees. Lucy got use to the snoring, actually welcoming it as a strange form of acoustic meditation, lulling her to eventual sleep, but no time for that now she urged herself. Only one person in the house at that time of night would ever give her the snowball's chance or opportunity to try out and give any meaningful critique and evaluation of her poems; Lincoln. Lucy also grabbed her cellphone, having a couple of poems on there she typed up on a pre-text message to herself from earlier she forgot to try out for Lincoln.

Even with no training skills, Lucy had ninja-like physical dexterity, her trademark abilities in silence and non-arousing presence being godsends in this kind of personal operation. She left her room, her barefoot toes barely making a ruffle in the red carpeting, her still diminutive weight not making a single wail in the wail-prone hallway, all the way to Lincoln's door. Playing with the knob ever so gently, she felt its locked character.

"Sigh….drats…foiled by door hardware, and Lana's dead asleep."

Lucy looked up to the surrounding walls, planning her next daring trick.

"Glad I can fit into you still house."

Back in her room, she climbed into the vent with cat-like grace, maneuvering in the house ventilation with skill and speed, not making the sounds even a mouse scurrying around would make.

Now at Lincoln's vent, she peered through the openings, but couldn't see him in the bed, it looking noticeably unoccupied.

She dropped down onto his puke-green carpet and looked inside the still dark room, noting the overall environment that hadn't really changed much in the last few years, other than the increase in size of Lincoln's clothing, the standard orange theme in all his polo shirts, with notable exceptions. In the corner she saw his jean pants from earlier he wore at the movies; they were soaked still, and even from this distance, she could detect a degree of glossiness non-typical of rain water. She decided not to mess with this peculiarity.

She walked over to the bed before she felt her middle right toes step into something…gooey.

"What the-?" she said in nonchalant surprise, looking to the underside of her foot.

"This isn't gum…what…what is it?"

Lucy looked all around the carpet, trying to detect any dark splotches in the exterior edges before inadvertently stepping into anything else she didn't know what was.

There were two more towards the carpet on the other side of the foot of Lincoln's bed. Staying fully clear away from this side, she rubbed her foot on the dry carpet patch next to Lincoln's headboard.

"Lincoln…Lincoln?" Lucy quietly spoke out, trying to inspect the ruffled bed. It looked unoccupied, but ruffled enough to where Lincoln might still be somewhere in the covers. Teenage boys were good at that she heard.

Lucy slowly pulled off the covers, now revealing that Lincoln was not anywhere in the bed. She looked around in Lincoln's room; his new shoes were gone, as were his soaked old ones he wore earlier. She decided to pull herself up and look out of his small window. Inching her face closer to the flip-open part, she saw in the distance a black hoodied-jacket with a small tuft of white hair walking fast in the dark drizzle surroundings.

"Lincoln!?" Lucy asked silently with surprise and concern. He left the house in the dead of night, wandering the streets to some unknown purpose, for some unknown duration. Lucy instantly became perturbed, wondering what would compel the typically good natured and goody-two shoes brother of the house to do something so groundable and possibly life-threatening.

"Well…at least he's wearing the black hoodie jacket I bought for him," she thought, smiling on the inside, though still concerned. She dropped back down, flopping onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, watching…wondering…waiting.

"Maybe…maybe what happened between him and Luna earlier did do something to him," she thought, now having a flashback within a flashback, her memory taking her back to heading to the women's bathroom midway her movie on account of a really good snuck-in cranberry drink filling up her bladder. As she quickly scurried to the restroom, noting how unusually cool-lit and dim the lights were, she heard commotion and talking coming from the corner. Just as she was about to walk into the stalls, she heard Luna say something.

"Female ejaculate."

Lucy didn't know what it was and couldn't rightly recall hearing the rest, but by how the rest of the conversation unfolded in terms of tone, especially in the surprising presence of Lincoln, the respondent, who for some reason was in the women's bathroom with Luna, both alone, both now coming out after some strange and…deeply troubling and confusing banter between them, Lucy was extremely puzzled and confused.

After taking care of her business and re-sneaking back into the Princess Pony movie, fixed into a non-noticeable corner of the theater room, she looked up the phrase _female ejaculate_ on her cellphone…and was shell-shocked…for the rest of the time…unable to enjoy her movie Lincoln almost sacrificed his movie time for to get her snuck into.

It severely disturbed her that the processes that generate a female ejaculation as her internet search showed, were somehow the part of the incomplete banter she overheard between Luna and Lincoln, her closest siblings.

"Why did she mention that? Why did they seem so on edge? Did…did they-"

Lucy put that thought in the back of her mind. She'd try and deal with this goliath of a possible situation later, and re-double her efforts on enjoying her free movie; it only partly worked. The ride home didn't help any, her suspicions growing ever greater with the lack of communication and talk between the awkward and uncomfortable-looking Lincoln and Luna. When Luan asked Luna what she thought of the movie, Lucy caught Lincoln's throw-up motion, as though that was Luna's gateway key in diluting and misdirecting her and Lincoln's lack of presence for the roughly first half of their movies.

Lucy's concerns further escalated with Lincoln's blank yet subtly alert expression as they both carried the twins up to their rooms, him not making any sweet smiles to them as they went to sleep cuddled in their arms, then into their beds.

The preparatory "final straw" came after she had thanked him before he took his shower, just before Lucy unintelligibly blurted out her comment about how tough the Luna deal was, nonspecific and open-ended it was; Lucy mentally kicked herself for that extra comment. Lincoln seemed on-alert from that comment. And it didn't help with her adding on her extra comment about Lincoln's nightmares. She didn't know what they were, the few times he left his door unlocked, but she saw him in the throes of sleep, looking as though he was wrestling with a vampire or werewolf.

The final straw before the final straw popped up when Lucy inched her door open, just catching Luna saying, " _I…I, I really am sorry about earlier_." This caught Lucy's full attention, now getting extra key details that somewhat unclouded the murky thoughts on the whole situation. She assembled a preliminary sketch of what may have transpired; Lincoln accidently caught Luna in the middle of ejaculating, and by logical extension, in the middle of a female orgasm.

"Dang…sigh" Lucy thought as she closed her bedroom door, still shaken up but feeling a little at ease given Luna and Lincoln's playful banter about the whole thing. She hoped this wouldn't affect either of them for the long term though.

Back in the throes of her first flashback in Lincoln's room in the middle of the night, the lone solitary soul occupying the harry-potter like space still wondered what was going on. She rolled herself in Lincoln's bed. Turning to the carpet and dresser corner, she saw Lincoln's pillow on the ground. She tepidly got up and grabbed it, before noticing a huge stream of drool dribble off it, causing her to eck out for a moment, tossing it onto the far corner of the head of the bed.

She stared up at the ceiling, hoping Lincoln was safe in his breakout adventure, glad he didn't set the alarms on the house off, the driveway light not even on, an impressive sneak-out feat Lucy herself would not even try on a typical basis given the shaky, unsafe conditions the neighborhood was in due impart to the orange guy's policies she gave little heed to. As she rolled her legs on the covers, the bottom of her right foot rolled into something gooey, just like on the floor.

"Why? What is this stuff anyway? What's it doing all over Lincoln's room?"

Lucy pulled her cellphone from her nightgown pockets, searching in the search bar the question, "sticky stuff in brother's room."Lucy nearly gagged at the results, now mortified as to what was on her foot and semi-plastered on her toes.

"Oh god….sigh…this sucks really, really bad! Why is this all over your room Lincoln? Did you have an episode…a really weird nightmare that caused you this?"

Lucy pulled her legs to her chest and sat up, lying against the bed's wall. She curled her face into her knees, thinking as she stared blankly at nothing in particular.

"He's gotta be going through something dark….something really troubling right now. Lincoln would never sneak off like this, not in the middle of the night…unless it really messed him up."

Lucy suddenly started staring out the small round window.

"It looks beautiful out there," she mused in an attempted self-distraction, truly liking the moody dark weather encapsulating the landscape in soggy wet drizzle and downpours.

"Sigh…poor brother…what's going on with you Lincoln? What's happening to you?"

As she was feeling lulled back into sleep, she saw Lincoln's dresser missing his first and favorite Ace Savvy comic, gone from its all-important place holder stand that always looked at him cover first.

"Wonder what happened to that?" Lucy thought, before she closed her eyes, confident she was just resting them…she was mistaken.

Suddenly around 3:45 AM, Lucy was jolted wide awake, startled stiff in her curled upright position by the medium sounds and movement of the small window; it was Lincoln inching back through. Not wanting him to know she snuck in his room, knowing he was gone for almost an hour and a half, and found the wake of whatever was afflicting him all over his lower bed sheets and carpet, she hid herself in the tiny space between his bed and the wall, ripping up the sheets to hide under, contracting her body to fit, unnoticeable only if Lincoln didn't flip the lights on. Her wish was granted.

As Lincoln collected himself from the carpet Lucy heard him say something under severe emotional stress, rattling her very dark, Goth-loving soul.

 _"I tried denying it…I…my interest with Luna shot well beyond just her ejaculations…it's…also her now. Strange though how I feel like I can't bust hard unless Luna busts really hard first, like I can't really get aroused unless she's already done her thing…that's my tick I suppose…not only as a sexual lightening rod, but as one of the closest people I have in my life…her personality; her, just as she is…her."_

Lucy gasped as quietly as she could when she heard this, her body shaking from such a statement that could ever come from Lincoln. Her breath quivered, her legs and feet cold in the pocket space, now getting warm and sweaty from overhearing Lincoln's unabashedly astounding words coming from his mouth.

Lucy heard the latch close on the window, followed by the smashing of his body rocketing the ruffled bed covers, him luckily trying not to snuggle under, Lucy almost getting thrown out of the small spot she hid herself in. She was inadvertently moved closer to Lincoln now, a small sheet being the only divider between his unaware, stressed and near-closed eyes and heavy breathing, and the petrified Lucy, mere inches away from what smelled like acidic breath; he puked at some point on his self journey.

 _"The bathroom deal is just icing on the cake. This has been a long time coming, but…I…I-"_

"No…Lincoln, whatever you're about to say, think about it! Think! Lincoln! Lincoln!" Lucy pleaded in her head to Lincoln, hoping he wasn't about to whisper lowly what she thought he was about to whisper.

 _"I…I give in….I think…-"_

"LINCOLN! I KNOW I SAY YOU HAVE TO BE HONEST, BUT THIS…DON'T! YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO TAKE IT BAC-"

" _-I think I'm in love with Luna."_

"Oh no…." Lucy gasped out loud, Lincoln not hearing Lucy's unusually loud gasp.

" _But…what about her? Back in the bathroom… did she really say my n-"_

Lincoln was out before he could finish, but Lucy, in all her flabbergasted glory, had a pretty good idea on how he was going to finish this up.

"…name…did she really say your name?" Lucy finished for Lincoln, now adding on top of Lincoln's personal admission another layer in Luna's possible involvement…possibly feelings.

Never in her entire life had Lucy been this scared…this terrified. Nothing in her Goth literature prepared her for what seemed to be transpiring between her closest siblings, now out of the realm of fiction, thrown right into her face quite literally from an inattentive and bogged down Lincoln.

"I need to go," she lowly croaked, now feeling it safe enough for her to inch quietly over the larger sleeping figure that was Lincoln, still fully clothed, soaking wet from head to toe. As she headed for the locked door and unlocked it, she looked over at Lincoln, feeling despair for her brother and now possibly Luna.

"I'm…I'm sorry Lincoln…I can't help…not right now," she croaked in a controlled cry, now closing Lincoln's door and sporadically walking back to her room, pausing to glance at Luna and Luan's door.

"I can't help you either Luna…This is…too…much," Lucy whimpered, her mind shutting down from what was easily a series of back-to-back reveals she for one, had no business of knowing, and two, haunted her so.

"My dark soul, take this pain….please….I…I…feel too much! I feel too much," she quietly cried in her black sleeves as she curled back into her bed, curling up and crying, not just for herself, but now for Luna and Lincoln. She never cried…never like this; all her emotions were always under control.

In a rare display, she pulled her black draping hair, revealing blue teary eyes completely out of place on the dreary little Goth of the family. She wiped them as she slightly rocked back and forth, unsure of how to think about everything.

"Sigh…..sigh….sigh….sigh," she kept repeating to herself in choked, shaking bursts.

"If I had the ability to, I'd cut my foot off right now! I…I need to disappear in my dream landscape…I need to get out of here."

Within the hour Lucy managed to fall asleep, with the help of Lynn's lumberjack-grade snoring.

8:35 AM

In present time now, Lucy still stood and hovered over a fully clothed Lincoln, him still dead asleep in the early morning hours, bent on trying not to think fully about what she heard him and by his admission, implicitly Luna. Lucy shook it off, noticing he still wore those wet shoes and socks.

"He's gonna get trench foot with those on him."

Lucy proceeded to pull off Lincoln's shoes and socks, seeing how pruned he got, a tad off-putting for Lucy's usually non-squeamish stomach for morbid things, this being the rare exception.

"Gross…utter gross, but just in time…still gross."

Lucy began slightly pushing on Lincoln, him still as responsive as a rock.

"Lincoln….Lincoln…time to get up. We're all going to the mall in a little bit. Time to get ready."

No response from the sleeping Lincoln.

"Wow…he's still out cold. Maybe he needs a little something to spike him up," she thought, before seeing about five French vanilla creamers haphazardly strewn about on the ground in random fashion, probably dropped out when he climbed in bed last night.

"This might spike his interest," Lucy thought, totally unaware of Lincoln's penchant for vanilla flavored things right now.

Lucy opened several and threw them on his face, the creamy liquids streaming down his freckled face, most ending up around and in his mouth. His tongue popped out in response, tasting it like a komodo dragon wiping its tongue in the air.

Lincoln suddenly rocketed out of his bed screaming, pure shock and surprise on his face, then he saw Lucy, standing emotionless in trademark fashion next to him.

"Hi Lincoln. Good morning."

"LUCY! IT WAS JUST YOU! Oh thank God! I thought…never mind. Man, how long have I been out?" Lincoln asked wide-eyed, huge bags under his eyes while he was rubbing his sore head and warped body, still stiff from how he slept. Then he felt his entire body was still damp and soggy, stinking of stressed sweat and now, stressed BO. Looking down he noticed his shoes and socks were off.

"Did…did you take off my shoes and socks Lucy?"

"I didn't want you getting trench foot. And to your first question, you were sleeping for five hours, then…out, for about an hour and a half; after that, I think an extra four or five hours."

"Oh okay, thanks….wait….WHAT!? YOU KNEW!?"

"Lower your voice Lincoln, and yes, I know. I tried to see if you could critique some poems I wrote up, and when I got here, you weren't in your bedroom. Then I looked out your window and saw you walking down the street with a trash bag."

"Oh crud," Lincoln dreaded, "did, did yo-"

"I didn't tell anyone. I'm not a tattletale…but I am concerned for you…greatly concerned for you."

"Oh, gee, well thanks Lucy. I really appreciate it."

"I won't ask about why you left the house or where you went, but…Lincoln," Lucy said with the most minor of a tremble in her voice, "if you…ever need to talk about…things, I'm here."

"Thank you Lucy…but I don't think you'd be able to fully grasp my concerns right now. I'm a bit out of it."

"We're all a bit out of it in one way or another. Just please…do me a favor Lincoln," she asked, looking up to him in a concerned expression.

"What's that?"

"Please…take it a step at a time…and don't rush into absolutes."

"I…I don't quite follow Lucy."

"Go onwards slow and steady, okay?" she asked, before giving Lincoln a rare form of affection, a tight hug, but still soft and delicate coming from her. Lincoln gave her a hug too.

"Okay Lucy…you know, I'm here if you need to talk too. Always am, always will be."

"I know," she said quietly, looking away as a small tear went down her cheek. Brushing it away quickly, she retreaded back to the original plan…get Lincoln ready.

"By the way, we're all leaving for the mall by nine."

"Yeah…I don't know about that Lucy. I'm still really tired…after my outing, and I got less than a half-hour to get ready…plus I think all the hot water is used up."

"Luan's taking a quick shower, so there should be hot water still. Also, she said that if you'd go, she would buy you something from the mall's Japanese Pop-Culture Emporium."

Lincoln's sleepy, bagged-eye expression quickly shifted to a raised brow of curiosity, a low grin slowly creeping on.

"Really? I wanted to get the newly released Godzilla 1984 DVD…but I'm still-" he said, then yawning loudly. Lucy decided to up the stakes.

"It's okay if you don't wanna go…Luna's staying home too."

Lincoln's expression shot off shock like a shotgun to the face. Lucy grinned internally, thinking now she had him. It might be preferable to put some space between them.

"Well…I think I'll wake up when I take that shower," Lincoln tried bumbling out in awkward stutters, trying not to make it seem as though it was the Luna part that set him off.

"She's still not feeling well; Luan told me she's been…queasy all night."

"Oh…" Lincoln responded with a depressed tone.

"Well, okay. Thanks for waking me up Lucy. I really appreciate it. I'm gonna take a shower in a moment and be down in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay Lincoln. See you downstairs."

Lucy headed out of Lincoln's room, unlocking the door.

"Hey! Lucy, did you sneak into my room last night? And this morning?"

Lucy looked straight into his eyes with her usual blank expression.

"You locked your door last night, and I was pretty determined…and Lynn tried to wake you up a little earlier, but you weren't responding."

Lincoln looked around the room, before it hit him.

"The vents?"

"The vents."

"I figured…at least you can still get in them comfortably."

"I know…and it looks like Luan's done with her shower now."

"Thanks Lucy."

Lucy closed the door behind her, seeing Lincoln slowly getting his hoodie and shirt off his damp body.

"Wow…I can understand why Luna might have a thing for him…even if it is a little too close for comfort…or blood," she thought, his lean physical frame in her peripheral.

"Well…I may not be in love with you Lincoln, but I do love you. I'm always going to look after you, even if you're older….because-" she monologued in her head, giving a slight sniffle as she said, "… because you're my brother."

She quickly closed the door and walked over to a chipper Luan, losing all her emotions in the dark pit of her soul.

"Hey Lucy. Get him up?"

"Phase one done. He's game for the Emporium…but I should let you know he's…a bit…out of it."

Luan's chipper expression went blank momentarily, before she put on her chipper face again.

"I'm sure he'll feel better after a warm shower; there should be a good five minutes still left," she replied to Lucy, before Lincoln, just wearing his black shorts walked up to the girls with a tired but appreciative smile.

"Hi everybody. Save me some hot water Luan?"

Luan somewhat blushed at Lincoln's figure, trying to hide it under a cough. Lucy nodded to him, then retreated back to her room.

"Thank goodness Luan doesn't know what's going on," Lucy thought as she closed the door.

"Eh, yeah Lincoln. Still some hot water left."

"And the Emporium? Lucy told me about that…you're not planning on tricking me or anything, are you?"

"It's not April fool's Day; no pranks today, no pre-Halloween tricks Lincoln…I promise," Luan replied with a big grin, her face giving a slight tinge of hope Lincoln would go with them.

"Ye…yeah. I wanted to see their new Kaiju figures and movie imports anyways."

"Cool. I hear we still got Lucky Charms downstairs. Eat up after your shower."

"Kay. See you downstairs," Lincoln said, walking forwards to the bathroom, before he hesitated, seeing Luan head to her room.

"Hey Luan?"

"Yeah Lincoln?"

"Is…is Luna doing any better?"

Luan looked at her door momentarily and silently, before replying back.

"She's feeling better, but needs to sleep in today. Whatever she ate did a real number on her last night. Kinda why we both didn't get a lot of sleep, but I'm heck-bent on checking the new Spencer's gifts, just like your Emporium."

"Okay…if she does wake up, let her know I hope she feels better, okay?"

"Okay Lincoln. She just needs sleep really, then later on she should be good to go. Go get ready. Mom and dad are leaving at nine sharp, and you look a little pale; get some warm water before you…ah, ah…HAIKU! Get it?"Luan smiled from cheek to cheek, her slight sneezing motion causing her robe to come down a little bit, revealing a tinge of the huge landscape that was her upper breasts.

Lincoln blushed, but chuckled at that little nod to the Japanese Emporium, then went into the bathroom to get ready.

Luan shut the door and locked it behind her. Luna was still in the same sleeping position, hung over on exhaustion still.

"Lincoln's concerned for you…possibly a bit freaked out as well still," Luan said in her one-sided conversation with Luna as she dried up her hair.

"No…maybe not freaked out; not the right words…perturbed? No….a little out of it? That seems more appropriate, how Lucy described him. Thank goodness Lucy doesn't know any of this," Luan thought to herself as she dropped her robe off her body, it making a very minor thud against the floor. She slipped her slippers off and grabbed her clothing for the day, a variation of her typical outfit that was her personal trademark; she put them on their bean bag chair, still totally naked and exposed.

"When she gets up, she might wonder where we all went. Maybe she forgot about the mall thing after last night also. Goodness knows she's earned a day off from the family…and she might still be too spooked to be around Lincoln anyways, among other things," she thought, looking at the now smiling Luna, breathing much like she use to when she was relaxed and jived in her rock world.

"I mean…I'm really happy for you that he's concerned for you Luna…but…this, our current relationships…that's all we can ever have…hope to have," Luan thought in a put-on smile, deep down feeling utterly defeated. It was taking more effort to keep up this chipper attitude.

"Oh….right. The mall deal. How am I going to let her know things seem kinda okay and that me and the family went to the mall?"

Luan looked around her room. Looking to their shared cabinet, she found the little red clown nose that fell onto her crotch earlier. In the corner of the cabinet hanging off a hook was a small dunce hat.

Luan smiled brightly.

"Perfect! I'll leave a quick note inside the nose, put the dunce hat on, then she'll know I left a super important note for her. Glad I nose myself a solution, get it?"

She pulled a little 2x2 piece of paper and elegantly scribbled her message, not forgetting to add some nose-related puns into the mix. A minute later she folded it and put it into the clown nose, put it on their dresser, and attached the small dunce hat to the top, wrapping the loop around the top to alert Luna about the immediate need to read the message.

"There. She should be content to some degree, while I let her know of Lincoln's condition. I don't know how she's gonna react to that, but…I'm gonna be as honest but delicate with this whole thing as I possibly can. I'm just super glad no one else ever saw-"

Then it hit Luan like a freight train; she had dozens of cameras hidden, constantly recording at all times of day and night in various secret locations for her comedy and storytelling routines. She also had two positioned to zoom in on Luan's bunk, so as to record her sleepy jokes for future use.

"Shit...I recorded last night without even realizing it...and if it's been recording still, that means..."

Luan paused her thought, running over to her Laptop, the central control for all her updated recording tech around the house. Strumming through various recordings, passing up each sibling's rooms and fuzzy antics, she found her room's file, pressing on the current recording process. She paused the current recording, seeing her naked form bent over her laptop paused.

She quickly cut the file into hourly constituents, starting from 10:00 Pm and onwards, finding the bulk four hours of last night's events. There were still another six and a half hours of recorded material.

"...that means I recorded myself...doing that."

Luan felt a simultaneous sickness and arousal take over her, morbid shock of the forbidden thing she did earlier now well documented for any prying, curious snoopers.

"I gotta delete this stuff…ALL OF IT! And I need to shut down most of my footage operations...just for now, until we can get things under control."

One by one she shut off most of the sporadically placed cameras, halting their current recordings. When she got to the bathroom and Lincoln bedroom files, she decided to pass up on them. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she may want to keep watch of Lincoln for a time to make sure he'd be emotionally okay. The bathroom...that seemed relatively tamed to her, angled to a frame where one could not tell what one was doing in there, only heads and upper torso's visible.

When she began going through her room's files, including the separated hourly files, she compiled them into two specific sets. File one was labeled "Reveal" from last night; the second "Sin" from earlier that morning.

"Specific enough for me anyways...that was sinful, get it? No...no, that wasn't funny at all."

She placed the two files in a larger folder and moved them into the Trash file, right about to wipe them away...permanently.

But for some reason, as she kept scrolling over the permanent delete icon...she couldn't do it. A nagging, unsettling feeling told her she might...want to store these files.

"NO! You gotta delete these Luan! If anyone found out about this, Luna would hate me for the rest of our lives, and she'd be kicked out of the house...I'd be kicked out of the house...we'd both be out of the family's life...out of Lincoln's life. Luna would be ruined…I'd be ruined… I just can't risk..."

Then she saw her spare USB drives. Her mind told her to permanently delete these recordings...yet her feelings told her she should save them.

"Why? Why am I wanting to save this? This is horrible evil stuff. I just..."

Luan, without thinking yet with scrunched glossy eyes, grabbed her gold-colored USB drive, put it into her Laptop, waited for it to be detected, and slowly but surely put the major file containing the two subset files into a secret part of her document files on the USB.

"Oh god...I feel sick...I...feel...fucking gross!"

Luan gagged in her mouth, restricting her upchuck episode enough to focus back on what she needed to get done.

She modified her note just a bit to Luna to reassure her about the cameras, in case Luna would think about that…and fibbed about the additional details about deleting it all.

"Man...I'm a horrible sister...I...I hate myself."

Luan breathed heavily, her body shaking as she tried to push these dark, unsettling thoughts and what she thought was an even worse betrayal to Luna's sanctity from earlier; keeping the recordings. Though she quickly and without remorse deleted the original files off her laptop...she still kept them, hidden away…for possible twisted viewing pleasure.

"Happy thoughts Luan...happy thoughts," she croaked in a mini-cry, trying to laugh herself out of this pit she dug herself into.

Luan paused, hearing Luna give a platonic groan, nothing sensual but still striking a nerve in Luan's mind.

Luan's hand unintelligibly brushed against her inner thigh area, causing a momentary crippling of Luan's motor skills, the feeling from when she grinded Luna earlier slowly coming back.

Her hands started for her groin area, before her rationale found a gap in her lust, and her right hand autonomously slapped the daylights out of her.

"NO!" she yelled in her mind internally, "I PROMISED I WOULDN'T GO DOWN THAT RABBIT HOLE AGAIN!"

Luan rubbed her right cheek, feeling the burning, stinging pain of her quick motor reflexes take their toll. Looking into the mirror, her cheek looked like it got temporarily exposed to an extreme UV beam, before the intense reds quickly dissipated to a mild tan-red color hand mark on her face.

"This is gonna be fun to explain to the rest of the family…I ought to give myself a hand for that," she grinned sheepishly in the mirror, putting her hand out to her other self. "Get it?"

She kept looking into the mirror, dropping her head, until raising it up quickly, looking at herself again and saying, "Hand's up! Hahahaha!"

She smiled brightly again, feeling a little better and distracted from the pain and awkwardness of what she felt; why she loved Comedy.

"This situation's turning into a real slap-in-the-face…hahahaha."

Looking at herself in the mirror again, she gave another self-routine to herself.

"You know what? I'm glad I like my own jokes; I'm always" Luan paused, looking know at her huge breasts and shaking them back and forth before continuing, "…getting jiggly with them. HAHA!"

Looking down at them again, she thought, "You…you two aren't always so bad. I can poke fun at myself with you two. See? Poke poke," she said poking her boobs as they gave a subtle ticklish ripple, followed by her usual giggle.

"Hahaha….haha….at least I can get myself distracted easily. With you Luna? I only hope your music can numb the pain…make it go away."

Fully dried now, she got her clothes on, still slipping into her bright yellow socks.

"You and me Luna…we gotta numb the pain…numb it….cause I don't think it's gonna go away any time soon. I can numb mine easily. You…?"

Luan took several meditative deep breaths, prepping herself for the day's events.

"Alright…let's do this. For you Luna…for you….Lincoln," she said, slightly blushing now, before pausing again to get her blush under control.

"For…for you Luna…let's rock!"

And with that, she grabbed her small yellow checkered purse and locked their bedroom door.

8:45 AM

As Luan started for the stairs, she saw Lucy hanging out on the first step of the stairs, reading her Edger Allen Poetry book. She looked up to Luan, both hearing the bathroom door open.

"The five dollars is almost in my grasp…I can feel it."

"Uh, well Lucy, I specified that he had to be in the van by nine. A second later and the deal's off," Luan teased Lucy with a Bugs Bunny grin, eyes half-closed and overconfident.

"…I hate verbal details….sigh…"

"Don't worry Lucy…I'd give you the five dollars anyway for waking him up."

"Wow…thanks Luan. I can finally buy that new black journal from the mall."

"Always black with you. Don't you like another color?"

"White. Black and white are my favorite colors."

"Sure you couldn't go yellow for me? Get it?" Luan asked with a grin, Lucy still morose in expression.

"Well…I've seen dashes of pink flutter along the sides of your books. Could it be you like your white with a little red thrown in to get pink?"

"Not even in my deepest darkest nightmares Luan," Lucy replied in a lie, "I stick with black and whit-"

Lucy paused, turning the other direction.

"What is it Lucy?" Luan asked, before she saw Lincoln walk out of the bathroom, his hair still floppy wet, the towel wrapped around his lower waist, exposing his lean muscled abs and growing form. Only fourteen years old but his body responded extremely well to Lynn's grueling self defense training.

"Hi guys. I'll be down in about five minutes," Lincoln said with more pep to his tone, the hot shower seemingly doing him some good to wake up. The bags seemed much less noticeable under his eyes, his motions more normal and exact. As he left to his room, Luan could not help but subtly ogle Lincoln's physique, what she was able to see, blushing the entire time.

"Steady Luan….steady girl…" Luan said reassuringly in her head, trying to regain control and not let the thoughts and feelings take rein again.

"Maybe I can hold my end of the bargain after all," Lucy said, still reading her book, seeing the back of Luan's ponytailed-head but unable to see Luan's glowing blush. Luan spun in a spiral towards the stairs, heading down quickly to the kitchen, trying to cool her temperature.

"Calm down….steady…hold your horses Luan…it's just Lincoln in a towel after a shower. How many times have you seen him like that?" she asked herself internally, before the answer she thought, especially in the manner she answered, hit her.

She gulped hard.

"A…a lot."

As Luan got downstairs, she saw Leni, Lola and Lana all cuddled on the couch watching TV with Lily, Lisa sitting on the side and performing some menial calculations and double-checks on her algorithms for predicting the random choices and decisions of two sample authoritarians, one on the left politically, and one on the right. Lily was trying out several Wizard of Oz characters, getting unusually close to the Cowardly Lion's way of saying "nuarve" instead of nerve, but matching his bumbling cries; Leni, Lola, Lana and even Lisa smiled at this. Lisa pulled out a small IPod.

"Note: will need to analyze Lily's vocal cords to see how she can mimic voices well beyond the range of normal four year olds. Suspicion still remains that her vocal box has some strange mutation carried through to her cerebral cortex, permitting her to mimic voices uncommon to a child her age…still very curious," Lisa stated with her lispy monotone. Lily also tried Dorothy and The Wicked Witch of the West, her most spot-on, getting ooh sans aaahs from Lola and Lana. Leni tried to focus back on the little time they had on the movie.

"Hey…guys," Luan asked nervously to everyone, Leni, Lola and Lana turning to her, Leni and Lana giving somewhat nervous looks to Luan, Lola giving a reserved pouty face.

"Hey…um…I'm really sorry about jumping you like that. I didn't mean it. You see," Luan began, trying to find the cross between truth and untruth, "Luna's condition kept me up for longer than I thought…I was a bit grumpy this morning. So…I'm sorry. I'll spot you five bucks each, pinkie-swear!"

Luan grinned sheepishly, waiting for a response. Lola finally spoke.

"Well…I guess we're sorry too. We could have been a bit quieter, even if some people lack stuffed-animal manners," she said as she eyed Lana, to which Lana replied, "It's not a big deal Luan. I understand…unlike a certain prima donna who isn't able to tell the difference between a fake canary and a real one," she said, eyeing Lola now, both giving each other the stink eye. Leni just got up and walked to Luan with a blank expression. Luan looked up to the blonde valley girl that was her sister, now really getting a feel for her skyscraper-like physical presence, even if it was extraordinarily beautiful.

"Leni…you okay? Do…do you forgive me?"

Leni then wrapped Luan in a cripplingly huge bear hug, both their breasts smashing together like huge pillowy battering rams, Luans being bigger but Leni's being much stronger and firmer, a testament to her absurd bear-like strength under the facade of her girly fashion physique. Luan struggled to breath.

"Le…ni….can't…br-"

"I'm like so super super sorry Luan. Really sorry…I forgot…I wasn't thinking…. I'm the one who has to look out for everyone…take charge! I'm not so good at it, especially with Luna not helping me. Is…is Luna okay Luan? Is she going to be okay?" Leni asked with concern in her pupils as she looked sadly and directly into Luan, still holding her in a tight embrace, Luan seeing a small tear going down Leni's face.

"Awhh…don't cry Leni," the twins said unanimously with a semi-cry and tremble in their own voices, both running over to both hug around Leni. Luan decided to give them all a hug.

"Girls, don't worry. Luna's one of the toughest girls I know. If anyone can beat this, she can! She just needs rest."

"Hey, what's going on down here," as voice called out. All turned around and saw it was Lincoln, fully clothed and dressed, stopped midway between the stairs and the kitchen.

"Oh Linky, come here!" Leni squealed happily, pulling a shocked and struggling Lincoln into the group hug, jammed between Leni and Luan's breasts, the full awkwardness and proximity knocking the hell out of him.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS FOR!?" he puffed out in squished, crushed form.

"I have no idea," Lisa replied uncaringly, still focused on her own task, right before the twins both pulled her in, Lisa trying to struggle out, to no avail against both twins.

"Well…this is uncomfortable," she said blankly, clearly annoyed, Lincoln mortified and gasping for air, Luan getting slightly red from realizing just how wedged Lincoln was into her bosom.

"You want in on this group hug Lily?" Lana called out, Lily shaking her head as she continued watching the flying monkeys take Todo away in the Wizard of Oz movie.

"Figures…one sibling watching flying primates…while I'm trapped between primates…can't get any worse."

"Hey kids! What's going on!?" Lynn Sr in a cooking apron asked. Rita followed next as she put her coat on.

"We're doing a group hug for Luna, wanna join in?" Leni asked.

"Of course we do kids," Rita said.

"I was wrong…it can," Lisa mumbled before both Rita and Lynn Sr walked over, engulfing the rest of the group, inadvertently tightening the pressure of both Leni and Luna's busts around Lincoln's face.

"I'm gonna be crushed…I'm gonna suffocate...I'm gonna die this way…this sucks!" Lincoln thought as he tried controlling his lungs to use all the little oxygen he could breathe in. With however many times this happened in their group hugs now, it never got any easier for Lincoln.

"Okay….I'm out," Lisa croaked out, squeezing with all her might out of the twin's grip, popping out like a tick. Lincoln waived his arm out pleadingly.

"Sorry Lincoln…I must get back to my calculations, and for the good of science and all humanity, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"I'm…you're…brother," he squeaked out.

"You are also the few….sorry!" Lisa said as she ran back to the other side of the couch. She began to look at her notes.

"Sacrificing your brother for some facts and trivia…that's cold," Lucy suddenly said out of nowhere, terrifying the daylights right out of Lisa, causing her to rocket back into the group hug. Lucy made a small smile looking over to the trembling, hugging Lisa.

"You are a wicked deviant _Homo sapien_ Lucy!"

"Wicked, yes. Deviant, yes. _Homo sapien_? That's up for grabs."

The hug suddenly died down, Lisa running back to her notes while Lincoln broke free, running as fast as he could to the kitchen, throwing his head outside the window to breathe in oxygen as deeply as possible.

"Breasts...HUUHUH…..are weapons…HUHUHUHUH…of mass….HHHUUUUHUHU….destruction….HHHHUUHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Woah…what's up with you!" Lynn said from the backyard, a football in her hands in the throwing position.

"LENI AND LUAN….ME….SMASHED….PULVERIZED….BETWEEN A ROCK IN HARD PLACE!" Lincoln's head pulled back in, him taking a noticeable plop onto the kitchen floor just to catch his breath again.

Lynn took a moment to look at her breasts, being able to piece together what Lincoln was trying to say. Lynn blushed as she used the football to cover her own chest.

"I…I wish I could do what Leni and Luan could do," she thought, before opting to cancel the thought and run towards the backyard tree, trying to tackle it down.

Rita and Lynn Sr heard Lincoln fall to the ground.

"Wow…he got the wind knocked out of him. Thought Lynn toughened him up a bit," Lynn Sr asked openly.

"Wait a minute…you four were mentioning something about Luna. Is this group hug for Luna?" Rita asked openly to the remaining girls in the living room.

"Yeah…what's going on? What's up with Luna?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Luan didn't tell you?" Leni asked, Luan forgetting she was going to tell them about Luna staying home.

"Luan, what's going on with your sister? Is she okay?" Rita asked with controlled concern.

"She's still sleeping. She had a rough night last night and is getting some rest. I told her I'd let you guys know she's opting out of Mall Saturday today," Luan replied calmly to them.

"Oh gee, that's too bad. Maybe I should stay home with her," Rita said, Luan's mind instantly making the record scratch sound effect, her eyes bulged out wide.

"Now honey, remember what we talked about? Luna's an adult now. She can make these decisions on her own. If she's not feeling well, and is telling Luan to let us know she's sleeping in, we should honor that," Lynn Sr replied to Rita, the latter still concerned but a bit more relaxed and assured about their talk.

"I know honey. But I just hate to see one of my babies sick…even if she is an adult," Rita said.

"If it makes you feel any better mom, Luna told us all to have a rockin time at the mall without her," Luan thought, knowing Luna never said such a thing, but would obviously say something to that degree.

"Well…I think I should check up on her, just in case."

Luan dreaded the prospect of their mother possibly hearing Luna mumble something ultimately regrettable. Luan decided to escort their mother and run interference should anything go amiss.

"Alright honey; just don't smother her. She's got her space now," Lynn Sr reminded her as he called out, "ALRIGHT. FIVE MINUTES TO GO! I WANNA SEE EVERYONE READY IN THAT VAN! NO SLACKERS!"

"BEST SEAT!" said the faint yell of Lynn outside, already waiting in the van, apparently overhearing her dad call out.

"That a girl!"

Everyone else got their coats on as Lynn Sr comically forgot to take off his cooking apron, almost walking out the door with it on, before backtracking inside. He saw Lincoln scarf down two cups of Lucky Charms cereal in nearly one bite like Lana.

"Dang kiddo! You'd give Lana a run for her money!"

"No thank you," Lincoln replied, burping extremely loudly while Lynn Sr gave him a big thumbs up for it.

"Awesome one son, now go get your teeth brushed."

"Kay dad!"

Meanwhile Rita and Luan were at Luan and Luna's door, Luan taking a moment to purposely eat up a minute fidgeting the door.

"I…this…dang door. It's a bit of a tussle to deal with this dor-k…get it mom?"

"Ha ha," Rita said, more anxious and curious as to why the door wouldn't budge open. Luan decided to cut the act, hoping if Luna was in the throes of such a dream, she'd hear the door rattling open.

"There we go," Luan said as she ushered her mom in, letting her know to keep her voice down.

"Please be dreaming normally; please be dreaming normally!"Luan begged in her head as Rita headed towards Luna to feel her head. Luna looked perfectly still, right in the exact same position as Luan left her when she headed downstairs.

"Hmmm…no temperature…regular breathing…ooooh, she does look tired still. I think she does need some extra rest. How long was she sick for last night Luan?"

"Uhhh, till around two. I had her bunk with me so she wouldn't puke all over her comforters, plus I got my trash can. It'd be easier for her instead of falling out of her bunk."

"Oh sweetie, that's so nice. You snuggled together?"

Luan shrugged her shoulders and smiled lowly. Rita gave Luan a big hug.

"I wanna get a picture of that next time! Luna's so lucky to have such a caring little sister!"

Luan laughed nervously, thoughts of earlier's…moment of weakness fluttering her mind and making her feel extremely guilty, not worthy of her mother's praise. "I'm…vile…I'm no angel," Luan thought.

"So Luna's phone is on full blast?" Rita asked.

"Check!" Luan said, putting it on the coffee stand.

"And your father made plenty of food, so that shouldn't be a problem when she gets up…it's a real shame. I wanted to take you both shopping too."

"What for mom?"

"Well you both take a lot after me," Rita said, displaying her huge chest and round posterior, pointing to Luna's and Luan's chest.

"MOM!" Luan shrieked quietly.

"Oh relax will you. I gotta take care of my girls. You've grown up so fast. Soon…you're going to end up like Lori."

"Lori found her perfect guy mom. I doubt we will for a long time."

"You never know sweetie. He could live in this area for all we know."

"Or down the hall," Luan muttered silently.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing! Just a mumble! We should head out now!"

Luan quickly ushered her mom out of their room, sweating gallons, then seeing Lincoln pop out of the bathroom with toothpaste foam still all over his mouth, brushing his teeth. The sight didn't bode well for the now on-edge Luan.

"Hurry now sweetie. Your Dad's going to be ready to leave in the next two minutes."

"Mmmhmhhhm," Lincoln muffled back, an obvious confirmation, Luan inadvertently giggling from the sight.

Luan and Rita departed downstairs, Luan still panting quietly and trying to regain her control. Both headed for the van and joined everyone else. Lynn Sr was in the house looking around, then saw what he was looking for.

"Come on Lily! We can watch that later," Lynn Sr said to the littlest Loud still watching the Wizard of Oz. As soon as Lynn Sr picked her up, she said, "HEY BUD, WHAT ARE YA TRYIN TA PULL, SEE? MMMYEAAA SCHEEEEE !? MMMYEAAA, MMMYEAAA!"

"Okay little cutie Edward G Robinson, but get your coat on! You can watch it later."

With Lynn Sr and Lily in the car, Lucy just getting in, a minute to go, Lincoln was just rinsing his teeth, trying to get the background odor of vomit acid still in the corners of his mouth. It worked after tedious struggle.

"Good! A minute to go!" he proudly proclaimed, walking out the bathroom before seeing Luna's door.

"It sucks you're staying home Luna…all because of me probably," Lincoln thought, his color back in his face but emotional guilt still inside him. The moment he was woken up by Lucy, last night's events still hadn't left him. They were a memory all too crystal clear.

Lincoln decided to do a quick checkup on Luna to make sure she was okay. Prying the locked door open with some of Leni's typical tricks, he managed to open it, seeing the still sleeping form that was Luna, curled up in Luan's bunk, soundly in deep rest.

"At least it seems you've gotten over last night…I think. I still wonder what you were saying before I barged in on you like that. It couldn't have been….-"

Lincoln checked his watch. Twelve seconds.

"Oh shit!"

Lincoln quietly locked and closed Luna's door, and shot out of the house, locking the front door and getting the same spot just behind his dad in the van.

"8:59:59 AM! Awesome!"Lincoln punched the air, seeing a surprisingly similar seating arrangement from yesterday, Leni next to him, Lily in her seat behind their mom, with Luan sitting the center middle next to Lola, with Lisa, Lana, Lucy and Lynn in the very back.

"Yeah…awesome," Lucy replied in concurrence to Luan's ear, Luan giving a combo smile-scowl and tossing Lucy a five-dollar bill.

"Thanks Lincoln; I was beginning to lose hope."

"Hope about what Lucy?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

9:00 AM officially now, and the family was off to the Royal Woods mall.

Thirty minutes of traffic later, they finally arrived, nearly all ecstatic, besides the typical reserved Lucy, uncaring Lisa, and the slightly aloof Luan and Lincoln.

As they piled out, the youngest four, Lily, Lisa, Lana and Lola went with Rita and Lynn Sr too look around their favorite stores, while Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan and Leni grouped together, all eventually planning to split to their own projects.

9:39 AM

"HEY LINCOLN! LET'S GO DO THAT INDOOR ROCK CLIMBY THINGY!" Lynn suddenly and unnecessarily shouted excitedly, grabbing Lincoln and pulling him to the other side of the mall.

"WAIT! MY EMPORIUM!" Lincoln wailed as Lynn now threw Lincoln over her shoulders and carried him through the hundreds of other people attending the mall, struggle and all.

"My…my emporium," Lincoln sighed quietly as they passed it up, Lincoln putting his arm out wantingly.

"Don't worry bro! You can go there later. Right now I wanna to show you how I can pound you down hard into that rock wall," Lynn said, not realizing the way she phrased that statement.

"Awh man Lynn…wait, what did you say?"

"I…I said I'm gonna show you why I'm a kick your butt at rock climbing, cause I'm awesome," Lynn modified subtly into something she'd usually say.

As they got out of sight, Luan somewhat chuckled, even though feeling a bit dejected.

"Well…some exercise with Lynn should keep his mind distracted…and I need to distract myself," Luan said, looking to her right, happening upon Spencer's Gifts.

"Well hello there! What a nice gift, get it?" Luan said with a big grin, giggling inside the store and now lost to her heart's content. Leni and Lucy seemed to be the last of the group.

"Hey Lucy? Wanna try on some clothes with me?"

"That depends…will I get to choose black and white for mine?"

"Uh…I don't see why not."

"Sure….why not. But let's take a quick look at that antique bookstore. I've been meaning to buy a certain black book."

"Ewwwck! Books. I don't know why you like those Lucy."

"Well…I know why you are the way you are Leni….cause you don't like them."

"You're darn right….wait….what? Did I miss something Lucy?"

"Absolutely nothing Leni."

"Oh, okay," Leni said happily and with a big goofy smile.

Both walked in the strange old antique store. Leni with a puzzled face walked around without any want to be in there, besides marveling at some of the woodsmanship of the book cases. Lucy darted for a stack of blank black books with old rustic black leathering. She reached for one of these four dollar books…before a derelict book sitting next to it caught her attention. She read if to herself.

"Flowers in the Attic…by V.C. Andrews….what's this?"

Lucy plopped open the book and read the synopsis. Her eyes went wide under her black concealing hair. She looked at the price tag…only twenty-five cents.

"Maybe…maybe this book can give me some bearing and understanding as to what's going on between Lincoln and Luna," Lucy thought, feeling slightly weird in buying the book herself.

"Leni?" Lucy called out, Leni walking back over with a paper of several sketches of the woodwork she was doodling out.

"Here…hold these for a second," Lucy said, handing Leni the black journal and the novel into Leni's left hand. She directed Leni to the old woman manning the cash register with a warm, sweet smile. Lucy had Leni place the books down. As the older lady scanned the books, she seemed to have a quick spike in her brow from reading the novel's title, looking a bit concerned in Leni's direction.

"What?" Leni asked innocently.

"Oh…nothing deary….a bit surprised, but nothing….total comes to $4.99 after tax."

"Here," Lucy said secretly, handing Leni the wrinkled five dollar bill, to which Leni handed it over to the now perturbed looking older woman.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"No…nothing like that sweetie. It's just…what would make you want to invest your time into something like this?"

"Well it's not every day I go into a bookstore and see a fashion or design idea now, is it?"Leni said explanatorily while waiving her doodles to the older woman, now looking perplexed, putting the two books into a small bag and giving Leni a penny back.

"Ohhh…well, whatever you saw dear. Have a wonderful day."

"You too mam," Leni replied back, her and Lucy walking out of the store now, Lucy grabbing the things and Leni thinking out loud about what happened.

"That was strange….I wonder why she thought it was weird I was doodling those woodwork designs from those book cases."

Lucy just pulled out the novel and began reading and half-heartedly said, "Beats me."

Both ended up together in a clothing store, Leni trying on an armada of styles while Lucy sat in the corner of the changing room, just across from Leni's booth.

"Say Lucy, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Well….I was thinking…and I know that can be dangerous or hazardous for my and other people's health, haha on me…but…how come guys in general can't be nice?"

"Go on," Lucy said inattentively.

"Why can't they…you know…like…be like Linky?"

"Yeah…that's something," Lucy replied again, still nose first into the pages as Leni tried on a new aqua colored bra.

"You know? Like, he's always been one of the nicest guys ever, like, totes ever. He doesn't belittle you…he doesn't make you feel dumb or feel like an object…like you're something to conquer. And he always goes out of his way. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably never get my license. He just…just treats you like you're a person…like you have feelings….I…I do have feelings. Does that make sense?"

"Uhh, yeah…so true and deep," Lucy said, ever-enraptured in the page's text.

"It was just a thought. Still, like, I'd love to meet a guy who was just like Lincoln. That'd be a dream come true."

"Yep…so true."

Lucy still read her book, totally and in out-of-character for her, blinded the whole world and Leni's honest thoughts.

"Yep, that's right Leni…..wait a minute…WHAT!?"

10:23 AM

Luan was still wafting in the antics that was Spencer's Gifts, drumming out a series of new acts with each possible prop while Leni and Lucy looked at various clothing styles and selections, the whole while Lucy kept her nose in the novel, already fifty pages in; while simultaneously trying to secretly re-engineer Leni's open thoughts, to difficult avail.

Lynn was still knocking the heck out of Lincoln, who seemed to be able to hold his own in now scaling up the walls, his new-found upper body strength from all that conditioning really coming in handy.

"This is actually kind of fun…you know, as opposed to being outside over a thousand foot drop," Lincoln said as he scaled up the side, just behind Lynn. They must have climbed up and down the sixty foot inclined wall at least twenty times. It felt good to Lincoln to let off some bent of physical stress by pushing his body more and more, focusing just on climbing, and climbing alone, forgetting his troubles, if only for a little while. For Lynn, it seemed the troubles just flirted back and forth with the back-and-forth widening and decreasing of Lincoln's proximity to her.

"Hey Lynn. I'm gonna drop down for a second!"

"What!? What for!? Finally wussing out!?"

"Not quite…this shirt isn't exactly comfortable to climb in," Lincoln said, letting himself dangle to the bottom. He slipped his gear off, then his orange polo shirt, revealing his abs and lean physique. Lynn's blush uncontrollably magnified, causing her to try and go faster up to the top and forget what she saw.

"Ah, a race? Bet I can beat you, even from down here!" Lincoln yelled out to Lynn, who was only fifteen feet up along the wall.

"In your dreams Lame-O!" Lynn replied without looking back, still monumentally blushing and trying to get her pace back, fumbling awkwardly with her hand and foot placement now, his climbing up now without his shirt on, only his other clothes and climbing gear really getting to Lynn.

Lynn was at the half-way point now, Lincoln closing in fast. Minutes later Lynn was a quarter of the way, her pace slowing as she made a greater number of small bumbling mistakes, Lincoln now moving at a speedy clock, now two-thirds up the wall.

"Come on stupid arms and feet! MOVE DANG IT!" she yelled inside her head, now taking some extreme risks in going up the wall, Lincoln now right behind her.

"Just a couple of more feet….and…oh…OH CRAP!" Lynn yelled as she lost her footing in one costly fail, her falling backwards slowly.

"LYNN!" Lincoln yelled out, instantly rocketing off the rock wall and grabbing hold of her, his embrace tight and protecting. Both fell to the ground fast, before the bungee cords holding both of them rebounded them upwards many feet above the solid mall ground. They bounced in each other's gear several times before they found themselves being set on the ground, Lincoln laying horizontally with Lynn awkwardly positioned in Lincoln's lap, her hands holding on for dear life on his trimmed, abed waistline. Both looked at eachother awkwardly, Lynn blushing even more now that she was wrapped around Lincoln's groin, him still dazed and confused.

"Wow…he jumped out for me like that…even when we were totally safe," she thought with a small grin, before realizing several people from the background were staring at them.

"I didn't know you cared," Lynn said with a wink.

Lynn shot off Lincoln and pulled him up, still dazed from what could have been the impact of their collision.

"Hey…Lincoln, you okay?"

"Uhhhhh…..yyyyeeee…..yeahhhh. Okkkkaaaayyyy!" Lincoln hazily mumbled out, Lynn catching him mid-fall as she giggled.

"OH LINCOLN!"A shrill roar echoed out in their far corner. It was Lola, looking as though she was on a mission. She ran over to Lynn and Lincoln, snapping her fingers and getting Lincoln's eyes to focus with 20-20 vision again.

"Oh dear brother? I'm in a bit of a pickle, and I need you to do something for me."

"Lola? Can't it wait? We were going to try the wall again?" Lincoln said, Lynn now trying to look in the opposite direction.

"Afraid not my white-haired older bro. I forgot I need to match the styles of clothing I have at home for my pageant dress to the ones I plan on having mom and dad buy. I took pictures with my phone, but….funny me, I forgot my cellphone at home. Could you be a dear, awesome, sweet and caring brother and run home and send me pictures of my pageant dress on my bed to Lana's cellphone?"

"What? Are you kidding?" Lincoln asked flabbergasted.

"Oh come on Lincoln! Remember, you still owe me a big favor. Remember the ice cream truck incident?"

"Ohhhh….dang it…how could I not forget about that one," Lincoln bemoaned, not letting the memories of that day haunt him again.

"Well…I covered for you…time to pay up. It's only a twenty minute walk home, so-"Lola paused, before doing her cutesy, puppy-dog smile to Lincoln that was obviously put on but sincere to some degree.

"PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!?"

"Oh…..dang it! Alright. Son of a gun! I'll do it Lola."

"Thank you ever so much dear big brother," Lola cooed, giving Lincoln a quick hug, before she backed off.

"Ewwww Lincoln! You're all sweaty and gross right now!"

"Little twerp," Lynn blared in her mind, then turning to Lincoln.

"Ah man Lincoln, you shouldn't have agreed to that," Lynn said as Lola skipped away back to Lily, Lisa, Lana, Rita and Lynn Sr. Lynn now gave her puppy dog eyes to Lincoln, even worse than Lola's.

"I'm sorry Lynn, but Lola did cover me for that day…and yeah, she's right; I owe her big time."

"Ah….that sucks," Lynn said, putting her arm on Lincoln's shoulder. Lincoln pulled her in a hug, Lynn's minor blush growing again.

"Sorry…tell everyone I had to run an errand for Lola and go home to take a few pictures, alright?"

"I could come with you if you want," Lynn replied back automatically.

"Nah, I don't wanna ruin your time at the mall today. Who knows…I might be able to come back with a bit of time to spare and get what I wanted at the Emporium."

"Well….if you say so bro. Hurry up, alright?"

"Okay Lynn. It was fun climbing with you…you know, until you screwed up," Lincoln said with a smirk as he pulled his orange polo and grey hoodie back on.

"Shut up! My hand was sweaty, otherwise I would have wiped the floor with you on that last one," Lynn retorted back competitively.

"Yeah…I totally got you nervous when I was closing the gap between us."

Lynn punched Lincoln in the shoulder hard, though it didn't hurt him as much as it use to ever since the conditioning from Lynn, one of the few drawbacks Lynn thought came about from training Lincoln.

"Bye Lynn!"

"See ya Lincoln. Hurry back will ya!?"

Lynn took both their gear equipment as Lincoln jumped out of the climbing area and headed for the other side of the Royal Woods Mall, towards the entrance.

"Shoot. I wanted to hang out with him more…and I didn't know his body got that fit from my regiments….cool. But geez….why the heck have I been getting flustered and red like that around him so recently. Maybe it's the pecks….I hope it's only the pecks."

Lynn handed the equipment to the clerk, then went to the food court, buying herself a red slushy drink and a hot pastrami sub sandwich.

Out of the corner of her eye Luan skipped merrily over to Lynn with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Lynn! You have a good time rock climbing with Lincoln? I bet it was a rockin-good time! Get it?"

"Yeah, it was really fun…how'd you score over at Spencer's Gifts?"

"It was like a self-opening piñata of gift after gift of ideas for new routines with their products and props. It was awesome."

Luan sat down, pulling a bag of her items she got from the store; phony lottery tickets, a prank pregnancy test, inflatable walkers, a shock-gag lighter, Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton toilet paper, a potato chip snake-in-a-can, a worlds-smallest voice changer and modulator, and two prank pistols with the flags that shoots out saying bang on them.

"Cool Luan. Look, I'm a cowboy; BANG BANG!" Lynn playfully acted out while waiving the fake pistols around, mall security in the distance giving dissenting nods to put the fake guns away.

"Oh…yeah….I forgot about that. Other than that though, cool haul Luan."

"So, how many times did you beat Lincoln?" Luan asked as she messed with the phony lottery tickets, guessing how much someone might think they'd be winning.

"Every time, but that last time….I gotta admit, something must have caused him to get his butt in gear. If I didn't totally fail like I did, he might have beat me."

"Bet the score was still in your favor though."

"Oh hands down, no comparison. Sucks he had to take off though."

"Over to the Japanese Emporium place? He was pretty stoked that I gave him ten bucks to check that area out."

"Actually…Lola sent him on a mission to run back home and have him text over pictures of Lola's stupid pageant dress so she can have our folks buy the right deigns…a bunch of frilly goofy stuff if you ask me."

"Well that's nice of Lincoln to do….wait, what?" Luan asked, a tsunami of dread pulling the coastal waters of her mental security, swelling the background noise of her mind trying to restructure Lynn's words.

"Lincoln's running home right now to send pictures of Lola's pageant designs."

Luan stood with a vacant expression; her newly bought merchandise spread all over the table…the potato can shot out the snake all on its own, as though it timed the right moment to cue Luan's reaction.

"Lynn…how long ago did Lincoln leave?"

"Uhhh…I'd say a good ten…fifteen minutes maybe. Seems like he was bookin it too by his pace."

Luan's face freaked out like the time she couldn't tell jokes; she suddenly swooped all her merchandise into the bag and started running full speed towards the entrance of the mall.

"Luan!? LUAN!?"

"I JUST REMEMBERED I GOTTA TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING! TELL MOM AND DAD I'LL MEET THEM HOME LYNN!"

"BUT WHA-"

"LYNN!?"

"OKAY! I'LL SEE YOU AT HOME!"

As Luan circled the corner, nearly knocking out over a dozen people by her speed alone, Lynn pondered.

"What's up with Luan? It's like she heard some sort of bomb threat or terrorist attack. We haven't had one of those for a while…not like, since Dallas and Philadelphia. Oh well….more sub for me," Lynn grinned, opening her mouth and nearly putting half the foot long sub in her mouth, before she realized what she was doing and pulled it out.

"Damn….how'd I do that? I didn't even gag."

Two young teen guys were looking at her in awe of what Lynn just unconsciously did.

"What? What the hell are you two looking at?" She roared, raising her fists, scaring the two teen guys off.

Leni and Lucy were just coming out of the clothing store, Leni with a big haul, Lucy with a single black t shirt, both reading and silently reflecting on Leni's thoughts.

"Is it me, or is this situation just waiting and simmering quietly…about to get potentially more complicated at every turn….the novel seems to be alluding to something like this happ-"

A flash of white and yellow with a ponytail wisped right by them, spinning them in a crazy eight figure, nearly knocking them over.

"WHOAH! THAT WAS FUN!"Leni squealed.

"I couldn't see…but it looked like Luan's ponytail," Lucy said.

"Oh Lucy, don't be silly. Ponytails don't run that fast….unless they were on a pony…ooo, maybe it was a pony!"

"Or maybe…." Lucy trailed off as she and Leni went to go look for the others. Suddenly both looked at each other, seeing one another's cloths on the other.

"Wow…who knew I could make black work so well," Leni complimented herself.

"This is so not cool….slapstick….Sigh….the grossness…the horror….aqua green…..yuck," Lucy shuttered.

Luan finally got to the front entrance of the Royal Woods Mall, still running at extreme speed, her breasts rebounding in enormous smashing blasts against her body.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! OH SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK! WHERE IS HE!?" Luan screamed out, several mothers covering their children's ears, them laughing at Luan's cursing.

"QUICK LUAN! WHAT'S THE QUICKEST WAY TO GET HOME IF I WAS LINCOLN!?"

Luan looked around, trying to create an instant map of Royal Wood, departure from Royal Woods Mall, destination…their home.

"AUUHHHH…..GOT IT! OH MAN, WHAT ARE THE FUCKING ODDS!? WHY NOW!?"

Luan bolted across several intersections frenetically, border-lining on j-walking and Olympic running through alleyways and back streets.

"THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF LINCOLN AND LUNA SAW EACHOTHER ALONE RIGHT NOW…WHAT LUNA WOULD DO! IF LINCOLN HEARD HER IN HER SLEEP!"

Luan barely missed a crosswalk, before coming upon the bridge that passed the highway traffic jam. Up ahead an orange indicator with multiple construction guys blocking off the work zone.

"OH GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! COME ON!" Luan yelled out, now having to circle around the bridge and take a longer route home. She checked her cellphone time.

"11:41 AM. AT THIS RATE, IT'S GONNA TAKE ME…..THIRTY MINUTES TO GET HOME….MAYBE MORE WITH ALL THESE STUPID STREET CLOSURES…FUCK ME THIS SUCKS SO MUCH!"

Meanwhile Lincoln was just on the other side of town, only a couple of blocks, walking now instead of running. He may have been good at the mile that one time, but this was on a whole other level.

"Ah man…I really wanted to check out the emporium and see if the 1984 Godzilla was in there; it's almost impossible to get the American version on DVD!"

As he kept bemoaning the lost mall venture opportunity, he noticed something curios as he walked along towards his house.

"This…this is almost the same path I took home last night…..this is kinda…weird."

He passed up the park, eyeing the same secluded bushy area that he did certain things in last night. He shuddered and shivered, even if her was boiling hot from the walk home in the dark, gloomy day.

Fifteen minutes later he was outside the house, seeing it come to view the same manner that he came upon it last night, only not as emotionally drained and stressed. Those thoughts still stuck with him though. Above all, he was terrified that Luna might be up still.

"Man…I don't want to spook Luna and have her see me as the only one home…criminey this is getting awkward." As he walked up to the porch, about to ring the doorbell, cursing himself for forgetting to take his keys with him, he decided upon a different course of actions.

"Screw it…I'm scaling up the side again…at least I can get in undetected. Being around Luna with other people might be less weird, but both of us…I don't know if I can handle that myself yet…I don't know if I can trust myself."

Lincoln began climbing up the side roofing exterior along its angle, finding the task a bit easier, even after all the rock climbing he did with Lynn…at least he wasn't psychological screwed up right now….not to the same extent at least.

"So….operation, "sneak into my room…go in Lola and Lana's room, take pics of whatever Lola's got lying on her bed…send them to Lana's phone, then hang out in my room for the rest of the day,"….easy. I just need to stay as quiet as possible so Luna doesn't think anyone's home.

Lincoln crawled through his circular window, being as quiet as possible as he honed his hearing to the best of his ability, putting his ear on his door.

"No….no commotion….nothing. Luna must still be sleeping. Thank goodness."

Lincoln, still scared of what he was about to do on this mission, waited about twenty minutes fearfully in his room, boosting his confidence and doing clap pushups to warm himself up. Then, as careful as a zookeeper feeding lions, walked from his door tip toe to Lola and Lana's room, each step making a very faint wail in the hallway.

"Stupid floor…the one time I don't need any noise, and you give it to me!"

Lola and Lana's door was thankfully opened up, making it easier for him to sneak in. As he was about to close the door, he noticed the bathroom door was open. He remembered distinctly closing it. And it looked like someone just used the shower. There was also a pungent odor of vanilla wafting in the air, distracting and arousing Lincoln momentarily before he got his mind back to work.

"She probably just had a shower this morning and forgot to close the door. It happens…but that vanilla smell is still so….so very fresh. And it's not even just the vanilla shampoo in the shower Luna probably uses….it's smelled so…organic, like….uh crap. Don't think like that right now Lincoln. FOCUS!"

Lincoln closed the door and inspected the room. There on Lola's bed was her pageant dress. On her night table was her phone with a pouty selfie of Lola.

"Really?" he asked with a frown, before grabbing the cellphone and finding Lana's contact, called "Mud Head."

"They sure like to mess with each other, don't they," Lincoln opinioned warmly as he took over a dozen different angled pictures of the pageant dresses on Lola's bed, that way Lola wouldn't have his head in case he messed up anything.

Several minutes passed until he got a text back on Lola's cellphone.

"Thanxs oh deer oldr brthr! OOO!"

"Now we're even!" Lincoln texted back quickly with a slight annoyance in his frenetic typing speed. He quickly checked the time on the cell phone.

12:17 PM

He quickly opened up their door and slunk slowly as possible to his bedroom door, when suddenly his bladder hit him out of nowhere.

"Oh damn it! Not now! The bathroom's so close to her bedroom!"

He weighed his options. Lincoln's personal pee invention was on the fritz, so that was out of the question. He did have any 2-liter containers….and this bladder was not going to be so easily ignored.

"Oh shit…I don't have a choice," he said quietly as he moved one toe at a time to the bathroom, nearly getting there, before a thought hit him.

"Well, actually….Lisa's modifications should make it to where even is Luna is awake, she won't be able to hear me….ha, got that working for me at least."

His stride became a bit more confident as he closed the bathroom door normally, the powerful vanilla steamy aroma making his bladder draining oddly pleasing as he felt the odors interact with his neurons, uncontrollably eliciting a rather platonic but under the surface, a sensual interaction with Luna. He was daydreaming he was in a hot tub with purple-orange lighting around them at night; they were inching closer and closer, both getting more blushed, their eyes gradually closing as their faces approached one another tepidly but surely. Luna suddenly grabbed Lincoln's leg, feeling him all the way to his groin.

"OH FUCK! DAMN IT! That….that was close," Lincoln panted, trying to keep track of reality.

"No Loud….not now….not ever!" Lincoln thought harshly as he flushed the toilet and left the bathroom. Now by Luna's door, he wondered if she was okay.

"Wait….wait Lincoln. This is exactly how you got yourself in this mess; being overprotective, and now you come to find out about yourself one of the most messed up things about you! Just go to the room….go back to your room….go ba-"

Then a subtle sound hit him; melody. These ghoulishly faint whispers of melody he heard, he was familiar with….they seemed to come out of a small crack between the door and the floor, the one area Lisa seemed to have scattered brained on in the modifications.

"Like….like I said….just go back Lincoln. Go back Linc-"

Suddenly he could hear the instrumental beginning, a piano prelude. He could recognize the song, if only one could hear the lyrics. But the tone and melody, it was from a more upbeat version he heard Luna sing to him one. This one….it seemed more….darker…more melancholy….more traumatic….and much more disturbed. Slowly but surely, Lincoln started hearing it…the teary, tortured singing of Luna, just through the crack alone, slowly swelling from the beginning in the same key as this new, darker take on the song from what Lincoln could remember the artist being named; Disturbed.

" _Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again…._

Lincoln in pure adrenaline-laden shock kept his ear in the periphery of the door crack as close as possible, almost physically and emotionally compelled to hear Luna really go on this song.

Lincoln suddenly found himself jimmying with her lock, getting it undone in seconds, before opening it slowly, just as the Sterrett really let loose with the song and Luna's voice. It nearly knocked him off his feet, rolling back his hoodie on his head, his cowlick back to full imperfect perfection. Quickly getting his stance and diving away, he saw Luna singing full blast to the next set of lyrics.

" _And in the naked light I saw_ _  
_ _Ten thousand people, maybe more…"_

She was faced away from Lincoln, her back to the door, eyes closed as she sang her heart out, her voice bending all the delicate strings in Lincoln's heart. He couldn't see Luna's face, but he could really feel her….her emotional investment into the song's lyrics.

At the close of the song, Lincoln quickly jarred the door to look closed, while he peaked inside. He still couldn't see her face, but the music she was choosing….something out of films he saw…emotional ones, with grand lush gloomy and sad string pieces to the flowing, dynamic undertones of tragedy and beauty…it was a sight to behold, a side of Luna he had no idea existed.

He marveled at this giant of musical talent that was his sister as his tears rolled down his blushed cheeks; just watching her alone singing, and then musically flowing and performing in such a grand, awe inspiring way to orchestrated pieces made Lincoln unintentionally feel like he was falling in love with her all over again.

But the music….it was all tragic….it felt like hope for the hopeless. This was the kind of music only people in severe emotional distress listened to or sung.

Then the music stopped. Lincoln eyed around through the small door opening.

 _"Everything has been so spectacular so far…but I…I feel like there's this one song out there, rock or orchestral, that fits perfectly with what I feel, how I feel…maybe…"_

Lincoln's heart beat ran faster, now seeing Luna turn the corner for a second, and saw her face with her eyes open….they were red, teary and full of ungodly misery.

"I was right…she is…she's so sad right now….Luna…."

Luna suddenly spoke again out of nowhere.

 _"I think that one was called…First Godzilla? Shinzilla? Something Shin and Godzilla. Suppose to have been a creepier take on it. I just remember a lot of talking, but Lincoln loved it. There was however-"_

Lincoln heard her pause as a memory automatically replayed that cool night Lincoln was watching that Godzilla movie, one he thought was extremely cool, even with all the talking.

"Shin Godzilla….me, Lynn and Lana were huddled on the couch at night to watch it after I got it from the Emporium…Luna came down and hung with us….she cuddled up with me. I remember because her hands and feet were freezing cold," Lincoln smiled in a choked chuckle. He overheard her again.

 _"The music in that scene; I remember it. How…beautiful…sad it was. I felt for it…how tragic it must have been. The music was operatic, the only time I've ever liked grand operatic tragedy like that. It was for…a fearful, tragic, lost… monster."_

"The scene when he lights up purple and destroys the city…that was such a killer scene. Luna's got good taste."

" _In a lot of ways…I'm like that Godzilla thing… a fearful…tragic…lost… monster, looking for hope."_

Lincoln's heart shattered when he heard Luna say this. He grabbed his chest and shook, almost feeling like his heart literally broke.

The music from that scene began playing, going from woodwinds for a while, to the more operatic lyrics that seemed to espouse Godzilla's tragedy…and now Luna's. He turned and watched Luna mock-conduct, no more tears on her face, but her eyes were closed, her face with the look of morbid, eternal acceptance of sadness all over it as her body bended and flowed with the anguish and despair the song seemed to bleed so dismally and yet, paradoxically, beautifully.

"I….did I…make you feel like that Luna?" He croaked silently, before Lincoln shook as he saw her conduct the latter part of the piece, all the way to the final giant brass and string orchestrations, leading to the triplet descent, then the depressing drop off.

Suddenly the most grueling, heartbreaking fact of the day hit him.

"This music….you're listening to it…because of me. I….I did this to you Luna…..I…I hurt you Luna…it…was…all…me. You'd be your regular rocking self….if it wasn't for what I did…what I put you through."

As the song died down, Lincoln closed the door and moved to the right, his body feeling weak and unable to move. He pulled his legs in at a slight angle and put his head between his knees….and cried silently. Unable to move…unable to doing anything…he cried, curled up, feeling the full weight of devastating the person he was so unwilling to admit he fell in love with.

Within minutes, Lincoln heard Luna's door open.

 _"Huh…thought I locked it up. Ah well,"_ came Luna's voice, sounding a bit more in key and typical, though Lincoln was drowning in his sorrows to notice.

 _"LINCOLN!? Oh gee dude, it's only you bro. You scared me a sec like Lucy…Hey…Lincoln…Lincoln bro, what's up?"_

Lincoln was still in shell-shock mode, unable to feel his body or move his head up, his body still curled, his body now shaking. He felt locked out of being able to give any sort of response.

 _"Lincoln, what's up? Is everybody still out at the mall?"_

Lincoln managed to shift his head enough inside his knees to mimic a nod of confirmation, still overall physically crippled by his emotions. He couldn't bear the thought of Luna seeing him like this.

Suddenly Lincoln felt Luna put her hand on his shoulder, seemingly denting the egg shell that was his current state of mind and physicality.

 _"Lincoln bro…come on…what's up?"_

The nice tone in Luna's voice slowly wore at Lincoln's muddled and mixed, teary form, though he still couldn't budge.

 _"Lincoln, please! Bro!?"_

Lincoln's emotional shell and motor skills still chained him down. Suddenly, a weak link in his emotional duress was found in his conscious. He mustered up the strength he could…to look at Luna…to look into Luna…just to see her, her as she was….her. His faced in complete tears, it looked as though he murdered reality and wept for it. Lincoln heard the mortified ripple in his sisters voice echo in pain to him.

 _"Bro…what's wrong?"_

Lincoln, still shaking and tears streaming down his freckled face, gave a whimpered choked response.

"L…Luna….the music you were playing…listening to….I…I….I messed you up…I messed you up bad….I messed everything up between us Luna…I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so….sorry Luna!"

With that, Lincoln utterly and completely broke down into his clothed knees, a flabbergasted and shocked Luna seeing her little brother doing this; as it broke his heart to see his sister in such emotional turmoil, his state sent ungodly ripples into Luna's spine, lamenting now like a perpetual rainstorm for her secret love, Lincoln. She bent down, now herself crying, hugging onto him in a tight embrace as he shook. Lincoln felt her hug him in a tight embrace as they both cried.

 _"I got you bro. I'm here."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: For you and…I…and Buses, Games, and Dinner

Saturday, October 26, 2019

12:31 PM in the afternoon.

Luna tried unsuccessfully to pull Lincoln up, still crying into his knees as she was herself breaking down. Both mopes of the ninth degree, falling apart, Luna the only one having any edge in terms of fortitude after her therapeutic musical immersion time giving her some recharge. It was still difficult as hell for her to maintain her composure in front of this weeping heap form that was her brother. The musical charge was draining rapidly inside her.

"I….I gotta pull myself together…I can't let Lincoln turn into this. I'd never forgive myself again," Luna thought, a hiccup following from both her and Lincoln back-to-back.

"Come on! Stay strong Luna…for Lincoln," she monologued internally. She tried talking to Lincoln in a single sentence as best she could, it coming out in choked stutters under her convulsed, stressed throat.

"Linc…..Lincoln….come on bro….please get…..get up for me…please…for me?"

Lincoln's body shook still, but managed to give one big, quivering motion to concede, slowly trying to find his feet again and pull his severely drained, emotionally shattered psyche back together again.

As Luna pulled him up, she suddenly collapsed, her legs now getting weak from feeling her brother break down before her very eyes. Lincoln slightly fell on his legs, now partly on a sniveling, struggling Luna.

She did this she thought; she had to make it right, whatever it took.

"Lincoln….please…I can't….not while you're crying."

Lincoln suddenly coughed, halting his tepid low crying, giving Luna a bit more strength to pull him up again, struggling to anchor their bodies under themselves as she slowly led him to her bedroom, him wiping his fists against his boiling hot, tear-stained cheeks and face. He tried getting his breathing under control slowly, though it was still erratic and ill-paced.

Luna sat him down on Luan's bunk bed and sat next to him, smiling with tears in her eyes while telling herself to get bloody control and be strong for Lincoln's sake.

She put her hand on his shoulder as he looked down towards his feet, seemingly unable to look at her. This really hurt Luna's heart, but she'd have to fight the urge to break down for another time. This wasn't her time anymore; she had that a little while ago. This was Lincoln's time, and just as he was there emotionally last night in the theater and the hallway, she'd be here for him now.

Lincoln seemed to get a bit more control in his sniveling as Luna let him simmer and catch himself. She put her other hand under his mouth, lifting his chin to adjust his eyes to meet her eyes, both teary, Lincoln's more red and vulnerable…broken.

"Lincoln bro….please….was…is this about last night?"

Lincoln nodded no, then added, "….not….not entirely."

"Bro, what can I do to help? Anything dude."

"Luna….no…no one can help me…cause I broke you….I messed you up. I'm messed up… I can't forgive myself…"

"Lincoln, you're not messed up for what happened last night….and you never broke me….that's just who I am."

"Wh…what?"

"Bro…come here," Luna said, pulling Lincoln into a soft, gentle hug as he laid his head on her soft breasts, getting a soothing, welcome spine-tingling sensation of listening to Luna's heart beat.

"You could never do anything to me Lincoln. I'll….I'll always love you, no matter what."

"But Luna….that music you were listening to….it was beautiful….your singing…what, whatever you were doing with the music….conducting or flowing with it….Luna, that was one of the most beautiful things I've seen. Luna…you were…tragic….I heard you say you were like Shin Gojira….I could feel you Luna….your fear….your tragedy…lost…a monste-"

Before Lincoln could finish, he choked up, his throat rippling from still being locked in this mode. Luna could think of only one thing to snap him out of this funk…though she was terrified that it might back-fire big time on her…but given the situation, she had no alternatives.

"Lincoln….Lincoln…listen, please?" Luna asked in a soothing wet voice, Lincoln nodding, holding off his sobbing. Luna took a deep, long preparatory breath.

"Lincoln…. _Don't lose your way…..with each passing day_."

"…..Lu….Luna?"

" _You've come so far…. don't throw it away_."

"I….I know this…Lu-?"

" _Live believing… dreams are for weaving…wonders are waiting to start_."

"Luna…is…is that…?"

" _Live your story….faith, hope and glory….hold to the truth in your heart_."

"Heh….wow, I'd never thought…"Lincoln lightly chuckled and cried at the same time, getting a small smile out, this giving Luna more incentive to continue singing on for him as he held her tighter. . She still held him as he rested his face in her chest listening to her sing, with a momentary hiccup popping from him, getting a minor chuckle from Luna.

" _If we hold on, together…I know our dreams, will never die…dreams see us through to forever…..where clouds roll by…for you… and I_."

Lincoln was crying, but now he was smiling; the tears of happiness and appreciation. He looked to the side, then up into Luna's eyes, hers no longer teary, but in a nurtured-tingle looking down into Lincoln's.

"Feel a bit better bro?"

"I don't know how you keep topping yourself like that Luna," Lincoln weakly but encouragingly said to Luna. "Your voice…Luna, you have no idea."

"Dude…all that rock music ain't just for blowing out my windpipes. Besides…I heard it once…a couple years ago, when you and Lily both watched an animated dinosaur movie. She was asleep by the end of the movie, but you were awake, and I…I kinda saw you tearing up at the end, when the music started."

"Wha…..? Oh, yeah. I watched the very first Land Before Time movie with her. I had to lie to her about what happened to Littlefoot's mom…and that music at the end…I don't know why, but that song made me happy…and sad….it was beautiful."

"I gathered that," Luna said sweetly, "so…I took a little bit of time to learn that, just to give you one day in case you'd need it. I guess it did."

"Luna….this…"Lincoln lifted up, now pulling himself out of Luna's chest and scooting away, wrapping his arms and marginally shaking.

"This makes it even worse."

"Oh….you didn't like it bro?" Luna asked hesitantly but with a tinge of hurt.

"What? No. NO! Luna, you sang that perfectly! Your voice is gorgeous….you were gorgeous…you're gorgeous, and that's the problem…my problem."

"Lincoln?" Luna asked, very subtly blushing from Lincoln's comment, not quite sure where this was going.

"Luna…we've always been honest about everything with one another. Even with an occasional argument…the sister protocol…you, you've always been the one who was always so honest and trustworthy with me. If…if I tell you what's wrong…I think I might lose you."

"Never gonna happen mate. I'm your sister through and through."

"You…you were there when Ronnie Anne left me…when Clyde moved….all my sisters were there…but…you were always there. You've basically been my prelude and finale ever since…my day always seems fuller with you, your personality, just….you; and that's why….I….I…"

"You what, Lincoln?"

"I…I…I lo…..I can't say it….I can't put you through that! I can't hurt you! I'm sorry Luna," Lincoln huffed, getting off the bed quickly and heading towards the door. Lincoln was suddenly stopped by a powerful grip; Luna's hand, holding him in place. Lincoln looked back behind him and saw Luna's face swelling in tears.

"Pl…please Lincoln. If you leave without telling me what's wrong…how I can fix it…what I can do…dude, bro….you'll be breaking my heart."

Lincoln took a huge breath, then momentarily whimpered into his free hand, still trying not to cry anymore.

"That's…the problem Luna. If I told you what was wrong…I'd break your heart either way, more like irreparably damage it…I…I don't know if I could tell you something that could totally question your very existence…our relationship….the very fabric of our lives."

"Then," Luna said extremely nervously in a crack in her voice, "…then…Lincoln…maybe I should…I should be upfront and honest with you about something….something that's been one of the most personally life-altering things in my life."

"It can't be as bad as I got it," Lincoln replied with a grim expression.

"You have no idea," Luna said, waiving Lincoln back to the bottom bunk bed. Lincoln tentatively walked back and sat next to Luna, putting a good few inches between them, close enough, yet far enough.

"I shouldn't do this," Luna blared in her mind. "He's not ready for this…. _ **he's only fourteen you fucking idiot! Stop this now! You're going to destroy this family, and most of all you're going to destroy Lincoln,"**_ one voice said inside her, sounding exactly like her but grittier and less forgiving. Then several more began echoing and battling it out in a vocal conscious of tug-and-war.

"But…if Lincoln doesn't face what he's feeling, and we can't understand what he's feeling, he'd be doomed to a perpetual mope. Do you realize how miserable our lives would be, either way."

The deeper and grittier voice came back.

" _ **He'd still have a chance; a chance to grow up normally; a chance to be a brother, good qualities and bad faults in all; a chance…to fall in love with someone else…"**_

"He'd still have those chances…but they would exist in the space of honesty with all his siblings, especially me."

The voice called back again.

" _ **What do you mean? You think actually telling him you fell in love with him would settle anything he's got going on in his already fucked up mind of his."**_

"…N….no. You're right. It might not settle what is in his mind…it could make things even worse," Luna responded, all others fading away in Luna's mind, "…but it represents the staple of my relationship with him; honesty."

" _ **You stupid, stupid rocker girl. You'd give all this away, what you are, what you could have been, all just to make your brother feel he ain't the most fucked up between the two of you? Quit while you're ahead!"**_

"I'd…I'd give anything to make my little bro feel better about himself again. He calls himself a monster…that designation doesn't belong to him. I…I'm the monster. I'm the sinner. I have forbidden feelings. Lincoln needs to know that, whatever is bringing him down, making him think its worse…it's not! I have to prove to him he's a good brother….a good person…I have to be honest as I've always been to him…even if it means sacrificing myself."

" _ **You fucking idiot rockstar wannabe. He ain't worth it."**_

"You're wrong…Lincoln will always be worth it…and besides…it's not really a sacrifice if he's the love of my life, after all."

" _ **You're a fool Luna! YOU HEAR ME!? A FOOL!"**_

This grittier Luna-like voice in Luna's head subsided and disappeared. With her internal monologue battle now subsided on what her next action was going to be, she took several deep breaths, prepping to yield to Lincoln the most damning, salvation-destroying, heaven's gate-closing utterings possibly imaginable between siblings.

"Lincoln, I don't know if I should be totally honest with you...these feelings I have, they make me feel uncomfortable...they confuse me..."

Lincoln watched and listened intently to Luna's self digest and unfolding of her thoughts, efficiently yet cryptically flowing out without reverse-coarse, her tone on edge, for what Luna was about to yield to him. As she paused, she quickly thought about the ramifications of telling Lincoln even a minute droplet of her feelings towards him. She decided to be not totally honest, but sincere enough to hint at something...something there.

"I'm also certain about them...they're the most certain, sobering facts I've ever had to face in my life. When I let go of reality, I just naturally drift to them, consciously as recently or, for much longer…unconsciously. I...I put you through something I still regret Lincoln. I still believe I lost control of my feelings...I have no...Lincoln, I'm a monster because of them."

"That breaks my heart every time I hear you say that Luna; you're not a monster...if anyone is, I am."

"You're the best guy and little bro anyone could know or ask for, so no! You're not."

"You'd think it if I told you what was up with me. I don't wanna lose you Luna...I'm afraid of losing you."

"I'm afraid of losing you too Lincoln. We both seem to have some kind of turmoil floating in our souls right now," Luna replied lowly, feeling like the cryptic, broad path may not be the best path after all; it seemed to confuse and torment Lincoln more.

It…was time.

"...Lincoln?"

"Ye...yeah?"

"You know I care for you, right?"

"No question from me on that."

"So...Lincoln, do you think it's possible for someone really, really close, like siblings...to care a little too much?"

"Care a little too much?"

"Yeah...you know, maybe...want to hang out with that sibling more than the rest...do more things...feel more things…explore more things with them. Maybe..."

"Luna?"

"...maybe see that sibling as the perfect person...the best one...to be with."

Lincoln gulped hard, getting a bad feeling in his gut that Luna might know about his feelings.

"Luna I-"

"Lincoln...I...I'm that sibling that cares a little too much...for another sibling."

"...Luna?" Lincoln asked, his eyes a bit less teary, now curious, astounded… more confused than ever, his voice pleading while Luna's voice was totally unconfident and squeaky.

"And...Lincoln," Luna hiccupped slightly, now looking into his eyes with tears in her own, her face red as a rose, a look of torment as though she was about to release a beast upon Lincoln that would tear him limb from limb.

"...Lincoln...the one sibling I want to hang out with more than the rest...do more things...feel more things with…explore more things with...it's-"

Lincoln just stayed silent, trying to regain his composure for Luna's boiling, tumultuous honest truth bomb she was about to give him; it was as best he could discern, an olive branch to his own feelings. He put his hand on her leg in tepid but verifiable emotional support.

"It's...it's..." Luna kept saying, before she gently grabbed Lincoln's hand with both her own, putting it towards her face, placing it on her left cheek as she looked away, her body now quivering like a 13.5 magnitude earthquake.

"It's...it's you," she lowly said as she glanced away, crying ever so quickly into her shoulder as she tried directing her focus from Lincoln.

"Lincoln bro...I'm so...so sorry...I'm sorry you're…. the one... I want to hang out with more than the rest...do more things...explore more things with...Lincoln bro...I love you...but...I fell for you…I…I…I'm in love with you."

And like that, Luna curled up her arms and legs into a ball and turned away from Lincoln, truly breaking down in disturbed, quiet crying in a much similar fashion as Lincoln did on the floor outside her room. Lincoln sat next to her processing all this, utterly dumbfounded in how to respond to this.

He began to think, and think, and think, and think, for several minutes silently, his face now blank.

"Luna….Luna loves….me….how do I process this?" he thought, still trying to keep his rationale in order. But it didn't help any. He decided upon a different viewpoint.

"How…how do I feel about this?"

He began cataloging his emotions. Every feeling, every emotion detectable in the trillions of neurons and psyche flew at a quadrillion miles an hour, but these emotions, these inklings...they weren't sad...they weren't angry...they were none of the negative variety of emotions and thoughts he's had for the last twenty-four hours or so. These kaleidoscope of feelings that took over the negative...they were relief...they were acceptance...excitement…nervousness….and, now more than ever…warmth, especially…hope.

Lincoln gave a happy snivel as he wrapped himself around the self-loathing, self-hating form that was Luna, now feeling like a new bond, a new form of trust was being erected between them…a much stronger, honest, deeper anchor.

"Bro…I….I'm sor…please don't hate me….please…don't hate me for this…"

"Ssshhhhh…..Luna…I don't hate you….I can't ever hate you, it's not in me…what you just said…you're the bravest person I know for admitting something like that, and….in fact, it's time for me to be totally honest with you now."

Lincoln, in unparalleled emotional rejuvenation, gently picked up the larger curled form that was Luna, getting a surprised look from the teary and red-flushed face rocker girl. Lincoln picked her up in a cradling position, seemingly pulling out of nowhere the strength to quite easily hold his taller and heavier sister with extreme, nurturing and delicate ease. Luna's blushed face got even blusher as she realized Lincoln held her like a bridesmaid, but in the fashion of her legs and arms still curled up, Luna still in a ball. He held her like a precious bundle. She quickly looked up and saw a reserved, encouraging smile on his face….a gleam in his eyes, like he was just rescued.

Lincoln slowly sat on the bed still holding her as he inched backwards, taking the area closest to the wall as he laid her out straight on the bed, her expression still in pure aroused shock and surprise at how powerfully yet delicately he held her, almost melting her sadness away. He next laid himself next to her, his back facing the wall, him trying to face her, only having to scoot up a bit since she was taller by about five or six inches. Her face was still spooked in surprise, now less tears and more tepid nervousness at what Lincoln was doing. He grabbed her hands and snuggled close to her, putting his forehead on hers, getting really, really close to her.

"….Lincoln?"

"Luna," he said with a more controlled, quiet tone, still a bit watery but much more certain, full of hope now, "everything… since last night's been crazy…I'm guessing for you and me both."

Luna very subtly nodded, their foreheads still touching, less than two inches from one another. For some reason both just noticed this, their faces now blushing again as Lincoln continued onwards.

"I can only imagine that coming to terms with something like this was emotional torture for you…so I have to be honest…I…I went through that same kind of emotional torture. I have a similar situation I had to face up. I…I also care for another sibling a little too much."

Lincoln paused, Luna still a bit teary but listening closely, understanding in her own reserved but shocked mind that Lincoln had feelings for another sibling. Her facial expression slightly spiked from Lincoln's admission. Now it was a question of who it was.

"I…I also want to hang out with that sibling more than the rest...do more things...feel more things…explore more things with them. Maybe..."

"Lincoln?"

"...maybe see that sibling as the perfect person...the best one...to be with."

"B…bro?"

"...Luna...the one sibling I want to hang out with more than the rest...do more things...feel more things with…explore more things with...it's-"

Lincoln paused, before looking deep into Luna's eyes, cancelling out all the residual wateriness, and piercing deep into her milky blue eyes. He closed his green eyes, and slowly drifted his face closer to hers, heat radiating off him now like a nuclear reactor.

"Linc…Lin-" she tried uttering before she was stopped; all she could see was his face, eyes semi-closed….as he kissed her. Luna's heartbeat shut down for moments, eyes shot wider than an owl, heat radiating off her body in levels she never felt, emotions and feelings of such power and ferocity taking hold of her like she never had, even compared to her urges.

"Lincoln…Lincoln's kissing me…not like a peck on the cheek…but, but a…a real…full blown…kiss, like he lov-"

Lincoln suddenly pulled back and looked at Luna with tender eyes.

"Luna….it's….it's you. You're…. the one... the one I want to hang out with more than the rest...do more things...explore more things with...Luna...I love you...but...I fell for you…I…I…I'm in love with you too."

Luna was truly, at a loss for words. No word could describe what sense of…astounded relief…what unparalleled joyous ecstasy that rocked her entire form…how, for some reason, she felt like a phoenix dying and coming back to life, in a glorious, life-bringing burst of universe-encompassing flame, the winds from her brilliant wings rocking the heavens in the manor of the Van Halen song _Respect The Wind_. This rock music popped in her head for some reason…it felt like the universe opened up and let the winds flow in support of her…giving her flight, giving some kind of sign to say it was okay to feel like this, especially since the feelings seemed to have been reciprocated by the one she fell in love with.

"The…the universe," Luna muttered lowly, now looking like she was on a huge mission, getting up out of the bunk, heading to her IPod and messing with it for a moment.

"L…Luna?" Lincoln asked a bit nervously and stumped, wondering what she was doing. Then the Sterrett began playing a rock tune…no lyrics, but pure instrumental guitar rock; it felt hard, it felt emancipating…inspirational; it felt like it released your soul to be free…to flow…to feel.

"Luna?"

"The universe…it'll respect the wind…respect your wind…respect my wind," she said, staring up into the sky, as though she were conversing with some form of existential spirit. She then turned to Lincoln, blushed but confidence in her face. She scooted on the bunk, putting herself on top of Lincoln and looking deep into his eyes as the instrumental rock played in the background.

"Lincoln…Lincoln..I..I-"

"Luna…if…if you're a monster, then so am I. We're both monsters…together."

Luna still blushed heavily, a dreamy, sultry and sensual aura now emanating off her like a sweltering tropical heat, and Lincoln was following suit.

"Lincoln…whats happening between us…what we feel for each other…if anyone found out…the ramifications-"

"I know about the ramifications, and…you know what Luna? Fuck the ramifications! I know how you feel…you know how I feel…we feel for each other; that's what matters!"

"In that case…Lincoln…is…is it okay if I…can I-?"

Luna slowly tapered off, before her eyes got heavy and she bent her head down, now engulfing Lincoln into one of the most sensual and charged kisses either of them have ever had in their entire life, their minds rocketing off the Earth straight past the moon through every known galaxy and cluster in the known universe. Luna straddled Lincoln, before slowly putting the full weight of her breasts and body on him, Lincoln not minding this whatsoever, actually pulling her full frame on top of his as he wrapped his arms around her quivering, excited frame, as did Luna did with his quivering frame.

Everything flooded out, now unleashed full blast, with not a single word needing to be spoken between them. Both their struggles…their self-hatred…their onset depression….withered away even further into a bolt of cosmic hope and passion neither of them could have expected would ever come forth.

For nearly five minutes, the run of the track playing on the amplifier, Luna and Lincoln made out with volcanic intensity, the flowing and flexing lava-like motions of their bodies warping the bunk bed space and shrouding the huge acoustic disturbances of their bodies melding in clashes and rubs, sensual moans and the near unification of their mouths. Their sensual highs, spell-binding as they were, felt like they weren't even at peaking point, their arousals still shooting through the roof. Luna suddenly pressed her groin onto Lincoln, Luna feeling the excitement Lincoln had through his pants. With no verbal disagreement, she kept feeling, pressing harder and harder for minutes more onto Lincoln as they locked lips, before Luna let out a voluptuous screech, her head rocking back as she pressed her mid-section harder than ever into Lincoln, him suddenly grabbing hold of Luna's hips and pressing hard into her, him giving a huge, stuttered grizzly-like growl and roar. Then both suddenly seemed to roar like freed primal beasts, the bent-up frustrations and angst plaguing them finally releasing into the ether to wither and die without unwilling hosts.

The song ended.

Luna pulled her head forwards, placing it on Lincoln's head as both began panting heavily and catching their breaths, both still flushed, excited but drained from their respective, unintentional clothed climaxes. Luna dropped off of Lincoln to his right, her now taking the space closest to the wall. Both had waxing and waning small smiles plastered on their face, Luna's still a bit lustier still.

"Th…that," Lincoln panted while catching his breath, "…cosmic…that was cosmic!"

"Haa…heaa….ditto bro….that was rockin-cosmic…I…I don't think I realized it, but I think I was just grinding you…I may have went too far."

"Well…I don't think our bodies minded that. I think we just…you know?"

"We…we came…hard…together."

"Yeah."

Both snuggled up together, staring into the bottom of Luna's bunk above them.

"Wow…I just had a close encounter of the sensual kind with my sister…I guess that makes me pretty messed up, huh."

"That makes us both messed up dude…caused I enjoyed every second of it. And….damn," Luna said, now feeling her groin area under her light purple plaid Scottish kilt.

"Did…did you?"

"Ye..yeah Lincoln…all over my panties, kilt and thighs…and maybe you?"

"Well," Lincoln paused, feeling his lower area, "…I think I got a bit of that on me…but what I got isn't in such a huge quantity, but much more viscous."

"Dang…shot off like a bullet, eh mate?"

"Says the one who opened the floodgates."

Both began laughing hard, snickering into their hands as they realized the obvious innuendo they implied to one another.

"Oh man…we…we really needed this Luna. I didn't know anyone could glow like this…like nothing else matters in the world!"

"It's kinda cool how we got a glow without actually doing anything serious too. Maybe it's cause of the company we each have?"

"Each other?"

Luna nodded happily, then for some reason, began shedding tears again along her cheek, even while smiling.

"Luna…Luna? What's wrong?"

"Lincoln….this…what we found out about each other…not even my discovery of rock could compare…but I was serious about the ramifications. I…I don't know how far we can take this."

"I…I know Luna. We'd never have time…we'd be run out if we were discovered...worst of all, you'd get the blame."

"Yeah…I'd be called an incestuous rapist for what we did. Oh man…crap…what did we just do," Luna said with a slight convulsion, now feeling the full impact and future possible ramifications flood into her mind. Lincoln grabbed hold of her, trying to get her to calm down.

"Luna…hold on. Please! I know this is gonna be weird and awkward…maybe impossible. But…dang it, if…if you're up to it….I can try…we can try."

"Holy fuck Lincoln…you…you'd wanna be…my-"

"Boyfriend…yup…secretly of course. But, at first," Lincoln paused, grabbing her hand and then putting his other hand on her shoulder, "I think…we should just start out slow…hold off a bit and get ourselves collected… and just do what we usually do."

"Hang out you mean, bro?"

"Yeah…if you're cool with that."

"Lincoln, that sounds wicked. And yeah…I don't wanna go to fast, for you or for me. We just released some serious tension…this is still really delicate and weird…but at least I got you by my side," Luna said cheerfully, giving Lincoln a big hug, accidentally pulling him into her breasts, his eyes going wide as he noticed where his nose and mouth were shoved into.

"Oh…whoops, my bad bro. I guess the context is gonna be awkward now. But…who knows," Luna said, her voice getting momentarily heavy again, "…maybe one day soon, you'll get to see them…among other places and regions," she said with a naughty wink, Lincoln's face blushing nervously.

"Let's….not get ahead of ourselves Luna," he chuckled, then got up and walked to her. Even in his shoes, Luna was still quite a bit taller than him. He wrapped himself around her and stared into her.

"For now…this is good, just…being with you, onwards slow and steady, knowing you know…"

"And you knowing you know," Luna said, both smiling happily into each other's face. They placed each other's heads on one another, just embracing one another like they use to, but this new embrace having much more meaning than before, much, much deeper than their prior sibling bond.

"Luna?"

"Yeah bro?"

"How…how long did you feel like this…about me?"

"Oh blimey…for certain? Admittedly since last night. I had a really tumultuous time admitting it to myself…and, oh shit, I should probably tell you," Luna said with slight distress, but with a small smile still on her face, though awkwardly tilted to where it could morph into a frown.

"What?"

"Well…I think Luan told you I had a rough night, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I asked her if you were doing better."

"Well…I did have a rough night…a really rough night, but it wasn't cause I was sick."

"I…I figured that earlier, and when I saw you doing that musical performance, but what was up last night?"

"Well….I kinda freaked out on Luan when she pressed me on what was bumming me out; I can't hide a bummed-out face very well, so she pressed into me, with bad puns and jokes, then quite literally pressed into me. She tried tickling out answers…then she said she was going to ask you what was up with me…and that's when I snapped on her…fell apart. But Luan? She was by my side the whole time, supportive…even after I told her what happened between us last night."

"Holy crud…you told her?"

"Yeah…I'm…I'm sorry bro."

"Is…how'd she take it?"

"What was the phrase again she said….oh yeah…" _holy sweet fucking jesus christ Luna_ " was her response," Luna sheepishly chuckled.

"I mean…I can imagine Luan being flabbergasted by learning that, but…she really cussed that much?"

"Yeah, I know. I never heard Luan cuss like that before, so I guess the occasion called for it."

"And she was supportive of you too?"

"Yeah actually…she's my closest sister Lincoln. Why else do you think we're roomies. Anyways…she was supportive, even when I brainlessly admitted and thought I was thinking about you in the ba-"

Luna froze, realizing what she was about to say, before Lincoln seemingly had an inkling what she was going to say next, then asked, "Luna? Do you by chance know anyone named Linard, Lindall, or Limbaugh? Maybe somebody else with Lin in the first part of their names?"

"Uhhh…no, can't say I do, but how is tha…..oh….shit. Did…did you know I was moaning your…name, back in the bathroom?"

"I…I had a suspicion. I did say I heard you moaning, but I didn't want to say I heard parts of a name, and I only know of one person with Linc in his name," Lincoln said with an awkward smile.

"…oh bloody hell!" Luna whispered quietly in a face-palm, a one-side embarrassed grin creeping on her face.

"But…Luna? If I made you do that, back in the bathroom…I'll take that as a badge of honor."

"Damn…that's really mature of you bro. Normal people would still be totally freaking out."

"Well….we aren't normal people, are we?"

"You got me there dude."

"But, you were saying about the bathroom and Luan finding out?"

"Um…yeah, so I'm about to fall asleep, you know, just right before you go to sleep, and you're still kinda on, but you got less of a filter if you're blabbering on. So…I bumble out that, basically, when I masturbated…spiritually, it was to you."

"…I take it Luan's reaction was…different?" Lincoln asked tepidly.

"Not only hers, but mine. I really didn't realize what I said, never giving those thoughts and feelings a conscious exploration. They were always in the back of my head. For some reason though, my mind drifted and just let those back thoughts out…then Luan heard me speak out; we talked a bit more…well, I kinda had her as my crying shoulder for a good few hours last night, and she asked a bunch of questions…all leading to my admission of being in love with you."

Lincoln stared blankly into Luna, only able to imagine how awkward and terrifying that must have felt. Lincoln had the luxury of being pretty isolated and self-introspective with this; he didn't have to worry so much when he was going through his turmoil; Luna on the other hand did have a shoulder to cry on, while he had to face this demon on his own, barely able to come out of his personal depression, if it not were for Luna's admission.

"And then…I really got sick…and damn, I just noticed I'm really, really hungry now," Luna said, feeling her stomach, Lincoln bending down and listening to it rumble.

"We still got a bunch of food downstairs Luna. How about you warm the couch and get a movie started, and I get your food ready?"

Luna rubbed Lincoln's white hair with a big goofy smile.

"You are such a sweet heart Lincoln, you know that? You'd make a sister fall for you…oh OHH" Luna said with fake, purposeful comical shock, pointing at the irony, to which Lincoln laughed hard.

"That was killer…huh…Luna, it feels like I'm forgetting something, but I don't know what."

"Is it a question on where else I have freckles on my body?" Luna asked slyly with a sexy grin.

"No...NO goofball! It's something having to do with my own adventure last night."

"Well…damn, I think we need to change," Luna said, pointing to their moist crotches still laden with her fluids.

"Oh crud…I'll meet you downstairs and finish my thought then, if I can remember it that is."

"Alright scatterbrain Jane! I'm gonna do a quick search online for a new set of headphones though, so I be-"

"Headphones?...HOLY CRAP! I REMEMBER NOW! Luna, meet me at my door in a couple minutes, okay."

"Uhh…okay bro. You…you sure you don't wanna… stay and watch?" Luna asked sexily as she slightly pulled off her shirt in front of him, Lincoln getting red full blast and turning away on a dime.

"WHOA! NOT YET!"

"Awweee, so prim and proper Lincoln. Okay, be over in a few."

Lincoln exited the room, still looking at Luna in the corner of his eye, Luna taking full notice, offering a non-directed saucy smile towards him. As he exited, Luna strolled over to Luan's computer, popping it on and seeing several files on screen that had to do with recovered footage in the corner of her files. Luna had little concern for these, quickly connecting to the internet and doing a quick search of headphone styles like her old one. She saw one type, a lot like her own, except it was more Halloween-themed with a red line and other minor details, the main dark purple in major color, with skulls on the ear-covered sections with orange integrated in the background.

"Dude…that would be killer to have…but shit, looks like they discontinued that model."

And like that, Luna closed her search area and powered-down the laptop, then took off her panties and Scottish kilt, opting to put on a breezy light-purple skirt like her typical style, still going barefoot and leaving the boots for more rigorous activity.

She walked out and headed for Lincoln's room, feeling like the red carpet was ironically making it seem much a grandeur experience than it technically was; Luna didn't care.

Luna knocked on the door slightly, still respecting Lincoln's privacy.

"Yo Lincoln…I'm here."

"One moment…just found my last pair of shorts."

Luna had a teasing thought cross her head, deciding to yell it out to him.

"Yo bro, remember you can still go around in your undies if you want…I promise I won't mind. Hell…I might even like it."

"Nice try Luna…okay, you can come in."

Luna walked in, observing the small interior sight that was Lincoln's room, then at a smiling Lincoln.

"So…what's up bro?"

"Oh…something I got on a little adventure for you…I hope you like them, after what happened last night to your other ones."

"Other what?"

"Here."

Lincoln handed Luna a small cardboard box, rapidly taped and with drawn on rockets and guitars on the sides, Lincoln's art work.

"A present?"

"Open it…I hope they'll be good as your old pair."

"My old pair?" Luna questioned as she pulled off the few pieces of tape, opening the box, pulling out a black bag wrapped around something. She pulled the bag off, and turned the product around. Her eyes went wide in excitement and happiness.

"HOLY CRAP! Lincoln, these were discontinued last year! How'd you get these?"

"I have my blue-collar sources….I had them tested, cause they were a derelict finding in an obscure section of a store. They work."

Luna handled them like they were a Bible to a highly religious person. She quickly slipped them on over her ears, pretending she heard a tune coming from them, but really checking out their degree of comfort…they were abnormally comfortable, even more so than her old pair.

"So…you like them?"

"Lincoln…I love them…these are awesome. They might even be better than my last ones!"

"Cool; my adventure gave you something at least."

"Adventure….Lincoln, what are you talking about?"

"….dang it. How about we talk about that a little later, cause…" Lincoln pointed to his clock.

"It's 12:58 PM. The family is gonna be home soon, and we'll have to make it seem like we're still siblings."

"But we are siblings Lincoln…just a bit more."

"…still. We gotta be careful and not do obvious stuff that could reveal this new situation. I'll think of a new menagerie of plans and strategies. For now…we play it cool and normal?"

"Okey Dokey bro. But…I think I should give you a little present for such an awesome gift," Luna said with a coo in her voice, wrapping Lincoln's arms around her waist, still holding his hands against her lower back, Lincoln looking curiously at Luna.

"What present?"

"This," Luna said with a giggle as she pulled Lincoln's hands down under her skirt, clasping her hands around his hands to both her ass cheeks, making Lincoln unwittingly grab them. Lincoln flushed red in embarrassment, his nose now bleeding out.

"LUNA!?"

"Cheeky…ain't I? Come on, you wouldn't know where to start, would you?"

"I….yeah, I…I guess so."

Luna, her frame now pressed to Lincoln's closely, felt a sizable shifting in his pant area.

"Wow…. Lincoln, do you have an extendable stage microphone in your jeans….or you just happy to see me?"

"N….no. No, that…that is exactly what you think it is," Lincoln stuttered awkwardly.

"Well…one day I'll have to test the mic," Luna said saucily, Lincoln trying to regain his composure again.

"Just…don't pull anything like this out in the open with the others, okay?"

"Okay bro; rocker's promise, but just one…more…thing," Luna said, now pulling in Lincoln for another passionate kiss, a quick hit before the next unspecified time she might get a chance to do this again. This lasted for thirty seconds, Lincoln pulling her in, until he fell backwards onto his bed, Luna falling right on him while they still kissed. Both pulled their mouths apart, smiling and laughing at each other.

"Rocker's promise, eh?"

"HAHAHAHA! Okay, rocker's promise now! WAIT!" Luna squealed, before giving him a quick peck on his cheek," now….rocker's promise."

"I got a feeling your rocker promise is gonna be fickle."

Luna gave a big, sheepish smile and said," maybe….maybe not. I agree, we gotta stay covert…but this is gonna be fun. I'll see you down there, and thank you Lincoln…thank you."

"You're welcome Luna."

Luna started for the door, before another thought crossed her mind. She stopped, letting a Grinch-like devilish grin take her, before she turned around.

"Hey Lincoln."

"Yeah Luna?"

Luna suddenly made a V with her right hand and wiggled her tongue between them rapidly imitating cunninlingus, Lincoln almost fainting from Luna doing this, him supporting his body on his bed to get his dazed footing back.

"Oh yeah…this is gonna be rockin fun," Luna giggled as she walked out of Lincoln's room with a slight skip, Lincoln's blush roaring back as he caught his breath.

Meanwhile…

* * *

1:01 PM

On a Royal Woods city bus, Luan stood holding a support bar above her, wedged between several reggae musicians, several obese, partially dressed homeless men with white tank tops and crusty wart-laden skin, teens playing their hard rap extremely loud, and the air smelling like a sickening combo of BO, old sneakers and burning rubber. All these people were making it plainly obvious they were staring at Luan's huge breasts. She was inattentive, fuming and boiling internally more than she has ever before, the anger and hatred towards the societal landscape and suburbia growing and amassing.

"I…am never…taking public transportation…again," she menacingly said as a burly construction worker standing behind her intentionally brushed his arm against her butt. He smirked, before Luan struggled to pull off her pink flower, pointing it square in his face and splashing the hell out of him.

"Pfff….HEY!?"

"I'm a minor; make a scene and I'll yell rape bud!" Luan whispered away from him, the burly guy getting the cue and shifting his direction away. The obese homeless men licked their tongues towards Luan, still looking straight at her bust.

"Guys…my eyes are up here."

"Ehh…we know…it's a free country though, and those ain't given us looks."

The bus's automated announcement said it would be at the Franklin Avenue intersection she'd be getting off soon.

"Oh thank cream pies!" Luan whispered.

"I could give you an unforgettable cream pie," the burly construction worker mused openly, smirking at Luan. She suddenly reached her left hand in her pocket, slipping something on her hand and switching to a put-on chipper voice.

"Oh, you can? That's cool! I'm totally into that. Let me introduce myself then; I'm in the market to get cream-pied by a big, burly guy like yourself…the name's Luana Proud, nice to meet you," Luan smiled out of nowhere, putting her right hand out for him. The burly guy looked a bit taken back, but reached his hand out, smirking like he was on the cusp of getting some.

Luan suddenly punched him right in the jaw, knocking him back several steps, before she pulled him into her chest, taking her left arm and shoving her hand in his crotch, the electric buzzer she snuck on giving the guy one hell of a painful tear-jerking shock, him giving a weak yelp.

"Listen, I'm not in any mood to be trifled with right now, so knock it off. Hear me? You will feel my pain, anger and fury. I will warp you into a bloated fat orange balloon animal! I will massacre you! I WILL FUCK YOU UP!"

The burly construction worker keeled over and whimpered in obedience, pushing back into the dense crowd, Luan getting several shock reactions. The bus suddenly jerked to a complete halt.

"Get out!" an old cranky-looking bus driver said, his hair white, and his face angular and bitter.

"But I got one more stop. And that guy was-"

"I don't care! Off, now, or I'm gonna call the cops!"

"….I despise public transportation," she mouthed heading towards the bus opening, before turning around glaring daggers into the brains and souls of the entire front end of the bus and the bus driver that made her trip a living nightmare the whole time.

"To all those who've been staring at my chest, brushing up against my butt, being serious louches…especially someone who doesn't give a flying hell about making stops on time and making us wait much longer than they need to," Luan paused, looking square into the bus driver's face with her menacing look, then proceeding to flip both birds,"…right here…GO FUCK YOURSELVES!"

Luan steamed off the bus carrying her things as she flipped the bus off the entire way it left off.

"I'm never doing that again. Public transportation sucks old dishwater…and I still got five blocks till home. Well…if I intended to stop anything bad happening, I failed spectacularly...now I gotta worry about damage control."

Luan started for home again, feeling her feet hurting, her body sore and aching as she decided to slow her pace down a bit, trying to psyche herself that things could still be good between Luna and Lincoln right now…that nothing messed up or horrific was going on or spiraling down the tube between them.

The rains suddenly came pouring down in one giant burst, now drenching the landscape and familiar surroundings, including the improperly clothed and heavily sweating Luan Loud. She gave a sad look to the clouds, hearing distant thunder on the other side of town.

"I could of got home sooner if it wasn't for the frickin president being in the Detroit area, causing all these street closures and blockades…how did Lincoln get through all that?" she asked herself curiously, really trying to think how Lincoln navigated that nightmare that was their neighborhood in presidential lockdown mode.

"Another reason to hate that orange prick. YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING LIVING TOUPEE!? FUCK YOU!"

She reached into her bag and pulled out the toilet paper rolls with Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton on them. Their pictures per square of toilet paper stared jokingly at her.

"Fuck you…both of you actually…waste of good money in retrospect anyways…Lori was right…2016 was the ultimate in crappy options either way ya went…heh," she whispered, pile-driving both toilet paper rolls down a curb drain.

Luan sighed heavily before digging into her pocket, putting on a small yellow and white bow on her neck.

"Feel the rainbow…taste the rainbow….get it?" she chirped, trying to make the situation seem a bit better…even though it was as bad as it could get.

"Damn it…why did I skip on those gel inserts! I should have bought those stupid gel inserts when I had the chance! OW….my feet!"

Luan kept walking on, now only two blocks away, cursing how many times the bus driver stopped and waited over four minutes per stop.

A car jammed right past her, hitting a huge wide puddle in the street and causing a huge splash that enveloped her entire fuming frame. She eyed the fast-moving car, brushing off the wet hairs sticking to her face and roared out in the air, before grasping the bridge of her nose and trying to calm herself.

"...well that was splash-tastic. Come on Luan...cool it...try to stay positive...I know; I was just cooled off!" she said with a put-on voice, trying to psyche herself again like she did earlier that morning. She kept going on, before walking off the curb to her block, stepping right into a half-foot deep puddle. Now her entire lower extremities were soaked to the marrow, her whole body collectively from head to toe.

"Man...I can't believe I forgot about that pothole right off the curb...criminey I'm wet; things can't get much worse. Besides, there's the house now," she uttered weakly with a grain of hope in her voice.

As she approached her home, she began to hear music playing...different kind of music.

"Whoa...that music...it's not Luna's rock...what...what is that?"

Her pace quickened, ignoring the tingling sore pain of her legs and feet, getting just by the driveway and stopping to listen closer, closing her eyes and trying to focus on the sounds.

"That music...I've heard that kind before...where did I-"

Luan's color drained in her face, now remembering where she heard that music.

"That...THAT'S THE KIND OF MUSIC FROM THOSE INTERNET VIDEOS I WATCHED...THAT'S PORN MUSIC! Holy crud! HOLY CAESAR'S GHOST….HOLY SHIT!"

Luan's pain dropped as precipitously as her adrenaline and panic spiked, now making her way towards the porch at lightning speed, almost splitting the door open with her key, before smashing the door open. A pseudo-demonic, terrified expression was etched into her face as she scanned the house. On the couch was Luna and Lincoln, about half a foot apart, cuddled under a blanket as they were at the coattail end of the stripper scene from the movie Independence Day. Luna was finishing up her bowl of Lucky Charms while Lincoln was gobbling up his peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich, a Dr. Pibb being chugged next. Both were looking with trifled, surprised faces towards Luan's rushed entrance and her aura.

"It…it was the movie…that's what I heard…everything seems okay…their faces look so content…so at peace," she quickly computed, now trying to re-control her heartbeat as she tried getting a hold of her breathing.

"Dang Luan, are you okay? You look like you fell in a pool," Luna asked, giving a furled brow to her.

"Luan…is everything okay? You want some towels?" Lincoln asked innocently.

"…WHY DOES EVERYTHING SEEM SO TOTALLY SAFE RIGHT NOW!?" Luan screamed in her head, adrenaline still coursing through her nerves, before she went to act mode.

"OH….uh….everything's all good; the family should be home soon. I just ran home…through the rain… to…to….see if I left it…."

"What'd you forget Luan?" Lincoln asked, getting up, his presence seemingly an offer to help her look for whatever she misplaced.

"Ouuhhh…."she stuttered, digging through her pockets, before noticing that her cell phone was not in there.

"There's my in," she thought quickly, before saying a little loudly, "-My cell phone! I think I left it home!"

"Oh…yeah," Luna interrupted, "I found it on the couch this morning. Did you forget it or something sis?"

"I….I guess…must have been from that huge group hug we had for you earlier with Leni, Lola, Lana and Lincoln," Luan huffed out, weakly smiling before the full pain of her legs and feet took her by surprise, the adrenaline wearing off.

"Ow…" she winced silently before continuing on.

"Normally I wouldn't care about such things…but I have a ton of puns and joke ideas I jot down in that thing; I didn't wanna start from scratch."

"Well, I put it back a little bit ago dude, so get dried off and come back down; we're watching Independence Day," Luna said ecstatically.

"Thanks Luna…but I need to wind down a little bit…I've had a heck of a time getting across town."

"Was it because of Trump being in town?" Lincoln asked. "I took some secret spots to get home quicker…you…didn't take the city bus, did you?" Lincoln asked. Luan gave a defeated but angry nod in confirmation.

"Ow….that's rough. I'm sorry Luan."

"Yo sis. I could make you that tea you like if you like?" Luna asked, her now getting up and giving Luan a big hug. Luan just seemed to get ever so slightly flushed from Luna and Lincoln fawning over her.

"Well…green tea might take the edge off my nerves….okay…let's par-tea, since the celebri-tea is here now…get it?"

Luna and Lincoln gave a quick chuckle.

"Alright Luan…those puns are so watered down," Luna tried joking with her.

"Ahh, come on Luna? My puns are always tea-rrific!"

"Okay, you gotta admit Luna, that one was cute," Lincoln said, giving Luan a quick wink, Luan giving him a big grin, some concern on her face, but legitimate happiness to see nothing devastating was going on…and that Lincoln got her back on the puns. Cliff the cat suddenly walked by, purring on Luan's soaked leg.

"Ahhh…hey kit-tea. Get it?"

Cliff then ran off, feeling only a minute amount of moisture drop on him before he took off like a bullet.

"Gee…I guess Cliff didn't find me good quail-tea…get it?"

Luna ran to the kitchen to fix up some green tea for Luan as Lincoln went to the closet to grab some towels. Luan took a seat in the corner of the couch that wasn't going to be sat in by either Luna or Lincoln, letting some of her soaked frame seep into it a bit.

She brushed her hands in her soggy hair, her scrunchy virtually useless in keeping her hair from drooping and uncontrolled. She decided to pull it out, letting her wet hair drop around her head, some covering her face as her body and sweat stewed in a collective mushy collage. Then the lower extremity pain came thudding back with vengeance.

"Oww…ow…my...fe…feet. I need to take these off."

Luan delicately took off her soggy shoes, throwing them by the front door where the other footwear went. One by one she slipped her yellow socks off, now able to wiggle her cramped, aching toes and arches, wondering why the shoes she usually wore tore into her so badly…until she realized she never typically runs in those shoes.

"That was the first time I actually ran really hard in those, and those kind I don't really run in. I need new shoes…comfy ones with better support…ow."

Lincoln came from the side and handed Luan several towels, noticing her socks laid on the ground, her frame still wet and soaked.

"I can put your wet clothing in the washer and dryer if you like?"

"Thanks Lincoln…I just need to relax for a moment. Say…did you go to your Emporium?"

"N…no. Lynn dragged me to that indoor rock climbing thing, we spent a while there, and then Lola suckered me into coming back home to do her a favor."

"I heard," Luan said, before thinking maliciously in her head, "Lola is gonna get the best…worst…grandest….most awful prank in Loud house history when I'm feeling better."

"I never got a chance to…but there's next time, right?" Lincoln asked with a happy little voice.

"Right…gotta stay positive…gotta stay positive," Luan lazily finished, before curling her legs in her lap, cuffing her feet in her hands and trying to rub the sore, aching pain away.

"Luan? You good? It looks like you're in pain?"

"It's those stupid shoes. I forgot that they weren't meant for running. My feet hurt…really hurt."

"Well… Leni had me learn some massage techniques when she dragged me to one of her spa excursions to the mall a few months ago…you know, her way of not thinking about Lori moving out…so I am basically a certificate away from being a fully licensed massage therapist."

"…you're offering me a foot massage Lincoln?"

"Why not? I don't wanna see you in pain is all," Lincoln said, sincerity in his voice as Luan was observing and inspecting Lincoln's eyes and expressions…they had concern and reserve in them.

"Umm…o…okay."

1:16 PM

Luna got the green tea all prepped within several minutes, pouring some in a yellow coffee mug, Luan's mug.

"I hope she likes it…tea seems too mellow for a joker like her," Luna opinioned, smelling the aroma and finding it actually pretty good.

"It's nothing like the good morning coffee mom and dad make, but I think I can still find myself grooving to this kind of thing. I do have an anglophile thing going on, so I probably should start to like some teas."

Luna walked back to the living room, and then came upon Lincoln pawing and firmly pressing into Luan's feet, giving what looked like a deep tissue massage to her, Luan's face covered with a towel, but her forced rigidity and breathing indicating she was really, really enjoying it. Luna for some reason blushed at the sight.

"Hmmmm…how those tootsies feel Luan?"

"Just…wo….woooooow. Lincoln's killer at this Luna….I didn't know we had a massage therapist in the family," Luan said with a relaxing, unwinding tone, her face still covered by the towel.

"Told you…just a certificate away," Lincoln said proudly.

"That's cool…hope I'm next," Luna said with a normal voice, noticing Luan's covered face, giving Lincoln a sensual smile towards him, before Lincoln realized what Luna meant…a massage much like Luan's…only laced with far more potential…possibilities and pleasures.

"Not now," Lincoln mouthed silently with a mortified expression. Luna suddenly placed her bare right foot into Lincoln's lap, then bent down and whispered in his ear, "I am gonna get both these massaged by you by the end of the week…bro," she whispered in a laced, amorous hiss, Lincoln now sweating and feeling deeply uncomfortable about rubbing Luan's feet.

He slowly finished up as Luna took her seat, holding Luan's tea, deciding to play another movie they might all like.

Luan realized Lincoln finished up, feeling like she had a temporary taste of nerve-alleviating heaven. She took the towel off her head only when she felt her hug blush had disappeared, slowly etching a small visible tunnel from the towel to stare at Lincoln and Luna for a moment. She thought she heard them whisper something, but were actually discussing between them a new movie…Luan backed off the suspicions and just relaxed.

Luan suddenly heard their entertainment center blaring on a comical mix of flutes, trombones, trumpets, tubas and clarinets…a silly, kooky theme she heard and knew.

"Is…that Groundhog Day?"

"Yep…Luna found it."

"That's one of my favorite comedies of all time!"

"I know sis," Luna replied with a smile, "…but some time later we're gonna finish Independence Day. Cool?"

"Yeah…I can sit through that I guess…it's so bad it's basically a comedy, right?" Luan mused.

"Exactly!" Lincoln chirped.

"But…let me change up first…everything else is still wet."

"Okay…hurry up!" Luna called out as Luan ran up the stairs, Luna and Lincoln now tugging at a Pibb, Luna seeing Luan out of sight…licking her abnormally long tongue all around the opening of the can. Lincoln gave a blushed frown.

"Do you want to get caught!? It's like you're purposely trying to get use caught!"

"Sorry…I skirt the edge of safety…it's a rocker thing."

"Well learn the Lincoln edge…which is far…far away from the edge. Besides," Lincoln quickly looked, before sneaking a quick surprise kiss on Luna, causing her to blush in astounded shock.

"LINCOLN!"

"…I just put to shame you're little displays," he said with a smug smirk.

"You wanna battle, you got one!" Luna whispered harshly with a heavy tone, before having to change gears ASAP as they heard the stairs rustle with Luan coming down.

"…later," Luna whispered, Luan now sitting down.

"Awe man...pause the movie Luna; I gotta pee!" Lincoln squirmed, jumping from the blanket, still in his shoes and running fast up the stairs, leaving Luna and Luan alone. Luan felt a tingle of tension arise inside her, wondering just what happened while Luan was trying to get across town to make sure nothing cataclysmic happened.

"Hey...Luna?" Luan whispered.

"What's up Luan? Oh...found the note by the way. Got to jam and feel good today…thanks for arranging me to sleep in too," Luna said with a reassuring smile.

"You're welcome...but...is everything okay?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I...I mean with Lincoln. Is everything okay between you two right now."

"Oh...that, well everything's fine right now Luan."

"R...really?"

"Yeah love; whatcha think I was gonna do if Lincoln was alone with me?"

Suddenly the thought crossed both their heads at the same time. Luna gave a slight frown.

"Oh...yeah; that..."

"I'm sorry Luna...I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want anything spiraling out of control that could have jeopardized yours and Lincoln's relationship. You...you understand, right?"

"Don't worry dudette," Luna said, leaning over to give Luan a quick hug, "I understand...and besides; everything's swimming with Lincoln and I right now. It's all good."

"Um...okay Luna. Just let me know if anything comes up...you know, emotionally, alright?"

"Okay sis."

Luan felt a tiny bit reassured, but seemed gelled to the word "swimming" Luna used. She also noticed that Luna's mood and aura was completely opposite to what it was locked into last night; she seemed entirely too happy right now, after admitting to herself and Luan that she had fallen for her younger brother. Luan looked on, getting side glances at Luna. Her face seemed to glow, the color back to her state as she seemed to rock to the wacky George Fenton film score music blasting on the TV.

"Well...I guess she's starting to accept and deal with it...and moving on with that reality...maybe she told Lincoln," she thought, goosebumps rippling on her skin.

"Ahh...hey Lu-"

"I'm back!" Lincoln announced, jumping back into his spot, slightly surprising Luan, Luna now unpausing Independence Day.

"DANG! I'll have to ask her later when Lincoln's not in ear shot," she cursed in her head.

As Luan watched one of her favorite movies...she began feeling extremely sleepy...just making it to the blizzard scene on the highway where Bill Murray's character was telling a cop it was going to just be a slight drizzle of snow.

Her eyes closed on her as the remnant tingling foot massage Lincoln gave her caused an even steeper spiral into that zone just before falling asleep, her eyes barely swinging back open now as Lincoln and Luna watched in full attention. Looking over before her eyes gradually closed, her attention got momentarily taken.

"We're under a blankie right now...but...it looks like...Lincoln and Luna...are...holding...hands."

And like that, Luan was out, her falling forwards slightly until she unwittingly and slowly rolled onto Lincoln. Lincoln felt her hair gently nudge his left cheek as she slowly sank into his chest, then into his lap, now giving a slight heavy breathing.

"Uhh...Luna?"

"Yeah bro?"

"Look."

Lincoln pointed down, Luna looking in surprise at how suddenly taken with exhausted sleep she had become.

"Damn...she really did have a bad time getting home...and I guess she needed sleep too from last night."

"Should...should we wake her and take her to her bedroom?"

"Nah...it's actually really cute. My little bro with his big sis falling asleep on him. Oh…ha, look bro."

Lincoln looked over Luan's form, now seeing that Luan's huge bust was nestled into Lincoln's groin, Lincoln blushing in alarm as Luna smirked.

"Look on the bright side dude…at least you won't have to go far to get some milk."

"Jesus Luna….that's pervy!"

"Bet you can't keep your eyes off them."

Lincoln's eyes shot wide in pure mortification.

"Don't worry bro; they're hard to ignore...sometimes I catch myself taking a longer glance than I need to."

"Oh...jealous Luna?"

"No!...I...not really..."

"You know what," Lincoln said with a cocked grin, "...I bet you stare at them just as much as any guy does!"

"Nuh huh bro!"

"You're a perv!"

"You're the perv bro. Always slamming into her boobs," Luna said, taking a quick glance but for some reason blushing herself now.

"That's never on…purpose….wait a minute! How come you're getting flushed?"

"No reason at all dude….why ya ask?"

"I saw you looking down at Luan's chest….OH! You're a big perv too!" Lincoln cackled softly, Luna getting even redder with a plastered frown.

"You're the perv little bro!"

"NO! You are!"

"You're a perv!"

"You're a perv!"

"Fine…you're right," Luna said with arms raised and her eyes closed, her tone now jived,"…every now and then I get stuck stupid looking at them…wondering what it must be like for Luan to have to carry those around. It's gotta be a ton of weight for her."

Lincoln asked in a Lynn-like winning tone, "So…you admit you're a perv?"

"Well…I will now," Luna said, Lincoln about to ask for clarification before Luna licked Lincoln's cheek. Luna raised her eyebrows quickly, Lincoln not sure what to make of that at all…only that it seemed right out of left field.

"That's called a fast tongue bro. Us perv's are good at it."

Lincoln gave a scowled grin towards Luna, rubbing Luna's saliva off, then proceeded to refocus back on his thought.

Lincoln scanned Luan's expression. As relaxed and untroubled it seemed to look, he felt he could feel some kind of stress oozing out of her soul...he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I...I guess, but seriously…she looks like she needs to be sleeping in a bed right now. She was all stiff and rigid when I massaged her. Maybe..."

"Don't worry about it bro...wait...stiff and ridged? How intimate were you getting dude?" Luna smiled devilishly, Lincoln giving a pout face and rolling his eyes.

"Ignoring that...but...you know, I think she ran a good portion of the way home really fast and frenetic. The tension in her feet was unbelievable...oh crud!"

"What Lincoln?"

"I...I think she ran home from finding out that Lola sent me to send her pictures of her pageant dress...she forgot her cellphone and made me do it on account of the ice cream truck incident."

"Whoa...that's harsh bro...I wondered why you were the only one who came home...and why you would if you were all frazzled and jaded over the whole "me" deal."

"Yeah, I couldn't get out of that deal with Lola...but on Luan...she probably freaked out about the possibility of us being together alone...and the possibility of one or both of us doing something stupid if you told your secret or how I'd react."

"...It wasn't stupid...your words were "cosmic."

"I know."

"Still...I don't blame her. I was in a weird state at the time...questioning my ability to control myself."

"I was too. I'm the brother of the house...and if I fall, what happens to the rest of us."

"Well you didn't fall...I think you stood pretty erect, metaphorically and literally."

"Ha ha ha. But...you know...Luan doesn't even know about my side...my involvement in this whole thing. I wonder if I should let her know...since she knows about you Luna."

"I don't know bro...I could...probably talk to her later about it if you want. I trust her...she's my closest sister, so it's not inconceivable that she'd keep this secret. She's doing it already for me."

"I trust Luan too...but she might freak out about...our arrangement."

"Chill bro. It's not like we're officially dating yet...which reminds me."

"Of what Luna?"

"Well...I got no plans on Halloween. The concert where I was gonna do a show at got cancelled...so...I was wondering if you'd like to hang out…on Halloween?"

Lincoln looked at Luna with a knowing but reassuring smile as Luna smiled timidly.

"Luna Loud...are you asking me out on a date?"

"M...maybe," she whispered.

"...I'll need to rearrange some things and plan the family to not be on our tracks...so yeah...I accept your date fair lady," Lincoln said, ending on another partly bad British accent.

"Dude...we gotta work on your British accents mate."

"You and Lily do the best accents."

"Nah bro...Lily's got me beat in nearly all accents and dialects...weird to be shown up by a four year old."

Both laughed hard, chuckling as the thought of someone with over a decade less of experience knows more about voices than they do.

"But yeah…a date…on Halloween night. That's cool! But that's gonna be a school night for me," Lincoln said, questioning how likely the plan could be.

"I'm pretty sure if we tell mom and dad that I was gonna take you to re-watch that Godzilla movie, they'd understand."

"Really?"

"Sure. I still owe you a feature after interrupting yesterdays. I think Leni and Luan are still going to that Halloween party down by the theaters, so we could get dropped off…see the movie…cuddle in the back row…you know? The usual."

"How about afterword's we go to that spa down the street that's gonna double as a haunted house this year?"

"Killer bro! That place looks rockin to check out…oh…hear that?"

"What?"

"…family's home," Luna pointed out towards the window, seeing the van about to pull up in the driveway.

"Hope they stay quiet for Luan," Lincoln thought, Luna giving a resounding "Nope, not likely," expression. Luna leaned over to momentarily fool with Luan's hair, brushing it from her nose. Luan forgot to put her scrunchy in, her hair long and elegant, even if still damp and frazzled.

"I owe her a lot bro. If it wasn't for her…her support…how accepting she is," Luna weakly said, a tinge of wetness in her voice before Lincoln gently placed his hand on hers.

"Luan is awesome Luna. We both know that."

"I..I sure hope I didn't screw her up with my whole meltdown and realization…it's a lot to take for a comedian …too many comedians get screwed up…like her favorite one."

"You mean the guy who played Genie from Aladdin?"

"Yeah…she was so heartbroken when that happened."

"But she pulled through Luna….she's a tough act to brake."

The family was still in the van, looking like they were messing with their things bags.

"So...you ready to put your game face on bro?"

"You know it...I'm just glad no one else was here when we..."

"Lincoln? Bro?"

Lincoln's faculties felt like he forgot some giant detail to everything that happened in the house.

"Luna...I get the feeling we forgot about something that could threaten this...I don't know what...but..."

"Well let me know when you figure it out. This camera guy's about to get toasted by this huge wall of fire...rad!"

Lincoln thought harder and harder, for some reason picking up on Luna's sentence and seeing some kind of clue in it.

"Huh...that camera man...camera man...that sticks for some...oh...oh...HOLY FUCKING FUCK!"

"Bro!?"

"LUNA! LUAN'S GOT CAMERAS RECORDING 24/7! WE'RE SCREWED! WE GOTTA-"

"BRO! CHILL! I GOT THAT TAKEN CARE OF!"

Lincoln's now horrified face looked into Luna deeply, his soul looking like it was about to plummet off a cliff.

"Trust me bro...Luan turned off all her recording equipment just for my sake...she's gonna keep it that way for a little while."

"You...you mean that Luna?"

"Come on bro! This is Luan we're talking about. She never goes back on her word."

The door knob started being unlocked.

"Get you game face on bro; you ready?"

"Re..ready Luna."

* * *

For the first two hours everything seemed normal and standard, as standard as the typical chaos that was expected in the Loud house. Lucy ran to her room to continue reading her new book, still plastered into the pages representing emotionally charged deviancy, Lynn opting to join Luna and Lincoln in the sofa couch to watch the movie since she got board of reading her Almanac book by Biff. Leni went to her room and got busy trying to integrate the woodwork doodles from the antique bookstore into various clothing designs she had mulling in her head. Lily went down for a nap, and Lisa and the twins retreated to their rooms temporarily.

Luan however, was eventually carried by Lincoln back to her room when the twins began a fight in the kitchen, Luna running in there to try and cool them down, only to get swept up into their squabble fight-cloud. Rita and Lynn Sr walked in as Luna was trying to rein them in, only to take over and have Lola and Lana both do the entire family's dishes for the remainder of the week…till Monday morning, and Luna getting five extra bucks for getting caught into the tornado that was the twin's fights. Still, Luna wished she had Lincoln there that moment; he always seemed so apt at breaking their fights up with a resounding, definitive and peaceful resolution.

Later that night, around 7:00 PM, Rita and Lynn Sr took Lily, Lisa, Lola and Lana to the grocery store and to make a quick stop to the Toys R Us store on the edge of Royal Woods, an hour or so long errand-run. The others, including Lynn, Lucy, Luan and Lincoln opted to stay home and be watched by Leni and Luna. Each were doing their typical activities; Lynn doing sit ups and clap pushups, Lucy up in the vents reading onwards, Lincoln reading a comic book in his room, Leni working on her designs, Luna drumming chords on her acoustic guitar on the living room couch, working on a little melody…and Luan was still out-cold, sleeping in her bunk...now semi-enraptured in dreams…dreams she'd consciously hate to be having.

7:12 PM

As Luna hummed a little melody, scribbling the melody notes on some sheet music, a melody that reminded her of Lincoln, knocking from the front door bobbled the air. Luna thought curiously who'd be there…the folks and other sisters wouldn't be back for a while.

"Bloomin-A! It's gotta be raining cats and dogs out there. Who'd be out right now," Luna mused, peeking out the window, the neighborhood cool and dark, streetlights blaring on now. From the right she saw a FedEx caravan with its lights still on.

"At this time? Wow…dedicated," she said, opening the front door. A short, old man with a package and electric gun looked at her indifferently.

"Package for the Loud residence," he said with a nice but gritty sound.

"Oh, cool. Who's it for?'

"Packaging says…Leni Loud."

"Leni ordered something? Didn't know she knew how to do that…wonder what it is."

"Sign here please."

Luna scribbled her name with a minor doodle of a guitar with a star around it, the short old man getting a laugh out of it.

"Best signature I got on a package all day miss. Enjoy your day."

"Thank you sir. Stay safe!"

Luna closed the door and inspected the package, noting the rectangular shape, giving it a minute shake, before concluding it was probably another set of clothing designs or a new dress Leni ordered with half her remaining paycheck.

Luna headed upstairs with a slight pip in her step, especially when turning the corner and seeing Lincoln's room…feeling butterflies in her heart…imagining him behind the door...doing things

"Whoa…steady Luna. This ain't the time."

Luna headed towards Leni's door and knocked softly. Several klutzy bumps and hard foot stomps later Leni came out with a bunch of draped clothing fabric, several thimbles on her fingers, a rose broach in her left hand, and yarn all over her right arm. She had a reserved smile on her.

"Hi Luna. What's up?"

"Hey Leni. This just came from FedEx for you. Here ya go," Luna said, handing the package over to her. Leni looked at it blankly…before her reserved smile slowly morphed into extreme, raging happiness and joy, her grin bubbly and frothing with giddy.

"Wow…look at you! What'd you get Leni?"

"OOHHHHHHH IT CAME! IT CAME! Luna….wait here please!" Leni said with a paused, monster grin, closing the door really quickly, Luna hearing a huge amount of smashing, commotion and dashing.

"What's up Leni? You get a new dress!?" Luna called out from behind the door.

"Nope! Even better. I always wanted this!"

"Cells for your brain," Luna snickered.

"Silly Luna…cell phones don't go in your brain! Another minute..."

Luna waited, wiggling her arms and legs out of temporary boredom, then rocking her body to a spontaneous rock tune. Another minute passed.

"You rea-WHOA!" Luna shouted, Leni opening the door at lightning speed and pulling Luna in with extreme force. Leni carried Luna and planted her on her bed.

"Yo Leni! What gives?"

"Wait here Luna! I gotta get the others…this is gonna be SO TOTES FUN!" Leni squealed, running out of the room, leaving Luna perplexed and winded, sitting next to the unopened package.

"What the heck did she get that involves all of us?" Luna looked around the room. Only a few minutes ago Luna noticed fabric and clothing sprayed all over the place; now the room, especially the floor, was bare and wide open.

Leni power-walked to Lynn and Lucy's room, knocking on it hard.

"Come on in!" Lynn called out in a winded, forced call, Leni opening up and seeing Lynn doing crunchiness.

"Hi Leni! Wh… ..going on!?"

"I got a package from the guy who drops off totes cool stuff!"

"…a mailman? Ain't it a little late for that?"

"Not for what I got. Come on! We're all doing it."

"No thanks Leni…gotta keep my regiment."

"Not even…if it's a competition?" Leni swooned, peaking Lynn's attention.

"A competition? What kind of competition Leni?"

"A physical one…with our bodies…any kind of slip-up, and you're out!"

"Dang…well….alright. Sign me up for that Leni," Lynn announced, getting up now and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Cool. But…where is Lucy?"

"In my bed now, reading," Lucy spoke from the shadows on her bed, Leni's hair standing on end is shock, before Leni's mood swooped back like it didn't get spooked.

Leni turned around and saw the pale outline of Lucy, still reading.

"I thought you went up in those creepy vents Lucy?"

"…I'm dynamic; what can I say."

"Oh…okay. Lucy? Wanna see what I got for us?"

"Maybe later Leni…I'm a quarter of the way through."

"Oh come on Lucy…I went into that smelly old bookstore for you earlier. Please? Please?"

Leni gave Lucy puppy dog eyes that were a sugar rush of cute intoxicating bubbliness.

"….uuuugggghhhhh…yuck…..sigh. Only if you promise to never look at me like that again…it legitimately scares me."

"Oh you're so silly Lucy. Meet me in my room. Luna's in there."

Lucy's expression spiked, before returning to her book and placing a marker inside it to hold off where she last was, a hundred and twenty pages in to it now.

"You said everyone's gonna play?" Lynn asked, now stretching her socked-legs and arms.

"Yep. I'm gonna get Lincoln right now."

Lynn turned the corner to the closet, hiding a blush from both Lucy and Leni by pretending to rummage through some of her number one jerseys.

"Oh….cool," Lynn said as lazily as she could.

Leni walked out of Lynn and Lucy's room, ushering them one by one towards Leni's bedroom. Leni then backtracked towards Lincoln's room.

"Lincy?" Leni called out while approaching his door. When she got to it, she began knocking and calling out excitedly like a little dog jumping up and down, "Lincy! Wanna play a game with us?"

"Hey Leni...I'll be out in ten minutes...my comic's just getting real good."

"Awe...come on Lincy! You're gonna love this. Please?"

"Ten minutes Leni...almost done."

"Come on little bro...if you don't come out, I'll pick the lock open...or pull it off its hinges...you know I can."

"...Five minutes then?"

"Okay Lincy, five minutes...and don't forget to put your shorts on! I know you always read your comics with your undies. And you might want to stretch before our game starts."

"Stretch? What are we playing Leni?"

"It's a surprise. Wear loose clothing, unless you want me to come in and find what'd be perfect for you."

"...I got it Leni. Five minutes! Do I need a shirt on?"

Leni thought for a moment, thinking about Lincoln's new lean frame…bare…exposed…brushing up on her...then his abs...her face on his abs…then seeing him look down and smile towards her reassuringly…then a very minute degree of red crossed her cheeks.

"That's...up to you Lincoln. Don't forget bro. Bye!" Leni said with her usual valley girl tone, those prior…interesting thoughts whisping away to Leni's personal ether.

She walked back towards her bedroom, before turning to see Luna and Luan's door, slightly jarred open, still dark in the room.

"Hmmm...maybe Luan would like to play with us. I'm sure she'd find a kick from this game...or is it "get a kick"? I need to check that."

Leni slowly opened up, seeing the dark room, lights all still turned off, with Luan curled under her covers, sleeping heavy yet breathing lightly, her face covered by her bushy-wide, brunette hair, the three strands sticking out still.

Leni closed the door and walked over slowly with a big smile, tip-toeing ever so delicately across the carpet in her aqua-white colored sandals, them making a very tiny squeaking sound.

"Huh...I might not squeak so much if I-" she incompletely thought, before quickly slipping her sandals off, now barefoot and more stealthy...as stealthy as Leni's klutzy frame could be.

"Spssshhh...Luan?" Leni weakly called out, now bending down and looking into Luan's covered hair, it moving gently with Luan's breathing. With extreme care Leni moved part of Luan's hair shielding her face, seeing Luan's peaceful yet darkly-lit internal dreams dance on her face. Leni loved seeing Luan sleep sometimes...also hoping the one time she'd walk in she'd hear a fashion-themed pun or joke. Leni gradually started liking those more.

"Luan? Luuuuaaaannnn?" Leni cooed gently, "Hey...wanna play a game?"

Luan was still sleeping, though her face seemed animated and active in its own world. Leni squealed at how cute Luan looked wiggling her tiny nose like a rabbit.

"Luan's totes cute when she does that in her sleep. Maybe I shouldn't-"

"Llllll" Luan lightly called out.

"Luan?" Leni asked hopefully but quietly.

"Lllllliii-"

"Are you waking up Luan?"

Leni leaned in closer, giving a nurturing look to Luan, Luan looking like she was either still in a dream or just getting out of a dream; Leni couldn't tell.

"Terra-firma to Luan? Are you dreaming?"

Luan's head mad a minor movement, her arms wiggling like a dog, then making a grasping motion.

"Is...is Luan sleep-moving? She's not sleep-walking, cause she'd have to be walking for that to happen...I think. That is super totes cute!"

"Lllllliiiiiiiiinnnnnn-"

"Are you trying to whisper something to me Luan?" Leni asked quietly, leaning in closer to Luan's face, trying to hear better.

"Ohhhhh...Llllllllliiiiiiinnnnnnn-"

Luan's arms ghoulishly and slowly circled Leni's upper torso, wrapping around in a vice-grip of strength Leni didn't think was possible...and it caught her by jovial surprise.

"Silly Luan...what are you doing?" Leni said innocently, smiling while putting a very mild amount of resistance to Luan's grasping hug.

"Ohhh...ohhhh Liiiiiiinnnn-" Luan weakly uttered out again, before Leni realized Luan was pulling Leni closer and closer…and closer to her face.

"Uhhh...Luan?"

Luan's grasp tightened still, Leni now trying to struggle out of this power-grip that seemed even stronger than Luan's usual strength.

"Luan? What's goi...LUAN!?" Leni shuddered, seeing Luan's face, eyes barely opened at all, Leni only able to see a tiny amount of white from Luan's eyes.

"Ohhh...my Lllllliiiiiinnnnnnnncccc-" Luan weakly yet sensually whispered, before finally pulling Leni's struggling head in, kissing Leni hard and sloppily, Leni's eye's going wide, the color in her face going full blown blushed. Leni froze, so utterly confused, so unequivocally dumbfounded, locked in catatonic shock and concern, not knowing what to do.

"Luan's...Luan's kissing me...she...she tastes like coconut milk," Leni thought in a relaxed moment of her backward struggling, blushing even harder, before her blush went away when the full weight finally hit Leni's mind.

"…HOLY CRAP! NOT TOTES! NOT TOTES! OH MY GOD! SHE'S SLEEP-KISSING ME!"

Leni tried to squirm out as hard as possible, still unable to break out of Luan's powerful sleeping bear hug. Leni whimpered, now feeling Luan's tongue slipping into her mouth and caressing hers. Leni shuddered uncontrollably from the nerves in her oral cavity that were stimulated from Luan's animated, dancing tongue…frightened by how…strange…how alien… how deeply confusing it made her feel.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! SHE'S DREAMING STILL! I GOTTA WAKE HER UP!"

With one sweeping force of hulk-like adrenaline, Leni ripped her lips and tongue from the unconsciously enraptured Luan, the force knocking Luan's head hard back into her pillow, causing her to jostle up semi-awake. It only worked for a second before the unbelievable gripping power of Luan got hold of Leni again, Luan smashing her lips even harder against Leni's. The impact jarred both of them. Luan now stirred, looking lazily up towards Leni. Leni looked down at Luan…like a scared little girl lost in the mall trying to find her parents...confused, red in the face and still frozen in place, her eyes now tingling wet.

Luan moved her lips for a second, before realizing she was right in the middle throes of giving Leni an unusually close...unusually sensual and saliva-ridden kiss. Luan rocketed back, smashing into the back bunk bed wall back-first, now terrified at herself at what she woke to find herself doing…to poor Leni.

"LENI! LENI!? WHAT THE…HOLY HELL…DID I JUST…"

"Luan…are…are you okay?" Leni leaned over, still scared but gingerly scooting closer to the trembling and mortified frame, Luan sweating and fully red, her fingers and toes gridlocked into her covers and side wall, making small holes in the wall. Luan closed her eyes in shame, scrunching her face and breathing heavier and heavier.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I'm…sorry…Leni," Luan weakly cried out, now sniffling and tearing up. Leni leaned into Luan and gave her a big, soft assuring huge, Luan looking scared but not terrified now.

"I…I know you didn't mean it Luan. I think that…that was…a really good boy-dream," Leni said with an air of a chuckle in her timber, Luan giving a plain face to her now.

"Ohhh, it's okay Luan. I forgive you…big sister forgives you," Leni said, putting Luan's still slightly trembling head onto her shoulder, rocking Luan back and forth…now humming a little theme for Luan.

"Hmmhmm….hhhhhmmm hmm, hm hm….hm hmm hm, hm, HM, hm hmmmmm."

Luan weakly went along with Leni's humming…knowing the song she was humming, gently mumbling the lyrics…country music lyrics.

" _Coyboy take, me…away….Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue….Set me free…ow, I pray….closer to heaven above and closer to you…closer… to you."_

"Feeling any better Luan? I know it was a mistake…and mistakes happen."

"I'm really sorry Leni…I don't…usually find myself doing that kind of thing in my dreams."

"Must've been a cutie to do that to you," Leni said with a wink. "So…can I ask who you were dreaming of? Someone in your high school? He must have been totes cute and handsome," Leni said giddily, Luan giving a sheepish smile, looking away but secretly agreeing.

"Yeah…he's…really cute…an awesome br-guy…guy," Luan corrected subtly.

"Does he like you….like, like-you like-you Luan? Cause you are a serious catch sis; you're awesome, you're jokes are awesome…not to mention those," Leni paused, smiling while pointing towards Luan's bust, Luan blushing lightly.

"Well…I don't think he likes me…not like that anyways. He's really sweet, really kind….really caring."

"Sounds like a catch. You should try for him Luan. I'm sure he'd fall for you."

"He's….I think another girl I know really well…a really close friend…is in to him too. It might make things awkward…and he probably doesn't know we both feel like this towards him. I don't wanna put him through that."

"Well…if he's anything like Lincoln, he'd be my ideal kind of guy. Just think about it Luan. Who knows…he might really like you that way too."

"Yeah…maybe, he really….wait, what?"

"So anyways Luan…sorry I woke you up. I wanna see if you'd like to play the new game I got for us on this special occasion."

"What special occasion?"

"The special occasion to play a cool new game with my younger siblings. Everyone else is gone, but you and the others can play. Could you…please?"

"Hu….sure Leni. I owe you after….that."

"Don't even worry about it…but, do you use coconut-flavored products Luan?"

"Yeah…I love the smell of coconut, but almond is also something I like too."

"That gives me an idea…hang out in my room with the others for a moment. I'm gonna make us all some coconut and almond milk shakes."

"O…okay Leni…others? Who's playing?"

"It's totes rad Luan! I got Luna, you of course. Lynn, Lucy and Lincy!"

"Okay…Lincy….Lincoln," Luan slightly giggled, still finding it cute how Leni called Lincoln that.

Leni strode off with a klutzy stride in the near-dark, exiting the door before she screeched, "WAIT! I forgot my sandals." She walked back in, her eyes now confused and dilated, till her feet slipped back into them, turning around and running into the half-open edge of the door, apparently feeling no pain from the hard impact, walking out with her arms curled slightly. Luan just watched…and contemplated.

"Jesus….that may have been totally unintentional, but…that was fucked what I did….I just force-kissed Leni in the middle of a dream...dreaming it was with him. I gotta be real….real careful from now on. I can't have Luna find out…I can't let Luna know this…be on the receiving end possibly. She…she'd be mortified with me...she'd...hate me," Luan thought with watery eyes, before forcing the armada of jokes and puns in her mental file cabinets sweep over her mind…purging her mixed, negative emotions to pop out the quirky jokester and punster.

She walked over to her and Luna's shared cabinet, finding a tulip and one of Lynn's hockey pucks in the drawer and pulling both out. She gave each a light kiss.

"Pucker up for my tulips…get it?" she said, giving herself a slight giggle, before cracking her neck and back, then arms, then pressing between her boobs to pop her sore chest area.

"Alright Luan…game time."

Luan walked out to the bright hallway, jarring her door open and heading to Leni's door…closed.

"Huh…wonder why it's closed. Thought everyone was meeting-"

Luan suddenly heard the beats of electronic and hip hop catching her ear, increasing subtly until it bled out completely.

"What the…is this some kind of musical game or something? Luna's gonna have too big an advantage for that," Luan huffed, wondering what was on the other side.

Luan slowly opened the door, finding one of the strangest and funniest sites she's seen in a long time.

Lincoln was twerking all over the room wearing his virtual video game set, the same one Lori bought him several years ago, playing an electro-hip hop song, with Luna and Lynn rocking back and forth as Lucy watched blankly with a plain face. The headset apparently doubled as a semi-karaoke set, blaring the song full blast as the lyrics came on his field of vision. Lincoln was, to Luan's surprise…rapping to the lyrics too.

" _She's amazin', fire blazin', Hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil' closer? Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, That body belong on a poster; I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me, Like, "Damn it, I know you, You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster, Tell me whatever and I'll be your gopher."_

"What the hell is he-?" Luan thought before Lincoln started, rocking his arms in circles and his butt gyrating like a gear near Luna and Lynn.

" _Cuz, You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down down!"_

Lincoln suddenly pointed over to Luna and Lynn, their cue apparently to sing this part in unison together.

" _You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down!"_

Now Luan wasn't into these kind of songs very much…but for some reason, she caught herself….rocking her head ever so slightly to the beat. She quickly jumped on the bed with Lucy, watching in extreme surprise as Lincoln continued twerking and rapping the next part.

"Pssstt….Lucy….how'd this start?" Luan asked Lucy, trying to stop her head from beating, Lucy just watching with complete indifference.

"I only caught half of it…but something about Lynn betting Lincoln he couldn't do rap. I don't know how…I don't know why, but….apparently…he can."

Lincoln suddenly slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off sporadically, it landing right on Luan, Lynn and Luna whistling and grinning in huge laughs. Luan felt extremely awkward, a wide-eyed catatonic expression planted on her face. She unintentionally took a quick wiff of the shirt…it smelt just like Lincoln. She pulled it off, still dazzled and confused at what she was seeing Lincoln do in front of them.

"… _Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models, Watchin' they asses go down, down, down down!"_ This part Lincoln started singing all the "down" parts like a robot before switching back.

" _You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down!"_

Lincoln pointed to Lynn and Luna again, both singing in unison once again, " _You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down!"_

"Altogether!" Lincoln shouted, before waving his hands and joining in with the others, Luna suddenly pulling a shocked Luan, Lynn grabbing a hold of her too as the two out of three sung as Lincoln led, Luan still unsure what to do. Lucy was next in Lynn's quick grab, the little goth giving a heavy sigh.

" _You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down. You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down!"_

"REPEAT!"Lincoln shouted, Luan now getting some strange enjoyment and feeling the beat take her.

"Awe...screw it!" She thought, before she too joined in for the finale, Lucy watching in morbid shock. Now Luna, Lynn and Luan sang the final part with Lincoln, all rocking their heads together…and Lucy begrudgingly joined in with a monotone tone.

" _You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down. You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down!"_

Lincoln waived his arms in completion, now done with his twerk dance, sweat coating his body, his frame trimmed, the light gleaning off his skin. He took off the virtual game set, a cocked grin daggered right in Lynn and Luna's direction.

"Okay you…pay up!"

"Damn bro! Gotta admit, you were good…really good. Were the heck did you learn to do that?" Lynn said, her and Luna blushing lightly as Lincoln's body was still red hot from the heat he generated from his dance, the room's window's fogged up now. Luan's face blushed now too. Lucy thought the room was either too hot…or that it was strange for all three of her older sisters to be turning red like that.

"I'm just chock-full of secrets, aren't I. Fifteen bucks, pony-up!" Lincoln said, putting his palm out with a smirk on his face, still breathing heavily.

"Dang it…alright, wait here," Lynn muttered begrudgingly but still laughing at how good a time it was. She walked to the door opening, seeing Leni holding a bag of shakes, Leni holding hers. She looked like she was about to explode from laughter any moment. Lynn scooted out of the way to the hallway, Leni running and dropping the bag of shakes onto the bed next to Luan, before white milky shake squirted out of her nose as she wailed in laughter on the ground, rolling back and forth, unable to control herself.

"DANG LENI!? MAYBE YOU ARE LACTOSE INTOLERANT!"Luna snorted out laughing at Leni's hysteric convulsions, Lincoln looking to Leni now with a bit of an embarrassed blush. Luan's face ballooned trying to hold in her laughter.

"COME ON LENI…QUIT MILKING THE SITUATION!" Luan exploded, unable to hold the pun back, Luna and Lincoln now rolling on the floor and Leni blew out another round of milk shake from her nose, tears falling out of her eyes from the feel of the shake and from laughing so hard; everyone was in tears from laughing so hard now. Lucy was just lowly smiling, snickering in her hands. Lynn suddenly walked back waiving around three five-dollar bills.

Lynn fell on the ground from the scene, getting her kicks in from the absurdity of the scene, pounding her fist on the red hallway carpet.

"HHUUUUUUUUUU," Leni breathed heavily, trying to regain her breath, "I….Lincy….that was so totes funny….I nearly died…"

"You catch him throwing his shirt off?" Luna asked, giving Lincoln an elbow nudge and a knowing wink, "…extra brownie points for that move bro. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Uhhh….chock-full I guess…and I got a bit taken in the beat," he said nervously. Luan struggled to get up off the bed, wiggling Lincoln's shirt from the corner and handing it over to Lincoln.

"Thanks Luan, but I gotta choose another shirt…this one got a bit sweaty."

"Okay Lincoln….I'll take it downstairs for you in a little bit."

"Cool. I'm a get a new one."

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah Luan?"

"…where did you learn to rap like that?"

"Oh…I can't really rap unless it's a song I like. That was one I like…although I never understood the lyrics until recently…so…I think I'm gonna go back to rock n roll for a while," he said, giving a quick wink to Luna, Luna giving a thumbs up on that.

Lincoln left, now only clothed in his short black shorts, around his tight derrière. Luan caught herself staring at his tush longer than she should, shaking her head and now joining her other sisters.

"So…that was completely out of left field. Hey Leni? What are we playing?" Luan asked openly with a smile on her face.

"It's a surprise! I'll totes tell when Lincoln gets back," Leni chirped with a big smile, wiping the milk shake off her face and from her nose with a cloth.

"Is it in that package over there?" Lucy asked monotone-like.

"Yeah!"

"I took it from the FedEx guy Leni. Come on, just a detail?" Luna asked.

"Sorry…can't tell anything beyond what I told Lynn."

"What did Leni tell you Lynn?" Luna asked, turning to Lynn with a curious grin.

"Leni convinced me to play by telling me it was a physical competition; I broke my regiment just to do this…how physical is this gonna be Leni?" Lynn called out, now questioning if this was going to be physical at all.

"Trust me; you're gonna be tested, gorillaly."

"You mean…gruelingly?" Luan corrected.

"That's what I said…didn't I?"

"So…no one knows what game we're playing except you…and it's gonna be physical-based?" Lucy asked, now really wanting to ditch this situation and go back to her room.

"Mostly…anyone can do it actually…it helps to stretch though, but the karaoke earlier probably means you got that step out of the way…although you gotta wear totes comfy and loose clothing….and we can't wear shoes."

"But Leni…you're wearing your sandals," Lynn pointed out.

"Oh….here," Leni blankly said while slipping out of them, throwing them in the corner, now barefoot like Luna, Luan, Lucy and Lincoln, Lynn still in her socks.

"Uhh, do I need to be barefoot also, or can I still wear socks?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah…just no shoes…or slippers…or…yeah, just those I think."

Lincoln suddenly walked in, now wearing short tan-cream khaki shorts and a tight, slimmed white v-neck t shirt.

"Okay, I'm ready! So, Leni, what are we playing anyways?" Lincoln asked, walking in and jumping on the bed between Lynn and Lucy.

"It's a super awesome game I saw on Amazon…one I played with Lori a long, long time ago when we were little girls. I forgot all about it until Lori and I talked last week and she had a memory about it. It took me two hours to find what I was looking for, until…"Leni trailed off, now pulling the package over, sitting in a pretzel and ripping the package open with no effort, revealing the game.

"No way!" Lynn said with a big smile, Luan and Luna giving slight grins, Lincoln and Lucy both not knowing what to think.

"TWISTER!" Leni screeched out loudly and happily, her eyes tingling in happiness as she ripped the box open and threw the mat out with the round colored circles in the middle of the room, the spinner for the game landing almost perfectly in Lucy's lap.

"…can I just spin this?" Lucy asked Leni, trying to get out of the game while trying to not totally exit the situation.

"I…guess so, but you'll have to have a turn."

"This is gonna be awesome," Lynn said with a punch in the air, running up to the edge of the mat and aligning herself with a red circle.

"So…how do we play this?" Lincoln ask perplexed.

"Bro? You've never played Twister before?" Luna questioned, rather taken back at Lincoln never seeming to play the game before.

"It's really fun," Luan chimed in, "it's a twister of a challenge, get it?"

"Here ya go Lincy," Leni said, letting Lincoln scan the instructions she printed off of Wikipedia.

"There's no instructions inside the box?" Lincoln asked.

"I dunno…I wanted them just in case, so I printed out the entire Wipidilia website."

"You mean Wikipedia?"

"That's what I said," Leni said innocently, Lincoln rolling his eyes jokingly.

"Okay…..here!...uh, _…._ mat has six rows of large colored circles on it with a different color in each row of red, yellow, blue and green. A spinner is attached to a square board and is used to determine where the player has to put their hand or foot. Lucy has that right now, so that'll make her the referee. The spinner is divided into four labeled sections: right foot, left foot, right hand and left hand. Each of those four sections is divided into the four colors; red, yellow, blue and green. After spinning, the combination is called, for example: left hand blue, and players must move their matching hand or foot to a circle of the correct color."

Lincoln looked over the mat, Luna and Luan now aligning themselves on opposite sides of the mat.

"Makes sense so far. So….whoa…this mat doesn't seem like it's gonna be able to hold all of us," Lincoln thought, seeing the size difference between all the girls and himself thrown in together, discounting Lucy.

"That's what makes it fun," Leni chirped, her aligning herself on the last remaingn side.

"Al…alright Leni, so….….in a two-player game, no two people can have a hand or foot on the same circle; the rules are different for more players...obviously….Due to the scarcity of colored circles, players will often be required to put themselves in unlikely or…." Lincoln gulped, looking over to Luna, waving her arms in preparation for the game ahead, "… precarious positions….eventually causing someone to fall. A person is eliminated when they fall or when their elbow or knee touches the mat. There is no limit to how many can play at once, but more than four is a tight fit….thought so."

Lincoln looked over the mat again, all four sisters aligned on one side each, blaring ready to go.

"Is this really gonna work with all of us competing?"

"Sure it will bro! This is gonna be killer!" Luna said happy growl.

"So…what side do I start on?" Lincoln asked, not sure where to go, noticing how each sister had a side in the square mat.

"I got an idea," Lucy said, pulling a quarter out of her pocket. "Heads or tails for Lincoln on their individual team. Luna, Lynn, chose heads or tails."

"Tails," Lynn said.

"Heads bro," Luna said quickly, Lucy now flipping the coin.

"….tails."

"YES!" Lynn punched the air, Luna sighing slightly, looking at Lincoln secretly disappointed.

"Okay….Leni, Luan, heads or tails?"

"Heads," Luan said quickly.

"Uh…so what's after heads?" Leni asked perplexed, Lucy looking at her blankly.

"…tails Leni."

"Really!? Okay….tails then."

Lucy flipped the coin again.

"….tails."

"Looks like you're ahead Leni, get it?" Luan punned.

"I don't get it, did I win?"

"Between you and me, yeah."

"Oh…OH, so I get Lincy!?"

"Not yet valley girl," Lynn called out, in a running position, jogging in place, ready to call out her side. "Tails never fails…tail's never fails," Lynn said religiously.

"Last flip," Lucy announced, "so…Lynn, wha-"

"TAILS!" Lynn yelled excitedly.

"….okay. Leni?"

"Uhhh….sorry, but what's after tails again?"

"….heads Leni," Lucy said, face-palming her hand.

"So…it bounces back and forth…I don't get it, but…heads please."

Lucy flipped the last coin, everyone watching the toss on their toes, particularly Lynn, her eyes severely dilated from the flip before Lucy caught and covered the coin.

"Okay….it looks like…..Lincoln goes….to…."

"COME ON LUCY!" Lynn blared out overzealously, getting the attention of everyone else in surprise. Lynn blushed.

"I…I just wanna start the game and kick everyone's butt!"

"I know…I just like seeing you wait and squirm," Lucy said with a big smile. Lynn huffed a pouty face.

"Lincoln will go to…..heads, Leni wins."

"….dang it," Lynn weakly huffed, Leni still looking perplexed.

"So…if heads was called out, does that mean…what?"

"Leni…you get Lincoln on your team."

"Oh….OOHH! I GET LINCY ON MY TEAM!" Leni roared out, wrapping Lincoln in a torso-breaking jump-hug, Lincoln reaching his arms out for help. Luan and Luna looked at each other with troll faces, then grinning at Lincoln's winded struggle.

"That's using your head Leni, get it? How's it feel to get winded-up by Leni?" Luan said with a cheeky tone to Lincoln.

"Sorry bro…can't help you there," Luna said with a furled grin, smiling at Lincoln's pain, before Leni dropped him, then dragged him to her side of the mat as he still tried catching his breath.

"I'm still gonna kick all your butts!" Lynn announced assuredly, now in a sprint position.

"Okay Lucy…start the game!" Leni said happily.

"HOLD IT!" Luna shouted, running over to Lincoln's virtual game headset, putting the song they just did karaoke to.

"Gotta have some music that equivocates twisting round each other."

Everyone's energy got spiked again, Lincoln's still sluggishly recuperating.

"Alright…this will go from oldest to youngest, first Leni, last Lincoln. Good?" Lucy asked the group of players.

"Let's do this," Luan announced confidently.

"You're going down bro," Luna said to Lincoln with a confident growl.

"You're all gonna go down!" Lynn brashly said.

"Alright….Leni, right foot yellow."

"Okay," Leni said, doing just that.

"Luna….left hand blue."

"Rock on!"

"Luan….left foot green."

"Green is afoot, get it?"

"Lynn….right hand red."

"Roger sis."

"Lincoln…right foot blue."

"Okeydokey."

The first two minutes everything was just fine…until.

"Luna….right foot green."

"Oh…oh okay…let's see," Luna mumbled, now seeing how awkward this was going to be. She'd have to maneuver over Leni who was now on all fours, balancing spread-eagled over nearly the entire mat now face-down, Luan curled around her left, Lincoln to her side, Lynn scrunched down comfortably between Leni and Luan's legs.

"Oh shish-kebabs...sorry Leni, but I'm a-" Luna huffed out, swinging her right leg over Leni, Luan and Lincoln, her now spread-eagled exactly parallel on top of Leni face-up, their backs marginally touching.

"You good Leni?" Luna asked.

"Still….still good," Leni winced.

"Good…wouldn't want anything to-"Luna trailed off, slightly laying on Leni, Leni laughing hard.

"LUNA! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME LAUGH TOO HARD! TAKE YOUR HUGE BUTT OFF ME!"

"Oh…huge huh….well guess what?" Luna snickered, now letting her body drop backwards a bit more on Leni, mostly her ass. Poor Leni still kept her stance, holding on strong.

"Ehhh….funny Luna. Just wait till we switch places!"

"Sorry love, but my buns need some bloomin space," Luna said with a British accent coo, then a quick subtle wink to Lincoln.

"Luan….right hand red," Lucy announced.

"Okay Lucy…..dang it….this is gonna be….really awkward," Luan said with a heavy exhale, now inching her frame over Luna's, now hovering over her, Luan's huge chest just caressing against Luna's face.

"CRAP! Sorry Luna."

"It's okay…I'm still gonna beat you though, just you wait."

"You and what juggernauts Luna? Get it?"

"Lynn…left foot green."

"Kay Lucy…killer, still comfy. Wait a-"Lynn thought for a moment, looking all around her spot.

"EEWWWW! I'm surrounded by everyone's feet!" Lynn shrieked.

"You're one to talk," Lincoln wailed out, still semi-pretzelled in his spot.

"Yeah Lynn!" Luan chimed in, "….both your feet are hovering right below me! You…BLEH!….need to change your socks next time! Talk about a gut-twisting stench!"

"Shut up!" Lynn shouted in a chortled laugh, "you know what that smell is Luan!?"

"Good God! I smell it too!" Luna gagged, Lincoln following in suit.

"That's the smell of defeat! HA! I can spin puns like a Lazy Susan too! However…if you all drop out, I'll take them off!"

"NEVER!" They all shouted, not willing to be beat yet.

"Fine!"

"I don't know guys," Leni said in a hoarse though contemplative tone, "It's not that bad…it sort of…smells like fresh cut spring flowers strewn across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon."

Everyone, including Lynn stayed silent, trying to figure out what Leni just said and meant.

"Leni….what the hell are you talking about!?" Luan asked perplexed, Leni just shrugging.

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah Lucy," Lincoln winced.

"…..right hand red."

"Okay…hold up though…Lynn?"

"Yeah bro?"

"Let's make a deal…if Leni or I win, you take your socks off and burn them."

Luna, Luan and Lucy snickered, Lynn giving a pouty face.

"I've tried that before…she always catches me," Lucy chimed in.

"Nobody asked you, _she-who-lives-in-perpetual-darkness_! Sweetin the deal Lincoln…I know of your trickery."

"Okay….how's this! If LENI…..beats you…you take your socks off-"

"MAKE HER WASH HER FEET TOO!" Luan yelled out.

"...correction; take your socks off and wash up your feet too, but if you win…"

"I keep them on and get my fifteen bucks back," Lynn smiled devilishly, seeing Lincoln do an "Aw, come on" face.

"Dang it….." Lincoln huffed, Lynn checking on Leni's state…now wedged under both Luna and Luan, balancing a little wobbly. She could see herself strategically causing all three to collapse, including Lincoln if she played her cards right and got in the right position. This was her chance to beat the competition and win the first game.

"Okay! Fifteen bucks back to you Lynn. Deal!?"

"Deal!" Lynn announced happily, smirking and waiting for her opportunity.

"Lincoln…you still have a move to do; right hand red."

"Okay Lucy, just…oh crud stones!" Lincoln whimpered, now seeing the only circle that was feasible was one quite a distance away, easy in terms of what he'd have to stretch…but he'd have to get between Luna and Luan to do it.

"Well…I've come this far….how you doing Leni?"

"J….ju…just…..pea…ch…y…li…nc…y," Leni weakly called out, still in a severely depressed push-up position, her arms now gyrating and sweating from the extremely intense body position she was in.

"Crap…uh, Luna? Luan?"

"Yeah Lincoln," both asked in unison.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta squeeze through," Lincoln said, now squeezing through between both of them, his body slowly slithering between them, both now blushing from the soothing sensation. He placed his right hand on the only available red circle, now positioned in an extremely awkward pose, Luna's breasts just barely an inch away from his chin, while Luan was struggling to try and keep her breasts just above his head. She tried re-orienting herself momentarily to raise her body up a bit more, until the sweat running down her leg got to the bottom of her foot, causing her to slip and almost collapsing, Lincoln taking a firmer stance but still pushed down, Luan's breasts now pressed onto his neck….his lower face now plopped into Luna's breasts.

"DAMN! Sorry Lincoln….sorry Luna!"

"It's cool," Luna said, raising her eyebrows over to Lincoln, who was trying to lift his head out, only able to hover now barley a centimeter above them now, his body getting hot with embarrassment and nervousness. Lincoln barely muffled out a similar message too.

Several minutes passed, and with each turn, nothing significantly changed for either Leni, Luna, Lincoln or Luan, all of them still roughly situated in their own respective spots, Lynn the only one getting the good plays, allowing her more adjustments and leverage to implement her strategy.

"WICKED! Oh this is so perfect!" Lynn thought with an evil grin, seeing everyone in the perfect position to perform her subtle wrestle move on, a quick but powerful body slam. If done right she thought, Leni, the base of this awkward pyramid would collapse, and since it looked like she was just about supporting the greater amount of all their weight with nothing but her arms and legs, something Lynn thought was extremely impressive for Leni…she'd fall, and everyone else would go down…and Lynn would win!

Now she just needed some luck from Lucy. Lynn quickly scanned the mat, seeing what available circles and colors would help her in carrying out her nefarious scheme.

"He he he he," Lynn laughed evilly and comically, seeing the perfect circle…a yellow one the right of Luan's butt.

"I can reach over everyone, get that circle, and drop everyone…this is gonna be so killer!" She whispered.

"What was that Lynn?" Lincoln muffled out from Luna's corner shirt.

"Oh…..nothing, oh dear, wonderful brother," Lynn said with a put-on cute voice like Lola's.

"….oh shit, she's planning something," Luan whispered over to Luna and Lincoln, both nodding in agreement.

"Leni…you still with us?"Luna asked Leni quietly.

"Y…ye…p," Leni barely peeped, her body now shaking from the draining in her endurance to staying in this position for so long, and supporting nearly all their collective weight now.

"Leni….Lynn's gonna do something," Luna whispered into Leni's ear. "Hold on for dear life, got it?"

"Emhm….ye….yeah…hu…huuuuhh," Leni grunted back, her face turning bright red now.

The next round continued to everyone's favor except Leni, who had to put her right arm a space wider, her original position now weaker and gradually failing. After marginal changes from Luna and Luan, Lynn was next.

"So Lucy…what's my next move?" Lynn announced confidently. Lucy spun the spinner.

"Lynn….right hand yellow."

"HELL YEAH!" Lynn yelled out, now executing her move, before rapidly dropping her full weight onto Luan.

"CURSE YOU LYNN!" Luan shouted, before she fell onto Lincoln, her knee touching the mat. Lincoln's hand's faltered, him now falling onto Luna, his elbow touching the ground. Luna took the weight admirably, but found her left arm give out, her elbow hitting the mat hard.

"HOLY FRICKIN HELL! I WON! I WON!" Lynn shouted ecstatically, woo-wooing while still in her body-slam position on the group below her.

"No….not yet," Lucy muttered, smiling and pointing down. Lynn, puzzeled, looked down the collapsed sandwich mess that was Luan, Lincoln and Luna; under all of them, still barely holding on but technically not out…was Leni, her eyes blaring wide, her sweat draining off her in gallons, now holding the total collective weight of Luan, Lincoln and Luna on her back while still in the most painful push-up position.

"Holy shit….she's strong…and got some serious endurance," Lynn thought, before trying to slam her body even farther down.

"HEY! NO FAIR DUDE!" Luna yelled out.

"All's fair in love and war. Besides, you, Luan and Lincoln are out! All I gotta do is take out this persistent bridge, and I get my fifteen bucks back….and I get to keep my socks on!"

"…FOR GOD'S SAKE LENI, HOLD ON!" Luna yelled out alarmingly but encouragingly.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU LENI!" Lincoln added.

"COME ON LENI! BE THE BRIDGE OF SUCCESS…get it?" Luan quibbled.

"Leni?" Lynn asked softly. Leni huffed out in response.

"….you're going down…sorry, not sorry," Lynn smiled maliciously, letting her arms and legs drop, her full weight now being added on while she kept her hands and feet on their circles, Leni letting out a huge growl of strained pain, now holding four bodies on her back in the pushup position, her nose barely a millimeter off the mat.

"Give it up Leni! I win! I beat you all! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Leni," Lincoln leaned in, whispering soothingly in Leni's ear as her body was spasming and rocking like a suspension bridge in the middle of a huge earthquake.

"Leni….it's okay. I"ll still always believe in you."

Suddenly, Leni's mind processed Lincoln's words…personally. He believed in her…he'd always believe in her, even under these impossible odds. Her body faltered, but her mind was taking over…mind over matter she heard one time.

Suddenly Leni balled her flat palms into fists on her circles, still trying to get a better grip and foundation.

"LUCY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! TELL LENI'S NEXT MOVE!" Luna shouted. Lucy looked at the board…she spun it and saw it land on the perfect spot…for Leni. Lucy suddenly made a big smile.

"Leni….right hand green."

Leni, with extreme durability, strength and endurance, shifted her back to hold the load of everyone towards her left side, allowing her right arm to quickly slip to the next circle, closer to her, giving her a better, more balanced pushup position. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, especially Lynn's, Leni's arms pushed against everyone's weight, Leni now roaring in extreme primal Zeus-like rage, her face warped from the preppy valley-girl look to one of Olympian-style power and strength-lifting.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Lynn shouted, feeling her whole body shift upwards several inches, now trying to body-slam into the other three and by implication Leni into the ground harder and harder. Leni jostled, locked, then refused, inching up slower and slower.

Leni played Lincoln's words again mentally.

"I"ll still always believe in you."

Leni then let out an ungodly roar of raw power, rocketing off in one powerful pushup Lynn, Luan, Lincoln and Luna right into the air, all landing into an awkward pile; Luan hit the ground back-first, Lincoln landing head-first into her huge bust at an angle, Luna followed closely, her derriere slamming into both Luan and Lincoln before falling backwards at another angle, then finally Lynn falling into the corner of the bed, Leni's bed's springs catapulting her rolling into Lincoln, causing him to flip onto his back, Lynn now planted onto his crotch, just like back at the mall, all while Luna's ass and Luan's breasts were still wedged into his face.

"….holy shit," Lucy uttered, dropping the spinner and getting up, seeing Leni still grid-iron-faced, with a powerful frown and in the same pushup position, as though she was in suspended animation. Lucy then looked over the awkward mess that was her other sisters and brother, seeing the extremely awkward position Lincoln was put into.

"….holy shit….poor Lincoln," Lucy thought, before she blushed hard seeing the way Lynn, Luna and Luan were dropped and thrown around him. Lynn rubbed her head, looking down to see herself straddling Lincoln….just like at the mall.

Lynn rocketed off, blushing just as hard then, while Lucy turned to inspect Leni, her eyes…looking completely unresponsive.

"Whoa…ouch…what was…..WHAT!? I'M OFF THE MAT! THAT MEANS…" Lynn yelped loudly, looking over to the map…Leni still there….no elbows or knees, or her face touching the ground. Lynn got a bit concerned by how unresponsive and frozen Leni looked, not budging an inch.

"Uh….Leni…are you okay?" Lynn tepidly asked.

Luna rolled off as quickly as she realized how she found herself, Lincoln still dazed, followed by Luan wincing in pain but still able to get up, pulling Lincoln and shaking him awake. As Lincoln stirred, all three walked over cautiously to this new….frightening-looking Leni.

"Leni…are you in there?" Luna asked softly. Leni was still unresponsive or unmoved. Lincoln bent down to her face, waving his hand in front of her face…no blinking. He quickly walked over to his virtual reality head set and turned off the music.

"I've never seen her this focused before," Lynn said.

"I have," Luan piped up. "She was doing a new clothing design a year ago to get the job at her work…I never saw her so focused…so unresponsive, until now," Luan spoke, trying to press against Leni's rock-solid and tense-muscled frame.

"How…how do we snap her out?" Lynn asked, feeling bad for causing Leni to go into this strange mode.

"Tell her you and her won Lincoln," Lucy said, pushing him over to her, the others waiting back in trembling fear.

Lincoln bent down, now trying to stare into the abyss-like soulless expression once thought impossible for Leni Loud to ever have or own.

"Leni…we beat Lynn….Leni…you won it….you won the Twister game for us!"

Leni's irises gradually focused, the ocean-blue and green in her eyes coming back slowly. Lincoln hugged her lightly around her neck, before she quietly uttered something, her body now getting shaky again.

"You…believed in me…Lincy."

"I sure did Leni…you won…for us. I can't believe you did! That was incredible!" Lincoln quietly gushed to her, trying now to usher her over to her bed and regain her focus. Leni's body seemed locked and rigid, extremely tense and convulsed from taking on that serious load….but overall, her body seemed to have tanked it really well.

"Seriously Leni," Luna joined in, "I've never seen anyone do that before."

"That must have been a serious load off your shoulders…get it?" Luan puned while giving Leni a soft hug, Luna joining, before Lynn coughed in the background, walking to Leni. Leni looked blankly and plainly over to Lynn as she walked over gingerly, Lynn's face looking red, concerned, like she was gonna cry.

"Leni…I…I'm sorry," Lynn said with watery eyes, inching over to give her a snug hug, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I got too competitive…and I almost hurt you. I'm super sorry."

"You…you didn't mean it," Leni said softly, hugging Lynn back as Lynn rubbed her eyes with her fist.

"Is there anything I can do for you Leni?" Lynn asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"There's one thing you can do actually," Leni cooed.

"Anything!"

"You…YOU CAN TAKE YOUR SOCKS OFF AND GO WASH YOUR FEET! HA! LINCOLN AND I WON! WOOO HOOOOOOO! WE WON! WE WON!" Leni suddenly shouted, waiving her arms like nothing happened, rocking her head in gloating form to Lynn, Lynn giving a scrunched, pouty face to the ceiling.

"That was our deal Lynn. You know what to do," Lincoln said, pointing to Leni's door.

"ALRIGHT! SHEESH! And here I though Leni got hurt….she looks just fine," Lynn complained, still kind of concerned for Leni but laughing at how she gloated. Suddenly Lynn noticed two deep stares coming towards her from Luna and Luan.

"Wh…what?"

"Take your socks off, wash them feet, then come back. We got our own bone to pick with you sports-star, right Luan?" Luna said with a huge smirk, Lynn looking a trifle concerned about the competitive menace that seemed to ooze out of them.

"Hey….what a twist," Luan puned, both her and Luna hand-clapping.

"….oh crap….well I get Lincoln!"

"Sorry. Bro's gonna sit the next one out to massage out the kinks in Leni's muscles…he's only a certificate away after all, right?" Luna called out.

"Roger," Lincoln confirmed, laying Leni on her stomach so Lincoln could work out the serious tense kinks still in Leni's back, legs, arms, hands and feet. Leni's body rippled when Lincoln started massaging.

"I'm so totes glad I had you come with me to those spa days," she huffed enjoyably.

"Uhhh...Leni? Your whole body is really sweaty. You want me to leave for a sec so you can change out of your clothing?"

"Nah...it's good Lincy. It's like an all-natural body lotion and...ooooohhhh, right there Lincy," Leni cooed with a goofy grin, Luna turning back, half-closing her purple-colored mascara-eyes, raising her eyebrows suggestively, Lincoln ignoring her.

"NO FAIR!" Lynn roared, "…so…I get Lucy!?"

"Yep," Luan said, Lucy giving an alerted sound, then trying to pop off the bed and run out of the room, before Luan caught her at the last second.

"Relax Lucy…you don't have to play for long…just three or four turns. Then you can see us get some sweet revenge on Lynn," Luan said with a wicked jokester grin.

"….I…would actually like to see that…so…take a dive on turn three?"

"Make it four. I don't want Lynn getting suspicious."

"Who cares," Lucy said, Luan giving a big grin, then turning to Luna and Lynn, giving platonic thumbs up, Luna knowing the full deal.

Lincoln took over spinner duty as he massaged Leni's back. Now there were two teams competing, Luna and Luan, versus Lynn and Lucy, though Lucy was just sabotage meat. Lynn ran out, coming back seconds later, obviously just quickly running both her water under some warm water, then drying them and slipping on slim black socks. Luna and Luan told her no socks…much to Lynn's annoyance, now having to go barefoot. This didn't really make a difference…but Luna and Luan just wanted to mess with her.

The first few minutes of the second game went off without a hitch…until Lucy, for some reason…accidentally slipped and landed on her knees, taking herself out of the game with a subtle smile. Lynn saw this.

"Hey….HEY! YOU'RE SMILING! YOU….YOU DROPPED OUT ON PURPOSE! NO FAIR! SCHENANIGANS! SABATOGE!"

"What is she talking about Luan?" Luna asked in an innocent tone, smiling big to both Luan and Lucy.

"I know what it is Luna. Lynn's down a player…and can now smell the approaching stench of," Luan paused, before waiving her foot in Lynn's face.

"….defeat. HA!"

"….dang you Luan!"

Lynn managed to hold her own for a few more minutes, until Luna and Luan's plan slowly and elegantly morphed; Luna positioned herself on top of Lynn, back facing up, as Luan aligned her breasts along Luna's lower back.

"You ready Luan?"

"Ready sis."

"Ready? What are you two doing?" Lynn winced out.

Luan fist-bumped Luna, before Luna took a dive, collapsing onto Lynn, Lynn now struggling to hold her position.

"DAMN IT! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!" Lynn shouted out angrily in a huff.

"Karma and gravity are quite a humbling combo, huh Lynn," Luan said with a stinker face, keeping her hands and feet on their respective circles as she dropped her weight onto Luna, pressing further onto Lynn, before she buckled and collapse, losing the round, with Luan winning it for her and Luna.

"Awe man….that sucked….but it was fun too," Lynn said, trying to fume a degree of hate and anger, but unable to break from smiling, though trying to squeeze out from Luna's frame, Luna doing it slowly on purpose. She twirled and pulled her body up, her face pushing momentarily into Luna's much bigger breasts, Lynn's smaller ones brushing up against Luna's much bigger ones only for a second, but causing Lynn to blush slightly as she noticed how many freckles where on Luna's bust. Luna took notice.

"I'm sure you'll get bigger Lynn."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Lynn said aloofly, trying to feign ignorance.

"Okay…alright," Luna swooned over.

Suddenly they all heard the family van horn from outside. They looked out of Leni's window, seeing Rita carry a knocked-out Lily, while Lynn Sr carried the twins, fast sleeping in his arms. Lisa just lazily slunk from her seat, walking like she was about ready to pass out.

"…they must have had fun," Lincoln opinioned.

Luna, Lynn and Luan walked fast out of Leni's room to meet them downstairs to help, Lincoln about to leave too, before Leni grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Uh…Lincy? Could you give me a quick back-crack?"

"Sure Leni."

Lincoln got behind Leni and wrapped his arms around her lower torso, just under her bust, put his hands together and picked up Leni momentarily, letting her back crack and re-align."

"Ooooo…..perfect Lincy! That's much better!"

"Glad I could be of service Leni. Now let's go downstairs; I'm sure mom and dad are gonna need help."

"O…okay….but, Linc….I mean, Lincoln?"

"Yeah Leni?"

"Thank you."

"For the back-crack?"

"For…for telling me you believed in me…that meant a lot."

"Anytime Leni," Lincoln said, giving Leni a quick hug, before Leni found herself unconsciously giving Lincoln a quick peck-kiss on his forehead. Lincoln laughed, smiling at her and ran out the room, all the while waiving her to come on. Leni just stood there…thinking…thinking about her shut-down, suspended animation moment…the thoughts that passed her mind…ones that deeply troubled her.

"He….he's such a totes awesome guy, "Leni said quietly, feeling her heart pound just a tiny bit faster than she expected. She closed her eyes momentarily, feeling her heart, rubbing over it, then pulling her hand down off of it in a disappointed manner.

"I…I wish he wasn't my brother…then these…thoughts…wouldn't be so…strange and…and totally not totes…even though they…feel super duper totes….here," Leni weakly said, waving her hand over her heart again, before deciding to try and suppress these thoughts with fashion ideas and a funny story to tell their folks about their rounds of Twister. She turned her light off and sighed, her eyes gleaming while looking at the Twister mat on the ground, wrinkled slightly but still in good shape.

"That was fun…I'm glad we all played Twister."

Leni closed the door and walked down towards the family…unaware that sitting in the bed the whole time, no one noticing, forgetting her existence…was Lucy, who heard and saw the whole of Leni's interaction and monologue. A strange, troubling alarm formed in Lucy's stomach.

"…this situation is getting more out of hand….I gotta keep reading that book…and expand my search on how to keep this under control and not blow up our family."

* * *

8:22 PM

Rita and Lynn Sr surprised the family with Costco hotdogs and turkey sandwiches, opting to go bulk size for groceries instead of spending more for less at the standard grocery stores. They and the younger sisters had already eaten out in the Costco dining area, and were all completely exhausted, leaving the huge remaining order on the dining room table. Luan, Lynn and Luna took care of bringing in and putting away the groceries.

Rita and Lynn Sr took Lily and Lola, each respectively holding a toy from Toys R Us, while Lincoln took Lana who was holding onto a new hammer tightly, Lisa opting to stumble upwards the stairs with her new set of beakers and Erlenmeyer flasks, before Luan picked her up and carried her as she quickly fell asleep, a cute and uncharacteristic move of the little genius. When it was certain all the younger siblings were safe and sleeping in their rooms, the long exhausting day took Rita and Lynn Sr out, them crawling to their rooms and falling asleep on the ground mid-way through the doorway. Leni came in and picked them up, putting them gently on their bed, before Leni wished them goodnight, letting them know she could take it from here. She saw them nuzzle close to each other, wrapping their hands together, Rita and Lynn Sr weakly thanking Leni before they were permanently out.

The remaining siblings gathered around the kitchen counter, Lucy now coming down a few minutes later after spending some reserved contemplation on Leni's bed.

Leni asked what each sibling wanted and allocated accordingly. Lincoln and Lucy opted for the Turkey sandwiches while Luna, Luan and Lynn opted for the hotdogs, Luan jokingly saying she was "hotdoggin it tonight." Leni took the last food-item, the last turkey sandwich.

Luna suddenly ran out of the kitchen, leaving the others, especially Lincoln, questioning what she was up to. As they assembled around the table, Luna came back with a huge, purple dining table cover. She placed it over the entire table, its length folding well past the edges, going past the waists as everyone took their seats. Everybody looked at Luna with confused expressions.

"What? We should eat in style, right?"

Leni took their parents spot at the head of the table, Lucy and Lincoln placed on the right side, with Luan and Luna spaced to the left, Lynn taking the other end of the dining table. Lucy and Luan were faced across from each other…as were Lincoln and Luna.

They all began slowly eating and talking with one another, free reign from the usual anti-colloquial talk-rule that seemed to exist during dinner. Luna hadn't started, raising her eyebrows subtly up and down, humming "Respect the Wind" while putting mustard and ketchup in the dead center of the foot long Costco hotdog. Lincoln couldn't tell what Luna was humming while he talked to Luan and Lynn…but his mind registered it deeply.

As Leni, Luan and Lynn got in a deep conversation, Lynn suddenly left the table.

"This hotdog needs some mayonnaise!" She announced like a food critic.

"Ewwww Lynn…why would you eat mayonnaise with a hotdog!?" Leni asked in a twisted face, leaning over slightly to try and get a look at Lynn.

"It makes it go down easier…and I love mayonnaise. And…dang it! I should have taken the mayonnaise you scraped off your Turkey sandwich!"

Leni shuddered as Lynn came back within seconds, slathering mayonnaise all over the inner buns of her hotdog in huge gobs. Lincoln paid it no mind since he liked some equally, if not more eccentric culinary dishes. Suddenly…he felt something hit his crotch, his eyes budging out momentarily, till he saw a slick blush on Luna's face, smiling devilishly down at her plate.

"…so that's why she put the table cover on….oh god…what is she up to now?" Lincoln dreaded as he quickly looked under the table covers…her toes wiggling at him until her leg dropped down. He looked up and saw what she was trying to get his attention with.

Luna started trying to shove a good portion of the hotdog down, getting a quarter of the way, Lincoln giving a mortified expression as her eyes half-closed in sensual winks towards him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? NOW OF ALL TIME!?" Lincoln blared in his head, before Luna suddenly coughed out the hotdog, mustard and ketchup plastered all over her mouth cartoonishly. Lincoln smirked and laughed under his breath, winking at Luna in a "nice try." Luna shot red in embarrassment, coughing several times and wiping her face before the others would notice.

Lincoln then began smirking directly at her, taking a piece of turkey from his turkey sandwich, and rolling it vertically between in fingers so only Luna could see. He pretended to be bored, putting his elbow on the table to lay his chin in his hand…subtly poking his tongue in and out of the space within the turkey, before eating it completely. Luna's body got hot and clammy, just as red as Lincoln's was moments ago.

"Beat that," Lincoln mouthed arrogantly to her, Luna now pouting in the corner of her face.

Then, while looking at everyone's drinks, and remembering there was a minute amount of milk left in the gallon of milk…she got an idea…an awful idea. Luna got a wonderful…awful idea. Her face contorted with the near-similarity of the Grinch's, laughing maniacally ever so quietly into her hand, before humming a random theme, something Lincoln new.

"What the….that's that troll theme…what is it again?...uhh…in….In The Hall of the Mountain King?"

She popped out of her seat with a quick spring, still humming that orchestral melody, Lincoln entirely too confident that he bested her successfully. He still heard her going full blast with the humming of that theme, wondering what ill-conceived and pitiful battle tactic she'd try.

Coming back later with a completely straight, poker face, she coughed slightly, slowing her pace so Lincoln could look over. Luan looked over momentarily…seeing something was slightly amiss.

As Lincoln's eyes caught Luna's, she grinned a grin most nefarious and wily, pretending to stub her right big toe into the wall, leaning at an angle, screeching loudly, and at the perfect level, pulled down the glass of milk she had towards her lower crotch, quickly jerked the glass…and made the entirety of the milk splash out onto the floor like a sensual gush.

Every blood cell in Lincoln's body surged towards his crotch, damn-near knocking him out in a faint, his body going pure white, his body a waterfall in sweat. Luan pretended to not see, but her eyes bulged out too at what she just saw.

"WAS SHE JUST TRYING TO SCREW WITH HIM!?" Luan blared in her head in alarm and anger.

Lynn quickly stopped her mayonnaise-lathering of her hotdog, running over to Luna to help her. Luna thanked her, feigning a tinge of hurt from the show, before she mouthed over to Lincoln,"…I win."

Lincoln quickly nodded, trying to concentrate on something entirely different, getting the blood flow to go back to his limp, pale limbs.

"Lincoln…you okay?" Lucy asked, now seeing what was going on.

"Yeah…you look white Lincy. I'm like, pretty sure a textbook I looked at once says that's not good," Leni added.

"You are looking a bit…pale Lincoln…want mine?" Luan punned, trying to redirect her mood to the frivolity of a joke-pun by pulling a small pail, smiling sheepishly, trying to pretend she didn't see Luna pull that stunt.

"I'm…I'm good, just got a little light headed. Just need to eat a bit more," Lincoln said with airy reassurance.

As Luna sat down and Lincoln took a sip of his Pibb, Luna winked, then asked a quick question.

"Hey bro…you wanna have some of my milk?"

Lincoln squirted the Pibb from his nose all over his shirt, choking and coughing out a fit before getting under control, Luan now giving a powerful curled brow over to Luna. Lucy just stared away blankly and forcefully as Leni and Lynn looked over to Luna's glass, both perplexed that Luna would be offering Lincoln her milk since she had none in it left in there.

"I think Lincoln needs some water….Luna," Luan said with a bit of force, giving Luna a quick look, Luna not necessarily seeing until Luan coughed hard. Luna now looked up into the bubbling rage that was Luan…and got spooked. She knocked off the shenanigans and now went full-consuming mode on her hotdog.

"You know," Lynn said, now ready to eat her hotdog, it coated in a huge layer of mayonnaise, "…some mayonnaise might help you bro."

"Good god Lynn….how can you stomach that much?" Lucy asked in extreme surprise, everyone now staring at Lynn.

"…what? It's good," Lynn said, before she started for the hotdog. She opened wide, and as any of the siblings watching could discern…it seemed as though Lynn was doing some kind of crazy magic trick, not moving an inch as she slid over three-quarters of the huge hotdog down, bun, dog and mayonnaise all. The entire table's eyes went wide, Lucy and Leni coughing from the site, Lincoln, Luna and Luan blushing heavily…before it happened.

Lynn squeezed on the latter part of the hotdog sticking out, causing the mayonnaise jammed in the corner to squirt out in several huge globs, right into Lynn's face, everyone's jaw dropping, everyone now blushing heavily, as Lynn pulled the entire hotdog right out of her mouth again, trying to wipe off the mayonnaise on her face. Lincoln's blood reversed course again to the second brain in his pants.

"I'M OUT!" Lincoln blared in his mind.

"WELL!" Lincoln announced and he popped out of his chair with nervous swagger, "it's been really awesome playing and eating with you….so, I'm full, and I'm a hit the hay. Goodnight everybody!"

Lincoln ran up the stairs a hundred miles an hour, everyone staring at him with confusion, before the shocked focus was drawn back to Lynn.

"…what?" she asked innocently, before another gob of mayonnaise shot out right in her left eye, all the sister's faces shooting bright red.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Viewing Pleasures and Personal Ultimatums

Saturday, October 26, 2019

9:07 AM

After the dinner fiasco, the remaining sisters buckled down in finishing their respective meals, Leni, Lucy and Lynn still talking to one another jovially…after Lynn cleaned her mayonnaise-splattered face of course and everyone's faces cooled down. However, Luna and Luan remained extremely quiet and reserved the entire time to one another. In addition, they did very little socializing with the others, keeping somewhat to themselves and bottled for the remaining time at the dining table, only about five or six minutes after Lincoln took off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT! AFTER WHAT I FUCKING DID FOR HER LAST NIGHT AND THIS MORNING! FUCKING RECKLESS!"Luan blared in her head, internally boiling over as she shot an occasional dagger in Luna's direction, Luna now feeling mixed and guilty for not telling Luan what was up.

The few times their faces met, Luan gave a minor scowl and angry look towards Luna, Luna trying to brush it off, but tinged by the daggers being thrown her direction, getting a deep feel that Luan was now severely losing trust in Luna's ability to control herself. Luan felt entirely hypocritical in doing this to Luna, but felt Luna was in serious jeopardy of blowing her secret with inadvertently advertising her love and attraction for Lincoln in such a seriously messed-up fashion.

Luna couldn't blame her though. Without knowing the extra variable in the situation, Luan was completely in the right to be pissed off at Luna for acting so flirty, subtly yes but completely wide out in the open, especially towards Lincoln. Luna feared Luan would begin keeping closer tabs on her, more than within her right to doubt Luna's psychological integrity.

"….crap. If I wanna be able to hang out with Lincoln, I…I gotta come clean… let her know about him…us. Otherwise she's gonna be on my tail twenty-four/seven. I sure hope as hell she's gonna be okay with it…and not rat us out. But…what if-"

Luna's gut dropped at the thought that Luan would tell their parents, and by extension the other sisters. Though Luan has kept to her word and is still Luna's closest sister, how long would this stick? Luan's willful discretion seemed like it was on the proviso condition that this was strictly a personal affair and dilemma for Luna…and only Luna. If Lincoln was known by Luan to be…roped…involved with Luna, well beyond the confines of an acceptable, traditional sibling relationship…not to mention the fact that Luna was technically an adult, and if found-out or caught, could get into serious trouble, not even counting the public shaming and potential for familial degradation…Luna tried to ignore that thought, as Rick Sanchez would put it so elegantly, "… _don't think about it_."

Either way though, she'd be walking a tight rope for a very, very long time, as would Lincoln…and he'd be only fourteen years old to boot…fifteen sometime in December, and that didn't make it any more legal.

"GOD DAMN YOU, YOU BLOODY PUSS-SUCKING FUCKING RAMAFICATIONS AND CONSEQUENCES!" Luna blared in her head to herself while Luan did her own internal blaring towards her older sister.

Then another thought passed Luna's mind as she collected hers and everyone else's dishes to wash…dishwashing being a new activity she found oddly relaxing and soothing, attempting to take the task off of Luan, Lynn and Lucy's shoulders to relax for herself. Everyone else cleaned up their respective spots at the table and headed for their own bed prep time.

"Maybe…she wouldn't believe me…maybe…Lincoln should tell her, either with me there or just him and Luan…maybe this'll have to happen too…god this is gonna be frickin awkward!"

As Luna was putting the wet dishes on the counter in preparation to be dried when all the dishes were cleaned, she was covertly joined to the side by Luan, slipping in to Luna's right periphery outside her vision, Luna not noticing. Luan just watched Luna's relaxed yet concentrated focus on getting the particulates and grime off the plates…and the huge amount of plastered mayonnaise from Lynn's plate. Luna blushed when she washed this plate, as did Luan subtly, remembering full well that this was one hell of a discovery Lynn unintentionally demonstrated.

"Dude….how the hell could Lynn shove that hotdog down like it was nothing? I wish I could do that," Luna mused to herself, Luan overhearing.

"…me too," Luan said to herself silently, grabbing a kitchen hand towel and silently drying the plates and plastic glasses now clean but wet still.

"Geez….that…was actually kinda cool to watch," Luna thought internally.

"Geez….that…was actually kinda hot to watch," Luan thought in conjuction, a tinge of shame dogging her now. She'd chalk that to the back of her mind and focus on the task at hand.

Luan adjusted her mood and scooted a bit closer, trying to catch Luna's attention. Inch by inch until their hips couldn't get closer within the last inch, Luan decided to quickly bump her hip into Luna's hip, making a coughing sound in the process. Luna looked in surprise to see her jokester sister…with a nervous, small but inquiring smile.

"Dishes the life, get it Luna?" Luan tried breaking the ice with a Lisa-like lisp, Luna smiling slightly as she gave a soft chuckle.

"Soap-en your heart to the bubbly side of you," Luan punned again with more giggle in her tone, grabbing the dish soap bottle and squirting some on Luna's right hand, getting a playful look from Luna as bubbles danced around both of them.

"I could you know, all thanks to Lana," Luna said lowly yet jovially, grabbing the kitchen sink's pull-out handle faucet and waiving it towards Luan's direction.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me jokester."

"You're bluffing rocker girl."

And like that, Luna gave Luan a quick hot water squirt right in Luan's face. Luan gave a cocked smile to Luna, the latter now busting at the site. Then both laughed over the kitchen sink area, releasing a bit of build-up tension between them, mostly Luan's buildup.

"So…Luan….what's up?" Luna said with a slightly authentic but partly put-on voice.

"Yeah…I…I wanna apologize for fuming at you like that Luna…throwing those looks at you for the latter part of dinner; I just don't wanna see anything happen to you."

Luna suddenly grabbed Luan's left hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"You're totally in the right to get pissed off at me, so…apology accepted Luan…and I need to apologize for something. I'm….sorry I lost some of my control back there at dinner….what with the milk and hotdog."

"Luna, it's…I don't understand fully why you did those things, especially in front of Lincoln of all people."

"I…I know."

"But…why would you do that Luna?"

"I…I don't know…it's like….biology or…."

"That was more than biology Luna; that was like some kind of sexual selection stuff going on, what you seemed to be putting on. Were you putting on some kind of air, or were those legitimate major slip-ups?"

"Well…can we talk about this in our bedroom…locked?"

"Uh…..yeah….sure, good idea Luna. Can't quite tell when, where and if the eyes have walls and ears."

"Luan, I promise to spill myself for you."

"Now…when you mean "spill myself"…"

"Oh stop it!" Luna lightly punched Luan's shoulder, Luan giving a nurturing hug to Luan, looking up into her light ocean-blue eyes, Luna looking into Luan's green serpentinite eyes.

With the minor cleaning and brushing up done, the coming sleep slowly but surely began to gradually sneak up on them and every one of the still rustling siblings.

Luan however stuck annoyingly close to Luna since the kitchen, even both brushing their teeth at the same time, Luna not saying a thing, for fear of setting off a possibly volatile and moody Luan, who to Luna's best judgment, was just putting on a really good show.

"I sure hope the kitchen was the real Luan…and not that scary looking manifestation of my sister…oozing daggers at me like a Black Sabboth tune."

9:29PM

Luan and Luna went into their rooms and de-clothed, finding their respective night clothing, Luna a purple-black long shirt with a picture of David Bowie's Labyrinth character, Luan wearing a variation of her yellow-plaid pajama set, one that matched Luan's favorite white bunny slippers. As Luna was about to climb up her bunk upwards, Luan pulled on her right corner shirt, Luna turning back and seeing a minor head-shake coming from Luan.

"We gotta finish up our talk," Luan said with nurture and concern in her face. Luna weakly smiled, nodded and came back down, curling into the covers with Luan. A thought quickly crossed her mind before Luan began.

"….shit! I should of probably washed Luan's bed sheets earlier…this whole space right here is ground zero for…that…from earlier," Luna thought, trying to fight back the coming onslaught of a huge blush. Now it only popped up marginally, but Luan took notice to Luna looking over Luan's bunk bed space with far more investment than anyone generally should, especially one who'd seem more concerned about the discussion topic at hand. She also noticed Luna sensually rub the parts of Luan's bed with her hands, Luna releasing a wickedly wily growl.

"….LUNA!?"

"….WHA-!? Wh….what!?"

"Luna! You're freaking me out girl….what's up?"

"Oh….nothing! So….the kitchen…."

"Yeah…the kitchen. So…what happened?"

"Well…Luan, it's like this. So-"

Suddenly a knock came from their door. Luan spun up fast and walked towards it, her and Luna wondering who it was.

"Hold up a sec," Luan asked Luna as she opened up their door; it was Lincoln, prepped for bed in his khaki shorts and a new shirt, a class orange t shirt.

"Oh, hi Lincoln, what's up?" Luan asked chipper as Luna leaned over the covers and gave a faint sensual wave to Lincoln.

"Hi guys! Do…do you two have a second by chance?"

"Actually Lincoln, we were about to have some girl time, so-"

"Luan?" Luna asked.

"Uhh, yeah Luna?"

"I…I think Lincoln needs to be here for this."

"What are you talking about Luna?" Luan asked extremely nervously, trying to get Luna to ixnay her assertion with a quick negatory hand-motion.

"Are…you two talking about the dining room thing from earlier?" Lincoln asked looking innocently towards Luan, Luan trying to show little emotion even though it was plain as day she freaked out, Luna in the bunk bed blushing now.

"DINING ROOM!? THING!? I…I have no idea what you're talking about," Luan exasperatedly lied, Lincoln's soft eyes piercing right through her veil.

"Luan? Give it up. It's cool….he….he knows," Luna weakly called out.

"Knows what?" Luan asked in a choked whisper.

"….everything."

Luan's face went white when she heard Luna say that. Her lungs failed momentarily before restarting. Lincoln looked like he had a guilty face, before he slowly came in the room and closed the door, locking it behind him and directing the catatonic Luan to her part of the bunk bed, Luna scooting down to the foot of the bunk bed to internally ruminate, and Lincoln taking a seat on the bean bag chair.

"….I KNEW IT! I KNEW I FUCKED UP! I DIDN'T GET HOME IN TIME! GOD DAMN IT. GOD DAMN FUCKING TRUMP AND PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION! MOTHERFUCKERS!AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH FUCK!"

Luan stared into oblivion, breathing slowly yet in control, letting the tsunami of self-anger, other thoughts and feelings settle down to recapture her focus and mind. She refocused her attention to trying to determine how this happened…how Luna yielded this gigantic secret to Lincoln….and most of all, how or why he seemed to be taking it so well.

"…Lincoln?"

"Yeah Luan," Lincoln asked nervously.

"How much of….everything…did Luna tell you?"

"I know how…she feels about me," Lincoln said lowly, looking over to Luna with a smile, Luan astounded at Lincoln doing this.

"Could…could you elaborate Lincoln?" Luan asked, wanting to make sure she was entirely sure they were all on the same picture.

"Luan, I know….I know that Luna loves me, and I don't mean just regular love….I know she love-loves me."

"Yeah…it's true….he does know," Luna added softly, Luan's face now entirely blank and lifeless.

"And….you're okay knowing this Lincoln?" Luan asked with extreme trepidation.

"Well, yeah, but it's a bit more complicated," Lincoln tact on.

"Yeah…really complicated," Luna added to Lincoln's assertion.

"I can imagine it to be really complicated…I was there for the revelation," Luan said, giving Luna a conservative smile as she grabbed Luna's hand encouragingly, "…but, what do you mean by more complicated?"

Lincoln sat in the bean bag chair silently, looking up, trying to figure out how to tell Luan this…what was going on between him and Luna…either way, this was not going to be an easy or fun conversation.

"….Lincoln?"

"Luan…it's like this….and I'm gonna level with you….I…I…I've felt the same way about Luna as well for a while too."

Luan's face didn't react. Luan didn't react. She just sat there, and sat there, and sat there and sat some more, not moving at all, as motionless as a statute not blinking, nor giving any signs of life. She suddenly coughed, perturbing her stoic presence.

"Could…you repeat that again Lincoln? I don't think I heard you right."

"I'm pretty sure you did Luan," Luna said in response. Lincoln got off the bean bag chair and sat next to Luan, putting his hand next to hers, Luan's cheek turning so subtly red.

"It's okay Luna. Luan? I…love Luna…more than just as a sibling…we both fell for each other."

Luan suddenly fainted, rolling forwards onto the ground, Lincoln rocketing off just in time to catch her.

"LUAN!" Luna shrieked, running over to help Lincoln support her.

"Well…she's not angry at least," Lincoln said with a nervous smile.

"…this was probably the least worst of all possible reactions too," Luna added, Luna now trying to wake her up by rubbing her shoulders. Luan weakly opened her eyes, rubbing her fists against them before realizing she was laying against Lincoln while Luna pawed at her. She gasped momentarily, before controlling her nerves, Lincoln letting her get up on her own and stand up. Luan sighed heavily, trying to drum up a thought for her own.

"So…you two…are….in love…with one another?" Luan asked, back turned to them, her body trembling and utterly confused, mixed and muddled by this new revelation.

"Lincoln's in love with Luna too….this is one hell of a horse-pill to swallow," she thought to herself. "Although…I can kinda get how that might have come about."

"Y…yeah Luan…we do," Lincoln replied.

"Luan…I'm sorry you're finding out like this," Luna said, a wet ripple like she was about to cry. Lincoln grabbed her hand reassuringly. Luan breathed heavily in and out for a few more seconds, before she turned around, now a small smile plastered on her face. She walked over to Lincoln and Luna and grasped both of them in a big hug, fighting back tears that for some reason seemed to be forming.

"I'm…I'm glad you both are being honest with me. That…that's what I'm most grateful for," Luan said, a small tear going down her face as Luna began crying with a small smile on her face, Lincoln's face weakened but still strong.

"Are…are you okay with this Luan?" Lincoln asked hesitantly.

"Well….I love you both, and I want you two to be happy….and even if this means you both love each other more than what society says is okay….I'll…I'll still love and support you," Luan added on in a nurturing tone, holding onto Luna and Lincoln in a tighter grip.

"You…you mean that sis?" Luna weakly called out.

"Of course….I do want to talk to you more about this, cause this really…really seems sudden."

"Yeah…we know," Luna replied, Lincoln nodding in concurrence.

"Luna? I know a bit about how you came to this conclusion, but….Lincoln, could you specify how you got to…this?"

"…of course Luan," Lincoln said with a small smile.

For the next twenty or so minutes, Lincoln articulated to both Luan and Luna what things in his life shaped him towards this direction, the things, little or big, that got him subconsciously liking Luna more than he should have…how last night affected him, much like the timer on an already ticking atomic bomb….how he made his late night excursion on the streets to face his own demons, something Luna didn't even hear yet. Both sisters cried when they heard Lincoln's self-realization tale, Lincoln leaving out all the more forbidden details of his experiences….he'd tell Luna those later. Finally, both Lincoln and Luna told Luan what had transpired between them earlier that afternoon, Luna's musical journey…Lincoln seeing her on that self-recovering musical journey, their discovery of one another, their tumultuous torments….their mutual revelations…with of course, the giant omission of them releasing their tensions all over the bunk bed they were all sitting on right now…this would be their secret.

Luan gave a giggly cry at the end of Lincoln and Luna's talk, now getting the context for their dinner, how they seemed so at peace and glowing when she found them under the blanket on the couch from her own nightmarish trip home…why Luna seemed much more radiant like her usual self.

"I…I wondered why you were in such good spirits when I got home Luna."

"Well…if you thought something did go down between us when you were on your way home…you were right. I just…we just…kept it to ourselves…and I'm sorry we…I didn't tell you what was up."

"I never did specifically ask what happened between you two," Luan replied, "I…just wanted to make sure things were good between you and Lincoln. I guess…now…"

"Now," Luna added, "things…couldn't be better. So, you're cool with this Luan? Really?"

"Yeah…I'm…I'm cool with it. Just try to keep a low profile. And you gotta be real….and I'm mean, REAL discrete. Only us three; no one else. You realize if anyone else got wind of this…what might happen," Luan implied, Luna and Lincoln both nodding nervously, yet there was hope in their nods and looks at one another.

"This…this is what I want to do…what I have to do now," Luan thought to herself, seeing both Lincoln and Luna bask in each other's company. "This needs to work out for them. It's got to…I have to protect them…I have to protect them from…everything. I gotta do this…for them….for me."

"Luan?" Lincoln asked in marginal concern, seeing Luan locked in deep thought.

"Oh…sorry bro, had a thought cross my mind. So…you two are I guess…an item….going out now?"

"Well actually…we wanna take this really slow," Luna said. "We have no idea what we're doing. We figured it probably be best if we just hung out like we always did before…and do occasional things."

"That way we don't have any extra stresses and tidbits to worry about," Lincoln continued.

"Although…." Luna trailed off.

"Although what Luna?" Luan asked.

"I…sorta asked Lincoln out on Halloween night."

"It's a school night, but I think it'd work out," Lincoln said.

"So…technically….this would be your first…date?" Luan asked with some reservation as she saw Lincoln and Luna blush heavily as they looked in opposite directions from one another.

"Wow…so…are you two doing the whole…boyfriend-girlfriend thing?"

"Nah….we don't need to be doing that yet. We just realized how we feel for each other…and we're still kinda coming to terms with it," Luna said.

"With you, I don't know," Lincoln said to Luna.

"What's that suppose to mean bro?"

"The way you were flirting with me at dinner…I think you've come to terms with that," Lincoln said with a smirk, Luna giving him a gentle punch in the shoulder.

"Says the guy who ate out a slice of turkey meat."

"WHAT!?" Luan asked in surprise.

"You saw me doing my things Luan, but Lincoln here was battling out with me who'd be better at it…I just happened to won the battle…with a splash!"

Lincoln's nose bled out while Luan blushed, Luna giving a triumphant grin.

"It still affects him," Luna gloated.

"I…can see," Luan said with her mouth covered, trying not to show an obvious smile. She coughed into her fists to try and regain her composure, Lincoln quickly grabbing a Kleenex and wiping his nose.

"Still…you both gotta be careful. I'm not always gonna be here, so you two have to be on constant watch. And we gotta go over a couple things to make sure you two can actually have this kinda relationship."

"What were you thinking sis?"

"Well….since you're blood relatives…promise me-"

"Don't worry Luan…bro ain't gonna be penetrating me," Luna said so nonchalantly, Lincoln rolling backwards in shock, going white as another round of blood shot out of his nose, Luan looking at Luna mortified. Luna just shook her head, saying, "…shit…phrasing. What I meant was…he and I aren't going to be doing anything too…what's the best word….serious?"

"….sexual?" Luan lowly said, Lincoln's eyes going white.

"What? That's really the only word that gets to the degree of amorousness who two gotta watch out for."

"Ye…yeah…Luan…we're gonna stay clear of that for a while…Luna and me."

"Well that's good. But…just letting you know…Luna's flower is still intact," Luan said with a giggle, Luna rocketing upwards from Luan saying that, bumping her head hard against the woody base of her bunk, Lincoln doing another round of blood-gushing from his nose.

"Ow…LUAN!?"

"What? Sis, since you two are an item now, he should know…and I'm guessing you're a virgin still to, right Lincoln?"

Lincoln wiped his shirt, his neck and chest area now coated in his blood, and then nodded in confirmation.

"Now I gotta clean this shirt….dang it. I'm gonna run out of clothing by morning at this rate."

"Yo bro…I'll lend you my Bowie shirt if you like," Luna said seductively and unconsciously, tugging the parts of her long shirt around her abdomen up, showing her trimmed waistline and belly button while giving Lincoln a wink with heavy eyes. Luan just watched on in awe…feeling things…even more troubled and confusing things rocket across her consciousness.

"You see this Luan? This is what I gotta put up with for now on!?" Lincoln huffed out loudly yet comically towards Luan, before sneaking a quick wink at Luna.

"It's good Luna…I still got two shirts left…and tomorrow is laundry day."

"Dang Luna…I never knew you were this flirty…and Lincoln…this is probably gonna be your new norm, so you're gonna have to get use to it…you should buy yourself some nose gauze."

"You might be right," Lincoln said.

"Well, since we're telling these kind of secrets…Luan is still a delicate flower," Luna remarked with a big "Gotcha" grin, Luan's face morphing into expected surprise, Lincoln just grabbing the bridge of his nose.

"OKAY! I GET IT! WE'RE VIRGINS! Geez you two! I don't need to know every single little delicate detail about you…dang….just….dang."

"Sorry Lincoln…just food for thought….but, just...try to keep the crazy stuff to a minimum you two, for your sakes...and take your time."

"I still can't believe it," Lincoln said heavily yet happily,"...I can't believe you're taking this so...well, so admirably."

"What can I say; it takes a lot to knock this comedian off her feet," Luan said with a big smile.

"Just one more thing though Luan."

"What's that Lincoln?"

"Your...cameras...are you gonna keep them off, or decrease the frequency of records you do on those?"

"Don't worry about those you two. I already promised to cut the number of house recordings down to the bare minimum for Luna. I just left two on, one facing myself when I sleep, and another in the living room...I think...dang it, I'm not sure, but I'll recheck my recoding files and switch off any more things. I'm gonna start using my came cellphone's audio recorder to record my jokes instead of using footage; I've got a ton of material accumulated from you and the others from the last month, so I should be good."

"I'm super looking forward to your next act on us Luan," Luna said with a big goofy grin. Lincoln smiled as well...until he thought about Luan's camera-placement articulations.

"Uhh...Luan...did you say you still...have a camera recording your spot in the bunk bed?"

"Yeah...I told Luna too. Why do you ask?"

Suddenly both Luna and Lincoln's faces blushed in pure mortified embarrassment. Luna face-palmed.

"...ah shit! Luan...sis...you might wanna delete your recordings from around noon...just before you got home."

"Uhh...okay...why? Wait, you're both blushing...did you -" Luan trailed off, thinking internally while looking up at the ceiling...before it hit her out of nowhere.

"...I...I thought you two looked like you were glowing," Luan hesitantly said as Luna and Lincoln looked away in pure embarrassment.

"Don't worry you two...I'll...I'll delete...whatever that was...no penetration, right Luna?"

"Right sis," Luna replied, Lincoln fainting backwards onto the bunk bed.

"...I think you're gonna have a lot of fun with this Luna," Luan said with a smirk, Luna replying in kind.

"I have been."

"But seriously you two, I mean it. I can't stress this enough. You have to be careful...you know the ramifications," Luan said pleadingly with a stressed concern draped in her voice.

"We know sis," Luna said, reaching and grabbing Luan in a hug, Lincoln joining in.

"We can never thank you enough for what you're doing for us Luan," Lincoln said sweetly.

"I...I don't want anything to happen to you two," Luan sniveled, catching herself about to tear up.

"Pinkie-promise me?" Luan asked with both pinkies out.

"Pinkie-promise," Luna and Lincoln said in unison.

"Thank you...I...I love you both," Luan whimpered out in a smile.

"We love you too Luan," Luna and Lincoln said, both in unison again.

"One more big hug before bed?" Luna asked, all three holding onto each other in one big tight squeezing hug, Lincoln inching high a bit to not be crushed by their busts.

"We...she should hit the sack," Luan said, before reaching under her part of the bunk bed and pulling out a random yellow sack, sparingly hitting it.

"...get it?"

Lincoln and Luna now gave slight huffed giggles at the big grin Luan permeated towards them.. Then, Lincoln and Luna looked at each other rather awkwardly, wanting to say goodnight, but unsure of how to go about it...especially with Luan sitting there and watching.

"It's...okay...I don't mind if you wanna...you know?"

"What...tongue?" Luna asked with a devilish grin while sticking her abnormally long tongue out and whipping it sporadically at Lincoln as he face-palmed, Luan chuckling nervously at this while blushing.

"I meant...as kiss. I'm cool if you do that in front of me...just make sure no one else is around."

"Ah...cool," Lincoln weakly said.

"Ye...yeah...cool," Luna said too, both him and her looking blankly at one another as their faces flushed, their heads getting closer inch by inch, until their lips awkwardly met in a quick hard press. Luan couldn't help but let out a quick whimsical shriek of excitement. Luna and Lincoln looked back to Luan quickly with embarrassed expressions.

"...what? You two are cute together...I'd ship you," Luan said with a goofy wide grin.

"I bet you would," Luna said with a flustered grin, before giving Lincoln a regular kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight bro, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Luna."

Lincoln started heading out before Luan called him out.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh...goodnight Luan."

"Not that...but thank you. Aren't you gonna tell Luna something?"

"Oh...OH...um...in front of you?"

"Like I said, I don't mind...just keep the lovey-dovey stuff to a minimum around me."

"O...okay. Goodnight Luna...love you."

"Love you to Lincoln," Luna replied back with a soothing coo.

And like that, Lincoln closed the door and left. Luan quickly got up and locked it behind him. Luan faced the door for several long seconds, remaining silent, Luna not able to see Luan's face.

"So….yeah….that's what I was going to talk about…just without Lincoln, though I think him being here means that I was gonna be upfront…just in case," Luna finished, trailing off and staring at the still form that was Luan, back turned away and still facing the door. Luna suddenly heard some choked quivering from Luan…followed by a snivel.

"I'm…really sorry for that truth bomb sis," Luna said heavily but with reserved composure and confidence. Luan gave one light little whimper.

"….Luan?"

Luan suddenly shook her head and violently turned around, a big goofy overzealous smile planted on her face as she walked over fast to Luna, Luna now slightly taken back from this out-of-nowhere mood and jovial characterization that was her sister looking unusually giddy.

"Oh my god Luna! We have so much planning to get done! I gotta make sure you two will have an awesome, uninterrupted date…make sure everyone, and I mean…everyone else is occupied doing something or other. The costumes…Leni can help with those, I'm thinking-"

"Luan?"

"-something along the lines of a combo-deal; you and Lincoln could go as a duo, like

Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy, Abbott and Costello, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, Gene Wilder and Richard Pryor…though one of you would have to do blackface, and that'd be really awkward so that might not work…maybe something more mainstream or rock music rel-"

"….Luan?"

"-ated. OH, maybe you could be half of the Beatles! You be John Lennon, Lincoln could be Paul McCartney. Or there's the classic Sonny and Cher, but for Halloween, maybe something more comic book would do his fancy, maybe like Ace Savvy and you be a villain, or, OH, you could both go as superheroes, like you be the Catwoman to his Batman, or-"

"LUAN!" Luna shouted over to a distracted and babbling Luan. Luan stopped midway with a shocked expression.

"…sorry Luan. Can…can we do this figuring stuff out later? I'm tired and need to hit the hey."

"Uhm…o…okay Luna. I'm sorry about that. I just wanna help you and Lincoln out," Luan said solemnly.

"And I love how you are going to help me plan this…but let's do this in the morning, okay?"

"Al…alright Luna. Tomorrow morning we plan and set. I'm gonna make sure you and Lincoln have an awesome time on Halloween. That's a promise."

"Thank you Luan," Luna said, giving Luan one last big tight hug, Luan embracing, now for some reason her body feeling far more…tender and prone to touch, her boobs and nipples especially as they brushed up against Luna's bust. Luan let out a soft, subtle coo of arousal, before catching herself midway, pulling back down and heading towards her comforters. Luna began climbing up the bunk bed before stopping midway, flipping her lower body upwards while dangling her head and chest over the side. Luan looked up. For some reason…maybe it was the Luna's freckles…she saw Lincoln look down onto her with a sweet, sensual expression. Luan choked momentarily, her sights seeing a soft smiling Luna looking down onto her. Luna reached her arm down and gently bopped her finger on Luan's nose, Luna revealing Luan's small red clown nose, putting it right on Luan's delicate small nose.

"Goodnight my favorite clown sister. Love you funny girl," Luna said warmly as she rolled over. Luan clapped her hands, the lights going down.

"Goodnight…my favorite sister," Luan said weakly, her body getting slightly faint when thinking about the next utterance.

"I….I love you rocker girl," Luan said quietly as she heard Luna breathing lightly, now out in her own little dreamscape world. Luan rustled and looked over to their locked door.

"Goodnight…my favorite man…I…I love you….Lincoln."

Luan forced her eyes closed. Trying so desperately hard to fall asleep while Luna was spelling Z's in her sleep, Luan tried counting sheep, making jokes and puns with sheep, or just tried to dream up a comedy situation to let her drift.

"….shit. Nothing's working. What time is it anyways?"

Luan looked over to the clock.

"10:26 PM? Damn it…I just slept half the day away too…so I'm probably gonna be up for hours," Luan dreaded. She closed her eyes and drummed up some acts and puns, trying to distract her mind from these weird feelings she's been having recently…especially since Lincoln and Luna's Godzilla-sized reveal.

"…I knew everything was not…like I was expecting it to be when I got home," Luan thought sporadically, all her comedy and pun material dissipating to the back of her subconscious.

"Everything seemed too good to be true…that nothing happened to them while I was delayed by everything conceivable. Boy howdy was I wrong…was I ever super fucking wrong…not only did Luna spill the beans…but it turns out Lincoln also feels…that way towards Luna. Maybe…maybe this really is a good thing. I mean…Luna seems like she's back to herself…and Lincoln's not all lethargic looking now. They really do glow when they're with each other…or I'd venture a guess…just thinking of each other…just…each…other…."Luan trailed off.

Luan thought how they'd be on this dangerous new course in their life, how everything would seem like a new cloud-nine experience, how much more their already tight bond would constrict and become even tighter…much more tighter than any siblings in the house…even Luan's to Luna and Lincoln.

"I love those two so much…they're the closest of the closest to me personally…I mean…I love the rest of my family absolutely and unconditionally…but my relationship with Luna and Lincoln…it's always been so tight…and now they're a secret item…I…I hope they don't forget me," Luan whimpered sadly.

Luan suddenly rocketed out of her covers and walked over to her comedy props box. Reaching inside, she found the locked case that was Mr. Coconuts.

She delicately and cautiously pulled the case out.

"I haven't seen you in a long while; Mr. Coconuts…how are you?" Luan asked quietly yet nervously to the box. Suddenly she heard a murmur.

"Hello?" Luan called to the box, shaking it ever so slightly, then tapping is slightly.

"Hey! Quite knockin on wood!" A subtle voice called out. Luan quickly unlatched the case open, showing Mr. Coconuts as he had been for a long time…save for several modifications that were rather striking and…peculiar. His facial features were sanded down to be softer and much more youthful, extra blotches representing freckles were strewn about more randomly than Mr. Coconut actually had to begin with, add to it a new wardrobe consisting of blue jeans and an orange collared shirt. The most dramatic change in appearance was Mr. Coconut's hair, once a kooky orange, painted pure bright white.

"Well….don't just stand there like a dummy…say hi you demented comedian," Mr. Coconut seemed to whisper out of nowhere, Luan taking a nervous step forwards to the inside of the box.

"Uh…hi Mr. Coconuts…I'm glad to see you."

"…feeling's not mutual kid…not ever since you changed my look several months ago…just so I would look like him," the Mr. Coconut voice replied back in bitter sentiments. "You still in that freaky craze? I'd like to work with ya again kid…went you ain't violating the laws of providence, if ya get my meaning?"

"Mr. Coconuts…I…I'm sorry. I… don't know what to do…what I am anymore. I got all these feelings…strange feelings that are not appropriate or good at all."

"Well, I may have been in that smelly dark box for a good three months, but I can tell you're still in that craze…and…by the way you look at your bunk bed and those sounds from earlier…Christ kid, even your sister? I ain't a shrink kid…and I want no part of this Appalachian punch line, so unless you plan on redoing my look again…which….judging by the look in your face, you ain't, I rather go back in that box at the bottom of your second-rate banana act props. Please do that, you warped, incestuous tragedy."

"…Mr. Coconuts….please….I…need help…I-"

"Yeah well, I needed help from you changing me and…using me like you did you fucked up little thing! But we don't always get what we want, do we Ms. Loud…and now your older sister's got the prize you were too chicken-shit to go after!"

"Mr. Coconuts, that's not fair!"

"Your fantasies you kept on the backburner…your lusts and fucked up sibling feelings…how the hell does anyone in their right mind think that? I ask you? You are messed up Luan, and it's only gonna get progressively worse with time from here on out now that those two fuck-ups are an ungodly union. Mark my words kid! You shoulda listened to me!"

"Please….please Mr. Coconuts….please fix this…fix me," Luan asked pathetically and pleasingly to the dummy still sitting inside the box.

"Just face the fact comedy-girl; you're gonna get left behind…they'll move in together…eat together…sleep together…maybe even do things that would put you over the edge of ya arousal. But, I digress; Luan Loud, you are a fucked of person, you have fucked up siblings, and until you're no longer sick like that purple-orange abomination you call you sister and brother, you and I are on a break…period!"

"…Mr. Coconu-"

"Now...PUT ME BACK IN THAT BOX! I AIN'T GONNA GET FONDLED BY SOME GIRL WHO THINKS THEY'RE BEING FONDLED BY THEIR YOUNGER BROTHER!"

Luan begrudgingly re-closed the box Mr. Coconuts was placed into, putting it towards the bottom of Luan's endless-like prop container. She whimpered and curled next to the box, thinking in a realization that she was the only one besides Luna in their room. No one was producing Mr. Coconut's voice….no one…but Luan Loud.

"I…just had an external monologue with a dummy," Luan said with a stressed huff.

Luan gently plopped numerous other props and other random objects, trying to pack it down tight and cumbersome so she would not likely seek its advice again.

"Why did I even try to talk to Mr. Coconuts…he just makes me feel worse than I already am…and he's right…which technically means…I'm right."

Luan silently paced the room for several minutes…before deciding to just randomly surf the web. She grabbed her laptop, sat back in her bunk all snug and cozy as she could physically get, and placed her headphones on.

She tried distracting herself with endless searches on comedians, vaudeville acts of old, and browsing Amazon for more books and audiotapes on comedy routines, comedy theory and other such things. One aimless search led to the next, going book by book, reading the reviews, checking the page numbers, reading the "Look Inside" prologues and forwards…all mindlessly and aimlessly. Luan was doing nothing less than killing time. Then…she stumbled from audio comedy routines in the CD section to rock music, one CD for sale from an old Enlglish rock band Luna fell in love with a year ago, still there. Luan intended on getting her that CD, but thought Luna already bought it. Apparently she never did.

"Hm…I should get her that CD. She'd love it…even though she's already got almost all their songs on her IPod. She loves having those CD's stock-piled…maybe…maybe she'd like the vinyl record version instead to play. Old-school is usually the way to go with Luna!" Luan thought enthusiastically. On a whim, she logged into her account and bought the item for her.

"There…we…go! Arrival in about two weeks give or take…good," Luan whispered triumphantly, now surfing more CD's and vinyl records…until for some reason a random comic popped up in the items search bar.

"Hmmm….Ace Savvy has an original first edition out…at that low of a price? Well I think Lincoln might like that! I think that's the one he has in his room on display, but…why not get a first edition print. He's into that comic book stuff."

Luan double-checked the ordering info and pricing of the comic, along with the product rating review from the facility selling the comic. Ace Savvy wasn't as famous as other comic characters, but it had its following, and Lincoln was one of those few.

"Twelve bucks…not bad for such an old comic. And…here…we…are! Two and a half weeks till arrival. Now both will have a little congratulatory present; they deserve it for going through that onset hellish turmoil. Now…." Luan trailed off, her mind going blank as to what she wanted to search up next.

"Now…what do I want to get?"

She kept thinking and thinking…and the thought suddenly came to her…frightening as it was.

"They…they both said something happened earlier…right here…in my bed…and asked me to delete that footage from around noon," Luan whispered with alarm in her voice.

"I…I know! I'll delete that footage…that's right…delete it…all of it…I just…need to…find it."

And like that, Luan signed out of Amazon, deleted her browsing history so Luna wouldn't get wise to any coming presents, disconnected her connection to the internet, and activated her camera recording equipment files, getting the live footage currently with just Luna and Luan in their beds, zoomed in mostly on Luan looking at her laptop, Luan seeing the insomniac-like light coating Luan's face. Luan then shrunk this screen and checked the other two still active recordings, the bathroom and Lincoln's bedroom. Luan quickly checked the time; 11:13 PM.

"I'm still kinda awake…and this is gonna take at least more than a half hour…alright…Luan, you can do this without…going down the rabbit hole…let's…let's do this…with civility and composure!"

She took several breaths…then…waited for her fingers to do their typing and mousing on the mouse pad in the bottom center of the laptop keyboard. She thought…tepidly, to try and work to those scenes, not wanting to outright see what was up and about so soon on her bed spread. She pawed her left hand unconsciously on the top covers like a cat, then quickly retracted her hand to her side.

"…I need to wash these tomorrow. They still have…." Luan pulled the covers to her face. She sniffed them profusely and in one large wiff.

"…yep. Still there. I need their smell gone. That should keep me under control."

Luan cycled through all the closed files and accessed what she thought would be the easiest file to warm up and mess around with; the bathroom file, pretty tamed since the single camera was angled to a frame where one could not tell what one was doing in there, only heads and part of the upper torso's visible. It did have an awkward angle towards the shower, where someone as tall as Luan or taller could have nearly their whole bust in the shot along with their head, should they forget to close the shower curtain.

"Let's see… around 8:00 am in the morning," Luan muttered while playing a fast-forward version of the footage, one second equal to twenty seconds of motion. Nothing of significance and nothing major to worry about from their parents using the bathroom; they finally had a small one installed in their room, and all it took was half their closet space and the sacrifice of their big dresser for an economy-sized one.

"Thank goodness for that," Luan mused, as she was now at the 8: 30 mark. She saw herself get into the shower and clean off, remembering from nearly fifteen hours ago that strange feeling of cleaning off that viscous fluid down her legs. As she saw herself clean the tops of her exposed chest in camera view, for some damned reason…she got aroused, seeing herself lather and rinse her breasts…her body, her hair…her private areas the most, even though she didn't do anything and they were totally out of the footage…it was the arm and body movements that made her remember that. She remembered really enjoying the hot water course along her body…as Luan could tell from the relaxed grin she had planted on her face while lathering her silky skin and grabbing coconut-scented cleaning products.

"OH MY GOD!" Luan thought in her head with the blare of a bass trombone, "…I'm getting turned on by my own bathroom video…that is some seriously messed up stuff," she thought, unable to not laugh at herself from such a deeply weird and confusing thought.

"Why does the idea of watching myself delicately clean myself turn me on like that? That's just narcissistically fucked up! I'm beyond fucked up! I may as well buy a sex toy and draw a picture of myself on it…god that's royally messed up. Maybe…I could…I dunno.. gel to that?" Luan thought, seeing a possible out from her budding lust for her siblings.

"Maybe…I can save myself and them…by doing myself…to myself….would that work?"

Luan kept watching herself shower. As she did, she tried letting an imagination take her…she tried fantasizing…. about a duplicate of herself bathing in the shower.

As the duplicate Luan lathered most of her body, save for her ass and breasts, she as herself, the main Luan, stepped in the shower too, playfully giggling and bouncing up and down for the other version of her. Then main Luan walked over to the duplicate and fondled her equally large breasts. Both blushed, then the main Luan got closer and brushed up against the duplicate Luan with a bit more force, their breasts now obviously pushing hard and voluptuously into one another, both gifted in having tender touch in those areas. The duplicate Luan looked even more blushed and shy, while the main, blushed as well but having more confidence, gently took her by the chin and pulled her in for a deep heavy kiss as she pulled duplicate Luan's body in closer, forcing both their groins to rub close and hard with one another.

Luan had a big goofy sensual grin plastered on her face.

"Holy heck…that was…actually kind of hot. I never did think before of screwing around with a carbon-copy of myself. Does…does that make me egotistical?" Luan asked herself in concern.

She decided to halt the quick imagination, trying to see how much and how viable this could substitute her other…imaginations and feelings.

Suddenly she looked back at the footage…it was Lincoln who was now showering away.

"HOLY FUCK! HOW DID I….oh….oh…." Luan mumbled, seeing Lincoln not doing anything abnormal or sensual…just showering.

"Oh…uhhh….okay…that's not too bad. He's just," Luan said with a gulp, "….showering."

It didn't help however when he would clean down by his groin and let the shower water drape over his slightly longer than usually hair….Luan thought that looked too hot. Add to the fact that Lincoln's frame, even if cut off by the very tops of his chest, was still clearly in line with being lean, semi-muscular in shape and form…Luan's arousal spiked even harder than when she imagined making out naked with another naked version of herself.

"….dang it. It's close…but just seeing that small amount of Lincoln just…relaxing…cleaning, just in a sort of Zen state…that makes it even better. Before it was just lust to…to just do something, even if it was with myself…but seeing Lincoln just simmer and relax…WHY DOES THAT TURN ME ON MORE?!"

The footage finally dissolved into regular non-activity, skimming now at a much faster rate due to Luan's clumsy stroke. She didn't much care.

"Well…operation "Go fuck yourself for the sake of your family," failed," Luan huffed out disappointedly.

"Oh well…at least I didn't go over the edge…and all I did was blush at Lincoln just showering…maybe I-"

Luan suddenly froze as she realized what was now coming onto screen; Luna, just before 11:00 AM, got in the shower. Luan unconsciously slowed down the footage back to normal, real time, letting the muffled audio actually play out this time.

" _Ooohh that feels good. I really needed this. And I never did clean up after that."_

Luan froze like a poacher hearing the low growl of a lion right behind him. She focused with ungodly concentration on the musing, exposed form that was Luna, her upper body coated in her trademark freckles, her pixie haircut slightly longer due to being soaked, draping down ever so subtly…Luna's boobs on full exposition since she was taller than Luan, soaring above Lincoln's height.

" _Damn…I smell like vanilla ice cream with acid…uhh, but my BO in my armpits is whacked out…stress BO; must have got some throw up on me last night with that acid smell. But wait…vanilla? Really?"_

"She…her…stuff…smells like vanilla?" Luan thought in response to Luna's self-odorous observations about her excretions. The BO was obviously stress, the acid from her puking episode…but this vanilla smell she mentioned…this threw her off.

"I…you know…besides all those other smells…I thought Luna smelled like vanilla when I…did that thing to her earlier…it was…a real, real turn on," Luan thought guiltily as she watched in a trance, wanting to turn off and delete the footage as best as she could. But…her primal instincts were advancing in her nerves, taking over her moral compass.

 _"Maybe…maybe that's what mine smells…and I guess tastes like. Might be from all those pineapple vanilla shakes I've been drinking from Leni. Those thinks are rocking good."_

"Huh…might be," Luan thought, trying to recall her personal searches on what a female orgasm would feel, look, and taste like on time when she heard it in a Carlos Mencia joke. That…took her by extreme surprise, considering she made that search when she was twelve years old at the time…and things were awkward with her body ever since, even after her breasts ballooned out through puberty. Luan kept watching in anticipation, seeing Luna brush an arm out of the shot towards her area, her hand returning to her nose to sniff the remnant aroma, before proceeding to put her fingers in her mouth, Luan seeing Luna's huge tongue dance and absorb the minute delicate flavors.

 _"Oh blimey! Still there, and I do taste like vanilla…really sweet vanilla…that's so bitchin!"_

"Holy hell….Luna just tasted herself….I…I was smelling her…woman milk. I…I wanna do that now," Luan said awkwardly, looking down towards her groin…feeling her stomach and body beginning to process arousal and pump blood and energy to be on standby.

 _"Geez…it was just a brush. Come on you god damn libido! Leave me alone for a bit!"_

Luan's whole body rose erect hard, her muscles tensed, her eyes and mind fully one hundred percent focused on the screen, in the same mode as an alligator laying eggs…totally vulnerable and tunnel-visioned. Luna's brush down there must have done something to activate…Luna's urges. Luan felt hers turn on like a light switch.

Luna began prodigiously and feverishly washing herself, and when her soapy arms went towards Luna's posterior, Luna made a rippling shudder that vibrated her whole body as her body arched forwards with an upward curve in Luna's angle. Luna must have been on her toes, because Luan could see the upper part of Luna's cheeks.

 _"GOD DAMN IT BODY! NOT NOW! I'M TRYING TO FUCKING RELAX!"_

The whole scene was really exciting Luan now, wondering what in heck Luna would do next, Luna still trying to force herself in an obviously distressed and unfocused fervor to wash herself only. She even began humming and trying to sing several rock songs, but, as Luan could see and hear from her body language and her tone, she was just not into it; it was just a cover, a distraction from what Luna seemed to want.

Luna's eyes suddenly went wide in mortified shock and arousal…a deadly combo as Luan was quite aware of.

 _"NO! NOT NOW!"_

Luna suddenly slapped herself hard several times. This severely reminded Luan of what she did to herself on account of what she did to Luna that morning. Luan couldn't stomach that for some reason…seeing her own sister slap herself like that with such shame and self-loathing disgust.

"Lu…Luna," Luan weakly said, putting her hand out to the laptop screen wantingly, now inadvertently crying at seeing her sister do that to herself, Luan more than fully able to understand what Luna was going through. Luna then punched herself in the groin. Luan gasped hard, letting out a hard, constricted cry into her arm, tears uncontrollably leaking.

"No….NO LUNA!" Luan muttered harshly before forgetting Luna was just above her less than four feet away sleeping. She just tried tearing up into her palms instead as Luna battled and abused herself in the shower. Then, as Luan despaired, she saw Luna's face give a weak, warped sign of admission, surrendering herself from the uncontrollable primitive biological imperative that took down Luan into the rabbit hole.

 _"Damn…bloody hell."_

"Li…libido won Luna? I..I know what that's like…I can relate," Luan muttered softly, seeing some kind of connection with Luna, more so than the typical connections. Luan could feel Luna's conflicted lust, arousal and affections boiling over in frothy sinful desires…just like Luan's current endeavors.

Then…the most astounding thing Luan has since up to this point in her life…she sees Luna pleasuring herself…softly at first, then sees Luna's face transfix on a point, fixated on something, cause Luna's face contorted from shame to marginal shame, then acceptance, then pure arousal…then complete sexual intoxication with whatever she thought as her tongue stuck out, dangling and wagging from side to side under Luna's scrunched, self-pleasing rocker grin. Luan's whole body felt fluids bubble and shot dynamic preliminary electrical discharges throughout her body, mostly her groin area. Then…..

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH ROCK ON BLOODY FUCKING DAY! YEAH!"

As Luan saw Luna contort in her personal ecstasy, her episode mostly off screen save for one small stray jet of ejaculate pulsating from Luna into view, Luan felt her body rock hard unto itself as she let out a light squeal, grasping her groin from under her covers as her body made a slight shockwave, rocking her, the whole portion of her part of the bunk bed, and marginally some of Luna's. Still teary-eyed yet grinning a huge grin, her face flushed in complete sweat and red coloration, Luan wrangled her breathing and focus back, trying to narrow back onto the audio.

" _Fuck yeah…..I….I needed that….I…feel…good. I…feel…so….guilty though."_

"Ye…yeah. That's about…how I feel every time I get those feels and urges too Luna," Luan said softly to the footage Luna.

 _"Dude…how come I…cum so much every time now…I've never did it like that before, ever."_

"Neither did I sis."

 _"It…it might be because of Lincoln…Jesus that's unbelievably messed up."_

Luan's eyes went wide, not because of a lack of surprise…she knew who Luna was thinking about…but is solidly confirmed that Luna was indeed attracted to Lincoln beyond just pure affection and lovey-dovey feelings; there was something animalistic and lustful with Luna's attraction and love of Lincoln…feelings Luan could now more than easily tap and sympathize with…especially with the confirmation and ease of knowing they both know it was unbelievably messed up.

"I…I think I'm done…I can't do this…I mean…what if Lincoln w-"

Then it hit her. Lincoln was a somewhat neutral factor in the footage, save for the afternoon escapades she still had little to no knowledge of. He was sleeping last night, had an nightmare about Luna, and snuck out of the house for a indeterminate length of time. This footage would be a cake-walk for Luan to watch and delete. It should be a cake-walk for Luan to watch and delete.

She trimmed and saved the shower footages of her, Lincoln and Luna, packaging them into one compilation sequence with the audios still left on, then deleted the main footage pieces permanently, then saved them into a back up copy…just like with the footage earlier. Luan would put it under a temporary "Sin" file till she'd upload them to her USB…why she kept doing this she didn't know, knowing full well this was not helping her or keeping her trusted promise to either. As she could best surmise…it was her primal biological imperative at work.

11:31 PM

"This'll be the easiest one to do. I mean, it's just Lincoln sleeping, then waking up with a fright, him going through some motions…and he'll sneak out…out of context this is weird and should be concerning me more that he was on the streets by himself in the middle of the night with virtually no protection, save for that knife Pop-Pop gave him….but I'll leave that thought for another time. I need my mojo back," Luan said triumphantly yet quietly.

"And…at least I won't be getting off to one of my siblings getting off."

Luan activated Lincoln's current live feed, seeing him sleeping away contently and happily.

"Awww….that's so cute…and his hair on his face makes him look so handsome and cute like that…funny how he and I have the only buck teeth in the family," Luan thought, finding that dental detail neat.

She then digitally rewound it back to last night around, to around midnight. Setting the speed at one second equivalent to thirty seconds, it took a while for her to realize nothing was happening for the first hour. She suddenly jumped the time to one second equals one minute…before she saw the blurry footage that was Lincoln animate to life drastically and urgently.

"Dang it…rewind," Luan muttered, going back to approximately 2:18 AM. She saw him animated in his sleep, like he was drinking a shake while his legs shook back and forth like Charles' when he slept.

"Dang…what's bro dreaming of?" Luan asked astounded from seeing Lincoln move like that in his sleep.

 _"Tastes like…white…lindor truffles…coconut milk…vanilla…vanilla…"_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Luan chirped loudly, her pupils dilated back, awestruck and taken back.

She saw Lincoln sweat as his arm twitched and his face get flushed red. Then she saw him drool profusely into his pillow, forming a little puddle that he tried licking back into his mouth….this cause Luan to inadvertently lick her own lips from the sight.

"Lincoln, wha-"

 _"Oooooo, oh L…Lu…Lun…..Lun..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Lincoln shot up as he screamed, piercing through Luan's headphones and surprising the hell out of herself. Her ears hurt, but she heard him mumble in his sleep….Luna…then proceeding to scream out the rest unintentionally in his yell.

"….fuck Lincoln…you…you were really going through it too," Luan mumbled lowly, trying to pop her ear and regain her hearing with the jaw exercise "mawp" for alleviating tinnitus from Luna's heavy duty rock music on full blast…a skill she's gotten expert at.

She continued listening onwards, grasping Lincoln's emotional reactions and tumultuously warped face, him self-analyzing himself, before a massive detail dropped from Lincoln's mouth, stunning Luan and causing her face to go numb.

 _"I…I was dreaming…I was dreaming I was…tasting…Luna…d..ddd….down, there…and her…stream…"_

Luan's jaw dropped hard, fully popping her ears back into acute auditory capacity. She saw him look petrified and wrap his arms around his head at the realization of his dream

"Lincoln…holy Caesar's ghost…holy shit."

 _"Why?...why did I just…dream that?"_

Luan kept silent as Lincoln nervously mused as to what he was dreaming, mentally digesting and putting the pieces in his head and trying to regain his focus…this was just like Luna's episode in the shower, only much more…tragic…alone. Lincoln didn't have anyone else. At least Luna had Luan to talk to about her feelings.

"Lincoln….I can…I can relate…I…I don't have anyone else to talk to about this," Luan said to the Lincoln in the footage still lying in his bed as he threw the covers off…then she saw it.

Never in her life did her nose bleed out and have her mind buckle like before…but it did. She saw her brother's partly exposed…business, sticking out of his short shorts…pulsating away. As Luan blushed and wiped her bloody nose, her eyes widened as her pupils nearly disappeared. She quickly threw her hands over her eyes, trying to stop herself from seeing his going-on activity down there…but her fingers slightly parted ways…letting her get a tiny glimpse.

 _"It's never been that long before? Come on you stupid jerk! GO AWAY! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!"_

"JESUS LINCOLN!" Luan echoed out in suppressed surprise, the tiny view in shot letting her to make a size judgment. "Lincoln…BRO! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU EVEN HIDE THAT?!"

Luan saw it pulsate involuntarily again, Luan getting unnecessarily aroused by an electrical discharge from her groin area to her whole spine. She saw Lincoln's distressed face go from mortified to in absolute horrified anger.

 _"STOP IT! I SWEAR I'LL GET RID OF YOU! STOP THINKING ABOUT LUNA EJACULA-AAAAHHAHAHHH!"_

Luan seemed to follow Lincoln's motions in the footage, herself going through the same physiological reaction and slamming her head back hard, every nerve excited beyond comparison as she saw him splatter all over the damn place. Seeing him do that and rocking his head back caused her own lusty frame to knock one out of the park.

"D…dd…..damn Lincoln….shot off like a rocket…holy hell…that…was…a lot," she muttered with a tortured grin, feeling herself coating and still gushing out hard as he realized he had done a serious lathering job across himself and his bed. Luan panted as she sweat hard, getting her jittery nerves in check to recover the damage she just placed in her psyche, seeing Lincoln…do that.

"Man…I've only seen that in those internet videos…seeing someone you know really…really well do that….and someone with whom your feelings are all warped out towards…it's a whole different experience," Luan thought while breathing hard, her heart rate still high but gradually dimming.

"I…I gotta just delete this entire night…this is too tragic keep…however much it gives me the hots to see Lincoln do…that…see that….that thing just pulsate….pulsate, " Luan trailed in her mind, imagining being near it…approaching it…doing things...

"….STOP! LUAN! FUCKING STOP! LINCOLN'S NOT EVER GONNA WANNA DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING SICK DOPE!" She internally yelled into herself.

Then it hit her…Lincoln would never wanna do this with her…never wanna see her like he might see Luna…never.

"…never…he never would…he doesn't see me the same way as Luna," Luan thought, her mind sobering from arousal as it drifted into somber tumultuous waters. As the footage played, she saw Lincoln's business unintentionally drop a huge glob onto his exposed, opened, favorite comic…causing a tragic, mortifyingly uncomfortable reaction from Lincoln that caused Luan to cry out hard in tears…knowing the confusion and angst he just went through.

"No…no Lincoln…not you…not you too," Luan sobbed…before remembering this was just recorded history.

"This…this is horrific…but as sad and messed up as it is…he's…happier now…Luna's happier now…I…I think I need to see them happy….no matter what's in store for me," Luan thought with conflicted, tearing conviction, but hopeful seeing their union would bring Luan's spirits up.

"Well…at the very least…at least Lincoln's gonna get a lucky comic book present from me that'll replace that the one he…goofed-up on."

Luan effectively cut and paste all footage from Lincoln's room that night between 10:00 at night to 8:00 in the morning in one giant sub-file, deleting the remnant data and storing into the temporary sin file.

"Wait…should…should I really store that one? It's not like…I wanna see him leave and have possibly two or three hours of wasted footage of just his room….well…that USB does have a high capacity…I don't really care. I can't watch that again."

Luan took the file, not noticing that the picture icon representing a still from the footage had an unusually dark figure blur across the screen, Luan not taking any notice of it.

'Now…it's time…for the big guns," Luan nervously hinted as she approached their room's footage from earlier, still on standby, ready to be accessed and rewound to around late noon.

"Alright…let's…let's do this…no more screw ups Luan…no more arousal…no more lust…just…be happy for them…both of them…together."

11:47 PM

All was quite with the exception of some reserved heavy breathing and panting, when suddenly….an extremely loud shriek broke the still air of the only bunk bedded room in the Loud House. Luna rocketed up wide awake, jumping down fast in extreme alert and concern to the shriek, eyes wide but still in partial sleep mode as she got her bearings. She saw Luan slam shut her laptop with a terrified looking grin plastered on her face. Luna saw Luan's expression melt with horror, excitement, tons of sweat, and red coating her face.

"LUAN SIS! WHAT'S WRONG?" Luna asked in wily concern, heading over to her sister in a drunken-sleepy stupor, slightly falling at an angle and hugging onto her sister, a tinge of drool still on her lips and cheeks. Luan just gave the most sheepish smile possible, closing her eyes hard momentarily before coughing and huffing hard, grasping hard at her covers to pull them up tight.

"OH….uhh…uhhh…..HOLY SHIT THAT WAS FUCKED UP!" Luan said, while trying to drum up something.

"LUAN? WHAT IS IT? IS SOMEONE TRYING TO BREAK IN THE HOUSE AGAIN?!"

"NO LU…Luna…no one's trying to break into the house…everything's…alright."

"WHAT? REALLY? TH….then….what's with that ungodly shriek I just heard? That had to be you…I think…"

"Yeah…that was me….I…I'm sorry. I saw something really terrifying…I…was watching a regular YouTube video when…one of those stupid pop-up scare faces came on. I…I fell for a scare-prank," Luan said with more reserve, hoping the lie would put her at ease.

"Well…if it wasn't for those wall dampeners Lisa installed, the whole house woulda heard ya. Dang…your headphones probably blew your ears out sis."

"Not as much as a chord from you," Luan said with a small smirk, Luna getting the message as Luan pointed to the Sterrett Amplifier. Luna smirked a most sleepy smirk, before reaching down and giving her another hug around her torso.

"Okay…well…try and hold off the screaming dudette…I need my Z's and…" Luna trailed off as her left arm accidentally brushed down by the covers on Luan's groin…they were milky-wet. Luna froze as she felt this, as did Luan.

"Luan….be honest with me sis…were you really watching YouTube?"

"Uhm….would you believe me if I said yeah?"

"…unless you just peed the bed laughing from watching something frighteningly funny, then…."

"….oh, dang it. Alright Luna…I…I was watching….something else…"

Luna scrapped her hand across her face in exhaustion.

"…Pornhub Luan?"

"Ye….yeah…I…I wasn't frightened…I….I'm sorry I woke you up Luna…I got an-"

"Urge? Don't worry sis…who am I to judge, right? Although…I recommend you wash your covers…and change. I'm going to bed, okay? Leave the girl-on-girl action for another time."

"Okay…sorry again Luna…goodnight...wait...WHAT!?"

"Hehe...goodnight Luan. Sleep tight."

And like that, Luna struggled up to her bed and slapped hard onto her covers, barely letting part of a blanket cover her as she collapsed into full deep sleep again. Luan just sat in her bed…thinking…thinking about…what she saw…happen between Luna and Lincoln…in her part of the bed…many hours earlier…what they talked about…and ultimately…what they did…what they released.

"Why?" Luan asked herself softly as Luna's snoring could be heard.

"Why did that…those minutes…of them…making out like that…I've never, never ever came like that….ever….that hard in my entire life. The grinding…the videos…the footage of me….my duplicate, Luna and Lincoln's shower…Lincoln's…release…they can't even compare to what I just saw them do."

Luan kept contemplating as to why that footage of near six minutes in length, how and why that pushed them over the edge…why that aroused her more than anything else in her entire life before, never mind all the messed up stuff she was getting into before. Luan Loud, for all intensive purposes, just had the single greatest orgasm and ejaculation she ever had…watching the make-out revelation between Luna and Lincoln, her releasing as they both released while passionately kissing and grinding hard into one another…Luan never saw such an awe-inspiring sight in her mind, sensually speaking.

"I…the feelings…it…it has to be the feelings…the emotions….that bond….the bond that make-out session between them that got me so, so utterly turned on," Luan thought as she brushed against her pajama-covered-breasts, releasing the fabric around her nipples…was soaked.

She intentionally rubbed around the clothing peripheral to her nipples, feeling the wetness, well above her groin area. Then…it hit her.

"I…I got so aroused…I think I lactated milk…holy sweet fuck…I didn't even know that was a thing," Luan thought in shock and surprise. She gently got out of bed and pulled all her clothing off, her nipples and breasts partly soaked, her groin, panties and mid-section pajamas soaked viscously to the marrow….smelling of coconut milk. Luan couldn't help but smell deep this pungent, biological odor that seemed relaxing. She caught herself, stopped and shook her head. She re-clothed with new, nearly identical pajamas and pulled off her covers and mattress cover, bundling them into one big pile for her to carry downstairs.

Step by slow step, she walked carefully through the dim lit house, gradually getting to the basement level. She threw everything into the washer, setting it on full blast cleaning cycle, a setting only last used by Lori for her clothing.

As she watched her clothing and bed covers cycle and spin in the cleansing cycle, her mind drifted to her deeper thoughts on the Luna-Lincoln footage she got incredibly off on.

"Hey…you guys do spin me right round, get it?" she whimpered to her clothing as they rotated, knowing they and the washing machine would not respond…but wanting to crack a pun to try and distract herself.

"Oh…oh yeah, I'm totally having fun washing clothing and bed covers. Just how much? Loads….get it," she punned again, more desperation tingling from her voice.

"Oh…what did the sock say to the other sock? See you next time around…hahahh…get it?"

Luan smiled gently, before a thought bubbled into her head.

"…why do I always say, "get it," even when no one's around to her my puns? I always get it."

She looked depressingly at her bunny slippers, moving her feet erratically to make their ears wiggle back and forth…this didn't cheer her up at all.

She grabbed a large, derelict pillow hanging down from the rafters, one of Lori's old ones that hadn't gotten thrown out yet. She then pulled out a small chair from the corner and sat on it. Luan grabbed the large pillow and held onto it tight like a small girl would hold onto a small dolly in an attached hug.

"Things….have really changed since you've been gone Lori…really changed…thing's that would have boiled you over in discombobulated nastiness…thank goodness you're not here to see this show…I don't think I could quiet easily hide it from you…but you did keep things in check…in order," Luan thought, remembering all the tough but still loving love Lori gave to everyone. She was always closest to Leni, but still was very close with everyone else.

"Dang…time…time and…feelings…take a toll on us…all of us…eventually," Luan mused with a depressed smile. As her thoughts on Lori wavered…her endless broken-record return to the Luna-Lincoln footage flew full front and center again.

"Its…that bond they have now…why I'm feeling like this…like, simultaneously happy, happy to want and keep their bond safe and strong, and.. and jealous…of how Luna got her wish….and…most of all…just…really, really…sad…"

Luan's emotions suddenly and without warning took over, her pulling the pillow close to her head as she screamed as loud as she could into it, making a choked, relatively muffled but apparent saddened roar blare out the tiny seams in the pillow. She screamed several times hard into it…until her vocal chords couldn't take it. She wasn't Luna with a powerful and muscular voice after all…she was Luan…the loser in her mind…the one who lost all possible hope…to have what Luna had that Luan wanted so desperately, so craved for…so sinful, so wrong yet so emotionally right…Lincoln's love.

She pulled her face out of the pillow.

"I'm…I'm happy for them…I…I really am. I'm happy for Luna…happy…happy for…Lincoln," Luan croaked out weakly as her voice got wet and sobby, her tears now coming out full blast. She scrunched the pillow hard as if trying to pretend she was hugging Lincoln.

"Lincoln…Lincoln bro…I'm…I'm happy for you and Luna. I really am," she said, trying to convince herself more than the makeshift Lincoln she mentally constructed in her mind with the pillow.

"I'm so…so happy that you and Luna found out how you feel about each other…even though I can never tell you how I feel…feel for you…maybe for Luna…but…but for you…it's strongest. Lincoln, you really are the best person around…you help remind me why I love comedy…your laughter and smile…why I love comedy…Lincoln…I…I love….I…I love…."

Luan halted her sniffled confession to the pillow as she looked out into the clear dark sky, seeing no lighting on from her angle. A dark, silhouette round outline was just barely visible above the cloudless horizon of weakening storm clouds…a new moon, the outline virtually out of sight except for a tiny arc revealing its surface coated in pure blackness.

Luan sniffled.

"…you. Lincoln…you've always wanted to visit the moon," she whimpered.

Luan's left eye suddenly and uncontrollably began to twitch. Her buck teeth pressed hard down on her lower lip from the erratic electrical impulse from her eyelid motions as she stared at the wall with flicking results…and tears began pouring out harder than before; the twitching subsided. She whimpered and cried, sobbing into her pillow, crying hard and erratically with melancholy she's never known until now. The love she wanted…the lover…with another, no chance of her to ever have a place that deep in his heart. She was ostracized from that realm, from that possibility…forever.

"I'm..happy for them….I'm happy for them," she quivered in tortured cries like a religious mantra, until…it all became too much for her to face…to bear…the truth.

Luan fell out of her chair and hit the ground hard, the washing machine's sounds lower that typical as Luan broke down hard into her pillow, reduced to a bawling, sniveling shell of her former self, heart-broken…depressed…cursed with the fact that her love would never be returned. Marred for her lusts, her perversions, her imaginations…and ultimately…the one she yearned the most…who would never see her more than just the comedian sister…just…older sister, Luan Loud.

"I'm…happy….I'm happy…I'm ha….hap…happy…." she tried continuously lying in her wails, choking tears back that escaped anyways.

"I'm…happ….n…no I'm…no I'm not," she finally and tepidly admitted to herself in a cry.

"No…no….I…Lincoln…he's…gone….Lincoln….would never…."

Luan held back a sob, before mustering up the courage to say this heart-destroying fact, as cold, cruel and true as it was…she had to admit it.

"Lincoln…he won't…. love me…ever… like….like he does Luna. I…I…I-"

And like that, Luan released an ocean of lament into the pillow and air, crying her eyes and heart out, now more vulnerable, more tender…more broken-hearted….more destroyed, more vacuous and empty….more pointless and lifeless than she's ever felt as the salty tears coursed out of her seizing body. This was it….this was her penalty…her jail cell…to never have Lincoln…to never get his love…to live life knowing this, while Luna and Lincoln went onwards and explored that frontier. Luan was trapped, doomed to be chained to watch them infinitely disappear beyond the horizon…chained…endlessly far, far away from the horizon that so beckoned her…chained to her personal loveless plot of tragedy and misery…forevermore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dreamscape Sleepy Time and Brawl in the Family 2: A Requiem-Damnation for the Sister Fight Protocol!

Sunday, October 27th, 2019

2:02 AM

In a shared bedroom, to the right of the room was a rather ordinary bed, with one sleeping jock sawing away at metaphorical logs and timber, Lynn Loud, wearing her trademark knee-length number-one jersey night shirt with socks snuggly back on her feet. On the left, a bed with grey-black covers in pure black, opaque drapes was curled in the dark corner with a small flashlight a one confused, sleepy and dark-eyed but still investigating goth, Lucy Loud, who read the last words of the novel she slyly purchased with the unwitting assistance of Leni Loud. She wore a baggy grey-lavender shirt with little to no shoulders, one side with an emblem saying "die," and jet black shorts.

In closing her extreme focus on absorbing the literary narrative of forbidden, romanticized incestuous lust that played more to the themes of psychological abuse and tortured family secrets…Lucy Loud still felt like she was in a tailspin, unsure what to do or to think of the pressing concerns that seemed to boil on a knife edge out of nowhere.

"That…was one of the most troubling, damaging things I've ever read…and that incest was…there, but the book wasn't totally about that…not what Lincoln and Luna have…and possibly Leni. None of us are under those same circumstances Cathy, Chris, Carrie and Cory were under…our parents, Pop-pop and our gruelingly gross aunt still love us. Lincoln and Luna were under their own distress, but…this book didn't really help. It was an extremely interesting read though. I wonder if this is part of a series."

Lucy quietly pulled her cellphone out and checked the book's Wikipedia page, finding out the details.

"…sigh. Yup. There is a series…and it looks like it's more about the deranged, tortured nature of this family and dark realities it faces…the incest is just a background theme with Cathy and Chris. Still…I should read it…it really is fascinating and…grim."

Lucy flipped through the pages she marked and noted, having no reservations in the entire time to mark sections she thought alluded to incest, the psychological terrors paraded, and the gradual degradation of what appeared to be the mother of the children become an evil antagonist…willing to kill her children just for the sake of inheritance.

"…mom would never do that. No one in our family would do that. A few of us might be really, really confused and muddled, but we'd never stoop down to that level. We're…not like the Foxworths or Dollangangers. We love each other…..just…some of us…a little too much of one another."

She kept looking at the cover of the book. She thought it was curious to have "Flowers in the Attic" as a title. She guessed, based upon reflecting the whole story in her head, it was the delicate nature of the children, them representing the flowers, the delicate beings, being thrown into a place where flowers typically should not be placed, to what degree only god knows. They were precious, fragile beings thrown into a situation by a gradually degrading mother, and it cost the life of the little twin brother.

"Good god…sigh…so glad the twins will never have to go through anything like that…loss like that…besides Great Grandma Harriet…they never knew her really anyways….sigh."

An extremely loud snore escaped the soggy buzz-saw motions of Lynn's mouth. Lucy looked over, seeing Lynn look like she was probably dreaming about winning her upcoming state football game in November.

"I bet she already assumed she's gonna win the next two games…her team probably will. They are unbeatable with her," Lucy thought in shrewd but supportive manner of Lynn. Football seemed to be at the core of Lynn's life right now.

"But…I can't distract myself with Lynn's stuff…I need to know…I need to understand…why could and would Luna and Lincoln fall in love with one another, even with all the stuff that's happened between them. And…why Leni might be next."

Lucy tried a new search online on her cellphone, making a mental note to delete her browsing history should her folks get a call about overusing data and finding out what she was up to searching recently. She'd make an eventual visit to purge all records via a favor Lisa still owes her, one experiment that caused Lucy to have pink hair for two days…school days. Lucy sat on the day it would be just to collect her favor…it seemed fast approaching.

"Any other books on…wait…wait a minute. Even if I find a book about this kind of thing, one that will actually address what's going on…that still won't explain why it's Luna and Lincoln feeling like this. It might go for Leni…she's innocent, and she's rather unlikely to make any kind of move."

Lucy reflected on how much she understood her siblings…how much she really understood them. Most of all, she tried to understand Lincoln, Luna and Leni to the best of her emotional perceptions and experiences with them, the ties that binded them, the love they all shared as a family.

"Now…that love is changing to something else entirely. Maybe…instead of reading about the fiction side of this issue, I should…investigate this…personally. Like, how Lisa would probably go about doing something like this…just not sibling relationships of this magnitude. I…I think I need to observe them silently…covertly. And I can generally avoid Luan's camera's so as to not tip her off; she doesn't have any installed in the vents. But…what am I looking for?"

Lucy crept out of her bed and grabbed her new black leathery book that could double as a journal or personal poem book, it having a small side loop that held a chained half pink, half black pen. Holding the journal to her side, she shimmied up the wall and crawled into her vent, quickly looking back to make sure Lynn was still deep in sleep. Lynn was snoring and drooling away hard, still in deep sleep.

"Yup. Still out cold, sawing down a forest….nice."

As Lucy moved a couple feet into the vent, she felt her bare toes brush up against the metal interior. She realized she was still barefoot, and her first destination…was going to be Lincoln's room.

Lucy looked towards her toes, wiggling them momentarily and randomly, before remembering what she stepped in when she snuck in Lincoln's room last night…how it felt on her toes…how uncomfortable and unsettling an experience it was. It made her want to saw off her leg like in the first Saw movie.

"….hhhhhuuuuhhhh….sigh…."Lucy huffed as her body trembled with goosebumps from the viscous, gooey sensation still stuck in her memory.

"…I need my socks on if I'm doing this. No telling if Lincoln…left a path of destruction again."

A few minutes later after slipping a heavy, wooly pair of black and white striped socks, much thicker than her usual type, she made her delicate, tepid and rather uncertain journey to Lincoln's room in the near-dark ventilation, one she's made thousands of times. This time though, the journey felt like a bad, bad case of Déjà-vu.

Finally by Lincoln's vent, she slowly dropped down to see her brother sleeping soundly, with not a hint of stress, grief or trauma like he had last night. She kept along the wall, blending in to the surrounding dark, putting a random sock from the ground on top of the head of Lincoln's Japanese robot. Lucy had this nagging feeling that Luan might have put a camera in place of one of the robot's eyes with extreme stealth and technical precision; it was the perfect spot to put it in.

Now she could commence with her mission.

Lucy seemed a tad alarmed that Lincoln was in this new state, unsure how he seemed to be so at ease, considering the bombshell he had to self-realize, not to mention Lucy unintentionally getting full secret blast of it from her determined want to have him hear poems…and her concern when he snuck out of the house so late.

"Lincoln…your emotional state…I'm happy you're better. But…why are you better?"

Thinking about all the possibilities would be a huge diversion of her time; it was late, and Lucy wanted to do what she came; observe.

"Alright…pretend to be Lisa….observe….observe…what do I observe?"

She observed the carpet as best she could in the near-dark, taking great pains to watch her footing. When she felt safe to do so, she inched closer, black book open, ready to take notes, and pulled out a tiny keychain flashlight. She began scribbling.

"Lincoln Loud observations; freckles all over face, less pronounced but still present buck teeth…shaggier white hair that's slightly longer than normal…height around five-six, weight possibly around one-hundred and eleven pounds…" Lucy paused as she saw Lincoln momentarily rustle about in his covers. She froze and turned off the keychain flashlight as he seemed to crocodile-roll several times in-place before the covers slipped off his upper body. The covers now hanging down by his lower legs. He then pulled a leg up, one leg still poking under the covers. His body was now amusingly twisted around, facing Lucy while Lincoln dug his head into his pillow, covering his face in a gargled murmur.

Lucy waited several minutes in froze-mode before she felt it was safe to continue her written observations.

"...wears consistent orange trademark clothing; almost always an orange t shirt, v-neck, collared polo…always orange. Maybe Luna's into the orange?"

Lucy paused her note-process and thought for a moment shrewdly.

"Not likely…her color scheme is purple, so…that was a stupid thing to jot down. Lincoln said he had lustful thoughts about….that. Perhaps Luna is the focal point to Lincoln's new apparent fetish for that, and he's romanticized the phenomenon, mistakenly associating it to be a case of love."

Lucy inspected closer Lincoln's sleeping form, and noticed that his orange shirt was warped upwards along his back, exposing his streamline waist and lean abs built up from Lynn's grueling self-defense lessons.

A gradual blush crept up on Lucy's face as she stared at Lincoln's stomach, much longer than she thought she needed to.

"He's usually so inactive these days…how does he maintain those?"

Inching even closer than before, she used the rubber end of her mixed-colored pen to poke part of his abs around his belly button. There was of course a tiny yielding from the naturally flexible and pliable nature of human epidermal skin, but when Lucy pressed harder, it was as rigid as a rock. She tried all of Lincoln's abs, getting the same reaction.

"…strong waistline…"Lucy stuttered quietly while jotting this fact down, indirectly feeling her body temperature rise.

"Lincoln…is fourteen years old. He's definitely in the throes of puberty rocketing his body in pure hormones, while Luna should be at the tail-end of her puberty. Could it be a nurturing relationship going on, Luna helping Lincoln cope with puberty stuff? Maybe, but Lincoln is typically much more…individualistic like Lisa when it comes to these kind of things. If anyone, he'd probably go to Dad and ask him these questions, since he's the only other male in the house…though his androgynous status, like Lincoln's, may not necessarily play out in a father-son talk. Whether that's the case or not is unknown."

As she tried remembering what Lincoln let slip before he passed out last night, a permanently burned set of quotes in his weary voice echoed in her head.

 _"I tried denying it…I…my interest with Luna shot well beyond just her ejaculations…it's…also her now. Strange though how I feel like I can't bust hard unless Luna busts really hard first, like I can't really get aroused unless she's already done her thing…that's my tick I suppose…not only as a sexual lightening rod, but as one of the closest people I have in my life…her personality; her, just as she is…her."_

"….her," Lucy contemplated, letting the dark, possibly more romantic possibility take fruition in her faculties.

"Maybe…maybe this is really what's happened…that Lincoln did fall for Luna…and quite possibly it's the same with Luna…it…makes more sense…considering the other stuff he said after that. And he doesn't get any…pleasure himself unless Luna is the first to do so…that's odd, but well within Lincoln's typical nature of wanting to usually help someone first before himself."

Lucy let the other quote float by.

 _"The bathroom deal is just icing on the cake. This has been a long time coming,_ _but…I…I…I give in….I think…-""_

 _"….sigh," Lucy let out before the remainder passed by._

 _"_ " _-I think I'm in love with Luna."_

 _"…uuuh…Sigh…it doesn't get any easier remembering hearing him whisper that…so delicately and calmly…like…he came to accept that about him. I wonder what happened on that excursion of his. Only Lincoln truly knows that, but there were a lot of those vanilla creamers…how'd he get so many? And what was he doing with them?"_

Lucy then thought what a talk with Lincoln and their dad would be like, regarding the dreaded "talk."

"I need to see if I can slyly ask Lincoln if he's had that talk yet. He's had to of if he's thinking about Luna…like that…or he goes online a lot, in which case, he covers his tracks well and somehow managed to not get computer viruses…as all teenage boys do I guess, and all those forty year olds at the Princess Pony Comicon," Lucy said with a staggered smirk.

"His cell phone may have some interesting stuff on it…maybe I can…take a peak."

Lucy looked around his room. On the dresser was Lincoln's cellphone, charging in a random outlet.

"Bingo."

Lucy scrolled through as much info and data as she could, all the recent call logs. The most recent were about five consecutive calls and texts for Luna, with no reply back. Otherwise there was no activity in the last few days after the movie theater incident; no Clyde, no Ronnie-Anne, no Ace Savvy game play, nothing….except…

"Wait…what's this?" Lucy thought curiously, looking on the Calendar tab on his phone. There was a reminder, for Halloween night.

"Godzilla and Haunted House with L. Who's L?" Lucy thought, before it became entirely obvious on further thought.

"L….that's gotta be Luna. And Godzilla…that's probably the movie, so they're probably gonna go back on Halloween night and re-see the movie. But, what's the Haunted House deal? We have a bunch around here, so are they going to go through every one, or just a few?"

Lucy pulled her cell phone out and did a search for local Haunted Houses within the Royal Woods area, and put place markers around the movie theater and their home to gage their rough locations. The placements were random and inconsequential, so no pattern could be roughly made. Then she looked up the playing times for the Godzilla movie on Halloween day.

"Let's see….3:00 PM, 5:30 PM, 7:30 PM, and 9:00 PM. The Godzilla movie is a little over two hours long, and I doubt they'd see it around 7:30 since it's a school night. They'll probably see the 5:30 one and check out a few Haunted Houses together later, then come home…but they'll be gone, together for several hours…by themselves."

Lucy's mind suddenly envisioned all the things she learned about romance and heavy petting from her gothic books and poems…and the other few sensual things she learned quite recently, from "Flowers in the Attic" and all her internet browsing. She shuttered at the thoughts that Lincoln and Luna…might be purposely doing stuff like this…together.

"This…this might be….some kind of covert date. Either one is playing off the other, both don't know it's a date in disguise…or the worst case…they're dating now…..uuuhhhh…..sigh."

Lucy placed Lincoln's cellphone back in the charger and put her cellphone away. She walked over to Lincoln's sleeping form and bent down, seeing only his mouth pop out from the enclosed pillows covering his face.

"Lincoln…brother…what's going on between you and Luna? Are you instigating this? Are you being played with by Luna? Or…is this a mutual deal? Oh Lincoln…I don't know what's worse….but I gotta find out the truth, and keep both of you safe. This is dangerous territory brother, and I don't want you or Luna getting hurt because of this. I…I care too much abo-"

As she unconsciously brushed her heavy dark black hair from her vision momentarily, Lucy's dark blue eyes suddenly went wide, her face going rocket-red and stunned by what was now exposed from Lincoln's sleepy restlessness minutes ago; his groin area, covered by his short khaki shorts…had a rather noticeably lengthy protrusion taking form just under the short's fabric.

"HHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! WHAT IN HELL!?" Lucy gasped in a minute-mouthed, extremely taken-back tone, almost losing her balance from the site. She gave herself a slight, quiet slap in the face, turning her attention back to it again…now truly understanding what this phenomenon happening just under those khaki shorts…something that was part of Lincoln's…person.

Lucy's stunned, froze state, and her inability to take her eyes off this horrific, terrifying, unnerving, uncomfortable…and surprisingly to her, astounding sight, trifled her all the more.

"Good god…it's like seeing a wild animal in the actual wild…like when we saw that escaped elephant roaming out in the countryside that one time on our family camping trip…no fence…no barriers…the majesty…the….OH MY GOD! MAJESTY?"

Lucy gave herself another knock off the side of her head as she sighed heavily, trying to redirect her focus…but her focus kept going back to that…thing down there.

"Maybe…maybe I should get…a…size estimate? I know Luna's not shallow enough to go for Lincoln just for that…and he's only a teenager still, but…"Lucy trailed off, now brainlessly using her pen as a reference point.

"So…it's length is about…equal to one and a half pen lengths…my pen's roughly a little over five and a half inches. Five and a half plus half of that….damn…sigh….damn Lincoln… over eight inches," Lucy dreaded in her rough approximation, for some reason actually getting a minor kick out of doing this observation.

"Well…I guess that escaped elephant and Lincoln have a bit more in common than I thought…what a weird thought….sigh…I sure hope I'm not gonna get snared in all this. I need to focus on Lincoln and Luna, and to a lesser extend Leni. And then…."Lucy paused, unconsciously poking at it with the rubber end of her pen, then pressing down one side to get a rough circumference-height.

"Lincoln…how do you hide that thing in the daylight? Especially when you're at school. No wonder you've been wearing slightly baggier jeans the last seven months. I…actually kinda feel a bit sorry for you. But…if it's like this…then that means…" Lucy trailed off, looking back towards Lincoln's pillow-covered head.

"That means….he's probably dreaming…things…maybe with Luna. I…I think I need to change siblings now," Lucy thought urgently, making a b-line for the page devoted to Lincoln, underscoring it with a prep-section for Luna.

As she scribbled the last prep-notes, she gave Lincoln's formation one more curious poke…and she saw the entire length pulsate in response like a tentacle of an octopus.

Lucy screeched in her hands, not expecting a reaction like that.

"OH MY LORD! IT JUST GOT BIGG-I GOTTA GO!"

With all the delicacy and speed she could fuse together, she got back into the vents, breathing hard into a mid-way point.

"Good Lord Lincoln. I'm glad you lock your door so the others don't barge in on you and…see that. That would be….sigh…..extremely awkward and uncomfortable.

Lucy tried rummaging with figuring out how she was going to factor all this info into how Lincoln and Luna were interacting and possibly doing stuff, especially her scatterbrained observations from dinner earlier.

"I don't know if anything is up with them…but dinner tonight seemed to raise some flags…how they seemed to play with their food…Luna stubbing her toe like that and spilling milk on the ground. I gotta feeling she may have did that purposely. Wish I focused on that more than my thoughts on Leni and that turkey sandwich; I could a saw their faces and got a better gage on the situation."

Crawling silently and now only a few feet away from the next sibling, she sighed heavily and prepped herself.

"Okay Lucy…this is Luna…it's not like she's gonna have a ….thing like that, down there. She's a girl like me. Observe her, note thoughts, and then get the heck back to the bedroom," she unimpressively blared at herself in her head, a huge yawn escaping her before she made her decent into the shared room of Luan and Luna Loud.

Observing the scene, she saw the room's state, quiet and undisturbed, though it looked like Luan did some bed cover washing because she was sleeping in just a single woolly yellow blanket. One slipper was still on her foot, the other foot bare and sticking out to the side. Luan's back was turned towards the floor, Luan facing the wall with a pillow surrounding her head like a fortress. Lucy then looked up; Luna was in her above bed, sleeping away heavily with a slight snore and heavy breathing. Lucy could only hear her.

"Sigh…I'll have to climb up."

Lucy tried for the end of the wooden-framed bed, getting on the end to try and inch herself up, only to almost slip right off.

"Dang it….Lana must have buffed the wood recently. These socks aren't gonna let me climb up."

Lucy proceeded to slowly slip her socks off and put them out of sight. She tried again with a bit more success. Even being barefoot, she still felt the sides of her feet and toes partly slipping off the slippery sides of the wooden framework.

"Al…most….there."

Lucy very gently crawled onto the bed, now high off the ground. It struck her strange how Luna could quite easily sleep this high up without ever falling out of bed. Years of experience Lucy supposed. She inched along the bed frame adjacent to the wall, staying a foot away from Luna at all times, now able to see how Luna was sleeping; she slept much like Lincoln did, in a manic, bedcover-sprawled manner, except the covers were virtually off of her and she too faced the wall like Luan. She had a small smile plastered on her face as she wore what looked like new headphones, playing classic Beatle music.

"At least she can't hear me. Now I can see what about Luna Lincoln might like…besides that thing she can do."

Lucy opened her book and started jotting down notes.

"Luna Loud observations…eighteen years old, second oldest sibling in the house post-Lori, anglophile and rock musician in the family. Has….wow," Lucy thought with a stutter as she saw Luna's shirt was too pulled up along her back, exposing her bra-held breasts.

"Even…even if Luan has the biggest, Luna is a close second. And those freckles…how many does she have?"

Lucy got her flashlight and pen, starting to get intrigued by counting the number of freckles. By the sheer number on Luna's person…it was a lot.

"Too many to count…lot's of freckles, on her cheeks, breasts, and…"Lucy paused, seeing Luna shift her position and roll her body, now facing away from the wall, her back to Lucy. It looked apparent now that Luna was only wearing her long shirt, and since it was pulled up along her back, Lucy saw she was just wearing dark purple panties with a written phrase "bite me" on them… and her most prominent feature was now right in Lucy's observing face.

"….Luna's butt. My gothic lord that thing is massive. And Lincoln can't be as shallow to go for Luna just because of that enormous thing…oh my god…there's so many freckles on her back cheeks too," Lucy thought with a blush, inching her small frame and checking her size next to Luna's.

"…wow. I'm like a twig next to Luna…seven years does make a huge difference. So…are they any different than mine?"

Lucy got her pen and poked the right cheek, feeling how taut yet firm they were, like a hybrid of muscle and jelly making a pushy pillow. Lucy blushed…then tried without the pen, with her pinky.

"….it's like a gelatin mold…squishy yet sturdy," Lucy glowed in her mind, now trying all her fingers…surprisingly enjoying the feeling in her hands.

"Wait…why am I like this? AND WHY DO I LIKE THE FRECKLE PATTERNS ON LUNA's-?"

Suddenly some commotion rocked the bunk bed. Lucy freaked out and dove under a wedge blanket, contorting her body flat, frozen with fear as she dreaded the worst. She kept silent for a few moments…Luna wasn't moving.

"Huh….it must be Luan," Lucy alertly and silently thought, wiggling ever so slightly down by Luna's exposed feet and peeking her eye out of a dark corner.

It was indeed Luan, standing near the center of the room, looking extremely stressed and sleepy, as though she was sleeping hard, but not sleeping very well at all. Lucy noted how her top was unbuttoned down more than usual, revealing her monstrous bust curves.

"…ow…they're really swollen up right now…I think…it might," Luan said silently as Lucy heard, on edge and scared-to-death Luan might somehow sense her in the dark.

It then struck Lucy that Luan probably had camera's going on in here too.

"Dang it…I can't believe I didn't remember that possibility. I sure hope I stayed in the shadows…and didn't screw myself…what's more important, I don't want Luna getting found out by Luan, all because of me."

Then Lucy saw a most strange, most…confusing sight. Luan unbuttoned her pajama yellow-plaid shirt, revealing her natural enormity out in the open. Lucy gasped as hard and as quietly as she could.

"…they're almost as big as my head."

With a semi-distressed but certain expression, Luan caressed her breasts firmly, then pressed hard along their undersides…causing a stream of milk to squirt out.

Lucy's eyes bulged when she saw that. She never saw something like that, not unless she counted the time the family went to a farm and helped out with some chores…Lucy and Luan having to milk the cow. A cow was one thing…but Luan Loud? Lucy's sister?

"I knew it…why is this? How come I'm doing this all of a sudden? Girls aren't suppose to lactate until they're gonna have babies…and last I checked, I haven't exactly done anything with a guy."

"That's one heck of a good question Luan? Why are you lactating?" Lucy silently concurred, seeing her jet several huge streams, Luan momentarily panicking from the mess she made on the floor. Luan dove under the bed and rummaged through several items. Lucy saw on Luna's wooden bed frame closest to her a towel wrapped around the side. With extreme stealth, Lucy pulled it and flung it down to the ground, making it look like it poked from the corner opening of the bottom bunk. Luan pulled out and saw it.

"What utter luck…get it?" Luan punned, smiling for a second before her face went blank as she quietly tried to absorb her breast milk making a mark on the ground.

"She can even pun in a situation like that…impressive," Lucy thought.

As Lucy watched Luan clean, her breasts rolling in semi-pendulum alternating gyrations, and the thoughts of Luna's lower posterior frame, Lincoln's…traits, and all these things, even Leni's unusual strengths…the more Lucy went down one train of thought, the more it seemed to make sense. Her thoughts started to get a bit clearer in terms of how and why all this strange, untypical stuff was happening to her older sisters and brother.

"It seems… that the hormonal activity and puberty in the family is doing some rather unique, outlandish and twisted things to my fellow sisters and brother…something in the way Lisa would describe it. Things not typical or normal for regular everyday siblings...this can only mean one thing….Lisa," Lucy thought with a gothic growl.

"How else could all this stuff be explained? It has to be Lisa's doing…there's no other way …unless…unless this is just a trait of the siblings in the family, the older ones….and it might be something me, Lola, Lana….Lily…even Lisa herself…might be going through one day…..sigh."

Lucy dreaded the possibility and almost hoped that all this happening had something to do with Lisa's scientific experiments. Hopefully an inquiry later in the day could solve that question…otherwise…the future for the younglings was going to be rough. Lucy's spine shuddered that the thought…of what might happen with her in the next few years.

Luan finished cleaning the carpet, then wrapped the soaked towel around her bust, rocking her shoulders rhythmically and pressing against her boobs one more time, before the dry areas suddenly got darker and darker. The last aqueous utterance from Luan.

"Phew….my boobs don't feel so hard and packed now…but this still sucks. I gotta milk myself, that's pretty messed up. And I hope it hasn't anything to do with…no, I'll deal with that thought another time."

Lucy caught on to that vagueness, but couldn't outright read Luan's mind, the statement too cloudy and opaque to really decipher. It would seem Luan was having some issues as well; what they were Lucy hadn't the foggiest clue, but compared to the scale of what was transpiring with and possibly between Luna and Lincoln, Luan would have to wait.

"Sigh….sorry Luan…but at least you're not roped into this whole Luna-Lincoln drama."

Luan unbuttoned her pajama shirt and rolled it with the towel in a big bally roll, throwing it next to the cabinet. She pulled on a regular tight white tank top with a colored pink flower over her left breast. The shirt was tight, but it looked like it doubled for Luan as a sort-of sports bra.

She sat down on her bed, rubbing her face. Lucy inched her view out of the covers and saw her face getting sleepier and more morose, much like Lucy's own expression. This didn't sit well with Lucy. Luan suddenly pulled her legs up and caressed her soles.

"Wonder if…I can get another massage again. That'd be killer. But what I really need are some new shoes and new inserts. In the mean time…I'll see if I can get one."

"Massage? She's rubbing her feet, so…a foot massage?" Lucy queried internally. "Who does tha….Lincoln…he must have given her one at some point. If he gave Leni one…he must have given Luan one too….good god…I hope Luna and Leni aren't falling for him just cause he can do that."

Luan then rolled back into her single-wooly blanket bed and fell fast asleep within only a few minutes. Lucy's sweating subsided with the easing of her nerves, now more settled and relaxed that both were asleep now.

Lucy slowly began backing out from under the covers gently, inching backwards with her legs, before her face unwaryingly brushed right up against Luna's ass in the dark undercover of the sheets. Lucy gasped and turned red, scooting out faster before she placed her feet clumsily inside the bed frame-wall gap, her body inadvertently slipping down as she struggled holding on. Both legs and her right arm dangling along the wall towards Luan's sleeping direction, Lucy freaked out, trying as hard as she could with all the strength she could muster to pull herself up; she was still too diminutive and tiny to pull herself up. Her fingers and bare toes slipped off the sides as her left arm gave out. Luckily she softly plopped into the mattress crevice of Luan's plot, unintentionally taking most of Luna's covers with her. Luan was luckily facing the opposite direction as Lucy got her bearings, her nerves on pure adrenaline, frozen mode, just like with Lincoln. At least Luan and Luna had larger-sized beds to sink in.

Luan suddenly rolled over with half-closed eyes, Lucy's face totally exposed in full view.

"Don't wake up….go back to sleep….go to sleep. Please….please…please…."

Luan then yawned, her eyes now fully closed.

"Thank god she didn't open them all the way!" Lucy consciously blared, before Luan suddenly reached over, still close-eyed, and pulled in a huge yellow throw pillow from the corner of her bed. Lucy was in front of this pillow, so she was indirectly scooped up by Luan's powerful sleepy grasp within the confines of the pillow's space, Luan now snuggling tightly with the pillow, and therefore, smashing Lucy's head face-first into her huge bust hard and tight.

"…sigh…I deserve this for snooping around this late," Lucy thought with alarmed guilt, now totally unsure as to how she was going to get herself out of this situation. Luan's sleep-grip on the pillow and the comically wedged Lucy was iron-tight.

"She must be really really tired if she hasn't noticed me yet. And…what…what is she doing?" Lucy thought in extreme alarm. She felt Luan's lower waist pressing hard into the pillow…and by extension…Lucy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!?"

Lucy felt her lower areas being pressed hard in multiple rhythmic pushes…until they tapered off from Luan's eventual sleep.

Lucy whimpered in fear and confusion, now trying to formulate a plan; sinking into the mattress as much as her body could compress into it, slip under the pillow and wedge herself under Luan's part of the bed. She'd hide there until she could escape back into the vents. She didn't waste time. Luan looked like she was in deep snuggling sleep already.

Within seconds she quickly sank as far as she could into the mattress, releasing all her breath possible while Luan's breasts were square-smashed into her face, slowly following the escaping space of Lucy's head as though they were magnetically being pulled towards Lucy's mouth and nose.

"Phfff….al….mo….almost…THERE!"

Lucy snug herself into the mattress and under the pillow, and within another moment of careful wriggling out of Luan's grasp, she slipped behind the frame of the bed and plopped onto the carpeted floor. It was wooly and cool, a god-send welcome to the petrified Lucy, now skulking under and in the menagerie of various items Luan held under her bed. It was total eclipse under here, much like her bed with the pure black drapes drawn down in the dark of night…pure dark.

Slowly etching through pile of crap after pile of crap, Lucy found the light, shrouded ironically enough, by a pile of towels, themselves surrounded by an armada of small clown noses, and, strangely enough…Lana's sander.

"Hmmm….wonder what that's been doing here? Lana's been looking for that for…months now?"

Lucy peeked her head from under Luan's bedframe, using her ears to detect even the most variable breathing or commotion possible. With as much self confidence as she could muster, she slowly got out from under, grabbing her socks from the ground that Luan had not found. This astounded Lucy since Luan was right next to them when she searched under the bed for a towel.

Still holding tight her book throughout the entire ordeal, through the fall-out to the Luan pillow-grasp, she shook her head and shimmied up again towards the vents, slowly making her way through the house back to her room.

"….I'm never doing that again…sigh," Lucy weakly huffed.

"Well…maybe never isn't the right word…but not anytime soon. That was too close a call. And I learned…too much."

As Lucy was about to enter back into her room, she paused as another sibling came to mind.

"Leni…I forgot…I wanted to…no…No. Not tonight…maybe…another time. I think I can trust Leni. Leni will be different. She's so innocent. She's the most pure…and how she thinks of Lincoln…she's not like Luna. Luna's much more…charged-up, much likelier to be…amorous. Leni's naïve and…come to think of it, Leni might really just see Lincoln as just the model type for her type of significant partner. And…truth be told, she's gotta point. Lincoln is extremely trustworthy and honest…always has our backs…and in Leni's case, treats her like an equal as opposed to a dumb air-blimp blonde with good looks. Leni is far more complicated than all her past boyfriends give her credit for, more than other popular girls give her credit for…heck, even more than we do, and we're her sisters. And yet….Lincoln…he seems to be the only one that has actually treated her…like an equal…like a person."

Lucy seemed to make a giggly blush at the thought of Leni and Lincoln being an item…it was strangely…adorable, how the oldest seemed to be the youngest in mind, while the younger seemed vastly more mature and amicable than he should be independent the fact that this was a developing young man, a teenager…a child in the eyes of the law. Both were basically teens, but they had characteristics that seemed to play off one another too elegantly.

Lucy then took this thinking and applied it to Luna and Lincoln. That was seemingly and shockingly to Lucy, even more combatable and solid a pairing. The simple reason?

"Lincoln and Luna…Luna…out of all of us, seemed to be the closest to Lincoln for nearly all our life. And if mom and dad are right, Luna was the first sibling to hold Lincoln when he was born…when she was just four…maybe younger. And recently…they have been hanging out much more often, doing things they generally love, mutually trying out the other's personal passions. They gel with one another, I can't deny that. So….maybe….this is not as crazy as I originally thought."

Lucy sat in silence, staring down into her room…ruminating.

"Well… I think I just cracked why Leni seems to be on the prelude to liking Lincoln more than a sister should like there brother…and I didn't need to bust in her room to do it. I didn't really learn anything from this excursion…only that Luna and Luan have hormone-defying features…and in Luan's case…something going on with her. I should use a bit of my favor Lisa owes me to…dare I say? Okay…milk Lisa for what she's got….ehhwww….and if she's behind this at all, then I'll have no guilt. On the other hand…if Lisa isn't really behind this…," Lucy thought, reserving the direction her thinking was going, trying to be as divorced emotionally as possible, this not working at all.

"…if this is something that's gonna happen spontaneously, then…I need to figure out how I'm going to deal with it…then figure out how I can keep them safe from our primitive society. It's already gotten severely primitive with those people in our government. If I can't stop this…the least I can do is help…after snooping the way I did."

Lucy finished her thoughts and slowly got back into her room, cuddling in her macabre comforters.

3:10 AM

She flipped to her side of the bed and saw Lynn drooling away asleep, though…something looked slightly…different about the picture since she was gone…some minor detail Lucy couldn't put her finger on. Her face seemed slightly stressed, but it was probably just a bad dream. No big deal.

"Something…there's something about Lynn…something…wait! Her pillow, where is it?" Lucy asked herself, now perceiving a rather mundane but useful fact; Lynn was sleeping on a new pillow. Lucy scanned their room and couldn't see it anywhere.

"…sigh…oh well…probably nothing. Good night Lynn, love you," Lucy quietly called out before she rolled over to drift back asleep, the night's events still blaring in her head.

Aware enough to note that detail, Lucy missed some other key details…especially since she was not present to see what had happened a bit earlier with Lynn.

2:17 AM.

Almost an hour prior, when Lucy was leaving with her socks on, heading into the familiar abyss that was the house ventilation, the one soul left in the room was having dreams…dreams that got more vivid, as though they were on subconscious autopilot and also on watch should Lucy's presence alert them. Lynn's deep sleep in REM mode was pulling her in various fun, compromising, trying…potentially tricky and sensual situations and imaginations.

Lynn began drooling even more so when her dreams slowly morphed into something else in progression, from a big final game…to something much more personal and…dare it be said…sensual.

Midway Lynn's dream, the Friday lights brightly scorched the cool, dark misty air of the green itchy stadium field. Lynn was riding her football team into the ground with play after play on the defensive side. She filled in as a back-up linebacker when one got knocked right out by the foul play of the opposing quarterback. Her defensive line was getting crushed as they made the touchdown, with less than twenty seconds to score on the next play. Her coaches were ready to concede defeat, until Lynn pleaded them to try and make a last second ditch score. The coaches begrudgingly let her try and make one last desperate play.

Polling her offense back on the field, reoccupying the quarterback position, she made one final play, narrowly avoiding the sequential onslaught of the opposing team's d-lineman and linebackers swarming towards her. She ran…ran as fast as she could, right down the field, avoiding obstacle after obstacle, remembering all the running she did with Lincoln.

"…Lincoln…Lincoln…..LINCOLN!"Lynn screamed in her head, his being, his existence…his very presence in her life, the way he treated and viewed her, for some reason giving her the ultimate motivation and drive to push through the unparalleled burning pain of running harder than she ever did before. Less than four seconds to go, five yards away from the goal line, she catapulted herself between and over two huge tall linebackers, her cleated-feet narrowly being pulled down by them. One linebacker's arm wrapped around her ankle as her arms approached the goal line, causing her to squirm out like a snake, closing her eyes and wishing more than anything else before that she got the touchdown.

She hit the ground hard, her arms extended with the football, eyes closed, almost ready to cry from the unknown.

The stands suddenly erupted into gigantic cheers and shouts of joy. Lynn opened her eyes, looking around in comatose mode. She was being swarmed by her teammates…all smiling and jeering. She was picked up and held up like a trophy by her fellow players, her coaches running over and shaking her hand profusely as she just stared on like she had a thousand-yard-stare on her.

She looked to her team's crowd stand; her family was cheering with extreme might, her dad, Lynn Sr, ripping his shirt off and smashing away against his cowbell with the word LYNN painted on his chest, Rita, Lori, Bobby, Leni and Luan waving their hands ecstatically with a huge Lynn-sign wafting above them, Luna rocking Queen's "We Will Rock You," on her guitar and shouting "GO LYNN! GO LYNN!"Lola and Lana were jumping up and down with Lily covered in football gear, pretending to be Lynn making the touchdown, Lisa and Lucy conservatively woo-wooing in happiness for Lynn. And Lincoln? He was waving his huge orange foam hand in the air, with a picture of Lynn on it, on top of that the number "one" put in huge print on it. Before Lynn realized it, Lincoln ran down the stands and jumped the chain fence, running through the crowd of fans, photographers, coaches, other family members and other miscellaneous people on the field.

Lynn's comatose mode suddenly disappeared, her heart getting flighty and light, her realization…coming down hard.

"We…won….we won. WE WON! WE WON! WE WON THE DISTRICT GAME!"

Lincoln was blocked off, trying in vain to struggle, having to resort to push himself through. Lynn jumped down from the heights of the congratulatory carry, herself now pushing desperately through the piles of people after people.

Then, they contacted, Lynn throwing herself into Lincoln's arms, still soaked to the marrow in green grass stains, sweat, her uniform, everything. Lincoln hugged her tight and swung her around as she giggled excitedly and…to her surprise…began crying.

"LINCOLN! Bro….we…we did it. We won the district," she cried out in happiness and tears.

"All because of you Lynn. I can't believe you did that! That was the coolest play I ever saw ever!"

"Lincoln….thank you!" Lynn cried out as Lincoln and Lynn embraced, the crowds cheering her on harder and harder.

Suddenly her surreal dream amorphously time-skipped into her changing in the girl's locker room…all by herself as usual…but she was use to this. She had a reserved smile on her. It wasn't as big as she thought it would be…in fact…she didn't seem as excited about the major district win as she thought she should be.

"We just pulled the impossible…but…it doesn't seem like much…not compared to…to when I thought…in those last seconds before I scored the touchdown…about him…"

Suddenly a knock was heard at the girl's locker room.

"YEAH!?" Lynn shouted out.

"Lynn, it's Lincoln."

"Lincoln?" Lynn thought…getting flustered.

"Hey… I wanted to congratulate you personally."

"Well…then come on in then dork," Lynn said with a bit of a cheeky tone.

"Are…you decent?"

"…basically," Lynn called out, before Lincoln nervously opened the locker room door. When it shut, it inadvertently locked itself. Lincoln's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry, stupid thing always does that," Lynn reassured, though actually glad that it was now locked so no one could…interrupt them.

Lynn was faced away, her football thigh pants and pads still on, her shoulder pads, jersey and helmet off. She took her cleats and black socks off minutes ago to cool her feet, still burning hot and razor sore from the run she pulled almost a half hour ago. It felt good to her putting them on the ice-cold tiled locker-room floor, seeing humid vapory footprints left in their wake. She was still in her sweat-soaked black tank top with a number-one white emblem on it, much like her jersey shirts at home.

"Uh…Lynn, are you really decent? I can wait till-"

"It's cool Lincoln. You see me in less at home, so don't worry," Lynn said, now turning to Lincoln in full view. Lincoln got closer, him blushing ever so slightly now. Lynn smirked and slightly blushed herself as Lincoln got closer.

"Lynn…you got your coaches from the varsity team looking for you. They say they've never seen a play like that at this high school in a long, long time."

"Well, I know I'm awesome. But my team comes first, so when we're all together, we're all together. Even when my D-Line sucked, they still pushed hard as they could. Me making the touchdown was the least I could do for them. They need work though."

"Well, I can't really remember much…the rules and techniques, from when I played that one time those few years ago…when you took over for me secretly.."

"That was frickin fun," Lynn said excitedly, thinking how she got to really play football in a team setting legitimately for the first time.

Lincoln looked down and saw her barefoot state.

"Uh…Lynn? You probably should wear sandals or socks in here. You don't wanna catch athlete's foot."

Lynn looked down to her toes and twitched them.

"Uh, earth-to-Lincoln? This is the girls locker room, and I'm the only one ever here. What are the chances of that amigo?"

"Speaking of which…I'm really not supposed to be in since I'm a guy, right?"

Lynn gave a sultry wink to Lincoln.

"I won't tell if you won't," she said ushering Lincoln to sit next to her on her part of the bench, adjacent to her huge locker. Right across from them were the showers, an old school amenity.

As Lynn took a deep breath and released, her nerves untensed, then suddenly a jolt of pain circulated right through her body, the source from her lower extremities. Lynn winced in pain as the toll of the winning play came forth.

"What's up Lynn?"

"Oh…nothing. Just sore still," Lynn said, waving her legs in the air.

"I can only imagine. Your whole body's got to be in some serious aching pain from that killer play."

Lynn pulled up her right leg and pawed at her raw calf muscles, then towards her right foot, the lowest of her physical extremities hurting the most.

Then, a thought occurred to Lynn.

"Um…Lincoln?"

"Yeah Lynn?"

"You remember the night we played Twister?"

"Of course. That was some seriously serious fun…and Leni and I beat you, HA!"

"Yeah yeah nerdo…but I mean…after you and Leni…what you did…"

"What I did….OH, the message deal? Yeah, she definitely earned that one."

"Yeah, after basically doing a hold-stance and pushup with over three hundred pounds on her back? She's like a cute tank….yeah, she did earn that…so…I was wondering…ya think I earned one?" Lynn asked with a big nervous smile.

"Uhhh…o…okay. Sure."

"You mean it bro?"

"Why not? If it's for my sis, the coolest quarterback I know," Lincoln said with a happy grin. "What did you need massaging? Oh, and before I forget, you don't need to give me one in return; yours hurt."

"Shut up," Lynn laughed as she put both her legs on the bench, then scooting over slightly, now in his lap.

"A foot massage cool bro?"

"Yeah…give me a couple minutes and you'll feel much more relaxed."

As Lincoln went to work, Lynn's nerves went on edge, not from pain, but from tender, vulnerable pleasure, every nerve ending on an edge of trembling ecstasy, especially those in her raw feet. The warped, tensed stress and strain accumulated in her feet and ankles was slowly but surely being released with every subtle motion from Lincoln's hands and fingers. Lynn, with a blushed, goofy grin, uttered a thought.

"….just like Pulp Fiction, right Linc?"

"Pulp Fiction? What do you mean?"

"You've never seen Pulp Fiction bro? It's awesome man! I thought you were a big movie buff?"

"Sci-fi and anime movies mostly."

"Oh yeah…I forgot, you're a big nerd still," Lynn playfully said, Lincoln giving her a minor playful punch to her shoulder.

"You don't remember ever seeing that? You know?" Lynn asked, before doing a horrible John Travolta impression.

" _We act like they don't, but they do. That's what's so fuckin' cool about 'em. This sensual thing's goin' on that nobody's talkin about, but you know it and she knows it, fuckin' Marsellus knew it, and Antwan shoulda fuckin' better known better."_

"Uhh…Marsellus? Antwan? Who are they? And that's a lot of cursing. What kinda film is Pulp Fiction?"

"He said like a big ol goodie-two-shoes," Lynn said with Archer-like dialogue and a big smirk, "You'll have to watch it with me to get it," Lynn replied with a subtle air of mystery.

"So…feeling better Lynn?"

"Unbelievably better bro. Can't believe how good you are at massaging feet."

"Not just those either, I keep telling you all; just a certificate away," Lincoln said proudly with his eyes closed.

"Are you thinking of doing this for a career Linc?"

"Nah, unless I need money. I just like the skill set. Comes in handy when one of you is sore and needs a helping hand, or two."

"That's cool. Hope I can get'em for free still. OH! I wanted to tell you something. Remember that bully that sucker-punched me and you walloped?"

Lincoln's face suddenly contorted with rising fury, throwing Lynn off.

"The bully….what about him?"

"You probably didn't notice this, but…he was the linebacker that almost stopped me from making the touchdown, the guy who got my ankle and nearly pulled me all the way back."

Lincoln smirked, then laughed hard.

"Oh man! That dirtbag got the ultimate bit of karma…that's killer!"

"I know, right? He wasn't expecting to play against me," Lynn said with a giant grin, pointing to herself, "So, I didn't have to give him a retaliatory beating like I wanted. I beat him in the worst way possible; in his head. He lost the game for his team, to me. The bittersweet tears would have been awesome to see dude."

"If that isn't ultimate justice, I don't know what is," Lincoln huffed out in laughter as Lynn joined. Lynn suddenly gasped in surprise as Lincoln cracked her toes.

"WHOA!...dang…that felt…really good," Lynn purred.

"If you think that felt good, then-" Lincoln paused, before pressing his thumbs in the center of her right foot hard and in a rippling pattern, causing Lynn to coo out a goofy shriek.

"HOLY CRUD LINCOLN! That…that felt really, really…really good. No wonder Leni had you learn this!"

"Certificate away," Lincoln said with a sing-song, "though…a fourteen year old is not allowed one till they're…an adult…dang it."

"That's too bad Linc. You're hands are frickin awesome."

"Yeah, well…gotta get the left one, then…" he trailed off as he did the same thing to Lynn's left foot, getting another awkward gasp from her.

"…and…done. Well, better now?"

Lynn wiggled her toes and feet erratically. She blushed as she pulled Lincoln in for a hug.

"Thanks bro. I needed that."

"No problem Lynn. Anytime for the quarterback legend of Royal Woods High," Lincoln said with a gleam in his eye, Lynn feeling…things inside her bubble and broth as her body temperature severely elevated. Lynn pulled her legs down, unconsciously scooting closer to Lincoln, him not noticing. Lincoln suddenly spoke up, slightly catching Lynn off guard in the momentary quiet.

"Okay, so…I gotta ask Lynn. I saw what you do, what you did…but how…what were you thinking? What pushed you? Cause that was one of the coolest things I've ever seen in sports, and I don't go for sports…that was spectacular," Lincoln said excitedly like a giddy fan, punching his fists in the air. Lynn smiled and blushed, still feeling her temperature rise all around. She remembered what crossed her mind. She jumbled her thoughts together haphazardly as she rubbed her legs and toes together profusely.

"Well…bro…I was…sorta…I guess…you. You came to my mind."

"M…me Lynn?" Lincoln asked dumbfounded as he pointed to himself confusingly.

"Yeah. It felt like…like…you gave me the motivation, the way you always treat and see me. You don't judge me by my athleticism. You…you were encouraging me as…as…I am. Know what I mean?"

"….what?" Lincoln asked still confused.

"LINCOLN?"Lynn asked overzealously with fear in her voice.

"Uh, yeah Lynn?"

"You…you may be my little brother-"

"Hey! By only like, a year and a half!"

Lynn smiled before giving Lincoln a half-hearted punch in the shoulder.

"Like I was saying dorko, you may be my brother, but…I think…I feel…I…I dunno, that out of all the guys I know, you get me the most. Does that make sense?"

"Well, I am your bro," Lincoln said triumphantly.

"But Lincoln, it's more than that. It feels…my feels…they feel like it goes much deeper than that. That even….sorry, I think I'm being too honest," Lynn said sadly with a dark aura.

"Lynn, you can tell me anything. I'm your bro, remember?" Lincoln said nurturingly as he held onto her hand.

"Well…okay…here I go…so, even if you're my brother, you're the one guy who sees me as not just a football player, or an athlete, or a highly competitive person, or as a jock," Lynn tapered off, her body getting more nervous with each thought being expelled out by her oratory, her sweating returning full force as Lincoln sat patiently yet confused and on alert listening to Lynn closely.

"Lincoln…I…I don't feel inferior when I'm around you. I feel like I'm just as good next to those cheerleading bimbos. You…unlike all the guys I know…you treat me like…a woman."

"Well… duh Lynn, you are a woman," Lincoln stuttered, then pulled Lynn to face him as her eyes seemed to involuntarily go out of her control, getting watery and glistening with tears.

"Lynn…it doesn't matter what any of those guys think-"

"Most guys think I'm too competitive…too jockish…too…too unwomanly…not attractive enough for them…for any guy…it…it gets to me Lincoln," Lynn slyly choked out, holding a cry. Lincoln cuffed her chin in support as she slowly but surely teared up.

"I make guys afraid of me Linc…I don't mean it, but they're afraid…or they don't like me…my body…my lacking…stuff…like I'm not attractive or girly enough. Lincoln? Am I not girly enough? Am I not attractive enough? Am I…not good enough?" Lynn whimpered out in watery eyes, now unable to reel back her emotions, the watery dread seeping through her muddled soul.

"Lynn? Listen to me. You are Lynn Loud, one of the prettiest, most attractive girls I know. Beauty is not just skin deep…it's also about your soul. And Lynn? You've got a wonderful soul, you're cute and perky, always being true to yourself. If a guy doesn't like you or find you attractive for that reason alone, screw them. They never deserved you."

Lynn hiccupped and smiled, before another set of thoughts…and wants bulldozed their way in her tsunami-like wafting thoughts.

"Lincoln? You…you…love me…for who I am…right?"

"Of course I love you Lynn. I'll always love you, whether it's as my awesome sister, or an awesome, beautiful, wonderful woman you're turning into," Lincoln said reassuringly with a warm smile that nurtured Lynn's weeping soul.

"Lincoln…bro…I…I'm sorry…but…I-" Lynn staggered, looking vulnerably into her brother's eyes and face, taking in his own developing, masculine traits. His freckles were still there, but his face had become a bit…stronger, his presence more pronounced…everything about him…intoxicating, inviting and alluring, more so than ever before.

Lynn found herself leaning in closer and closer, her eyes getting heavier, her face getting hotter and more flushed.

"Lincoln…I…I-"

"Lynn?" Lincoln asked with alarm.

Suddenly, Lincoln found himself being kissed softly by Lynn, before Lynn pressed even harder and deeper into his lips. Lincoln's eyes went wide as he looked down, seeing the untypically vulnerable jock of the clan seem so…tender, so wanting.

Lincoln slightly pulled away. Lynn saw him blush as she felt her conscious scream at her for what she just pulled.

"LINCOLN! I'M…I'M SORRY! I shouldn't have-"

Then, Lincoln suddenly scooped Lynn up in his arms, causing a squeak to come from Lynn as she looked up into his face, his freckled cheeks hot and red, his facial expression…acceptance and confidence.

"Lynn…it's…it's okay…it's…"

"Lincoln…" Lynn trailed off, before Lincoln pressed his lips down onto hers, now both making out hard with one another profusely on the bench, Lincoln laid himself back as Lynn crawled along his body and continued making out with him, their bodies pressing deeper and deeper.

The scene suddenly changed. Lincoln and Lynn were cloth-less in the girls shower with the showers going on full blast, the heat and steam fogging everything but their faces and upper torso's. They were continuing to make out vigorously hard and sensually naked in this spot, two jets of hot water spraying their backs as Lincoln was tonguing her and Lynn doing the same in a mutual dance. Lincoln suddenly picked Lynn up, putting her on the small tiled soap holder in the middle of the showers, and began going to town with his lips down there. Lynn squealed loudly and zealously with each tonguing motion, the massaging effect vastly incomparable to the foot massage. Lynn found herself feeling an oncoming feeling rippling a tiny flicker, then, as Lincoln looked up sensually, right before Lynn was on the verge…

"AAAAAAAAHUUUUUUHHHHHHHHUHHUHUUHHUHHH!"

Lynn suddenly roared wide awake out of her covers in her bed, her eyes wide, her face smothered completely with drool…her nerves and sweat saturating her everything. Suddenly she felt her groin pulsate vigorously in one giant motion, causing her to throw back her body in an awkward twist as she shrieked awkwardly into her covers, squinting hard at the veritable onslaught of unbelievable sensations she felt just rock her body.

The physiological assault lasted for nearly ten seconds. Lynn tried to regain her breathing, slowly but surely slowing her rattled panting, yet unable to think properly as she convulsed with the reality and owning up to having this new, unfamiliar experience.

"Hu..heeeww….hhuuuuhh…heewww….did…I just…"

Lynn let the most pronounced, visceral and raw elements play back in her mind, the little bits, and the big…events, all leading up to her dream's ending.

Lynn whimpered in shock, looking now over to Lucy's bed, seeing it empty.

"Probably downstairs doing some late night TV watching again…thank goodness."

She gradually pulled herself out of bed, finding her legs limp and strangely tired, like she just had an intense workout. Surprisingly though, her feet felt…tingly, like they were massaged.

"My legs…my feet…that dream was so…too real. I can still feel his fingers…his tongue…HOLY CRUD! I can't believe I…" Lynn stuttered, now crying quietly into her covers as she realized what transpired in her dreams with her and dream-Lincoln, and what came of it, figuratively and literally.

"No….I just had a wet dream…with Lincoln…dream-Lincoln, but basically…with Lincoln. No, no…..no no no no….NO! Damn it! NO!"

Lynn pulled her arms to her face, violently shaking her head back and forth, banging on her head to get the still raw, crude yet absolutely detailed components in her dream racing out of her head.

"THIS IS WRONG! THIS IS BAD! A BAD DREAM! IT'S NOT RIGHT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE MY BRAIN ALONE!"Lynn shrieked into her drool-soaked pillow, her face flushed in self anger and she pounded her own body in monumental shame. She next punched the side of her head.

" GO AWAY! GO DAMN IT! GOD DAMN IT GO AWAY…..FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Lynn fell back, her dreary mind not giving an inch for relief; these vestigial, spookishly life-like events that transpired in her dream caused Lynn to have one of her most intense orgasms in recent memory. The worst part was, even if consciously mortified that she had it…her body…the way, way back of her mind…found it basking in this most strange, most taboo form of intimate…arousal, subconsciously at least.

"No….why? Why him? Why'd it have to be him? Anyone but him," Lynn pleaded in a sob as she wiped her tears. She got up, her body still rattling and pseudo-sore. She dropped to the ground and attempted twenty-five clap pushups, trying to regain her mental fortitude through exercise…she only managed to balance her thoughts, not cancel them.

"Okay…Lynn….steady….that was Lincoln in a one-off, messed up, horrible frickin dream….full of weird, surreal, almost life-like reality…full of extremely real life-like stuff…the football game coming up…my playing style…my win…Lincoln…Lincoln's congratulating me in the locker room…the foot massage…the….sensual, erotic….pleasing….tender…making out…eating me ou-NO! STOP! NOT THAT ROUTE YOU BLOCKHEAD! UHHH!"

Not even half-way through Lynn collapsed on the ground panting, more winded from such an easy exercise than she normally should have been, her thoughts holding her back from easily meeting an achievable personal quota.

"God….why did that dream feel so real? Why did it feel…so…so…nice? Like…I was being real to Lincoln one moment about my…feelings…about him…my personal insecurities…the next….oh man. Oh man….OH MAN! THIS IS NOT GOOD!"

Lynn flipped on her back to do crunches in a futile effort to redirect her focus.

"Nothing….fucking nothing. That…." Lynn paused, a big, tired yawn taking her down again. Her body's need for sleep was pulverizing her abilities and oxymoronic want to negate and understand this dream, al the while simultaneously trying to do strenuous exercises post-wet dream. Her body wasn't having any of it. The sensations still pulsated with the tingles of its response to her dream's shower scene.

"My…dream Lincoln…gave me an…orgasm…crap. Crap! I thought this might happen. I've been getting too physical with him lately…and subconsciously; he's been bleeding in my thoughts a lot…for a while. Not directly, but…it usually leads back to him…the way he treats me…sees me…the strange situations we get ourselves into…doesn't judge me just because of my athleticism…or my lacking body…he's so…so…THERE IT IS AGAIN DAMN YOU! HE'S YOUR LITTLE BROTHER YOU DIRTBAG BLOCKHEAD! STOP THINKING OF HIM LIKE THAT!" Lynn blared in her head, before her body took the reins of her eyes, them getting weighed down and forced shut.

"Twenty-seven crunches….pathetic…I can barely do a sub-par minimum count…this sucks."

She stood up weakly, her body shaking from those thoughts that, though she was still monumentally troubled and perturbed by, was getting use to them play into her mind.

Looking down, she saw her main pillow draped and soaked in her drool. Then down towards her legs…her underwear under her long number-one shirt, along with the bottom tip of her shirt…viscous wetness.

Lynn sulkingly changed her sports underwear and threw them in her closet, along with the drool-slathered pillow. Her wetness odor was pungent yet surprisingly…creamy-smelling.

"Wow…must have been those white chocolate lindor truffles I shanghaied from Lana; little piglet. I guess they made it…smell like that candy…I wonder…" Lynn said with tired, morbid curiosity, before wiping her hand around her thigh, the extreme thick and viscous matter remnants still glossed over those parts of her thigh. She brought her hand and gave a tepid, self-loathing lick. Her face momentarily perked up.

"Dang…I do taste like those candies. That's kinda cool…I guess…if I was into eating…drinking my own….gwhhuuuuuu…what am I thinking?"

She shimmied one spare pillow down from a top shelf in their closet, a plain blank white puffy pillow Lucy was intending to dye black. One day quartered with Lynn wouldn't be the end of the world Lynn thought…hopefully she wouldn't drool all over this one…on account of another bad dream.

"Lucy can have this after tonight. Hope she doesn't freak out one me…she won't. She's not the type."

As Lynn surveyed the room, hoping Lucy would be a bit longer till she was totally asleep, Lynn surveyed her person, hoping her body would not put her through such an episode, at least not for a while.

Lynn checked the time.

2:43 AM

As she cuddled back into her bed, piling some of the covers around her groin area onto the sheets she semi-splattered onto, hoping they'd dry and not be so pungent in the morning, she dread what her coming sleep awaited her.

"It's gotta be a phase I'm going through…I…I don't really love him…like that. Do…do I? Please…no more dreams like that…please brain…it's…too real…to nice, like I'm spilling my soul…like I'm getting a…a wish…that's never gonna happen. I know it…it's wrong…it's vile…disgusting…fucked beyond anything I've ever watched or seen…please….please…I just have to ignore it…ignore this feeling…forever if I have to. It doesn't exist," Lynn silently pleaded to herself, "…ignore it…those feelings…. how I feel about L…Linco-"

And like that, Lynn's body drifted back into the unknown recesses of her mind, completely at the mercy of the random algorithmic nature of the human subconscious…hers more troubled than she's ever had to deal with yet.

And yet…she was not the only Loud sister to be in a tumultuous sleepy time.

3:33 AM

In a room with one bed, the vestigial remnant of a Loud sister still covered the essence of the room via the marks in the carpet by the window from a once-existing bed frame, belonging to the one who use to rule the room with an iron fist. Now, within aqua-green bed covers and designs slept one airy, breathy Leni Loud, all snug and kempt with an aqua-green sleep mask covering the eyes of the smiling, glowing face of naïve innocence. She was now the sole occupant of that room. On the ground was the Twister mat still spread out, the spinner down by the window.

When Lori packed up, she left her bed frame and mattress, not needing it anymore since Bobby and her would require a bigger mattress for the both of them. Leni customized Lori's frame, retaining its original woodwork designs with the help of Lana doing advanced woodwork, while Leni took the task of modifying it to go on top of her bed's original frame, making a double-frame bed, while putting Lori's mattress under her own, stacking the bed up a bit higher than it used to be. For some reason, this made Leni feel safe, as though the spirit of Lori's presence was still in the bed, letting her be protected from the occasional ghastly shaped dark figure that would dance on the ceiling or creep along the floor, or a stray creak in the floor that would send chills up her spine. Leni would feel safe knowing that Lori, just like when they were little girls many years ago, would protect her little sister, bashing the scary shadows at night with a big wooden mallet or throw her shoes at them, even yell at the noises that seemed to come out of nowhere, all while Leni cowered holding onto Lori, asking for her older sister to protect her from the scary monsters that danced on the walls and floor.

Even with Leni Loud now being the oldest of the Loud siblings, she didn't like being alone in her room…in the dark. Lori protected her still. And yet, not even the metaphysical spirit of Lori could protect Leni Loud from her own, wandering subconscious dreams that Leni could quite easily sometimes mistake for reality versus fantasy.

In Leni's dream world, she was skipping along a brilliant, multicolored sunny palm-treed beach with a never-ending mall on her left that looked like a giant version of the Royal Woods mall. Butterflies and song birds soared all around in the Beverly Hills-like vibe of everywhere, with fashion stores outlining some of the exterior giant mall in the dozens, from shoes, scarf's, belts, finger and toenail polishes, the list and varieties went on, and this was just the outside of the mall. In the background one could just hear Weezer's "Beverley Hills" playing.

As Leni turned the corner to enter the mall, she saw her own store she worked in, much more glamorous-looking with architectural touches typical of Leni's style, with a huge sign of herself as employee of the month in the window. At the bottom of the large glamorous picture of Leni there was bold, elegant cursive writing, reading as follows:

" _The ambition and love of and for fashion is strong in this bastion of attraction, but let not her looks fool and fluffy scatterbrained thoughts generate deception, as this individual of independent standing always has a solution to any design commission. For our assistant manager we award her this greatest of additions, but the most prideful quality we love most of all, of our Leni Loud, whose fashion-like inventions rival the greatest of worldwide generations, is the godly nature of this creation, as she is, and best known, for having the greatest heart and compassion of all. Congratulations Leni Loud, for you, as a hard-working, thoughtful individual, make everyone at Bon Appetite Fantastique so very proud."_

Leni glowed radiances on the electromagnetic spectrum that blinded the whole area for a second, then went back to casually walking into the mall, searching methodically with a peppy stride. She took time to investigate and make a purchase at each of these terminal spots and kiosks, throwing these items into the seemingly bottom-less and weightless aqua-green and white purse of hers. Every purchase she used something called a "Leni Card," instead of a credit card. Even as she was swept up in the mall extravaganza, she seemed…curious about certain individuals.

"Hmm…I wonder where they all went…maybe at the shoe store…the smoothie emporium…goodness, where's my family?" Leni questioned out, looking at the huge armada of department stores and seemingly endless mini-stores and stands, curiously designed to be on standby for Leni's curious eye.

Suddenly the ceiling animated into a bright yellow sign that pointed her a direction.

"Hi Leni! Totes awesome stuff you got there. You're family is down in Mega-Ultra-Super-Totes-Awesome-Robes-Deluxe," the sign said with a huffy bassoon-sounding tone.

"They're at MUSTARD? Ooooo, thank you sign," she said, her hands slightly curled up to her side as she headed down. Suddenly an aqua-green sports car with a big smiley face skidded in front of Leni.

"Oh Leni? How about I drive you there? What do ya say? MUSTARD is so very far away, and I wouldn't want you getting tired," the sports car said with a valley-girl tone much like Leni's.

"Oh cary, thank you thank you," Leni shrieked happily as she gave it a hug on its hood, before jumping in.

"Huh…that's strange…I can't remember how to drive…weird."

"Don't worry Leni. This is the mall…I drive you around," the car said happily.

"OOOHHH! That's so totes cool!"

And within seconds, the sport car jammed all the way down the mall's pathways, seemingly avoiding all the blank nameless souls occupying the space half animatedly as Leni cheered and wooed the car to go faster and faster. Suddenly the sports car levitated, flying now in the air as Leni's eyes went wide in pure joy and majesty, seeing how she could touch the coconut and banana trees lined in the middle of the mall walking spaces.

'SO THE TOTES! LIKE THE GREATEST THING EVER!" Leni shrieked out happily, before she saw a sign in the distance.

"MUSTARD! That's my stop cary!"

"No problem Leni," the sports car replied, swooping down by the grand entrance entrenched in robe designs and sparkling sunglasses in the Leni Loud style.

"Thank you cary. Have some fun!"

"Will do Leni, and if you need me, call out. I'll be here in a flash," the sports car said, doing a quick flash with its headlight eyes, then getting right next to Leni.

"See?"

"Okeydoeky cary," Leni replied nicely before the sports car hovered up high and soared fast to the other side of the mall.

"Now…where's my family?" Leni asked, before she heard by the entrance Lori and Bobby hugging and holding one another.

"LORI!"

"LENI!"

Lori and Leni ran up to one another, hugging tight, before an awkward looking Bobby nervously walked over and waived his hand.

"Oh your silly Bobby! You're family remember? Come and give you're aunt-in-law a big group hug!" Leni said warmly, before Lori corrected her.

"Uh…you mean brother-in-law Leni? Like, literally, every time we meet, you forget that, silly," Lori said in her usual explanatory mentality, but now more lovingly since she held on to Leni.

"You heard her boo-boo bear, join in!"

"Okay Lori. Awesome to see you again Leni," Bobby said with a smile on his face as Leni pulled them both in a huge bear hug, their reactions typical of Leni's unwitting brute strength.

"Awe…you two are so super cute together. I'm so glad I can be an aunt one day. I'm gonna take your kids to go see the beach, see movies, decorate and shop at the mall, maybe-"

"LENI!" Lori shouted as she and Bobby blushed.

"W…what?"

"You were my best girl for my wedding, so remember…Bobby and I aren't having kids until our careers are all set and midway."

"Ah man Lori…not even a little girl?"

"We are gonna have kids…just not immediately. But…if I want a babysitter and someone who makes, like, literally the best smoothies on Earth, you know who I'm contacting," Lori said with a wink.

"Okay….um….who actually?" Leni asked with a ditzy tone.

"Huuuu….you, ya silly ladybug. Now, the family is inside having a ball. Go check with them. Bobby and I," Lori said with a sultry tone in Bobby's ear, "are…gonna have some fun…right boo-boo bear?"

Bobby fainted in Lori's arms, before Lori flipped him on her shoulders and hugged Leni, before another sports car, sky-blue in color, fazed through the mall's windows and hovered right next to Lori holding Bobby and Leni.

Lori plopped a still unconscious Bobby in the passenger seat as she got in the driver's seat.

"Lori…promise…promise me you'll call me…more often, okay sis?" Leni seemingly asked out of nowhere before Lori took off.

Lori looked over with a warm, watery smile, and pulled Leni in a warm, snuggly hug.

"I will Leni. I promise. For now…Bobby's gonna be learning a couple of things about the mile-high club," Lori said with a sumptuous tone, Leni giggling ecstatically with her hands over her mouth.

"Ooooooo…..I don't get it," Leni said confused.

"….honestly Leni…like, literally, with your looks, it's a wonder how you're still a virgin. Well, hopefully a guy will find out your…gifts one day. Who knows…maybe you'll meet him here at the mall."

Leni blushed heavily, before Lori waived and took off in the sports car, both her, Bobby and the sports car fazing right through the mall's windows.

"Boy…I never get to see Lori lately. Glad I got a chance to see her. Now…for my family," Leni thought, before a wave of short siblings poured out like a small wave around her legs, the collective wafting of Lola, Lana, Lily and Lisa. All were dressed in robes of their choice colors, Lola in pure pink, Lana in dark navy blue, Lisa in forest green, Lily in magenta. They were rolling in a playful ball of robes, all tugging away and making their own various robe fashion designs with the same gusto as Leni would.

"Glad they got that going," Leni thought as she looked to the corner and saw her parents, Lynn Sr and Rita sleeping as they were being massaged by giant pearl-shaped beings, with huge eyes that glowed happiness on par with Leni's.

Leni walked past them, happy they were getting a massage so relaxing that they fell asleep. She saw multiple nanny robots with boutique fashion senses rush past her towards the four younger sibling-pile and supervise.

"Those ro-boes sure come in handy. I wonder what the rest are-" Leni thought, before she saw the collective activities of the other siblings. All around a large glassy fashion runway were the sisters showing off their respective robe styles that conformed to their respective body types, much closer than Leni would have thought possible. Lucy had a black, really black robe of course, while Lynn sported a sporty red one that outlined her trimmed lean elegant frame, Luan draped in a bright banana yellow robe that could barely contain her breasts, while Luna gyrated in a purple robe that too easily pronounced her already pronounced butt. They were walking up and down the catwalk runway, with every turn they did, the shades and designs on their robe outfits shifting while still maintaining their basic color schemes.

"Oh yeah, work that fashion girls! That is the totes bomb!" Leni called out, the girls looking overzealously over to Leni before they all plopped off the stage at the same time like cats landing on their paws, walking with style right to Leni.

"Leni! You were right. This is fun," Lynn said while twirling around.

"Yeah…I gotta admit. This is actually not as bad as I thought," Lucy replied with an uncharacteristically large smile, her eyes still characteristically covered by her dark black hair.

"I'll say, I'm glad you robed us into this. HA, get it?" Luan said with a jolly grin on her face.

"Oh man Leni. I should jam with this on at my next concert," Luna said with a glowing review.

Then they all said in unison, "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you Leni."

"Oh you, you sisters are the best," Leni said while pulling them into a big squeezing hug, them giving Leni and the nearest sister in their reach hugs also.

"This is so totally cool girls…but…where's Lincoln?"

"You didn't know?" Luna asked with some shock in her tone.

"Lincoln's working a little later tonight. Said he wanted to do something special and has a gift for you Leni," Lynn said explanatorily.

"Oh…I hope he doesn't work too late," Leni said with a tinge of disappointment.

"Well if you hurry, you might catch him on his break. He should be getting on it anytime soon," Luan said, now brushing off some images of bananas that seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"Really? Is it still the main massage parlor down the mall?" Leni asked all the girls.

"Yup. Still there, still too bright and cheery as it's always been. Needs more darkness and black paint," Lucy slyly chimed in.

"Take your car over to him Leni," Luna said encouragingly. "While you have fun with bro, we're going window-shopping."

Leni waived them by as she saw them curiously haul around and buy some windows inside the robe store.

"Huh…I thought that was what window-shopping means."

She passed her sleeping parents and gave them quick hugs before the robe tornado of her youngest siblings swept up to her and hugged her, before they too went off in the endless wardrobe corners as the boutique robots kept after them.

"OH CARY! I NEED YOU!"

And in a flash, the talking aqua-green sports car popped up right in front of Leni.

"Hi Leni! Where to?"

"Take me…to the main massage parlor please cary."

"To Tender Deep Tissue? Got it Leni. And would you like a pineapple-vanilla-coconut-lindor white chocolate-whipped cream banana smoothie with cookie dough sprinkles?"

"Wow…that sounds like a spectacular combination."

As the car's gears pumped out a huge smoothie for Leni to relax and drink, she got in the car as it hovered; now going back towards the center of the mall. Only within a minute, Leni sucking down the entire thirty-six ounce drink, did Leni arrive at the relatively plain but attractive looking main massage parlor.

The inside was bustling with activity, numerous massage experts of nameless identity pawing at the bodies of many other nameless bodies.

"Hmmm…where's Lincy?"

Leni looked around, until a sign fazed in front of her saying "this way."

"Oh…thank you sign."

She went down the hall, then at a forked-hallway intersection. Another sign materialized.

"Thank you sign."

Down the middle hallway, it grew wider and wider until it was as wide as a tennis court, till at the very end was a large enclosed sauna room, steam billowing out as an animated figure that looked suspiciously familiar to Leni was rocking its head to a soothing pop-trance melody.

As Leni walked inside the steamy room, inside she saw it was being manned by none other than her little brother, Lincoln Loud, the one who was animated in the steamy environment, sweating profusely in his typical clothing with the minor change of his hair being even longer and wavy, more so than usual. He was massaging a random female customer's back and legs, before she got up, thanked Lincoln and tipped him graciously before she left the facility, winking at Leni.

"He's the best of the best Leni. Good luck girl."

"He is the best, isn't he," Leni replied back to herself silently as she blushed, the nameless woman dissipating into smoke. Lincoln huffed with his eyes closed, looking somewhat exhausted. With his eyes closed, he pulled off his shirt, revealing his leaned abs and streamline physique, even more trimmed and muscular from what looked like an intense massage he gave. Leni blushed profusely and involuntarily, finding the sight…extremely interesting and nerve-racking. Lincoln looked up and saw Leni.

"LENI! Hey sis! Sorry, the boss made me work a bit longer. I'm gonna clock out in a moment. Then we can go, okay?"

"Uhh…uuhhh…..uhh…okay," Leni stuttered as her focus was less directed from his face , instead to his stomach and chest. He walked back and changed, Leni trying to lean slightly and get a peek at the shadow motion that was Lincoln. When she realized he was getting fully undressed, she found herself drooling on herself accidently, saliva coursing down her bust.

Leni squeaked and grabbed a spare towel, wiping the tops of her breasts profusely.

"Ready?" Lincoln asked happily, Leni jerking in shock, throwing the towel in the corner. She turned to Lincoln with a sheepish, nervous grin. Lincoln was back in his standard blue jeans and orange polo, except the polo was slightly sucked into his sides, showing off his profile a bit more.

"Re…ready Lincy. So…the others told me you have a surprise for me?"

"Yup. It's gonna be totes awesome Leni. I hope you're gonna like it."

"I'm sure I'll like, totally love it Lincy," Leni said with a peppy tone as she snapped her fingers.

Nothing happened.

She tried again.

"Huh…thought my car would be here by now. Must be having a shake."

"Don't worry Leni," Lincoln said with a minor coo, snapping his fingers, as they both hovered up, Leni shrieking momentarily before Lincoln grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest.

Leni blushed profusely as Lincoln guided both floating bodies out of the massage parlor, out into the mall at extreme speed, Leni holding on Lincoln tight, her eyes wide, enjoying the superman-like rush flowing through her body.

"LINCOLN! THIS IS SO COOL! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"I can't take all the credit Leni; you make me fly."

"Ohh…you sweet little brother you," Leni said as her cheeks went rosy red, Lincoln looking down with a strong, certain attitude in his expression.

"So, Leni. We gotta go to the beach for your surprise. Is that going to be okay?"

"So totes okay, like the best," Leni said happily as she snuggled and sunk into Lincoln's arms.

Suddenly down below she saw Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy woo-wooing for Lincoln and Leni up in the air.

"YOU'RE GONNA LOVE WHAT HE DID FOR YOU LENI! IT'S SO ROCKIN!"Luna roared out.

"I'LL SAY! IT'LL LIGHT YOUR WORLD!" Luan called out too.

Suddenly they all turned to Luan and shushed her.

"Don't spoil the surprise!" Lucy lowly monologue, Luan smiling awkwardly, before they all waived by to Leni and Lincoln as they flew right out of the mall.

Outside it became sunset, milky reds, purples and oranges with a tinge of encroaching dark night blue on the opposite horizon. They landed on a spot on the beach far out from the mall, it now in the far distance, both parallel to breaking tiny waves along a soothing shoreline.

"It's so beautiful out right now," Leni thought out loud.

"It is isn't it? Seems like it's prettier since you came out here."

"Oh Lincy! You're such a charmer," Leni with a tinge of embarrassment, before her breath lost its pace.

"Oh no…"

"What is it Leni?"

"It's…them?"

"Them who Leni?"

Leni pointed to a group of preppy high school and college guys walking right in their path on the beach, seemingly animating right out of nowhere.

"Oh look boys, it's the hot, witless wonder of Earth," one of them said with a curly brunette hairdo in yacht apparel. All the other guys smirked and chortled with this young, snotty looking man.

"…hi Justin," Leni weakly announced, "….hi guys."

"Leni, who are these guys?" Lincoln asked in concern, motioning his body to get ready to step in front of Leni, a divider between her and this bevy of bros.

"Lincy, there….all…my ex-boyfriends."

Lincoln looked stunned, counting the number of guys in the group.

"Twenty-four….twenty….eight….TWENTY-EIGHT GUYS! Wow…you've had a lot of boyfriends Leni," Lincoln opinioned.

"Little miss air-head prim-and-proper wouldn't give it up man. We thought she'd be an easy piece of ass. Figures how one of the hottest girls around is a complete dumb ass and too self righteous to let us do anything to her," another preppy guy said venomously, a really tall, blonde guy with a model-like expression.

"HEY! Watch your mouth bud; that's my sister you're talking about," Lincoln growled ferociously, now coming right in between her and this group.

"You don't gotta be coy little dude; you know and I know your sis is as ditzy and dumb as they come. Only reason we tried was cause she looked stupid enough for all of us to get her drunk and to pound that sweet little ass of hers."

"I SAID SHUT THE HECK UP!" Lincoln barked madly at them, Leni cowering now.

"Oh man, is she so dumb! Glad we all broke up with her when we figured she wasn't gonna be given it up. Status-symbol aside, why date the living incarnate of stupid, right guys?" one medium prep guy asked sarcastically before they all keeled over laughing, Leni now slouching sadly as she began slightly crying.

"I'm…I'm dumb. I'm…I'm just an object…I'm…not…a…person…a-"

"YES YOU ARE LENI!" Lincoln roared out as he jumped into the bevy of jerky preps and started beating them into pure shadows, one-by-one viciously tearing their limbs, heads and arms off, each one dissipating into a puff of dark clouds.

"LENI LOUD! YOU ARE ONE OF THE NICEST, SWEETEST, MOST KIND-HEARTED GIRLS I KNOW! DON'T EVER LISTEN TO THESE JERKS! THEY DON'T SEE HOW SPECIAL YOU ARE! I KNOW HOW SPECIAL YOU ARE!"

"LINCOLN!" Leni shouted in alarm, unable to see Lincoln. Her adrenaline kicked in as she ran into the puffy dark clouds that were once all her jerky boyfriends. Towards a clearing at the end, she saw Lincoln holding the collar of Justin, the first one to talk.

"Gee dude…it's like you're fighting for your maiden's honor."

He looked behind him to see Leni looking scared, and then turned to Lincoln, who was now giving a reassuring face to Leni, letting her know it was all okay. Justin suddenly laughed cruelly.

"Holy crap…it makes sense…figures, leave it to a bimbo to hook up with her little brother….why you did all this for your ditz of a sis…oh man that's disgusting…you're a horrible little brother dude, you're sick, sick in the head….you're totally banging the hell out of he-"

Suddenly a hand reached out and wrapped itself around Justin's head, squeezing down and causing it to explode out in a huge blood-red cloudy puff. Lincoln, noticing his hands were still grasping this guy's collar, dropped the motionless body, before it too dissipated into nothing.

Lincoln looked up into the red cloudy stream of dust. The huge, menacing figure with its arm still out was the source of the crushing grip that took out Justin. With sunglasses on her head still, glistening black and red all at the same time, the elegant, imposing figure slowly walked out. Leni's eyes looked absolutely frightening, her angular stressed eyes, with a few details in her pupils creating a harmful and creepy look extremely unlike the usual happy valley girl.

"….Leni?" Lincoln nervously called out, Leni still looking menacingly at the ground where Justin dissipated.

"Lincoln…is not…a horrible…little brother. He's…not sick…in the head...," Leni said lowly in the most threatening tone Lincoln ever heard uttered from her.

Leni then walked over to Lincoln, her expression morphing from furious hatred to giddy concern.

"Are you okay Lincy? Did they hurt you?"

"No…I'm good…but…are you okay?"

"As long as I got you Lincy, I'll always be good bro. So, how about we go see that surprise of mine," Leni said, her tone getting much jollier with a quick wink. Lincoln gave a warm smile.

"Awesome. We're almost in the right spot," Lincoln said, now running along the beach, the sunrise disappearing into a deep dark starry sky. Leni looked around, wondering how the light changed so quickly. She shrugged, running over to Lincoln, him now snapping his fingers and making several items pop up, a large bean bag chair and two fruit smoothies with little umbrellas in a stand. Lincoln ushered her to have a seat on the bean bag chair first.

"What a gentleman," Leni chirped as she took a seat, Lincoln taking a seat on the large bean bag with her, both almost snug next to one another.

"Is this my present Lincy? Cause if it is, it's really nice."

"Almost. This is to watch your present. If I got everything just right, you're going to seeing something…wicked."

"Wicked, you mean scary?" Leni asked in childish concern.

"No Leni, wicked, as in awesome."

"Oh, okay! Where is it? I don't see it?"

"One more second….and…..NOW!" Lincoln shouted, snapping his fingers, pointing to the horizon. Leni suddenly saw a huge flash of light right above the horizon, heading at an angle close to them, before an enormous bright light green flash enveloped everything in sight.

The flash didn't hurt or blind them strangely, and as it disappeared, Leni saw one of the most astounding sights ever.

"Lincoln….is….is that…me?"

"Yup," Lincoln said proudly, as a huge northern light-like show danced in the spitting image of Leni Loud, taking nearly all of the visible sky around them. With the moon in the background, Lincoln twirled his fingers, motioning the aurora borealis Leni look-alike to dancing movements and playing around the moon. Lincoln looked next to him, to see Leni crying.

"Leni…are you okay?"

"Lincy," Leni sniffed, in a slight stutter, "…this is…like…one of the nicest…most beautiful things I've ever seen. I've dreamt of dancing with the moon ever since I was a little girl. How…how'd-"

"I got my sources. I wanted to give you the best, closest thing I could think of. You brighten my day Leni, and so…I kinda thought…you might like to see yourself playing with the moon….is it okay? I think it's my best work yet."

"It really is Lincy…thank you so very much little brother," Leni said happily and heavily with tears down her cheeks, Lincoln blushing…followed by Leni blushing. Both leaned in to each other closer and closer, then a little closer….

Suddenly a big wave washed right over them, soaking them to the marrow in ocean water that was as hot as a hot tub, their bodies and the sand around them steaming. They were tussled in the waters, now both lying on the shores. Everything was drifting out in the shallows, bobbing up and down erratically.

Leni and Lincoln looked at the scene and themselves, laughing hardily at what just happened, before they both noticed…Leni was on top of Lincoln.

Both blushed, giving each other a nudging hug and several awkward smiles.

"You know Lincy…if you weren't…you know…my brother…you'd be my kind of guy."

"I…I know Leni. It's a shame, cause you really are a sweet, wonderful woman. I hope you can find someone one day that legitimately cares about you."

"You…you know what Lincy?"

"What's that Leni?"

"I…I kinda feel…like I already found someone that cares about me like that…and I'm staring at him right now."

Lincoln and Leni now blushed even harder than before, both looking nervously to their sides.

"Wow Leni…that's…whoa," Lincoln stuttered out unintelligibly.

"Lincy? I…I think there's worse things out there than…what we could have."

"Well…yeah….YEAH! Like those jerk ex-boyfriends of yours. They don't realize how wonderful a human being you are. You're not some piece of property to be exploited! You're a woman, and should be treated as su-"

"Lincy!?"

"Uhh…Leni?"

"Lincy….Lincoln…I'd like to…to…I'd like…to," Leni stammered, before giving in and leaning all the way into Lincoln's face, now giving him a firm but gentle and deep kiss. Lincoln's eyes went wide.

"AHUH! I'M SORRY LINCY! I DIDN'T-"

"LENI! IT'S…it's okay. I…I know how you feel."

"…I'm sorry Lincoln. I…I know these feelings…they're like, totally not right and un-totes, but…I just can't help it. I'm sorry…I'm…I'm sorry."

"Well Leni…there are worse things in the world…and…you know what? I'd say…don't help it…it was actually…a really nice kiss," Lincoln replied back carefully, Leni smiling gently with tears in her eyes. Lincoln wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lincoln…Lincoln…Lincy…" Leni trailed off, before Lincoln leaned up and kissed Leni, now both of them making out profusely on the beach as warm hot ocean waves rolled up and around them one after the other in glistening moonlight as the dancing light-Leni faded away. Leni continued to tear as she kissed Lincoln, now feeling her body involuntarily and tepidly grind against Lincoln. Lincoln suddenly wrapped his arms around Leni and flipped her on her back, making out momentarily before he tenderly kissed her neck, going down her breasts as she squeaked in tenderly excitement, feeling Lincoln's lips go down her body, making their way down to her groin area.

Leni suddenly shrieked as Lincoln started going down with such gentle ferocity that every nerve in her body could feel all the ungodly sensations Leni was nowhere near accustom to.

"Oh…Lincy…both…both of them….both…of thAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Leni Loud shrieked wide awake, screaming terrified into her multiple bed covers, her covered eye mask and cheeks soaked in tears, her body convulsing violently in bizarre quakes, her groin the epicenter, her breathing completely out of sync with her blinking.

Two nine-second body pulsations rocked her elegant yet sturdy frame, this response being the true test of Leni's bodily fortitude as her mind raced and nearly collapsed on her.

Once the major pulses in her body subsided, she froze in catatonic shock, her face petrified in horror…realizing what she just dreamed…what she just imagined subconsciously in her dream…how it ended…the way it did…with Lincoln.

"…no…no," Leni weakled cried out in her covers, taking her sleeping mask off; her eyes spoke nothing less than terrified depression, the complete opposite of Leni Loud. She wiped her teary face and cheek, rubbing the covers on her drenched face. She laid back, trying to regain her breathing patterns. She was successful, but Leni's dream…it was so…surreal.

"Why?" Leni asked out loud.

"Why…why did I have that dream again?"

She whimpered into her covers, now becoming aware of how moist and soaked her groin was.

"Did…I wet the bed again…but not like the regular "wet the bed"?"

Leni rubbed her legs together, feeling the thick slick state her thigh's nerve endings could detect. She rubbed them closer, feeling how easily they glided past one another.

"It's…the other kind of "wet the bed" Leni huffed out in defeat, popping out of bed and slipping her panties off quickly, getting a new pair on. Luckily her night gown had not been around that area, it getting pulled up a tad towards her belly button while she slept.

She rolled back into her covers, putting her arms over her face, doing a task she knew herself she was not the best of the best at…thinking.

"How many times…with him…go away bad thoughts! Please! Please bad thoughts…go away," Leni begged like a scared child, putting her face into her hands and crying lightly.

"These are not good dreams...I mean...they are nice in a very deep, strange way… they are good dreams...they're dreams that make me happy…but I know I shouldn't be dreaming these dreams. And, I know shouldn't feel good...feeling really good…really happy in them."

Leni tossed and turned, her bright blonde hair brushing against her nose and face in uncharacteristically messy fashion.

"I hope this stops soon. That's gotta be...what, the third time I've dreamed with...and about...Lincoln, like that."

Leni breathed in and out slowly, relaxing her extremely troubled state to the best of her abilities. With every slow, heavy breath, she hoped nice, normal dreams would willingly come to her...instead of the other kind.

"I...I think I might be a bad person for having these dreams...I don't feel bad...I don't like bad things...but the way Lincoln makes me feel...does that make me a bad person on the inside? Am I a bad person...for dreaming about him that way?" Leni questioned legitimately as she rubbed her heart, feeling it strained and morose. She looked at her clock on the wall, a combo design with moonlight draped over a sandy beach at night. this gave Leni the heebie jeebies, a major unsettling reminder of the setting and events that took place towards the tail-end of her rather sensual and close dreamscape.

"3:57 AM...I need to go back to sleep," Leni quietly opinioned, followed by a big yawn escaping her and another dab at her eyes, a few small tears still making their way down her rosy concerned cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lincoln...I'm sorry for having these dreams about you. I don't mean it...it...just...happens."

As she slowly drifted in and out of consciousness, before all at once finding herself drift right back into deep sleep…back onto the beach.

7:32 AM

In the now lowly-lit hallway of the second floor of the Loud House, the only commotions going on about were the pets drearily moving quietly in unison down the hallway from Lola and Lana's bedroom down to the stairs, proceeding to the kitchen to fill up on water and food, and use the doggy door to make their various evacuations.

Right as they got down the stairs, three doors opened up simultaneously, followed by the stepping out of a Loud sister from each doorway. With the stressed, bewildered and annoyed expressions planted on their usually happy faces, Luan, Lynn and Leni all stared at each other with extreme questioning in their eyes, then all focusing towards the bathroom door.

It was jarred open.

They all squinted with extreme, competitive and retaliatory eye motions. Their temperatures seemed to rise up to boiling point, individual tensions raised to their critical mass, all knowing each one needed use of the bathroom early in the morning and its various supplies…some for very personal reasons. Were it not for their muddled, overtaxed moods and tumultuous nights...they could probably work something out. Otherwise...it seemed like an irrational, volatile crock-pot of anxiety, anger, sadness, confusion and depression was circulating each of the sisters, ready to be unleashed on one another, the tensions seemingly frothing high and mighty in the air more so than in a very long while...before a seemingly spontaneous and out-of-the-blue flame was lit under the whole explosive pile.

8:25 AM

Morning time. The small Harry Potter-like closet for the only sleeping male teen in the house was still and relaxed, a testament to Lincoln's unusually wonderful, deep and full sleep, even if he had some dreams that normally would give him serious pause, namely those like the prior night.

He had little to nothing to worry about, especially the other party's opinions of his thoughts, drive and feelings.

Lincoln's eyes slowly opened up, finding himself feeling like he was utterly content and accepting of the world, the way it was, how it would go, how it might go…everything was peaceful in those blank, processing opening thoughts of the white-haired Romeo.

Lincoln mumbled unintelligibly, before a happy, still slightly sleepy smile plastered on his face, remembering with an armada playback of what transpired…and wake of what came of it.

"Heh…dang…I'm…in a secret relationship with Luna…butterflies in my stomach still," Lincoln jovially said as he felt his leaned waist, his heart nearly skipping a beat.

As he pulled himself out of bed, he noticed his sheets were darn near right off his frame, almost the maximum amount of blood in his body flooded to his groin still. A physical manifestation to his dream world in a way.

"Ah yes…you're still a jerk…but, I guess I gotta get use to you doing that…everytime I think about her," Lincoln opinioned in a rather awkward yet happy tenor.

As Lincoln clothed himself for the day, taking great measures to fix his bed, he noticed small imprints in his carpet…tiny ones.

"…huh….small footprints? Gotta be Lucy's I guess. She's the only one who'd usually in my room with tiny feet like that. But I thought I walked over those yesterday? The marks look…kinda new? There should be no marks. Maybe….Nahhh…I'm over-thinking that," Lincoln said, finding the idea of Lucy slinking around his room at night unknowingly unlikely, given how honest and respectful Lucy was with personal space.

"Now, to great everyone a wonderful morning….especially…" Lincoln trailed off as he blushed, thinking about Luna.

"I…wonder what she'll be wearing. Maybe same-old same-old, something new? Ah, who cares….it's Luna…" Lincoln grinned goofily as he was about to leave his room for the day and hang out with his family.

He slipped his shoes on, headed out the door and closed it behind him. Lincoln closed his eyes, taking in several large jolly breaths, prepping himself with extreme delight for the day's wonders and happy strides he'd be pursing, overtly and covertly.

Opening his eyes with a big "hello world, I love you" smile, he found the surroundings strangely dull, quite and spookishly still…like a ghost town.

"What the heck? Where is everybody?"

Lincoln slowly walked around the hallways, curious and concerned, before an annoying thought occurred to him.

"Did they all go somewhere and forget me again? Criminy! It's like Home Alone in this house sometimes!" Lincoln huffed with an annoyed breath, jarring open Lisa and Lily's room.

"Not here."

He checked over in Lola and Lana's room.

"No one…nope."

He slowly walked down the red-carpeted hallway over to Lynn and Lucy's door.

"Don't tell me they went to the mall without me? I really really wanted to go back to the Japanese Emporium."

Lincoln gave a quick knock, before he slowly began opening the door.

Suddenly intense pitter-pattering of soft footsteps headed blaring from behind the door, followed by Lucy running out light speed and halting Lincoln from coming inside. Her face looked morosely alarmed, plain as usual but alert and on call.

"…sorry….morning Lincoln. I…suppose you wanna know what that was about?"

"Uh…yeah, and a good morning to you Lucy."

"I wouldn't use the word "good" in this context right now."

"Why? What's up? Where is everybody?"

"Mom and Dad took Lily, Lisa, Lola and Lana out for some chores, and the rest…."

"The rest what Lucy?"

"…be as it may, I'm watching Lynn right now; she's cooling off."

"Cooling off? What's up with Lynn?"

"Lincoln…we're in Sister Fight Protocal right now. We tried to stay clear of your room for a little while, but it's only a matter of time-"

Lincoln interrupted with the most annoyed, infuriated, and flabbergasted but understanding huff imaginable.

"…dang it; thought this'd be a nice morning, and I wouldn't have to deal with this stupid crud anytime soon. Okay…sister fight protocol. Who's the who, what's the what?"

Lucy stayed strangely silent for a few moments. She looked away thinking.

"Lucy?"

"…you should go talk to Luna. She knows what the situation is, and she's in charge right now."

"Well…at least I got that going out of this stupid asinine protocol," Lincoln quietly opinioned, Lucy hearing but not following up.

"So, where is Luna right now Lucy?"

"Luna's watching the kitchen…keeping guard of Luan."

"Okay…wait…LUAN? LYNN AND LUAN HAD A FIGHT?!"

"Lincoln….it's not as simple as you may think. Just please…go down and talk to Luna."

"Al…alright Lucy…thanks…for letting me know what's up…partially at least. And tell Lynn I told her good morning. Hopefully that might drop her temperature…maybe…probably not," Lincoln trailed off lazily.

"Probably not, but I'll give it a try. Lynn's…seriously on edge right now."

Lincoln turned around with his hands in his pockets, scowl and unhappy plainness of expression slowly surfacing on his face as he headed for the stairs.

Lucy suddenly spoke up quickly.

"Lincoln!?"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Lincoln I…I…I agree about the sister fight protocol. Just…I'm sorry for the day you're about to have. Some things are a sister-thing…but I know deep down your heart is in the right place."

Lincoln looked down to his shoes, kicking at the small strands of carpeting sticking out.

"It's okay Luc…I…I'll deal with it."

Lincoln left downstairs deflated, unenthusiastically and in mental preparation for the day he was about to be thrown into.

"Butt-out and let them resolve it on their own…makes sense when you're not the one being screwed over in the process…oh wait…I'm the one that gets screwed the most in the process! Frickin stupid-ass protocol!"

It was no secret he loathed and detested these episodic " _brawl in the family_ " periods and scenes, finding it moronic and stupid to the ninth degree how he had to be the most affected and afflicted when two or more of his sisters…seemingly only the older ones, who had a beef with one another, would drag Lincoln out in the ordeal of the fight and other sister's rather cumbersome maintenance-of-the-peace like a dog still tied to the back bumper of a moving vehicle.

"Well…I sure hope it's gonna be a short fight protocol today," Lincoln thought while paused a couple steps down.

"This is one of those times I wish Clyde hadn't had to move…DAMN IT! Everything gets ruined when my older sisters fight like this; everything comes to a grinding halt, any fun I wanna have, whatever it it…it sucks! In fact…come to think of it…how come if Lori's gone, we're still doing this? We haven't done a sister-fight-protocol since Lori moved out. And another thing; why is it that I can help resolve a fight situation with the twins, or even a fight between Lucy and Lynn…like the time Lynn bunked with me for those few days, and then I got them back as roommates…but when I try and help resolve fights between older sisters, it goes automatically to sister fight protocol? What's with that hypocritical garbage?"

He got down the stairs still thinking.

"That's some serious bullshit," Lincoln thought in silent triggered outrage.

Lincoln paused and looked around the living room; he saw their parent's bedroom boarded up with yellow and orange caution tape, warning to stay away and keep quiet.

"Whoa…Luan can't be in there, can she? She's suppose to be in the kitchen being guarded by-"

Lincoln trailed off, seeing Luna guard the entrance to the kitchen, leg up blocking the path to entry. She looked over and smiled happily towards him, Lincoln giving a more reserved smile. He walked over to her, still distracted with his thoughts on this sister fight protocol haberdashery.

"Come to think of it…how could all my younger sisters know about the sister fight protocol, even Lily…yet I lived here for a solid eleven years, at least nine that were more conscious of my surroundings… and never getting told this? Never being once told prior to the infamous Lori-Leni dress deal that they, the sisters of the house, developed a protocol for these kind of fights. It's like a big giant gap in the logic of this reality," Lincoln thought, smiling on semi-autopilot as he got closer and closer to Luna, feeling his brain split the reactions and wants his body had; to kiss Luna.

"Now not might be a good time," he said lowly, Luna's eyes closed while she was silently rocking her head to a tune she must have been playing in her head.

Lincoln tapped on her shoulder. Luna opened her eyes and looked down seeing Lincoln, smiling conservatively. Her mood went from just okay…to a rocket to the moon.

"Yo bro! You're a sight for sore eyes," Luna said happily yet quietly, leaning down and wrapping Lincoln into a big voluptuous hug, purposely pulling in his head towards her breasts and pressing his mouth and lips on her freckled bosom.

Lincoln comically struggled to breath, wiggling his arms about.

"Ahhh, come on dude? Who else is gonna deckle my freckles? Tee hee."

Luna let Lincoln go, accustomed to the hugs but still warped in the face.

"LUNA! SOM…..one of the sisters could be watching!"

"Relax Lincoln. Lynn and Lucy are upstairs, Luan's in the kitchen cooling down, and Leni is in Mom and Dad's room, so-"

"HOLY HELL! LENI'S INVOLVED TOO?!"

"Ssssshhhhhhh! Guessing Lucy told you what happened?"

"Uh…not quite, only that Luan and Lynn had a fight, and that she was watching over Lynn."

"That's about two-thirds right. This morning I wake up to some kinda rumbling outside my room. I hear some messed-up stuff, run out and see outside the bathroom Lynn, Luan and Leni in one of the worst fights I've seen in a long time here," Luna said with some somber alarm in her tone.

"It…was pretty bad Lincoln…I had to call out for Lucy and the twins to help me get them off each other; they've never been so vicious and deranged with one another…it was one hell of a throw-down."

Lincoln stood stunned, now extremely concerned and wanting to full-blown intervene into what could have transpired between not just two, but three of the Loud sisters to cause such a huge feud.

"Is…is it really that bad? Bad enough to lock Leni in Mom and Dad's room like that?"

"Dude…Leni insisted on that. I thought just crashing in there would be enough, but…when she gets angry, and not even like that time with the blue dress and Lori…but…this strange new…dark Leni…damn dude, I'm glad you weren't there to see it."

Luna looked worryingly over to their parent's bedroom, blinking erratically in concern. Lincoln looked excessively alarmed at the door on cue with Luna as well.

"Luan and Lynn…Lynn's fighting style was kinda a given….but Luan…." Luna trailed off, putting her hands over her face and pulling them down, the encounter she must have had with all three still truly troubling her. Lincoln got alarmed by this reaction.

"L…Luna?"

Luna pulled Lincoln to the couch and sat down with an awkward, stressed thud. Lincoln put his hand on her leg, her weakly smiling and grabbing his hand in return.

"Lincoln…you're gonna wanna try and stay clear of everyone today. If you need something from the kitchen, let me know now. Gotta follow sister-fight-protocol on this one dude," Luna said warmly, Lincoln giving the opposite reaction Luna was expecting, him a begrudging, rather moody huff with an annoyed face. Luna was taken aback by his involuntary reaction.

"W…what?"

"Nothing…nothing Luna. So, where do you want me to hang out today?"

Luna looked up.

Lincoln followed suit.

"…the attic?"

"Would…you mind bro? I gotta feeling things are gonna get crazy, and I don't want you in the crossfire's like last time. Just promise me you won't try and intervene...you remember what happened?"

"Yeah…I remember wanting everyone to get along again, and putting a halt to the house going on lockdown and me sticking my foot in my mouth, exacerbating the situation…but with good intent I still argue," Lincoln slyly and shrewdly added, Luna giving a curious wonder look to him.

"I suppose getting breakfast out of the kitchen is out of the question then?"

"Yup. Sorry bro, still off limits. I'll whip up something for you though…How about a BLT? And…would you like a glass of milk with that?" Luna said with a sly, sultry voice, grinning with her eyes half-closed, pretending to put an invisible cup of milk near her crotch, then jerking the cup up, making a spurting noise, followed by a quick, quiet grown. Lincoln blushed a tiny bit, but was still feeling his spirits dropped down to not get fully on board with the teasing.

"Sure…okay," Lincoln said distantly as he turned around and headed upstairs, still lost in thought, leaving Luna high and dry…feeling dejected. Luna frowned in somewhat hurt sadness, feeling Lincoln's rather apparent tensions to this situation.

"I…I'm sure he'll be okay. He's probably just mad about having to spend some time up in the attic…again…cause of the sister protocol. I'll have to repay him on Halloween night," Luna thought, hopeful she could blow the night out for Lincoln…in more ways than one.

Luna's walkie-talkie on her waist activated.

"Black-Wolf to Bowie-Swag, emergency alert! Do you read? Over."

It was Lucy calling over.

"Bowie-Swag to Black-Wolf, read you loud and clear. What's up? Over."

"Golden Retriever has left room. In motion…was not able to stop…tied up, but can get myself out in a few moments…sigh…I'm sorry Luna; she overpowered me easily and is heading for the kitchen. Over."

"Dang it…roger Lucy….Black-Wolf. Still here at kitchen guarding entrance. Will intercept. Over."

"Roger Bowie-Swag. How's Juggernaut-Comica and Blonde-Beast? Over."

"Juggernaut-Comica is seething but cooling down still. Blonde-Beast is still isolated in Duo-Birther's room. Over."

"Roger Bowie-Swag. Will be down in a moment…when I get myself untied. And one more question? Over."

"Yeah Black-Wolf? Over."

"…you think…we still need the sister-fight-protocol? Over?"

"Until these three kiss and make up, we don't have much of a choice. It's even harder with only you and me watching this situation. We got lucky with Leni voluntarily quarantining herself…what a savage…but we are still on a skeleton crew. Hopefully this whole thing boils over. Luan's in the kitchen making coconut cream jello now, so that should distract her…hopefully…over."

"Me too…over."

Luna put the walkie-talkie back along her side and briskly walked inside the kitchen, seeing Luan hum unnecessarily loud, most likely keeping her mind distracted while she assembled the ingredients. Her face was almost plain minus the tiniest of a scowled grin plastered on her face. The task she was doing though seemed to be helping in diffusing her volatility.

Luna put her hand on Luan's shoulder, Luan turning around quickly and giving Luna a small smile.

"Hi sis."

"Hey Luan…sorry, gotta move you in a moment. Lynn's coming down here."

"So?"

"So…it's Lynn," Luna said with an annoyed tone, "I just had to pry you, her and Leni off one another. Come on sis, just set the ingredients to the side. I wanted you to cool off in here, not start a big project."

"It's not a cooking project Luna. It's just jello. You love this jello anyways, and I was just cooling off, and know what? I don't care if she comes down, her or Leni; let them…let her see what happens when you start crap with me," Luan lowly growled out that last part, Luna frowning now.

"Come on miss comedian, don't be stubborn about this. I don't want another tussle between any of you."

"I'll be stubborn all I want," Luan said with venomous sweetness, before continuing onwards.

"I had dibs on the bathroom first. It was totally uncalled for what they pulled," Luan uncharacteristically fumed about her siblings.

"Look, I don't wanna take sides in any of this, but you sure you three aren't blowing this outta proportion?"

"Hell no! They're at fault and that was totally uncalled for…all of us might have been unhinged a bit for some reason or another, but you know what, I was closest to that bathroom first…I think….no, No! I know I was closest to the bathroom! And how come you're not siding with me?" Luan asked with angr hurt towards Luna, Luna giving a curled brow to Luan in response.

"Because…last time I heard one side of a story and only believed them…you and I got into a serious argument…and we ganged up on poor Lincoln, you remember?"

Luan's angry certain face disappeared quickly. She remembered…that morning when her and Luna got into a heated argument, telling one another how they listened to the other sister, both stories conflicting and battling as they took sides with the older sister they spent the night with. Luan's gut morbidly convulsed when she remembered…and re-watched the scene of her and Luna really heating up on one another over the disagreement, Lincoln ran over to try and diffuse the situation…only for both her and Luna to glare daggers at Lincoln, like they were about to attack him.

"You remember…don't you," Luna said sadly but sternly.

"How…how could I forget," Luan trailed off, remembering how Luna was scooped up by Lola…and the worst part of all this…Luan grabbed Lincoln by his collar, almost assuredly ready to pound the living daylights out of him in a vicious, uncalled for assault.

" I saw that footage with you too Luan…we were both out of control…we let our tempers and disagreement get the better of us…all because of some stupid dress disagreement."

"I…I know," Luan said weakly, remembering how horrible she felt when she reviewed that footage.

"I…I never wanna look at Lincoln like that again…what the hell was I doing?"

"We were stressed by the situation…Lincoln may not have helped it with his meddling, but we didn't need to compound it with our arguing…that made things worse, we know that now. And Lincoln knows to avoid us like the plague during sister-fight-protocol."

"Luna….I still hate that I did that…I was gonna hurt him," Luan croaked out, stopping what she was doing, putting the jello-mix in the bowl to the side and dropping to the ground, curling up and weakly crying. Luna dropped and held on to her.

"Come on Luan. I think Lincoln forgives us on that whole ordeal. Please? I want some of that jello!"

"Luna…I'm sorry me, Leni and Lynn ruined this morning…I promise I'll make up to you."

"You better. I had plans with Linc today," Luna said with a saucy smile, making Luan giggle, before Leni slowly walked in with closed eyes, then opening them. Luna looked past Leni, seeing their parent's door pulled right off the hinges.

"Dang…" Luna said openly. Luan gave a scowling face to Leni. Leni gave one back, Luna pulling her walkie-talkie.

"Bowie-Swag to Black-Wolf. Emergency. Need back-up, NOW!...LUCY! OVER!"

"Black-Wolf to Bowie-Swag…still tied down…can't get up…Lynn's knots are stronger than I thought…sigh…over."

"Damn it! I'm on my own? Over?"

"Sorry Bowie-Swag…unless you can get someone to untie me…Prodigal White-Hair maybe…you might be on your own…over."

"Great! What else can go wrong?"

Lynn then suddenly walked into the kitchen, moody in expression, Luan and Leni looking over to her, all three eyeing one another in the most brutal fashions.

"…bathroom hogs," Lynn said with a sour tone.

"Inconsiderate dunderheads," Luan piped up growlingly.

"….dum-dummies," Leni said, trying to sound harsh, but it not working well, switching back to her frame as her intimidating call-card.

"…I'm fucked. CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK CAUSED THIS!"Luna moaned out, before the metaphorical ding-ding snapped.

"Shit…this is gonna be a sucky long-ass day," Luna opinioned as the others started getting into each other's faces.

12:45 PM

For the last few hours Lincoln watched several movies on his personal portable DVD player, all the while telling himself in mantra-style to not intervene or try help resolving the situation between Luan, Leni and Lynn…and possibly now after the large amount of time since seeing Luna and Lucy…they most likely got into the brawl too. That seemed to be a trend…it cascades into positive feedback of confrontations going down sister-by sister, until some magical reset is done independent of Lincoln's knowledge or how the conflicts were resolved.

Given the apparent and rather ridiculous fickle nature of these rare situations, Lincoln always made sure to have arrangements and stock-piled supplies secretly housed in the attic, in the event that sister-fight-protocol would be implemented. Luckily they were relatively rare…five or six times a year, so every time they happened, or looked like they were going to happen, he went to Clyde's to crash. Yet without that element, Lincoln knew he needed some kind of safehouse to stay in, since the sisters would unequivocally shanghais his room and his bed, kicking him out coldly and brutally every time.

The attic.

It'd be the worst spot to house a sister, and since they never really went up there too often and commonly didn't like it up there minus Lana; it'd be the perfect safe spot to be in, with the right modified accommodations, comforts and leisure's.

Still, while watching the original Total Recall, his conscious half-invested, while sipping a warm can of Dr. Pibb and eating some old Honey and Oat bars hidden in the boxes around him, he stewed, thinking about how he categorically hated the sister-fight-protocol…not even just the protocol, divide and isolate…but his sister's unanimously asserting the point that it was he…Lincoln, who last time in the big Lori-Leni fight that spiraled out of control… fixed everything…by leaving.

If that wasn't a slap to the face to someone who was just trying to help his sisters and end conflicts, he didn't know what was.

"Man…that day blew. It wasn't bad enough that everything was just warped all to hell during all their constant fighting…I just…wanted to help…I want to help now…and this is me helping apparently, sitting on my ass watching Total Recall…the Total Recall part isn't bad though…been wanting to re-watch it again," Lincoln tried thinking positively, actually wanting to watch the movie again after not remembering the last time he watched it.

Suddenly the attic door was slowly opened, the wood and metal frame rust aching and moaning from the change in orientation. Lincoln paused his movie and saw it was Luna, a smile on her face, even though she looked like she was just thrown into a twister, scratches, band aids and bruises galore all over her body. She winked happily towards him silently, walking over with a sense of rejuvenated pep, arguably the site of Lincoln giving her some degree of rejuvenation. In her hand was a plate of food, not of a BLT, but Lincoln's favorite, a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich. Luna winced looking at it.

"Here bro…nearly threw up in my mouth making this for you."

"Ha ha!" Lincoln said with a pouty smile, but gratefully taking the plate of awesome lunch Luna made for him. Lincoln invited her next to him, Luna bending down and snuggling up with him, both relaxing comfortably and silently into one another, Luna resting her head on his chest as the scene shifted to Arnold Schwarzenegger's character Douglas Quaid entering the red light district bar "The Last Resort," looking around and looking for Melina, before being told by the bar tender that she's busy, but Mary next to him is free….available, as Mary corrects, before showing off her three boobs.

Luna growls and whistles at the scene, Lincoln giving a curious, smiling look to her, before Luna sheepishly smiles back to him.

"You really do have a thing for boobs, don't you?"

"NO….not really…maybe…a little bit….kinda…"

"You're not helping your own case…and you know one's fake, right?"

"So? It's still a rockin cool scene!"

"Well…if I like boobs, I guess it's cool for you too, I mean, can't have a double standard in our relationship, right?"

Luna smiled, then sporadically trying to push hers apart inside her shirt to make the form of a third one like the three-boobed Mary girl…unsuccessfully.

"Dang…how'd they do that?" Luna asked perplexed.

"Don't fret Luna…I bet yours are bigger, or at least equal to all three put together."

"Awwww, thanks Linc."

"It's…interesting for you to be into that though, don't you think?"

"Why is that interesting little bro? Boobs are awesome and stellar things. I love mine, they're fun to play and mess around with…fun to screw with you with," Luna said hard and heavy as she shimmied some of her shirt down, showing Lincoln cleavage he hadn't seen since they all went to the swimming pool earlier that summer…it was certainly interesting he remembered…how awkward it was playing chicken with his older sisters…in their bikinis.

Lincoln got a tinge red and laughed from a thought, more of a question that popped in his head, throwing Luna off for a second.

"W…what bro?"

"Hey Luna, don't take this the wrong way…and I don't think you're bisexual… but are you kinda…curious?"

Luna sat with a thoughtful mind, thinking for seconds before answering.

"Well….I…I guess I kinda am. I mean…I'm pretty sure I swing straight a good ninety-five percent of the time…and you're my gold standard of course," Luna warmly said, rubbing Lincoln's hair into a loving mess, Lincoln smiling happily back at her, "…but…I've seen some girls in high school and college that…you know…they caused me to pause a bit…question myself a couple of times…they were packing some serious boobage…but none like Luan, she's off the frickin charts. But…then….you know…"

"Know what Luna?"

"Till…you…the more you…the more I liked you…more and more…and more…and more and more and more…until "like" wasn't exactly the best word to describe how I began subconsciously feeling about you dude," Luna said with a gentle grin as Lincoln smiled back.

"Same…same with me…my rocker gal," Lincoln said lowly, nuzzling up his nose into her cheek, Luna blushing. He then went back to his Dr. Pibb, taking a long drink. Luna then got a curious thought.

"Say bro…you ever have those kind of thoughts too?"

"N…no, not that I can think of any."

Luna looked at him skeptically.

"Come on bro, you can tell me…you know I won't take offense. We all go through a phase. You know my…little proclivities, you can tell me yours."

Lincoln honestly tried hard thinking on this one.

"Well…I guess there was one time…but…"

"But what bro?"

"I…okay, I honestly thought this was a girl. I mean…this person…looked a hell of a lot like a girl from behind, and I include the "behind" too," Lincoln said in emphasized quotation marks.

"And yet…"

"Come on bro, don't leave me hanging!"

"When this person turned around, I gradually understood, and was like "Holy shit! That's not a woman!"

Luna made a small smile, like a prelude smile to a major laughing episode.

"It turns out that it was a guy in middle school, a grade above me, that had a lot of feminine features to his body…besides that one time, I can't think of anything else."

Luna's face suddenly contorted with laughter.

"Bro! HA! You're…you're attracted to femininity…not the same as getting turned on by elements of the same sex. Your brain just thought it was a girl. Your brain tricked you dude…but, that wasn't what I meant."

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah dude. I was alluding to something like you ever getting an urge to get sucked or suck a guy off."

Lincoln horrifically sprayed Dr. Pibb out of his mouth and nose as his eyes bulged like never before, Luna's comment hitting him like a comet hitting a small insect. Luna proceeded to just rolling all over laughing it up.

"OH! HA…OW MY SIDES! HA HA HA! LINC! THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! I GOTTA…"

Luna paused her laughing-yelling fit, before pulling her phone out and snapping a pic of the mortified Lincoln.

"Yup…this is gonna be my new cell phone screen saver….HHAAAAHAHAHAHHA!"

Lincoln gave the laughing form that was Luna a sour look, before deciding to something extremely impulsive and un-Lincoln like, to totally catch her off guard.

"Hey Luna!"

"WH…WHAT'S UP?!"

Lincoln made a gargle sound as he pretended to gurgle quite a large invisible, lengthy thing in his mouth, making slurping sounds while motioning his hand back and forth.

Luna shot red, eyes blown out of their sockets almost, her now going dead silent.

"Heh…hush-mode now? Leaves you kinda speechless…don't it," Lincoln smirked, feeling happy to have beaten Luna at their little game.

"Damn dude…if you weren't straight…you might actually have given Lynn a run for her money."

"Go screw yourself Luna!"

"I have mate…many times."

Both looked at each other, before they burst out laughing into each other's arms.

"Dang did I need that!" Lincoln whimpered under a laugh.

"I know! That was killer funny bro. So…you've never thought about guys? Honestly?"

"Honest Luna. Guess I'm as straight as they come."

"Well…good. I don't want the competition…but I think you like your women with a bit more proximity to your blood on the tree branch of life, if you get my meaning," Luna said lushly, rolling on top of Lincoln, him still laughing under his breath.

"And I guess you like your women with large breasts? Five percent of the time?"

"Maybe…but don't worry about them dude, cause ain't nothin gonna pry us apart," Luna whispered, leaning in to plant a delicate kiss on him, Lincoln wrapping his arms around her frame as they sweetly made out for a few moments.

"Uh…he…..hey….Lu….Luna?" Lincoln mouthed while Luna was still prying her tongue into his mouth, severely negating his ability to talk.

"What is it Linc?" Luna said in awkward speak while still wiggling and slithering her monstrously long tongue inside and out of his mouth.

"You've been up here for a little bit. Did everyone make up downstairs? Cause if they have, I'd-"

"Negative lover-boy; there was another big tussle earlier after you left, and I managed to get them each locked in several spaces around the house."

"Let me guess…one's in my room?"

"Yup…Lynn. Lucy's playing warden for the three since there's no way they're all busting out, not unless they really, really wanna go at it at one another purposely, and I don't think they really want to."

"You think it's too much for Lucy to handle?"

"It is…yeah, kinda is a bit steep for her, but I wanted just a little bit of time with you before I go back down and play main warden again with them. This morning has sucked something big…like what you pretended to so perfectly earlier."

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny."

"So…anyways…I needed some Lincoln time," Luna purred, rubbing her cheek against his.

"And in general, I wanna hang out with you more…you know, just hang out. Doesn't have to be lovey-dovey, but old-school hangin, you know? I love that stuff."

"Me too Luna. Can't do that while sister-fight-protocol is in effect. And I don't wanna get in the way…I mean I do. I wanna resolve this ridiculous, unnecessary situation with Lynn, Luan and Leni…but, against my judgments, I'm respecting the sister-fight-protocol," Lincoln said humbly but with minor disdain still, pulling out a wrinkled, torn and badly kempt folded letter, more of a contract drafted by the sisters for Lincoln to sign years earlier after the Lori-Leni dress brawl, that he, Lincoln Loud, would agree to follow sister-fight-protocol when issued or established by a fellow sibling...by releasing his room and its contents for use, staying out and not intervening in the squabbles, or try to keep the peace…no intervening or attempted conflict resolving, or if needed…just for him to leave if asked.

"Yeah…I still remember this thing…kept it in as good as condition as I felt the legitimacy of the sister-fight-protocol was; still in one piece, but barely. Makes me feel like I was the cause of the fight. Never was after that though. Every single squabble calling for the sister-fight-protocol, I respected it…begrudgingly, and days later, things were back to normal…like you guys said," Lincoln said with a deeper, darker tone.

"And I get it bro…you want everyone to get along, like I do. Sometimes though, you gotta let your sisters hash it out for themselves, let us take care of it. Playing with fire gets ya burned dude."

"That I get Luna…but last time I tried helping, and I keep reiterating this…I know I bungled it up…but my heart was in the right place."

"I know it was, but-"

"And none of you even acknowledged that."

"…oh….we…we didn't, did we," Luna said silently, realizing in her memories how the sisters were treating Lincoln the whole ordeal.

"Luna? Were…were you and Luan really gonna…attack me?"

Luna froze. She wasn't prepared for this question. It nearly knocked the wind out of her, almost as much as Luan's questions back a few nights ago. For Lincoln to be so frank…so vulnerable and still seeming tender and sore on the topic…she thought it'd be something he'd never bring up again…but here he was…and it looked like it still hurt him deep down inside still.

Luna looked down in shame, getting off of Lincoln and curled up in front of him, putting her head between her arms, breathing slowly. Lincoln rolled up and over, putting his hands on her legs reassuringly.

"Luna…I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Y…yeah…I think…I think we were gonna…do that," Luna winced out the last two words," …totally out of line…we were irrational and charged up…fucking stupid…I'm sorry Linc. It…really stuck with you that long, huh?"

"Yeah…it kinda did, deep down. You're my closest sister, so when you looked at me like that…you and Luan…that was the first time I felt really…really terrified by my siblings…and I didn't ever think you guys would…could ever make me feel like that…Lu…Luna?"

Lincoln heard Luna quiver under her breath before seeing her shiver and whimper. Lincoln got closer and lifted her head, seeing her tearing up and cry silently.

"Come on rocker girl…I forgave you a long time ago…I mean…maybe not to you two personally, but in my head I did. Sorry…it's just an old wound that still feels like it hasn't fully healed up yet. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Li…bro," Luna hiccupped, wiping her tiny tears away from her cheek, Lincoln helping with his thumbs," …dude, if there's anything…anything I can do to make it up to you-"

"There is one thing," Lincoln said warmly.

"Anything! Name it!"

"Just…how about a kiss of forgiveness," Lincoln said, drifting Luna's head into his, giving Luna a delicate, tender and sweet kiss, one that seemed to warm up her spirits, her eyes still watery yet not crying anymore. Lincoln smiled and reserved delight.

"Feel better rocker girl?"

"A…a little. That's all?'

"That's…hold on," Lincoln paused, clearing his throat before," Th-Th-The, Th-Th-The, Th-Th... That's all, folks!"

"Tee..hee…okay Porky Pig," Luna laughed with a tiny, wet sound in her voice, Lincoln now giving a big hug to her, Luna doing the same. Both looked at one another again, their spirits getting ready for the building of another passionate kiss.

Suddenly the attic door slammed wide open, scaring the daylights out of Luna and Lincoln, Luna grabbing hold in a terrified vise-like grip onto Lincoln, him nearly crushed. The overbearing, excessively voluminous and argumentative shouting of Leni, Lynn and Luan came roaring up the stairs, just before Luna consciously separated from Lincoln enough to not risk compromising their relationship; Luan they didn't have to worry about, even though right now she was not helping, but everyone else?

"Ah, damn it! Here we go," Lincoln thought angrily.

Lucy was right behind them, trying to corral unsuccessfully the sisters to come with her separately, her louder than normal monotone assertiveness having no affect whatsoever over the bitter bickering.

"NO! I SAID I'LL TALK TO HER!" Luan roared.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"Lynn roared back.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED JOCK-STRAP!"

"BRING IT ON YA BALLOON-CHESTED LOW-GRADE JOKE TELLER!"

"YOU BOTH ARE WRONG! NO DEAD STINKY BODIES, NO STINKY JOCK STRAPS, AND I'M TALKING TO LUNA!" Leni shrieked out. Lucy was trying to pull back on Leni's dress, being pulled up like she weighed as much as a feather.

"LUCY!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Luna yelled out.

"Sorry Luna. My walkie-talkie died when they all busted out."

"How'd they bust out!? You were suppose to be watching them Lucy!"

"I told you I couldn't handle it on my own, but you wanted to get some hang-out time with Lincoln while I did all the hard work of watching over these three loudspeaker's. And I'm sorry I didn't catch them, but maybe next time you should be doing your job instead of screwing around," Lucy said with an edgier monotone sound.

"Screwing around? I BROKE THEM UP SINGLE-HANDEDLY EARLIER! I DESERVE A BREAK!"

"For like five minutes! You've been gone for almost a half-hour; we're lucky they lasted this long. I've been doing this bull ever since I got woken up! You need to take this more seriously if you're going to be the head of this!"

"THE BOTH OF YOU STOP BICKERING SO WE CAN BICKER!" Luan yelled out, before Lynn and Leni shoved each other to shove Luan out of the way, heading for Luna.

"Lucy's right! You're just being irresponsible," Lynn chimed out voraciously to Luna.

"OH, that's priceless, she said ironically, forgetting about virtually every class she needs help in because she's TOO IRRESPONSIBLE TO DO HER OWN HOMEWORK AND NEEDS LUCY'S AND LINCOLN'S HELP JUST TO DO A DAMN ARIMETIC PROBLEM!" Luna roared back.

"MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T PLAY YOUR DUMB ROCK SO LOUD ALL THE DANG TIME I COULD STUDY!"

"THAT'S BULL AND YOU KNOW IT!"Luan roared back at Lynn, "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL LISA SOUND-PROOFED OUR ROOM!"

"…NOT ENOUGH!" Lynn retorted, "I CAN STILL HEAR IT BLEED THROUGH THE VENTS!"

"LUNA?"Leni shouted.

"WAIT YOUR TURN LENI!" Luan shouted to Leni.

"NO! I WAITED LONG ENOUGH! LUNA?"

"WHAT! WHAT LENI!? Luna roared at Leni.

"Well…if you're gonna talk to me like that, then PHOOEY ON YOU TOO, YOU NO-TALENT, ENGLISH-WANNABE, GUITAR PLUCKER!" Leni shouted out.

Everybody went silent, Leni looking around confused.

"Wh…what?"

Leni looked forwards to see the results of crossing a line…Luna's face boiling in rage that caused Lincoln to hide behind several boxes. Luna suddenly roared out, going after Leni in complete fury, Leni taken back.

"SCREW YOU, YOU DUMB BLONDE AIRHEADED BIMBO STEREOTYPE!"

"WALKING PURPLE FASHIONED NIGHTMARE WITH A GIANT BUTT!"

"I'VE HEARD BETTER COMBACKS FROM A TURKEY SANDWICH!"

"MY TURKEY SANDWICH LAST NIGHT DID NOT TELL ANY JOKES DUMMY!"

"IT'S A RETORT YOU BLOODY TWONK-NITWIT GIT!"

Leni now tussled in a shrieking roar as the two oldest siblings tumbled like a UFC fight, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and Lincoln from afar watching, Lincoln's expression now in pure flabbergasted horror. He was so ready to intervene now at this point at stop this ridiculous bullshit fighting…until the sister-fight-protocol contract flew into his leg.

"Fuck you…fuck you very much, you know that?" Lincoln huffed silently as he begrudgingly more than ever reminded himself that he was gonna honor it…however stupid and detrimental it seemed, especially with how out of hand the situation seemed to be gettin; he was a man of his word…written or verbal.

Lynn, Luan and Lucy began getting into a heated squabble themselves, Luan obviously taking Luna's side, Lynn astoundingly taking Leni's, Lucy criticizing both at the same time, before they went into rumble mode. Only in a span of seconds the two fighting clouds meshed together into an all out throw-down brawl.

Lincoln just looked down to the ground, his head low, sighing heavily.

"…and that's how they all died. Damn…well that escalated quickly! They're so…mean-spirited right now. This goes well beyond just a regular fight…holy crap…..ow, that's gotta- ow, now that can't be good."

Lincoln slowly sneaked past the fighting rumble, down the attic stairs and got his bearings before seeing the fighting squabble slowly migrate towards his direction.

"DANG IT! Maybe should of toughed it out up there…no matter. All rooms and areas in the second and third floors are potential red zones…no more Clyde…and…" Lincoln paused, pulling out his phone and trying for Ronnie Anne's, hoping like hell she'd pick up. Thirty seconds later, "… _Yo, you reached Ronnie Anne. Ain't here at the moment, so leave a message after the beap. And if it's lameo trying to prank call me again, I'll get a certain sister of yours to mercilessly prank you in revenge dude. Bye._ "

"Dang it…she's not answering…and is getting wise to my prank calls…where the hell can I-"

Then it struck Lincoln.

"I…mentioned the second and third floors…but I hadn't consider the basement yet…I got a comic stashed in there, and a fruit punch soda," Lincoln thought contemplatively, though preferring whenever possible to avoid it. The squabble above looked like it was about to drop right on him.

"BASEMENT IT IS!" He roared in terrified zealousness, running as fast as he could, all the way to the kitchen, slamming the basement door shut, putting bags of concrete in front of the door and running behind the stairs, boxing himself between the underside of the stairs and several boxes full of stuff still, some of Lori's, and other miscellaneous items. He surrounded the boxes and stacked them like a wall to isolate himself in this space.

"Geez…hope I don't get radon poisoning from being down here all day…all frickin day while all five of them are at it now. HELL!"

Lincoln roughly flipped one of the boxes and pulled out the fruit punch soda can and the honey oat bar he stored. He looked out of the small space through the window in the basement, seeing it thunder and storm heavily outside big time right now.

"Man…is it ever coming down now…don't wanna have to end up out there. And at least…" Lincoln trailed off, looking at the date of the honey oat bar.

"Wow…really frickin old…like, before Ronnie Anne and I broke up. Well…"Lincoln thought, thinking about what Ronnie Anne was up to. He forgot to leave a message or text one to her.

He pulled his phone out and did a quick text.

" _Hi Ronnie Anne…sisters-out-of-control; sister-fight-protocol in progress. Mind if I hang out with you for a bit?"_

Lincoln sent the text, wondering why he didn't try this earlier.

"I…guess I wanted to be close in case the worst happened…and it did. Dang…I wonder how Clyde's doing. He's been busy with his school stuff. Lucky son-of-a-gun; doesn't realize how serene his life can seem to me sometimes."

Lincoln decided to text Clyde, leaving out that he was in sister-fight-protocol mode.

" _Hey buddy! Hope you're having an awesome day. Hanging out at the house today chillin. Seen the new AARGH episode? Cheers Clyde!"_

He sent the text. He twiddled his thumbs together and on the buttons on screen, doing lazy searches and haphazard YouTube checks on channels he liked to watch, watching clips of old anime and bad American sci-fi movies. He checked the corner of his phone after ten minutes of being on autopilot mode…seeing he had about five percent power left.

"WHAT!? I know I powered that thing last night! Maybe I didn't put it on right?"

Lincoln got off line, deleted his history and checked the time.

1:42 AM

He put his cell phone back in his pocket and just sat on the ground…thinking about the muffled bangs and shouts going on above him, trying to detect whether the sounds were coming closer to him or not.

"I hope one of them texts me…soon. My patience is running on fumes right now," Lincoln thought, his tone getting strained as he thought how some kind of talking-things out like rational adults could help resolve or mediate the issues and tensions they were all fighting about; now it was beyond physical in a five-way match going down south faster and faster.

"Well…at least I got a bit of peace down here…even with virtually nothing to do. Guess I could do…something to keep my mind…as long as those concrete bags hold up, I could-"

Suddenly the basement door thudded loudly, the concrete bags blown straight off down the stairs and onto the ground just next to Lincoln, him turning wide-eyed at nearly being pulverized, then seeing the fighting cloud comically go down at super speed into the basement, all five still going at it at full force. Their twister cloud of confrontation was haphazardly pulling in nearly all the basement items lighter than fifty pounds, Lincoln's boxes flying away into the rush. The cloud hovered just right at the entrance to the basement.

Lincoln tried walking slowly to the side, until he was pulled in with a yelp and twirled, punch and kicked several times before being careened into the hard wall between the washing machine and the large sink. All five suddenly paused and looked at him bitterly.

"STAY OUT OF IT LINCOLN!" Before they resumed their fighting.

"I didn't even do anything!"

Lincoln's temper flared up, now trying again to sneak up past the pile, only to be swept up again with physical harm and all, thrown back into the same spot with an even harder thug.

"BUTT-OUT LINCOLN!"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO INTERVENE!" He yelled back, "I'M TRYING TO-"

"SHUT UP LINCOLN!" They all glared in sync at him…even Luna. All his sisters gave him that dark, aggressive look again…all lost in their respective rages, making Lincoln boil in shaking fury.

"COME ON GUYS! I'VE BEEN LETTING YOU DEAL WITH THIS ALL DAY, AND YOU'RE STILL FIGHTING!"

No response. Things were now flying out from the pile, smashing and crashing into everything, even Lincoln.

"Alright! Enough of this. Your protocol hasn't helped any. Come on! Let's just try and talk this-"

"WE SAID TO SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF LINCOLN!" They yelled as they girrred and showed their teeth before once again getting into it.

Lincoln's conscious suddenly snapped.

"THAT DOES IT!"

He grabbed a big bucket and filled it up full of ice cold water from the large sink. All full, he furiously carried it over to just near the tussling cloud and threw the entire contents all over them, stopping the fighting and bickering on a dime. Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Leni were drenched soaked, shivering cold and looking viciously at Lincoln.

"WHAT THE HELL BRO!? WHY DI-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! GOD!" Lincoln roared out to all of them, proceeding to grapple the washing machine and throw it right into the corner basement wall, almost smashing it to pieces, it tumbling almost right up to the now shaken and awestruck sisters.

Leni and Lynn whimpered, Luna and Lucy had their mouths gapping open in shock, and Luan was tearing up from seeing Lincoln like this…never before in such a state. This wasn't their brother…this was something else let out of the box…a sleeping, chained beast inside Lincoln finally stirred about.

"Whoa…"Luan stuttered sadly.

"Dude…bro…come on," Luna pleaded, trying to calm Lincoln, "I…just…calm d-"

"NO! I'VE HAD IT! THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING! I'VE KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT LONG ENOUGH AND I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT! I'M MAD AS HELL AND I'M NOT GONNA TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Luna put both arms out in an embracing position, the only one brave enough to break off from the fearful huddle that was Lucy, Lynn, Luan and Leni. She was still far away, terrified by this new fuming, warped enraged mass…her brother…her secret love…lost in a sea of unspeakable fiery infuriation.

"Just take some deep breaths bro…Lincoln…it's us, your si-"

"NO! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! ALL OF YOU! THIS STARTED WITH SOME STUPID FUCKING SQUABBLE STARTING WITH YOU THREE THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT, AND NOW YOU TWO ARE ROPED UP IN THIS! YOU ALL ARE OUTTA HAND, EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW IS OUTTA HAND! ALL I'D EVER WANNA DO IS, I DUNNO, DUH, HELP RESOLVE THIS! BUT NO! YOU TELL ME TO BUTT OUT, KICK ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM, USE MY THINGS, AND HAVE THE FUCKING GAL TO MAKE ME THE BLACK FUCKING SHEEP, THE REASON YOU CAN'T GET ALONG, I SWEAR THE FUCKING GAL! ALL THE WHILE YOU GUYS ARE TEARING EACH OTHER APART! WHY DON'T YOU ALL GET A FUCKING GRIP ON YOURSELVES!?

Lincoln's face, ripping with unfettered rage he only felt a few times in his life, his throat growling like a monstrous entity, breathed in and out, the sisters now completely halting their squabbling and looking at each other with shame.

"All of you…I'm ashamed of you….ashamed for you…you sicken me!"

That stung them…and they felt like they deserved it. Any issues prior now seemed well out of scale to Lincoln's words…harsh yet vulnerable and explosive as they were.

Lincoln turned around and punched the wall several times hard, harder with each punch. They saw his knuckles bleeding…and he didn't stop. Wincing at the sight, they all shuddered as Lincoln was taking his rage out on the concrete wall, the distinct possibility that he could break his hand.

Luna slowly walked over with tepidness, the others watching with concerned faces. She reached her arm out to Lincoln's shoulder.

"Lincoln…bro?"

Lincoln turned around with a dark expression in his eyes, scaring Luna for a second.

"No," he said coldy, wiping her hand off his shoulder, this really hurting Luna deep down inside as she gasped.

"I thought better of you," he said, looking directly into Luna's eyes with unparalleled hurt and anger, this being directed at her specifically, then he redirected to the rest,"…all of you…I guess I was wrong."

Lincoln shoved his hands in his pockets as he left Luna, her still cold and soaking wet, yet ironically high and dry as her eyes watered up. He looked at the other group with venomous rage, them moving to the side as they seemed to tear up as well.

Lincoln slowly walked up the steps and slammed the attic door.

They all looked at one another, tears in their eyes…they knew they screwed up, big time, now more than ever before…pushing Lincoln to his breaking point, all in the name of sister-fight-protocol.

"LINCOLN!" Luna yelled out painfully, passing the others as they joined in the chase for their brother. As they ran up, each had painful thoughts circulating in their heads.

Lucy was cursing how she let herself go overboard so uncharacteristically, while Lynn, Leni and Luan were all blaring and cursing themselves silently in their own way, "this is all my fault."

As they got upstairs, running through the kitchen to the living room, they saw him rip off his grey hoodie from a coat hanger and throw it on haphazardly, heading for the door.

"NO LINCOLN! THERE'S A THUNDERSTORM OUT THERE!"Lynn begged, Lincoln not responding at all.

"Please Lincoln…think about this!" Lucy said with actual pleading tone, a slight crack in her voice.

Still no response from Lincoln.

"Lincy! Please, don't go! We're sorry!" Leni begged sadly, Lincoln barely giving her a glance back. He suddenly backtracked to the fire place and pulled out a lighter, the one Pop-pop secretly gave him. He pulled out the sister-fight-protocol contract he signed long ago, warped, damaged, folded and barely holding on to its own fibers.

"It says in my contract that I signed, quote, _"…should tensions and fighting still be occurring beyond the fifth hour of an enacting of sister-fight-protocol, or that more than four sisters are in fighting, it will be the duty of Lincoln to isolate himself from the location of the fighting as distantly as possible…preferably by exiting the situation and environment altogether_ …in other words… **by leaving** ," he emphasized harshly. The others looked blankly and sadly at him.

"I intend on not breaking this contract…but here's what I really think of it girls," he said bitterly as he hocked and spat a huge loogie on it, then flicked his lighter on, lighting a corner of the contract and throwing it inside the fireplace. It gradually burned, before the entire thing lit up into fiery dust. The sisters saw his eyes coated with the reflection of the flames dancing in his eyes.

"That's how I feel about your sister-fight-protocol….how I feel about this brawl in the family...that's how I feel…when you change into that blithering fighting mess I'm disgusted to have to call my sisters. So you know what? Have fun tearing each other's throats out. I'll be doing what I'm obligated to do. I'm out!"

And like that, Lincoln slammed the front door on them all, heading out into the bitter raging thunderstorm environment outside.

All the sisters had tears in their eyes, angry at one another; angry at the other…but most of all…they were angry at themselves.

All looked at one another; their anger apparent…until just seconds in boiling in it, they all seemed to read from one anther that anger was just gonna tear them apart again. It already knocked Lincoln horribly off his normal self.

They all seemed to gradually gel with this idea as they sniveled and looked at one another, Leni, Luan and Lynn in particular.

The sadness in all of them began to win out over the anger, it slowly but surely fizzling down to nothing, as the sister's hearts began to feel even heavier and heavier, before, surprisingly, Lynn slowly walked over to Leni and Luan.

"Leni….Luan…I…I….I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!" Lynn roared out in a torn voice, choking on tears as she collapsed on her knees.

"LINC'S GONE! ALL BECAUSE OF ME!"

"No Lynn, I'm sorry…I was being pigheaded and stubborn," Luan croaked out, now the one apologizing to Lynn as she cried into Lynn's shoulder. Leni burst into tears and dropped to the ground hugging them.

"NO! I'M THE STUPID HEAD! I DID THIS! I'M SORRY!"

Leni, Lynn and Luan group-hugged as they sobbed out apologizes and forgiveness to one another. Luna looked over to them; she threw a wickedly hateful look to the three.

"…you…YOU THREE DID THIS! BRO'S OUT THERE IN THAT SHIT-STORM GOING GOD KNOW'S WHERE ALL CAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING ISSUES! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

"Luna," Lucy lowly asked.

"Hey! Language Luna!" Luan chirped over, Leni noticeably disturbed by the language.

"Yeah! Those are bad words to use," Leni said mid-cry.

"Bad words? BAD WORDS!?"

"Luna," Lucy said again with a bit more sternness.

"I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKING BAD WORDS! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK US ALL…FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, MOST OF ALL….FUCK ME!" Luna cried out miserably.

"LUNA!" Lucy roared louder than she ever had before, running over to the volatile Luna and slapping her in the face. Everyone's eyes went dead wide in white shock. Luna's cheek, red, tear-stained and sore, her expression mortified, looked down to a crying yet controlled Lucy.

"…I'm sorry Luna," Lucy choked out; "…you…need to get a hold of yourself. I…I know the day started out horribly…you three are responsible for that," Lucy said harshly over to Leni, Luan and Lynn, all depressingly nodding in acceptance, "…but you Luna…me…we didn't help it any better. You were in charge of this situation…and I'll take the blame where blame is due in all of this…but you better damn well too, cause no one told you to throw yourself at Leni…no one told me to go at Lynn and Luan…we all are to blame…all of us."

Lucy walked away and curled up on the single-person sofa and put her head into her knees, letting out constrained sighs.

"…you're…you're right Lucy…everything…you're right about everything…about me," Luna weakly uttered, dropping to her knees as Leni and Lynn went over to comfort Lucy in their huddled reconciliation pile. Luan gradually approached Luna.

She knew they were all hurting, and goodness knows the hurt really hurt, but Luan knew Luna's hurt was on a whole different level. She knew what was up between her and Lincoln…their relationship. Now after this serious shit-show…they may not have had a relationship anymore, serious or sibling.

Luan dropped to her knees in front of Luna, her head hung so her face was out of sight, her body quickly quivering and shaking, rippling with regret.

"Lu…Luna?" Luan asked quietly under her breath in Luna's ear.

"It's…it's all my fault Luan."

"Luna, I-"

"He told me how he felt, about sister-fight-protocol…I didn't listen…I let this happen," Luna wailed lowly. Luan pulled Luna into a nurturing hug.

"I did this…I was in charge…Luan…I hurt Lincoln…I blew it...AAAGGHH! FUCKING SISTER-FIGHT-PROTOCOL!"

"Ssshhhh, come here," Luan said, holding Luna much like a few nights ago, only this time it wasn't a demon within herself being realized.

"I lost him…I ruined our bond…what we had…coulda had…I messed up…how's he ever gonna forgive me?"

Luan held on to the quivering, delicately crying frame of Luna as the other sisters one by one wrapped themselves around Luna, Lynn, then Leni, finally Lucy, all wrapped around one another with Luna in the center still crying down the middle. She reached her arms and pulled them all in, holding onto them all as tight as she could.

"We're got you Luna…we're here," Leni said warmly with a wet, strained yet sweet voice, her, Lynn and Lucy to some degree totally unaware of why Luna was taking this the hardest…only Luan knowing.

Luna wailed as self-loathing thoughts permeated her mind.

"I ruined it…I ruined it…I love him…and I ruined it…I blew it…I ruined it…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Operation: Quest for the White-Haired Boy in the Storm! Part 1/2

Sunday October 27th, 2019

2:15 PM

As all the sisters cuddled and got control of their crying around Luna, Luna suddenly shot straight up with a rigor of pure-blooded, dogged, determined intensity.

"I gotta find him…bring him back!" Luna said loudly as she delicately broke off from the group. She ran over to the coat rack and quickly pulled on her heavy-duty purple jacket and slipped her boots on.

"Luna! Hold on! I…I don't think he's gonna wanna be found anytime soon," Luan said, all the sisters nodding, even though they all did not like or agree with the sentiments; they knew it to be true.

"We can't just let him roam around out there!" Luna choked out, looking outside their window, seeing wind speeds and gusts pick up with the heavy rains.

"I want Lincoln back," Lynn weakly said, "we…we gotta apologize to him. We gotta find him…but where the heck could he have gone?"

"I have a couple of ideas," Luna said quietly.

"We need to make sure he's safe. It's bad out there," Lucy opinioned, all sisters agreeing, particularly Leni who nodded heavily.

"I'm going out there for him…even if I have to walk the whole damn neighborhood in this weather to find him!" Luna sternly said, wiping her face, prepping herself.

"Can we say we're done with this fighting business? I hate it…I hate that I got everyone involved…got you two going Leni, Lynn," Luan sulkingly said to the two, both coming over to hug Luan profusely.

"I don't wanna fight anymore. I want my sisters back…I want our brother back….I WANT LINCY BACK!" Leni cried out before covering her face with her hands.

"We…we should at least talk about it…later maybe, when things cool down and settle," Lucy said, all concurring too.

"We should include Lincoln too…if he still wanted to be involved," Lynn said, all the other sisters concurring, until Luna spoke up.

"I wished we included him from the get-go. I should of included him from the get-go…I was in charge…I-"

"I'M GOING TOO!" Leni blurted out loudly, then erratically running over to Luna to hold on to her, "I'm the oldest…I should go too! I should have been better at watching over everyone, instead of making you watch over me," Leni whimpered to Luna, Luna smiling gently at her, wiping a tear from Leni's face.

"…alright…the oldest go for Lincoln… get ready quick," Luna said, Leni proceeding to sprint up the stairs, before a thunder blast outside caused Leni to shriek out and jump. Her whole body shivered as she jogged upstairs for weather-appropriate attire.

"Crap…that damn fear of thunderstorms of hers…" Luna thought to herself, hopeful that Leni would be able to cancel that out for the sake of finding Lincoln.

"It'd be good to have her in case he might be unwilling to talk to me," Luna thought…the possibility depressing her greatly.

"I'm going too," Luan spoke up, Lynn and Lucy standing up as well signaling their drive to want to go help find Lincoln too.

"Sorry guys, you gotta stay in case he comes back…most importantly," Luna said, walking up to them as they gave defiant expressions, "…Leni and I are the oldest…we're the adults, technically, and will be taking responsibility…me mostly since I was in charge. You're Leni and I's responsibility, and we need you to tell mom and dad what's up…what happened."

"…you realize mom and dad might ground you something serious for letting this happen, right?" Lynn asked tepidly, Luan and Lucy nodding in concurring agreement.

"Especially with how things are outside," Lucy said, pointing to a scene where a street sign normally down the road was wiped right into their front window, wafting harshly in and out.

"That's a chance I'm…Leni and I are, gonna have to take. LENI, YOU DONE YE-"

"Ready," Leni suddenly said out of nowhere, in a heavy duty aqua green heated rain jacket with aqua-green and white rain pants and tan crème color boots. Leni still had her sunglasses on still comically, the other sisters seeing and slightly laughing given how dark and dreary it was outside.

"W…what?"

"Nothing Leni. You ready?"

Another thunder blast rocked the neighborhood, everyone squeaking, but Leni in particular, her eyes going completely wide and white, her face losing color for a moment, before the thought of her brother being out there quickly wrangled her back into some semblance of fearful bravery.

"…ready. It's times like this I wish we had cars of our own," Leni opinioned, Luna, Luan and Lynn all agreeing, Lucy too even though she was the youngest and was way far away from the possibility of driving.

"Gonna suck walking through all that," Luna said, kicking her boot bottoms on the carpet and checking the tread, then tightening her hoodie around her head, Leni following in suit, the lenses of her sunglasses poking out partly.

Luan, Lynn and Lucy walked over and hugged them, wishing them luck, and to keep their phones on full vibrate and full volume blast, just in case. As they headed for the front door, Leni suddenly screeched, "WAIT!"

"What Leni?" Luna asked perplexed. Leni looked over to Luan, Lynn and Lucy.

"Girls…when mom and dad get home…when the others get home…when they see the washing machine, they're gonna like, totally freak out over that. Tell them…I did it."

"WHAT!?" Lynn cried out in exasperation, Luan and Lucy not believing what they were hearing.

"I don't want Lincoln getting into any more trouble than he's gonna be in. Just say…I dunno…I saw a big ugly poky spider on it and freaked out, or something. They can't know Lincoln did that…during his…mad-thingy. Tell them I'll buy them a new one after this is all over."

"Ye…yeah…they'd believe that," Luan said, thinking they'd buy that with Leni's still present arachnophobia.

"You're losing about a week's worth of mall shopping, you know that, right Leni?" Lucy asked, humbled by Leni's willing sacrifice in her pocketbook from her job just to cover Lincoln's path of destruction.

"I owe him that after my part in this…it's the least I could do," Leni said silently, "…but, just make sure mom and dad know it was me, totes?"

"Huh….totes Leni….sigh," Lucy said lowly, "…we all owe him…we need to think of something for him…make this up somehow."

"Agreed," Lynn and Luan said in unison.

"Alright dudettes…this is it…"Luna said with reserved hope, "…Operation: Quest for the White-Haired Boy is a-go!"

As they walked to the front door, they saw vanzilla pulling right up to the driveway, with what looked like terrified faces on the family, all eagerly getting out of the van at lightning speed.

"SHIT! THEY'RE HOME!" Luna squealed in horror, grabbing Leni and heading for the kitchen.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Leni asked innocently, "we can ask to borrow the van."

"NO DUDE! THEY'RE NOT GONNA LET US GO OUT THERE IN THAT STORM! AND I DON'T WANNA START OUR GROUNDING TILL AFTER WE FIND BRO!"

"WE GOT YOU COVERED," Lynn yelled out, her, Luan and Lucy diving in their various operations.

Luan quickly escorted them outside to sneak out through the backyard to man the extra variable of the family pets and stray siblings that could run around, while Lynn and Lucy took front door duty, making sure the family got corralled into and only into the living room. As Lily, Lisa, Lola and Lana, Rita and Lynn Sr ran inside the house, Lynn Sr comically locking the door in what appeared to be overblown panic, Luna and Leni snuck out the back door, Luan giving a military "hut," then a gentle wave.

"Good luck…please…find Lincoln….please," Luan lowly pleaded, before locking the backyard door, then, in quick reaction, locking the basement door too.

"That should buy us a little time," Luan thought.

"Boy howdy, did you girls ever luck out! How have we been so busy during a weekend like this honey?" Lynn Sr. asked loudly while pulling the coat off Lily, Rita's and then his own, all while Lisa, Lola and Lana collapsed onto the couch exhausted.

"Good lord…if it wasn't for these multiple supercells in the area, I'd be in my mandated hour nap," Lisa lisped, before pulling out a clipboard and doing what looked like meteorological-type differential equations and fractal operations as she doodled with drawings of extreme thunderstorm models and cloud structure diagrams on the side.

"…figures….curse you Patchy Drizzle…last time I get my figures from your weather station's instruments. They've seriously underestimated this storm system…it's only likelier to get much…much worse."

"How much worse?" Lana and Lola both asked in a unified, terrified voice. Rita and Lynn Sr looking scared, waiting for Lisa's response, Lily just wobbling over sleepily to the TV, putting back on Wizard of Oz, as her eyes got droopy.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked, Luan poking out to hear the commotion from the periphery of her hearing as she tried to by time for Luna and Leni by wiping up a surprise huge can of chicken noodle soup.

"Lisa's gonna tell us how bad this storm is going to get sweetie," Rita said, waiting on pins and needles like the others, Lynn and Lucy following in suit, Luan now on her toes.

"…we should expect a near ninety-five percent likelihood of this system producing moderate to strong tornadic activity in the Detroit Metropolitan Area…in other words…we should expect tornadoes…possibly lots of them."

Lola and Lana panicked, each running a hundred miles an hour and shooting to their room, Lola grabbing various pieces of pink clothing and tiaras, Lana wrangling all her reptiles and frogs, then the rest of the pets spread around the house. Both ended up at the kitchen, ready to go down to the basement.

"COME ON!" Lola and Lana gasped at the same time to everyone, Lily pulling out her Wizard of Oz DVD, Lisa running upstairs to her room to grab something presumably, and Rita and Lynn Sr grabbing their financial items and important documents. Luan, Lynn and Lucy stood in their respective thoughts, each one lost in the horrific proposition that Lincoln was out in this mess…add to it, now Luna and Leni. Each shivered, hoping that the five percent Lisa mentioned would be what happens today.

Lana tried pulling the door open, it not budging.

"Open….open you stupid….OPEN NOW!" Lana panicked, now pulling out a screw driver and quickly jostling the lock forcefully until she got it open.

"Got it!"

"Great…LET'S GET THE HECK DOWN THERE!" Lola screamed, her and Lana about to book it, before Luan skidded right in front of them, blocking the entrance with a manic, quivering presence. The rest of the family assembled around the twins, Lily cuddling up to Lynn Sr and Rita, Lisa still not in site, while Lynn and Lucy stayed towards the back and awkwardly joined in, though not looking like they wanted to go down there.

"QUIT FOOLING AROUND LUAN! WE NEED TO HUNKER DOWN AND PROTECT MY PAGEANT AWARDS AND TIARAS!" Lola yelled out terrified, before everyone looked at her with glaring eyes.

"…and keep us…my family safe," she obviously tacked on in a sickeningly sweet tone, no one buying it.

"AND I NEED TO MAKE SURE THESE GUYS ARE SAFE!" Lana yelled too, pointing her head towards her gaggle of pets in a pile.

"Hold on guys….I….I got something I wanna tell ya," Luan said with a nervous smile, trying to come up with something. She wasn't the type to usually be lost for words, even in a stressful family situation like this.

A thunderous bang echoed from outside, causing everyone to jump, Lynn Sr, still holding Lily, comically jumped into Rita's arms, her giving a sarcastic, "this is my brave husband?" look to him.

"Um…uh….Lynn…help me out here," Luan harshly whispered over to Lynn as she tried just doing some vaudeville dance slapstick on the spot, everyone huffing in a pained groan.

"We've seen that a million times Luan! Now MOVE OVER SO WE-"

Lynn suddenly ran in the front in between Luan and an angry, terrified looking Lola and Lana.

"WAIT! WATCH!" Lynn screeched, pulling two empty two-liter bottles out of the recycle bin and filling one up with water, then putting some pink food coloring in the empty bottle and blue coloring in the full bottle. She pulled some duct tape from a drawer and taped them together haphazardly, mixing the water and colors into a lilac color that spun, doing a whirlpool motion back and forth with the two-liters, seemingly distracting the family in front of them.

Lynn suddenly handed it to the twins to hold, motioning everyone to look at her. She brought out a basketball, putting it on the ground, putting both her feet on it and balancing on it.

"Spsst…Luan, follow my lead!" Lynn whispered over. Luan obliged, randomly pulling out several items from the cupboard and doing a juggling act. Starting off with three, Lucy then ran over and threw into the mix several apples and oranges, Luan struggling but keeping pace.

Lucy then put herself in front, pulling out her black leather journal and reading poem after poem as fast as she could.

"Kids…what are you doing?" Lynn Sr asked astounded, the twins mesmerized by the two-liter whirlpool sloshing the food colorings, while Lily was giggling at Luan and Lynn's surprise acts.

"This…is oddly entertaining," Rita said, giving a little smile to the rather random and bamboozling nature of what was transpiring in front of them.

"Yes! Classic misdirection! Works almost every time," Luan smiled, hoping they could buy a bit more time.

Lisa suddenly walked into the kitchen, her face alert but neutral to what was happening to her.

Luan, Lynn and Lucy rotated to her direction, Lynn switching to balancing on the ball with her hands and doing reverse vertical pushups on it, Lucy reading a gothic poem about the pointlessness of science to distract and possibly rile up Lisa, and Luan still juggling the menagerie of items, her arms getting tired but knowing Lisa would be the hardest sell.

"…for whatever purpose you three are performing these asinine stunts I have no clue, but experience and certain anomalies in the housing unit predispose me to deduce that this is nothing more than an attempted reallocation of my mental faculties to present circumstances at this time."

As the family looked dumbfounded at Lisa, Lucy paused to try and break this one down, Luan stumbling and causing all her items to hit her on the head one-by-one, Lynn accidently causing the basketball to blow a hole and slowly deflated, in a rather comical way the escaping air sounding like the deflating minds of the entire family glued onto Lisa's comment.

"….goodness…the whole of humanity is doomed…let me rephrase this; you're doing classic misdirection, and it might work on these five, but it will not on me," Lisa dryly lisped, before clearing her throat.

"…damn," Luan, Lynn and Lucy thought.

"So…after doing a quick double-check of my figures and a search on my meteorological equipment I've had set up throughout the area…and some recent reports by local storm chasers, there are two tornadoes on the ground in the Detroit Metropolitan area as we speak."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Crap…they're gonna panic again," Lynn thought.

The twins rushed through the opening left to the basement.

"CRAP! THEY'RE GONNA SEE IT!" Luan screamed in her head as she saw them running down the steps. Rita and Lynn Sr gave worried expressions, looking longingly at their home, as though mentally prepping to not see it again.

"What's also interesting to note," Lisa continued, "…and this is a familial and personal worry…I seem to count a total of two parental figures, mom and dad obviously, and six siblings. Including myself, that's seven. So, let's misdirect the focus to a relevant question…where are Lincoln, Luna and Leni?"

Lucy, Lynn and Luan all had "oh shit" expressions, each trying to mumble something incoherently out.

"They were not in their respective lodgings, so I can only presume they are either somewhere else in the house, down in the basement, or…not here in our domicile."

"…damn it Lisa," Lucy weakly thought in her mind.

"HOLY CRUD STONES!" Lana yelled out.

"MOOOOOOOM! DAAAAAAAAAAD! SOMEBODY DESTROYED THE WASHING MACHINE!" Lola roared out.

"WHAAAAT!?" Rita and Lynn Sr yelled out in unison, Lily holding on and going for the ride with a low frown. Both power-walked down to the opening of the basement, going step-by-step down the stairs, each thud a dwindling amount of time till it'd be truth time….semi-truth time.

"Well that figures…"Lisa sarcastically said, before she too headed calmly down in the basement, pulling out a small laptop with the NOAA weather service primed for meteorological updates and footage of the Detroit area playing.

"GOOD LORD! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR WASHING MACHINE!? WE JUST HAD THE DING-DANG DARN THING FIXED A MONTH AGO!" Lynn Sr cried out.

"LENI! LUNA! LUAN! LYNN! LINCOLN! LUCY! DOWN HERE NOW!" Rita roared out in quick succession.

All three, still upstairs, had completely defeated expressions on their face.

"Crap…we did the best we could guys…time to go face the music," Lynn weakly said, before all three slowly got downstairs.

The twins were inspecting the mangled washing machine in the corner, Lily joining them now too. Lisa just sat on the ground towards the stairs tracking the news feeds of a series of rather diminutive tornadoes forming far north of them in the Pontiac and Troy outskirts, each EF1's. She let out a Lucy-like sigh from Patchy Drizzle's overly-optimistic prediction that these would be the worst of this storm, Lisa shaking her head slightly back and forth.

"Oh does humanity never cease to disappoint me…Patchy, did you get your meteorological degree from a diploma mill? That prediction is as laughable as it is out-right dangerous and negligent. Shame on you, Patchy" she spoke harshly to the screen.

"Alright you three, care to tell me why our washing machine is on its side, and probably beyond repair on the other side of our basement," Lynn Sr said seriously.

"And where are Leni, Luna and Lincoln? I called for them too! We're coming down here until this storm outside settles," Rita added on in a serious tone as well, Lisa lowly saying, "now they're on the same page."

Luan, Lynn and Lucy looked to their respective sides, trying to not directly look into the pissed-off looks of their parents.

"Well? Any takers, or am I gonna have to revoke some allowances and start some groundings?" Lynn Sr sternly asserted.

"Dad….mom…we can explain the washing machine…being all the way over there now," Lynn weakly said, until the washing machine suddenly moaned out, then the side metal on a corner giving out, it now falling apart into complete shambles in a metallic bang.

"…all that hard work," Lynn Sr said sadly, lowering his head into his arm as Rita patted his back while giving a "explain" look to the three.

"Look…this is what happened…we didn't wanna tell you cause…well…we didn't want Leni getting into trouble," Luan said with reserved confidence.

"Leni? Leni did that?" Rita asked in surprise.

"You're telling me Leni did that to the washing machine? Well I am just shocked! Shocked I say! Absolutely shocked...well, not that shocked," Lynn Sr trailed off.

"Nor am I…kinda within Leni's abilities. Although, why did she toss our washing machine around like that?" Rita asked.

"It was her arachnophobia…she thought she saw a big ugly poky spider crawling on one side towards her, and she freaked out," Lucy told them.

Rita and Lynn Sr ruminated on that proposition.

"I can totally see her doing that. She's got one gnarly case of spider-fear…but…my washing machine," Lynn Sr said wantingly, going over to the pile and screwing with a few nuts and bolts well beyond their prime.

"I remember the day my dad bought this thing," he huffed out,"…I was five years old-"

"Leni felt so bad guys…she said she'd give all her mall money to buy a new one for us as an apology," Luan added, Lynn's spirits rocketing happier now.

"Well… who needs this old hunk a junk?" Lynn Sr said jovially while kicking a metal panel over.

"AND THAT'S FOR RUINING MY COLORS IN ALL MY CLOTHS WHEN I WAS TWELVE!"

"Well that's certainly nice of Leni, but where is she girls? She should be the one to tell us this herself, not you," Rita asked.

"Yeah, where is she anyhow? And where are Luna and Lincoln? I haven't seen them since this morning when I checked up on them," Lynn Sr added on. "Last I remember was sister-fight-protocol being called up, and your mom and I taking the younglings out for a bit to avoid the whole situation. Luna was in charge of you three."

"You girls sort this out? I bought more for each of you so this wouldn't happen again," she said, specifically eyeing Lynn and Luan. "You should really try and talk to one another and reason these kinds of things out like Lincoln," Rita added on.

"In hindsight, we wished we did," Lucy said lowly.

"Well…in a way yeah…but it didn't really go like the sister-fight-protocol intended," Lynn weakly said with guilt, rubbing her neck and looking sadder now.

"You see, mom, dad…and this goes for every one of us girls in this family…except you Lily," Luan began, before a tinge of hurt from playing back Lincoln's comments…the ones she heard after getting the visceral shock of staring into the eyes with reflections of brooding, dancing flames of someone close in her heart, arguably and secretly the closest, who was shot down and made into a hurt, angered and bitter mess from just trying to honorably follow their protocol he so vehemently despised…till it was too much.

His expression was still planted in their minds as Luan played back Lincoln's last words.

 _"That's how I feel about your sister-fight-protocol….how I feel about this brawl in the family...that's how I feel…when you change into that blithering fighting mess I'm disgusted to have to call my sisters. So you know what? Have fun tearing each other's throats out. I'll be doing what I'm obligated to do. I'm out!"_

"The sister-fight-protocol as we know it blew up in our face…Lincoln blew up…we pushed him too far," Lucy stuttered in a watery tone, their parents, the twins, Lily and Lisa now listening diligently.

"Mom…dad…we pushed him to his limit…and he snapped…he's out," Lynn cried out hard, Rita and Lynn Sr walking over to a shaking Lynn, trying to comfort her.

"He's ashamed of us…what we put him through…how we made it worse and worse over the morning and afternoon….Now…he's madder than I've ever seen him before. He's out in that storm, and Leni and Luna are out there trying to find him and bring him back," Lynn weakly sobbed out vulnerably.

"He…he hates us," Luan stuttered out in a cry, covering her face as the twins and Lily came over to try and comfort the three.

"Sweetie, whatever happened between you girls and Lincoln, he would never hate you. That's not Lincoln," Rita said with nurture in her tone, hugging Luan tightly.

"You weren't there mom…he said when we change into that fighting mess…he feels disgusted to…to have to call us his sisters," Luan croaked.

Rita and Lynn Sr stood silent with severely alarmed expressions.

"I'm calling him right now; anger or no anger, he's not going to be out there endangering our family," Lynn Sr sternly said, now seeing Luan and Lucy tear up. Lisa just tried to separate herself from the situation, but she too was being affected by this rather startling news.

"All three of them out there…definitely not good news," Lisa lowly lisped.

"I thought this might happen," Rita weakly uttered out, "…your father and I tried to not take sides…we thought it might work, this sister-fight-protocol, with the two dinners, and things like that, but my gut was telling me otherwise…we should have actually talked openly about any conflicts."

"Darn it! His phone is not in service. Boy probably forgot to charge it," Lynn huffed, now looking out the basement window and getting truly afraid for the family still out there, Rita doing the same. Lucy got a horrible feeling in her stomach, thinking that she may have improperly put Lincoln's cell phone back on its charger, and Lincoln's battery was dead on his cell phone.

"Letting you girls do this sister-fight-protocol…yeah…not our grandest parenting hour, and that's partly our fault for not putting our foot down with you girls and your sister-fight-protocol. But seriously? Kicking Lincoln out of his room, taking his bed covers and telling him that you solved your problems by him leaving?" Lynn Sr asked the main three with anger, this diluting down to Lisa, Lola and Lana.

"What? They said what to him?" Rita asked in exacerbated surprise.

"Yeah…Lincoln told me this a while ago. That's what they told him; if he'd butt out and leave them, they'd solve their problems on their own."

Luan remembered how she was the one to say that, her own words like a knife in her heart twisting around like a bayonet of regret.

"Whenever SFP's active, his room is up for grabs to be hijacked for whatever needs. It's what they called a "sister thing," and the he wouldn't understand."

"Oh really?" Rita asked angrily, looking down to all the girls now, excluding Lily, "Ladies, you did not mention that when you first told us about your sister-fight-protocol. And from the sound of it, it looks like Lincoln was not at all informed. It sounds like you told him to stay out of your quarrels, only to be dragged right back in, then tell him to butt out. What's the term we use to call that again?"

They all looked sad and awkward towards her drilling eyes.

"Hypocrisy…and possibly sexism, just because your brother is a boy. And new family rule; no more sister-fight-protocol. We're going to resolve these matters like a family. Understood?"

Lucy, Lynn and Luan nodded their heads, as did Lola and Lana in curiosity, not knowing why the sister-fight-protocol should be put into retirement. Lily bubbled a mumble, Lisa merely nodded ever so faintly.

"And…I rather do regret telling Lincoln in those harsh words "by leaving," accurate as they were, it was not the best way of describing our collective thinking," Lisa said with a tinge of guilt in her tone, but still trying to play unaffected. "I misperceived his mental reaction to our elaborations."

"From that whole Lori-Leni dress deal a few years back…I promised I'd keep it to myself, but boy-howdy, Lincoln took it pretty personally girls. He came to me all distraught one time, totally unsure whether his gut disagreeing with this would let him follow through on it. I told him to be the better man, compromising to you guys…a, girls I mean…goodness was I seriously wrong. You girls should have been better to your brother…we should have listened…huuuhhhhh…yeah, this one is on us, but for now on if a fight isn't resolved, we talk about it until it's resolved, or your mother and I will make it resolved…or Lincoln, whichever comes first…point being, it's gonna get resolved and not let fester and build under the surface, no matter how much you think sister-fight-protocol is useful, understood?"

They all nodded, before Lynn Sr raised his voice higher with a roar.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes dad," they all said in unison.

"Call up Leni dear, we need to let them know to be extremely careful out there," Rita said over to Lynn Sr.

"God this is a nightmare; my angst-ridden hormonally-stressed out son rambling out during a tornado warning, and now two of my eldest girls are out there searching for him in that...this is totally unlike the Lincoln I know...he's gonna be in a whole world of trouble...all of you," Lynn Sr growled out, the focus square on Lucy, Lynn and Luan, severely implying Leni and Luna would be on the chopping block as well.

"Now honey, I think they've gone through enough," Rita said to Lynn Sr, trying to calm him down. "What Lincoln did was entirely irresponsible, as were their actions...I'm talking to you girls," Rita said looking square at the three, "...and that includes Leni and Luna, and they're going to get a talking-to as well, but they are adults, and are taking the responsibility to go after him...even under the worst possible circumstances. And this is a one-off for Lincoln hun. Don't forget, we let this whole protocol business continue on our watch...we basically encouraged it, and this is how it ended up," Rita commented, reminding Lynn Sr in a calm, thoughtful manner.

While they were deliberating and each respectively taking the parental blame for the situation blowing up, Lucy slyly pulled out her cellphone and put it behind her, letting Luan sneak out a text warning to Leni.

 _"Parents know, about to call any moment. Find Linc FAST!"_

Lucy then handed off the cellphone to Luan, Lynn getting in front of Luan to try and hide the sight as Lucy backtracked to the corner where Lisa was tracking the progress and direction of the thunderstorm.

"Lisa?" Lucy whispered lowly, just barely grabbing Lisa's attention.

"Lisa...SB-129."

"…seriously Lucy? At a time like this? That's a completely reckless and ignorant thing to request. You of all our siblings should see that."

"Just trust me. This is for Leni and Luna's sake...for Lincoln's sake. Besides...you owe me still, big time."

Lisa huffed in mortified defeat.

"...alright...but I want it firmly on the down-low record that I was entirely against this, and any fall-out or subsequent events and consequences post this procedure, are entirely on you," Lisa sternly lisped.

"Dually noted and accepted, now please..."

"Very well...begrudgingly and against my better judgment, though I am a scientist of her word...SB-129."

Just as Lynn Sr. was pressing the green call button under Leni's logo on his cellphone, Lisa pressed a button on her laptop, then quickly got her NOAA and Detroit weather map sites up, her eyes gradually widening.

"Come on...come on...DARN IT! The call isn't going through honey! Lines are all jammed up!"

"Let me try," Rita said, all the others except Lisa and Lily, giving it a go.

"Lines are all busy for me too," Lola said, Lana nodding a similar result.

"We'll try Luna and Leni," Lynn said, her, Lucy and Luan doing so, hoping in some degree of mixed grace she wouldn't pick up. Their phones had busy line signals. Suddenly the signal changed from being busy to all signals being down.

Lucy then gave a sly nod with her head, motioned it backwards towards Lisa.

"I bought Leni and Luna at least fifteen minutes. Hope they can find him by then," Lucy quietly whispered into their ears.

"In fifteen minutes, out in that Lucy? That's like trying to find the pointed end of a basketball," Lynn whispered harshly.

"What choice do we have? We gotta put our faith in them and hope it all turns out okay," Luan quietly added as all three see the entire family frantically trying to call Luna, Leni and Lincoln.

"GOSH DARN IT ALL TO HECK! I'm going over to Grouse's to call the police. We can't have them in that. They need to take shelter somewhere for the time being with the authorities, Lincoln principally...Leni and Luna should know what to do...darn how I wished I bought them that car now so they wouldn't be totally exposed out there," Lynn Sr said.

Lisa gave an "as to be expected" expression while Lucy, Lynn and Luan made a "holy shit" expression, Lucy in particular, knowing that whatever Lisa did, it only affected the Loud house residence. A phone call from Mr. Grouse's from their dad would escalate the situation severely, and she, Lynn and Luan did not want their folks barking down Luna and Leni while searching for Lincoln. Lynn Sr hugged Rita and the others, letting him know he'd be right back.

"God I hope this all has a happy ending," Lynn weakly said with guilt. Lily suddenly ran over to the three, tugging at Lynn's shirt.

"Lucy, Lynn, Luan? Please come over...I don't want da tomato to suck you out da window."

"Awe...it's gonna be okay Lily," Lynn said in a low but encouraging voice, Lily jumping up in Lynn's arms and putting her hands out wantingly for Lucy and Luan to join in. They wrapped themselves around Lynn and Lily, the twins running full force to hug them, followed by Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Don't worry kids. Leni and Luna are adults," Rita said encouragingly before Lynn Sr interjected.

"Well, maybe Luna...I don't know about Leni yet," he said open-endedly, getting a slight punch from Rita in his shoulder, before everyone lightly chuckled.

"Alright dear...Luna and maybe, on a technicality, Leni..."Lynn Sr conceded comically.

"Right, and Lincoln may be in a bad mood right now, but he'll know what to do if the worse comes, so will Luna and Leni. You all know how resourceful your brother is at getting out of tight spots and situations. He'll be fine, your sisters are gonna be fine. Everything is gonna be fine," Rita said nurturingly, the nerves on everyone's bodies being slightly relaxed by her soothing words. It even calmed down the hyperventilating Lynn Sr.

Lisa then walked over with a rather alarmed expression.

"Coming to hug it out with your family Lisa?" Lynn Sr asked warmly.

Lisa just stood with a wide, placid, worried expression before a bright flash outside the basement window lit up everything, followed by an immediate thunderous roar that rocked the entire soundscape. Everyone huddled together tighter, Lisa now grasping onto the twins and her folks.

She stuttered in a nervous lisp, "I'm sorry to report that there are two EF2 rated tornadoes touching down in Royal Woods as we speak, and more comparable…possibly stronger ones are expected."

Everyone went dead silent, before they heard a louder, howling freight-train-like wind coming from outside. All the lights went out suddenly, a transformer down the street sounding like it exploded.

"I...I have to go to Grouse's and check on the girls. I hope to God they found Lincoln. Watch the kids hun," Lynn Sr said, hugging Rita tightly as she returned. He turned to everyone else.

"I'll be right back in a flash. Listen to your mother, understand?"

"We understand," they all said in unison.

"I love you all...like I said, I'll be right back."

Lynn Sr headed upstairs as fast as he could. The back door to the backyard opened for a second, followed by a huge howling wind, then the door closing with a slight thud, but detectably from human hands...it wasn't the wind they thought, in relief.

As the family cuddled together in the corner, the three in the know, Lucy, Lynn and Luan, all huddled together hoping the escapades from earlier would not be the indirect cause of getting Leni, Luna or Lincoln hurt out there...or worse.

Luan checked her time.

2:52 PM

"Leni...Luna...Lincoln...please come home...safe...and alive."

* * *

2:28 PM

Earlier, while Lynn, Lucy and Luan were helping Leni and Luna escape undetected, Leni and Luna hopped into and huddled under the breezing bushes out in their backyard, adjacent to Mr. Grouse's back yard chain link fence, hunkering down until they got a good view of the interior house to make sure they could slink by without being noticed.

Luna looked over to vanzilla.

"Shit….should'a found a way to get the keys from dad…probably would have kicked me out if I did anything that nuts," Luna joked, thinking how their search might have been easier if they were able to drive around and look for Lincoln, a later follow-up to Leni's earlier comment on wishing for cars of their own.

"You were right. We need cars of our own Leni, or at least one for you, me, Luan and Lynn to share…or maybe we could get two and take turns."

"I like that idea Luna," Leni said with a shiver, the cool breeze splashing a sporadic chunk of rain on them.

Luna and Leni then quickly hopped from the bushes and jumped over the dividing chain link fence into Mr. Grouse's backyard, dropping back down to the dirty lawn. Crawling low in the muddy grass, Leni groaned from the amorphous muddy detritus and fall leaves plastering onto her new rain jacket, pants and boots, Luna ignoring the dirty crawl they were undergoing to sneak pass the residence.

As they crawled towards the front of Mr. Grouse's residence, on their left they saw a huge pile of firewood logs cut down into smaller timbers under a huge wafting blue tarp. The pile was dropped off earlier that week, and Mr. Grouse hadn't got it cut yet, nor was it covered. Now...it was both cut and covered.

"Wow...that pile wasn't like that earlier," Leni commented, "...it's all...smaller, a bunch more smaller pieces."

Both now smelled the pungent aroma of freshly cut wood wafting past them hard by the strong erratic winds. One big log on the ground though still had an axe sticking out of it.

"I saw it all still uncut before all this went down," Luna said.

"Mr. Grouse couldn't do all that work that quickly, right?" Leni asked Luna.

"No...no, his leg's messed up right now. He can't do that, that fast, even if his leg wasn't hurting."

"Who do you think did?"

"...I have a hunch...come one," Luna said, motioning Leni to stand up as they got next to the front-face of Mr. Grouse's yard. Now crouching, they moved to his front door and knocked on it several times. Leni then blared the door bell at least twelve times, Luna giving her a frown and grabbing her hand to halt her.

The door suddenly flung open.

"...-CAN HEAR YOU IN THE OTHER ROOM CONFOUNDIT! DON'T NEED TO-"

Mr. Grouse's flustered triage abruptly ended when he saw Luna and Leni, cold and muddy, shivering at his door step.

"Oh...well, hello Louds. What can I do ya fer…um, how come both of ya are out in this weather? Shouldn't you be at home?" Mr. Grouse asked worryingly. He ushered them in from the howling thunderstorm from outside, both kicking their boots hard on the cement step before entering in. Both shook like little Chihuahuas shivering for the sake of shivering. Mr. Grouse's home was still the same as it ever was, the biggest change being his curtains a la Leni, and Mr. Grouse himself, ever since he became more of an old-school neighbor and acquaintance to the Loud family, gradually turning into a good family friend, particularly for Lincoln.

"Mr. Grouse, we're sorry for bugging you at a time like this," Luna said, coughing up some random leaves that accidently flew into her mouth. Mr. Grouse proceeded to shut the door and try and help them with their coats.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Grouse, but no thank you. We can't stay long," Luna said with a smile as Mr. Grouse gave a puzzled look.

"We're looking for Lincy…Lincoln, I mean Lincoln. Did you see him Mr. Grouse?" Leni asked childishly.

"See him? Boy, how couldn't I? I never saw the kid more miffed in all my years," Mr. Grouse said with a slightly comical but concerned timbre.

"Was he here? Is he still here?" Luna asked, hoping with all her might he'd be with Mr. Grouse somewhere, maybe ruminating in another room.

"Ah…I'm sorry girls. Ya missed Lincoln by about…oh, I'd say ten minutes…a little more maybe."

"…dang it," both said in unison.

"Yep. Ran over during that huge thunderstorm a little under a half hour ago. Knocked hard on my door and asked if he could chop all my firewood. Thought it wasn't a really good idea, but the boy had this…look, haven't seen him ever look like that before, so I let him cut the pile earlier, hoping whatever was buggin him, a little physical work would…you know, work it out of him."

"You mean," Leni asked tepidly, "…Lincoln cut that huge stack of firewood all by himself, in how long?"

"Oh…well he did it in less than fifteen minutes. Normally he takes about an hour, but, that kid had some serious anger and energy to release. Mighty impressive what that kid can do with an axe when he's like that…a bit scary. Boy's never that intense when he cuts my timber."

"…thought so," Luna uttered depressingly, both her and Leni knowing that Lincoln must have been seriously venting his rage by cutting down that entire pile of fire wood in a ridiculously quick period of time. That would have been a massive personal physical feat for him…if he at all probably cared.

"You…you don't think he was pretending the firewood was us, do you Luna?" Leni whimpered out.

"No…bro may be more steamed than he ever has been at us, but he's not like that…I know him…you know him…even Mr. Grouse knows him. Wait a sec…Mr. Grouse, is this the first time he cut your firewood?"

"No, not exactly. Getting old ain't fun, and being cold and old sure is one heck of a low deal, so Lincoln comes over when he has time and cuts up the firewood I have delivered here, and I give him fifteen bucks. Been doing it for a while now, and your folks don't seem to mind since that's the only time he seems to do anything physical besides that wrestling and fighting stuff he learned with ya other sister. Why ya ask?"

"…no reason," Luna said, her and Leni suddenly thinking how Lincoln kept such a good figure and abs, all while hardly doing any workouts save for the occasional spare with Lynn. Leni blushed, while Luna tried to refocus on her thoughts to Lincoln's next possible place he'd go.

"Well girls, I…you know, I tried to send him back to his home, but he just kept on cutting and cutting in some kind a mental mode, or some kind a state. When he finished, I gave him his usual fifteen dollars, plus an extra five just for how quick and earlier than usual he did the job. Gave me a nod, a quick smile, thanked me for the ability to let loose…then started taking off down the street. Thought something was up, especially for him to be doing something like that in the middle of a huge storm like this. Say…you girls know what's up with your little brother?" Mr. Grouse asked with an arched eyebrow, his years of experience letting him grasp a figment of what was going on.

"Mr. Grouse…we all sorta got into a fight today," Leni said, before Luna interjected and corrected, "…well, we, the sisters, got into a fight, and kept Lincoln out of it. All he wanted to do was help, but he kept himself out, until we were all at each other's throats and dragged him in it-"

"IS THAT WHAT I WAS HEARIN TODAY? YOU…sorry girls, but I was hearing that over the storm. You put the boy through that again?"

"Well…he was trying to avoid us, like we told him…we didn't make it easy, especially when we try and control our fights with a system, and…he-"

"Hang on girls…let me guess, this "sister-fight-protocol"?"

"How…how'd you know?" Leni asked, both her and Luna astounded he knew.

"Well, my hearing ain't use to be what it was, but I remember him calling the logs he was chopping that, sayin "THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR SISTER FIGHT PROTOCOL," Mr. Grouse said in a slightly shrill, put-on Lincoln-like voice while doing a pseudo violent chop with an imaginary axe, "…and what not…think I heard a little profanity from him, but, I ain't an angel on that front, so who am I to judge. But the boy had blood in his eyes…oh boy, did he ever have blood in them."

"Do…do you know where he went next Mr. Grouse?" Luna asked with a watery inflection.

"Apologizes girls, but Lincoln didn't really say a word to me. All I knew was that he was heading down our street, towards town…don't know where though. Then again…"

"What Mr. Grouse?" Leni asked.

"Well, this may seem nothing to ya, but I saw him quickly glance through my Royal Woods Bus Schedule Booklet on the counter while I counted out the money for him...saw him leave off a little mark on the page. I only remember cause some small hunks a wood fell onto the page and made a dark blotched mark...maybe that's his route, but I didn't wanna disturb him. My bad girls," Mr. Grouse said with a tinge of guilt, wishing he held Lincoln over his house for just a little longer, at least until his family went for him.

Luna and Leni smiled warmly to him, even with sad faces, and gave him a big hug, him hoofing in surprise for a moment, before giving them slight hugs.

"Alright...alright, enough of this sensitivity stuff. Come with me girls."

Mr. Grouse hobbled over to the kitchen, Leni and Luna recalling that under his pants was a cast on his leg from some unknown happenstance that caused him this condition.

At the kitchen table they saw some of the tiny bits of wood still on it. Leni and Luna each grabbed a piece, looking at their respective slivers of wood sadly and wantingly.

"Alrighty...okay...were the heck did...oh yeah, here it is girls...Luna, Leni, right here," Mr. Grouse said, now flipped to the page, showing a highlighted road, Woodward Avenue heading southwest from Royal Woods through other cities and municipalities, straight into downtown Detroit.

"The 498 bus route?" Leni asked openly.

"Huh, maybe it's a coincidence that he's going in the direction of downtown, or something might be along the way over there," Mr. Grouse remarked as Luna closed her eyes, trying to think hard why Lincoln would seemingly take this bus route, or take a bus at all...assuming this was a correct deduction.

"Bro...why...why would you be taking a bus down there, that direction?" Luna asked herself pensively. She noticed a spot near Woodward Avenue; it was roughly about three miles from Pop-pop's retirement home. Leni seemed to have noticed too, Mr. Grouse now just looking at the map and bus route times rather sporadically and unintelligibly.

"Maybe Lincy is going down to see Pop-pop?" Leni asked with some hope that'd be what was up, until in untypical fashion, Leni gave a follow-up thought to her own thinking, something she wasn't commonly known for.

"But...if Lincoln was going to Pop-pop's, he would have told us, even if he was angry...or texted it to us at least...called us...well he would have made it clear he was going to Pop-pops. Pop-pop would have called too, right?"

"Good point Leni. We should definitely call Pop-pop up to see if Lincoln's heading towards his place...but I got this gut feeling...I dunno, but I don't think he's going there," Luna said, trying to unscramble her thinking, a filed memory in the back of her mind not being easily found for some reason as she scanned her internal memories, but getting a vibe that it was all important to figuring out where Lincoln could be going. She tried associating things with downtown Detroit and Lincoln...things he liked down there. Maybe a comic-con to take his mind off of things?

Luna did a quick search of comic-cons for Detroit; nothing scheduled. And any comic book stores around or near the avenue would be closed, since apparently as Lincoln found out all comic stores closed for Sundays in Royal Woods.

"Well, I'll let you girls think on it for the time. Storm's getting worse out there, much worse," Mr. Grouse remarked. Leni looked at the bus schedule time tables, seeing what time he likely left.

Then she looked over to the clock.

2:41 PM

She looked back again at the scheduled pick-up times again.

"I...I think Lincy got on the bus, right around 2:40PM. That's the one that takes him that direction...where ever he's going," Leni said.

"That means…HE'S NOT THAT FAR AWAY!" Luna said happily in realization, her mind jumping at the idea of seeing Lincoln again…even though she retold herself he may not be looking forwards to such a meet-up.

"But, how do we get him? He's gotta be miles away by now, and we can't walk to Detroit," Leni said, wiggling her boots, "…that would hurt too much, and taking the same bus as Lincoln would take really long."

"What about a taxi?" Luna asked.

"Are ya kiddin!?" Mr. Grouse roared out, "-I've tried getting one of those yellow wussies to come over and pick me up to drive to and back the grocery store once…ain't no way you can rely on taxi's; sons a guns never shows up, and when they do, the driver's higher than a kite on Mt. Everest. Some people-movers they are."

"Huh…people movers," Luna thought, the phrase having a some hidden meaning to it.

"Why does that seem important? People…mover…people mo-"

Then the memory knocked Luna right out.

"THE PEOPLE MOVER!" She yelled out ecstatically, Mr. Grouse and Leni looking at her with shock.

"Leni! I remember all of us taking that monorail that runs through downtown Detroit! You remember? The one we all went on for my big rock show in that arena place? The uh…uhh…..dang it…..the Cobo Arena!"

"Oh! That time!? That was like, so embarrassing for you when you ripped your pants on stage," Leni horsely laughed with a goofish snort, Luna giving a slight frown to her.

"…didn't need to bring that up…but yeah, I could remember…what, a few years back? We were taking vanzilla, it breaking down in downtown, so we had us push it into a huge parking garage while we all hauled my stuff over to the arena in the monorail People Mover. Dad stayed behind to get the thing fixed for sure on the spot while we went to my concert-"

"And your pants ripped," Leni squeaked in a controlled laugh, making a goofy grin to Luna while biting her lower lip.

"I can live without you brining that up again…but don't you remember the trip to the arena and back to the garage?"

"What about it Luna? I thought that air-train thingy was boring."

"I agree with the air-head; ain't nothing special about it, other than being a waste of my tax dollars," Mr. Grouse said.

"Thanks Mr. Grouse…I think," Leni replied, Luna sighing.

"You don't remember? When we got back to the garage dad said we had another twenty-five minutes till vanzilla was going to get its axial aligned right for the last time. While all you guys hung out inside vanzilla, Lincoln asked me if I could ride with him on the monorail. Pulled me up to the very front little window and had me go around it once around the city with him. Lincoln loved it! I don't know why, but he loved riding that thing, staring out the windows, seeing the cityscape…something about it clicked for Lincoln. Maybe he found it relaxing, exciting…I was kinda meh on it, but after he and you guys saved my buns on stage like that, I thought I owed him something…didn't realize how much he liked that…kinda wish we could go on it…together."

"Luna?" Leni asked in concern, seeing Luna's eyes watering up again, before Luna quickly wiped her face.

"…he's going there…downtown Detroit…he's gonna unwind and relax on the People Mover…I feel it."

"Are you sure Luna? Maybe we should call up-"

"No! Leni, I know Lincoln…I…I do. If he's all pissed as hell at us and needed to enjoy himself in the middle of all this, and with his determination and ingenuity…yeah…he's gotta be going there."

"You're positive Luna?"

"I'm as positive as I believe I know Lincoln…and I know him really well, so…honestly, I don't know for a fact that's where he'll be, but…I gotta try. He's either not answering anyone or his phone is dead…things are bad out there…and I want him home."

"I do to," Leni said in childish agreement.

"Mr. Grouse? You mind if we borrow this?" Luna asked him, picking up the Royal Woods Bus Schedule Booklet.

"Go on ahead. I don't rightly need it. Then again, how and why would you wanna use public transportation to find your brother? That's like me using my chemotherapy to get a haircut…and you see my bald spot lately? Lost my last two hairs," Mr. Grouse joked, bending over slightly and cracking a gruff giggle, the girls giggling a little themselves.

"No…it's Sunday, and buses are the worst this day of the entire week…so…let me ask ya two something…you both got your driver's licenses?"

"Yeah! I got mine two years ago," Leni said happily.

"Got mine a year ago," Luna added.

"Well…since you got your license first Leni, you must know how to drive a stick, right?"

"Drive a stick? Sorry Mr. Grouse, I've never drove trees before," Leni replied back innocently, "but I've driven lawn mowers before."

Mr. Grouse face-palmed, then looked over to Luna with a frown on his face.

"Ye…yeah, I can drive stick," Luna replied, him giving a relieved expression.

"Good…let me grab something up," he said, hobbling over to a folder on the kitchen table, pulling out a laminated note and handing it to the ladies.

"So girls, this here note means that I can have anyone I want with a license and insurance use my car if it's regarding personal business or family matters…government disability crap, but basically, if ya getting my meaning, I'm tasking you with finding a family friend who's lost out there…you both know who…keys," Mr. Grouse said, throwing them over to Luna, both looking at him with awestruck, watery eyes.

"M…Mr. Grouse…dude…you lending us your car…to look for Lincoln?"

"…and while you're out, pick me up some salt and vinegar chips…and whatever else you gotta do…white-haired products, that kinda thing. Tank's full, top it off before ya bring it back. I…I'd go with you, but my leg's still sore, and I ain't goin out in that hell-storm out there. You girls on the other hand…you got moxie for goin out in a storm like this," Mr. Grouse said with a wink, both now going to him and giving him big hugs.

"Alright…ALRIGHT! Sheesh, don't make me regret it Louds! Packard's in the garage."

"Packard? Like a card from the mail?" Leni asked.

"Packard's a type of car Leni…a really old car," Luna replied, wondering how far and how reliable the car was gonna be, even though it was better than nothing. At least they'd be shielded.

Mr. Grouse opened up his garage door and showed them a white 1958 Packard Hawk, an old sporty version of Packard automobiles. It was a bit dusty but not lacking in use. It was still classic looking with added modern amenities, air bags, seat belts, FM radio, typical things old cars had amended. Luna got in the driver's seat while Leni scooted in the passenger's, getting a feel for how it would sit and feel.

"Comfy, ain't it? Like a pillow," Mr. Grouse gloated. "Seen some things, been through some things, seen some serious action over the years since I got it boy howdy. Among the fastest of the Packards before they went belly-up."

"This is so super comfy Mr. Grouse! It's like lying against a cloud of whipped cream," Leni said with a happy sigh as her body slightly sunk into the fabrics. Luna just sat as erect and alert as she could.

"Mr. Grouse…how can we ever repay you dude?" Luna asked with a humbled heartfelt tenor.

"…ehh…don't lose that laminated note or the cops will take you in, don't wreck my car, get my bag of chips…oh, and find your brother if ya got time," he said with another wink.

"This is gonna be tough Luna. I don't know if we can follow all those steps," Leni said, Mr. Grouse and Luna slowly shaking their heads back and forth.

"…good thing you're cute Loud, otherwise….well, just get goin!"

As Luna was about to turn on the ignition, they all heard the faint, furious banging on Mr. Grouse's front door.

"Whoa…could that be Lincoln?" Leni asked, Luna and Mr. Grouse spooked. Mr. Grouse ushered them to wait there with the door to the garage opened.

Leni and Luna waited for several seconds, looking at the opening until Mr. Grouse furiously hobbled back to the garage and closed the door, then pressing the garage door opener and ushering out Leni and Luna as ferverently as he could.

"GO! GO!" He mouthed sporadically.

Luna leaned over to the passenger seat and started asking, "Wh…what's goi-"

"GO! YOU'RE DAD'S HERE! GET GOING!"

"…oh crud, oh crud, oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!" Luna escalated in her dread, Leni beginning to hyperventilate.

"I'M HOLDIN HIM OFF! GO NOW!"

Turning on the ignition and windshield wipers on, then the lights, then shifting into the gears awkwardly, Luna slowly moved the car before getting a good read on how it was going to drive, then took off like a bat-outta-hell down the other side of the street, down Lincoln's alleged path.

"…dang. That rock-girl's got some know-how. Most in her generation don't know how to drive I stick. I remember that was the only way ya drove any kind of vehi-"

"Mr. Grouse!" Lynn Sr suddenly said behind him, freaking him out momentarily.

"DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TELL YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON OLD PEOPLE LOUD! Meh…lucky I even let you in the front door in this storm."

"And you don't know how many muffin's I'll bake for you…no walnuts of course…but why's your garage open, and where's your Packard?"

"Oh…uhm….hey, why ya asking me questions in my own home that ain't even any of yer business?"

"Sorry…can I still use your phone?"

"Eh, go ahead if ya wanna try. Line's have been going down with that windstorm blown out the neighborhood. Won't be surprised if we don't get a little twister from this."

"Actually Mr. Grouse…there's two in Royal Woods right now."

Mr. Grouse stood silent in shock…not because of the news of tornadoes somewhere in Royal Woods…but because he just let his neighbor's daughter's take off in the middle of it all in his car…totally unaware of what was waiting for them out there.

"…and if ya must know Loud, I got my Packard in the shop, and I wanted to air out my garage. What better time than to have the storm blow and pull out all that musty, moldy old smell in there."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Now please excuse me while I try to call Lincoln…and my girls next," Lynn huffed in an alarmed yet furious tone, leaving Mr. Grouse alone. Mr. Grouse was about to close the garage door, when he began to stare into the stormy neighborhood through the still open and extremely windy garage. He was now a cog and accomplice in this whole complicated situation…he allowed two young women to drive an old early edition vehicle in a horrific storm to find their brother, lost somewhere in it.

"…ahhh shit."

2:53 PM

Only a couple of blocks away Luna got the gist of how Mr. Grouse's car worked. Once they were on the streets, they could see just how bad this storm really was.

Tree branches and limbs scattered here and there, paper and trash all over the place, roof shingles gone off roofs, signs and anything not held firmly to the ground wafting away in the strong howling winds. The treeline danced dangerously at warped angles all around them, the dying orange and red leaves easily being picked off one-by-one in large messy flurries. Halloween decorations went streaming all over the place; false spider webbing, pumpkins, monster decorations, plastic skeletons, hay and straw, all sorts of items. A couple of big hairy plastic spiders flew onto the car window. Leni shrieked at them.

"AH! GET THEM OFF!"

Luna just let the windshield wipers get them off, to which Leni thanked Luna.

"Still strong with the arachnophobia Leni?"

"...agroculture what?"

"...never mind."

As they turned from Caltapa Drive to the main Woodward Avenue, they both kept extremely alert of all the bus stops to their right and left, watching every bus that moved in their vicinity. Luna accelerated a little faster than the speed limit on the road, 35 mph, to just under 45 mph, hoping to cover some ground in case Lincoln's bus was feasibly within distance.

"Leni?"

"Yeah Luna?"

"Try calling Lincoln again please."

"Okay."

Leni dialed for Lincoln and put her cellphone on speaker. Then a message popped up.

 _"The number you are dialing is temporarily not in service."_

"Did...did you hear that Luna?"

"Yeah I did, thanks Leni...shit!"

Traffic down Woodward Avenue was extremely light, thanks to the extreme weather happening outside, a majority of the populace looking like it chose to wait it out indoors. It looked as though Luna, Leni and Lincoln were going to be among the exceptions.

The only exceptions were the random motorists, few buses still doing their services, and the fleets of ambulances, police vehicles and fire engines crossing in sight, past them going down the opposite road, or some combination of both. There were an enormous amount of emergency vehicles in the area, and they seemed to only increase in number and frenetic speed the farther along they went down southwest.

Leni then noticed on her right, parallel to Woodward Avenue a slew of oak trees, bare to the bark, dancing unsettingly with their limbs, wily shapes and angles casting shadows along the trunks, forming menacing faces in the dark bark, some scowls, mostly maw roaring looks. The creepy, ghoulish stand of horrific opaquely-lit oaks deeply unsettled Leni as she let out small terrified shrieks.

"Whoa...you good Leni?" Luna asked cumbersomely as she navigated the windy chaotic streets full of debris.

"...sorry Luna...I hate what storms do to trees...they make them look really scary."

"Still scared of storms I guess Leni? It's okay, this storm is really frickin...COME ON ASSHOLE! YOUR CAR COMES EQUIPPED WITH A GOD DAMN GAS PEDAL!"

Luna floored it and zoomed past a minivan going slow and safe on the road.

"...I hate them. I hate them I hate them I hate them. I hate thunderstorms," Leni quivered, now seeing the clouds above get even darker and darker, no more grey, but only dark and really dark grays...some clouds looking almost black. Luna leaned over and rubbed Leni's shoulder, giving a gentle smile to her.

"Look on the bright side Leni? At least we're inside a ca-OH SHIT!"

Luna swerved to the left as a large tree in front of them crashed onto the road, them getting out of the way just in time while the minivan was blocked off from the entire street. The tree took several power lines, spraying sparks all over the slick soaked road. Several cars behind them skidded and collided into one another, horn blasts and crashing metal fading way behind them into the storm's bellowing background.

As Leni's face was froze petrified Luna hyperventilated, wheeling the steering back under control with a horrified, "we almost got killed" laugh.

"Before...anything else happens...Luna, I love you."

"I...I love you too Leni...whatever happens, I'll always love you."

"You think we'll find him?"

"I hope we do. I mean, I know we're gambling on a really rough and probably incomplete picture...and I ain't exactly a detective, but I just got this feeling...I understand if you don't believe or trust my judgment Leni."

"Are you kidding Luna? If anyone knows Lincoln the bestest, it's you. You...you're the closest one of us all to him," Leni weakly whimpered, her mind and soul feeling like it was just grabbed and violently shaken till the life was near drained out.

"I wish I was the closest to Lincy," Leni said very quietly.

"What was that Leni?"

"Oh...just mumbling...anyway, if you think he's going to that sky-train thingy, then I trust you uncoordinatedly."

"...unconditionally Leni?"

"That's what I said, right?"

"...gosh you can be so cute Leni; sometimes I just wanna eat you up," Luna giggled, before her mind went to the last statement's sensual implication. Leni giggled as Luna took her eyes off the road and let them wander over the frame that was Leni.

"She's...really perky...and really...really beautiful," Luna's thoughts wandered, before she got herself to focus back on the road.

"Uhhg...forget those thoughts girl...Lincoln's priority number one!" Luna thought, before saying to Leni, "...forget I said that."

"Why? I think if I was gonna be eaten and junk, I'd taste like one of my shakes… maybe… pineapples and ice cream…snickerdoodles…coconuts or cookie dough!"

"Huh…and junk…yeah...I'll bet you do...damn it," Luna softly said under her breath in muddled, slightly stressed lust.

Leni suddenly turned the radio on, trying to switch on a station. Bubbly beats and bright sounds popped up, Leni perking up and smiling, just as Luna gave a wicked growl and frown to Leni.

"Come on Luna! I never get to hear this! It's one of my favorites."

"This song makes my ears bleed Leni! This is the kind of music you torture Lucy with."

"Please! Pretty please!? You use to like it."

"When I was like ten years old, before I saw the light and got rock n roll!"

"PLEASE PELASE PELASE!?"

Luna put her right arm out with her hand slightly curled.

"Roshambo Leni. Two outta three wins."

"Row your boat…what Luna?"

"Rock, paper and scissors Leni."

"OH! Okay!"

On the first try Luna won, her paper, Leni rock.

Second try Luna lost, her scissors, Leni still rock.

The third time, Luna thought Leni might try for rock again, but might change it up, thinking Leni would expect her to shake things up.

Luna did rock, as did Leni yet again, so that turn got stalemated.

On the tie-breaker, Luna switched back to scissors, only to see Leni yet again do rock.

"Ah crap…I hate this song," Luna complained as Leni soaked up the song.

"You gotta do the guy parts, okay Luna?"

"…no promises Leni."

Leni began singing with the song.

" _Now the funny glare to pay a gleaming tare in a staring under heat…involved an under usual feet…And I'm not only among but I invite who I want to come, so I missed a million miles of fun."_

She looked over with a big grin and said, "take it Luna!"

Luna begrudgingly sang her parts, "… _I know, it's up, for me,"_ before Leni and Luna did their respective parts.

" _If you steal my sunshine."_

" _Making sure I'm not in too deep."_

" _If you steal my sunshine."_

" _Keeping versed and on my feet."_

" _If you steal my sunshine."_

"OKAY! That's enough of that," Luna coarsely said, before switching it to another channel, Leni giving a pouty face to her.

"OH ROCKIN! KANSAS!

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Luna…in fact…I think we don't live in Kansas at all. Isn't this that state near the country with the maple syrup?"

Luna got lost in the music as she felt it course through her veins while she watched the road like a hawk, singing with each motion of activity happening outside, both her and Leni still looking for the 498 bus.

" _I close my eyes…..only for a moment, and the moment's gone…..all my dreams…. pass before my eyes, a curiosity."_

"Luna! This song makes me feel sad!" Leni whimpered out.

"… _.Dust in the wind…all they are is dust in the wind."_

"Alright…you get a little longer, then I'm gonna change it."

" _Same old song…. just a drop of water, in an endless sea…..all we do…. crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see."_

Luna then began reflecting on the last sentence in the lyrics as she continued singing.

"All we do…. crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see…I…I hope I didn't break things between Lincoln and me…I…I might have. What we were building…crumbled to the ground…just, dust in the wind."

Luna then sobbed out, " _Dust in the wind….all we are is dust in the wind."_

"Luna!?" Leni asked in alarmed surprise as new tears formed in Luna's eyes.

Luna suddenly began choking out restrained sobs, trying to hold them back. Leni leaned over to Luna with tears in her own eyes, rubbing Luna's back as Luna sniveled and coughed, trying to compose herself from her outburst.

"…I, I miss him too Luna. I know he's mad at us…and it's scary out here…I…we'll find him. He'll be okay. I promise," Leni warmly said to Luna, Luna giving a small smile, grabbing a hold of Leni in her right arm and holding onto her as she drove.

Leni and Luna smiled as Leni snuggled up to Luna, before the song cut off.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!"

"I didn't touch the radio Luna! I swearsies!"

"I know you didn't Leni. The song just cut off, for like no apparent rea-"

Suddenly an annoying buzzing sound, followed by a message filled the airwaves as they drove down the chaotic street…it was an emergency announcement, the alert sound that chilled their spins more than anything before.

" _The National Weather Service in Detroit has issued a tornado emergency for the following counties; Macomb, Oakland and Wayne. At 2:49 PM Central Standard Time, National Weather Service Doppler radar indicated severe thunderstorms in the area have the ability to produce multiple tornadoes in the Macomb, Oakland and Wayne counties. All residents are strongly advised to-"_

The emergency alert then cut off.

"Holy crud Luna…tornadoes in the area…I didn't think that was possible."

"Neither did I…Jesus I hope Linc's okay. I don't know how we haven't caught up to him by now!"

"Maybe-" Leni was cut short by another broadcast…this one even more electronic and unsettling, the voice louder and more synthesized.

" _...TORNADO EMERGENCY FOR WAYNE COUNTY...A TORNADO WARNING REMAINS IN EFFECT UNTIL 5:00 PM FOR ALL WAYNE COUNTY RESIDENTS...AT 3:10 PM...MULTIPLE TORNADOES WERE LOCATED OVER ROYAL WOODS...MOVING ROUGHLY EAST-SOUTHEAST AT 35 MILES PER HOUR. THIS IS A TORNADO EMERGENCY FOR ROYAL WOODS. THIS IS A PARTICULARLY DANGEROUS SITUATION. TAKE COVER NOW! HAZARDS...DEADLY TORNADOES. SOURCE...LAW ENFORCEMENT CONFIRMED TORNADOES. IMPACT...YOU ARE IN A LIFE-THREATENING SITUATION. FLYING DEBRIS MAY BE DEADLY TO THOSE CAUGHT WITHOUT SHELTER. MOBILE HOMES WILL BE DESTROYED. CONSIDERABLE DAMAGE TO HOMES... BUSINESSES...AND VEHICLES IS LIKELY AND COMPLETE DESTRUCTION IS POSSIBLE. LOCAL UPDATE….ONE TORNADO, RATED EF1, WILL BE NEAR NORTHERN ROYAL WOODS...SIGHTED INITIALLY AT 2:49 PM. ANOTHER TORNADO, RATED EF2, WAS SIGHTED IN THE HUNTINGTON OAKS RACKHAM GOLF COURSE, APPROACHING THE DETROIT ZOO."_

Static suddenly plagued the radio, then everything went off…no more radio.

"Luna…where are we right now?"

Luna looked all around her, then the large green road interchange guide sign on Woodward Avenue instantly told them where they were heading.

"…the Detroit Zoo," they both weakly said.

"…crap, crap crap! Leni, you see anything?"

"I…I don't know! I've never seen one of those long ropey thingy's before. They're like ropey windy things, right?"

"Yeah Leni! Tell me if you see anything on your right! I'm a look on my left and drive…WHOA!"

Another tree just came down to there right…luckily it was smaller than the other one. And…what the hell?" Luna asked as she saw parts of a house's roof fly right above them, then fall on the opposite side of the street in a big woody pile.

"Oh shit…we're near it!"

Leni suddenly popped her head out of the window, her hoodie dancing violently in the wind as her face was stretched by the veracity of the turbulence, soaked by rain, while her sunglasses surprisingly enough did not fly off her head into the winds. She looked to her right looking upwards. She did this several times, popping her head in back and forth as though she were a turtle trying to process some gigantic complicated math problem, before she rolled her window up nonchalantly and double-checked her seat belt. She then checked Luna's.

"What is it Leni?"

"...big ropey thingy..." Leni whispered.

"Wh...what!?"

"...BIG ROPEY THINGY! IT'S A TWISTER! IT'S A TWISTER!"

Luna instantly looked to her right and saw a long, skinny twirling cloud coming straight out from the trees in the right, ripping up the branches and tossing shingles and gutters all over the place. The buildings on their right suddenly blew apart, the tops of the roofs lifting right off and being twirled chaotically overhead, into the trees and sprayed all over Woodward Avenue.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"LUNA! FLOOR THE GOD DAMN CAR!"

"...did you just cuss Leni?"

"FUCKING FLOOR IT! FLOOR IT NOOOOWWWWW! BOOTS FROM THE SIXTIES! GO GO! GOOOOOOOO!"

Luna pushed the car from thirty-five to sixty-five miles per hour, the tornado impeding their acceleration with the downdrafts hitting the car and making it veer to the left. The tornado moved out its parallel path to them, immediately shifting course and now started chasing right behind them, twirling multiple parked cars on their sides in rapid fashion, the ones that were just behind them seconds ago. As it roared monstrously behind them, the Detroit Zoo came into sight.

Suddenly the tornado doubled in width and veered to their right again and passed them up as they feverishly jammed, Leni and Luna looking up the terrifying rippling vortex of whirlwinds, the car almost flipping along Leni's side due to the air suction rapidly being assimilated into its rotating column of fury.

They kept the gas punched as it veered into the rightmost part of the Detroit Zoo, then seconds later back into the Detroit Zoo parking lot, tossing around the dozens of cars still in the parking lot. Luna saw several tractors tumble across the road, collectively crashing to a halt as she slammed the brakes, the tires locking and the whole Packard Hawk skidding to the right along a right-leaning road under the Detroit Zoo parking garage. Before they went inside the parking garage road that lead out the other side, Leni saw the tornado striking the Detroit Zoo water tower, seeing several semi trucks being smashed into the metal girders supporting the structure. She saw it wobble slightly before the sight disappeared, brick and concrete walls her only vision now.

Luna continued speeding out along the road under the parking garage, when the metal lining roof of the water tower flew right over them onto the highway bridge, then smashing into the lower highway turnpike. Then a huge wave of water bellowed right over the top of the parking garage, the water splashing out of the opened tower, nearly uptaking the panicking Luna and Leni as they swerved from the onrushing wave that coursed in one huge river right over the road bank into the turnpike below. Their leftward turn onto the opposite moving side of West 10 Mile Road was a purely lucky one as the tornado blew right over the parking garage, flipping cars off left and right and shifted right, crisscrossing the turnpike and causing more mayhem for anyone down there still. They both looked up to see the Detroit Zoo steer, its bovine ends black, its mid-section white like an Oreo cookie being wafted across the vortex into a bare branchy tree, it smashing through the limbs but the branches acting like cushions for its fall back to earth. It got up quickly and shook off its violent ordeal, running off back towards the zoo.

Luna thankfully drove fast enough to avoid the Packard being swept up and whirled around. Leni, her body pumped with as much adrenaline as the Twister event, turned around as her fingers dug into the dash board. She saw a bus stopped at an angle on the other side of the road along Woodward Avenue…with Leni's keen eyes seeing the digital read-out screen, indicating it was the 498 bus.

"LUNA! I FOUND LINCY'S BUS! IT'S OVER-"

Then, as Leni watched in powerless horror, she saw the tornado engulf the city bus, it just rocking violently back and forth before the twister knocked it on its side and caused it to roll and skid along the road backwards down 10 Mile Road, windows shattering from the vibrations. It smashed into a pole in the street, bringing down the large interchange road guide sign on it, the heaviest parts of the metal sign structure crashing into and caving inwards on the roof area of the bus…directly onto the space where the passenger's upper bodies would be.

"No….no…no no….NO NO NO! LINCY!"

"LENI! WHAT THE-"

"GO BACK! GO BACK! THAT WAS LINCY'S BUS!"

Luna skidded to a stop with her brake, seeing first the tornado continue along its path of destruction across Woodward Avenue, then shift to their left eastward in the other direction towards the Pleasant Ridge neighborhood. She then parked the Packard next to the bus, a pit in her heart now forming…despair, fear and terror to what she might see…seeing what looked like Lincoln's bus, on its side with its roof completely smashed inwards by the metal interchange sign.

There it was, the digital reader in Luna's sights still blinking…bus 498.

"OH MY FUCK! LINCOLN!" Luna traumatically screamed as she ran out of the car, Leni following in suit as the rains and winds howled around them, both keeping guard of everything around them.

Luna kicked in what was left of the bus's windshield as both her and Leni crawled into the small confined quarters of the pulverized interior, roof smashed inwards by the pole and windows shattered aplenty.

What they saw caused their skin to boil over in horror, Leni puking her guts out all over the sideways seats as Luna cried in terror; what few people could be seen, their heads were caved inwards, that or their bodies suffered extreme fatal trauma. This was stuff akin to the Red Asphalt driving education video they both saw during their driving school classes...only this was real...this was actual, live gore.

Leni and Luna didn't see anyone moving inside.

"...no...NO! NO! LINCOLN!" Leni and Luna both screamed at the top of their lungs, squeezing and passing up the human wreckage, trying as hard and as fast as they could scanning the interior for their brother in the bloody mangled grave that was bus 498.

Leni sobbed at the sights, Luna sniveled but pressed inwards, trying to emotionally lock her focus just on Lincoln...trying her damndest to believe Lincoln would be okay...the environment was telling another story.

"LINCOLN! DUDE! LINCOLN SCREAM! CALL OUT! BRO!" Luna begged out as she maneuvered over another motionless body, hobbling nearly all the way back to the bus. Leni stood back in catatonic shock with tears running down her face.

Of all the bodies on the bus, none looked like Lincoln's.

"Luna...they're...they're all-"

"Leni! I...I think bro's not in here...he's...he's not on this bus...not this 498 anyways."

Leni gave a whimper of joy, before the grueling and horrific environment pulled her back in crippling shock as she felt another body under her foot.

"ARE THERE ANY SURVIVORS? HELLO!?" Luna shouted out, getting no responses at all. Towards the back, she saw the bus driver and a young black woman...motionless as well. Then, Luna began hearing...crying.

"He...hello?"

Luna called out again, looking between the bus driver and young woman's bodies; in a bundle with multiple pitch-white blankets was wrapped inside them a baby girl, less than a year old. The infant looked over to Luna, hearing and seeing her. She began crying out vigorously.

"This baby…that's…that's gotta be the mom…oh no…"

Luna delicately picked her up and cuddled her in her arms.

"H…hi there…you're a cute little dudette," Luna whispered weakly.

"Leni! Call 9-11 now! I found a baby!"

"A baby? Why don't we just find the mothe-" Leni paused, Luna shaking her head lowly as she pointed to the young black woman's body on the ground. Leni sniffled loudly as she got her cell phone out. Just as she was about to call 9-11, their dad, Lynn Sr, was calling them.

"Luna! It's dad…should I answer?"

"Not now Leni! Pops is gonna have to wait till we get this shit done…when we got a second. Fuck knows how much longer bro's luck is gonna hold out."

"LUNA! Don't cuss in front of the baby!"

"That's the least of this little babe's worries...and ours."

Leni reluctantly denied the call from their dad and dialed up 9-11, waiting and waiting…and waiting.

"It's no use Luna…all circles are busy, and it'll probably be a while till they get around the circle to us," Leni sighed in extreme disappointment.

"…circuits Leni," Luna whispered lightly before she harshly said, "GOD DAMN IT!"

Luna looked down and saw what looked like the baby girl's bag and the woman's purse.

"Come take the baby for a sec Leni…need to get this stuff for her and her family."

Leni whimpered momentarily, still trying to meander a body around.

"NOW LENI!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Leni hobbled into the space and took the baby from Luna as Luna grappled with the items, grabbing the strap to the baby bag while she looked into the woman's purse. She looked into the wallet and took a look at the photo ID.

"…Chivonn Booker Jemison…you…you look barely older than me…you shouldn't have had to die like this…you didn't even get to see her grow up," Luna uttered to herself as she tried to look for a cell phone. She found it, and pulled her own cellphone out to take a picture of the cell's number, including the two listed contacts on the cell phone…numbers for one named LaShawna…the other named Grammy Jem.

"….hi baby," Leni sniffled out as she cuddled and cooed the baby close to her, trying to nurture and distract her and herself from the surroundings. She babbled to the baby, the little infant responding with reserved babbling of her own. Luna motioned for Leni to backtrack out of the bus, Luna now holding the baby bag.

Leni wrapped the blanket around the sides of the infant's head to shield it from the rains and winds piercing the broken windows of the bus, but in Leni's mind, mostly to shield the baby from seeing the human wreckage all around her.

They exited the bus and ran back to the double-parked Packard, Luna dropping the things on the ground momentarily for Leni to scoot in with the baby in tow, then throwing the baby bag in between them as Luna ran back around to the driver's seat.

As they collected themselves and regained their breathing, Leni cuddled close to the baby as Luna rubbed her forehead, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Gl…glad we found you when we did little dudette…but what the hell are we gonna do now? We can't go looking for Lincoln with a baby. That'd be fu-"

The answer came with a huge squad of ambulances, police cruisers and fire trucks heading straight for their vicinity, most of them branching off to the turnpike area where most of the unseen carnage was probably taking place below when a huge column of oily smoke and fire began gushing from the rainy windy landscape.

Luna leapt out of the Packard and ran towards them, waving violently, trying to catch their attention.

"Hey! HEY! OVER HERE! DUDES!"

One lone police cruiser broke from the squad and braked hard next to them. Out popped a tall, lanky old black cop with extremely grey hair, still looking primed and physically fit to do his job. He jogged over to them.

"You ladies okay? Tornada's around here, and you should-" he started with a gruff tone, before seeing the upturned bus with its smashed in roof and interior.

"Uhh…you ladies were in that bus?"

"Officer! We just saw that bus get struck by that tornado going east now," Luna replied.

"The one down in Pleasant Ridge? That one is dissipatin right now I hear…suppose to be a really big one forming west of us though…it's getting close, and you gotta get outta-"he paused, looking into the Packard and seeing Leni smile sheepishly towards him, then focusing back onto the baby.

"…you driving this?" he asked curiously to Luna, "cause…ain't you a bit young to be driving a Packard this type? And…if I may say, what a lovely little girl you got there miss," he nodded to Leni.

"Thank you sir," Leni replied quietly, before Luna interjected.

"Actually officer…my sister and I…we were…we're still looking for our younger brother Lincoln Loud. We thought…he'd be on this bus…he wasn't, but…but…" Luna stuttered.

"Yeah…go on child," he encouraged as nicely as he could with his gritty voice.

Leni suddenly let a crying choke out.

"They're dead! They're all dead," Leni cried out to the officer as she snuggled onto the baby with more tenacity, the officer looking at her with a mortified face.

"…my lord," he croaked.

"We went inside the bus sir…the baby and the mother were on it, and when we found them, both were huddled around the baby…they didn't make it either, but she did," Luna said, pointing to the infant.

"You…you ladies were mighty brave to go into that bus…you girls are heroes," he said with a pat on Luna's shoulder, then looking inside to look at the baby.

"It's a blessed miracle ya survived that twister sweetie-bell. You're such a cute little peach cobbler baby-girl. Lucky these two found you when they did…otherwise…" he stuttered, clutching onto his dark brown wooden cross on a dog chain necklace.

"Ladies…if ya looking for your brother still, it'd be hard for you to find him with a baby on board, especially with these twisters hittin our city…you shouldn't even be on the road right now!"

"Twisters? How many have there been?" Luna asked, Leni looking at them now.

"This one of course, the big one forming several miles away, one in Royal Woods-"

"ROYAL WOODS!?" Luna and Leni replied back in horror.

"That was a little twister girls…started strong but got weak, just pulled some shingles off some roofs, took a few branches and downed a couple power lines. Ain't nothin like this one here and the big one west of us. Big one is getting ungodly. But ya need to get to shelter. Only a matter of time before more form."

"More…more of them are coming?" Leni asked with dread.

"Yeah…and ya two being adults, I can't be wantin ta stop you from finding ya brother…where do you think he is anyhow?"

"We…we don't know for certain, but we think he was on the 498 bus going to downtown Detroit…he wasn't on the bus so…we originally thought he'd go on the People Mover…he likes it a lot."

"Huh…people usually hate that thing…at least its got one admirer."

"So officer…we don't wanna drag this baby into our situation…we might be putting her in extreme danger. I don't know if I have the stomach to give the baby back to her family and let them know about her mother…I wanna return her to her family…but we gotta look for ours too."

"Family's gonna need to know about the mama of this girl…I'll take her off your hands if ya need me to."

"You will? Do…do you need us to come with you?" Leni asked.

"I just need another officer to help…gonna have to hold her at the precinct till this weather cools down," he replied, calling his dispatch and letting them know the situation at hand.

While the armada of emergency responders and crew were tackling on an unseen task of mass destruction and panic in the turnpike down below that made Luna and Leni's stomach churn from the menagerie of screaming and crying, another cruiser, a huge black SUV with two officers pulled up. First a short plump Latina officer with a sweet smile and commanding demeanor named Cortez popped out of the driver's side, the other side a blonde buzzed haircut, red-faced middle-aged man who looked like he went to the gym way far too often named Sheldon. They jogged over to the old black police officer, who Luna just noticed was named Carson.

"We gotta go Carson!"

"You got my dispatch right?"

"We did. Chief has a spot in his office all set for the child till we can find her family…thing is…"

"What Lopez?"

"Well…we gotta report to other calls coming from the area too," she replied.

Then Sheldon interjected, "You and Lopez take the child back. I'll take the dispatch request at the Ferndale U-Haul storage facility, a family is trapped in their storage compartment and the only one there is a front desk lady with no way of clearing a truck smashed into the gated entrance."

"You got something to pull it off?" Carson asked, Sheldon pointing to the huge SUV with a huge winch set at the front.

"Okay…ladies?" Officer Carson said, motioning for Leni to hand over the baby to him.

"I'll miss you little baby. I'm…I'm sorry you lost your mommy," Leni whimpered, giving her one last snuggle before Leni handed her gingerly over to the officer, Luna looking at her pensively, putting her finger out, the baby girl putting its hand out and wiggling Luna's…that warmed Luna's heart as Luna gave a weak smile to the infant.

"Lopez, can you get the baby bag too?"

"Got it Carson," she replied, taking the bag from Leni with a nurturing "thank you" expression.

"Ladies…we'll make sure the family knows…about this uhh, your names?"

"Luna and Leni Loud…here's our numbers if you need to speak or contact with us," Luna said, giving them a wrinkled piece of paper with their numbers and address on it. Carson nodded, then he and Lopez went back in the cruiser.

"There's…really no other survivors in the bus?" Lopez asked him.

"Lucky there was one survivor in that ungodly wreckage…good thing the unit 3 squad is just finishing up down in the turnpike…gonna be at least ten minutes before we can get back to this mess," Carson huffed as he held a blanket hovering above the baby's face to block out moderate hail that began falling from the clouds now.

Lopez pulled out a small baby seat from the trunk, and then strapped the baby seat in the back of the cruiser; the old black cop strapping her in and hopping in the back to watch her while Lopez drove, a seemingly opposite case of gender norms and roles.

Sheldon got into the SUV and took off eastward, along the path the twister took.

Leni sniffled as Luna stood outside the old Packard Hawk, being pelted with the hail, lost in her mind. She was out there being pulverized catatonically until Leni pulled her inside the vehicle.

"L…Luna? Luna?"

Luna just stared into the surroundings blankly, her mind lost in the ordeal they were in. Tears dribbled down her cheek.

"I…I don't know…I don't know where Lincoln is…I should know…I should have known…" Luna hiccupped in a cracked voice.

"I'm sorry…Leni…I'm sorry you had to see that…those bodies…I'm sorry we went through all that…I'm sorry I…I can't find bro…"

Leni wiped her eyes and leaned in for a hug.

"We saved a baby Luna…that counts for something…you saved that baby."

"I know…but…but I…we still need to find Lincoln-"

"And we will. We just need to keep looking and watch out for twisters and junk like….hey…wait a minute…Luna? Doesn't Ronnie-Anne live around here?"

"...OH MY GOD LENI! THAT'S IT! HE'S AT RONNIE ANNE'S PLACE! HE'S GOTTA BE! HOW...how come I didn't think of that?"

"Although...he might be heartbroken from their breakup still...I don't know, maybe I'm wrong?"

"Maybe, maybe not Leni. Her place is just five or six blocks away from here...and we...I was wrong about the bus, so...why not check just to make sure?"

"Alright...uhgh...I don't know if I'm gonna get any sleep in the next few nights," Leni said stressfully, putting her face into her hands and trying to recharge herself. Luna started the car and made their way past the windy debris and destruction all around them.

"Neither do I," Luna thought.

Luna continued several blocks down the southern portions of Royal Woods, not far from their Detroit Zoo location.

Leni coughed up an acidic loogie out the window, wincing at doing a most un-ladylike act of expectorating; a remnant from throwing up from the horror of the bus.

"Yuck! Uh, sorry Luna."

"If that was a challenge, then I accept," Luna said with a little smile, Leni rolling her eyes in a sigh.

"Dude...wish we had Ronnie's number so I was certain we would not be wasting a trip down there."

"Hey Luna? What if he is down there...but doesn't even want to come home? Not even with these twistery thingys?"

"I...I don't think he'd be that pigheaded Leni...he's pissed all to hell, and has every right to be...but I don't think...I hope he wouldn't stay mad at us if we simply tell him he was right and we were wrong and in the wrong...and if that didn't work...we could tell him also what you and I went through...what we saw to get him home."

"So...to get Lincy home...we guilt-trip him as a last resort?"

"My last resort...no guaranteeing he'd wanna come back...but hell or come high water, we're his older sisters...I'm just hoping it doesn't come to that, and hopefully he'll accept our apologizes...the other's apologizes, and listen to our willingness to modify or scrap sister-fight-protocol altogether...and let him mediate any fights. Funny thing is...when it's between the ones younger than Lincoln, we don't do sister-fight-protocol...nor do we do it with a sister who's older fighting with a younger...it's generally s older ones that need it...like Lincoln's the cut-off point."

"I...I don't follow Luna...cut off what?"

"Never mind Leni...thinking out loud...either way, I hope to hell if he's at Ronnie's, he'll accept coming back to us."

"He's...probably told Ronnie Luna...think she'll let us see him?"

"Let me put it this way Leni...I don't care if I gotta knock the walls supporting her house down in the midst of these tornadoes to see and speak to our brother...to get him back..." Luna trailed off, rubbing her hand over her heart momentarily and slyly out of Leni's view as Leni still looked out the windows in alarm for any other nearby tornadoes on the ground...the radio seemed to have been knocked out, so they couldn't get any news...luckily Leni had her cellphone set now for the Detroit News Network, which looked like it just started covering this storm with more detail and focus thanks to voluntary work from NOAA...possibly with their sister Lisa's assistance.

"...I have to get him back...I have to...I, I can't lose him..."

"Luna?"

"N...nothing Leni. Oh...we're here."

They parked in front of a modest looking Victorian home. A tree next to the home had all of its leaves gone, a branch downed while a huge puddle was formed along the sidewalk. Leni almost stepped into this, before taking her finger and dipping in to check the depth...it went past her wrist.

"Nope...no wet feet for me," she gingerly said, opting to hop out onto the sidewalk, Luna seeing this and giggling.

"At least she can make me laugh at a time like this," Luna though whimsically, before they both walked up to the front porch. Luna rang the bell as they cuddled in their rain coats, only just now noticing it wasn't as cold before, but the wind and rains were getting worse.

No answer.

Leni knocked hard several times.

Suddenly the door opened quickly, Ronnie Anne quickly taking in both the sight of Leni and Luna.

"Uh…hi Ronnie Anne," Luna said as Leni waived with a small smile. Ronnie Anne looked up to them with a partly scrunched face, then walked over to them, looking back and forth at their expressions.

Then in one lightening fast, absolutely stinging motion, Ronnie Anne slapped them across their left cheeks.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Luna roared out, Leni next saying, "HEY YOU MEANY! WHAT WAS THAT-"

"THAT'S FOR PUTTING LINCOLN THROUGH THAT BULLSHIT! Desagradables perras estúpidas! YOU GOT SOME FUCKING NERVE COMING OVER HERE PUTAS!"

"Ow…damn…no wonder he thought you were a bully for a while," Luna said coyly.

"Say that again…I dare you!" Ronnie Anne threatened before Leni got between the both of them.

"Ronnie Anne! Please! We know we messed up! We messed up more than anyone has ever messed up in the history of mess-ups! Please…if Lincoln is in there…can you please let us talk to him?"

"And what makes you think I'd let you in if he told me he didn't want to speak to you?"

Luna's temper was flaring uncontrollably now.

"Listen, my sister and I just went through fucking hell out here looking for our bro, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna be stopped by an ex-girlfriend! We need to talk to him, NOW!"

Ronnie Anne just looked at both of them with pitiful eyes.

"…you think he'd wanna talk to you after you put him through that?"

"Why the hell do you care anyways Ronnie Anne? You broke his heart, remember?" Luna said bitterly.

"We're still good friends you ass…pun intended. Even if I've…changed…drifted another way…he's still there for me, maybe not as a significant, but he's still one of the coolest dudes around. And you know what? I never heard him more pissed off…ever girls. You should feel ashamed of yourselves," Ronnie Anne bitterly said back to them, Leni wondering what Ronnie Anne meant by her change.

"We…we do," Luna huffed in defeat. "We put Lincoln through a horrible, horrible ordeal. But…but Ronnie, that's why we're here. We want…we need to apologize to him…everyone else needs to apologize to him…plus, there's frickin tornadoes dropping out of the sky like flies! Tell him we're gonna drop our sister-fight-protocol…it obviously doesn't work for the family if it did this to our bro."

"That's the understatement of the century. You hurt him badly Luna…Leni…the others, I think Luan…Lucy I was surprised by…Lynn, I was not surprised by that one at all…it…it broke my heart to hear him like that…then his phone goes dead right in the middle of our talk."

"Goes dead?" Leni asked, Luna picking up on that recurring theme of Ronnie Anne "hearing" Lincoln.

"Ronnie Anne? Did Lincoln ever stop by here?"

"…well…it seems like you really are sorry…so I'll begrudgingly tell you the truth. I got a text message earlier from him asking if he could crash over. I was busy at the time and didn't get back to him until about maybe thirty…forty minutes ago. We talked for about three…maybe five minutes…then the line cuts off. I try calling him but the line says the caller's phone is no longer able to accept calls…guessing lameo forgot to charge his phone again."

"….and?" Leni asked on her toes.

"…and…that was the last I heard of him. He did tell me that in the off-chance you'd try and get a hold of him, he'd be heading to downtown Detroit to ride that People Mover…I dunno why, but Linc likes that thing."

"Hell yeah! I knew it! So…did he say he got on the 498 bus by chance?" Luna asked.

"How'd you know that? Well…you're almost right. The one he took was actually ahead of schedule and he got on that one, so he's probably almost in downtown right now."

"RONNIE ANNE! GET THOSE GIRLS INSIDE!" Her mother, Mrs. Santiago yelled out, running over to Luna and Leni and pulling them in from the stormy conditions outside.

"Girls! Ronnie told me Lincoln is heading to downtown! Is that true!? Did you see that tornado around here?" Ronnie's mother asked them frantically but with a greeting tone.

"Ye…yeah. We did…and we've been looking for him…he's not answering his cellphone…"Leni said. Mrs. Santiago gasped as she hurriedly pulled them into the basement room with the Detroit News station on full blast. Leni and Luna found Ronnie Anne's family huddled down, watching some helicopter footage blaring on their large screen TV with a meteorologist yelling out over a howling freight-train like wind. His words were of alarmingly narration to the events unfolding. Leni and Luna's souls nearly drifted away when they saw the footage being played and what he was shouting out at full blast.

"IF…YOU LOOK OVER THERE BEHIND ME, THAT'S A, A GIGANTIC TORNADO! YES, A TWISTER IN DETROIT! WE'VE NEVER HAD THIS MANY TORNADOES BEFORE HIT THE AREA, AND THIS ONE GREW IN SIZE AND INTENSITY FROM WHEN IT TOUCHED DOWN IN ACACIA PARK CEMETARY! IT'S A MULTI-VORTEX TYPE, HIDDEN BY HUGE RAIN SHADOWS SURROUNDING IT! THIS…THIS THING IS HUGE, AND IT'S ONLY GETTING BIGGER AND STRONGER! OH MY GOD! THIS THING IS ALMOST ALREADY A MILE WIDE, AND IT'S JUST… IT'S LEAVING A HUGE PATH OF DESTRUCTION IN THE NEIGHBORHOODS DOWN BELOW!"

"What…the….f…fu…fuu…" Luna stuttered as she saw a huge low, dark grey wall, not looking like a regular tornado they just saw, or any kind of tornado she saw in her science textbooks…this looked like a gigantic cloud dropped on the ground rotating violently with these strange spiral vortices spinning off, striking their neighborhood, throwing everything around in its path. Leni fainted when she saw this, Ronnie Anne running over just in time to catch her mid-fall.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT LOOKS LIKE RAIN SHROUDING THIS TORNADO, THAT'S ACTUALLY THE TORNADO! DO NOT BE FOOLED! THIS TORNADO IS GROWING MORE VIOLENT BY THE MINUTE! IT'S HARD TO TELL WHERE THIS THING BEGINS AND ENDS, BUT THE WINDS DON'T LIE…GOOD LORD, NOW IT'S OFFICIALLY A MILE WIDE AND GETTING WIDER STILL!"

"Jerry, Jerry! Can you tell us where this tornado is passing through right now!?" A news anchor woman called back loudly for him to hear, the winds crackling as the helicopter was rocking violently back and forth, miles away but still being impacted by the winds.

"LORAIN, THIS IS ONE OF THE STRANGEST, MOST POWERFUL TORNADIC STORMS METEOROLOGISTS HAVE SEEN IN YEARS, NOT SINCE THE EL RENO OKLAHOMA TORNADO IN 2013! FOR IT TO BE HAPPENING IN A MAJOR METROPOLITAN AREA THIS FAR NORTH, IS UNHEARD OF!"

"Yes Jerry, but where, where is it-"

Crackling from the audio and a couple of metal bangs later, the feed came back on. Leni came to, her eyes wide in terror from the nightmare unfolding in plain reality…she so wished this was just a really, really bad dream like the one she had last night.

"-SO DARK OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! MID-LEVEL WIND SPEEDS MEASURED IN EXCESS OF 305 MILES PER HOUR, AND THE ENTIRE WEDGE IS TRAVELLING AT NEARLY FIFTY MILES AN HOUR. TORNADOES USUALLY MOVE NORTH-NORTHEAST, BUT THIS ONE IS MOVING SOUTH, SOUTHEAST. IT'S MOVING RIGHT NOW THROUGH THE OUTER PARTS OF PLEASANT RIDGE, IT'S ENCOMPASSING ALL OF OAK PARK AND FERNDALE, AND IF IT KEEPS GOING, IT'S GOING TO…OH…OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Jerry? JERRY!?"

"LORAIN! IT JUST PASSED OVER THE M-102 HIGHWAY! THERE'S CARS STILL DOWN THERE! IT'S ENGULFING M-102 ALL THE WAY FROM LIVERNOIS AVENUE TO WOODWARD AVENUE! MY GOD…LORAIN, LORAIN I SEE CARS IN THE AIR WITH THEIR LIGHTS ON STILL…AND ROOFS, ROOFS AND DEBRIS OF SO MANY HOMES IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD BEING THROWN AROUND LIKE MATCHSTICK BOXES…OH NO…LORAIN! A HOME JUST GOT LIFTED CLEAR OFF THE GROUND! THERE'S SO MUCH DEBRIS AND DESTRUCTION! IF…IF ANYONE IS WATCHING AND ON THE ROAD STILL, GET TO SAFETY, DON'T GO ON THE ROADS, HUNKER DOWN!"

"Jerry…Jerry! Tell us where's it's going so people in the area can brace themselves and take cover!"

"AT…DAMN IT! AT THIS RATE, IF IT CONTINUES ITS PATH….GOOD GOD, IT'LL STRIKE DOWNTOWN DETROIT HEAD-ON IN LESS THAN HALF AN HOUR!"

Luna's entire world suddenly began to collapse right under her. This monster of a tornado…was heading straight for where Lincoln was. A mental picture of him in her mind suddenly faded away…as though his spirit was giving a preliminary farewell before his permanent departure from Earth.

As Leni grasped the reality of this horror, Luna's mind shut off the entire environment around her, save for Leni as she pulled her to the Santiago's front entrance. Ronnie Anne and her mother ran after them. It was so, so loud outside that everyone had to yell loudly.

"GIRLS! YOU CANNOT GO OUT THERE LOOKING FOR HIM! IT'S NOT SAFE!"

"LUNA! LENI!" Ronnie Anne yelled out in brash but legitimate concern.

"I WILL CALL THE POLICE AND HAVE YOU STOPPED!" Mrs. Santiago shouted.

"THERE'S THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE CALLING THE COPS RIGHT NOW! THEY CAN'T AND WON'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! THEY'RE PICKING UP THE WRECKAGE FROM THIS THING!" Luna yelled back as she ran down to the Packard. Ronnie Anne suddenly ran down to them and stopped them.

"LUNA! LENI! WAIT!I…I'M SORRY…FOR SLAPPI-"

"WE DESERVED IT," Luna yelled back, before Ronnie Anne gave out an uncharacteristically saddened hug, Leni almost swearing she heard her snivel.

"PLEASE! STAY SAFE…AND FIND LINCOLN!"

"RONNIE ANNE!?" Mrs. Santiago yelled out in astonishment at her, seeing her daughter encourage them on this escapade. The roar got louder as they all looked southwestward.

Straight in the distance, about a mile and a half away, was the huge dark cloaked cloud holding within it a beast of untold destruction.

"LOUDS! GET BACK HERE!" Mrs. Santiago shouted at them again.

Leni looked weakly at the irate and flustered Mrs. Santiago, terrified of the storm around them and feeling like she was on the edge of having a breakdown that would cripple her.

Then the trillion dollar thought blared in her head again; they had no way of contacting Lincoln, and he was in the tornado's path head-on. Her fears and phobia of storms maxed out, she thought what Lincoln would do at a time like this.

"Lincy…he'd…he'd push through, even against these odds…he'd believe in me," Leni told herself.

As Luna started the Packard, Mrs. Santiago pulling Ronnie Anne in quickly as the winds picked up even stronger, Ronnie Anne gave them weak, hopeful smiles, them returning ones back to her and Mrs. Santiago. Luna then took off blazing at nearly record illegal speeds down the street. As they got near a merge lane, they crossed a big grassy field, cutting off several other random vehicles on the road in the process, then jumping onto Interstate 75 going south, both pleading and hopeful that they could get down there before the monster tornado did first.

Each move they made, illegal, reckless and/or downright looking as though Luna had a death wish functioned in cutting the time by seconds, now a matter of life and death for their brother, who was making his way to the downtown metropolitan area.

* * *

Earlier that afternoon.

2:29 PM

Being the sole passenger on the Route 498 bus, this one ahead of schedule and travelling faster than usual from the lack of stops it had to make, the interior was acoustically active and rattling from the winds and rain outside. Lincoln was huddled in the corner of the back of the bus, feigning the appearance of being asleep. He was quietly yet angrily tearing into his hoodie and grey jacket sleeves, breath and skin hot and moist still from anger, sweat and precipitation, his mood still brooding and emotionally damaged as ever, still licking his wounds and reigning in his mental state. This was the second time over the weekend he found himself on a lone, rainy journey in a severely muddled state.

"...damn them," he weakly let out.

"...god damn them...why'd they have to treat me like that? Why'd it have to go that far...and why Luna? Of all of them...it had to be her I raged at the most...the way they all looked at me...with those looks...and their yelling at me like that, and I...fuck...FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Lincoln cried out in his sleeve, muffling his woes to halt the bus driver looking back at him...trying in vain to buck up, finding it near impossible. It was hard enough hiding his face out of sight.

"If it wasn't for chopping that timber...thank goodness I didn't cut it up yet...otherwise...I might of done something really, really stupid."

Lincoln wiggled out of his hoodie pocket his IPod and headphones he snuck out with him, both in a little baggy to keep from getting wet, though a tiny hole on one side let in the most minimal of moisture; it was nothing to the tech. Slipping his headphones on and connecting them to the IPod, Lincoln listened to some of the most intense, scariest, grandest and dramatic Japanese giant monster music, with the intermittent soothing anime score sprinkled here and there, mentally reveling in the recall of scenes in various anime movies he loved to watch.

With his eyes closed and the music acting as background landscapes to foster his thoughts, his rationale, was gradually returning.

Lincoln knew he'd most likely be getting into some unparalleled trouble with his folks for leaving the house in the middle of an intense storm...and he didn't seem to mind. He seemed fully willing to accept whatever punishment was on his horizon. This storm, his coming grounding, was nothing to him. This was going to be his time to cool off from what he would describe as his sister's incomparably stupid and pointless, pigheaded confrontation and arguments. One side of his brain as telling him he did the right thing; he stuck with the sister-fight-protocol agreement, and hoped to make every one of them feel horrible about it too. He was not in the wrong to leave in that regards...but something felt off...like he should have stayed at the house, and just went to his room, even after the berating. It was such a nagging little feeling that he quelled very well, up until now.

"The berating..." Lincoln trailed off, those fiery feelings still malleable and frothing in his stomach...the rage, the sting and mortification he felt towards them...especially Luna.

All events in the world around him were drowned out by the combination of his muddled emotions, the unsettling, huge monster music blaring in his ears and his copious and continuous contempt for the predicament he found himself in. He did find the one redeemable aspect of this journey slightly encouraging; finally being able to go travel on the People Mover again, only this time...he'd be by himself.

"Dang...I really wanted Luna and I to go on it again...together...just to explore downtown... damn it."

He played back his explosive reaction in the basement from earlier, as though he was a film critic studying the dialogue and feel for a cinema piece. Letting what he said to his sisters slowly sink in, it dawned on him that maybe...maybe he went...a little too far in his volcanic eruption at his sisters, even more so upstairs in the living room.

"I...said ashamed...felt ashamed to be even related to them…I told them they made me sick. Holy heck...I think I may have crossed a line. As wrong and stupid their fight was, and even for how much they threw me under the bus, which was totally uncalled for with their dang sister-fight-protocol...I crossed a line...one a brother never should...ah fuck me..."

As his anger was gradually morphing into the inklings of regret, sadder parts of his movie music playlist came up, most notably the track titled "Requiem" from one of his favorite Godzilla movies, "Godzilla vs. Destoroyah." He hadn't heard it in a long time, but knew it from the very first two seconds. And as he listened on longer and longer…the vestigial elements of anger and rage burnt out, inklings of regret blobbed together into a huge mashup of remorse and self-loathing at what he said to his sisters.

"I needed to be a better brother for them. I should have been cool and composed…calmer… I shouldn't…I shouldn't have said those things to them."

Lincoln felt the anguished, sadden glares from their faces when he recalled his most raucous roaring at them…then their faces when he bitterly denigrated them to nothing more than…regrettable beings.

It kept hurting his heart. His throat felt like it was being constricted, even more than the angry sobbing from a little while ago. He saw their dejected and forlorn expressions. At first he got a sick, horrific kick out of their mortified reactions, feeling like they were more than owed that harsh treatment…he saw the sullen expressions Lucy, Lynn, Luan and Leni, still burned in his head…but…most of all…he saw how he crushed his rocker sister, his greatest secret…his more-than-just-a-sister…his love.

"…Luna."

The one he'd thought he would never and could never destroy in his entire life…how he berated her…brushed her off so coldly, so intently and venomously as though she was nothing more than an annoying little fly …telling her those horrible soul-crushing things.

Lincoln realized something…he gave the unshakable impression to his sisters, especially Luna in his mindless fit of rage and venting, of not wanting to be related or existing with his sisters.

He didn't think he said it like that, but by his temper, by his tone, his inclination and utter look of disdain towards them…they must have taken it to heart…and they were all arguably crushed beyond what Lincoln had ever intended.

"Their…tears…their eyes…Luna's eyes…" Lincoln's voice cracked as he said this quietly, before an even greater series of feelings took center stage in is soul.

"…oh….oh my god…..what have I done?"

As the bus seemed to rock back and forth from a stray band of heavy winds, Lincoln broke down into his knees…feeling regret surge over him like a mega tsunami. It was only reinforced further because the next song on his IPod that came up after his realization was James Newton Howard's "Beauty Killed the Beast" part five, from the 2005 King Kong.

As Lincoln heard this music, it inspired and broke his heart at the same time, knowing he broke his sister's hearts…but most of all…broke Luna's heart.

"No….no…I love you all…I…I'm not ashamed to be your brother…I love you all…Luna…I…I love you…I'm still…in love with you…did…did I destroy us?" Lincoln choked as he balled up even further.

"I…I gotta make this right. I gotta-"

A stray finger pressed his shoulder.

"Oh dear child, are you alright?"

Lincoln lifted his head up to see an old, sweet black lady with a minor hunch, gowned in a light white and yellow rain dress with far too many false flowers decorated on the sides take a seat next to him. He violently coughed and tried to wipe his tears away, but his eyes were a dead give-away.

"Oh dear, dear, deary. Is that hair of yours white? Whiter than a glass of milk; how lovely."

"Uh…th…thank you mam," Lincoln lowly said as she gave a warm smile over to him, now scooting over and patting his soaked shoulders. She saw Lincoln to be still utterly soaked to the marrow still, even if the bus was almost eight-five degrees inside.

"Good lordie hun, why are you soaked? And what's with them tears? Why, you'd give these clouds a good run for their money sweetie. What's eatin ya?"

Lincoln stayed silent, the rains and winds outside seeming to pick up in force and intensity greater than before. She saw Lincoln look outside.

"Oh, don't mind the storm sweetie. Every now and then a big storm hits out city. Nothin ta fright yaself over. Now, what can Grammy Jemison do for you?"

Lincoln hiccupped a little, then mildly chuckled at how forward yet sweet this woman seemed to be, actually trying to care and concern Lincoln's mental state.

"You are very friendly…th…thank you Mrs. Jemison…I…just had a really, really bad day at home and…with my girlfriend."

"We've all had those, but, I sure hope you're not running away."

"No, I'm not. I mean, I left for the day and-"

Suddenly a series of lightning strikes lit the neighborhood up, catching both Lincoln and this older woman off guard in minor shock.

"Oh hoho, that was something! Gonna be a long day in our city. But, you were saying…uh, what's your name sweetie?"

"Lincoln…Lincoln Loud. Nice to meet you Mrs. Jemison."

"Oh please cutie, pleasure's all mine. Now, what would make a young man like you be all out in this weather?"

"Well…hey," Lincoln said a bit playfully, "you know, I could ask the same of you."

"Well Lincoln, I'm not crying now, am I?"

"N…no, you're not."

"And please do forgive the inquisitive nosiness of an old black grandmamma, but I hate to see children in such moods. Here ya go honey," she said, pulling her purse out and offering Lincoln a candy bar called a "Cow Tale."

"Take it sweetie, it'll make you feel a bit better."

"Well, normally I don't take handouts from strangers…but I like you. You're very kind Mrs. Jemison," Lincoln said, his eyes less red, his face less hot, now trying out the Cow Tale.

"Oh…vanilla! And is that caramel?"

"Best candies around. Always brightens my mood."

"I can see," Lincoln said with a gooey sound as the caramel melted in his mouth.

"So sweetie, what brings you out here if you've had a bad day?"

"Well…I was gonna ride the People Mover a couple of times…just look at the city and think. I…I dunno why, but I love that thing, and I figured it might take my mind off things."

"That monorail? Well…to each his own. It's good you're finding something to occupy ya time with, but out in this storm, ya need to be careful. Lot's a stuff happenin now. And does ya family know?"

"Well…not really actually…but a friend knows where I'm going, so she'll probably rely the message for me. My cellphone died so I could let them know where I went…I mean…I don't really want them to know where I'm going."

"And why is that? Sounds like you really are running away, and you're just a baby yourself."

"I'm fourteen, a-"

"Hun, I'm at least that times six," she said with a smirk.

"Wait….84? No way, you're 84 years old? Really? Thought you were like…sixty or something."

"The trick is to love life, love ya neighbor, and try to strive towards being as godly as possible…and walk every day."

"Wow Mrs. Jemison, good on you," Lincoln said, legitimately impressed.

"Thank you. Need to be active and have a purpose, otherwise you lose purpose and wither away. Why I'm so happy to be seein my great granddaughter."

"You're a great grandmother?"

"Yup! My grandchild is bringing her down so we can see her new apartment she got in the downtown area. In fact…I wonder if I took the right bus…this is the 498 bus to downtown, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Good, but…strange. Was supposed to meet her and help out with my great grandchild. Ever since my daughter went with God, had to be a mama to her, and now I get to be a grandma again."

"Oh my…I'm…sorry for your loss."

"Don't be sorry. She's lookin down on me right now," she said with a gentle but convinced fervor, Lincoln getting a weird feeling about all this. Was she trying to convert Lincoln to something, or make a religious point? He wasn't much for any of that, especially since he had just began the inklings of what the Bible would consider among the ultimate of sins.

"Well…sweetie, I'm sure you and your family and girlfriend will hit that reconciliation phase. You'll have lots of time before the lord invites you up…wait a minute baby…are you religious Lincoln? Cause I don't wanna be imposing or forcing my ideas on ya if ya ain't, what with you youngins today not into church and all that; that'd be uncouth."

"Well…my family is not particularly religious, but we do love each other very very much…some a little too much," Lincoln weakly and slyly said.

"What was that dear? Gonna have to speak up a bit child. Hearin aid's a little frazzled right now."

"I…I said, I'm not so sure what I said can be forgiven. When my sisters fight…kinda why I'm here…it shuts the whole house down."

"Oh boy…sisters…I know that avenue quite well. Been one of four, gave birth to twins…my grand baby has a sister…whole bunch of sisters at all levels in my family…though you's a boy, so your experience will be…different. Sorry child, being in the company of a feudin bunch of sisters can really dampen your day. But…"

"But what Mrs. Jemison?"

"You know what? Call me Mary sweetie. So child, I think we all go through some heated moments with those close to us, but as my lord preaches, and what's morally right and decent for non-religious folk, if you forgive other people when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you…I'm sorry, paraphrasing Matthew 6:14-15."

"It's alright Mary. That's actually very nice."

"Oh goodie! It's a good thing to keep in mind child."

"Uh…Mary? Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're very delightful and…soulful. I hope that's not stereotypical…is it?"

"Grammy Jemison's always been a soulful spirit Lincoln," she replied brightly.

Lincoln's mood seemed to pick back up with this stranger's comments and interaction…so utterly sweet-natured, it was rather infectious. Taking a moment to further observe this sweet old black lady, Lincoln noted her face had the subtle tales of hardship and variously stressed-derived wrinkles. But her bright, cheery mood seemed to negate their prominence. She was also extremely short, probably only slightly taller than Lucy.

"Thank you Mary. I…I don't know if I go for all that Bible stuff, but that's a wonderful," Lincoln paused, using his hands to make quotation marks, "…paraphrased verse from the Bible."

"It's no trouble sweetie. Nice to see a cute little white boy on a bus from time to time too…so many grouches on these buses nowadays…more wonderful to see in our current times age and race issues fadin away."

"Yeah…I never got the whole age and race discrimination and issues stuff Mary. We go over it in Social Studies…but I just think it's people being stupid and one-sided. I don't get how one could not wanna hang with people of different color or different ages."

"And I could not agree with you more Lincoln. We're all people…all children of god…to me at least. And you got a good head on ya shoulders. Don't spoil it now, promise?"

"I promise Mary," Lincoln said, giving her his first legitimately warm smile post-walkout. She did the same.

They looked outside into the sky; the clouds got even darker and more active and turbulent than before. Looking below they saw downtown Detroit coming into view, Lincoln realizing he was now only ten or so minutes from his bus stop. The modest but pronounced skyline made Lincoln feel…better. It was cool to be in the city, just to walk around and mull things, but his intent was to spend some time on the People Mover and enjoy the sites a few times before he'd face the music and head home.

A few more minutes of travelling, and they were in the dead of downtown Detroit.

"We're almost at my stop Mary. I wanna say thank you very much. You single-handedly picked up my mood and made me feel better…I could not be more grateful."

"Ain't no trouble child. That's what Grammy Jemison's here for. I'm a actually getting off this stop myself and taking the People Mover to that swanky Fort Shelby apartment complex my grandbaby snagged with her roommates. Gonna be a heck of a journey, even if I get off at the" she huffed out, but with a smile.

"Oh! Cool!" Lincoln said, before a thought came up.

"Uh, Mary? If you like, I can help you with those bags of yours if you like? I got nothing better planned than riding the People Mover for a while, so I could kill time by helping you load out some of those bags…if that'd be something you'd like of course. I don't wanna impose."

"Oh thank the lord, you had me at _bags_! I'll take all the help I can get. Wow, what a sweetie you are Lincoln; like a piece of white southern styled cornbread. If you weren't so young, I'd introduce you to my other grandbaby," she said jovially, Lincoln smiling and blushing lightly at the comment.

As the bus stopped at Monroe and Farmer in downtown, Lincoln and Mary departed off the bus, Lincoln carrying the bulk of her various, large heavy bags, her now carrying her purse and a small baggy.

"Ahhh, what a load off!" She yelled out happily over the war-like winds and pounding rains. A short walk in this tumultuous environment was awarded when they got under a huge overhang concrete structure that lead to the Cadillac Center Station.

Both hobbled inside the interior station parking lot as Lincoln guided Mary to the elevator. In the large, acoustically perfect interior parking garage, Mary started humming a bit, then singing in a heavy, gospel-like tenor.

" _Swing low, sweet chariot…coming for to carry me home._ _Swing low, sweet chariot…coming for to carry me home._ "

Lincoln started humming along, the tune extremely familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on the name.

" _I looked over Jordan, what did I see…coming for to carry me home._ _A band of angels coming after me…coming for to carry me home._ "

Now waiting for the elevator to drop down from the top level, Lincoln and Mary matched in unison, him now giving a little light whistle that accompanied her singing. No one was around, so Lincoln felt totally at ease in doing this so publicly. The elevator took a good thirty seconds, them still doing this little musical.

As Lincoln did a solo whistle, Mary choosing to hear him momentarily, Lincoln observed the time clock in the elevator.

3:23 PM.

Mary began her bit again.

" _If you get there before I do, coming for to carry me home…tell all my friends I'm coming too, coming for to carry me home._ "

The elevator door opened to a totally abandoned-looking scene. The winds were rougher, but Lincoln and Mary just pushed on with the repeat verse, just before the last lyrics, Lincoln still picking up the melody on whistle.

" _Sometimes I'm up, sometimes I'm down, coming for to carry me home…. but still my soul feels heavenly bound, coming for to carry me home._ "

Then in extreme unprecedented history, Lincoln sang with a complete stranger, not at all nervous or bashful, or even embarrassed. His mind felt at ease with this little old black lady of amazing soul. He actually sang the last repeated part with Mary.

" _Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home… swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home._ "

As both finished, they paid their respective fees in the coin depository and waited together for the People Mover, Lincoln's mood shot back to a bouncy standard, all thanks to this complete stranger who he truly thanked internally for intervening in his melancholy suffering.

"Very good child. A pretty good whistling on ya."

With his mind temporarily at ease, and the somber thoughts at bay for a bit, Lincoln settled on the personal mission to enjoy this time, to remember that even in the most turbulent, darkest times, there was always a glimmer of hope and peace for the future, however small that glimmer was.

Less than five seconds after getting to the station, the People Mover arrived, red and blue logo-covered monorail cars with designs and advertisements for Fishbone's in Greektown, presumably a restaurant in the area getting publicity via the monorail.

As Lincoln invited Mary on first in a chivalrous pose, he saw no one else on the People Mover. It was probably going to be just these two the whole way.

"Wow…it's been a long time since I rode this…I don't remember it smelling like this before?" Lincoln commented as he observed the interior.

"What'd ya expect a public monorail to smell like child? Apple cinnamon?"

"No…it smells like oranges…interesting."

"Pungent, too much citrus, but pleasant enough. It'll make the ride fragrant," Mary said, taking a load off and sitting at a seat. She pulled out a Cow Tale and nibbled it up with a gummy motion.

Suddenly several loud beeps later the People Mover started going down the rail. Lincoln placed the bags on a seat near her as he walked towards the front of the People Mover, looking out the small front window and seeing the downtown area from the elevated height of the rail system, with the rains and winds still pounding at all sides and ruffling the soundscape. This didn't bother him. He was now slightly concerned that Mary would have a hard time walking to her destination, given how she sang and walked, the short walk looking like it tired her out immensely. Lincoln saw her snuggle in her seat, closing her eyes and lightly humming that same song again to herself. I'd be a short journey on the People Mover till her stop, about seven minutes.

"Yeah…I'm definitely gonna have to help her. All that singing really took it out of her. Wow…even singing looks like it'll tire you out when you get older, even if you're like Mrs. Jemison."

Several minutes into the ride, passing through the menagerie of medium-sized neo-classical, neo-gothic and modern skyscrapers, Lincoln could see the Cobo Center and Cobo Arena to his right. It was the arena that Luna played at all those few years ago. The People Mover stopped at the station just prior to the arena station, at Financial District. No one was at the station, just as abandoned and surreal as the other stations. It looked like no one was in downtown, at least nobody who needed to make any trips around downtown.

Then, some very strange, troubling sounds started piercing the air around them. The sounds sounded…artificially generated…like alarm sounds. Lincoln heard these sounds, like sirens, from his video games with post-apocalyptic settings, natural disasters and other emergencies in the game play.

"Whoa…are those emergency sirens?"

"Hey sweetie? Ya hearin that? Thought it was my hearin aid again," Mary said as she lifted her head slightly but not in extreme alert.

"I hear it Mary…it sounds like sirens are going off in the city. You see anything your side?" Lincoln asked, his nerves slightly rattled, his eyes and senses more observant. Mary still seemed rather lax and numb from the siren sounds.

"Oh, probably just an emergency test child. They do that with their tornado sirens every now and then."

"Yeah…probably," Lincoln huffed. The sirens got even louder and more alarmingly deeper, like something impending was going to happen.

The People Mover started again. Lincoln ran around it, looking through every window possible, trying to map out and observe the outside world for what might be causing the sirens. He saw the arena, then looked above it; an erratic, twirling mass of clouds quickly formed over the waters of the Detroit River right next to the arena.

"Uh…Mary?"

"Hey Lincoln? We there yet child?"

"N…no…not quite. I think those sirens…"

"Just warnins? Nothin happening out there?"

"No…there's a tornado moving on land right now where we're headed."

"…say what now boy?"

Mary looked over her shoulder, Lincoln looking at the phenomenon, mesmerized yet terrified at what he was seeing. The tornado was now a fully fledged water spout, for about fifteen seconds, before it quickly moved onto land, now a fully fledged tornado. Down below adjacent to the shore were several parked semi truck trailers and trees being ripped to shreds. The tornado whipped them around at various angles with no effort, then started moving adjacent along the monorail track, hovering just around the arena area. Suddenly it picked up a semi truck trailer and swung it into the monorail track, it smashing and wrapping itself around the track as the People Mover with Lincoln and Mary plowed horrible through it.

"HOLY CRUD!" Lincoln shouted.

"GET DOWN LINCOLN!" Mary yelled out, before the tornado roared onto the People Mover, violently rocking the entire elevated train back and forth, its wheels grinding and sparking from the new forces. Out of the corner of their eye through the glass, another semi truck trailer twirled around, scrapping the sides of the arena.

Then, in one horrifying, gut-wrenching motion, the tornado picked up the front car of the People Mover, with Lincoln and Mary still in it, and threw it backwards onto the Jefferson Avenue highway that ran led to an underway tunnel. Tossed horribly around and smashing the sides, glass windows smashing and metal moaning and twisting, Lincoln and Mary were thrown around inside the People Mover car voraciously until several tumbles later on its side at an angle, the car stopped, as the car behind them crashed right next to them.

Lincoln found himself scratched, battered, bruised and beaten pretty badly, but on the whole remarkably still intact with nothing broken. His nerves nearly shot, his adrenaline in survival mode, he looked around, his vision still blurry.

Suddenly a huge crash came from his right, him instantly reacting to dive the other direction. Sparks, glass shards, chunks of aluminum metal, bolts and nuts flew out everywhere inside.

When the commotion ceased, Lincoln shook his head, trying to get his bearings straight again.

Then it hit him…besides a scrap piece of metal from the sides.

"…Mary…Mary…where are yo-" Lincoln called out, but paused as he saw one of the most disturbing, unsettling things he's ever seen in his entire life.

Mary was pinned down, her upper body still visible and free to move, but a semi truck trailer had crashed from above into the People Mover car, caving in right through the roof…smashing down onto Mary's legs and lower torso.

Lincoln almost puked, but shook it off to try and help Mary out.

"MARY! MARY! DON'T WORRY! I'LL…I'LL GET YOU OUT!" Lincoln cried out, Mary looking dazed, confused and unable to realize what's going on.

Lincoln looked all around, trying to find something that could help him pull Mary out.

One of the handle bars had broken loose. He pulled it out and tried to wedge it under a part of the semi truck trailer to pull her out. He tried, and tried and tried as hard as he could…but it didn't work.

"Oh…my…god…." Lincoln dreaded. Even if he managed to get her out of there…he could tell just by the weight and how caved in all the metal around her was…her legs were gone…her lower torso was gone…Mary didn't have long.

"Oh no…Mary….Mary, can you hear me?"

Mary winced slightly at Lincoln, offering a faint smile, before coughing up a huge amount of blood. Lincoln rummaged through a random bag of hers and wiped it off her face and chest as gently and quickly as he could.

"Child…Li….Lincoln…" she coarsely whispered.

"Yes Mary?"

"My…I…I feel it…I…I'm a slippin child…lord's comin for me."

"What? WHAT!? Mary, you're gonna be okay! Please! Stay conscious! I'm…I'm going to get help," Lincoln urged, trying his best to ease her.

"Nah baby…I can tell….can't feel a thing past my tummy…and I'm feelin sleepy…"

"Mary…no Mary…please! I'll…get you out, somehow! Just hang in there!"

"Do…do me a favor baby….take my phone in my coat pocket…need ya to let my family know it didn't hurt…"

"Mary? You'll see your family again…I promise!"

"Come on sweetie…do Grammy Jemison a solid?"

Lincoln tepidly but surely took out Mary's cellphone and put it in his hoodie pockets, zipping it up…subconsciously knowing what was coming, but praying in the back of his mind it wouldn't come to this.

"Al…alright…now you gotta do me a soild. Take…take my word that it's not so bad, I…I can-"

"Lincoln…can't fool me. I….I know it's….bad….please….before I go….the song….last part…one more time," she asked weakly, her voice getting less alive by the second.

"Mary…stay awake for me. Come on!"

"Please baby…it's my favorite."

Lincoln…begrudgingly yet gently started to sing to her as nurtinginlgy as possible…while he started breaking down crying.

" _S…swing low… sweet chariot… coming for to carry me… home…"_

"Ya…doing fine sweetheart…keep goin," Mary said very quietly yet tenderly, her breaths becoming less frequent, her face gradually slowing any activity.

"… _s..swing low….sweet chariot…. Coming…. for to carry… me… home._ "

"…I'm a see ya Lincoln…no more tears please…"

"You're staying here Mary!"

"…now…I'm a see the lord…and be with…my baby up there…now…"

"Mary?"

"…carry…me… home…"

"Mary!"

Then…no more air came from her…Mary's chest stopped moving...and Lincoln saw her eyes still open, but…her pupils grew larger…Mary's eyes dilated.

"…Mary?...MARY!? MARY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

Lincoln pounded his arms on her chest, trying as hard as he physically could to get her to wake up again.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP MARY! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WAKE UP!"

Lincoln's anguished cry for this stranger fell on deaf ears.

Mary was gone.

"…no…I….I'm sorry," Lincoln choked out in a watery cry over Mary's remaining form, tears falling on her white dress. Lincoln looked to her eyes and delicately closed them. He quickly looked out the side and saw the tornado moving in the opposite direction, back into the Detroit River going west. Then he looked up at the warped metal ceiling.

"If…if you're really real…and up there…then you better take care of her...I MEAN IT!" He cried out, before balling up in a tight ball and crying his eyes out into his knees as the sirens got louder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Operation: Quest for the White-Haired Boy in the Storm! Part 2/2

Sunday October 27th, 2019

Across the city, Luna gunned the Packard recklessly going south along I-75, close to eighty miles an hour on the slick roads with intermittent vehicles parked on the sides, people opting unwisely to hide under the overpasses.

Leni was loudly playing on her cell phone current news. It was Patchy Drizzle giving one of his most unbelievable, terrifying reports on the storm…and Leni and Luna could actually see the huge rolling wall of shrouded clouds on the ground behind them, headed right towards them from the distance. Luna heard, as Leni watched and listened.

" _La…ladies and gentlemen…anyone on the road needs to seek shelter now…I…moments ago, this tornado has…officially broken several records. It is now both the largest…and strongest EF5 tornado ever recorded…you heard that right… the largest, strongest tornado ever recorded. Our Doppler has been consistently recording winds in excess of 320 miles per hour around its mid-section, breaking the record held by the Moore 1999 tornado…and is now officially the widest tornado ever observed…at a maximum of 2.9 miles wide…the 2013 El Reno Oklahoma tornado was the prior record holder at 2.6 miles…and this tornado has shown no signs of decreasing in strength…it…anyone in downtown and the surrounding areas within two miles, get as low as possible. You have another ten minutes…and the majority of you in skyscrapers, apartment buildings or dormitories in the metro area, go to the lowest level or the most interior part of the building you can find. Avoid elevators and stay away from windows._ "

Leni's eyes seemed lifeless in the sheer terror of this gigantic wall of god-like power headed right towards them, now more powerful, much bigger than anything or anywhere yet seen. The footage showed it less than a mile away, it's huge, unholy swath of destruction carving not just a scar on the surface of Earth, but outlining a graveyard. The sirens blared in the background all around them from all directions, warning at the last second to take cover and hide.

Leni shook as she looked back and forth, still trying to retain her sanity and control her fears…she was near the cracking point. Then another bulletin came up.

" _Uh…to our viewers, we've just received word of another tornado that formed right in the Detroit River and struck parts of downtown Detroit. This one, estimated at EF3 strength…what? Reallly? Folks, I'm getting word that an affiliate news network has footage of it. We will play it momentarily_ ," he said, Patchy's voice in severe shock at just how horrific and apocalyptic this storm system was turning out to be. He took a nervous swig of his coffee, bags and stress coated in the seconds of air time, his white collared shirt sweat-stained and his expression almost permanently stuck mortified.

"Lu…Luna? Did you hear that?"

"I…I heard. I think we still got a good ten minutes…five maybe…Lincoln's down there somewhere."

Luna turned off the exit, almost skidding off the ramp in the progress. Several police cars came screaming down the turnpike in the opposite direction, them not taking any head to Luna's driving. They looked like they were heading right towards the tornado head-on. Now speeding down Gratiot Avenue into downtown, Luna and Leni saw an armada of erratically driving cars like herself and people fleeing in terror. Intermittent car accidents, t-bones and fender-benders peppered the intersections to their destination as emergency vehicles scrambled all over the place, looking to take cover to prep and ride out the coming event…hopefully to survive and be on standby for the aftermath.

Above them they saw a black military jet fly above into the storm system, disappearing into the top of the large mass of clouds…several orange and red flashes followed subsequently, then a loud explosion blasting out of the side of the tornadic rain ban…only for it to reform and produce several erratic vortices dancing on the ground and sides, before disappearing inside the rainy winds surrounding these greater vortices. The jet didn't pass out the other side.

"Did…did they just…?" Leni asked, before the road around them got even more blustery and chaotic, mists of fog and air streaming along the asphalt at faster velocities, all flowing violently towards the distant behemoth approaching them. Rain suddenly poured down even harder and harder.

Then the footage of the smaller rope-like tornado popped on the screen with narration by Patchy.

" _This tornado started as a waterspout several minutes ago, then touched on land momentarily by the Cobo Arena. As you can see…it struck a series of semi truck trailers parked in an open space around it, throwing and wrapping one of the trailers around the monorail tracks… then travelled along the local People Mover monorail track. It…then struck the People Mover…flipping a car and tossing the other off the tracks onto West Jefferson Avenue…before the tornado dropped a semi truck trailer onto one of the cars…god I hope no one was in there…_ "

Leni could sense Luna's heart almost giving out.

"LENI! YOU SEE HIM!?" Luna yelled out at they got to the spot the Route 498 bus would be, along Monroe and Farmer.

"N…no Luna…maybe…you think he was in…that?" Leni said, pausing the footage of the crushed People Mover monorail car.

"No…NO NO NO! HE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN!" Luna begged in a sob as she shook violently.

The footage continued of the waterspout travelling all the way to the center span of the Ambassador Bridge, causing the central span to rock. The real damage came when it passed directly over the giant traffic jam on the bridge, causing many vehicles to get flipped and pushed around, the vortex knocking over the light posts and causing sparked-flashes. Some cars were even tossed off the bridge into the waters below, smashing into the waters like hitting a concrete surface one-hundred and fifty feet below.

Luna turned the corner and double-parked along the sidewalk curve adjacent to a cement support beam for the People Mover. She ran up the steps to the Cadillac Center station, Leni following suite. Both looked around and screamed for Lincoln…he wasn't there.

"LINCOLN! BRO! ARE YOU HERE!? DUDE! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!...LINCOLN LOUD! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"Luna…he's not here…we…we gotta get over there…he might be hurt…really hurt…" Leni said with a whimper, grabbing Luna's hand as Luna looked blankly at the station, feeling now that Leni might be right…but dreading the most dreadful, sickening possibility of all….if Lincoln was in those People Mover cars that got flipped and smashed by that twister….it made her gasp out horribly in a cry. Leni wrapped her arms around Luna, pulling her hard and fast back down the steps of the station to their car.

The sirens got even fiercer along with the winds and rain all around, now small debris flying all around them; signs, paper, random little objects and branches breaking off. Trees bounced voraciously back and forth. In the distance, probably a half mile away, they saw the outer parts of the mammoth tornado enveloping one of the older neo-classical styled skyscrapers, flashes and what looked like its sides disintegrating into it, before the building was enveloped.

Luna punched it hard, avoiding the sporadic set of people and cars running madly to and fro, all trying to find shelter, ambulances seemingly heading towards the same area they were.

As helicopters from multiple news stations flew over the city, getting the last aerial glimpses of the intact cityscape, Leni and Luna heard their cellphones blare on warnings. The radio, if it was working would probably be blaring out emergency announcements. All the while news networks on every major network nationally and worldwide were following this storm to a tee, the tornadic system being a major source of ratings and viewings right now in the country and globally.

Luna's cell phone suddenly began to ring. Luna tossed it to Leni. Leni involuntarily answered it without checking who it was.

"LUNA! WHERE ARE YOU AND LENI! DID YOU FIND YOUR BROTHER YET?" Their father roared out in concern and fear on the other end.

"Luna…it's dad."

"I heard…" Luna said.

"Oh goodness, you don't know how happy I am to finally hear your voices. Had to go down every house and check almost every cell phone and land line to get a hold of you. Lincoln is still not answering girls-"

"Daddy…we're both okay…we're looking for Lincoln right now."

"Where at? Don't you know there's a bunch of tornadoes out right now, and one gigantic tornado going through the city?"

"We know pops!" Luna yelled out, Leni putting the cell phone on speaker.

"We…we're sorta in downtown looking for Lincy right now," Leni said.

The line was silent momentarily.

"….….YOU WHAAAAAT!? HOW'D YOU EVEN GET DOWN TH…NEVER MIND! FIND SHELTER IMMEDIATLEY GIRLS! THIS TORNADO'S KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE ALREADY!"

"…thousands?" Leni repeated as she shuttered.

"YES! AND YOU NEED TO FIND SHELTER NOW! YOU ONLY GOT ANOTHER FEW MINUTES BEFORE IT'S GONNA HIT DOWNTOWN! GET IN A BUILDING, GO TO THE CENTER AND WAIT IT OUT! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"NO DAD! WE GOT A CAR RIGHT NOW. A FRIEND IS LENDING IT…WE THINK WE KNOW WHERE-" Luna paused when Leni's cellphone news coverage from Patchy gave some…haunting but hopeful narration.

" _I…I can see someone crawling out of the People Mover…he's wearing a grey hoodie and jeans…he looks young, like a teen…and he's pulling something out…it's in a large black baggy…I…I think there's an arm sticking….CUT THE FEED! JACKIE, CUT THE DANG FEED! Folks, we…uh…for matters of decency, we would advise viewer discretion…it appears this young man is hauling a…a body from the wreckage towards the West Jefferson Avenue tunnel…and it appears several people down there are running to his aid to help him._ "

"Luna….LUNA! THAT'S HIM! THAT'S LINCY! THAT'S GOTTA BE HIM! HE'S OKAY!" Leni shrieked out in ecstatic joy.

"N...no way...IS THAT REALLY HIM!?" Luna yelled out, trying to look at the aerial footage of the disaster scene on Leni's cellphone.

"DAD…WE GOTTA GO! WE MIGHT HAVE FOUND HIM!"

"NO, NO LUNA! LENI! DON'T HANG UP! DON'T HANG U-"

Luna ended the call.

"Uh oh….he's gonna be really, really mad at us," Leni said.

"Let him…we're getting Lincoln! HEY! Wait a minute…are you sure that's him Leni?" Luna asked as she tried looking at Leni's screen again, slowing the car momentarily to not crash it.

In the aerial footage, a powerful gust of wind blew along the streets below, and the hoodie on this young man was pulled off, revealing a white-haired boy with freckles...it was Lincoln.

"IT'S HIM! HE'S ALIVE!" Luna blared out in a choked cry of joy as Leni teared from happiness.

Luna sped up and shot across the middle island, pushing the Packard's axial integrity to its limit. Turning down to Griswold Street, they past under part of the monorail track leading to the Cobo Center, which in another block came to view. One last turn right, she was now on West Jefferson Avenue, heading right for where the aerial footage of Lincoln was taken.

She made a sharp turn around the wreckage of the People Mover on the ground. Luna couldn't believe how much of a miracle it was for him to survive that wreck they passed. Avoiding a slew of people running around the wreckage, they kept as right from the wreck as well, before Luna had to slam her brakes for various people evacuating to the supposed safety of the underground avenue under the Cobo Center. Both she and Leni saw several people jumping down from the upper road area above the tunnel, some looking like they broke their legs from the jump, to which they were helped along into the tunnel by other fleeing people.

Dozens upon dozens of people with their cars parked inside haphazardly, trying desperately to form some kind of blockade around a group of people huddling down from the increasing intense winds and debris streaming through, families and children terrified beyond belief that they were about to be among the tens of thousands already struck by this goliath of a twister...mortified by the prospect of ending up like the thousands of others killed by the storm. It seemed safe inside, but the winds seemed to pick up even higher, like the underground tunnel was acting like a sort of wind-tunnel. As uncomfortable a thought this was, Luna pushed it in the back of her mind.

She was terrified out of her mind. Leni was terrified out of her mind. Yet they still pushed onwards. Getting midway, they saw others scared out of their minds, yet several citizens took on the role of corralling this panicking collective into a tight formation as close to the center of the tunnel as possible...one shouted out there was only minutes till it reached their part of the city.

As Luna and Leni drove further in, they could not see Lincoln at all.

Leni hopped out of the car and frantically searched the groups of people and cars huddled in the bunch as Luna continued down the tunnel, passing through the smaller groups of people still huddled around the sides of the cement tunnel and supports. A third of the way down she saw the bag of the body Lincoln had pulled out...the arm looked like it belong to an elderly black woman, only her upper body visible...the legs and lower torso looked like they were missing.

As Leni began asking if they had seen a young white-haired teenager...even in this most urgent of times a hard sight to miss, they all confirmed that they saw him.

"Yeah! That young man said he survived that one twister that destroyed the People Mover up there where you passed...and brought out in a bag what was left of an old woman that was killed on it," a white-collar business man said to Leni. She shuddered at the thought of Lincoln having to go through such an ordeal like her and Leni.

"He went out again to help a group that was still struggling with a bunch of kids," a young Latino guy with lots of tattoos added on to her.

Leni thanked them and ran back to the Packard. She banged on the window for Luna to park and get out with her to search back near the entrance. Luna parked it with the group, right in front to two large SUV's.

"Their vehicles might be bigger…but mine's heavier," Luna thought with a minor smirk.

Luna and Leni ran back to the entrance area. They couldn't see Lincoln anywhere along the ramp, deciding to jump the median to the other side to see if he was there. They didn't see him…but to their left, now only blocks away, they could see what was coming right at them; the giant wall cloud of death and destruction. Casting an apocalyptically dark shadow over the skyline, filled with debris, concrete, cars…people…the tornado was now gradually encompassing the major part of downtown Detroit as it still continued to enclose all the surrounding landscape, all within a near-three mile width of the downtown area. A bus was hurled from the interior into a smaller building. Giant flashes and booms momentarily pierced the innards of the gigantic wedge vortex. The Penobscot building, an art-deco styled skyscraper was suddenly being enveloped. The metal spire at its top was ripped right off, and chunks of the top most floors crumbled right out into the air, before seconds passed and the whole building was no longer visible. One of the many sirens suddenly gurgled to a smashed-halt, probably destroyed by the tornado. It didn't matter. Everything around them was loud…the tornado was louder than a freight train or a jet engine…the sound was utterly god-like in scale.

"LINCOLN!" Luna yelled out as loudly as she could.

"LINCY!" Leni yelled out too.

"BRO! DUDE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"LINCY! IT'S US!"

They looked all around them…nothing…no one was around except the violent winds, pounding rains, paper and debris falling around them…and the coming onslaught, now only less than two blocks away.

"…LINCOLN! LINCOLN!"

"LUNA! WE…SHOULD CHECK BACK INSIDE THE TUNNEL! WE MIGHT HAVE MISSED HIM!"

"NO! YOU GO BACK! HE'S OUT HERE…SOMEWHERE!"

"LUNA! COME ON!"

"NO!"

"LUNA!"

"GO LENI!"

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA LOSE YOU LUNA! I'M STAYING WITH-"

Suddenly a black shuttle bus came screeching past the People Mover wreckage, skidding to a side. Out from a side angle in the air a large yellow school bus clipped the corner before it too smashed into the People Mover wreckage, tossing and turning into a mangled mess before smashing into the right concrete side wall. The clipping caused the shuttle bus to crash out of control at an angle into the concrete wall, though it merely bounced back, still on its wheels. The whole front was destroyed, but the doors opened quickly and several people came rushing out hauling a multitude of children, all around preschool age looking scared beyond belief, shouting and crying out loudly.

There were a lot of them…so many jam-packed inside the vehicle…and the outer winds began encompassing the farthest sides of the Crowne Plaza and the 150 West Jefferson…there were only seconds left…

"LUNA!" Leni yelled out, pulling a defiant Luna over to the trashed shuttle. Leni and Luna helped carry preschool kids over to the tunnel as the kids screamed in terror. The tornado was beginning to destroy glass windows on the framework of the Crowne Plaza building while sanding away the 150 West Jefferson skyscraper, its windows shattering out too. Broken glass shards by the billions were being whirled and shot in all directions all over the place.

Luna looked back outside the tunnel.

"LINCOLN! LINCOLN!" She screamed out in forlorn agony…no sign of the white-haired teen anywhere.

Luna's heart was on the verge of staying out there…now feeling like Lincoln didn't make it. As she silently teared up, she began unconsciously slowly walking outside, Leni unaware while trying to help buttress the preschool kids behind the parked vehicles.

"…Lincoln…I…I can't do this…not…not without you…please…bro!"

As she looked up, she found it difficult to remain standing on her feet as the tornado was less than a block away. She could only stand because the concrete wall next to her shrouded a good chunk of the direct upflow winds…the tornado loomed in closer to her left as she stared into it.

"You…you took my brother away from me…my family…my love…didn't you?"

The loud monstrous growl of the 2.9 mile wide tornadic behemoth seemed to return a louder roar…as though it was confirming Luna's worst dread.

"YOU DID! YOU FUCKING….YOU…KILLED MY BROTHER! MY LOVE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU TO FUCKING HELL! SO!? GO AHEAD!" Luna roared at it with tears of a broken heart, opening her arms and backing up to see a chunk of it enveloping the 150 West Jefferson skyscraper completely, "…GO AHEAD…KILL ME! IF LINCOLN WAS TAKEN BY YOU…I'M GOING WITH HIM TOO!"

Various smaller vortices erratically formed and danced violently on the sides of the megatwister like tentacles on an octopus, rotating in the sky high up, now approaching Luna. They were trailing down lower and lower towards her, as though the tornado understood her request and was about to absorb her in its apocalyptic wrath and heed her death wish.

"SEND ME TO LINCOLN! I WANNA BE WITH LINCOLN! I'M GOING TO HIM! DO IT! DO IT YOU OVERGLORFIEID PIECE OF SHIT WINDSTORM! GO AHEAD AND TAKE ME YOU MOTHERFU-"

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw motion inside the black shuttle bus. A body inside was moving…pulling other smaller wiggling bodies…then out the door, running out with two young preschool girls…was Lincoln.

"….Lincoln? LINCOLN!" Luna roared in unparalleled joy, unable to hear herself over the roaring tornado.

"…go fuck yourself," she said over to the tornado as she ran behind Lincoln, him totally unaware of her. As she kept up, one of the young preschool girls dropped a stuffed elephant. She cried out as Lincoln still held onto them. Several people ran over to the entrance to help grab the kids. Luna grabbed the stuffed elephant as the young girl cried out for it, Lincoln turning back…only to be stunned to see who it was.

"L….Luna?" he muttered under his breath. Luna gave a small, tear-laden smile, pointing to the corner by the vehicles. Lincoln looked and saw Leni helping push what looked like a stalled car, one of the bigger ones, towards the front of the shielding of cars. She looked over and saw him as well.

"LINCOLN!" she cried out in joyful waterworks.

"BRO…" Luna said loudly as Lincoln gave a confused but soft smile to both of them. Luna threw Lincoln the stuffed elephant, to which Lincoln threw it to another man who just grabbed the preschool girl who dropped it.

Lincoln and Luna suddenly found themselves staring into each other's watery eyes, in a trance, as though they were trying to mentally mend a broken bridge without words.

Suddenly a city bus dropped onto the avenue right behind them, a small piece of blunt metal flying off and striking Luna right on the head, knocking her off her feet onto the ground.

"LUNA!" Lincoln roared. He suddenly found out they had, in unfounded stupidity, stayed like statutes right near the entrance.

The winds and rains suddenly got violent, an incomparable gust flowing along the asphalt road. Luna regained her footing, only to be knocked down…beginning to be dragged out precipitously faster and faster out of the tunnel by the tornado's outer winds coming at them.

"LUNA!" Lincoln cried out, Leni seeing this and crying out for her too, trying to run over before several people tackled her down, trying to prevent her from getting sucked out as well.

"LUNA NOOOOO!"

"OH SHIT! OH FUCK! OH SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Luna screamed out, trying to grapple any kind of irregularities in the asphalt and hold on for dear life. She was going to get sucked right out into the tornado any second. She could already feel minute tiny glass shards pummeling her legs as they were being lifted up.

Lincoln ran over as fast as he possibly could and grabbed Luna's arms, wrapping his lower body around one of the concrete piers supporting the tunnel…it was the one closest to the entrance to the tunnel, totally exposed to the whirling winds. He pulled her closer, his body now wrapping around hers as they dangled like leafs with frail stems trying to hold on to a branch.

They heard the skyscrapers all around them moaning with warped girders and shattered concrete. Lincoln held onto Luna with whatever power he could muster and manifest from the extra adrenaline he could dish out, Luna doing the same to hold on.

"LUNA! DON'T LET GO!" Lincoln screamed as loud as he could, both now wafting into the winds that seemed to poor out of the opposite side of the tunnel like a wind turbine. Luna saw the cars huddled around the people rocking violently back and forth from the wind tunnel effect, still heavy enough to brave this wind, but closer to the entrance, would have been sucked out by now.

Luna was feeling Lincoln's grip slipping. If he could hold onto the concrete pier, he might survive…but if he kept on holding her in such an awkward position…if he kept this up…he'd be sucked up along with her.

She came to an unalterable conclusion.

"LINCOLN! BRO! YOU GOTTA LET GO! YOU'RE GONNA GET SUCKED UP TOO!"

"WHAT!? NO! I WON'T LET GO!"

"YOU GOTTA LINCOLN! WE'RE BOTH GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T! I'M YOUR OLDER SISTER AND I SAID SO!"

"YOU'RE ALSO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!"

"GOD DAMN IT DUDE! LET GO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME!"

"NO! I LOVE YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO! EVER AGAIN! I'D RATHER DIE!"

Leni struggled as violently as she could, dishing out some of her most vicious rage, terrified if she didn't try and go for Lincoln and Luna, they'd be sucked right out, any second.

"LET ME GO NOW YOU MEANIES! THEY'RE MY FAMILY! LET GO!"

"LINCOLN! I'M SORRY, BUT-!" Luna roared out, trying to loosen her grip on him, Lincoln refusing to let go.

"NO LUNA! DON'T LET GO! I'M SORRY!" Lincoln roared out in a choked cry as well.

Then, the tornado really came at them, winds now north of 300 miles per hour outside the tunnel making Lincoln's determined efforts be all for not. Lincoln, still holding onto Luna for dear life…both holding their arms together…were sucked right out into the monstrous tornado.

Leni's soul…her heart…her very being…felt like it died on the spot.

"LINCOLN! LUNA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Leni rocketed up out of the pile of people trying to stop her, and as she sobbed her heart out, she did something she thought she would never, ever be brave or foolhardy to do. As the terrified people huddling down watched in horror…Leni ran straight out into the tornado barreling right over them…all the people seeing her rapidly disappear out of sight just within seconds of contact within the violent air mass.

As Leni did this unspeakably unsettling act of kinship, Luna and Lincoln were roared together high up in the vortex over the cityscape, violently pelted with glass shards, metal, paper and all manner of debris. They're eyes locked shut for protection; it was like sand being pelted on one's eyes…and the air was near-impossible to breath in. They couldn't see anything…they couldn't hear anything…they were at the complete mercy of atmospheric chaos and random chance…but they were locked together…and if they died, at least it would be with one another. Their grip together was stronger than the tornado could pull apart, but their arms were dangerously close to being broken and shattered as they were flown high up in the air, their strength barely able to hold out.

Suddenly a semi truck trailer, one of the few intact ones from the earlier tornado, was flying like a feather in the vortex, it's back open. Luna and Lincoln saw their coming death…killed by the impact with the trailer…just like Mary Lincoln thought.

Then the trailer rotated violently on its side, turning at a severe angle and dipping down, its back doors open. Luna and Lincoln, still holding on, found themselves in a slower pocket of the tornado as they dropped straight into the semi truck trailer.

They both crashed into it, their smashing buffeted by the surprise that this trailer was hauling pillows and mattresses. If it wasn't for the angle with which they crashed, they'd have broken their necks and backs whether the pillows and mattresses were there or not.

The back doors suddenly slammed back shut, miraculously locking itself up. Lincoln and Luna were now being thrown in the air, inside a flying semi truck trailer, waiting their coming deaths. The trailer seemed to maintain a relatively smooth flight as Lincoln and Luna both realized they were still alive…for seconds more probably.

"Are…are we still alive?" Lincoln asked.

"Dunno!?" Luna said, "…I think we landed on...what are these…pillows and mattresses? So… are we in heaven?"

Then the trailer flipped at an angle, Lincoln and Luna being tossed at an angle with the near-hundred pillows and dozens of mattresses smashing to one side, encircling them in a random ball of protection from the erratic motions.

"NO! NOT HEAVEN! Oh god! I'm gonna be sick!" Luna whinnied.

"Luna! We're alive….HOLY FUCK WE'RE A-"

Then the trailer smashed into something, rocketing Lincoln and Luna forward into multiple mattresses and pillows caved onto the locked back doors. Luna smashed body-first, Lincoln slamming into her, his face plowing right into her derrière.

"Uh! Typical!" Lincoln moaned out, before nearly all the erratic motion of the trailer stopped…they crashed into something. Lincoln fell backwards onto a set of pillows before Luna fell ontop of him, the wind nearly knocked right out of her.

"….OWWWW…..dude….bro….LINCOLN! YOU…YOU-"

"I'm… alive…barely!" Lincoln winced.

As the trailer's frame waxed and wailed from strain, Lincoln and Luna got their bearings again, trying to rattle their ear drums that were barely able to hear. It took them a good thirty seconds to reacquire any semblance of decent hearing. As both got on all fours trying to figure out what was exactly going on, Luna found herself quickly throwing up inside a pillow cover. Lincoln almost lost his lunch, but managed to hold off…for a few more seconds till he keeled over and barfed inside a plastic bag of sheets. The rocking motion of the trailer didn't help any.

They wiped their mouths of the putrid stomach acid and gnarly taste with other pillow covers.

"…better?" Lincoln asked.

"…bloody better bro."

With their stomachs still on the rocks but in better shape than before, they found that the interior was almost dark, save for two small sturdy red lights illuminating several pillows. Lincoln pulled them off, revealing a dark red light, the types found on the ceilings of these kind of semi truck trailers. It took only moments for Lincoln and Luna to realize that the whole trailer was upside down, tilted downwards with doors facing down. They noticed little streams of water bubbling through the cracks and sides of the trailer, slowly but surely increasing in volume and rate.

"I…I think we got a moment…I can't believe we survived that," Lincoln huffed while trying to recuperate his breathing regiment.

Luna looked over to him, trying to check him over for any injuries…he looked as well as one could be from surviving the innards of the scariest, biggest tornado they'd ever seen.

"Lincoln…are you hurt anywhere?"

"No…I mean…yeah, I'm frickin sore…more than I've ever been…but I'm intact. You?"

"Th…the same…my skin feels numb, but everything hurts. Lincoln…I…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She roared out, punching Lincoln hard in his shoulder.

"OW DAMN IT! WHAT…OW… WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU…you should have let go bro…then you wouldn't have let yourself been sucked out with me…you should have run to Leni…OH MY GOD…LENI! She must have saw us…she probably thinks we're dead…OH GOD!...how the fuck is Leni going to-"

"LUNA! LET'S FOCUS ON US RIGHT NOW! And for starters…there's no way in fucking hell I'd ever let you go…EVER…although in retrospect we should have backed into the tunnel a little more….okay, a lot more. We screwed up…I…I've been doing a lot of that lately," Lincoln said with melancholy in his voice.

"I know bro…I have especially…so have the others back at home. That's…that's why Leni and me are out here."

"Yeah….YEAH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME!?"

"Memory, tracking, neighborly help, guts…and a fuck ton of regret bro. Look," Luna said, getting on her knees and looking down towards the mattress with shame, "…we…we really messed up back home. All of us…me, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy…we realize that sister-fight-protocol is fucked…it's beyond fucked…cause you get thrown under the bus…all too often cause of us…the older sisters…and all the others…excluding Lily. We really pushed you dude," Luna quivered, Lincoln looking a bit dumbstruck by her admission in the middle of a life-threatening situation.

"Uhh, Luna? Maybe we should save this for anoth-"

"No Lincoln…we…we let you down…we pushed you when we needed you…when you were trying to help us…AND WE WERE ALL TOO FUCKING WRAPPED UP IN THE FU-…I…I let you down bro. I…I don't know if we…if I really can truly say sorry for what we put you through…and I think I ruined what we had going, you know," Luna choked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I…I understand if…if you wanna end it…us."

"Lu…Luna? I…I d-"

The trailer suddenly began rotating again, flipping twice and rocking Lincoln and Luna violently back and forth, both now a bit more prepped to wrap themselves in pillows and mattresses to cushion the coming impacts. They ended up back to being upside down, Lincoln and Luna finding themselves rolled onto each other with mattresses pinning them down, him on top of her. Both blushed as they pushed hard on the surrounding mattresses to get them off.

"Dang…we almost always end up like this," Lincoln said lowly, Luna nodding with a placid but minor red face.

"Peril makes for interesting company," Luna uttered with a low smile.

Murky muddy water began seeping in through larger cracks and rips in the metal haul, water filling in rapidly.

"Aw shit. We must be in the Detroit River," Luna said.

They realized that the trailer was quickly sinking. Both huddled together, looking into each other's eyes.

"Luna…before anything else happens, I wanna let you know tha-"

Several large explosions blasted around them, sending them slamming into an unpadded part of the trailer, then into the increasing height of water around them.

"Damn it! This water is seeping in fast," Lincoln yelled, before Luna grasped onto Lincoln, him now holding onto her…both waiting for the inevitable.

"Dang it…maybe slamming headfirst into the concrete would have been a quick way to die," Luna thought, Lincoln giving a mortified face.

"Well bloody hell bro! It would have been over within a second. We're gonna drown now…all thanks to me."

"…no….NO! No we're not. We got too much to look forward to. Screw dying. We should of died several times today, and I'm not about to let this be the one-off! Luna, wait here," Lincoln said with gruff confidence as he dove into the waters towards the locked doors. She got up and walked over, ankles in the dimly light red waters due to the red light casting red shadows. She could see Lincoln's form messing with the door for a few seconds. Then he came back up, gasping for breath.

"…dang it…thought I had it."

"What bro?"

"I was gonna jimmy open the door. It might be locked, but it's damaged all the hell. A good twist in the lock mechanism and a swift kick might get us out. But there's so much weight on the other side of the door, and I can't get it open."

"Hey…HEY! I think I might know a way," Luna yelled out happily, Lincoln looking at her surprised, then smiled.

"Bro, I learned this in my Intro to Geology class, stuff about disasters from a video they had us watch. It's like this; if you're in a car or something on a bridge, and it falls during an earthquake and junk, you can't try and get out of the car off the bat! You need to let the car fill up completely for the pressure inside the car to be the same pressure outside the car.

"Okay…so what you're saying Luna is that…we gotta let this whole trailer fill up with water in order for us to pry open the damaged doors?"

"Uh…yeah. It sounds and looks more fucked up than ya think though. We got at least a minute of air while this thing fills up…what else we got?"

"…you know what? That's the best plan I've heard yet," Lincoln said, the water level now rising much more rapidly than before, to Luna's chest, Lincoln now shuffling pillows and mattresses under his water-logged feet to keep afloat.

The dark, cold, opaque waters slowly drowned out the reflective little red lights under them; they'd have to go under water and maneuver through the huge number of floating pillows and mattresses to have a light source to see the lock mechanism. The bubbling waters gradually encircled them as their air pocket got smaller and smaller, both now having to swim in place to not drop completely under the water column.

"L…Lincoln…this is it bro…" Luna struggled through the splashing foam of waters around her.

"This is it…it's either this…or bust," Lincoln said, now not really able to see Luna…the red light all but disappeared, the motions of the trailer, its groaning sounds and seeping water ruffling up his hearing.

They reached their hands together and held on, giving one last, desperate hug in case the worst happened…the air pocket was now about to fill up…it was do or die time.

Both breathed heavily several times, before taking one giant breath and diving underwater. They luckily positioned themselves within a few feet of the back door. Lincoln jimmied with the lock, using some of the tricks he learned from Leni with a bobby-pin…somehow he ended up with one in his pocket before he left the house…it miraculously came in handy. Lincoln's effort failed the first time, but with the pressure equal on both sides, water everywhere and all sides, Lincoln managed to jam the lock open. Now they had to push the doors open. Lincoln poked on Luna to join him in kicking open the door.

After several semi-quick underwater jabs and kicks, the doors gradually floated open, revealing an underwater landscape of sinking debris from the urban surface world slowly sinking down to the river depths; vehicles, wood, signs, glass panel shards, twisted metal…even bodies…so many bodies…

Lincoln and Luna, now able to see with low cloudy light penetrating the surface to their depths, looked back behind them where they came from. It was their upside down trailer, sticking out of the flipped over top of a sinking river boat, the Detroit Princess Riverboat, it's stacks ripped, its haul pierced by various rips, metal support beams and girders and vehicles besides the trailer. Dark smoke rose out of its opposite side, pooling out and blending in with the surrounding waters. A couple underwater sonic booms could be felt by Luna and Lincoln from internal explosions inside the flipped riverboat.

As it sank deeper and deeper by many inches per minute, the trailer sticking out of it was gradually crushed under it, the last tiny pockets of air in the back bubbling right out of the fracturing sides of the underwater wreck…had Lincoln and Luna waited just a bit longer, they would have been crushed to death underwater…their spines chilled and rippled from the potential trauma.

As they headed feverishly towards the water surface, they saw several large fish swim past them towards the surface, only to try and attempt swimming back down. They were stopped midway within three feet of the surface, before they were rapidly sucked right out of the water. They noted the water was rippling and unusually sporadic above the surface in spiraling erratic motions.

The tornado was still barreling right above them over the waters…it'd be certain death risking a breath…and it'd be certain death to try and hold their breaths for minutes more down here.

Lincoln and Luna grasped each other, their cheeks puffed out, their lungs slowly failing. The choice was dwindling down to drowning…or back to the tornado? They held onto each other for as long as they could, hoping the tornado would leave their spot above the water. They only had a few more seconds of air and another few more seconds of lung endurance left.

A city bus suddenly dropped into the waters right above them. They quickly moved out of the way, seeing it slowly sinking towards them. By how slow and buoyant it bobbled, it looked like it had a bit of air in it still. Luna then swam over to a side window and kicked it open, pushing Lincoln in first, then herself. They clumsily splashed into the center aisle, both gasping for breath in the large air pocket inside the sinking bus while it now began to rapidly fill with water and sink now.

"OH…HUUUUUUUUUUU…..OH MY GOD LUNA! THAT WAS…UNBELIEABLE!" Lincoln heaved as he sucked in giant lungful of air. "Quick thinking sis!"

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH…..no prob bro,"Luna gasped, holding her chest. The bus slowly tilted towards the front, causing Lincoln and Luna to slide backwards on the watery center aisle to the front of the bus, its windshield surprisingly still intact.

As Luna landed into the gap of space for the stairs, Lincoln rolled backwards into the gear shifts. Looking up, he saw someone in the driver seat still...the bus driver…impaled with several pieces of jagged metal. Lincoln gasped as he realized from observing what was visibly left of the interior; it was the Route 498 bus he took over to downtown a little while ago…with Mary. Same bus driver…same interior, and the sign above the bus entrance still glowed with the moving digital readout, "Route 498…Monroe, Downtown to Grand Circus Park, at Woodward and Adams."

"Holy shit….Luna…Luna?"

"Ow….damn gummy slippery bus floors…what's up dude?"

"Luna…this was the bus I took to downtown…this is…so surreal…" Lincoln uttered quietly, almost in complete shock from how random and coincidental this was…just like a lot of things for them today.

"Really bro? Ohhh….fuck…good thing you didn't decide to come home then…the driver bro…was he yours?"

"Yeah….he's long gone," Lincoln said lowly, trying to numb himself from any pain…Mary's passing still rather raw on him.

"Well…nothing we can do for that bloke Linc. Take another big gulp of air. I see the waters near the surface looking calmer now. Tornado's probably gone somewhere else by now."

She was right. Lincoln looked out of a window towards the surface. Fish were tepidly swimming near the surface, and they were not being sucked up. Tiny bits of debris rained onto the surface, but since they were so close to the river boat, they figured if they stayed near the sides, it could offer some degree of protection.

Lincoln leaned a bit towards the window, but as he placed his hand down on a corner of a bus seat, he felt a searing pain rip right through his hand.

"OWW! DAMN IT! OW! WHAT THE-!?" Lincoln yelled out, seeing now that he wrapped his hand around a jagged piece of metal sticking out of the opposite side of the seat. He winced as he pulled his hand off, a huge gash in his left palm now, bleeding profusely.

Luna delicately hobbled over and tore a chunk of her pants off, wrapping it around the stinging, touchy pain. She wrapped it so delicately.

"Dang bro…that's gonna leave a scar. Can you move your hand?"

Lincoln wiggled his left fingers, then the thumb by itself. The laceration was just around his thumb in his palm.

"Yeah…oh fuck me that hurt…stings more than it hurts actually."

"We'll put some hydrogen peroxide on that when we get home, okay bro?"

"Home…huh…." Lincoln trailed of, Luna noticing his reserved contemplation before Lincoln asked, "Don't…don't you need to go to the hospital? You got dinged in the head pretty badly back there in the city."

"Nah…I'm a rocker. We got hard heads…kinda goes with being a rocker," Luna said with a smile, Lincoln smiling back.

"Alright Linc…let's try this again love. Ya ready?" Luna asked, now a bit more calm and confident before now that they knew they could do this together."

"Ready Luna…let's do this!"

Lincoln and Luna took two big breaths, before on the third they held it in, diving under and leaving the temporary underwater safety of the city bus, now a permanent grave to its driver. It had filled up faster than the trailer, but the practice in an ever worst tight-spot made this maneuver much easier for them to do.

As they swam out the windows of the bus, Lincoln first, Luna second, another great loud boom from above rocked them. A fire truck smashed into the water, sinking extremely fast with its chaotic lights and blaring sirens still going off, even underwater. It struck the city bus as Lincoln and Luna tried swimming as fast as possible. The bus was violently tilted, causing it to rotate around, its whirling suction pulling in Luna back towards the main entrance. A chunk of thick metal stuck in the door dropped, wrapping itself around Luna's leg as she frantically tried with all her might to pull her leg out of the tangle of metal.

She couldn't do it.

Luna tried grappling with it, but it was stuck around her leg too tight. As it pulled down faster and faster, the bus rotated from another underwater impact with the fire truck, another random piece of metal dropping down and striking Luna hard on her head.

Luna was slowly losing consciousness, before inadvertently exhaling all the air she had out, now without air, sinking down below, unable to get out of this as the last few bubbles escaped her.

She struggled hard. It was painful…so painful, one of the most painful things she's ever felt in her life, with no more strength to try and fight back. She gasped as water seeped into her body, now totally unable to breath, the pain even worse now. No headway came from the uncontrollable movement of her arms and one loose leg, nothing helping…then the fading.

Her body slowed down, the blurry images of the waters and various assortments of objects all around her where she could barely discern became even more muddled. Her mind was shutting down. The cranial impact was now taking its toll, causing her to lose consciousness, before another random piece of debris collided with the side of her head. As she saw the fuzzy image of Lincoln swimming down towards her as frantically as possible, the bus and fire truck landing together on the riverbed in a muddy thud. Luna's last conscious thought wilted in her mind.

"…Lincoln….I love you…."

Luna's mind drifted off, her mind shutting down…no longer aware. Dark-blue and purple colors surrounding a single white fuzzy image were her last visual sights.

As Luna's body gently wafted in the depths, eyes glassy and half close, her face still locked in fear, but at the same time, acceptance, Lincoln lost all feeling, lost all awareness of the pain in his body and lungs; Luna was drowning. Luna was dying…one of his worst fears in life was manifesting in the blurry waters before him.

"HOLD ON LUNA! HOLD ON!" Lincoln screamed in his head, trying to woefully contact her telepathically. He got to the metal wrapped around her leg near the bus entrance. The metal was unyielding and torque-laden. Lincoln tried pulling with more effort, still nothing.

His hands loosened automatically, an instinctive reaction to avoid the pain from being cut from the jagged sides…but he bit the pain. He pushed. With his greatest bit of endurance yet, Lincoln wrapped his hands around the metal and tried warping it as much as possible, the metal re-opening the gash in his left palm, a new big one forming in the other. It stung, but he told himself the pain was just temporary…Luna was everything.

With one more pull, the jagged metal chunk warped slightly to the right, letting Lincoln rip Luna out of the spot and proceed to swim her back to the surface as rapidly as he could, now feeling himself undergo the onset of drowning symptoms. His lungs and blood screamed at him to hurry…he screamed at himself to hurry for Luna. He swam harder and harder, ignoring the biological instinct to swim to the surface himself and come back for Luna…this was it…losing breath for the sake of Luna, or gain breath for himself at the risk of losing Luna.

It was a stupefyingly easy choice for him.

Closer to the surface, he rocketed Luna towards it first as his muscles and body ached even more so than before from the tornadic ride. He kept up the fight against the burn and pain.

Then he rose out, seeing Luna bobble up and down in the waters…lifeless. He roared in a huge breath, then pulled her head up, trying to shake her awake, his mind not being able to articulate any words from the shock of seeing Luna like that. He gagged and coughed as he dragged her over to the overturned Detroit Princess River Boat. Part of its upper deck roof was just above the water level.

Lincoln found his breath and lungs.

"Lu…LUNA! WE'RE UP! WE'RE UP!"

Lincoln choked rapidly for breath again, his lungs still fighting for oxygen as he slid her up onto the upper deck ceiling that now doubled as their temporary dock.

Lincoln climbed up and sees her still motionless, not breathing air at all.

"….no…..NO….NOOOOOO!"

Lincoln pulls her in his lap, trying to look her over, trying to figure out what to do to revive her.

"C….CPR!"

Lincoln lied her down and tries pumping her chest repeatedly, then blowing air into her mouth in the required intervals of time as much as possible.

"COME ON LUNA! WAKE UP! WE'RE ALIVE!"

He keeps at it, going through the motions again for another forty frenetic seconds.

"LUNA GOD DAMN IT! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Lincoln slams her chest hard, now pounding away erratically in lament, trying in vain to wake her up…still nothing. Her body was cold…turning pale.

"NO LUNA! NO! NOT LIKE MARY! I CAN'T LOSE YOU! I LOVE YOU! MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW! DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

Lincoln keeps slamming his arms down harder and harder, her body rocking from the force of his punches…nothing.

"No….Luna…..Luna," Lincoln whimpered, tears rolling down in full force as he still keeps up his efforts. No matter how hard, how technical and how methodical he tried…nothing was bringing her back.

"No Luna….no," Lincoln whimpered as he cried into her chest.

Lincoln defiantly tried again, even putting more force into the presses against her chest… and again…still nothing. He keeps going and going, crying louder and louder for her as he tries to bring Luna, the tabooed love of his life back to the living.

"Luna….I can't….I can't be happy without you…I'm begging for you Luna! I need you to know…I'm sorry! I'm sorry for telling you those horrible things back at the house! I forgive you and the others for sister-fight-protocol! I love you! I always will! I'll always love you, no matter what, sister or girlfriend. NOW WAKE THE FUCK UP! PLEASE LUNA! I CAN'T DO THIS! NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

Lincoln kept on pleading…this was the longest six minutes of his life. This hell…this was hell, seeing not only just a sister, but the woman he fell for of all people, lifeless, and through all his efforts and pleading…Luna didn't respond.

"…please….I can't be happy without you….you mean everything to me…"

Nothing.

Nothing.

No response. Luna Loud was morbidly pale…unresponsive…lifeless.

"…I…I won't let you go…not unless…unless I come too."

Lincoln broke down as he cuddled up to the form that was Luna, holding her tightly as he did something he thought he was about to never think he'd ever do.

It would involve leaving Leni back in the tunnel…leaving his friends...Clyde…Ronnie Anne…Mr. Grouse….leaving his sisters he loved dearly…leaving his parents…leaving Pop-pop…but if there was a snowball's chance in hell he'd be with Luna…he was willing to sacrifice himself for the one his value-set most cherished.

"Who….whoever I'm talking to…I'm sorry…about this…but please…send me to Luna….I wanna be with Luna," he cried out as he pulled out his pocket knife still on him, hidden behind his belt…and flipped it open. He pulled it close to his throat, ready to be with her…but before that, he gave one last, powerful squeezing hug to Luna.

"I love you Luna…I hope I'll see you again…and if I don't…know I always loved you."

He squeezed harder around her frame, constricting her in the tightest, warmest hug possible, and as he winced when pulling the blade close to his trachea…a jet of water shot out of Luna's mouth.

Luna roared right up, coughing mouthful after mouthful of water in spastic episodes. Lincoln jettisoned up in unfettered joy and helped her, holding her back as she choked out all the water that drew itself, little as it did since her lungs closed up on her.

"LUNA! OH MY GOD! LUNA!"

For a good minute Luna coughed up, the first few rejuvenated breaths gigantic in scale so her body could recoup the oxygen. Eyes wide open, body drenched soaked like Lincoln's, her physiology was recharging itself back online from the drowning episode.

Getting her mind back in order slowly while Lincoln held her up with a gigantic but melancholy smile, Luna looked over to him.

"Uhh…..hi bro….you….you saved me. Lincoln….you sa-"

Before Luna could finish, Lincoln found himself uncontrollably breaking down into Luna's shoulders as he grasped her and held her close.

"Don't….don't ever do that….again! I…thought I lost you," Lincoln cried out in lamentations of traumatic joy and suffering. Luna patted him on his back gently.

"Ssshhh….it's okay bro…I'm back…I'm still here…I got you," Luna cooed in a stressed voice, Lincoln curling himself into Luna as much as possible.

"I got you…I…Owwww…bloody puss-spewing hell….my head….feels like I got hit by a truck," Luna winced as she rubbed her head, feeling several large bumps on the sides.

"Crud….hope I didn't lose any of my noggin…or brain cells…I need to still be able to play my jams and do basic math still," she joked, Lincoln smiling slightly and giving a tear-laden laugh.

"Luna…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay bro…but-"

"No Luna! I…this is all my fault…you almost died…twice today cause of me…I never meant for you…or Leni…to be put in harm's way! My emotions got the better of me! All because of me not liking sister-fight-protcol! I-"

"Hold up bro! It may have been foolish of you to go out like that…but I know what it's like to not be in ya right mind…it's cool bro…let's just-"

"No Luna…I said horrible things back at the house…to all of you…but it was directed to you the most…I'm not ashamed of you…you're my world Luna!"

"Lincoln-"

"You don't sicken me! If anything, I'd be sick the rest of my life if you died…I couldn't go on…"

"Lincoln…bro…even if the worst happened to me…you better move on wi-"

Luna gasped as she saw down by Lincoln's side…his knife…still primed and ready.

"Bro….you…you weren't…," Luna nervously asked, pointing towards the knife…Lincoln stayed unresponsive in teary choked sobs.

"Why...why do you have that knife Lincoln?" Luna asked, her voice rippling in shock.

"Why is it out? What...what were you going to do with it?"

Lincoln looked down in shame.

"Bro...answer me..."

"Lu…Luna...I...I-"

"LINCOLN!"

"I...I thought...I thought you weren't coming back...and I didn't wanna be here without you, so...I was..."

Luna choked hard on a blurted, wet cry.

"W...what were you thinking...WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING LINCOLN?!"

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW MUCH I COULDN'T STAND BEING ALIVE WITHOUT YOU, ALRIGHT?"

"No….no Linc…dude," Luna trembled, now herself having tears of dismay, shock, anger. She reached out for the knife and put it in her own soaked pocket, looking at Lincoln with the most devastated eyes possible.

"Lincoln…don't…don't ever-"

"I'm sorry Luna…I…I just couldn't help myself…I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you…I'd feel…empty, like life wasn't worth it…"

"Bro…if anything does ever happen to me…like what could of just happened…hopefully not in a long, long time…you can't…you can't just live for me…you gotta live for yourself…and think about the others…your other sisters…losing me would be hard enough, but you?"

"What about you Luna?"

"Huh?"

"You'd…you'd be able to move on without me, right? If I did die and you survived in that tornado, you'd have to move on too…you'd be able to, right?" Lincoln asked, Luna's expression blank, yet slowly looking defeated.

"…uh..I…it's not the same bro."

"It's totally the same Luna!"

"I'm older! I'm an adult!"

"Say you could move on Luna…" Lincoln said weakly.

"Bro…I-"

"Say it Luna!"

Luna looked away from Lincoln.

"SAY IT!"

"I CAN'T! ALRIGHT! WHEN…when we got to the tunnel…people said you went to help some kids…we didn't see you…then the van…you never came out…I…I thought the worst happened…and I was ready to…to let the twister get me…I WAS GONNA TRY AND BE WITH YOU! ALRIGHT! HAPPY!? I'D LET MYSELF GET TORN TO SHREDS IF IT MEANT BEING WITH YOU!"

Luna curled her arms to her side and silently wept as Lincoln wept.

"Wow…we were both gonna…take our lives if the other was not alive…" Lincoln articulated in a hiccup.

"…and I don't really even believe in that heaven crap anyways…but if oblivion meant being with you, then I wasn't going to hold back," Luna lowly said. "You…got that feeling…for me too bro?"

"…always had it…to protect you guys…but you especially for some reason Luna. And…maybe we did jump-the-gun on that…but I still wouldn't regret it…and it sounds like you would have done the same…"

"Well…we should try and not mention this for a while…let's mull this over later, okay bro? What's important…is that we're both here…together."

"Uhh…yeah…I agree…together…that's why I…and you…but Luna?"

"Yeah Lincoln?"

"I do really love you Luna…more than I can say…I don't want us to take a break…or break up…and whatever happens…I'll go to you…anywhere…"

"Same with me dude…I love you too."

As Luna and Lincoln leaned in, parts of a huge billboard rose out of the water like a cork shooting out of a glass of water, landing at an angle on the flipped Detroit Princess River Boat, covering and shading Lincoln and Luna from the exposed, windy and devastated world all around them. They were shielded out of sight now completely.

"Oh….wow…we almost did that out in the open…this is our cover dud-" Luna said, before Lincoln filled the gap and passionately kissed Luna as long and hard as he could, holding each other close, wet, soggy, bodies stressed and injured, but their minds beginning the process of mending their bond…now more spiritually powerful and valuable than ever before.

A white and green stripped life preserver floated under the darkened area they were melding together in. They'd have to eventually return back to mainland.

Luna broke from the passion to tepidly fish it out of the water.

"Care for one more swim Lincoln?"

"…only if you hold on to me…and I swim for you…you need a break."

"Sure bro…and I hope Leni won't be in too bad a shambles…" Luna opinioned.

"At least she'll be overjoyed to see us again."

As they crossed the river, Lincoln having Luna hold onto him and relax her body while he did the work of crossing them, the wreckage of the entire ordeal beyond their drama came into undeniably breathtaking perspective. Lincoln paddled with intensity but care to not bump into the clogged waters all around them. The Detroit River turned into a depository landfill for the destruction swept up by the now dwindling monster tornado. Debris of untold variety stuffed the upper waters and lower depths all around them.

In the far, far distance by Belle Island, the tornado had degenerated into a rather pathetically puny, frail rope, now on the chopping block to wither away to non-existence like it did to so many other people…and almost did to Luna and Lincoln.

While Lincoln was focused on his task of swimming the last few dozen yards, Luna glared at the tiny rope that was dancing its last life, struggling with whip-like wisps, trying to keep its figure.

"Fuck you…that's what you get, and it's a bloody shame you're not a living being…otherwise seeing you squirm out and suffer like that'd be so much more rewarding."

Luna huffed heavily as this dark thought crossed her mind…including other ones regarding hers and Lincoln's actions…the realization between both of them that…through this whole ordeal, when the worst of the worst came to view, they were each ready to take their own lives…just to be in some metaphysical sense, with the other.

It made her skin crawl…yet, as self-destructive and annihilative to their very being this might have been, the intent was the purest possible. It may have been just the emotional consequence to their deep bond…possibly to the point of autonomous termination…whatever it seemed, it opened a whole other world between Lincoln and Luna…one they did not seem ready for. The implications alone from this entire ordeal and such self-sacrificial stirrings…Luna shuddered. It still, beyond her reasoning…warmed her that Lincoln cared for her that much…to risk this reality for the sake of a potentially and metaphysically false one, just on the gamble to be with her.

"I know you're cold Luna, but we're almost there," Lincoln said, feeling Luna shuddering and assuming it was Luna shaking from the cold waters and air. It was partly that, as Lincoln shook himself, but Luna's were more metaphysical in nature.

On shore, Luna climbed out to the riverwalk decking, pulling Lincoln up. Her body was getting its physical bearings back.

As Lincoln and Luna stayed close along the riverwalk shoreline, the most surreal, unearthly sights of all came to true perspective…the skyline and all nearby urban surroundings within miles of them; Detroit had been virtually leveled.

"…bloody hell," Luna weakly said as she held onto Lincoln, him too bewildered beyond belief. As mortifying and unreal the sights were…they were very real, all around them…nothing but destruction and devastation on a magnitude they only read about in school, watched online or on TV, or saw pictures of in ancient objects of yesteryear called Encyclopedias.

A single low, gentle airy wisp danced around them. Tinges of glowing lime blue, dark purples, blood red and brilliant oranges all pitter-pattered the dense but intermittent dark grey clouds above. The cloud banks of the supercells were spreading and dying down, revealing the components of a coming sunset many minutes away.

The entire landscape of destruction was deathly quite as their ears readjusted to the sonic lay of the land. Slowly but surely they begin to hear the faintest of emergency vehicle sirens in the far off areas of the downtown area. Then one lone helicopter circled over downtown, presumably getting unparalleled footage of what the city was reduced to.

Closest to Luna and Lincoln behind them was the GM Renaissance Center. Much like the initial sights of the downtown skyline, there wasn't a single glass windows left in any of the towers. In fact, one of the towers was leaning inwards on the main central tower. However, when they began travelling through the Phillip A. Hart city plaza, they noticed the utter lack of any of the landmarks that dotted here and there the plaza area; the Horace E. Dodge and Son Memorial Fountain, The Transcending, the various other statutes and memorials…Luna and Lincoln saw their respective spots on the ground, the cement and granite boulders ripped from the foundations. All that was left of the plaza were the multitude of ripped trees and limbs warped beyond viability. A huge pile of downed trees circled them as they kept onwards towards the Cobo Center…hopeful they could get past the wreckage without any mishaps or hang-ups and meet up with Leni in the tunnel with the Packard.

"I can't believe what the tornado did to our city bro," Luna said in horrified amazement, "Detroit's never gonna be the same after this. Who know how long it's gonna be to-" Luna paused, Lincoln poking her shoulder to look straight at downtown.

They saw many skyscrapers and buildings still standing, but just as former shells of their glorious selves. Nearly all were severely damaged, huge plumes of smoke flowing from the streets below, electrical blasts illuminating every few seconds in a mid-floor opening. The skyscrapers…the newer, more modern ones faired the best, as their sides looked like they went through a grinder and lost every window in sight. The older buildings…not so much. Quite a few of the Art Deco, Gothic style and Neo-Renaissance were depressing skeletons, chunks of these buildings missing on all sides, the upper floors degraded to steel skeletons and…whole sections of the tops of buildings blown right off.

Lincoln saw the mangled remains of People Mover sticking out of the steel skeleton that was the Crowne Plaza...and whimpers, the memory of Mary drilled in the back of his mind.

"You didn't deserve that Mary," Lincoln uttered quietly.

"What's up bro?"

"N…nothing…I…I'll tell you later when we get home."

Towards the end of the huge pile to downed trees wrapped around one another, Luna saw a curious pair of sunglasses sticking out…white with black shades…Leni's type.

"Nah…nah…they couldn't…" Luna mumbled, before walking over to the bottom of the pile and picking them up, inspecting them with diligence. Lincoln broke his pace and walked over.

"Luna?"

"…these are Leni's dude…she must have lost these when it hit."

Luna folded them into her pocket and pulled Lincoln onwards. As they were about to keep up the pace, rustling from the tree branches caught them off guard. Spooked by the aching of the tree limbs, Lincoln shot in front of Luna, mentally prepping himself for any debris that might shoot out in their direction. Luna pulled him down to a squat position instead.

The tree limbs flicked open, broken and torn to bits as someone was rustling out of the collapsed canopy of leafless branches.

"Hello?" Luna asked while trying to keep Lincoln calmed down.

Then, to their complete and utter shock…Leni crawled out with a whimper out of the downed tree pile, cuts and bruises all over her body, her hair in a crazy mess, but she still looked in one piece and not visibly hurt too bad. One random log dropped down on her shoulder, only for her to nonchalantly grab it one-handed and throw it hard, all the way into the Detroit River.

Luna and Lincoln did not know what to make of it…worst of all…Leni was bare naked…all the clothing on her ripped right off…even her shoes and socks were gone.

"L…LENI!?" Luna and Lincoln shouted in awe and shock from seeing her emerge from the devastation, Leni turning over to them with at first a plain expression, then one that gave them a small smile.

"Hey guys…I didn't know heaven would have so many branches to climb through," she said with a tired but innocent tone.

"He…heaven Leni?" Luna asked, Lincoln not knowing how to handle the situation…opting to cover his eyes while he blushed severely from seeing Leni so…revealed…and it looked like she wasn't even aware of it herself.

"Right! We…we are in heaven, right? Or….oh no….the other place?"

"Uh…Leni? We're still on Earth," Lincoln said, shock still in his voice, his face flushed still as Luna's got colored. He turned around and found random articles of clothing by his feet…a dark brown baggy sweater and grey jeans, throwing them over to her while his eyes were closed. They only got halfway, but Leni walked over and grabbed them.

"So…we're like, still alive?" Leni asked naively.

"Yeah Leni…and how'd you end up out here?" Luna asked.

Leni looked all around her with an inquisitive expression, trying to figure her surroundings…only for the state of Lincoln and Luna, add to it the view of the devastated skyline of downtown Detroit to bang her memories back online. Lastly, she felt the fabric of the clothing in her hands, letting the touch and sensations re-correct her thinking.

"Clothing…fabric…" she mumbled. She was indeed alive…and this was Lincoln and Luna in front of her…alive…a state of being she thought she saw them last when they were sucked in by the tornado.

"…I'm…alive….you…you're both alive…LINCOLN! LUNA!" Leni screamed out in joy, now breaking down and running frantically over to Lincoln and Luna, waiving the clothing in her hands haphazardly. Lincoln and Luna began running over to her, when suddenly an intact red barn crashed down right on top of Leni, the red barn frame still intact but collapsing inwards slightly.

"HOLY FUCK! LENI!" Lincoln shouted, Luna's voice lost from how ungodly and random this was.

They both frantically ran over to the amazingly still intact but badly damaged barn. As Luna and Lincoln struggled trying to part the most broken red boards, the caved-in red doors pushed wide open. Leni suddenly popped out in a daze, looking totally unscathed but shaken.

"Ow, my head...that kinda hurt," Leni whined, rubbing the back of her head, the clothing still in her hands, now torn up and hole-ridden. She sees Lincoln and Luna's astounded expressions.

"LINCY! LUNA!" Leni shouted, totally ignoring the barn and running right towards them, still in her birthday suit. She grappled them into a monster bear hug as she sobbed into both of them, Lincoln and Luna hugging back dearly but trying to not touch anything too personable on Leni.

"LINCY! LUNA! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! I SAW YOU GET TAKEN BY THE TWISTER! I…I…-"

Leni broke down even more as she fell backwards, pulling them down with her as she cuddled up to both of them, Luna slyly taking the clothing from Leni, wrapping it around her bust and groin areas. Luna started tearing up, as well as Leni.

"Leni…we're sorry you had to see that…it was-"

"I don't care about that! I thought I was never going to see you again guys…I tried to grab you, but the twister took you faster than I could reach you when I ran out-"

"Wait a minute…YOU RAN OUT? INTO THE TORNADO!?"

"Uhhhh….yeah…I wasn't thinking about myself…like, you two were the only things I could think of…that…and it was windy," Leni said in a tiny, wet voice.

Lincoln and Luna hugged tighter on to Leni…astounded that she survived a head-on intentional run-in with the most powerful tornado of all time.

"I don't know how I ended up here guys…but…it was really, really windy…and I saw you go up high…high up…then I lost sight of you…I…I NEVER WANT TO DO THIS AGAIN! LINCOLN! PLEASE DON'T RUN OFF INTO A STORM AGAIN! PRETTY PLEASE! WE ALL PROMISE; NO MORE SISTER FIGHT PROTOCOL!"

"It's okay Leni. It'll be all-"

"It's all because of that stupid fight…we could have died…I didn't think…I SUCK AT THINKING LINCY! I'M SORRY! I PROMISE…no more fights like that…just…don't run off again…please…" Leni quivered, still holding onto Lincoln as she sobbed into his soaked hoodie jacket, Luna caressing her back and trying to make her feel better.

"…p..pl…please?"

"Leni…I would love to see you girls strive for that…but it'd be foolish of me to think there'd be no more fights that occasionally happen from time-to-time. We're a big family…these things happen. What I'd like for us is to be able to resolve them without too much heartache…does that make sense Leni?"

"A…a little…I can see that," Leni whimpered.

"Bro's forgiven us Leni…we got some serious perspective now after what we've seen," Luna added on, wiping tears off of Leni's cheeks.

"Leni…I promise…let's just do something…together, alright?"

"…alright Lincy…anything," Leni sniveled.

"Let's go home now. I think they're worried sick about us."

* * *

Luna temporarily ushered Lincoln to the side so she could dress Leni up in the torn up pieces of fabric Lincoln found for her. The brown sweater and grey jeans were traditional nightmares in fashion circles to Leni, but she managed to find a way to make them halfway decent looking on her…it was probably her hourglass frame. The pants were torn all to hell along her thighs and ankles, and the sweater had tiny rips peppered all over it, with one gigantic horizontal gash exposing a huge bit of her breasts, making her cleavage the most pronounced from the flaws in the fabric's integrity. It didn't help either that the clothing was a size too small for Leni, conforming to her body a little too well in all the right…or in Lincoln's case…wrong places…with Luna taking note too.

"God damn…even in shitty torn clothing with messed up hair…Leni somehow rocks that look. How the fuck does she do that?"

With Leni giving a whimpered "ready," they started down the rest of the plaza, Luna and Lincoln trying to carry Leni a bit, before Leni said she could still walk. Several steps forwards, she winced a bit in pain. Luna looked down and saw Leni had stepped on a big piece of angular glass. Worst of all she was totally barefoot, now bleeding on her right foot corner.

Lincoln tore off some of his hoodie and gave it to Luna to wrap around her foot. It didn't hurt Leni too much, but the sight of blood freaked her out a bit.

Luna saw some tarps lying on the grown. She bundled them up and made two temporary wrapped bundles, got some random string on the ground and wrapped them around Leni's feet so she wouldn't risk getting cut again. Leni frowned from the distasteful fashion statement, but grimaced and accepted so as not to be cut again.

Lincoln felt inside his zipped hoodie pocket, adjacent to the area he ripped off.

"….whoa…no way," he thought, unzipping his pocket and finding his IPod and earphones in the baggy still. The earphones were destroyed, the IPod had a slight crack, but he turned it on. Somehow, the baggy didn't get sucked off of him, and it didn't get ripped, or touched by a single drop of water. Lincoln smiled slightly from this odd happenstance. Though…he felt horrible now about giving Mary's cellphone to another stranger…he felt he had to have taken some responsibility for the role in contacting her family…but the situation was well beyond his control in the midst of the chaos, and his mind and emotions were broken beyond his usual rational thinking.

Passing a white building to their right, the Uaw-Ford National Program Center that was half its original height next to the shredded Cobo Arena on its left, they heard several large explosions come from downtown. They cautiously walked around the littered metal and concrete wreckage up Civic Center Dr back to tunnel. Subtle sounds of rumbling could be heard. Looking up to downtown they saw upper parts of the Guardian Building collapse onto the streets below. Huge plumes of dust-laden clouds rolled over the vicinity around the weakened structures. Clothes, paper and dust flew around everywhere…and more muffled screams in the far distance.

Car alarms slowly become more noticeable. Sirens of emergency vehicles were even more noticeable. With dust clouds barely just settling, they saw more of the skyscrapers...many having the upper floors reduced to steel skeletons, others having huge chunks missing out the tops and sides, floors totally exposed and dropping debris profusely on the ground.

They huddled closer as they maneuvered over the downed remains of the People Mover monorail track, collapsed onto the West Jefferson Avenue below. Staying together and holding hands, they traversed the tracks along the collapsed span of the monorail, Luna jumping down to help Lincoln and Leni. They were now extremely close to the outskirts of the tunnel. But multiple cars and trucks were mangled and wrapped around the entrance to the tunnel.

They had to travel over, under and through the car wreckage of buses, sedans, GM, random debris, sometimes even having to squirm within the mangled interior of a car.

After minutes of moving through the junkyard, they saw the tunnel's concrete piers; a white sedan was completely looped around the pier Luna and Lincoln were holding on to.

"Wow…in a way…maybe it was a good thing we got swept up by the tornado…otherwise…" Luna thought, seeing the concrete smashed around the axial frame of the sedan…right were Lincoln and Luna were holding on to for dear life.

None of the lights were on in the tunnel. It was still lit, but just barely lit to about a hundred feet inwards…otherwise the dark was encroaching from all sides now. Leni scooted between Lincoln and Luna, trembling from fear of the dark as they got deeper into the tunnel. Further inwards, Luna noted how deep they had to go. It wasn't until they saw a glossy surface… Mr. Grouse's white Packard hawk, all by itself parked to the side; this was one of the vehicles used to act as a front from the storm. The only thing visibly wrong in the near-dark with it was a few tree branches and signs covering it, but otherwise the vehicle was in perfect shape still. It looked like the people that hid in the tunnel throughout all this had made it…since none of the other cars remained.

"Getting the hell outta dodge…don't blame them," Luna said, her voice slightly echoing in the tunnel.

Luna opened the Packard doors, finding by surprise the keys still zipped up in her back butt pocket…she recalled how it hurt more than usual when Lincoln collided face-first into her butt back in the trailer…also how a small bruise the shape of a key was on Lincoln's face.

"…no more keys around my back pocket, doi!"

She ushered Leni and Lincoln to scoot right in, Leni first, Lincoln second. Luna then got in, turned the Packard on and turned on the headlights full blast, glowing the interior concrete landscape all around them; minor bits of debris, branches and other objects dotted the interior…but every car, every person on the road down here was gone. As strange as it was for light to be seen from both ends of the tunnel exits, add to it the full blast of the headlights…it still felt uncomfortably dark and small inside…it had to be the lack of lights on in the tunnel.

"W..wait a minute girls," Lincoln said, hopping over Leni and exiting the Packard, running over to the far left corner concrete medium. Lincoln gently got to his knees and looked at the asphalt below him.

"Bro?" Luna asked out the car window, before exiting with the lights still on. Leni came back out too.

Luna remembered the spot…the black bag covering and holding what were the remains of the old black woman…the asphalt spot was just a partly bloodied patch…with a tiny remnant of the human being there…one of the ornamental flowers that decorated her dress.

Leni remembered too seeing the quick footage of Lincoln haul out a body of some sort out of the smashed People Mover car…she couldn't believe her brother had witnessed death like they did…they didn't know the horrific details…they didn't understand…yet.

Lincoln held the flower in his hand delicately, putting it close to his heart momentarily, then saying, "…coming for…to carry you home…Mary."

"Lincoln?"

"Lincy?"

"Nothing…nothing guys…let's go."

All hobbled back into the Packard, and as Luna started driving down the lit but still spooky tunnel environment, Lincoln wrapped his arms around Luna and Leni…trying to make their presence last for as long as possible…ready to hold onto the rest of his family as close as possible when he got home…Leni and Luna too.

Luna drove slowly as the other side came to view. Then, like a 2x4 plank going through a brick wall in a tornado, Luna realized that after their journeys…none of them had working cellphones…Leni's was gone completely. Luna pulled hers out…it was shorted out from the water. Lincoln did his as well…it too short circuited. He found it ironic how he didn't baggy his cellphone, but bagged his IPod.

All huffed out in collective defeat, not able to call the rest of the family. They were all probably worried sick and thinking they went to the area the goliath tornado was projected to go...and now might not come back. Their dad knew they were in downtown when it hit, and probably told their mom, which meant everyone else would find out too. Luna thought how it would be a wet, cry-laden but well-earned reunion with her family.

But, even if they had their cell phones and could call or text, there was no guarantee that they'd even be able to reach them. The system was probably overloaded with emergency calls by the tens of thousands in the area alone. They prepped their eyes and souls for the coming sights as they entered back on the main strip of road outside the tunnel.

The world morphed from dark and claustrophobic…to exposed and apocalyptically destroyed.

The concrete transit structures around them mostly survived, but the damage of warped vehicles, signs, asphalt, debris and chunks of concrete by the millions...was overwelling. As they kept on slowly down the turnpike, then onto the John C Dodge Freeway, they found it to be unusually bare and lacking any other vehicles except the occasional speeding ambulance, fire truck, police cruiser, or a new coming site, squads of military Humvees and trucks hauling manpower and supplies to the many, many people in the area in need. Armadas of large helicopters circled the area while jets and other planes flew low west to drop off enormous amounts of supplies to the Detroit Airport.

No matter how much help it looked like was going to be poured in, the long, arduous ride home through wreckage of city indicated that all the help in the world was not going to help the city's wounds. Shocked time and time again from destruction and chaos...and bodies with horror and pain still chiseled on their faces...death was everywhere it seemed.

One college campus they passed, ripped completely apart and collapsed had what looked like over four-dozen yellow body bags with deceased occupants in them...college students probably around Leni and Luna's age killed in their dorms, and they were still more bodies in bags being loaded in that open zone of space from the wreckage from scrambling recovery operations in the area.

The Packard radio suddenly shot back on working again, some unknown reporter giving a terrifying live ground report.

" _...being called the worst natural disaster in US history. The tornado broke several records...it's thought to have reached three miles in width, surpassing the original estimates, while also firmly establishing the new fastest wind speeds recorded on Earth for a storm yet, with consistent wind speeds over 320 miles per hour, and still unconfirmed Doppler measurements recording up to 335 miles per hour, unheard of for even the strongest recorded tornadoes in recorded history. The...the death toll is estimated to be over ten thousand, and if model predictions are correct, the death toll could even exceed fifteen thousand for the greater Detroit Metro region. This would make it the deadliest tornado and deadliest single day natural catastrophe event in US history. This would also make it the deadliest tornado in world history as well..._ "

"Oh...my fucking god," Luna said quietly, Lincoln listening on edge, Leni just balling up and snuggling with Lincoln. Luna flicked with another local station; the same kind of report.

" _It's...it's an utter nightmare out here...no...no words can...in Highland Park...good god, there is no more Highland Park, not within a two mile radius of me anywhere...it's just...so...so much...I see no homes...there are no homes around me standing...just devastation... mangled cars...bodies being covered and accounted for...crying...survivors unable to figure out what to do, there's nothing left of this neighborhood...nothing but the stumbling survivors lamenting and finding supplies for themselves and their surviving families. Some homes don't even have their concrete foundations anymore...they're gone...there's just holes in the ground. I'm...I'm looking into the remains of a basement on the lower level of a home...it's completely bare. It seems so cruel that, a corner wall of the house is still standing while this safe space seemed to have been utterly rendered useless. God I hope the people down here made it._ "

"Tu…turn it off Luna…please?" Leni asked with a whimper.

"Hold on…I think we got one station with some kind a-"

"… _catastrophic…apocalyptic…few words are able to describe the total and complete eradication of the city of Detroit and many of its surrounding cities and suburban areas…there's virtually nothing left of the neighborhoods of North End, New Center Midtown, the Eastern Market, Lafayette Park…downtown Detroit is a mangled mess of its former self…the…the hospitals are overflowing with the maimed everywhere, injured and dead…there's so many injured in the remains of the metro area and main city…most are taking the injured to the destroyed remains of the Henry Ford Hospital and Medical Center…thousands are parked outside the hospital around the surrounding parking lots, streets, clogged within many many blocks away as we speak, and there's such a huge shortage of viable medical supplies and personnel…the hospital is doing all it can with what little remaining resources are left undamaged, but this is hell…hell I've never seen, and these nurses and doctors, many who don't know if their own families made it through the tornado, are sacrificing their time to help the tens of thousands injured…what's worst and ironic in this whole ordeal was that hundreds seeking medical attention earlier were killed when gathered in a parking area east of the half-destroyed main center of the hospital…it was structurally unstable, and collapsed eastwards onto hundreds of others down below…if there's one grain of hope, FEMA and the military are sending in personnel and supplies by the thousands…but…citizens in Detroit …have never seen anything like this before…and we may be on our own for a while. This will arguably go down as one of the most devastating events in our nation's history._ "

"This is gonna suck guys…buckle up," Luna said to Lincoln and Leni, now making their way into the arduous ride home through the wreckage of the city.

Luna kept on Interstate 96 going north, trying at all possible costs to keep as far away from the damage path the tornado took as possible. It was trial and error, but luckily the tornado seemed to only graze this side of town with its peripheral winds. Yet in the far right distance, a surreal and unsettling sight caught all their eyes; way past a billboard sign that was knocked down on its side, perhaps half a mile away, a large badly damaged brick building, roughly eighteen too twenty stories high just…came down. It just came down in the far background, no warning, nothing at all. They couldn't hear it, they couldn't feel it fall, but it came down like a demolition implosion from the inside.

"We…we all just saw that…right?" Lincoln asked nervously, Luna and Lincoln nodding in confirmation.

For a good solid thirty minutes, Luna drove Interstate 96. There were very few drivers on the road, and the few that there were drove frantically…most probably a family member trying to traverse the city. Luna wanted to punch the gas on the Packard so badly to get everyone home, but she had to begrudgingly keep the speed limit down due to all the erratic and dangerous debris lying everywhere. Even this far from the tornado's wrath, the damage rained and pattered the surface everywhere.

Up ahead a ways they had to eventually turn off from the freeway when a monstrous traffic jam came within sight. There was some kind of damage on the road ahead, so she put the Packard into reverse and drove backwards a good fifth of a mile, taking the first available exit. Going down the road that went parallel to the freeway, they passed what was causing the traffic jam; parts of a high school were splattered from one end of the freeway onto another.

"Jesus…good thing there's no school on Sundays," Luna thought as her, Lincoln and Leni seemed to be getting gradually more desensitized from the sights… that seemed like the only way to deal with even being in the outskirts of the tornado's path…not including ever driving through an area affected in the neighborhood by it. They still kiddy-cornered the outskirts of the damage path, taking several back streets all the way to one seemingly untouched part of the neighborhood along Wyoming Avenue.

Luna turned on the one available radio station that had no discussion of the events that unfolded that day…the classical music station, ironically playing Mozart's Lacrimosa and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

The neighborhood seemed dead of any activity. Instead of emergency vehicles, shocked frantic people…the surroundings seemed deathly silent and void of any life or activity. The residents were probably too terrified to come out of their homes, all arguably hobbled down in terror if another storm would come through their part now.

Far, far off miles away to their right in the east, around the Highland Park area, huge plumes of flames and smoke columns bellowed on the horizon. What the tornado hit that could cause such a gigantic fire and smoke column in the distance, no one in the Packard could answer. They just felt…so many mixed emotions right now.

Luna looked into the rear-view mirror at herself, then at a sleepy Lincoln, then at Leni, still alert but plain-faced, all still cuddling with one another. All their faces seemed to have this permeated, secret form of trauma under the surface…they were all certainly traumatized, but their expressions…there was a certain vacant…or more accurately, unfocused sense one could get from their faces. They all looked into the distance around them.

It was like a ghost town, no cars or activity whatsoever.

"…is that what they call the thousand yard stare?" Luna thought.

Leni started shivering. Those clothes of hers were tattered, letting any draft wafting by the vehicle to wisp right in. Leni wanted to put the heater on, but Luna halted her hand, telling her that the heater might cause the engine to go out, and they'd be stranded halfway home with no way of communicating with the family, and run the risk of walking through the remains of a potentially risky ghost town…quiet now, until looting and hell would break loose.

"Linc…your clothes a little dry yet?" Luna asked him.

"Well…drier anyways…why?"

"Leni, sit on Lincoln's lap. His body heat will keep you warm for the time being," Luna said, waiving Leni over to Lincoln, him giving a "what the hell" look to her.

"She's not gonna crush you," Luna said. Leni quickly hopped on Lincoln, her physique hiding a certain tank-like build within her frame. Lincoln winced before his body got use to the weight.

"I'm…I'm like, not that heavy, am I Lincy?"

"Don't worry Leni…bro's just gotta grow up a bit more," Luna slyly said. Lincoln looked entirely uncomfortable, and not because of Leni's surprising weight, or more appropriately, density. Compacted tight, dense muscle mass tends to make on a tad heavier.

"If you need me to move Lincy, I will. But you are really soft and warm," Leni said with a slight airiness in her voice.

"No….problem Leni. It's good," Lincoln said…before his second brain started going haywire from the hard pressing of Leni's frame down on Lincoln's body…particularly her rump and legs.

Luna saw Lincoln's face shooting red…and not because of the weight…he seemed to be trying to cross his legs coyly under the radar to both to halt something going on…going down, or more appropriately…going up.

"Oh…Lincy, are you okay?" Leni asked with a tinge of concern.

"I'm…I just need to reposition myself is all…hold it…wa…could you pop up for a sec Leni?"

"Yeah Lincoln," she said, lifting her cheeks up and pulling her body upwards a bit. Luna looked over and caught a quick peek at the sight; Leni's butt, cuter than Luna had expected.

"Holy fuck…I think that tornado really did fuck me up…or is that m-" Luna thought, before seeing a bump, and for some reason, gunning for it purposely. Leni banged her head up and Lincoln lost some of his previous shifting. Leni landed hard on Lincoln's crotch, and when Leni rubbed around hard unintentionally, Lincoln squirmed.

"Whoa…Lincoln? Are you okay? Did I break anything?"

"His spirit maybe?" Luna said, as her mind seemed to be slowly drifting in and out, her only bits of focus seemingly on what was on the road, and what was happening to the right of her.

"Are you sure Lincy? Maybe the tornado hurt you more than I thought? There's something…hard under me right now. There isn't any metal ticking out of you, right Lincy?"

Lincoln's mortified blush came back to normal as Luna smirked, Leni instead opting to try something else to keep warm.

"Why sit on a blanky when I could be covered by one?" Leni said as though she proudly deduced a complicated calculus problem, jumping off of Lincoln and instead picking him up and placing him on her lap. She may…or may have not intentionally rubbed her midsection and chest all over him like snuggling under a blanket.

"Hmmm….comfy Lincy?" Leni asked, her mind automatically playing certain sequences from her dream last night…and her heart seemed to get flighty and stuttered now.

Lincoln's eyes were shot opened, his mouth glued shut as he froze like a popsicle. All he could do was nod…and try and think of something else…the tornado…that seemed to gradually work, till Leni wrapped her arms around Lincoln's torso, resting below his belly button…dangerously close.

Before Luna's mind started drifting into fuzzy territory, the Packard started drifting unintelligibly to their left. Her mind…her head…was losing some feeling suddenly, and she felt faint.

Her eyes closed momentarily, before the world got fuzzy again. She felt light head, eyes and mind blanking slowly…slowly…

"Luna?...LUNA!" Lincoln shouted, grabbing the steering wheel just in time, avoiding the Packard to run head-on into a telephone pole.

"WHOA! WHAT! WHAT!" Luna shouted in shock, her mind racing in adrenaline, yet her mind still feeling lagged.

"Luna? Are you okay? You sorta…blanked out," Lincoln asked in concern as Luna pulled to the side.

"Luna?" Leni asked nurturingly.

"Bloody-day…my head…sorry guys…my head's all…fuzzy, and my mind sort a…jesus, I hope I don't get brain damage from all this."

"I think you need a break Luna," Lincoln announced. "Leni, can you drive Mr. Grouse's car?"

"Um, I don't know Lincy, it's one of those ones with the weird shift thingys and…wait a minute…how'd ya know this is Mr. Grouse's car?"

"I helped him with some hauling in this. Pretty hard to forget this kind of old dinosaur…" Lincoln trailed off, seeming to want to not talk about it.

"But, can you do it Leni? Luna really needs a break."

"Well…I guess I can give it a shot…"

Lincoln helped Luna to the back seat of the Packard as Leni hopped in the driver seat. Luna laid down in the back as Lincoln positioned her head and upper body on his lap, holding her hand and caressing her forehead.

After several incorrect gear shifts and throttles, Leni seemed to get down the basics of driving a stick faster than any of them expected.

"I'm...I'm doing it guys...I'm actually driving a car that has the stick thingy."

* * *

5:59 PM

Leni drove with more alert awareness than she had before. With devastation in the horizon, the neighborhoods all around looked spookishly abandoned and lonesome still...that is, until she turned the corner.

The entire landscape of this area was near barren of buildings, trees and what-not...all except a Liquor store that seemed to have survived the twister virtually unscathed.

The Packard's fuel gage indicated it was running on fumes...E, she recalled, meaning empty, not engorged like she use to think.

"Dang it...at this rate, we might not make it home...gotta find some gas."

She pulled over to the Liquor store. Across the street was a destroyed gas station with a semi truck tanker knocked on its side leaking a huge amount of gas on the ground.

"Wow...maybe...I could still use that?"

Leni then pulled out from the Liquor store and into an area next to the gas station. One the ground was a red fuel tank, abandoned on the spot. Leni opened the lid and scooped up about half a gallon of gas with it. She opened the fuel cap and slowly drained the gas into it.

"I hope this is the right kind of fuel; last time I almost destroyed vanzilla with diesel gas...but what if Mr. Grouse's old car takes that? I mean, why isn't gas all the same? It should be. Making it different is silly."

She repeated this about fourteen times, and noticed how dark it was outside. Nighttime was fast approaching the red and lime-blue sunset-soaked skies above, intermittent clouds still tumultuous looking, but bathed in the open rays of sunlight. The major color palate of the clouds started changing though. The large pouch-like clouds dangled above high up, looking like purses and soft fluffy pillows to Leni.

"You can't fool me anymore sky...I know what you can do," Leni said as she frowned at the clouds above her. She may not ever trust clouds and weather again, but they were beautiful, even if they almost destroyed a part of her family...and she noticed an odd feature in them; they were now being saturated in oranges and purples...Lincoln and Luna's trademark colors.

Leni began reflecting on what happened back in the tunnel...and when she thought she lost Luna...and Lincoln.

"I...I don't ever wanna loose you again Lincy...or you Luna...I don't want anyone lost...never...never never never. Never!"

She could feel that soul-destroying sensation take her again...seeing Luna and Lincoln get sucked out of the tunnel as they held on each other for dear life. As tears began forming in her eyes, she reminded herself that she was driving Luna and Lincoln, both alive and well...physically at least. There was going to be fear and trauma probably for a long time after this, but together, they'd get through this...eventually maybe.

All done with topping off the Packard's gas, Leni got back in and saw a cute sight that made her give out a big smile.

"Awwweee...that's so totes adorable I got take a...wait...I lost my cellphone...dang it."

She huffed, but still kept smiling at the sight of Luna drooling into Lincoln's lap asleep, while Lincoln leaned backwards at an angle, holding onto Luna's shoulder with his right hand, both holding hands with the left.

"Oh my god that is so super duper adorable...but they look really danged up...Luna especially. I...I think they need some water and a headache pill...maybe that corner store?" Leni thought, before starting the car and driving to its side. A pack of seven cars were mangled all around each other with a telephone poll and large metal sheets wedged into the driver's seats...there was blood all over them.

Leni shivered as she prepped herself...to take any supplies...even if she had no wallet.

"I...I'll write them an IOU and give them the money back later...that'll be okay, right?"

She looked back behind her and nudged Lincoln.

"Hey...Lincy...I'm gonna get us some stuff...okay?"

Lincoln, with his eyes still closed, nodded, gave a meager thumbs up, and went back to sleep.

"...you're so cute little brother."

Leni locked the Packard up and maneuvered around the mangled cars enclosing the cornerstore...it was a regular market liquor store, and it looked surprisingly untouched inside. It was the kind in the bad neighborhoods with surprisingly no camera surveillance outside and yet had sharp black metal bars on the windows. It looked like the owner had barely enough money to make sure there were bars on the windows, and hadn't placed any cameras inside the store.

As she opened the door, she found various opened packages...a mess to be sure, but the interior was still in rather pristine condition considering a colossal tornado came right over it. All the little snacks, knick-knacks, smoke sections, munchies and the like were still there. The small section for medications, sex pills and other miscellaneous stuff was still there too. Again, no surveillance cameras.

She looked around and saw a bag of salt and vinegar chips.

"Oh...yeah, Mr. Grouse had that list he wanted to follow...well, I have to follow the list."

She grabbed a derelict little piece of paper and wrote down the product names and prices.

"That's one."

Walking over to the medications, she looked at them all to find the headache pills.

"Huh...what's this...goat weed? Well...that figures...they spelled _wheat_ wrong, and why would they be selling goat wheat in a people store? That makes no sense...and...like…really? That's just silly of them, it's Niagara, not Viagra...honestly, even I'm smart enough to know how that should be spelled…keep's elections up for more than four hours, consult a physicist...what does that even mean?"

Leni proceeded to do the store a "favor" and use a marker to write "Niagara" over the product labeling, then cross out weed and put "wheat" on the other product instead.

"Actually…maybe I should return this stuff to a farm; that's probably a shipping mistake. Whoever owns this place doesn't want people to think he sells farm food to people…that's icky."

Leni proceeded to reacquire all the "goat wheat" from their shelving spaces and place them on a separate section. She'd take half-off the price she'd owe to the owner in exchange for doing this favor for him or her.

As she went down the list, she found a red bottle labeled Advil...she didn't know what that was, probably the far-off country it came from, but she read headache on the packaging.

"Wow...they sure ship headache pills far away from...wherever this Advil place is...probably from around Latin Russia…or is Advil a place in Eastern Finlandistan? There's a lot of it here in the city in all the medicine sections of stores, so we must be nice to them if they ship this to us in huge amounts."

Jotting these item's prices and labels, along with a few bottles of water, a black bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide she somehow correctly identified, Leni scooped up the tiny selection. She added up the totals, and somehow did the math right in her head, writing the correct balance on the tiny derelict piece of paper. She then wrote "IOU, from Leni" on it with a little heart and a stylized upper-case X.

"There. I'm not stealing if I let them know I'm going to repay them back...even a little more, like maybe ten bucks...is that right...the interference? Or is that interest?"

Leni added up the total amount of products she'd be borrowing, to $32.07 after tax, and placed the IOU note with the various amounts and little descriptions on the store counter. She then placed the items in little baggies; three bottles of water, two packages of band-aids, two rolls of gauze tape, the bottle of Advil, the "goat wheat" she'd return to their rightful places in the countryside to some goats or a farmer to use them, the hydrogen peroxide, the bag of salt and vinegar chips for Mr. Grouse…that wrapped up her minor excursion.

"Like, those goats or farmers out there will be so totes happy to have this back. Though, I gotta admit, it's really, really strange to have the cover of a man and woman on this goat wheat packaging…at least I'll be making sure this won't confuse anyone else. I wonder why-"

Several sharp metal bangs echoed in the dark interior of the store, freaking Leni out and causing her to knock right over a large soda machine on her right. It smashed, and she could hear dozens of soda cans fizz and spraying inside hard.

"….whoopsiedoodle…."

As she looked around frantically, Leni saw towards the back office of the cornerstore….some movement.

"He…hello? Is…is anyone-"

"Looks like someone's a bit skiddish…made a mess of yourself, did we?"

From the back corner, a voice, wiry, course yet shrilled and demented emanated. In the shadows was gradually revealed a lanky, possibly drugged-out feign with a warped, intoxicated and sunken facial appearance, his body showing the wear and tear of decades from overuse of a menagerie of hard-core drugs, possibly heroin and/or cocaine. His flesh looked like it was rotting from his bones, as he was shirtless, with just a grungy pair of jeans and leather shoes on. He was still in the dark, but even in the opaque environment, Leni was deeply, deeply disturbed by this being's presence.

"Yum yum…mmmmm…..ya look so fuckable….tear that ass up every hour, day after day," he gargled, Leni squirming when she heard him say such horrific things to her. He licked his lips like a komodo dragon ready to pounce on a victim, absorbing Leni's figure into his warped mind.

"That's…not a very nice thing to say to a woman mister," Leni weakly and innocently said. She was getting an impedingly worse and worse vibe from this man.

"Ah, come on. I won't bite. I ain't gonna hurt ya…or your friends…so long as ya do as I say."

"Friends…my…my family?"

"Ya family….that's what they are? Well…ain't they all nice pieces of tail…so, just give up that tang and ass…and take my wang…that'll be the end of it," he said with a maniacal expression.

Leni's nerves pulsated in dread; terrified beyond belief…she was getting a feel for what this man was wanting from Leni. It was more than a regular hug….he wanted her body…to defile.

"Mister…this…this is not, like, nice what you're trying to get from me…what are you trying to get from me?"

"Oh come on ya stupid cock-tease bitch…just close your eyes, get down on your knees….bend down low…all ya gotta do is pretend ya not here…and I might even pull out at the last sec. I'll be real gentle-like."

He inched a bit closer to Leni, his face coming from the shadows a bit more, though his full face was still slightly cloaked in the dark.

"Stop…please mister…I…I'm sorry for taking these things…I was gonna IOU them, I swear. If you're the owner, I promise I-"

"Owner? HA! HAHA! He's…been….taken care of," the man said with an unsettling, hidden smirk, pointing to a corner of the store Leni had not travelled to.

Leni saw it once again.

Death.

The man's body was hidden in the shadows and partly behind a display, but his head was caved-in open, a bloody and tissue-covered crowbar lying next to the remains.

The lanky man walked a bit closer in calculative steps towards Leni, coming into some light that poked out from the ceiling…she saw blood splattered all over his chest and stomach, arms and hands.

"You get what's up, do ya? He put up a fight…didn't turn to his favor, but that brain of his tasted good," he said with a gurgled whisper, before hocking a loogie filled with brain matter.

"You're…you're a horrible…horrible meanie person…."

"And I'm done fuckin around stupid bitch! Bend over so I can fuck the fuck outta ya, or I'm gonna cut you and your entire family up!"

"N…No….NO! YOU HORRIBLE BAD PERSON! NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA R…RA…DO BAD THINGS TO ME OR MY FAMILY!" Leni shouted at him in a scared but roaring voice. She may have been much taller than him, but his intensity and utter lack of humanity completely crippled Leni.

The man suddenly gave a warped frown, and then a warped smile as he pulled out what looked like a big butcher's knife out of his pocket, pointing it towards Leni. He looked like he was ready to gut her to death.

"FINE CUNT! I CAN STILL EAT AND FUCK ALL THREE OF YOUR BODIES!"

He walked menacingly towards Leni. As she stood petrified, she looked up towards the ceiling; part of a car was poking out of the interior ceiling, held up from collapsing onto the area Leni was in by a single thick wooden pole by the counter.

Leni got the most unusual thing in such a horrific circumstance…an idea. When this idea crystallized in her head, way, way way back in the recesses of her subconscious, Leni herself totally unaware of what was brewing deep in the inner machinations of her mind as her body was immobilized in fear…something happened.

Leni's terrified face suddenly disappeared. Her body, no longer shaking, became reserved and relaxed…stoic in demeanor. Her expression drifted to a rather intense aloofness.

"Hey….HEY! LOOK AT ME WHEN I CUT YOUR THROAT OUT YA CUNT!"

As he pulled the butcher knife up higher, he began walking faster over to Leni, before shifting fast to a crazed running speed at her. Leni was locked in her same spot, staring away towards him. He got within seven feet of her spot…and was temporarily thrown when he looked into Leni's eyes like he wanted…they looked void of life…lifeless…a lifeless, focused trance, staring him down from her much taller height.

"Scream!...SCREAM YOU COCKSUCKING CUN-!"

Leni suddenly pulled on the thick wooden pole, snapping it right in half with no effort at all on her part, causing the car above to tumble down through the interior ceiling above, crashing down below and slamming into the lanky drugged-out man. He was now pinned between the soda machine Leni had previously and accidently knocked over, and the car that came crashing through. It looked like it smashed his legs and trapped his arms as his head and shoulders were poking through. He still wiggled…the drugs pickling his system letting him endure the pain that would naturally cause most people to go in shock.

Leni just looked down at this man…staring at him with that blank, void, lifeless expression, no energy or activity in her eyes as she saw the pain slowly but surely well into the man's nerves again…it took only a minute. A pool of blood trickled down towards Leni.

"Ahhh….AAHHHH FUCK! YOU FUCKIN BITCH! YOU FUCKIN CUNT! YOU…YOU!"

Leni suddenly walked around a counter and pulled out some aqua-green dish soap gloves. She tore them out of their packaging and slipped them on surgically one by one, staring at the man.

"Wh…what the fuck….THE FUCK YA DOIN? YA DUMB FUCKING BLONDE! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Leni slowly walked over, eyes still as ever trapped in a lifeless trance, her mind insanely focused for whatever she was locked onto.

She took a gloved finger and wiped the blood from the man a tad, before taking it to her lips and…tasting it.

"YOU…YOU CRAZY FUCKIN TWAT! YOU FUKCING CUNT! THE FUCKIN-"

The man, now getting befuddled and mortified from Leni's actions, saw her walk right next to him, before she placed her hands around his head, getting a firm but gentle grip around his cranium.

"HEY! HEY LET GO YOU CRAZY FUCKIN BITCH! I WASN''T GONNA FUCK YA FAMILY UP LIKE THAT! COME ON! LET ME G-"

Leni suddenly shushed him, before her voice unprecedentedly dropped from her usual self…to something far more sinister…far more spine-chilling…far more disturbing than anything she should be capable of.

"…lots of good people died today….you're alive…you shouldn't be…..this is what happens to those who threaten my family…who threaten…my…Lincy."

Leni's hands suddenly began rotating in one direction extremely slowly, the man's head still in her grasp, her grip getting tighter and tighter with the gradualness of the turning.

"Hey…ow…OWW! HEY! LET GO! THAT FUCKIN HURTS! LET GO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! FUCK, FUCK NO! PLEASE! PLEASE NO, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! FUCK! GOD NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! NO! FUCKING GOD PLEASE NO! IT FUCKING HURTS BAD! PLEA-"

A loud series of cracks and snaps came from the man's neck as he gave a curdled cry out…before his screaming stopped. Leni turned a bit longer, snapping more vertebrae, staring down towards the floor with those void-laden, lifeless eyes, not blinking through the whole ordeal…before finally letting the man's head dangle from his maligned neck off the downed soda machine. She bobbled it curiously up and down, then finally letting it drop straight down as it dangled like a huge bag of coins in a small sock.

No more motion came from the man.

Leni then smoothly walked to the back counter and scribbled an extra four dollars and the label for the used aqua-green dish soap gloves, before taking them off and throwing them in a double-layered plastic bag, throwing that one even further into the bags of items she had.

Everything inside was almost dark…just around the middle range of nighttime and twilight.

More of the ceiling collapsed downwards onto the car and body of the man, now completely covered in raining debris and dust.

As she walked over towards the entrance, Leni's eyes…the voidless eyes, suddenly reanimated. Her body became more loose, her body more whim to her typical clumsiness.

"Oh…what happened? Did I get everything?"

Leni looked into the bag, counted all the items and gave a big smile.

"Oh goodie! And the IOU?"

She looked over to the counter.

"So totes…now to take this to Lincy and Luna…and go home…before anything bad happens. There could be strangers around."

She maneuvered her way through the wrecked cars, then walked out to see Lincoln and Luna still curled together in the back, snuggled and sleeping.

"Huh…that's weird…I feel like I went a little…like…lightheaded…wonder if it was the tornado…oh well. I'll give this to Lincoln so he can get Luna fixed up. I wanna go home," she said, looking around the coming sunset-lit surroundings all around her, the destruction and damage even more ghoulish and spooky in the cast of the atmospheric colors.

"It's…not nice out here…there may be bad people out in the shadows."

Leni opened the back of the Packard. It's interior was dark and hard to see, but she could tell Luna and Lincoln were unbelievably exhausted. She nudged them slightly.

"Psst...Lincy...Luna...I gotta get your boo boo's fixed up."

Before Leni started on the groggy, cuddled pile that was Luna and Lincoln, she felt a sharp pain in her foot...recalling the shard that gave her one nasty cut.

"...and my boo boo too."

* * *

6:34 PM

Leni drove the rest of the way home, using her best honing skills to navigate through the back streets, and then onto the roads she knew a little better. It ironically took her back to the Detroit Zoo, an emergency crew still in the area doing recon and emergency recovery around the area. Surprisingly, when she passed along the West 10 Mile Road heading for Woodward Avenue, she saw the same Oreo-colored steer from the tornado earlier, grazing around the trees and bushes by the front gates of the Detroit Zoo.

"There's no place like home, huh Mr. Moo."

Leni stopped the car, locked it and got out for a moment, slowly walking up to the large steer. She put her hand out with some grass in it. The steer seemed to detect innocence and respect from Leni…and tepidly but proudly walked up to her, lightly nibbling the grass from her hand, then nuzzling its head into her arm.

"Wow…Mr. Moo, you're so cute and nice…you look like an Oreo cookie!"

The steer invited several pets and scratches from Leni. It even got closer to Leni and nuzzled its head into her chest, making a few grunts and moos, before giving a slight moo and wandering off towards the gates again, seemingly waiting around like it had all the time in the world.

"What a nice cow you are Mr. Moo. I need to stop by and say hi to you when I get the time."

Leni got back in the car and began driving again, still haunted by the memories of much, much earlier when she saw the bus from earlier her and Luna had looked for Lincoln on…and found the baby…among other things.

6:59 PM

The white Packard Hawk slowly pulled up along the Loud's street, Leni still behind the wheel. The sign may have been gone, but she still knew the sights, this being the easiest for Leni to remember.

The surroundings were just turning dark outside. The atmosphere above was, ironically, very calm. The clouds had virtually disappeared, save for a few wispy wavy ones way up in the sky. The winds, gentle and cool, flowed around the storm-damaged landscape that was the Loud's neighborhood block.

A block down it looked like a small tornado had uprooted a tree and caused some minor damage, but other than that, the worst damage seemed to be the tree, messed up Halloween decorations, a downed powerline, and branches and leaves scattered all over the place. Their neighborhood good off easy.

Leni slowly pulled up to Mr. Grouse's residence. As she turned the Packard off, a light flickered on. She ushered the groggy Luna and Lincoln out of the back and took the salt and vinegar chips, laminate paper and keys to the Packard, with a scribble note saying she filled the gas in the car and thanking him for let them borrow the car. She rushed these items to his front door and knocked several times, before firmly grabbing Luna's hand, then Lincoln's extremely delicately, pulling them home. They were just passing Mr. Grouse's home when they saw their own front door close shut. A body in the dark curled up on the steps of the front porch.

Leni, Luna and Lincoln slowly but surely walked along the sidewalk, tentatively and silently sneaking to their residence's porch, wondering who'd be meeting them.

It was Lynn.

She was huddled up in a ball at the top most step of the porch stairs...crying into her knees, the socks on her knees soaked from tears.

They heard her mumble something that broke their hearts.

"They…they're not coming back…they're….they're….Leni….Luna….Lincoln…." Lynn stuttered, before weeping heavily into her knees even harder than before.

Lincoln walked forward a very quiet step as Luna and Leni hung back a moment. He leaned over the steps with a tinge of pain and gave Lynn a gentle punch in the shoulder.

"Hi Lynn," Lincoln said softly, a little nervousness in his tenor.

She looked up, revealing a face that looked trapped in lament for hours upon hours, eyes red and veiny...her normal go-getter ambience virtually sapped from her.

She blinked at them several times, her mind processing just exactly was...who were staring back at her with smiles on their faces.

"L...Lincoln? Luna?...Leni?"

"Hi Lynn"

"Sup sports star."

"You're...alive...YOU'RE ALL ALIVE!"

Lynn rushed backwards and banged hard on the front door, before flying off the porch and sky-bombing into Luna, Leni and Lincoln, knocking them down into the wet grassy front lawn, Lincoln wedged in the middle as Lynn cried loudly into his chest while holding tightly onto Leni and Luna.

"I didn't know you cared," Lincoln said with a full-hearted jollity and ironic warmth.

"Sh…sh…shut up," Lynn stuttered out in her muffled tears as she gripped harder and sniveled, "w…we…we thought you were goners! Dad….told us you were in downtown when it-" Lynn sobbed out in a teary smile before Luan opened the door.

"…LUNA! LINCOLN! LENI! THEY'RE BACK! EVERYONE! THEY'RE BACK!" Luan screamed in joy as she too sky-bombed into the group pile on the front lawn, followed quickly by the shouting collective that were the twins Lola and Lana, then Lily. Rita and Lynn Sr rushed out, both crying in joy to see the three again.

"LENI! LINCOLN! LUNA!" Rita wailed as she ran over and hugged onto the three like nearly everyone else, Lynn Sr joining them again.

"OWWW…dang that smarts…hi everybody…hi mom, hi dad," Lincoln winced in pain but happy to see his family. They seemed to break down hugging them.

"PLEASE DON'T GO OUT DURING TORNADOS AGAIN LINCOLN!" The twins begged loudly in a cry.

"I MISSED YOU BRO-BRO! LENI! LUNA! PICK ME UP!"Lily said waving her arms up and down in swinging motions.

"WHOA EVERYONE! CHILL! TAKE IT EASY ON US!" Luna yelled out as she rubbed her head.

Leni gave a rebound hug-push against the sobbing pile of siblings and parents, picking them up in one big pile as Luna and Lincoln picked each other off the lawn.

"Careful guys. Luna's head is hurting…and Lincy's sore."

"We're all sore, I'm sure," Lincoln added as they started a bit more at the state Leni, Lincoln and Luna were in; they were alive, but they looked beaten all to hell. Leni was wearing torn, shredded clothing not hers that she'd never ever wear with tarps still on her feet, Luna's head was wrapped up in effectively a giant turban wrapping of gauze tape, and Lincoln had only four fingers on each hand popping out from the gauze Leni wrapped, a la the major cuts het got much earlier. Luna and Lincoln would have to throw away these clothes they were so shredded, water-damaged and unbearably reeking of body sweat.

"…MY BABIES! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Rita cried out, holding them, pulling in the others as she tried reeling in her emotions, before Lynn Sr just comically broke down grasping on them.

"I…thought the tornado got you…when we lost contact…I couldn't get a hold of you for hours girls…LINCOLN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU…come here," Lynn Sr choked, trying to be angry but totally unable to, instead wrapping up Lincoln in a tight hug.

"Bud! I promise! No more sister-fight-prot-"

"Dad…it's cool. They told me-"

"YOU LITERALLY HAD ME WORRIED SICK TWERP! ALL OF YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" A roaring, sobbing voice yelled out from inside the house, before none other than Lori Loud, dressed in a suit save for her slip-on shoes, ran out and wrapped up Leni, Luna and Lincoln up in a runny make-up, tear-stained embrace, causing Leni to drop the others on the ground, all moaning slightly from the fall.

"LORI!" Leni, Lincoln and Luna exclaimed loudly in shocked delight, not having seen her in quite a while.

"Don't…ever pull a stunt like that again…twerp," Lori said as she hugged Lincoln and nearly cried, before breaking off to hug both Luna and Leni together.

"The…both of you…you're my heroes for stepping up like never before…I…I literally can't believe you made it…it must have been-"

"Let's…not talk about it Lori. We had a rough time today," Luna said as she embraced Lori, herself tearing up, before Leni just broke down in happy tears, sweeping everyone up, the entire Loud household on the lawn in one giant hug.

"I LOVE YOU ALL! I DO I DO I DO! AND…and we can't…ever do…and I mean ever…like…EVER do sister-fight-protocol again," she said, giving puppy-dog eyes over to the other sisters, Lori not really counting since she was already on her own.

"Yeah…heard about that…I'm really sorry about that Lincoln…that's partly my fault," Lori said, rubbing her neck and looking down in a bit of shame.

"All of us, a while ago, agreed to that without thinking it through," Luan said.

"All of you? Speaking of which," Lincoln asked, counting the bodies in front of him, "…where's-"

"I'm one right here," Lisa said at the front door step, her face looking utterly stressed and morose from what looked like non-stop storm analysis and computation/prediction. She looked very tired.

"Leni, Luna, I'm happy to see you brought our brother home in one piece…torn and scraped as to be expected, but in fully functional homeostasis…and Lincoln…I owe you an apology."

"Lisa? What for?"

"For…what I said to you…long ago after the Leni-Lori dress fiasco. My tactless, rather abrupt approaches can be grating at times, so I apologize sincerely for making you feel like a black sheep."

"Why are you apologizing for that Lisa? How'd…"

"Uh….that's on me son…kinda let loose our little talk," Lynn Sr sheepishly said and smiled, Lincoln looking towards the ground, remaining silent.

"I'm…I'm sorry…for putting our family through this…if I had my damn emotions….dang it," Lincoln paused, pulling out his wallet and giving a surprised Lynn Sr a dollar, him looking uncared by the minor slip of the tongue from his alive son, before Lincoln continued, "…if I hadn't lost it…I put you through horrible turmoil…but worst of all…Leni, Luna?" Lincoln said weakly as he turned around, looking towards them.

"I…I'm sorry. I was fool-hardy…I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and not in my right mind…I was lost in emotions…intense ones."

"Bro, don't worry about us; we went through this jazz already," Luna said encouragingly.

"And mom…dad? Don't punish him for this! It's not his fault…it was a very, very bad situation for him, and we pushed Lincy-"

"Girls, we know what the situation is. We…we're just so glad you're safe with us back home," Rita said.

"But…there's one more thing I gotta say," Lincoln said, looking for three of his other sisters in particular.

"L…Lynn? Luan? Lucy? H….hey….wait a minute…where's Lucy?" Lincoln asked, seeing her not anywhere in the huddle.

"Over here," a tiny voice called out from the front door. It was Lucy, looking extremely timid and sad, as if waiting for a punishment. She walked up into the pile and stared Lincoln in the eye, brushing her hair away, revealing eyes as red and full of lament as Lynn's were. A quick observation by Lincoln showed the family had sorrowed over what looked like the hard reality that they'd have to endure; possibly losing him, Luna and Leni to the tornado.

"My god…even if I love Luna to death…literally…their faces….oh god my stomach," Lincoln dreaded, knowing full well now what a tiny drop of the collective sadness and pain his family felt from just the very thought of…non-existence, for either him, Luna or Leni, and what it would do to the remaining Loud family members.

He could never put them through this kind of turmoil again. And, he'd never wanna see any of his family members hurting in such an unspeakably soul-crushing manner.

Lincoln's mind subconsciously made an axiom on the spot; to strive even harder to never hurt his family like that again…and to protect them, at all costs…whatever it took.

He refocused as Lucy stayed silent, waiting for the coming derogative vernacular from Lincoln, whatever it would be…in her mind, mostly berating.

"Lucy? I…I'm-"

"We deserve it Lincoln…whatever you have to say to us…Luan and Lynn and I…we were out of line today…we're ready…go ahead…," Lucy said, as though waiting for a verbal beat down like never before from Lincoln.

Lincoln instead wrapped Lucy in a hug, ushering in Luan and Lynn.

"Lucy….Luan….Lynn…I don't know if you can forgive me…on account the things I said to you earlier…they were inexcusable. I…I don't hate you…you don't disgust me…or make me sick," Lincoln choked, now beginning to break down himself as the others watched.

"I…I messed up…I'm sorry…I love you…I love you all," Lincoln said, before he felt Lucy choking extremely hard into his hoodie clothing

"I…I forgive you…and I love you Lincoln."

"We love you and forgive you too Lincoln," Lynn and Luan added as they both smiled, tearing happily into his shoulders, before Lana and Lola wrapped around Lucy, Luan and Lynn, Lily wrapping around the twins, Leni, Lori and Luna wrapped around the back of Lincoln, and Rita and Lynn Sr encircled from both sides in a big family hug. Lisa looked down with a soft expression.

"Normally…human emotions don't faze me…but…what the Higgs-Boson!"

She walked over calmly and hugged onto the pile too. Lori looked over her shoulder.

"BOO-BOO BEAR! COME OUT HERE!"

"S…sorry babe…didn't wanna interrupt the family moment," her other significant half soul mate said nervously by the doorway, a one Bobby Santiago, still dressed in his salesmanship attire.

"Bobby?" Lincoln asked in surprise…happy surprise.

"What's up Lincoln? I'm glad you, Luna and Leni are alright…I think…looks like ya got battered pretty bad though."

"Bobby…come on in…you're family!" Lynn Sr said, waiving him over to join the hug. Bobby walked over sluggishly, before Lori pulled him into the center and slammed him next to Lincoln.

"OWA! BABE!...jeez…how long is this gonna be like this dude?" Bobby asked Lincoln, himself now getting crushed.

"…a while man. It's awesome to see you again…wish we coulda met under a different circumstance…that's what being part of the Loud family for you. But how did you and Lori find out about this?"

"My sister called me and asked if I could take your sister and check up on you guys about an hour and a half ago."

"Ronnie-Anne told you?" Lincoln asked in surprise.

"Yeah dude. She seemed really…concerned I guess…not her ususaly tough self that likes to beat me up every time she hugs me. Yeah… she seemed really…really upset. Moma wouldn't let her out of the house, so I left the dealership, picked up Lori and we came here…it was bad out there."

"Trust me Bobby…I know what it was like out there."

"You mean…you actually saw it…the three mile wide tornado?" Bobby asked nervously as everyone else listened closely.

"I…I…..I….Mary…," Lincoln trailed off, his voice getting weak, unsure….Luna and Leni picked up on this rapidly.

"Mary?" Luan asked curiously.

"Who's Mary?" Lana added on.

"Probably some girl he met out there," Lola teased happily, before making a, "koochie koochie koo," sound and wink…Lincoln looking noticeably more disturbed…and lost in conflicted thought. Luna shook her head over to Lola.

"W..what?" Lola asked.

"Not now dudette," Luna mouthed to her, Lola halting her minor teasing, as well-intentioned and good-natured it was. Lucy, Luan and Lynn, but Lucy in particular seemed to sense that Lincoln saw some…traumatic things, just based on how his expression morphed so quickly.

"Hey dudes? We should go inside. We need some time to wind down," Luna said with perk, trying to redirect everyone.

"Come one everyone. Lola? I need you to help fix me up, then we can make shakes for the whole family and celebrate!"

"O…okiedokie Leni," Lola squeaked, then added, "is it okay if I have pink sparkles in mine?"

"Pink sparkles? THAT'S SUCH A SUPER DUPER IDEA! And Lana? Lily? Would you like pink sparkles too?"

"Blue for me please," Lana tugged, but liked the sprinkles part. Lily waived her head yes, before jumping up and down, running back and forth to give Leni, Luna and Lincoln each their own individual nuzzling hug.

"I missed you too ya little peach," Luna said as Lily grasped onto Luna's fingers.

As they got their spirits up, they heard several large booms in the far, far background echo from the direction of the denser areas of Detroit. Everyone went quite as the far off landscape, dark in the night, but pockets of brilliant fiery infernos and the still continuous wails of emergency vehicles peppered the minute acoustic soundscape, all but almost ruined the landscape. Helicopters, jets and planes soared in the far distance, rattling the ironically clear night, stary sky.

Lily pulled on Luna's hand, then grasped for Lincoln's, trying hard to pull them in the house. Lincoln scooped up Lily and held her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay Lily. I got you. I'm here."

As they headed inside, high, high above them in the starry sky, a comet shot above them, showing a rather strange sight, one few in suburban environments get to see, especially this late in Fall; the Milky Way Galaxy, poking out in the heavens above. It was grand in scale, an arm visible at an angle. The only way they could see this was the lack of light pollution, most of the grid in the region knocked out. If there was one saving grace in this horrible, horrible day, it was a gander at the ever-lasting majesty of the stars above. And the comet still surfed in the void, within the Loud's views.

"Huh…that's strange. There were no Halley-type comets predicted for periodic passage today, or any other this week," Lisa said. "It must be a new one…not entirely unlikely, and one can only surmise the periodic time interval on this celestial object…off the cuff…five…six years? That's assuming a lot of variables."

"It's…so beautiful dude," Luna said as the family stared up.

"It literally is so white and yellow…" Lori said, squinting and making the colors.

"Wow…are there hints of creamy light blush in that comet?" Leni asked, amazed since the only thing she knew about comets was there typical color in photographs in her science books she rarely used.

"Wow…those colors…like her dress…and her little ornamental flowers," Lincoln thought.

"Hey…Lisa?"

"Yes Lincoln?"

"Does…does NASA still owe you that favor?"

"…it's about a dozen, but, ha, who's counting. Why?"

"Would it be possible to name this comet?"

"Well…I'd technically have to log it under the current naming system…but, I can have the guys in the Near-Earth-Objects Program give it a publicly easy, colloquial name. What were you thinking."

"I was…I was wondering if we could name it Mary's Comet."

"I'll see what I can do."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reunion, Ultimatums, and Latent Upheavals

Sunday, October 27th, 2019

7:32 PM

As the three were walked into the house in the huddle, Leni, Luna and Lincoln had their various cuts, gashes, bruises and bumps treated, gauzed and rubbed with ointments. The tasks were lead by Rita with the help of Lori, Luan, Lucy and Lynn. Lori took Leni, Rita and Luan took Luna, and Lynn and Lucy took Lincoln, all placed onto the couch and tended to. At first Lincoln was surprised that Lynn would be able to help, but apparently a lot of minor sports injuries she's had made her a pro at on-the-spot medical aid and injury analysis. With Lucy, it was obvious she just wanted to help as best she could, and probably read a fair share of books on anatomy for the purposes of her research into vampire physiology. Lisa supervised the care and tending of all three while messing around with her laptop. After a laborious period of intense keyboard typing and huffs on her part, she gave a reserved smile to Lincoln.

"Well Lincoln, that comet is now catalogued as DM-10-5-13-9-19-15-14, and colloquially designated as Mary's Comet, per your request. Now I think we can all breathe a collective sigh of relief and head to our various-"

"Thank you Lisa…that means a lot…and it might be conciliation for them…me…I hope," Lincoln said lowly, before reaching over and giving her a tight hug. Lisa seemed to return an extremely meager but still valid hug in return.

"Yes indeed…uhhh….there there older brother; and the good news is that it'll be visible again in 3.59 years from now. It's a short-periodic comet type, so whatever reason you requested to name that comet "Mary" you'll be able to gaze up on it again…and…I can see you're still in a mental menagerie of melancholy…no matter. Back to the medical attention."

Luna was given several 800 milligram Ibuprofen pills on recommendation from Lisa to reduce a killer headache she began developing. Lincoln and Leni followed suit in taking the nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory pill since their bodies suddenly began aching very, very badly.

With patches, band aids, extra stinging hydrogen peroxide, pharmaceutical blunting of pain and a various other assortment of chemicals and such, Leni, Luna and Lincoln were finalized into repair mode. As the three slunk back upstairs to change, Lily came flying right out of the corner.

"Leni, Lincoln, Luna…watch Wizards of Ozzes with me….please? I promise to fash-forward the tomato."

"Awe….little dudette, I'm a bit sore right now and need some Z's," Luna began saying, before Lily looked sadly into Luna's eyes with huge, wanting puppy dog eyes, glossy and begging to keep these three down with her to be near. They were worse than Lynn's.

"Well…awe heck, I'd love to…how about you bro? Leni?"

"I…I can fall asleep to that. I'm up for it," Lincoln said, his energy slowly wafting down to utterly nothing, eyes near shutting.

"I like, so love those ruby red slippers. I wish I could get those. And those little munchkins are so adorable…I so wanna watch Ozzes with my little baby sister," Leni said with a cutsey expression, picking up Lily and throwing her up lightly before catching her and snuggling with her, Lily giving a tight hug to Leni too.

"Hey guys! Like, literally a slumber party down here tonight?" Lori asked with a big, sheepish smile, "…you know, for old time sakes? So we can be together?"

"I like Lori's idea…stay together tonight, as a big old family," Lynn said with a confident smile as the twins ran upstairs, came back five seconds later and had their sleeping bags and themselves changed into their specific pajamas, Lana in a long green shirt, Lola in a fancy little night gown.

"You can sleep next to me boo-boo bear," Lori whispered to Bobby as he gave an awkward face, Rita and Lynn Sr looking at the both of them with furled brows.

"You don't think Lori and Bobby would…in the house, right?" Lynn Sr asked nervously in a whisper to Rita.

"Good lord I hope not. That's supposed to stay out of the house…"

Luan suddenly ran into the kitchen and brought a platter of deviled eggs out to everyone.

"Get comfy everyone. This is family living room slumber night, and those three are the eggcellent stars, get it?"

"Is it really a good time for a sleep over?" Lincoln asked openly from the base of the stairs, everyone seemingly taken back by how troubled his inquiry was, and not only that, but by how unenthusiastic he reacted to the sleep over idea.

"What…I mean is…I think it's just a sleep-out in the living room, with…you know, whatever is going on outside, may not be appropriate. Doesn't that feel a bit…weird?" Lincoln asked in a muddled, somewhat incoherent fashion. They could feel that he was trying to be mindful about how thankful his family was still together, but deep in his mind was feeling sorry for the thousands of families out in the destroyed landscapes not anywhere near as lucky as him, or even most probably finding out entire generations were wiped out. And yet, they were going to have a sleep-over in the living room like nothing happened. This sort of depressed Lincoln's mood a bit…till Luna came up to him.

"Yo bro…if ya need to call it a night, I'm good. But how about we spend just a bit of time with the others?" Luna asked him softly in a whisper as they both headed for their rooms to change.

"I'm…I'm good with that Luna. It's just…I'm happy for us as a family still being together throughout all this…but I can't help at feel sorry for all those other families out there. Is, is that strange Luna? To feel guilty about how we got out scott-free-"

"Scott-free dude? You feel my head yet? Your hands? Leni's foot? Not to mention how traumatized we're probably gonna be for a while?"

"Yeah…but we all survived the twister, and we can still walk…some people I know…weren't so lucky Luna. I don't know…"Lincoln trailed off as he walked Luna to her room, Luan walking up the stairs slowly, unintentionally getting some of the conversation.

"Bro…you still got that flower with you, right?"

"Yeah…she was a sweet old woman," Lincoln said, hanging his head down low.

"Was? Old woman? Lincoln…we…we can talk about this if you want…or not, it's up to you. And you're not the only one to see death today. It was a really messed up day today…you can talk to me about anything dude, anything."

"I figured Luna. And that's kinda my thing. I feel like I'm…we…are being…I dunno…selfish? Like even after all we went through, we should have died more times than we survived, but we're still here. And that tells me something…at least why I would want to still be here, more than ever," he said warmly as he held her hand before she left into her bedroom.

"I think its survivor's guilt bro. We might have it for a long time…"

"Maybe…I just hate the feeling of being bliss and ignorant, while tens of thousands out there are mourning the loss of their home, or loved ones, or more likely, both. We're fortunate…especially you, me and Leni."

"Yeah…I still wanna know how the hell she survived running straight into the tornado. I thought she was a tank before, but this is something else. Ya think fashion-diva's from Krypton dude? Ya think if we called her crazy we'd still call her superwoman?"

"Nah, she's a Loud. But more to the point Luna, I…I never wanna put you guys through anything like that again," Lincoln said, staring into her eyes intently, his own getting hot and glossy. "I promise, I'll never hurt you like that again Luna."

"And I'll promise…along with the others, to not hurt you like that again either. Now let's get ready cutie," she said, pinching Lincoln's cheek softly with the door jarred, "as much as I'd like you to wait with me in my room while I change, we can't do that yet."

Luan suddenly popped around the corner and waived over to them, giving them thumbs up…Luna and Lincoln getting a feel for what Luan meant. Luan then mouthed, "Coast is clear."

"Killer…she's always gonna have our backs dude…so…how about a little something to take the edge off," Luna said as she pulled Lincoln's head behind the door, Luan seeing Lincoln's body squirm, before going limp for several seconds. Luan smiled big when she saw this, imagining in luscious detail what it looked like behind the other side of the door. Then, her eyes twitched suddenly, once in the left, then once in the right.

"Huh…that was weird…eye don't know what that was about; guess the sight had me in twitches…hehehe, get it?" Luan punned to herself.

Lincoln popped back out while the door closed, wobbling in a goofy-grinned stupor to his room to change. He passed up Luan, who was trying as best as she could to hold off a giant blushing grin.

"Th…thanks for calling the all-clear Luan."

"No problem Lincoln," Luan said, internally fan-girling from the obvious quick make-out they just did behind the door from view. But before Lincoln totally passed her spot, she quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah Luan?"

"Uh…you're probably gonna hear this for a while, but, I'm really sorry for my part in all of earlier. You didn't deserve any of what we put you through. I know we messed up, and we all huddled and forgave, but…just letting you know, I'm gonna make up my part in this personally to you."

"That's okay Luan, I know-"

"Lincoln…I thought you died out there today. I tried keeping as cheerful and goofy and punny today as possible, hoping Luna and Leni found you…but the news…the footage," Luan said, suddenly choking in her own throat, Lincoln catching this detail and wrapping Luan in a sudden, quick, firm hug, even if his head mashed into her big breasts. Luan cried into his hair.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again, or Luna…or Leni. We left each other on bad terms…I never want that again. You, you know what I mean, right?"

"Of course Luan. And I don't want that either. Tell you what? How about we plan something in the future, just the two of us, a fun hit-up at a comedy club?"

"Really Lincoln?"

"Why not? Now more than ever people around town are gonna need the legendary Luan Loud to bring in the laughter back. No one I know is better at making me laugh, so why not you?" Lincoln said, giving Luan a kiss on her cheek. Luan didn't seem to be expecting this at all, her body temperature violently skyrocketing.

"We need you Luan, and you're the perfect one. I know over time when things get less crazy people are going to wanna lift up their spirits with some laughter…maybe even music and a good show. Get me clown-girl?"

Luan giggled in the midst of her radically raised temperature. Lincoln could sure charm Luan, being among the few in the Loud family to actually love her comedy and routines and not consistently groan at her usually bad puns. He still liked them, more than anyone she knew. Lynn was becoming a close second, Luna a good third.

"Thanks Lincoln. And please…be who you are…don't change…and don't go flying around and making dangerous twists…get it?"

Lincoln smiled and gave a slight laugh, nodding, before Luan unconsciously kissed Lincoln's forehead gently and gave him another warm hug, her body slightly shaking from some weird sense of revitalization…Leni was back…Luna was back…Lincoln was back. Not a half hour ago it seemed comedy was going to be a thing of the past, but with their return, and Lincoln's words…this both renewed and denuded the depressed, bitter feelings she had accumulated…all with the simplest thing of a kiss from her younger brother. The strange feelings remained, with a tinge of somber reality. It was a mixed, muddled bunch of feelings, but it was better than being purely depressed on the inside, using her comedy and acting skills to create a façade recently.

"I know you weren't dealing with what I'm dealing with, but was the turmoil…the depression the same? Robin? Was the suffering that bad?" Luan asked internally, looking upwards. She didn't typically have a tic for the heavenly, but occasionally seemed to have a one-sided conversation with one of her no longer living favorite comedians. For a while it seemed to frighten her how she was approaching the path of one of her favorite comics, wondering if he was internally suffering turmoil, maybe not like hers, but turmoil all the same…just before taking his own life.

Luan let go as Lincoln said he'd be down in a little bit for the movie. He was going to get his pajamas on…among the very few items of clothing he had left.

"Oh shish-kabobs…I need to let him know not to tell mom or dad about the washing machine…after this blows over, there's no telling how much trouble we're all gonna be in."

Luan kept her eyes on Lincoln's door, internally wishing their reunion would be even more meaningful, more bountiful and strong like she imagined it was with him and Luna...she realized it was a fool's dream.

"No...not in a million years...even if he wasn't with Luna, I couldn't put that giant weight of stress on him. He looks like he's gone through way too much...like hell. And besides…what if it was one-sided? That'd be horrible and uncomfortable for both of us… it might be best if I...watch from afar. I can still be close without jeopardizing my relationship with him. Him and Luna got lucky, so quickly in so short a time finding out they really really like…ah hell, they love each other...if either one found out about me…I might not be so lucky."

Luan tried smiling to herself. As ecstatic and rejuvenated she was to have them back, all of them, her thoughts still seemed to gel to this fanciful pipe dream, to be like Luna...closer than normal to her only brother. While craving this degree of intimacy, she also wanted to stay as far out of the loop as possible, at least enough to stay as a weary, on guard protective force for Lincoln and Luna. They'd need all the protection they could get to re-bond after the terrible fight today, after whatever they did left them in the physical condition they were in. If she was privy to any form of above-average intimacy, this could sabotage her want to keep them safe, never mind the possibility of this being tantamount to her causing Lincoln to cheat on Luna with her. Torn between desires and intimacy, versus the want to protect those same people; it felt worse than the time she lost control of her unicycle down a steep hill going 50 miles an hour.

Luan gave a defeated sigh, cracked her neck and started for the stairs.

"Well...at the very least, he's back, they're all back, and in a way...maybe I can be with Lincoln, through Luna...which reminds me. When Luna's feeling better, we can plan out Halloween and get everything set for them...assuming they're a thing still...or they even wanna do-"

"Sup Luan," a soft voice said along the first few steps down to a tunnel-visioned Luan. It was Lynn, doing minor leg exercises on the stairs.

"Hey Lynn...what's up?"

"Workin on getting my mojo back and pumped. Gotta get my mind psyched back into game mode. The big playoff is soon."

"Isn't that in two Fridays away?"

"You can never be too prepared," Lynn said with a wild smirk. "Truthfully though Luan…I'm just trying to distract myself, but…you know. Also...is Linc ready? Lily and everyone else are gung-ho on getting cuddled around them."

"Hmmm...competition," Luan thought to herself with a thoughtful smile, jumbling through the various possible combinations one could have on the couch huddled around Lincoln. "I'll have to strategize my way to Lincoln…somehow…"

"Uhh…Luan?" Lynn asked as Luan drifted into her thoughts.

"Oh…crap…was daydreaming Lynn, whoopsy-doopsies! Anyway, he'll be down in a few, just getting changed, him and Luna."

"You mean, they're changing together?"

"WHAT? NO! WHY...why on Earth would you think they-"

"Oh crud Luan, I didn't mean like...like that. I just meant like Luna was helping him since his hands...I mean, you know when Luna use to help dress him when he was little. He...both were really dinged up all to hell when we were patching them up. I'm not sure if they need any help getting dressed."

"Well well worry-wort, someone's growing into a big old soft ball, get it?" Luan said with a small chuckle and smile, getting a low groan from Lynn.

"I ain't turnin into no softy, banana-cream pie-girl. I just...I think I gotta do a bit more growin in, changing…I don't wanna be so stubborn anymore, even if I have rough nights...I wanna be less...pigheaded, more consci…consiouen…caring, ya know?"

"Conscientious Lynn?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Yeah… I know what that's like. I'm stubborn too Lynn," Luan said, trying to redirect some of those self-depreciating feelings off of Lynn onto herself.

"No Luan...I'm...I'm really, really stubborn, like football helmet stubborn, like, stupid-stubborn. We could'a worked everything out. I'm tough, I could a managed...but I was too wrapped up in my own bullcrap to realize what I was doing. I got a thick head Luan...I'm sorry-"

"Quit that Lynn," Luan said, wrapping up Lynn in a hug, unintentionally smashing Lynn's head in her bust, before Lynn struggled trying to wiggle out.

"Oh...sorry Lynn...but I want you to stop thinking like that. We all agreed; we're all to blame for what happened today. We all had our own bullcrap. We all forgive you and each other. And Lincoln's forgiven you too."

"...I still owe him a personal apology. I think I was the one who threw him against the wall earlier...twice," Lynn said, holding her head in her hands. "Why am I so god damn stubborn? Why can't I think before I do something? DAMN IT!"

"Lynn, come on girl. You're doing fine. So what if you're a little cocky and bold, that justs-"

"Luan…I don't have one of those."

"Those what Lynn?"

"You just called me cocky, so…"

"Good lord Lynn….way to pull a Leni….cocky is another word for brash, you know? Self confident? Brazen, irreverent, audacious…I'm getting off track, Point is, what happened to the girl who was tougher than anyone this whole evening, even when we didn't know what happened to Leni, Luna and Lincoln?"

"...she snuck out to the front porch while no one was watching...and balled away in her knees like a tiny little girl."

"I don't think any less of you for that…and that's some stellar honesty on your front girl."

"I wasn't talking about myself," Lynn tried lying, her rippling tenor betraying her.

"Uh huh…sure you weren't Lynn," Luan smirked.

"Thanks Luan. Keep...that between us, okay?"

"No problem toughie, will do...hey, when this all blows over, you could take Lincoln down to the mall and do that rock climbing thing again. You gotta kick his butt at it again, right? Or you could be competing for that stair climbing competition you got going on right here. Guess you better step up your game...get it?" Luan said with a cute stinker face.

Lynn's quick laugh and smile got warm as she gave a cuddle-hug to Luan, before thinking how fun it would be to go against Lincoln again...and maybe have him wear that heavy shirt...so he could take it off. Lynn suddenly blushed.

"Whoa...Lynn, you look like you're overheating...want me to turn the thermostat down?"

"What? Oh...no...just thinking..."

"Oh...well in that case...mind if I ask if you had bad dreams last night?"

"Uhhhh...yeah, in a way they were bad...really bad...but in a way, really...really epic and awesome. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does. I'm gonna guess you, me and Leni had either really bad dreams or a rough night...didn't help any that we ran out of...you know what."

"...tampons?"

Both busted out in a hoarse laugh for a moment.

"Wow...maybe we were all on our periods at the worst possible time, ain't that something Luan?"

"Hey! There's nothing funny about menstruation...period..."

Lynn fell right on her butt hard on the stairs contorting in laughter while Luan had a huge grin on her face.

"...still got it," Luan thought triumphantly.

"Oh man. Thank god we got a comedian in the family."

"I'll take that as a complement. So, Lynn?"

"Yeah Luan?"

"How about you go make sure Lincoln's doing good, huh? I'm gonna go check up on Luna and make sure her she hasn't passed out. Those two both owe us a little couch and movie time, right?"

"Totally...and I don't like saying this much as you know...not really in my genes...but I am sorry Luan."

"Me too Lynn...all's well, so let's keep it well. And tell Lincoln to keep mum about the washing machine…you know, Leni?"

"Got it. Killer."

Lynn and Luan gave each other another hug, before they broke off to their respective paths, Luan to her and Luna's room, Lynn to Lincolns.

Lynn watched in the corner of her eye as she saw Luan delicately open her door and lock it behind her. Lynn refocused on Lincoln's room. The noises down stairs became less frequent and more relaxed as everyone seemed to be finalizing a spot in the living room.

As she was about to knock, Lori and Leni came up the stairs. Leni suddenly broke off from Lori and ran straight to Lynn, looking as though she was about to lovingly hug the living crap out of Lynn. As strong and athletic Lynn knew she herself was, Leni somehow had the genetics of a Polar Bear infused in her naïve, air-headed being. She remembered reading a book back in middle school...Of Mice and Men. She wondered if their parents had any idea how ironic that both characters, named Leni, would have near bear-like strength while also being as intelligent as a wet match in a dark cave...but in an endearing, sweet way. Leni was easily the sweetest girl in the house...more so than Lynn could consider herself to be…and had way, way more body packaging than Lynn did. Lori in the corner did possess a rack that could quite easily rival Luna's and their mother's …Luan was still by a wide margin though, way out of all their ballparks.

"LYNN!" Leni screamed happily as she ripped the jock off her feet into a polar-bear hug. Lynn could take it, but it was a huge rushing wrap. Even after the day she must have had, it seemed Leni could call upon this strength at will.

"JESUS LENI! I GOT IT! HOLY-"

"Down Leni. Lynn's not going anywhere," Lori called out with a small grin seeing Lynn mauled. Leni still held Lynn in a big nurturing hug, just not as tight.

"Lynn, like, I promise. I'm gonna buy us a huge supply of...you know whats...so that never ever ever happens again...and I'm sorry. I should have been the bigger sister."

"You are the bigger sister," Lynn said, subtly meaning this in more ways than one...Leni's height, physique and chest.

"Hey sports-star, how ya pullin through," Lori asked, putting a hand on Lynn's shoulder and looking down with a motherly look. Lori, as tough as she was, could always mother the others when it seemed the time was right. Now seemed sufficient, as it made Lynn feel happy seeing Lori again as a supportive older sister, the once matriarch that left terror in her wake, now mellowed and relaxed a bit on her own.

"I'm...better now that I know Leni, Luna and lameo are safe and sound," Lynn said, trying to give Leni an equally powerful hug. Leni just smiled happily, not feeling a thing.

"Dang it...still like a frickin tank," Lynn thought in comical disappointment. She looked down and saw Leni's foot bandaged up.

"Does…does it hurt bad Leni?" Lynn asked tentatively. Leni just wiggled her toes on the cut foot.

"It comes and goes…but like, where does it go is a good question," Leni thought out in a question, Lori and Lynn looking at each other ready to laugh.

"W...what?" Leni asked innocently.

"Nothing Leni," Lori said, wrapping Leni's arm into her own, "come on girl, show me what you've done since I moved out."

Leni squealed loudly as she grinned like a goofy cartoon character, pulling Lori a hundred miles an hour into their old room, leaving Lynn looking at the scene a little befuddled.

"Dang…glad I ain't in that whole thing…and how long has it been since Luna and Lincoln went up here?" Lynn asked to herself, wondering if they had turned in. Luan seemed to be still locked in the bedroom with Luna. Lincoln was still in his. As Lynn stood out in the hallway, it seemed unusually quite.

She looked into her shared bedroom with Lucy. She noted the clothing from last night that got certain…substances on it from last night.

"Oh crap…nightmares sure are gonna be hittin me I bet…better not think of that. Gotta check up on Linc and make sure he hasn't fallen in that space between his bed and wall again."

Back at Lincoln's front entrance, Lynn took a deep breath, getting prepped to personally face her brother…and bury the combination of strange and deeply confusing thoughts, and the trickle of memories and images of her dream from last night. She walked up to Lincoln's bedroom and delicately knocked on it several times.

"Yo bro? You good in there?"

Lynn waited a few more seconds, rubbing the back of her neck and using one foot to scratch the other.

"Lincoln…you good in there? You okay?"

"….hey…Lynn," Lincoln weakly called out from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in bro?"

"Yeah…come on in," he replied back, sounding very weary and tired.

Lynn jostled the door open; it was unlocked.

"Guess he's too tired to care about his privacy…that's new," she thought curiously as she walked in and closed the door. She saw Lincoln lying on his back on his bedcovers, limbs spread out; he was wearing nothing but a hand-me-down pair of red and purple boxers Lynn gave him a few birthdays ago. Otherwise all the clothing, socks and shoes he had on were thrown into the overflowing pile that was his laundry basket.

"Crud Linc, ya need to do some laundry," Lynn said with a chuckle, Lincoln just giving a weak nod while his eyes lazily hung open.

"Man…you must have forgot, no big deal, although we're not gonna be able to do any laundry for a bit…by the way, don't mention anything about the washing machine…Leni said she'd take the fall for that, okay?"

Lincoln again grumbled, nodding off, looking extremely exhausted.

As his eyes shut on themselves, Lynn refocused on the form that was Lincoln…namely his whole exposed body; everything on and about him looked damp and pruned, like he just spent time at a swimming pool and jumping in with the clothes on his back.

"He's really pruned from head to toe," Lynn thought, wondering just what the hell happened to him, Luna and Leni. She'd figured they might not want to talk about it.

"Hey Lincoln. You doing okay?"

"Yup," he said, more like whispered, "…just trying to dry out a little and recharge before I head down."

"Psyching yourself, awesome," Lynn said awkwardly. His eyes were just barely holding on from trying to close up. It looked like he was drifting in and out sporadically. Lynn thought she might have interrupted a power nap he may have been trying to do.

As she stood in an unusually awkward slant near his bed, trying to observe his room, her eyes wandered over to him, observing his figure again. Then it hit her.

"Oh…he's only wearing boxers…the ones I handed down to him," she thought as her eyes drifted to his ab-filled stomach and trimmed waistline…then down to his boxers again.

Lynn quickly turned around to avoid letting Lincoln see her blush should his eyes become more animated. It seemed the only thing of extreme animation and activity in the still room was Lynn's rapidly reddening face and increasing body temperature from blushing. She tried fidgeting with his cabinet and randomly strumming through Lincoln's collection of anime, Godzilla and Sci-fi monster and alien movies, a collection spanning from the 1950's to present day.

"Uh…I, I'm glad you're finally wearing those boxers I gave you bro. Thought you didn't like them."

"You know, it's funny. I never gave boxers a chance before. They are actually much more comfortable than I originally thought."

"Good…so you thinkin of switchin from briefs to boxers?"

"Maybe…I use to like the confining nature of briefs, but not anymore, at least in the last few months…they're riding up more on me."

"Ah, come on. It can't be that bad Linc."

"It's…a little discomforting. They just aren't comfortable, not like these anyways."

"Well, it's not like you got an elephant trunk down there, right?"

Lincoln seemed to wake up now, his eyes blown wide open as Lynn turned white, then rose red from realizing what she just unwittingly said.

"…I gotta watch my fucking mouth," Lynn thought as she mentally kicked herself.

"…that…was awkward…way outta line dude…sorry," she mumbled, unsure how to carry on.

"…let's just chalk this to the list of awkward things to forget," Lincoln said with a minor blush.

"Agreed. So…are you gonna come down and watch that old movie with us?"

"I am Lynn…just working on getting my body to feel less sore…ow….ow….oww…and my back less kinked….ow."

"You know Lincoln, I can crack your back if you like?"

"I'm a take you up on that proposition. That actually sounds awesome," Lincoln said with a tinge of Leni-like airy and dreaminess.

He slowly leaned up and hobbled out of the bed. Lynn wrapped her arms around Lincoln's waistline. She hesitated, letting her hands and arms drape down along his sides by his lower waistline. As she got a bit redder, her skin glowing red hot and beginning to sweat, her breathing became forcefully reserved. She slowly pulled her hands and arms up along Lincoln's flattened stomach, very subtly caressing his sides and stomach area.

"HEY!" Lincoln yelled out, Lynn freezing in pure dread and fear.

"I know what you're doing Lynn..."

"Oh fucking shit," she thought.

"...you're trying to tickle me, aren't you Lynn!?"

Lynn sighed heavily as she realized Lincoln wasn't thinking of another reason. She played along.

"Noooo…maybe," Lynn said devilishly, seeing this as her escape from Lincoln getting wise to what she was trying to pull, more accurately, caress. She began wiggling her fingers and giving a few tickles to his belly button and lower stomach, Lincoln now squirming and starting to break out in muffled laughter.

"HA! STOP! HAHA! THAT TICKLES!"

"Ha! Sorry, couldn't resist doofus, I just had to take the bait. Now I'll do it-"

"Before I tickle you in revenge," he said with a retaliatory smirk.

"In your dreams, little man."

"Uh-uh, I'm an inch taller than you now, remember?"

"Actually I just grew two inches...so I'm back to being taller than you, "little bro," Lynn cooed with a heavy emphasis on "little bro," before giving a quick cackle.

"...dang it."

Lynn quickly wrapped her fists together just under the center of Lincoln's chest, pulled and picked him up, cracking nearly all of his strained bones in his back.

"WHOA! HECK YEAH!" Lincoln roared out in pleasure, Lynn making a somewhat smirking, lustful grin as her eyes got half-closed momentarily, before lowering him back to his feet as he twisted his back for any other strenuous parts, then wiggled his body to catch his nervous system again.

"Damn...awesome job as always Lynn, thank you!"

"That's because I'm just that awesome," Lynn said in her typical self confident tone.

"You'd give Leni a run for her money."

"Yeah...that's not gonna happen. I'm strong, but she's like, cartoon-strong. It's a little freaky sometimes."

Lynn suddenly wrapped her arms around Lincoln again, this time more gently but with a degree of firmness to keep close, laying her head against the back of his neck and left shoulder.

"What's up Lynn? You just cracked my back...beautifully I might add."

"I know...I just wanna give you a hug...don't tell anyone I got a soft side or I'll surprise karate-chop your nards off."

"Awe...you are a big old softy Lynn."

"Shut up," Lynn weakly said as she snuggled into the back of Lincoln's neck, just around his baggy, semi-wet white hair, then nuzzling her face into his right shoulder. She tried burying her blush.

Lincoln suddenly unwrapped Lynn's arms and rotated around to face Lynn. Lynn instantly turned to face the wall, trying to keep her blush out of Lincoln's view.

"Lynn?"

"Yeah Linc?"

"I...I didn't mean any of it...what I said to you earlier. I just...I lost it...in the heat of the mom-"

"It's okay Linc. I'm just happy you and your dumb white hair's back with us," Lynn warmly said, turning around with her blush gone, giving a big smile and a gentle punch to his shoulder.

"...ow."

"Oh...dang it, sorry man. You gotta be sore as hell right now."

"It sucks, but I'll manage," Lincoln replied, before letting his focus drift to his cabinet, looking at a false flower lying on it.

"What's that for Lincoln? You getting into flowers now?"

"It's somebody's...somebody I know...somebody I knew..." Lincoln said, before trailing off in thought, sighing heavily and looking down, his eyes looking somber and still trapped in a vicious cycle of replaying a clip in his mind. Lynn was disturbed by his expression, like someone had just died in front of him.

"L...Lincoln? Did something happen while you were out?"

"A lot happened Lynn."

"...wanna talk about it?"

"I...if it's alright...I don't really wanna talk about it."

"No problem Linc. If ya need to rap or vent though, let me know, kay?"

"Kay Lynn."

"Good. Now get ready. They're probably going stir-crazy down th-" Lynn paused as she looked down towards Lincoln's lower extremities.

"Lincoln...do you know you've got shards of glass sticking out of the tops of your feet?"

"What? Really?" He asked, looking down and seeing a small jagged piece of glass sticking out of each foot, a small trickle of blood flowing from the spots.

"Well...what do ya know? I didn't even feel those. I did pull some metal out of my shoulder ten minutes ago. That sucked."

"Lay down for a sec," Lynn said in reserved concern, Lincoln listening and proceeding to lay back down on his back on his bed. Lynn sat down by his feet, put them in her lap and pulled out a box of band aids of varying sizes and shapes with a boat load of alcohol wipe pads.

"Let me know if it hurts, okay?"

"Okay."

With all the extreme surgical finesse and smooth delicacy she could muster, Lynn pulled the pieces of jagged glass out one by one. The left foot piece came out with no pain to Lincoln, while the right foot one must have generated a rapid, intense bit of pain as Lincoln winced and teared up.

"Shit! You good?"

"I'm good," he said, wiping a tear out of his left eye. Lynn wiped the openings with the alcohol wipes and placed large square Band Aids on them.

"I think we need to take you three to the doctors."

"Fat chance in hell of getting me or the others an appointment anytime soon. I bet every doctor in the tri-county area is busy."

"Well…maybe when all this blows over-"

"Besides, I think I'm getting awesome medical attention already sis," Lincoln said with a warm wink.

"You're too sweet for your own good dude," Lynn replied, padding the tiny Band Aids to make sure they were firm and tight on the tops of his feet.

"Don't move them too much."

"I won't as long as no one tickles me."

"And you shouldn't need the Band Aids for any longer than two or three days. The cuts aren't as deep or bad as I thought."

"That's good."

"Yeah Linc, hopefully now we won't have to amputate."

"Oh hush you," Lincoln said as he leaned over and gave Lynn a minor punch, before leaning all the way over and embraced her into a surprise hug.

"You really are an awesome person, you know that?"

Lynn, looking past Lincoln's shoulder inadvertently gave a lustful, giddy grin, before snapping back to reality.

"Hey…you need any clothes bro?"

"I don't wear girl's clothing Lynn."

"I ain't talkin girly stuff. You know half my clothing is from the men's section. Girly stuff sucks in general and is way too frickin expensive."

"Well it's not so bad."

"What's not so bad?"

"Girl clothing."

"Wait…what?"

"Don't you remember when I tried sneaking out with you and the others that one time for "Bring Your Daughter,"…..in this case, daughters, "To Work Day?"I tried sneaking out with you guys in that blue dress and blonde wig?"

"…HOLY CRAP!" Lynn roared, falling off the bed and laughing her butt off, tears of the memory's absurdity filling her. Lincoln gave a pouty smile.

"Lincoln! You don't know how long we busted up laughing in vanzilla on the way to Dad's office."

"…ha ha…very funny."

"We all knew it was you bro, though strange enough, we thought if we didn't know you, you coulda passed for a…wait a minute."

Lynn paused as she looked at Lincoln with an alert expression.

"Linc…that was a onetime thing, right?"

"Wearing a dress? Mostly, until I get roped in being a manikin for Leni or Lola. Why? You think I'm a crossdresser or something?"

Lynn looked at him with a deadpan expression for a moment.

"…I mean…"

"Oh come on Lynn! It's not like I dress up like a girl all the time. I live with nine girls in case ya forgot."

"Yeah…at least you're not a meat head like the guys on my teams. You got charisma and character."

"Uhh…thank you?"

"I mean that as a complement bro. I don't think I'd even care if you were secretly wearing girls clothing. You'd just be number elev-"

"LYNN!"

"….w…what?"

"I think this conversation just rolled off the tracks and got really awkward. Just imagine me as a mostly masculine guy with traits of his sisters, including you, okay?"

"Oh…okay. Me and my stubborn nosiness. Sorry for that derailment."

"It's cool, now let me get ready."

"Okay," she said, quickly leaving and closing his door as her skin boiled hot from how uncomfortable she made that conversation go.

"….WHY THE CRUD DID I JUST ASK MY BROTHER IF HE WAS A CROSSDRESSER!?"

She slapped herself in the face and punched the side of her head several times hard.

"BAD LYNN! BAD LYNN! WHY!? Why do I gotta be so awkward with him sometimes?"

Lynn headed for the bathroom to splash some cool water on herself; more appropriately, immerse herself. She locked the door and turned the sink's cold water on full blast, putting the sink drain stopper in and letting it fill up. A minute later she put her face right in, letting her ears stick out to hear if anyone needed in.

"I really, really gotta watch myself around him. It can't be like I dreamed. This…this has got to be a phase…for crying out loud, I promised I'd drop this if he came home safe and sound…and I just try and feel him up? Fuck me I'm fucked! My mind's wandering into territory it should never have let go…FFUUUUCCCCKKKKK!"

She pulled her face out for a moment to take another breath, before putting it back in the water.

"…although…if I…admit…he might look cute in a bunny costume…with long fuzzy white socks with pink toes…a headband with large snow-white floppy ears…a little orange choker bow tie…black shoulderless arm socks and stockings…and a sparkling…orange…tight legless server dress one-piece with a little ball of fuzzle-fluffy on his tight little butt,-"

Lynn paused as she gulped hard under water, the sound from her throat reverberating the ceramic in the sink quite intensely.

"….and a pouty blushed face…I might need to see if I can get Lucy to draw something like…..FUCK! FUCK LYNN! STOP IT! LUCY'S ELEVEN YEARS OLD! AND WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!? WHY THE FUCK AM I THINKING OF LINCOLN IN BUNNY LINGERIE!?"

Lynn now dropped her entire head in the sink, getting her entire head soaked, pony tail and all. Slowly but surely she pulled her head out, letting the ice cold water fall off, pulse by pulse, dribble by dribble, then finally, drop by drop. It felt good to let the water cool her off physically, even though emotionally…things were frothing like a clichéd witch's cauldron, big time.

"He's your brother for God's sake. He shouldn't be on your radar at all…like no where even near the frickin radar. He shouldn't even be considered in combination with my radar….WHY DOES HE KEEP POPPING ON MY RADAR!?"

She grabbed a towel, dried her hair and face, and undid her ponytail to let her hair dangle in an unusual non-Lynn like move.

"This can't be why…thinking he was gone…letting lose my inhibitions…maybe my ponytail's been constricting the blood in my scalp to my brain…I gotta get back down and distract myself. Maybe that Oz movie will sap me out into boredom. At least I can distract myself that way from…him…that's messed up; get him, Luna and Leni back, and I'm already thinking…things, and trying to ignore him. "

She drained the sink's water, used a Q-tip to dry out the water that trickled in her ears, and left for downstairs, hoping the cold waters helped any. It seemed like a coin flip proposition for the athlete.

As Lynn left the bathroom and ran down the stairs full speed, she made a last ditch jump over a very drained and moody looking Lisa Loud, quietly mumbling to herself in her trademark incoherent, lispy fashion as she went up the stairs.

"Goodness that jock needs an overhaul and recalibration of her cerebral cortex," Lisa mumbled with annoyance after having to duck under Lynn.

With methodical precision and exact certainty in her walking rhythm, she walked to her bedroom and closed the door, locking via several laser-based devices and old fashioned chains.

"What a horrible, horrible day. The mesocyclonic disturbance in our region has been nothing less than unparalleled...its affects more so…it did not need to be."

She walked over and grabbed her small clipboard from earlier with her various drummed out differential equations and derivations on the little information she had at the time much earlier.

"So many...didn't have to have their lives cut so short, so unnecessarily."

Her small fingers gripped the clipboard tighter and tighter, feeling a growing sense of shame and anger on her part for not keeping up on the local weather like she typically did. Even though in any particular random day she juggled north of a thousand personal investigations and analyses, her primary focus as of recent, constructing algorithmic codes to duplicate societal development, socio-political-economic systems and overall human behavior in its many varied forms, overtook her more typical bent for the natural sciences...and she regretted it.

"If...I allocated just a few hours of study to the weather this morning, I could have contacted them...they'd listen...wouldn't they?"

Lisa wondered if they would listen to her. She was known as an anomaly in the science community...being the only known seven year old Ph.D. holder in Biochemistry and doctorate level knowledge in a veritable multitude of areas, a regular polymath of the millennium. And yet, today's tornadic disaster, especially in her neighborhood of all places, felt like the biggest failure of her life, and not the failure of a hypothesis to be rejected, falsified or unsubstantiated. Failure in her abilities, gigantic as they were, to keep people safe…to keep her family safe, and three of them flirted with death's cliff.

"This is my knowledge, my skill set, but...I failed...I almost lost three of my siblings...the reasons were asinine, yes, but if this fight occurred absent of an outbreak of tornadoes, we wouldn't have been so...so wrought in emotional turmoil over the proposition that Leni, Luna and Lincoln might not be coming back...no...NOOOOOO!" Lisa roared out, throwing her clipboard against her wall, knocking down several random beakers and test tubes full of benign chemical solutions...a new for Lisa, just to freak out her parents in shrewd amusement.

"I put too much faith in our society's storm tracking and emergency response abilities...too much focus on my own pursuits...and most of all; I severely overestimated the capabilities of the storm research community's capacity to understand a storm like this without the proper equipment and budgetary necessities...it's that asinine executive administration. I knew when my colleagues at the NOAA storm center had their research and employment terminated we'd be losing invaluable extreme weather research. Most of all...research and tracking of storms and meteorological phenomena has been at a record low...all thanks to that orange faced invertebrate's misguided reallocation of monetary resources."

Lisa angrily walked over to her desk and accessed her laptop. She pressed a button, and a small force field activated all around her in a round clear bubble.

"I don't need my family to know what I'm about to discuss. Computer!"

"Yes Professor Loud?"

"Patch me over to the White House. I have a few words to exchange with our commander-in-chief...charlatan."

Several minutes passed. Lisa decided to put on a blue tooth and have the conversation reverberate only her words in the interior force field space should the field potentially be flawed in any of the various particular physical parameters. She doubted it, but wanted absolute privacy, and so erred on the side of caution.

She tapped her foot repeatedly against the ground, faster and faster impatiently.

"...come on, come on...Yes, good evening. This is Professor Lisa Loud...yes, the seven year old, but my credentials precede my age...yes, I'm contacting the President on a matter of the utmost importance, it regards the day's events in the Detroit Metro region...thank you for your faux pas concern for myself and family, now please miss, transfer me to the commander in chief...I realize he is busy...no I will not call another time...nor leave a message! If he can put us on the verge of World War Three, permit orders that cause the death of innocent infants and children in the Middle East, and golf, he can allocate a minimum ten minutes to me...let him know if he rejects my request for a conversation it will mean the immediate ceasing of any theoretical contributions to his quote, unquote "incredible, tremendous" deep space program he's been pushing for, and he knows full well he can't have that failure under his presidency at this point...thank you very much, I'll hold."

Lisa waited with a morose sense that she might not get anything out of the conversation into action...but she had to try, if not for the sake of her family, for the sake of all the families affected in Detroit. They needed some kind of justice…some kind of aid, if not for them, then for all subsequent families theoretically at risk from extreme meteorological phenomena.

"Every decision has some degree of effect...be it minute or full blown fractal Mandelbrot states...he probably will have no idea what I mean by...

Lisa heard the all too familiar voice of the once T.V. celebrity.

"Ehm...hello?...Yes, good evening Mr. President...yes, thank you for your condolences and concern, but I am of sound mind and being, along with my family now...many others were not so fortunate as you know, and that is exactly why I am contacting you at this hour. I presume you are in the middle of dealing with this disaster...yes, I know statistically speaking this scale of disaster is unprecedented in the country. Which is why...no sir, this is not why I'm contacting your administration and you specifically. My interests are now squarely on the situation in my state and surrounding counties as it stands…..well…..well sir, it seems surprising you had not allocated the proper response measures to the governor in time...yes, I keep a multitude of varied sources and processing data engines at my disposal regarding the broadcasted emergency alerts. Now, I think we both know why our storm prediction and tracking abilities in the Metro Detroit area had such colossal failures. In fact, it is astounding that I should be contacting you as opposed to our local officials on this matter. As it stands, you have an enormous amount of sway at your disposal."

Lisa paused to let the other end continue on a jumbled proposition.

"I'm a scientist Mr. President. And as much as I am a nihilist about our species as a whole and the governing bodies across the world and at home in maintaining basic educational and subsistence standards of living, I still find myself in the position of caring for humanit- no….no Mr. President…no, I will not let this go by. You realize the death toll from this disaster has soared past the 15,000 fatality marker, right? That's unheard of for a natural calamity in the United States of America. This…your cabinet will get those designs and blueprints when I'm gosh darn ready to give them. But as you might be suspecting, we need to make a new deal."

Lisa halted her conversation, now hearing a far more petulant, temperamental tone emanating from her blue tooth.

"…alright, fine. I'm sure South Korea or Norway would be more than willing to accept a technological donation to their people and governments, free of charge…I could and I would, and at our current conversation's rate and degradation, I will at any moment. So are you ready to deal Mr. President?...Mr. President?...Good."

Lisa smirked slyly, ready to put forth her strong-armed requests on the table. She turned her laptop and feverishly typed up something intensely with extreme determination as she continued speaking.

"First and foremost, you're going to fire your EPA Administrator…yes…yes you will, and you will appoint an actual scientist to the position. The fact you appointed an attorney of all people, especially one who rejects the overall consensus of climate change is nothing less than spectacularly asinine…you don't want to play your cards this early Mr. President. I suggest you view a list of possible replacements I'm sending to you right now in three…two…one-"

Lisa paused, waiting for a response.

"…it doesn't matter which…how dare you Mr. President. I hate environmentalists! That much we have in alignment; they give ecologists and climatologists a horrible reputation…no sir, environmentalists and environmental scientists are not the same thing..."

Lisa paused again and grabbed the bridge of her nose, "good lord…this is going to be overly strenuous and painful to walk him through."

She bucked up.

"…good. Glad we can agree on that. The second is a reallocation to the budgets of NOAA and NASA…out of the question you say? Fine. I'll just call up Iceland's President and…try me, I dare you….if…please listen, if you can cut other government body spending to increase the military budget by 54 billion dollars, you can easily reverse that…yes you can Mr. President, I'm sure Tomahawk missile R&D can stand to lose a few billion if it means getting a better gauge on weather phenomena over your country….if you want me to find a monetarily neutral way of re-allocating the funds while still being well able to fund your frivolous, pointless foreign escapades, then so be it, I have no issue with this…do not worry, I won't be touching any of your corrupt economic advisors or neoconservatives. They matter little to…..absolutely unacceptable Mr. President, absolutely unacceptable. This will need to take effect within the next week…Mr. President, recanting any deal we are making right now….hello…hello….dang it."

Lisa huffed like a raging bull.

"Our president…hanging up on a seven year old girl…no matter, I have other ways," Lisa said with malicious intent as she accessed her laptop again, going through algorithm after algorithm, until finally a dreadful smile crossed her face.

"Ah….that's better…glad I could contact your office again Mr. President. You may be wondering why you can hear me through the various pieces of equipment in, around and all over your office. I have full control of every technical piece of equipment able to transmit and project audio. You can hear me, I can't hear you, a win-win for me. And I wouldn't bother trying to fiddle with the volumes or batteries…totally not in your best interest to even remotely attempt to cut me off…an extremely painful static shock will follow as I presume you and several of your other cabinet and ill-placed family members have found out moments ago. Now, let's get down to business, as you would put, the art of the deal. Brilliant title I must admit. Now, as stated, you will terminate the current EPA administrator for one of the scientists I put forth in a sample list, you will increase funding to the agencies I previously mentioned, and add to it specifically hire back on the Climatologists and Storm researchers you had personally fired for their critiques of your administration decisions…this must be tough, but you're a big man, you've faced worse. Lastly, you will be allocating every material and financial resource accessible to the United States government to help in the relief and rebuilding of the metro Detroit region, along as a bonus, finally taking care of Flint's water supply crisis and all subsequent water supply issues in the US. That last one should have been resolved ages ago, and I have blue prints for the Environmental Engineers struggling to resolve these situations."

Lisa paused to re-check her course.

"And in return for all these activities I should not have to be strong-arming out of you Mr. President, as it happens to be in your job description, you will get everything you and I agreed to; all the technical assistance for your deep space program and weapons systems you need, at the standard rate I charge. I hope this has been an enlightening, one sided deal…and a quick addendum. Should you fail to meet any of the following objectives within the next fourteen days, by the latest for requests one and two by November 24th, and instead pursue the following actions; threaten my family or myself in any way, any fashion, to any degree I find suspicious to fallaciously weasel out of your duties…I promise you, the ramifications to your administrations would be most…severe."

Lisa's tone dropped from calculative to cold and brutal.

"All assistance and technical expertise for your deep space program I poses would be given to other countries for free, as would all my weapons systems knowledge and re-discovery of Tesla's Teleforce, with which I would give to every legitimate democracy on Earth...but that would not be the last. And it would be made more than public to the American people that your decisions to cut the budgets to agency departments responsible for funding of extreme weather research, prediction and tracking, and the indirect local ramifications that has on city-wide emergency preparedness, were the indirect reasons why this storm killed so many of our fellow Americans so senselessly. And you and I both know Mr. President that the Russian government had nothing to do with the election like the Democrats keep prattling on about so obtusely, but as it stands your relationship with them and the Chinese is on unbearably shaky grounds…we wouldn't want you to become a bigger laughing stock than you already are. Wikileaks and Snowden would become the least of your problems. Most importantly, you wouldn't like a visit from a certain individual I have connections with, and still owes me a solid….does the phrase, "C-137" ring any cerebral bells?...It should….it should strike fear in your souls, colloquially speaking. So in conclusion, I hope you take my requests into consideration Mr. President, and I hope to see the results of our discussion really soon. Have a pleasant night. I'll be in touch."

Lisa turned off her Bluetooth, de-programmed what she had running a moment ago, then turned her laptop off, followed by the force field, then calmly walked over to her door to unlock it. She had a blank expression, until finally taking a huge breath of air.

"….that actually turned out better than I expected. Now…we wait and see…and as much as I hate to say this…hope."

Lisa walked back down stairs and joined the family. She saw Lily waiting on the couch looking towards the stairs, presumably hoping Lincoln, Luna and Leni would be coming down soon. Lisa curled up down on the floor directly under her.

"There there Lily. They'll be down in any moment. And pray-tell what part we're beginning at. I myself am partial to the Wizard of Oz being exposed from behind the emerald curtains."

Lily smiled and pressed the play button on the remote, showing a minor sequence. They were around the mark Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion were being told to knock on the doors to the Emerald City. Bobby suddenly walked out of the kitchen with Rita, Lynn Sr and Lynn, all holding large amounts of TV dinners.

"Glad I made our home energetically self-reliant. I really should teach Lana how to maintain the plasma coil in the sub-basement."

Lola and Lana walked out holding small macaroni-noodle cup packs, both scarfing them down, Lana in typical fashion, Lola in untypical fashion. Lucy walked up and sat on a corner part of the couch as Lynn settled next to Lisa, messing with her t-shirt excessively, Lisa noting her hair was down and not in a pony tail, it slightly drench wet still along the sides of her scalp.

"…that'll do too…this will all do," Lisa said, her expression plain, yet her mind still euphoric from being surrounded by her still intact family…and from mind-mauling and hard-balling the most powerful human being on Earth at the moment.

* * *

Earlier back in Leni and formally Lori's room, Lori was gushing at how Leni redecorated, loving Leni's new bed, telling her she wanted her to design a wood frame for her and Bobby's bed.

"Sure Lori, so totes gonna do...he...hey...Lori?"

"Yeah? Oh...hold up...let me take a quick look to make sure I got it good," Lori interrupted, pulling in Leni's right leg and inspecting her bandaged foot.

"It doesn't hurt still, does it?"

"No...it didn't hurt really when it happened. I just didn't like all the blood that came out. It was icky and not cool."

"Hemophobic still...some things never change," Leni said as she gently rubbed the bandaged part of her foot, before giving a few of Leni's toes a quick wiggle.

"And this little piggy went wee wee all the way home," Lori said with a jolly smile and squeaky voice, Leni giggling, before pulling her foot back.

"Hee hee...that tickles Lori!

"I know."

"…and what's homophobic?"

"…Hemophobic Leni, it's a fear of blood."

"Oh…so I'm homophobic?"

"No….no Leni, not homophobic. You're as far removed from homophobia as one could get...I bet you don't even know what that means."

"Well…" Leni said, pausing to think for a solid ten seconds, "…..no…I don't."

"That's probably a good thing."

"So...Lori...can I ask you about something?"

"Almost literally anything anytime sis."

"Have you ever...turned off?"

"Turned off?"

"Like...you're on at one point, then you sort of off the other. Does that make any sense Lori?"

"Are you talking about having a blackout Leni?"

"A blackout? Like when the power goes out in the house when I'm trying to use the hair dryer?"

"Something like that, but imagine instead of the house turning off, it's your mind. Why do you ask? You being forgetful again or something?"

"It happened before we got home. It's like...like I lost time for a little while. Is that normal?"

"I can't even remember the last movie I saw. I wouldn't worry about it too much Leni. We all let time slip on us one way or another."

"Yeah...I guess…I didn't know you could slip on time; I'll have to watch my step a bit more," Leni said with an airy sigh as both her and Lori laid back in Leni's bed.

"Wow! This is really comfy," Lori said, wiggling back and forth on the comforters. "My bed was never this cozy and cuddly. How long did it take you to do this?"

"About two days with Lana's help. She's really good at wood crafts and power tools."

"And you're a master at wood carving and wood work, and you never even took a class for that."

"Awe, gee, thanks sis. Can...I ask you something else?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever felt like, your tummy was telling you that you did something...something bad, without even knowing what it was?"

"...you're kidding, right Leni?" Lori asked in a furled brow.

"I'm like totes serious Lori."

Lori just rolled off the bed laughing away.

"LORI!?"

"I'M...I'm sorry Leni...oh man...but the idea of you doing anything bad intentionally...oh geez, that was a good laugh," Lori huffed out with a big grin, retaining her breaths with a big grin, slapping her knee and hitting her chest with her fist to prevent a coughing spell.

"...I take it you don't think I'm able to do anything bad Lori?"

"Leni, nearly all the mistakes you've ever made were mistakes of the head, not the heart."

"Uh...I don't get it."

"Kinda my point. You and probably Lily are the angels in the family...though we gotta give Lily a few more years before we can say she's gonna be as sweet and nice as you...that running of hers is a nightmare, and those impression skills might mess with her mind...point being, you're not bad one bit Leni."

"You...you really mean that Lori?"

"You're like my polar opposite Leni. Of course I do. I've never known you to do anything mean spirited...or, as you just put it, bad, at least intentionally."

Leni suddenly leaned over and hugged Lori tightly.

"I miss being roomies with you."

"I know you do Leni...and I do too. Bobby might be my soulmate, but I miss our girl time and girl nights together...and Bobby can't paint finger or toenails for crap, see?" Lori said, wiggling her toes, showing the horrible paint job Bobby apparently did the night beforehand.

"I didn't tell him...I couldn't break my boo-boo bear's heart."

"I mean...it looks about the same as you paint them," Leni said with a small smirk.

"Oh hush! Anyways...it's fun being with Bobby and moving on, but I miss the old days too...in fact...how about next week you come by?"

"You mean it Lori?" Leni asked with a big happy smile.

"Absolutely...and I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in contact as frequently as I promised. There's like, a literal ton of stuff I got going on at once...literally a ton."

"I understand Lori. You're moving on, and someday you're gonna be a big, successful loiterer."

"...lawyer Leni."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"...well that hasn't changed," Lori said lowly with a small smile.

"What hasn't changed?"

"Nothing...now come give your big sis a big hug."

Lori grappled Leni in a tight hug, like the ones they use to give when they were little girls telling each other stories in bed took keep their minds off the stormy, scary weather. Leni's heart felt a bit at ease now she had some bonding time with her older sister...but last night's dream, the events today and especially something that's been nagging her in the back of her mind...something about herself...her body, seemed to worm its way into Leni's usually fragile focus. It perplexed her how the body could react to her dreams like that, even when she woke up from it…how her body responded to what dream Lincoln was doing to her.

"I can never…never tell anyone about that," Leni thought as she stared at her wall while Lori broke from the hug and kept curiously pressing at the comforters, amazed by how soft and cozy Leni fashioned them to be.

"L…Lori?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a really…really personal question?"

"Uh…how personal are we talking about Leni?"

"It's…about my body."

"Well…okay…what's up?"

"I…was like, hoping you could tell me if it's normal to have dreams that cause you to…well…dreams that make your body do things."

"Like sleep-walk Leni?"

"Nuh-uh…dreams that make certain parts of your body really…really tingly and feel…really, really good."

"Oh boy…wait, Leni, are you talking about your funny bone, your elbow? Cause with you, ya might be talking about a potentially wide variety of sensations."

"No Lori…I mean…right…down…here," Leni tepidly said with an utter look of shame planted on her face as she pointed directly at her groin area.

Lori's eyes grew wide in shock, now realizing what Leni was going on about.

"Oh….ooohhhhh…..oh crud," Lori sighed, prepping her mind to explain to Leni as easily and simply as possible.

"Lori…is that normal for our bodies to do that? All from dreams?"

"Oh Leni, it's perfectly natural and normal. What you had was called a wet dream. Most girls have them, and I'm gonna bet all guys have them…like literally every guy in all of history. In fact, I totally caught Bobby having one of me a week ago. I couldn't believe he was cranking it to me in his sleep," Lori said with a goofy, slightly lustful expression. Leni just looked at her uncomfortably with confusion marred all over her face.

"Lori…what's _cranking it_ mean?"

Lori laughed in her hand harshly.

"LORI!?"

"I'm sorry Leni…you're just so innocent and naïve sometimes…it's literally so adorable, even when you're the oldest in the house now, you're so pure."

"Well…so anyways…I gotta go back to this wet dream-thingy again."

"Oh…and I'm really surprised you didn't know about this stuff. You took Sex-Ed too."

"I barely got by without really understanding too much stuff. But…yeah…this isn't cause it's like, not just the fact that I had…have them-"

"And he's gotta be a hunk to be doing that to you," Lori said with a grin and a nudge, Leni instantly popping a certain white haired young man in her thoughts. She began blushing nervously.

"He is a hunk, isn't he?"

"He's…really cute…a real gentleman that doesn't treat me like property or a prize…instead, like I'm a person…with feelings…more than just an air head or a body to look at."

"I'm sure he'd be real lucky to have you sis…you should go for it."

Leni's eyes went wide from that idea…go after him she says.

"If only you knew how much and how why that is such a bad idea," Leni thought in disappointed guilt.

"Well…so what's with this wet dream thing Leni? Seems pretty self-explanatory to me. Just go to Lover's Lane or Noir Leather in downtown and pick up a vibra...no…no, that's a bad idea. You'd have no idea how to….never mind Leni."

"So…the wet dream thingy's…I have them…but it's how I have them…does that make sense?"

"Good lord…I'm gonna regret asking….okay…how?"

"It's like…when it happens…it happens back to back, in different spots."

"Different spots?" Lori asked, legitimately in pure confusion.

"Yeah. It's like I get two of them…one here," Leni said, point to a spot in her left area of her groin by her left thigh, "…and then, right after that, right here," she added, pointing to a spot identical in distance from her groin area from the left, but just by her right thigh.

"They both happen below my belly button, one to the left first, then to the right…sometimes both happen at once. So…Lori…is that normal?"

"…holy crud Leni…this is a first for me," Lori said with a bewildered tone, perplexed by what Leni tried articulating about.

"So…Leni, how long do each last?"

"Uhhh…the first is like, nine or ten seconds…the second is twelve or fifteen seconds. But…another dream…I couldn't really move my body for like…minutes…the tingles last for two…maybe three minutes. Is that something that happens to most girls?"

"Good lord Leni….two…literally two of them…and one for that long? What the hell is he doing to you? And why the hell are you so late blooming into this? Most girls get these when they turn thirteen!"

"Wait…two wet dreams Lori?"

"No…huh…-"

"And Lori? When each happens…it's like when I'm drinking milk and laugh, and it comes out of my nose…only from down there…twice," Leni winced the last word, curling up in a ball, looking even more shameful and embarrassed about what she articulated to an utterly speechless Lori.

"….Lori? Uhhhh…Lori?" Leni asked a stoic, thinking and reflecting Lori. Leni waived her hands in front of her face.

"…wow….I've only been gone a few months…things escalated quickly."

"It's been happening since before you left…what…do you think I should do Lori?"

"Well…I don't suppose you wanna involve mom on this one? Or Lisa?"

"No…she's got enough to worry about right now, and I think Lisa might use me as a pygmy pig."

"…guinea pig…well…I can help schedule an appointment for you to my gynecologist…probably in two or so weeks from now when things settle down a bit from the disaster."

"O…okay Lori…I don't know how a guy in college can help me, but if you trust him-"

"Not "guy in college," Gynecologists are doctors who specialize in looking at and making sure your….um….down there's," Lori said with a cough, pointing to hers and Leni's regions, "…are all nice and healthy. If anyone could tell you what's going on, it's her. How about it?'

"Okay Lori…thank you big sis."

"Anytime Leni."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the room of the rocker and the comedian, Luna had spilt the beans on the major events that happened to her and Leni, and with great trepidation, under a painful admission, told Luan about those extra sensitive and still disturbing details…how her and Lincoln nearly took their own lives under the false assumption that the other was killed. Right now Luan was profusely tearing up in a curled upright ball, crying into her knees on her bean bag chair while Luna tried comforting her. Luna regretted telling Luan the honest truth.

"You…and Linc…were gonna leave us…all of us…and me…forever…," Luan croaked, before completely falling apart into Luna's chest with painful sob after painful sob, so painful they seemed to have been ripping her heart and mind out.

She was stuck in this cycle so intently she began coughing and choking on her own sporadic sobbing pulsations and saliva. Luna ran up momentarily and snatched a bottled apple cider from their closet, proceeding to delicately hold Luan in an embrace, dribbling the carbonated drink down her throat to counteract the stinging, painful sensations in her esophagus with a bubbling, soothing an active counter sensation. As Luna teared up silently, she wiped away Luan's tears finger by finger, then gently caressed Luan's cheeks in boundless personal shame.

With a few more recovery coughs, a few more drinks of apple cider and the eventual reeling of her rapid lament, Luan got herself back under control…relatively speaking.

"You…you and…Linc…forever….even Leni…forever…if she really did that for you two…running out in the to…torn-"

"I'm sorry Luan! I don't know what the hell came over us! I-"

"I…I unders….understand Luna."

"W…what?"

"You two care for each other that much…so much, that you'd risk everything you got in this world…just on the off chance you'd be together…it hurts, really badly in my heart and throat knowing you'd leave us…but in a strange…dare I saw…funny way, it's tragically romantic and sweet," Luan mumbled, before hiccupping several times, brushing her non-ponytailed hair from her face. Luna leaned in and pulled it back gently to help expose her sister's face. Luan gave a small, depressed smile to her.

"…and Leni did the most powerful form of sibling concern and care I've ever heard…I didn't know she had it in her," Luan mused with a tiny crooked grin, gaining a new scale of respect and admiration for her older, slightly airy sister.

"She's…so beautiful with her hair down," Luna thought randomly while looking down on Luan, seeing how Luan had not put on a ponytail yet. It seemed to have a glossy, shiny appearance Luna's lacked, with tiny erratic hairs poking sporadically in a static-like fizzle. Then Luna got her mind back on track; her younger sister was damn-near close to falling apart on her, and Luna was goggling her person.

"We…we totally acted out of line Luan. I'd never wanna intentionally leave you and the others. It's…it's just…I wasn't thinking…he wasn't thinking…" Luna said with a self-loathing whimper.

"You both may have acted out of line," Luan began as she held onto both of Luna's hands, playing with them softly, "but…both of you acted on your feelings…your emotions…your love for each other…and you weren't thinking Luna, nor Linc…cause you really do love each other…that's beyond regular thinking."

"I…I guess I really do," Luna said tepidly. Even after everything, Luna still couldn't believe how paradoxical her mind acted today, thrown into chaotic, muddled tracks into being both selfish and yet simultaneously self-sacrificing, all for the sake of Lincoln, and it seemed he had those potentially self-sacrificing feelings as well.

And even though Luan was trying her damndest to find justification in her mind and be on her sister's side and Lincoln's, Luna telling this tale not only disturbed her on an emotional level, but on a personal level; it was the symbolic final nail into the coffin that were Luan's secret hopes and dreams to try and have anything remotely intimate with Lincoln like Luna did. There'd be no way she could pursue anything with him now, even if in the near-impossible chance with Luna's permission. Luan was not about to jeopardize her relationship with her. No matter how much she'd try, she'd never have the same kind of bond Luna and Lincoln built out of this ordeal.

"You two just got infinitely farther away from me…Linc…goodbye bro," Luan mumbled incoherently to herself as she looked away towards the ground.

"What Luan?"

"…nothing…nothing at all," she weakly said, before she curled up into Luna's frame, sitting in her lap like they were little again, keeping as close as she possibly could, holding her like a pillow while breathing in and out slowly.

"Luna…I think you two really were destined for each other," she whispered, trying to come to grips with losing any hope at all, trying to move on in that moment…trying to be happy. Luan gold-plated the axiom in her head " _You were not meant for him, but you can help them. They need your help now, more than ever."_

"It feels like that in my heart sis. I've never felt that much so strongly."

"This has been on hell of a weekend, huh Luna."

"Sure has, for us…and a lot of others."

As Luan bathed in the body warmth and presence of Luna, her mixed, troubled mind doubled-down on her own promise and axiom. More so than ever before, she would do everything in her power to keep the both of them safe, emotionally and physically from threats, and most of all, safe from society.

"You…wanna go down now? Or hold off a few?" Luna asked, Luan now smiling warmly, ready to take on this new goal.

"Just a few," Luan said while nuzzling into Luna, her eyes closed and her soul attaining some peace and acceptance.

"Just a few more minutes...need to cool down a bit…and I wanna be in my sister's arms. Gotta….wait a sec," Luan said, getting up and leaving Luna questioning what she was doing. Luan fuddled with a couple of drawers in their cabinet, before pulling out a few white packets.

"…gotta "relish" the moment, get it?"

"You silly thing," Luna said with a chuckle, seeing Luan's face brighten up with a pun.

"I want my punny sis to hang out with a little tonight, cause I wanna see if we can still plan the Halloween thing…if you're still game."

"…I'd like that. And…I have a couple of Halloween costume ideas for you two, if ya wanna hear about them later."

"That's rockin spectacular sis."

"Thought so. I'm gonna be on a roll tonight…get it?"

* * *

Outside the house along the sidewalk adjacent to Mr. Grouse's house, Mr. Grouse walked slowly outside towards his 1958 Packard Hawk, eating his big bag of salt and vinegar chips.

"Well babe, what kinda hell did they put you through?"

He opened the driver door and inspected the interior, noting any abnormalities in the seating, potential rips, ect.

"Well good golly, not a bad rip in here at all, though some leaves, all over the carpet floor. That ain't no big deal, but these youngins need ta learn to wipe their shoes before going into classic beauties like you."

He placed his hand on the seats, and found them a tad moist still.

"What the…what in baloney-lovin pumpernickel did they do? Fall in a pool or something? Well…it's mostly dried out anyways."

He closed the door and looked over the exterior of the Packard Hawk.

"Good thing that musical-Loud knows how to drive. For a while I thought they'd be goners. Glad I didn't let the blonde one drive."

He kept looking in all the details.

"Some scratches and dents, but, comin from downtown that ain't so bad. Well, I better call it a-"

He looked towards the back trunk area around the right back wheel; a 2x4 piece of wood and a pole with the American flag were sticking right out of the metal exterior.

"…LLLLOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…ah heck…they went through enough. I'll let this one pass."

Mr. Grouse hobbled over and pulled the 2x4 out, then the pole with the American flag on it, tattered and ripped, but still waving on strongly.

He threw the 2x4 next to his door, then placed the pole in an angled metal slot, deep enough and wide enough for him to insert the pole in so the American flag could waive still.

"Good on ya Old Glory, good on ya. Need all the patriotism, prayers and support we can get for them folks that got hit head on."

* * *

9:34 PM

The entire family was crowded around the couch and floor downstairs. Rita and Lynn Sr were snoring away loudly in their foldout chairs as Lola was sawing logs in Rita's lap, Lana in Lynn Sr's. Lisa was nodding off, trying to stay focused, but was now feeling the effects of stress and last minute thoughts perturb her. Bobby was in the single sofa chair with Lori curled up on him. Both of them were sawing away logs too.

A nodding-off Lincoln was situated in the center of the long couch, with a still fully awake Lily curled up on him, Luna to his right with Luan next to her, and Leni to his left, with Lucy and Lynn next to Leni. All their heads except Lily's were slowly gyrating back and forth, eye lids sporadically shutting and opening.

As everyone else began losing focus, Leni opened her eyes again, seeing the near-ending of the classic Wizard of Oz, the scene where Glinda the Good Witch of the North was telling Dorothy to close her eyes, tap her heels together three times and think "there's no place like home."

"There's no place like home," Leni repeated too, watching the sequence…until she saw the moire pattern of rippling black and white circles in the background. Leni's body suddenly got rock-hard and rigid, petrified in space as her eyes drifted to that lifeless zone. In those few seconds Dorothy's house flew in the air, her fingers gripped the fabric of the couch and made several large holes, her body shaking now. That intense, deadpan gaze springing with no life, fazed back in that short time period.

Only moments later Leni snapped out of whatever took her over when the scene progressed. Lucy seemed to notice.

"Leni, are you okay?"

"Oh….huh….yeah. I am. Must have slipped on time again. Mental note; can slip on time when sitting too."

"…..ooookay….sigh," Lucy huffed, wondering what just happened to Leni.

A few minutes later the movie finished up. Everyone got back up defiantly and begrudgingly from their comfy spots. Lincoln wanted them all to have a bed to sleep in…mostly himself since he was still so very sore, so they all complied.

Leni escorted Lori and Bobby to her room, pulling out a back-up inflatable mattress out, and in several large huffs, blew the bed up for them. Lori and Bobby collapsed on it, all nuzzled together as Leni threw a blanket on them.

"Awe….too cute."

Lily took the DVD out and placed it back into its case, then proceeded to fall asleep right on the carpet floor. Lisa came over and clumsily carried her up the stairs, insisting she could do this until Luan picked both of them up and carried them to their shared room.

Rita and Lynn Sr were about to carry the twins upstairs, but Luna and Lincoln doggedly insisted they carry the twins to their beds; it was the least they could do.

As they were about to break off to bed, Leni came over, coming from down stairs and carrying up Lucy, who was astoundingly sleeping.

"She never usually falls asleep in the open like that," Lincoln opinioned.

"Awe…spooky little Lucy is actually quite cute when she's like that," Luna said.

"Hey…where's Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

"Right here," Lynn said, pulling her body up the stairs with virtually no energy left in her body. Everybody looked at her curiously.

"…what? Shut up! It's so my legs get plenty of sleep tonight."

"More mysticism and luck nonsense I presume," Lisa opinioned openly from her door, before closing it quickly.

"Here," Lincoln said, pulling Lynn up and carrying her bride style.

"I can walk bro."

"You're not walking right now."

"Whatever white-hair. Thanks."

Lincoln gently plopped Lynn into her bed.

"Good night sis."

"Night Lincoln."

As Lincoln left, Leni went in to place Lucy in her bed, coming out moments later with an alert face.

"Has Lucy always had pet bats guys?"

"Ever since she was younger. She's always been batty like that…get it?"

As Luna yawned powerfully and rubbed her head, Luan feeling them herself when checking Luna's head, she noticed several large…very large bumps on Luna's cranium under the bandages. She placed her hand gently against Luna's head.

"Crimeny Luna! Knob that I've heard of bumps to the head, but this is ridge-diculous…hahaha, get it?"

"Luan…puns right now? Really dude?"

"Sorry sis…nervous reaction."

Luan suddenly ran back downstairs to put the platter of devilled eggs away in the fridge…the two or three that were left from earlier from Lana engorging on them, along with the glasses used by Leni for all their shakes. The shakes were probably better for dinner than the TV dinners they all ate.

Luan stacked the huge mess adjacent to the sink.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. Dish won't be easy work without Lucy to help. Hehe."

As Luan walked back upstairs, she saw Luna hanging out by Lincoln's door. Everyone seemed to have tucked in now, exhausted, relieved, bodies still stunned from the potentiality that three of their own may not have been returning after today's events. Both seemed to be talking personally, very quietly to one another. Luna then closed the door, followed by the lock clicking on.

Luan suddenly got an idea. She pulled her laptop out and turned on the audio to Lincoln's room, omitting the want to watch the live footage.

"It's enough that I'm listening in on them…good lord I hope they won't find this out. So…..alrighty...Lincoln and Luna radio broadcast going live," Luan whispered, putting her headphones on and carrying her laptop to their door, cracking it just enough to peek at Lincoln's door, "...in three...two...one..."

"I just wanna be snuggled like this forever dude; you're my white-haired cuddle bunny plushy. Want me to stay the night with you? We could have...a rockin time?"

"As awesome as that sounds Luna, I'm about ready to fall asleep. And you just said you were gonna hang with Luan the rest of the night, doing girl stuff. Besides...it's not safe, especially with Lori and Bobby just across the hall in Leni's bedroom."

"Yeah, ya got a point bro. And I did promise her."

"Gotta keep promises Luna."

Luan's heart inadvertently fluttered at how Lincoln was looking out for her. Not in a directly intimate way, but in a caring, conscientious sort of sense.

"Thank you Linc. I understand how Luna wants to be with you right now after the day you had...but I just don't wanna be left alone tonight," Luan said quietly to herself still peeking at Lincoln's door.

"You should get back to her. She's probably waiting."

"Yeah...or maybe me and her can stay with you tonight."

"What?" Lincoln said in surprise.

"Wha wha what?" Luan unintelligibly blurted out.

"Yeah dude. Think of it as a clean threesome."

Luan's nose suddenly shot some blood while saliva drooled profusely out of her mouth in one large spurt on the carpet.

"Whoa Luna! Easy girl...hell, easy me!" Luan said with slobbering tongue. The audio stayed silent for a moment, Lincoln seemingly shocked as well.

"... damn bro. I'm kidding. Just messin with ya cutie."

"Well knowing you Luna, I'd probably wake up to find you messing with me in my sleep…doing things," Lincoln said with an audible snicker.

"…maybe you will bro…maybe you'll find me in your bed, sooner than you think."

"And that's our cue to go to bed now," Lincoln announced urgently.

"Awwww, come on amigo? How about a little-"

"What the hell? Luna, what are you…..aahhhuueeee!...ha…huuhaha…..Luna? Wha….wha-"

"Relax dude. Ever heard of a foot job before?"

"….WHAT!?" Luan mouthed as her mind screamed in shock and awe from hearing about this…exchange seemingly to take place as her eyes went as wide as dinner plates, her face now royally blushed in many red hues.

"Ahh….haa…Lu…Luna….this is a…little strange…maybe-"

"Really dude? Cause you're rockin one hell of a hard on under my arches right now, and I already feel…oh….am I feeling some pre-ooze bro? Even through those boxers? That's a lot before the finale."

"Ha ha…" Lincoln weakly squealed in a stuttered laugh before letting out several softer groans.

"….holy crud…Luna's jerking Linc with her feet…I'm fucked listening in on this…but…if the shoe was on the other foot…haha, get it," Luan struggled with a pun in the situation, before sensuality seemed to take over her body, receptive to the audio, using whatever discipline and sanctity to not view the footage, just staring at the door, holding her laptop in her left arm and listening with heightened hearing as she let out several weak moans herself. Her legs became weak and gyrated back and forth inwards on themselves; sweat poured down from her pores on her forehead, arms, upper body, and her large bouncy chest. She was getting extremely moist, tender and turned on, especially other parts of her person that began…lactating.

"Holy hell…they're doing it again," Luan said astounded, using her free right hand to caress her boobs one by one in equal turns, feeling her tips as they seemed to trickle out diminutive streams around her nipples. She suddenly found herself throwing off her right foot her white bunny slipper, energetically rubbing her right foot back and forth profusely on the carpet while shifting most of her weight to her left, fueling the waving tingling sensations the nerves in her foot, boobs and mid-section seemed to be ensnarled in. Nearly her entire nervous system seemed lost in these sensations.

"Luna….Luna I-"

"Ooooh…you're throbbing a hell of a rock concert in them boxers under my toes big time bro."

"I…I can't help it."

"I didn't say I didn't like it, and don't stop…keep that microphone stand up dude…those pulses it's doing, that's hot," Luan heard Luna say seductively, Luan herself now quickening her own foot's rubbing pace against the carpeted floor near their marginally jarred doorway.

"Oh man…..aaahhh…..this is weird….and I'm…so totally into it right now," Luan moaned in a trembling voice as she heard Lincoln breathing heavier and faster, Luna doing a growling purr-like rumble in her voice.

"Lun….Luna…I…I can't hold out for much-"

"Ssshhhh….let her rip bro, blow that chord," Luna lustfully whispered before Lincoln groaned loudly over the audio for several seconds.

"Ahh….aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh," Luan winced in a pulsating, restricted but powerful moan to herself, the rippling sensations locking her in bodily contractions for a good ten seconds, causing her to nearly tip right over and drop her laptop on the ground. She caught it mid-air at the last moment on the ending of her body's physical response to the events in the room down the hall.

"Huuuuhhh….uuuhhhhhaaaaaa…..sploooooosh," Luan muttered weakly with a giddy grin.

"Huuuuhhhhhh…..Luna…that was without a doubt…one of the strangest ones I've ever had yet."

"Glad I could rock your world with nothing but me feet."

"This…doesn't mean I have a weird fetish now, right?"

"Dude, all I'd have to do is just stare at it, and you'd still cream yourself. Guys are funny and simple like that. Don't worry…if anything, worry about what you're gonna do for me when Halloween…comes around, get it?"

"Hey! That's my Schick," Luan said while trying to catch her breath.

"W..what do you mean?"

"The way I figure, we're gonna have fun, relax, chill…go see that Godzilla movie again…with no interruptions from me, hehe, and then…I'm going to show you the most awesome secret I know of the haunted house by the theater."

"The most awesome secret of the haunted house by the theater…Luna, what the heck are you talking about?"

"It's a surprise bro. I'll tell you a tiny bit later, but Luan's gonna help us have all the time we need in the evening. For now…for the next few days, till Halloween night, we gotta go back to being cool, covert, cautious…and regular siblings."

"Yeah…I get that and totally agree Luna. Things around here are gonna be…I don't wanna say weird, but you think they're gonna be waiting on us and Leni, hand and foot?"

"…I got the foot part down," Luna said with a smart aleck manner.

"Besides…we owe each other some serious fun and recovery time up ahead…think of what just happened as a tiny little prelude to the main show I got brewing in my noggin…the things I'm gonna do…show…pump out…of you…"

Luan, still dripping hard all over, managed to get red-faced again. She noticed how when she orgasmed, her breasts shot out a large amount of milk, coating and soaking her shirt.

"…yes, I got milk, heheheh….well that's something new with me…but…awe hell, now I gotta change…everything."

"Well Luna, thank you for the wonderful…if not weird and kinda confusing time-"

"Don't be a dork you cutie."

"What? You want me to say you just rocked my world or something?"

"…couldn't hurt."

"Okay. You rocked my world."

"And you think I'm good with my tootsies, wait till you get a load of my tongue skills," Luna paused, before a wiggling, flesh-slapping sound lightly pierced the audio over Luna's microphone.

"Damn…that tongue of yours again Luna," Lincoln said in simultaneous nervous concern and animalistic lust.

"Wait till you get a load of this…and maybe I'll get a load on it next time...HOLY CRAP DUDE! HA! You should see yourself! Roses are red, violets are blue, you're turning into a whole other burgundy hue," Luna snickered-sang to him.

"...now's a good time for me to go to bed, before every fluid drains from my body."

"Challenge accepted….nah, you're right dude. Just a blooming deviation, then yeah, time for bed...and get your endurance up bro."

"Endur...al...alright."

"And one more thing bro."

"Uh oh….what's that?"

"What's with all the French Vanilla creamers on your cabinet? You got like fifteen up here. Are you a coffee drinker now?"

The line stayed deadly silent. Luan could also feel the nervous tension in the background noise.

"…no….I don't like coffee, and…it's a little embarrassing. Can I tell you another time?"

"S…sure bro."

"Okay, cool. Well goodnight rocker girl. I love you."

"Love you to Lincoln. If...you have any bad dreams, you know where to find me...and don't just crawl into the first bunk you see. You might freak Luan out."

"Oh my god, please freak me out! Freak me out!" Luan pleaded unintelligibly under her breath.

"Same to you Luna."

"And don't forget to change out of those boxers...I hear they might be sticky."

"Ha ha ha. Goodnight Luna."

Luan heard a tiny bit of rustling outside Lincoln's doors. It quietly popped open, Luna in partial view. She began to walk forwards, about to close his door, until she stopped in her tracks and back-tracked into Lincoln's room. Luan refocused on the audio feed again.

"What's up Luna?"

"I forgot dude...reprise time."

"Reprise?" Lincoln and Luan asked in unaware unison.

"…more of a repeat really, love," Luna said before she coughed a little, clearing her vocal cords, then started softly singing.

"…ehm….. _Don't lose your way_ …"

"Again Luna? Come on…you're gonna make me cry….and stop smiling. It's making me blush!"

" _With each passing day_ … _You've come so far, don't throw it away_."

"….damn it Luna…these aren't tears! And I'm not smiling! This is an upside down frown!" Lincoln seemed to choke out in a watery chuckle.

" _Live believing_ ….. _dreams are for weaving, wonders are waiting to start_."

"Whoa! That's that dinosaur movie...I love that...and I actually know the song," Luan whimpered, finding herself drifting along, secretly singing with Luna.

" _Live your story_ …. _faith, hope and glory, hold to the truth in your heart_."

Lincoln then started singing along with Luna too.

" _If we hold on, together…I know our dreams, will never die_ ," Luna and Lincoln sang softly while Luan followed quietly. It was a duet on one side of the doors, and a secret trio on the other. Luan herself slightly teared at knowing the last lyrics, feeling like they meant something for her, maybe not in reality, but, in a way, she'd be close to her heart's want, and could alleviate the melancholy pain that still seemed to defiantly course through her body; she could go on in her dreams.

" _Dreams see us through to forever….. where clouds roll by…for you and I_."

"Goodnight bro," Luna said.

"Goodnight Luna," Lincoln replied.

"I love you Lincoln," Luan weakly said as she smiled, feeling warmth in her heart from covertly connecting with them.

Suddenly her mind did an instantaneous read on her body's current condition...and her clothing.

"...holy shit! I gotta change quick!"

Luan hobbled over to her laptop's power cord, took her earphones off, turned her off her video-audio feed program and plugged in her laptop.

She clumsily attempted to rip off her saturated clothing in a panic, comically bumping and colliding with their shared cabinet, then almost caving in Luna's speakers on her Sterrett amplifier. After one final awkward tug, the milky adhering shirt's chest area still pungent and melding with her breasts; she was now completely in the nude, still smelling of warm milk with a tinge of coconut in her odor. The door started to swing slowly open.

"SHIT! THINK FAST! THINK FAST! WHAT WOULD...THAT'S IT!"

Luna tepidly walked in.

"Hey sis, sorry I took so long. Wanted to spend a bit of time with Lincoln before be-" Luna paused, now seeing Luan on the floor with a yellow towel with white strips draped over her as she seemed to be trying to do clap pushups, struggling through several already.

"Whoa...what'd I walk into?" Luna asked in reserved surprise, noting that besides the towel, Luan was completely naked.

"Oh, hey...huh...Luna. Just getting some last minute exercise in before we hit the plan and hay."

"...bare naked with nothing but a towel on sis?" Kinda risky, don't you think?"

Luan stopped mid-struggle and stayed dead silent, trying to drum up a reason to the surprised and inquiring eyes of Luna.

"Uhhhh...Lynn recommended this to me."

Luna looked up at the ceiling, processing Luan's substantiation while Luan's arms buckled; she wasn't used to these kind of pushups.

"...makes sense. Lynn's a bit barmy like that with her work outs. But why would you need to exercise Luan? You look in a mirror lately?"

"Some of us weren't born with hummingbird metabolisms like you, Linc and Leni Luna. I gotta work hard for my figure."

"So...if that's the case, what exercises do I gotta do to get watermelons like yours?"

"Haha Luna, keep it up and you'll be the butt of your own asinine jokes, haha, get it?"

"You're an utter boob Luan."

Both started laughing as Luna closed the door and locked it, Luan collapsing on the carpet in a fit, while Luna fell back into their bean bag chair.

"Getting better Luna, much better."

"That's cause I got the best punner around. So...get yourself clothed up. We got some things to jimmy out."

Luan wrapped the towel around her bust and mid section as she got up and headed for their closet, dropping the towel and looking for a few articles of clothing bent down. Luna couldn't help but take a glance over to her…finding herself stare at Luan's rolling chest for longer than should be appropriate…then fixating on Luan's rump.

"Whoa…"Luna whimpered quietly as she began refocusing on the task at hand tonight. She always seemed to be in awe of Luan's bust, but gave it a bit more…time on her mind than she normally did.

"Hey, Luna? Mind if I ask a favor of you?"

"Oh…..yeah, what's up?"

"Would you mind…sleeping with me tonight in my bed? I'm….I just want my older sister with me if that's-"

"Sure, no prob dudette."

Luan threw on a random pair of yellow plaid shorts and a white sports bra that also doubled as a shirt. She then went through a drawer and fixed a false pink flower to it. Both then pulled the covers and blankets from Luna's top bunk and draped them on Luan's still bare spot on her bed; her blankets still needed to be re-dried out with some coconut scents. With Luna's purple and UK anglophile bed covering on Luan's lone wooly yellow blanket, along with Luna's UK flag pillow, they cuddled up together in Luan's lower part of the bed, déjà vu in some sense, but this time there being no gigantic revelations or vomiting.

"Oh…damn, need to check me cellphone if class was cancel-damn it."

"What's wrong Luna?"

"My cell phone's destroyed. I forgot the water short circuited it, along with Lincolns. And I don't even know if we'll ever find Leni's again.

"Don't worry. I already checked. School's been cancelled for the next two weeks, along with college classes throughout Metro Detroit. That means you don't have to go to your Geology class in the morning."

"That's about the only other good thing from this fucked up day. I…told ya about what we saw when we drove home by the college in downtown, right?"

"No…not really."

"…never mind. You don't need to know how fucked up it was. God…..I can't believe this happened today. And I hope that baby is still okay."

Luan wrapped her arms around Luna.

"I'm sure those officers are keeping good care of her."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Still…it's not fair…that little girl, now is gonna have to grow up without a momma. It's…it's just not fair, ya know? And Lincoln won't tell me what's up with him. I ain't gonna badger him, but Luan…I think something really, really fucked up happened to him today."

"How bad Luna?"

"We saw footage of him hauling half an old black woman from a destroyed People Mover."

"Oh…..jesus…"

"And he still has that flower he picked up from the tunnel with him. It's like he's guarding that with his life right now. I…I just dunno Luan. I'm worried about him."

"I know you are. We all are, and we're all worried about you, and Leni."

"Good fucking God….poor Leni. No one should have to see what she saw, her brother and sister both being pulled out into it. At least me and bro got a little metal in our stomach, but Leni…she saw us get taken by the twister. I can't imagine what that may have been like for her…what trauma she has from that now…and she goes and runs out into it to try and save us…fuck she's a spectacular sister."

"That…is something you don't hear every day, especially with her fear of storms. But that might bite her in the butt if you're right about the mental trauma thing."

"What do you mean Luan?"

"I've read a lot of Psychology books in my spare time in learning how to read crowds. One section I came upon talked about how people who go through some serious trauma themselves, or see loved ones die, they change. Something clicks in their heads…whatever that click is, there's not a lot of consensus on what that is. We…might wanna watch Leni for a while."

"You're probably right….but she tanked it, you know, tanked a giant tornado head-on; she somehow tanked it in that mother of a twister. You know we found Leni in a giant pile of ripped up trees? She came out thinking she was in heaven when she saw us…FUCK! Why didn't me and bro get in the tunnel quicker? We stood out nearly exposed like a couple of fucking idiots…for fuck sakes!"

"It was probably the shock of seeing each other in such a circumstance Luna."

"Dude…I gotta feeling me, her and Linc are gonna be a little fucked up for a while. But…ya know, at least Leni's taking it like a champ. She still held it kinda together when we saw those bodies in the bus…god that's gonna leave scars…"

"Which is why you got your family to be there for you," Luan said, nuzzling her face into Luna's.

"I can always count on you funny girl."

"Yup…."

"What's strange though is that…seems like mom and dad are kinda letting this whole thing go, like we're off the hook."

"Well…they were distraught. They're probably happier that you three survived that bull more than anything. I don't think they're really into the idea of grounding you, Leni or Lincoln right now."

"Yeah…remind me to take the heat if they do go postal on bro though. I was in charge after all."

"We didn't help any…but yeah, I'll remind you Luna."

"Okay…the world might be going to shit out there, but I wanna spend some time with my punny sister. Let's drop this whole "depressing trauma tornado" bull. I wanna be happy!"

"Okay Luna...and you know the costume ideas we're gonna brainstorm?"

"Yeah, what of it love? I wanna be in range of Linc's Ace Savvy costume; he always wears it, but he slipped earlier he might change it up to something classic."

"That's good to know...so, how do you feel about DC Luna?"

* * *

Monday, October 28th, 2019

12:00 AM

Several hours into the night, and it seemed everyone in the house had a bad dream about the other, or about Leni, Luna and Lincoln not coming back. For two hours straight virtually all the siblings, Lori, Luna, Luan and Bobby, Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy, Lily, including Rita and Lynn Sr rebounded up and down, back and forth, crossing the stairs, down the hallway repeatedly to make sure everyone was okay. Lori, who had a bad dream, was now cuddled up with Leni while Bobby went solo on the inflatable mattress, understanding of her want to spend the night next to Leni. Lynn was still sawing logs in her sleep, though not as loudly as she usually did. She curled up with Lucy when she had a bad dream of the family going to hell for some reason or another, and Lynn found that a bit eerie. Lily ended up cuddled Eskimo-style between Rita and Lynn Sr, and the twins were now cuddled next to Lincoln from two simultaneous bad dreams they had of him, each about a tornado getting them all. Lincoln scooted to the wall so they could cuddle under his sheets and sleep huddled together in the safety of their big brother's bed.

Lisa herself had a particularly nasty dream of trying to warn everyone of a worldwide disaster, including her family, only to be scoffed at, then ride a plane and see the world crumble, megatsunami flooding the world's cities with millions of people falling into gigantic chasms like in the movie 2012; she saw her whole family down below in vanzilla on a freeway overpass falling with dozens of cars into a gigantic forming crack in the Earth, disappearing out of sight among the thousands of people down below tumbling down into it as well.

Luckily for Lisa her knowledge of geology negated any legitimacy in these dreams, but she still checked out the USGS website. It wasn't a fear of mother nature per say, but she hated, loathed, and felt terrified of the prospect of trying to warn people of incoming danger and being ignored, unable to save the lives of her family and those around her. What was worse was that in her dream, she was unusually cold, lacking any empathy for seeing the bulk of humanity die so horribly in gigantic worldwide disasters, including her own family.

"They were warned. They were all warned, and now they're paying for their willful ignorance and ignoring my warning," is what she said in her dream, staring down, then turning a cold shoulder as the Chicago skyline was collapsing into an enormous forming chasm while massive waves from Lake Michigan swamped building after building, presumably with the tens of thousands people down into it. It seemed to align with her rather cold, calculating and nihilistic attitude of humanity; doomed to blissful self destruction.

And yet, in spectacular contradiction to her own cool standards, she found this logical conclusion of her perspective utterly revolting and disgusting, not at an empirical or rational level, but at an emotional level. As faulty as humanity seemed, she still wanted in all her power and mental capacity to save it.

She quickly scanned NOAA's weather prediction sensors and long term weekly weather report for the Detroit region. It was going to be clear, sunny days for the next few weeks based on a high pressure system coming in from Canada, with few, high latitude clouds. And she had the delightful surprise of seeing one of the storm researchers originally terminated from NOAA back on the website's staff section. It was a very tiny sign in the right direction that her ultimatum to the Cheetos guy and his administration might be working, that he might actually have some mental capacity and humanity to follow through on this. Only time will tell she thought, not holding her breath.

Minutes later, after briefly checking on the news for details on the emergency response still ongoing throughout much of the area, she found herself nodding back to sleep in her bed, hoping she wasn't nearly as cold as her dream version was. Several more seconds of contemplating whether she could modify thunderstorm activity and artificially negate the possibility of tornadoes with the proper technological advances, she drifted off to sleep, seemingly coming up with a multitude of ideas in her dream landscape, quietly inventing and thinking, and far away from her bitterly cold persona.

The only one who didn't hustle and bustle about the house in the middle of the night from a bad dream was Leni.

1:58 AM

In Leni's room, Lori still curled up against Leni, Bobby still sound asleep by himself under the covers, Leni lightly breathed in her sleep with her mask on with a cute, small smile on her face.

All was still and warm, happy and serene in the room...then Leni's face went plain...then started expressing a very minor amount of distress.

Minutes rolled by. Low, cool winds from outside slithered across the glass window. A tiny wispy-like moan wafted from outside, even though the clouds in the atmosphere above all but disappeared, Leni seemed to respond to that tiny amount of wind. Even with the sleeping sounds of Lori and Bobby's breathing, Leni's ears seemed to have detected that faint little howl. Her expression went from diminutively concerned….to extremely frightened. Her breathing seemed to get more erratic in her sleep, her arms, legs, head and body sweating more and more. Her body began to shake a little…then a little more….then she stopped. Still for moments….

"…LLLLLIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY! LLLLLLLUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNAAA!" Leni screamed in ungodly fright out of her bed, ripping her aqua-green mask off, her face terrified beyond belief with tears streaming like rivers down her cheeks. Lori and Bobby were shocked awake as Leni rocketed out of bed and slammed open her door.

"LENI!" Lori yelled out in concern from the covers, seeing Leni nearly pulverize Luna and Luan's bedroom door across the hall.

"Wha….WHOA! DUDE! WHAT THE!-" Lori heard, seeing Leni terrifyingly haul a shocked and surprised Luna out. Leni ran down the hall fast, blasting open Lincoln's door, only seconds grabbing a sleepy Lincoln and running them both around like crazy.

"WHAT THE HECK IS UP?!" Lynn roared out, her and Lucy trying to see what was up.

"LENI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Luan yelled out in fear.

"It's Leni…something's wrong with her!" Lori screeched in concern, Bobby now running over next to Lori. Leni seemed to scramble all over the place holding Luna and Lincoln in a vice grip, spine-breaking embrace, her eyes manic, filled with horror and dread. She was smashing into the walls back and forth, only letting her own person smash into everything while keeping Luna and Lincoln tucked into her polar bear-like embrace.

"LENI! CALM DOWN! PLEASE!" Lori yelled out. Lola and Lana, with terrified faces of their own, saw the scared giant that was their sister Leni panicking, her eyes dilated, red, veiny, teary and possessed, as though she was trying to outrun something.

"LENI! DUDE! PUT US DOWN GIRL!" Luna roared out weakly, Lincoln trying to choke out something himself.

Leni suddenly booked it for the stairs, running right through a partly made-up perimeter that Lucy, Lynn, Lori, Luan and Bobby tried making. Lola and Lana ran over to them, trying to help tackle down Leni, but it was useless; Leni was in terrified berserker mode.

"HOLY HELL! LENI? LUNA? LINCOLN? WHAT THE!-"Lynn Sr roared out, it looking as though Leni almost ran over her father running down the stairs.

"FOR THE LOVE OF TESLA, WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?" Lisa yelled out.

"IT'S LENI!" The remaining siblings yelled out, before Lynn Sr, including everyone else ran down stairs, seeing a path of manic, fearful destruction in the living room. They all got downstairs, seeing Lily lightly crying while staring out of their parents room with Rita holding her nurturingly.

"Honey? What's going on?"

"It's Leni! She's flipped out…Lori, you know what happened?"

"I…I heard her yell out for Lincoln and Luna….daddy…she sounded so horrified, I think she had a horrible dream," Lori croaked, crying a little as she ran with him, everyone with them as Bobby had her flank.

"Dreams don't do this to people," Lucy said in plain urgency. Luan was getting a horrific pit forming in her stomach. Perhaps, she thought, she may have been to right in her suspicions about Leni's experience.

They heard a door bang through loudly with whimpers and choking from the kitchen. They all ran to it.

"The basement!" Lynn Sr yelled, openly concerned what in goodness was happening to one of his older daughters.

They approached the opening, and heard Luna and Lincoln trying to talk to Leni with what felt like constricted lungs.

"Leni!...Say something….come on girl!"Luna pleaded, still sounded like she was constricted.

"Please Leni! Please tell us, what's wrong!" They heard Lincoln ask gently under his lungs being pressed down hard.

All except Rita and Lily hustled down stairs in the pitch black darkness that was the basement. They could hear the slight struggling of Luna and Lincoln, and the tiny wet sounds of whimpering, hard, stressed animalistic breathing.

Lori flicked on the lights; only one flicked on, the closest to them. Lynn ran over to the basement window and pulled the tiny shades away, revealing a brilliant moon in view.

Following a path of destruction all around them, they found wedged in the tight corner, Lincoln and Luna being held tight and close by Leni. She was sitting with her back against the corner, her body shaking like a colossal earthquake, her own body movements causing the concrete walls around her to rumble and crack a tiny bit.

Luna and Lincoln stopped pleading, now looking at their older sister. Leni's eyes glazed forwards, filled with loss, grief, anguish, like she had just witnessed unspeakable heartbreak.

"Leni! Leni! Come on and say something sis!" Lori pleaded, all huddling around the pile that was Lincoln, Luna and Leni.

Leni closed her eyes and scrunched her face inwards to her body.

"Luna…Lincy….I lost you…I lost you to the big ropey thingy…I…I couldn't….I couldn't save you in…in…in…" Leni tapered off, before her eyes refocused onto Luna and Lincoln each.

"What…is she talking about?" Lynn Sr asked, the only one knowing what Leni meant was Luan.

"We….dad…we got sucked up by the tornado…bro and me…the big one in downtown…Leni saw us both get sucked up."

"Good lord…no…no no no….my children…" Lynn Sr croaked with tears coming on, strained to hear his children had to go through such an experience.

"My dr…dream….the t….tunnel….I tried….I really tried…but I couldn't…Luna….Lincy…I….I….I saw you di…die….both…die…the ropey thingy…it took you…I couldn't save…."

Then Leni began what was easily for all the Louds the most traumatic, agonizing breakdown anyone, including what Lincoln, Luna and Luan went through, had ever seen. Leni pulled into her Lincoln and Luna's frames and sobbed like there was no tomorrow, loudly lamenting, crying oceans of tears all over herself, Luna and Lincoln, quivering while re-tightening her hold.

The rest of the Louds could only watch and cry themselves, before a teary-eyed Lynn Sr came in and hugged all three, Lincoln and Luna now tearing up from seeing Leni so traumatized by the events in the tunnel. She must have dreamt them again they both thought. Even if they were all alive, the experience itself marred Leni's aura, and that mental scaring seemed to have shattered her more than they thought.

Lily came running down the stairs running and hopped over the pile, trying to wrap Leni into a tight little hug as she too began crying, seeing her bright, bubbly sister reduced to nothing but lamentations.

Rita came running down stairs after Lily and saw what was going on; she began sobbing herself seeing Leni in such a state and came in the huddle. Lori came in next, followed by everyone else in a supportive embrace to try and siphon away the wailing state Leni was in; it didn't help, no matter how much they all pleaded and tried to snap her out. Leni Loud screamed, bawled, sobbed, choked and gasped uncontrollably, and all the consolation from her family wasn't mending what they tried mending as best as they could.

"LINCY! LUNA! DON'T DO IT! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN LIKE THAT!"

"We promise Leni! We promise we won't leave you like that!" Lincoln quivered out.

"DON'T DIE! P…P…PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"We promise dude! We won't," Luna croaked out.

"ALL OF YOU! DON'T….DON'T-" Leni stuttered before shouting in lament again.

There were no ifs, ands or buts about it; Leni Loud was traumatized from seeing both Luna and Lincoln get pulled up into the tornado…seemingly flying to their deaths right before her eyes.

Suddenly the quick, exact pitter-patter of footsteps came down the steps methodically, before a quick snapping sound echoed over Leni's wailing. They all looked towards the steps to see a distressed Lisa Loud holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Stay calm, it'll only be a few more seconds…fifteen….fourteen…..thirteen…" Lisa said then began counting down.

Leni suddenly cooled and got quieter, still tenderly sobbing, much softer than before; a dart was sticking out of a vein around her neck. She looked wantingly with grief engrained in her eyes, her manic focus slowly waning with the coming rapid sleepiness.

"Don't….leave…..me…please…"

"We're never gonna leave you…we promise," Luna said in warmth in her voice, though her tone noticeably shaken and sad.

"…ten….nine….eight…..seven…"

"Like literally always," Lori added on in a restricted sob.

"Leni…I want you to know…we all love you…I love you," Lincoln said with a watery quiver.

"Lincy…" she said with a tinge of recovery, still sobbing but taking in her surroundings with the fazing out of her conscious.

"Leni….I'll still always believe in you," Lincoln added as he hugged her tight.

"….four….three…two….one."

"….my family…..L…Lincy…" Leni mumbled, before her body went limp, her breathing now much more relaxed and regulated. Lincoln and Luna were free, but still stayed huddle with Leni, themselves mortified by Leni's breakdown, holding on to her.

They all looked at Lisa, unsure how to respond.

"I…apologize, but she could have broken Lincoln and Luna's rib cage in the process of her lamenting anxiety attack. I know Leni's weight, so I gave her the proper dosage of a particularly powerful, fast acting sedation variety. I suggest we take her upstairs. The basement is no spot to house a traumatized family member. And she should be awake and fully rested by 11:00 AM," Lisa said, before heading back upstairs.

"B…Bobby…give me a hand, will ya," Lynn Sr croaked.

"Su…re thing Mr. Loud," Bobby replied, breaking off from the group. Everyone, including Luna and Lincoln cleared off of Leni, letting the patriarch pick up his now tranquilized, traumatized daughter as he tried to restrict his crying chokes. Bobby and Lori grabbed her legs and Lynn Sr grabber her upper body. For how delicate, trimmed and brimming her physique looked, she seemed to weigh as much as a tank.

Rita followed closely as Lily cried hard into her shoulders, Leni's carrying party heading up stairs.

"She's staying with us," Rita said to Lynn Sr.

"I know," Lynn Sr replied,"…I'll get the extra comforters."

Along the stairs Lisa looked down and saw Leni being carried into Lynn Sr and Rita's room. She couldn't help but start gently tearing up, before running upstairs and slamming her door shut, not wanting anyone to see her crying like this.

"She…she of all of us….doesn't deserve that," Lisa croaked cuddling behind her door.

Back in the basement, the remaining siblings looked over to Luna and Lincoln, with mortified, devastated expressions, but Luan's expression being the most reserved since she anticipated this and new the details…but she never dreamed a reaction as concentrated or drastic from Leni like this. Lola and Lana ran up the stairs to go try and be with Leni.

"Is…is this true?" Lucy inquired. "Did you really-"

"Yeah," Lincoln replied weakly as he looked down towards the hard cement floor. Luna nodded in confirmation. Lucy just put her head down and sighed heavily.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Lucy mumbled, sighing again, locked frozen, her toes cold on the hard cement…everyone's toes, everyone's bodies cold, yet warm, flushed and awash in hot tears. Lynn suddenly walked over to them, squaring on Lincoln.

"….what happened out there Lincoln?" Lynn asked quietly. Lincoln didn't respond.

"…I SAID WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE LINCOLN!" Lynn roared out in a cry, punching him hard in the shoulder.

"DON'T HIT HIM LYNN!" Luna roared at her.

"DID YOU BOTH ALMOST DIE TODAY! YOU SELFISH ASSHOLES!" Lynn cried out, before falling to her knees and weeping at the ground. Lucy knelt down and held her.

"I….I'm sorry Linc…I didn't…didn't mean it. I…just don't wanna lose you…or Luna…or Leni," Lynn quietly cried in her throat.

"Sh….she…she," Lincoln stuttered.

"What Lincoln?" Lucy asked calmly.

"She….L..Leni…she said…she said she ran out for us…when Luna and I got sucked out of the tunnel…she ran…into the tornado…to try and save us…she thought we died…right before her eyes…." Lincoln trailed off, Lynn looking back up, both her and Lucy unable to cry or say a word.

Lincoln suddenly turned around and started smashing his forehead into the cement wall.

"LINCOLN!" They all shouted in horror. He kept doing it several times before Luna tried pulling him from the wall. His forehead had blood streaming down, and now he was starting to punch the wall, bloodying his bandaged hands even more so than they were before, opening his wounds and creating newer ones on top of the scabs from punching the wall earlier.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! EVERYTHING! I ALMOST TORE THE FAMILY APART!" Lincoln roared out in a sob.

"No Lincoln! It's not! It's-" Luan tried saying before he lamented again.

"I COULDN'T SUCK IT UP! I COULDN'T TAKE SISTER FIGHT PROTOCOL! I ALMOST GOT YOU AND LENI KILLED! AND NOW LENI'S TRAUMATIZED BECAUSE OF ME! GOD DAMN IT! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Lincoln wailed, before Luna pulled him into her frame as he cried in guilt and shame. Luna caressed his head and hair, shushing him gently before humming softly as he broke down from his own conclusion; Leni was like this because of him, and they all almost died today because he unintelligibly stormed off in the worst natural catastrophe in US history.

As he sobbed silently in Luna's arms, the remaining sisters bucked up and wrapped themselves around him and Luna.

"We got you Linc…we got you," Luan said warmly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Revelations

Monday, October 28th, 2019

6:45 AM

Nearly all the siblings were crashed in the living room. Lola and Lana were curled up with Lincoln on one side of the couch, Luna and Luan the other side. Lynn was loudly snoring away in the lounge chair, and Lucy was curled down on the floor in a black bundle blanket. Rita and Lynn Sr had Leni and Lori sleeping between them, with Lily sleeping away in the relaxed arms of Bobby on a fold-out chair. Bobby stayed the entire time and helped in any way possible. At this point, Rita and Lynn Sr considered him unofficially an integral part of the family, and quite nearly Lori's husband. All that was missing was the ring and ceremony.

Only Lisa was still in her room, up and awake from taking a cocktail of pills to keep up her energy to work and distract herself throughout the night, monitoring the situation remotely in the city and analyzing documents circulating through the White House covertly.

Something happened. Something was in the works. Her recon work indicated more was happening behind the executive veil than she originally anticipated, and the steam was rolling out in the last few hours alone.

"I…don't quite understand this. I only gave an ultimatum on three requests; he's doing an inordinate amount of other things, things that are actually…in the interest of the American people."

Lisa flipped open her laptop and plastered all the news outlet broadcasts covering the disaster and the executive branch's response. The president was in the region, having flown in hours earlier in the night hours to see what had transpired.

As she paced back and forth, making a menagerie of diagonal walking path marks in the olive green carpeting, she became rather frightened by how quick she was seeing things change, at least behind the scenes. Nothing was officially rolling per say, but it seemed based on an armada of intercepted and cracked correspondence memos, not only did her threat to the president go through, but a great number of activities were being prepped, things that would damage his reputation beyond salvation in the swamp of corruption he seemed to produce and inhabit extremely well in.

"Alright…another call, just to inquire what gives. He's pulling some kind of move…a political move I gather."

Lisa activated the force field again, but omitted the blue tooth, feeling content enough that the field would block out any audio dialogue should she get in contact.

"It's inconceivable that he would willingly become a humanitarian in less than seven hours…Computer!"

"Yes Professor Loud?"

"Patch me over to the President's motorcade please."

"Right away Professor Loud."

Lisa waited, hopeful that this conversation would not degenerate like the one last night.

"…..yes, good morning. This is Professor Loud….good morning to you too...uhmm, oh….may I speak with your father please?"

Lisa paused; it seemed his youngest son answered the phone.

"… _he's a little…distressed right now. Can my dad call you…..you…you sure? Okay dad, sir_ ," the other end said, a young teen voice said. Lisa heard a faint voice in the background say, " _keep my boy up in the front for a moment guys. I need to make this private._ "

"Interesting….he usually always keeps his cabinet around…"

" _Hello Professor Loud…or Lisa_? _Good morning_."

"Lisa will do, and good morning Mr. President."

" _Heh…I've had better_ ," he replied with a tad sigh.

"In that case…let me attempt at some degree of reconciliation; I'd like to apologize for my exchange with you last night. It came out as utterly belligerent and condescending towards you. My family…has been through a lot, and the stress and agitation within me comes out in unnecessarily tactless, brutish and cold ways sometimes. For that, I apologize full heartedly and reverse my ultimatum. I now make a strong request for those things I…well, requested."

"… _it's good Lisa. You had every right to be angered. I haven't been very fair or focused on what I should have been doing lately, believe me. I've been an incredible ass, a tremendous ass the last few years_."

"I…forgive me for interrupting your tour of the area, but I wanted to inquire to our conversation and my…requests from last-"

" _You don't need to worry; I set those in motion_."

"I gathered that, but what struck me most was the enormous amount of other executive activities that seemed to have been started in the last…two hours roughly. Please excuse my colloquiums sir, but what gives?"

The line stayed silent for a good fifteen seconds. She could hear him taking long, deep breaths that seemed to represent a sort of healing and acceptance of something, or more likely, a form of breathing that was like "coming to grips."

"…Mr. President?"

"… _I'll be honest Lisa. I was going to call your bluff on your ultimatum…threat…whatever. I don't even know what this C-137 thing you refer to is anyways; just smoke. What does that mean anyways?"_

"It's…complicated. Suffice to say it doesn't really matter at this point Mr. President."

" _I figured as much. You caught me right when I was about to leave last night. I don't take kindly to threats, so, being me, I brushed it off, and went down to do what they pay me to do…look at it. It's a stupid thing to do anyways, but, ya know, gotta please the cameras_ …"

"Huh….I see," Lisa said, slightly getting annoyed with this direction.

" _That is…until_ …"

"Oh…until what Mr. President?"

"… _I know you're only seven years old…the smartest human being probably on the planet, but you're young, and I'm not sure if you understand what regret is…what an epiphany is like, especially for someone my age, and I'm not referring to a science, invention epiphany_."

"I…admit, I still lack some basic degrees of experience, but I think you'll admit I make up for it in processing and problem solving power," Lisa mused with a slight chuckle, hearing a slight chuckle on the other side of the call.

" _Yeah, you got me there…anyways…you ever heard of the series Graves_?"

"I can't say I have Mr. President. I don't watch TV shows very often."

" _Well…I'm basically Graves, but in office still_."

"I…I don't follow Mr. President."

" _I've been…thinking about my legacy_ -"

"Good lord…"

" _Let me finish Lisa…I don't mean legacy in the sense that I was a good President…legacy as in, what have I done to help my country…between you and me, I've only ever helped myself, my family and my associates_. _Made a hell of a lot of money out of it too_."

"Well...please excuse me Mr. President, but I think well over half the country gets that feeling."

" _I figured, and they're right to be pissed with me. They're right to despise me. I haven't been a very good President since I took office. But money was never just my motivator; it's all about the score…but now_ …"

"Now what sir?"

"… _oh man….this ain't exactly easy for me to articulate without feeling it again…so several of my cabinet members and I were being given a tour at night of the damage around Detroit, escorted by a litany of body guards and security detail of course_."

"Of course Mr. President. Disastrous regions release the worst in people."

" _And we arrived in downtown…all I could think about was…how could this happen on my watch…I'm the President, the most powerful person on the planet. I have the biggest military at my disposal, the best, most incredible, tremendous advisors and policy makers, the best situation, the best way to cut the middle man out of the equation and get the policies I want passed with little to no interference_."

"You're going down another tangent Mr. President. I'm still not-"

" _Patience Lisa…so we get down to what was, and believe me, one of my favorite parts of Detroit…it's gone…it's all gone. For God's sake, I was just there all day Saturday doing a stump speech trying to please my supporters…there are still many, but it's more like a cult of me, kinda flattering, but really creepy. Now…but…the people…shop owners, the shops themselves I once knew, gone, wiped out, all them owners probably dead. I know it was a bad twister, but…you really don't get how bad and deadly it was till you go down there and go through the path, and believe me, I had the motorcade go through the entire path, I think when it started from that cemetery up north, then came down like God putting his thumb on the surface_."

"God…yes indeed," Lisa said dryly, herself not exactly accepting of that proposition.

" _I…I never even heard of a tornado tearing down skyscrapers before…never heard of it…it was mind-blowing, actually mind-blowing, incredibly mind-blowing and horrific what was down there…buildings I visited when I was a kid…virtually all damaged, some beyond salvation…and then I see_ …."

"Mr. President?"

The line paused again. Lisa could feel some kind of emotional turmoil emanating from the deathly silence. It was purely instinctual to feel such an exchange with such a man; so typically brash, loud and unfiltered, and yet he seemed…thoughtful…almost sounding regretful in a way.

"… _well, actually part of the street I was on with my boys and security detail collapsed inwards. Man, were we freaked out. My security guys tried to pull me out…and I fell down…and then I see it_ …"

"See what Mr. President?"

" _Oh lord_.…" he sighed heavily, coughing, almost sounding like an extremely restricted, watery choke, "… _I see them…in a caved-in basement in the far corner…two little girls, probably a little younger than you, holding onto each other…crushed under a gigantic section of a concrete wall_."

"My lord Mr. President!"

" _Yeah…I walk over…my dumb ass guys are trying to pull me back, so I bark at them to back off for a moment…and all of a sudden these journalists and photographers are swarming the scene around us. I…I didn't really pay attention to them…all I could think about were those two girls…one was a little Mexican girl, the other a Muslim girl…both holding onto each other…their upper bodies sticking out, holding each other…crushed under that concrete wall…it was…I guess you could say, surreal…symbolic_ … _of me_ …"

Lisa stayed dead silent the entire time.

" _I take credit way too much where I shouldn't, and assign blame way too much. It's time I take the blame I deserve…I'm the leader of the free world, and I need to follow through on the promises I made to the American people._ _And…and then….well, suffice it to say, for the next few months, and whatever time I have left in office, I'm gonna be making a lot of enemies out of my current allies, believe me…possibly allies out of old enemies, or at least we'll work together and get this done. Already secretly got that crazy socialist Sanders and Gabbard to pull some weight for me. And if anyone in my cabinet, administration or in my circles ain't gonna be playin ball, I'll be using my catchphrase, "You're fired," quite frequently, and they'll get it from me personally. I need folks who'll actually do their job. I'm gonna man-handle the parties to pass the legislation I need to help America…I'll be using the art of the deal on the side of Americans for once, as could be said. I'll bring my company's jobs back to American soil, that's a promise…be a bit softer on people….This is just the beginning, but…I owe it to the American people, all of them, whether they voted me in or not, loved or scorned me…for the families…for those little girls emblematic of my time in office…Detroit is gonna see a rebirth. I will make Detroit great again…I will make America Great Again…. I'm sorry….Lisa, I'm sorry but I have to go. I need to make my speech in a moment. Just Google what went down earlier. It's all over the news right now_."

"Mr. President…I understand."

" _Thanks Lisa…I'll speak with you soon…hopefully we can cut a new deal…soon…as my unofficial science advisor; I'm thinking of scrapping the deep space project for domestic investment_."

"I…I might be open to that Mr. President. Just promise me one thing."

" _What's that?_ "

"Keep me out of politics; I really despise politics."

" _Sure thing. Goodbye_."

"Goodbye Mr. President."

As the President hung up, Lisa stood there, a bit dumbfounded, discombobulated and awestruck by what she just heard him say…more appropriately, seemed to have spilled in a bleeding heart fashion. For the first time, Lisa was at loss for intelligible words to process what kind of conversation she just had.

"Did…our President just admit lament and…almost cry over the line? Computer!"

"Yes Professor Loud?"

"Find me all articles in the last three hours regarding President Trump's tour of the ruins of Detroit, Michigan."

"Right away Professor Loud."

Her laptop suddenly phased out a giant flat screen with multiple articles, op-eds and video reports on Trump's visit to the site. It only took moments to find what he had just spoke on.

"Whoa…. _The Moment the Trump Presidency Changed_ ," Lisa read, reading the title and seeing a dark basement, lit by flashlights and a huge, blown up image of Trump on his knees, awkwardly hunched over, caressing the hair of the deceased, crushed Muslim and Mexican girl under the giant chunk of concrete wall…he had a plain face, and tears were rolling down his cheeks. It was dark all around him, deep in the pitch black morning hours of the ruined landscape of downtown Detroit.

"No…way," Lisa mumbled. A video started playing, showing a collapsed street with journalists, reporters and photographers surrounding the interior caved-in basement. Several zoomed in shots showed him staring in a daze at the girls…and one piece of audio sounded like him saying after several minutes of dead silence, to himself, "…I'm sorry," before he was finally pulled up out and back into his motorcade.

"I…I suppose seeing that caused him to change so radically…to make those admissions…sparked not only by the death of those children…but in an allegorical sense, the effects of his Presidency. I can only surmise the degree of repentance he's going through emotionally."

Lisa recalled a quote from a series of lecture videos on Engineering Geology she viewed when she was five, getting a kick out of the commentary the Engineering Geology Professor put forth on the necessity of Engineers to make decisions on finance designing large scale projects with high factors of safety, as opposed to bean counters, or accountants and lawyers as he put it. In a very broad sense, it seemed to reflect a similar situation, not directly about Trump, but about the kind of situation that could change one's perspective. She played the quote in her head.

" _That's why you need to have Engineers making those decisions, not accountants, and attorneys. That's what's happening to our country in the last fifty years. It's that the Engineers are not making the engineering decisions. The decisions having to do with finances are being made by bean counters…lawyers and accountants, who do not appreciate what "factor of safety" is. They couldn't even tell you a definition of factor of safety, but they're making the decision, and they're looking at the engineer saying "aaawwwhhh we don't need it that safe." Well that's how people talk who haven't seen dead children. If you haven't seen a few dead kids, that's how you look at things; cold hard cash…real easy to do….Ya need to get out and look at some disasters, and realize, a little more duct tape, a few more screws, those kids wouldn't be dead. Is it_ _ **worth the extra twenty cents**_ _? Ya damn right it's worth it, especially if you're one of the kids."_

"Indeed Mr. Rodgers….and I have a feeling Trump may have just seen the light...realized it's worth it."

Lisa scrolled down even more through the articles…new news reports on Trump's speech being hailed as one of the greatest, most unanticipated, shocking and redemptive pieces of rejuvenated rhetoric in modern Presidential history, across all partisan establishment news networks…and it was all off his cuff; no pre-planned speech, no bullet points, nothing typical of his usual transcript pieces. As shocked as the nation seemed to be with the calamity that befell Detroit, Trump's speech in response was being hailed as one of the most shocking responses yet in US political history, a top tier, particularly for how raw, emotional and fiery it seemed to have been when he talked about his experience, even compared to his other speeches.

He was going to rebuild the country with an unprecedented job-creating infrastructure bill he had long promised, and bring America's infrastructure score from its current D+ to an A. He dubbed the action "The Yolanda-Zaara Project," named after the two deceased little girls Trump stumbled upon. It would, as he put, put to work well over fifteen million Americans conservatively. And he promised much, much more in working to negate his most harmful repeals and enactments of legislation to average worker and those under the poverty line doing worse than before. He also violently asserted a re-structuring his entire cabinet to "better meet the needs of all the people of the United States of America." It had strong veins of Libertarianism and Progressivism hybridized in it. It was by all accounts, one of the most one-eighty switches ever made in a US Presidential term, and he was alluding to a lot.

Time would tell if this speech would actually be implementable, but Lisa's recon on the mountain of memos, documents and firings from the executive branch seemed to suggest this was the new direction. He was keeping his word, regardless of the potential billions of dollars he'd be losing and the multitude of ties he's made in the Washington elite bubble.

It baffled Lisa. It was still hard to grasp in her mind, and she could work the kinks out of making compatible Quantum Field Theory and General Relativity. This rich tycoon billionaire…he was becoming the unlikely Blue Collar-Jobs President of the people, or at least, provisionally speaking. Too little too late? Possibly…no one knew for sure, not even the President himself, arguably. But Lisa saw a fire lit in his eyes, a juggernaut-like determination in the stressed out, endlessly made fun-of face of the commander in chief, having only once since been seen when the prior corporatist president roasted him, indicated this resolve, and the last time he had this determination, after a long battle, he not only won the Republican primary…he became the President.

"This…isn't the same man…he's been humbled by disaster, allegory and personally seeing child death…and what the implicit ramifications his presidency has had on the nation and the world as a whole all wrapped up in one horrific fall and experience….my lord, he might actually go down as the most redeemed President in US history….I suppose that crazy drunk lunatic in the portal was right….infinite realities…infinite possibilities….heh…even a reality where Trump becomes a redemptive humanitarian…"

Lisa rubbed her eyes from thinking and coming to terms with all these possibilities.

"Thank the cosmos I stay out of politics. This is exactly why science is my better field to engage with. Thinking about the amount of dark matter in the universe and trying to determine how to locate it…it's just so much more beautiful, so much more purposeful…so much more room to talk reasonably…and far away from the horse race that is modern politics. In many ways, it's not entirely appropriate…as a matter of fact, it's just cringe-worthy for one's political opinions and persuasions to be shoe-horned down most forums where science, writing and literary exploration of themes reign supreme."

Lisa turned all her equipment off and looked back at her black chalkboard, a multitude of mathematical expressions awaiting her to be resolved, and many on combining new findings in Chaos Theory and efforts to improve short term seismic prediction of earthquakes. She let out a happy yawn. The cocktail's effects were wearing off, and she'd need at least two hours of proper deep sleep to make up for the early investment of her focus and energies.

"I really should tuck in for a while longer….but…"

She leaned over and grabbed a piece of chalk, and started thinking about the myriad of expressions and symbols.

"It's good to step back into doing what I love most," Lisa thought, away from trying to tackle human geo-political systems and social constructs…back doing mathematical computations, the inordinately complicated variety that MIT professors secretly released to her to see if she could resolve them.

"Maybe just ten minutes…I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank God…heh…colloquially speaking, that I can finally close this whole politics situation I let loose. Now…about this Lyapunov spectrum…I could integrate a four-wave derivation sequence with limited fractal powers, but what would be the geometric consequences on this new set of linearized variables be? They're not constants…well some are, and some are variables…constants and variables…"

* * *

7:39 AM

Back down below in the living room, Lola snored really loudly, waking up Lana momentarily in a groggy, mumbling and messy-haired gurgle. Hops popped out of the hole of her red backwards cap, hopping off into the kitchen. Lana looked annoyed over to Lola, nudging her over Lincoln's sleeping form. Then she remembered, everything that went down last night in one horrific flashback.

"…Dang it…..Leni…poor Leni. I wanna check up on…hey...spsshhhh...Lola?" Lana asked, reaching over Lincoln's body and poking her cheek with her fingers.

"Mhhhmmhmmheee..." Lola wined out in a mumble.

"Lola...hey...wake up."

"Nnnn...five more...min..." Lola mumbled before yawning loudly, inching her eyes open to see Lana looking at her.

"Wha...you better have a good reason waking me up from my beauty sleep. I actually had a good dream."

"Yeah yeah, I bet you love making kissy-kissy with the frog prince."

"That's you frog girl. What do you want?"

"I...I was woken up by your snoring..."

"I DON'T-"

"SSHH!"

"...I don't snore...I mean I do, but...alright, I'll go to our room, and-"

"Actually Lola, it's not totally the snoring. That's not why I woke you up."

"...then why the heck did you wake me? I need all the sleep I can get after everything horrible last night."

"Can...you check on Leni with me?"

"…Leni…oh...uhh...okay Lana."

With great delicate care, Lola and Lana wormed and crawled out from under the shared blanket with Lincoln, and one by one slunk backwards off the arm rest, Lola landing first in an elegant form like it was a pageant challenge.

"Two left feet, ha! More like light on my feet. Come on Lana."

Lana awkwardly landed on her head, making a muffled, loud clumsy thud. Lola shushed her as Lana rubbed her red-capped head in annoyance.

Both walked as quietly as their bodies could carry them…all the while the floor below them seemed to try and wail under each of their steps, as though intentionally trying to rat the twins out and work against them. Lola was the only one making any real effort trying to tip-toe the short but acoustically cursed distance, while Lana walked with only a marginal sense of alertness, still the ever-present tomboy stride in her step.

They got to their parents room's door, finding it locked.

"Crudstones….Lana?"

"Got it covered," Lana replied, pulling out a screwdriver out of nowhere.

"…you keep a screwdriver on you when you sleep?"

"…who doesn't?" Lana replied innocently, Lola faceplaming hard.

"Oh merciful tiaras, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Oh, whatever, queen of the prima-donnas."

"Wart face."

"Dainty-butt."

"Flea-hugger."

"Glitter hog."

"Devilled-egg hog."

"Prissy little sissy."

"You smell worse than Charles after he rolls around in mud and poop!"

"Well you smell like old musty perfume and feet!"

"GAH! W..WHA…how dare you! I have the most ridged cleaning regiment of anyone in this whole house!"

"Yeah, like Aunt Ruth."

"Take that back."

"Uh-uh."

"Why you!" Lola hissed quietly before dive-bombing on Lana, both rolling and fighting in the twin's most acoustically quiet fight in Loud house history.

Suddenly their parents door unlocked and swung open; it was Lori, looking entirely drained, stressed, dark eyed and, seemingly completely oblivious to a frozen-in-place squabble that was Lola and Lana, still wrapped together in their fight, fearing they may have woken her or anyone else.

Lori trudged over lazily with slacked, hanging arms, heavy footsteps and a denigrated aura to the kitchen. The twins heard her getting a glass of water to drink.

"You…think she heard us?" Lana whispered to Lola.

"Sshhh…don't move or talk. She can't see us if we don't move or talk."

"…I'm scared Lola…"

"…me too," Lola whispered, both breaking slowly from their shredding apart of each other and hugging now for dear life, petrified to move from their spot or risk Lori tearing them a new one.

Seconds of terrified waiting, Lori walked past them, the twins shaking in each other's arms.

Lori stopped at the door and closed it, then looked down right at the twins with nothing but a tired, annoyed and depleted look. Lola and Lana's hearts skipped their beating in terror.

"…we're screwed," Lana huffed out.

Lola and Lana squealed in terror, awaiting for Lori to let them have it.

"…not right now…not for a while, like literally for a while, okay you two?" Lori said with actual tender softness in her tone. No malicious threats, no bossy irate intensity Lori could be known for. This Lori seemed much more…toned down.

With shocked expressions, not knowing what to do or say, Lola and Lana simply nodded nervously.

"…and guessing by that screwdriver on the ground, you were gonna sneak in and check up on Leni?" Lori asked softly.

They both nodded again.

Then Lori bent down and pulled them into a gentle warm hug.

"We're sorry Lori. We didn't wanna disturb you or anyone, especially Leni," Lola began.

"This is on me. I dragged Lola out of sleep. I wanted her to help me check up on Leni."

"You don't need to apologize girls. I get it. You wanna see her with me?"

"Yes please," they both replied at the same time.

Lori picked them both up and hauled them quietly into the room. They saw a knocked out Bobby holding a sleeping, cuddled-up Lily in his arms.

"Someday boo-boo bear….someday…"

"What Lori?" Lana asked.

"Nothing girls…here," Lori said, as she put them down on the edge of the bed gently, between their parents, and in the middle, a peaceful Leni Loud sleeping away, comically taller than anyone in the bed yet still looking like a small child.

"She's so peaceful…like an angel," Lana opinioned.

"Besides Lily, she really is the angel of the family," Lori said, then added, "…no offense to you two."

"Nah, it's good. We know how we can be," Lola said, inching up along the bed delicately to look at Leni's face. She looked so tranquil and pretty, completely opposite to how the twins remembered seeing her last night.

"Lori…is Leni going to be okay? I never saw her like that before, not even with spiders," Lana asked. Lori huffed out a huge sigh, then sat on the bed with the girls.

"Leni's going to be fine. She just had a bad dream, that's all."

"But…but Leni said she saw Lincoln and Luna get taken by the big tornado…" Lola said.

"I…I know. Things are probably going to be a little…hard for a bit with Leni, maybe even with Lincoln and Luna. But we're a big family. We got each other's backs, no matter what, right?"

"Yeah Lori, you're right. It's…"Lana trailed off.

"What?"

"How do we fix Leni?" the twins asked in unison.

Lori closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We let her know it's going to be alright. For a while, you younger girls are gonna have to be like her big sister. That means no more fighting, always listen to her…I mentioned no more fighting, right? I'm gonna let Lincoln know to keep an extra watch on you two too, since he's the only one ever able to break up a fight between you two. Okay?"

"Okay Lori…we love you big sis," the twins said, hugging Lori from both sides.

"I love you too squirts. You can cuddle with Leni for a while if you'd like. I need to get myself up. My jerk of a boss is making me come in and do some memos, subpoenas and declarations."

"Okay…I'd like that," Lana said, Lola nodding happily, before asking, "…what's a subpoena?"

"Don't worry about it. Enjoy being kids…and make sure you're quiet, alright?"

"Okeydokie," they said in unison again, before carefully crawling up the bed, snuggling with Leni and closing their eyes. Lori went to use the small bathroom, and came out only a minute later, seeing both Lola and Lana sleeping with Leni as Rita and Lynn Sr looked down with half-open eyes.

"Morning Lori…you know the twins just took your spot, right?" Lynn Sr asked.

"It's okay. I need to start getting myself ready."

"Okay sweetie…and thank you for staying with Leni last night," Rita said, waving her over so she could hug her oldest daughter.

"I'm glad you let us sleep together in your bed. Sorry it was so cramped."

"You kidding? This feels like when you two were scared of the dark and ran in to sleep with us…ahh those memories," Lynn Sr mused.

"Well, you guys get some rest, alright?"

"Okay sweetie. We love you."

"I love you two too," Lori said to both as Rita and Lynn Sr put an arm on Leni, Lola and Lana, themselves drifting back to sleep.

Lori looked over the bed, smiling as she saw a chunk of her family sleeping together in much needed rest. Then she looked over to Bobby and Lily.

"Yeah…I definitely owe you one for doing this for me boo-boo bear…he has no idea what I'm gonna do to him tonight," Lori said with a put-on lusty grin, before it disappeared from the realization that her work day was going to suck, big time; as short a work day as it was going to be because she texted that she was having family issues, it still didn't feel like a fair deal. She wanted so badly to remain with Leni the entire day and possibly the whole week. Adult life and working in the real world was not kind to a person like that, no matter it seemed the severity of family problems, emergencies or whatnot.

"That asshole boss of mine better make a spectacular letter of recommendation in the end," she said with a fuming temper under her breath, walking back into the kitchen, looking over her siblings crashed out in the living room, deciding to stay there out of concern for Leni. Lincoln was by himself on one side of the couch under a set of covers, with a big gap, presumably where the twins curled up with him. On the opposite side Luan and Luna curled under Luna's spare UK flag blanket. Lynn was still knocking down a Sequoia tree in her plain red wool blanket, while Lucy was curled on the floor in her black blanket, totally enclosed under her fabrics, breathing softly.

Lori smiled, feeling warmth in her belly that they would do something like this…only Lisa wasn't down, but at least she managed to bring Leni's panicked, traumatic breakdown to a halt. It was disturbing seeing Leni get shot like a wild animal, but deep down Lori knew how unique Lisa's sibling connection and kinship to Leni was, even to her diametric opposite on the sibling spectrum of intelligence. Lisa cared, just in her own way.

Lori's breathing got more regular, blood flowing through her body granting her more awareness to her surroundings in the kitchen. She headed for the refrigerator, pulling out some Eggo Waffles from the freezer. As she closed the door, a small hand drawn picture came to her view; it was a colorful drawing, made by Leni when she was not older than Lily right now. It was Leni with a smile hiding behind her tough, older sister Lori, a year older than her, fighting off dark shadows and spooky sound bubbles, throwing shoes and other items at them. For a four year old, this was a spectacularly drawn piece of refrigerator art. Lori remembered the day when they were very, very little, asking for help to put it high up, so that their newly walking baby sister at the time, Lynn, could see it and know how tough and brave Lori was.

Lori pulled the picture from the magnet, inspecting it for a while and letting associated memories flow back from her memory files, seeing where their mom put the date Leni drew it; 08/04, a little over fifteen years ago. She walked over to the small kitchen table, thinking about all the memories she had of her and Leni together as little girls.

She may not have been a biological twin like Lola and Lana were, but Leni was for all intents and purposes, spiritually, a twin sister…at the very least, her closest sister since she could remember. They were only a year apart, and effectively watched together the house get bigger and bigger one by one with each new sibling. Leni and she, together, saw their family get more and more whole and complete.

She remembered wanting to keep Leni safe from those scary shadow monsters that danced in the night on their walls. Lori at the time was scared to death herself of them, but tried to act as tough, crass and brutish as possible, to keep her little sister feeling safe and secure.

The little sister she had all her life, who she tried to keep safe and secure, just suffered an unspeakable ordeal, and broke down in front of her last night in heartbreaking trauma.

Lori suddenly found herself involuntarily tearing up, the drops hitting parts of Leni's drawing.

She instantly got up and moved the picture back towards the center of the table, then headed for the sink. She tried holding onto this knot in her throat, this aquatic welling in her eyes.

She couldn't.

Lori started crying softly into her hand, before choking in loud, angst-ridden gasps within her cuffed hands, trying to muffle the sounds from the others, yet unable to hold her own lamenting. Seeing Leni break down like that, imagining the feelings and emotions she must have gone through, even though she wasn't there for anything, and it wasn't her fault in the slightest… Lori felt that she failed Leni. She didn't keep her safe and secure…and now Leni was traumatized.

She leaned over the sink and cried into her arms, unable to try and stop the heartache for her closest sister and the onrush of hot tears pooling out.

"Lori?" a familiar voice asked.

Lori turned her head slightly…seeing a small puff of white hair in the corner of her eye.

"L…Lincoln," Lori tried saying in a controlled response. Her voice was all damp, wet, sad and a bit off.

"He...hey Lincoln….twerp…need a glass of water?" she asked, trying to inject some of her crass self as a shield. She pretended to sneeze and barely whipped her nose, trying to clear her face off.

"I'm good Lori….I…heard crying."

"Well you heard wrong," Lori sniffled, trying to be as blunt as possible. Lincoln saw right through this charade, but played along, not wanting to let her know he knew, only giving a minor hint.

"I…don't think any less of you if you were."

"Very thoughtful of you, although in case you literally didn't just hear me, I said I wasn't."

"Okay Lori…I think I will take that glass of water please."

Lincoln walked over to Lori, her back still turned to him. She was still breathing like she was crying, but doing everything in her power to force a veil of strength and fortitude. Lincoln just went along with it. She grabbed a glass and filled it up with ice cold water.

Lincoln took it back to the small table and drank the glass in one gulp, really needing the cooling sensation in his body.

Lori coughed slightly a couple of times, took several deep breaths and stared out the kitchen window directly above the sink. She looked at her watch. 8:00 AM.

Dawn was coming out from the horizon.

"Leni always loves seeing the Sun come up in the morning," Lori mused openly, Lincoln catching a tinge of warmth, nostalgia and melancholy in her voice. "It meant that the shadow monsters would have to go, and scary noises might not be as strong the next time night came around, and would have to think twice to try and hurt us in our sleep."

"Hmmm…..I remember something like that….when I was about five or six," Lincoln replied," Leni showed me this picture, the one right here on the table, when I got scared in the dark. She said you use to scare away the shadow monsters by roaring at them, and then throwing your shoes at them." Lincoln said, then smiled a little. "You know, even after you left, when I sometimes woke up early and headed for the bathroom and the days Leni leaves her door open, I see her stare outside the window, waiting for the sun to come up. She says hi to it, and then goes back to sleep a bit longer…it's really cute."

"She's…just so sweet twerp…if only you knew her when she was little…but in all honesty, she's still like that little girl I grew up with."

"She's grown up a bit though Lori. I mean, she's in college. Who saw that one coming?"

"She loves to fashion to death that's for sure. Hey….Lincoln?"

"Yeah Lori?"

"Is…is it really true…what Leni said last night? And be honest…is it really true? You…and Luna…got pulled into it…and Leni saw it…and ran into it too?" Lori asked with a very subtle, stifled watery choke.

Lincoln looked down towards his bare feet in renewed guilt and shame, shuffling them back and forth against each other, feeling the responsibility for the whole situation squarely on his shoulders.

"Linc?"

"…it is Lori…it's all true."

Lincoln could hear Lori's fingers tighten against the metal sides of the sink. Her fingers cracked.

Then, to Lincoln's unprepared mind, Lori started crying, facing the window, staring head on with the sunrise. Lincoln saw the sunshine's rays bouncing off jets of tears rolling down from her cheeks, pooling and dripping from her chin.

Lincoln got up and walked over to Lori.

"I…I'm sorry," Lincoln could only muster, wrapping himself around Lori as she seemed unable to keep back with any more internal regulation, her distress for Leni pouring out now.

"I…I told the twins…when they asked me if Leni would be okay…if we could fix her…that she would be, that we could make her okay and fix her. I…I don't know if that's true Lincoln," Lori wailed quietly as Lincoln tightened his grip around her waist.

"I…I know you and Luna are a hell of a lot emotionally tougher…you…you two will get through this…look at you both? But…but Leni…being Leni…she's not…she's too delicate, susceptible…she's so traumatized Lincoln…I…I don't know if we can help her," Lori cried out weakly, turning around and digging her head into Lincoln's shoulders, crying in hurt as Lincoln held her.

It hit Lincoln; the oldest, most brash, hardy and sturdy of the Loud siblings, was crying into his shoulders because of the condition Leni Loud was in. Both felt absolutely powerless in being able to help Leni at all. How could they? She may be the strongest, but that was only physically. This was Leni, the girl with the most poignant fears and phobias of the house, the most emotionally and spiritually angelic, and by extension, fragile of them all. The sister that would make an effort to say hi to the Sun in the morning was now in a very dark place.

"Lori…I promise…I'm gonna do everything in my power to bring Leni…our Leni back. I…I owe her after what I put her through," Lincoln said in a guilty but determined tone.

"Lincoln…don't…don't beat yourself up over this. No one wanted or intended this for her…it was just a lot of bad circumstances...a lot of bad shit happened at once. No…no one-"

"Leni wouldn't be so messed up like she is right now if it wasn't for me…my recklessness…my inability to deal with sister-fight-protocol. I…deserve nothing less than the ultimate ass-kicking…the ultimate grounding…the ultimate punishments…I need to get her back."

"Lincoln?"

"I promise, whatever it takes, I will get Leni back, come hell or high water. Whatever it takes!"

"You really are the best little bro around twerp. And you're gonna have me and the others helping you with Leni every step of the w-"

Lori was interrupted by her cellphone vibrating; it was her boss, based on the Imperial March theme.

"Fucking dick….I know what time it is Lewis," she mumbled, wiping the tears from her face.

"You didn't hear me say that, okay Linc?"

"Yeah…Lori?" Lincoln asked, before hugging her himself, his body shaking a little, "I mean it. I'm going to get our Leni back."

"And I'm gonna help. No other girl knows her better than me after all," Lori said with a bit of a cheeky tone under her smile, now drying out her tears and wiping her face off. Lori and Lincoln embraced to let one another know they would work together closely, the others included, especially their parents, who must have had to endure the worst reality possible; one of their little girls went through a horrible experience, and there was nothing they could do about it on the onset. It came down to being a family, sticking together, being with Leni in mind and spirit to help pull her out. Everyone knew this, Lori knew this…Lincoln knew this.

Suddenly both heard klutzy footsteps heading towards them from the kitchen entrance. A small, sweet voice said something from behind the dining room wall. Lori and Lincoln could barely hear it, but they knew by how elegant and soft the tone was when she uttered a simple, gentle phrase.

"Hi Sun…I'm glad you're back."

"Leni?" Lori and Lincoln asked at the same time.

* * *

Earlier, after Lori left, Rita and Lynn Sr were back in deep sleep, as were Bobby, Lola, Lana, and especially Leni. She seemed to be dreaming sporadic happy and surreal situations. One dream she found herself in her mind was tranquility and happiness incarnated for her.

Back in the cartoony landscape of Leni's mind, she was having a wonderful little dream. It wasn't overly animated; it was her and Lincoln sitting on the top of a huge grassy hill, both holding hands. She had her legs crossed in a pretzel, with Lincoln sitting in her lap, her holding him as he lightly breathed, sleeping in her arms. On one side of the hill they were surrounded by a modestly large sandy beach with palm trees, encompassed by an endless aqua-green ocean that looked entirely too comfortable and soothing to the eyes. The other side of the hill Leni looked down, deep into the far below valley, flower-laden and covered in delicate grass like a sea, a house stood, the Loud house, situated in the center of the valley. Leni could see their whole family all huddled around a big bonfire hanging out with each other.

Leni felt completely at peace with the world, feeling Lincoln sleep and breath lightly in her lap and arms, her snuggling with him, resting her chin on his head and breathing in his natural odor; it was soothing, letting her body conform and move with his, all while feeling like she was keeping him safe, and him keeping her safe. She felt safe and at extreme ease.

A weeping willow they were sitting next to twirled its dangling branches and fluttered its delicate leaves, brushing against Leni's face and wiggling on her nose, tickling her. She giggled a bit before letting out a little kitten-sized sneeze. Then several leaves on a branch suddenly grew to the size of blankets, gently wrapping themselves around Leni and Lincoln's lower waist and legs.

"Thank you Mr. Willow Tree," Leni said sweetly with a bubbly sound, before the mid trunk section near them ballooned out into a soft, large pillow. Leni sunk back with Lincoln in her arms still, cuddling him like a teddy bear while getting snug into this extremely puffy brown extension of the willow tree. They were almost lying down. Leni felt safe, secure and hoping she could be like this forever.

The colors on the willow leaves that gently wrapped them began to morph. The color of the leaves, initially all green, started percolating slowly but surely into a swirl of other colors; purple, red, a light color of aqua green, Leni's favorite color, lemon yellow and black. Towards the end several parts of the leaves adopted a faint grayish-white, withered but beautiful look, before the base colors of the original green completely filtered out and converted into orange.

"Wow…that's really pretty," Leni said, imagining how the patterns seemed to tell of a story…about love, chaos, inhibition, heartbreak, redemption, even a bit of insanity, but the colors, all of them, converged together to the orange base color…every single one.

"Hmmm….why would Mr. Willow Tree's leaves change its colors like that? Does it have fashion sense too? Maybe it's like a color collage story book with no words. Those are the best kind of books!"

Suddenly the motion of the body she was holding began to wiggle itself out; Lincoln crawled up and out of Leni's lax grasp and the leaves circling them.

"Lincy?"

"Hey Leni? I gotta go check up on the family…and I need you to do something for me."

"Aaoohhh…I was comfy Lincoln," Leni wined in disappointment, stretching her arms and legs, yawning loudly and pressing her fingers and toes hard into the delicate, non-itchy grass.

"I'm sorry Leni, but I gotta do this, just like you gotta do this."

"Oh…okay Lincy…do what exactly?"

"I need you to walk down this yellow brick road."

"What yellow brick road?"

"This one," Lincoln said, snapping his fingers and out out-popping into existence a small yellow brick road, starting roughly where the willow tree grew on the hilltop. It went down to the opposite side of the valley, down below into the lower valley before going over an even bigger hill, neither of which knew what lied over it

"Lincy…I don't know what's over there…can you come with me?"

"Sorry Leni, but this is something for you, and you only. I'm not going to be of much help."

"Oooo! Is it a surprise present?" Leni shrieked happily.

"No, sorry, not that."

"Oh phooey! Well, what am I looking for Lincy?'

"I don't know. I just have a feeling you need to see it. You won't get hurt. I promise. Trust me?"

"I…trust you Lincy. Okay…I'll go and check it out, then see you back up here. Promise?"

"Promise," Lincoln said, before helping pull Leni up, then standing on the tips of his toes and giving her a long kiss on her cheek, then another one on her forehead. Leni giggled before she pulled their foreheads together to look into each other's eyes…for what seemed like an indeterminate amount of time. The brilliant sunset landscape around them gave it a perpetual orange-red lit landscape.

Leni always heard that the one way to understand a person above all ways was to see their eyes, to look deep in and absorb their glow, their mind...just them. A person could be understood by their eyes alone in many respects. One of the reasons she remembered how all her twenty-eight boyfriends ended up being not good or nice at all; they all lacked any decency or legitimate love and affection in their stares with her. She could pierce their veil; they wanted her body, not her…but not Lincoln.

She continuously wanted to bask in the aura and comfort Lincoln's stare generated, from his exuberant, energetic and caring eyes. She felt so many things just from his eyes alone; security, respect, acknowledgment as a human being, things Leni desired in a man, someone to understand her as she is…Leni Loud. Lincoln was the only man in her life she knew that emulated any of these desires and feelings. He was the only one who could really understand her, mind, body, spirit, faults and all. He was the only one who cared for her so deeply.

Lincoln gave her on last hug before slowly walking away down towards their family at their bonfire down below. Leni got up and walked over to the yellow brick road. She stood next to it a moment, pressing her feet into the grass softly and just realizing she didn't have on any sandals or shoes.

A quick thought later and her sandals fazed on her feet.

She stepped onto the yellow brick road, looking down the long, completely straight path that dipped deep down into the grassy valley below before rising like a wave over the neighboring hill.

Then it began moving by itself, the entire path, like one giant conveyer belt. Leni didn't have to walk, and the extreme vibrations of the yellow brick road doubled as an extremely relaxing and pleasing foot massager.

"Oh yeah, Lincoln thinks of everything! A road that I can like, not have to walk, and all I have to do is stand and I get a foot massage. Super totes! And extra super for my toes!"

Leni let the mobile yellow brick road traverse over the hill down to the landscape below. Flowers all around her suddenly started to bloom from the ground in varying speeds to varying heights, some sprouting a few inches, others becoming the size of Redwood Giants. Littered in this understory of flowers were ferns and balls of moss growing in ornamental designs like Leni's wood carvings on her bed.

Out of nowhere a low voice echoed loudly just before Leni was taken to the top of the next hill, taking Leni back a bit.

" _Close your eyes."_

"What?" Leni asked.

" _Close your eyes."_

"Close my eyes? Huh…must be the yellow brick road…or something else…I dunno, but if Lincy said I'd be okay over here, then I believe him."

She closed them tight, feeling her body motion up in slight weightlessness, then back down. She kept her eyes tightly closed, waiting for a voice or some kind of sign to know when to open.

"This is taking long. I wonder why the yellow brick road doesn't want me to-"

" _You may now open your eyes."_

"Oh….okay….wait a minute! Is this a trick?"

" _No trick…but you need to open before you miss this."_

"Alright…but not because you say so. Lincy tells me this is something I need to see, so it's him I'm like, listening to, not you."

" _Understood,"_ the voice boomed, before acoustically disappearing completely.

Leni slowly opened her eyes. It was a complete one-eighty, not what she expected.

She found herself doing something inexplicitly not what she was originally doing, minutes ago standing on the conveyer belt yellow brick road.

Now she was back in the middle of treating the cuts, bruises and bumps on a sleeping Lincoln and Luna in Mr. Grouse's Packard, back by the market, the one she got the various items and put in her baggy.

She was putting on little Band Aids and ointments, giving them Advil pills and whatever bandages she could muster from a crappy little paper box. It took her a little while.

"And…I think that will be good. There. I didn't need that NPR class to help me learn this, that was easy," Leni thought happily in her mind, seeing Luna and Lincoln sleeping away soundly in the back. Leni seemed to somehow slip in the mindframe from the road when they came home from the tornado. It was a drastic shift. She closed the back doors of the Packard and headed towards the driver's door.

"This is…weird, but I guess I need to go along with it. I promised Lincy after al-"she paused, about to get in the driver's seat, before she took a quick look at the market she grabbed the items from earlier. Many, many seconds passed, when suddenly Leni felt her body faze, fizzle and gyrate, before splitting into two, popping out of her own body to the right.

There were now two Leni's.

At first surprised, the first thing she thought was how atrocious the tattered articles of clothing she had on were from earlier; never again would she go out without an extra set of clothing to switch in should the need come.

"Two of me should try and fix this fashion disaster. Hey…uh..me! Can we like, fix our clothing…mine…I dunno…how do we talk about this other me?"

She walked over and looked at this other Leni to her left; something was different; majorly different, as though it was an entirely new, cold, unique version of her. She saw other Leni's eyes loose life; they merely retained a degree of plain, calm and intense apocalyptic capacity that scared the Leni that fazed out of the body, the Leni that could think outside the experience and be who she was.

"Wow…that's me…but it's like, not me….ow, my head….so wait! I'm me, because, well, if this thing I am wasn't me, then I'd be you, right? Where would I be? When would I….owww….this is hurting my brain so mu…..wha…what am I doing?" Leni thought, seeing the other Leni take the gas container this Leni remembered using.

"Hello, like, other Leni? How come you're not talking to me? We can share fashion ideas and stuff….hello?" Leni asked the lifeless Leni, waiving at her.

No response.

Leni tried touching this Leni's shoulders; she fazed right through her.

"I…my hand goes right through you. Like, this is not totes…what's up? Am I a spooky ghost or something?"

Other Leni headed to the gas station with the flipped tanker and numerous car wrecks around it, abandoned and destroyed. There were huge pools of gasoline spread all over the street. Other Leni just scooped up the gases with the tank, and begin surgically pouring the gas on the ground in a straight line…from the mangled gas station, right to the market.

Then the lifeless Leni began throwing gas all over the exterior market building, its front, back and nearly all open spaces.

Leni maneuvered in a small path area of uncontaminated oil and gas surrounded by the mangled car pile by the market's entrance. She wiggled back in.

"Other Leni? Why are you doing this? Why are you putting gas all over the place? You could get oil stains on your clothing. Hello! Other Leni!" Leni yelled, running through the small patches of ground not covered in oil and gas.

Leni ran through the wreck, but not like other Leni. She seemed to be able to faze right through the wreck and go straight into the market. She saw other Leni, her demeanor cool, uncaring, focused, her eyes devoid of life, throwing gas all over the interior, especially on a spot with a car smashed inwards, covered in roof debris.

"I…I don't like the way you're looking around and doing this, other me…other Leni. Why are you putting gas in here? The market never did anything to you."

Other Leni paid her no mind. She bent down and placed her fingers in a pool of dark red substance filling a tiny depression in the floor, wiggling them ever so slightly, before bringing her middle and index fingers to her mouth and licking up the red substance.

"What…what is that stuff other me?" Leni asked.

No response.

"You know, you shouldn't drink or lick things off the ground. Lisa says it's yucky."

Other Leni seemed too excited in caressing her fingers in her mouth, letting her tongue slowly but surely take every drop of the dark red substance on the ground. The void in other Leni's eyes temporarily disappeared, changing into savage, erotic fixation, sensually rubbing the substances all over her tongue and inner part of her lips, before letting out a grizzly-like growl. With almost all the dark red fluid gone, she got up and poured even more gas into the depression, then more all around.

"That was kinda gross other me. What was that, like, about?"

Below the crushed rubble, other Leni lifted off a chunk of the roof covering the hood of the smashed car and overturned soda machine; Leni was horrified.

It was a man. Somehow or other, in her mind, she thought she met this man before, but was unable to peg where or when, but it felt recent though. And his face; Leni felt an enormous amount of dread seeing his face, like deep, blocked off memories of this man were hidden in her mind, the kind that should stay away from her aware mind forever and ever.

"Is...he...he is...he's dead," Leni weakly muttered, looking over the pain and horror permanently planted on the face of this grungy mean looking person. His head was twisted at a severe angle, dangling from his neck loosely, flopping back and forth slightly with the motions of other Leni moving around the scene.

"How...did you die mister," Leni softly asked openly to herself. Suddenly other Leni drenched the dead man in gallons of gas, then lifted the roofing materials back on the man, proceeding to drench the entire spot in gas. With one last look, other Leni surgically walked out of the market place, to which real Leni followed via phasing out.

She saw other Leni look back at the market place with that voided expression, lacking any semblance of sympathy, compassion, delicacy…of life and energy; it screamed a stoic, intense and juggernaut-like motion in her permeable movements.

The dead eyes….then they morphed into hateful eyes…eyes that seemed to produce an aura of intensity, pure loathing and abomination. Her eyes…these were Leni's eyes.

"My…your…our eyes…they don't…they should never look like that. What's wrong other you Leni? I mean…you, me Leni?"

Leni then saw her other self rustle back into the backseat where Lincoln and Luna were sleeping…she pulled out Lincoln's lighter; it still lit, not a very big flicker, but enough to get a flame going.

Other Leni tore off a chunk of her virtually destroyed and tattered-down brown sweater shirt, and dabbed a bit of oil and gas on it, before flickering on Lincoln's flame on his lighter. She lit the piece of clothing, then threw the flaming garment into the gas and oil field far in front of her and real Leni, well away from the Packard, but enough to where one could feel the heat.

The pool slowly flamed up, before the flames lit both sides within seconds, following the paths other Leni made with the gas container. One big flame ignited nearly the whole of the mangled gas station, and within seconds, caused the entire tanker and building to explode.

"OH MY GOD! OTHER ME! WHAT DID YOU-"

Leni stopped dead by seeing on other Leni's face…a tiny, wicked little grin, nefarious and odious in spirit, emanating a vibe for her self's actions, like it was a job well done.

Her bones chilled beyond comparison, she stayed frozen solid as she watched what happened next.

The flames slowly encircled the market store, burning and popping out in cinder and flame, causing the low-grade neon opening sign to shatter outwards. It wasn't long until the whole building was now a raging inferno. Everything inside would have to be on fire, and not much longer into the night, there's be no interior store…no man, no nothing of him left. He'd go to ashes, and as Leni could figure in a rare instance of insight, he would not be traceable, assuming the fire was intense enough, and based on how the flames violently danced from the interiors, she thought there would be nothing left of him.

Leni looked at it with mesmerized horror, and even got more horrified when she looked again at other Leni, who stared eerily at it, as though permanently digesting and memorizing the entire sequence.

"Who...who are you?" Leni asked weakly. The other Leni didn't respond.

"This is...not me. It can't be. I'd never do something so bad. You...me...this can't be something I did, you did, I would do...ow, my head. I don't even remember any of this, any of...wait a sec."

Leni closed her eyes and stood perfectly still, thinking and thinking as hard as she could. With more thoughts in her mind trying to grasp these strange sights of her unsettling, brooding and scary self, adding the fact that this was from around the time she couldn't really remember too much from driving Lincoln and Luna home, her mind did something it typically does not do well; it connected the dots.

"When...I turned off...when I went to the market...is this what I did? I really did this?"

Leni shuddered at these thoughts. Her brain felt like it was jumbling like the ingredients in her shake blender. She was remembering how Lori described her from last night, and yet trying to reconcile what she was seeing her other self doing.

"Can I really trust what I'm seeing? Whatever this bad stuff is? I...I need a way to check and see if this is true or not. I couldn't have done this."

She looked over at other Leni for a moment. Her eyes glossed and danced with the flames that raged before them, turning gigantic in its isolated locality.

Other Leni lifted her hand; she still had some of that blood on her fingers, only tiny residue. She proceeded to sensually lick it off with plain, emotionless eyes...those eyes Leni thought. She never could imagine seeing her eyes loose so much life, so much energy...so much kindness. This was nothing more than a husk of the person she thought she was.

 _"That's what you get for threatening my family...my Lincy...you motherfucker."_

"AAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHH!" Leni gasped loudly, dumbstruck and shocked this Leni cursed so horribly. It was the way she spoke; it was just like Leni's voice, but in a tenor and emotional plane that generated extreme fright, petrifying Leni to her core.

"I...I'm scared...of myself...and what did she..." Leni thought, before she instantly understood what was going on.

"That, that man...he makes me scared...for a reason...and I...I think I did that to him...I don't know how, but I did...I..ki...ki...killed him...and I did this fire-thingy...oh my god."

Leni felt her insides rip apart, feeling the other Leni look directly at her; the whole time she ignored her and now other Leni was squarely looking right into the real Leni's eyes.

"No...no, I'm not you," Leni pleaded lowly.

 _"You are...I'm here because you can't do certain things. I can do those things...keep them safe."_

"Safe?"

 _"Luna...Lincy."_

"Lincy?"

 _"Yes...everyone, our whole family. One day you might be strong enough to do what you need to do to keep them safe, but for now, I'm here. I come out when you're scared, when someone or something threatens our family"_

"I...I don't have a choice, do I?" Leni asked as other Leni's eyes got closer. They were changing, from voidless...to just like her own lively eyes.

 _"Well, that depends."_

"On what...m..m...me?"

 _"Both of us...time will, like, tell."_

"Oh my god...like, you really are me...other Leni."

 _"We're one of the same...if you don't believe me, go visit the market. You'll know then, and you'll understand how much we need each other."_

"I...I don't get it...me."

 _"I don't like being this way...Lincoln makes me...you...both of us feel good and safe. He's the one thing that we know will not do anything to us, no matter what. I include our sisters of course. We care and love them and would do anything...I would at least."_

"You would me?"

 _"Yes...even I have to set the whole world on fire and burn it to the ground to keep them safe...especially Lincy...I will."_

Leni shuddered at how dark and scary this Leni seemed to get, before she felt herself and the other Leni fazing into one another.

"Whoa...WHOA! OTHER ME, WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

 _"Calm down...we're becoming who we are again."_

"I...I don't understand other me. What am I?"

Other Leni wrapped real Leni into a deep, tight hug as the other Leni tried struggling; it was weird and strange to not be able to break out of a hug, the kind Leni herself was well known.

"OTHER LENI! WHAT AM I!?"

 _"...a sweet, warmhearted, good-natured girl...and a horrifying, savage monster...figuring out who she is with a latent sexual urge more powerful than even both of us…all in one, ready to do what it takes no matter what to keep your loved ones safe...especially a white-haired one that we love so...so very much."_

"Li...Lincy."

 _"And...we both know that it's not regular love Leni."_

"Wha...what do you mean other me?"

 _"We know the truth. We know it's not appropriate; it's forbidden, but the day you're strong enough to tell him, we'll truly become one again, and in a way, this side of you won't be needed anymore. That will be the strongest thing you ever do, and you'll be able to overcome anything."_

"I can't! I can't do that to Lincoln! I can't ever tell him! He might hate me! Think I'm gross, the whole family would, like hate me forever and ever. It's not good what…I feel for him. I'm…I'm sick, and not because of that, like, bad thing I did…I mean…me…with Lincy…"

 _"...then I guess I'll be within you...forever and ever."_

And like that, both Leni's synthesized into one Leni. She was just like before, unsure what changed or was different. Suddenly from the corner of her eyes the landscape changed in a flash, into a deep blue landscape of water colors.

Leni began crying. She cried over the confusion, the realization, the possibility...that underneath the sweet, bubbly and goofish exterior...was a brooding entity of apocalyptic capacity ready to pop out should she involuntarily see fit. This other being was her, only a different her. It made her cry, so very hard, feeling so conflicted about who she was, what she was, how she could even imagine that this was part of her. If she could do that stuff back at the market, and with Leni's physicality, she was terrified of what other Leni could be capable of doing.

Suddenly huge rain drops started falling from the sky, hitting the blue waterscape colors and making, oddly enough, very tiny splashes.

"Am I a nice person? Or a monster? Who...WHO AM I?" Leni cried out in anguish.

"You're Leni Loud, my sister and one of the nicest people I know."

"W..what?"

"Did you see it?" An all too familiar voice asked in an echo from above.

Leni looked up, seeing Lincoln standing on a huge raindrop and landing right next to her. Leni backed up, scooting further and further away from him while sniveling out hoarse cries. Lincoln kept approaching her with a warmth in his smile and wanting arms held out.

"Lincy...stay...stay away from me! I'm not safe. Please…PLEASE! STAY BACK!"

"What do you mean Leni?"

"I'm…a monster…a bad monster person…on the inside."

"That's silly Leni," Lincoln said, dropping down and wrapping her up in a deep, soothing hug.

"I always feel safe with you Leni."

"Lincy?"

"And no matter what Leni...I will still always believe in you."

"...Lincy," Leni weakly uttered, smiling in mid-cry and holding onto Lincoln, feeling boundless warmth and happiness from knowing that no matter what she was underneath or on the surface, Lincoln would always believe in her…always love her.

* * *

Suddenly Leni eyes snapped open.

She found herself under her warm blankets, cuddled from either side Lola and Lana, both gently clutching onto her, while her mom and dad had their hands on her shoulders. They were all sleeping, looking totally exhausted and stressed, concern marred in their expressions, and yet happy in their own way to have their daughters sleeping in their bed.

"Wow...the twins are just so adorably cute when they're like this," Leni said very quietly.

Then it hit her like the realization of forgetting to study for an exam; she had a bad dream, but not a dream per say, but a dream reliving the worst moment in her life. She closed her eyes momentarily, seeing Lincoln and Luna both fly out of the tunnel into the tornado.

She whimpered, her gut doing a one-eighty on itself, before she remembered that they survived.

"Lincy, Luna...they're alive...but not because of me...I couldn't save them...but other me will. Other Leni...I might need you in the future," she said openly, looking at the wall in concern.

"I need you to keep my family safe...and Lincy. I...I can't ever, like, tell him, so I'll need you as a back-up in case I can't do what I need to do...weird, I'm talking to myself."

Leni closed her eyes and breathed peacefully, absorbing the peaceful, serene environment of her parents room and the warmth the family she had around her gave. She leaned her head up, noticing her hair was frizzy.

"I'll need about sixty or seventy brushes to get this down."

She looked around the room some more. In the corner she saw a sleeping Bobby holding Lily, both curled in together, eeping one another warm.

"Lori sure lucked out with Bobby. He's gonna be a great daddy one day, and he's so good with Lily...hi luv-bug," Leni said sweetly and softly to a still sleeping Lily.

Then it really hit her; though she suffered tremendously through the ordeal of witnessing and thinking her younger siblings were killed before her eyes, but she put her family through an unbelievably scary situation last night; her breakdown.

"I can't believe I freaked out like I did. I...where were you other Leni? How come you didn't calm me down?"

She lifted herself and gradually motioned out of the bed, slinking with ninja-like stealth non-typical for her klutzy large frame, out of the grasps of Lola and Lana, putting them together so they were cuddling with each other now. She put her parent's hands together on the twin's laps, and gave them all kisses on their cheeks.

"None of you should have to see me like that, ever again...never; I love you too much for that. I don't wanna make you worry about me. I'll make other Leni help me."

She walked over to the door, looking Bobby and Lily over. She leaned down and gave Lily a kiss on her cheek, and patted Bobby on his head.

"All of you. I'm gonna make this okay, and you'll never have to worry about me again...but I'm going to have to worry about you all...especially Luna...and Lincy."

She left the bedroom with a tip-toeing pace, trying to be quiet.

"I'm going to give them all a wonderful breakfast, the best, most totes one ever! I sure hope we have a lot of flour still."

Looking over the living room, she saw her other siblings sleeping. Luan and Luna were curled on one side of the long couch together, with a big blank space on the other side; it was probably the twins or Lincoln sleeping there. On the single sofa chair Lynn snored away, and Lucy was still curled in her black blanket, with only her nose poking out.

"They all came down here...all of them...well, almost all of them," Leni thought, before rubbing her neck, remembering how she was calmed down.

"Poor Lisa...I don't want her to have to do something like that to me. All of them. I'm going to make them all happy today," Leni said with renewed determination and hope, seeing how her family banded all around her. It was time in Leni's mind to return the favor for her family, especially for Luna, and above all, Lincoln.

She meandered around the living room, heading into the dining room, and saw her most favorite of sights through the dining room window.

"Hi Sun…I'm glad you're back."

"Leni?" two familiar voices called out lowly. Leni turned the corner and aw Lincoln and Lori; they looked distraught, Lori in particular, who looked like she was crying into Lincoln's shoulders, Lincoln trying to comfort her.

"Good morning…what's wrong?"

Lori and Lincoln pulled away from each other. Leni could tell something went down. She wasn't sure of what, but it seemed extremely emotional, the vibe in the kitchen.

"You…two aren't like this…cause of me, are you?"

"What? Don't…don't be silly Leni," Lori tried fibbing, "we…I was just cutting some onions and Lincoln was helping me with a-"

"There aren't any," Leni suddenly said.

"What?"

"On the counters, there's no knife or onion skin thingy stuff. And there are no onions around; we're out. I might be a dunderhead a lot of the times Lori…but even I can tell when you're crying," Leni articulated.

"Um…Leni?" Lincoln asked skittishly.

"Hi Lincy, good morning," Leni sweetly said to him. Lincoln walked over to Leni. She saw in his eyes…regret…sorrow…self hatred. It greatly disturbed her.

"Lincoln…why are your eyes like that? You're usually so tipper."

"…chipper," Lori weakly said in correction.

"That's what I said, right? Oh, never mind. Lincy…what's wrong? Is it because of last night? Because I promise that won't happen again. Big sisters like me shouldn't act so…so little and scared," Leni said reassuringly with a warm smile. Lincoln just kept silent, staring into Leni's face with those eyes. She could tell they were getting glossy.

"Lincoln. Lincy?"

"Lincoln?" Lori asked, concerned now from seeing Lincoln freeze up like this.

"And I'm sorry for nearly crushing you and Luna last night. Your sides must hurt. I'll take us to the spa by the mall so we can get your body bet-"

"It's my fault."

"Lincoln?"

"It's my fault…what happened to you last night…none of this would have happened if I didn't leave to the city…so aimlessly…"

Lincoln lowered his head. He tried being strong, being as grounded as he thought he could be, but with Leni actually here standing in front of him, all his nerve, his determination to help, gave way to regret for his major role in Leni's breakdown, and most probably her trauma.

"I'm sorry Leni…I never meant for any of this…for you to see me and Luna…you know."

"I know Lincy. It was that stupid dumb twister thing that, like, did this to us, not you."

"…but I put you and Luna in danger…I…failed you…"

"Don't say that Lincoln," Lori said sternly.

"I'm never gonna let anything like this happen again. I promise. And Leni, I'm going to help you in any way I can," Lincoln said weakly. Both Lori and Leni could see little droplets hitting the checkerboard kitchen floor. Lori and Leni both came over and held Lincoln together.

"So sensitive twerp," Lori said ironically, Lincoln giving a slight chuckle.

"Lincy, please don't cry. It makes me sad. You know Lincy, one of the best people I know said something to me recently that helped me…maybe it will help you."

"What's that Leni?"

"No matter what, I'll still always believe in you," Leni said with a concerned, gentle smile.

Lincoln chuckled a little louder. It was a wet chuckle with a slight croaky reverberation; he was holding back crying while laughing. Lori looked at her younger sister, minor tears pouring out again at her; Leni just looked at Lori with a smile.

"I'll be here for you Leni. Lincoln will…we all will."

"I know you guys will. Like, you all are literally the best family anyone could ask for."

"Hey! That's my word…and I'll get you all the help you need to overcome your trauma. Me, mom and dad, I, I got friends at my office that know a few doctors that might help with-"

"Lori, don't worry about it. You've got dark circly thingy's in your eyes already. I know what I have to do anyways."

"Leni?" Lincoln and Lori asked.

"It's…something I have to do personally. But…if you really want me to see a head doctor so they know I'll get better, then I will…for you…for my family."

Lori and Lincoln couldn't believe how much of a one-eighty this switch in Leni's mood was. She seemed utterly at peace and understanding of the situation, while also seeming to have recovered internally in her mind. They both knew not to hold their breath. Night would come, sleep would come, and in the back of their minds they were not too keen on seeing what would happen to Leni should she have another re-living nightmare of the tornado and seeing him and Luna get pulled right out. Even Leni had trepidations about this possibility. But as marred as she may have been, Leni felt determined to be the older sister the family needed, to be as strong as Lori was…and as she could feel in her heart most of all, take this regret Lincoln was feeling and, as other Leni would do…destroy it. Just as he so endlessly thought about her and brought her spirits up, she'd be the older one and do the same.

"So, you two sit down. I got like, the most totes breakfast planned for everyone!"

"Do you want some help?" Lincoln asked.

"If you'd like to Lincy. I wanted to treat you all and do the work, but…I could use a cute little helper," she said with a giggle, making Lincoln blush a tinge. Leni suddenly popped out a little chef's hat from the upper cabinet, the one Lincoln still had to climb up still, and placed it on his head.

"Perfect. Still looks good on you little brother," Lori said with a joking smirk. Lincoln gave a momentary pouty face, but decided to keep it on for Leni.

"Good lord, this is why I don't usually cook with Leni," Lincoln thought, remembering how he'd always have to dress up if they cooked together. It was funny how the both of them and Lynn of all siblings were the only ones that did any real cooking besides their mother and father. In fact, it seemed that him, Leni, Lynn and Luan with her cream, coconut and banana cream pies, were the only ones that could cook.

"Awe, just like when you were little," Leni cooed. "Come on, let's get a huge batch of cream-puff waffles and mixed-berry muffin cakes going. And you think the others would like sausage-bacon….uhhh…steak and pork gravy with biscuits Lincy?" Leni asked him while going through their fridge.

"That….sounds absolutely dynamite."

"Dynamite! Where?" Leni said urgently, turning around fearfully.

"…Leni, dynamite can mean cool…impressive," Lincoln explained to her.

"Oohhh…I thought you meant like, boom-boom or something. Well in that case, let's get this totally dynamite breakfast going. Lori, you wanna help or relax?"

"Actually Leni, my jerk of a boss texted for me to come into the office today…I don't have much of a choice," Lori said with a defeated tone. Leni looked plain momentarily, then bucked up and gave a cheerful smile.

"I get it. Bosses know bestest, and you're doing really important work. I'll save you some food if you come by sis."

"Me and Bobby are gonna stay a few extra nights actually…I will at least. Bobby might check up on Ronnie Anne and his family-"

"RONNIE ANNE! I FORGOT!" Lincoln yelled out in horror, almost tripping backwards.

"Whoa bro, what gives?" Lori inquired.

"Ronnie…she told you guys what was up…did you ever call her back when we came home?"

"I texted her that you guys were okay. Told her to try texting you again. She was wondering why she could get you to respond."

"Oh, that's easy. Me, Lincoln and Luna lost our cellphones," Leni said chipperly like it was just a passing fact.

"Well…I did anyways. Poor Luna and Lincoln were soaked like a wet frog."

"…dog…no cellphone then twerp?"

"Nor Luna. It's no big deal. I don't really need one anyway-"

"Uh uh uh! Don't ever say that again. I will literally die if anyone even thinks they don't need a cellphone in this day-in-age. Lincoln, I'll get you, Luna and Leni some temporary cellphones till the family plan can cover the new ones you should get in a little bit. I'll talk to mom and dad."

"That's why you're awesome Lori! Thank you!"

"Wow…thank's Lori!" Lincoln said happily, "…though I think Ronnie Anne is still gonna wring my neck."

"Well, she better get in line," Lori said before pulling Lincoln in a rough hug, giving him a noogie on his head, next locking his neck in a good-natured choke-hug, Lincoln squirming with a gurgled laughter to squeeze out.

"One step at a time," Leni thought happily.

Lori had to give her goodbyes to Leni and Lincoln, promising she'd be back to spend the night again. Leni said she'd understand if she couldn't, but said she would wait ecstatically.

Lori slipped her shoes back on and went into Rita and Lynn's room, peacefully nudging a sleeping Bobby awake. Lori took Lily out of his grasp and poked Rita awake, handing over Lily to her before planting a kiss on their cheeks, and then on the twins and her father.

She lead a groggy Bobby out to wait in the dining room. He slipped in the kitchen to see Lori give one last teary goodbye to Leni, then a hug to Lincoln. Bobby walked in and hung out by the entrance.

"He, hey Leni, hi bro."

"Hi Bobby," Leni replied.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?" Lincoln asked happily as he walked over and gave a fist bump to Bobby.

"Oh, Bobby?" Leni asked.

"Hey?"

"Thank you….and sorry about-"

"No worries Leni. We all got your back."

"In that case, thank you very very much for holding Lily like that."

"She was a sweet little angel the whole night. I still can't believe she actually fell asleep in my arms."

"You know what that means, right boo-boo bear?"

"What babe?"

"…that you're officially Daddy-material…and have I got plans for you tonight," Lori said in his ear, but it was loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"We're gonna have lots of fun; wanna make a little junior junior Robert Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago with me?"

"AH! My ears!" Lincoln groaned out in agony. Bobby's cheeks lit up like a Christmas light.

"Heeehee….I don't get it," Leni said openly.

"Believe me Leni, you don't wanna know," Lincoln moaned out. Lori gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"Whatever twerp. Just remember, you better be an uncle that spoils the hell out of my kids one day?"

"Kids…" Bobby said quietly, blushing even more.

"Come on boo-boo bear. We gotta go. Leni, I love you sis."

"I love you too Lori. And don't worry, I got the rest of the family to keep watch of me," Leni said as she wiggled back and forth, mixing the batter and bits of meat together, "especially Lincoln."

"Yeah, literally encouraging to my soul," Lori said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Lincoln complained.

"Relax twerp. Now come here," Lori said, wrapping Lincoln in a big hug.

"Stay safe bro. Keep watch of things…oh, and keep an eye out on the twins. I told them that you'd be keeping an extra eye on them for me…they know what's up."

"Hey…put the fear of god in them, huh Lori?"

"Like always…and…keep watch of Luna…and Leni for me, okay?" Lori said in a very tiny whisper.

"Gotcha."

Leni suddenly walked over urgently to whisper something in Lori's ear.

"You…you can still get me an appointment with that guy in college, right Lori?"

"Guy in college…oh…gynecologi….yeah, don't worry Leni. I'll let her know about you. Okay?"

"Okeydokey. By Lori."

"Bye Leni."

Leni got back to work, humming a little song. Lincoln broke off from the kitchen momentarily to walk Lori and Bobby to the front door. They all saw the others sleeping still, till Luna seemed to begin yawning awake.

'Awweeehh….whoa…what's goin on here mate?" Luna asked in a groggy sleepy Brit accent. Lincoln for some reason got a hell of a kick out of that.

Lori walked over and caressed Luna's cheek.

"Gotta go Luna. Asshole bosses and all. Lincoln's up, and there's someone special in the kitchen making you all breakfast."

"Seriously? Who?"

"Go check. Love ya rock girl."

"Love you too Lori. Hi Bobby, thank's for crashin."

"No prob Luna."

"Hey…Lori?"

"Yeah Luna?"

"Come…come back tonight again, will ya? It's…nice to have you hanging with us again. I bloody miss it."

"I will."

"And I think Leni needs her closest sister right now."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna try and come back tonight. Tell the family I love them and to call me whenever. The jerk's out of town so he's not gonna be down my throat if I got a phone out."

"Roger. Bye bye."

As Lincoln walked them out, Luna called out Lincoln.

"Hey little Chef Boyardee."

"Good morning Luna," Lincoln said, breaking from Lori and Bobby momentarily and giving Luna a big, long hug, then giving her a kiss on her cheek. Luna lit up, then she gave him a kiss on his cheek, and he lit up too. Lori and Bobby saw this. It was sweet…really sweet Lori thought. She knew they were really close, and the ordeal as of recent may have made them closer…but something about that little exchange felt…off.

Lincoln broke for Luna and walked Bobby and Lori to their car out front. Bobby gave Lincoln another fist bump, before a quick brotherly hug. He backtracked to the passenger side and opened it up for Lori.

"Hey bro?"

"Yeah Lori?"

"Keep things safe…and don't go prodding around storms, or next time I'll turn you into a pretzel," she said with a wink.

"Duly noted…and I promise Lori…I will help Leni. We will get her back."

"I know you will. I know we will…that's what families do."

Seconds later, Bobby and Lori took off down the street.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Has Lincoln always been that affectionate?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's…nothing. I just thought Luna and Lincoln gave each other a really long kiss."

"Yeah…they did."

"I'm probably reading more into this than I ought to. I mean, all brothers care about sisters, and little bro is probably trying to patch things up between him and Luna. Like you said, they went through hell with each other."

"Right boo-boo bear…right," Lori trailed off. Bobby was right, but that didn't stop the nagging little observation. Both blushed when they gave each other kisses; they usually never did that. Lori buried this thinking down in the back of her mind. It was just her probably overanalyzing things.

Lincoln looked around the sights; the minor storm damaged still littered the streets. Helicopters and emergency vehicle sirens still echoed ghoulishly from the horizon, from southeast, the areas near downtown and the neighboring cities that got hit head on.

"Man…how lucky am I to have gone through this…me…Luna…Leni…and how we all really dodged a bullet."

As the morning gradually past, the other sisters besides Luna got up, and one by one, all were surprised and beyond joyful to see Leni cooking what looked like the biggest, most extravagant breakfast they ever saw. As much as Leni insisted on doing all the hard work, one by one Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and the twins started to assist. The twins ran back for Rita and Lynn Sr. Both were ecstatic and taken back by the huge cooking operation Leni of all people was manning. Their little girl, biggest in dimension, smallest in mental ability, was radiating like a sun emanated from her soul. And they cried so happily to see her awake, followed by little Lily jumping up into Leni's arms and holding on to her tight for a long time, causing Lincoln to take over directing the breakfast operation. It was the best family breakfast they had in a long time, and it only took a little longer for the reclusive genius to come down and partake with the family bonding time.

It did make for some weird, occasional moments though, especially when Luna, still in her long single shirt night gear, would brush up real closely against Lincoln. Only for a moment, but it was enough to sound the sirens in Lincoln's head, to put Luan on high alert, and just to tease him in general. Lincoln gave a look, and Luna nodded. She forgot this might be even harder than she thought, but it was gonna be fun playing coy, especially messing with him. Luan got a serious kick out of it as well, as long as she could regulate and watch what was going down.

Leni was happy and jolly right now. That was number one. Other things would follow later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Halloween Night

Over the next few days, things started to slowly come back to semblance in the Loud house.

Luna and Lincoln were making good on keeping their interactions limited, playing the prior platonic roles of brother and sister to a tee, hanging out as usual, but with the giant truth between them still in their peripheral view.

Luan was doing a bit better in keeping tabs on them, making sure they didn't go out of line, but most of all, keeping tabs on herself. Her head was feeling a little less messed up, liking this new role as cultivator and protector for them was actually going to help her cope. It was in her rationale the best situation possible, knowing full well she'd be in the loop, but out of the loop too.

Leni kept her promise and took responsibility for the washing machine's condition, and gave Rita and Lynn her saved mall money for the next two weeks. This meant she wouldn't be able to get the costume she wanted to buy, but would have fun trying to design herself one.

Lori managed to stay over Monday and Tuesday night, before her and Bobby were told by Leni personally that she would be fine. It was on Wednesday night though that Leni had several more bad dreams. She didn't freak out like she did Sunday night; that was an improvement at least. She snuck off and asked if she could spend the night in Lincoln's bed with him, to which he more than obliged. It made her feel safe to be cuddled against Lincoln, and he felt like he more than owed Leni this little luxury. Lincoln did have to keep cautious though; he didn't want Leni finding out about his nightly expansions, so he took to facing the wall while Leni got his spot in the bed; it didn't help Lincoln that several times throughout the night Leni cuddled Lincoln tight and unwarily got her hands dangerously close to his…packaging. It wasn't a sleep-filled night for Lincoln, but at least he knew Leni slept happily, and was on standby for her.

Rita and Lynn Sr came in and saw the site. They took a quick photo, before Lincoln shooshed them away. They almost left, before thanking Lincoln for being such a sweet, good-caring little brother, and also that they had no plans on grounding anyone for the horrific situations, since they were partly responsible for letting things spiral as bad as they did. Lincoln thanked them, but showed them a box of all his comics, anime, manga and movies; he was instigating a self-imposed grounding on himself, and asked his parents to put his things in storage until he felt like he would feel less guilty for putting Luna and Leni in those situations, till he felt her earned the right to have those amenities again…they begrudgingly obliged him.

Luna had walked in later that night and saw Leni curled up against him, at first feeling a little pissed. But after watching and watching them for a while, she found the sight…interesting. It was strange in her mind. Leni seemed to have this certain…quality about her that caused Luna to imagine…things…with, between, and all over Lincoln. What was strangest was that she let herself in the mix of this imagination.

It was a brief fantasy. She chalked it up to being horny, to which a quick late-night shower session cleared right up, but those thoughts stayed in the back of her mind.

Lisa was noticing the changes big time happening in the documents and situations happening behind the scenes in the White House; it was nothing less than the entire restructuring of the Trump administration. And the results were coming in fast. Not only was there aid being sent to Detroit from across the continental US, but all over states that were having severe water contamination problems and infrastructure issues, and resource aid flooded from Canada, Australia, Western Europe, Japan, and surprisingly of all countries, China and Russia, on good will. Detroit was going to be declared the "city that will be bigger and better than ever before." Trump promised Detroit would become a new economic powerhouse of the country, and judging by the massive emergency infrastructure bill he got the congress to pass with the surprising supportive help of the Vermont democratic socialist senator, and the near ceasing of virtually all foreign US military activity, the budgetary funds being diverted back to the country for infrastructure and the battling proposition of Norwegian-styled healthcare instituted in the country, it seemed the worst of the worst in Washington couldn't hold back this juggernaut motion of recovering spirit and integrity the country greatly needed and demanded. Lisa found it a shame that it took the worst natural catastrophe in US history for this to get the ball rolling, but, as even the most unlikely individuals in power could admit, epiphanies can hit like a ton of bricks. Luan saw this on TV with Lisa and made a funny remark about it, akin to a superhero movie quote Luan loved, and then modified it: _redemption and madness are one of the same, and both are like gravity; all it takes, is a little push._ Luan still despised and didn't trust Trump, but Lisa of all the Louds, coyly said in her own, technical way, to give him a chance.

Luna, Leni and Lori's college quarters were cancelled for the term, and they'd have to start the classes at another time, but they didn't mind this too much; their community college needed to be rebuilt after part of the tornado that struck Luna and Leni in the Packard meandered to downtown Royal Woods and leveled a good chunk of the campus. The miracle was that there were no deaths. Elementary, Middle and High School was cancelled indefinitely, which meant no homework at least for the youngling and teen Louds. Lincoln couldn't shake off a bad feeling though that, once he got back in his 8th grade classes, he'd find less of his friends in school, and all their phone numbers were on his now water-damaged cellphone. Time would tell.

Things were going well, and the recovery was slowly but surely happening, frighteningly fast in the last few days. Yet the heartache of the populace was still bitter and intense, as where the collective feelings for the thousands of lives lost a few days ago, but one could only try and hope. Moving on and remembering was the recourse many had to adopt, especially Lincoln.

He tried looking up any Mary Jemison's around in the Detroit records, and couldn't find her. He'd promise that he would find her family, and tell them what Mary asked to tell her family. He still hadn't told Luna yet though of his whole ordeal. Luna could feel something was up, but didn't push it with him. When he was ready, he'd talk. They had that connection.

Luna herself tried looking up that officer that took the baby from the bus. She cursed not putting her cellphone in the Packard, and losing all the info on the infant. The hits on her head from the tunnel and underwater peril, not to mention her nearly drowning, must have caused her to forget what the baby's mom's name was.

Lily, Rita and Lynn Sr, the twins, seemed to be getting back into the swing of things as well while also taking great pains to keep watch of the three tornado survivors, particularly Leni. No episodes like the midnight one a few days ago thank goodness, but they were on edge. And the twins kept their promise in toning down the fighting between them. Lincoln made sure of that personally several times.

Lucy was still thinking about everything prior to the sister-fight-protocol and tornado deal. It was temporarily pushed in the back of her mind, but now, she felt like Luna and Lincoln were closer than ever. She hadn't a clue how severe the trauma they had suffered had been, but now, with the realization that all three were sucked into the tornado, Luna and Lincoln in particular being pulled in together by that little detail Leni said, it seemed impossible in her mind to not conclude the following; Lincoln and Luna were unofficially speaking, an official item.

She could tell. All the little signs between the two of them had an extra sweetness and layering to them that their prior close-sibling relationship lacked. As well-kept their secret was, the tiny cues, blushes, exchanges, and constant hanging out with one another seemed to give it away. Lucy drew her conclusion; Lincoln and Luna were boyfriend-girlfriend. Maybe they didn't know what level, but they could certainly be catalogued as such.

What was troubling Lucy the most was how Leni played into all this. She was back to her naïve, sweet self, but around Lincoln in particular, seemed to get a bit bubblier than usual. Lucy determined this was a result of effectively seeing both her siblings die in front of her eyes and trying to spend time with them…or it could be Leni…covertly testing the waters with him.

That wasn't generally possible in Lucy's mind. Leni wasn't the type, and most of all, she may have not been very bright, but she must know about the forbidden nature about what she could conceivably be feeling for Lincoln. And as far as Lucy could tell, Lincoln was just being the protective, helpful younger brother. She even caught Leni asking Lincoln to stay with her Wednesday night when she was having a bad dream. Lucy camped out in the vents for a long time to make sure nothing crazy happened.

Nothing. Leni just curled in Lincoln's bed, and as soon as both were asleep, Leni pulled Lincoln in her chest like a teddy bear.

It was difficult to gage Leni, but not Luna, since she came into the room later than night after their parents goggled at the sight of Leni snug with Lincoln. Luna saw both of them. At first expecting a shit show, she saw Luna give some sensual looks…not just to Lincoln, but to Leni as well. Things were getting…confusing and more complicated for Lucy to track at least. Luna in Lucy's mind might be latently bicurious, but then again, the way she inspected both Lincoln and Luna, she couldn't pass the possibility that she herself was curious as well…a forbidden curiousness.

Lucy kept this thinking overall to a minimum. It was family time for the coming days, and the situation was out of her hands. And it was curious how Luan seemed to be in the subtle background of Luna and Lincoln. She may have not been directly involved, but Lucy did notice that Luan did her own thing when they were separated, but when together, kept within a birds-eye view.

The one who seemed to be having the toughest time out of everyone was Lynn. That strange imagining of Lincoln in bunny lingerie played with her mind, and the many times throughout the day she saw him… the imaginations got even more lucid, exact, detailed…lustful…every time she saw him. It was getting unbearable, and Wednesday night, after hearing Luna get out of the shower and waiting for twenty minutes, she popped in herself…and pleasured herself in the most muddled, confusing way possible…she imagined Lincoln from her dreams…then in real life, doing things. It was the football dream, with her winning the game, Lincoln congratulating her, getting her feet sensually massaged, the little fun conversations they had…it all seemed like something that would happen for real between them. And then…the confession from Lynn…and the eventual unionization of their interactions in one steamy, hot, showery engagement.

Lynn's re-living of that dream did an extraordinary number on her exotic sensualizing…and for some reason in her mind, as she re-played her dream amid her furious warping of her parts, another person seemed to join them…a woman.

It was another Lynn, a duplicate.

It freaked her out beyond belief. Lincoln was bad enough, but thinking about another woman doing things with Lincoln…herself, and then with another one of her, doing herself…then both of them, Lincoln and this carbon-copy of Lynn at the same time…she was in nothing less than a severely discombobulating time in her mind. She may have thought she was going sexually crazy, possibly hedonistic, narcissistically egotistical, and was only so glad that the few times she had her room to herself, she stealthy steamed out a quick rub-out to get rid of these strange feelings.

Besides this mangled situation in her mind, Lynn was legitimately happy to have Lincoln back, to have Leni and Luna back, to have them all on good, loving terms again. She only worried that she couldn't get her own terms in line and keep a lid on what she was feeling for Lincoln…and now apparently…her developing openness to the possibility of having relations with the same sex.

But there was bustling activity going on, in the house, in the neighborhood, in the city at large, especially with Devil's night, the night before Halloween. All the Louds had their costumes primed and ready for the next day, the day of playing roles and getting free candy from strangers…and as Lucy could recall still, the night Lincoln and Luna would have their first date.

* * *

Halloween Evening: Thursday, October 31st, 2019

It was just getting around sunrise.

The Royal Woods neighborhood fought back the horror of the surrounding ruins by resurrecting the Halloween spirit and decorations across town, trying to get the swing of things back in place. It was a way to occupy the population's mind on something else other than the disaster and politics of what was going down. And the Loud's neighborhood seemed to be the few intact areas the residence was pumping out the Halloween spirit ridiculously high.

Kids upon kids walked to and fro along the streets getting what seemed like an endless free bonanza of candy. Mr. Grouse himself put in the effort to get a crap load of king-sized candy bars, and carved out a little roar in his pumpkin. Of all things, he still had that tattered American flag waiving still, unwilling to take it down.

Rita and Lynn Sr were taking the younger Louds out trick-or-treating. Rita was dressed conservatively as a bumblebee, Lynn as a manly flower, switching the gender roles comically.

Lily was dressed as Ladybug Miraculous, Lisa as an Einstein caricature, Lola as evil Elsa from the new Frozen 2 she, Leni and Rita saw, and Lana as Mario. All Lana had to do was draw an M on her red cap in white marker; she could get it out later, but liked the emblem on it.

Lisa wasn't too keen on the whole trick-or-treat prospect…until they went next door to Grouse's and got free chocolate-dip covered Kit Kat Bars…and that set off the candy-loving lunatic inside Lisa. Never had anyone in the family loved chocolate like Lisa, nor would they expect her frenetic pace to outmatch even that of Lily's; it was going to be a long trick or treat session with the younglings, and her chocolate craze skirted the line of addiction.

Lucy opted out of trick or treating this year, instead wanting to stay home and secretly read more of the Dollanganger series books by V.C. Andrews, having just started on _Petals on the Wind_. It may have not helped much with deciphering Lincoln and Luna's situation, but she found the books oddly…gruesome, tragic and realistic in their own way; a grungy grey Goth-like focus on the harsh realities of existence in the context of the characters from the prior book growing older and having harder ordeals. Lucy got sucked in, big time. She did dress up though, as something different then she usually did, and not for the sake of scaring off the ghosts and ghouls on Halloween; she dressed as a female version of Edward Scissorhands, although having to comically omit the trademark scissorhands because they nearly shredded her book.

Lynn opted to stay home as well, not wanting to be out and about surprisingly on Halloween. She marginally dressed up, putting on her tight, really long black baseball shirt with a white number one logo on it, with two white horizontal stripes on the shoulders and just around her belly button, and a small pair of matching black shorts that hid themselves under the very long shirt, making it look like all she wore was the shirt. In addition she threw on a random pair of dog ears on, not really caring about Halloween per say; she was still ruminating in her own confusing dreams, relaxing by reading her sports almanac and watching a crap load of sports TV. She told her folks she'd be the one to give out candy to the trick-or-treaters that would drop by their home.

6:27 PM

Sunrise over Detroit, and the sky hadn't a cloud in sight.

Lynn and Lucy watched Rita, Lynn Sr and the other younglings get into vanzilla and drive off to the other side of Royal Woods.

As soon as they pulled out, another van pulled up along the driveway. It was several of Lori's old friends who now went to college with her, picking up the four heading out. The driver, Chaz, an obese goofball and nice guy was dressed as some obscure Pony Princess character and his girlfriend, Dana, was dressed as Minnie Mouse. Carol Pingrey, Lori's longtime rival in high school was with them too, dressed as a blonde version of Wonder Woman, and Becky, dressed as a Russian dancer in skimpy clothing; apparently she liked Lincoln's little dance tricks from Lori's failed sophisticated party so much she got into that style of dancing just because of him. Then there was Teri, Bobby's former neighbor who taught him to speak Italian Mandarin, dressed as a pink leopard in scantly clothing.

The real plans for the night lay with the other four siblings. They'd be out and about for a while, two taken to hang out with the crowd at the Halloween party happening in Ferndale, while two others were going to be dropped off in the Theater complex, which coincidently was close to the Haunted House, among other facilities.

"HEY YOU GUYS! YA DONE YET? YOUR RIDE'S HERE!" Lynn yelled out. The siblings rolled out one by one.

Leni came down first, wearing her own fashioned costume; a tight, well-defined aqua-green and white one-piece dress, with her arms and legs exposed, a small halo dangling above her head, wearing white fuzzy boots; she was dressed up as an angel. She also had on a small poofy white jacket she fashioned up with a hoodie with small dangling things inside it.

"Like it Lynn? Lucy? I made it myself. It's so totes comfy," Leni said all bubbly with a happy smile. Lucy saw her and nearly vomited in her mouth by how much "angel" Leni seemed to give off. Lynn couldn't help but notice how Leni's costume conformed well to her body…too well.

"It's…really white Leni. Really poofy too. Why an angel?"

"Angels are nice," Leni responded in a confused yet explanatory sense. "It's not just an angel though. I made this," Leni said, rolling her hoodie on; it was a fluffy set of small Polar Bear ears, with a little black representing the interiors, and from the sides of the poofy jacket she had on, pulled out a pair of polar bear paws. Leni looked happy when she made this change in front of Lynn and Lucy.

"Wait, is it not nice on me? It's not nice on me at all, is it?"

"No no no Leni! It's…you look beautiful in it. Angels…and Polar Bears huh?"

"Yup. I really like both."

"Kinda are both actually," Lynn said under her breath, "And yeah, I like it. It's Lucy here who can't stand the angel stuff."

"No offense, but she's right," Lucy sighed out, before proceeding to barf in a trash basket from how cute Leni looked.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Leni asked in concern, coming over to pat her on the back.

"I'm…fine. I'm just not use to that much…white…and angel stuff….eck….sigh. If it wasn't for the Polar Bear, I'd be in a coma."

"Well well then, we know how Lucy got her mental scars… _do ya wanna know how I got these scars?_ " An unsetting voice said from the stairs, before crazy, goofy laughing from a purple and green flash jumped down from the stairs; it was Luan, dressed as the Heath Ledger Joker from The Dark Knight. She let her hair loose with no ponytail, hued her hair a puke-neon green, wearing a more polished version of the facial makeup, with the blacked-out eyes with tiny lines to add a slight mime-touch, a pure white face and used blood-red lipstick to make the eerie scar-smile. She also had the exact costume on too, although it too like Leni's costume conformed extremely well, particularly with the fact that her breasts made the entire costume look tight against her frame. And she wasn't wearing pants at all, just a purple skirt and some black and purple stockings with an old pair of shoes with gel inserts.

Lynn and Leni were nearly freaked out, but Lucy fell in love with the look.

"HOLY CRAP LUAN! Is…that you?"

"Yep," Luan said with a big giant smile on her face. She made a quick, warped Joker smile, before going back to her chipper smile.

"Wow…who is that anyway?" Leni asked naively. Luan just pulled out a card; it was the joker card from a playing deck.

"Here's my card Leni," Luan said with a giggle.

"Luan…you're my new hero," Lucy said with a big smile, taking out her cellphone and snapping a selfie with her.

"Good thing I pre-ordered a ways back…but it's still a little tight," Luan moaned out a little, unbuttoning the area around her chest a few buttons. She wiggled her butt around too, trying to let it bunch out a bit around her crotch. She noticed the van outside.

"Oh, killer! They're here. LUNA! LINCOLN! WE GOTTA GO SOON!"

"DOWN IN A SECOND!" Both said, before they heard Luna yell out to Lincoln to head down first. They heard a little rustling.

"So Luan, are you ready for that big Halloween party? It's gonna be totes fun!" Leni screeched happily.

"Sure am sis. Can't wait to showcase my skills there!"

"What skills?" Lynn asked.

"…comedy of course. Leni said there would be a stand-up comedy session, so I'm definitely not gonna miss that. I'm gonna leave them in stitches," Luan said, pulling out a fake little plastic knife, "…get it?"

"Ha! That sounds cool," Lynn mused. Lucy just got back to reading her book, though still smiling at the sight of Luan and Leni looking over their own looks; diametric opposites as one could get in terms of the characters they were dressed as; Leni a angel-polar bear and Luan as the Heath Ledger Joker.

"Hey Lucy, whatcha reading?" Lynn asked.

"Something…twisted and warped for my own viewing pleasure."

"What's it about anyway? Gotta be pretty good to knock you out of going trick or treating."

"…I rather not have to say the phrase "smell my feet" every house to get some candy. Besides, this book is about the perennial suffering and maligned nature of the human condition, no matter the level of hope one has."

Lynn, Luan and Leni just stayed silent, staring at the little Goth looking at them blankly.

"…you wouldn't understand…sigh…"

"Well…at least you four are gonna have some fun. I'll be here with the queen of darkness," Lynn said morosely, flashing through more sports channels. More honking came from outside.

Leni walked outside and said it would be another few minutes; they were waiting for two more still. Then she came back inside.

"So where are Lincoln and Luna? Aren't they going too?" Lynn asked. Lucy kept quiet.

"They're doing their own thing tonight," Luan said.

"What? Lincoln still wants to go trick or treating?" Lynn said jokingly.

"Nah, Luna promised she'd take him to that Haunted House by the Goodwill and Spa, then go re-watch the Godzilla movie. Remember how they virtually missed the whole movie? You know? Luna puking her guts out and Lincoln being there for her?"

"Oh…oh yeah, I forgot about that," Lynn replied, thinking back with a slight frown, Lucy nodding even though she knew the truth.

"Poor Luna and Lincy. That was so sweet of him to watch over her like that. Hopefully they'll have fun tonight watching Gorjilla," Leni said.

"…Godzilla Leni," the other three replied.

"Isn't that what I said?"

They all face-palmed, before they saw a black flash run down the stairs.

"What the heck was that?" Lynn asked, wondering where the flash went.

The flash suddenly picked up Lynn and tickled her, before giving a quick punch to her shoulder, then disappearing out of sight.

"Oh…OH! I know who that is. Where are ya bro?"

Silence.

Everyone was on their toes, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly another flash came around, Lynn dive-bombing toward it, before losing sight completely.

"HA! I know it's you dude. SHOW YOURSELF!" Lynn roared out in a jolly laugh, nervous yet excited at playing this little game. The lights in the living room were clicked off.

"Hold up…I know how to fish him out," Luan said, pulling Leni up close, a confused Leni looking unsure what to do. Luan grabbed Leni's cheeks firmly yet gently.

"Play along Leni."

"Uhh…okay…what do I-"

Luan started speaking in a put-on unnerving voice, " _Oh, you look nervous. Is it the scars? You want to know how I got 'em? Come here. Hey! Look at me…so I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So... I stick a razor in my mouth and do this..."_

Luan then mimics slicing her mouth open with her tongue, while Leni looks positively unnerved by how in-character Luan is acting in, Lynn and Lucy mortified by how accurate Luan's Joker impression is.

" _...to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves_ … _now I see the funny side…now I'm always smiling!_ "

Luan pulled Leni's leg up to pretend she knee-smacked Luan's groin.

"Lynn, over here," Luan whispered, Lynn running over next to Luan and looking devilishly out at all sides.

"… _a little fight in you…I like that_ ," Luan said hauntingly.

" _Then you're gonna love me_ ," a young gravelly voice said, before the black flash popped out of the shadows and tackled down both Luan and Lynn at the same time. The pile rolled onto the ground, before Lynn got the upper hand momentarily and pinned him down.

"Nice try bro…almost had us, but I still taught you everything you know," Lynn said with a giant winner's grin, pulling off a Dark Knight mask; it was Lincoln, dressed up as Batman from the Christopher Nolan movies.

"Ah dang it; thought I had you that time."

"Oh, what's wrong Linc? _Why so serious?_ " Luan mused, before they all began laughing. Leni and Lucy just looked over at the pile.

"Do you understand what's going on Lucy?"

"Yeah…they're playing around reenacting scenes from a superhero movie…don't worry too much."

Lynn and Luan pulled Lincoln up; he sported the costume extremely well, fitting the mask back on. It was extremely slim on him, but something was weird about the armor part of his costume.

"Hey Lincoln? What's up with the sides and belly part of your costume?" Lynn asked.

"What? Oh, had to cut those parts off; they weren't really comfortable on me."

"So wait…you're not wearing any of the costume's armor on right now?" Lynn asked in surprise.

"Nope, just the top-most chest plate and a skin-tight black under-armor shirt, see?" Lincoln said, pulling his under armor shirt up, showing his abed stomach and trimmed sides. Lincoln then dropped the shirt back down; apparently it wasn't the armor Lynn felt, but his abs, which showed right through the tight profile of the shirt. All of them looked at him blankly; Lynn and Luan couldn't help but blush a bit, and Leni caught herself mid drool, wiping her mouth out just before her saliva trickled down her breasts. Lucy placed the book in front of her face, trying to hide her own minor blushing, thankful the others were out of each other's site.

"Wh…what?"

"Nothing Lincoln. So…no Ace Savvy costume this year?"

"Nah, I need to change things up a bit Luan."

"Why Lincoln?" Luan asked confused, "even though I think it's a perfect complement to my own costume."

"Want to know why really?" Lincoln asked sincerely. They all waited.

"…BECAUSE…I'M BATMAN!"Lincoln yelled out quickly in a jokingly bad gravelly voice.

Luan and Lynn rolled on the ground laughing their asses off in tears. Leni was still confused, and Lucy was just watching silently, moving from the pages of her book to the happenings of right now.

"HAHAHAH! OH MY GOD! Ha….heheh….so…ya see Luna's costume yet?" Luan asked, getting her motor back in line. "We weren't expecting a change from you like this, but Luna said you might re-think the whole Ace Savvy thing. I really didn't think you were gonna do that…so this makes it all the funnier…and actually, all the more coincidental… _it's a funny world we live in_."

"Why's that Luan? And no, Luna sent me down first. I don't have a clue what she's gonna be wearing."

"Mmmmeeeooowwww," a sultry, velvety and sensual voice cooed from the stairs. Lincoln's eyes, and by extension, everyone else's went wide in shock, except Luan who had a gigantic smile on her face.

"I hope everyone likes it. Took a while, but Leni unwittingly helped big time, didn't you Leni?"

"I had no idea what I was stitching together Luan," Leni said, now turning around to hear movement along the stairs. Tepid but excited footsteps came from above.

"Just wait...this is gonna be awesome," Luan said, before inching close to Lincoln and whispering in his ear quietly, "especially for you bro." Lincoln gulped, before the sights changed, and everyone's mouths except Luan's gaped open.

Down the stairs came Luna, dressed as the Golden Age Catwoman, but instead of a long cloak dress, was outfitted in a dress that stopped just above her thighs, and the sides were sliced out, revealing Luna's inordinately gifted ass. The whole costume conformed to her profile probably the best out of all the costumes of anyone, especially since it was made entirely out of sassy-purple colored under-armor. She wore black shiny spiked boots that went up to the middle of her calf muscles, and had on the Catwoman mask with extra-spiked ears on it, with a small green cape as opposed to the original massive one; she really wanted to flaunt the junk in her trunk to Lincoln, so to speak.

Lincoln was utterly marveled and humbled by how hot and voluptuous Luna looked; the costume tightened around her stomach, and revealed an inordinate amount of cleavage. And the freckles…Lincoln was noticing more and more how many freckles were all over her body.

One could see Luna's eyes and cheeks, the latter blushing from a subtle amount of nervousness and embarrassment.

"So…what do ya gals and guy think?" Luna asked, before letting out a cute purring sound.

Lincoln wrapped his cape around his face momentarily to try and hide a monster nose-bleed. Luan smiled and giggled, Leni and Lynn were still speechless, and Lucy opened a chunk of her hair, revealing long-hidden eyes to slyly take in what she was seeing.

"Au…au..au…au… …whoa…" Lynn stuttered, now feeling her own butt, feeling severely inadequate seeing Luna come down.

"Humuna humuna humuna, am I right?" Luan asked proudly.

Lincoln was so glad he had the cape on to cover his own face, trying to pretend he was using it to dramatic effect, when revealing to Luna subtly his own pronounced blushing and nose bleed.

"Good lord….what the hell is gonna be in my future?" Lucy dreaded, wondering if she'd be cursed to have the things Luna, Leni and Luan had developed to ridiculous extremes.

"Wow…you're going to a haunted house and a movie…like that," Leni thought, feeling a little inadequate herself next to Luna's frame; hers was more of a moderated mix between Luan and Luna anyways, but couldn't help at feel a bit jealous that Lincoln would be hanging out with her for Halloween night. But apparently they did make these plans last Saturday, so Leni had to buck up and accept it. She did find herself…looking at Luna's rump longer than she would have normally had, just wondering how it got so big.

"Luna?"

"Yeah Leni?"

"How…did it get so big?" Leni asked innocently, Lincoln now covering his crotch with his cape covertly.

"Simple dude…you see our mom lately?" Luna replied in a chill tone. Leni just thought and thought, before she again did something she wasn't good at; connecting the dots that their mom, Rita, had some seriously…thick accenting around her body…some might say, thicc.

Lincoln began to survey his other sisters. Lucy was adorably cute he admitted, but the others…they got him in the gut, as ashamed he was to admit; Lynn had an athletic tomboy look that was womanly and feminine, yet still able to kick his butt any time of the day, and if he was honest, the abs he had were nothing compared to the ridiculously tight, rock hard eight-pack Lynn packed, visibly poking through her own tight shirt; Leni looked positively stunning in her hybrid angel/polar bear costume, and thought she came upon the perfect combination that reflected her true self. Then Luan…Lincoln got a kick out of this the most. He wasn't going to tell anyone about his surprise choice, as he wanted to somewhat align with another sibling this year. It was lucky that Luan didn't choose a typical clown or something she usually did, and went edgier…and if Lincoln was being honest, bouncier; those buttons on the chest of her costume were being pushed to their limits, and they weren't metal either.

But Luna was in many ways his perfect counterpart; in reality Batman and Catwoman did flirt and have relationships, as Lincoln could remember from reading the DC comics. His last minute change was definitely not regrettable to him now, that's for sure.

"So we ready dudes? Cause I wanna have some fun," Luna said with a tinge of covert lust. Lincoln nearly fell over, Luan gave a wicked side grin, and Lucy leaned forwards while still pretending to read her book.

"Yeah, let's head out guys, before like, Chaz decides to leave us behind."

"Leni…Chaz is the last of Lori's friends to ditch on any of us," Luan said to her.

"What about at Lori's sophisticated party?"

"…fair point. No one likes those…good thing we're going to a fun Halloween party with comedy," Luan said happily while wrapping an arm around Leni. Leni did the same herself, as both headed out the house. Leni suddenly ran back in and headed for Lucy and Lynn.

"You two sure you're going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine," Lynn said encouragingly, waving her almanac and remote control around sporadically.

"Yeah. We're set for the night," Lucy added on.

"Well…okay you two…here," Leni said, pulling Lynn and Lucy into a giant hug, both now squirming out in help, trying to reach their hands out for Lincoln and Luna. Both just looked at them with cheeky grins.

"…sigh…you two abandoned us," Lucy huffed out.

"I won't forget this…Luna! Lincoln! I'll get you back!" Lynn asserted comically when Leni plopped her and Lucy down. Leni then walked out with a happy pep in her step.

"Yeah yeah…we'll buy you some snacks from the theater," Lincoln mused jokingly.

"Wait…couldn't you just sneak in snacks again?"

"Could we just sneak in snacks she says," Luna said with a smirk to Lincoln, before both of them opened their capes and revealed hidden drinks and snack candies along covert parts of their costumes.

"That's frickin sweet. Well have fun you two," Lynn said, rolling over and giving each a hug, Lincoln the longest.

"And try not to lose your lunch in there Luna," Lynn mused openly.

"Lose my what?"

"You know…throw up, get sick again?"

"Au…OH…yeah. Hope it's not some wacked thing. Love ya two," Luna said, before strolling out next.

"Have fun Lincoln…don't go too crazy tonight," Lucy said to him, subtly injecting more possible meaning than Lincoln might realize.

"Thanks Lucy. We're just seeing a movie and going to a haunted house, but…okay," Lincoln said, wondering what she meant. Lucy seemed to be in the shadows more often the last few days, either out of sight, or just sneaking up on him, Luna, Luan or both.

"Hmmm….she couldn't….nah….Lucy's a lot of things, but not a sneak."

Lincoln checked his back pocket black jeans; wallet full of his saved cash and Theater reward points card, front left pocket with his temporary cellphone, right pocket his keys and bagged IPod.

"Goodbye girls. Have fun scaring the Trick or Treaters."

Lincoln closed the door. Lynn walked over and chained the door. There was a big bowl of candy on their table ready to be issued out two-by-two pieces per kid.

Lynn just observed the surroundings. The van pulled out carrying Luna, Luan, Leni and Lincoln.

It was just Lynn and Lucy home now. Lynn, still staring out the window while Lucy got glued back into her book…gave a lustful little grin.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah Lynn?"

"Can you do me a favor and give the candy out for a while? I need to relax for a bit?"

"Relax? You Lynn?"

"My head's hurting. Need to get some Z's."

"…okay. Do you want me to get you a headache pill?"

"Nah…I just need to…relax for a bit," Lynn said, faux-rubbing her head in pain, but really feeling butterflies in her stomach…for what she was about to be doing.

"Hmmm…something's wrong with Lynn. Normally she's the last person to want to relax…I'll check up on her when I get through this chapter….oh, chapters…fifty pages."

* * *

6:50 PM

Everyone was packed in like sardines in the van. They were all heading for the Haunted House to drop Luna and Lincoln at, then heading to their big Halloween party. Becky tried convincing both of them to come join them at the big Halloween party they were going to at the old warehouse being rented out in Ferndale. Luna and Lincoln both politely declined but thanked her for the offer. Lincoln happened to be sitting next to Becky on the way in the van, scooched between her and Carol. Both were complementing Lincoln profusely on his costume, and leaning into each other's ears and giggling with one another, right above Lincoln's head.

"So Lincoln…tell me, is that real armor, or are those something else?" Carol asked, looking devilishly at him. Lincoln just gave an explanatory look and said, "Actually, I cut the costume armor off. This is just a black under-armor shirt, see?" Lincoln said, showing Carol, and now Becky his stomach filled with abs and trimmed down waist. Both girls' eyebrows lifted up, poking his abs, before he nervously closed his shirt. They still pressed their fingers at his abs poking through the confining profile of the shirt.

Luan was getting annoyed at how they were toying with Lincoln…but Luna was watching from the back seat with eyes that spoke of murder and gut-goring intention. Her eyes turned blood red angry, and she was putting finger-holes in the seats. Leni was in the back hanging with Terri trying to blow on her halo sticking over her head; Terri and Leni were having a ball in the back completely distracted with each other's company.

"…back….off…" Luna said very quietly but extremely angrily.

"Sshhh…Luna…calm down girl….Linc's got it. They're not playing with him too bad," Luan quietly whispered. Luckily Chaz had a rock song blaring to mildly ease some of the seething rage Luna was gradually amass with.

"Oh, Lincoln. Those Russian dance moves. Can I ask you about them?"

"Shoot Becky."

"Yeah…I'll shoot Becky," Luna mumbled quietly, Luan slyly smiling from that quip.

Becky suddenly put a boot on Lincoln's lap, taking it off and showing her bare foot, wiggling her toes profusely. Luan had to covertly hold Luna back from reaching over and punching the living mother of hell out of Becky.

"When you do that one spiral move, which side of my toes should I land on?"

"Oh, that's easy Becky. Press your pinky toe down first, lift your whole foot, then roll to the right. That way you don't sprain anything," Lincoln said, being helpful but hoping Becky would move her foot off him; he was beginning to feel Luna kick his spot like she was communicating with him Morse code, in this case, foot code.

"Thank you Lincoln. At least he's helpful," Becky said to Carol, who was just giving Becky a raspberry.

"So…how many others are going to this party?" Leni asked in the back seat, sitting with Terri.

"Probably about a hundred…maybe two…it's gonna be a crazy fun ride that's for sure, right Dana?" Chaz said excitedly.

"Totally. It's gonna be one of the wildest…heck, maybe the wildest party thrown in a long time, and since College is out for the quarter, about the only good thing to come out of this situation, we can party-hard for the rest of it!"

"I can't wait for what's in store there…crazy stuff is waiting," Carol said with a cheeky smile.

"And again guys. Thanks again for taking me and Luna to our destination," Lincoln said, before Carol knocked Becky's foot off and squished his left cheek, virtually all of it since he had the Batman mask on still. Luna nearly catapulted on her.

"These cheeks are just too cute…masculine, yet fair and firm with lots of freckles…you're gonna make a girl very happy with your cute looks one day Lincoln," Carol cooed. Luan could have sworn steam was boiling out of Luna's nose and ears.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Leni asked innocently, seeing Luna's frame get more and more…angry-feeling.

"I'm fine Leni," Luna winced out with her teeth grid-locked.

"…WHAT THE FUCK DO THEY THINK THEY'RE DOING TO HIM!" Luna roared internally, her fingers now shredding through to the metal frame of the seat; she was putting indented marks from how hard she was gripping it.

"Luna! Come on! Calm down!"

"They're fucking toying with him like he was a piece of meat…fucking bitches!" Luna hissed silently in Luan's ear.

"Don't worry Luna. Carol and Lori are frenemies, so Carol is probably trying to just screw with Lori via Lincoln."

"…Lori…fucking way ta go sis…sending us with a bunch of fucking assholes."

"God damn it Luna! Knock it off!"

"You two okay back there?" Carol asked with a furled eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! Just trying to get a good set of dirty jokes ready for the stand-up. Luna ain't too keen on them, and I don't want anyone to hear them yet…hehehe."

"Stand-up? Hey Chaz, is there gonna be stand-up at this Halloween party?" Carol asked, leaning over to Dana and Chaz in the front seat. She seemed to waive and wiggle her butt around right in Lincoln's view. Luna was near her breaking point.

"There's gonna be a lot at this Halloween party. Stand-up probably…I dunno…BUT WE'RE GONNA PARTY! YEAH!"

"RIGHT ON CHAZ!"Dana yelled out happily, before leaning over and giving Chaz a deep kiss.

"Alright you two, save it for the party!" Terri from the back yelled out.

"Huh…they don't know if there's gonna be stand-up there definitively…ah well, I'll get some stand-up in there," Luan mused. She was noticing all this talk about how crazy the party was going to be, and was wondering what this exactly meant. She never went to a Halloween party like this before, neither had Leni; Lori maybe, and quite possibly Luna. It'd be a fun, new experience Luan hoped, and Leni seemed all gung-ho about it.

Carol sat back down, but seemed to intentionally sit on Lincoln, making it look like an accident.

"Oh…whoops…sorry Lincoln…I guess Wonder Woman's a bit clumsier than we thought," Carol said, blushing slightly as she seemed to wiggle, press and grind her butt hard in Lincoln's lap several times.

"What should Batman do to a clumsy Wonder Woman Linc?" Carol asked sensually, Lincoln's eyes going wide and biological ticking time bomb swelling profusely from the uncomfortable interactions these older girls were having on him. Luan was using all her strength holding one of Luna's arms in midplace from grabbing Carol by her neck.

"Ooohhh….I think little Batman here has a bigger utility belt than I thought," Carol uttered with a whisper, Luan now seeing flames roaring in Luna's eyes, and losing her grip on Luna.

"Alright Carol…that's enough…teasing Batman," Becky said, pushing her off Lincoln. His breathing was all warped, excited, nervous and deeply troubled. Normally this would be a God-send situation, but Luna was right behind him, and he was trying everything in his conflicted teen mind to not expose him and her…he had to just take it. He only wished the volcanic anger he could sense behind him would stay stable long enough.

Carol turned around and saw Luna's hand being held back by a struggling Luan.

"What's up Catwoman?" Carol said lushly towards Luna.

"…ya got a spider on your head mate," Luna said.

"SPIDER! WHERE? AH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Leni squealed in terror, rocking the whole van back and forth, causing Chaz to nearly swerve into oncoming traffic.

"WHOA! HOLY FRICKIN HELL LENI!" Chaz yelled out, everyone giving Leni a look except Lincoln, Luna and Luan.

"Wh…what?"

"That…was…FUCKING AWESOME!" Chaz and Dana yelled out together, woo-wooing Leni for doing something so crazy like that. Becky and Carol high-fived a confused Leni, both seeing this as the opportunity to use a fake "bump in the road" and smash their asses into Lincoln's face.

"Whoopsie! Sorry Lincoln," both said as they chuckled a bit, Lincoln now catatonic. Luan took off her own belt and quickly wrapped Luna in another set of roping to try and restrain her.

"Alright, we're here!" Chaz yelled out happily.

"OH THANK GOD!" Lincoln yelled out, Carol and Becky giving each other satisfied grins. Luna relaxed a little, seeing the location of the building decked out as a Haunted House; a small building with a bunch of fake ornaments and extremely detailed decorations making this abandoned part of the building look like an urban, creepy Haunted House. It was interestingly enough, part of the same building that housed a huge local spa. Far down a few blocks they saw the movie theater complex, and in that same area a large Goodwill. It was slightly abandoned over here, but otherwise still a safe part of Royal Woods, and there was a hefty line going to the Haunted House.

As Chaz parked on the side of the sidewalk, Lincoln ran right out of the van, hanging far back along the sidewalk.

"Bye Lincoln! Have like, a lot of fun!" Leni yelled out happily.

"Hey…have a good time, alright?"Luan said nurturingly to Luna.

"Yeah…holy fucking shit…thanks Luan…I think I was this close to becoming a murderer," Luna said under her breath. She hugged Luan, and then gave Leni a quick hug, before maneuvering out towards her door. Carol and Becky both leaned out the window.

"By Batman! Hope we can tussle sometime!" Carol said while licking her lips.

"And you can teach me some of your horizontal Russian moves," Becky cooed out.

"Not on your cocksucking lives," Luna whispered.

"What?" Carol and Becky asked.

"Oh…have a…swell time," Luna said with an entirely put-on voice and smile, before getting out of the van. She walked over to the passenger's window.

"Thanks a ton Chaz, Dana. We owe ya," Luna said, legitimately thanking them, even if the ride over was among her worst experiences.

"No problem. We owe Lori a ton, and any friend of Lori's, is a friend of ours," Chaz said happily. Dana asked Luna to come in closer to whisper something to Luna.

"And between you and us, Lori wants us to get Leni's mind off of things…don't worry, we don't know what they are, but Lori specifically asked us to show Leni a good time at this Halloween party," Dana said, holding Luna's hand. She got a feel for Dana having her sister's best interest, unlike what appeared to be the fuckery Carol and Becky pulled on Lincoln.

Chaz then pulled out. Leni and Luan waived. Lincoln and Luna waived back. Carol and Becky suddenly waived at them also too. Lincoln just gave a nervous waive, before they were out of sight down the street. The lights on the streets were flickering on in the dark twilight, just before night actually befell Royal Woods.

Lincoln wiped nervous sweat streaming from his mask. He took it off to get some cool air on himself.

"Boy howdy, that was something, huh Luna? Thought they'd never….uhhh….Luna?"

Luna was just staring blankly at the corner the van turned.

"Luna?"

Luna's face suddenly contorted with pure, unadulterated rage and fury.

"…THOSE BLOODY FUCKING JIZZMONGER, FLABBY-FLAPPED COCKSUCKING SLUTS! I'LL RIP THEIR FUCKING HEARTS OUT NEXT TIME I SEE THEM! FUCKING GITS! FUCKING TWATS! FUCKING INCONSIDERATE BLOODY TWATS! FUCKING-"

"LUNA!?" Lincoln yelled, trying to shake her out of this seething rage.

Lincoln thought fast.

Down the corner alleyway there were two large dumpsters, a third with wheels that could block the site of people in the back. Using the lights as his guide, he pulled an angry Luna down the alley. He positioned her between the extremely dark dumpsters, then pulled the large one on wheels between the other two, before looking for any cameras hanging on the sides of the back alley buildings; none. He then flipped the lids from all three dumpsters over them so they'd be concealed from all sides, now in virtual isolation from the world.

Luna was hyperventilating and spouting off obscenities from anger still, banging her fists against the dumpster, and in one stance, taking a swing at the frame and making a noticeable dent in it. It freaked Lincoln out see her do that.

"Luna…Luna?"

"-IF IT'S THE LAST THING I-"

"LUNA!?"

"…what Lincoln?" Luna asked, before he slipped his mask off and revealed his blushed face, then came swooping in and catching her lips in his own, pushing her back against the building wall and profusely pushing his lips against hers, trying to get more leverage by standing on his toes due to the height difference between them still.

Suddenly Luna felt all the anger she seethed for Carol and Becky convert to lust and arousal, now welcoming Lincoln's oratory and herself rushing her extremely long tongue inside Lincoln's mouth. They made out hard in this space, Lincoln seemingly knowing exactly what would get Luna out of this mode. They grappled each other's lips sparingly, looking deep into each other's eyes.

He wrapped his hands around her butt and squeezed both cheeks, Luna giving a lusty giggle, before slamming her palm on Lincoln's crotch and rubbing back and forth, eliciting a severe moan from him. They rubbed each other as they made out for a good minute.

"Huuhhuu….ehhhh…hhhuuhh…bett…better Luna?" Lincoln huffed out.

"…dude…oh my god…and we still got a whole night too…wicked," Luna said, wrapping her arms around Lincoln. "Bro…that was fucking awesome…and that was just a prelude to a prelude."

"Luna…you okay now?"

"Y..yeah…needed to release a bit of pent-up reserves, ya know? And those…I'm gonna make Lori pay for having them come along…if I would have known they'd do that to you…"

"We didn't know…Lori didn't know probably. They always screw with each other Luna."

"Well they screwed around with the wrong little bro…if they ever pull something like that…it'll turn me absolutely barmy…and thank you Lincoln…I really needed that."

"Me too. To think…we almost…ya know?"

"Well…I don't know about you bro, but I wanna save mine for a later occasion. Let's go, shall we?" Luna said, pulling Lincoln out of the secured, isolated dumpster area, now heading to the back of the line of the Haunted House.

"So, this is it Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep."

"…it looks…nice."

"It's a joke of a haunted house. Still, it's got a major secret about it that makes it the best Haunted House around.

"Well…cool! Let's go wait in line and-"

"Nah-ah Lincoln. We're doing the Haunted House…when no one's around."

"What?" Lincoln asked in surprise.

"Ya heard me bro. We're gonna do it, but not right off the bat, okay?"

"Uhmmm….okay…I guess…the line is pretty long. But what are we gonna do?"

"Got that covered. And Lincoln, let me be honest…I planned that you would think we'd be going to the Haunted House first, then seeing Godzilla: King of the Monsters."

"And…so what's wrong with that Luna?"

"Because…it's mostly a made-up sequence."

"What?"

"The order of things we're doing, is effectively the only different thing bro; everything else is the same."

"So…we're going to the movie theater first, right Luna?"

"Yeah…in about forty minutes."

"Won't that throw off our time schedule with Luan?"

"Nope. Got it pre-planned. Something I've been wanting to show you for a long time, and I want it just between us. There's too many people still at the Haunted House for it to be a…fun, warm, private and…wet experience."

"Luna…just what is exactly so special about this Haunted House anyways?"

"You're gonna see...later on. How about for the time being, we go check out that Goodwill down the ways by the theater?"

Lincoln pulled Luna in the direction of the Goodwill.

"That's awesome Luna…and…the movie is soon?" Lincoln asked.

"Around forty minutes away; we got time to kill. Kill it at the Goodwill?"

"…okay. That sounds like something I can get behind," Lincoln said happily, before the single line of kids and tired parents weaned down a bit.

Lincoln and Luna began walking, before Luna turned around and flipped off the corner where the van was…presumably to Carol and Becky.

"Still mad?"

"Very Lincoln…I'm not mad at you though, so don't think that, okay"

"Well, if it's any conciliation, you're my world…and your ass is much hotter than theirs," Lincoln said with a hushed, sumptuous tone into Luna's ear, as Luna lustfully laughed.

"Wow…a pervert and a charmer; good on ya Batman…really good on ya," she said, letting her hand dangle by his crotch, his activity still raging.

"Come on bro! First the Goodwill, then the Godzilla movie," Luna said with a big smile, now pulling Lincoln's hand.

"You don't have to tell me twice, know why Lun…I mean, Catwoman?" Lincoln asked while putting the cape around himself again.

"Let me guess dude…cause you're Ba-"

"I'M BATMAN!" Lincoln gurgled gravelly as Luna laughed out. Both now headed to the Goodwill on a minor part of their Halloween night.

* * *

Back at home Lucy was reading her book while hanging out by the front door. Kids by the dozens came down their street, and Lucy had to fill up the big bowl twice. She was getting slightly annoyed by how frequently she would get into a page, then to be cut off by the door bell. Scaring the living hell out of little kids with a surprise "boo" was almost worth it…almost.

"I need Lynn to come down…this is just getting good," Lucy said, putting a marker in her book. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, "two pieces please," on it, leaving the bowl out on the front porch.

"I don't think anyone has an honor system…but I want to read. And Lynn's been gone an awful long time up there."

With great difficulty Lucy put her book down and treaded up the stairs.

Something seemed a little…off. There was a lot of subtle rustling about, tiny bumps and thuds happening in the quiet background of the hallway. The family pets of course ran past Lucy's legs, Charles holding the big Tarantula on his back. Lucy was amazed and loved seeing this, but was still wondering what was going on.

"Lynn's suppose to be resting. What's her deal?"

Lucy began walking to their bedroom. She tried opening it up, but noticed that it was locked.

"Hmm…why would Lynn lock the door? I'm the quietest member of this family and wouldn't wake her even if I tried…huh…sigh."

Lucy knocked on the door. The instant she did she heard banging and panicked breathing puff out.

"HUHH….JUST A SEC LUCY!" Lynn called out in a perturbed tone. Lucy just waited patiently outside, hearing klutzy footsteps more akin to Leni than Lynn.

Lynn flew the door open; she looked like she was sweating profusely and had her hair down completely, waiving out in its brunette glory. Her skim black shirt with the number one logo on it looked forcefully pulled down more than usual.

"So…uh, what's up Lucy? Was taking a nap," Lynn quickly said nervously with a tepid smile.

"I just wanted to check up on you…are you okay?"

"Never…huuhh….better…just doing some clap pushups," Lynn said.

"In your sleep?"

"Wh..what?"

"You just said you were taking a nap, then you just said you were doing clap pushups."

"Oh….a little of column A, a little of column B," Lynn weakly said out, smiling sheepishly and looking severely nervous. Lucy just looked up in the eyes of Lynn; they had a crazed, sensual and lusty background in the contracted black of her pupils. Lynn looked severely on edge.

"…okay…let me know if you need anything, alright Lynn?"

"Wi…will do, thanks," Lynn stuttered quickly, before shutting the door fast and locking it.

"…why lock the door if you're…what's up with her? You know what? I don't even wanna know. My book is getting good, and the candy is probably all gone. But…why does it smell so pungent in our room. I know she can get sweaty and funky, but this is something else…sigh…I'll have to leave the window open tonight to air it out."

Lucy retreated back down stairs. Behind the door to their room, Lynn was panting heavily and hard.

"HUH…HUUUHHH…Holy dang that was close!" Lynn huffed out, before taking a few walking steps, then squirming out a little.

"Wow…it feels good when I walk around with it in there," Lynn said, saliva and sweat pouring down her chin as she slightly lifted her long skimmed number one black shirt, revealing no more shorts, or even panties; Lynn had a small hand-sized orange and white colored gourd with a huge curl inside her.

"Right…shifting back into gear," Lynn panted, throwing herself hard on her bed, feeling the curled end of the gourd poke more inside of her. She was zoning all her focus to the task at hand.

It wasn't any longer than her hands, but it was wide, and she was enjoying it all the same. She was so glad she swiped this off their porch; her imagination couldn't help but wonder what it felt like…and she was going to indulge her alone time with exploration and experimentation.

She leaned her hand inside her pillow case and grabbed another gourd; this one was in the shape of female genitalia. Lynn brought it up to her face and looked at it with a severe gaze while rubbing the other gourd around profusely.

"So…hhuuuuh….do I…am I…curious…like…bi?"

She brought it closer, letting it hover around her mouth.

"I…I dunno…it's cool…maybe…" she trailed off, bringing it down by the other gourd and rubbing her inner thighs just by her area, feeling more deeply confused, but sensually arousing feelings of imaging it to be another girl right there with her, along with her imagination's placement for who the gourd represented inside her.

She suddenly flipped on her abed belly, her shirt scooting down as she stuck her tight derrière high up and curled her head into her mattress. She rubbed the two gourds along her breasts and abs, then rubbed them around her exposed areas sticking straight up in the air. As she began pressing the one curled gourd back inside her and quickly rubbed the other one around her other area, she pushed her face in the mattress hard to quiet her screeching muffles and moans.

She kept going and going, unable to feel herself stop. She was so enraptured in her sexual mode that she didn't even notice the door being unlocked.

Lucy unwearyingly was opening the door, getting Lynn a sports drink to help with whatever was her deal, and brought up a hoagie pastrami/roast beef sandwich in case Lynn was getting hungry.

Lucy heard some pretty intense banging around, but thought it was just her doing exercises.

"Hey Lynn," Lucy said quietly, about to turn as she awkwardly handled the tray of food for her sister around to see the inside of their room, "I got you a sna…uh..uh…uh…!"

Lucy froze solid when she saw Lynn in her compromising position; her tight freckled ass was sticking high up in the air, and one gourd, curled and girthy was being pushed back and forth hard inside her, Lucy getting a mortifyingly perfect view of her labia while another gourd shaped like a girl's business was being brushed furiously over Lynn's other opening. Lynn's face was completely buried in the mattress, moaning hard and loud in the fabric and pillows; she was totally unaware that Lucy just found her like this, lost in her savage self pleasure.

Lucy slowly closed the door, putting the small wooden tray she carried the sports drink and hoagie sandwich on the ground next to their door. She re-opened the door, locked it and closed it.

She walked away down the hall, then down the stairs, then down into the kitchen, then to the basement, curling up in the corner.

"Huuhh….sigh…..hhhuuuuhhh…sigh….why is it always me….sigh….huuhh…." Lucy weakly cried out as she rocked back and forth, facing a very horrid, unshakable fact and experience she just bumbled herself into.

She caught Lynn jerking off hard.

Back upstairs Lynn hadn't broken a sweat, still going strong, but was now moaning out something harder and harder, almost shouting in her mattress.

"Oh…OH….HARDER…YEAH! RIGHT…..RIGHT THERE! RI….OH MY GOD….THERE LINCOLN! AND…AND THERE GIRL LINCOLN! RIGHT…..OH…..OH MY FUCKING GOD! OH FUCK LINCOLN! AHHHHHHAHHHHHH!"

Lynn rocked the wooden frame of her bed hard as she pulled her profusely sweating head out of the mattress to see herself erupt several huge jets of female ejaculate across the room, lathering virtually the entire foot of her bed, part of wooden frame below and part of the base of their door.

Lynn gyrated the thick curved gourd around her tender flushed area, making circular swathing motions progressively slower and slower while wincing out gargled moans. Her whole body was still locked in ecstasy, her nerves from her face down to the tips of her toes locked in a haywire of sensitive neurological overdrive.

She huffed and moaned, trying to regain her breathing. Luckily this came easy for Lynn after all the intense exercises and running she routinely performed.

There was still an enormous amount of sweat pouring from her body, as well as the vestigial ghosts of her orgasm rocking her body. Her whole shirt was soaked in sweat; every part of her skin, exposed or clothed by her shirt or socks, was soaked in sweat. And the room got hot, very hot and muggy, the window fogging up now from the body heat she radiated off like a nuclear reactor.

With each caught breath, Lynn regained her composure.

"Huuhh….huuuuhh…huuuuhh….w…wow….th…that was a lot…more than I've ever done before," Lynn weakly said, flipping on her back and scooting up, pulling her legs and feeling the juices still trickle out of her with her left hand and gripping tight the curved gourd in her right.

"Huh….does…it still taste like," Lynn began, before taking the gourd, leaning forwards and rubbing it along the wet covers at the foot of her bed, then taking the gourd and slipping it in her mouth, bobbling it in and out.

"…hell yeah…white lindor chocolate candy truffles…that's so cool," Lynn said with a lusty smile.

She took her hands and cuffed them over her area, letting the tiny last dribbling from her raw area make a tiny pool in her hands. She licked it up sensually, then took the gourd shaped like female genitalia and rubbed the left-over residue on the part that looked like a girls curtains.

Her hand began shaking with it, and slowly brought it to her face, before she let her reservations and thoughts fall into the canyon of her subconscious, and began licking the female-looking gourd, pressing her tongue hard in the crevice. She did this for a few moments, before finally calling it quits.

She roughly tossed both gourds under her bed like they were baseballs.

"So…I did that," she sighed out, letting her mind sink in what she was doing.

"…that was…so good…the best session, I ever had…and it was to Lincoln…and girl Lincoln in my head…damn…what the fuck does that mean? That I'm really, really into Lincoln, just beyond these…feelings I got for him? And why am I thinking about a girl version of him?"

Lynn proceeded to change out of her shirt. It was difficult since it was soaked in sweat and adhered to her profile. With a little effort and a lot of tussle, it came off, now naked and exposed. Cuffing her breasts, she felt her B-sized busts, tracing her nipples in her hands and wondering if Lincoln was even in to girls with small but round, perky breasts like hers.

"Too bad it'll never happen. It's…wrong…sinful…and yet I just jerked out my best orgasm to him…and a girl version of him…does that mean I'm bisexual or something? I was never into girls before…unless, they're like him, unless I imagine it's him as a girl. So…maybe it's not that they're a girl, but that, it's Lincoln, but a version of Lincoln…I dunno…I just needed to get my rocks off. Maybe I am…maybe I'm not…eh, I'll deal with that later. It's bad enough I'm starting to crank it to…him."

Lynn pulled on a pair of panties and slipped back on her short black shorts, then put on her classic number on red and white shirt with the number one logo.

"Alright…nerves are down…gotta shift gears…and give Lucy a break."

She was about to leave, before she felt under her socked feet the damp stains she made just by the door. She surveyed what she sensually wrought all over her side of the room.

"…after I wipe my mess up…and change my socks. Can't let Lucy find out about this."

After several minutes of wiping down the milky dampness on her bed, floor and the creamy dribbles on her door, with ironically her sweaty black shirt, she threw it in her laundry pile. She slipped her socks off and put new black ones on. Lynn next opened her window to let it air out, it smelling like white lindor chocolate cream, sweaty skin, and heavy, sweaty sex, then headed out.

In the corner of her eye she saw the wooden tray with a sports drink and pastrami/roast beef hoagie sandwich.

"Awe, that's sweet of the queen of darkness. Lucy must have dropped it off. Glad she knocks; if she caught me doing this, that'd be beyond fucked up, hehe," Lynn chuckled a bit, imagining how enormously awkward and uncomfortable her younger sister of five years would react.

"Man…that's the kind of possible shit that could happen when you put a sixteen year old and an eleven year old in the same room."

She carried the tray with a chipper smile, still tickled by tiny electrical impulses coursing through her body from the body-rocking orgasm she had.

She paused before heading downstairs, heading to the bathroom to wash her hands and her legs, then came back down. She saw Lucy curled up reading her book under her black wool blanket, shaking a little.

"Hey Lucy. Ya cold or something?"

"…sigh…my spirit feels irreparably damaged beyond repair. I've seen more than one my age should ever have to see," Lucy said with her deadpan monotone voice.

"Eh…what? So you're basically like your usual self then?" Lynn asked confused.

"What has been seen, cannot be unseen."

"I don't get it."

"And you don't need to."

"Uhhh….okay. And thanks for the grub. Really worked up an appetite."

"…I"ll bet you did."

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing…sigh…I'm going to go in the garage and allow myself to be absorbed in the darkness."

"Man you like the dark gloomy-pants. Okay, fair enough. Don't forget a flashlight Ms. Lucy Scissorhands," Lynn said with a good-natured smile.

"Thank you. I need all the light to illuminate my darkened, confused and broken soul again."

And like that, Lucy quietly bundled her blanket and started walking to the kitchen. Lynn turned the channel and started watching a sports program. Lucy paused and looked at Lynn momentarily.

"Hmmmm…this is freakin good lookin; THANKS AGAIN LUCY!" Lynn yelled out, taking a quick drink of the sports drink, then taking the hoagie sandwich and sticking way more than half into her mouth; it was a foot long hoagie.

Lucy saw this and blushed, running back down to the basement with her blanket and book gripped hard in her arms.

"….sigh…sigh…there's no books to help me cope with the things I've seen and heard…sigh…I'm on my own…sigh…with my own…experiences….and curiosities….sigh."

* * *

7:33 PM

Nighttime on the streets of Ferndale, Michigan, south of Royal Woods.

The van carrying the group of young adults was nearly to its destination, only a few streets away. Post Lincoln and Luna's departure, Luan was listening closely to Becky and Carol talk; some of it was about the Halloween party, other things…about Lincoln.

"Did you feel it too Becky?"

"Yeah Carol. And I mean…damn."

"Yeah. Who knew Lori's little brother was packing some serious packaging."

Luan blushed hard hearing that, remembering how she viewed Lincoln's night tape from when he exploded and had that raging night erection.

"And who knew you'd be ballsy enough to actually grind a kid like that Carol."

"He ain't gonna tell. I rocked his world. Plus…I think it's starting to work on me."

"Me too," Becky said lustfully. Luan didn't know what they meant by something working on them, but ignored it. She had reserved fury for other reasons.

"You're lucky I can't stir the pot on your bullshit. Statutory rape…." Luan thought in her head, but if she was being honest, it was technically possible for Luna to be charged with this too. Even if she dared try and pop this out legally, the potential ramifications and repercussions on Luna and Lincoln, particularly Luna, could be huge and unexpected. She was Luna and Lincoln's self-appointed protector…and she too was secretly seething bullets like Luna at them…and was going to make sure both paid dearly for what they put Lincoln through…in prank form. In a funny way though, she couldn't totally blame them; Luan was tempted so many times herself to try some stuff with Lincoln…and a few times subtly getting away with intentionally positioning her bust out and letting him collide with her.

They were still gonna get pranked.

Luan snuck some thumb tacks, itching glitter, electric buzzers and small packets of fake blood out in from her pockets and put them between her legs. She rolled two fake dollar bills under her seat, making them flow right towards Becky and Carol's feet.

"Oh…Carol, Becky, I think ya there's a couple of bucks down by your shoes," Luan said energetically. Both Becky and Carol bent over as Luan snuck the items down behind their butts.

"Don't know if they're water soluble…don't care," Luan mused, as both brought themselves back up.

"Wh…what the….oh…AUH NO! OW…OW DAMN IT!" Becky winced.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK? CHAZ! YOU'VE GOT-OWWWW…. CRAP IN YOUR SEATS GETTING ALL OVER US! CLEAN YOUR VAN OUT NEXT TIME!" Carol screeched.

"…hehehe," Luan chuckled under her breath, seeing Becky and Carol try and clean their bottom sides with spare napkins Dana was handing back to them.

"Dang it Chaz. What's up with all these ketchup packets dude," Becky complained.

"Wasn't me. I don't eat ketchup," Chaz replied, before they pulled up to a huge red warehouse.

"We're here everyone!" Chaz shouted.

"YAY!" Leni screeched, "like, I'm gonna so dance and have fun tonight!"

"And I'm gonna knock everyone's socks off with my routine," Luan said with a giggle, before sneaking out her pink flower behind a corner of her purple Heath Ledger Joker jacket and squirted water up on the sunroof, making it look like water poured in one jetting spray on Carol and Becky.

"OH COME ON!" Becky yelled out.

"Chaz, your van's a piece of crap. The sunroof had water still in it. It got all over me and Becky!"

"Ha, ha, heh, hee, ho, hu," Luan subtly laughed like the Joker.

"Wow. My van's giving you girls some serious times," Chaz huffed out in a laugh. "Guess my van got excited when two pretty girls got inside it."

"Oh…well that's a nice way of thinking of things, even though we're gonna have to clean ourselves up now," Becky moaned out, still wiping glitter off her back.

"Oh well, it can't be helped," Carol said, grabbing a towel from her little bag and wiping herself off.

"And it got really stuffy in here; that water was a blessing in disguise, huh Wonder Woman?" Becky said to Carol.

"Eh…why not?"

"…dang it," Luan said under her breath. She'd have to up her prank punishment game…but was really trying to just have a good time at this Halloween party. She decided to begrudgingly let the shenanigans Becky and Carol pulled on Lincoln slide…if at least for a little while. She needed to get her mind in the comedy zone.

They all popped out of the van and walked together. The entrance was guarded by two lanky security guards much taller than anyone in the group; both were wearing toga costumes.

"Hey! Chaz!" One of the lanky guys said happily.

"Sup Clay. We all good to head in?"

"Hold up…Chaz, Dana, you told me about Becky, Carol and Terri, but who's…mmmhhmmm, that polar bear goddess and the E-sized Joker?"

"Hot damn would I give my nut for her?" the other lanky guy said to Clay.

"Don't worry guys. They're Lori's sisters. They're good."

"Good huh, and Lori's sisters…well, I dunno."

"Come on Clay, you owe me and Lori one dude."

"Well…I guess you're right. What are their names?"

"Oh, Hi! I'm Leni Loud," Leni said happily, dancing up and down hearing the club music playing, "and I already ate something before coming here, but thank you for offering any nuts you had to me. I appreciate it."

Luan was ready to punch the other guy for the comment, but let it pass; she didn't wanna be kicked out, and Leni seemed too naïve enough to get the reference. Luan put on a fake sultry smile to them.

"And I'm Luan Loud; I'm here for the comedy acts."

"Huh…comedy…okay. Well, I like you already. Welcome to the party. You guys have some….serious fun," Clay said, him and the other guy giving very wicked, rather suggestive grins.

"Cool. Thanks guys!" Chaz yelled out.

The group headed inside. It was a raucous of a time inside.

" _Hey you costumed cats and gals, here's an oldie that's not that old; Alan Walker's Spectre. Dance your asses off to this everyone_!" a DJ announced over the Warehouse's Intercom, then played the song. It was acoustically loud and popping inside the warehouse.

Colored lights were flashing all over the place, and a good two hundred people were jamming and hanging out in a various assortment of costumes, ranging from old school, appropriate, obscure, obscene and down-right celebrating of any lack of inhibition.

Towards the back corner high up they saw a stage with the DJ rocking her head back and forth. She got up and was setting a microphone stand in the middle of the stage.

"HELL YEAH! THERE IT IS!" Luan shouted happily seeing the microphone on stage indicating there'd be stand-up comedy. She let Leni know she'd get back to her in a bit afterwards.

"Cool Luan!" Dana said in support.

"Yeah, like totes awesome. You know I signed you up too Luan. You should be the first one to go I think."

"Really? Awe…thank's Leni," Luan said, hugging Leni tight.

"I'll see you over there in a moment Luan. I'm gonna dance a little and have some of that bowl of juice."

"You mean punch Leni?"

"What? Why would anyone call juice punch? You don't punch juice Luan. That's silly."

Luan ignored that and hugged Leni. Leni hung back with the group as Luan meandered and made her way through the maze that was late teens and young adults, all within the senior year of high school and college ages, dancing and having fun with one another. It was one hell of a time; the music was loud and thumping, everyone was moving, costumes and make-up littered the view throughout. The warehouse was a cool location for this to happen. It's abandoned nature and huge size meant that a lot of young adults around the area could kick back and have some fun.

"So Leni!" Carol shouted over to Leni.

"Yeah Carol?"

"How old is your brother?"

"Oh…uhh…he's the middle child, so…I think he's….OH…fourteen. That's it!"

"Ah man….really, fourteen? Thought he was sixteen or older," Becky added on.

"Yeah. He is my little brother after all, but, you shouldn't be fooled. He's…a real gentleman and one of the most mature, caring guys around," Leni said. Parts of a red light flashed down from the ceiling. It was a lucky happenstance since Leni started to blush a tinge on her cheeks.

"Man…I feel like a piece of crap now," Becky said to Carol.

"Not me. Anything to fuck with Lori," she said lustily.

"You're fucked Carol."

"At least I'm honest."

"What are you two talking about?" Leni asked with confusion.

"Nothing," both said. They didn't realize how hulking Leni's physique was until she looked down at both of them. No way would they tell her anything about the stuff they pulled on her little brother; they thought she might beat the living hell out of them.

"So, Leni, let's dance!" Carol yelled out, her, Becky, Terri, Dana and Chaz dancing with the heavy beats of the music synth/wave/pop dance music.

" _Already you costumed cappers, now we got another retrowave funk tune; Dance of the Dead's Waves. I wanna see all you pump out to this one ya'll!" The DJ announced smoothly._

Leni joined in happily to let loose. Guys moving through the sardine-cluster of costumed young people were pausing and watching the sights.

"Guys!"

"Yeah Leni?" Terri shouted out.

"I wanna say thank you! Thank you thank you very much for letting me and Luan come with you guys!"

"No problem Leni!" Dana replied.

"Yeah, anything for a friend…I mean a sister of Lori," Becky added on.

Suddenly two guys in their costumes, one a pirate, another a werewolf, walked up to the dancing Becky and Carol. They seemed to just rock back and forth with each other, Carol with the pirate guy, Becky with the werewolf guy before they began really dancing with one another, Becky in particular showing off her dance tricks she assimilated implicitly from Lincoln.

As Leni was dancing herself with Dana, Chaz and Terri, she looked around; it looked like quite a few costumed partiers were beginning to dance...weirdly, in Leni's eyes anyways. They were getting extremely close, brushing up hard against one another, and it seemed like they weren't just gelled to one partner; they seemed to jump from one another, each dancing in a very strange, rather close way.

"Hey! Dana? A lot of people are dancing weirdly," Leni commented to her.

"It's all good Leni! They're all having a swingin time with each other!" Chaz yelled back over a particularly loud beat.

"And we mean "each other" quite literally. Heck yeah! Just wait till later!" Carol said, getting close to waiving her ass near Leni.

Leni then saw in front of her a random girl wearing a sexy nurse outfit, heading towards another girl, dressed as a demon, before they pulled themselves into each other's bodies and started making out profusely on the ground.

Leni looked at this with a confused and perturbed look.

"Whoa...what's that all about?" Leni said with her hands over her mouth in shock.

"I guess they like each other, huh?" Dana yelled out to Chaz.

"Yeah, just like how I really like you," Chaz replied, pulling Dana in his arms and making out with her.

"Oh my," Leni said, now seeing lots of costumed partiers making out and grinding against one another.

"Terri? What's going...TERRI?"

Terri was sucking face with a random stranger, a guy dressed as a mobster.

"Oh man...what's happening here? HEY! GUYS?"

"Wh...what is it Leni?"

"Can we...go see Luan do her stand-up? I got her signed up for it, and wanted to see her."

"Huh...Leni...I hate to break this to you, but there's no stand-up at this party?" Carol suddenly chimed in.

"What do you mean? Isn't that stage up there for comedy?"

"Leni, why do you think this is a comedy stand-up Halloween party?"

"This," Leni said, pulling out a text message on her new cellphone from Lori, detailing the party's secret whereabouts.

"I glanced at it and saw it had comedy here, so I though Luan might like to be signed up. Apparently she was the only one, so I thought she might like to be the excavator."

"..entertainer Leni...and this doesn't say comedy right here...it says karaoke...and the phrase " _and other things_."

"What's the difference?"

"Between what? Karaoke and Comedy?" Becky asked.

"Yeah?"

"Karaoke is when you sing in front of people. Comedy is telling jokes in front of people…Leni, are you telling me right now you signed up your sister for Karaoke thinking this was a comedy club Halloween party? These people are expecting to laugh their asses off, but at how bad we sing, not from a stand-up act," Becky explained as best as she could.

Leni stood there blankly for several moments, letting her brain think...think...and think some more.

"...uh oh. Crudstones...I SCREWED UP! I REALLY SCREWED UP!" Leni shouted in panic.

"Whoa! Calm down Leni! It's all good!" Chaz said over from sucking face with Dana.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Terri asked from her own make out session, before pulling herself back in with the guy she was with.

"LUAN'S A COMEDIAN! LUNA IS THE SINGER IN OUR FAMILY! OH MY GOD! OH NO! THIS IS NOT TOTES! NOT TOTES AT ALL! LUAN!" Leni roared in alarm, before beginning to try and run through the giant crowd of sensually dancing costumed, presumably horny young college students.

"God damn...Lori said Leni was a little slow, but...holy fuck...this is gonna be funny as hell," Becky said, pulling her guy she was making out with through the crowd following Leni.

"HA! Well, good thing she's really tall and hot. You see her ass Becky?" Carol yelled out, seeing several guys who were pushed out of the way of a frantic Leni now following her in lust and curiosity.

"Yeah? Why Carol?"

"Man...what I'd give to fuck her."

"Come on. She doesn't swing like that Carol. Lori wouldn't like that at all. And aren't you grinding against that pirate still?"

"Yeah...but it's the best of both worlds...eh, either way, let's go see this shit show play out. Should be funny...then we can see if Leni wants to join us."

"You're so totally fucked Carol," Becky said, before she pulled away from her werewolf costumed-guy she was with and grabbed Carol's chin and made out with her.

"If we're trying this out, I want Joker girl after she's done. You see her boobs?"

"I did!" Terri yelled out, "talk about fucking gigantic. I wanna go at them."

"I wanna go at this guy, and her, and you, and...well...let's see where this night takes us...we're all gonna be having fun," Carol said cautiously to Becky, the two guys they were with, Terri and her partner, trying to make sure Chaz and Dana wouldn't hear them.

She then pulled away from sending the group to follow the path Leni was bulldozing through the crowd.

"Hey Dana! Chaz! Come on! Let's watch Luan karaoke!"

"That sounds sweet! Awesome!" Chaz yelled out, fist-punching the air with Dana.

They all followed the direction of the stage. Leni was frantically searching for Luan; she was completely out of sight, even with Leni being among the few tallest young people at the party, she couldn't see Luan.

Meanwhile back behind the stage, Luan was prepping her routine in her mind; the crowd was going to be a rowdy bunch, so she tailored her act to be a bit more raunchy and raucous, with still the ever-present puns she loved so very much.

"Okay...okay...gear up...all the world's a stage...get it in comedy mode Luan...and...THERE! Got it!"

Luan found her metaphorical footing, now feeling primed and ready to take this huge crowd on. She'd play her Heath Ledger Joker angle in the act too, with the obvious rave Dark Knight references and such.

She was about to head on stage, when suddenly Leni came tripping up from a corner and smashing through a huge stand of chairs, causing them all to fall down one by one on the ground. She got back up and looked frantically again, seeing Luan. Luan looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Leni?"

"LUAN! OH MY GOD! LIKE, THANK GOD I FOUND YOU!"

"Leni! Calm down. What's up? I'm about to go up," Luan said, trying to brush the dust and debris off Leni. A stage hand suddenly came up to both of them.

"Thank's for knocking all the chairs down angel-bear; didn't need that extra chore, and you Joker? What song ya want?"

"Song? As background when I do my bit?"

"I mean what song are ya gonna sing? Karaoke, remember?"

"Karaoke? What are you talking about? I'm doing stand-up sir."

"Not according to this," the stagehand said, putting a clipboard in her hands and showing a listing of karaoke songs available, then a list of people signed up for a Karaoke show; Luan saw her named signed on, stylized in Leni's hand-writing.

"So...this isn't a stand-up comedy Halloween party?"

"No Joker. Why the hell do you think that? And you're gonna be on in a minute, just so you know."

"That's...what I was trying to tell you Luan...I like, screwed up. I screwed up big time! I'm like, really really sorry!"

Luan just stood there, her face gradually becoming plainer and plainer...before….

"…GOD DAMN IT LENI! HOLY FUCK! SHIT! FUCK! I'M FUCKED! I CAN'T SING! THAT'S LUNA'S THING! I...I can't do it...I'm out! I'm backing out," Luan huffed out angry and confused.

"Come on kid! Look, the cash prize for the winner is going to be two-hundred dollars...and no one else signed up, so looks like all ya got to do is sing for like, four or five minutes...come on! I need an act, or this Halloween party's DJ is gonna kick the living fuck out of me. How about it?"

"...two hundred dollars?" Luan asked from the corner of her panicked, angry expression.

"Yeah...take it...please?"

"And…all I gotta do is sing…karaoke?"

"YES! Do we got a deal?"

Luan stood there, letting her green-dyed hair drape over her face as she thought.

"If I do this….I wanna chose the song...and I get to keep my costume on so no one knows it's me."

"Yeah, fine, whatever, deal! So what song you want?"

"LUAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Leni asked in horror.

"…giving these people a show Leni. I'm an entertainer….it's what I do."

"But…but you don't sing!"

"I guess tonight I do…Leni, just trust me."

"W…why Luan?"

"You wanna know honestly Leni?"

"YES! WHY?"

"You gave almost all your money to cover Lincoln's mistake…I want you to have that back…and I care about you. I don't wanna ruin this night for you," Luan said gently, cuffing Leni's cheek. Leni looked scared and concerned.

"HEY! JOKER GIRL! What song am I playing? And I hope you know the lyrics too. Our monitor's busted."

"I know the song…it's…one of my favorites…it might be the only thing these piss-poor vocal cords of mine can actually sing…here, this one. No edits, no remixes, just the original instrumental, okay? OH, and raise it a semitone, alright?"

"…Cascada….alright. You got it Joker girl! Get out there in a minute. Beat's will be startin soon," the stagehand said, before walking off in the back by the DJ. He showed her what Luan wanted to play. The DJ seemed to give an approving nod.

"You…you're doing this for me Luan? All for me to have some spending money at the mall?"

"And because you're my sister. I want you to have fun."

"Awwwww…..Luan…you're gonna make me-"

"Now head out. I need to really shift gears and prep some mental MacGyver tweaking," Luan said with a smile, before turning around, facing the thin black curtain, behind it at least two hundred partying, intense young college students.

"Well…if you're going in the Lion's Den…do it going in swinging a bat," Luan mused, before padding her Joker coat pockets.

"Good thing I brought you for kicks."

"Can…I watch from here Luan?" Leni asked, still standing at her spot. She'd be behind the curtains, next to another microphone

"O..okay. If you want."

"Cause I wanna be here for you. Have fun Luan."

"F. O.N. Leni," Luan said with a giggle.

"F. O. N." Leni replied weakly.

The stagehand started issuing a countdown till the curtain would be drawn up.

"Okay Luan…you're out of your element…but you can do this…holy shit…I'm about to sing in front of a giant crowd….relax…think…what would Luna do….hey…wait a minute? What would I do?"

Luan thought about this momentarily. The countdown was getting closer.

"I…I would…I am telling myself now…this song…it's personal to me…it may be a dumb German Eurodance…but…it's everything I feel…for him."

The curtains began slowly raising up. The multicolored landscape of the lights and crowd, plus the decreasing volume of the DJ's other music, freaked Luan out momentarily.

"Come on…come on…this is…my soul…this song is how he makes me feel…I…I can do this…I CAN DO THIS…FOR THE LOVE OF HIM!"

And like that, Luan, in her Joker costume, somewhat shaking, was now only a foot away from her microphone stand, and down below eight feet off stage was an entire crowd of young people in their costumes staring away at her.

"….hh…holy fuck…there's more than I thought," Luan shuttered.

Luan instantly began sweating, eyes locked towards the back of the warehouse, trying to avert her eyes away from the audience's eyes.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Someone yelled from the back.

"HEY! WHY SO SERIOUS JOKER!?" Another yelled out.

"SHOW US THOSE BIG OL BOOBS!"

"LOOK AT DEM TITTIES!"

"Great…haven't even started, and my boobs are already stealing the show," Luan dreaded, feeling her breasts getting sweatier and tighter in her costume.

Luan heard the beginnings of the song.

"This is it…showtime," she thought tepidly, before letting the acoustics of the first few seconds take effect, coughing to clear her throat, closing her eyes, focusing on her emotions…her soul…her feelings…for and about him.

"… _..I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me."_

The crowd got slowly silent as they began to get a vibe for the song, Luan's somewhat delicate singing, the few hecklers trying to grab a bit of attention still.

" _I still feel your touch in my dreams."_

Then the beat slowly picked up and began, and suddenly Luan felt no more hesitation, no reservations…she was going to make this her song.

 _"Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why….without you it's hard to survive."_

And from that point on, Luan lost touch of her surroundings and felt the thing Luna more than often said she felt in her rock music; lost in utter emotional ecstasy.

" _Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last…Need you by my side!"_

And suddenly the crowd erupted in gigantic cheers and applause. Leni on the side was making the biggest giant smile possible, while the group down below was rocking hard to the beat. Dana and Chaz, Terri, Carol and Becky, the whole front crowd, heck, the whole crowd of costume wearing partiers was egging on Luan for more. And Luan was unusually enjoying it…not for giving them a good time, but for the first time, in a very subtle way, revealing her most personal dark secret.

" _Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go…want you in my life!"_

Luan suddenly pulled out a weird looking little device; a larger than average Kazoo with small whoopee cushions poking out on the sides. And in less than a second of change from singing, she started playing the instrumental synth melody part of the song on this weird looking instrument right into the microphone.

The crowd went absolutely nuts. No one expected a karaoke of this passion and creativity. The singer was playing what looked like an impossibly weird, wacky and funny hand-made instrument from Spencer props and making sounds identical to the real synth sound, but with a huge amount of invested passion and bombastic power to her melodically accurate blasts. This wasn't for shits and giggles; she was being one with the music itself in these few moments, and Luan was rocking hard while doing this.

"HOLY FUCK! WE KNOW HER! WE KNOW HER!" Chaz yelled out while rocking his head hard with Dana rocking her whole body. Leni was rocking hard herself, almost tripping from behind the curtain. She couldn't believe Luan had this ability, locked up away. It was as though a little of Luna was inside of Luan, but this was Luan's unique musical proclivity at work, a different beast to Luna's music.

Leni saw a spare microphone on the side next to her, looking primed and ready as if it was a back-up one to the one Luan was playing her funny instrument into.

Luan herself couldn't help herself but smile a little while playing. She was feeling it now, the difficulty, the pain, the love, the raw intensity of music Luna tried and tried to convey, getting to that tone. Luan had felt that through her routines, but she hadn't thought feelings like this from music were possible, especially singing and playing it for regular old dive karaoke.

Luan stopped as the song bounced back to lyrics. She looked out at the crowds, and saw all of them turn into Lincolns suddenly; hundreds of Lincolns, staring back at her with those sweet eyes, the warm, freckled smile with his chipped tooth her little brother was known for.

Some heartache bubbled in her tenor.

" _Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_ ," she sang with a saddened tone, the audience now on their toes feeling Luan's change. She imagined those arms that could be her castle, the heart being her sky…it could be Lincoln's…but in truth, it never would be.

Luan suddenly felt tears falling down her face.

 _"They wipe away tears that I cry_ ," Luan choked out. Leni saw Luan suddenly begin to cry.

Suddenly Leni clumsily skidded out right next to Luan with a microphone in her hand, and she started singing, straight into Luan's face.

" _The good and the bad times we've been through them all_ _…_ _you make me rise when I fall_!" Leni sang as bubbly and sweet as she possibly could to a stunned-looking Luan, smiling and rocking back and forth. The crowd went even wilder for a second singer to pop up to this song, and got even crazier. Luan's tears came out even harder, but joyfully, seeing Leni do this, risk embarrassment beyond measure.

"Leni…" Luan thought so happily. Leni was helping her, and in a way, like the lyrics of the song, was making Luan rise while she fell.

The karaoke song became a duet. Leni and Luan locked their arms and shoulders together and sang hard together.

" _Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last…need you by my side!"_

"HOLY FUCK! THAT'S LENI! THAT'S FUCKING LENI!" Chaz yelled out in excitement.

"WAY DA GO LENI!" Carol and Becky screamed out.

"YAAAY LUAN! YAAAY LENI!" Dana screamed out, the crowd screaming out in cheers and hoots.

" _Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_ _._ _And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_ _._ _Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go_ _…_ _want you in my life!"_

Luan broke off for the last instrumental with the weird kazoo, getting another round of crazy ass cheering while Leni danced hard next to Luan, rocking back and forth with a giant grin.

Then the last duet came.

" _Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_ _._ _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_ _._ _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_ _…_ _need you by my side."_

And in seconds, the instrumental ended. The karaoke song came to a close.

Luan and Leni breathed hard, and the crowd was raging still, making a round of screaming yells and applause for them. Luan had no idea this ham-handed stunt would be this successful, and she never imagined she had a good singing voice; apparently it was good enough to get the crowd thrown in a slurry. And Leni was having a good time it looked like.

"HUUUHHHH….oh man…next time we bring Luna with us Leni," Luan heaved in one giant huff, before briefly waiving the crowd so long. Leni was dancing still in a very silly, goofy manner, before Luan pulled her from the stage.

"OH MY GOD LUAN! THAT WAS LIKE, THE MOST FUN I EVER HAD!"

"I know…thank's…thank's for jumping in back there Leni. I almost bombed…I can't believe you knew the song too."

"HEY! HERE JOKER!" the stage hand yelled out, throwing over Luan an envelope. She opened it and found two hundred dollars in it, like he promised. She smiled and gave it to Leni.

"Uh-uh…we're splitting this Luan…or I could take you to the mall!" Leni said, denying the envelope.

"And that's super fantastic sounding Leni."

The DJ came over the intercom.

" _FOLKS! ANOTHER ROUND OF CRAZY-ASS APPLAUSE FOR THE GREATEST JOKER KARAOKE PERFORMANCE OF ALL TIME, AND HER LITTLE ANGEL-BEAR FRIEND TOO!"_

The crowd gave another round of shouting, hooting and screaming applause, making Leni and Luan form big smiles on their faces. But Leni's faded momentarily, trying to talk to Luan again.

"Also Luan…why I jumped out there…I'm sorry but, well…something seemed a little…off Luan. You looked so sad for a moment…you cried. I don't know why, so I wanted to make you happy and smile," Leni said with a sugary, tepid grin. Luan pulled Leni into a tight hug and happily cried into her chest.

"And you jumped in…you did make me happy and smile Leni! You…you're so awesome, ya know….uh…..uh oh….OH SHIT! NOT NOW!" Luan roared in alarm.

"What is it Luan?"

"Leni, I gotta go to a restroom for a moment. Something…is happening to me. I'll be back," Luan urgently said, running out backstage and into the crowds, trying to ignore the slurry of applause and compliments coming her way from all angles.

"GOD DAMN IT! NOW? Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!?" Luan roared, directing this not at the crowd, but at her breasts; Luan just caught herself involuntarily lactating hard all over inside her Heath Ledger Joker costume.

She frantically tried making it for the restrooms on the other side of the warehouse, bulldozing through costumed dancer after costumed dancer.

"Oh my…I hope Luan's alright…I better go-" Leni was saying before being pulled to the side. Lips and tongue instantly met hers; she was being made out hard with by a really lusty looking Carol.

Leni broke off instantly, unable to process fully what was going on.

"Ah, come on Leni. That's a present for how awesome you and Luan were. We weren't really expecting you to do that…and I got more gifts," Carol said, now beginning to grind hard on Leni's physically strong but scared, shaking frame.

"Let me and some friends hang out with you a bit and I'll really make you shake…under my tongue."

"Ca…Carol…I don't….are you…trying to do things to me?"

"Winner winner, chicken dinner," Becky said, looking like she was drinking a bottle of some weird kind of substance with her guy friend from earlier. She stumbled over and planted several awkward kisses on Leni's neck, before falling backwards and sloppingly making out with a stranger, who seemed all too willing.

"I…I don't like what's going on here…Carol…Becky…what's wrong with-"

"You're nervous. It's okay…we're just having some fun," Terri said, looking around, "and where's Luan? I wanna have some fun with her…unless you can beat her to the punch?" Terri said with what looked like a blushing look.

"Whe…where's Dana and Chaz?" Leni asked like a little child.

"They're getting it on in the back by themselves where all the other groups are going. Kill-joys, but oh well. Now come on! Let's party!" Carol said, dragging a scared and timid Leni over to a table; the punch was moved to the side. Even though Leni couldn't tell what anything on it was, she could get a feeling from the weird acidic and musty smells off the products that this was not stuff she should be doing.

"I…I'm not hungry," Leni said, trying to break off. Carol and Becky suddenly grabbed her arm.

"We are."

"Please…please let me go…I need to find Luan…I'm scared."

"Then let's just loosen you up," Becky said in a daze.

"I bet you're all tight. I can really make you feel good…so can she…and him….and him…and them…and her…and him and him and her," Carol said with nothing but lust in her tone.

"Oh my god….WHAT KIND OF HALLOWEEN PARTY IS THIS?!" Leni screeched out in horror, almost able to drown out what sounded like intense, sexual beat music with a heavy retro focus.

"This is the part of that little electronic flyer for this party that mentioned " _and other things_ " Becky said while licking her tongue all over several guys and Terri.

"Leni… _and other things_ is code for " _huge sex orgy_ _ **"**_ …now…come on girl… Terri wants Luan's huge boobs to suck on…" Carol said, nodding over to Terri, who had her tongue dangling out and wiggling it across her face.

Carol leaned into Leni's ear and lustfully whispered, "Hey….hey…Leni?"

"Wha…..aat Carol?"Leni replied with shaking legs.

"…I wanna make you cum….all over mine and Becky's face…and maybe him…and …and ya know what else Leni?"

"Wh…w…wh…what Carol?"Leni asked with trembling terror and confusion in her voice.

"…I wanna cum all over your sexy little ass and back."

Leni suddenly went from mortified little girl to scared, titanic berserker, panicking through a crowd of twenty young college people beginning to engage in some very serious group action with one another.

"Ahhh man… LENI! COME ON! I'LL FUCK YOU AND YOU FUCK MEEEE…fuck me Leni….god damn it, we lost her…fuck!" Carol complained in a drugged-out stupor.

"Oh well…guess it wasn't meant to be Carol," Becky replied, holding onto another guy from earlier.

"So…think we came off too strong?"

"Please…you wanted to come off strong, get it?"

"Hell, that was funny Becky! So funny I'm gonna make sure me and these guys in the pirate, werewolf and caveman costumes are gonna do unspeakable things to you."

"You know I'll do the same to them and you. Let's get back there and get a room. I'm horny!"

"Or we can just make one group into two."

As the voracious huddle maneuvered towards the back warehouse with more private quarters to explore, in the corner of the table and a large crate stood a tall lanky emo girl with dark freckles, highlights in her black hair, barely dressed up besides regular clothing, a dark black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, heavy looking black boots, and a perpetual looking frown planted on her face. All she had on was a partial white Phantom of the Opera mask. She saw the exchange happen between Leni and these other girls. She also happened to see a certain Joker' dressed girl run through the crowd.

"Heh…didn't know my sexy little mime was here…I should go say hi and let her know what's up with me…maybe with her sis…but me first."

* * *

Earlier across town, Lincoln and Luna were happily exploring the Goodwill store. There were very few people in the store, so Lincoln and Luna were having a bit of fun till their movie would be starting.

Lincoln was slinking in the shadows messing around in the cloth aisles, play-stalking Luna as she browsed through some discounted bandanas and belt chains. Quick little dark flashes hinted at his messing with her. Luna got a kick out of Lincoln humming the old Batman theme around her. She could hear him quietly in the background go, "Duna nuna nuna nuna nuna nuna nuna nuna...Batman."

"Man...what a dork," Luna said with a happy grin while comparing prices.

She then began looking in the men's t-shirt aisles, trying to find any rock music, skull or moon-related shirt designs. She loved these kind. Behind her Lincoln was doing another little bit of humming, doing the Dark Knight theme.

"Dada daudau dada daudau dada daudau duuuuuuuuuhhh daaaahhhhhhh."

"Well so much for Ace Savvy," Luna said with a cheeky tone.

"Savvy works in the light...I work in the shadows...and you'll never have to thank me…know why?" Lincoln said with his Christian Bale gravelly voice.

"...cause you're-"

"I'm Batman!"

"Well...Catwoman likes to play with bats more than card decks anyway," Luna said in a quiet, lusty tone.

"Hey, I'ma go check out the book section, see if they got any comics."

"Ya know how unlikely that's gonna be, right?"

"Maybe...but Batman always has hope."

"Silly..."

Lincoln walked over to the three aisles of books. As he started browsing, he came upon a little design pocket book, old and tattered from the early 60's. It was certainly the aesthetic and design of its time, with a slight Art Deco integration in the background.

Flipping through it flippantly, he crossed a page detailing ornamental flower usage, and saw designs for a dress...with flowers and colors extremely reminiscent of someone he knew who had that kind of dress style with ornamental flowering on it.

"...Mary," Lincoln said to himself. He stared at the picture for a long time, letting those good short memories he had of her run across his mind. It only took a second for the horror that befell her to hit him like a ton of bricks.

"...you didn't deserve that Mary."

Lincoln's mood suddenly dropped like a piece of gold in water, sinking lower and lower, letting himself brood.

"Mary...I...dunno if I believe in God anymore...I...I don't know...after seeing you...your eyes just lose life...and me and Luna...how could anyone believe-"

"Hey bro!"

"OH! Luna...hey."

"Whatcha got there?" Luna said with a big smile, holding several t shirts.

"Just...a quaint little book. It has a picture of some designs that remind me of someone."

Luna felt how rocked and perturbed Lincoln looked.

"Dude…you okay? You're rockin the vibe of your costume a little too well."

"I'm good. I...I'm gonna check out the science fiction novels section."

"Rockin. But first, what do ya think of these?" Luna asked, showing several purple and white shirts. She positioned a tight looking white one on her chest; it had small purple skulls and false ruby emblems dotted along the arms.

"This one's a little short, but I don't think anyone would mind seeing my belly button, especially you."

"No complaints from me there...although...isn't it going to be really tight around your...ya know?" Lincoln said nervously, using his hands to make false breasts on himself.

"...that's the point. The shirt's kinda for me...but mostly for you bro."

"Oh," Lincoln huffed, his cheeks getting rosy red.

"I'll take those cute red cheeks of yours as a yes. How about this one?" Luna asked, pulling out a dark purple shirt with two skulls making out with one another.

"Well...ya can't wear that around the house with our younger sisters."

"Yeah...it ain't that comfy anyways...how about this?"

Luna pulled out a light purple shirt with orange streaks flowing around one another in DNA-like helixes.

"I really like this one; kinda symbolic in a way...of a lot of things...like us...being us...with each other...how close we are on so many levels."

"That's...really cool actually," Lincoln said excitedly, looking it over. It did seem to have that feel to it, reflecting in a tiny way their unique bond and relationship.

"So...we got another five minutes...let's check out, then catch the movie, okay dude?"

"Okay. I'll be right here."

"Alright."

Luna backtracked to the changing rooms while Lincoln moseyed over to the sci fi novels.

He couldn't let all the nerdy books take his mind off Mary...and found himself thinking about her swan song...Swing Low, Sweet Chariot.

He started humming a little bit of it, remembering how fun it was to hear her sing it while he subtly joined in. And within seconds, he softly started whistling it, feeling a little happier knowing that, at the very least from that horrific day, he got to meet a wonderfully sweet lady.

"If you're going to do that, could you go somewhere else? That's very annoying!" A shrill voice yelled out of the corner of Lincoln's periphery; it was an old heavy-weighted woman bent over looking in the children's section, with wiry grey hair and holding a look of utter contempt and misery.

"Oh...I'm sorry mam. My apologiz-"

"And don't call me mam! You have no business being in here in that sinful costume."

"Well...my apologizes, but this is just a costume, and it is Halloween. It's all in good fun."

"You're a disgusting little piece of shit sinner is what you are. Wearing such filth. You're going to pay one day for wearing such-"

"HEY!" roared out a loud, intense and raging voice. Lincoln looked over and saw Luna once again seething with rage. Luna power-walked over and looked the old lady down square in the eyes. She awkwardly got up herself.

"What the fuck did you just call him!?"

""A SINNER, JUST LIKE YOU, YA FILTHY SINFUL LOOKING SLUT!"

"Back off lady! He was just looking at some books and whistling. It was pretty!"

"God has a special kind of hell for sinners like you. May you burn in hell for all eternity."

"More than harsh lady. You need to apologize to him. And if he was whistling a little, so what? Just ask him nicely to stop whistling instead of jumping his ass!"

"What do you know? You're an abomination, a sinner, a skank, a whore, and nothing more in the eyes of the lord almighty in that filth you call clothing! Your kind is why the world is in perpetual sin!"

"Ya know what? GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU OLD DECREPID BITCH!"

"LORD! SEND THESE SINNERS TO THE PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"FUCK YOU YA OLD CUNT!"

"...WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"CUNT! CAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU BLOODY ARE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU SINNFUL LITTLE WHORE!"

"CUNT! CUNT CUNT!" YOU'RE AN OLD MISERABLE SPIDER-WEBBED FLABBY GIT-WORN OUT GOOD FOR NOTHING WASTE OF A HATEFUL CUNT! AND IF THAT'S WHAT YOUR ALMIGHTY LORD AND GOD IS LIKE, THEN THE BOTH OF YOU BLOODY TWATS CAN BLOW ME!"

"Uhhh...Luna?" Lincoln asked, trying to pull Luna away from this old lady she was getting horrifically heated with.

Luna looked around, seeing several customers sheepishly watching, then pretending they were looking at something else. Then someone in a blue uniform came out of the back.

Five minutes later...

"…AND FUCK ALL OF YOU TOO!" Luna roared at the top of her lungs, almost shattering the glass exterior of the Goodwill building. Lincoln pulled her back, trying to drag her away from the premises.

"Man...that got outta hand quick."

"THOSE FUCKING IDIOT ASSHOLES! BOLLUCKS! FUCK THAT MANAGER! TAKING THAT WOMAN'S SIDE. Last time I ever go there, EVER AGAIN! YA HEAR ME YOU BLOODY GITS! EAT A DICK! ALL OF YOU!"

"Come on Luna...please...let's just...Luna?"

As Lincoln was trying with all his power to pull Luna away, the old woman looked through the mirror and gave a pompous little wave bye.

"YOU'RE THE EVIL ONE YOU COCKSUCKER! I HOPE YOU DIE! SHRIVEL UP AND DIE YOU CUNT!"

Lincoln finally managed to pull Luna from the general area of the Goodwill parking lot and get her near the theater complex. He checked his watch; a few minutes till the previews would be beginning.

"Good lord…never thought I'd ever hear you drop the "c" word so much…Luna?"

He looked over into her face; Luna looked like she was beginning to cry hot angry tears, breathing angrily in and out.

"Luna...come here," Lincoln said, pulling her into his arms and rocking with her back and forth gently.

"Lincoln..." Luna trembled,"...why do people suck so much?"

"That was a one-off Luna. There's lots of good people out there...and many other nice sweet old religious ladies that don't have...bad vibes and dirt-bag minds like hers."

"Lincoln...she called you-"

"I know what she said...I don't care. I only wish I had the cojones like you to stand up to her like you did for me."

"...why though Linc? Why couldn't she be nice? You did nothing wrong."

"I don't know; guess some people are just really miserable and messed-up deep down inside...but you know what?"

"What bro?"

"You make it impossible for me to be ever miserable," Lincoln said sweetly, putting his forehead against hers. Luna made a huge smile while trying to dry her tears and cool her face temperature.

"You're too charming and sweet for your own good, know that bro?"

"Maybe...now come on.

"Lincoln…thank you."

"Anytime Luna…I…just want you to be happy."

"And ya do an awesome job at it bro. More than you'll ever know," Luna said with a jolly rock tenor in her voice.

"Killer Luna! We gotta get good seats and-"

Lincoln and Luna suddenly collided head on with two other figures. Luna landed first in some bushes, Lincoln landing on top of her. They both looked over and saw two girls around Lincoln's age, knocked to the ground.

"HEY! Watch where ya going ya…..Lincoln?"

"No way," Lincoln said, looking over at the sight.

"Is that who I think it is?" Luna asked perplexed.

"Who else rock star. Glad you found your bro."

"Who else? Nice to see ya again," Luna said with a jive tone.

Ronnie Anne pulled herself up; she was wearing a makeshift Tin Man outfit from The Wizard of Oz. Lincoln looked next to Ronnie Anne and couldn't believe his eyes; it was Christina, wearing a Dorothy outfit.

"Uhh…hi Ronnie Anne, hi Christina," Lincoln said both happily and awkwardly.

"Sup lameo! You two trick or treating or something?" Ronnie Anne asked with a smirk. She walked over and hugged Lincoln nicely.

"And ya know the rule; don't tell anyone I hug or I'll clobber you."

"You never not tell me Ronnie," Lincoln said, giving a quick hug to her. Luna smiled while Christian looked nervously at them.

"Same question to ya tin-dudette. Bro and me are hittin that new Godzilla movie."

"Didn't you to see that already?" Ronnie Anne asked. Christina seemed to slightly hover behind Ronnie Anne.

"By the way, nice costumes you two."

"Same to you Ronnie. Anyways, I got sick last we saw it, so I'm making sure Lincoln sees it for real; all of it."

"Well, that's cool. Me and Christina just saw this funny-ass comedy movie. It was awesome!"

"Is it the Mike Judge movie?" Luna asked.

"How'd ya know?"

"Luan saw it; she loved it."

"Then she's got good taste. That Judge guy knows how to take down all politicians without having to name a single one. Well…Luna, Lincoln, we gotta head out. I need to walk Christina home."

"Okay…happy Halloween Ronnie Anne, happy Halloween Christina," Lincoln said, giving Ronnie Anne a fist bump and Christina a wave, before Ronnie wrapped herself in another hug with him.

"Happy Halloween lameo. Glad you're alive…and if you pull a stunt like that ever again I'll wrap you around a telephone pole myself."

"Duly noted…Ronalda."

"HEY!" Ronnie Anne shouted in a flabbergasted laugh. Christina started snickering in the background, and Luna was chuckling under her breath.

"Yeah yeah…laugh it up doofus. I'll get you when school starts again. Come on Christina. Bye Luna. See ya around."

"See ya Ronnie Anne. Have fun with your date," Luna said slyly, Ronnie Anne blushing slightly while Christina really glowed. She gave a scowling smile, before pulling Christina down the theater complex sidewalk.

Luna and Lincoln stood there, watching them from the periphery of their vision; they saw Ronnie Anne wrap an arm around Christina, and Christina sneaking a quick kiss on Ronnie's cheek.

"Huhhh….didn't see that coming," Lincoln said, looking a little dumbfounded.

"What, that Ronnie Anne likes girls?" Luna asked.

"…that she'd hook up with Christina…and that Christina was like that…wow…ya think you got people figured out."

"Most people don't have themselves figured out bro. It's a crazy world, and we're just full of it."

"…all I know Luna is that, this is kinda…surreal."

"How so dude?"

"…I had a crush on Christina for a while when I was younger, before Ronnie Anne…then later I secretly hooked up with Ronnie Anne for a while, till, you know."

"Yeah…wait a minute….two girls you liked…are together, girlfriends with each other now…OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!" Luna started laughing uncontrollably, rolling on the ground. Lincoln made a pouty face.

"Man! Oh hell, that's sweet frickin irony Linc! HAHHA!"

"…yeah yeah Luna…keep it up and I might lie and say I'm gay."

"Good luck dude. Ha…at best, bi maybe cause of that little gargle ability of yours…but we know you couldn't get your rocks off unless it was a girl blowing you…hehehe."

"Just to be clear, I was being sarcastic about the gay thing."

"I know. I just like messing with you. Come on, let's go before Clyde texts you a pic of dating a guy that looks like you."

"…that's fucked up Luna."

Luna just laughed heavily before she and Lincoln walked in the theater, got their tickets and snacks, and for the longest while, managed to sit together and watch the Godzilla movie he originally intended to watch, every minute detail to the second.

Two hours later….

9:31 PM

"THAT WAS EVEN BETTER THAN BEFORE!" Lincoln yelled out ecstatically from the theater doors.

"I gotta admit, even though I didn't like the first, this one's not too bad. They actually gave the big-G some screen time in this one," Luna added, holding her fountain Dr. Pepper. Lincoln still had his Dr. Pibb.

"And who'd have thought we'd have the whole theater to ourselves?" Lincoln said, remembering how there was virtually no one in the audience stands for the Godzilla movie.

"Probably out partying or something bro. And I loved the alone time…got ta feel a lot of things too," Luna said sensually, half-closing her eyes and moving her pupils down towards his crotch.

"Luna…don't go feral on me yet. We still gotta get to the Haunted House."

"Relax bro…we got…oh…two hours till we need to meet up with Luan and Leni…and since the Haunted House is closed, we can-"

"WAIT! WHAT!?"

"Yeah dude. That's the idea…I didn't tell you that little crumpet of info, did I?"

"….NO! Luna, how do we go in a closed haunted house?"

"Easy."

"How?"

"Trust me dude…you're not gonna be expecting what I got reserved for the next few hours."

"Oh…okay Luna….we're sneaking in it, aren't we?"

"Yep, but that's not the reason only, even though that's so metal."

"Yikes…maybe I am a sinner."

"Sinners together bro. Let's rock on."

Luna and Lincoln made their way down the street, back at the closed down Haunted House within a ten minute walk. There was no one left on the streets, yet cars were travelling on the road intermittently. Several street lights shorted out, casting incomplete illumination on the sidewalk.

Luna looked over the building; part of it was covered in black tarping.

"For the last two years dude, they always forget to do this…sure hoping they forgot this year."

"What Luna?"

"This," Luna said with a cheeky grin, flipping the tarp up and showing one of the little kid tunnels leading to the interior of the Haunted House.

"Rock on! That's step one."

"So we're just sneaking into the Haunted House then?"

"Yes and no bro. The Haunted House is a step in the road."

"Man are you being cryptic Luna. Where exactly are we going?"

"I'll give you a hint….smell the air."

Lincoln took a moment and smelled the air as Luna looked around the small tunnel.

"I don't get it. Smells like it usually does around here."

"Keep that in mind, now come on," Luna said, bending down and crawling into the pitch-dark tunnel.

"Man…the things I do to appease her," Lincoln huffed, before getting on his knees and following Luna.

Luna pulled out her new cellphone and used it as illumination, traversing the ups and downs of the slippery slides, Lincoln following her and making their way to the center of the Haunted House where the kids would slide down the slide tunnel they just climbed up.

"Okay…it's really super dark…just like Batman likes," Lincoln joked, "but I still don't get it."

"You will in a moment. Hold my hand; it's like a maze in this Haunted House."

Lincoln held her hand, using all his other senses at heightened capacity to try and compensate for the utter lack of sight.

They went down several dark gloomy corridors, before stopping at one spot.

"Now…this is the magic right here bro. And one more clue," Luna said, pulling a little pice of paper from her boots; there was a numerical code on it, reading 6-9-7-2-0.

"What's that?"

"Smell the air again…what do you smell?"

"Huh…now I notice…kinda smells a swimming pool…and chlorine…that's chlorine…it's like a swimming pool or a spa…wait a minute…"

"And…the code….green light, booyah! We're in! Thank you Chunk!"

"Wait, Chunk gave you the code? He knows?"

"He told me about this, before he took off for the road. It was a departing present from my roadie boy…man he was cool…so, ya know how I haven't been around the last two Halloweens?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah, I kinda wondered what you were doing."

"Well…here it is," Luna said with a big grin, pushing the heavy wooden door open.

Lincoln saw inside and nearly flipped at how awesome and serene it was.

It was a isolated cubicle room, made entirely out of concrete, with a huge in-ground hot tub with bluish hue lights illuminating the inner waters. There was a fake rock outcrop to the right of it with small indoor palm trees outlining the side. Overall though, the room was effectively bare and completely off-the-grid.

"HOLY HELL LUNA! THIS….this is one of the coolest things I've ever seen," Lincoln said happily, almost tearing up from how taken back he was from the sight; he loved hot tubs.

"And that's not all dude. The water's always perfect, the jet action the best on this one; it's the personal hot tub of the spa owner…and it has some lighting features."

"Lighting features," Lincoln asked, before Luna flipped on some dials behind a switch; the lights in the hot tub and above them lit up in cool, changing dark purples, blues, reds, oranges and greens.

"And ya know the best part of this room dude?"

"I don't know how it can get any better Luna?"

"There's not a single camera in here…so we got it to ourselves for the next…hour and forty-five minutes…and it's gonna be the best hour and forty-five minutes of your whole life," Luna said, before grabbing Lincoln, pushing him against the wall and slobbering all over his neck. Lincoln moaned out a little, before pulling her face into his and tonguing her lips with his tongue. They began French kissing hard for a good minute, before Luna broke off.

"Come on bro. Let's get in," Luna said as she started to slip her boots off one by one, revealing she hadn't worn any socks at all.

"Damn…these boots did a real number on my feet. Good thing I got the jets…and the best massaging fingers around," Luna said with a wink, curling her feet at Lincoln.

Lincoln found himself frantically and clumsily throwing his Batman mask off to the side as fast as he could, awkwardly trying to rip his cape off, his under armor shirt and began unzipping his black jeans. He suddenly stopped.

"Oh….dang it…I don't have any swinging trunks on Luna."

"…you got boxers on, right?" Luna said as she pulled her small green cape off, then her mask.

"Ye...yeah, why?"

"Just wear them dude."

"Oh…okay….what about you?"

"Oh, I'm wearing a really…really skimpy bikini under this costume."

"Oh….OH FUCK! HOLD ON LUNA!" Lincoln yelled out, turning around as Luna began pulling her costume off.

"Relax bro! You already know what my body looks like, and you've seen me in this piece before, see?"

"B...but…that was at the pool a while ago...ah...ah…I admit, I thought you looked hot in it back then…bu…but….auh…," Lincoln said nervously, midway pulling his shoes and socks off.

"You're so cute when you stumble on your words like that. It's okay bro; I don't bite...much."

"That was so clichéd Luna," Lincoln said with a smirk.

"Fine...I don't suck...too much."

Lincoln's temperature grew increasingly as Luna stripped down, as though she was intentionally making it a show for him. Article by article, Luna teased off the fabrics, until finally revealing her entire freckled physique, barely held back under the diminutive, tight dark purple bikini piece; it hid the bare essentials of Luna's person, though it was still revealing an enormous amount of cleavage and derrière for Lincoln's mind to try and process.

He caught himself breathing erratically, cheeks and body flushed with blood flowing all over his body. He felt light headed, having to lean against the concrete wall as Luna wiggled her ass around for him in what he thought was the most epic site he's ever seen.

"...it's like I know the meaning of life and the purpose of the universe," Lincoln mumbled with wide eyes, unknowingly drooling all over his exposed chest.

"Glad ya like it dude."

Luna walked over to the hot tub settings and knelt down on her knees, turning on the full blast jets and bubble action. Lincoln was stuck on stupid staring at her from behind.

"How hot you want it?"

"Uuuuhhhh..."

"I'm takin about the hot tub bro, although we can talk about that too."

"Um...what do usually prefer Luna?"

"I rock the max dude, 104 degrees."

"104 it is," Lincoln said with a slight smile. He was now slightly covering himself up with his bat cape, down to his boxers.

"Ahhh, don't be bashful Linc."

"O...okay...ya did go first, so here...I...go."

Lincoln dropped his cape, showing himself in his boxers, one of the kind Lynn bought him, these ones being more purple and red than white. Lincoln was pressing his legs together, like he was trying to hide something.

"Wow...wooohoooo! Take it off bruh!"

"HEY!"

"Just playin dude...anyways, we all saw you wearin your undies before. Why so embarrassed now? Use to be a regular thing with you bro."

"Cause...well...things have been...sorta changing for me Luna."

"Is that why you haven't been parading around in your underwear anymore?"

"Kinda yeah. It's...different now that I'm hitting puberty."

"Well puberty's doing awesome on your bod Linc. Speaking of which...where the hell did you get those abs and that stomach anyways?"

"Kinda from Lynn's self defense training."

"But ya did that a long while ago. You don't do it that much anymore. And you're not exactly the active type."

"True, but when I started cutting wood for Mr. Grouse, on a regular basis throughout the week ever since his leg went bum a while back, oh…maybe two, two and a half months ago, I get a hell of a lot of exercise out of it."

"How come we never see you cutting his timber?"

"It's always early in the morning. And I read somewhere that cutting wood is a really good core exercise. Doesn't do crap for my arms unless I actually pick up the wood, but all that axe swinging is apparently why I have this tummy."

"That tummy is absolutely yummy looking," Luna said, walking over and feeling her hands on his stomach, caressing her fingers between the individual ab muscles on his six pack. She bent down on her knees and rubbed her chin on them, eliciting a shocked look from Lincoln, before Luna brought out her huge, long tongue and waived it all over his abs.

"A…a little tongue Luna?" Lincoln tried saying with a smirk, even though he was beyond befuddled and awkward.

"Mmmmmmm…..your tummy tastes good bro…love that profile…I wonder…" Luna trailed off, before she pressed her tongue, then lips into Lincoln's belly button and blew hard.

"AH HAHAHHAA! DANG IT! THAT TICKLES!"

"HA! Knew it…ever since you were little you loved this. You're so ticklish."

"Yeah…wow…I feel like I can kinda remember you tickling me when I was really young….whoa," Lincoln said, looking as though he was staring into the ether and realizing something.

"What's up?"

"…who'd have thought that we'd be like this….when I was a baby, and you were four…that you'd be hooking up with your little brother."

Luna's face went a little plain, then got flustered and embarrassed.

"…holy fuck…when ya put it like that, it seems like this is really fucked up…to think I use to sing to you when you were a baby…and tell you I'd take care of you forever."

"Well…in a sweet, unexpected way…you meant it," Lincoln said, holding a slightly shaken Luna.

"Man…how far down the road of no return have I gone dude…here I am sexually flaunting my little brother…"

"And I'm loving every second of it Luna…I just thought it was an interesting thought…maybe a little too visceral and surreal a reality."

"Well, gotta own up to the facts of reality; I fell in love with my little bro who I used to hold and sing to when I was a little girl…"

"Not to mention you were the first sister that ever held me…remember?"

"Ye…yeah…I remember when you were born too bruh…I loved your white hair…your happy little look…and when you cried, I tried singing to you to try and make you happy and go to sleep."

"Did it work Luna?"

"…it did. Me, Lori, Leni and Luan would huddle around you for a long time and watch you sleep. And whenever you started crying and mom and dad were taking care of you, Leni would try and make funny faces and give you clothing to wear, Lori tried giving you ice cream, and Luan would play with things like a comedy skit….I really couldn't do much of anything…but when nothing they usually did for you worked…I tried singing to you…and you smiled."

"Wow…I didn't know that Luna."

"Yeah…I guess music…my love of it…knowing what it could do for a person…you gave me that little gift bro."

Lincoln was tearing up hearing Luna talk about that memory; he remembered Luna always singing to him when he was little, but that was mostly between him and her; music in general, most typically, her love of rock, didn't pop out till her first concert with Mick Swagger.

"I…guess that's why I love it when you sing Luna…it makes me happy still."

"Awe…come here bro," Luna said, both her and Lincoln hugging warmly one another. Even with their relationship on the foray, it felt wonderful to be able to bond like they were brother and sister still…even if things were entirely on a whole other level now between them.

Luna let her hand drift down again, feeling his stomach in a non-sexual way this time.

"Promise we can be axe buddies?"

"Axe buddies? Oh...your axe, the guitar."

"Actually, I wanna make sure I can keep my figure. Mind showing me how to actually throw around an axe this week?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun. When I first tried, I sucked eggs, but over time, your arms get use to it, and if you do it right enough times over a while, ya get...hey...Luna, why do you need to do this? Look at your tummy?"

"So bro?"

"It's flat. You don't even need to throw around an axe; hell, you don't even need to exercise. How do ya keep yours like that?"

"You know, I really don't know. Guess it's all that body-rocking I do when I jam tunes and melodies. Good thing Rock N Roll is an all body workout."

"Clearly," Lincoln said while eyeing Luna's frame more and more.

"So, let's get in that hot tub," Lincoln said cheerfully.

"You first bro. I wanna see your reaction," Luna said, looking over the hot tub waters a little nervously.

"Okay," Lincoln said, walking over and dipping his big toe in it.

"Oohhhh...huu…hot...just the way I like it," Lincoln smiled. He then slowly put his whole foot in, his eyes going wide, till in one swooping slow-motion he sank into the frothing waters. His eyes nearly bulged out as he moaned and gurgled over the hot waters.

"OOHHHHHHhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu...holy...dang...Luna...it's...haaaaaaa."

"Epic, ain't it?"

Lincoln sank his whole body, feeling the powerful watery jets froth and stream with force across his skin and body. The moment he got in, his whole body rocked from his nervous system's pleasured reaction to the elevated temperature and rippling jets, currents and bubbles. A huge air bubble plopped from his boxers, though neither could tell it happened since the extreme rippling and bubbling action cloaked it.

"Luna...this is...without a doubt...the best hot tub...eeeevvvveeeerrrrrrrrr," Lincoln cooed, sounding inebriated. His eyes half-closed in ecstasy as he sunk his whole body in, letting just his eyes, some of his hair and toes stick out of the frothing bubbles.

"Yep...ya like it," Luna said with a giant grin, before bending down and sitting with her toes poking over the edge of the rim. She looked a little worryingly over the frothing waters. She smiled, but had a minor look of concern on her face.

Lincoln sank his head under the waters, letting multiple jets and rising bubbles tickle and push against his face; it felt like a facial massage. He pressed his feet underwater against several powerful jets, feeling like he was getting the best non-human foot massage ever. His eyes closed tight as he relaxed momentarily, before he felt himself being pulled out by Luna; she had a scared look.

"Wh...what's up Luna? And you should try this...you probably have."

"I...I'm sorry…I don't know what I was…."Luna paused, suddenly having a look of fear draped in her face and eyes.

"Luna…what's wrong? You look petrified."

Luna's pupils contracted into tiny black dots; she looked frozen and terrified.

"Luna! Luna! Stay with me! What's….." Lincoln paused, letting his memories suddenly inject why Luna was looking so terrified.

"Luna….is it the hot tub?"

"W….what? Do…don't be silly bro."

"Luna, you can be honest with me…I'm your brother…and boyfriend, remember?"

"I…I know….alright," Luna sighed, pulling herself away from the hot tub and rubbing her left arm, soaked by the hot tub waters. It looked like she was trying to scrap the waters right off.

"I didn't wanna say earlier….but…ever since the river…when…I almost drowned…I haven't been able to look at big bodies of water…not even at bath tubs full of water."

"Oh no….Luna….it's okay. I…what you went through was arguably one of the worst experiences ever."

"It…it feels like when I see it…I start feeling my body give out…I'm sorry bro. Here I am all gung-ho taking you to a hot tub, and I don't got the balls to go in myself."

"You have a good reason though Luna."

"…I…I don't wanna be scared like this Lincoln…I wanna join you…but…the waters…"Luna said with a crack in her voice.

"Luna?"

"Yeah dude?"

"I think I can help you…will you trust me?" Lincoln asked with warmth and support in his eyes.

"Su..sure dude…anything to get rid of this stupid frickin phobia."

"Okay…first, I need to stand up."

Lincoln scooted over to Luna, then rising up and standing on one of the cement stairs by Luna, letting the waters cascade off him.

"Look into my face Luna."

"O…okay…looking…you're so cute."

"Stay focused rocker girl…now…sit down on your butt."

Luna dropped down, sitting on her rump as Lincoln asked. Lincoln suddenly grabbed one of her legs gently, pulling it out towards him and the steaming frothing waters.

"Alright…in a sec Luna, I'm just gonna gently put your foot in the water. Think you can handle that?"

"I…I think I can."

Lincoln placed her foot in, staring with her pinkie toe, then letting everything drop into the waters, all the way to her upper ankles, still holding onto her foot.

"Good so far Luna?"

"Yeah…I actually kinda am," Luna said with a tiny smile, concern still on her face.

"Good…care to have both feet in?"

"Oh…okay."

Lincoln did the same thing with her other foot.

"Alright…feet and ankles in the hot tub; how are ya feeling my rocker gal?"

Luna wiggled her legs a little, poking her toes out of the waters. Lincoln gave them a little flick.

"Good….really good actually...and if ya try and tickle me there, I'll get your belly button in your sleep."

"I bet you would. Now, so far, awesome Luna….now let's up the ante."

"What?"

Lincoln grabbed her hands and started pulling. She nervously rose a little, before her eyes glazed in terror when realizing Lincoln was slowly pulling her in the waters with him.

"Hey, hey…it's okay. I got you Luna. I got you…I'm right here."

"Don't let me go Linc! Please!"

"Never."

Lincoln and Luna were now standing on the seat inside the hot tub's waters. He stepped down into the deeper water at the center, and wrapped his arms around Luna's shaking frame.

"Luna? We don't have to do this if you don't-"

"I…need to Linc…for you…for our Halloween night…"

"But most importantly Luna, for yourself. Forget about me, this is about you. Now…let me have your left leg."

Luna slightly raised it. Lincoln used her leg to counter-balance her, now holding on to her as he stood in the deep end, the waters reaching his belly button.

"Now…Luna…I'm about to slowly…slowly….very slowly…lower us down, so your lower body and tummy is in the waters with mine….is that okay?"

"Ohhh….oh shit…..ye…yep….do it bro…please…hold on to me…please."

"I'll hold on for eternity if I have to."

With great care, conscientious descending and methodical placement, Lincoln slowly sank into the hot tub waters, Luna closing her eyes for a moment while she felt the waters slowly flow all around her legs, then her groin, and within moments, felt the bubbling waters around her stomach and mid-section, just under her breasts. She felt the jets spraying hard on her back.

It felt good, just like she remembered from last Halloween.

"Congratulations Luna…you're basically in. How do you feel?"

"Whoa dude…you're a miracle worker."

"Well, I wouldn't call it a miracle per say, but, ya know," Lincoln said with a slight smirk.

"Don't get to big for your britches laddie," Luna said with reserved playfulness, giving him a little splash, before Lincoln gave her tiny splash; it seemed to freak her out a bit.

"…dang it…sorry Luna."

"Wow…I am fucked up."

"Luna…you wanna just cuddle a while out of the hot tub? The next thing I had in mind might be a bit…extreme."

"No dude…oh man…I can't believe I'm saying this, but…let me have it."

"Alright…and let me know if you can't take it. I'll be holding you and with you the entire time, okay?"

"Okay bro….what are you planning on-"

Lincoln suddenly moved through the waters and wrapped Luna up in a hug, then looked soothingly into her eyes, before putting his lips on her own, and giving her a strong, secured kiss. He kept his lips on hers, her looking around, wondering what he was doing.

Lincoln suddenly began sinking his body down into the deep part of the hot tub.

Luna's eyes went wide in fear and shock, before the soft caressing of Lincoln's hands on her frame calmed her down. She looked into his eyes, seeing that he wouldn't do anything to scare or terrify her.

He sank lower and lower, bringer her down with him. It looked like he was on his knees in the waters. He started leaning backwards in the waters, keeping Luna above him the whole time.

He broke off his long kiss momentarily.

"Are you ready rocker girl."

Luna nervously nodded.

Lincoln then resumed keeping her in a long kiss. His whole back descended into the hot tub, followed by his neck, his hair floating around in the steam and bubbling froth. Luna felt the hot water vapor trickle across her face. She winced as Lincoln kept his eyes open.

"Here we go Luna."

"Hold me bro."

"Always."

Lincoln then began to sink his head in the waters, Luna still holding on and keeping locked on his lips. She felt the hot tub waters flowing around there collective mouths.

Lincoln's face suddenly descended under the surface as Luna's began to touch, the bubbles popping around her nose.

Then she found her face going under water, now in the hot, wet serenity of bubbling jets. She closed her eyes and held Lincoln tighter.

Slowly but surely, her body tensed less, knowing Lincoln had her, safe and sound.

She felt herself feeling safe in his arms, feeling like he'd never let her go, never let her go so deep that she'd never see him again.

"He…he saved me once…in the river…and he's saving me again," Luna thought, now relaxing her arms on him, now finding her whole body underwater with his. She unwrapped her arms around Lincoln completely, and started to make out hard with him underwater. Their eyes were closed, but their faces graced and caressed each other. The fiber optic lighting shown through their eye lids.

Her fears gradually morphed into a whole new form of pleasure and ecstasy for her. Luna was making out with Lincoln underwater.

Moments later Lincoln wrapped his arms around Luna and rose her out of the waters. Both breathed in and out, trying to regain their breath again.

"Dude….bro….Lincoln…I love you," Luna said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I know you do. I love you too," Lincoln said as he wiped his hair out of his face and shook his head.

"No bro…it's…it's like…I just fell in love with you again…under water…my bond with you just…I…I love you Linc…more than I can really say…more than I can play on my axe, more than I can sing…more than I can kiss you…more than I can hold you Linc…bro…"

"And I love you more than I'll be able to tell you Luna. And…if I have to go to hell for all eternity for being with you…then send me down to those fiery gates…cause I don't regret ever loving you, not just as my sister…but as the most chill, most epic, angelic-voiced…sublime, far out woman I've ever known…I wanna be with you forever Luna, now more than ever, no matter what anybody or society thinks…screw them…you're my world rocker girl."

"And I'll be with you at those gates the whole way; you're my world, my little white-haired angel."

Lincoln and Luna looked deep into one another's eyes…before a dormant, latent volcano erupted inside them.

There was no talking. They just pushed their bodies hard into each other, Luna now straddling Lincoln's lap and grasping his waistline with her legs, Lincoln grasping hard on her derrière as they made out harder and harder into each other's face and mouth.

Lincoln sat himself and Luna on his waist down in the opposite side of the hot tub as they began to let their hands explore each other's bodies. Luna fooled with his hands and pulled them on her large breasts. As she placed them on the tops of her exposed cleavage, she reached around and unclipped her bikini bra, letting it slowly drape off into the frothing hot waters.

For the first time in his life, he saw Luna's boobs, exposed in all their large, voluptuous glory, waiving right in his face.

"They're…yours to-"

Lincoln didn't waste any time, and started caressing them in his hands like they were large soft pillows to play with. Flowing his fingers across her delicate nipples, she drifted closer into his quaking form, letting his mouth hover around them. He suddenly found himself involuntarily licking Luna's freckled breasts, sucking hard on her nipples, and eliciting several surprised, pleasured groans out of her.

Lincoln then broke this off and maneuvered Luna to sit across from him.

"What are ya doing bro?" Luna asked in a disappointed tone.

"Paying you back; I owe you one, and you wanted one of these, didn't ya? When you saw Luan getting one?" He asked, before placing Luna's legs in his lap. He started to massage her left foot very tenderly, Luna's eyes half-shutting as she let her body sink down like Lincoln did when he got in first.

"OH….oh my…..ahhhhh….aauuuuuhhh….Linc….that's so….god…."

"Wait till I…" Lincoln paused, pulling her foot right into a particularly powerful jet. Luna squirmed in body-rocking pleasure as Lincoln continued massaging her foot, then switched off to the right one.

"Bro…promise…me….promise me this will be a regular thing…oh my god….this…my…fe...feet…aaauuuhhhh."

"Like I keep saying; just a certificate away."

"Oh man bro…hey…ya want one?"

"Wh….what?"

"Come on dude…let me give it a try," Luna said, now pulling Lincoln's legs into her lap and positioning his feet by the jets. Luna was clearly inexperienced, but she had a sense of adventurism that really turned Lincoln on; he wasn't use to getting his feet touched like that.

"Wow dude. Leni's right. You do take really good care of your feet…and nice filing."

"Well…like I told her; comes from being around girls all the time. It's a feminine habit I picked up…it's a bit embarrassing."

"Not to me. I like it…so…how am I doing?"

"Not bad…pretty good, though your thumbs should be pressing into the arch more."

"What…like this?" Luna said, pressing her thumbs into Lincoln's arched right foot.

"Ooohh….there ya go."

"Hmmmm…I think I know how to make this a bit more….interesting," Luna said with a lusty smile, before slowly diving under water and positioning Lincoln's legs straight, then pulled them up slightly.

"Huh…she's able to go under water by herself now. Good on her. Hopefully she'll be o…..OOHHH HOLY SHIT…what the hell….Luna!?"

Lincoln felt Luna pressing his feet together as she was slithering her tongue cross his toes, before beginning to bite them. Lincoln blushed severely, not able to really compute what would compel Luna to do this…or care much. He was getting aroused by this strange behavior from Luna.

He felt her huge tongue tingle and wiggle along his foot, then slowly up his leg, then his thigh. The entire time it felt like he was in heaven, his nerves working overtime from how unique a sensation this was on his body.

Luna suddenly raised her head out of the waters, then her body, it steaming off hot vapors, her body hot and humid…and she kept staring down…towards Lincoln's crotch.

"Whoa Luna…that was…another tense and unlikely source of pleasure. You're good rocker gi-"

" Bro?" Luna asked in nervous but hidden, raging hunger.

"Yeah?"

"Can…can I make you feel…really good?" Luna asked, moving her head down from Luna's eyes, then back to his crotch.

Lincoln's eyes jolted wide open.

"Whoa…are…..are you sure Luna?"

"Only…only if you're okay with it…this is a step up in the tier, know what I mean?"

"Yeah….yeah," Lincoln mumbled. He felt petrified, nervous, as did Luna, before he slowly raised his body out of the hot tub, and slowly but surely pulled down his boxers from his groin and off his legs.

Luna's eyes shot wide open in lust, shock and surprise, seeing his dangling form right in front of her.

"Bloody hell bro…" Luna weakly said, looking at its size,"…I didn't think it would be….holy fuck."

"I'm sorry…it has a mind of its own…and I hate how awkward it is."

"Dude…that's at least nine inches of awkward bro…whoa…," Luna said, intimidated now by Lincoln's quite pronounced trait.

"I need to know how Lynn does it," Luna thought, her cheeks going rosy red in a perennial blush.

She moved her hand slowly towards it; it seemed to pulsate as her hand got near it.

"Don't…shoot off just yet Linc…I wanna see what this thing can do."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah….yeah….bloody frickin hell yeah…jesus, it's not just the size, but the fact that its attached to you….fuck I got my work cut out for me," Luna lustily said with her shocked expression still. She began petting it a little, Lincoln now blushing severely as she used her fingers to trace its length and feel all the uniqueness.

She then wrapped her hand around the base and slowly began moving it back and forth, Lincoln wincing hard and closing his eyes momentarily from the shock, before letting out several gritty moans.

It was defiantly responding to Luna's hand motions, her fingers in particular strong enough to keep the pace up from her constant guitar picking.

And she felt a tinge of adventurism pop up into her mind again.

Lincoln looked down and was petrified; Luna brought her unusually long tongue and danced it around the head.

"HOLY….Ahhhhhahhahh…..Luna….ahh…."

"Okay dude?"

"Ye….yeah….I wasn't expecting it to feel so good," Lincoln said sheepishly.

"Well then….let me up the ante then," she said with a sultry tone, before opening her mouth and taking in the first four inches all at once.

"HOLY FUCKING FUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…."Lincoln yelled out in a pleasured, goofy grin as Luna gyrated her mouth and oratory back and forth. His body warped backwards from the jolt of pleasure he received from Luna's engulfing.

"Oh my fuck Luna! This…..is unreal! This is….aaaauuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Luna kept going, looking up at Lincoln's half-closed eyes that illuminated his body's pleasure from Luna's oral mouthing and tonguing.

She kept bobbing, now feeling other substances besides her own saliva trickle in her mouth.

She pulled her mouth off.

"Ooooo…..Linc…it's that pre-ooze again…you sure make a lot before the grand finale."

"Yeah…I don't know why…"

"That's fucking hot," she said, taking her tongue and lathering it all over her lips, before going down on Lincoln again. She kept her oratory motions going, pulling in her cheeks and trying to take more of Lincoln; it seemed her limit was around a little over half his length.

She kept pushing harder and harder down, trying to let it go down her throat, positing with her tongue to use the lubricant-like qualities of his pre-ooze.

She couldn't, her gag reflex having taken over automatically. She pulled her mouth off, giving him a look of crazed sexual savagery and determination.

"Hold…my head down…I'm gonna try it all."

"WHAT!?"

"Do it bro…I…I can…take it," she said, before letting it fill her mouth again. She got back to her maximum, before Lincoln skittishly yet gently pulled her head in closer to his crotch. She let out a sustained groan as Lincoln moaned loudly. She looked up, trying to communicate to Lincoln to pull her head even further in.

He obliged.

Lincoln pulled her in as her eyes went wide from feeling its full girth and length punctuate her throat, Luna forcing herself to keep it there. Her gag reflex was trying to force her to stop, her drowning experience memories were trickling in a bit, but she compelled herself, holding her breath and tearing up from how invasive this thing felt inside her.

And she was enjoying this gagging, choking feeling.

"Ohhhh….auh….OH GOD LUNA! HOLD ON!" Lincoln moaned out, pulling Luna off, seeing it slither out of her throat and mouth, before dangling between his legs; there was an enormous amount of pre-ooze trickling from him.

"Whoa..bro, I think I almost had it…I almost got my gag reflex to-"

"Sorry Luna…I didn't…wanna choke you…it kinda scared me."

"Aww…you're sweet…and packing…that's a big meaty combination."

"Ha ha…but…I was about to…in…your throat."

"….that's frickin awesome…but why did you pull me off?"

"Cause….well….this is gonna sound kinda weird…but…I don't wanna do my thing until…you do."

"Huh?"

"I…I want you to feel it first…have it first, you get what I mean Luna?"

"…you want me to cum first bro?"

"I know it sounds silly, but…I dunno, I guess it's like a chivalry kind of thing, ladies first, ya know? And in a funny way, if I see you….getting off first…it'll make me get off even harder."

"Bro…your telling me you'll spasm really, really hard only after you pleasure a girl? Lincoln, you have no idea how much of a turn-on that is, for me and most women…most guys think about themselves, but you? You wanna give pleasure, and you get pleasure from pleasing others. What did ya have in mind dude?" Luna said, still toying with Lincoln's above-average erect business.

"Well…is it okay if we still stay virgins? I dunno why, but I…I wanna hold on to that for a little longer."

"I'm okay with that. I don't wanna force you to do anything you don't wanna do bro. For all I care, we could cuddle, although…you'd be kinda a cocktease…and I mean that literally," Luna said with a wink, taking his length and wiggling it back and forth comically.

"But…I feel like…I want you to take that Luna…my virginity…just…not yet."

"And you mine…ya know…we can still do other things?"

"Like what?"

"You can still hook a girl up, know what I mean?" Luna sumptuously said with a wicked, animal-like perversion.

"Well…now that you mention that…there's been something that's been on my mind for a long…long while…ever since the theaters."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…when I broke into your restroom stall, and found you…ya know?"

"Yeah?"

"And…I saw you…all over me…and the floor and my shoes…"

"You mean when I jizzed everywhere?"

"Yeah….and you know, those French vanilla creamers I have in my room?"

"Yep, what about them?"

"Well…this is gonna sound really fucked up and pervy of me…but I…I get really…really…like super turned on by the idea of me…going down there and tasting…and being…well…"

"Dude?"

"…alright, I'll come clean…Luna…for like twenty times I jerked off and had wet dreams to the idea of eating you out and you….well, there's no way of putting this lightly…I cum hard when I imagine you cumming all over me and my face first…and I eat it."

"God damn dude…..I dunno why, but that's a total turn on…and I think you're the only guy that would actually wanna switch the roles around. Fuck did I ever luck out with you. And…I'll come clean, pun intended, I jerked it hard to some fantasies like that too…you eating me out…among other things."

"So…you don't think its a little weird Luna? I can't help it; you taste like vanilla…and apparently I really, really, really like the taste of vanilla."

"Weird?" Luna asked with sarcasm, before lifting her body out of the hot tub, then throwing her skimpy panties to the side, keeping her legs closed momentarily, before opening them up.

Lincoln saw her business; his eyes shot wider, drool coursing down his body like a waterfall, his freckled cheeks and whole upper body raging red. Luna saw his business do a wicked pulsation, gyrating hard on its own in several sudden, violent jolts.

"Linc….I'm yours…this vanilla-milk train is yours," Luna said with a vulnerable tone, betraying her wanting look for him to keep up with her lust.

"This...has to be the single greatest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," Lincoln mumbled in a stupor, staring endlessly at Luna's area.

"Ya like it?"

"More...than I've liked anything else Luna...aahhhuuuuuu..." Lincoln shuttered, his right leg beginning to vibrate up and down violently; he was already feeling an excessive amount of stimulation happening, and he hadn't even approached her.

"If ya keep that shaking up, you're gonna lose your load. Come on bro...don't leave me...high and dry," Luna said with a heavy sensuous tone.

Lincoln crossed the hot tub, feeling like a new chapter in his life was about to open up. Luna felt the same thing, unsure how this was going to go down, her legs and body quivering from her tension and excitement.

Lincoln licked his lips excitedly, then dropped down a little to make his shoulders leveled with Luna's area.

He stared, for what felt like millennia. Lincoln still couldn't grapple with how far the night was taking them.

He was about to go down on Luna. One of his most lucid, powerful self-pleasuring imaginations, his most common nightly wet dream, what he thought was among the ultimate sins of fantasy…was about to become a thing of reality.

A huge glob of saliva poured from his mouth onto Luna's area.

"Ooohhh...Linc, your mouth just ejaculate?"

"Uuuhh...uhh..." Lincoln stuttered with slobber dripping down his lips, before he took several deep breaths to relieve his tension. Luna watched alertly, seeing his constricted pupils; something beastly, primal and raging was brewing in him, she could feel it. Luna took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily.

And in that moment, Lincoln catapulted his head between her legs and began to savagely lick, slurp, tongue and do things from his vivid dreams and imaginations. Luna's reactions were nothing less than astronomical.

She screeched loudly, groaning and moaning in celestial-like pleasure, feeling Lincoln's mouth move with such force, ferocity and intensity.

"AAAHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHH MMMMYYYY FFFFUUUUCCCKKKIIIINNNGGG GGGGOOOOODDDDD!"

"LUNA! ARE YOU-"

"AAHHHH...DON'T...DON'T STOP DUDE!" Luna screamed with tears running down her cheeks, a look of pure elation, bliss and rapture in her expression. She rolled her legs on his back and powerfully wedged him down with her legs, using her feet to curl him in as he kept orally ravishing her genitalia. She gripped the rim of the hot tub with her hands, trying to steady her body as it was rocking in tune with Lincoln's assault.

"OHHHHH…OOOOOOOH…OH MY FUCK LINCOLN!"

He kept it up, not giving himself or Luna a moment to catch their breaths or rest; he flushed every tonguing motion, every oral gyration his mind could think of. The pace was consistent, his mouth working to a rhythm, but becoming more erratic and wily as the minutes passed; he got his energy, air and endurance from Luna's extreme moans, groans, roars and growls, until finally...

"LINCOLN! LINC...BRO! I...I'M GONNA DO IT!"

"I'm ready," he mumbled, still eating her out.

"LINC! I'M...AH..AAAHHH...AAAUUUHHH...I'M….CUUUUUUUMMMMMIIIINNGGGG! AAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Luna screamed in pure ecstasy and euphoria as she rocked her spread legs violently, Lincoln backing up slightly as his expression became obsessed and consumed by what was about to happen.

Then the raging torrent stream of creamy white liquids shot right out of Luna's ground zero climax; it spurted up and out parabolically in several huge jets, Lincoln positioning himself to be splattered in the face multiple times as he fantasized and dreamed so strongly, opening his mouth and keeping his eyes semi-closed. He waived his tongue, trying to get a full jet in his mouth.

He succeeded, getting a full-blown taste of Luna's person fill his mouth, more detailed, more intoxicating, more vanilla-like than anything he's had before in his mouth.

Luna squirmed hard as she moaned, still being rocked by her unparalleled orgasm. She blasted off one last giant creamy stream in his face, before she finally stopped.

Luna looked towards him with euphoric eyes; she saw his face morph into a pure, hypnotic trance, adrenaline and ecstasy silently rocking his body like never before, his expression bubbling and brimming with sexual primacy.

His face was completely coated in Luna's vanilla-flavored ejaculate, and he was keeping his mouth open to try and funnel more of her liquids in his mouth.

"LINC….Linc….holy fucking fuck…that was….I'm still shaking bro...I-"

"Luna….I'm..I-" Lincoln stuttered, his pupils contracted to virtually non-existent white dots that could only reflect the scale of his approaching peak.

Then…Lincoln felt something. She could tell by his vibrating body what he was about to do.

"Come up here bro," Luna said, patting the ground space near her chest.

Lincoln weakly winced and quickly got up next to her, getting down on his shaking knees and cranking it hard on himself.

"Ahh…Ahhhhh….Luna….I….I'm…AAHH…I'M GONNA…."

"Do it bro…just like I did to you…cum on me."

Lincoln winced as his body convulsed violently, trying to hold steady his arm motions on his erect form.

"Ahhh…..AAHHH…..AAAAHHHHAHHHHHHH!"

Lincoln's pupils all but disappeared as he roared like a raging beast, spurting several huge hot jets all over Luna's face. She closed her eyes and let her tingling face bask in the gooey thick substances coating her cheeks, lips, nose and forehead. Lincoln was gridlocked in this vulnerable, uncontrollable euphoria for over thirty seconds.

"Mmmmmmmmm…I'm sticky mate."

"Huuuuuuuhhhhh…..Lu….Luna," Lincoln heaved in a huge huff, his mind in a stupor, his business still pulsating and trickling out several gobs on her chest and breasts. She just rubbed her hands all over her boobs, lathering her body in his load, along with her face.

Lincoln fell over right next to her, eyes wide and his body still convulsing. Luna's body was coming under wraps, still tingling from her own monumental orgasm.

She flipped to her side and looked at Lincoln, still breathing hard in and out. She leaned a bit closer to grab his attention.

"Hey…Linc."

"Ahhuuuuhhh….yeah…Luna?"

"You just gave me the single best, most rockin orgasm I've ever had in my life…hands down."

"And…man…..huuuhhhh….you did too…I never felt anything like that before," Lincoln said, awkwardly smiling with his eyes now half-closed, before he leaned in closer to Luna, his face still covered in her juices, her face starched with his.

He flipped his tongue around his lips and let the droplets on his face slither down his mouth.

"Mmmmm…..vanilla…yum."

Lincoln then looked even closer; she may have saturated Lincoln, but he glazed her face hard. He wasn't expecting so much from himself.

"…damn….sorry Luna."

"No dude…that was cosmic...didn't know you had it in you, hehe….thank you…thank you for making this the best Halloween night….fuck it, the best night of my life."

"You're welcome…and…thank you Luna for making this the single best night and experience I've ever had…best Halloween…best night…and best girl I love so much."

Luna had tiny tears welling in her eyes, and Lincoln's got glossy as well.

"I…I take the prior comment back….seeing you pleasured and cum on me is the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life Luna."

Lincoln leaned over Luna's form, and they started to make out gently with one another, both noticing that they were getting each other's and their own fluids on themselves, neither caring much.

They smiled at each other as Lincoln and Luna's fluids mixed on their touching faces.

It was the most sensual, sexually charged night of their young lives.

They both slithered together in each other's embrace back into the hot tub and cuddled, ruminating in each other's company for the remaining forty minutes, letting the hot jets of water caress their still stimulated bodies. Luna leaned herself in his chest and arms as Lincoln leaned his head on hers.

"Ya know Luna? One of my life goals is to be an astronaut and walk on the moon."

"I know dude."

"And…I think it came true…tonight…your name means moon goddess, so…in a way…I got to be one with the moon; you're my moon Luna."

Luna just gave a teary chuckle, then began kissing him softly.

"I love you Luna."

"I love you too Lincoln."

* * *

Earlier, back at the Halloween party, Leni smashed through a crowd of ravaging young costumed partiers, trying desperately to locate the restrooms in the warehouse.

It was loud, hot, humid, smelling horrifically of body fluids, heat and sweat, an utter disgusting combination to Leni. It frightened her to be here, and most of all, it made her feel horrible that she unwittingly invited her younger sister to this gigantic out-of-control party.

"LUAN! LUAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Leni yelled out, trying to drown out the intense, loud music beating out of the speakers. She kept running and maneuvering around, scared to ask anyone for help; she asked the last few people and all they did was give lusty drugged-out looks at her; several guys already tried to have their way with Leni, only for her to throw them over the group they were getting busy with.

Leni kept looking and looking. The environment was coated in moving, thrusting moaning bodies, sporadic changing red, blue and green flashing rave lights, and the music beats pierced her thinking. She ran around the warehouse for a good thirty-five minutes, not realizing the restrooms were in the back with all the isolated smaller rooms, where groups of people were really going at it with one another.

Leni crouched down, curled up in a corner and began shaking like a scared little girl lost in a shopping mall. She tried to keep herself away from the crowd as far away as possible, putting her head into her knees and rocking.

"PLEASE! LUAN! PLEASE FIND ME! I…I NEED HELP! HELP…..help me…..someone…please help me…"

" _Leni?"_

"What? Hello?"

" _It's me…it's the other you."_

"Other…oh….other me…other Leni?" Leni said, now talking to herself, looking at the floor; her vision blurred, but in her mind she could feel her other self talking to her.

" _Yes…you need to let me take over for a little while. I don't think you can take this environment, but I can. Let me get you to Luan; I'll get us both out of here."_

"Leni…other Leni, are you sure you can…it's like, horrible and icky what's going on in here."

" _I know…so you need something equally as horrible to endure and fight back against it."_

Leni shook violently; she wanted to find Luan and get out of here, but she was so petrified and confused by the hundreds of moans and pleasured groans; it made her feel so uncomfortable and scared, and seeing them doing things with on another wasn't helping. The nauseating light show and booming loud music wasn't helping.

She wasn't helping herself…but Leni's other self…she could go through this.

" _Leni…I promise…I'll get Luan and get us out of here…we'll be safe…please Leni…please trust me,_ " other Leni spoke in her mind softly, almost sounding like she was begging real Leni.

"Oh….ahhhh….okay…okay other Leni…I trust you…just please…find Luan and get us out of here…and please don't hurt anyone…please."

" _I can promise I'll keep Luan safe…but I can't promise no one will get hurt, if they threaten Luan…but I can promise that I'll be able to help you in ways you don't fully understand,_ " other Leni said menacingly yet cryptically, before Leni's eyes suddenly drained of life; her eyes went stoic, her physique, one second quivering like a timid Chihuahua, now resonated with determination, intimidating power, a calmness to her form, motions and complete and concrete alertness.

She got up, her body moving in exact, powerful steps as she calmly maneuvered the crowds and observed the raving orgy environment all around her. Her eyes and mind, now under control of other Leni, took its time to filter out all the distractions; all the odors, moans, heat and loud beating music, was just a very tiny background hum.

Leni looked down to see two guys going to town on one girl dressed like Elizabeth Swann. She proceeded to lift them up by their Jack Sparrow and Will Turner costumes and pulled them up.

" _Where are the restrooms located?"_ Other Leni asked with stoic eyes and tone. The guys just gave goofy grins to one another.

"Think this one wants ta fuck too?"The Will Turner-costumed guy asked the Jack Sparrow costume wearer.

"Hell yeah; always wanted ta fuck a huge angel…what do ya say cutie? Wanna try a little anal?"

Other Leni threw the Jack Sparrow guy who made the anal comment into a support beam. The other Will Turner guy still had a goofy grin, though was a little shaken up.

"Hey there she-hulk…calm down."

" _I said where are the restrooms?"_ Leni said with more menace in her voice, her stoic expression morphing into fury and rage, ready to take his head off.

"Easy angel-face, they're in the back where that huge orgy's startin ta go down…wanna take that girl with us and have fu-"

Other Leni slammed him down on the ground. He coughed up blood, then smiled as a tooth popped out of his mouth.

" _You're lucky Leni asked me to be nice; otherwise you'd be a puddle of organs by now_ ," other Leni quietly said as she headed towards the back with a steady pace, knocking out human-pile after human-pile in her way.

Meanwhile, for the last forty minutes Luan had locked herself in the restroom, trying in vain to milk her sensitive, engorged breasts; she completely forgot about making sure she drained herself every other day; she was so enraptured with getting Luna's night with Lincoln all set, all her comic material for the Halloween party that became utterly useless…she cursed herself for not being more alter to what she needed to take care of for herself.

"Damn it…..why do you guys do this to me?" Luan weakly said as she tried rubbing on her breasts, trying to make them drain; she managed to get some out, but they were being defiant tonight; they were hurting now, engorged and swollen with milk.

"Fuck….why is this even happening to me? I haven't even been with a guy…I'm not pregnant…is my body really short circuiting? Did these boobs fuck me over for the rest of my life?"

She looked at her cellphone; she spent way, way too long in the bathroom trying to get this under control. And her Joker coat and shirt was almost dried out; she lucked out big time when she got the only bathroom with an old timey heater, miraculously still working.

"I got the heat turned up at least….hehe…get it?"

Luan gave her breasts one last sensitive squeeze and rub, before deciding to call it quits; she'd find Leni and try to enjoy the rest of the Halloween party with her and the others. She was surprised by how solid and firm the bathroom doors were. She could feel the beating of the retro synth beats of the music pulsate, but otherwise it was pretty soundproof in there.

"Man…it must be really popping out there…I'm sure they're not gonna start leaking on me like that again…I hope."

Luan threw back on her Joker shirt and jacket, took a deep breath and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Okay…come one Luan…you just sang in front of all these people…you can do this…tough it out, for Leni…poor Leni, I hope she's been okay this whole time."

Luan walked out, hearing the DJ announcing something.

" _Alrighty you fucking hedonists, let's get the juices going hard and the pumping harder. Here's Zombie Hyperdrive's Red Eyes…oh…Mark…oh…right there yeeeeeeeeeeee-"_

"Whoa, that was weird," Luan said, hearing the DJ moan out that last part, before a sensual sounding track blasted over the speakers.

She suddenly looked to her right; at least a dozen make-shift rooms with doors partly wedged open had some serious moaning and groaning going on in the back.

"What the fuck?"

Luan walked over to the first set of doors closest to her and opened them up.

Luan's jaw dropped in shock, her eyes going wide like dinner plates while her pupils simultaneously contracted to nothing-dots. She was seeing happening before her mortified eyes pure uninhibited depravity at work.

She saw a guy dressed up as a bat, with a bat mask on, glasses on under it with long hair pounding away hard into a woman with a football costume on, making out with her missionary style. Another guy, a black guy, with a black beanie and hair styled like Danny Brown's that draped over one side of his face, his hair dyed in flames along with the sides of the beanie and black 30's era gangster suite, was going to town on a short skinny woman dressed like a vampire with white baggy hair and freckles. She looked a little too much like a hybrid of Lucy and Lincoln. Another guy, dressed as a zombie, was in the middle of a group of zombie girls doing unspeakable things to them all at once. Another lanky black kid dressed as a rugged, rag-tag fallen Knight threw his black costume metal chest plate off him as he began piling up on two girls dressed up as dragons and meandering his way under their skirted tails. A small skinny girl with dark hair, dressed in similar clothing to Lynn's jersey shirt except instead it being a number-one was wearing a number-eleven shirt, was eating another girl out; the other girl was wearing a number-one jersey shirt, the same kind as Lynn's.

"HOLY FUCK! LYNN!?" Luan screamed as she ran through the pile. They were all too busy to notice. She looked at the pile in horror, till having a moment's peace realizing it wasn't Lynn, but she resembled her pretty damn closely, and their clothing was uncanny. It scared Luan to death.

"YO! I'm joining," a lanky, blonde-haired guy shouted running past Luan. He paused, looked over her with a drugged out lusty grin, then headed in; he was wearing a noose around his neck, his face coated in fake-blood, along with his spattered, raggedy costume; he joined in on number-eleven girl's adventure. In the corner Luan saw a guy dressed up like the Legendary Godzilla pounding out a girl dressed up like Mothra while fingering another girl dressed up like Biollante.

"Hey! Wanna join in Joker?" The dragon-costumed girls moaned out to her. Suddenly a guy popped up behind her back side mumbling something; his accent made him sound like he was from Australia.

Luan ran as fast as she could out of the room, smashing the door closed as she tried to reel in her terrified breathing, nearly gagging and choking from what she just saw.

"Huuuhhh…..OH MY FUCKING GOD…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"Isn't it obvious my little Joker?" A voice cooed from the corner.

"Who is that?" Luan asked scared.

"…it's a big Halloween costumed retro-wave music orgy party…but, if ya don't believe me, just open some more doors, or heck, go out back on the main floor and see the biggest pile of fucking you ever seen…kinda impressive in its own fucked up way."

Luan couldn't get a gage from where this voice was calling out.

She kicked down several more doors, mortified to be seeing the same kind of sights over and over again. Several more doors down, she saw Carol, Becky, Terri and several guys and girls all doing a gigantic pile-on one another, engaged in unspeakable things.

"….FUCK THIS!" Luan yelled out, slamming the door in utter disgust, "I GOTTA GET LENI OUT OF HERE!"

"She's on her way…I'll watch you for a while," the voice called out.

"God damn it…I know that voice…where do I know that voice?" Luan asked openly, before tripping over two guys pulling a sixty-nine on each other as two girls watched them, pleasuring themselves from the site.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM IF YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT!" Luan yelled out. She was suddenly pulled by an arm into an unused room, rocketed into a large futon couch, hitting it so hard she made the back side flip down, turning it into a futon bed. The lighting was dark, and walls were composed of old deteriorating brick with a dark blood red coating of paint, though with an open roof to the rest of the warehouse, the changing lights and beating retro synth music partly filtered in. It was enough privacy from the rest of the happenings while being tethered to them in spirit.

"There…we're safe…even though I'd just be comfortable in telling people who wanna mess with me to fuck right off."

"Oh my god…..is…is that you?" Luan asked, getting her bearings back and seeing who pulled her in. It was the tall lanky emo gril with dark freckles, purple highlights in her black hair, barely dressed up besides regular clothing, a dark black long sleave shirt, black jeans and boots, and a perpetual looking frown planted on her face, though now she had a reserved grin. And she still had on the Phantom of the Opera mask that partially covered her face, her eye shadow dark and black. But it was her angsty monotone voice that gave herself away.

"M…Ma…..Maggie?"

"Yep…it's me…long time no see. Saw you out there singing. No one else knew it was you…but I did," Maggie said, walking over to Luan to look at the trembling jumble that was the Joker girl.

"And your sister wasn't half bad. I almost enjoyed coming to this thing…almost, till everyone here went ape-shit and started fucking each other…Leni seems to be the only sane one around here besides you; she ran away from the group of girls you came with; they were really trying to seduce Leni, especially that blonde girl that looks a hell of a lot like your older sister and that Russian dancer looking one. "

"…Carol…Becky…I'm gonna kick the…OH MY GOD! Oh my god Maggie…how did this all happen?"Luan choked out in mortification.

"I'm guessing someone spiked all that punch, and lots of people brought a ton of drugs…LSP, Ecstasy, lots of booze snuck in too, lots of stimulants were already here apparently when I snooped in the back. And…I found these," Maggie said, pulling out a bunch of little baggies of marijuana and other various drugs.

"Snuck them off the table out there; they're basically giving them out. Wanna couple?"

"N…no Maggie. I don't do that stuff."

"What about when we lit up by the bus stop that one time?"

"That was one time…with you on your fifteenth birthday…what was it, last year or something?"

"More than a year ago…and I actually had fun. Now…life kinda sucks…seems you don't know what you got till you let it slip through your fingers until it's too late, huh?" Maggie said, giving a sad yet lustful look into Luan's eyes.

"Maggie? You…didn't take any of those drugs, did you?"

"No….well…not a lot…but it's not the drugs making me…like this. I remember…my first kiss ever."

"Oh shit," Luan mumbled in surprise and concern.

"You remember…don't you Luan. We got so baked out on that bus stop, out in the middle of nowhere, just laughing…we were laughing so hard at the world…how much it sucks…and then I go…and kiss you. I don't know why, it felt right….and you had the cutest expression ever," Maggie said, giving a completely rare, tiny smile to the nervous Luan, Maggie now pushing her against the wall.

"I never laugh…I never smile, and here comes the one person that actually gave me a little bit of enjoyment…your mime act, it's still with me, from my thirteenth birthday party, the one I thought your little bro almost ruined…you…you're still on my mind Luan."

"What….Maggie, what are you on about? That kiss…it was in the heat of a really baked-out moment. I like you and all…but…ya know…"

"I…I know…I wished…I hoped…but I respect your wishes…but can you respect mine? One…one last, final act?"

"I don't get what you mean Maggie?"

"…the tornado destroyed my home…killed my entire family…"

"Maggie…I…I'm…" Luan choked out in a subtle cry.

"Don't…worry about it…I…I'm leaving town…my grandparents from Washington State are taking me back with them. Tonight's my final night in the area. I hate it here anyway…but I was hoping to see you one last time…just to see your face. And who do I end up seeing on that stage, singing a dumb Eurodance song…my little mime."

"Maggie…I…I'll keep in conta-"

"Luan…please…one more time…just one…one more time, before I go?" Maggie said in a reserved, pleading tone. She brought her face in closer to Luan's, blushing as she saw Luan's eyes, her timid expression, unsure to deny or forbid Maggie's request.

"P…please?"

Luan tried not to. She tried holding off as long as possible, but…she blushed and nodded, very subtly, but enough for Maggie to give a weak smile, before she leaned into Luan and pressed her lips hard on Luan's. Sheepishly rolling her tongue into Luan's mouth, Luan just gave a weak moan and took it, before she felt Maggie bringing her hand into Luan's Joker jacket and feeling her breasts. Luan was frozen, conflicted beyond ability to try and halt this happening; it mortified her, yet, it seemed to relieve a bit of tension she had built up.

Maggie started to waft her other hand around Luan's skirt, eliciting a few nervous groans from Luan, before bringing both her hands and placing them under her shoulders, pushing Luan hard into the corner wall and using her tongue to grapple with Luan's.

"Luan…please…please don't forget me," Maggie said in a momentary breath, brushing her hands against her breasts in her coat.

"I…won't Maggie…I won't forget about yo-"

Suddenly they heard doors slamming and banging open up along the aisles of pleasure making. It lasted for a good ten seconds in extreme rapid succession. Then, all of a sudden their locked door on their room was blasted right open with a huge bang, scaring the life out of Maggie and Luan.

It was Leni.

"LENI!?" Luan yelled out in surprise, Maggie giving a slightly surprised expression. Leni saw Maggie pressed hard against Luan, who herself was pressed against the wall tight and sensually.

Leni's face morphed into pure murderous intent, running at lightning speed and pulling Maggie off Luan, wrapping her hands around her neck and pushing her up along the wall, Maggie's big booted feet dangling up high off the ground.

"LENI! LENI STOP!" Luan screamed in fear, not expecting Leni to do something like this at all. She ran over and tried prying Leni's grip off Maggie's neck; it was virtually impossible.

Leni continued to hold Maggie up, a trickle of fear, and strangely enough, nihilistic acceptance draped on Maggie's reddening, choking dark-freckled face. She stayed perfectly still as Leni began tightening her grip. Maggie teared up a bit.

"LENI GOD DAMN IT! STOP IT! LET HER GO! I KNOW HER! SHE'S A FRIEND!"

"…she is?" Leni asked coldly while looking into Maggie's eyes deeply.

Maggie nodded.

"YES LENI! SHE'S MY FRIEND! NOW LET HER DOWN! NOW!" Luan begged, choking hard, unable to grasp where this side of Leni came from.

Leni slowly lowered Maggie down. She got back on her feet, letting the blood circulate around her body again, breathing hard in and out, somewhat choking a bit in a cough. She looked up at Luan with a wicked, wily grin.

"Huuuuuuuhhhh…..nice body guard ya got Luan. Must come in really handy," Maggie said flirtatiously. She then looked over to Leni.

"Christ….hhuuuhhh….Leni….you may have just unintentionally given me a new kink…to bad I can't explore it."

"Leave….now," Leni said with cold tone.

"Leni! Please, that's not-"

"Don't worry about it my little Joker girl…you're sister's got your back. I think I'll hear from you…someday…until then, keep up the mime act…and make people laugh, like you made me laugh…goodbye Luan," Maggie said, giving a once in a blue-moon and for now, final smile to Luan, before walking around the imposing figure that was Leni and heading out with a slow stride, disappearing into the rippling sensual red lighting.

"She's right you know! Get a fucking room you four!" Leni and Luan heard Maggie sternly say with her monotone to the two guys and girls Luan tripped over earlier.

Leni proceeded to close the door on their room, twisting the metal on the lock that she mangled from crashing the door inwards. It was now locked to where no one could get inside.

"Leni…are you okay?" Luan asked scared, hoping Leni was mentally still with her and not about to break down from the happenings all around her.

"I'm fine. We're safe for the time being from out there…no one can get in…I won't let them. The question is, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Leni…good God Leni, I never would have thought you'd be capable of something like that…why did you do that to Maggie? She wasn't hurting me or anything."

"She looked like she was forcing herself on you Luan; if I see anyone taking advantage of my family, I will not hesitate to stop them."

"Well….wow, that's…new, but she's still a…distant friend. And I'm glad you're o….oww….oooowwwww," Luan moaned out in pain, falling backwards on the futon. Leni ran up to her, grappling Luan in her arms and checking on her. Luan was rubbing her chest.

"Luan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Leni…nothing…why…why are your eyes like that?"

"It's…probably the lights…now be truthful…what's wrong? It's something more."

"It's okay Leni, really, let's just aaooowww….uh," Luan winced, feeling her breasts hurting her again; they seemed to have gotten swollen big time. Leni looked down towards Luan's chest.

"They…they hurt…don't they? You can't fool me Luan…your clothing smells like…milk…coconut milk…you're having a hard time…involuntarily lactating, aren't you?"

Luan was shocked to hear Leni speaking so competently, reading Luan's physical distress and situation to a tee, and what's more, was articulating in a manner and way completely opposite of the Leni Loud she knew.

"Leni…how do you…are you really okay?"

"Don't worry about me…we need to worry about you…here," Leni said plainly, before beginning to unbutton Luan's joker costume and shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL! LENI! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Luan…trust me…just trust me please. I want to help you."

"Le….Leni?"

Leni then fully unbuttoned and opened Luan's jacket and shirt, revealing her extremely above-average E-sized breasts; there were tiny droplets of milk trickling down the sides, but her breasts looked like they were struggling to cope with being engorged.

"Luan…you need help…let me help you," Leni said with a bit more concern, yet laced within it a tinge of sultry lust. Leni started caressing Luan's breasts, Luan giving out several petrified, scared whimpers.

"Leni…Leni, how do you know about my…problem?"

"Signs…little clues when I walked in; you give off a powerful coconut-smelling odor in your sweat…and your shirt gave your rough area away."

"Are…you sure you're Leni Loud?"

"Yes…I am…here…don't get spooked," Leni said sensually, before she put her mouth on one of Luan's breasts and started grasping one, slightly squishing her fingers around her breast tissue, making a milking motion while seeming to try and drink Luan's milk.

"LENI! LENI Ahhhhhhh..ohhh….what are you doing?"

Leni broke off from her activity momentarily.

"I'm helping Luan. Your body…your breasts need stimulation to get your milk going. You've been suppressing…a lot of things…a lot of feelings inside you…a lot of emotion…and a lot of secrets and desires."

"Leni…"

"I can tell…I…I know what it's like…to suppress, to try and ignore certain…feelings, wants…desires…pains…you've been in a lot of angst and pain Luan."

"Leni…you're milking me…and you can't possibly know that about me," Luan said with a timid tone. As astounded and frightened as she was of Leni doing this…it was actually feeling extremely relieving and soothing for her breasts. It confused her so much, and Luan didn't know what to do except take the temporary relief her sister was giving her so willingly and so…nurturingly.

"I know Luan…I know…we know…"

"We? Leni, what do you mean we?"

"Never…never mind…just…" Leni stuttered, before wrapping her mouth on Luan's other boob and tonguing her nipple soft yet firmly, causing tiny streams to rupture from Luan. Luan moaned in relief and…in shameful disgust…pleasure.

"It's okay if it feels good Luan…it should…I want to help you after all…and…"

Leni paused, now sucking hard on Luan's boobs, Luan giving out teary-eyed moans of ashamed pleasure. Leni then caressed both Luan's breasts firmly, rocking them back and forth, before large milky squirts came from both sides, soaking right into Leni's face.

"Ahhhhhhh…oh…oh my god Leni…I'm….sorry..I-"

"It's okay Luan…and…you know…we can do something."

"Something Leni?"

"For each other…we can help each other," Leni said, Luan's breast milk dripping down from her face and onto her own busty figure, all over her chest. Her angel-polar bear costume got soaked, revealing Leni's stoic eyes light up in cautious lust.

"Luan…it doesn't have to end here…we…we can help each other…with our needs…"Leni said with a bit less monotone, more of a pleading tone.

"Leni….are…are you saying-"

"Help me Luan…help me, help us…help you…if you're willing…I won't force myself on you…but I have urges too…one's I've never acted on…ones other Le….I mean…I wouldn't…can you-"

Suddenly Luan found herself unwarily yet delicately pressing her shaking lips into Leni's milk-soaked ones. Both half-closed their eyes as a tsunami of lust and repressed desires flooded out of the gates all at once from both. They tongued each other's oratory in violent, animalistic passion, now grappling with each other's frames and breasts as they moaned hard into each other's throats.

The DJ made another announcement.

" _I hope the hot sex steam train isn't off the tracks yet orgy-bugs…aaaaahhhhhh Mark...Jenny….aahhhh…fuuuucck….Lost Year's Snakebite track everyone….oh yeah….ahhhhh…"_

"Leni….snakebite," Luan nervously said pausing their exchange, giving Leni a tiny little nip at her neck.

"Ge…..get it?"

"Yes….yes I do Luan," Leni replied, before aggressively wrapping her arms around Luan's backside and picking her up, then placing Luan gently on her back on the futon. Leni looked down with an animalistic focus, Luan looking up with confused but pleasure-seeking eyes. They didn't know what was going on, but it seemed right to both of them.

Leni suddenly opened Luan's legs and pressed her groin into Luan's, eliciting a very sensual, nervous yelp from Luan.

"Are you-"

"Keep going," Luan said with a tremble, before Leni grabbed Luan's legs and held them parallel to her own shoulders, before rocking slowly back and forth, grinding against Luan's genitalia with her own. Leni squirmed a little, but kept her face focused, her rhythms precise but strong, and started to moan a little herself. Luan was tearing up out how awkward, unsettlingly and…stimulating this was. Leni was dry-tribbing her missionary style, and Luan could feel so much lust spilling out of her mind and body as her boobs were being rocked back and forth, dripping profusely by Leni's body pressing and gyrating against hers.

Leni suddenly quickened the pace, pressing even harder into Luan's body and vulva, Leni now starting to drool all over Luan's exposed chest. Leni still had that primal, animalistic look that Luan never saw on her before, and was getting extremely turned on by it. Luan still had her awkward, nervous and teary-eyed expression as she moaned harder and harder, Leni groaning in animal-like sensuality.

Luan's mind suddenly snapped; an uncontrollable torrent of desire and confusion in her erratic sex drive caused Luan to wrap Leni in her arms and roll over on top of her. Terrified of what she was doing yet feeling pleasure and sensuality as she never had before, the rippling lights and heavy, intense retro-musical beat adding fuel to Luan's carnal thought, she flipped Leni on to her stomach hard and violently.

Leni turned her head momentarily; she was drooling even more, her face blushed hard, her eyes no longer stoic or strong, but saturated with submissive sexual rage, possession, desire and vulnerable passion. Luan unconsciously pulled Leni's white fuzzy boots off, letting Leni achor herself with her bare feet into the futon as she arched her backside up, lowering her head and wiggling her ass for Luan. Luan's mind, her inhibitions started hay-wiring and shutting down, letting her crazed, manic lust take her over now; Leni was offering herself to Luan in a crazed feline-like heat state.

She grabbed Leni's hips and pressed her groin softly into Leni's derrier, rubbing and tribbing herself profusely around and all over it, before she felt her mind and reservations completely wither into nothing.

Luan started voraciously dry-humping Leni doggystyle hard, over and over again, harder and harder as Leni started giving out savage roars of pleasure, her legs buckling and shaking. Luan kept pressing even harder and harder, seeing her own huge breasts violently rock back and forth as the futon's frame moaned under the extreme stress and strain generated from their intense motions.

Luan pushed her arm down Leni's upper back, shoving Leni's head hard into the futon, causing her to arch more of her lower back and ass in the air, before pulling hard onto Leni's hair, then wrapping her hand around her neck. Luan dropped her body hard on Leni momentarily, rubbing her whole body all over Leni's backside, pushing her breasts into Leni's shoulders, before Luan re-established her humping, now doing it harder and harder, at this point just smashing with unbelievable force into Leni's backside. She turned Leni's head to see a trance-laden expression of raw, raging sadistic stupor of pleasure, and tons of drool leaking more and more from her mouth onto the futon, her eyes full of primitive, wild lust from being roughly manhandled around by Luan.

Leni started growling. She growled with intensity, then moaned, then roared, then kept cycling through all these vocalizations with animal-like veracity; this just made Luan smash harder and harder into Leni from behind, the dry-humping her genitalia into Leni, pushing both to their breaking points. Luan could feel her legs buckling from a coming sensation, as well as Leni.

Leni suddenly roared a monstrous, pleasured roar as she wrapped her arms around her backside fluffy white jacket, pulling it off her back, then began ripping apart the back side of her angel part of her angel-polar beat costume. She exposed her back and ass to Luan.

Leni's legs then went wild and shook extremely violently as Leni let out her most primal, sensual and voluptuous roar; Luan could feel an enormous amount of white fluids dribble out of the backside of Leni's costume. Leni flung her legs up, warping and curling her feet right in Luan's face. Luan grabbed both of Leni's feet, and for some reason started tonguing at her toes and arches for a moment, before she regained her anchoring as Leni was twisting with explosive orgasmic pleasure.

And Luan could feel herself about ready to peak.

With several more violent thrusts into Leni's backside, she found herself getting on her feet and crouching over Leni, pulling her panties off slightly, then herself screaming out in pleasure, ejaculating hard all over Leni's back and rump, then seeing her own breasts spray violently all over Leni's back as well.

Luan collapsed on Leni hard, Leni giving a harsh, luscious purr from the extra hard push and rough force Luan unwittingly made post their explosive orgasmic ejaculations. Luan could feel hers and Leni's fluids dripping all over each other. They both breathed heavily together, trying to regain their breaths and regain their composure.

"…th…thank's…huuuhh…for helping…huuhhh…me…Luan," Leni purred out in a tone that did not seem like her own.

"You're…hhhhuuuuuuhhhhh…welcome…..Le….Leni…" Luan stuttered on the last words, feeling like this was Leni, yet not Leni; something was completely off about her, and she couldn't understand. But this, what they did…as sinful and wrong as it seemed and by all accounts was, Luan got one of her most powerful orgasms doing this, feeling so much pleasure and release. She allowed herself to nervously smile, and saw Leni giving a wicked, lusty, gritty smile that seemed to say more about this Leni Luan never saw or thought could exist before.

Luan rolled off Leni onto her back on the futon, trying to still catch her breath and let her mind recalibrate and adjust; the music was still blasting, the lights raving, the moaning and ever-present orgy still ongoing all around them.

"Luan?"

"Huuh….y…yeah Leni?"

"How…how's about we don't mention this….not even to me, alright?"

"Huuuuuuhhh….wh…what?" Luan asked, catching a breath in the inquiry.

"I…might be a little different…back to usual in a moment; don't…shock me too much. Just say you had us stay here and be safe with you for a while…she'll believe you," Leni said very quietly, Luan almost picking up on what Leni just said.

"I'm sorry Leni…did you just say she'll beli-"

"And thank you again Luan…I hope I helped you…looks and feels like I did," Leni said with a reserved smile, feeling her back, moving her hand all over Luan's fluids and breast milk. She took her hand back and slithered her hands in her mouth.

"Hmmm….yum…both taste like coconut…like you…"

Luan couldn't help from grinning a tinge from hearing that; it was fucked up beyond recourse in her mind, but she crossed a line, Leni crossed a line Luan didn't think Leni was capable of; they both crossed sibling lines. She might as well see what was on the other side. She placed her hand under Leni's thigh and rubbed some of Leni's fluids into her mouth.

"Leni….you….you taste like….sugar and whipped cream…wow….you're like a dessert."

"Like I said," Leni began, getting up off the futon with utter confidence and extreme physical presence, making Luan look puny and diminutive as she looked up at Leni with concerned, wary eyes, "…let's not mention this…it might upset me a lot. But…I'll try and see if we can…help each other again in the near future," she said with a tiny grin, eyes slowly losing color, before she took her arms and brushed them on Luan's still huge E-sized but stable breasts, no longer feeling painfully engorged.

"What we did…should keep them down for a little while…and keep me okay for a while…you're really an awesome sister, know that Luan?"

"Leni?"

"You don't get the credit you deserve; holding your emotions, keeping them in control…holding yours and the other darkest secrets in our house…I love and respect you for your determination, your will…and your laughter. I always groan at your puns, but deep, deep down, know that I find them charming and sweet; it's what makes you, well…you."

Leni suddenly bent down and pulled Luan into another sensual kiss. Luan just closed her eyes and let Leni dominate her mouth for seconds upon seconds, before Leni gave her a warm, caring smile like she usually would, though it seemed to emanate from an entirely new person Luan was not familiar with; it wasn't like Leni's smile, and especially, her eyes. These didn't seem like Leni's eyes.

Leni re-wrapped her tight angel-polar bear costume with a spare lace on the ground around her waist, then pulled her jacket off to quickly dry her and Luan's fluids off. Luan herself pulled her panties back on and re-buttoned her jacket, now feeling a mega-tsunami of awkwardness and self-questioning at her actions.

"Until next time…Joker-girl," Leni said with a sultry, wicked smile, putting her fluffy white turquoise jacket on, before turning around and standing perfectly still, facing the jimmy-locked door opening away from Luan.

"Leni?"

Leni kept perfectly still as a statute.

"L…Leni?" Luan asked nervously, slowly walking over to her hulking form that was her sister.

She looked up at her expression; lifeless, devoid of life and feeling. But then, Luan saw Leni's eyes suddenly re-animating in her typical colors.

"That…it wasn't the lights," Luan noted to herself, seeing how the multi-colored dark lighting hadn't changed at all from the beginning.

Leni's body suddenly waffled about, Luan standing back a bit to see the clumsy-footed, awkward skyscraper of her sister seem to take over her body again. She looked down and saw Luan, and suddenly made a huge, bubbly smile.

"LUAN!" Leni screeched happily, wrapping her up in a huge polar bear-like hug. Luan stood there catatonic; she couldn't believe what she was seeing happening.

"Luan! I'm like, so super totes happy to see you! We….we gotta get outta here! This place is bad! Everyone's doing back things to each other here! Please!"

"Uhhh…uhh….yeah Leni. We were actually…uhh….I got lost, so we hung out in here so we could wait till things cooled down; they really haven't."

"Wait…Luan? I…I didn't try to get you out of here?" Leni asked with extreme concern and confusion.

"I…I insisted that we stay put Leni. Don't worry, we've been…we've been safe in here…just…safe…nothing happened."

"Oh…well that's good. But we need to go! Everyone's doing bad things to each other, and…Luan?"

"Yeah Leni?"

"Please….please don't tell Lori this…but I think…Carol and Becky…and Terri…and other guys…were trying to do things to me…things…bad…bad sex things," Leni stuttered, before she saw Leni beginning to tear up. Luan pulled Leni in a hug.

"Sshhh, it's okay Leni…I got you…I promise…and I won't tell…and I'll get us out of here, alright?"

"O…okay Luan," Leni said tepidly, smiling a little at Luan; Leni was more than beyond freaked out by the happenings all around them, but Luan was just awestruck that Leni wasn't even recollecting what they just did with each other…and all over each other.

Now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Alright Leni, close your eyes. I'm gonna get us out of here."

"But…Chaz drove over here…him and Dana are somewhere with the keys and-"

"I…I know where they are…they're down a few rooms…come on Leni…hold my hand…and hum something really loudly so you can't hear anything."

Leni closed her teary eyes and began forcibly humming as loud as shy could. Luan kicked open the door hard several times, before managing to jostle it loose.

Her and Leni were now in walking around the sexual human carnage of multiple young people and teens going to town on one another.

Leni shook, scared and confused of her surroundings as Luan held Leni's hand tighter and tighter; Luan couldn't help but notice how powerful and pungent their womanly fluid odors still radiated off themselves.

Luan got by one series of doors, remembering that Carol, Becky, Terri and a bunch of other guys and girls were back there.

Blood and unfettered maniacal rage filled her eyes. She reached in her Joker jacket and pulled out a huge section of small explosive fire crackers.

"Leni?" Luan asked loudly into Leni's ears.

"Yes Luan?"

"You're going to be hearing a lot of cracking and popping snap explosions in a second; don't worry about that, alright? I got your hand still."

"Okay Luan."

Luan put the fire crackers on the ground momentarily, before pulling out a yellow lighter. She lit it up and lit one of the firecrackers, before throwing the whole thing into the room with Carol and the others, and suddenly a string of powerful shocking explosions and pops rattled the interior room.

Screams and shouting were heard blasting in panic and confusion. Everyone started panicking until one of the guys in there said to cool it down; he recognized them to be a huge string of fire crackers.

Luan decided to up the ante in revenge, seeing several large paint cans stacked up along the wall above the open ceiling right above Carol's group.

Luan took out her slighshot, let Leni's hand go momentarily and knocked all five one-gallon paint cans into the room, causing more annoyed shouts and yells.

"…I wanna do more, but I gotta go," Luan mumbled, before going over to a few more rooms down, smashing it open to see Dana and Chaz still doing it.

"WHOA! LUAN? LENI!?" Chaz yelled out in surprise.

"GET UP!" Luan roared at them.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING LUAN!" Dana yelled back, before Luan grabbed them both by their hair and threw their naked bodies into the wall, scaring Leni as she tried humming louder and louder.

"I SAID GET UP! YOU'RE TAKING ME AND LENI TO PICK UP LINCOLN AND LUNA AND TAKING US ALL HOME, NOW!"

"Whoa…Luan, calm do-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! AND HOW DARE YOU LEAVE LENI WITH THOSE SLUTS! DO YOU KNOW THEY WERE TRYING TO HAVE THEIR WAY WITH HER?"

"Oh…oh my god Luan…we didn't-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT; EITHER GIVE ME THE KEYS TO THE VAN, OR GET US ALL HOME!"

"So…okay…but we can't leave Carol and Be-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THEM! LET'S GO! NOW!"

Luan pulled Leni to the corner to let the daze, terrified and bumbling pair that were Dana and Chaz dress back up. It only took them a minute or so, before they all headed out of the room, when suddenly paint-spattered naked bodies were walking out of the room; all were laughing their asses off in lust and self-depreciation.

"GOD DAMN IT! THAT DIDN'T WORK EITHER?" Luan yelled in her mind, wondering what it took to ruin Carol, Becky, Terri and the other people's night like they did for Leni.

Carol, Becky and Terri walked out with gobs of turquoise and white paint all over themselves.

Carol and Becky's eyes seemed to twinkle a bit when they saw Luan and Leni.

"Yoohoo! Over here!" Carol cooed out in a drugged out stupor. Luan held Leni's hand tightly, not budging.

"Okay…we'll come too…and for you," Becky said with a subtle grin. They both walked over, revealing their naked bodies. Terri had her top off, but was otherwise still clothed.

Hey Luan…Leni…wanna make a painting together?' Carol asked suggestively. Luan felt all kinds of fury boiling in her blood.

"And Luan…Terri wants a go at those tits of yours. Interested?" Becky said, Terri giving a very tiny blush over to them, yet still keeping back. She began making out with one of the guys from the room who popped out.

"...huh…guess not…SORRY TERRI! LUAN AIN'T ROLLING THE DICE! How about you Leni?" Carol asked, looking at Leni as Leni tried humming louder and louder, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"…finally wanna cum on me and let me gush all over your ass? Maybe a little sister-on-sister action? I won't tell if you wo-"

Luan suddenly punched the daylights out of Carol, then did the same to Becky, both knocked out unconscious onto each other.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SEDUCE MY SISTER!"Luan roared at their unconscious bodies. She then looked in Terri's direction; Terri looked frightened by Luan's sudden violent smack down.

Luan looked menacingly over to Terri as Chaz and Dana were horrified, petrified and scared that Luan may have lost it. Luan walked over to Terri, using her Joker costume to generate sadistic menace in her movements and steps.

"Leni! Stop humming for a moment please," Luan asked, Leni stopping, her eyes closed.

"Leni, did Terri do anything to you?"

"N…no…not really…she asked if I would beat you to the punch…I don't get what she meant, but…but…she wasn't really like….like them."

"I get it Leni; you can start humming again. And Terri?"

"Ye…yes?" Terri winced out in extreme fear, feeling the terror of Luan's personification of the Joker and her rage slowly soothing out.

"…thank's for not being totally like them…but fuck you anyways for letting Leni get caught up in this mess…here," Luan said, pulling in Terri and giving her a rough, dominating kiss, Terri giving out and being totally submissive, releasing a conflicted, terrified groan of pleasure as Luan pushed her boobs into Terri's, until Luan pushed her to the ground.

"That's all you fucking get. And get rides home for yourselves," Luan said coldly to Terri as she pointed to Carol and Becky's naked unconscious forms, as the paint spattered guys and gals from their room trickled out to see what was going on.

"Let's go," Luan said, pulling Leni's hand; Dana and Chaz looked terrified and dazed as to what went down.

"I SAID LET'S GO!" Luan roared, her face contorting in apocalyptic fury. Dana and Chaz ran past them through the crowds and crowds of orgy activity. Luan delicately led Leni through any space and crack she could find.

Many minutes later of traversing the carnal warehouse, they made it out to the parking lot, seeing police sirens on the horizon way, way down the street heading right for them.

They all piled up in the van as Chaz cautiously yet quickly pulled out, driving them down to the theater complex to pick up Lincoln and Luna. Leni opened her eyes and turned around, seeing about a dozen police cruisers pull into the warehouse complex.

"Wow…what kind of trouble are they gonna be in?" Leni asked openly and naivly.

"…tons Leni. Thank God we got out of there when we did…otherwise…" Luan trailed off, sinking back into her seat and trying to regain some degree of calmness and composure.

"Luan? Luan, we're frickin sorry! We're really, really-"

"Don't talk…either of you…not now," Luan said lowly. Chaz and Dana just kept silent the entire time. It was an astoundingly tense, quite drive over to the theater complex.

* * *

Luna and Lincoln were getting themselves dressed up back in their costumes, using their still radiating body heat on each other to dry themselves off since Luna forgot to bring towels.

As she was pulling her still revealing costume on, Lincoln his black jeans, he took a moment to survey the results of their...hanging out together. The hot tub, the rim and an area around it was circulating in their own pungent, biological fluids, making sticky, glossy stains in the concrete.

"Uh, Luna?"

"Yeah dude?"

"How are we gonna clean this up? All of our DNA is everywhere…together...oh shit!"

"Relax bro! I got that covered; funny how I forgot the towels but remembered this," Luna said, pulling out a capped beaker from her little baggy, labeled XZ-809.

"What is that Luna? Looks like one of Lisa's chemicals."

"That's cause it is. It's the same stuff she used when we crashed with mom and dad at their hotel and made it a living nightmare for them, ya know? The one we got kicked out of?"

"Oh, yeah, ha! Ya know, the real reason we got kicked out wasn't cause of us Luna; mom and dad apparently skinny-dipped together in the pool at night."

"Holy shit, that's awesome. How...how do you know?"

"Dad took me with him to hang out with his buddies one time, those guys that all got those stupid new luxury vans. I went to get a soda and I heard him bragging about...well...doing more than skinny dipping with mom."

"Huh...show off, though I'm guessing pop's and birth-giver got a hell of a sex drive themselves. That'd explain why there's eleven of us."

"Yeah...holy heck Luna, ya think that's where we get it from?"

"Probably. I dunno, but if we're anything like them, there's gonna be some fun times ahead of us...god we needed this night," Luna said, rolling on her back, trying to crack her back.

"Got it Luna?"

"Uh, almost...damn it. That hot water did wonders on my body, but relaxed my muscles too much."

"Hang on a sec," Lincoln said, before pulling Luna up, wrapping his arms around from behind her, pressing his fists just under her breasts and squeezing hard. He managed to pick up Luna and crack a spot in her back.

"Cool bro, thanks...hey...were you trying to cop a feel?"

"...no," Lincoln said with a sly smirk, before slowly moving his hand along her breast comically.

"You little perv...I ain't gonna stop ya mate," Luna said, taking his hand and putting it along the interior of her costume, now rubbing his hand all over her breast.

"Dang...I was just messing with you, but, heck, okay," Lincoln said with a smile, now caressing his fingers all around her nipples for several seconds, before he reached his other hand and slowly made his way towards her stomach. Luna felt his arm brush against her abdomen.

She twirled around, grabbing both arms and pushed him against the wall.

"Nice try Batman, but Catwoman's just too fast and nimble on her feet for you to tickle...you're sexy though," Luna said with a sumptuous huff in Lincoln's ear.

"Curse you Catwoman and your cat-like reflexes. I will get you."

"Not if I get to you first," Luna said with a lusty grin, before lowering her head down and licking Lincoln's belly button with her large long tongue.

"Ha...HAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHA! CRUD! HAHAAAHHAHA THAT TICKLES! I'M GONNA...HAHAHAHHA...YOU'RE GONNA PAY CATWOMAN!"

"Ah, come on Batman….can't handle a little pussy?"

Lincoln flushed a royal red.

"HAHA! Alright, come on bro. We gotta get goin…I'll get you some more at another time."

Lincoln pulled his cape around himself, partly covering his face and making a stern face.

"Till next time Catwoman…"

"Till next time Batman…"

After decontaminating the hot tub waters and area with Lisa's chemicals, and now fully clothed back into their costumes, Luna and Lincoln made their way out of the secret, pitch black maze that was the makeshift haunted house, now back on the streets, exactly where the others would be picking them up, any time now.

"So…11:23 PM….they should be back within the next fifteen minutes," Luna said, thinking about what details she was going to tell Luan about her and Lincoln's first date.

"Hey Luna?"

"Yeah Linc?"

"You ever see any Batman shows?"

"As a matter of fact, I saw a couple a while ago. Only watched cause of a couple of songs I heard…hey! Wait a sec; Linc, you remember the animated series "Batman: The Brave and The Bold?"

"Absolutely Luna, why? You a fan?"

"Not really, but I did stumble on a sequence that caught my eye…was hoping I could sing it to you, especially since I'm dressed as her."

"Huh…a singing part in The Brave and the Bold Luna? Okay, what is it?"

Luna coughed, cracked her neck, then walked up with a sexy strut to Lincoln, shaking her hips back and forth, before…

"eh ehm…. _Good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps and crooks….Men in tights come after you, and still you're off the hook….For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day;_ _You scum can just simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey!"_

"Holy heck! Birds of Prey!" Lincoln said excitedly, hearing Luna sing all the parts, and actually sounding exactly like Catwoman from the series.

" _Green Lantern has his special ring, pretty strong that little thing!_ _Blue Beetle_ _'s deeds are really swell, but who will bring him out of his shell?_ _Flash_ _'s foes, they finish last! Too bad sometimes he's just too fast!"_

Lincoln made a big goofy turned-on smile as Luna sang this sexy jazz song, swinging around a street light pole. She winked at him and wiggled her derrière at him, causing Lincoln to drool again on his armored chest.

" _While all the boys can always save the day, No one does it better than the Birds of Prey! The one and only Birds of Prey! While all the boys can always save the day…No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"_

"…now I gotta watch the series again…thank's Luna!" Lincoln mumbled under his cape.

"Hold on…I forgot the middle stuff, but I remembered the Batman part."

"The…..oh," Lincoln paused, eyes gelled on Luna now. Luna got close up to Luna, virtually grinding up to his shaking, excited frame.

" _Batman throws his Batarang, what a weapon, what a bang...Check out that utility belt, sure can make a girl's heart melt...He's always right there for the save, I'd like to see his secret cave..."_

"…damn," Lincoln grunted as he rocked his head back and forth with Luna's oddly specific referential song, feeling unusually giddy and turned on by her little performance.

" _While Batman does things in his special way, he'd do it better with the Birds of Prey! The one and only Birds of Prey! While Batman always seems to save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey! Birds of Prey..."_

Luan then walked up and leaned into Lincoln's ear.

"… _Meow_."

"…WOW! BRAVO! AWESOME!" Lincoln woo-hooed Luna.

"My rockin public…glad Batman liked my solo performance."

"It's amazing you know, how similar you sound to the Catwoman singing that song in the cartoon."

"Well, I thought it was catchy…and a shit ton of innuendo dude. That's awesome in a kids show."

"Yeah…you're right. There was a lot of innuendo about superhero dicks in that one. Either way, awesome singing Luna! Who knew you could cross musical genres like that."

"Ha….you said dicks….but I digress; rock's my game, but music is my game console."

"I can relate to that a little too well," Lincoln said, before pulling her in and laying his head on her shoulders, both now hanging together by the light pole.

The van came from a corner road down below.

"They're here," Lincoln said happily, before the memories of Carol and Becky trickled his consciousness.

"Oh shit…Luna?"

"You're sitting with me dude. Don't worry; I'm not gonna let those gits get you again like that."

"Thank you Luna."

"Cause that's my utility belt, and all that applies," Luna said sensually with a giggle, Lincoln blushing a little smile.

The van pulled up; Lincoln opened the door and let Luna climb in; she got a brief glimpse of Leni and Luan in the second to last seats, no one in the first back seat, and Chaz and Dana in the front, Chaz driving of course. Both Lincoln and Luna felt a shocking amount of tension and anger bubbling in the quiet air.

"Hey Leni, hey Luan? Dana, Chaz! How was the-"

"Let's…not talk about it…not here Luna," Luan said lowly.

"Oh…well, is everything alright dude?"

"…we'll talk when we get home," Luan huffed; they just noticed Leni curled up against Luan, Luan holding Leni in one arm, Luan looking like she was protecting her from terror on all sides. Leni had her eyes closed, but it looked like she was crying.

Lincoln was extremely disturbed by this, unsure what to think, what went down at their party, and the apparent absence of Carol, Becky and Terri didn't help any. He wanted to ask, but the tension felt unbelievably spiked; he'd try and ask later when they got home, hoping Luan and Leni would be better able to talk. Luna just slipped her hand under Lincoln's, holding it reassuringly, subtly letting him know without saying anything that everything was going to be okay.

Fifteen minutes later…

The van pulled up to the sidewalk parallel to the Loud House residence.

Luan popped out of the van first, holding Leni's hand as she was still silently humming to herself, now humming the song Luan and her sang on stage for karaoke. Luna and Lincoln proceeded to come out next, still silent and feeling awkward with how much tension there was in the vehicle still.

Luna and Lincoln thanked Chaz and Dana for picking them up, then went inside.

"Hey! Luna?"

"Yeah Luan?"

"Take Leni in for me please? I need to talk with Chaz and Dana for a moment…privately."

"Uh…okay dude. Leni?"

Leni was still humming, now smiling and rocking her body with the tune. Luna rocked with her.

"Whoa girl! What are you hummin there?"

"Oh! It's a totes awesome song…from much earlier. I need to tell you about that!" Leni said happily. Luan looked over and felt relieved that Leni's mood was swinging back to usual, even after everything that happened tonight…even the things she seemed totally unaware of.

"Leni! We're….again, we're so sorry!" Dana and Chaz called out.

"It's okay. I had fun with Luan! That's all that matters," Leni said with a perky, resurrected smile. She was still utterly dumbfounded by what she could recall happening to her from earlier with the other girls, and had some fuzzy thoughts…in addition to thinking she slipped on time again and lost it, but she did have some fun.

"Come on girl, tell me about it," Luna said with a smile, wrapping Leni's arm in her own, then pulling Lincoln in her other, all three now happily heading into the house.

Luan's smile faded when she backtracked over to Chaz and Dana.

She looked at them with utter disgust and disappointment.

"…you hate us…don't you," Dana asked.

"…more like monumentally angered and disgusted by how careless you two…and my sister….and myself…let you drag us to an Halloween orgy party. I should have read that flyer myself…"

"We…honestly thought you knew Luan? And Lori too! If…if anyone deserves the blame, it's…us," Dana said sadly. "We showed Lori the sign, thinking tongue-in-cheek that she'd get it…I guess she didn't."

"…now I'm gonna have to fucking chew Lori out about this…so…you wanna talk to Lori yourselves and confess what when down tonight, or am I gonna do it?"

"…I…I don't think Lori's gonna let us live if she found out we let Leni get in that situation…and she's probably gonna murder Becky and Carol…probably Terri too."

"Fine…I'll tell her…and do me a favor?"

"What's that Luan?"

"…learn to read between the fucking lines next time."

Luan turned around and started for the porch.

"We really are sorry Luan!" Dana called out, Chaz now starting to blubber out.

"I know you are…it doesn't change the fact…just…just go, alright?"

Dana nodded with subtle tears in her eyes, Chaz now cranking on the radio to hide his own, and drove down the road.

Luan paused, feeling the Heath Ledger make-up beginning to peel off. Her hair felt like a mess, her chest and costume still residually soaked…and she could still feel those tiny tingles from her orgasm in her toes.

"Good lord….what a Halloween," she mused in a blank-eyed, catatonic stare at the cement.

"What…what was up with Maggie finding me like that? And Leni? Seriously? Did she just switch personalities back there? It's like she was a totally different person…and yet she knew me…my person, my problem…something is definitely wrong with Leni….and me…"

Luan kept rewinding back to the room, thinking about how she more than crossed a line with her; she soared above it.

"Oh…oh my god…Leni…I don't know it that was really Leni…the real Leni…like, that was another Leni I never knew existed inside her…but…she…that other Leni…seduced me…we had our costumes on, but…by all accounts….I gave in…we fucked each other….fuck…..Leni fucked me…and…I fucked her….I fucked Leni…..I fucked Leni," Luan kept droning on quietly, eyes wide and her expression lethargic.

Then she found herself chuckling, and it grew. She found herself laughing at how messed up everything with her seemed…with Lincoln, with Luna, and now to top it off, with Leni, now the most egregious, sinful and warped thing she's done yet, and she wasn't even sure it was the Leni she knew; it was like another personality within Leni that took over and did things Leni would never normally do. Luan laughed at her maligned sex-drive and mortified coagulation of hay-wiring feelings for her brother, and now seemed to feel a trickle of sexual lust and desire for her own sisters as well.

It was a little chuckle at first…then she was laughing hard, at herself.

"I'm…fucked…..ha…Haaahhahha…..hahahahahhhhhhhhhaha….hahhHHaaaaa….HHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Hey Joker Laughing-pants, giving in to the madness? And nice laugh impression, now come on!"

Luan turned around; it was Lincoln, smiling brightly at Luan with a big, sweet grin on his face.

She felt all her troubles melt within seconds of him staring at her like that. If she wasn't wearing the make-up still, he would have seen her light up like a red Christmas tree light.

"Co…coming Lincoln," Luan mumbled, turning around and walking slowly up the steps. He grabbed her hand. She gave a goofy grin and quiet giggle, then wrapped him in a hug.

"Hi Batman…I hope you had fun with Catwoman tonight."

"We did…but I wanna hear about your night…that…was some serious tension back in Chaz's van. Is everything alright Luan?"

"Yeah, sure! Everything's fine Lincoln. Just had a…rough couple of patches at the party…but…I actually had fun."

As horrific as the night devolved, she did admit that she did have a wonderful time around the beginning, and actually enjoyed seeing Maggie again.

"Well, let's talk Luan! I wanna hang with the all-star comedian for a bit. Leni and Luna are fixing up some grub; I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Yeah, a bite to eat sounds good."

Luan and Lincoln walked in the house and locked the door. Luan brushed against her Joker jacket momentarily, feeling something in one of her many gag-pockets.

"Huh…I don't remember putting anything in there…what is this baggy?" Luan asked, feeling it momentarily. Lincoln headed into the kitchen as Luan hung back in the living room. She pulled the medium sized baggy out; she was mortified by what it was.

"…god damn it Maggie…how the…christ!"

Luan was holding the baggy of marijuana and other drugs Maggie had earlier offered to her; she must have apparently snuck it in her jacket while Luan let her have that "goodbye-present."

"Shit! I gotta get-"

"Yo! Mate! Grub's up!" Luna called out.

Luan snuck the bag back in her Joker jacket.

"You know what, I'm gonna worry about that later; I need to spend some platonic time with my family…but still…I can't believe it…god it gets worse and more messed when I think about it."

Luan kept shoving the most pronounced fact of the night in the back of her head, letting it pop up only a tinge, especially when she saw Leni happily munching away and still mumbling the lyrics through her cheeks full of food.

"...Leni fucked me….and I fucked Leni….god…have I gone down the road of no return...I may have knocked the heck out of Carol and Becky...that felt good...but I'm a bigger hypocrite than either of them...I'm beyond fucked."

Meanwhile upstairs, everyone was crashed asleep. Lily was sleeping soundly, while Lisa was out colder than a mackerel; her chocolate binge tonight caused a gigantic sugar crash in the little genius, passed out hard with multiple Kit Kat and Rocky Road bars and wrappers all around her. Lola and Lana were sleeping with their costumes on still, each holding on to their big bags of candy securely.

In Lynn and Lucy's room, Lynn was fast asleep, snoring loudly with one of her legs sticking off to the side, wearing her dog ears still. Lucy was in her bed, not reading her book, but doing something very, very curious.

She had a bunch of little canisters of black paint out. She snuck out of bed and reached for the gourds thrown under there by Lynn.

Lucy looked at them with a comatose expression, then hopped in her bed.

"I don't know what I'm doing…but this feels right…black….black," Lucy mumbled, holding both gourds in her hands, feeling the curled girthy one hard in particular, noting the parts that were inside Lynn much, much earlier.

She could still smell Lynn on them, not just her natural odor, but the odors of her fluids that still hung subtly in the air, carpet and foot of Lynn's covers.

She pulled the curved girthy gourd to her face, and licked it several times.

She then began to paint them, slowly but delicately with the black paint.

And she began to smile a little, but only one side of her face. It was slowly turning into a rather warped, uncomfortable and disturbed looking smile.

"This….this is my life now…wow…it's kinda hysterical when you think about it…"

And she started laughing under her breath, really awkwardly and eerily.

"…ha…..ha…haha….hahaha…hahahaha…..hahhahahahahahhahahhahha…..Halloween Night…sure brings a lot out of people…hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha….haha…ha."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dreamscape 1.5, Science, and more Science

Friday, November 1st, 2019

12:12 AM

Everyone was now heading for bed.

Lincoln passed out cold on his bed after giving a secret sensuous good night kiss to Luna, still partly dressed in his Batman costume. Lola and Lana were sleeping hard in their costumes as well, with Lisa and Lily knocked out cold for the night, Lisa in particular out for the count from her manic chocolate sugar rush from that evening. Lynn and Lucy tucked in earlier, Rita and Lynn Sr both slept soundly in their room, while Leni had just gotten comfy and was slowly letting her mind simmer down and settle, a small sweet smile glimmering on her face, thinking back to how Luan and her had a nice night, even after all the bad stuff at the Halloween party, and how Luan kept her safe and that nothing bad or weird happened…at least that's what Leni thought.

Luna and Luan were getting ready for bed, after having cleaned up the kitchen. They began undressing themselves, Luna still smiling and giddy from the fun night she had, Luan not so much, but was just happy to be home, safe and sound. Each got in their respective pajamas and were about to get into their beds, when suddenly Luna plopped down on the foot of Luan's bed with a big giddy grin on her face.

"So….wanna hear about my night Luan?"

"…your date with Linc? I'm pretty sure it went well, right?"

"It…was rocky at first ya know, with Carol and Becky…"

"Yeah….tell me about it," Luan said with a huff.

"And an overly miserable woman at the Goodwill that got us kicked out."

"Wait…what?"

"Some religious nut job that got all offended and blew up at us, all cause Lincoln was whistling a little bit, and of our costumes."

"…sounds like an idiot Luna; there was probably something fundamentally wrong with her…get it?"

"…hehe…well, besides being an idiot, I called her more than that….why we got kicked out probably."

"What, like the "c" word or something?"

"Yeah actually…quite a few times."

"Dang…so, you could say she was a contaminate….get it?"

"Hehe….yeah…I get that," Luna said with a grin. "But…the rest of the night…Luan…it was one of, if not, the best night of my life," Luna said with romantic air in her voice, now making a big goofy smile. Luan gave her own little smile, trying to enjoy the good news; she was still wrapped up mentally with her own night.

"And….I'll come clean Luan…"

"Come clean Luna?"

"We didn't just go see that Godzilla movie….or just the haunted house."

"Oh?"

"…I snuck bro and myself into the spa."

"…WHAT!?"

"It's been something I've been doing for the last two Halloweens, a special spot, a hot tub used by the manager that I know how to access secretly…and I wanna take you with me sometime."

"…huh?"

"Luan, you've done more for me than anyone I know. You deserve some relaxation…and those hot water jets are spectacular on your body."

"Well…thanks Luna…but-"

"And I know how you have those foot pain problems occasionally. I think those jets would do wonders on your feet."

"I…I don't think I'd be totally in to sneaking into a spa…but, I'm glad you and Linc had a good time…maybe…maybe one day soon we can go there, ya know, legally."

"….naaahhh! Gotta show you a good time with a little risk and danger! And besides, that's the best damn hot tub around. We…we learned a lot of things about each other tonight…me and Lincoln…and we ended on a wet note," Luna said with a cheeky, sensual tone. Luan's eyes just went wide in surprise.

"Luna…did you and Lincoln take each other's virginities tonight?"

"No…he wants to keep his for a while…I don't blame him. But….holy heck is he good at things…and I almost got good at something too."

"Huh…maybe I should avoid the details," Luan said sheepishly, in her own mind trying to decipher what Luna meant by details.

"But enough about my night Luan! How was the Halloween party?"

"Oh shit…" Luan dreaded, now wishing she focused more on the lucid details of Luna and Lincoln's night.

"…well…it was…something, that's for sure."

"Luan…what's wrong? Something happen there dude?"

"Well…a lot of things happened…things I probably should have double-checked big time…and frickin Lori as well."

"Whoa…what went down exactly?"

"Ya know how I've been practicing my comedy routines for the last few days Luna?"

"Yeah."

"Well…that was a complete waste of time; turns out I shouldn't have listened to Leni when she said it was a comedy Halloween party; it was a karaoke Halloween party…"

"HELL YEAH! THAT'S EPIC!" Luna roared happily as she rocked her head back and forth, pretending to play her guitar.

"…easy for you. You're the musician in the family…Leni signed me up for what she thought was a comedy stand-up deal, when it turns out she signed me up for karaoke."

"….wow….only Leni dude," Luna said while shaking her head with a bemused grin. "So, I take it you didn't do the karaoke then."

"Oh no….the guy needed someone to do karaoke. I freaked out of course, but he offered two-hundred bucks to me to do it…and I did."

"YOU DID MATE!?"

"Yup…sang in front of over two-hundred people….I could only do it to one of my favorite songs."

"What's that dude?"

"Cascada's Everytime We Touch."

Luna just looked at Luan for a moment, before falling on the ground and rolling around hysterically laughing her eyes out.

"HEY! That…that song's personal to me Luna."

"OH….oh man….sorry Luan…I just….couldn't hold it…didn't take you to like Eurodance music."

"Normally I don't, but the lyrics and music…they just…hit me, ya know."

"I know dude. I mean, I don't know about the song per say, but I get it, the feeling. Sometimes the music just connects to your soul; it's the best feeling around."

"Yeah…I understand now what you feel when you sing Luna…it's like when I make people laugh…it's a really good feeling, seeing the crowd jamming with you."

"That's what I been trying to mean all these years dude; it's an awesome feeling to be rockin with the crowd….so…what else happened?"

Luan thought about this…whether to tell Luna about how everything seemed awesome and wonderful….before it spiraled down into a really…complicated and shocking night.

"Well…promise you won't tell mom and dad this Luna?'

"Promise, but to what?"

"Well…Leni...myself and Lori…royally screwed up at not closely looking at the electronic flyer for this Halloween party…turns out it was secretly set as a….a..a…"

"What Luan?" Luna asked in slight concern.

"Okay….the party turned into a …giant retro-music costumed orgy party."

"…..WHAT THE FUCK?"

Luan shushed Luna, then popped open her cell phone, looking at the online breaking news section of the Royal Woods Daily Tribune. Luan played a video of aerial footage; a helicopter circling above a large warehouse with dozens upon dozens of police cruisers and other emergency vehicles hailing out hundreds of naked, drugged out young people caught up in the gigantic orgy mess.

"…holy shit Luan…you and Leni went to that? And you didn't get busted?"

"Hang on to your guitar rock-girl! We got out of there just before the cops came. It…it was….the weirdest and most uncomfortable deal I've been in…and poor Leni-"

"LENI! HOLY SHIT! IS SHE OKAY!?"

"Leni…" Luan paused, still unsure about this herself, not since the things that went down between her and Leni, but Luan decided to play it safe, "….Leni's fine…she was freaked all to hell and terrified…but I managed to keep us out of that whole situation for a while."

"…WHY THE FUCK WOULD LORI SEND YOU TWO TO THAT!?" Luna roared out in rage, now reaching for her temporary cell phone.

"WAIT! LUNA! HOLD UP!"

"NAW DUDE! FUCKING LORI'S SCREWED UP ONE TOO MANY TIMES ON THIS ONE!"

"Luna….let me handle this….please," Luan asked, pleading Luna to not interject herself in this whole ordeal.

"…are you sure Luan?"

"I'm…I'm sure…I've got my own plans to talk with Lori…it's partly my fault for not checking on the details of this party; usually I do that, but I was trying to make Leni happy…and she gets wound up being hit on by Carol and Becky and…oh shit….I said that out loud…"

"….I'M FUCKING CALLING HER!" Luna roared, before Luan ripped the cell phone from Luna's grasp.

"NO LUNA! I'M TAKING CARE OF THIS!"

"I'M YOUR OLDER SISTER! I GOTTA WATCH OUT FOR YOU! AND LENI TOO! GIVE ME MY CELL!"

"AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE I BEEN DOING FOR YOU LATELY!? WATCHING YOUR'S AND LINCOLN'S BACK! LUNA!...Luna…please…you owe me this…"

"….al….alright dude…I don't like this….but I'll let you work this out…and Leni and Lori? How are ya gonna figure that out? Cause now I really wanna kill those girls…fucking Carol and Becky. Ya know, Carol I'd expect would pull this kinda shit, but Becky? The fuck's up with her? She's always been nice! Now? Huuuuuhhh…..fucking with Lincoln is one thing, but Leni? That's just….low….what the fuck?" Luna said with seething anger.

"Luna, if it's any consolation…I decked both of them."

"Whoa…seriously?"

"Yeah…they were doing a huge orgy and came out of their room…and tried to re-convince Leni and then me to join them….to do things to each other…then I knocked both of them out."

"….wicked," Luna grinned, now grasping Luan in a big hug. Luan was about to tell Luna what she did to Terri, but erred on the side of caution and held that little detail back; she had more on this brand of debauchery for later.

"I'm sorry they did that to you little sis," Luna said, holding her even closer, "…and poor Leni; she's clueless and naïve about sex, drugs and stuff like that."

"Not really," Leni said lowly.

"What Luan?"

"NOTHING!...uhhh…." Luan mumbled, now feeling awkward about this, Luna looking a bit surprised.

"So….what are you gonna do Luan? Ya gotta talk to Lori about this."

"I know. I think she may have honestly not known about the whole implied drug-filled orgy thing, but…she dropped the ball big time, and with what Leni's been through…I can't let that go."

"I agree…I'm a bit surprised she hasn't called you or Leni yet."

"She's probably busy doing something with Bobby. Otherwise she would have heard about what went down at that party by now."

"And anyhow Luan, Dana and Chaz said they were gonna look out for Leni; what the heck happened to them?"

"…they were getting it on with each other in the back warehouse for a long time; they totally forgot about Leni…or just got too enraptured and thought Leni would welcome some release…I dunno, but I was pissed off at them the most. They promised Lori they'd show Leni a good time and keep watch of her…for a while it was really fun, and Leni sang karaoke with me-"

"Hold up! Leni sang with you too?"

"Ye…yeah…there was a part of the song that…made me cry and stutter…and Leni comes barreling out with a microphone and sings the next set of lyrics to me….it really lifted me up Luna…how sweet she can be…so bubbly…we did a duet…and I played my kazoo instrument I've been wanting to try in an act for a long time," Luan said with a little smile.

"I always thought that thing was epic, why I want you to jam with me on that thing some time."

They stayed silent for a moment, before Luan begrudgingly continued on.

"…so…after the karaoke…I go use the restroom…and then I find the music being more retro-synth like and hear moaning and groaning…and go into several rooms…just to see a bunch of young college and high school kids getting it on with, on, around and all over each other…it fucking sucked," Luan huffed, closing her eyes, shaking a little. Luna held her shoulder in support.

"Why? Cause you wanted to join them," Luna said with a cheeky grin.

"Ha ha, very fucking funny….no….it just…the whole environment felt…so…visceral and grungy…hot, humid, sweaty….those sex odors…god damn Luna, it was just so unpleasant and weird."

"Well I can't begin to imagine how fucked it was…particularly for Leni."

"…that's the worst part…I wasn't there to protect her from Carol and Becky when she needed me the most," Luan said with a tinge of sadness, now feeling tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Luan," Luna said nurturingly, holding and rocking Luan into her frame.

"…and I saw Maggie again."

"…whoa….Maggie was there?"

"Yeah…you thought we had a fucked week…but Luna…she lost her entire family in the tornado."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah…and now she's leaving for Washington state with her family…it…it got a little too real with her and me…she did keep me safe from that fuckery of an orgy though…till….things got awkward."

"…you kiss her again? You told me you smoked a blunt last time you kissed her."

"I did…and she kissed me. It was my first kiss from anyone ever…and even though I don't totally like Maggie like that, apparently she liked me…a lot."

"Wow…you and Maggie…where'd that come from," Luna said with an amused tone.

"Just to be specific, she asked if she could kiss me, a present for the road so to speak. But yeah…her life's kinda in shambles now…and I felt so bad for her…I let her kiss me one last time…before she goes away forever."

"Holy shit Luan…did….did you and Maggie…ya know?"

"No…it was a passionate kiss, nothing more, and nothing else happened…I've been feeling so confused and conflicted lately that…I admit, it felt kinda nice."

Luna just looked at Luan with surprised eyes, now kinda blushing herself. Luan saw this and blushed herself.

"So…Luan…do you like girls?"

"I….I dunno….I'm starting to think that I'm….flexible…I like guys a lot….some…certain ones," Luan said, but really meaning one certain one, "…a whole lot…yeah."

Luan began, thinking back to her love of Lincoln, how that felt like her most powerful secret bond she had with a guy, "…but I'll be honest and admit…some girls make me feel…things. It's not necessarily lust….well…it is…but it's kinda like me and Maggie have this weird checker-board history…it's not much, but we had a good time…and I like her…not like, like her, but I could imagine myself…what I mean is…I feel things for people…like…sexual things…for people that I make strong emotional connections with. I…I dunno if it's strictly just emotional though. I could be feeling lust and other things…Maggie was my first kiss, and even though we didn't really hang out much after that, and I have had…other guys on my mind that I have really, really powerful connections with…I get weird feelings occasionally for girls too. Does that make sense Luna?" Luan asked with tiny tears coming out, feeling extremely awkward at trying to rationalize and come to grips with what's been on her mind.

Luna gave a supportive smile.

"…that's not that crazy sounding at all Luan. I mean…I gotta admit…I'm no straight angled-angel myself either."

"What?"

"Lincoln…Lincoln and I know…at least he suspects, and he's probably right…that I can tend to stare at girls sometimes too. It's just…I love Lincoln, more than I can really say or mean…but sometimes girls turn me on too. I…I guess…Luan…you and me are a little bi."

"Huh…I mean…that would explain things...but I'm…I don't know if I'm bi or not…cause I just didn't really spontaneously jump into the idea of screwing a woman…it's like…these strange feelings I got…they need to have a strong emotional connection first."

"I get ya Luan…that's kinda me too. I knew this one girl a few years back really well, when I had my eyes on this one guitarist dude; they were a couple, him and her, but for some reason, I wanted to….I wanted both…that's pretty fucked , huh?"

"…I guess we're just messed up, huh Luna?" Luan said with a comical grin.

"…And it turns out they were pricks, so I got way turned off for a long while…till…you know…Linc was catching my eye more and more when we spent time together. I mean there's nothing on Earth that's gonna tear me from Lincoln…and he knows about my…little distractions…he's cool with it too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We even had fun with the idea a little, and we even joked about him being bi too. He ain't…I don't think he is…yeah, he's one-hundred percent straight as they come, just…ya know, he likes his women with a closer blood type."

"Good lord Luna," Luan chuckled.

"…so…yeah…what the hell do we call ourselves?" Luna asked openly, "cause…as warped as you may think yourself to be, I'm actually doing actual incest…dating my brother and in love with him with some proclivities for the same sex…doing things with him…at least you don't got all that on your plate," Luna said with a wily grin.

"Think again," Luan said slyly.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Luan…you…you didn't do anything…crazy at that orgy…did you?"

Luan's eyes went wide, now fully gelled in the memories of her and Leni.

"Cause…I wouldn't think any less of you if you did; it was a screwed up time, and I understand if ya needed to get your rocks off-"

"I'm still a virgin Luna," Luan said, before thinking in her head, "…at least I think I am technically…and Leni too.

Nothing….nothing went down," Luan lied, trying to convince herself that, but knowing full well something did go down, something life-changing in many respects. She thought to herself"….Leni and me…I don't know if I can call that really Leni per say…what I dry-humped hard…but I basically dry-fucked Leni…"

"…so we still got our flowers, even after what we went through, you more…stressfully…and Leni too?" Luna said openly.

"Yeah….yeah…Leni too…," Luan mumbled incoherently.

"Well…at least we know Leni's a bit tougher and more pure than we give her credit for, right Luan?"

"Yeah…pure…right," Luan tapered off, still conflicted by the fact that a side to Leni she never knew about, seemed to have successfully seduced her…and as shameful for Luan to admit …she liked it.

"Why do you think that party happened anyways Luan? The way it went down?" Luna asked curiously.

"Probably cause it was a bunch of horny high school and college kids like us who wanted to get their rocks off, vent ya know? The economy sucks, they can barely find jobs...we're all in a sort of tailspin rut, the tornadoes that devastated the region…they were letting off some steam with each other."

"That's a very charitable way of puttin it dude."

"...doesn't mean I'd go to one of those."

"...I'd go for the karaoke, and get the hell out of there after that. Drugs dude...they cause you to do things that you normally wouldn't do."

"You say that like you have prior experiences with it Luna."

"...maybe a little. Never again though; puked my guts out from a drinking contest with a couple drummers a while back, but that's how I won my Russian guitar in that bet. And you ain't exactly inexperienced yourself, Miss "Smoke a Doobie."

"Like I said Luna, one time...never again after that. My mind went...way off course and allowed some things to happen...that kiss with her being one of them."

"...bet you liked it comedy-girl."

Luan blushed a bit, looking away sheepishly.

"I...may have been baked, but it was...kinda sweet...does that mean between the two of us, I'm the only one to have kissed a girl?"

"Yeah...funny, me being the rocker, ya think I would have done that before you. Life's funny like that, eh mate?"

"Yeah...funny...haha."

"I'll bet actually...ya wanted ta French kiss and make out with Maggie then," Luna said with a wicked grin towards Luan.

"No, not like that really Luna."

Luna turned around and wrapped her arms around her body, doing a bad vocal impression of Luan and rocking her frame back and forth mockingly, "Oh Maggie; please...please French tongue me...ooohhh..."

"Luna you perv!" Luan said with aggravated laughing.

"Ooooohhhhhh Maggie! Aaaaahhhhhh! Please take me! Take my flower! Defile my flower Maggie!"

"You are such a fucking perv Luna! That's not funny," Luan said, trying not to laugh while getting red, flustered in embarrassment.

"AUUHHH...Auuooohhh Maggie! Right there...yes...YES! OH GOD!"

"Shut up Luna!" Luan said, totally flustered and peeved.

"Ohhhh...OH GOD! FINGER-FUCK ME RIGHT THERE MAGGIE! YES! YES!"

"THAT'S IT YOU FUCKING PERV!" Luan roared, rocketing over on Luna's frame and flipping her over, pulling out a random feather, slamming into and straddling Luna, tickling her belly and all her exposed skin.

"AAHHHHAHAHA! NOOOO! GOD DAMN IT! NOT THE TICKLES! NO! NOT AGAIN! HAHAHHAHAAAAHHA!"

"I outta tell Lincoln your one weakness, you pervy little musician! After the stunt you just pulled!" Luan snicker-yelled, smiling devilishly at Luna as she pinned her down and tickled her mercilessly.

"YOU...HAHHAHAHA! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT LUAN! I SWEAR TO FUCK LUAN! HAHAHAHAHHAH!"

"I love how all it takes is a simple feather to completely humble you to a blithering mess rocker-girl."

"HA! YOU...KNOW WHAT HAHHAHAHAHHA...THEY SAY!"

"What Luna?" Luan asked, before Luna managed to sneak-grapple her arm and take the feather from Luan, now brushing it against Luan's nose.

"Birds of a feather flock together, get it?"

"HAHHAA! HEY! THAT'S MY SCTICK...AHAHAHA! NO! NOT MY NOSE!" Luan screamed out laughing, Luna now going on the offensive and flipping Luan violently, mercilessly tickling her nose and cheeks.

"I knows your weakness Luan, get it?"

"HAHHAHHA...YOU SUCK! HAHAHHAHA!"

"There's a bit of truth in that statement bruh! NOW TAKE YOUR TICKLES!"

Luna pressed her body harder down on Luan's, Luna not letting up on tickling Luan's apparently ticklish face, cheeks and nose especially. Luan giggled hysterically and happily as Luna laughed, winning against Luan at tickling for the first time.

Both were smiling hard, happy and jolly…till they paused for a moment and realized how close they were; Luna was pressed hard against Luan's frame, their breasts smashed into each other's now, their faces extremely close to one another.

Luna stopped, now looking at Luan straight in the eye, both having a strange, electrifying stare into each other's vision. Luna was locked in her stare with Luan, Luan the same. They were sweating hard, breathing virtually into each other's mouths…their lips could almost touch. They could feel their bodies beginning to shake and vibrate a little against each other nervously.

"Huh….dude….we're….super close right now," Luna blankly commented.

"Ye…yeah…really close," Luan said weakly.

They both looked down, seeing how their pajama shirts showed large amounts of cleavage for either of them, and their upper breasts, bare and exposed, were pressed hard into one another.

"…well…this got awkward," Luna said with a sheepish smile, Luan now perfectly frozen, unable to think of a reaction.

"…you…have a really nice coconut smell to you Luan," Luna said heavily, looking intently into Luan's eyes.

"And…you have a pleasant vanilla odor….wait….hold up…Luna, what's that other smell….besides that spa smell….something really pungent on your face," Luan asked both cautiously and nervously while giving out tepid sniffs.

Luna rose off of Luan in one slow, inching awkward motion, her eyes mortified in width and expression.

"…he's still all over me…it…"

"What is Luna?"

"…you probably don't wanna know. Dang…should a washed my face first…sorry Luan."

"Sorry for what Luna? You can tell me. All I said was that besides the smell of vanilla and hot tub chlorine on you, your face as another smell I can't quite put my nose on."

Luna rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"…believe me…you don't wanna know."

"Luna….you said you and Lincoln learned a lot about each other tonight…and ended on a wet note…am…I gonna read more into that expression and be…right?"

"….I can't say you're wrong dude...I'm…gonna go take a shower…so you don't…god damn this is awkward," Luna mumbled, grabbing a towel and heading towards their door, Luan still curled under her sheets now putting in the wily details from Luna's obscure descriptions.

"…s…sorry Luan. I need to make sure I wash up like that after Lincoln…shit…well…it's kinda out now…unless, you want the-"

"No details Luna…I…can guess pretty much what I just smelled," Luan said, now frozen in place.

"…I'll try and make sure I don't get too close next time like that," Luna said with a bit of urgency, blushing brightly at Luan before hurriedly heading for the shower. Luan just kept curled in her bed, staring at the wood at the foot of their bunk bed.

"Did…did I just smell Linc's load on Luna's face?"

* * *

12:57 AM

Meanwhile in Lucy and Lynn's room, Lynn was wiggling back and forth, having a strange dream, before opening her eyes wide and feeling tingly again. She was winning a huge game, and Lincoln was giving her congratulatory hugs and kisses in private.

"…ah man….that was actually a nice drea…..what the hell?" she groaned out, looking down by Lucy's bed. Lucy was putting a ring of black-painted gourds on the floor, surrounding her bed. She saw Lucy, barefoot and hunched over painting some gourds by the wall with her usual plain face, though she seemed to have a weird little grin on her.

"Hi Lynn…" she said quietly, before taking these gourds and moving them side-by-side in a curve, touching the wall.

"There…my own safe dark domain," Lucy mumbled, before walking around the perimeter of the black gourds into a little entrance, a gap in the gourd line.

Lynn looked down lazily at the opening gap; both sides were bordered by the gourds she used earlier on herself, just painted black.

Lynn's eyes flipped right open.

"What's the matter Lynn? Is something…wrong?"

"Uhh….nnn..nnooth…nothing Lucy," Lynn smiled sheepishly, "…so….what's up with you?"

"…this is my dark domain to dwell. The black gourd spirits will keep me in line and help manage my dark soul's engorging of so much…activity."

"Huh?"

"Nothing…you wouldn't understand…"

"So…where'd ya get all the gourds Luc?"

"…I found them on porches…laying around…left overs about to be thrown away. I believe I can use them to help me overcome my coming…crisis."

"Crisis Lucy?"

"…forbidden things Lynn…so many…many forbidden things…dark…things…don't worry yourself about it so much…and do you like my line?"

"Well…I don't do that hocus-pocus luck stuff anymore Lucy…not after the shit show with Lincoln and the squirrel costume."

"I figured as much…but the spirits don't lie…black gourds will protect me," Lucy said with an even more unsettling grin, looking now at Lynn.

"Would you like to touch my gourds Lynn?"

"N…no thanks Lucy," Lynn said, totally creeped out, more than usual by her.

"Are you sure? I…have two I think you'd like…particularly well," Lucy said with a not-so monotone voice, now getting off her bed and grabbing the two gourds Lynn knew all too well.

"Uh…Lucy….wh…where'd ya get those two?" Lynn asked, her expression mortified, Lynn now bringing the covers closer to her face.

"Oh…I found them…that's all that matters…aren't they…lovely Lynn?" Lucy asked, wiggling her fingers around them.

"I painted them black of course…that's my thing you know…but…they have a very…very pungent smell to them…almost like…wet…hot…moist frothing skin…and those lindor white chocolate truffle candies you like so much…funny coincidence, huh?"

"Uhh….ye…yeah….right Lucy," Lynn said nervously, before she saw Lucy bring them closer to her face.

"They…they represent something…a transition…in a ways…from childhood…to adulthood…or at the very least…an intermediary in the strange dark web we call life," Lucy said, now revealing her eyes to Lynn; they looked noticeably wider and deranged. The few times Lynn ever saw her eyes, they were always cool and unemotional…but her eyes seemed way too animated with life…too much focus and obsession.

"Lucy…are you alright?"

"I'm…fine Lynn," Lucy said with an out-of-the blue smile, before she suddenly licked both gourds. Lynn nearly passed out from seeing that.

"Lucy…something is up with you…you're never this creepy, and you can get really, really creepy."

"Mmmmmm…even with the paint, they still have that lindor white chocolate smell and taste…and don't be silly Lynn…I'm just…getting adjusted to the madness and absurdity that we exist in…ha….haha…..hahaha…..hahahhahahahaha."

"….holy shit," Lynn winced, before she grabbed both gourds from Lucy.

"Lynn….give me those back….I need them for my protective line," Lucy said with her monotone voice again.

"N…no….you…you don't want these gourds Lucy," Lynn said in a stuttered panic. "Let…let me get you better ones! These are…dumb ones."

"…give them to me Lynn."

"N…no Lucy."

Lucy suddenly rocketed right at Lynn, trying to struggle the gourds out of Lynn's hands; it was pointless given how much stronger she was, but it frightened Lynn to see how savage and wily Lucy got so out-of-nowhere.

"LUCY! LUCY PLEASE STOP!"

"I NEED THEM! THEY'LL HELP ME COPE!"

"WITH WHAT LUCY!? WHAT COULD THEY POSSIBLY HELP WI-"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" Lucy roared in a more rattled, intense version of her monotone voice.

"…wh….what?" Lynn asked in confusion. Lucy suddenly slid off Lynn, now curling on the floor in a ball and shook.

"Lucy…tell me what you saw."

"I…I saw you…with those," Lucy whimpered, "…you…with those gourds…doing things to yourself with them."

Lynn just stared in shock, mortified beyond belief at what Lucy was telling her; she caught Lynn jerking off with the gourds.

Lynn jumped off her bed and got on the ground with Lucy.

"Lu…Lucy….I…I'm so...so sorry you saw that," Lynn said weakly, trying to grab a hold of Lucy's shaking body.

"Lynn…w…why?"

"…it's…because I've been going through a few things myself lately…and I wanted to experiment a little on myself…holy heck…I'm sorry Lucy…I thought I had the door locked….god damn it."

"I…was trying to be nice and bring you some food and a drink…you seemed a little off when I checked up on you…and then I…I saw you…I saw you, okay?" Lucy whimpered, sighing heavily into her small, delicate arms. Lynn pulled her up and carried her to her bed.

"I…I dunno what else to say Lucy…I…I screwed up."

"It's…not your fault Lynn…you're developing…it…seeing you do that to yourself though…pleasuring yourself," Lucy said before shivering, Lynn herself looking totally ashamed of herself now," it…I felt like I was pushed to my limit…that's why I was making this…this stupid thing," Lucy said, wiggling out of Lynn's grasp and kicking several of the gourds in line out of place with what seemed like self-disgust and mortification.

"I've been reading a lot, learning a lot…about others…about myself…about my curiosities…I dunno how much more I can take…I can take a lot…but…"

"Lucy…answer me honestly…did you hear me say anything?" Lynn asked fearfully.

"No…you're head was pressed in the mattress hard; all I heard was muffled screaming…but I don't think you were screaming in fear…"

"No…I wasn't," Lynn said, internally sighing in relief; at least Lucy didn't hear who she was screaming and pleasuring herself to, otherwise that would have really, really made this situation all the more intense, awkward and stressful.

"…I'm sorry Lynn…I think I lost it for a little bit tonight…I…my mind is usually more stable and secured."

"I know…as dark as you can get, you're usually the most emotionally stable and durable of us Louds...I should have stuck a 2x4 against the door when I...god damn me...GOD DAMN ME! Lynn roared, running over to her closet and grabbing one of her baseball bats, rearing and readying to slam it on her own head.

"STOP!" Lucy yelled, running in the space between Lynn's arms, putting herself between the bat and Lynn. She then hugged Lynn hard.

"Please...please don't hurt yourself...please Lynn."

Lynn, still angered with self-disgust, dropped the bat on her bed, and began tearing up at the sight of Lucy tearing up in front of her.

"Please...don't hurt yourself Lynn...on my account. I've been...going through some development stuff too Lynn...it's been hard on me, what with all the scary and stressful things our family's been through lately...but...please...don't hurt-"

"I'm sorry Lucy," Lynn whimpered, choking slightly on her words as Lucy just kept tearing up, streams of lamentations going down her cheeks. Lucy put her head into Lynn's chest as Lynn held onto her tight.

"I'm sorry for being so...out-of-whack lately Lucy...I'm...changing a lot...and damn...I keep forgetting you're only eleven years old. You shouldn't have to be around that...I'm sorry," Lynn whimpered, now holding onto Lucy tight and crying in her shoulders.

"...I don't wanna see anyone get hurt...and I feel like something's going to happen...something horrific, that's going to tear our family apart, and it's making me feel things...thing I shouldn't even feel."

"I...kinda know what you mean Lucy. My mind's been all screwed up lately...I take it I screwed yours up more."

"Not so much...screwed up...but I just...I wasn't as strong in the head as I thought...being able to cope with a lot of things on my mind...and seeing you do that to yourself...I don't want to stop you from doing things that will make you feel good for yourself Lynn...but..."

"...I'll put a 2x4 piece of wood, or a bat lying next to the door out...or just do it when no one's around...and again...I don't know how else to say it Lucy...I screwed up."

"That's not the only thing you screwed."

"Did...did you just crack a pun Lucy?"

"...I think I did."

Lynn started chuckling hard, before Lucy herself started quietly laughing, both in each other's arms.

"Good lord...that was awkward," Lynn said, now smiling and wiping the tears off her face.

"...I know...everything feels awkward and weird lately...and thanks for bringing me back Lynn."

"What do you mean? I thought I pushed you over the edge?"

"...you also saved me; I went a little...unstable and darker than usual."

"Well, I want my gloomy sister back, not this creepy dark sister."

Lucy broke off from Lynn, and began throwing out all the black-painted gourds circling her bed out their window.

"...what the hell was I thinking? Black gourd spirits? That's macabre even by my standards."

"Mahoosawhats?" Lynn asked baffled.

"Nothing...and those other two," Lucy pointed at, on Lynn's bed," ...I can get the paint off...and give them back to you...if you want."

"Whoa...Lucy, it's okay, seriously, ya don't wanna touch those...you...you don't wanna know where they've been."

"...I know the curved one was inside you, while you rubbed the other one on your uh...ehm...other spot."

Lynn blushed hard as Lucy spoke plainly and matter-of-fact to her.

"Sorry...too much detail Lynn?"

"...I'm just surprised...a little...hey Lucy, what's a word or expression for like, unable to say a word from shock?"

"...speechless, dumbstruck, lost for words, bereft of speech...there's a few."

"Yeah...all of the above. So...yeah...I'm sorry ya found out like this, but...that's how I...feel good."

"...I understand. We all need something that makes us feel good. Even if it confuses us and causes us to have profoundly strange, deeply confusing feelings."

"...I got those too Lucy...I got em bad...cause...are you okay if we toss the ball on this really awkward topic? You seem to know a lot more than you should for your age."

"Lately I've been having to make it a personal mission to understand human development and relationships for our ages and older...why?"

"Well...I...I think I might be bi...but...not bi at the same time...it's about...my connection with them...does that make sense?"

"...you mean you could imagine being with a girl as well as a boy, but only if you got a strong bond with them already?"

"Yeah...that. Exactly...but...it might be that I'm also kinda attracted to girls...with certain qualities...I dunno Lucy. I've never opened up like this about how I feel before. I always liked boys...yeah...guys...and for a while one in particular, though I've been coming to grips with realizing that I do like him...but I've also had weird imaginations...about him wearing weird animal lingerie...and being with a female version of him...and weirdly enough...a copy of me...is that weird?"

Lucy just stared at her head on, back to her unemotional standard. She walked to her bed, Lynn thinking she really crossed the line now and getting red hot from flustered embarrassment.

Lucy suddenly patted a spot on her bed as she got up in it.

Lynn walked over and climbed up with her, as both snuggled together under the covers, looking up and being silent.

"...I think we're all discovering things about ourselves...about each other Lynn...and we have to be strong...supportive...even if those things confuse and aghast us...cause one day, we might realize that we may be going down that rabbit hole ourselves."

Lynn blushed hard, thinking suddenly about Lincoln, him in his bunny lingerie in her imagination...and Lucy saying "rabbit hole."

"Whoa...why the fuck did that turn me on?" Lynn asked herself alertly.

"Lynn...do you hear me?"

"Uh...yeah...and...thanks for listening to me Lucy...about things that have been...hitting me like a ton of bricks."

"Does this boy...or girl..."

"It's a guy Lucy, and yeah, he goes to school around my high school."

"Hmmm...and he's making you feel things?"

"...big time...like I blush just from thinking about him…being around him...I dunno Lucy...but I think...I might really...really like him, more than just in a lusty, horny way, though that's a big part of it too. It's like...I could imagine being with him forever...but if he was a girl...I'd still be with him forever...it's kinda a weird interplay of lust and connection...of our relationship...that make sense?"

"It does Lynn...and it's kinda sweet. And you really care for him?"

"…I'd kill for him Lucy."

"…then I think you need to face this truth; you're in love with him."

"…..ooooohhhhhh shiiiiiit," Lynn thought in her head.

"Lynn?"

"So….yeah…I might be in love with a boy I know…like feet over arches like love."

"….that's head over heels, but I get what you mean. And…have you told him about the way you feel?"

"No…no way in hell. He's…been through a lot lately…the last month. I don't wanna put any stress on him."

"You say it would be stressful for you to confess to him. Is…he gay?"

"Ha! Far from it Luc."

"Is this boy on your football team Lynn?"

"No….I don't like jock guys too much anymore…but this guy…he's close…he's one of the nicest guys around," Lynn said with a conservative smile slowly growing bigger on her,"…and he sees me as a woman."

"But you are a woman Lynn."

"But not to a lot to the sports guys I've tried to get with, or guys in general that want mindless copies of Luan, Leni and Luna…cause ya know, their bodies."

"Male teens can be like that; it's not totally their fault, it's just genetics and their upbringing."

"Well, it made me realize for me, that this one guy…he treats me like a woman, and not just some jock sports star; he's not afraid of me….well, he sometimes is, but he's not afraid of me like guys usually are. He sees me as more than just a football player, more than a tough sporty teenager. Lucy…I think I love this guy, and I don't know if I should tell Lin…I mean this guy, about how I feel or not. I do, and wanna see how this could go. But…it might backfire, big frickin time. I'm a little older, and he's…just too sweet and wonderful for me to take that chance and risk what we got. Ya know what I mean Lucy?"

"I have an inkling Lynn. I just hope you do what you feel is best. And I'll support you. I think you'd might want to tell him, or you may regret it…and I'd support you."

"I'm not sure you would suppo….never mind. Well…I need to hit the sack. I'm getting tired as heck."

"Can…you sleep with me tonight Lynn?"

"…sure Lucy. Anything for my favorite little gloomy princess of darkness," Lynn warmly said as Lucy rolled over and Lynn scooted up behind her, wrapping her arms around Lucy's body.

"Haaaahhhh….just like when we were much younger, huh Lucy?"

"…when I was five you held me like this. I still remember Lynn; I had a bad dream that made me cry, and you kept me happy and safe."

"Of course I would; I love you Lucy."

"And I love you too Lynn. Good…good night…and thanks again for saving me."

"Anytime Lucy…just warn me if I'm the one pushing off the primeval cliff again."

"…proverbial cliff…and I will Lynn."

And like that, they were snuggled and cuddled together in Lucy's bed, both slowly drifting to sleep, breathing lightly and contently.

* * *

1:45 AM

In the broom closet that was Lincoln's room, he was rolling erratically and stressfully in his sleep, lost in the throes of a terrible dream. Sweat drenched his forehead, coursing down his cranium, just before his eyes popped wide open, looking like terror was encapsulated in his expression.

He shook with a cold tremor running through his spine and whimpered in horror, before briskly getting out of his covers and heading outside to the hallway.

He made his way to Lisa and Lily's room, entering and checking on both of them one by one, giving them quick peck-kisses on their cheeks. He next went to Lola and Lana's room, giving them quick kisses and making sure they were okay.

"...good lord...what a nightmare."

He then went to Lynn and Lucy's room, seeing them curled together.

"Huh...usually that only happens in a blue-moon. Lynn musta had a horrible dream," Lincoln thought, before giving them a quick look-over, then giving both quick peck kisses on their cheeks.

He left and headed for the stairs, going down and heading towards his parent's bedroom, finding the door unlocked. He went inside and checked on them, Rita first, Lynn Sr second. He made sure they were breathing, still alive.

"Christ did that dream do a number on me...damn...I hate rivers…and tornadoes…"

He gave them a quick kiss as well, before heading back upstairs, focused on Luna and Luan's room. It was locked.

"..dang it..Leni's maybe?" Lincoln asked quietly, going over to her room; the door was unlocked.

He walked in carefully, seeing Leni with her little aqua green sleeping mask on, with a tiny, content smile on her face.

"Well, better me to have a nightmare than you Leni; you deserve some nice dreams," Lincoln said openly, smiling at the peaceful large form that was Leni. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek as well, and began walking out, ready to close the door, when...

"...Li...Lincoln?" Leni mumbled, turning over and taking her mask off, seeing Lincoln frozen in the doorway.

"...shit," Lincoln said under his breath.

"Lincy...hi. It's not morning, is it? I feel sleepy still."

"No, it's not Leni. I'm sorry for waking you up. I...I had a bad dream, and wanted to check up on you."

"Oh...I'm sorry Lincy. I know what those are like...wanna talk about it?" Leni asked, rising up a little and padding a spot next to her on her bed, her eyes still a bit groggy but now animated with Lincoln's presence.

"Nah, I'm good Leni. I...just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"That's so sweet Lincy...but you should talk about it...get it off your...uhm...chest?"

Lincoln chuckled a bit.

"You got the saying right Leni...al...al right," Lincoln said, now walking over to her bed and sitting pretzel-style next to her, Leni now scooting closer to him.

"So...like, tell me what's up little brother."

"...it's about when me and Luna were...ya know...pulled in by the tornado."

"Oh..."

"My…my dream was kinda like that, but it got way…way worse. Me and her ended up in the river underwater. We were swimming...things fell down from above and pulled Luna down. I…in real life, I saved her just in time, but…in my dream…my dream…"Lincoln stuttered, Leni leaning over to rub her hand on his back supportively.

"…Luna…went away, pulled down far below…I couldn't get her in time…in front of my eyes, when I was trying to save her…and it got worse."

"Oh my god Lincy…how…how could it, like, get wor-"

"I saw vanzilla falling from the sky into the waters…with our whole family inside it. I was trying to pull Luna away from wreckage…and I saw vanzilla just sinking, sinking…everyone was struggling, trying to get out…I couldn't hear them…but their faces…then I saw you Leni…"

Lincoln paused, now feeling his face flustered in sadness, his eyes watering, and Leni now pulling Lincoln into a supportive hug.

"…I saw you…impaled on something…and I couldn't see your life Leni…I couldn't see Luna's…and when I try and help all of you…I couldn't see anyone else's…I was too late."

"Lincy…my little Lincy," Leni cooed, now feeling Lincoln shiver and shake, tearing up himself now as Leni rocked him back and forth.

"That bad dream Lincy…it'll never happen. We made it…and you saved Luna. She's still here. And everyone else is still here…please…please don't cry Lincy. Your eyes get red and like, so veiny…it makes me wanna cry."

"I'm sorry Leni. This dream…it got to me…it was like, I was powerless and unable to save anyone…seeing my whole family die right in front of me…suffering…crying…and…I…I," Lincoln frailly said, before he started crying softly and openly into Leni's shoulders.

Leni just rubbed his back, trying to sooth Lincoln's mortified, dream-induced torment. Leni could be astronomically naïve, but even she knew that her protective, supportive little brother needed help from time to time too, whether he was a teenager or not, and the things he's seen, he fully deserved every second of Leni's attention.

"Sshhhh…it's okay Lincy…big sis has got you…my little white haired angel."

"Man," Lincoln hiccupped, "…I feel like such a weak little wimp right now…crying in my sister's arm…I should be helping you…not the other way around."

"It doesn't matter how old you'll get Lincoln; I'll still hold you close and rock you back and forth…hey…Luna use to, like, sing you a song when you were little…I think I know it; it's very pretty."

Lincoln wiggled his head up and down, holding onto Leni as Leni groggily coughed, before she began to whisper-sing to Lincoln.

"Me and Luna took turns rocking you back and forth, and she use to sing a Disney lullaby to you _…eh ehm….Oooooooouuuaaahhhhh….Baby mine, don't you cry…..Baby mine, dry your eyes…..Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine._ "

"…your voice is pretty Leni," Lincoln said quietly, enjoying Leni's soft, soothing voice.

" _Little one when you play….Don't you mind what they say…Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine."_

Then Leni just hummed the middle melody while she gently stroked Lincoln's back, caressing his white hair, Lincoln smiling now into her chest.

"You always believe in me Lincy…time for me to believe in you; you'll get better. I know you will…and I'll help in any way I can," Leni thought, before continuing on.

" _From your head to your toes, baby mine_ ," Leni sung in a coo, delicately and jokingly wiggling one of Lincoln's toes, causing Lincoln to grin and chuckle for a moment from Leni's little bit of nurturing playfulness.

" _You're so sweet…goodness knows, baby mine…..You are so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine, baby mine….Lincy mine….."_

Lincoln hiccupped, yet had a recovering smile on him, his eyes still glossy, but betrayed his big hug he was giving Leni.

"Thank you Leni. That made me feel a little better. You're so…after everything you've gone through, you still…listen to me…in the middle of the night of all times too."

"…that's cause I'm, like, your big sister. I have to take care of my only brother…one of the nicest guys I know…how about you stay with me tonight Lincy?"

"Nah, I don't wanna trouble you Leni."

"It's no trouble; it'd be totes nice, just like when you were really little and slept between me and Lori those few times…till you wet the bed."

"Hey…that was a long time ago," Lincoln said with a pouty smile.

"Please…stay tonight with me Lincoln…I wanna be by your side if you have any bad dreams again…and let you know it's all right. You did that for me last night…I mean…you know, when I had that bad dream…it's the least I can do, like, return the flavor."

"…favor…alright Leni…I'll stay the night with you," Lincoln said, eyes now hanging low, yawning profusely as he snuggled under Leni's covers.

"I'll…tell her in the morning…Luna," Lincoln internally said, still wanting to let Luna know about his nightmarish dream and get her thoughts.

As he wiggled in the covers just right, he felt a substantial form behind him wiggle around and press hard; it was Leni, curling herself into Lincoln's body and legs, her arms slipping under his shoulders.

"...just like when you were a baby Lincoln…doesn't matter how old you get…I'll still do this for you."

"Thank you Leni…for listening…for singing…I feel much, much better."

"Good night Lincoln."

"Good night Leni," Lincoln said while yawning powerfully, his eyes locked shut, his mind floating back to deep sleep.

Leni was about to put her sleeping mask back on, but decided against it, wanting to fall back to sleep seeing Lincoln's hair in her vision.

And within minutes, Lincoln was sleeping contently, his body pulsating upwards and downwards, Leni now so content and happy to have Lincoln curled up with her like this.

"…Lincy mine…..Lincy…mine," Leni silently sang to herself, as she was entering that zone just before sleep. Suddenly she felt a poke from her back.

A slightly surprised Leni turned around and saw Luna, smiling weakly at Leni.

"Oh, hi Luna, what's up?"

"Hey dude…what's up with Lincoln?"

"…he had a really, really bad dream Luna. I'm having him sleep with me tonight."

Luna thought on this momentarily; she was a little taken back that Lincoln didn't go to her, but then recalled that she locked the door.

"Dang it," she thought.

"…so…I mean, I know Lincoln's a teenager…but he's still our little brother, and-"

"You don't gotta tell me Leni; I understand, and even brothers need a shoulder from time to time too. So…is he doing better? Cause…I heard you singing that lullaby to him."

Leni's face got a tiny bit blushed, but she managed to dial it back down.

"It was pretty Leni; ya know you've got such a cute tiny singing voice."

"Thank you Luna…I just wanted to make him feel happy and safe…Luna, he had a horrible nightmare about…..Luna?"

"Yeah Leni?"

"Luna…did Lincoln save you…from drowning?"

Luna's eyes rocketed wide open, shocked that Leni would even know about that.

"H…how did…you-"

"Lincy said he had a bad dream of not being able to save you in time…before he saw vanzilla with all of our family sinking in a river far down…seeing them…unable to save them…then saw me…impala…llama….I dunno, but it sounded like I was doing, like, well in his dream."

"…impaled Leni?"

"Yes, that's the word…what's it mean?"

"It means to go through something…like when you make Salmon…you stick a long sharp knife in it…like that."

"Ohh….so…I guess Lincy dreamed that happened to me…it really scared him Luna."

"I'll bet; that's a really fuc…I mean…bad nightmare. But, I think he's in good company," Luna said with a gentle smile, walking around Leni's bed, stroking his hair for a moment, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night bro, I love you," Luna said, before going around the other side, now leaning over the bed and giving Leni a warm hug.

"Thanks Leni. You're an awesome sister, ya know that?"

"I…I try…I wanna be like you…you and Lincoln…you're closest to him."

"…in a lot of ways, yeah, but you're also close to him to Leni…in fact, you're the closest in your own way too. Luv a love-bug."

"Love you too Luna. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And like that, Luna closed Leni's door.

Leni felt Lincoln's sleeping form, breathing soothingly as she re-wrapped her arms around him, gently and softly.

"I'll always be here for you Lincy…I love you…in more ways than you know."

" _I…I wish I could be like you…you're the better of us Leni."_

"Who…who said…oh….hi other me…other Leni."

" _Hi Leni…that was nice what you did for him."_

"I always wanna try and be nice to him…everyone of course, but Lincy especially."

" _And we both know why, don't we."_

"Y…yeah…other me…you're right…and I couldn't remember the lyrics to that lullaby…thank you for reminding me…you did remind me, didn't you, in my head?"

" _Yeah…very subtly…you're welcome…it's such a nice song…but you sing it better than I could."_

"But…don't we sound the same?"

"… _cadence is everything Leni."_

"Cade…what?"

"… _nothing. And…is everything okay with Luan?"_

"Luan? Yeah, everything seems fine with her…why do you ask?"

"… _.no reason."_

"Speaking of which other Leni…why didn't you get Luan and me out of that bad party like you said you promised?"

" _..L…Luan insisted we'd be safe…and I realized it would be really difficult to get her out of there if you restricted my abilities to hurt people trying to have their ways with me…you, and Luan."_

"Oh….so…you were looking out for me?"

" _I…I looked out for your desires…and Luan's…so…yeah…in some ways I helped…I feel…conflicted over them though, but I don't regret them…and I even found out I'm rather submissive…uh-"_

"Su…submissive other Leni?"

"… _never mind about that…you don't need to know about all those details…just…keep an eye on Luan for me, will you Leni? I…wanna make sure she's okay."_

"Uhm…okay other Leni….and…other Leni?"

" _Yeah Leni?"_

"Do you have a name? Other Leni is getting…a lot to say."

"… _there is one word that kinda describes me; do you know what proto means?"_

"…I don't."

"… _well…you can call me Proto-Leni…but I don't mind Other Leni; either one works."_

"…I dunno….that's a lot to remember."

" _Hehee…you're cute, ya know that?"_

"I've been told that a lot. You know….I can hear you…but I can't see you."

" _Give it a minute…you'll be completely asleep in five…four…three…two…one."_

Leni now felt like she fazed into her own fuzzy world, looking over a lush, tropical beach with large rolling grassy fields on the horizon; it seemed sunny and blue in one corner of the sky, the other drenched in sunset colors. Leni looked around, trying to see other Leni around anywhere.

"Where...where oh where are...there you are!" Leni said happily, seeing other Leni's frame hidden behind a stand of dense palm trees, her shadow casting a huge area all over Leni. Leni excitedly ran over to other Leni, who was just standing in the dense tropical brush, shaded by the canopy and density all around them.

"Other Leni! Yay! I didn't get to thank you for what you did for me, back at the party...even though I would have liked it if you took me and Luan out completely...but, I trust you."

 _"That's good Leni."_

"Hey...why are you wearing boots out here? Aren't your feet hot?"

 _"We're in your dreams, remember? Temperature doesn't affect me."_

"So….I'm asleep?"

 _"Like, yeah."_

"...then how can I be talking to you if I'm dreaming?"

 _"Because you have an extreme amount of internal-awareness; I helped let you have control of your dreams ever since the really, really bad ones. I tried to stop it...but I couldn't...I'm sorry."_

"Awe...thank you for trying other Leni...it...it was pretty bad, but...thanks to my family, I'm getting better."

 _"I know...they're wonderful people; they're why I exist still, you know."_

"Wh..what?"

 _"...especially Lincoln...I've always been a rather shut-off side of you Leni. You didn't need me...I needed you more in a way, always watching you, keeping tabs on what's going on in your world...I enjoy it immensely, and have been ever since I could remember."_

"Really other Leni? How...how old are you?"

 _"We're both the same age, since we are the same person, but with different manifestations."_

"...mani-what?"

 _"...never mind... but...I think I formed first...but then you sort of popped into being, hence that word proto...and...I guess I just got locked into your mind for a long, long time. Lori made it to where I wasn't really needed...at all. She kept you safe...you had a whole family that kept you safe...it was wonderful, watching it unfold so spectacularly...and then, we...you...I...I keep messing with that idea...we're the same Leni...I'm just an inner machination...a sort of enigma in the grand scheme of the way your brain works...though not really like I am today...not until the tornado...till Lincoln and Luna...ya know."_

"Yeah...yeah, I know...other Leni? Was that me running after them into the tornado...or was that you taking over? Cause I remember...freaking out so badly...my heart...it hurt so, so much."

 _"...that was you entirely Leni; I couldn't even bring myself to try and help. So...in a lot of ways, you don't need this side of you...me...I just come out now when it seems appropriate."_

"And I trust you other Leni; nothing crazy's happened yet when you were...running me."

 _"Yeah...yeah...nothing crazy..."_

"Though I remember having this really thick, heavy taste of coconut from the party in my mouth, and all over my body."

Other Leni's eyes went wide.

"...but, I figured somebody must have spilled some fruit punch on me...silly, huh?"

 _"...silly indeed Leni,"_ Other Leni said with a small smile.

"Whoa...let me get a better look at you; you're still so far in the shades other Leni."

Leni grabbed other Leni's hand and pulled her out, other Leni somewhat reluctant to leave the dense tropical forest understory, until she saw Leni's giggly smile, and started laughing in her cute, hoarse manner.

 _"Wh..what's so funny Leni?"_

"Other Leni...you're actually quite cute and funny when you're timid of a little sun...come on me!"

Other Leni tepidly blushed, but submitted to Leni's pull. With great force and physical presence, other Leni walked out, now fully illuminated in complete view; she had light tan fuzzy boots on, a cyan celeste-colored dress, identical sunglasses to Leni, a matching physical physique and appearance to Leni, albeit with longer hair and more in a hybrid of both Lori's and Leni's. Her expression was mostly plain but with a hint of Machiavellian thinking, and a background, killer vibe to her.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Leni screeched happily, jumping up and down, before wrapping other Leni in a polar bear-like crushing hug, though since they seemed on par with each other in durability, other Leni didn't mind.

 _"...you...really think I'm pretty Leni?"_

"Of course other Leni! You're like, me after all, just a different look. But, I gotta say, great fashion sense!"

 _"Well...thank you...it's kinda a hybrid of yours and Lori's look...you really like it?"_

"Heck yeah! In fact, it complements my cyan magic mint dress! It's so totes we have so similar fashion senses."

 _"Well...we are each other."_

"I'm like...still totally confused about this whole thing...whether you're me, I'm you...we're one...I don't care...I just have a really nice friend to play with and hang out in my dreams!"

 _"Well...I won't always be around in your dreams Leni; I might be occupied with something else...but I'll try and make sure you have good dreams...and be able to talk to you whenever you like."_

"So...what, do I gotta, like, book an appointment to talk to myself?"

Other Leni suddenly started laughing; it's style was much more crisp and lower than Leni's, but the laugh had the same general tenor and cadence as Leni's.

"What?"

 _"Oh...nothing; just realizing that I should find a way to give you some of my intellect."_

Other Leni paused her laughing for a moment...and began to feel strange...strange feelings, looking at herself, at Leni, smiling nicely at her.

Things were bubbling up hard in other Leni, things that came about...when she seduced Luan.

 _"Uhh...Leni...I need to go...right now," other Leni said urgently._

"But...but wait other Leni...why?"

 _"Please...please...you don't wanna find out...things are...not that good with me right now."_

"Really? Then let me help you other Leni, just like you helped me," Leni said sweetly, other Leni nearly falling over, stumbling from remembering she said something similar to Luan, before...

"Other Leni! I...I may not be as bright, or smart...or tough as you are in the head...but I wanna help."

 _"Leni...you don't wanna find out what I need help...my horrific kick with...it's...better for you to-"_

"Please other Leni? You don't have to push me away. You...what do you want?"

 _"Leni...no...please don't-"_ other Leni started pleading, before Leni pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Other Leni...tell me...what do you need from me?"

Other Leni shook...for fear of what she was about to say.

 _"...you're so naïve...so sweet...so honest Leni...what I'm about to tell you might...shock you."_

"I...think I can handle it," Leni said, more in a questioning tone than an explanatory tone.

 _"Leni...I...I feel an extreme need...to do things…to you… to myself."_

"Oh, well...what kind of things? Like, give yourself a makeover, or treat yourself to a spa day, or…ooohh, maybe even shop with me at the mall! That's be-"

 _"It's...none of those things Leni...it's more...personal."_

"Like...how personal?"

 _"...you know how you have that condition...how we have that condition...when we have wet dreams about Lincoln...we do it...orgasm...twice, and do that milky release...twice?"_

"Uhmm...I kinda wanted to forget about that...but yeah...I know that weird thing about me. Why do you ask other Leni?"

Other Leni leaned in closer, her face draped in something this Leni never usually had; fear.

 _"Leni...I...I want to do those things...to…and with you."_

"W...what?"

 _"I...I want us to feel good...I want you to feel good...and I want to feel good. When...when I felt it out in the real world, it was just...one of the greatest feelings I've ever had...and I wanna experience it again. But...I don't want to force you...I...I'm so...like..."_

"Other Leni...are...you saying you wanna do sex things with me?" Leni asked in a very vulnerable, gentle tone.

 _"...yes,"_ other Leni said, head hanging low. Leni just looked at her in shock.

"You...you think I'm that...pretty other Leni? I mean...I'm a girl...and you're a girl...how does that even work? I thought guys are suppose to-"

 _"Girls can feel this way about girls too Leni. In a really, really messed up way, what I want from you is akin to something called masturbation, since it's both of us...you...know what masturbation is, right?"_

"Kinda...I had to take a Sex-Ed class, though...I don't really understand if I know what you mean."

 _"Leni...I...I don't know if I can properly explain it to you...but I can show you...how two girls can do things with each other."_

"Uhmm...I...I dunno now. I mean, I like you...but wouldn't that mean I'm happy or something?"

 _"...gay...well, it's you doing...well...you. It doesn't count if you're doing it to yourself...and in many ways, I think me wanting to do this with you is you internally realizing and wanting to try it."_

"Really?"

 _"I think so. I am a more concentrated form of the things you'd never normally do...the violence...willing to do what's necessary...you're an angel because I take what's not nice or bubbly about you...and it becomes me."_

"So...am I, like, talking to myself right now? Cause all this is really, like...really confusing me other Leni."

 _"...yeah...you're talking to yourself...in a dream world."_

"Does that mean I'm crazy?"

 _"No...you're coping...we're coping...I'm probably your coping mechanism...and I might be the one here to introduce you to these things."_

"Huh….well…does that mean we'd be cheating on Lincy?"

" _What? No…I…I don't think so. It's more like…you and me, me and you…and I admit, it's mostly me, but in a strange, real sort of way, it's you…us doing things to each other in our dream world doesn't really count. I…I don't think I should have asked this of you Leni. I confused you more than I should have."_

"Then…how about you show me other Leni?" Leni asked, now phasing into existence a small, cute little wooden cottage on the beach. Leni pulled other Leni inside, closing the door softly, and spontaneously animating several soft pieces of furniture and chairs, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a bed inside the small space. Other Leni looked at Leni with surprise.

"I get this feeling that something is really wrong other Leni, which…if I think right about this…and I'm probably wrong…that this means something is wrong with me; you're trying to help me make this not a wrong feeling, or…I dunno if I have it right…I just wanna, like, help you, so that means I guess I'm helping me…is that right?"

" _Yeah…I think you got it right. But Leni…this is something you've never experienced before…you, this you Leni… anyways…are you sure?"_

"You've been nothing but helpful to me other Leni; it's the least I can do for you…me…you know what I…we…oohhh….dang it! I'm confused again."

Other Leni leaned into Leni's frame, Leni now slightly flustered as other Leni gave her a very sensuous, confused but lusty look in Leni's eyes.

" _I'll…try and show you what I mean…Leni,"_ other Leni softly said, before she pulled Leni into a deep kiss, Leni's eyes going wide, then slowly lowering her eye lids, nervous beyond belief but trusting other Leni to show her what she meant.

Other Leni then picked up Leni and straddled her frame on her own. Leni went limp, partly frightened yet still trusting in other Leni to lead what she was doing. Other Leni walked with Leni in her make-out frame, before plopping her on the back corner bed.

Leni looked up in slight alarm to see other Leni rip off her cyan celeste-colored dress in two, exposing a body and frame nearly identical to Leni's, except she was a bit more tanned in color. She dropped to her knees and leaned over Leni, lust and intoxication saturating her stare at Leni. She began to rub her hands along Leni's sandaled feet, forcing her fingers between her toes, before popping Leni's sandals off one by one to the ground below, before dangling her tongue out and sucking on her ankles, then slowing moving her tongue up Leni's thigh, eliciting extremely weak and nervous yelps from Leni.

" _Are you okay?"_

"Ye…yeah…like…this is…sex?"

" _Oh no Leni…not even close; this is just the beginning."_

"Whoa…I…I feel so confused, like…parts of me are saying, like, no…but….but-"

" _But,"_ other Leni interjected with a hot and heavy tone, leaning into Leni's face, _"…but…they're also saying yes…you're feeling excited by this new, unusual, rather scary feeling; it makes you all flustered, not sure what to do…you don't know what to do, but…you want to find out too. You do, and you don't…but, you wanting to find out is overriding the side of you saying you don't want to find out…that about right?"_

Leni just stuttered, her face going extremely blushed and alarmed.

" _Leni…do…do you want me to continue…or no?"_

"I….I…you just, like…described what I'm feeling…" Leni paused, before putting her hands around other Leni's head and bringing it down to her face, now planting a deep, confused, totally unsure but adventurous kiss on other Leni.

"…I…I think I'm ready…other Leni…show me what…this is I'm feeling."

"… _let me put something on to get the mood more…atmospheric,"_ other Leni said, waving her hand, and all of a sudden music began playing; it was surreal, strange and grand, with an erotic sensuality to it.

"What is that?"

" _We've heard it before; it didn't really strike you…but I've…we've always wanted to do someone to this music…from Ivan Torrent; it's called Bounds of the Universe…and it gets me so…so in the mood. How…about you Leni?"_

"I'm…feeling more confused and unsure…and I think I like it."

Other Leni's expression morphed into savage, primal lust as she pressed herself a little firmer and harder against Leni's frame, now making out with a blushed, heavy breathing and slightly teary-eyed Leni. Other Leni began forcing her tongue into Leni's mouth, Leni passively taking it, just able to let her tongue submissively caress and take the strokes of other Leni's tongue.

Other Leni then got up, pulling Leni straight up in a standing position, then slowly slipped off Leni's cyan magic mint dress from off her shoulders, leaving Leni in her turquoise panties and C-bra. Other Leni slowly undid Leni's bra as Leni shook nervously yet excitedly, giving a tiny smile that signaled other Leni to continue onwards. Other Leni leaned over, looking up with a crazed sexual intensity at Leni, then began to rub her hands all over Leni's leg and thighs, before finally pulling Leni's dangling bra off, exposing her C-sized breasts. Other Leni began nibbling at the nipples tips of Leni's breasts, Leni cooing in shocked, nervous excitement while other Leni began to gyrate her index and thumb around Leni's groin area.

Leni suddenly felt strange things…strange ideas and wants pop up in her head. She picked other Leni's head up and began to gently French kiss other Leni softly, before other Leni took command again and led the exchange.

Other Leni suddenly scooted out of her panties and tan boots, now totally naked and exposed just like Leni, and leaned into Leni, rubbing her breasts onto hers. Leni nervously did the same as well, still letting other Leni lead the way, but began having an idea; she remembered her wet dream with Lincoln many days ago, along the beach, when Lincoln began eating her out on the shores of the beach at night. It was so utterly enjoyable...she wanted to give a little joy.

Leni pulled other Leni down and maneuvered herself between other Leni's legs, and just stared between them. Other Leni just looked at Leni with a wily, lusty grin that got a bit cocky.

" _Well…what are you waiting for? Don't leave me hanging Leni."_

"I'm…not sure if I'm brave enough…or strong enough to-"

" _I know what you need…some of that nervousness to be negated,"_ other Leni said, leaning over and waiving her hand around Leni's forehead, and suddenly pulling a bright cyan green mint electrical-like field out of Leni's head. Leni's eyes suddenly went grey, relaxed, yet knowing and lusty.

" _There…a little better?"_

"B…better…I…I don't feel so conflicted anymore other Leni…now I know honestly that…I wanna-" Leni said, before now orally pleasuring other Leni softly and gently, other Leni giving several whimpers before smiling voluptuously, squeezing onto that light cyan force field, meshing it in her hands and pawing with it. Leni's gentle oral tonguing was pleasing other Leni so much, but wanted her to go even more full blast.

"H…harder Leni…you can….OHHHHHAHAAHAHAH!" Other Leni screeched as Leni complied, and began to plunder and pillage with all her oral might other Leni's business. Other Leni began squirming harder and harder, wiggling her legs erratically before Leni locked them down with her arms, still diving in head first with those possessed, relaxed and uninhibited eyes; they looked drugged, totally colorless.

Other Leni decided to put some of the force field that represented some of Leni's personal trepidations back into her, but keeping a small sliver to use; she shaped it in a long, prodding device about the size of a banana and began to delicately suck on it. She looked down and saw Leni staring back at her with nervous, unsure eyes, but totally lost now in pleasuring other Leni's privates.

"Alright…that was spontaneous on your part Leni…my turn."

Other Leni suddenly pulled Leni up and flipped her on her back, now head-bombing into Leni's crouch and going to town into the world Leni was not prepared for; genital stimulation of such a degree she was not aware existed.

Leni screamed in shock and pleasure several times, tearing up as other Leni looked up with a giant, nefarious and giddy grin, before continuing on to orally pleasure Leni.

She did this to Leni for many minutes it seemed like, Leni blushing along her whole fair-skinned and untanned body, other Leni's face blushed but focused in eating Leni out.

Other Leni suddenly pulled Leni's groin into her own, then pushed Leni's legs back behind her ears, now curling Leni's whole body, her feet now wedged next to other Leni's face. Other Leni grabbed a pillow next to them and placed it under Leni's rump, and then gently placed her own genitalia against Leni's, then began to rub profusely back and forth.

Other Leni began to drool heavily all over Leni's chest, Leni now drooling herself, her eyes now stars in not being able to process the degree and depth of pleasure she was experiencing right now. Other Leni kept rubbing and tribbing, before she switched gears, now beginning to hump Leni hard, her feet bouncing in other Leni's face. She gave several quick licks to Leni's curled feet, before inching down her face and making out heavily with a near-comatose, blushed and moaning Leni. She kept up the pace, each thrust into Leni eliciting a more giddy, stressed moan from Leni, this turning other Leni on more and more, until other Leni felt a huge orgasmic rush jolt her body. She roughly handled Leni and pressed her groin into hers, before ejaculating a large stream all over Leni's business. Moments later, Leni screamed loudly as she shot her own jet into the groin of other Leni, both now trying to regain control and breathing in on another's arms, Leni still being topped and submissive to the other Leni.

Then…other Leni got an idea.

" _Leni…Leni…was that…nice?"_

"I….I….I I I…wow….so….totes…I don't…"

" _Leni…our condition…that's only one of two…and I wanna turn."_

"W..what?"

" _I don't only want to be the dominant…I want to be receiving too."_

"I…I don't get it…what do you mean other Leni?"

Other Leni just leaned down and made out with Leni for a few more moments, before she got up on her knees and began to kneel down, her female parts dripping wet creamy white liquids, as were Leni's. She lowered down, now on all fours, sticking her ass in the air in a seemingly odd case of déjà vu. Leni just observed at first, this odd, rather…peculiar and strange site; it looked like other Leni, the one who was suppose to be the dominant, raging apocalyptic monster of the two, though one of the same…was wanting Leni to do something to her now…something that Leni just managed to pick up now…something about dominance.

"Uhhh….other Leni? Why is your butt in the air like that? And…why are you arching your back like that?"

"… _really? You don't know?"_

"Well…I…I'm kinda guessing…and I'm probably wrong about this…but you want me to be what you were just now…something about dominant?"

" _Right Leni."_

"What does that mean?"

" _I…I want you to fuck me Leni."_

Leni's eyes went wide in surprise from the use of such language like that. Other Leni gave a sex-crazed, pleading look to her, full of savage passion and rage.

"…does…that mean…you want me to do to you…what I see…on those animal programs?"

" _Yes Leni…please….please…dominant me…hump me…fuck me Leni…fuck me hard…just like I fucked you."_

Leni's slow mental reasoning suddenly did a whiplash of dot-connecting. Even though she winced at other Leni's cursing, she understood what other Leni was wanting now…and was beginning to want it herself. She couldn't understand why, but in her mind, her admittedly muddled up, confused mind, this is what she wanted for herself…for other Leni, for both of them; she was going to make sure that happened.

Leni slowly began straddling herself along other Leni's ass and hips, at first nervous on how to align up, but other Leni backed her body a bit to help Leni. All it took now was for Leni to figure out what she was going to do, and by extreme surprise…she figured out quick.

She grabbed other Leni's torso and moved her groin into hers, but instead of beginning to start the locomotion, Leni pulled other Leni's legs out from their position, now pushing other Leni hard into the mattress in one solid motion. She was laid out on her stomach, on the mattress with her legs partly spread-eagled outwards.

Other Leni didn't seem to mind this rough play; it seemed like a giant turn on for her as she looked up at Leni with a possessed zombie-like daze of lust and sex, drooling ever more so. Leni gently pulled up other Leni's face to her own and made out with her, while positioning herself now directly on top of other Leni. Other Leni just wiggled her legs and anchored her feet to the bed in a sensually familiar like repeat of what she was craving so much for; domination.

And suddenly and with extreme seismic violence, Leni began tribbing in rapid fire against other Leni's ass, pounding in ungodly force.

Other Leni roared and screamed in pleasure as Leni grunted by the shock of the sheer power she was drilling into other Leni. It mortified her how she was dominating the one entity she found fearful and yet a familiar friend in, but with other Leni's apocalyptic capacity there dwelled a sexual force Leni never knew she could tap into…quite literally.

Other Leni dug her head into the mattress to scream so that Leni wouldn't hear, _"OH…AAHAHAHAH….OH GOD…FUCK...SHE'S SMAHSING EVEN HARDER…THAN…LUAN DID!"_

"OTHER LENI? AM I HURTING YOU!?" Leni asked out loudly, stopping momentarily.

" _RRRRRHHHHAHAAAAARRRRRR! DON'T STOP! HARDER! HARDER!"_ Other Leni roared back viciously, Leni fearfully continuing back on track pounding as hard as she could, inducing animal-like roars from other Leni's squeals and squirming motions. Leni suddenly felt herself feeling another tingly orgasm starting to sweep her body.

"OTHER…OTHER LENI! I…MY BODY'S GONNA SNEEZE!"

" _MI…MINE TOO! AAHAHHH…OH MY GOD…AAAHAHOOHHHAHAAHAAHA….TOGETHER LENI!"_

Leni drilled even harder before, other Leni no longer just drooling but now spitting in her roars large globs of saliva all over the place. Leni suddenly leaned down and began biting other Leni's neck roughly, other Leni roaring at first before she seemed to give off a sensuous purr sound.

Then, within moments, both Leni and other Leni climaxed hard, each squirting a huge jet of cream, other Leni on the matters below her and some on Leni, then Leni, all over other Leni's already saturated and creamed genitalia, and then all over other Leni's rump and some dripping between her groin and stomach, making a milky, sticky trail along the gradient of other Leni's arched, rippling back.

Both their nerves seemed fried and warped beyond belief. Both had their feet curled hard in on themselves, their hands ripping huge holes in the mattress now, Leni now letting go of her primal biting of other Leni's neck, breathing heavily into other Leni's neck; she was supporting the full weight of Leni now given that Leni had collapsed onto her moments after her orgasm. Other Leni turned her head and looked at Leni with savage, sexual yet loving eyes.

" _HUUUUUHHHH….OH…oh…like…déjà vu."_

"Day job-what?"

"… _don't worry…so…what did you think…of masturbating Leni?"_

"Huuuhhh…like…I can't say it doesn't make me feel really…really tingly, almost like when Lincoln makes me feel tingly. But…are you sure it's that "m" word? Cause…I feel like I cheated on Lincy…no offense other Leni."

" _Not…huuuuuhhh…not at all. I…huuhh…know this was something you as you would never think about ever doing…but you…as me…we've given it an inordinate amount of thought…and I shouldn't really be surprised by how much more powerful your thrusting would be next to hers."_

"H…hers?" Leni softly asked in slight curiosity.

" _N…never mind…but just try and remember that this was all in our dream world…it's not like you did this out in the real world, right Leni?"_

"Y….yeah…I guess…but I guess I just feel…so confused right now."

" _Well…I'm not confused…I don't regret what we just did together Leni…I mean…it's basically me, your other Leni…doing Leni…you basically did it with yourself, right?"_

"Well…yeah…I guess you're-"

" _And we did it in our dreams…add to this important fact Leni…we didn't do it with anyone else, so that means we didn't cheat on Lincoln. Do you understand?"_

"I…I guess so other Leni…but I still feel a little…fuzzy in my tummy…I'm…I'm sorry."

Other Leni looked over with a plain expression on her face, before waiving the music off, then spontaneously cleaned up the mess they made, and instantly got them re-dressed again like nothing happened.

Leni seemed passé to the motion and change.

" _Leni…you're a sweet girl…and I probably shouldn't have done this…but I think you need to be able to masturbate out in the real world…do you…understand what I mean? This is in a lot of ways, a realization that you should do this in the real world; the dream world can only take you so far, and even those wet dreams won't totally satisfy you."_

"I…I get that. This was just…such a life-changing deal that, like…I…I feel so confused and weird. I love Lincy…but am I into girls too now?"

" _Well…like I said…you did yourself, and even though we're both girls, we're still one of the same thing, so you can't say that you're necessarily into girls. You're into Lincoln…both of us…which means Leni is…so I don't think there's need to fret."_

"What…what about you other Leni? You're me…and what you are, I basically am like…secretly am. What am I other Leni?"

" _You're…a sweet girl…the sweetest, nicest, most carrying girl I know, who was willing to sleep with a demon like me to try and understand and pleasure your and my sexuality. You have no idea how gigantic your heart really is."_

"So you're giving yourself a complement in a way?"

" _Y..yeah. Gotta love thyself as they say."_

"And other Leni?"

" _Yeah?"_

"…how come you licked my feet like that? That was kinda, like…weird."

"… _I…I dunno…I guess it's something that felt right at the time. Sorry if that felt out-of-line."_

"I mean…it's not the worse feeling. And overall other Leni, you help me…make it gigantic…my heart, by taking all the bad stuff that could pop it."

" _Yeah…yeah Leni…I guess I do that, in a weird way. I've been bad at it for a long time, but you still manage to have such a sweet heart Leni…I envy you for that."_

"…but you're strong other Leni; strong in other ways; you do the things I can't or don't have the tummy to do."

" _Like I said; one day you will be able to, and I'll either wither away or incorporate myself within your mind and keep watch of things..or something else."_

"Oh…" Leni said in slightly disappointment.

Other Leni walked over and hugged Leni hard.

" _Hey…I got an idea…how about you go see Lincoln?"_

"That…that would be nice…even if he's a dream Lincoln."

" _So? I'm a dream too in a lot of ways…all this is in your head…but that doesn't make it any less real."_

Leni just stared openly.

"I…I don't know if I want to see Lincoln right now…after this…my mind's still a little shaky."

 _"Okay…so...Leni? What would you like to do then? We'll do whatever you want, since I just basically had my way."_

"Well...like..." Leni though momentarily, before she smiled brightly. Suddenly the landscape all around them morphed into a gigantic, endless mall spanning all sides, heights and angles.

"Wanna go shopping and trying clothes on with me other Leni?" Leni asked happily and giggly. Other Leni just looked a bit confused, cautious, but let her hand go out. Leni pulled on it happily and gave her other, more nefarious, lust-laden counterpart a big warm smile.

"You're gonna like, so love this place other...I mean…Proto-Leni! Other Leni! Teehee! Either name you're awesome! It's got the totes best clothing and fashion trends! The best shakes! And the cars fly you around all over the place, see?" Leni said, waving her hand in the hair for a moment, before a light-pink convertible hovered down from out of nowhere.

" _Wait a moment Leni."_

"What is it other Leni?"

" _...you should wake up for a moment. I'll be here, waiting,"_ other Leni said, before Leni felt herself suddenly wake up, eyes flickering on, her body feeling hot, sweaty and saturated in fluids. She pressed her legs and wiggled her groin...feeling the results of her dream in all its sticky, milky glory and husky smell.

Leni's eyes went wide when she realized she was still curled up against Lincoln, who was still sleeping like a rock in her arms.

"...like...O...M...G," Leni mouthed silently, scooting back from Lincoln to try and see if she got any of herself on him. She rubbed her hands under the covers by Lincoln's lower back; he was drenched, as she was too.

"...crudstones!"

" _Put a bit of milk in a glass Leni,"_ a voice called out to her head.

"Other Leni? Are...you sure other Leni? I don't think...more milk...is gonna help."

" _Trust me. Just pretend you grabbed some milk to drink, then, if Lincoln asks why he's soaked, just tell him you accidently spilled it between you and him."_

"You...think he'll believe me?"

"Of course he will Leni; you never lie."

"Oh...but aren't I lying now? I'm not being truthful with Lincy."

"Well...do you want to tell him what you did all over his back in your sleep? Because I don't think he'll be happy to find out what's saturating his back right now."

"Oh...I see...you're right other Leni...that might make him so...so..."

"Exactly Leni."

Leni headed down and within minutes, was back with a tiny glass of milk. She swirled it around, took a tiny sip, then placed it on her nightstand. She grabbed some towels from her closet and flipped her covers over to see the size of the female-fluid stain she left; it was quite large, but luckily centered more on Leni's side since she weighed more than Lincoln and the depression was already well-formed on her side.

She placed towels on the soaked sheets, doubling up the towels on each other to make sure they'd soak the fluids, but not let Leni get any more soaked, or Lincoln.

She had to temporarily pick Lincoln's lower body up. He grumbled and groaned, Leni's heart rate going erratic from him possibly waking up.

He didn't; luckily he was still as responsive as a rock.

"Oh...oh my god...like...thank goodness he didn't wake up."

As Leni placed towels under Lincoln, still holding him one-handed, his leg dangled backwards. Lincoln's groin was now fully exposed to Leni; he was wearing a tight pair of cream-tan khaki shorts...and Leni saw something, rather noticeable making a protruding shape in his right leg shorts area.

"Oh my...Lincy? Do you have an injury?"

" _Leni...Leni no! Forget about what you just saw! Forg-"_

"Other Leni! I'm not going to leave my little brother with a possible boo-boo! I need to make sure he isn't hiding something painful, like a sore or bad injury from the tornado!"

" _Trust me L...LENI! NO!"_

Leni leaned down and grabbed some of the right leg khaki short garment.

"Okay Lincy...what kind of injury are you hiding from your big sist...er...uh...ugh...uh...huh...huh...huhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

" _TURN AROUND LENI! DON'T LOOK AT-"_

"Oh...oh my...that's...that's...like...I didn't know they could get that big...that's like, really bi-"

" _NOW LENI!"_

Leni turned around, her entire face red as a cherry, the image of what she just saw seemingly and irreparably burned in her mind, and more so other Leni's too.

It was Lincoln's packaging, on full form from what seemed like obvious mental stimulation in his dreams.

" _Leni...you didn't see anything."_

"How...could I not?"

" _...finish up, then fall back to sleep...away from Lincoln."_

"Uh...oohhh...okay," Leni mumbled, now putting more towels down, before she flipped the covers back on and crawled into her bed nervously, keeping close to her edge.

"Oh my god...that...was...Lincoln's-"

" _We both know...good lord...no wonder he stopped doing the underwear deal around here; no wonder he locks his door at night...and no wonder he's bought all new baggier jeans."_

"So...Lincoln...has a big...big..."

" _Yes Leni...but it doesn't matter what kinda tool it is...just how you use it...so stay away...good lord, I need to tell myself to stay away...ugh."_

"Uuu...yeah...I guess."

" _I'll get you asleep; just close your eyes."_

Leni closed them, and within only a few dozen seconds of nervous shaking with Lincoln no less than a foot away from her, other Leni got her back into their current activity.

" _Here...let me just get that so you don't need to fret so much,"_ other Leni said quickly, waiving her hand over Leni's head, then pulling out a cyan-colored electrical field; it was Leni's immediate memory of re-adjusting Lincoln around on the bed...and getting full blast of his...package.

" _There; no memories of this right now."_

"Uhhh...I feel...funny."

" _At least that's all you feel; now, quick rundown. Just flat out deny and deny anything should he wake up."_

"Uh...okay other Leni."

" _But you got the milk deal still memorized, right?"_

"Uh...right other Leni."

" _Good."_

Leni then perked up seeing the gigantic endless mall landscape all around her. She opened the door for other Leni to enter the passenger seat. Other Leni tepidly got in, while Leni hopped in the driver's seat.

 _"Can...you really drive this Leni?"_

"Drive? Hahhahahh...oh...you're like, serious. It drives for us. You just gotta wanna know where you want to go."

 _"So...where do you want to go Leni?"_

"I haven't explored one corner of the mall yet. Care to do it with me?"

 _"Like...okay."_

And as the convertible began hovering again and whisked extremely fast, other Leni freaking out momentarily before Leni grabbed her hand and smiled brightly, other Leni couldn't help at feel extremely guilty and shameful...for using Leni as nothing but a sexual vessel for her own sexual gratifications. She realized what she wanted and got as of late wasn't nefarious in intention, but she was being exploitive of the situations she was finding herself in.

Other Leni did want to help, but kept letting the dark, forbidden side of her take full reigns of her stoic and platonic rage. She feared what might happen if Lincoln got involved...if she'd be able to hold her poise and composure should she actually have to interact with him, now with that major factor of wanting to test-drive Lincoln's...manhood. She feared for Luan, getting a read for how messed up and muddled Luan must have been to have agreed to do that back at the Halloween party. It didn't help that Luan accidently force-kissed Leni about a week ago; that set off some bells in her mind, and other Leni kept that memory extremely close.

 _"This is why you're here Leni, you...this you...to keep me under control...so I don't hurt anyone...especially Lincy,"_ other Leni thought.

Leni suddenly put a song on.

"OOHHH! Luan and I did karaoke to this song other Leni! It was super fun!"

"Yeah, I recognize it."

Leni started singing with the lyrics.

" _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, And every time we kiss I swear I could fly…  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last...Need you by my side_...Come on other Leni! Sing with me!" Leni said rocking jovially back and forth, grabbing other Leni in a strong one-armed hug. Other Leni started quietly mumbling the lyrics as Leni was having a ball.

 _"Well...at the very least, you're happy...and now I'm beginning to feel happy,"_ other Leni thought, less morose and more content, now rocking her body with Leni's as they venturered into the gigantic dream shopping mall Leni had erected.

* * *

Morning Time

9:02 AM

Everyone except Luan had gotten up and started the day. She was still sleeping hard in her bed, the stress from last night taking a toll on her body. Luna tried waking her, but nudged her for five more minutes; that was about an hour ago.

She'd wish she was woken up earlier with Luna, as now she was thrashing in her covers, in the throes of an extremely strange, ungoldly erotic dream. Her body wiggled as she was sweating harder and harder.

Her eyes popped open as she took several deep breaths, panting hard and looking all around her.

"Huuuh….huuuhhh…what….the…fuck…did I just dream?"

Luan let the rough outline play back in her mind; she was having an enormous orgy with Lincoln, Luna, Leni, Carol, Becky and Terri, all while Lori was watching with Bobby and keeping score of who was doing what to who, for how long, then making Olympic-styled judgments and points echoed from both, their voices booming down upon the mash of orgy lust and inhibition that was this muddled twister-like arrangement of pleasure Luan had unwittingly dreamed up. She remembered how they were all tangled in on each other, doing things, putting things, slobbering, licking, sucking, all possible arrangements and moves…Luan had dreamt.

"Okay…out of all dreams I've ever had…that was the most fucked up…and I mean, the most messed up…oh my god….oh god….no….no...no no no...no...NO!"

Luan looked down in her covers like she just lost the most important thing to herself; her mind.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! GOD DAMN IT! FUCK! AAHAAAAHAHAHHHHHH!"Luan screamed, grabbing her head and shaking violently.

"I HATE MYSELF! I HATE MYSELF! GWWAAAAHHH! I'M A FUCKING MONSTER! A DEPRAVED TWISTED SICK SINFUL FUCKING MONSTER! GGWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Luan cried out in a self-hating roar as she slammed her head hard into the wood headboard of her bunk, rocking the daylights out of her. She winced and teared from the pain, but not only just the physical pain.

"I can't….I can't take this anymore!"

Luan curled up under her covers as she cried into her knees, feeling more disgusted with herself than she's ever been yet.

"That's….that's it…I gotta get this under control, once and for all! NOW!...but how can I?"

Luan stressfully contemplated. She hated what was happening to her, now more so after that morbid orgy she had in her mind with all of them…and she was trying her damndest not to re-imagine all the little details and sounds that were so realistic.

"Okay…take it easy Luan…we…we know we can't jeopardize what we got with Lincoln and Luna…and Leni; no telling who or what Leni that was…I can't risk any of this blowing up in our faces…so…all these dark secrets…mine's the darkest of all…oh god…I'm losing my mind with all this bullshit...especially my depravity."

Luan cried in her hands in angry exasperation, fuming at her own sinful nature and self-hatred. She was now coming to understand how Luna felt about herself the night she unwearyingly confessed her love of Lincoln. But Luan's love…it was more of a haywiring and near meltdown of a nuclear power plant that she wanted out of completely.

Then she looked over to her eleventh-grade stack of textbooks; on the top was her Paul Hewitt Conceptual Physical Science textbook. She kept thinking about that word.

Science.

"…huh….science…maybe that could be my method….hehe, get it?"

She got out of her covers and walked over to the stack, looking intensely at the cover, then lazily scrolled over parts she was struggling with herself, in the Chemistry parts of her homework.

"Man…at least I chose the Physical Science class instead of Chemistry…otherwise, I would have been utterly dissolved, like that magnesium in that acid stuff! Haha…or made into a blithering volatile mess! HA! Oh…I'm trying to think of a good Chemistry pun…but all the good ones Argon…Hahhaa…nah, that sucked...note to self; stay away from Chemistry puns, they don't yield good reactions...hehe."

She took the Physical Science textbook off and saw her Biology textbook under it, flipping to the section on human anatomy and reproduction. Images of flagellum and sperm cells swimming to an egg, and the reproductive organs of the male body shown.

Luan blushed, pupils contracted to tiny dots as she glazed and focused on the site of diagrammed genitalia.

"I can't even look at these pictures without blushing anymore…science…science…that might be my only hope at this point…and if anyone in this house could fix my mind with science…its gotta be Lisa."

Luan put her textbooks back, grabbed a cloth and wiped her head and body dry of sweat, threw on a new yellow tank-top and shorts, then headed out to the hallway.

It was a ghost town. No one was home.

She checked Leni's room, Lucy and Lynn's, Lincoln's, and Lola and Lana's. She was about to check Lily and Lisa's before Luan looked behind her and saw on her and Luna's door a purple sticky note. It was Luna's handwriting, stating they all went to the grocery store to, "pick up some more grub." Luan chuckled, then read further that Lisa opted to sleep in longer, that they were locked in, the alarm on, and that Luan was in charge. Apparently Luan had agreed to get up a little after she said the five minutes thing to Luna, and was suppose to be awake over a half-hour ago.

"Well…dang. I'm up now…but Lisa's far more mature and trustworthy than most of us, especially for a seven year old; I'm sure she'll be responsible and not blow the house to smithe," Luan began, before a huge explosion rocked the house from Lisa and Lily's room.

"…and I spoke too soon."

Luan ran back to Lily and Lisa's room, opening the door and seeing a chuckling Lisa standing next to a lime-green force field. She saw a brown-panted leg moving right through, before the lime-green force field disappeared.

"Ohh...hahhhahahh...oh...you have the most entertaining little gadget gimmicks C-137. Quantum perpetual positive feedback atomization certainly will be something I give more attention to...and that Galactic Federation calendar formula set is just astoundingly asinine, it's too ludicrous to think a whole empire built its chronological birthing on applying two flawed mathematical models for age calculations."

"Uhh...Lisa? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, greetings Luan. Just a friend from...another side of the door of reality."

"...another reality..."

"You'd find my assertions corollary with a case of insanity, so never you fret. What brings you to my accommodations? Oh! But wait! I know you've been through Precalculus...here," Lisa said, handing Luan a clipboard with a paper with two equations on it. Lisa was snickering with a reserved smile on her face. Luan looked blankly at her, then back to the two equations.

y=3x-7

f(x)={47.7489497[In(x)]}-91.012215

"Huh…so...I can't do these calculations in my head Lisa. What's so funny about these?"

"...leave it to a comedian that can't recall a simple trigonometric derivation...it means that when these ignorant...whatever they were...he calls them robots amusingly, since they are arthropod-like obedient drones...but, back to my musing mathematical point, no one would be considered technically alive unless they were alive for 2.33 years using this abysmally easy funtion...and a little over 6 years if using the natural log function. They're just ridiculously simple and asinine to apply for variable chronologies. In fact, my associate told me his 14 year old grandson and 18 year old granddaughter were 35 and 47, respectively. We both know teenage bodies lack the same development features as middle-aged bodies, no?"

"Yeah...oh, so since we're on math, I guess mom and dad told you what kind of formula they gave you as a baby?"

"Typical market retail varieties I presume?"

"Nope…they gave you quadratic formula...hahha, get it?"

"I get it..he, that was midly amusing, in a very simple way."

"I guess...so I don't want to bother you too much Lisa, but-"

"You're volunteering to be a test subject for a big project I have cooking up?"

"Actually...I wanted to ask you a few questions...about the human mind."

"Um...okay, you may proceed."

"I... you've studied human brains and consciousness and thinking...psychology, that kind of jazz, right?"

"You presume correct. I have doctorate level colloquial knowledge in the fields and designed several gadgets to assist probe the conscious mind of the average and advanced _Homo sapien_. Why the inquiry?"

"Well...," Luan began, then wandered backwards, looking lazily over Lisa's test tube with an assortment of concoctions and other materials that looked like they belonged to a secret government laboratory.

"Luan?"

"Lisa...can you change how a person feels about someone? Or people?"

"Is this regarding mind and, or emotion alteration? I feel as though you're alluding to mind or emotion alteration, in which case, there is some degree of ability I have in that arena."

"So...let's say I have certain emotions...feelings...strong feelings...and cravings...desires...could they be...negated?"

"Negated...my initial read into your question leads me to believe if you want to know if it's possible to alter the mental state to quell emotional interest, possibly attraction, for someone. Is that about right?"

"Actually...yeah, dead on really."

"So Luan...why would you want to inquire about this?"

"I...I've been going through some things lately in my head...some weird haywiring in my head...and I want it to stop."

"Stop...stop feelings? Make feelings? Manipulate the mind? Because I personally know someone who tried to make the rough equivalent of a roofie to his grandson who gave to a female he found himself biologically attracted to at his school, and...let's just say the whole ordeal with that did not end well for that world's human population."

"Oh...so...there's not much that can be done?"

"I didn't say that. The research is however...very limited beyond just lobotomy and other psychopharmological methods. When it comes to emotions and feelings Luan, those are particularly dangerous and unpredictable to ameliorate or control beyond those two methods and therapeutic discourse, and I'm still trying to generate algorithmic simulations to try and see what best course of action to take for people, cultures and societies that have extremely questionable standards, desires and values, without having to result to drug therapy and coercive psychological persuasion."

"Oh...I...don't understa...so you're saying you know some ways to change emotions...get rid of them, but you won't try them, due to how risky they can be?"

"In a nut shell, yes. Emotions are malleable and generally biochemical in nature and result in extremely complicated interplays between cognitive psychology, cognitive neuroscience, neurobiochemistry...things that are actually somewhat relevant to my large-scale ideas on constructing algorithms to model human history and predict the future course of humanity. So...in essence...you want to adjust your mental consciousness and...negate feelings you have?"

"...can you help Lisa?"

"Alas...I could try several procedures and methods...but I fear they may turn you into a vegetable, or something worse. The likelihood of them not working at all on you is less than the probability of them doing far more damage. I more often err on the side of caution now."

"Even with that explosion I heard a few minutes ago?" Luan said with a "get real" expression. Lisa just smiled sheepishly.

"Well...I did say often, not always."

"So...there's nothing that could be done for how my head feels all...discombobulated and messed up?"

"I didn't say that. Luckily, in the haphazard arena of cognitive psychology and neuroscience, the one sub-area I pride myself on being able to adjust, and I know this personally, is...memory."

"Memory?"

"Memory Luan...the faculty of the mind tantamount to encoding, storing and retrieving information vital to our everyday existence, without which we might as well be viral particles; I can't successfully negate the mind's complex set of feelings safely, but I can negate memories."

"...really?"

"Indeed. There is a reason I tend to come off as rather blunt, crisp and tactless at times, more often now than I use to; two years ago I designed a device of such nature to help me sort out the useless, trivial experiences and information I don't need in my mind's operational faculties. I need a clear mind so to speak, but I didn't want to totally delete these experiences. So I just used an accounting principle and sorted all the memory in my head, categorized it to compartments necessary for daily functioning with matters of mathematics and science...my loves of course, followed by my daily domicile and familial interactions...that's you and our family...and everything else, white noise, I filter out."

"I...can you show me?"

"Of course," Lisa said with closed eyes and a confident smile, walking over to her laptop. She turned it on, then gently pressed the side of her head. Suddenly the laptop morphed outwards a large interactive field screen.

"WHOA!" Luan shouted in surprise, backing up.

"Oh...I forgot...so many modifications, I never told you guys did...silly me...anyhow, I'll have the wireless interactive ability down in a bit. Now, I can interact with my mind's information catalogues, tidbits and data points so easily and elegetnly organized; in fact, I've been lately toying with the idea of being self-aware and continuously working and processing in my sleep, but that's a tangent discussion. I have the power of altering my memories, storing them...deleting them."

"That...could that work on me Lisa?"

"Alas..."

"Alas what Lisa?"

"...I've accidently took out a year's worth of personal memories and experiences from my second year of life, so I have a gigantic gap of experiences missing between the ages of two and three."

"Whoa..."

"Indeed whoa. I just managed to delineate the process and define it to work for certain time periods...short time periods. You're familiar with the laughably silly movie series "Men in Black?"

"Yeah."

"The device that they use to wipe memories, I've designed something similar. It more or less is primarily an extractor, as opposed to a permanent wiper, but it can function as that too."

"So...the memories you can extract...can you extract certain ones?"

"Generally speaking, yes. It's best to work with memories from experiences that are fresh. Personally the most optimal times of extraction are either immediately, or post-thirty minutes of such experience."

"How about memories...in dreams?"

"...out of the question I'm afraid Luan. Dreams are complicated behemoths that tend to flip and reverse the laws of Quantum Mechanics and Relativity...chaos theory is admittedly pretty useful in modeling the directions and paths dreams can take, but determining the initial constants and variables for how dreams proceed is notoriously difficult; managing them is that much tougher, as my associate from the other plane of existence found out himself too."

"So...I think we're just going in a circle Lisa. Can you help me?"

"...I can try. Here...what is this?" Lisa said, holding up a deck of cards.

"...a deck of cards. Why?"

"Now...what's this card?" Lisa asked, pulling out a random card.

"It's...the Jack of hearts."

"Good...remember that, now hold still," Lisa said, pulling a cigar-sized metal tub from her pocket.

"Advertize those still existing marginally noticeable dental protuberances you've got," Lisa said, Luan looking dumbfounded before a bright green flash temporarily blinded Luan.

"WHOA LISA! WHAT THE-"

"Temporary blindness; it will be gone in five, four, three, two...okay, can you see now?"

"Uh...yeah, now I can. What was that about? You trying to flash me or something? Get it? And were you cracking a sly joke about my teeth?"

"...amusing and filthy, and yes, I was. Now...without further adieu...what card did I just show you moments ago?"

Luan looked at the pack of standard fifty-two card deck Lisa was holding.

"Huh...I...I can't remember...wow...I can't remember what card that was!"

"Excellent...it was the Jack of hearts...that memory was just wiped out."

"You deleted it?"

"Exactly, though I tend to err personally on extraction. I can set memory extraction or deletion for specific time periods...five seconds, thirty-two seconds, minutes, hours, ect."

"How does that help me Lisa?"

"Well, depending on when you started developing feelings and emotions for this individual, I might be able to pin-point that memory and extract or delete it."

"...you said the best times are recent memories Lisa?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because...I don't know exactly when these feelings developed...they just got a little bigger...then a little bigger...secretly inside me without really knowing...I wasn't giving them much thought, but now they're all encompassing of me."

"...dang it," Lisa huffed out, "...you should have come to me earlier Luan; I might have been able to squelch and extract those memories...but now?"

"Now you can't do it?"

"I...I might, but we need to be extremely careful. I'll need you to hop in this chair...and I'll need complete access to your memories, experiences...thoughts...your mind basically."

"What? You're going to probe my mind?"

"Yes. Beyond just memory, I've been able to actually record dreams now; how do you think I know they're so hard to describe mathematically? I need to observe them, their biochemical and neural origins. The often lucid inner realms and landscapes of dreams, it's really quite fascinating. It was admittedly one of the harder things I've done in the past, but I like being able to know I was the first human being to actually record dreams as the person is dreaming...or even record a copy of the memories and experiences inside the human mind."

"So Lisa...you can record a copy of them, like me using my cameras to record the family?"

"Precisely...in all the little details...mostly; I have to view them from the perspective of the dreamer, but otherwise, I see what they're seeing, whether it's through their eyes in the dream, or from a rough background landscape perspective, to which I can more than just easily zoom in and use fractal differentiation and algorithmic coding to sub-mechanize the actual bits of data and information quantifiable in that realm."

"So...memories and experiences...you can record them...but you can't extract or delete them successfully?"

"Not with precision or accuracy, and I made my list of conditions for optimal, albeit limited operation quite apparent, so try to keep up. Now, it is vastly easier to record the flow of information than try to successfully and without error delete substrands of it. Even with my best algorithms, I could quite easily make a mistake or oversight, along with any programmed function in my computers too. I can't trust myself or my technology yet in making any monumental errors in that field, not beyond either the standard margin of error, or an hour's worth of experiences and memories; I could run the risk of an out-of-control extraction, or in the worst case...complete destruction of the mind. The QA/QC aspect of my research on that front is still...incomplete. Science can be a fickle mistress Luan."

"...so...I gotta let you...see everything that's happened to me...so you can see what the damage is...and find what's wrong with me."

"I need to make an initial field observation of your mind and track the events in your memory...yes."

"...oh shiiiiiiiiiit."

"No need for derogatory vernacular Luan."

"It's totally appropriate Lisa. I...I dunno if I could or should let you see what I've gone through lately."

"I have no real concern of that Luan. I would only like to assist you in my own particular methodology."

"No...Lisa, you don't understand. It...what you may find out...could destroy our entire family!"

"You have my confidentiality in this matter of course. I'm sure you're making this more of a colossus than it really is."

"I'm not. I may be a jokester Lisa...but I've never been so serious in my life."

Luan turned around; her eyes were glossy and ready to cry.

"Luan...trust me. I've studied things that have made grown men cry and have humbled the most powerful men in all recent history. I have a strong stomach; just ask out president."

"...I'm not going near that proposal Lisa."

"...haha...silly me, of course you won't. So...Luan, trust me. This is purely scientific technique and art used to assist my sister. How about it?"

"Will...will you use your memory extractor on yourself once this is done...and delete it?"

"You have my promise Luan. Whatever I see...which I don't think will be that big of a deal...I'll toss that memory in my metaphorical trash bin."

"And it'll be permanently deleted?"

"Of course...but don't let me forget; I need to give Lincoln a USB drive."

Lisa pulled a small USB drive, labeled _Lincoln's Recovery_.

"What's that for Lisa?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little apology present I planned on giving Lincoln a long time ago...and forgot like a complete ignoramus. It's regarding my role in the whole snowballing effect the sister-fight-protocol had on him, how that played out recently...you know personally of course?"

"...don't remind me."

"This is why I think he will like this token apology and offer of good will."

"So...what is it though?"

"Lincoln's childhood photos."

"...NO WAY!" Luan yelled out happily.

"Indeed...uuuh...way."

"But...but how? Lincoln accidently deleted them; they all went to the trash bin. Nothing comes back from an electronic trash bin."

"...and they wonder why I'm a genius," Lisa mumbled under her breath with a slight smirk.

"Wow...that's...something Lisa. How long did it take you to reacquire Lincoln's deleted childhood photos?"

"Let's see...almost immediately after he accidently reallocated them in the trash bin."

"...you've had them for three years...and haven't told him?"

"Whoopsiedoodle...my mind is a bit clogged, hence why I tamper with memory and experience cataloging Luan."

"Dang...you better not tell him about that; he might get miffed big time."

"A brilliant assertion Luan. Now, let's continue on this utterly mental memory and experience observation."

"Mental...heheehhe...get it?"

"...unfortunately yes."

Lisa had Luan sit in the chair. As she was turning around, Luan spun fast into the chair with a bit of nervousness, her bust accidently knocking Lisa right off her feet onto the carpeted ground.

"LISA! ARE YOU-"

"I'm fine...ow...Luan, you might want to consider breast reduction...good lord...my cranium and neuropathophysiology seems in relative equilibrium, but those ridiculous mammary glands of yours are an enormous hazard."

"Tell me about it; just wait till you get older Lisa! You might have such a problem too!" Luan said in annoyance, the little genius' eyes going wide momentarily.

"...note to self; explore and predict the genetic and psychological development of myself, the twins, Lucy and Lily...possibly Lincoln and Lynn based on shorter heights than per average expected for their respective ages."

"Lisa?"

"Right...the experiment."

Lisa lowered a small circular piece of metal, copper in appearance with a slurry of wires poking out, connecting to some kind of terminal.

"The prototype is no longer as safe as my second prototype," Lisa mused to herself.

"Second prototype?" Luan asked nervously.

"Relax...it's far superior than the first version."

"Why is that?"

"...you don't want to know Luan. Now hold still please...and...there! Are you ready for this Luan?"

Luan sniveled like a scared little girl, but recalled the slurry of memories...feelings...everything about Lincoln...Luna...Leni...those girls at the party, her haywiring sexuality...everything in her periphery all of a sudden looked doable to her, even...

"Do it Lisa...I want...these feelings and thoughts gone!"

"Alright...commencing memory and experience observation, Luan Trial one, in five...four...three...two...one!"

Lisa pressed a button on her laptop, and a large screen popped up in the open space again. Within moments, the chair and metal sheet gave several static discharge noises, freaking out Luan momentarily.

"Stay calm! Just typical variable electrical flow; my main computer terminal machine is remotely converting your neuron impulses into a viewable record based on your typical thinking patterns."

Luan winced, feeling a deep, electrical tingle in her body. She felt the hair on her head beginning to lift up in static discharge, her ponytail seemingly rising of its own accord.

"And...here...we...go!" Lisa said excitedly, Luan's memories, experiences and thoughts now flowing unfiltered. Luan unintentionally suppressed her thoughts on Leni as much as she possibly could, clouding now the live recorded images of Leni and Luan in close physical proximity with one another, before the haze and cloud cover around them dissipated.

The images then morphed into an unstoppable slurry of the memory and experiences; of Luna's revelation about being in love with Lincoln, her morning dry-hump of an exhausted sleeping Luna, her anxiety and ordeal on the bus, playing twister and the little interactions she had with everyone, Luna and Lincoln's reveal that they both loved each other...her mental breakdown in the basement...her escalated fight with Leni and Lynn, all over who got the last tampon in the bathroom, the rage and blood boiling evident still in her flurry of feelings showing on screen...all the way to seeing Lincoln rage at them in the basement, tell them those cold words, then leave...everything...everything visceral, everything to do about being in love with Lincoln, lusting and feeling things for Luna; jealousy, rage, love, happiness, denial, acceptance. It morphed her short-lived depression from thinking Luna, Leni and Lincoln weren't coming back alive from venturing out in the storm, to Luan pleasuring herself from overhearing Lincoln and Luna engaging in activities themselves, secretly singing with them afterwards, getting turned on by Luna's body and Lincoln massaging her feet, then switched to her watching over Lincoln and Luna over the last few days with what seemed like content and accepting joy, only for it to morph into a gigantic scene of Luan herself singing karaoke in front of a large crowd of costumed young people, followed by seeing masses of these costumed folks now engaged in pansexual-laden orgies with one another. Luan's large breasts came to from her own point of view, seeing herself gently try and squeeze milk out of them, followed by a morphing sequence to Maggie now kissing Luan, point of view as well.

Luan had her eyes closed the whole time, not wanting to see Lisa's reaction...but her curiosity got the better of her eventually, and she was getting dangerously close to one part of her memory and experiences.

Luan opened one eye, to see an utterly catatonic, stunned and speechless Lisa Loud, unblinking, staring and drinking in the images, the sounds and remembered words and quotes that flew by in rapid succession along the artificial screen. Her eyes, even with her glasses, grew terrified and confused. Her pupils contracted to near-nonexistence.

Luan looked over to digitized screen; elements of her dream were springing to life in the screen; her dreamt sexual engagements with Lincoln...Luna...Leni...Lynn...Carol, Becky, Terri...it was happening all live in a rapid spit-fire playlist-like frenzy.

"...oh...my...lord," Lisa said weakly and in horrified awe.

Suddenly, Leni, in her angel and polar bear costume was coming into view, slowly but intently now beginning to unbutton Luan's joker jacket.

Luan suddenly yelled out in panic, ripping the metal gear off her head, causing a momentary electrical shock that knocked Luan right out of her seat.

"...LUAN!" Lisa yelled out in fear, running over to Luan.

Luan looked knocked out, but still alive and breathing. Lisa checked her pulse; normal.

"Luan...please...please sit up! Dang it!"

The vestigial elements of the memory was passing over the screen, fading in and out, showing Leni slowly leaning into Luan, before Lisa shuddered as she saw Luan leaning in forwards to Leni...before the imagery went dark; no more observable or recorded imagery of Luan's memories and experiences, or her dreams.

Luan slowly opened her eyes, reeling from the shock of the metal head band.

"Uhhh...ow...that was a shocking twist...hehe...get it?"

"Luan...are you...cerebrally and anatomical sufficient?"

"...what?"

"Huuhh...are you okay?"

"I...I think...I was..I got panicky, when...HHHUUUUUUHHHHHHH!" Luan gasped in horror, seeing Lisa's face, still plastered in shock and mortification from what she saw in Luan's memories, experiences and dreams.

Luan sniveled, before pulling herself into the fetal position on the floor...and began crying hard into her legs.

"Lu...Luan...I...I'm...at a lost...for-"

"I'm a monster Lisa...things have changed around here...you know now...what's going on...with Lincoln and Luna...and me...everything...Leni...things are happening...I'm depraved Lisa...I need help."

"I...can tell...goodness gracious, it's an incontrovertible miracle all this has happened right under my nose."

"...you must hate me...hate us...I...I don't blame you," Luan sniveled as she teared into her hands, cuffing them over her face.

Suddenly some scurrying sounds pitched the lamentations emanating from Luan; Lisa left her side and went to her computer, doing various things, announcing silently to permanently delete with an added code "NEGA-O13;" she said this quietly. She then walked back over to Luan.

"Luan...I...will maintain complete and absolute confidentiality of the events that appear to have transpired in our house outside my watch."

"You...you promise Lisa?"

"Of course...what are sisters for?"

"Lisa...Lisa I can't-"

"Now...regarding you, I can't for sure ensure that I can resolve the mental landscape that, if I may be frank, seems irreparably damaged beyond repair...but I'm going to try. My new project will be modeling and testing new ways to try and crack the intricacies of memory, experience, dreams...and more specifically, how to extract extremely obscure and distant ones without irreparable damage to the host neurological networking of one's brain."

"You're really going to try and help me?"

"As I stated; sister, family, that general tomfoolery. But...I must admit Luan...I'm...surprised...by how much Luna, Lincoln...and presumably Leni...have gone down these strange paths in existence...and most of all Luan...you."

"I...I know."

"I...as I promised, I'm going to delete my memory of this entire occurrence. In fact," Lisa said with some more reserve and calm in her voice, pulling out the metal cigar-shaped device, pointing it at herself, "erasing the last minutes in three...two...one...Gouda cheese."

A dark yellow flash illuminated over Lisa, Luan now pulling herself up from her lamenting, blithering and self-hating mess.

"Lisa...Lisa...do you remember?"

"Oh...huh...yeah...I remember you needing assistance for some form of feeling analysis in your psyche or some such foolishness. Judging by the way my metal band head equipment looks careened to the side...we just tried that experiment."

"Yeah...it...it didn't go well...but I can't thank you enough Lisa!" Luan said with a sad, wet yet sweet tone, leaning down and embracing Lisa in a tight hug, nearly knocking Lisa out with her breasts in the process.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! EASY WITH THOSE MAMMARY GLANDS! Goodness Luan, you're going to do some serious damage with those one day."

"Ha ha ha...so...you don't remember seeing...any of my memories? Or experiences, or dreams?"

"I...no. I'm afraid my eraser was successful in this case. A shame really; could have used additional dream landscape testing and analyses grounds, but I remember the promise I gave to you, and I am a woman of promise and obligation."

"So...just to be clear Lisa...you don't recall seeing anything...possibly damming or of a degree that could rip this family apart?"

"I'm afraid not Luan, though by the way you're describing them, they seem pretty prominent and damning events."

"You knew...and couldn't really respond for a while. I...I think what you found out, temporarily broke your tolerance for facts and reality."

"Well...I think we should call it a day then Luan. I need to ensure my entire technical operation is still...well...operational. I can tell from you taking off the metal headband that you must have gotten a nasty shock."

"I did...but it wasn't as bad as seeing you react to what I've got in my noggin."

"I still assert that anything you must have showed me, I've seen and read worst."

"I sure hope so Lisa...again, thank you for trying to help me...and working on a way to help in the future."

"Oh...did I agree to that?"

"Crap...that's right...uh...you promised me that you'd try and find a way to safely extract distant and latent memories, experiences and dreams from my mind."

"I promised that? Riveting. Well, I shall put some other projects on hold and work on some algorithms. I might need some time though Luan...what say...two weeks?"

"Two weeks...dang, that's a long time, even for you Lisa."

"I'm attempting to tamper with the mind...safely. That's not an entirely easy proposition Luan."

"Yeah...true."

"So...are you able to hold out for longer Luan? Your mind and...feelings as they seem to apparently be right now?"

"Y...yeah...I think I can hold out for a while. Thank goodness I've got my comedy."

"For once I'm grateful for your discourse; the perfect self-antitdote to your condition...whatever it may be."

"Yeah...it helps a bit," Luan said, thinking to herself honestly that her comedy and puns were more like a Band Aid on an open artery wound.

"I'll...leave you to your privacy Lisa. Again...thank you...so much for trying."

"All in the name of science...and family Luan."

Luan gave a week, glossy smile before she headed out and closed the door.

She took several steps forward, pausing in a stance momentarily, before feeling again; she was having a slurry of feelings take her over, the most dominant being her inordinately powerful affection and love for Lincoln.

"Linc...why do I love you so much? Why do you turn me on Luna? And...what the fuck have I done with Leni? God...god damn it...I'm so screwed up...I'm so screwed up."

Luan just stood in the center of the hallway, standing and breathing hard, trying to compose herself.

Suddenly all the house pets came careening out of Lola and Lana's room, heading right for Luan.

"Awwww...hey guys," Luan said sweetly with a sad tone. Charles licked her leg while Cliff rubbed himself on her other leg. Geo ran circles around her, Izzy and Hops crawled up to snuggle in her arms, while Walt flew on her shoulder and rubbed his head against her cheek.

"You guys are awesome, you know that? If...if only you could understand what I feel right now."

Something else caught Luan's attention, crawling from Lola and Lana's room; a gigantic, slow-moving tarantula.

"Whoa...now that's eight legs of furry fright...hahah...get it?"

The pets just gave her a "really?" look to her, before they cuddled one more time, then headed back to the giant tarantula.

"Goodness...hope Leni doesn't see that; she might crush it to death."

Luan felt a bit of relief from the distraction and comfort the family pets offered her. She was about to head downstairs, before she heard her cellphone vibrate several times in her pocket.

She took it out and saw who it was.

"What...the...fuck?"

It was Carol Pingrey; she somehow got a hold of Luan's number, and just texted her.

Luan suddenly felt unfettered, unmitigated and fiery rage boil into her as she read the text.

" _Luan. I want to apologize for my, Becky and Terri's behavior at the party last night. It was absolutely inexcusable and horrendous what we put you through, and most of all, Leni. We want to invite you over to our apartment so we can personally apologize. Leni is already on her way over. Carol Pingrey."_

Luan Loud lost her train of thought momentarily, her mind going static as she was trying to reconcile the facts she was just introduced in less than ten seconds.

Leni was heading over to Carol's place as she contemplated her next action; Luan looked back down and saw the listed address, somewhere in downtown Royal Woods, at the Eight-Fifty-five South Main Apartments.

"...this is a cover; they're...trying to seduce me and Leni again...NO!" Luan roared, running back into her room and throwing on the first jacket and pair of socks and shoes she could find.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING DESTROY THEM!" Luan roared as her face contorted with fire and death.

As she ran up to the front door, she saw everyone back from grocery shopping, except Leni.

Luan waited momentarily, jogging in place rapidly, before Lincoln opened the door.

"Hi Luan, you feeli-"

"I'M GOOD LINCOLN! GOTTA GO! UHH...STAND UP COMIC APPOINTMENT! UNAVOIDABLE!"

Luan rushed past Lincoln and everyone else, causing everyone to wonder what was up with her.

"Did she get another call at the comedy club?" Lynn Sr asked while hauling Lily out of her car seat as Lily was doing impressions of The Three Stooges, then imitating a swoosh sound that Luan made.

Rita just rolled her shoulders in, "I dunno."

"Dude...what's her game bruh?" Luna asked, before she recalled the fact that Leni said at the grocery store she was going to visit some friends...and Leni really struggled with saying the word "friends."

"Huh...something's up with her; I don't like it...but she told me to butt out. Maybe...I can call Lori and see if she knows anything about the party. It ain't exactly snitchin if I look around the landscape and poke at it."

Luna and everyone else hauled in the groceries and proceeded to settle down, Rita and Lynn Sr going into the dining room to read and book and the newspaper respectively.

"Huh...mmmeuermrmttmm...oh my lord honey! Look at this!" Lynn Sr said with slight urgency, showing Rita the front page. Rita began reading it out loud, before her eyes went wide and zipped her lip.

"Enormous orgy of drugged-out, Halloween-costumed young adults and teenagers discovered by local police force...good lord sweetie, that's even a thing?"

"Kids these days; I tell ya, when the chips are down, all they want to do is fu...I mean...release some stress, in the most asinine way possible."

"Well Lynn...we were kids too, remember?"

"Yeah...but that was different!"

"N...not really."

"Come on Rita, we never did crazy stuff like that."

"We got the family kicked out from skinny dipping that one time."

"...okay, but that's nothing compared to-"

"And if I recall all those years ago...before the kids...didn't we both end up in a bed with a bunch of women and few men in it? Totally dazzed and not sure what in blazes happened the night before?"

Lynn Sr just gave a stern look, then folded his newspaper and put it in his arms.

"I'm going to get dinner ready," he huffed quietly.

"But it's ten in the morning."

"Better early...oh those memories...why dya have to bring them up!" Lynn Sr said in an annoyed tone, walking into the kitchen.

Rita just gave a sly grin and a little chuckle.

"Hehe...he, like, literally still does not like to talk about it...bet he's blushing from how good I was on that woman."

In the corner Lynn and Luna both overheard what they were talking about.

"Dang Luna! An orgy? Here?"

"I know dude; crazy stuff."

"Man...maybe I should have went out on Halloween."

"...WHAT!? Don't even think about ever doing that!"

"Just messin with ya rocker girl," Lynn said, giving Luna a punch in the shoulder.

"Yeah...I hope you are. I need to head upstairs and make a few calls. Man the fort while I'm busy?"

"Roger Luna!"

"Thanks."

Luna strolled up the stairs as the rest of the Loud children were putting the groceries away; Lily was trying to imitate the voice of Toucan Sam and Tony the Tiger while Lincoln was lifting her up to place the respective cereal brands on the top of the refrigerator. Lola and Lana began fighting over the back of sour gummy worms they just said they'd share, and Lucy was methodically staring at the ingredients to several starch products, wondering which would make an even better looking replica of blood with the right dye.

Lynn moseyed over and was about to pick up the few large items on the ground, when she saw a package of bunny graham crackers on the countertop.

She started unintentionally drooling. Instead of seeing the rabbit graham cracker design on the box, she now saw bunny Lingerie Lincoln, play-hopping on the grassy field, then bending down on all fours, using one of his bunny-socked legs to scratch his ear like a rabbit would in the wild, seeing his pink socked toes wiggle back and forth along his freckled cheek.

"Come on Lynn," the imagined Lincoln said seductively to Lynn, "...hop with me...and I'll hop into you."

Lynn let out a deep, grunty and restricted growl, before she was shaken back to reality by Lily, pointing to the box Lynn was just transfixed on.

"Lynn...why are you dwooling like a doggy?"

"...no reason Lily...here," Lynn said nervously, and then handed the box of graham crackers over to Lily. Lily skipped and hummed over to the table as Lynn Sr was prepping some dishes and platters of food feverishly.

She looked over the scene, and saw Lincoln breaking apart Lola and Lana's fight by splitting the bag of sour gummy worms in two, to which both said "thanks Lincoln" in there typically unison way.

"I gotta go watch TV. My head's still in that...weird zone."

Lynn left the kitchen, unaware that Lucy was watching Lynn secretly from the corner of her periphery. She could tell something just crossed Lynn's mind, but was not sure what.

Back upstairs Luna was just prepping to call Lori to see how she was doing, under the disguise of trying to hint at the possible happenings from last night. She had to not know, otherwise she would have either drilled Luan or Leni about it, or there'd be another headline about a young woman brutally murdering two other young women.

Luna pressed the call button, and within a few seconds of ringing, the other line answered.

"Uggghhh...what's up Luna?"

"Whoa Lori...dude...you sound like crap."

"Man...me and Bobby had a wild night together...uhhh...he and I are sore everywhere."

"What the hell? Did you two go...somewhere last night?"

"No. We stayed home and...got a bit blitzed on some things...did things to each other that I'm now kinda regretting...poor Bobby, but he took it like a champ."

"...I'm not even gonna ask. So you've been crashed out hard all night and morning I take it?"

"Eehh...yup. We've been passed out since...what, almost eleven last night. You're my first call."

"Huh...so...no one called you? Last night Lori?"

"About what?"'

"...so Dana and Chaz didn't call you, or Leni or Luan?"

"...literally Luna, what's up?"

"Nothing...nothing, just wondering if you saw any news or not."

"Uh-uh. Like I said; been passed out all night, cudled with my boo-boo bear."

Luna faked-gagged when she heard her coo out Bobby's name like that.

"Good lord, I hope I don't end up like how Lori is with Bobby...yuck!"

"Yuck Luna?"

"Nothing...no yuck...hehehe...so, everything's cool?"

"As far as I can tel...hold on Luna; Bobby's dragging me to the TV...some kind of news about something."

"...oooohh shit..."

"What? Why oh shit Luna?"

"You...you've been out for so long, you don't even know what happened last night."

"What happened last ni-"

The line stayed silent for a few moments, before Luna could hear the faint sounds of a news broadcast, detailing the location and events of last night; the secret orgy/Halloween party and the subsequent police bust.

"...Lori?"

"...WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?"

"WHOA! CHILL! Some serious stuff went down dude. Linc and I weren't there luckily, but Luan and Leni-"

"I KNOW! I SENT THEM! OH MY GOD! I TOLD THEM TO GIVE LENI A GOOD TIME! I FUCKED UP!"

"Yeah...yeah...you, you royally fucked up big time," Luna said sternly back.

"OH MY GOD! LIKE LITERALLY OH MY GOD!...Luna?"

"Yeah dude?"

"Did anything happen to Leni and Luan last night there? Were they arrested?"

"No, Luan said they got out at the last second, her, Leni, Chaz and Dana...just before the cops crashed the joint. But..."

"But what Luna?"

Luna stayed silent momentarily.

"...BUT, LITERALLY WHAT LUNA?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you; I promised Luan."

"...you know something...tell me now."

"I can't Lori! I promised Luan; it ain't good karma or vibe to rat out on a promise."

"...TELL ME OR I'M COMING OVER AND TELLING MOM AND DAD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"...you wouldn't; they'd be so bloody pissed off at you and all of us involved."

"I swear I will Luna...come on...tell me, what's this detail you're not telling me."

"...huuuuuuuhhh...your friends...Dana and Chaz?"

"Yeah?"

"They were showing Leni a good time...till that stuff started happening."

Luna heard a wicked growl.

"And...Leni and Luan were both...well, mostly Leni actually, but basically both were hit on...by...Carol and Becky...Terri too possibly, though I'm not so sure about-"

"HIT ON LIKE HOW?"

"HEY! I SHOULD BE YELLING AT YOU FOR FUCKIN UP IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO TAKE A FUCKING RAGE DUMP...now...they were trying to seduce them...like, sexually seduce them...Lori?"

Luna just heard a deafening silence. She could hear Bobby trying to coax Lori out of what seemed like a silent, boiling gamma-level meltdown.

"...Lori? Lori? Hey!...dude, keep your stack capped bruh...breath...breath with me. Come on girl, stay with-"

"I'm...literally like, the dumbest fucking blonde on Earth...even including Leni..." Lori said with trembling, quaking utterances.

"Breathe Lori...ya...ya just gotta breathe," Luna said assuringly, urgently trying to help from the other line. She could hear Bobby's voice getting more nervous and terrified by the second.

"...Lori?"

Luna heard Bobby over the other line say,"...oh sweet shit."

"Lori?"...Lor-"

"I'M GONNA RIP THEIR FUCKING SOULS OUT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"LORI! NO! WAIT! DON'T-"

The line went dead.

"...aaahh shit...Lori's on a rampage; no telling what she's gonna do to those girls...man do I wanna see this...but...if Lincoln knew about this, he'd tell me," Luna paused, putting on a bad impression of Lincoln's voice, "...that wouldn't be right to let that happen, even after the bad stuff they pulled."

Luna chuckled.

"Oh...he doesn't even know what they tried on Leni and Luan...he might lose his cool too...or not; he'd probably be a kind little goofball and try and negotiate the whole deal...little sweetheart."

Luna looked through her contacts, before deciding to text over Luan and Leni, hopefully before Lori would get a hold of them.

As she began texting a message out, her phone vibrated; it was Luan texting.

"Oh boy...what's Miss Comedy got to say."

Luna read the text.

" _YOU TOLD LORI?"_

Luna texted back that she asked if Lori knew about what happened at the Halloween party, and that they were living on borrowed time anyways, so she was bound to find out eventually.

Luna waited momentarily before another text popped on from Luan.

" _HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT ME AND LENI THEN!?"_

Luna winced; she could feel Luan's anger through the all-caps.

"I...might have accidently slipped what happened to Leni and you...and she threatened to get mom and dad involved if I didn't tell her everything I know," Luna texted back.

She waited a few moments. Then another text.

" _...oh...I don't blame you. Lori's fucking terrifying...but those girls don't know the meaning of terrifying until I get a hold of them. I think they're going to try and seduce me and Leni...mostly Leni again, and I'm gonna wipe the floor with them."_

"...damn dude; that's dark Luan," Luna said. She texted back, trying to just convince Luan to calm down and just take Leni home.

Suddenly a text prompt came up.

"Failed to send text? What the what? Blimey! She turned her cell phone off!"

"Yo Luna!" Lynn yelled out from behind her door, "ya gotta check this out! Lincoln and Lola are having another burping contest! Want in?"

"In a minute Lynn! Oh...oh right...she can't hear me," Luna remembered, now heading to her door and telling Lynn she'll be down in a little bit.

Luna thought how out of control this could get. Luan usually had an extremely level head, but the few times she got angry...she was even more terrifying than Lori could be.

"What the hell do I-"

Suddenly the text went through, and almost immediately, Luan texted back.

" _Don't worry; I'm not going to claw my way to a jail cell, get it? No violence, promise!"_

"Dang...bloody heck bruh, maybe she cooled down a bit."

" _But I am going to give them a piece of my mind_ ," Luan texted back again.

"Alright. Just let me know if you need anything. And how are you getting over there?" Luna texted.

" _Already on it, half way there on my old nemesis,"_ Luan seemed to text back slowly.

"What's that?"

" _...public transportation."_

"...uh oh."

* * *

Earlier, as Luan closed the door on Lisa's room, Lisa stared at the wall for a few moments, trying to absorb any fictional good vibes and thoughts from the situation she found herself in now.

She set a series of camouflaged locks to remotely lock the door from the inside.

"...I...I feel...rather guilty and dubious for lying to Luan like that; the yellow light is just a gimmick trick...and those memories and experiences as of recent of hers are still recor...oh...oh...uh-oh...lord...AH...HOLY TALEDO...BBLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Lisa hurled as she began to vomit violently on the carpet floor, her brain involuntarily running through the entire record of memories and experiences that unfolded and got recorded into her computer. She was locked in this continuous thirty-second long uncontrollable, cosmically disgusted, nauseated and repulsed mode of each drop of the reality that sank in her mind.

When she expectorated several bits of stomach acid onto the floor, she weakly got up and headed to her workbench and grabbed several chemicals, then poured them onto the carpet, causing them to react in a bubbly, gassy manner, but the stain, liquid stomach bile and chunks of digested food now fizzling to nothing but gas and particles.

She then walked to her closet and rubber her face with a cloth, then a moist baby-wipe towelette.

"Oh for neutrino's sakes! I have much more mental rigor than this! I...I suppose the concept of incest is that much more vile to me if it's afflicting my kin. As hard as it is, I must face the bold-faced, unadulterated and uncomfortable facts as they stand."

Lisa took a deep breath, closed her eyes and thought very carefully, now beyond the stage of getting physically sick from thinking about her sisters and brothers engaged with one another.

"Alright...alright Loud...face the truth...even though in this one anomalous instant I'd prefer not to...Luna and Lincoln are involved in an incestuous relationship with one another; Lincoln and Luna have feelings for one another that are well beyond the bounds of acceptable social standards. As much as I typically despise faulty primitive social standards and values...this one I think I concur with...now...Luan..."

Lisa paused, thinking as bad as it seemed Lincoln and Luna were in there relationship based on Luan's memories, Luan's state of mind seemed infinitely more warped, twisted and out of control.

"...damn it Luan...damn you...DAMN YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME WHEN THIS WAS ALL HAPPENING! I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU ALL...I could have...would have I been able to help?"

She recalled Luan's more sensual, sex-acts...how sexually depraved and deviant they were, totally unexpected from Luan of all sisters, minus Leni, of course that was coming up soon too.

"Now...Luan's sex drive seems to be hay wiring, her interests much more...varied that one would legitimately expect of her. How she's kept this out of frame, I don't know, but she seems to cross the spectrums of bisexuality, pansexuality, omnisexuality...and quite possibly with Lincoln and Luna's case...demisexulaity. How to properly label her without further inquiry into those memories and experiences is not possible at the moment; for now I'll roughly settle Luan on sexual deviancy with elements of demisexuality...however, those other girls in her dreams seems to lend possibility that she has extremely powerful same-sex attractions too. And yet...as far as I can tell from those memories, she is legitimately in love with Lincoln...sexually, affectionately...romantically...good lord what has transpired..."

And with a tsunami of reality that was depravity incarnated in her sister Luan Lisa had to face, Leni came to next.

Of all this siblings, Leni was the most surprising. Based on Luan's memories, Leni seemed to have same-sex, incestuous attractions to Luan, as Luan does for Leni.

"My god...my elder siblings are acting like Ambrosia Beetles...that's a horrific thought...though it is a common misconception that incest is unequivocally avoided in nature. It most definitely is often avoided whenever possible...but there are natural outliers based on molecular ecological studies of spotted salamanders and Japanese quails...and the results of several studies on an Osteichthyes species...prefer sister-brother mating...good lord...GOOD LORD! LINCOLN AND LUNA MIGHT HAVE SEX!"

Lisa ran to her computer and started running several DNA-mix simulations, trying to judge how at the genetic level if they were to do such a thing...their offspring would fair.

"...just what I gathered...as well as science and society generally has agreed as likely...it's a cold hard fact that, genetically speaking...the risk for passing down a genetic disease is much higher for siblings than first cousins. If Luna and Lincoln were first cousins...I might not be so disgusted with this...note to self; personally reflect upon repulsion of familial incest."

She looked over the coded genetic sequences she simulated, a hypothetical sperm cell with Lincoln's rough DNA code and Luna's DNA in her egg...and watched the simulated development she designed for her own interests on the stage and origins of lifespan development and Embryology.

"So...on average...should Lincoln and Luna bumble so ignorantly and generate a viable zygote that reaches viable fetal development...and not including the proposition of aborting said fetus...the chances of their child would be...much lower. Their offspring would have a fifty-fold high risk of any rare disease or disorder that might come about from potentially unknown sets of recessive diseases in their code...they'd be dooming their child from the start to a harsh...possibly painful and deteriorating death."

Lisa sat in her chair, trying to come to grips that, not only Luna and Lincoln had these problems she now found herself invariably linked to, but Luan's mental fragility and seeming propensity for the same love Luna apparently felt for Lincoln, add to it her sexual depravity, and Leni's questionable, rather subtle incestuous behavior in Luan's memories...Lisa sighed heavily.

"...is this why you consume excess amounts of alcohol C-137? To numb yourself? The pain? Well...at the very least, I'm not in any way involved with the antics that is this ridiculous Appalachian circus I call my elder siblings. If they wish to follow this destructive route and risk the family falling apart...then again..." Lisa thought. She tried to be cold, pragmatic and uncaring again. She tried erecting that wall of scientific aloofness of hers...to no avail.

"I...as hard as I try, and as disgusted and revolted as I am with my sibling's behavior and flagrante disregard for the stability of this household...I still care for them...my primitive altruistic kinship...I value them...I still love them, and I don't want the degeneration of their entire lives to come forth if they are in this metaphorical boat."

Lisa walked over to her bed, and pulled out a small piece of chocolate.

"Goodness knows we all have our little...vices in life," she said quietly with more lisp than usual, taking a small bite out of the chocolate, her eyes getting partly wide for a moment.

"Whoa...yum...I needed that. Now...if I feel I want to divorce myself of the need to get involved in the incestuous ongoings in this household, I have to focus on two major prospects so as to ensure the risks for everyone...Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Leni...primarily Lincoln, secondarily Luan...are taken into account...should the interactions become more...penetrative."

Lisa gagged at that last part; the thought of her siblings even cuddling more than as siblings made her almost want to throw up the bit of chocolate she just ate.

"Now...in Luan's case, I need to focus my efforts on trying to isolate and negate the memories and experiences that caused her this comet of emotion and feeling she has right now...that'll take the longest...and the two weeks are going to be vital."

She jotted down in her small paperpad notebook to inquire about figuring out methods and ways to probe the actual mind with far more safety, results and ability.

"Now...regarding the possibility of offspring in this whole matter...I'm going to chose not to interfere in the ongoing activity between Luna and Lincoln...but I need to ensure that if there is...that kind of activity...their child won't be doomed...I suppose it's time for me to test out my new genetic-re-wiring nanotech."

Lisa strolled over with her laptop and placed it on the bench. She pulled out a vile of what was a test tube filled with a tiny droplet of metallic, grey looking matter, shaped like a large droplet of water with a glossy appearance.

"With a few modifications, I can implement procedure LLM7-5-7-5. As opposed to systematically trying to adjust the chromosomal structures of my fellow sister's eggs...Lincoln's gametes would be the easiest, and most permanent way to resolve the "recessive, high-risk genetic disease" hazard posed by all this incestuous activity...will try a procedure I've floated conceptually called "Male Gamete-Chromosome Modifier"...although I'll need a sample of his spermatozoa to ensure I don't irreparably damage his ability for spermatogenesis...trying to alter oogenesis would be entirely too risky due to the quantity difference between gametes produced by females compared to males...will need further research into this area immediately."

As Lisa prepped herself for an untold and accelerated period of time trying to crack two monster projects simultaneously, she gave out a week, utterly tired sigh.

"Seven years old...and I'm trying to scientifically control the wildfire I see coming from this onset of incest in the family between my only brother and several of my older sisters...I sure can't wait to use that memory eraser on myself when I'm done with this...I hope; I don't want to have to baby this situation more than I'm involving myself."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Chats, Tables and Deals

Friday, November 1st, 2019

11:08 AM

Using her cell phone's navigation and following a stylized aqua-green path indicator on the digital map, Leni trekked from the market north, going south down Troy St several blocks, before finding herself standing in front of the Eight-55 apartment complex. She was nervously breathing and scared; hoping the apology she was getting in person was going to just be an apology...and nothing more.

"Are you sure about this other Leni?"

 _"Yes Leni. If they truly mean what they texted, then we should have nothing to worry about...and if they do cross a line, I'll be here to take over."_

"I...I trust you other Leni."

 _"I know you do Leni...hehe."_

"Like...what was that little laugh for?"

 _"Oh...I like, remembered a totally funny joke."_

"Really? Is it one of Luan's?"

 _"Not quite. It has a little to do with the idiom "turn the tables"...you have no idea what I mean, do you."_

"Uhm...we're going to say sorry to each other, they'll make us tea and super tote snacks...and we turn the table around to share the snacks with each other? Yeah? No?"

 _"Don't fret over that Leni...and you have nothing to apologize for, nor Luan. Now...let's go get you that apology from those girls."_

"You think they'll forgive Luan for hitting them like that?"

 _"...I presume they have to; they were totally out of line last night."_

"So...not only did they try to do things to me and Luan, but they tried cutting in line? That's like, super not cool."

 _"Oh Leni..."_

"What?"

 _"...nothing...you're just too pure for this world. Now, I'm going on standby. Think you can handle this yourself for a while?"_

"Wait...where are you going?"

 _"Don't worry. If I'm needed, I'll come out...and I may in case something does cause me to come out if the conditions are right...I sure hope they become just right. It's all good Leni."_

"Oh...okay other Leni."

"Hey miss...why ya talkin to yourself?" A little kid asked Leni curiously with a slight Spanish accent. He saw Leni talking to herself in the complex's front mirrors. Leni looked over sheepishly.

"Oh...no reason...thought I had a moo-cow lick in my hair."

"...right...are you going in?" he asked, holding the door open to the interior complex for her.

"Oh, what a gentleman, thank you."

"No problem...anything for a pretty woman," he said with a slight wink; he looked about Lynn's age, Latino in ethnicity, black hair and lean, lanky, with a sporty attire to boot. Suddenly another young teen, a tall white kid with creamy tan-colored hair, also sporty looking, ran into the complex from behind Leni.

"Oh! I'm sorry miss! Pardon me."

"Awe, it's okay," Leni said sweetly, giving a sugary smile to him. The tall lanky kid, still much shorter than Leni, looked over to the teen Latino standing behind Leni.

"Yo! Hey Francisco!" The tall lanky kid said excitedly, running over and pulling him into an overly sweet hug. The lanky kid had a good six inches on this young Latino kid named Francisco. Francisco seemed to blush heavily as he looked into this lanky kid's eyes.

"Jeff...not in public man! Jesus amigo! Discreet! Remember?"

"Oh...sorry Francisco...but I missed you," the lanky kid said, before Leni gasped in a fangirl-like state as she saw the tall lanky kid press his lips into this Francisco kid's lips lushly, wrapping his arms around the young latino teen's slightly quivering body and picking him up in a gentle bear hug.

"...whoa...well, they make a cute couple," Leni thought as she grinned happily.

As the smaller latino wiggled out of the tall lanky kid's grasp, he opened the next set of doors to the actual interior of the complex for Leni, then Jeff.

"What a gentleman," Leni said, then pulling out a five dollar bill and handing it to him.

"What's this for?" Francisco asked.

"Aren't you the greeter? It's a tip. You're like, doing totally awesome! And you're friend is so cute! He's a keeper," Leni winked. Francsico and Jeff looked at each other and blushed.

"Oh...uhm...I'm not the greeter, but thanks anyways," the boy said. He looked over and gave a sheepish smile, before the tall lanky kid gave a lusty look at the smaller-framed Latino teen.

"Come on Jeff! Oh! Did you get Lynn's plays?"

"Yeah! She said she packed them in my backpack before last Friday; didn't believe her till I got back home and found them. What are the odds? Lynn-sanity really pulled through," Jeff said happily, pulling a plastic playbook titled, "Lynn's Super Duper Awesome Unstoppable Unbeatable Plays to Dominate and Win the Big Game!"

"Man did she outdo herself in some of these plays man! Ya know...I'm kinda disappointed you and her never got together; you'd be a power couple!"

"Yeah...she crushed on me for a while hard Jeff...but...I dunno; she's an awesome person and a really good friend, but...I just didn't get attracted to her. Man was she down after I told her...why I didn't like her like that."

"Well...I'm glad I took my opening then," Jeff said as he wiggled his fingers over Francisco's lips.

"DAMN IT JEFF! SANTA MIERDA! QUIT IT! NOT OUT IN THE OPEN!" Francisco freaked out. Jeff just gave a playful smile; Leni just stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do but enjoying the show. Francisco suddenly turned to Leni in a terrified voice.

"Miss...please don't tell my folks about this! Please?"

"But...I don't know who you are or what your parents look like. And it's not my business Franklin."

"...Francisco," Jeff coughed out in correction.

"Besides...I mean it...you both are totes cute together."

"See Francisco? She won't tell, and she thinks we look cute together...so how long till your folks get home?"

"Won't be home till three buddy...we got a lot of time till they get home to go over the plays," Francisco said energetically as he began flipping through the playbook that apparently was Lynn's, Leni barely registering that little factoid.

"Hmmm...lots of time...to go over the game's plays...for our plays, and for both of us to understand why you're the receiver on the team," Jeff hissed into Francisco's ear, Francisco turning blood red.

"...you're the receiver too Jeff."

"...I can catch a ball as well as I can receive it; I just don't scream as much as you do when I get the ball, know what I mean bro?"

Francisco seemed to boil over in redness and sweat as Leni seemed totally clueless as to the banter going down between both teen kids. Both waived bye to Leni as they ran off into the apartment complex interior...presumably to the young Latino's residence.

"Oh...well, he was sweet anyways; I...I think he and that boy Jeff are really...really good friends, just like Clyde's daddies! That's so totes cute! GEEEEEEEEEEE!" Leni screeched for some reason, finding the site uncontrollably cute and fuzzy, especially at how the young latino kid blushed and looked so awkward and vulnerable to the tall lanky teen.

"...and ow...I shouldn't have walked through that construction area...my feet hurt now!"

Leni walked around, letting that fun little encounter recess back to her mind to focus on the task at hand; stumbling through the floors of apartments, wondering where their room number was while wishing the boots she just purchased were more worn in.

It was only after several bumbling walk-ins that she found the right floor, the third, and down the hallway was the number she was texted; C9, Becky and Carol's room.

Leni breathed a little heavier and heavier, panicking momentarily before she remembered in her mind that other Leni was there in case things got out of hand. And Luan would allegedly be here soon too, assuming the texts were sent at the same time. Leni did find it strange how Carol texted her to apologize in person first, then twenty or so minutes later was texted that Luan was coming over and was going to get an in-person personal apology as well.

"I really hope they do mean to apologize for the bad stuff...I never felt so...uncomfortable in my life...well...beside the tornado throwing me around...that wasn't fun at all...both of those times weren't fun at all."

Leni walked over with extreme care and trepidation. Looking square at the C9 writing on the door, she steadily brought her hands to a meager ball and gently knocked on the door. Leni could hear the most faint pitter-patter of activity behind the door.

Leni inhaled and exhaled deep, as though she was about to jump into cold icy waters.

Leni's eyes glued to the knob on the door rattling momentarily, her pupils constricting from the fear of seeing these girls again and fearing they might be after her again, more so than the apology they texted they were wanting to give her in person.

"...maybe this was a bad idea," Leni said quietly, before the door swung open; it was Carol.

Leni blinked in fear like a deer, seeing Carol again, but gradually got a feel for the different aura Carol was emanating off her. She looked like she cried all morning, even with all the makeup and nice preppy clothing she had on; she looked utterly miserable and guilty.

"...h...hi Leni," Carol said weakly to Leni, unable to look Leni in the eye.

"Hi Carol...I...I got your text, like...see?" Leni said innocently, showing Carol her cell phone's text messages, specifically Carols.

"Yeah...I...I wanna...would you like to come in?"

Leni froze solid at this prospect.

"...oh...I...I understand...you probably think me...me and Becky...and Terri-"

"Oh...OH...no...I'm sorry Carol, like, I didn't mean that. It's just..."

"I understand...this was a bad idea...everything lately with me has been a colossal bad idea."

"Well...your fashion choice wasn't a bad idea; it looks so totes on you," Leni said gently, as though she was trying to inject some warmth into Carol for some reason.

"Even...after how I treated and talked to you last night...you're so nice to me."

"I like to try and be nice; too many grumpy-grumpys out there. And...and yeah, I would like to come in," Leni said, before she wiggled her new boots off.

"Oh, I'm okay to take them off, right? My feet kinda hurt after walking over here from the grocery store, how I got here so quickly."

"Yeah...I got some drinks, soda...water...me, Becky and Terri will be waiting in the living room for you," Carol said slightly absent-mindedly, seemingly looking at Leni's now bare feet in the periphery of her vision a little longer than Leni thought people generally would do.

"Okay, thank you Carol...is there something wrong?"

"...uh..huh? What Leni?"

"I thought I had the wrong toenail color on; coral blue semiglass should not go on toes! Dang it!"

"Oh no! No Leni...the color isn't bad at all; it works...it really...really does," Carol seemed to meander on, looking at Leni's feet in a weird, trance-like state. Leni wondered what was up with Carol, before Carol shook her head violently and murmured something to herself.

She smiled nervously, welcomed Leni further in, then led Leni to the kitchen, before she herself took off to a corner wall shrouded out of site.

Picking through a menagerie of drinks in Carol's refrigerator, sparkling waters, vitamin flavored waters, and a few diet soda products, Leni settled on simple cold bottled water. As she turned the corner, she bumped her purse and felt a glassy jiggle inside it. She opened up her purse and saw a small black bottle with a tiny white label.

"...what's this? Chl...chlo...loraf...orm...ah phooey...I can't say the word. I don't remember packing whatever is this, like, weird bottle of...whatever the golly geez it is."

Leni paid that strange little anomaly no significant mind and headed back into the hallway, making for the living room. Eventually the sight morphed into a large rectangular living room that bordered the small dining room. In the corner was a futon couch laid out like a combo couch-bed, blood red in color; it gave Leni a strange, unsettling feeling of déjà vu, principally from the futon she saw her and Luan were next to in the room they were hiding in back at the Halloween party's orgy-laden degradation.

Becky and Terri were sitting cross-legged in clean cut, prim clothing; the kind that showed one was putting their best foot forward in trying to rectify a shaky relationship. Their clothing seemed chipper yet reserved and conservative, their bodies calm and cool, but their expressions betrayed their décor; they looked just as shamefaced and remorseful as Carol; both Becky and Terri looked like they were just recovering from crying, their eyes still red and veiny.

"H...hi Leni," Becky and Terri both said weakly, averting their eyes from Leni's cautious but inquisitive eyes.

"Hi Becky...hi Terri."

Terri and Becky both quickly and nervously backed further inwards along the futon-couch, now cuddled by the pillows, giving an enormous amount of space and latitude between themselves and Leni, should she so choose to sit down with them on it at all.

Leni did, taking a very meager, small part of the foot of the futon; she positioned herself as to be semi-comfortable, yet ready to spring up should she detect one strange sign of something more nefarious and sensual happening from either them or Carol.

It stayed tense and quiet between the three for what seemed like minutes, only seconds in real time, before Leni decided to break the thick ice.

"I, I like your style choices...they're totes nice on you."

"Thank you," both said even weaker than before.

Carol came slowly walking over from the hallway with several sodas in her hands, handing two over to Becky and Terri, and one for herself.

She also took a meager seat, but next to Becky by the pillows on the other side of the fully pulled out bed-like futon. All three were lined up against the pillows and walls, all drenched with vibes and expressions that screamed lament, personal revulsion and shame.

"Leni?"

"Y...yeah Carol?"

"...words can't even began to express how much I regret putting you through that bull last night."

"We're sorry...we're so, so so so very sorry," Becky cried out, before Terri started to cry in her hands, followed momentarily by Becky. Carol rubbed their shoulders as Leni watched this site, a bit dumbfounded and now feeling a little weird in her tummy.

"...why?" Leni asked solemnly, "...why did you guys try to do things to me?"

All three looked at each other with disgust, for themselves, and for each other.

"We...did some things, and took some things that kinda messed us up Leni; it made us looser, more willing and wanting to try things...but that's no excuse Leni...we suck," Carol said, before Terri scooted closer a bit to Leni.

"We're really sorry Leni; we need to atone for our horrible actions," Terri said, looking at Leni with a tear-drenched face.

"So...you...all of you did...bad stuff? Took bad stuff that made you act different and badly?"

Carol, Becky and Terri looked at one another blankly, before all nodding.

"Basically yeah Leni; we did things we shouldn't have, and won't ever do again...ever," Becky said, stressing the "ever."

"Thank god I brought morning-after pills for us all," Carol added slyly.

"You didn't need any," Terri said to Carol.

"Oh, what's that suppose to mean?" Carol asked with a tinge of venom in her voice.

"Because everything pumped into you, you swallowed."

"Swallow what girls?" Leni asked confused, Carol and Terri smacking their foreheads as Becky shook her head.

"Oh thank god you're sweet and naïve Leni," Beckys said with a minor sigh.

"Oh...thanks I guess, but why?"

"No reason...and Leni...whatever we gotta do to make up for what we did, we'll do," Carol added, Terri and Becky shaking their heads up and down profusely.

"You...you really do regret what you did? I thought I was gonna like, have to chew you out...but it seems like, you're sorry."

"We're trying to be," Terri said sadly. Carol seemed to go momentarily silent, thinking how Leni said the phrase, "...chew you out," Carol giving a deep euphoric breath, then a more controlled exhale.

"Can you promise me...no more trying to do sex stuff to me or Luan?" Leni asked with some fear.

"That's a guarantee Leni," Becky said.

"Even though you're cute and just so awesome looking...and would totally love you as a girlfriend...yeah...no sex stuff," Carol said, adding that strange extra bit of information that made Leni a bit more confused than certain.

"Girlfriend Carol? But...I thought we were already friends? I mean...like, not how you are with Lori or anything like that, but...friends...though we are girls...and I forgive you, so we can be girlfriends if you lik-"

Carol, Becky and Terri coughed hard, Carol in particular.

"I'm...sorry Leni...you said you forgave us?" Carol asked.

"Y...yeah...I guess. You girls are really cool when you're not doing things to me or Luan when you take things."

"Or your brother," Becky added slyly in guilt.

"What?" Leni asked, Carol smacking Becky in the back of the head.

"NOTHING LENI!" Carol said in alarm. Leni brushed it off as nothing.

"So...just to make sure...we take full responsibility for our actions last night Leni...the cops did a number on our record, so we have to be...not the right phrasing...we should be better people," Terri said, Carol and Becky nodding in agreement.

"I mean...you're already nice people though Terri? Becky? Carol? I think you're nice overall; just...just please don't do bad things that make you wanna do things to me...please?"

"Of course; we promise Leni," Carol said.

"And...what did you mean about that girlfriend stuff Leni?" Terri asked, Becky and Carol both painfully nudging Terri in her stomach. Terri seemed to not have paid attention to that little part and wanted unneeded elaboration.

"Oh, it's that Carol just said she'd love to have me as a girlfriend. That's nice. If we could all get to know each other and...not try and do stuff to each other...mostly to me, we could go shopping! I've wanted to try some new fashion designs on willing girls. HEY! WE COULD LIKE, ALL BE GIRLFRIENDS!" Leni said in a happy, innocent loud voice. The other three girls squirmed a bit.

"Uhm...did I say something?" Leni asked, a trifle confused by their reactions.

"Leni...I said girlfriend in the sense of the word's other meaning...I'm sorry," Carol said.

"Other meaning? What other meaning?"

"Like...when how one guy and girl hook up cause they like each other a lot...and I mean, a lot...and do things to one another..."

"Okay...so...what? Like, I don't get we're you're going with this Carol?" Leni asked with utter confusion.

"Leni...I'm trying to be honest...if you want a friendship with the likes of us at all...I need to come clean...I find you really, really attractive, and though I usually swing towards guys...lately me, Becky and Terri...have been getting into each other and other girls...and experimenting."

"Oh, so you experiment like my little seven year old sister Lisa does," Leni said with a sweet smile, Becky, Carol and Terri all freaking out momentarily.

"Oh don't worry; she may be only seven, but she's an expert in like, a lot of different things, like math, science...math...golly, she knows lots of things that I didn't even know exist or were things."

"...OOOohhhhhh...girls, she's talking about her younger sister, the smart one with the glasses and all those degrees and stuff," Carol said in a winding-down explanatory tone.

"Of course silly; what did ya think I meant?"

"...nothing," all three said.

"Well...I guess we're girlfriends!" Leni said happily, before leaning over and grappling all three in a giant, spine-crushing polar bear hug, nearly squeezing the life out of all three, before dropping them down.

"Owwhhhhh...dang Leni...you're strong," Terri croaked, cracking her neck now to align with her back, Becky and Carol both twirling their bodies to adjust.

"Ehh...Leni...you're okay with...what we are...who we are, right?" Carol asked in a nervous manner.

"I don't care about that stuff Carol; I'm tolerant of everyone!" Leni said with a big goofy smile, Carol giving a weak grin, Becky and Terri following in suite.

"Although...you might have a tougher time talking to Luan about this; she was really, really mad at you...and I can't remember, but she did something to you Terri," Leni said, looking inquisitively over to Terri, who now had eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Uhh...nothing happened Leni," Terri said nervously, before Carol interjected.

"So...Leni? You're okay? With how I feel about you? My...my lust?" Carol asked with unease.

"Lust? Isn't that what happens to metal stuff over time?" Leni asked, Carol, Becky and Terri face palming.

"What? Did I say something silly again?"

"...you're too good for this world Leni," Becky said.

"We should try and at least show how sorry we are for what we put you through Leni, you and Luan. You both deserve a major apology beyond just words...so...how about we go to the mall? Like you said? Anything you want is on us," Carol said with a bit more confidence in her tone.

"That's so totes! We can try on new retro clothing trends...I think the new go-go boots are in stock, and we can visit my fashion store!"

"Oh yeah! You work there!" Becky said happily, Terri and Carol now getting enraptured in the discussion about clothing trends between them and Leni.

Leni was now beginning to enjoy herself talk about various clothing styles and their respective fashion senses.

"Oh! This is going to be, like, super totes! I can't wait for Luan to show up."

"Yeah...I think she's gonna be still livid and pissed off as hell with us," Carol said weakly, Terri giving a really guilty look.

"I...I'm sure if she sees that we made up...and that you're gonna make it up to us with doing lots of things and spending girl-time together, she might forgive you."

"...you really think so Leni?" Becky asked.

"Sure; it's not like we're talking about Lori, right?"

"...oh shit...Lori...we're gonna be dead by the end of the day," Becky said with a catatonic expression.

"Awe...please don't look like that. Don't...don't cry...come here! Hugs make everyone feel better," Leni said with a gentle, warming tone as she once again enveloped all three girls into a crushing hug, pulling them up, until she wobbled and began losing her balance.

"Whoa...WHOA! NOT TOTES!" Leni screamed as the other girls winced; Leni was about to fall forwards onto them, until she did a rapid body twirl and used her own body to cushion the blow. She landed on the bed with all three of them cuddled into her large physique.

"Wow...that was fun," Leni said with a smile, as the other girls gave nervous smiles, Carol feeling like she was getting a little too turned on by how innocently playful Leni was getting.

"Spsst...Carol...quit drooling," Becky whispered over to Carol's ear.

"I guess I do have two left feet," Leni said with a big grin, still under all three girls, till she heard heavy footsteps from behind them.

They all turned around and saw Luan, her expression mortified and ready to commit multiple felonies.

"Oh, Hi Luan!" Leni said happily. Carol, Becky and Terri's color in their faces drained, now seeing themselves all pressed hard into Leni's figure, all of them on top of her on their futon couch, laid out like a bed.

"...I knew it," Luan said lowly, "...I KNEW YOU FUCKERS WOULD TRY SEDUCING MY SISTER!" Luan roared, now running at them in full force. They all winced in terror as Luan came barreling at them with rage and fury only Lori could rival, before Leni instantly popped up from under them and grappled Luan down in a tight hug.

"LENI! LET GO!"

"LUAN! PLEASE STOP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT WAS A MIST-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND LENI! THEY'RE TRYING TO DO SEX THINGS TO YOU! THEY'RE NOTHING BUT MANIPULATIVE WHORES!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT WAS A MISTAKE! MY MISTAKE! THEY APOLOGIZED TO ME!"

Luan kept grappling in Leni's grasp, trying to break free; Leni called on her polar-bear like strength and squeezed Luan hard for a moment, causing Luan to lose all the air in her lungs momentarily. Luan gasped horrifically, trying to regain her breath as Leni barely loosened her grip on Luan. The way Luan's huge breasts bounced erratically from Leni's grasp got the wandering eyes of Carol, Becky and Terri, all three stupefied for a moment.

"Please Luan! Don't hurt them! I was hugging them in forgiveness...and I almost fell on top of them; I flipped on me instead."

Luan was breathing hard, now red in the face, staring daggers at Carol, Becky and Terri.

"Huuuhhhhh...Le...Len...Leni...hhhhhuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh...so...they...all they did...was apologize?"

"Yeah Luan. I was a klutzy, and they're like, so sorry for what they put me and you through."

"Especially you Leni," Carol added on tepidly, getting a savage look from Luan.

"...I don't trust you...any of you," Luan said venomously, looking at their eyes.

"Leni...please let your sister go," Terri said, walking over and putting her hand on Leni's shoulder.

"If...if Luan wants to let some steam off on us...I'll let her."

"Me too," Becky said, walking over to Terri, Carol begrudgingly following in suite.

Leni looked utterly terrified by the idea of letting Luan wallop on all three.

Luan wiggled up and power-walked over to them, balling a fist, ready to swing at them. Leni cowered as she began tearing and crying on the ground.

Luan caught this in the periphery of her vision, and caused her to stop her mid-prepatory punch to Carol's nose.

Luan dropped her arms and took several deep breaths, putting her fingers on the temple of her nose, re-acquiring her composure.

"...let me see your eyes," Luan said, roughly handling Terri's face first, looking into her eyes, then Becky's, then finally Carol's.

They didn't seem to be playing any games; their eyes truly did yield remorse and lament from their shenanigans. Luan could feel it, now that she calmed down a bit, scowl still ever-present on her face.

"...you...you three really are sorry...aren't you?"

"Truly and like, forever sorry Luan," Becky said with tears going down her face.

"And not just to Leni Luan," Carol added. Terri came forward, now sniveling into her hands.

"Luan...pl...ple...PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Terri yelled out in lament, collapsing onto her knees, crying sporadically. Becky and Carol dropped down to comfort her.

"...you...you were on something when all this stuff happened...weren't you?"

Luan asked matter of fact.

"Yeah...we were stupid enough to take a cocktail of drugs and stimulants way before the party...why we were so messed up," Becky said, "but...but that doesn't excuse our actions...our horrible...horrible litany of decisions, choices and...actions."

"And you were so in the right to lay me and Becky out Luan...I've never been so ashamed in my life...no matter how good it felt...we really fucked up Luan...we're sorry," Carol added, her voice breaking from approaching a meltdown like Terri's.

Luan looked on at the gaggle, still royally pissed but feeling pity and concern for them now. Leni walked over with tears, trying in vain to hold them back.

"They really mean it Luan...please...please don't-"

"I'm...sorry...Leni...I just lost it when I thought...when I thought I saw all three of them on top of you, like they were trying to ra...ra...never mind."

The other three gave chilled coos from what Luan meant to say; rape.

"So...Terri? Becky? Carol? Leni forgives you...but I'm not the forgiving type...you really scared and hurt Leni with that sexual seduction crap you pulled on her."

"We...we know...I don't think you can forgive us...we understand," Carol said with her hands down in her lap.

"Now...that being said," Luan added, before pulling all three up and moving them towards the futon to sit at the edge.

"...there's been a lot of tension going on everywhere...and right now...now...I don't think fuming at you for the rest of my life is going to resolve any ill I have for you...but I do want to forgive you. I know you're not bad...just messed up...I know how bad it can be to mess up, to be messed up...big time."

"I...where are you going with this Luan?" Becky asked.

"What I mean is...all of us are far from vindication or forgiveness...so I think we need some of that...cause goodness knows we might not get it in the next life...if there is one," Luan mumbled on.

"Uuuuu...what?" Carol asked puzzled, Terri, Becky and Leni giving confused and befuddled expressions to Luan.

"...I just rambled on...sorry...I guess what I'm trying to say is...I...I kinda forgive you."

"You...you do?" Becky asked with a cautious smile.

"But only if you promise to never pull anything like this again...ever...cause next time, I won't hold back...I'm sorry, but I care about my sister too much."

"Awe," Leni cooed, giving Luan a gentle hug.

"We promise, one-hundred percent forever and ever Luan; we'll never try and force ourselves onto you or Leni," Carol solemnly sweared, Becky and Terri joining in.

"So...I think we can roll out this forgiveness process with a couple, old fashioned, platonic hand shakes," Luan said with a meager smile, putting her hands out to Carol and Becky. They took Luan's hand, and suddenly felt a rapid jolt of electricity rock their bodies, causing them to fall backwards onto the bed in squirming motions.

"Wow! I knew I had an electrifying personality...hahahaha! Get it?"

"LUAN!?" Leni yelled out.

"What's? It's just a prank...see?" Luan said with a reserved stinker smile, showing her hands off; she somehow snuck hand buzzers in her hands without anyone noticing.

"I gave them the low setting; a subtle reminder to watch out for those rather shocking moments...get it?"

"I...don't," Leni sighed, before Terri giggled, then ran over and clasped her hand in Luan's, getting a shock too.

"Oh, looks like someone needed a little shock therapy," Luan said with a smile, seeing Terri fall backwards from the shock as Becky and Carol got up, some of their hairs now standing on end in goofy static fashion.

"Know how I felt after I discovered the funny world of electricity in prank stores?" Luan asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"...I was shocked...it was truly an electrifying moment, and the lights went on...get it?"

Leni slightly giggled, even though she didn't get it, Carol, Terri and Becky slightly laughed.

"Ahh dang it...that pun didn't have as much grab power...but at least I'm lighting up on you...oooo...get it?"

Luan walked over to the three frizzle-haired girls.

"So...I had that planned for a while, but instead of full stun, just gave you a minor jolt. Now...I think we're all good, relatively speaking."

"We're good now?" All three asked in unison.

"Yeah...we're good. But there is one thing that's gonna be tough to deal with," Luan said weakly, before her, Leni, Carol, Becky and Terri heard tires skidding outside their room down below on the streets.

"BABE! PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

"NOT TILL I WIPE THEIR SOULS OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

"...ooohhhhh shit," Luan mouthed quietly.

Suddenly several large bowling balls came careening through Carol and Becky's apartment windows, miraculously open so the glass wasn't smashed, but came smashing into the futon bed frame just within reach of Becky, Terri and Carol's crotches. The futon bulged but retained it's form.

"...WE'RE GONNA DIE!" The trio screamed in terror.

Slurries of clothing came raining on their porch from down below, along with other numerous trinkets.

"TAKE YOUR SHIT BACK YOU FUCKING BACK-STABBING RAPIST WHORES!"

They suddenly heard roaring and screeching coming from Lori down below on the street as she slammed the door on the building, making a noticeable rattle to the apartment complex.

"Wow...Lori seems mad," Leni said innocently.

"FUCK! FUCK! WE'RE SO FUCKING FUCKED AND IT'S TOO LATE TO RUN!" Carol yelled out as Becky and Terri held onto each other.

"We got this coming to us; Becky! Carol! You were my best friends! Leni! Luan, we're so sorry we put you through last night!"Terri said in a form of her last testimonial.

Within moments, they heard heavy footsteps and monstrous-like breathing vibrate the hallway leading to their apartment room.

"...no...this isn't right...I can't let this happen," Luan thought to herself. She nearly crossed a line herself, but Lori was now on a full rage-train to soar miles beyond Luan's.

They heard their door suddenly smash inwards on itself.

"COME ON BABE! WE CAN TALK THIS OUT! PLEASE!"

"THEY'RE DEAD TO ME BOO BOO BEAR! AND I'M GONNA MAKE THEM REGRET WHAT THEY DID TO LENI AND LUAN!"

"...goodbye Leni...goodbye Luan," Becky said with tears streaming down, as Carol, her and Terri huddled together tight on the futon-bed.

Within moments the primeval form and raging locomotion, smeared in black mascara dripping down her face, wearing a torn sweater, one Becky gave her, was looking at the three with nothing less than the intention of imposing complete annihilation.

"...you three...CAROL! BECKY! TERRI! YOU WERE MY FRIENDS! AND YOU TRY AND HAVE YOUR WAY WITH MY SISTERS! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY!" Lori roared out in god-like rage, tears and mascara streaming down her cheeks as Bobby was thrown right off her frame; she was now running over to the humbled, shaking and screaming huddle that was Carol, Becky and Terri.

Suddenly both Luan and Leni took stern stances in front of the pile, just before Lori catapulted into them. She stopped on a dime, inches away from the blockade that was Leni and Luan.

"Leni...Luan...literally move."

"No," Luan and Leni said in unison.

"...MOVE! THEY'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT THEY-"

"THEY APOLOGIZED TO US LORI!" Luan roared back.

"YEAH, AND THEY REALLY REALLY, LIKE, REALLY MEAN IT," Leni added on.

"...you...you fucking cunts...YOU FUCKING CUNTS!" Lori roared over Leni and Luan, looking smack dab at the trembling collage of her former friends.

"YOU MANIPULATED THEM! YOU CONNIVING, SCHEMEING PIECES OF SHIT! YOU-"

"LIKE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME LORI!" Leni snapped, slapping Lori across her face. Luan, Carol, Becky and Terri's color from their faces drained even more so than before.

Lori looked catatonic and frozen in time, Bobby now trying to help the quivering form that was Lori.

Leni's frame suddenly got rock solid, like she was in the middle of an extremely intense thought. Luan looked up at Leni; the last few times she looked like this was during their game Twister when she catapulted everyone off her back...and when she seemed to have phased back from being that other side of her, from the Halloween party...after her and Luan did stuff.

"Oh...oh no...oh shit," Luan thought, seeing Leni's eyes suddenly drain to stoic masses, "...she's turning into that other version...the one that humped me and I humped...oh no!"

Both Lori and Bobby saw Leni's eyes change, her form and physique seemingly radiating an extreme amount of power and calmness.

Leni suddenly walked over and knelt down.

"...are you okay Lori?"

"...L...Leni...you slapped me..."

"I'm sorry, but you were getting out of control," Leni said in a slightly dead-pan voice.

"Please...please don't do anything rash," Luan begged internally, thinking how this Leni's cadence sounded nothing like her regular sister. It frightened her how she suddenly seemed to have reigned control of the entire situation. Luan decided to play along and pretend to not have noticed.

"...and you...Luan? The both of you? Why are you protecting them?"

"Because we're trying to forgive them Lori; forgiveness is a step in the recovery process," Luan said, walking over and giving Lori a hug, before Lori began to cry hard into Luan's shoulders, now pulling in Leni over too.

"We know what they tried to do; it was horrible, but...they had no intention of raping us Lori; they were hopped up on drugs...otherwise they would be okay," Luan said, trying to explain and cover for them, something she was not expecting herself so quickly to do within a fifteen minute timsespan.

"...you...you three..." Lori quivered, looking at Carol Becky and Terri square in the eyes, "...they can forgive you...but I can't. Carol...I would expect this from you...but you Terri? And...and most of all...you Becky?" Lori asked, now looking directly at Becky's eyes. Becky seemed to tear up more and more from seeing Lori's eyes.

"...they're my little sisters...how...how could you...why?" Lori asked in lament.

"WE'RE SO FUCKING SORRY LORI!"Carol sobbed, now throwing her head into a pillow and crying into it. Leni just bent down and twirled her hair supportively.

"...ha...hand me those bowling balls," Lori said solemnly to Terri and Becky, both reaching over and struggling to each pick one up. They fearfully handed each to Lori, Leni watching like a hawk what she was about to do.

Lori suddenly breathed, raised her arms high with a bowling ball in each hand, then rocketed them from high up and smashed them together, causing a wicked breaking crack in the wind. Both bowling balls shattered to smaller chunks from Lori's unbelievable clobbering.

"...hand me two more," Lori said weakly, Terri and Becky agreeing to it again, handing over two more bowling balls, and Lori once again using some form of extreme superhuman rage-induced focus to shatter these two bowling balls on each other.

"...and Carol...you and Becky grab one each and hand them to me."

Carol got up from her crying and carried a bowling ball over to Lori, as did Becky, before finally Lori used the last of her rage-induced death blows and really shattered these last two bowling balls in on themselves against each other.

"Those bowling balls...each time I smashed them...that was my heart simultaneously breaking for my sisters...what you did...and what I did now. We're no longer friends...no BFF's...no BF's...no F's...nothing," Lori said coldy. Carol, Terri and particularly Becky looked down and cried again, now more silently. Luan just felt horrible now seeing this take place.

"Lori...let's talk for a moment," Leni said in an uncharacteristically frank manner, pulling a drained and angst-ridden Lori to the corner.

"Lori...look. I know you can't forgive your...huh...former friends for what they tried on me or Luan. That much is up to you...but you can at least let me and Luan take over in trying to forgive and move on. If you can't forgive, that's fine. But Luan and I...we get it. They messed up, and a simple sorry isn't going to cut it. We're gonna talk about a way to make this resolved and move on. Understand?"

"...Leni? Is...is this Leni I'm talking to? This doesn't sound like you at all," Lori asked astounded, a little unnerved by how calm, articulated and reserved, almost aloof Leni seemed to have gotten, her tone now more stoic and power-laden than before.

"Like...why do you say that?" Leni said with what seemed like unnecessary emphasis on the Leni's word "like."

"...you're literally never this well spoken...or reasonable Leni...what's with you?"

"Maybe I want to learn to forgive and help redeem...is that, like, so wrong?"

"But these three?"

"They're not beyond redemption," Luan added.

"And besides Lori...they never tried to rape me or Luan at all; they flirted and tried their way with me, flirtatiously, but never totally forced themselves on me...well...in some ways they did..."

"Literally not helping my ex-friend's case Leni."

"...sorry...well...look. We got it under control. Can you trust us to work this out on our own?"

"Leni...are you sure? Luan?"

"I'm sure Lori," Luan said supportively.

"I am," Leni added on, "but I hope I don't have to remind you that some of the fault lies with you; reading between the lines isn't exactly my cup of tea; you messed up big time too Lori, don't forget."

"I...I did Leni...Luan...I'm so...so-"

"It's alright Lori...things happen; they just do. I forgive you...Luan forgives you. But I think the best thing for you right now is to go tell your friends that at the very least, you won't hate them forever...also...just to make sure...I forgive you," Leni said with unusual maturity in her tone. She gave Lori a tender hug, as did Luan, and both lead Lori back to Carol, Terri and Becky at the futon-bed.

"Girls...I...I care about my sisters...why I acted so...out of control."

"I...we understand Lori...and we understand if you hate us forever and ever," Carol said, before Becky started choking out, "...and don't want to be friends anymore," before Becky leaned into Terri's frame and cried hard.

"...it's gonna take me some time...a lot of time...literally a long, long time...but I don't wanna hate you girls...you hurt them, and when you hurt them, you hurt me...trying to take advantage of them...I still can't fucking belei...huuuhhh...this is my fault too...for not looking into that god damn party more closely."

"We...honestly thought you knew what was up about this party Lori," Carol said sheepishly.

"...and that made it okay to try and bang my sisters, one of whom I might add had a horrible near-death experience and thought she watched two of her siblings die before her eyes in the huge tornado?"

Carol looked catatonic now, feeling like the biggest piece of shit of all time; Becky and Terri followed in suite.

"Yeah...didn't think so."

Lori plopped down next to them. She waived over Bobby to sit with her as well, taking a seat next to her; he didn't say a thing the whole time, just reserving himself to keep quiet and let the situation simmer between the girls. He did notice how different Leni's aura seemed to feel, her cadence, her stoicism.

"...I'll always love you girls...but I don't trust you...at all...like literally no trust left...and most of all...you Becky...you were suppose to be different."

"I...I know...I know," Becky choked.

"Don't blame Becky totally Lori...or Terri...I pushed them into trying these things with me...I'm the one at most fault; we wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for my brilliant idea of getting all fucked up on drugs and stimulants...but we promise we'll never do it again," Carol said, trying to regain her composure.

"...sure you will," Lori said sadly and bitterly, before pulling herself up, Bobby walking along too. Leni and Luan escorted them back to the front door; Lori couldn't even bring herself to look at the trio anymore.

"You're totally sure you can do this? You can forgive them?" Lori asked Leni and Luan.

"We're going to try...other more unlikely things have happened," Leni said with a smirk.

"Like what?" Lori asked, before Leni brought out her college student ID.

"...Ohhh...that. I guess...if you want to forgive them...then okay...you're better than me Leni...Luan. As for me...I'm gonna have to wait and see girls."

"And that's totally fine Lori. This is gonna be a long recovery, but people sometimes need a chance to be forgiven," Luan said, wishing in some way this could apply to her own mind and conscious. For all the things she's done that have been the very definition of sin, she had no say as to how morally superior she was. At least she would not be a hypocrite in this case, cause in her mind, she felt she was just as guilty, if not more so than Carol, Becky and Terri... she actually did what they're drugged out minds wanted to do...with a sober mind.

"Alright. You two work things out...Bobby and I need to...oh Bobby...I'm so sorry for dragging you out like that...and tossing you," Lori whimpered.

"It's okay babe; I understand. No matter what, I'll always be there for you."

"Oh boo boo bear!" Lori chimed sweetly in a slight cry, before pulling him into a tight embrace and making out with him in the hallway. Leni and Luan joke-gagged.

"Oh shut it you two! You're lucky I even rage-trained down here like that. That just means I love you."

"Yeah...we're so lucky...like a confused virgin at an orgy," Luan cracked.

"You're talking about yourself and Leni," Lori said with a teary smirk.

"...dang it," Luan mumbled.

"Girls...I literally love you so much," Lori said, breaking off from Bobby and pulling Luan and Leni in another embrace.

"If...anything ever happened to you...if anyone hurt you...I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, if those bowling balls are any sign, I'd say you'd not only be sending them to the gutters, but you'd shatter their balls down to a seven-ten split...hehehehe, get it?"

"Wow...that's actually a bit funny," Leni said, Luan and Lori looking at Leni curiously now.

"Leni? You understood her?" Lori asked.

"Uh...I mean, bowling is strange; why use bowls that we usually use for eating cereal with when regular balls can work just fine," Leni said, as though she was passively trying to cover herself. Luan caught that false-blonde feeling. Lori just shook her head.

"Well, it's nice to know you two are still you after all this shit went down. I...I'll let you be. Call me if anything...AND I MEAN ANYTHING," Lori yelled out, purposely trying to make herself heard from the hallway down to Carol's living room, "...gets messed up or uncomfortable. Alright? Promise?"

"Of course Lori!" Leni added calmly.

"We are blood alley's! Get it? Oh...bowling puns are right up my alley! Nailed it! Yeah?...no?"

Lori sighed, but gave Luan a little noogie, before leaning over to Leni's ear.

"By the way, I got that doctor on notice for whenever you want to see her; she thinks she might know what's up with your...uhm...orgasm condition."

"Oh...uhm, okay Lori...text me the details later, okay?"

"Okay Leni...Luan...be safe...and if they do try and pull anything else on you from here on out...I will murder them. Come on boo-boo bear! I need to go have a talk with Dana and Chaz now."

"Uh oh...they're in hot water still too I guess?" Luan asked.

"Big time...even though they didn't try and fuck you...they abandoned you and Leni. But I'm not gonna go after them like I did those three."

"Well, that's good to hear," Leni said nonchalantly.

"And FYI Leni? I'm glad you didn't hook up with Chaz; he's a bit too crazy and a party animal for you; never figured you as a chubby chaser too."

"Well, Leni...I...I mean, I thought he was just a big old teddy bear; too bad Dana already had his eye, but, you know, he let me down gently."

"Al least he wasn't a dick; he's really a nice guy when he's not out of control partying and getting busy with Dana," Lori said, Bobby wincing from that comment, and Luan in particular squirming from remembering Chaz and Dana going at it hard on each other at the party.

"Good lord; I need to burn that memory out of my head," Luan thought. She might have found that hot, but being so pissed off at them for abandoning Leni like that, Luan could only muster moderate acceptance of them at this point.

"Well bye girls. I love you," Lori gently as she pulled Bobby into her frame and slowly walked down the hallway, looking at Leni and Luan with a depressed smile the whole way, before they got into the elevator and headed off.

Leni and Luan walked back in Carol and Becky's apartment room. Leni jostled the door back on its hinges and locked it shut. Luan, with a slightly nervous look, saw the way Leni had this extremely methodical look on her while making sure the bolt was secured tight. Leni rubbed her hand around the corner wall moudling and door frame; she found a chain that they apparently had not seen before, hiding behind the moudling of the door's frame. She put it on.

They heard Lori's car take off in a more tone-down manner.

"Oh...oh shit...what's Leni up to?" Luan asked in fear to herself. She hoped to god whatever manifestation or persona this Leni was doing, it wasn't going to be violent or vengeful.

Leni made her way to the kitchen, seemingly fooling around with intent to do something.

Luan hurriedly headed over to Carol Becky and Terri, all three looking simultaneously ashamed yet relieved to have gotten the air totally open, honest and clear with them...almost everything, and not being turned into human organ puddles by Lori. They were cleaning their faces, wiping their tears and faces, drying their wet quivering expressions.

Luan wasn't going to bank on Leni's reaction if she told them what Carol and Becky tried on Lincoln back in the van last night. Leni was usually the forgiving type, but in cases with Lincoln, if she could understand fully what happened to Lincoln, she'd be as violent as Lori, if not more so. Then again...all the sisters were very protective of Lincoln...and as of recent for obvious reasons, Luna most of all. Luan mentally hoped to strive like Luna in her degree of protectiveness in Lincoln. Her ways were more subtle...more longterm in their magnitude and destructiveness potentially; the stunts she pulled on Carol and Becky last night were really just puny scaled side dishes to the level of pranks she could be known to dish out. In cases of Lincoln, Luan thought it best to let these thoughts slide to the wayside for the moment.

"Yeah...best if I let that little detail slip under the rug...better let them know if they get the bright idea to be honest with what they tried on Lincoln," Luan thought, before moseying over to the three, leaning into Becky and Carol's ears.

"By the way, whatever you do...do not confess to Leni about what you pulled on my brother, alright? You're already in enough hot water right now."

"Wait...what?" Terri asked, while Becky and Carol gave self-disgusted looks.

"Oh...oh shit...that's right," Becky said as she cusped her forehead.

"Oh my god...we were so fucked up we felt up and grinded a minor," Carol choked out quietly, "...Lori's little bro...oh shit, if he tells Lori, we're gonna be so...so fucking dead."

"Relax girls; Lincoln's not the tattle-tailing type, and he would have told Lori long ago. Just don't tell Leni."

"How are you taking this so well Luan? We...we basically felt up your fourteen year old brother," Becky said, virtually vomiting on her own word.

"And I'm ashamed to say this Luan...it might have been the drugs...but I think I felt your brother's...he's...definitely way above average for his age," Carol squeaked awkwardly. Becky gave her a rather shocked look, Luan looking now blankly, trying with all her might not to think about Lincoln and his packaging...and the imaginations and lush feelings she had for; they suddenly animated in form, just as Luan was usually cursed by him, his physique, his personality, Lincoln's charm and aura shamefully circulating on her mind twenty four-seven.

"...I'm just gonna let that one pass...that whole little exchange...I'm a let you two pass, alright? Lincoln should count himself lucky that two girls like you would wanna feel up on him; under normal circumstances I think he'd be punching the air...just don't try and fuck my underage brother, alright? Or I'll fuck you up."

"...right...statutory...Jesus Christ," Becky moaned out in shame, Carol holding her stomach that was now in the uncomfortable territory of moral revulsion to her own deeds. Terri just looked on in confusion.

"God...I can't believe I tried to have him play with my feet," Becky croaked out.

"I can't believe I grinded...basically dry-humped him," Carol added on.

"I can't believe you both smashed your asses in his face...let's just drop it," Luan added.

"What are you three talking about?"

"Nothing Terri," Luan said, trying to get Terri away from this tidbit of info.

Leni slowly walked over from the kitchen, having taken a long time to grab a dust pan and broom. She looked at the windows still open; Leni suddenly closed them one by one and closed the blinds.

Luan gulped from fear; this Leni was trying to conceal the happenings.

Leni knelt down and proceeded to sweep up some broken glass. They weren't aware of it, but apparently one of the bowling balls knocked over a glass decoration of Becky's.

"Leni...why are you doing that?" Terri asked confused, Becky, Carol and Luan giving inquisitive looks.

Without looking up, in fact, looking under the laid-out futon bed, Leni just gave a very small, rather sinister smile.

"I don't want all your cute, delicate feet to get cut on glass."

"Whoa...holy shit...I don't like where this is going," Luan mumbled to herself silently, feeling again those strange, uncomfortable feelings that sucker-punched her into going down with Leni.

"Uh...what? Our feet?" Becky asked a bit perturbed.

"Your feet silly; I know us girls need to take good care of them. They are after all good hallmarks of health and virility...mine are a bit sore after walking over, but with some...relaxation, I'm sure my body will take care of it."

"Well...that's really nice of you to clean that when we should be doing that...what does virility mean?" Carol asked. Luan stuttered, before she leaned over and said, "...it means...having energy...and a strong sex drive."

"...oh...what...how does Leni even know that w-"

"Carol?" Leni asked in a slightly heavier, lush tone.

"L...Leni?"

"Do you know what the phrase "turn the tables" means?"

"I...yeah, I do. Why Leni?"

"Well...I get the vibe that you three really are sorry for what you put Luan and Len...I mean, me, through last night."

"Yes...forever and ever sorry Leni! We were stupid and not totally ourselves...well, maybe ourselves, but less under control," Becky said, eyeing Carol in particular. Carol gave a quick stink-eye to Becky; Terri just stayed out of this as Luan tried to gage where this conversation was leading to.

"Turn the tables...what the hell does Leni mean? And how does she know that phrase?" Luan thought hard on.

"Carol...you said you like me...more than just as a friend, right?" Leni said with a subtle coo.

"Um...well, to be honest...and I'm trying to just lay it out there so we have open honesty from now on...no screwing around and stuff...but yeah...I do find you really...really attractive...I'm sorry again," Carol said sheepishly, before Leni walked right up to her, staring down with eyes that had some inner thoughts brewing at a trillion miles an hour.

"...Le..Leni?"

"I don't think you fully understand how badly you and those two over there messed up...no...nah...I think it's gonna take much more to make amends with me and Luan,...much more to...how did Terri put it best? Atone? How about it Luan?" Leni said with sultry inquisitiveness.

"Leni, I don't understand a single thing you're leading on to," Luan mumbled lowly.

"Come on...it's easy. I used the phrase "turn the tables."

"What do you mean by that anyways Leni? You're being cryptic...this is not like you at all," Luan asked a bit more sternly, trying to get a bit of reign on Leni's erratic behavior, this other Leni.

"What I mean Luan...is this," Leni said lowly, before pulling in Carol's head and voraciously tonguing her mouth, causing Carol to freeze solid and go catatonic for many seconds. Becky, Terri and Luan followed suit in their mortification from seeing this; Leni frenching and making out with Carol vigorously and forcibly.

She paused, pulling her saliva-drenched lips off Carols, licking her tongue.

"Hmmm...yum...cherry chaptstick..." Leni whispered.

"...holy fuck Leni...no...no no no!" Luan panicked.

"LENI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Terri yelled out in panic.

"I...I thought we were moving on," Becky said quietly, rattled to the core from seeing Leni do this suddenly. Carol still looked catatonic.

Leni just looked at them with lustful, possessed eyes.

"You want to bury the hatchet, right? You want me and Luan to forgive you? And your words were "anything," so I'm taking that to its logical conclusion; anything."

"Yeah...we said that...bu...but we didn't mean like-"Terri began stuttering.

"Everything is on the table now girls...or I could let Lori know that something happened after we left...to me and Luan. She'd be really...really upset girls, and she's not exactly inclined right now to take your word over mine," Leni said with a confusing mix of nefarious sexual tension, "...but you know, I wouldn't have to let her know at all of these things...if these things did happen to have happened...but that'd be our little secret...Lori would never know...if we actually did secret stuff that is."

"Leni...are you...saying what I think you're meaning?" Becky asked in shock.

"You want me to make sure Lori doesn't wipe the floor with you three...so let's make amends...by fucking. I have needs; Luan has needs, and the least you can do is satisfy them."

Carol, Becky, Terri and Luan gasped hard. Luan's eyes contracted more so; it was happening all over again, only this time, it seemed other Leni was blackmailing the three with sex...for herself.

"...Leni...I didn't know you liked women," Becky said fearfully and weakly.

"I got needs like you...mine are far more powerful."

"Jesus fucking Christ Leni...no...this is too dark for you!" Luan whimpered.

"Oh Luan...don't worry. I know for a fact Terri had her eyes on you; she really wants a crack at those giant breasts of yours...ha...hahahaahha...in a funny way girls...I'm gonna make your drugged out Halloween wishes come true...come on Carol...what do you say?" Leni said, leaning in to give a wild, half-closed eyeing expression, like Carol was going to become her plaything.

"LUAN! DO SOMETHING! WHAT THE HELL'S GOTTEN INTO LENI!?" Terri screamed.

"...lust...Leni's been taken by lust...Leni?" Luan said nervously.

"I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do Luan...but me and Carol...we have some unfinished business to take care of," Leni said while pushing Carol down on the futon. Carol shook violently and in extreme fear.

"LENI! NO!" Luan cried out. "Leni! Please...don't hurt her...don't...don't become like one of them...it's not right."

"Luan?" Carol suddenly whimpered.

"Carol?"

"Luan...it's...it's okay."

"...WHAT!?"

"I...I kinda had a fantasy like this...it's okay...if Leni wants me to do this...I won't stop her...but you're not gonna tell Lori?" Carol asked Leni in fear.

"...hehe...Lori who?"

"Oh shit...Leni's really gone," Luan mumbled, putting her hands to her face in confusion and shock for what was transpiring before her.

"Come one Luan...they have a debt to pay up...I'm collecting mine with some service...and Carol seems to be totally in to the idea, aren't you Carol?"

"I...yeah...I kinda am. I don't know what it is about you right now Leni. You just changed suddenly; took command...and I'm afraid to say this...I don't-"

"It's okay Carol...be honest," Leni said with a little bit of a crazed look in her eyes.

"Y...you're turning me on right now Leni...more than usual with that...I guess it's a strong persona...I'm getting a real dominant vibe from you...you're a little different right now Leni...I'm...whatever you want to do...I owe you after putting you through that horrible experience to let you do it. It's not quite what I expected in a way to make up to you."

"I'm full of surprises Carol...hey...hey Carol?" Leni cooed wickedly.

"Wha...aat Leni?" Carol replied back with shaking legs and arms.

"...I want you to make me cum...all over yours and Becky's face...maybe Terri's...and ya know something else Carol?"

"Wh...w...wh...what Leni?" Carol stuttered in nervous sexual excitement.

"...I want you to cum all over my sexy little ass and back...I'll be leading this dance, but we're gonna play your games...fair?"

"F..ff...ffa..."

"After all Carol...that's what you wanted to do with me...what was it you said...you'll fuck me and I'll fuck you...you said "fuck me Leni." You begged...didn't you?"

"...I...I screamed it Leni."

"Then I'm gonna make you do a whole lot of screaming Carol," Leni whispered, before she got on top of Carol and started to make out with her in voracious and primeval sensuality, both now moaning and humming in each other's mouth.

Luan just stood there slack-jawed, wide-eyed and unable to process what she was seeing.

"...this is fucked...this is so fucked...this is so...so fucked up...WE CAME TO MAKE UP WITH THEM LENI! NOT DO TO THEM WHAT THEY TRIED DOING TO US LAST NIGHT!"

Leni broke off momentarily from a dazed Carol, drool dripping down her cheek.

"And us doing them is making it even...on our terms," Leni replied nonchalantly.

"Did...did you just say... "us"? On...on our terms?" Luan asked astounded and mortified.

"Of course Luan. I wasn't intending on leaving you out of this. You don't have to do this, I won't make you...but it would be a shame to just let Becky and Terri go to waste like that."

"...what?" Becky and Terri asked in unison, coming out of their comatose and bewildered minds to process their names now on mention.

"What do you mean Leni? I...this is so unlike you!" Luan cried out.

"I'm letting you have both Becky and Terri; I got my hands full with Carol...but I know what a champ you can be...and I don't think you two would mind a little Luan action, right?" Leni said with a scary, lusty smile to Becky and Terri.

"Come on Luan. You have some serious tension inside you right now...let loose a little. I think you earned it...and judging by how stressed you've been lately, you're going to be more than able to ravage Becky and Terri at the same time."

"...GOD DAMN IT LENI! THEY WERE DRUGGED OUT OF THEIR FUCKING MINDS! THEY WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN TO ME NOW TH-"

"Luan! Calm down...it's...it's okay," Becky said, grabbing Luan's shoulder and shaking her.

"...Becky?"

Terri kneeled down to look at Luan, her now blushing with a straight face at Luan.

"Luan...we all have to atone. If...if you're into girls-"

"I'M NOT...I...I don't think...okay, I might, but I'm into guys too...a guy...I was into this one guy Benny once, but...he was just a total ass about my pranks...yeah...a guy...a white haired...SHIT!"

"Luan...you can take me if you want...I won't stop you," Terri said with vulnerable sensuality.

"...FUCK! NO! STOP LUAN! STOP IT!" Luan begged to herself internally. Her heart rate was exploding; her body was filling with an ocean of confusing, hay-wiring feelings, emotions and urges. She felt herself getting hot and sweaty at the prospect of having both Beck and Terri to ravage...and she hated herself for even giving the thought an inch in her mind. It didn't help that only a couple of feet away Leni was dry-humping into Carol's form as they began to undress, slobber and lick each other's face.

Luan flushed red, then looked at Terri and Becky again, then looked down at the floor. The futon was beginning to rock back and forth from Leni and Carol's motions; no inhibition, no reservations...this was happening. Luan's arousal was shooting straight to the stars, and she was feeling more prisoner to her urges and curiosities now popping into her head like clockwork.

Becky and Terri just looked awkwardly away from the piled mish-mash of Leni and Carol, both now with their upper body clothing gone. They grunted, heaved and breathed heavier and heavier into each other.

Luan drilled into her mind the fact that she majorly screwed up once, not even twenty-four hours ago, and she promised she was going to not screw up majorly again...yet her body was compelling her to screw up, in more ways than one.

Becky and Terri just gave multiple tender, pawing looks at Luan, appearing to give off the vibe that they were going to submit themselves to whatever Luan would want to do to them; a litany of things ran across Luan's mind. It became maddening, especially details from her orgy dream that shocked her to the core. Minus Lincoln and Luna, this was eerily becoming like her orgy dream...and she remembered that the kiss she forcibly and angrily gave Terri last night at the party was starting to fill Luan's stomach with even more butterflies.

Slowly but surely, the sensuous environment had conspired on Luan's constitution; she could feel her reservations, her inhibitions, her promise to tone down her erotic deviant, seemingly hydersexual ways...all of it going to the way side, her sex nerves beginning to override her rationale and mental faculties responsible for preserving the sanity she desperately tried to hold on to.

Luan couldn't take it anymore. Leni's offer was just too tempting. If this was a drug, Luan found herself becoming a severe addict. Everything was being served to her on a silver platter so willingly and improbably.

The column of any reserve left in Luan's fortitude suddenly broke. The pressure, the stimulation, the environment...it was just too much for the hormonally and emotionally stressed out young woman.

"I'm...so weak," she mumbled, before she turned around and looked at Becky and Terri with a forlorn expression.

"Becky...Terri?"

"Ye...yeah Luan?"

"...you're...okay if we...did stuff?"

"If you want Luan...we won't stop you, right Becky?" Terri said with reserved tension and excitement.

"Right. And...you're really pretty Luan," Becky said, leaning over and putting her hand around Luan's ponytail. Luan winced for a moment, before she felt all her fair drape down; Becky gently undid Luan's hair; it got slightly mussed, some of her hairs poking out like a bit of static cling, but her bright brown hair had a shiny, glossy appearance.

"You...you think I'm pretty Becky?" Luan asked a bit bashful.

"Fuck yeah...you're so...so sexy Luan...and Leni's right...your boobs are so awesome looking," Terri said licking her lips, before she got wide eyes and looked like she regretted doing this.

Luan looked down for several moments; the environment was more than just playing against all the reserve and integrity she thought she could self-impose, post her and Leni's session; it toyed with her like a cat toying with a live mouse.

"...Leni's right; I...I have some serious tension girls...I...I don't wanna force you," Luan whimpered, hoping they would tell her no now, so she could try and find some inner strength and fortitude left in her soul to call upon; Becky and Terri's body language, blushing and breathing heavily and Luan...was telling her otherwise.

"Luan? It would be an honor to help you release some of your tension you've got built up," Becky said, Terri nodding.

Luan felt an even greater visceral snapping in her mind; it was her metaphorical leash to her core, her mental chains that were trying so hard to keep her warped, depraved deviant side and imaginations from popping up...she could feel the weakest link in her chain suddenly snap loudly like a bone cracking in half.

She made a little cry, looking down on the futon bed. Her somewhat frazzled, unleashed hair covered her expression; Becky and Terri couldn't tell what happened.

"Luan? Are...you okay?" Terri asked.

"...I'm sorry...for what I'm about to do to both of you," Luan said weakly, leaving an unsettling pause. Luan stayed frozen in place, her face cloaked, Becky and Terri trying to prod the frozen form that was Luan.

"...Luan?"

Luan suddenly jackknifed her body on the edge of the bed. Her eyes looked empty, focused, and her eyes twitched, like she was going through some kind of seizure.

"LUAN!?" Becky yelled out in fear, Leni breaking her luscious make out with Carol. Carol looked over also.

Luan fell off the futon, growling, frothing and drooling...before she began to laugh hysterically.

"...hmmm...drama queen," Leni said coolly and shrewdly, Carol looking over curiously. Becky and Terri leaned over the futon to see the mass that was Luan slowly rising up, like Chernabog rising out of the Peak of Bald Mountain from the movie Fantasia.

"...Luan?" Becky and Terri asked fearfully, before Luan, her face concealed by her hair, suddenly came to view; she had a manic, deranged looking expression, a crazy, warped grin, eyes wide and her face lushed and boiling red. Her body vibrated, her breathing gyrated and inconsistent, her mouth extruding large amounts of drool as she gazed upon Terri and Becky.

Her eyes twitched sporadically several times. Becky and Terri were taken back by this new, sexually-crazed looking Luan.

"...two for one special...I'm going to eat all my brunch ...hahahahha...HAAHAHAHHAH...GET IT!?" Luan yelled out, before she lorded her body closer and closer to Becky and Terri on the futon.

Luan forced both down on their backs next to each other as Luan began to position herself to straddle over both at the same time. Terri and Becky blushed and breathed harder as Luan was seemingly putting on a dominant playful little show.

"Oh my god Luan; were did this side come from?" Terri asked in astonishment.

Luan began leaning over both Terri and Becky now, her body straddled over both theirs. Becky and Terri were being pressed into together by a possessed, wily and wicked looking Luan.

"About time," Leni said slyly as she was beginning to let her hands travel south on Carol.

Luan rubbed her enormous clothed breasts all over Becky and Terri's clothed breasts, causing them to now sweat heavily and blush even more.

"I...I think we just let out another side of Luan," Terri quivered, before Luan leaned down between them and whispered near their ears menacingly, "...this isn't another side...this is my nature. This is the true me coming out...pun intended...HAHAHAHAHHA!"

Luan violently pulled her sweater and shirt off, revealing her breasts in all their abnormally large glory. Becky and Terri nervously drooled, taken aback by how big they were, considering Luan was at least three years younger than them.

Luan suddenly began to rip Becky and Terri's sweaters off, now revealing their slightly above average but perky breasts. Luan bent down, salivating on their nipples. She started to profusely suck hard on them, eliciting moans and heavy breathing from both shocked girls. Luan grinded her groin and body in mad oceanic freneticism, sucking and nibbling harder and harder on their nipple tips. Luan even began to try and wrap her mouth around both Terri and Becky's boobs by squishing their bodies together and taking in Terri's right boob and Becky's left boob. Luan was trying to do the rough equivalent of giving blow jobs, but with boobs. Luan could fit a surprising amount of breast inside her mouth, bobbing up and down like erotic oral sex, letting her tongue and throat rub, lather and constrict their breast's sensitive nerve endings.

Terri and Becky could only moan by how unusual...and extremely pleasurable this was feeling to them. They started to rub their hands profusely along their clothed yet exhilarated genitalia.

On the other side of the futon Carol and Leni had now totally stripped naked, rubbing their exposed bodies in harsh, rugged fashion, their similar c-sized breasts and nipples tenderizing one another; they kept flipping and rolling on each other, Leni the dominate on in these twirls, only letting Carol get almost as rough as Leni was. Carol seemed to let loose, not holding back. Normally the dominant one, she was getting astronomically turned on by being the submissive one to Leni; Leni seemed to be the only one strong enough to toss and tussle Carol around so roughly.

Leni suddenly flipped her body around, now hovering her body in the opposite direction in the sixty-nine position. Leni pressed her exposed area down into Carol's face as Leni began to lick and lip Carol's genitalia with extreme force. Carol screamed in surprise and pleasure momentarily, before going down in Leni's nether-regions herself, Leni growling in delight into Carol's business.

Luan suddenly popped up on her knees, flipping on her back

"My turn," Luan gurgled manically. Terri and Becky leaned over, blushed and sweaty, and slithered out of their jeans and panties. Terri leaned over Luan's upper torso and looked in awe at Luan's breasts.

"Can...can I?" Terri asked in fearful lust.

"...go ahead," Luan said with sinister craze, before Terri started to paw at Luan's breasts, playing with them, rolling her fingers in caressing motions along the enormous landscape that was her cleavage, then tracing the large zone of her lower breast meat to her large nipples.

"Holy fuck! This is so cool...your breasts Luan...oh my god," Terri moaned out with more drool dribbling out, falling onto Luan's breasts before Terri dropped her head and began to gluttonously suck and gargle on as much of Luan's right boob as she could.

Becky was just straddling Luan's lower body, slowly unbuttoning and pulling Luan's jeans down, then was aiming for Luan's panties. Leni and Carol's epic moaning was inducing Becky to try what she was so wanting to do to Luan now that everything was beyond the point of no return.

"I can feel you down there," Luan said with a goofy sensuous tone, Becky freezing momentarily.

"...you're the complete opposite of Trump Becky...you love Gina...hahahah...get it?"

Becky gave a little chuckle, still waiting.

"...eat out Becky...please," Luan squealed in a beg, before Becky suddenly started fingering Luan's inner womanhood. Luan rocked and wiggled in astonishment and stupefaction, squirming her whole body's profile while under the oral engulfing of Terri's mouth around her breast...Luan could barely contain herself from another person inside her. Luan screamed painfully yet lustfully.

"OH NO! LUAN! ARE YOU OKA-"

"DON'T FUCKING STOP BECKY!" Luan screamed out in a crazy, lusty tone. Becky then resumed not only finger-fucking Luan, but was now fully licking and sucking on Luan's libia, vulva, and anything else she could get her tongue on and in inside Luan, rough and exploratory-like. Luan was seeing stars as she gasped and choked from pleasure.

Leni and Carol kept up their forceful yet mutual oral pleasuring of one another as their bodies writhed and warped into each other like snakes mating in coils. Carol suddenly began whimpering,"...too...too much Leni! Too much stimul...it feels so good it hurts Leni...awww...GA! OH MY GOD! FUCK ME LENI! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Leni then turned her head around; Carol could see Leni give her a wicked, sinister yet sultry and somewhat playful smile.

"My..huuuh...my turn," Leni huffed out, as she got up off Carol and moved her to the side. Leni then laid on her stomach.

"My turn Carol. Time for you to fuck me...and you better fuck me hard!"

Carol gave a terrified but promiscuous whimper as she slowly inched her whole body over Leni, letting her groin and lower torso drop on Leni's ass as she began to grind and bounce.

"Ooooaaahaha...haaoooohhhaahha...harder Carol," Leni grunted, biting Carol's pillow as she anchored her hands and fingers, her feet and toes into the futon fabric tightly.

Carol began to press down on Leni harder, Leni vocalizing her pleasure with purrs and growls, but still wanting more.

"...uuuhhh...harder...harder...and faster Carol!"

Carol responded with picking up the pace, though Leni was still not feeling the roughness she was wanting.

"FUCKING HARDER CAROL!...harder...harder...HARDER! FASTER! HARDER AND FASTER GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

It was getting to the point now that Carol was violently smashing into Leni's ass, tribbing their genitalia as hard as she could.

"FUCK! LUAN COULD DO IT HARDER!" Leni roared internally in her mind as she thought how Luan pounded the living soul out of Leni...other Leni, her, before Carol seemed to find the energy and power to pound down on Leni. Leni growled and roared in pleasured moaning and drooling like no tomorrow into the futon.

"AU FUCK! POUND ME CAROL! OH GOD FUCK! AH...AH! RIGHT THERE! AH...AH...AHAHAA! CAROL! CAROL!" Leni roared before pulling herself up in a powerful but shaky, gyrating nervous wreck. She roughly manhandled Carol and threw her next to Becky as she was still eating Luan out.

"HERE...OH GOD! CAROL! BECKY! I'M GONNA...AAH...AAHAHAHAHAAHHA!" Leni roared, smashing Carol and Becky's faces next to each other. Luan and Terri broke off from their pleasuring activities to watch this unfold.

Leni growled and howled as she suddenly released a huge white stream of creamy ejaculate all over Carol and Beck's faces, both looking flushed, surprised and aroused beyond belief from being coated by Leni's milky orgasmic eruption. It coursed and dribbled off their faces, down and into their mouths, but a few random jets from Leni hitting smack dab into Luan's exposed area. Luan lustfully moaned and giggled when she felt the hot liquids coat her regions.

Leni roughly breathed in and out hard, slowly retaking her relative composure, be it laced with the high of her vastly stimulated orgasmed body.

Leni bent down and forcibly squished Carol and Becky's faces together, breathing heavily in their panting faces, French-kissing both back and forth, then let her tongue slither down their cheeks, tasting herself from their sweaty boiling red skin.

"Mmmmmm...sugary cum. I taste good," Leni said seductively, before Carol and Becky began frenching each other. Leni forced herself in, now all their tongues rippling and dancing with each other's saliva and Leni's ejaculate.

Luan and Terri were so engulfed from the site they nearly forgot what they were doing...almost. Terri then broke off her lust-filled stares and resumed right back into sucking hard on Luan's boobs. Luan suddenly felt her breast's nerve fibers getting more tender and erratic, engorging tension filling the insides of her breasts. Luan moaned as Terri unintentionally pawed and slurped a really tender spot, causing Luan to moan lushly, feeling a slow but certain onset of intoxicating build up.

"Oh...auh...aaaauuhhh...auh fuck..." Luan stuttered as her boobs suddenly dribbled and streamed milk, her huge breasts now erupting and flowing. Terri got so aroused from seeing the site and began to erotically nurse and tongue Luan's milk along her breast's sides, then going to the source, her nipples.

"Hmm...yummy Luan; it tastes like cocadas. You have a coconut flavored milk Luan!" Terri said excitedly. Luan gave a goofy, sultry grin.

Leni then gripped Carol hard in a gruff, violent bear hug and threw her back into their spot on the futon-bed. Carol whimpered ecstatically from being manhandled so roughly from this.

Leni leaned down and whispered into Carol's ear, "...my turn...again."

Tossing and rolling around Carol like she was a ragdoll, Leni finalized a position for Carol; a submissive position, on her stomach with her legs slightly spread out, just like Leni was only a few minutes ago.

"Get ready...I'm gonna fuck you till you're in a coma," Leni said in a heavy voice, Carol whimpering seductively in flavorful coos.

As she crawled over Carol's form, Leni delicately pressed her lower torso and started to grind her genitalia into Carol's ass...before suddenly and without warning began to violently pound her crotch into Carol's ass. Carol screamed from the horrific magnitude and intensity Leni was dishing out against her form. Leni's strength and power came out all at once on Carol as she arched her back down, anchoring her legs and feet to try and hold her position as the force of Leni's pounding was almost painful...and she was intoxicated with the feeling.

"Owww...oaahh...OW! OH! AU FUCK! OH FUCK LENI! AH! AH! OW! AUH! FUCK! FUCK! AAAHHH!"

Becky and Terri were fixated at the site, each drooling uncontrollably, until they saw Luan staring at them with a maniacal sexual lust in her eye and a deviant smile planted on her face.

"Uhhh...Luan?" Terri asked, a bit perturbed by Luan's rather disturbing stare.

Luan suddenly rocketed at both Terri and Becky. She flipped both on their stomachs and pulled them almost adjacent to Carol and Leni's rocking forms that were testing this part of the futon's structural integrity.

Luan placed one of Becky's legs over Terri's so they'd be locked together, their asses pressed right into one another side by side. Linked now, Luan caressed their cheeks with delicate, tender twirls and finger-wiggles; she gave them a couple of slaps and started drooling on them.

She bent down and tongue Terri's vagina first, causing Terri to scream out in surprise, before moving on to experiment on Becky, her too giving a squeal of shock and enjoyment. After her momentary oratory exploration, she straddled herself on top of them.

"Wow...I still can't believe I got two pieces of tail for the price of one...hahaha...get it?" Luan said, before without warning, she too like Leni, started to violently pound her crotch and voraciously grind her genitalia simultaneously into Becky and Terri's derrieres, ensuring she had equal parts Terri, equal parts Becky. Luan rocked both their bodies while dry-humping them and made them vibrate with forceful grit and rousing grunts. Luan's tribbing got even more forceful, fuelled by the lush hot steamy sounds of wet sweaty skin slapping, rubbing and smashing into each other in neurologically stimulating sensual sensations.

Now both Leni and Luan were mercilessly smashing and pounding into Carol, Becky and Terri's asses and bodies, staggering the futon's frame and shaking it to its wooden and metal core. It miraculously held, warped as it was, but hadn't collapsed from the five girl's combined weights and extra forces being violently transmitted though the three submissive, bottom girls. The frame wailed though, wailing and warping, but still held on its structural integrity.

As the three ravaged women moaned out shrieks and shutters from the aggressive pulverizing Leni and Luan were dishing out onto them, Leni and Luan looked at each other lustily.

Leni wrapped an arm around Carol's neck, using this arm to support all her weight, letting her other free hand slam Carol's head into the futon, blocking her peripheral view of Leni.

Luan responded in her own violent way, forcing an arm each onto the lower backs and necks of Terri and Becky and tilting their heads face-first into the futon. Luan felt their hot, rippling breath and drool lathering her fingers from grappling their faces; this turned her on more as she looked at Leni with an even more aroused sense. Using all the weight she could spare, she shifted her mass, still pounding Becky and Terri relentlessly, both now unable to view Luan from their peripheral vision.

Leni leaned over with a devilish sumptuous smirk on her face, mouth laden with dripping saliva. Luan leaned in closer and closer to Leni as well, getting her sweat and saliva on Carol's and Becky's back in the process.

Leni and Luan finally locked and coupled their mouths, releasing a torrent of probing tonguing motions. They took turns being the forceful tongue receiver and tongue giver, frenching each other and exchanging their sensuously aroused mouth fluids like no tomorrow. Their oratories were doubling as pseudo flip flop penetration, and Carol, Becky and Terri were lost and concealed into their own spasms of pleasure and tingling, totally unaware of what Luan and Leni were doing.

"Oh...OH...OH GOD! I'M GOING FUCKING CRAZY!" Luan growled out hard in Leni's mouth, before Leni suddenly winked at Luan.

Leni broke off her rhythm and pounding of Carol, causing Carol to look up and give a begging look to Leni to continue.

"Leni...Leni please! Please don't stop! OH FUCK LENI! PLEASE KEEP GOING!"

"Relax! We're switching things around, and you're gonna love this!" Leni cooed playfully at Carol. Leni scooted Carol, Becky, Terri and Luan to the side, before taking the centermost spot of the futon, laying on her belly and spreading her legs out again, this time parting her ass cheeks out more so than before to expose off her womanly features.

"We're all gonna finish...together. Carol?" Leni asked in a seemingly put-on sweet tone.

"Huh...yeah Leni?" Carol asked absentmindedly like Leni normally would, still lost in the forceful pleasure and rawness of her back, ass and genitalia. She felt so close to orgasm it was almost infuriating, but she held back her frustrations.

"I still owe you...cum on me...you too Becky."

"ME!?" Becky screeched in a confused, taken-back but aroused manner.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Carol asked, before Luan pulled both Carol and Becky, putting them next to each other over Leni's back, and slightly angled them from one another only slightly. Both Carol and Becky were now straddling on all fours over Leni, their crotches matched each with half of Leni's ass. Their torso's quivered as they could feel their lower bodies being pressed down into Leni's, their crotches being forcibly smashed into Leni's exposed womanly zones by Luan experimentally forcing their bodies down, causing Leni to purr in vicious delight; Carol and Becky each gave their own nervous coos of perplexed but turned-on enjoyment.

"Whoa...this is the kinkiest fucking thing I've ever done...and I did some fucked up shit at that party," Carol opinioned nervously.

Luan suddenly pulled Terri over, positioning her over both Becky and Carol's exposed, reddened and tender-looking ass cheeks, exactly like Luan has positioned herself over Becky and Terri minutes ago. Terri seemed to get the clue, confirming what Luan wanted her to do with a sensual, incomprehensible moan, and started to grind in equal proportions both Carol and Becky's ass and womanhood at the same time. Terri got a good feel for both their forms and how to straddle her body over theirs exactly so as not to lose her position and collapse between them onto Leni.

"Oh my god! Luan!" Terri whimpered in surprise by how kinky yet pleasurable this strange group arrangement was feeling. Carol and Becky cooed in concurrence.

"Luan knows what's up. Isn't that right Luan?" Leni said lustily, before Luan gave a sultry, wet giggle and grappled herself over Terri's form, placing herself on Terri's lower torso, dropping her weight into Terri's ass and body, causing a chain effect of collapsing Terri, Carol and Becky, before all three struggled to push themselves up. Luan lifted herself back up, still pressing her huge breasts into Terri's back, arching Terri in the process, but slowly letting her whole form lift up a bit higher; Luan was partly spread-eagled on all fours, crotch centered on Terri's rump, before she pressed and grinded, which by extension, everyone was pressing into everyone else now.

Luan growled and moaned as she began to pound slowly but much more powerfully into Terri than before. Terri got the gist of Luan's rhythm, and slowly so did Becky and Carol. Using Luan's thrusts as reference, they all began to match and complement Luan's pace and rhythm, and pounded into one another, Luan acting unintentionally as ring leader and controller of the pulsating motions of the vertical trainfuck-styled pile on.

Leni moaned loudly and ripped the futon fabric with beastly release, feeling boundless arousal and pleasure from the extreme weights and inhuman dry-humping forces being applied to her womanhood from all four above her as they pressed against one another. Becky and Carol looked ready to pass out, but could feel the coming bodily shock of pleasure bubbling inside them. Terri drooled onto Leni's back between Carol and Becky's rocking forms, herself slowly feeling the onslaught of release coming. Luan too was feeling this, and Leni began to roar and growl just like before at the party, just before she gushed out hard.

The collage of hard ass-tribbing and pounding was reaching its terminus.

"AHHH...Ahuuhuhhh...AHAHHAUUU! I'M...I'M GONNA CUM!" Leni shrieked.

"AGAIN!?" Carol yelled out in surprise, before she was moaning, feeling like she was about to explode.

"OH GOD! FUCK...AH...AUUHH FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM TOO!"

"ME TOO!" Becky moaned.

"ME...I'M...I'M GONNA CUM AS WELL!" Terri yelled out feverishly.

"CUM ON! GET IT!? CUM! ALL OF YOU! ALL OF US! CUM TOGETHER!" Luan screamed in her most insane, pleasured roar as she suddenly screeched loudly, Terri, Becky, Carol and Leni all screaming, moaning and crying out, tears forming and falling from how intense their orgasms were; they were nearly shattered as their bodies curled onto one another.

Leni gave a particularly loud scream as she gushed hard all over her legs and parts of Becky and Carol's crotch. Carol and Becky then seemed to ejaculate both at the same time in screaming pleasure, covering themselves and most of Leni's ass and back. Terri followed suit, creaming onto both Carol and Becky's cheeks, then Luan cried out in sexually crazed, screaming laughter as she creamed herself all over Terri's ass. The fluids trickled down like waterfalls all over their bodies, streams of white creamy pleasure milk cascading the sides and pooling down. Terri got partly drenched, Carol and Becky partly drenched by both Terri and Luan, and Leni took full force of the combined gushing pearl-colored milky fluids, it pooling and streaming all over her backside and her sides.

Luan suddenly screamed horrifically, as her breasts suddenly released a huge amount of milk, cascading like a huge watery tsunami all over Terri's ass and back, then onto Carol and Becky, then finally and as expected, pooling onto and around Leni.

Luan collapsed in a husky choked whimper of pleasure onto Terri, arms too weak to keep herself up. Terri couldn't hold herself up, and collapsed too onto Carol and Becky; their arms buckled, then failed. They were all pressed hard into one another, tingling hard, exhausted, rippling from their orgasms, and Leni was enjoying being pinned down hard by the pile on; her skin felt so tender and sensitive, and the force of the pile seemed to prolong her second orgasm.

The group breathed heavily and hotly into one another. Luan was the least drenched by female fluids. Terri was covered, Becky and Carol drenched, while Leni was in a pool of it.

"Oh...oh god...fucking...fuck...that was the best...I ever...ever...had," Carol huffed out, her eyes contracted from the high of the orgasm still.

"S...same here," Becky opinioned. Terri shook her head in agreement slightly, before closing her eyes and just staying still.

Luan just breathed heavily, the orgasm she had on par if not more so with what she did with Leni last night and when she saw the footage of Lincoln and Luna grinding each other in unification from her video footage.

Then it hit her...Lincoln...Luna...they popped back on her mind as she breathed.

"Huhh...fuck...oh...oh goodness...oh...uh-oh...oh fuck...this isn't good...I...I mean...it was...but...but-" Luan trembled in her thoughts, before Terri moved her arm along Luan's back.

"...Luan...I hope you can do this again...oh god...not a lot of guys can pound like that...so sensually...so powerfully...so...so unbelievably without pushing anything in," Terri said in a rather drunk tone, still warped by her high. Becky and Carol seemed to have hearts in their eyes while looking at Leni, then at Luan.

"Jesus...fuck...we gotta do that soon...no way we can get that kinky and aroused without you," Carol whimpered as she breathed into Leni's back, slowly tribbing gently against Leni's female ejaculate-coated body. Becky seemed to rub a little bit herself.

"Oh girls...maybe...and as I promised. Lori won't need to know this. Luan won't tell either, right Luan?" Leni asked in an unnervingly sweet tone. Luan just nodded lowly, now feeling the full gravity of what she just let herself do.

Leni pulled herself out of the pile, the female fluids, drool and sweat on her acting as a lubricant. When she pulled her body out, it was dripping with hers and everyone else's ejaculate fluids. She lathered her body and coursed her hands all over, licking and tasting sensually.

"Yum...tasting all of you is a nice...creamy way to end this little deal of ours," Leni cooed, now regaining more of her original aloof, stiffness in her voice. Luan detected this right off the bat, while Terri, Becky and Carol were still fluttering in the tingle and juices of each other.

Luan wiggled off the top of the pile and sat at the edge of the futon. She could see Terri, Carol and Becky's leg muscles still twitching, their toes and feet wiggling from the orgasmic shock they must have had.

"...wow..." Luan mumbled, looking down at her socked feet; her toes were still twitching as well.

Leni was fooling around with her purse she put on the counter in the other room. Some rustling in the kitchen, and a few minutes later, a naked, slightly coated Leni came back with three glasses of water.

The three girls nodded in appreciation, virtually unable to talk or intelligibly say a thank you. Leni just gave a modest nod back. Luan noticed how she did not get a glass of water.

"Huh...I'm thirsty now too...wonder why she didn't get me any water," Luan thought. She wiggled past Leni who was just staring at the three downed and exhausted pile of girls on the futon, sipping their waters and breathing lowly.

Luan looked around the kitchen; she saw on the counter a black glass bottle; it looked like one of Lisa's bottles intended to store chemicals, chloroform and tranquilizers.

"...oh shit...OH SHIT!" Luan screamed, running back out on her shaky, weak legs. She nearly slipped on the slick wooden floor in the hallway, but got her feet solidly under her at the last second. Naked and panicking, she ran past Leni and looked at the pile of girls; they were sound asleep.

"Leni...what did you just do?"

"Oh Luan...don't worry. They're just sleeping; I made them a powerful cocktail of sleeping agents; they're gonna be out for a while...probably a good eight hours."

"...Leni...OH MY GOD! LENI! WHAT DID YOU JUST? WHAT DID WE JUST DO!?"

"...we got satisfaction from those trying to atone for their forceful sinning," Leni said coolly.

"...no...No Leni...we crossed a line!"

"Did we force them to have sex with us Luan?" Leni asked frankly.

"...we basically blackmailed them Leni! Oh god...OH MY GOD! WE RAPED THEM LENI! OH NO! OH NO OH NO!"

"Luan! Cool it. They were in to the idea...arguably from the very get-go; and Carol likes me, so I could use that to my advantage. There was no rape in any of this."

"Use...Leni? You...no...no. You're not Leni...not right now anyways! YOU'RE THE OTHER ONE! YOU'VE BEEN THE OTHER ONE! AND I FUCKED UP AND WENT ALONG!" Luan cried out, tears going down her cheeks. Leni just walked over, her form extremely intimidating but seemingly docile in intent.

"...that obvious huh? Gonna have to work on that. But...yeah, you caught me Luan; I'm not Leni, at least the one you know; nice to see you again so soon...hehe."

"Oh shit...I figured that at this point...but who are you Leni? I mean...shit...you're not Leni, but like an "Other Leni," a sexual frickin beast!"

"...and you aren't? Actually you're not far off Luan. Leni calls me "Other Leni," though I am a manifestation of Leni's repressed sexuality, her violent, protective streak and her intelligence, all she doesn't know she posses as me. Basically...if Leni's scared, I'm now here to do what Leni can't or won't do."

"...holy jesus fucking christ Le...other Leni...this is a lot to take in!" Luan moaned out in concern.

"I've been here for ever since Leni or I can remember, but I've been in the back of Leni's mind; I only came out recently when Luna and Lincoln were threatened by someone...and I made them pay."

"Wh...what?"

"Needless to say, that person is no longer a threat to them or our family; that's my purpose Luan; to squelch any threat to our family, and to explore and release Leni's repressed sexuality...which is basically my own."

"This...this is too much...too much to handle," Luan said, grasping her head, feeling like she was stuck in an eternal whirl, "so...is Leni a lesbian? Into girls?"

"Maybe I could ask the same of you Luan, and no; she's into guys...but doesn't even know it yet; she's starting to see girls in a good light. I certainly do...right now for example," Other Leni playfully said in a sinister tone, playing with Luan's large, moist and milk covered breasts.

"Luan...I tell you this...cause Leni's in pain."

"What?"

"And I can tell you are too. Serious pain; what happened last night between us at the party, I won't tell Leni, nor what we just did with Carol, Becky or Terri. I find you to be a valuable...ally in this world," Other Leni said lowly yet seductively, walking over to Luan and taking her chin.

"...what are you?" Luan trembled in fear as Leni looked down with her eyes half closed, radiating an extreme degree of power and force that terrified Luan.

"...I'm your sister silly...just not the one you thought you had; in a way, I'm like an extra sister you didn't know about, hidden in the sweet thick wall of Leni's mind."

"...so...Leni knows about you?"

"Leni does; she needs me, and I need her...and someone else too," other Leni said with a forelorn tone. Luan recognized that expression. It was the look of eternal pain and suffering from not being able to explore and push with the love of your life. And upon reflection, half the stuff she did with these girls, she admittedly pictured Lincoln in the mix the most, kissing and eating her out hard. But in this short time span, Luan's stability was being tested even further now than before; cracking under sexual pressure, not once, but twice, Luan failed, and failed in glorious epic, bisexual fashion...and she felt ashamed...pleasured, but ashamed.

"This someone...is he close to you?" Luan asked. Leni just nodded with a blank, but slowly morphing, sad expression.

"He's special to you, isn't he? Or she? Considering what we just did, I-"

"Oh no Luan, definitely a he; this was just me getting my nut off...twice...heehee. But to my point earlier Luan...I see you as an ally through this trying time. We both now know some things about one another; our urges, our darkest secrets...those who we love, even if it's forbidden with a...little white-haired bow on top of it."

Luan gasped like her soul left her body.

"Relax...I'm in the same boat...whether Leni is or not you're gonna have to find out on your own. So...for now...I have a proposition Luan. We could have something so at least we get our rocks off with each other, or not, up to you...care to dance with me Luan?"

"Oh...oh lord...oh god...I dunno what to think...what to feel...how to feel about any of this; I thought I was messed up before, but this adds like, another messed up layer...Leni? Damn it! I mean Other Leni...you want me to be a fuck-buddy with you?"

"Well...I wouldn't put it in those terms...but yeah...you obviously don't mind banging your older sister, and Leni's not even aware of this."

"And how come Leni doesn't know about this other Leni?"

"Cause she doesn't need to know. Would she believe you?"

"...n...no...I don't think so...but I've been fooled by her...maybe you before, without even knowing it."

"Yeah, keep that in mind. Now let's clean these girls up and put them to bed; they're gonna have some majorly unsettling dreams about this. And I gotta leave a note; toodles for a moment," Leni cooed in a cool tone, walking over to the kitchen and scribbling something on a writing pad. Moments later she walked to Luan.

"I'm gonna take a shower; care to join me?"

"Uh...uuuuhhhh...uuhhh..."

"...I'll take that as a yes," Leni smiled, even if in this more nefarious form, making a legitimately nice smile almost as nice as Leni's. Other Leni gently grabbed Luan's arm and pulled her towards Carol and Becky's bathroom. Luan broke off for a moment from Leni messing with the shower head settings, and went into the kitchen to read the note Other Leni just wrote up, in the same hand-written style as Leni would. It seemed to make Luan's skin crawl by how well she could imitate Leni's mannerism, though this was Leni, just a different, repressed form; presumably whatever Leni could do, this Leni could do as well.

 _To Carol, Becky and Terri,_

 _I'm glad we had fun. We can let this little experience just sweep itself under the rug and pretend it never happened; might be too awkward, and we wouldn't want Lori finding anything out, right? Remember, loose lips sinks ships...even cum-covered lips._

 _XOXO, Leni and Luan_

 _PS, remember, no telling, or bad things might happen; don't call or text Luan or I; we'll call you, and don't bring this up at all. Hope to shop with you at the mall; I got a laundry list of things for you to get Luan and me! Luvs and kisses!_

Luan just sighed; Other Leni was trying to sweep this under the rug, but under threat via blackmail or Lori would be misled by this Leni that she and Luan were taken advantage again by Carol, Becky and Terri.

It made Luan sick; using people like this, as a means versus an end...she leaned over the sink and puked a hot stream of stomach acid, it causing her to tear up from the extremely uncomfortable sensations.

"OH FUCKING GOD! I'M DEPRAIVED! OTHER LENI IS DEPRAIVED...we're...we're depraved...we're both depraved," Luan sighed in a slight trance. She thought about how is she couldn't do the things she imagined so powerfully with Lincoln, and to a lesser extent, Luna...Leni...Other Leni was becoming an idea in her mind, a possible mitigating force for her; a buffer, something to restrict her urges.

"I've become so fucked up lately...it might be incest...fuck...it is...it is fucking incest...but if Other Leni can keep me grounded and under control with these urges I get...maybe...maybe I don't have much of a choice. Maybe I should...oooohhhhh...I can't believe I'm saying this...maybe I should become a fuck-buddy with Other Leni...oh god...if there is a hell, then I'm definitely going to hell for this."

Luan walked to the bathroom like a zombie, her body slightly wobbling back and forth from coming to this new settlement; in some major way, this might help her cope.

The steam from the shower slowly hazed outside the bathroom; inside the shower with the shower curtain closed, Luan could see the shadow of Other Leni, caressing her body in cleaning movements.

Luan trembled through the hot steamy bathroom, slipping off her yellow knee-high socks, feeling the bitter cold glossy floor under her boiling red feet; she could see the small veins on the tops of her feet. She felt her skin tightening, then relaxing, then tightening.

"There's room in here for you," Other Leni said lowly over the hot steam and ripple of waters striking her frame. Luan slowly opened the curtain, revealing Leni's body red hot steaming, vapor and suds and soap eminating off her. She had a ton of bubbles all over her body.

Luan looked over the scene, scared to step into the shower; this seemed like the point of no return; wait out in the living room and try to ignore everything that happened, or join other Leni in the shower...and affirming a relationship with Other Leni...an extremely complicated, confusing, but sensually pleasing relationship.

Luan breathed heavily, before taking that first tentative step to this new land she found herself in; sin beyond the bounds she thought she thought possible, to be not only with your sister, but in a secret relationship with a dark, horny version of your sister who can sympathize with your own messed up mind and urges.

Luan took the back of the shower, a foot behind Leni as she lathered her body more with Carol's soap.

"Hmm...I like this soap Luan; it's coconut flavored."

"He...hehe...coconuts," Luan mumbled as she just stared onwards, almost akin to a thousand mile stare.

"Awe...don't be like this Luan. I'll make sure you get taken care of. Whatever rocks you need to get off, we'll get off."

"...I hate myself...I'm a sick freak...a monster..."

"...so am I. And if that's the case Luan, you're the better one of the both of us; and I don't hate you. You're a wonderful person with a horrific curse."

"...this is how she must have felt," Luan cried out quietly, thinking back to Luna's lament and meltdown a week ago. Luan's eyes cascaded tears in the hot moist environment.

Leni suddenly yet gently turned around with a soft smile on her face, her eyes stoic, but more nurturing and understanding than Luan's seen from this Leni yet.

"We'll keep each other in company Luan. You won't be alone in this; I promise."

"You...you'll be with me Other Leni?"

Other Leni nodded, before she wrapped her arms around Luan and brought and arm under Luan's chin, motioning her head up slightly as Other Leni leaned in and gently kissed a crying, confused, and emotionally drained. Luan hiccuped, then leaned into Leni's shoulder and began to cry gently.

"Sshhhh...it's gonna be okay Luan...we'll get through this, together."

* * *

After the emotional shower between Luan and Other Leni, both re-clothed and got Carol, Becky and Terri re-clothed in their original attire. It was a chore, but Other Leni insisted that it'd be best if they didn't wake up naked, rather preferring that they might conclude they all had similar messed up dreams that were of actual reality.

Once clothed, Other Leni carried them to Carol's bedroom, putting them under a blanket and leaving a few bottled waters on the coffee table next to it. Luan just threw some covers on top of the futon to mask their bodily fluids; hopefully the girls wouldn't start stinking and recognizing the odor of sex and ejaculate on each other, but Leni's note would probably confirm their drowsy suspicions.

With Carol's house and the three young women tucked in nicely and platonically, Leni slipped her boots back on, Luan her socks and shoes on, fully showered, cleaned and ready to trek home.

"...what the hell am I gonna tell Lori?" Luan opinioned, now thinking about Luna; it was surprising Luna hadn't texted her at all through this whole ordeal yet.

Leni and Luan closed the door. Other Leni pulled out a bobby-pin and locked the door from the outside. This actually impressed Luan, normally seeing Leni being able to unlock, and not relock locks with a bobby pin.

"So...I'm gonna go back inside for a while Luan."

"I understand. It's been a long...crazy afternoon," Luan sighed, looking at her watch.

2:31 PM

"Damn...the day's not even over, and it felt like we spent an eternity here...so...when should I expect to see you again Other Leni?"

"I dunno. I'll try and make an active effort in popping out when convenient for Leni and you; don't wanna take over her you know; it isn't exactly my vessel."

"...for some horrific reason, I understand your sentiments."

"Until next time comedian girl...or...my sister with benefits; oh! And tell Leni everything is fine with Lori and the others, and that we'll slowly grow to forgive them. She'll call whenever she feels like it. Be on standby though, okay?" Other Leni cooed

"Okay Other Leni," Luan mumbled, still looking at the ground, her mind still on the rocks in this unnerving, tumbling and rather flighty feeling she had in her nerves; she almost felt weightless from how much she went through so far today, and it wasn't even over. Hopefully she could hope to be alone for the rest of the day and just ruminate on her new situation; in a secret incestuous relationship with another personality of Leni; a dark, sexually virile and uninhibited one at that, someone who could rival or possibly exceed Luan's own sexual hyperdrive.

Other Leni got rock solid, Luan looking sparingly over to her eyes, seeing them morph back to animated life only the Leni she knew all her life could generate. It was getting weird, but almost seemed normal and expected to see Leni morph back and forth from these personalities, all dependent upon environment and contextual situation.

Leni was back, looking groggy and sleepy.

"Oh...hi Luan. I'm sorta sleepy now...is...is everything alright?"

Luan held a frown she wanted to let escape; she forced a smile convincingly.

"Yeah Leni; everything is fine. We...we all just hung out, talked about clothes, I told jokes and pulled little pranks...yup...that's all."

"Oh...oh goody! We're all gonna be friends!" Leni said in a soft happy voice as she hugged Luan, Luan's eyes going wide in surprise and shock, before realizing that this was Leni, her sister, the goofy, fun, sweet, naïve fashion girl with a heart of gold.

Luan nuzzled her face into Leni's shoulder as she tried to re-warp her mind to something less sexual; just being in the company of her sister; no incest, no confusing urges or desires, just companionship.

Luan leaned her head into Leni's shoulder as they walked down the hall. Then, suddenly a door flung wide open, and a panicking young latino kid and lanky white kid, both only wearing boxers and socks, ran right out, smashing into Leni and Luan.

"OW! OH GOD! I'M SORRY!" They both yelled out in fear and terror.

"Awe, it's you...uh...Frankie? and Jeremy?"

"Francisco and Jeff...nice to see you again...uh...never got your-"

Suddenly footsteps of a couple were heard in the far corner.

"SHIT! Estoy jodidamente muerto!" Francisco yelled in panic. Jeff's eyes contracted as Francisco's folk's shadows came around the corner.

"Oh my fuck! They're gonna kill me if they see me...us like this!"

"Whoa guys, what's up?" Luan asked, before some figures could be seen in the distance.

"...PLEASE HIDE ME! I CAN'T LET THEM SEE ME LIKE THIS!" The young latino boy begged Leni and Luan. They just stood up and formed a wall, shielding the two boy teens. Leni pulled out a random quilt, stitching and covering their socked feet on the ground

The parents walked by, giving inquisitive looks at Luan and Leni, before heading into the door of their apartment complex.

"..uh...Oh lord! Honey? Francisco's sweating up the house again! I thought we told him to shower every time he comes home from practice!" The older Latino farther said with a rather stern, curmudgeon face.

"Oh papi! Just air a window out! You should be happy our little chico Francisco is active and not some couch potatoe...unlike some men I know," the older Latina wife said with a smirk.

"Just for that, you're getting it tonight?"

"Why tonight? Francisco is still gone...he won't be back for a few hours...wanna have some fun?" The wife said with a grin, before she kicked the door closed.

"Oh god damn gross!" Francisco moaned out.

"If that doesn't settle your sexuality, I dunno what will," Jeff said.

"Hey asshole! We have nowhere to go now! We're in our boxers in the middle of an apartment complex! We're screwed!"

"Not necessarily," Luan said, pointing back to Carol and Becky's room.

A few minutes later Leni and Luan helped the bundled boys into Carol and Becky's room to take shelter in for the time being. Luan scrunched around for any guy clothing that may have been left behind from Carol's one-night exploits; her closet was filled to the gills with mens clothing.

"Excellent. I can't begin to thank you...uh...what are your names anyways?" Francisco asked.

"I'm Luan Loud, and this is Leni Loud...hey...hey...wait a minute! I know you from somewhere!" Luan said in surprise, seeing a match for someone in the past she associated with.

"You...you know my sister Lynn Loud by chance?" Luan asked.

"Yeah! She, Jeff and I are on the high school football team."

"You're...you're Francisco! My sister had a crush on you!" Luan said in a happy, giggly tone.

"...yeah...yeah, she did have a crush on me, didn't she," Francisco said nervously.

"She had it hard for him, that's for sure; pretty painful to watch him deny her though," Jeff added on as he pulled on a baggy shirt and jeans.

"Had? Oh...I thought she was going for you or something."

"N...not quite. I mean, you're sister is one of the coolest people I know, and she's easily the best football player on the team...but I just don't see her like...the way she saw me; she's fun to play with, and a good friend, but...but..."the teen Latino struggled, before Jeff leaned over.

"He and I are a thing; just about sealed the deal this afternoon too," Jeff said with a little lusty expression.

"JESUS FUCK JEFF! NOT IN FRONT OF MY FRIEND'S SISTER! Luan, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. It's just...so, you're...not into Lynn? Or girls for that matter?"

"...yeah...my folks don't even know. Please...please don't tell!"

"Don't worry Francisco; I won't tell. Comedian's secret," Luan said with a nurturing smile. Francisco gave a glossy-eyed happy look to Luan, while Jeff was checking himself out in the door mirror.

"Francisco? Opinion...black jeans? Or blue? Black? Blue?"

"Oooo! I know Jacob! Try the white ones!" Leni squealed, handing him over some white jeans within Jeff's ball park size, though still too big for his waist.

"Huh...not bad...not bad at all; a couple of shrink cycles and they'd be perfect! What do you think Francisco?"

"Uh...uhmm," Francisco mumbled, blushing over to Jeff. Luan couldn't help at giggle at how cute this little exchange was.

"Wow...Lynn sure struck out with this cutie...oh well. This kid is sweet. Too bad he's gay; otherwise Lynn might not have been able to keep her hands off him."

Leni and Jeff seemed to jive with checking the mens clothing on him and Francisco looked awkwardly at Jeff posing, giving pouty lips to the mirror.

Luan smiled and looked over to Francisco...and was nearly horrified to see something slowly gobbing down the side of his hair and corner ear.

"...holy fuck...Francisco?"

"Yes Luan?"

"...ya might wanna clean up. You might be carrying a heavy load on your cranium," Luan awkwardly punned. Francisco didn't know what she meant, until she pointed at her own hair and head. Francisco followed in suite, feeling his hairs stand on end and his eyes bulged out...from a very thick, gobby substance covering his back ear and parts of his hair.

"...DAMN IT JEFF! YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!"

"...I mean...I thought I did; you're the one who arched your back. Shouldn't have done that buddy."

"...and too much information for me," Luan opinioned as Francisco got off the bed. He seemed to walk a little funny, like he was limping slightly, past Leni and Jeff.

"OH! Frederick! Is that hair gel? I could totes try some on my back hair!" Leni said, wiping her fingers on Francisco's ear and hair, taking both globs in her hands.

"What the-?" Francisco whimpered.

"LENI DON'T! THAT'S NOT HAIR GE-" Luan yelled out.

"Don't what?" Leni said as she lathered the back part of her hair with it.

"...gel..." Luan huffed out, Francisco and Jeff looking mortified.

"...what? He had left over hair gel? I used it. Honestly; it's not that big of a deal," Leni said matter of fact, making a lathered curl towards the end of her dangling hair.

"...whoa...that's my fuck up," Jeff said as he leaned over to Francisco and Luan. Jeff suddenly wiggled his legs and gave a perturbed look.

"Damn it...you lied too Francisco! Now I'm leaking like a frickin sieve!" Jeff complained as he too limped over to the bathroom.

Luan just saw the two boys head out. As Leni was picking out clothing for Jeff and Francisco to wear, Luan leaned back and hung one leg over another on Carol's bed, putting her hands behind her head and slightly furling her brow.

"Wow...this has been one hell of a day. Wonder what it's gonna be like when I get home with Leni," Luan thought openly as she bounced her leg up and down, finding the litany of events the last few hours tumultuous, bizarre, pleasurable, unpredictable, morbidly macabre, and yet, overall...slightly funny.

"...guess that means my life right now is the punch line...hahahahahah!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Road to Hell is paved with Good Intentions

Earlier back at the Loud residence.

1:01 PM

Lincoln was coloring with Lily at the dining table with color construction paper. On black paper with white crayon, he was sketching a rough moon-landing with a red retro rocket space ship near a crater depression, but was subtly shading the lunar surface purple, multiple shades of purples and violets; Lincoln used any at all art skill he had to integrate the pure white and many shades of purple into dynamic lunar features. Lily giggled seeing Lincoln's tongue slightly sticking out while he diligently sketched and colored. Lily meanwhile shifted instead to work on coloring her Dumbo coloring book, scribbling on a page with the Pyramid of Pachyderms. She was extremely methodical in making sure she got in between the lines. Every time she barely got over the line, she mumbled something out in a snarky annoyed Jack Nicholas-esque huff.

"Oh, wise guy, eh? Well I didn't like ya there anyway...YA STUPID BURGANDY! HERE'S LILY!" Lily roared in a frightening, alarming Nicholson impression. Lincoln just patted her head and told her it was just a mistake, and no big deal. Lily looked up to Lincoln with a quivering lower lip.

"Mistakes happen Lily; don't worry, the ball could be multiple colors!" Lincoln suggested happily, leaning over and melding the mistaken burgundy she colored in with a light blue, forming a gentle violet color.

"Thanks Lincoln," Lily said delicately in a timid voice, hugging her older brother and giving a sweet kiss to his cheek, then resuming her coloring.

Luna was lounging on the couch, listening to several rock tunes and mock-guitar playing to them. She had one of McSwagger's songs blaring as she sang along lowly while passively watching the twins do their thing. Luna was getting a kick from the scene. It was distracting her from her concerns over Luan and Leni's meet-up and hopeful apology with Carol, Becky and Terri; in truth she really just wanted to see Lori beat the shit out of them, but the twin's antics were funny on their own too.

Lana and Lola were playing a Princess vs. Dragon-Frog video game, Lana roaring in rage and horror at Lola's Princess character kicking her Dragon-Frog's character's butt. Lola somehow became extremely competent in gaming. It may have had something to do with hanging with Lincoln several times at the arcade and getting addicted to several girly arcade games; pinball, air hockey, she got almost as competitive as Lynn at these.

Lynn was outside smashing hard into her single-man football sled; she was trying to reign in her confusing urges with physical force, letting loose more than usual on the sled. Sports TV was not working, and so earlier relinquished the entertainment center to the twins. She already continuously pushed the football sled around the house six times, making a sheared circular indentation path around the property; the urges weren't going. She could still see bunny-lingerie Lincoln hopping all about around her.

"GOD DAMN IT! GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU SEXY ASS THING!" Lynn yelled in her mind.

"...I shouldn't have thought it that way... GO! FUCK OFF! I NEED TO PRACTICE!" Lynn roared out into the shoulder of the football sled.

"NICE CURSING LOUD!" Mr Grouse yelled from his window on the upper level. He seemed to be giving a big thumbs up to what Lynn let slip verbally.

"...oh dang it...SORRY MR. GROUSE!"

"Ah don't mind me; thought your cursin was pretty funny myself. I ain't no uptight prissy."

Lynn gave a small smile, before her mind played a horrific trick; she saw a bush below Mr. Grouse's window erupt in motion, followed by bunny-lingerie Lincoln hopping out assuredly, then twirled around and wiggled his fluffy cotton tail and bottom at Lynn. Lynn found herself drooling in her helmet guard mask, pupils contracted from shock as bunny-Lincoln gave a naughty smirk to her.

"I'm your bunny toy Lynn; cum play with me," he said in a sultry tone, his large fluffy ears twitching slightly as he bent on all fours and raised his ass at her.

Lynn's nose shot a huge jet of blood out and onto the football sled man and her practice jersey shirt. She huffed in rage, proceeding to manhandle the single football sled down the street over the asphalt, trying to use up whatever built-up energy and reserves she had in her; it wasn't working, but she made one hell of a spark show from the metal shearing against the asphalt.

"Whoa...what's eatin her?" Mr. Grouse asked openly, before looking at the new pile of firewood towards his back yard.

"Good, got the delivery today; now just need to get Lincoln over here and cut it. Supply's runnin low."

Inside the house, in their room with the door just barely ajar, Lynn Sr and Rita were on their bed playing Crazy Eights with a spare pack of cards from Lincoln.

"This is so fun sweety!" Lynn Sr happily and goofy, "I remember us card playing back when Lori was a toddler; we sure had no lynnits...hahaha, get it?"

"Yeah honey," Rita said, looking intently at her cards. She had a few cards left, while Lynn Sr was looking too proud at having only one card left. Looking at the pile, he realized he'd have to take a card.

"Ah crudstones! Well, I'm still closer...uh...honey?"

Rita looked down with a big smirk, placing one of her cards next to the upcard; it was a match in suit.

"Lucky save woman! I'm gonna get ya though; I can feel it in my Lynnoins...haha, get it?"

Lynn Sr looked at the next card.

"OH DANG IT!"

"Haha! And...that's crazy eights!" Rita said with a giddy tone, putting her last card down; it was an eight of clubs.

"NO FAIR! YOU CLUBED ME!"

"Sore loser; no wonder Lynn Jr hates losing; she gets it from you...and your competitive streak too...you sexy, silly sore loser," Rita growled, leaning over and partly exposing her blouse to Lynn Sr.

"Just wait till all the kids are asleep; you're gonna be my prize for the night."

"HUBBA HUBBA HOT DOG!" Lynn Sr pounded the air giddily, before Rita jumped on Lynn Sr.

"RITA! HONEY! NOT NOW! The kids are right outside the door."

"...dang it...I guess I'll just have to bid my time and-"

"MOM!" The twins suddenly yelled out.

"...double dang it," Rita huffed, before Lincoln yelled out, "I GOT IT MOM!"

"Oh thank goodness; how the only boy in the house can break those two apart is beyond me," Rita opinioned as she got back in her spot on the bed.

"Lincoln's a champ, that's why. You tell me if there's ever been a middle-child boy who lived with ten other sisters. Lincoln's a rockstar, white? HA! Get it? Cause of his hair?"

"You're silly...but right. Even after all Lincoln's been through lately...my little baby boy is growing up."

"Sure is Rita...although I hope he finds that spark."

"I know; we just gotta give him time. He's good at a lot of things."

"Think we should make him try out for some things?"

"And risk another debacle again? Like that football stunt he and Lynn pulled those years ago? No. We need to let Lincoln grow naturally into his own. Remember how Luna wasn't into rock until...what was it...like when she was literally eleven?"

"Yeah, but Luna was already doing music. That was kinda her thing; Rock just became her niche...among a few other things," Lynn Sr thought, remembering how he stumbled upon Luna one day at high school hanging out with another rocker girl with blonde hair and a blue streak...and saw them hugging...really closely.

"Yeah...was not prepared for that," Lynn Sr said openly, Rita giving Lynn Sr an inquisitive look.

"Prepared for what?" Rita asked. Lynn Sr never told Rita what he saw Luna doing, cuddling with that blonde girl like...they were an item.

"Oh...nothing sweetie!" Lynn Sr said sheepishly as he unbuttoned his collar shirt a bit.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

"...it's both of us," Rita said devilishly, before she leaned into his ear and whispered, "...you're gonna do unspeakable things to me tonight; that's my prize."

Lynn Sr's face boiled over in a blush, then he gave a wily smile himself.

"HOTDOG!"

"Your big hotdog is gonna be mine, yup."

"Good lordie...hope Lincoln didn't inherit that from me, and if he did, I hope he doesn't get cocky with it...hahhahaha, get it?"

Rita huffed with a small smile on her face.

"But honey? Have you considered that maybe we should take Luna, Leni and Lincoln to a shrink? Or a counselor? Something? I dunno how long this peace is gonna last till one of them goes postal again...most likely Leni."

"Leni maybe Rita, but Luna and Lincoln seem to be doing better. It might not be a bad idea...god...I still can't believe they had to go through that...that gosh dang sister fight protocol of our girls...and those god damn tornadoes."

"We dropped the ball; never ever again!" Rita said sternly, looking over her hand with a frown. "What do you think the kids saw? All three were in the big one; heaven knows what they're keeping locked up from us."

"I know Rita; I try and let Lincoln know it's okay to open up to anything he may have seen or wanna get off his shoulders, and he just has this way of manipulating the conversation to steer somewhere else. Kid's good, I'll give him that," Lynn Sr huffed.

"You're just easily distractible Lynn. I hope they'll open up to us. I get this feeling they're holding something back, something big...Lincoln of all people."

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah. I went to check up in his room, and saw him just staring away blankly at this false flower. It's like...I dunno, he's associating something with it. I wanted to ask...but...I don't want to push our babies into any bad memories Lynn."

"...we're gonna have to deal with this Rita. We can't keep sitting on this forever; heaven knows Leni might need the most help since her condition."

"But we can't forget Luna and Lincoln dear. As tough as they may be, they need every bit of opportunity to be honest about what happened to them out there."

"Right honey...Oh!...Rita...looks like you got a bad hand."

"It looks like that...NOT!" Rita shouted as she got rid of her last card with a big smirk.

"OH GOSH DARN IT! ARRGHHH!" Lynn Sr pounded the bed like a complete baby.

"Don't burn all your energy for the day sweetheart; I need you ready for tonight, and you're gonna be working extra hard tonight," Rita growled, before she leaned into Lynn Sr's frame and whispered, "I'm gonna make that big hotdog of yours shoot mayonnaise all over me."

Lynn Sr shot bursts of steam out of his nose and ears, before Rita closed the gap and started to make out with Lynn Sr.

"I love you Rita."

"I love you Lynn."

As they began petting each other hard, their door suddenly flew right open loudly and unexpectedly.

"MOMMY! DADDY! ME AND LINCOLN MADE PICTIES!" Lily yelled out happily, running in at full speed, before stopping on a dime and seeing Rita and Lynn Sr making out profusely.

"LILY!" both parents yelled out in shock and embarrassment, not hearing the tiny footsteps that flew their ajarred door open; Lily looked like she saw a ghost.

"Lily? You forgot the Dumbo...WHOA! HOLY FU...WHOA!" Lincoln shouted as he saw the mashed mess that was his parents. Lily was looking up at them with complete shock. Lincoln grabbed Lily, covering her eyes.

Suddenly Lola and Lana ran in to check the commotion; they got as petrified as Lily from seeing their parents in that compromising position.

"Mommy...Daddy...what are you doing?" Lola asked.

"...triple dang it," Rita huffed out.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OUT!" Lincoln yelled out, pushing Lola and Lana out while holing a shocked Lily.

"...good lord...I TOLD YOU RITA!" Lynn Sr said in a stern shriek, Rita giving a sheepish look. Lincoln just shook his head.

"...and my brain has literally melted in my skull; next time close the door, or put a hat on it, or something you two," Lincoln said weakly, before he locked their door from the inside, then closed it.

"Hmmm...Lincoln handled that far more maturely than I would have expected," Rita opinioned.

"Told ya, he's a frickin champ! Now...wanna quickie?"

Rita gave a stinker expression, then hummed, "...hmmm...okay, but I think I should check up on Lily."

"Aah she'll be fine. Lincoln's got her, and ya know the old saying."

"What?"

"A little childhood trauma builds character, HA!"

"That's your daughter you big dummy!"

"Nah! Lily's a tough little thing, just like Lynn. And trust your baby boy some more...now about that quickie..."

Outside, Lincoln was holding a still, quiet Lily in his arms.

"Jesus...that was fucked up; no matter how old you get, it sucks seeing your parents...uuuugh...getting it on," Lincoln thought as he mentally vomited. He looked over at Lily.

"You okay Lily-bug?"

Lily weakly coughed, still comatose.

"Oh, come here Lily-bug. Don't worry, mommies and daddies like to cuddle sometimes, okeydokey?"

Lily hiccupped a couple of times.

"O...okay Lincy...Lincy? Can I watch Lola and Lana play game?"

"Of course Lily," Lincoln said with a nurturing smile as he pulled Lily; she was still locked in her place.

"Lily? What's up?"

"...carry me Lincy?"

"But you're only four feet away from the couch."

"...please?"

"Awwweee...okay Lily," Lincoln sighed in a sweet huff, picking up Lily as she held onto him tight, burying her head into his shoulder.

Lincoln could tell she wasn't going to let go anytime soon, so he sat at the other end of the couch with Lily still cuddled up to him. Luna broke her rock-focus and saw Lincoln holding Lily; she looked shaken but happy to be curled with her big brother. Luna nearly melted by how sweet that looked. But looking over everyone's slightly shocked faces, Lola's, Lana's, Lily's and to a lesser extent, Lincoln's, and seeing that her parent's room quickly reopened, their dad putting one of his wacky ties on the handle, Luna instantly got what happened.

Luna leaned over to Lincoln and Lily.

"Hey Lily? You doin good baby sis?"

Lily nodded, then shook her head, giving a mixed reaction. Lincoln patted her head.

"Lily saw something she probably shouldn't have seen, that's all," Lincoln said in a stressed huff.

Luna leaned over quickly and asked," she catch mom and dad fuckin? All of us went through it dude; sucks every time."

Lincoln rolled his eyes, then gave a partly confirming nod, then leaned in Luna's ear, "...it was getting close to that."

And to that thought he began to use two fingers and mimic a little walking person on Lily's arm, heading to her neck.

"Hmmm...I wonder if Lily-bug has any tickle spots?" Lincoln cooed comically, Lily instantly slouching her head to block her neck and trying not to smile. Lincoln let his fingers travel on her shoulders a bit more.

"Oooohh...I think I do...I do see some...tickles!" Lincoln said as he wiggled his finger on Lily's other neck, Lily now breaking out laughing and giggling; Luna was shot in the heart by how sweet this looked.

"Geez you're gonna be an awesome dad one day bro...oh shit...that's right," Luna thought in remorseful dread, that idea hitting a stone wall at a trillion miles an hour. Even if they thought in the way distant future if they were still a thing together, and chose to have a kid, how responsible would that be? They were brother and sister, and as she remembered from her biology classes at school, an incest-derived child would potentially be at severe risks genetically. Not only that, how in hell could they put the family through that ordeal? Luan might be supportive, and take on the roll as supportive aunt and caregiver, but the rest of the family? Her sisters? Their parents? Her reputation and social life? But most of all, Luna and Lincoln would basically be cursed to never be able to have kids one day with one another if they chose to settle down.

"Fuck...not cool. That's the one really fucked up thing about all this; if me and Linc ever settle down...we'd never be able to have kids together...shit..."

That got her depressed for a moment, before she decided to bury that unpleasant set of thoughts and join in on the tickling fun. She saw for a moment Lola and Lana getting more focused and back into the game again.

"And...I FOUND A TICKLES! TICKLES SPOT!" Lincoln joked loudly as Lily squirmed even more; she still didn't move, trying to avoid being tickled while still keeping her cuddled spot with Lincoln.

"NO! I GONNA TICKLE YOU LINCY!" Lily yelled happily out as she tried wiggling her fingers on Lincoln; Lincoln gave a light-hearted smirk as she tried in vain to tickle her brother on his neck, his armpit, his sides; nothing. Lily looked like she was gonna give up.

"Sorry Lily; big brother just isn't ticklish," Lincoln said in a proud tone as Lily gave a little pouty face.

"That's where you're wrong bro," Luna said. She waived her hands for Lily to rush over to her. She leaned over a bit and whispered into both Lola and Lana's ears, to which both paused their game, looked at each other with Grinch-like smiles, then at Lincoln. Lily scooted and cuddled up to Luna's arms. Luna whispered something to her, Lincoln only hearing murmurs and squeaks, then saw Lily making a big smiley face and nodding her head up in down in confirmation of something.

"...alright...what gives?" Lincoln asked with a cocked, curious expression.

"Oh...nothing...just gonna show Lily here what your weakness is," Luna said with reserved but devilish little grin on her face. Lincoln's eyes went wide as Luna crawled across the couch. Lola and Lana ran out of sight, Lily remaining in Luna's spot, just watching with a big happy grin on her face.

"Uh oh...I don't like where this is headed...what are you doing Luna?" Lincoln asked, slightly blushing as Luna inched closer to his lower body.

"Heehee...nothin...dear bro...NOW!"

Lola and Lana reached over the couch and each grabbed Lincoln's arms. Pinned and trying to get up, he nearly threw Lola and Lana straight up, but they each anchored their feet under the space of the couch, so the only thing Lincoln managed to move was the couch off its little indented spaces in the carpet.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHOA! LUNA? LOLA? LANA?...Lily?" Lincoln yelled out in a comical pleading tone. Lana, Lola and Lily just shook their heads back and forth as Luna pulled Lincoln's shirt up.

"I knew you when you were a baby, so I know exactly what makes you ticklish."

"...dang it," Lincoln huffed, before Luna started to blow a huge raspberry on Lincoln's belly button.

"AH! NO! STOP LUNA! THAT TICKLES! NOT FAIR! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"All's fair in tickle battles dude, right little dudette?"

Lily just smiled nefariously.

"...et tu Lily?" Lincoln huffed out with a low, defeated smile, before Luna blew another round of raspberries, Lola and Lana nearly losing their grip from laughing so hard at Lincoln, their older brother, being tickled by their even older sister.

"HA HA! LINCOLN'S TICKILISH! LINCOLN'S TICKILISH!"

"NOT FUNNY YOU TWO!" Lincoln shouted out in a struggled laugh.

Then it hit him; Luna was making those raspberry's lower along his abdomen, dangerously lower past his belly button...towards his pant-line.

Luna's arm and nerve-warping raspberry's were just starting to cause Lincoln's blood supply to begin flushing down towards his groin. Lincoln blushed as he felt something beginning to expand, and so did Luna.

She gave a wink, then a quick flicker of her eyes towards his crotch.

"Alright girls, that's enough. If I keep tickling our bro like this...he might explode."

Lincoln whimpered slightly from the deep innuendo, before Lana jokingly yelled out, "IN A MILLION ITTY BITTY PIECES OF OVERLOAD TICKLES ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Lincoln wiped the sweat off his forehead, then gave a stern look at Luna.

"Too close," Lincoln mouthed. Luna just shrugged her shoulders and winked at Lincoln. Lily laughed several times, then headed back to the dining table and came back, with Lincoln's moon drawing.

"LUNA! SEE? IT'S LUNA!"

"...what's that Lilyster?"

"...LINCY DREW DA MOON!" Lily happily shouted, then giving Luna Lincoln's sketched color drawing. She instantly noticed how all the white was being blended with the menagerie of purple and white shades.

Lincoln blushed as he saw Luna give a sweet half-eyed smile to it.

"This is rad little dudette. Bro sure knows his way around purple and violets, don't ya?" Luna asked with a very subtle, playful tone that bordered on promiscuousness. Again she laden her comment with a tone of implying more than the picture illustrated, even if in Luna and Lincoln's reality, there was more.

"...not here rocker girl," Lincoln whispered, before Lily took the picture back and ran to the kitchen. Lily then proceeded back to work on her Dumbo coloring book in the dining room. Lincoln was lost in the gaze from Luna; there was this insidious look of lust forming in her expression.

"...oh shit. What the hell is this horny crazy rocker thinking of now?" Lincoln thought as he surveyed Luna's scoping eyes; she seemed to focus on his lower legs.

Luna leaned down and whispered again into the twin's ears, this time both giving little demon smiles. Luna then gave a demon smile herself.

"...WHAT!?"

"Lola? Lana? Did you know that Lincoln has very ticklish...," Luna paused, before leaning down and grabbing one of Lincoln's legs forcibly, then wiggled her fingers delicately on the underside of Lincoln's foot.

"...FEET!" Luna roared out in surprise as Lincoln suddenly squirmed like never before. He tried wiggling his legs and repressing his struggled awkward laughter, but Luna's grip was tight as she pressed her fingers even harder in the bare underside of Lincoln's foot.

"AAH! HAAHAHAUHH! I SWEAR I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS LUNA! I SWEAR! YOU'LL BE THE ONE BEING TIC-AAHAHHGHGHGHG...GOD IT TICKLES! AH MY FEET! AUGGHGG MY FEET!" Lincoln yelled as he cried out tears from laughing and struggling so hard.

Luna suddenly let go. Lincoln flipped over the couch and hid behind the back.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE!" Lincoln bellowed out in jest with a discombobulated smile inadvertently forming on his face. He tried feigning outrage and roaring displeasure. But he secretly loved this.

Luna just let out a proud smile as Lincoln slowly curled back onto the couch, tucking his feet under the covers out of Luna's sight. Luna just wiggled her fingers at him like she was ready for round three, and it caused his hair on the back of his neck to raise right up and to curl his toes in on themselves.

"I will get you Luna," Lincoln huffed in a defeated smile, then thought, "...dang it! I hate having ticklish feet. I gotta find out if Luna has a ticklish spot on her, somewhere...besides down there," Lincoln thought as he blushed from remembering what he did to Luna...his dream come true moment. It crossed his mind again, and his whole body suddenly became awash in a tsunami of blood flow and torrents of nervous tension.

"No...no...not now," Lincoln begged as he tried to pretend he was watching Lola and Lana play their game, then checked over everyone to make sure Lily was okay and not spouting off obscenities in her endless array of impressions. Lincoln tried to keep his eyes off Luna.

It wasn't working; he was getting a powerful urge to go down on her again.

"Shit...SHIT! NOT NOW LOUD! YOUR PARENTS ARE ALREADY DOING THAT!"

Lincoln tried to re-direct his spastic electricity; he leaned over without looking at Luna and whispered to her, "I swear I will get you by the end of tonight moon-girl; that's a promise. I will find out where and how on you you're ticklish."

"Sure ya will bro...sure ya will," Luna said in a singing tune, before she leaned over and said, "by the way dude, can I have another one?"

"Another what? A round to torture me and humiliate me? No thanks," Lincoln growled in fun, before Luna shook her head, then slipped one her boots off.

She looked around cautiously for a moment, towards Lily, then Lola and Lana, at their parent's bedroom, then all around all the spaces again; she grinned.

"Talkin about a massage...for my sore feet. Later, promise mate?" Luna whispered, sticking her bare foot in Lincoln's lap.

"...hmmmm...I guess I can hook you up...promise, but no more tickling me."

"...no promises on that Lincoln...hehe...and the foot massage may not be the only kind of massage I want...hehehe..."

* * *

Upstairs in the little genius' room, Lisa Loud was hard at work focusing her energies and preparatory work on implementing her first plan; getting Lincoln's biological production machinery in his groin to be slightly altered at the molecular genetics level.

"...dang it. I really didn't want to have to do this...CURSES! This will be one of the biggest tests of my scientific and situational control methods besides my long term temporal experience memory analyzer. But...at the very least I have some degree of retracting any negative results that might come about from this."

Lisa huffed in her shoulder as she rested her forehead on her lab bench. She just finished priming her genetic re-wiring nanotech sample digitally, but was missing several incomplete, important pieces of biological data and pieces of Lincoln's gametes, the specific codes of DNA and eventual RNA that would need to be filtered out.

"Filtering out the similar gene codes and sequences between Lincoln and Luna is tantamount to genetically modifying Lincoln's sperm cells...even if this was the least risky of the possible options in her mind to control this wildfire of incest approaching, the risks are still catastrophic in and of themselves, particularly for Lincoln."

She wanted to be one-hundred percent sure this would work; fat chance of that ever being the case, as even her best experiments could have only ninety-nine point ninety-nine, nine nine, nine nine percent probabilities of success, replicability and reproducibility, and an even smaller probability of ninety-five percent likelihood of this one in particular working without any long term affects. The memory and experience analyzer trials and experiments had even lower probabilities of success...pitiful probabilities, which is why she'd be focusing nearly all her time and energy for the next two weeks on this endeavor.

This was a major gamble on Lincoln's biological constitution, but given how dire and extreme the situation among her elder siblings had gotten up to this point, it terrified Lisa that Lincoln and Luna might unwittingly produce a doomed child in an asinine attempt in making love. And Lisa was relatively certain neither might go for aborting the fetus.

"I have no choice; I have to do this, for the family. I'm sorry Lincoln...hopefully there won't be too many horrific repercussions, and all I need is a sample...oh lord...GOOD GOD!" Lisa moaned out as she spilled her guts yet again, this time having a trash can right next to her if her queasiness got the better of her.

"...bleeeeck...incest...it had to be incest! WHY COULDN'T IT BE SOMETHING MORE MILD? LIKE SOCIOPATHIC TENDENCIES! OR NEEDING A BOOST IN THEIR GRADES! OR A METAPHYSICAL LAPSE IN THEIR OUTLOOK ON REALITY? Though to be fair, that last one is probably happening now too cause of these forbidden relationships...go figure."

Lisa reeled and regained her composure, wiped the chocolaty vomit off her lips, expectorated a gob of acid from her mouth and gargled on a liquid toothpaste of her design to regain the calcium on her teeth and dilute the stomach acid in her mouth.

"I need to formulate a pill to help me cope against my emotionally violent vomiting spells, otherwise I can't deal with or control this incest of my brother and sister...possibly sisters if this situation deteriorates any more...poor Luan. If there was ever a heart-broken soul on Earth, it'd probably be her. How ironic she's the comedian...and it turns out she has such degrees of sexual depravity and emotional turmoil...guess that's why comedians are statistically on average more likely to be depressed and commit suicide than the population at large."

Lisa looked over her specs one more time on procedure LLM7-5-7-5, one of Lisa's most enterprising experiments at this point besides the major project on the horizon for Luan. For this one to be successful in its extremely simple design and protocol, she had to get a sample of Lincoln's...sperm...a semen sample.

"...and that's why C-137 drinks...why I need more chocolate than usual...goodness...well...for new frontiers of scientific understanding, I must do this. But most importantly, I have to keep them safe...curse my primitive sibling kinship...curse it to hell!"

As Lisa permitted her mind to grapple with the prospect of somehow acquiring a sample of Lincoln's...gametes, she thought for a moment in determining how she could acquire it without either Lincoln or Luna knowing about it, how she could secretly get it. It wasn't an easy task, given that such fluids don't just emanate spontaneously.

"Hmmm...well, if he's like most teenagers his age, he should have wet dreams; that would make sample collection quite simple, though extremely awkward...but I need the sample ASAP, or I could lose time in intercepting the...unionizing process between Lincoln and Luna...waiting for him to fall asleep, hoping he could have one of those moments of subconscious...DNA shooting...ohhh my stomach...come on Lisa...you can do this...you can do this...if you can come up with gifts based on inventions after inve...THAT'S IT! BY GEORGE! THAT'S HOW I'LL DO IT!"Lisa roared out in happiness and joy.

She frantically ran over to a chest drawer.

"Wanted to give each one to a family member for their birthday, but giving them all out now and isolating Lincoln and Luna with their gifts...yeah...yes...IMPERIAL! This is the plan; now I just need to set it in action."

Lisa gave a sigh of relief, now feeling confident in her coming scientific and kinship experiment; it was her mission to save the family, covertly, scientifically, and if she played her cards right, would solve one major problem all in one go.

"I will do it...I WILL PERMANENTLY AND POSTIVELY ALTER THE DNA IN YOUR SPERMATOZA GAMETES LINCOLN!...whoa...that is utterly disgusting of me to be proud of...but I'm almost proud in how I'm going to be able to implement this experiment. Even with a house of nine other siblings...well actually seven, given that Leni left for somewhere and Luan left when we got home...still wonder what that was about...I'll get this under control, no problem...I hope."

* * *

Back downstairs Lincoln managed to get under control his urges, and Luna was now laughing at how absurdly good Lola had gotten at beating Lana's character in their video game. Lincoln was cheering the pink-clothed, dainty princess while Luna was ironically cheering yet laughing at the extremely frustrated Lana. The dials and knobs on her game controller were being crushed to their maximum limit, and she still pressed harder and harder.

"No no NO NO NO! I'M GONNA WIN THIS LOLA! NO ONE STOPS MY FROG DRAGON! NEVER PINK WHIMP!"Lana yelled out in defiance to her status and score on the bottom screen.

"AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN FROG-BUTT!" Lola yelled out viciously yet joyfully as she did several more combo moves.

"I'm so proud of you," Lincoln said with glee and a tear in his eye as he could get a feel for the little knobs and gears of strategy Lola was implementing. It was just like how he played his video games, and Lola made it her own style with a touch of Lincoln's mental mechanics.

"COME ON DUDE! DON'T LOSE TO A FREAKIN CHARACTER WEARING DAINTY PINK! YA GOT A HUGE FROG-DRAGON CHARACTER!? USE THAT SHIT!" Luna yelled out in a mix of roaring but nurturing assistance. Lana just got a more possessed, an angry and determined look on her. Lincoln looked over with a slightly disapproving look at Luna.

"Language Luna; they're nine."

"We're a competitive family, so? And I heard pink dudette Lola talking like a truck driver the other day; some well mannered princess pageant contestant she turned out to be."

"Shut up Luna!" Lola mumbled as she almost stumbled from that psyche-out moment. Luna laughed, Lana smiled at Lola missing a punch, but Lola came back even stronger than before.

"That's it...THAT'S IT! NOW LOLA!" Lincoln squealed out.

"DUDE! BLOCK IT! SHE'S GONNA USE THAT TIARA ON YA!" Luna yelled back defiantly in trying to help steer Lana. Lana blocked the move from Lola's princess character, only for the character to pop out of nowhere from above and land on the head of the frog dragon. Lola then quickly sliced the head off, winning the final round.

"...HAHA! YEEEAAAAHHHHHH! I WIN! I WIN!" Lola yelled out in roaring triumph as Lincoln picked her up and held her high up in the air, throwing her up and down in triumph.

Lana just gave the ultimate stink face and evil eye to Lincoln and Lola. Luna leaned down to her.

"It's alright Lana; that frog-dragon character is more badass anyways."

"...you really think so Luna?"

"Heck yeah little dudette! It's sweet! Might want you to draw me a picture of that with Lily over there if ya got a sec. Mind if I want to put it on my wall? And put Hops in it; he's a cool little frog dude too."

"Awee...thanks Luna," Lana said sweetly, smiling as she gave a cuddle hug to Luna, before jumping off and heading to the jumping pile that was Lincoln and Lola.

"No hard feelings, huh twinkle toes?" Lana asked Lola with her hand out.

"You gotta admit, that was the most epic win for a princess in a game you've ever seen," Lola said as she let Lincoln sit on the carpet so she could wiggle down off his shoulders.

"Yeah...I admit...BUT I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT NEXT ROUND! THREE OUT OF FIVE!"

"DREAM ON FROG-KISSER!"

"Girls?" Lincoln asked in a slightly more mature tone. This caught Luna's attention.

"...we're just playing Lincy," Lola said, as Lola and Lana gave each other tiny punches, before hugging each other with cinnamon-like sweetness. Lana then pulled Lola over to the table and said she should draw their video game characters so Luna could do something with them, like hang them in Luna's room, or hang them on the already clogged refrigerator of Lily, Lola and Lana's drawings, and the one by Leni still up.

Lincoln took a breather and collapsed on the couch. Luna got off the couch for a moment, paused the game and changed the channel, putting on Netflix and playing a documentary on The Beatles.

"Dude...I was born in the wrong time man...bloody hell."

"Weren't we all Luna?"

"Oh...OH! This is it!" Luna said excitedly as she pulled Lincoln in a tight embrace as the documentary started playing a song on it.

"Oh...oooooohhhhhh my god...I love this song Lincoln!" Luna said with an exasperated tone, humming with this tune.

"This is it! This version! Ya can't find if anywhere virtually anymore...God damn I love this song Lincoln!"

"Sounds...really spacey, like it's about space."

"It's called Across the Universe; it's their most...for me, cosmic and uplifting song. Oh man...hear them lyrics Lincoln? Bloody hell, I just... _Jai guru deva, om_ _..._ _Nothing's gonna change my world_ ," Luna paused, mimicking the acoustic guitar picking motions, before she continued on, " _Nothing's gonna change my world_ _..._ _Nothing's gonna change my world_ _..._ _Nothing's gonna change my world."_

"Ya really like this song Luna?"

"It's...it's actually the first rock song I listened...that made me think of you."

"Me? So, like, when you just listened to a rock song after that McSwagger concert?"

"Not quite; I heard pops playing this in the car on the way to a store when I was little, before me hero McSwagger called me up and I knew what I wanted to do. I pestered Pop-pop for a long time to see if he could tell me what song that was. Finally he found an old vinyl and record player from the garage; still got that in my room ya know. That was my first major intro to the Beatles. I dunno why, but the way the song felt, it just seemed that the universe would never take my brother away...know what I mean?"

Lincoln looked at Luna with a blank expression.

"Oh man, that's such a stupid, sappy origin story for my love of the Beatles and the first rock song that made me think of you. I-"

Lincoln pulled Luna in a gentle hug; Luna seemed a bit unprepared and blushed slightly.

"I think it's sweet Luna. I'm glad this song reminds you of me; it's really cool actually."

"Thanks bro...love ya," Luna said quietly as she hugged Lincoln hard, Lincoln returning it as well, before Luna tightened her grip around his slightly slouched form, causing his face to go right into her bust.

"Whoops...sorry bro...although I could swear I felt some tongue on those boobs of mine," Luna coughed out lowly in laughter with a tinge red in her face as Lincoln flushed red.

"Who knows; maybe I can play that song for us and make it have even more feeling; maybe when you take my head off again," Luna said in a seductive whisper.

"AAAAHAHAHH! LYNN! SLOW DOWN DOWN THERE! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE MY HEAD OFF! OH GOD!" They heard Rita shout suddenly, before they heard muffles, presumably them trying to be quieter.

Lincoln and Luna's eyes shot out as their pupils contracted. They turned towards the dining table; it looked like the twins and Lily did not hear that.

"Holy fucking shit; thank goodness they didn't hear mom," a bewildered Luna mumbled as she stared in concern at the younger siblings.

"Jeez...that's gotta be where we get it from," Lincoln thought openly, Luna giving a momentary wink in the awkward environment and setting of their parents obviously doing something...intimate.

"So...we're gonna just ignore what we heard, right?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm good with that. Ain't too sexy to flirt when your pops is eatin your mum out," Luna said matter-of-factly as Lincoln keeled over in shock and disgust.

"...bleck! That's one sentence I could have gone without hearing for the rest of my life."

"Reality is full of screwed up stuff...like us," Luna chuckled out.

"Ha ha ha..." Lincoln mumbled.

"And I wouldn't change it for a second...HEY!" Luna shouted, Lincoln jumping up in surprise.

"Holy crap Luna! What? Don't scare me like that! That's Lucy's job...speaking of which...where is she?"

"I dunno, probably being spooky again, but hold that thought; I had an idea. Care to hear it dude?"

"Sure. What's on your mind rocker girl?"

"Well bro, I was thinking about using a code word for us, something between you and me...how do you feel about my little bit of Swedish?"

"Pretty good, though I don't know a thing about the Swedish language. Why?"

"Well...I wanna tell you how much I love you so much sometimes, it gets annoying not being able to do that out in the open...so I was thinking almost every time I see you, I could say, " _Herdi Verdi Verdi_."

"...you'd overload me with cuteness Luna."

"Huh?"

"I thought the way you said that Swedish stuff in that accent of yours was just too adorable," Lincoln said with a blush, "and it doesn't mean anything, does it Luna?"

"I dunno; just heard it somewhere, but don't know where, or what the heck it actually means. I just like the phrase, and want it to mean something between us. What'ya think?"

"...I like it. Let's do it!"

"ROCKIN! Hey Lincoln?"

"Hey?"

"... _herdi verdi verdi_...teeeheee!"

"Man does that phrase melt me," Lincoln said with a smile as he leaned into the couch more, placing his legs and feet on the full couch length right below Luna.

"Hmmm...ready for round three? Thought your feet were ticklish?" Luna said with a devilish grin as she wiggled her fingers closer to his feet.

"OH SHIT! Almost forgot about that," Lincoln said urgently, pulling his legs to his sides in a pretzel and placing some pillows on himself. Luna just leaned over and put her head on his pillow-covered lap. With no sign of tickling from Luna's relaxing expression and form, they both settled together and watched the Beatles documentary.

"Hey Luna?"

"Yeah Dude?"

"... _herdi verdi verdi_."

" _Herdi verdi verdi_ to you too bro...always and forever _herdi verdi verdi...verdi_."

As they settled comfortably on the couch, Lily suddenly ran to the couch with a minor look of concern on her face. Luna looked down in a nurturing tone.

"Hey Lily, what's up?"

"Luna? Are mommy and daddy making another me?" Lily asked with some reserve yet fright. Luna and Lincoln looked at each other as they heard a tinge of bed-rattling from their parent's room.

"Ah shit, she must have heard them," Luna thought in dread, "Lily probably knows by know what they're up to...shit."

Lincoln and Luna just brushed it off, and looked warmly at the little quivering Lily.

"Nah, you're too cute to replace Lily? Wanna join us up here? Little Lily-bug?" Luna asked sweetly, padding a space by her chest. Lily wiggled up and cuddled next to Luna, snug inside Luna's arms as she rested her head just around Luna's heart. Lincoln looked down and felt a warm, intoxicating feeling of peace, serenity and happiness fill him up, cuddled with his family, relaxing and ruminating the day.

"Man...this is perfect...just perfect," he thought as he basked in the moment of being in the comfort of his family, Lily curled and cuddled with the sister that holds and plays with her more than any other...the love of his life, he whimsically thought to himself.

"Aaaaaaaauuuuhhhhh...this is the life."

1:33 PM

Suddenly Lisa ran down the stairs extremely quickly, much faster than she normally does, even when hopped up on chocolate. Lily, Lincoln, Luna, Lola and Lana all looked at the genius rebound up and down the stairs, out the back door, back and forth. It happened so many times that they just phased it out of their own fields of activity. Lisa did this for about fifteen minutes, before she walked to the center area between the dining room with Lola and Lana and the living room with Lily, Lincoln and Luna.

"...ehck ehmmm...I have an announcement my fellow kin," Lisa said in a closed-eyed, confident and calm manner. She had a tiny smile on her, as though she was extremely proud and pepped for what she was about to reveal. They looked at her curiously.

"Well...besides our parental units being about as subtle as the KT event or copulating _Ovibos moschatusas_ , colloquially known as musk oxen...I've developed multiple inventions and surprises that you may all fall in love with; all of you. As you all already know, I work on a menagerie of various designs and inventions; it just so happens that as of late I have made a series of improvements to additive manufacturing of colloquial items in mass production and economized its use and applicability in the home. In fact, I've made one for all of you...but that's just a sampler."

"...huh...you made us gifts dude?" Luna asked.

"Precisely. I'm calling a family meeting to bring everyone outside. All is prepped."

"...you aren't going to be experimenting on us again, are you Lisa?" Lincoln asked in a questioning tone.

"If by mean observe your ecstatic reactions to these new inventions and toys I'm giving to each of you, then yes."

"Wait a minute...TOYS?" Lana yelled out excitedly.

"Yes indeed Lana. Scientifically they are a marvel, but in the suburban classification, they could be seen as toys, or playthings. I'd like to give one to each of you."

"YAAAAYYYY!" Lily yelled out as she ran over to hug Lisa tightly.

"HUH...yes...yaaay indeed Lily. Now we just need our parental-"

"WHOA! WHAT'D WE MISS?" Lynn Sr came screaming out of their room, running towards Lisa full speed. Rita just came out with a giddy awestruck and stupefied look on her face. Lisa and everyone else caught that.

"...ignoring that disturbing fact of reality... mom, dad? You're included as well; you each get one."

"Awe, that's so nice sweetie," Rita purred out, still looking drunk with pleasure at Lynn Sr. He was now focused on this mysterious toy or plaything Lisa was alluding to. He, Lily and Lana started bouncing up and down like jumping Chihuahuas in ecstatic wait. Rita just shook her head and thought sarcastically, "thank goodness you're not too much of a child Lynn."

"So, let us proceed to the exterior property," Lisa motioned, methodically opening the door.

Lynn Sr, Lily and Lana flew out the door, Rita and Lola walked normally, and Luna and Lincoln were coming out together, before Lisa put her hand up.

"Whoa dude, what's up?"

"Yeah, don't we get to check these out Lisa? You said everybody."

"Correct, but I have an addendum; you've...uhhh...seen these already, so the surprise would not be as concentrated."

"Huh...we seen them already little smart dudette? When? We see a lot of your funky cool gadgets," Luna said with a cool, laxed tone. Lincoln smiled from Luna's tone; Lisa gace out a huff.

"...funky...ughh...well I digress; I have two specific inventions for each of you. Luna? Lincoln? Your presents are in Luna's room. I have them already for you to view and play to your heart's content."

"Wow! That's cool Lisa. You made us special gifts?"

"Correct Lincoln. I believe you will be quite enamored with them, both of you," Lisa said with a confident little smile. Lincoln and Luna bent down and both hugged Lisa tightly.

"Awwwww...thank's Lisa."

"Yeah smarty-pants. We love ya."

"Eh ehmmm...indeed, the feelings are reciprocated. Now, I'd recommend you both head to Luna's room; your gifts are...waiting."

"Thanks dude!" Luna called out as she dragged Lincoln up the stairs.

Lisa just gave an overly confident smirk.

"So...phase one of today's sample extraction is complete. Now we just have phases two and three; stimulating the sample's extraction, then acquisition of said sample...well actually, there's going to be a fourth phase; sample processing and reverse gamete genetic code analysis...five phases...quite possibly tampering...but that'll be a cake-walk compared to what I'm about to do with Luan's hellish mental landscape."

Lisa saw Lincoln and Luna's legs and feet disappear from the corner wall as they moved at a steady rate around the corner wall up the stairs. She looked up towards the ceiling, presumably at the sky in intent, and sighed.

"I don't believe in you...but if you do exist...forgive me; I'm about to implement an extraordinarily questionable and morally unsound extraction protocol...but I believe it to be of sound intent; no malice behind it. I want to protect my family."

Lisa sighed for a moment, then headed back outside. Unknown to her, hidden inside the chimney and listening away, was Lucy Loud. She heard it all, especially Lisa's cryptic last message.

"Why did she send Lincoln and Luna upstairs to look at different gifts than the ones she's planning on giving out to all of us...I mean...besides me...sigh...forgotten again...sigh."

Lucy wiggled out of the chimney with extreme delicate ease. She looked up the stairs, then towards the exterior window. Whatever Lisa was doing, the family outside seemed to be frantically freaking out in joy by whatever inventions Lisa had on show and was allocating to them.

"They seem...happy...but it seems strange to isolate Lincoln and Luna like that from everyone else...and send them to Luna's room? Let's see...she said she made them specific gifts...what could she be alluding to?"

Lucy decided to investigate. Whatever was outside being enjoyed by most of the family could wait; this was involving Lincoln and Luna, and she promised she'd make sure she'd keep tabs on them to ensure they wouldn't do something crazy...beyond the line that was already crossed a while ago, the movie theaters, Lincoln's revelation...whatever they did last night, and covertly on the couch moments ago.

Lucy quietly walked up stairs, hiding in a corner shadow as she heard Luna by the bathroom.

"Come on dude! Ya done peeing yet? What if it's ice cream?"

"Luna, Lisa wouldn't waste her time on something like that," Lincoln said from behind the bathroom door.

"Ya never know bro. Remember those gross experiments she did with all our stoo-"

"DON'T NEED TO REMEMBER THAT LUNA!"

"Yeah, me either," Lucy thought.

Moments later Lucy heard the toilet flush, the bathroom sink turned on for some seconds, then Lincoln pop back out and walk with Luna to her room.

"Alright...ready dude?"

"Yup, let's see them."

"...I can't let them see me," Lucy thought as she ran along the wall to her room, making a quick dark flash.

"Whoa...see that Luna?"

"What?"

"Huh...nothing I guess."

"Come on bro! This is gonna be fun...I hope, unless Lisa' tricking us, but that's Luan's department."

Lucy crawled into and flew through the ventilation like never before, heading right to Luna's room, nearly cutting her hands, arms and feet in the process on various erratic rips and tears in the metal interior. Luckily she was able to effectively squirm and wiggle with surprising dexterity throughout the maze of vents.

Finally arriving at the vent entrance, coated with more dust bunnies than usual, looking through the vent cover slits she tried getting a good view of anything besides the floor in the room's center.

"They haven't gone in yet; what's taking them?"

The door suddenly swung open, revealing Luna giving Lincoln a noogie and they walked through the doorway together.

"Hmm...they're just messing around with each other like they were still only just brother and sister...sigh."

"So let's see what Lisa got u...u..uu...uuuu-" Lincoln stuttered before he paused, his whole body exploded in overjoyed happiness, "...HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP! LUNA! YOU SEE THAT?"

"...whoa...no way...NO FRICKIN WAY!" Luna yelled in a happy screech. Lincoln and Luna both jumped up high in the air in a mutual giddy hug of joy as they saw their gifts from Lisa; a new fluorescent glossy purple electric guitar for Luna, and for Lincoln a scale-model diorama of a giant monster fight with Godzilla, Gamera, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Titanosaurus, King Kong and Ultraman fighting against the collective of King Ghidorah, Gyaos, Destroyah, Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, Hedorah and Monster X.

Both Lincoln and Luna shrieked uncontrollably like preteen girls at a Jonas Brothers concert for nearly a whole minute; Lucy covered her ears in annoyance. The sounds of "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" rattled the room hard.

Still jumping up and down with glee and excitement, Luna ran to her new stylized electric guitar on Luan's bed. Lincoln ran to the corner room with the model set-up; they nearly tripped over each other from their overzealous elation.

"Dude! This thing is rockin! Full chord specs? Gyrating ability? I bet it glows in the dark...does it?" Luna asked, before clapping her hands for a moment to make the room darker.

"HEY!" Lincoln yelled out.

"Sorry bro...BUT HOLY FUCK IT GLOWS! IT GLOWS PURPLE! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

Luna clapped her hands again, turning the lights back on. Lincoln was marveling at the degree of detail and craftsmanship of the small diorama of giant monsters.

"DANG! THIS IS ONE OF THE COOLEST THINGS EVER! THE BEST FIGHTING THE BEST!" Lincoln cried out in happiness as he meticulously scanned every physiological detail and color application of the mini kaiju.

"Wow...this is even Final Wars Godzilla! He's the strongest of them all...hey...wait a minute; what's this?"

Lincoln saw in Godzilla's mouth a small USB drive, and on it a small sticky note with a message written in extremely pristine but tiny writing. Lincoln opened it all of the way up and read it out loud.

 _I hope you will find this diorama a whimsical addition to your interests and science fiction proclivities. I also hope this USB will be among the steps I take in articulating just how much I regret my role in being one of the creators of the sister fight protocol, and value you as my older brother. I do not express emotions or thoughts like these on a regular basis, but I want you to know, I do love you Lincoln. After me you are the most intellectually gifted in the house, and I know one day you will find your spark; perhaps you have, and don't even know it. Again, my sincerest apologies dear brother._

 _Love, Lisa Loud_

 _PS, I hope you enjoy your memories again._

Lincoln smiled sweetly as he held the little note; Lisa never was frank or open with her emotions, opting for the more cold, cool and unsympathetic scientist role she absorbed.

"This is a special little note...Lisa's never this...human, with any of us. I'm keeping this one," Lincoln thought warmly, "but what the heck does she mean by enjoying my memories?"

He thought about this methodically for a few moments, before seeing more writing towards the bottom.

 _PPS, I'm giving Luan a copy of the USB data; after me she's the best at keeping electronic records in the family in case you accidently bungle all my hard work._

He huffed a self depreciative laugh at himself, knowing full well he might accidently to that again in the future Whatever she meant, Lincoln had no clue, but was curious. He tucked the note in his pocket.

Lucy heard and was extremely taken aback by what she was seeing and hearing.

"Lisa Loud...having a heart and being Santa Claus...did she find out the world is ending? Sigh...she's never this open...never this amicable."

Lincoln looked over his diorama and fiddled with the USB, wondering what was on it.

"Hmmm...Luna? Mind if I borrow your laptop for a moment?"

"Sure dude; just don't download a virus onto it looking at big titty Latina girls again...hehe."

"ONE TIME LUNA! One time!"

"Sure it was one time," Luna said while giving him a sarcastic wink,"...I don't mind; fuck, I'll join ya if you want," Luna said with a cheeky grin.

"I bet you would ya horny rocker."

"...this is really uncomfortable," Lucy thought as she heard Lincoln and Luna flirting lewdly with one another, "but I got to admit; they seem to...I suppose the word is...fit? Match? It's as though their spirits have joined...sigh...and those gifts are right up their alleys. Lisa did a really good job...too good a job...HUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What's her game? She's never this nice...does she know about them?"

Lincoln popped the USB drive into the laptop, and moments later, he saw what was on it.

"...Oh...oh my god...Luna?"

"Yeah dude?" Luna said as she strummed several rippling chords.

"Luna!...Lisa found them...she got them back," Lincoln stuttered as he felt a big warm knot in his heart. He felt his face and eyes getting hot and flushed.

"...dude...you okay?" Luna asked in concern, seeing these signs as a clue to some kind of distress in Lincoln. Lincoln just shook, his back now turned away. Luna put her new guitar down and walked over to him.

He was crying...smiling and crying.

"Dude...Lincoln...what's up?"

"...it's my pictures...my photos...the ones I thought I accidently trashed years ago...they're all here."

"What?"

"I don't know how...but Lisa found all my childhood photos with you guys...look! Here's me and Lynn playing in the bathtub! And Lori feeding me ice cream! Me, Luan and a baby Lucy riding on a toy horsey ride at the mall, or a supermarket! Luna...they're all here," Lincoln said with a watery tone as he sniveled.

Luna hugged him as he clicked and scrolled through the many thousands of photos and files. Somehow, Lisa managed to retrieve them from the inferno of the electronic trash bin, from non-existence.

"Dude...Lincoln, this is probably the nicest thing Lisa's ever done for you," Luna said as she smiled along with Lincoln, cuddling with him as he silently wept at looking at the memories enrapture him like a tsunami again.

"I mean, I know it doesn't matter, cause you guys are the most important thing, not pictures, and you help me remember those times; having you guys around is enough, but for Lisa to do this?"

"Ya forgive her then bro?"

"I already forgave her; now I have some new serious respect for her."

Lucy felt mixed and conflicted. She remembered how much it devastated Lincoln to lose all his pictures, but she, Luna and everyone else were off on their own adventures for that day, leaving Lincoln and Clyde to their devices to try and replicate Lincoln's pictures and retain his memories. Later the sisters apologized to him, and started recollecting seemingly lost memories for him, things could he recall, things he couldn't, things he remembered fondly, others he'd prefer to forget.

But this level of appreciation and conscientiousness on Lisa's part seemed totally unprecedented, even after having a comet be named after someone dear to Lincoln; Lucy noted that she would have to look into that "Mary's Comet" deal eventually. Lincoln, as far as Lucy knew, did not know anyone named Mary.

Right now Lucy had this feeling that Lisa was somehow doing a scientific experiment of sorts; the methodical means were striking, subtle but striking. Only problem was...Lucy had no idea what the ends were.

"I had a bad feeling this might be the case; Lisa, are you toying with this situation just to collect your data and use this for whatever twisted purpose you have? If so...I can't let you do this," Lucy thought, staring at the deathly cold metal ventilation plate in front of her. Suddenly she heard Lincoln give a quick whimper from below.

"What the...what are these files?" Lincoln asked. Luna looked with him on the screen as well; they were video files. He had no such types on in his repository of family pictures, just photos.

"Look bro, there's a word document saying _open me_."

Lincoln opened up the document file and read it out loud.

" _These were not part of your previous lost records, but I stumbled upon them; I suspect someone in the family may have accidently deleted them at some point while being on the computer. Either way, I think you will enjoy these home recordings, especially recording four."_

"Hmm...wonder what she's talkin about Linc," Luna said curiously as Lincoln pressed on the file labeled _recording four_.

The view came on to a slightly younger Lynn Sr with more hair on his head; he gave the camera a cross-eyed look. Lincoln and Luna both laughed at that.

"Ah yeah! Family video!" Luna said with a punch in the air. Lincoln smiled as he wiped his tears.

Lynn Sr gave another funny look into the camera, then puffed out pseudo duck lips, then was pulled by their mother Rita, hips not looking nearly as wide in the hip department.

"Aww honey? I was giving the camera a handsome show! It needs some personlynnality, haha, get it?"

"That can wait dear; look what I just found!" Rita squealed quietly out of shot.

As Lincoln and Luna watched, they saw Rita and Lynn Sr traverse the Loud House from a different time, a little over twelve years ago.

In one shot they saw a seven year old mini- Lori in a baby-blue single dress, playing with a toy phone and pretending to talk to invisible friends on the couch. Leni's six year old self was sitting at the single couch chair with a big giant happy smile on her face, wearing a mint green dress, trying on shoes and hats that were much too big for her; Rita's shoes dangled right off her tiny feet as Lynn Sr's hats covered her head; Leni's wavy hair was abnormally long, almost all the way to her lower back. By the single dining room table was Luan's four year old form with slightly baggy hair in a yellow scrunchy; she was jumping up and down, playing invisible hopscotch with lines marked in the dining room carpet. A three year old Lynn with a thick head of hair wearing nothing but a diaper was running and wiggling around the little laughing Luan the entire time, mumbling and bumbling words out that had no intelligibility; she was as happy as could be running around Luan's hopscotch playing.

"Oh my god that is so CUTE! You all were so tiny at one time!" Lincoln said with a giddy tone, "but...I'm kinda wondering where you are Luna."

"Hmm...maybe I was with pop-pop; who knows?" Luna opinioned, before they saw the camera turn widely.

"SSSHhhhhh!" Rita said to Lynn Sr as they approached their room. The opened the door slightly, and the parents did silent "EEEEEEEEEE's" by the site. Luna and Lincoln couldn't believe what they were seeing.

On Rita and Lynn Sr's bed, was a one year old baby Lincoln in a diaper, head draped in his infamous white fluffy and long, wavy hair. He was being cuddled and held by a five year old Luna Loud, who herself had extremely long brunette hair that went down her back. She had on her an overly conservative and girly purple dress with tiny purple stockings on, and was singing a little song as she cuddled with the cooing baby. Lynn Sr zoomed in the footage to get a better look.

" _Oh bruthy Lincy, so sweet and cute, your smile makes my toes wiggle in a boot_ ," little Luna sang in a sing song for the babbling, happy Lincoln. " _Soft_ _white hair, so fluffy, fuzzy and wuzzy, you're my bruthy wuthy_...ooohh...how...how bout dis Lincoln?" Luna asked with a tiny smile as she held Lincoln up in her arms and cradled him even more, beginning to rock him back and forth.

The camera suddenly turned around.

"Look at my sap of a husband," Rita said with a big smile as Lynn Sr was tearing up with a big, quivering smile.

"Shut up Rita, and turn the camera back! This is gonna stay in our family forever!"

The camera refocused again on little Luna and baby Lincoln. Suddenly Lori, Leni carrying a stuffed rabbit and Luan carrying a bumbling three year old Lynn ran inside their room, looking from the foot of the bed and watched silently as Lincoln was beginning to shut his eyes ever so slightly, yawning little baby yawns. Little Luna began singing so soothingly and cutely.

" _Da milky way upon the heavens, is twinkling just for you. We all love you so very...so very, very much. My little angel bruther, so cuddly and sweet...I'll take care of you, forever and ever...and that's a promise I'll always... forever...will keep._ "

"Another song Luna. It's so totesies cuties," little Leni said as she awkwardly crawled up and cuddled along the side of Luna to watch Lincoln slowly closing his eyes. Lori gave a little impatient huff, but crawled up as well, sitting next to Leni. Luan struggled on the other side of the bed to lift little Lynn up. Lynn crawled on all fours slowly to the baby Lincoln, babbling quietly, before Luan wiggled herself up on the bed; she fell right off and almost caused a thud, to which the camera angle went sporadic as Rita and Lynn Sr rushed over to help her.

"I'm okay," little Luan squeaked, before Lynn Sr picked her up and placed her on the bed; she cuddled to the diminutive Lynn, who was watching like a hawk baby Lincoln's eyes get heavier and heavier.

"Please Luna?" Luan asked, leaning over Lynn into Luna's ear with a big begging smile.

Little Luna hummed a moment, seemingly thinking of something on the spot; baby Lincoln wiggled his fingers into a content little curl, gripping Luna's little fingers as he drifted off in Luna's arms.

Luna saw the tiny spark in her little version's eyes light off; it made Luna start feeling tears well up.

" _It's funny, little Lincy...it's funny, little dude...Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn, mommy and daddy too...and all our other brothers and sisters who you will see go, goo goo... we will always love you, till everything is blue...no matter what ever happens, when bad things go boo...we will always be there, my widdle white-haired dew... I'll always be there...and I will always love you."_

It was apparent that Lynn Sr was crying happily behind the camera; Rita was looking at Luna with such a proud motherly expression.

"That was like, so pwetty Luna," Leni said sweetly as she gave the little Luna and the baby Lincoln packaging she was holding a small gentle hug.

"Thank you Leni," Luna replied, before Leni, Lori, Luan and Lynn cleared the bed and slowly headed for the door. Heavy pitter-patter of the stairs could be heard from the room. Rita suddenly gently climbed into the bed next to Luna and Lincoln. Luna looked up with a curious expression.

"Thank you so much for getting him to sleep Luna; your little brother Lincoln really likes your voice," Lynn Sr said, trying to reel in his teary choking. Rita leaned down and picked Lincoln up out of her lap.

"Mommy...Mommy? Are you taking Lincy to sleeping time now?"

"Yes deary, mommy had a rough day at work; time for us all to go to beddy-by time now, okey-dokey?"

"I...I guess so, but can I sleep here with Lincy and you instead? I promise I'll be quiet. Please?"

"Sorry sweetie, Lincoln kept us up all night on a tiny noise from Leni, and needs his beauty rest, and you still need to get use to your new room," Rita said as she pulled Lincoln from their grasp.

"Say goodnight Luna baboona," Lynn Sr said, before Luna was taken off the bed and put on the floor. Lynn Sr set the camera on the bed; it caught the little Luna Loud, her lower lip quivering and puffed out, and her eyes getting red, tears rolling down her tiny freckled-cheeks.

"Awe kiddo, don't be like that? It's bedtime, and we all have to hit the hey. You'll see him tomorrow, I promise," Lynn Sr said supportively with absolute nurture in his tone.

"I...I know...I hope," little Luna sniveled out in a trembling quiver. Lynn Sr picked her up and held her as she silently cried in his shoulder, "...but I wanted to be with Lincy."

"Ohh...Luna? How about you give him a big goodnight kiss before bed. Would you like that?" Rita said as she patted for little Luna to come over.

Little Luna rubbed her eyes and awkwardly said, "o..okay."

Little Luna wiggled from Lynn Sr's grasp and bent her head down to give her mother a hug, then gave a tiny little hug to the sleeping baby Lincoln.

"Goodnight little brother...I love you," little Luna said quietly as she gave him a soft tiny kiss on his forehead.

"Sweetie, you're going to be such a wonderful big sister to him; I know it," Rita said as she cuffed little Luna's chin. She sniveled, but gave a little smile and said, "thank you mommy."

Suddenly from the corner of the camera, popped little four year old Luan, running along the side of the bed.

"Luna? We gotta go to bed!" Luan said jumping quietly up and down, before Luan suddenly wiggled on the bed slowly, leaning forwards to give Lincoln a little kiss on his forehead as well, then grabbed Luna's hand.

"Come on Luna, please don't be a saddy-pants. We'll sleep in my bed. Wanna look at funny pictures with me under the covers with our light?"

"...okay," little Luna mumbled to Luan with a tiny smile forming. Luan pulled her as Lynn Sr walked with them, all disappearing from the site. Lynn Sr looked down and gave a goofy grin; he realized he left the camera on the whole time.

"Yup, definitely gonna save this for when the kids get older," he opinioned softly as he focused the camera on Rita cuddled up to a sleeping baby Lincoln; she petted his hair and closed her eyes, keeping her forehead near his, and placed pillows behind and all around her to anchor baby Lincoln in a soft, safe zone to not fall off should he wake up without waking up Rita or Lynn Sr.

"...my little boy," Rita whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Lynn Sr turned around the camera to his face; he was crying with a big have smile on his face again.

"If you're watching this future me, and are having a bad day or one of the kids is pushing you around...more than one at once most likely, watch this. Remember, they're always worth it bud. This place is heavenLynnly...hehe, get it? But that woman...she's your world bud...they all are, and my little boy."

"Daddy? Are you talking into the camera again," little Luan asked with a tiny, squeaky voice. Luna was standing next to her with an awkward, uncomfortable face.

"...yeah sweetie...daddy does silly things, ya know? Come on, let's get you two to bed. Is Lynn with Lori and Leni?"

"Yuppy duppy daddy; she's sleeping between Lori and Leni," little Luan replied back with a skip as they all climbed up the stairs one by one. Their feet, barring Lynn Sr's, were so much tinier and dainty, their steps softer, and most prominently, Luna's cadence and personality seemed totally different. She was such a nervous, timid looking girl walking along, with not a hint of relaxation or chill in her body. She only seemed relaxed with Luan holding her hand as she mumbled little words.

As they got up to the second floor, Lynn Sr opened the baby gate crossing the stairs, let Luna and Luan pass, then closed it. He put the camera on the hallway table as he opened up Luna and Luan's room; it couldn't be seen, only their door.

"Alrighty girls; daddy loves you. Goodnight, sleep-tight, and don't let the bugs bite," he said as he picked up both Luan and Luna, giving them little kisses and tender hugs, before putting them back on the ground.

Luan wiggled in the room; Luna stayed by the door.

"Sweetie?"

"Daddy...is Lincoln going to be okay?"

"Okay? What do you mean Luna-baboona?"

"...well...I heard grandpa say that...something is wrong with him...his white hair...grandpa said he may not be my brother, like he meant it...Daddy...I'm scared for Lincy; I don't wanna lose my baby brother," Luna mumbled out in a cry as tears came down again.

Lynn Sr huffed out in an annoyed tone, "...dad."

He bent down and picked up little Luna again, rocking her back and forth.

"Sweetie, understand your grandpa is...a little silly. He doesn't understand that Lincoln is perfectly alright; he's the healthiest little baby you could ask for. So if he tells you stuff like that again, you come to me, alright?"

"Ok...okay daddy...so Lincy is okay?"

"Lincy is okay Luna. Your white-haired baby brother is rockin well and to the max, now, time for bed. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you to daddy...night-night."

And little Luna jarred the door open slightly, letting some of the hallway's night light filter in. Lynn Sr grabbed the camera momentarily and poked it in; little Luna was crawling under the covers where Luan had her light on.

"Thank goodness for you Luan; you're like a bottomless pit of bubbly joy; Luna really needed someone like you...and you," Lynn Sr suddenly growled lowly. The camera whiplashed at a family photo of a much younger looking Lynn Sr, and alongside him, looking stoic, angry and uncaring, was Lynn Sr's father.

"...only thing you ever did good was hand me down Vanzilla to me...you hippie prick...some hippie you turned out to be anyways," he said lowly at the picture. His father had on hippie clothing and a peace sign.

"I know who you really are...fucking asshole...hypocrite...everything about you was a sham you child-abusive dirtbag wad...I really need to convince Rita to not let him near our children anymore...ever...putting bad thoughts into my kids heads, MY LUNA!" he mumbled loudly, before regaining his composure. He took the picture off the wall, opened up the back corner closet that would one day become Lincoln's room, and threw it in their without concern for breaking it.

"...dang it...why couldn't I have a dad like Albert? Well, he's my father-in-law at least, and the best grandfather you could ask for...double dang it...just ruined all this perfectly good footage with a painful walk down memory lane; gotta edit out this part. Otherwise...this is gonna be a wonderful family video."

Lynn Sr walked to Lori and Leni's room. He peeked in, zooming in on Lori and Leni; between them was a snoring little three year old Lynn. Leni and Lori each had a hand on her shoulders to keep watch.

"You two are so amazing, thank you girls...my little angels," Lynn Sr mumbled happily, before leaving their door jarred.

He turned the camera onto himself, giving a tired but true, happy smile.

"When you're watching this Lynn...me, Lynn Sr anyways, or anyone, even Lynn Jr, just know I have the best family in the world, and at the rate me and Rita...love each other, wink, we're gonna have so many more; I love you all, so, so much, no matter what."

Then the tape cut out.

Nothing more.

As the home video cut black, followed by the play screen, Lincoln gave a happy little cough, rubbed the last few tears off his face and wiggled up.

"Boy...that was something. Man did we veer off from just being siblings, hahahahaah...eh Luna? Kinda curious though about dad's dad, our paternal grandpa; never met the guy myself; I guess he wasn't such a cool guy, but seems like you met him Luna...eh Luna? L-Luna?...Luna?"

Lincoln looked over; Luna was curled in a ball with a guilty look, teary-eyed; she looked as though she committed a murder.

"Luna? Luna, what's wrong? Was it too much down memory lane or something?"

Luna just stayed silent; she stared at the black play screen on her and Luan's laptop.

"Lincoln...dude? Have...have I been raising you, just so I can have you? Take advantage of you? Have I been grooming you? Since you were a baby? Am...am I really that fucked up?"

"...WHAT!?" Lincoln roared out in surprise. He never expected Luna to give this kind of reaction from seeing footage of them so young together.

"Luna, what do you mean? You were being an awesome big sister to me back then when I was in diapers, ya know? Singing with me, playing with me, brother and sister stuff...and you were only five years old!"

"But bro...was I just subconsciously taking care of you all my life...just to be with you?" Luna asked in a quivering lip, looking like her younger counterpart from the video, but aged up significantly. She looked like she was about to fall apart.

"Damn it; she still feels guilty about us...she's the big sister, so I guess this still sort of tortures her that she feels like she's breaking a fundamental huge trust rule...I mean I feel like that sometimes since I'm the protective brother...but still, it's not like Luna's younger self was prepping and coddling me ready for any of this," Lincoln thought as Luna began to cry into her knees.

"I...I'm suppose to protect you! I'm suppose to keep watch of you, keep you safe...AND I GO WANTING TO HAVE SEX AND ROMANTIC DEALS WITH YOU? YOU'RE NOT EVEN AN ADULT YET? I'M FUCKED!"

Luna really let loose on the water works; somehow the home video set off these remnant but still present, powerful insecurities deep in her soul about her relationship with Lincoln.

"God damn it! I'm sorry bro! I just...I hope I'm not the fucking monster I think I am...I'm suppose to keep you safe...always be there for you, ya know?"

Lincoln bent down and wrapped Luna up in his arms as she started crying.

Lucy meanwhile was crying silently herself as she saw this happening before her eyes; she never saw any of this video footage of the family before she or any of the younger sisters were born. It strangely made her so happy on the inside to see her big sisters like that. But she was still humbled and taken back by how guilty and lamentful Luna seemed to be still for starting a relationship with her little brother.

"Luna, please...please don't cry...I...I understand now...you're honest...you're truthful to him about your feelings...you love him, more than just regular love...that's all that matters," Lucy squeaked out silently. She brushed her pitch black hair from her face, smudging the tears from her brilliant dark ocean blue eyes.

"You really do care about him...and you're still sad about feeling like you forced Lincoln in this situation...but I don't think Lincoln feels like he was forced," Lucy thought, as she smiled seeing Lincoln wrapping his arms around the crying Luna supportively, pulling her in his lap as he rocked her back and forth like she did for him all those years ago; it was kinda funny seeing him this do this to Luna, who was still taller and bigger than him.

"Luna, please don't cry like this," Lincoln warmly said as he got Luna to lay her cheeks on his chest.

"I'm sorry dude...I...I didn't mean to fall apart like this; seeing me take care of you like that...I dunno why, but it made me think of so, so many things about the last few weeks and...our future."

"Let's just take it one step at a time then Luna. We got lots of time to grow into this."

"But dude...I feel like I'm making you grow up faster than you should. You shouldn't be dealing with this kinda crap right now...FOR FUCKS SAKES YOU'RE ONLY FOURTEEN!"

"I think I can see myself as, A, a pretty matured fourteen year old, and B, ...one of the luckiest fourteen year old guys of all time. I mean, look at you Luna?"

"What?"

"Please excuse me for being a little...horn-doggish, but Luna...you're hot, you're so fucking hot it's ridiculous; you're like one of the hottest girls I know, if not _the_. But ya know, that's just icing on the cake with you. You, as you are, ya know? Your personality, you...you, who you are, is who I'm in love with Luna. You're my cake...my yummy vanilla cake."

Luna blushed but partly frowned, looking the other way; she still looked guilty and lamentful.

"God damn it that home video did a number on her...crap!" Lincoln thought guilty.

"Don't torture yourself like this. If anything, I'm breaking my role being your little brother who's suppose to protect you from everything...even me."

"No Lincoln. I, I feel safe and happy when I'm with you...even if we're in the middle of a huge fucking twister, about to be bloody pancaked into a building," Luna said trying to inject a tinge of humor, even though she choked a teary tremble.

"What I mean is Luna, by loving you more than just as a sister."

"But I'm your big sis dude. It's worse for me cause I helped raise you since you were born. I'm...I'm sorry I brought the mood way down bro. I just...I just have this horrible fucking feeling that I was raising you and looking out for you, just in the hopes in becoming more than a regular brother and sister dynamic deal with you...that'd make me a fucking pedophile...god I'm so fucked up...I am a pedophile dude..."

"Fuck that label Luna! I don't agree with it. Hell, our president is like twenty-five years older than his wife! There's four years difference between us; that's an atom in time. Four years, and you'd still go to prison? Screw that. I'll never let anyone take you away from me Luna, no matter what. That bullshit age deal about statutory rape is fucked, and to me, not applicable; you're not raping me Luna, I know it. Period! And what if I was eighteen and you were twenty-two? We'd still be doing incest. And ya know...for a while I thought my sexual thoughts were akin to me raping you, but they're not; it's mutual between us."

"But...these thoughts Linc...they keep popping up over and over again...and you're still so young dude?"

"...these thoughts really affect you still Luna? That much?"

"Yeah bro. It's like...I dunno, I guess I think I may have been too good for bad reasons. I mean, I hope I didn't raise you just so you'd fall for me. That'd feel like the ultimate betrayal to our trust and honesty, ya know?"

"Well...there's nothing to it Luna. You never had feelings like that for me when we were younger, right?"

"Hmm...no, I don't think so," Luna whimpered as she wiped some tears and began controlling herself.

"You were just being a very protective, caring loving sister, but only as an awesome sister. I know the others helped take care of me over time, but you? I always thought you were really always there for me, and based on that home video when I was a baby, I'm guessing my hunch was right."

"Yeah?"

"You coddled and cared for me, and you weren't exactly thinking about being more than brother and sister with your baby brother who was in diapers. You took care of me Luna, for the sake of bonding with me as a sibling...and I feel safe with you too," Lincoln said as he nuzzled his face in Luna's shoulder, resting his head on her chest.

"You didn't raise baby me to eventually fall in love with you Luna; you're not that kind of person. I mean, that's one of the reasons why I think I'm in love with you so much...it's different. Yeah, maybe a little fucked in society's eyes, but fuck society! We're not harming anyone. You raised me cause you loved me...not that kind of love, but you know what I mean. You're a rockin, stellar, cosmic big sister, understand?"

Luna stayed silent, thinking silently and contemplatively.

"Understand Luna?" Lincoln asked a tad more forcefully but in concern.

"Al...alright Lincoln...I understand."

"There's absolutely nothing to your thoughts Luna, know why?"

"Why Lincoln?"

"Because...I reciprocated them independently without you even knowing, and most importantly... _herdi verdi verdi_ Luna...just like that song," Lincoln said lowly as he looked in her vulnerable eyes, coughing slightly before gently singing, "... _Nothing's gonna change my world...Nothing's gonna change my world..._ "

Luna hiccupped, before she made a big, teary-laden smile and sang with Lincoln, "... _Nothing's gonna change my world...Nothing's gonna change my world._ "

"Nothing's gonna change my world Luna...cause you're my world," Lincoln happily said as Luna gave a cry-chuckle in a cuffed hand. She wiped some of her tears off and looked into his eyes.

"You are way, way too mature for your age dude, and you're always so sweet Lincoln; you know how to be such the sweetest, most thoughtful thing around dude...one of the reasons why I fell for you."

"Well I have been trying to be less selfish and self-centered like my younger self could be, and it's the same with me Luna; your vibe is so intoxicating and positive, and the way you're always taking care of us, now, back then, so gingerly, so...so motherly...not what I mean...Oedipus complex...yuck...but you know what I mean."

"Lincoln...this is gonna sound so clichéd dude...but you rock, seriously, you know that?"

"I try," Lincoln said in a chuckle, mock-rocking a guitar for Luna.

"I mean it dude. I mean...you literally are Rock N Roll incarnated to me...how I feel about ya bro."

"Awww...thanks Luna," Lincoln smiled with a blush, before he felt his neck being wrapped in Luna's arms, his lower body being pulled down.

Luna pulled herself down, now on her back, Lincoln lying on top of her.

"One day dude; one day, when you and me are ready, we're gonna rock each other's world so hard we'll melt into putty in each other's bodies; our souls are gonna bloody traverse the stars and meld together to make a whole other universe," Luna huffed out in a whisper, before she pulled Lincoln's head down and started to tongue his mouth. Lincoln giggled as he began to wax and wane with Luna's making out, happy and excited Luna was getting her swing back.

After about a solid minute of pure making out, Lincoln broke off their oral contact, and pulled Luna up. She had a big smile on her face, a few tears, but they were happy tears.

"Thanks dude. Hopefully if we see more home videos of the family I won't have a mental breakdown again."

"I'll be there just in case."

"Thanks bro."

"And I know you'll always be there," Lincoln said as he grasped Luna in a tight hug, "just like I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you Lincoln," Luna cooed in his ear. They held each other in a rocking hug.

"Bro?"

"Yeah rock-gal?"

"...make me giggle please?"

Lincoln thought for a moment; they were rocking and hugging into each other. Lincoln suddenly gave a naughty smile, then reached his hands around and gave Luna's enormous cheeks a firm grab and grope.

"WHOA HOOO!...Lincoln...this isn't like ya dude. I said giggles, not "get at my bum."

"Thought I could sap you out of your funk with some groping at that junk-in-the-trunk," Lincoln said with a wink.

"Ohhh...uuhh...that feels so good," Luna said with a wide-eyed expression, before her eyes dropped half-way down; they seemed to be in a stupor as Lincoln was massaging her ass cheeks.

"Hmmm...bro...Lincoln...my buns are meshing...relaxing to a ballad of them twirling fingers of yours."

"Cool! I...I never learned how to massage cheeks before, but...I hope you'd get a little kick outta that."

"Hmmm...uuuuuuhhhhhh...could have fooled me...so...so fucking angelic dude; your fingers are like tiny massage parlors...can't wait to have them inside me...again."

"Umm...yeah...that might be a while before we can do that again."

"I know; it sucks...but, we can still do some things," Luna said with her eyes now voluptuously naughtier in Lincoln's direction. She pulled herself out of the hug and turned around, back facing Lincoln now.

"Done hugging Luna?"

"Think you'll like this quick bit of lusciousness," Luna huffed sexily, before she bent over and began to gyrate her huge ass and backside up and down into Lincoln's crotch.

"WHOA...OH FUCK...Luna! Probably not a good...holy fuck," Lincoln said, now going comatose as he looked down.

Luna's ass, even clothed, was glorious in every metric conceivable, and is bounced and wobbled all around his groin.

"My god...I keep forgetting how much...uh...you got back there," Lincoln said in a nervous, turned-on sweat.

Luna was looking from behind at him with a somewhat determined yet submissive look, her tongue sticking out to the side as she fluttered her half-closed eyes and moaned out towards him.

"Hmmm...oooohhh...uuhhh Lincoln...dude...I can totally feel for junk swelling faster than a water balloon."

"Oh shit...Luna...your ass is...my god! HOLY HELL!"

Luna suddenly stopped her derriere dance into Lincoln's groin and turned around. Lincoln was still in a warped stupor with a big, goofy smile, his chipped tooth now biting his lower lip in bashful joy.

She bent over and whipped her enormous long tongue out. She dropped to her knees and gave Lincoln's clothed crotch one giant long tongue lick.

Lincoln nearly busted from that as he moaned out submissively from Luna pulling a move like that.

"Ya blow your top bro?"

"Nuh...aauuhhh...oh...god damn Luna...no, but I was close...really close."

"Good. Expect a secret visitor around two in the morning tonight...I want that load...and don't blow it till then, okay dude?"

"...how in the hell am I even gonna be able to keep up with you Luna?" Lincoln said cheekily as he somewhat fell on his ass, his sexual nervous system shocked, trying to repair the rest of his rocked body. He couldn't feel his nerves for many seconds.

"Ya can't. You just gotta hold on and rock on...and you're already rock solid right now, so you're almost there. Don't worry dude; someday this ass is gonna be yours for the poundin."

Lincoln rubbed his crotch to feel his member on full blast.

"Dang it; this guy cripples me way too much."

"You and every guy on the planet Linc," Luna said, before mumbling slightly, "...and some girls."

"It's cause of you, ya know that, right?"Wait...some what Luna?"

"OH...nothing! So, wanna test your limit?"

"Nah, that was fun, but you should go try one last awesome chord on that new guitar of yours. I'm gonna fool with my diorama for a moment more...let my blood circulate back into the rest of my body, then we can see what's up with the family. Cool?"

"Rockin dude," Luna said with her jive, lax tone; it made Lincoln tingle in happiness to hear her voice again like this.

As Luna walked to her new guitar, Lincoln clicked the video off, took out the USB and placed it in his jeans. He then turned off Luna and Luan's laptop, then walked over to his little Japanese monster kaiju diorama fight.

He loved this gift, but now it had a second place, behind the childhood photos and lost home video Lisa somehow managed to find and reacquire. He noted to himself that he'd give Lisa an extra big, sweet hug, and maybe let himself be a test subject for one experiment at the least.

Lucy was smiling from how Lincoln managed to pull Luna out of that vortex of self-hate she stumbled in, though was severely conflicted by having to see the erotic display between them.

"Maybe they are meant for each other...oh...oh no...I think I like the idea of Lincoln and Luna being together...oh no," Lucy said with an awkward blush, somewhat smiling at herself. She kinda felt like an invisible third wheel when they made out; Lucy wasn't necessarily ready for that. It still sent chills down her preteen spine...but she hoped over time she would become nullified to these strange and confusing sensations she got when having to think and deal with these bare, twisted facts of reality."

"Sigh...I wonder what they're kids will look like," Lucy thought passively, before she realized what she just thought...and she turned red, the thought and idea of Luna and Lincoln doing sexual things with one another...but she did hear Luna in the midst of that make-out session they had say that they'd do it, when they were ready. In Lucy's mind, hopefully, this meant they weren't ready to go down that road just yet, not for a long, long while.

"...but they get really, really close I bet...sigh...I hope I can find someone like that...sigh...Rocky...Silas...those others I can't rightly recall...I guess it wasn't meant to be...sigh...oh well. I'm too young anyways...but why do I really...really want to eat lindor white chocolate truffles now? I really want...OH SHIT!" Lucy whispered harshly, causing Luna and Lincoln to look around. Lucy cupped her mouth as she began sweating in dread and fear, hoping they didn't hear her.

"Ya hear that Luna?"

"I did; probably just another part of this blimey house falling apart; it always squeals and moans."

"Kinda like you Luna?" Lincoln said with a snickering smile, before making a V with his fingers and tonguing it wildly at her.

"Careful dude; I'm always game for a little oral stimulation mate," Luna replied with a wink. They both went back to their interests. Lucy sighed enormously, nearly causing saliva to go down the wrong pipe and induce a coughing attack.

"Oh no...oh no...I can't believe I thought of that...Lynn's...juice...the novels were one thing...but this? Those candies? Ohhhhhh...sigh...sigh...I'm gonna have more problems...I can feel it," Lucy dreaded, trying to distract herself by watching Lincoln and Luna have fun with their respective gifts. Unfortunately Luna seemed to drop something and bent over; she was wearing her trademark light purple skirt, but it was slightly shorter, so Lucy got full view of the thick curves of her freckle-covered ass.

"...nope...nope...sigh...how about you Lincoln?" Lucy said as she got a torrent of lewd thoughts and her recollecting memories of how she liked Luna's ass and freckles.

Looking at Lincoln wasn't too bad; it was kinda funny how giddy and nerdy he was...till he started to twirl his body and effectively hump the air in excitement from the diorama, shooting his crotch out and in; Lucy could see he was so excited from his diorama gift that...she saw it under his light blue jean pants again, forming.

"...not again...damn it Lincoln...you should have worn baggier jeans," Lucy thought as she felt herself sweating and getting red from these sights.

"...I need help...sigh," she thought, before deciding to quietly leave and head back to her room.

Lucy began wiggling around and heading back, but seemed to be weighted and compelled against this. While beginning to crawl away from the vent entrance, her mind became ensnared in feeling pulled towards staying and further watching and observing Lincoln and Luna be happy together. This compulsion didn't feel investigative in nature; she felt strange feelings and tingly things bubble slowly within her on seeing them together lovingly like this.

"...sigh...that's another thing wrong with me. Now I'm more than just welcoming to the idea of Lincoln and Luna being a secret couple; I wanna watch their romance blossom and unfold, see it flourish in all its...exotic and forbidden glory...oh no...sigh...I just associated the word glory with Lincoln and Luna's relationship...I'm really, really messed up...sigh...and I can't explain it, but I actually kinda like seeing their tender moments, like just now...and those more intiment ones...them making out..."

Lucy took in a huge, deep, quiet breath and exhaled slowly; she felt herself sweating, not just from the ventilation ducts being warmer than normal, but the warm feeling she got from trying to understand and mesh with the relationship Lincoln and Luna have.

"This is like a drug, a bad, bad drug from those intervention shows, but there's no way in hell I'm letting anyone intervene in my problems; that would be an absolute catastrophe not only to me, but Lincoln and Luna...even Leni."

Then it hit Lucy hard; Leni was still the unknown factor in these problems.

"I wanna protect you Leni, from finding out about them. I don't know if your feelings are as strong for Lincoln as Luna's are...but...if they are...I feel something bad is coming your way...our way...I don't want conflict or drama that will destroy the family. I...I mean, Leni doesn't seem the type...no, she's not the type to ever cross that line. But if Leni was in love with Lincoln as badly as Luna...I don't wanna think about it...but honestly, something bad might go down between them if they fight over Lincoln...and poor Lincoln. I don't think he likes Leni like that...this situation is getting harder and harder to keep wraps still...and our family might internally tear itself apart from it."

Lucy wiped a minor trickling tear off her cheeks; they were still coated in her salty lamentations.

"Everyone...I have to protect Lincoln...Luna...Leni...I need to protect you...and Leni and Luna...both of you from each other possibly...sigh...at least they have a good relationship with one another."

Lucy grabbed her temple and felt a series of pulses along her cranium; this was getting more and more stressful for the abnormally astute and emotionally intelligent eleven year old goth of the family.

"I just need to protect you all...period. I...sigh...I just have this horrible pit in my stomach telling me something big is going to go down in the near future and possibly destroy the house's serenity. Lincoln and Luna either being found out, Leni confessing her possibly strong feelings for him. What's worse beyond reason in all of this...I'm beginning to accept and enjoy the idea of being involved in all this...huuuuuhhhhh...sigh...incest, in our family...or at the very least, keeping tabs on it."

Lucy slowly turned her body back around, feeling an enormous amount of shame and self-disgust at continuing on her private, invasive watching and observing of Lincoln and Luna, both looking quite content in their respective activities...even if they sort of ended their drama period on a rather erotic and quite disturbing display of sexual foreplay; Lucy blushed the entire time and closed her ears on that occurrence. Everything else was like a study in development in relationships, much like her dark gothic vampire novels.

"Good thing they don't know about me; in fact, good thing no one knows about them besides me. To think...if Luan or someone else were to barge in...the ramifications alone...they locked the doors, didn't they?" Lucy asked, trying to see the door knob.

The door itself was closed, but unlocked.

"Those two are entirely too reckless."

Lincoln was making little false monster roars, fantasizing about seeing a movie based on the epicness and scale of all these giant Japanese monsters fighting each other all at once. Luna was strumming several cords, and about to plug it into her Sterrett Amplifier.

"Yo dude! Wanna hear a stellar riff cycle?"

"Hell yeah Luna. Let her riff! Ha! Get it?"

"I think the comedian is rubbing off on you a little too well dude," Luna said with a warm smile. Lincoln just raised an eyebrow and smirked out, "...uh, phrasing?"

"Maybe I meant it that way...hehehe."

"Man are you such a perv Luna."

"You ain't no angel yourself...vanilla boy."

Lincoln nearly gagged, then controlled himself, giving a couple chuckles.

"Damn...that was good," Lincoln thought, his mind wafting to Luna's...creamy white fluids. He tried in vain to negate those thoughts, but like Luna's expulsions, flooded his mind in torrents of memories from last night in the hot tub.

"I've had so many confusing and guilty dreams, but Luna made one of my kinkiest fantasies come to life, literally...and she's the one gal I wanna be creamed on. Luna...I love you," Lincoln hummed to himself as he let the romantic side of himself take over his more lusty primeval clicks. It seemed to work.

Just as Luna was fooling with the plug-ins, Lincoln toyed and messed with the bendy tail portion of the Godzilla figure. He looked back at Luna while speaking his mind on features of the diorama.

"Wow, these tails and skins textures are so dang accurate to the actual monsters, and this tail on Godzilla is really wiggly like in the movies."

"Yo dude! Ready?" Luna sounded off in joyous preparation.

"Ready Luna!" Lincoln shouted in giddy anticipation. He looked at Luna with a big, chipped-tooth smile as she was slowly counting down from ten...extremely slowly, like she was teasing the acoustic riffing from him.

Around eight, Lincoln noticed something he didn't detect before inspecting the Godzilla figure on the diorama; it made a slight swishing sound, like the figure Godzilla figure was hollowed out inside and had fluids flowing inside it.

"Huh? What the...is this Godzilla figure hollowed out or something? And why does it sound like there's liquids inside it?"

Lincoln shook the diorama and listened closer now than before; the Final Wars Godzilla figure, out of all the other monster figures, did indeed produce a slight swishing, slurring fluid sound from its interiors.

"Huh, that's the dangdest thing," Lincoln thought curiously, fooling with the Godzilla figure even more.

"Five...four...," Luna counted down agonizingly slowly. Lincoln laughed inadvertently, looking straight at Luna just as he wiggled the Godzilla figure's tail with a bit more force.

"THREE...TWO..."Luna now shouted out in grandeur anticipation.

Suddenly on one harsh pull at the Godzilla figure's tail, Lincoln felt a liquid spray splash his left arm.

"What the heck?" Lincoln uttered urgently.

"OOOOONNNNNEEEEEEE!"

Luna let loose a roaring barrage of concrete-shattering series of riffs on her new electric guitar, ravishing her fingers on the frets with unbelievable speed and technical precision. Lincoln was blasted backwards, his diorama erratically tossed in the air from the sonic rebound of the Sterrett Amplifier.

As Lincoln got slammed into the wall, then into the floor, he saw the diorama catapulting in the air parabolically. Part of Godzilla's tail hit the corner of Luna's bunk bed frame. Godzilla's mouth suddenly shot out a huge purplish mist, right as it passed Luna's face, closed-eye, tongue-dangling and oozing a rockin expression. This purplish mist completely coated her face, without her even knowing it.

The diorama's base hit the wall, before it plopped safely on the bean bag chair in the corner.

"HOLY SHIT!"Lincoln shouted, not being able to hear himself over Luna's riffing, him holding onto the carpeting on the floor for dear life. The sonic blasts in the room were even more powerful since Lisa designed it to not let any sound out; it was like a giant ampitheater in a small space, and the noise intended for a rock concert was isolated in such a small space.

After a few more seconds, the room rocking with the energy of the blasts testing the house's structural integrity, Luna stopped riffing. She had a giant smile on her face as her abnormally long tongue dangled out of her mouth; she didn't even seem to register being sprayed by Lincoln's Godzilla figure.

Luna dropped to her knees, raised her new electric guitar over her head.

"I GOT BLISTAS ON ME FINGAS!" She roared in the happiest, British sounding roar Lincoln's heard from her in a long while.

As she jumped up high in extreme rapture, she unintentionally caused an extreme high-pitched riff, and then the headstock end of it suddenly squirted full blast that purplish mist, point blank in her face, all over her.

"WHOA DUDE! I rocked this new gal so hard I made her squirt all over me face!"

"Lewd Luna...and I don't think that's what happened," Lincoln mumbled, popping his ears, saying "mawp, mawp, mawp," repeatedly.

"Mawped the floor with this baby, didn't I dude, and I'm gonna rock on this hard one day in front of a whole bloomin crowd," Luna said, giving the "sign of the horns" two finger gesture.

Lincoln brushed his flustered hair back and collected his thoughts; it really perturbed him how these gifts of theirs sprayed them with these weird purplish mists. Luna didn't even seem to really notice or care at the moment; she was lost in the ecstasy of the rock riffs she jammed out.

"Bro...dude, does that liberate the soul!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed that Luna, but something's up. My diorama sprayed some of that mist on my arm; would have gotten it to the face to if I wasn't looking at you."

"I sure save ya a lot dude."

"But then, then you did those really big riffs and catapulted it in the air, it sprayed from the mouth of the Godzilla figure; got you point blank in your face."

"Hm, guess Godzooki ain't into rock if it made him puke in my face bro," Luna winked.

"I'm serious Luna. Something's not right with these gifts. They're awesome and all, but...why would they spray mist on us?"

"Ya think little science dudette's trying to pull some elaborate science experiment on us Lincoln?"

"...I mean, I wouldn't necessarily put it past based on precedent alone; she's supposedly stopped doing experiments after that one particularly bad mishap...we don't need to talk about that, right?" Lincoln asked in a disturbed, queasy tone. Luna grasped her head, then her stomach, looking like she was going to vomit.

"Please dude...I wanna keep up my lunch."

"Right...not gonna bring that one up...but you never know with her Luna. Lisa could be secretly breaking that promise, all for her scientific itch...feeling anything by the way? Anything different?"

"No, not really bro."

"Cause you got two full blasts to the face point blank of that stuff, and I'm guessing the stuff from the Godzilla figure was intended for me. You're absolutely sure that you're okay Luna?"

"Dude, I'm happier than a crumpet. I'm finer than a grooving beat and angel melodies from Mick Swagger mate. Come on dude, I'm sure Lisa just made some kind of cooling spray for us; we got really excited and sweaty for them gifts of ours, right?"

"I...I suppose so."

"Then don't worry luv, if I feel anything up, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Hmmm...no tingling sensations in or on your face Luna?"

"Hahhhaahaha...besides from last night, nada."

"I'm serious Luna!"

"Haha, jesus, okay Lincoln. Serious, nothing's popping up out of the ordinary for my nerves, promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise Lincoln. Since when did you become the worrying type?"

"...since I became your secret boyfriend," Lincoln said, looking partly awkward as he used a toe to make a distracting mark in the carpet.

"Awe dude...such a caring boy-toy," Luna whispered to his ear lusciously. Lincoln just got red, trying in vein to keep his frown up.

"Ya know...later...I wouldn't mind you tossing another idea you got that's...erotic in nature."

"What Luna?"

"Oh come on. I know those french vanilla creamers are like a "home-away-from home" kinda deal, right?" Luna said, using her hands as false quotation marks, giving a wild, lusty grin towards him.

"Well...you're not wrong about that; kinda keeps me under control a bit."

"You got lots in your room still, right?"

"Yeah;a guy I know down near where Flip's is located is competing with him; Jagger, he's cool. Let's me have all the french vanilla creamers I want since no one else likes them."

"This Jagger fella seems like a cool dude bro."

"He is; old school kinda guy, and he cut me the deal with your new headphones."

"Oh yeah! My headphones. You can't even really get those anymore, not cheap anyways."

"I know. Jagger was cool...that was the theater night."

"Yeesh...don't need to go that far in remembering," Luna said with a slight flabbergasted tone.

"Well...enough down memory lane dude; the past is in the past."

"Right," Lincoln said, as he and Luna embraced in a warm, cuddling, more brother-sister type of hug than they have recently.

"We can still hug like this still, even if we're a couple, right Luna?"

"Heck ya bro. Just means we got all kinds of hugs we can do at our disposal...nice warm platonic hugs, rough hugs...though not as rough or thrashing as Leni's...all the way to the more erotic hugs, get me?"

"Killer," Lincoln huffed, "but I hate to belabor this point, but I really think we need to go check with Lisa and make sure she didn't just try and turn us into some movie monster."

"Why not? I'd love to be your bride, Frankenstein."

"That's Frankenstein's monster Luna."

"Then it's fuckin stupid to call the movie Frankenstein...ain't it about the monster bro?"

"...I have a lot to teach you about monster lore Luna; Lucy can help, she knows her stuff."

"That I can," Lucy said with an abnormally big grin; she got a kick out of being referenced by Lincoln on a topic she and him could quite easily both bond over and love; old black and white monster movies and dark gothic literature, the latter more Lucy's style, but she got Lincoln to read a couple, and lo and behold, read several more.

"Glad I could make you more literate through monster fiction brother...if only you'd go goth like me...sigh...but that means you wouldn't be true to yourself, and you should always be true to yourself...sigh."

"I still wonder why those puffs of mist spray came out of our gifts," Lincoln thought out loud, Luna shrugging her shoulders in a relaxed, unknowing manner.

"Why indeed Lincoln," Lucy thought, more than just concurring with her brother's sentiments. "I knew it. Lisa's up to something, no way those gifts were a fluke. I better find out what that purplish mist was all about. No telling what kind of damage she could to them."

Lucy observed the body language. Even if Lincoln articulated his concern, he still seemed relatively unmoved physically, Luna all the more uncaring in a way to the suspicious nature of the spray.

"Wow...Lincoln's usually more inclined to be physically animated and alert than this...and Luna's just too entirely relaxed, but that's her normal demeanor usually...kinda like a cat in ways...why aren't they more worried? This is Lisa we're talking about. All I know is that, I knew there was more to this gift angle...question is...what the dark lord was purplish spray about? And why put it in their gifts?"

* * *

Meanwhile down below on the front yard lawn everyone earlier invited by Lisa was having the time of their lives with their gifts. All were given by Lisa a mini 3-D printer to print off with no limit whatever they wanted given the size restraints of the 3-D printer's size, and round little flying saucers that looked like classic Area 51 UFO designs.

Lola and Lily were riding on top of theirs, strapped in on mini seats with a force field bubble around them, hovering several feet off the ground, zipping by one another at around fifteen miles an hour. Lynn Sr was riding his little saucer, looking way too big to be riding something so small, but it somehow held up up just as well with this own force field. He was making crazy zig zags back and forth in the street, all the way down to the other blocks like a middle aged man going through a mid-life crisis. Rita was printing off various small house decorations and ornamentals by the dozens of her own design. Lana was just sitting stationary, hovering on her little saucer, grappling with her 3-D printer, trying to figure out how it worked by tinkering with it. Hops was perched on her red-caped head, the white capital M from last night still marked on her hat. Lana slipped her shoes and socks off, letting her feet dangle in the cool air around them. Hops suddenly jumped down and landed on her right foot, shooting his tongue out for flies hovering down below. Suddenly Hops' face winced, and he rocketed up back on Lana's red hat.

"Oh ha ha ha Hops! My feet don't stink that bad...okay...maybe they do...enjoy your flies frog-buddy," Lana huffed, refocusing back on her menial task.

Lisa looked over the environment of her busy, happy and content family members; they were completely distracted, and Lincoln and Luna would have presumably acquired their gifts by now.

"Everyone's misdirected...perfect, and the spray sensors just got activated. Time to...goodness gracious...put the plan into action," Lisa said to herself, slightly convulsing from what she was about to let happen. She grabbed a small remote from her back pocket, speaking to it quietly without anyone aware.

"Activate electro-magnetic door locks on Luna's room."

A quick electronic beep indicated this.

"And now, either Lincoln and Luna get conservatively amorous enough to induce involuntary expulsions from their sex organs, requiring them to change their clothes, to which I can collect Lincoln's sample...or they're going to copulate with the force like no other creature on Earth has done before...well, maybe along the lines of Sauropods...Blue Whales? Or _Indricotherium transouralicum_... _Palaeoloxodon namadicus_ ...probably should have double-checked the concentrations of those pheromones. Those are a special design. Sometimes I wish I could thank a god for my proclivity towards Biochemistry...huh...sometimes," Lisa said in a bit of contemplation.

"Well...either way, I'm going to get Lincoln's sample, whether I have to acquire it from Lincoln's boxers...or worst but possible...Luna's vaginal cavity, but that's what the morning after pill is all about. It would be useful to truly determine if they've actually engaged in...eh ehmmm...penetrative engagements...oh god...that's disgusting...I bet C-137 is laughing at my suffering right now," Lisa said with a dead pan, morose tone.

She observed her family having the time of their lives with the gadgets, each trying a new trick, her father seemingly having the most fun out of all of them. It seemed Lynn Sr never really grew up, as he shouted out in joy, British slang after British slang.

"I presume our fathers the major influence on Luna's excessive United Kingdom accent imitations. Goodness, I hope I just didn't make this situation worse. I should have double checked those concentrations and see if those standardized pheromone values could actually alter in effect beyond the test groups from the college. The odds are remote, and those pheromones, as strong and as powerful as they are, are still extremely safe compared to other options...even if they have a tinge of feline biochemistry in them...maybe more than a tinge...well, their chemically the major building blocks, along with a few other choice mammalian species that should edge out the reserved inhibitions those two might have. But, the only real trouble that might come about is if either Lincoln or Luna got fully sprayed with both concentrated pheromone container applications...what would be the odds of that happening? Hmm...remote at best...really, really remote, I'd have a better chance of curing cancer...oh wait! I did stumble on some new techniques for that! Well, I digress, either one getting both concentrated dosages would be entirely remote...unpredictable and...let's not think about that," Lisa huffed out with a nervous chuckle. She looked up to Luna's room.

"So glad I made that room sound-proof now...and even gladder I closed the blinds."

Back in Luna's room, Lincoln and Luna got their gifts placed on Luna's comforters of her bunk bed. Lincoln backtracked to the laptop to plug it in while Luna slowly moseyed over to the door. She began pulling it, suddenly feeling her arm being pulled back.

"Hmm," Luna grumbled, pulling with a bit more force.

Nothing.

She tried again, pulling even harder, using about three-fourths of her strength. Sweat formed on her hand as she slipped right off.

Still nothing.

"Oh bollocks! What the bloody day? Bloomin tally-wacker! Never a dull moment with these wretched knobs and this crumbling crumpet of a house. Hey Lincoln!"

"Yeah?"

"Lend me a hand, will ya?"

"What's up?"

"Doors unlocked, but I can't open it. It's like it's somehow locked without being visibly locked," Luna said, flicking the regular lock on the door.

It was indeed unlocked from Lincoln's brief, distant observation and Luna's little demonstration.

"Alright Luna, I'm coming."

"...now when you say that, do you literally mean-"

"Oh hush you lewd rock-chick, and _get stuffed_ ," Lincoln tried replying in a bad British accent.

"Only if I get stuffed by you one day bro," Luna giggled back, before showing presentation-style her door's rather fickle, unyielding nature.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and grabbed the door knob, followed by Luna's around his hands.

"Sorry, a bit clammy luv," Luna said in an explanatory tone.

"Don't worry, this should get it, ready? One...two...three, pull!"

Both pulled with all their might.

Nothing happened, except Lincoln accidently slipped, causing both him and Luna to tumble a ways onto the bean bag. Luna landed on her stomach, ass up, while Lincoln rolled on top of her, his face wedged on her cheeks again.

"Dang...frickin door...OH? Lincoln! You cheeky bum-seeking bastard! HA!" Luna huffed out in a slightly laugh, "Don't get too comfy bro."

Lincoln squirmed out, wondering in a moment of shrewdness how many time he's slammed into Luna's ass in the last few weeks...if not the last few years.

"Dang it! I thought for sure that would work."

"It's okay dude, I'll just...oh...ooohhhh...Uhhh...AAUUHHHHHHHHHH," Luna moaned out loudly like she was in pain, keeling over on Luan's bed. She began convulsing a bit, flipping to face the wall, away from Lincoln.

"LUNA! LUNA, ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"Holy shit dude...like a wave of...somethin just hit me like a ton of bricks mate."

"Jesus Christ! Lisa and her FUCKING experiments...Luna, tell me, do you feel sick at all?"

"N...no...not exactly," Luna said, rotating slowly around. She faced Lincoln now. Her pupils were contracted to near-nothingness, like she had become some kind of predator ready to take down her prey. Her eyes narrowed directly on Lincoln, like he was a piece of meat.

"Are you breathing alright?"

"Yeah...I am...huuuhhhhh...oh man! Lincoln...this...this unbelievable tingling feeling...sensations in my body and all over my skin...uuhhhhh"

"You feel tingling Luna?"

"Yeah...it's...it's almost like back at the theaters before...when I had that powerful urge..."

"Huh...urge?" Lincoln asked, confused by her bringing that up.

"Yeah, its...so...so much more powerful dude...I...I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING FLYING ROCK GOD RIGHT NOW!"Luna roared, sweating now voraciously off her body.

"OH GOD! I NEED THESE CLOTHES OFF! I NEED TO FEEL THE BREEZE BETWEEN MY KNEES!"

Luna shocked Lincoln all to hell by suddenly ricocheting her boots off, showing her feet drenched in heavy sweat. She looked over at Lincoln, panting heavily as she wiggled her toes straight at him.

"Uhhhhh...Luna? Are you okay?"

She just seemed to give several rough, primal like nose-breaths, air exhaling out of her nostrils like that of a bull. She began to try and unbutton her button-less shirt, before becoming enraged and shredding it off her body. Shards of one of her favorite purple shirts dangled off her sweating, moist, shaking body. She tore off any remaining shredded strands of clothing off, exposing her bra and moist, perspiring D-sized cleavage. Lincoln couldn't help but stare at how the freckles on her huge boobs shined against her skin in her onsetting sensual clamminess.

"...Luna?"Lincoln squeaked nervously. He never saw Luna this...animalistic, not like before, not without Lincoln being there with her on a mutual frequency of equal, playful arousal. Luna then ripped her bra off in two violent tugs, shooting off the split bra in both sections, making noticeable dents into the wall.

Now her breasts were on full center stage for Lincoln to see, stare at unconsciously, and imagine doing things...he pushed those thoughts away as best he could. Something was seriously wrong with Luna.

"Luna? Talk to me rocker-gal, tal-"Lincoln tried to say, before Luna's skirt was thrown hard right into his face, followed by her purple panties with a skull on it, right on his nose.

Lincoln inadvertently took a whiff.

"...hhuhuuuuhh...vanilla...they're...so, so wet and juicy," he mumbled through Luna's panties, finding himself getting gradually harder and harder.

Lincoln's pores welled out and shot out stressed, stimulated sweat seeing Luna in such a state; the door was locked, and he couldn't get Lisa's help to undue whatever she may have bumbled upon Luna in a botched scientific experiment on them.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LOCK THE DOOR ON US LISA?" Lincoln yelled out, "WHAT KIND OF EXPERIMENT WAS SHE TRYING? SPRAY US WITH SOME KIND OF LIBIDO-SPRAY?"

Lucy was horrified to be seeing Luna strip down and Lincoln now freaking out.

"I GOTTA GET LISA AND-"

"Oooohhhh..uuuhuhuhhhh...Lincoln...bro..."

"LUNA! LUNA WHAT IS IT?"

"Dude...I...I need...oh god...OH FUCK! I NEED..."

"LUNA! FOR HEAVENS SAKE! TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED! PLEASE!"

Luna fell backwards in a momentary daze, breathing heavily in and out, her eyes and pupils vexed on something in her mangled, pheromone-saturated mind.

"...I...I need.."

"Yes Luna?"

Lucy leaned her face on the vent opening, watching in dread, ready to dash out at a moment's notice and pull Lisa forcibly if needed.

"I...I...I NEED YOU!" Luna roared out like a tiger, blasting herself off Luan's bed and tackling down a flabbergasted and shocked Lincoln. Lincoln yelped as the full force, power and savagery of Luna's intentions became apparent; they were ungodly sexual in nature. Luna saturated Lincoln's face, hair and neck with the saliva and foam coursing down from her mouth, her tongue dangling just above his lips.

"Lincoln...holy fuck do you look yummy and hot right now!" Luna growled with a vicious tone. She brutally inserted her huge tongue in Lincoln's mouth, feeling his oral cavity with her mouth muscle.

Lincoln just hung back and took it; somehow Luna was having this kind of reaction to whatever Lisa did to them...what was worse is that he was feeling something bubbling inside himself as well.

"God damn it; does that stuff absorb through the skin?" Lincoln urgently thought, thinking back to the spray that got onto his arm. His forearms were feeling a tinge tinglier now.

Luna made out with Lincoln's tongue, pressing into his head, gyrating her tongue on his chipped tooth and teeth, back mouth wall, and almost down his throat, causing him to nearly gag. She continued dribbling gobs upon gobs of her own saliva and foam into his mouth. He was mortified by the fact that he seemed to be the receiving one, submissive to this primeval animal Luna transformed into.

Luna lifted her head up, dropping another gob of saliva, this time hitting Lincoln square in the face, causing him to wince.

"Hmmm...spittin me a money shot on ya...FUCKINNG HOT...AH...AAHHAHAHA...LINCOLN! I NEED MORE! MOOORRRREEEE!"

Luna rolled off Lincoln near the bean bag chair. She purposely slammed her head and arms into the lower part of the bean bag chair, and in the bare, clammy and sticky nude, raised her enormous ass, lowering her entire upper body. Her feet and legs were pawing and twirling against the carpet hard, as though she was a cat in severe heat.

Lincoln, mortified seeing his sister so vulnerable, yet so wanting, kept his spot on the ground, terrified what to do next.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO YOU LUNA?" Lincoln screamed in confused, and honestly, aroused horror.

"Bro...BRO! DUDE! LINCOLN! DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING TO ME! PLEASE!"

"Luna! Get a hold of yourself! Fight it! Come on!"

"I...I CAN'T! OH FUCK! OH MY BLOODY BLOOMIN FUCKIN HELL! LICK ME! FUCK ME! LINCOLN! FUCK ME SOMEHOW!" Luna roared in sexually frustrated anguish.

Luna began moaning loudly and harshly, rubbing her head on the bean bag, waiving her ass cheeks to and fro in Lincoln's direction.

"AAHH...UUHUAAAHHHH...PLEASE! PLEASE BRO! MAKE IT GO AWAY! OH GOD!"

"BUT WE PROMISED WE'D LOSE OUR VIRGINITIES IN ANOTHER-"

"AAUHHGGGGHHH...DO SOMETHING ELSE THEN! ANYTHING!"

Lincoln's blood froze in time when he heard Luna suddenly growling and groaning out what sounded like harsh meows.

"...holy fucking fuck...dang it...DAMN IT! LUNA'S LIKE A FRICKIN CAT IN HEAT! SHE'S IN SO MUCH TURMOIL, AND I'M GETTING TURNED ON BY HER? NO! NO DAMN IT! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"GOD DAMN IT LINCOLN! FOR THE LOVE THAT IS ALL ROCK AND ROLL, ROCK AND ROLL ME! FUCK...FUCKIN PLEASE!"

"Oh shit...oh shit...what do I...I...I gotta do something," Lincoln groaned out in reservation.

He wiggled up nervously to the woman he loved, now trapped in what looked like the feline equivalent of being in a ravenous tsunami of receptive heat, but even worse by natural mammalian standards. Luna was lost in the throws of needing some kind of stimulation, or something bad might happen.

"L...Luna needs my help. I'm her boyfriend...I might be turned on by this, but most importantly...Luna needs help...she needs me to help her...god damn it, she shouldn't be turning me on in this state."

In the vents Lucy sat petrified, watching the events unfold. She couldn't believe what she was seeing Luna do in such a warped sexual state, vulnerable, yet primal and radiating sexual necessity.

"This is Lisa's dirty handwork all over it. If it's the last thing I do, I'll make her regret putting you through this."

Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off Luna's twerking, rebounding and gyrating enormity of her _gluteus maximus_.

"...my dark lord that thing is wonderf...OH SHIT!...I almost said what I...HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH...Luna's private parts..."Lucy gasped, covering her eyes when realizing she was seeing Luna's business on full view, puffed, sweaty and laden with female fluids dripping and oozing out.

"Oh no...no no no no! NO! Not again...sigh...lady parts...so...so...interestin-STOP IT LUCY!"

Lincoln cuffed his hands nervously on Luna's rump, still raised high in the air, feeling it with great trepidation. Luna moaned again like a tiger in heat again, rubbing and rolling her head and arms into the bean bag chair.

"Alright...looks...looks like I got her under control a bit...I...I wonder," Lincoln thought nervously, before rubbing his finger around Luna's puffed, swollen female meat. Luna yelped.

"HUhhhhh...more...MORE DUDE," Luna begged in a purr. Lincoln felt his groin vibrate momentarily by how involuntarily turned on her was getting.

"Damn it...it's that spray; it's starting to affect me too!"

Lincoln suddenly felt a jolt in his own body. Using as much control as he could, he suppressed the urge to go all the way, instead forming a plan to try and relieve this giant amount of sexual tension Luna suddenly became afflicted with, and feeling some of those similar effects in himself.

He began to use his unofficial trade; he began massaging and fingering her swollen area, causing minor streams of juices to trickle right out onto his hand, down his arm.

Luna's body quivered like an earthquake, and her back legs and feet where treading the carpet more, flattening her front quarters closer to the ground.

"Okay...okay, Luna seems to be reeling it in a bit...so...how...how long-"

"...tongue," Luna mumbled in her crossed arms.

"What Luna?"

"..tongue...TONGUE! TONGUE ME LINCOLN!"

Lincoln quickly began to try his oral skills, letting his own testosterone fuel his experimental style...but it was mostly the husky, womanly vanilla smells and flavors Luna was dribbling out that was fueling his oral stimulating techniques. Luna purred and screeched when Lincoln inserted his tongue inside her, trying to hold steady as she still treaded the carpet hard, nearly throwing him off at several points. He was using nearly all his strength to try and hold down Luna's huge ass as her gluteus cheeks bounced and slammed into his face cheeks.

"DUDE...IT'S NOT ENOUGH! MORE! I NEED MORE!"

"JESUS LUNA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN-"

"POUND ME!"

"...WHAT!?"

"WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON! DRY-HUMP! FINGER ME WHILE YOU POUND ME! AAAHHGGG! AUUUUHHH!"

"Oh crud, oh crap, OH FUCK...this is gonna be the finest line to walk in keeping my virginity," Lincoln thought nervously, before he shook a huge wave of nervous tension off...and unbuckled his jeans and slipped his orange polo off. Luna turned around momentarily and saw Lincoln in just his boxers.

She let out a sexually turned on roar that rocked the whole room and nearly frightened Lincoln to death; Lucy was utterly petrified from the roar, terrified to move an inch should Luna have heightened hearing and seemingly smell her out.

"...it's all up to you brother...fix her, please," Lucy thought as she teared up from seeing this horrific site. Suddenly behind her the ventilation kicked on, and a wave of heat rolled right into Lucy.

"...oh no...crud...dang it...it's going to get even hotter and muggier...damn it!" Lucy whined as quietly as she could. The metal all around her was now even more prone to magnifying her noises; it made a wafting windy sound around her body as it poured through the vents into Luna's room.

"This is the worst thing to ever happen to me...sigh...my black mascara is melting...sigh."

As Lucy was sweating up a storm, Lincoln prepped himself against the treading, rump-raised and tiger roaring and meowing Luna Loud, about to press the veil of the definition of virginity.

He gripped her huge ass and locked on, being rocked back and forth by Luna's bigger frame.

He anchored his legs and curled his feet onto hers, nearly losing grip several times from how sweaty and glazed they felt.

"BROOOOOOO!" Luna screeched out, before Lincoln gave a bull-like huff and started to pound into Luna tepidly yet firmly as he could while not penetrating her.

Luna roared again like a tiger, but this time Luna rolled an arm over and pulled Lincoln down on top of her.

"PULL MY HAIR AND BITE THE BACK OF MY NECK!"

"WHAT?"

"DO IT!"

And Lincoln submitted. He raised himself over Luna's doggystyled frame, pulled her hair as gently as possible and tepidly relaxed his teeth on her neck.

"HARDER! FUCKIN HARDER LINCOLN!"

And suddenly Lincoln felt a wave of unspeakable tingling sensations hit his own body like a ton of bricks.

He grabbed onto Luna's back pixie hair hard, bit down on Luna's back neck roughly but not to pierce her skin too much, and smashed into her like never before.

Even this sex-crazed Luna wasn't prepared for that, as she squirmed, moaned, shouted and hollered out in feline-like delight at being dry-humped so savagely. She tried treading the carpet with her feet again, but Lincoln locked his legs and feet onto hers even tougher; now Lincoln became the temporary dominant one in this pheromone-crazed ordeal, and Luna was just egging him on harder and harder.

Lincoln drooled all over her neck, and with his pounding motions, his saliva coursed down her chin and wafted in long gooey drips down onto the bean bag chair, making glossy pools in Luna's arms and the bean bag fabric.

"OH GOD LINCOLN! YES! OH FUCK YES! POUND ME! FUCKING POUND ME TO OBLIVION! RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Lincoln was now sporting a full on erection that banged erratically on her huge cheeks under his boxers; he had to push his erection down as it dangled and wacked on the insides of his boxers, sticking out through the left side of the short boxer leg side. It had a mind of it's own, automatically trying to rise right up and pierce hard into Luna; that was the one Lincoln managed to partly control. As lost as he became, he was still trying with all his might to try and reel himself back in, or at least keep his composure, using any will and mind power to override his body...his second brain was powerful though.

Lincoln's reserve was just barely working, as he began flirting unconsciously with the desire to take Luna's virginity and lose his own all on one foul swoop. To just slip his boxers off slightly and rub his member on Luna's cheeks, and maybe get close...close to just feel the entrance...

"NO! I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF! I'D GO RIGHT IN!"

He slapped himself in a moment of awareness, jolted with the fact that Luna needed this more than he did, while still tightrope walking across the line of keeping and losing his and Luna's virginities. Sexually he wanted this, but spiritually...this didn't seem right.

"Ahh...aHAHA..AHHAAAHHA...LUNA! I'M...I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

"I'M NOT!" Luna yelled back, "MORE! I NEED MORE!"

Luna suddenly roared upwards in a beastly fashion, twirling around like a tiger about to give chase to its unsuspecting prey...this was Lincoln, still horned all to hell but frightened by the look Luna was giving him.

"...are...are you better Luna?" Lincoln whimpered out.

"...no..." she said with electric, quiet intensity as she flew over towards Lincoln, flipping him back into the bean bag chair, ripping his boxers right off, showing Lincoln's way above average erection pulsating and throbbing away out in the open now.

Lincoln moaned and stuttered as Luna looked like she was about to rip it right off with her tigress stare of gluttony planted on her face.

"Bloody fuckin hell," Luna mumbled in a quivering, rage-induced state, smiling like a horny succubus, before opening her mouth wide and taking nearly all of Lincoln in at once. Lincoln nearly screamed out in shock from the sensations, feeling Luna take in even more than she tried last night in the hot tub in one go.

"OHH!...DANG LUNA! HOW! HOW ARE YOU TAKING ALL THAT AT ONCE?"

Luna didn't say anything; she just half closed her eyes as she kept bobbing up and down Lincoln's entire shaft length; her gag reflex must have been completely negated in her pheromone-laden state. Lincoln could see his member making a noticeable bulge in Luna's throat around her neck.

Lincoln's eyes went white from the site...it was both unreal, bewildering, horrifying and glorious.

"Uhh...uuuuhh...Luna! This is incredible," Lincoln said in a guilty but honest half-smile. She was still focused on her deal, until she threw he body around, her lips still on his undulating form, and wrapped her legs and pressed her moist, dripping and swollen groin in Lincoln's face.

Luna positioned herself into a sixty-nine position on Lincoln, and he couldn't help himself. Right above him was the vanilla ooze of her womanhood dripping onto his face and lips, dripping on his eyes and coursing their way down his mouth; her entrance seemingly beckoning him to enter the domain he found as the next level of existence...he dove right in.

As Luna moaned and growled like a tiger, slobbering all over Lincoln's large formation, Lincoln wrapped his arms around Luna's abdomen and pulled as much as he could down onto his face, pressing his tongue as far as he could inside Luna, feeling ooze after ooze of vanilla-flavored and husky, womanly fluids leaking from Luna. She tried yet again treading her lower legs and feet into the carpet, and yet again Lincoln resisted, keeping her body vice-gripped down.

Lincoln began to feel himself approaching the peak of his ability to keep himself in. He pressed his legs together, trying to hold back against the flowing and slurring lips of Luna's unholy blow job.

"Luna! Luna, I'm gonna blow any minute!" Lincoln yelled out, trying to squeeze his legs together and postpone his rupture.

"Damn...DAMN IT LUNA! HOLD UP! I know you're in a zone, but I don't want to choke you to death!"

Luna suddenly pulled off Lincoln slowly, Lincoln feeling her tongue wrap around his member for several more moments, before she pulled her body up, getting square on her quivering knees.

"Oh...oh man, thanks Luna! I don't know if I could have controlled myself, and I really don't wanna cause you to-"

"Turn around," Luna said with malicious intent, now getting on her feet, her toes and arches virtually ripping the individual carpet fabric under them. She looked down at Lincoln...with a crazed, warped and insidiously sexual manner.

"...uhhh...Luna, what ar-"

Luna leaned down and flaunted her fingers all over Lincoln's shaking abs, feeling his leaned, trimmed stomach, lower chest, and even wiggled her index finger along both his nipples, Lincoln croaking from the tenderness of how it felt.

"Flip on your stomach dude!" Luna whimpered out unsettlingly with a sexually crazed smile. Lincoln looked up, seeing Luna's hot, steaming body sweaty, covered in their saliva and juices.

"Uhhh...Luna? How about a break?" Lincoln asked nervously, "it's...it's getting really, really hot in here."

"Tell me about it," Lucy groaned out quietly, as she gave in long ago and kept watching Lincoln and Luna's exchange, all the while sweating a storm in her clothing and making a pool of body perspirant in the vent under and around her. The ventilation's heat was becoming more than unbearable; it was murder, torture, the likes of which could feel like hell in the poor sweating goth's eyes and sweltering mind.

Lincoln started to re-regulate his breathing, and tried to figure out why Luna would make such a request of him. He kept his position.

"Flip...onto your stomach," Luna said with more sexual menace.

Without knowing for certain, Lincoln submitted to her emotionally-charged and confusing request, gradually flipping his naked self onto his leaned abed stomach, feeling completely and totally awkward, exposed and vulnerable. Luna angled her head to imply Lincoln to scooch his arms and part of his upper body up on the bean bag chair, just like she had.

"Uhhhhhhhhuuuuhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu," Luna groaned out in a heavy, husky voice, sounding slightly deeper and more in line with her bellowing rock voice she could pump out. Her tone made Lincoln feel like his body involuntarily got chained and subdued, shackled and suppressed against the carpeting and the bean bag chair.

"Oh lord, oh fuck, what's she thinking?" Lincoln thought in a transfixed, embarrassed mindset.

"Lincoln...I...I can't help it...I...I'm sorry," Luna weakly said, before she roared like a beast in mammoth-like musth, dropping on all fours and crawling over Lincoln. Her D-sized boobs caressing the nerves on his back caused goosebumps all over his body, his skin feeling much more tender and vulnerable; his whole body felt more tender and vulnerable now that he thought about it.

And suddenly Luna smashed one arm like an elephant slamming one of its front legs hard on the ground, near Lincoln's head, using another to taper and waft down his leaned, sweating back, causing more nerve sensations to activate that Lincoln wasn't use to.

And he moaned, submissively, out of nowhere, to his complete shock and utter embarrassment.

"Dude...your ass is so cute."

"...WHAT!?" Lincoln yelped in terror and panic, before he felt Luna place her free hand on his right cheek, stroking and brushing against it with curious, playful fingers. A wide-eyed, bewildered and wincing Lincoln looked up and saw Luna biting her lower lip, causing a bit of blood to drip down her chin and land on his back.

"Luna, you're bleeding. I don't want you to bite your lip...so," Lincoln paused, thinking on how he could get himself out of this predicament and see if he could wind down Luna, "...I could do those other things earlier? Huh mate...uhh, luv? I could make you feel betTAAHHHH, OH MY FUCKING AAUUHHHHHH!"

Lincoln screeched like a tiny girl as he felt Luna insert several of her fingers inside him all at once, curling her fingers in unprecedented violation he thought he would never, ever happen to him, less of all, coming from Luna of a people.

"OHHHH...auuuhhh...Luna? What are you do-"

"I don't know bro...IT FEELS RIGHT!" She growled out, making Lincoln wince his face and give a fearful, compliant facial expression.

"Holy mother of...LUNA'S VIOLATING ME!...she's got her fingers inside my aAAHAAHhahhhh...aahhhh..aaaoohhhh...uuuuhhhh...oh god this feels weird and unnatural!"

Lucy was almost near fainting from the heat and scenes below, but when she saw Luna do that to Lincoln, she fainted; for a moment, but indeed fainted for several seconds.

Then she came to.

"...never in a million years would I ever think I'd see my older sister finger our brother...even if they were in an incestuous relationship," Lucy said, coming back from the fuzzy, dizzy and momentary pass-out.

"This...is reality...life...I didn't think it could get worse than incest...sigh...Lisa is going to pay dearly for blundering this experiment...or whatever the heck she was trying to do."

"LUNA! LUNA STOP! PLEASE! THIS IS WEIRD!" Lincoln yelled pathetically in self-disgusted moans. Luna seemed to only press harder and harder in him.

"Luna...stop, please! This...this is confusing me, more than anything!"

Luna suddenly pulled her fingers out of him; he winced at the feeling, but felt a moment of relief when she did that. She crawled backwards a bit while over him.

"Oh my fuck Luna...I dunno what would compel you to do that; let's not ever talk about thaOH MY GOD! AAHAHAHHHH...HUUUUUHH...LUNA! LUNA, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Luna punctured Lincoln with her extremely long tongue, going even deeper than her fingers went. Lincoln screeched like he never screeched before, grappling the carpet so hard he ripped chunks out the carpet, his face plastered in shock to the untold nth degree. His pupils were wide in such terrified contractions, his body was tensed, he breathing heavy, his mind told him to get away as fast as possible...but his body wasn't letting him. For some reason, he felt paradoxically compelled to let Luna do this to him.

"This...this is the most fucked up thing ever to happen," Lincoln squeaked in his hand as he felt his body being somewhat pushed back and forth by Luna's oratory thrusts into his backside.

"Auuhhh...oh god...I...I better not be fucking enjoying this...OH FUCK! OH SHIT! THIS IS FUCKED UP!"

He felt awkward trickles of minor tears forming, feeling an inordinate sense of shame, self-hate, confusion...and worst of all...arousal from Luna doing this to him.

"Oh hell in a fucking hand basket...make this stop...Luna's gotta be done by now, right?"

Lincoln's request, more of a pathetic prayer in his begging mind, seemed to come true. Lincoln moaned awkwardly as Luna pulled the ridiculous length of her tongue out, looking still ravenous and sexually imposing as ever.

"Oh my fuck...what else can she frickin do? WHAT DIABOLICAL CRAP DID LISA PUT IN THAT SPRAY?...or is this Luna acting out? Oh my god I hope it's the spray!"

Luna just panted in her sprawled, hovering position, before crawling over Lincoln again, placing her possessed, sex-crazed face, her tongue that was inside him, dangling right next to him. It made him grimace how raunchy things had got to this point.

"...you're very hygienic and clean...and tasty Lincoln," Luna purred out in a not-so-subtle domineering tone. Lincoln groaned out an awkward little chuckle.

"Kind...kinda a feminine thing I picked up, hehehe?"

"Li...Lincoln?"

"Yeah Luna?" Lincoln asked under his heavy, deep and careful breathing.

"...you taste like clover honey...and a bit like me... vanilla bro."

Lincoln slowly turned his head around and looked towards Luna with a catatonic expression plastered on his face, not sure what to say or do. But his body just quivered from the thought that he apparently, according to Luna...tasted like honey...and vanilla.

"...d...down there?" He nervously asked with his eyes closed. He suddenly felt Luna's tongue draping across his left cheek on his face; his hairs on his head rose on end.

"...you showered for me, didn't ya mate? With my soap?"

"I...took a shower this morning and used some...hehehe...if that's what you mean," Lincoln hiccupped, hopeful that Luna was now calling it quits, and that whatever took her over, was now receding.

"Luna? Tell me you're done? Please?"

Luna just growled, then dropped her moist, oozing groin on top of Lincoln's ass, before dropping her head parallel next to his.

"...the cutest, most fuckable ass...the softest, prettiest, whitest hair...who taste like honey and me," Luna whispered lustily, before putting and arm under his neck, gently biting his back neck, and to Lincoln's shock, the most unlikely, startling and altering thing to happen to Lincoln Loud sexually...Luna started to dry-hump him, and she was doing it hard.

"AHHAHA...AAaaauhhhh...Oaaawwhhhhh...Luna! LUNA! WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN!?"

He couldn't believe it; of all the things to ever happen to him, Luna Loud, was humping him hard, non-penetratively, but was forcibly smashing her oozing womanhood hard into his tightened, sensitive and raw ass cheeks, rocking and hammering into his whole body .

Lucy fainted again seeing this, her tiny diminutive body nearly cooking in the vents now, unconscious; all the while the unsettling, pounding nature of Luna's dominance of Lincoln's form was overwhelming his matured capacities to properly digest them.

"Please...I...I want this to stop! This is so weird! It's confusing me Luna!"

He felt Luna's canine's get firmer into his neck as she roughly ruffled and pulled his curly, wavy white hair back, causing slight tears of pain to trickle down his cheeks.

What was probably the most embarrassing reality about this whole thing that Lincoln realized...he was still sporting a huge erection under him, and felt an unnecessary amount of arousal from this ordeal. That itself caused great personal turmoil inside him.

"This is fucking insane...am I oozing from being dominated by her? DO I LIKE THE IDEA OF BEING FUCKED BY LUNA?" He screamed in his head as his body was being smashed harder and harder. Luna leaned an arms down his backside, reaching between both of them in her smashes and caressed her fingers down his hardened, wiggling member, twiddling her fingers all over his oozing formation. It made him moan out in surprise, startling his plan-making process in getting out of this situation.

"COME ON LOUD! THINK! FRICKIN THINK DAMN IT!"

"I love the way your huge junk pulsates and makes those big oozing precums every time I smash into you," Luna huffed out intensely, before quickening the pace, smashing even harder now, Luna's oozing juices from her tender, swollen area coursing down Lincoln's raw backside and coursing down his private regions. Luna was beginning to groan even louder and louder, as though she was approaching her climax soon.

And Lincoln was disgusted that he came up with an idea...more of a horrific realization.

"Maybe...she'll only stop if I go along...and feel pleasured from this; I...I should...I'm her boyfriend...I need to be there for her, so this Luna...she needs to know I'm feeling pleasured; that might stop her."

Lincoln took in several deep breaths, prepping himself for all the self-introspection and later questioning of his once-certain proclivities he'd be doing post this ordeal.

He began to moan softly, timing his groans and moans with the downward pounding thrust of Luna's form.

"Oooohh...AAAuuuhhh...Oh god Luna...harder...it feels so good," Lincoln tried saying as passively, seductively and submissively as possible in true acting form, giving out little whimpers and squeaks to indicate pleasure.

It seemed to work; Luna's eyes went wide. But she really bit down on Lincoln's neck and smashed into Lincoln's ass even harder and harder than before. But judging by how much her body began dancing and quivering erratically in the thrusting, he thought his vocalizations might gradually be pushing her over the edge and get her to finally finish.

"Oh Luna! It feels...aaauaauhhhh...so good. Ohhh...aaaauuuuhhhh...ohhh...Luna...Luna..."

Lincoln, acting as best he could, slowly felt the onset of his nerves around his whole body shivering and tingling. The tingling was growing more and more intense the more he moaned out lustily to Luna's pounding thrusts, telling himself he was just putting on a show to stimulate Luna.

He was beginning to feel the trickling elements of actually enjoying this role; nervous and sweating tons, but the kaleidoscope of confusion he felt before was yielding to this tense, uneasy realization about himself.

"...oh fuck...I'm enjoying this...I'm actually getting these tingles from Luna thrusting...into my backside...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

Lincoln closed his teary eyes and tried in vain to pretend he was only feeling fear and terror.

No such luck; it wasn't even total fear or terror, but nervous, tantalizing excitement.

He felt those strange, uncomfortable butterflies by the billions flutter in his stomach...the nervous but exhilarated ones. He couldn't shake off the adrenaline and stimulation his body and mind was somehow perceiving. He could feel his junk pumping and throbbing as it was pressed hard under his own body, sticking out quite a bit under him and wobbling with the bodily poundings by Luna's form, rubbing against the carpet in pirouette-like back and forth wobbling curls.

"I...I feel it...I'm gonna do it...to her doing this to me...that's...so...so messed up...OH GOD THAT'S SO MESSED UP! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ABOUT ME!?"

And like that, without being able to think or determine his next set of actions, the tingling sensations totally enveloped Lincoln. His mind, his reservations and his inhibitions crumbled to the ether of nothingness. He no longer pretended to act like he was enjoying this.

Lincoln became drunk and intoxicated in a stupor, now honestly moaning out in confused but sexually certain pleasure, and he was feeling so, so close now.

"I...all I need is..a little more," his biologically raging second brain reported to his fallen mind.

"AAAahahhhha...AAAUUHH! OH FUCK LUNA! HARDER! POUND HARDER! I'M SO CLOSE I...AAUUUUUUUUHHHHH! I'm actually...I'M ACTUALLY GONNA C...AUGGGHHHHH!"

Luna growled through her jagged canines that now punctured into Lincoln's back neck, creating minute trickles of blood. Her eyes bulged out, half-open and lost in dominance. She looked down; Lincoln's eyes were lost in submission, his moaning and sexually aroused, submissive vocalizations magnifying Luna's thrusting power and force.

And then Lincoln's tingling became too much; the pressure now accumulated in his body built up, and so had Luna's pheromone state. The powerful build-up from the most unlikely of sexual situations between them both climaxed to their thresholds.

And Lincoln felt his threshold peak.

"AAAUUUHH, LUNA! I'M CUMMING! AAAAUAUUH...AAUUUUHHHHHH! I'M CUMMAAUUUUOOOHH!"

Lincoln's eyes rolled backwards as he ejaculated all over his inner legs, the floor and onto Luna's still thrusting but now convulsing form, his body shaking and contracting under Luna's defiantly, his fingers puncturing holes through the bean bag chair and the carpeting. He bit down on the bean bag fabric, and without thinking, with his chipped tooth, ripped a huge section of the bean bag apart, panting, moaning and screaming out in pleasure.

And this seemed to push Luna as well.

Lincoln shouted in pleasured pain as Luna smashed into Lincoln in several back-destroying thrusts. She roared through her teeth into Lincoln's neck, before throwing her neck and head back, screaming and roaring louder than the loudest known tiger or tigress, causing the room to vibrate and shake worse than when she jammed on her new guitar. Lincoln moaned loudly, but covered his ears by how loud, low and primal Luna's roar got, as deep, intense and thundering as a rock concert and a jet engine at the same time.

And she suddenly released a flooding torrent of creamy fluids all over Lincoln, the streams shooting down at record speed, coating his ass, seeping between his cheeks to his still tender area, coating his pulsating member, covering his own fluids glued into the carpet, her groin, and a huge wave coursed down Lincoln's back, following his natural, trimmed back profile. Luna smashed into his body several more times, groaning loudly like a beast, her pupils now no longer visible. Her eyes were pure white, lost in the inhuman euphoria of having such a chemically-compelled orgasm.

And with one final push into Lincoln's body, Luna's arms, legs, hands and feet gave out, causing her to collapse onto Lincoln's panting form, her now trying to breath as hard and fast as possible. Her still ejaculating form went limp, and the full dead weight of her body now enveloped Lincoln. Luna's entire front sides, and Lincoln's back, were soaked in her orgasmic female fluids.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH...Huh...HUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH...HOLY FUCKING...is she finally done?" Lincoln asked, trying to get his head back in the game, even though his body still felt limp, useless and utterly drenched in his unbelievable orgasm. Luna's head was lying next to him as his and her bodies still vibrated in the tensions of their sexual nerves just finally being released.

"Huuuhh..huuuuuuhhhh...Luna?"

Luna looked like her eyes stared into oblivion, her face expressionless, her head and hair coated in sweat still dripping down her like rivers down mountainsides. The full extent of Luna's somewhat comatose, wide-eyed yet unfocused glare was slowing beginning to the still tender and tingling Lincoln.

"Oh my god...I...I cam...really hard, like...as hard as I did last night...maybe harder? But this was...so different!"

He wiggled his body around. Luna's ejaculate oozed in little driblets down Lincoln's sides, streaming down his shoulders, chest, leaned stomach; he could feel a large pool of it still settled in the center of his back, drenching and glazing his skin and Luna's stomach and breasts.

His whole body was virtually coated in Luna's juices.

"And holy heck did Luna ever cum. This is probably the most she's ever came ever...all over me...my body...and that turns me on...just...in a different way," Lincoln thought, the full picture and realization of what he let himself get lost in, what him and Luna just did.

"...wow...I was...like, the girl...the docile...passive...eh ehm...the submissive one...well, that's something new about ya Lincoln Loud," he mumbled to himself, trying to find the strength to push himself up with Luna's body still pressed down on him.

"I can't dwell on that too long...but man were those tingles intense. I need to recalibrate on Luna."

With his focus and mind back under his control, he found enough strength, pushing up enough to wiggle out of Luna's profile, feeling her fluids pooled on his back dribbled and cascade down onto the shredded carpet and bean bag chair. Some of it splattered onto Luna's head, neck and back. She was still heaving huge, focused breaths.

"Luna?"

She didn't respond.

"Hey...Luna? Rocker girl?"

Lincoln looked into her possessed eyes. They were gradually returning from whatever crazed mental landscape she was lost in.

"Huh...she's probably gonna be thirsty. Luan still keep those water bottles up in your closet?"

Lincoln stood up, feeling a knarly blood rush from his groin to his limbs, reanimating his body. He felt sore, his back was sore and tender, his ass really sore and tender...including the fact that he was partly limping over to Luna's towels hanging up in the closet.

"Man...Luna's tongue's a deadly ass weapon...no pun intended...hehe...Luan would have loved that pun if it wasn't so messed up," Lincoln thought in a reserved moment of self depreciation. He pulled down several of Luna's towels, using one to wipe himself down, another one around his shoulders, and three for Luna, who was just beginning to look human again with her panting and heaving. He pulled several bottled waters down as well, and walked back to Luna, getting to his shaking knees and trying to observe the Luna Loud he hoped would be coming to.

"Hey...rocker gal, do I have you back now?" Lincoln said gently, wiping her forehead's sweat. He gently padded her face, then neck.

"Geez louise, I sure drooled a lot of saliva on her," Lincoln thought, before feeling his own neck, still sticky and gooey with Luna's salivations, and a tinge of blood streaming from the puncture holes Luna unintentionally made with her sharp canines.

"Oh...ouch, gonna have to explain that away somehow...Cliff! He occasionally sleeps in my covers, or freaks out and attacks me if I don't feed him; yeah, that'd work. Wait a minute...what about the marks on Luna's neck, from...me?"

He caressed Luna's head up a bit, looking at the back of her neck, just under where her pixie cut hair ended; a tiny impression in the skin, but no lacerations.

"Phew! Glad I didn't do that to her. Even if she did a number on me, I still wouldn't want to...oh shit, that's right. Luna was egging me on. Still...I don't want to hurt her, no matter what."

Her eyes became less and less possessed with Lincoln's nurturing pawing of the towels on her body, focusing mostly on her upper body.

Luna suddenly hiccupped and coughed in a spastic, recovering choke.

"Whoaaaa, whoa there Luna! Here," Lincoln said with a minor chuckle and a warm, supportive smile, handing Luna over the bottled water. She grabbed it with shaking arms, and downed the whole bottle within a few seconds.

"Huuuuhhhh...huuuuhhhh...thanks bro."

"Your first words post beast-mode; it's good to hear you again Luna," Lincoln humored, reaching his hand over and twiddling his fingers on Luna's freckled face. Luna, still looking a bit lethargic, reached her hand and placed her palm gently on Lincoln's freckled cheek.

"Huuh...uh...Lincoln? Did...did we-"

"Yeah...we did...I mean, penetrative-wise, we're both still virgins...like sixty or seventy percent virgins...Luna? We don't have to talk about what just happened if you don't-"

"My...my throat hurts...oww...it's sore," she weakly uttered.

"I can only imagine; wish you didn't take it all in and then roar your vocal chords out," Lincoln huffed in concern. He placed his fingers on Luna's throat, gently massaging and kneading her trachea for a few minutes.

"There...feel a bit better Luna?"

"Eh...eh ehm...a little...thank you."

"Any time. We should clean up though; no telling how much more time we got to ourselves up here anyh-"

"Oh god," Luna muttered with extreme anguish.

"Luna?"

"Bro...I...I couldn't control myself...I...I lost it... violated you...in so...so many ways..."

"Sshhh...it's okay Luna, you didn't-"

"LINCOLN!" Luna chocked out in such a remorseful, lamenting tone, looking square in Lincoln's eyes.

Luna began crying, breaking down into her hands.

"Luna? Please don't cry! Please! It's not that big of a deal really. I learned some new things about our relationship...and some...other things...about me. It's oka-"

"No Lincoln," she coughed out mid-sob. She flipped onto her knees and collapsed into Lincoln's exposed chest, still coated in Luna's dribbled ejaculate.

"Linc...dude...I raped you...I RAPED YOU LINCOLN! I'M SO FUCKIN SORRY MATE! I'M SORRY LINCOLN! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I-"

Luna wailed in self loathing and misery from what she did to him. Lincoln just closed his eyes and gave a distressed huff as he held Luna's shuddering, naked body.

"I'm sorry...please...please forgive me Lincoln! I couldn't help it! I couldn't help it!"

"Ssshhhhhh...Luna...your little bro is here for you...and you didn't rape me; those chemicals in that spray did."

Luna sniveled a couple times, before making a terrifying face, looking towards their presumably still locked door.

"...fuckin science experiment...FUCKIN LISA! SHE'S GONNA PAY FOR CAUSING ME TO-"

"NO LUNA! BAD IDEA!"

"But she did this! She fucked up whatever she was tryin to pull, and that caused me to-"

"Luna! Listen to me. If you confront Lisa about this, she might find out about us, our relationship, and she might try experiments on us, or worst, tell mom and dad, and...things might spiral out of control. We can't let her know what happened, at all! Period!" Lincoln said sternly, before digging his head into Luna's neck and whispering into her ear forlornly, "I...I don't wanna lose you. I love you too much to risk it...please Luna."

"...Lincoln," Luna uttered, cradling Lincoln as she slowly got a handle on her own tears and mortified shaking.

Lincoln felt some tears dribble down; not from the pain from his body, but from the uncomfortable thoughts about what might happen to Luna if anyone found out about them...beside Luan.

"Luna...I love you so...so much. I don't ever wanna risk losing you. I nearly did once, and it was the worst thing to ever happen to me, ever."

"Yeah," Luna replied in a snivel, pulling herself up and putting her forehead onto his, "I...I thought I lost you too; I was ready to throw myself in that huge frickin twister cause of it...and be with you," Luna said awkwardly in a gurgled hiccup.

"Geez...at some point...we're gonna have to address that whole deal...aren't we?" Lincoln asked, feeling still that if Luna had drowned, and she didn't wake up...he would have done it.

"...fuck...I just wanna forget that whole ordeal...so...so fucked up...we are gonna have to talk about it eventually...fuckin bloomin-a...but at least I learned I could count on you bro," Luna said with a tiny smile, giving Lincoln a delicate kiss, much more gentle than usual. Lincoln responded back, but then...tasted something...

"...OH SHIT! Sorry bro; I...I still got-"

"Huh...you weren't kiddin Luna...honey. Dang, who'd have thought, down there, eh?"

"...and vanilla Linc...I'm guessing those vanilla creamers and vanilla milk you down a lot is startin to make you taste a bit like me."

"...I didn't know that was scientifically possible."

"I dunno; I just find it nice."

Luna leaned herself into Lincoln's frame and closed her eyes.

"Mind if we cuddle like this...just for a few bro?"

"Anything for you Luna, but we're gonna need to clean up soon."

"Thanks mate," Luna said with a wink, her eyes losing the last tear, before Lincoln met Luna's lips and gently made out with her on the still orgasmically-coated carpet, repairing the vibe and degrading the awkwardness generated by the pheromone-fueled ordeal.

"Luna...herdi verdi verdi."

"Hehe...herdi verdi verdi to you too bro...forever."

* * *

Earlier, when she came to, feeling like she lost half her body weight from sweating and panting quietly from fear of moving should Luna sense her presence in the vent, she had enough.

"TOO MUCH! SIGH! TOO MUCH! FUCK THIS! I HAVE TO LEAVE! NOW!"

And with all the strength Lucy could muster, she began to pull herself down the hot, burning ventilation, hovering her sweaty, exposed hands and feet and other exposed skin off the hot vent metal. Luckily her sweat acted to absorb some of that heat off from burning her, but it was still the physically hardest thing she's ever done in her life. Her damp, drenched clothes didn't help any.

"Sigh...the vents have betrayed me...sigh...my room...STAY AWAKE LUCY! STAY AWAKE!" She screamed mentally at herself, staying quiet as she could, limping and pulling herself through those vents with all her might, her ever-dwindling might. It would be the longest journey of her young life, especially with the brutal, horrific reality of what was happening to Lincoln and Luna...now what Luna was putting Lincoln through, all presumably because of some unknown Lisa-styled experiment.

"All your experiments ever preceding this one weren't this bad Lisa...this is downright heartless, evil and nefarious...you'll pay...I swear to all the spirits and vampire lore in the world you'll pay!"

Not even a fifth of the way through, the heat was really on, Lucy now feeling like a bat in a slow-bake oven setting. She could feel it coming; unconsciousness.

"Death...expiration...my demise...I feel it...sigh...I might actually die in here...may...maybe it would be for the best...I wouldn't have to deal with these problems anymore...and-"

" _Is that any way for my great granddaughter to give up? Be true to yourself my little Lucy; you're not a pushover, even though you act like one, an invisible one like I did_ ," a hauntingly familiar voice called out. It spooked Lucy half to death.

"Huuuhhh...who said that?" Lucy called out in a nervous tone, "Oh...oh no...did Luna find me?"

" _No dear little goth child...your Great Grandma Harriet did_."

Lucy's eyes popped out of her sweat-soaked, jet black hair. She couldn't see anything beyond the mirage of the vents, the fizzing, unrelenting heat that pelted her.

"No way...Great Grandma Harriet?"

" _Now listen here. You're not done yet, not by a long shot! You are maturing so fast it should be a record holder, plus your knowledge for the occult and gothic discourse rivals my own."_

"Grandma...Great Grandma Harriet...I...I don't think I can carry on anymore...please...send the spirits to retrieve me...I can't take this."

" _The spirits and I wish to tell you that you are far from done being on this plane. You deserve so much of this plane's pleasures and delights."_

"But...my family...my brother and sisters...your other great grandchildren...they're doing things that-"

" _That are quite unfortunate, but none of my business to interrupt; they can make their own decisions. I'm just a spirit after all, but I'm here to make sure you are well kept. But it seems you really want to keep them safe, am I right?"_

"Y...yes...but-"

" _Then they should count their blessings on how emotionally accepting you are of them. They have a secret ally in you they don't even know about."_

"Great Grandma Harriet...it's...so hard...it's just so...so hard," Lucy yelped in a choked cry, feeling all her inner lament and fears bubble out in reserved, slowly deceasing speed.

" _I know sweetheart, and I can't promise you'll have easier times in the future. As a matter of fact, many, many hard times are in for you and your family."_

"...sigh...I was afraid of that...sigh."

" _I didn't have it easy either; occultism wasn't exactly popular in my time, but bear in mind, your world is unique, full of beauty...gothic beauty I mean. And I'll tell you in on a secret; the afterworld is not as dark and gloomy as you may think."_

"R...really?"

" _Oh indeed yes, way too much brightness and...colors besides black. Black is at a premium here."_

"...no way...that's disappointing...sigh."

" _Sigh indeed...and most importantly, I'm not about to let a great grandchild of mine perish in such a horrible manner and come to a world that's nothing like our literature says it's like. OVER HERE!"_ Lucy heard this phantom voice call out.

Suddenly Fang and a multitude of bats came screaming down the vents, hovering all about Lucy. Fang gave a toothy nuzzle to Lucy's cheek.

"Fang? You shouldn't be here; none of you! You might die from the heat!"

" _So could you great grandchild. These are wonderful friends you have here. I like how you and that other great grandchild of mine, the tomboy one, has all these animals; you don't regard them as pets, but actual entities with personality, as friends. Your bat friends must love you enough to listen to my suggestions and come down the vents."_

"...you can talk to them? They understand you? But I thought I closed the vents in my room; how'd they get in?"

" _...ways,"_ the voice said; it now sounded eerily similar to Lucy's own voice, only older and more lively.

Fang and the other bats suddenly flapped as hard as they could, making extreme whirling gusts inside the ventilation system, knocking a pocket of hot air around them and somewhat cooling the air around them, and most important to them, Lucy.

" _Now stay conscious Lucy; I'll be quite angered and disappointed if I see you in the next few minutes in spirit form. And goodbye my great grandchild; stay strong, and be honest with yourself. Remember, the truth shall set you free."_

"Wait...WAIT GREAT GRANDMA HARRIET!"

" _I can't stay too long Lucy, one last inquiry. Spirits like me have time limits allotted to us."_

"...are you real? Are spirits really real? Or am I having some sort of heat-induced delusion?"

" _Ha...hahahah...of course I'm in your mind, just as you know your love for your family resides in your mind as well; I'm that real...I'll leave it at that,"_ the voice said in a nurturing tone, " _OH, one more thing Lucy; don't be too harsh on your scientist of a sister; she's pragmatically wise, but makes mistakes like the rest of us; her most recent one was not intentional, as warped...and disturbing as it became...just remind her that the road to hell is paved with good intentions...food for thought. Farewell my gothic great grandchild, I look forward to seeing you again."_

As the bats carried her all the way out at extreme speed, now in her room, Lucy heaved cool, cleaner and healthy gulps of air, as she was gently placed on her bed by Fang and the bats all huddled around her. The dropped her blinds and made it as dark as possible for her. Fang swooped out her door, coming back holding a bottled water, it sticking to its two sharp fangs.

"Th...thank you fang...my friends," Lucy heaved, feeling her entire body drained of all energy. She drank through the two tiny holes in the bottled water, taking it all down at once, before her energy could no longer support her.

"...thank you...my friends...thank Great Grandma Harriet...for saving me...and I promise I won't be too harsh on Lisa...I...I'll take your word she didn't mean to cause...what's happening to Luna and Lincoln...Luna...Lincoln...sigh...but I'll let her know what you said."

And like that, Lucy passed out fast asleep, her mind going black from exhaustion, one of her favorite colors.

* * *

Across town, after Luan and Leni left Carol's apartment once Francisco's parents finished and headed out, and Francisco and Jeff could retreat back in and properly cloth themselves, thanking Luan and Leni profusely, they began walking home.

The weather was generally clear and sunny, but extremely windy. Leni had gotten frightened along the walk home from how intense, surreal and...familiar the winds got.

The horrible memories trickled in Leni's mind. Luan could only imagine what was passing poor Leni's mind.

As she held onto Luan's arm, her feet feeling tight in her new boots again, Luan's mind still distracted and wondering what to do about her complicated situation with Other Leni, her feelings for Lincoln and her lust for Luna and those girls, a subtle snapping sound could be heard around them.

"Like, what was that!" Leni said urgently.

"...my mind and sanity," Luan huffed out cooly, before a large branch from a nearby tree crashed right next to them. Leni shrieked loudly and jumped up high in the air like a cat being spooked, Luan being the unfortunate one to catch Leni's full form, nearly causing her to flip right over onto the pavement hard.

"Dang it nature! Leaf us alone...heheh, get it?"

"No," Leni hiccupped, "Luan...I WANNA GO HOME! LIKE NOW!" Leni cried out!

"Dang it! I should have check to see if Luna or Lori could have given us a ride...or hell, even them, if Other Leni didn't knock them out with that sleeping crud," Luan thought with slight annoyance, trying to stumble over to a small bus station.

"...god damn it...I hate the bus."

They looked to their corner; that same tree branch was apparently blocking the entire road, and their bus was in a line of piling traffic behind the downed limb.

"Great! That's great! I suppose it can't get...no...no, that's what Murphy's Law wants me to say...SCREW YOU MURPHY! WIND UP IN HELL AND GET DELIMBED! GET IT!?"

"L...Luan?" Leni asked in concern of his younger sister, who seemed to have freaked out at nothing.

"Oh...sorry Leni; it's just been a strange, stressful...very conflicting and confusing day."

"I...I guess it was...but like, at least we became kinda friends with Carol, Becky and Terri, right Luan?" Leni asked in such a timid but inherently warm tone.

That seemed to melt down Luan's tensions as Leni grasped onto Luan again. This made Luan feel a bit chipper and happy.

But her mind was still utterly meddled by the whole Carol, Becky and Terri situation.

"He...hehhe...yup...kinda friends Leni...just kinda friends."

As Leni and Luan relaxed into each other's profiles at the bust stop, waiting for the next, next bus that might not even be around for the next hour, a mint green colored 1949 Ford Mercury Custom Coupe pulled up to them, looking extremely similar to Leni's color styled attire, coupe roofing lowered, tights still original, and, behind the wheel, and old, old looking black man, looking like he was on a quest. He looked extremely sucked in and small, probably even shorter than Lincoln. His head was completely covered in grayish white hair and a beard; he sported a sort of round pork-belly, but had a strong looking upper body. He was wearing a grey suit with a purple tie. And his eyes were a brilliant, but aged, lost and forlorn feeling amber color.

"Eh...excuse me ladies! Ya know this neighborhood? Don't know it well myself."

"Oh, sure. You have a question?" Luan asked, willing to help this man.

"Yes mam. Am I in Royal Woods?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah, beautiful, wonderful! Now...this street...ya know how I get to it?" the old black man said, handing Luan and Leni a map of their neighborhood.

"You see, I'm trying to find this Franklin street. I'm wantin to say thank you to some folks; know where this Franklin Avenue is by chance? My eyes ain't what they use to be, stupid glasses," the old black man huffed comically. Luan giggled as Leni smiled from this man's bubbly-sounding old voice.

"Awweee...he sounds so sweet and innocent," Leni thought, wanting to give him a hug, and then thinking this old black guy would look adorable and stunning in a suite she was thinking about putting on Lincoln when they would have more time.

"Hey...Franklin Avenue! That's our street!" Leni suddenly burst out upon realization, Luan giving a "why did you blurt that out" look. Leni just smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, really girls? It's your street?"

"Uhh...y...yeah, we do," Luan mumbled, trying to avoid a question she thought would be asked by the old, sweet black man.

"Huh...isn't that a coincidence; I'm looking for the street you're living on. If you're willing, I could give you a ride there. Bus looks like it's gonna be delayed for quite a bit."

"Uhm...thank you very much sir, but our parents told us not to get into cars with strangers."

"Ahh, I see. You're parents are wise about that. Okie dokie then, mind telling me how to get there from here then?"

"Sure, just go straight down-"

And suddenly a telephone pole snapped off in the distance, causing a huge electrical explosion, rocking car alarms and freaking dozens of people all around them.

The old man gave a concerned look over to Luan and Leni. Leni just looked at Luan in hopes to be a bit safer.

"...huuuuuuhhhh...maybe we should get a ride. Okay sir, we'll guide you."

"I'm glad I could be of help. Come on in!" He bellowed in a happy old tone, struggling from his seeming lack of strength in pushing the door open.

Leni just light pulled as the old man struggled several moments.

"Al...alright girls. Buckle up; gonna be a nice and smooth ride."

"That's very nice of you sir," Luan said as she slipped her seat belt on. Luan helped Leni do her strapping.

"Yeah Mr...oh, I'm sorry, we didn't, like, ask your name," Leni asked, "I'm Leni Loud; this is my sister Luan Loud; she's a comedian."

"Ah, yeah? That's wonderful. The name is Barry...Barry Abraham Jemison, glad ta meet you ladies."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Axing the Pheromones, Urges, and the Visitor

Outside in the front yard of the Loud house residence.

"LILY! LOLA!...LYNN!" Rita shouted sternly to the three energized Evil Knievels; they were now riding extremely fast along their yard, way, way too fast for Rita's liking. Lynn Sr wasn't helping any at all; they were having a sideways race along the exterior wall of the house, circling and twisting dangerously close to one another and spinning around the garage.

"LYNN GOSH DARN IT! WILL YOU KNOCK THAT OFF AND HELP ME!? YOU'RE ENCOURAGING THEM!"

"AWE COME ON HONEY! THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN AGES!" Lynn Sr shouted out like a little ten year old, Lily and Lola now on his tail as they coyly teamed up to beat their dad in this non-stop race. Lana looked at the sites from her stationary, barefoot hovering with Hops on her red hat...a big smile enveloping on her face.

"Huh? What's that Hops? Looks fun? LET'S DO IT THEN OLE' BUDDY!"

"LANA! NOT YOU TOOOWHOOOOAAAAA!" Rita screamed, diving face first into the grassy lawn to get out of the way as Lana went full blast over Rita in a weird wheely-like effect, screeching in laughter and joy now with Hops holding on for dear life, his body and tongue wafting like a comically stretched cartoon character behind them.

Rita looked up with an entirely annoyed, incrementally angered look.

"This is why I should have swallowed," Rita said under her breath, before getting up, her legs still shaky and nervous, her form rattling more angrily than anything. She looked over to Lisa, hanging by the front porch, looking entirely unamused by the derelict, speeding antics of her father and three sisters on her mobile saucer inventions.

"Lisa? Can ya help your mother out?"

"Huhhhhhh...very well; I never intended such tomfoolery for my inventions anyhow...let me see," Lisa huffed unemotionally, a forced blank expression planted on her face. In reality she was nervous about halting too early her planned misdirection for her family members, and was going to try and feign some technical issue.

"Goodness, if they finish up too early, they might retreat back inside, and I can only bide my time till...the heat sensors? HOLY TOLEDO! I FORGOT ABOUT THOSE!"

Lisa recalled the menagerie of thermal heat sensors she installed throughout the house; she used those to make probabilistic maps for who would most likely be where at any particular point of the day in the house. The best way to track the individual family members was by thermal heat signature; lucky for her she planted many of them in the walls throughout the whole house.

"Huh...I made those probability table maps so long ago...the devices should still be up and running," Lisa thought, a tiny smile forming on her face.

"LISA!?"

"Oh...sorry mother, a slight case of scatterbrained, tangent thinking...and yes, I can deescalate the situation with father, Lily, Lola and Lana. I'll need a moment."

"Please hurry sweetie! I don't like them going that fast, zooming around at that kind of an angle along our house."

"Ah, your consternations are well acknowledged; that happens to be the purpose of your matriarch designation."

"...say what now dear?"

"...huuhhh...your concern is understandable given that you're our mother...a moment please," Lisa said lethargically, pulling out yet another technical device, much like an IPod but with multiple looking additional features that would make it look more akin to something found several decades in the future.

As Lisa began fooling with the thermal signature readings under the guise of shutting down the rapidly moving saucer devices some of her family was riding to their irresponsible, dangerous degree, the four out-of-control riders turned like a dime towards the street, pulling right up in the air high up and doing a three-hundred and sixty circular curve mid-air, curling several times high up off the street.

"OH MY GOD YOU FOUR ARE SO GONNA BE GROUNDED IF YOU DON'T KNOCK THAT OFF! YOU ESPECIALLY LYNN!" Rita shouted with her concerned veins popping out of her head, her motherly concern and rage now boiling hotter now.

"ME!? WHAT DID I DO!?"

Rita turned towards the source of the shouting; it was Lynn Jr, pushing her single sled man with what appeared to be virtually no metal base plate for it to balance on.

"Oh, not you sweetie...your father, Lily, Lola and Lana are however in a world of trouble when they...WHOA! LYNN JR!" Rita shouted in deathly fear, suddenly moving at lightning speed, dive-bombing into the street to pull Lynn Jr out of the way of a speeding car. In less than one second Rita managed to pull Lynn Jr out of the way, throwing her and herself onto the sidewalk as the car side-swiped the single sledman, twirling it into the air, right into Mr. Grouse's backyard. It somehow managed to stay intact, landing in the huge pile of firewood partly covered by a random blue torn tarp.

"HUUUHH...LYNN JR! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Rita roared out in concern, pulling her awestruck, dumbfounded and rather confused sport-loving daughter into a tight embrace.

Lynn Sr just so happened to see all this happen when he rotated his saucer device. His blood suddenly boiled, deathly protective parental rage suddenly enrapturing the little kid that was having a ball.

"LYNN JR!? RE YOU OKAY!? LILY, LOLA, LANA! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Lynn Sr roared terrifyingly, Lily, Lola and Lana ramming into one another in one comical pile-up as they tried slowing down. Luckily they had on their safety equipment and force fields surrounding them.

"Why I put the force field inertia-canceller in those devices...hehehhe, although that could have been a rather serious injury for Lynn to have sustained; she may have been clipped in the shoulder should mother not have pulled her out at that moment," Lisa quietly huffed, then laughed, as though trying to get those nervous, concerned butterflies that suddenly swelled. She was eyeing over to Lynn Jr and her mother, partly concerned for the situation. She got up and quickly walked over. Lynn Sr just gave a stink eye for the crashed girls to not continue riding, and suddenly, took off like a bat out of hell.

Rita looked at Lynn Jr with terrified concern.

"Uhhh, mom...what happened? Why d'ya do that?"

"...LYNN JR? YOU WERE ALMOST HIT BY A CAR!"

"Whoa...that ain't cool! I could have gotten killed!" Lynn Jr said with an angry face.

Lynn Sr suddenly roared out a frightening scream, thundering a shout towards the car that nearly clipped Lynn Jr. It rattled and sent terror in Lynn Jr, Lola, Lily and Lana, and even Rita was taken aback by his sudden parental rage.

"HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A-!"

"HORN!" Rita shouted, trying to block out the curse around the younglings. The car continued speeding, accelerating at full speed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU NEARLY RUN OVER MY DAUGHTER AND NOT STOP!"

Lynn Sr shifted his saucer and went unnervingly fast screaming down the street, red fury in his eyes, hell bent on catching up with whoever nearly ran into Lynn Jr.

"...okay, new rule; no more sled drills in the street," Rita huffed out, pulling a rather discombobulated looking Lynn off the sidewalk. She didn't have a scratch, while Rita looked like she got bruised and scratched pretty good in a motorcycle accident.

"Okay mom, sorry. Just, sorta lost my sense. My mind is...not on the ball."

"Well please don't let it happen again. And Lisa? Only deactivate Lola, Lana and Lily's little...whatever they are. Leave your father's on," she said, motherly rage and an evil smile forming on her face.

"Duly noted mother," Lisa replied. In less than a second, she pressed several buttons, and the trio of little blonde's saucers slowly plopped onto the ground. Only her father's was not deactivated.

"And yet again I let another deranged parental figure _Homo sapien_ use my tech for their antediluvian emotions...huuuhhh...why we will most likely not make it as a species," Lisa huffed out to herself, checking the thermal imagining of the house.

"Mom? Is dad gonna pound the heck out of that jerk?" Lynn Jr asked, almost smiling from the idea.

Rita just shook her head, before partly chuckling to herself, "...probably. He's a big old couch potato usually...unless someone messes with his girls and Lincoln. And that dirtbag better hope he can outrun your father on that toy; personally, I hope he doesn't."

"Mom?"

"Yes Lynn?"

"Thanks for pulling me out at the last second; my mind's usually more in the zone, know what I mean?"

"We're all a little out of it...stress, your other daughters riding toys of questionable safety," Rita huffed, looking at Lisa, then with angry eyes at Lola, Lana and Lily.

"...what? They're surrounded by force fields and inertia-canceling magnetic fields; they're virtually untouchable."

"I don't know what any of that means, but let me know what you intend on giving the rest of your siblings, alright?"

"...yes mother."

"But I love the 3-D printers!" Rita said with hearts in her eyes, running over to the 3-D printer and her comically huge pile of various ornamentals and designs. Lisa grinned in satisfaction, concluding she may have bought some more time to keep the house isolated. She wondered how to control Lynn Jr, but judging by her still somewhat dazed expression, Lisa felt she was a safe variable.

Then her device activated a reading. Lisa went into checking on the loading screen of her thermal data sets.

"That's peculiar; something is anomalous in the data sets. Maybe it was when the heat recovery ventilator seemed to have activated on its own...must have been a technical malfunction. Oh well, Lana and I will check that out later. I gather it will make the thermal imaging readout a bit more haphazard and useless...oh? Looks like the heat was directly focused to Luna's room. I failed to account for a physiological response of the combined pheromones and the drastic increase in temperature in Luna and Luan's quarters...wonder if that may have influenced the sample acquisition trial."

Lisa looked up towards Luna and Luan's room; the window was still closed, blinds closed, but squinting close, she could tell there was an enormous amount of fog coating the windows.

"Hmmm...judging by the high interior humidity and moisture... added to the fact that the temperatures out here are much, much cooler than our dwelling...fifteen degrees Celsius, thank you condensation that occurs on interior glass surfaces...I think I succeeded...but just to make sure," Lisa mumbled to herself happily, looking at the images and readings of Luna's room.

"...GOOD LORD!...eh ehm...well, seems their body temperatures are quite elevated, which means there's a higher degree of confidence for this whole ordeal. Now...to collect that sample," Lisa said, before a chill went down her spine. Lisa turned back to the huddle of Lynn Jr, Lola, Lana and Lily, surrounding their mother and tending to her various cuts and bruises in concerned, loving-daughter fashion. Mr. Grouse popped from the fence on the other side.

"Hey Louds! I don't play football! An I ain't doin that " _my yard, my property_ " crap no more like an ass, so come get your stuff if it lands in my yard!"

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Grouse!" Lynn shouted out, walking over to Mr. Grouse behind the chain link fence, picking up her single sled man and carrying it back with her.

"Again, sorry Mr. Grouse."

"No trouble sporty. Good hittin earlier by the way. Gonna knock them a-hole's socks off in the next game?" Mr. Grouse asked with a big smile, giving Lynn Jr a little punch in her shoulder pads.

"Ya know it Grousinator!"

"Good. But, listen to yer mother; keep the sled hittin on the grass, will ya?"

"Can do Mr. Grouse," Lynn Sr said happily, her and Mr. Grouse giving a big fist bump.

"Oh, and when you see your brother, let him know my firewood's ready."

"Ready? Huh?"

"Oh, ya know. Him cutting my firewood for a little dough, ya know."

"...lucky white-haired doofus gets all the money," Lynn complained under her breath, flashing a put-on smile to Mr. Grouse, before resuming her pushing in the circular indentations she made earlier around the property.

"Well, at least I'm annoyed more than turned on...and I think me nearly getting run over knocked the bunny Lincoln out of my head," Lynn thought, almost thankful that she nearly got run over, the confusion and rush taking her mind off her messed up thoughts...for the moment at least.

Rita managed to wrangle the rest of the girls into playing with their 3-D printers; Lisa snuck back into the house.

"Now, to acquire those samples in the hopeful chance they cleaned up their...eh ehm...fluids...with towels, napkins...clothing...I'm gonna have to rummage through their clothing and refuse...yuck...even if I'm ensuring a non-genetically doomed niece, it doesn't make up for how odious and repulsive this incestuous phenomena is among my siblings...and I still have both Leni and Luan to deal with...good lord...Luan...she's potentially the most indisposed of, assuming Leni has no other variables in her case...may want to do a...nah, it's Leni after all. Her mental reserve is that of a viral particle in a vacuum."

Upstairs in the rocker and comedian's room, Lincoln had just gotten Luna to cool down and keep her extreme guilt at bay. After cuddling in each other's naked, orgasmic fluid-covered frames, tingles still coursing through their beings, Lincoln pulled Luna onto her feet, legs still wobbly and weak. Lincoln had a worst time, still extremely sore from the events many minutes earlier, but was toughing out the pain for Luna's sake.

Lincoln and Luna began to clean their messes on the carpet, Luna using a towel for the vast majority of the mess, but Lincoln sportingly using his boxers to clean the combined fluids he and Luna had mixed under themselves.

"Good lord, I feel and smell like a bottle of vanilla extract...that's frickin cool!" Lincoln said with a smile on his face.

Luna just looked away when she saw Lincoln say that. She still had some visible discomfort in her mannerisms and mind; Lincoln could feel them emanate from her.

"Hey...you okay?" Lincoln asked, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Y...yeah...just a tad...ya know."

"Yeah, it's...gonna be tough to work this one out, but I don't want you to feel guilty at all Luna. It wasn't your fault. Plus, I gotta deal with some things too."

"Lincoln?"

"Hm?"

"Were...were you really into what I was doing to you?"

"...I'd rather spend some time thinking about that. It's a curve ball I didn't think I'd ever have to deal with."

"Cause bro? I wouldn't think any less of you if you liked that...stuff."

"I...I guess it was such a change from what I usually imagine ever doing."

"Oh...you ever imagine pounding me like that bro?"

Lincoln's face lit up like a red neon sign; he made a nervous, flustered expressionless face, before the smallest hints of a goofy smile exposed him.

"...bloody hell Lincoln. Don't get so flustered. I...I mean, I personally cannot wait for you to take my V-card. You're gonna smash me into the heavens across the universe dude, I know it," Luna said with some more of her usual confidence and lax vibe, giving a small smile to him, "if that dry humping was a good way to measure ya up; you're gonna blow my fucking mind."

"...let's just clean this mess up."

"Okay dude. I'll let you ruminate on your young developing sexual identity, and I'll find a strap on and do a little research on the Amazon position."

"LUNA!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...you're not helping...I don't even know what an Amazon position is...and this ain't over rocker girl, not by a long shot," Lincoln huffed out in an annoyed, bullish burst of hot air from his nostrils. Luna just leaned over and planted a kiss on his frazzled face.

"Maybe you'll find out. But seriously dude, I couldn't ask for a better, more understanding boyfriend...and almost-lover; we ain't even did it yet. I mean, we came dangerously close...closer than a crumpet next to a cup of tea, but...Jesus fuck."

"Yeah...all because of Lisa's wacked-out need to treat us siblings as experimental guinea pigs...gotta admit though, for a long while she hasn't done any experiments on us like this, not since the last time, over a year ago I think?" Lincoln said. Luna just gave an annoyed look, both seemingly knowing what it was, not wanting to openly talk about it.

"Don't remind me. Should have destroyed every beaker and test tube she owns for the stunt she pulled the last time she did an experiment like that."

"And we forgave her, remember?"

"...but I ain't forgiving her for this fuckery she pulled; I hurt and violated you Lincoln, and we don't even know what she dished out on us, or why for that matter. I ain't forgettin that."

"Ah, come on! I'm tougher than you give me credit for."

"You're my little bro, bro...also, your ass got tore up something bad by me, so no, you got some hurt in there, and me and Lisa are gonna be on thin waters for now on; I'm watching her."

" _In_ , being the key word...ouch," Lincoln groaned out, partly rubbing his derriere, "I need to relax on my stomach for the rest of the day. Still...I'm gonna find out what Lisa did, and why she did it."

"That what was pretty shitty of her to hide that stuff in our gifts too bro."

"...admittedly yeah, it was, but you got a cool new electric guitar, I got a kick-ass kaiju diorama, and my pics and video I've never seen!"

"Yeah...that was pretty rad of her. It's just...you never know with Lisa, ya know what I mean dude? Does she actually mean it, or is it just a ruse and she's being underhanded with something? Is she just using us as a means to an end, or are we the end? Personally dude, and you know I love her, but I think she's far too manipulative...smart as fuck, but manipulative."

"I can see where you're coming from Luna, but I just think she gets too reclusive in her thinking, and forgets that there are people with feelings around her...speaking of which...ow! My frickin butt."

"Ya want a spot of ice cream dude?"

"...sure. Thanks Luna. I'm actually a bit hungry."

"I mean for your bum dude...AHAHHHHHAHHHAHAHHHAHAH!"

"GOD DAMN IT LUNA!"

Luna laughed horsley as Lincoln pouted again, his cheeks puffed. Luna just grabbed his freckled cheeks with a slight pinch.

"Awwww, is widdle Wincy upset he likes to take it as well as dish it?" Luna said in a squeaky, little girl tone, obviously making fun of him.

"...I haven't even dished it out yet, that's the ironic part," Lincoln huffed with a disappointed, but contemplative smile.

"Just make sure you don't start liking the idea of takin it from a guy; I don't wanna lose you."

"Ain't gonna happen Luna...herdi verdi verdi!"

"Herdi verdi verdi to you too my little Linc."

With the mess near-cleaned, Luna threw on a pair of panties, some stretch jeans, and a purple Beatles shirt. She wrapped up the three towels it took to clean up her chunk of the mess; Lincoln had a towel and his boxers bundled together. He slipped his jeans back on and pulled on his orange polo.

"Ya know dude...we never really specified what kind of V-cards we're willing to keep and take," Luna thought out loud as she was straightening herself, Lincoln looking carefully and cautiously at Luna's new guitar and his Toho kaiju diorama set; it was still intact.

"Huh? What do ya mean Luna?"

"Well...I don't think you're a total virgin in the strict sense...plus, I think I took your anal virginity to a degree."

"Well...yeah, I guess you did...twice."

"Yeah...geez...again, so, so sorry about that luv."

"It's fine Luna...although I'm gonna be probably questioning my overall position now, ahhahaha...but I mean, of all possible people who could have taken my "you know what" virginity, I'm glad it was you."

"Awwwee...you're gonna make me blush dude."

"And...it wasn't all bad; hell of a different thing I'd never expect to experience in my life, but...ya know, just something I'd never expect."

"You know Linc...since I effectively took yours...and I think when we mean virgins, we mean virgins in the sense of you pounding me clunge, and me getting pounded in the clunge by your noodle...what?"

Lincoln just gave a raised eyebrow look to her, somewhat bewildered by the words flowing out of Luna's mouth.

"...Too bawdy dude?"

"...yeesh, more like raunchy? Lewd?"

"But clunge is a rad word...it could also mean what I'm about to propose."

"What's that Luna?"

"I...you and me would still be virgins if it came down to my vag...but, since I took your...eh ehm...butt virginity...I'd be more than willing to give you mine...gonna be hard as fuck for me to handle you dude, never did anything like that, but I'd tough it out for ya...Lincoln?"

Lincoln just blankly looked at the wall ahead of him, dumbfounded and unsure what to say.

"...sorry bro...just a suggestion."

"I...I understand Luna...I...I'll think about it."

"Think about it hard bro, I mean it. We could still be virgins, but at the very least, I should let you tear me up like I did you."

"But you were hopped up on something from Lisa's crazy-ass chemicals!"

"I know...but I know you'd be gentle...then become a major stud...hehehe. Anyways, bro? I do really wanna get nailed by ya...and yet I wanna keep my v-card so we can save it for something...something special. HAhahahhha...man do you got an iron will to keep our v-cards, ya know that?"

"I guess I sorta do, huh?"

"I love your will bro; it's one of the things about you I find so sexy."

"Well...I just plain love you Luna," Lincoln said with a tinge of red in his cheeks, before Luna wrapped him in a sweet hug and rocked him back and forth.

Luna silently whispered to herself, "I wanna bear your children one day dude."

"What was that Luna?"

"...nothing...nothing at all bro. Come on."

Luna and Lincoln collected their towels and clothing and headed for the door; hopefully it would be unlocked by now.

"Ya think the little evil genius unlocked the doors by now Linc?"

"I'd assume so, but we really don't know. We can always just go through the window and climb off the roof."

"That's so metal man!"

Luna inched her hand from the huge pile of damp, slightly dripping towels, towards the door knob.

"Alright...three...two...one."

And the door just gently wafted right open with not even the slightest effort from Luna.

"...how the fuck did she do that?" Luna asked openly, flabbergasted at how rigid and unyielding the door was before, and now flippantly easy.

"Bob's your uncle, right Luna?"

"HAhahahahahaha, good one dude!"

"But, if I know Lisa Luna, she used some kind of electromagnetic field on the door probably; there's no other locking mechanism. She probably installed them when she made those acoustic changes to your room."

"...oh shit...you think she knows about us dude?"

"I...I don't think so. She would have come to either you or me and talked about the biological implications of our relationship by now...she doesn't strike me as the type to rat us out on mom or dad either."

"Yeah...she's a sick, twisted little robot, ain't she."

"...kinda like us, without the robot part Luna."

"...AHHAahHAHAHAHAH! Blimey! God damn I love ya bro...okay, maybe not as fucked as us...wanna do your load first?"

"Certainly not Luna! Ladies first."

"Oh yeah! You're chivalrous like that...ya like seeing me drop my creamy womanly load first, don't ya?" Luna huffed silently and with a cheeky grin into Lincoln's ear. He turned partly blush, huffed in minor annoyance, then began walking ahead of her.

"...you so wanna see me drop my creamy womanly load bro."

"Alright alright! I'm gonna keep my stuff in my room till you get your laundry done Luna."

"Too bad we can't combine it; mom just had to get that crappy washing machine from Europe that can't handle more than three pairs of pants...we got five towels and our clothing! We'd break the damn machine!"

As Luna and Lincoln headed together, Lincoln about to break off towards his room, Lisa suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of them, Lincoln jumping high up from shock, Luna screeching momentarily.

"HOLY DOGSHIIT! LISA? DON'T FREAK US OUT LIKE THAT LITTLE SCIENCE SIS!" Luna roared out. Lincoln fainted on his clothing momentarily, before shaking himself back up and picking his clothes up.

"Holy crudstones Lisa! That's Lucy's thing!" Lincoln panted.

"My apologizes fellow siblings. I was testing out a new cloaking device; I've got several metamaterial samples that are capable of bending the light around them completely, but I was just performing another experiment on some of the more extreme parts of the electromagnetic spectrum."

"...uhhh...what dude?" Luna asked perplexed, Lincoln somewhat catching on to what Lisa meant from a science fiction angle.

"Huuuhh...never mind. Also, did you two happen to approve of your gifts?" Lisa asked with a rather reserved but subtly visible, overconfident smile. Luna was holding back the urge to throttle the little know-it-all with all her might, putting on a fake "good vibe" smile; Lincoln could detect the violent electricity sparking off Luna.

"We did Lisa; thank you very much by the way," Lincoln said with a smile, Luna smiling herself with her teeth scrapping against one another.

"Yeah dude...we really appreciate what you did to...I mean, for us," Luna partly growled out.

"Hmmmm...what did you think of the gifts per chance? Luna? It took an inordinate long time to design your gift to some specifications, as did yours Lincoln."

"OH! My pictures! How did you find my trashed photos and all that lost home video Lisa? I thought once that stuff gets trashed, it's gone forever."

"...I have my ways. Upon reflection Lincoln, I was one of, if not, _the_ main orchestrator behind the sister fight protocol, and after...recent events, I felt I owed you an apology and peace offering proportional to the magnitude of how detrimental and calamitous the protocol turned out. Ergo, your giant monster diorama and your memories, as a peace offering."

"And I greatly appreciate it Lisa. Thank you very much," Lincoln said with a chipper smile, eyes closed, his classic buck tooth appearance on show. He wrapped Lisa in a quick, tight hug. It made Luna feel angry that they were sweeping this under the rug, what Lisa may have caused her to do to Lincoln...so Luna took the moment to probe since the little scientist was here.

"Hey, Lisa? Dude?"

"Yes Luna?"

"Did you wanna do extra experiments on Lincoln and I?"

"...on all my siblings due to my menagerie of ideas, indeed I do, but alas, I'm unable to, per my agreement with mom, dad and the rest of our siblings, including you both."

"Oh...interesting," Luna trailed off. Lincoln's body went stiff, nervousness overtaking him. He tried to shake his head as coyly but visibly to Luna as humanly possible; Luna continued.

"So...those gifts ya gave us...how come they sprayed us little dude?" Luna asked in an expressionless tone, Lisa's eyes widening slightly. Lincoln was just petrified in his stance.

"Hmm...sprayed, you say Luna? I don't know what you mean," Lisa said softly.

Luna felt a rush of rage course through her veins suddenly.

"I'M TALKIN ABOUT THE DAMN CRAP YOU PUT IN OUR GIFTS LISA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" Luna roared out, Lisa still maintaining her aloof, unemotional face. Lincoln felt himself sink back a bit from the action.

"Oh boy...Lisa's gonna get it now...crap," Lincoln thought. As pissed as he was at Lisa, he still didn't want any conflict arising out of this situation.

"...hmmm...let me think...I did have some H2O mist sprayers...oh...Oh! I know what happened," Lisa said with more explanatory animation, "...ahh, yes...that's it."

"Uhhh...what dude?"Luna asked with a tinge of annoyed curiosity.

"I was in such a hurry getting your gifts engineered Luna...I may have accidently incorporated my spare miniature H2O mist sprayers into the design by accident. Whoopsie me, my scatterbrained mind may have just overtaken my typical rational faculties. My sincere apologizes," Lisa said with a minor little smile, knowing full well behind this calm, engaged façade she was lying her ass off.

"...so...what sprayed me and bro...that was water?" Luna asked with a cocked expression.

"Correct Luna."

"...so, no other funky, wacked out or gnarly chemicals?"

"Indeed Luna. You just got coated by a mist of water vapor, you as well Lincoln. Nothing to worry about."

"And the colors?"

"Hmm Luna?"

"The colors...Lincoln's spray was orange, mine was purple. Why was the water mist that color?"

"Huh...I suppose that has to do with the residual container seeping non-toxic coloring off the interior sides. The containers the water was contained in were, admittedly, my worst design yet. If you'd like, I will most certainly ensure that those mist sprayers are removed from your gifts."

Lisa calmly walked over to Luna and Luan's room. Lincoln was about to run over and stop her, but Luna grabbed his hand.

"Luna!?" Lincoln whispered.

"Ssshhh...if we flip out, she might suspect something; just let her get them. We cleaned up pretty good."

"...dang it. This is not good Luna."

"I know...just keep your lax vibe bro."

"Says the girl who yelled at our genius seven year old sister," Lincoln huffed. Luna elbowed him in the shoulder as they gave each other looks.

"I'm kinda wondering why you didn't react like I did though dude. Back in our room after getting squirted on by that mist; you said I got a double full-blast, so I guess I took the brunt."

"Yeah...I mean, I had something happen in me Luna, some weird clicks, but it wasn't like you."

"Jesus...thank god; I'm not ready to get my cherry popped by something that big yet."

"...for Pete's sake Luna," Lincoln huffed in his laundry pile, Luna giving a sly little smirk.

Moments later, Lisa popped out of Luna's room, using some kind of force field to carry Luna's guitar and Lincoln's kaiju diorama with virtually no effort. Lincoln was impressed with this new little device, as was Luna secretly even though she was still pissed off beyond belief at Lisa.

"Oh, this? Zero point energy. I can hold and carry anything I like. Anyhow, I'll just take those misting devices out, and your gifts should be primed and ready."

"Oh...okay, thanks Lisa," Lincoln huffed out conservatively.

"You're welcome brother, and again, my apologizes for not articulating that extra design feature...a flaw and oversight on my part. However... you two wouldn't have happen to have had...an intense reaction to the mist, per chance?"

Luna and Lincoln's bodies went numb in fear.

"Because...there is the zero point zero zero zero zero one percent probability I made a mistake in what substances I used in that container. I happened to notice the rather humid, dare I say...hot and heavy nature of your room. Perspiration levels and body heat seem unusually elevated from peripheral analysis of your persons."

"Oh sweet fucking shit," Luna and Lincoln mumbled quietly into their piles of sensually drenched laundry.

"Lincoln? Luna? Should I be aware of any possible reactions you may have had with the mist? Any...psychological and/or physiological reactions at all?" Lisa asked gingerly, as though she was purposely probing Lincoln and Luna.

Lincoln and Luna just smiled nervously through their teeth and shook their heads, each mumbling awkwardly no.

"Hmm...good. I just had this funny feeling...in some unforseen mishap, I may have exposed you two to a highly invasive and suggestive set of chemicals that could have compelled some things to happen...that would be a contrived hoot, don't you think."

"Hahahah...funny! Yup!" Lincoln nervously laughed, Luna giving a slight forced chuckle herself.

"So, I'll work on those alterations; should be done in half an hour."

"Alright...sorry about the freak out little dude; just tryin to not grow an pair of tentacles on my toes, ya know?"

"Huhhh...indeed...what a horrid day that was for all of you," Lisa sighed, shaking her head.

"Just...ya know, remember to ask us if ya want to try any of your experiments, alright Lisa?"

"As I've strived for and maintained in my personal bioethics policy Luna; you have my word."

"Sweet... thank you Lisa," Luna said weakly, before Lisa nodded, and headed towards her room, closing the door.

"...lying manipulative little...Lincoln, I don't trust her," Luna harshly whispered in Lincoln's ear.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean Luna."

"That wasn't some fluke deal from her; she's up to something."

"You think it has something to do with us?" Lincoln asked in concern, arching his hand over to Luna's for support. Luna smiled and grabbed it.

"We just need to be really, really careful bro."

"Agreed. On our toes, one step at a time, right Luna?"

"Right on dude...hang back in your room for a moment; I'll be up; we need to talk about something."

"Okeydokey Luna."

Luna headed down stairs with her pile of soaked laundry while Lincoln went to his room, still holding onto his. As he was about to close his door, his foot caught something, causing him to fall forwards face first into his pile of clothing and towels.

"Ow! What the heck was that?" Lincoln groaned out, pulling himself up. One article of clothing that seemed to partly adhere to his face...was his boxers.

"Oh gosh darn it! Great! Now I got my stuff on me!"

Lincoln quickly shut his door and locked it, ripping his boxers off his face. Lily and Lisa's door however was just cracked enough, and Lisa was keeping watch like a hawk the whole sequence.

"Ahhh, so predictable brother. Although I hadn't expect you to get some of your own sample on your face, but...the situation is pretty deranged as it is. Now...just have to hope Lincoln leaves his laundry and room for a few minutes...uninterrupted time to collect that sample...gosh darn it that's gross! The things I do for kinship."

Lincoln, after slamming the door and locking it, looked down at what it was; his family picture, the one he flipped around the night he left on his personal night-out.

"Oh...how'd you get down here," he mumbled to himself, methodically aligning it back up, showing his whole happy family all together as they were three years ago.

"Man...time flies by way too damn quick. Never would have thought that I'd be in love like this with you Luna...or...maybe be into what ya did back there in your bedroom in that crazed state of yours...dominating me like that..."

Lincoln ruminated for a moment, before feeling a trickle of his own bodily fluids dripping down his cheek.

"Huh...the times I did masturbate, I just let it go sort of...everywhere, then cleaned it, or just did it in a tissue or sock, or my boxers...I...I wonder," Lincoln thought in reservations, some ideas trickling past him.

"Well...I've crossed so many lines already, and this one isn't nearly as bad. Besides...it's my body, I should know certain things about it."

Lincoln wiped his ejaculate off his cheek onto his finger, and took a momentary wiff.

"Hmmmmm...smells...like vanilla a little...and a bit like the hot tub...guess it's all those creamers I've been drinking and our night last night. I wonder..."

Lincoln took a deep breath, before putting his finger in his mouth, tasting his own fluids.

"Hmmm...gooey, not as bad as I thought. I had some on my face last night when I creamed on Luna and made out with her, but I was so drunk off of the situation I didn't even really notice my own load in my mouth. So...that's what my stuff tastes like...interesting."

Lincoln felt a little weird doing this, but inclined himself to try and ignore these nagging thoughts, and instead try to relax.

He threw his laundry in his pile in the corner, carefully ensuring the most damning of his and Luna's fluids where centered towards the interior bottom of the pile, wrapped in on themselves multiple times. He took off his jeans, still not wearing boxers, and threw some on, then changed his shirt to a clean orange polo, and landed on his bed. He pulled a comic tucked under the side covers and began reading, delighting in the new Ace Savy comic he got while the family was out getting groceries.

Many minutes later Luna finally came back up, still eyeing Lisa's slightly cracked door.

"...gotta keep an eye on her," Luna mumbled to herself, before knocking on Lincoln's door.

"Yo bro! Wassup?"

"Hold on a sec."

Lincoln shimmed over to the door, almost stubbing his toe again at the foot of his bed. He opened it up, seeing Luna in some new clothing as well; a purple and white tank top, her earrings she use to wear when she was younger back in, and stretchy medium-washed bootcut jeans.

"Huh...she changed her clothing again...girls," he thought whimsically.

Lincoln gave her a little smile, to which she blew him a kiss, before she closed the door behind her. Lincoln hoped back on his bed, curling his legs as he readied his mind to multitask between reading his comic and listening Luna out as she stood against his dresser.

"So...dude, can we rap for a moment?"

"Sure, but I thought ya liked to rock," Lincoln said, smirking a little.

"Haha, like haven't heard that one bro, but, in all seriousness...we gotta be real cool for now on."

"Yeah, I know Luna."

"I mean, seriously Lincoln. I...I don't ever want to do that to you again."

"I know Luna. You don't need to keep beating yourself up."

"...I...I feel like I owe you big time for taking everything I dished out on ya...you sure you don't want my anal virginity dude?"

"...what? That again?" Lincoln asked, his face once again drooped in shock.

"I mean, I clean up really well Lincoln, and we'd still be virgins...to an extent."

"...like I said Luna, I'll think about it. For now, I just want you to feel good about yourself," Lincoln said gingerly, putting his comic on the carpet and padding the spot on his bed for her.

"Come lay with me Luna; just, ya know, hang and relax."

"Awwww...you're so conscientious dude."

Luna crawled onto Lincoln's bed, Lincoln scooting towards the wall while Luna took his spot. There wasn't a lot of room, so their bodies were wedged together tight. And they loved it.

"Dude...you rock my world, ya know that?"

"You only tell me like a thousand times Luna."

"I mean it. I've...had crushes and relationships before...but, I dunno...the feelings I feel for you bro...that...that gut punch, how fluttery I get with ya bro...you're a whole other level."

"...I dunno how to compete with your articulations Luna...let's see...you are one of the coolest, sexiest, most awesome-voiced girls I know. I know you, I love doing a lot of things with you. I mean, heck, I think certain strange, tiny feelings popped into me when I was trying to make you feel better about that Sam guy that broke up with you too. You didn't deserve that, at all, especially from an asshole like that."

"Oh...yeah...Sam...that guy," Luna trailed off, her mind feeling guilty about a detail she purposefully did not reveal to her family; one of her strongest crushes years ago, before she gravitated and fell head over heels for Lincoln...Sam was a girl.

"...fuck...I never did tell ya guys that whole deal," Luna thought in her head. Not only did she not tell Lincoln and the entire family, but she knowingly glossed and fibbed this minor detail to Luan last night when they were talking about their sexual orientations and first kisses.

"Dude...that ain't chill of me; my first real passionate kiss with anyone...was with Sam...I should have been honest with Luan at least cause of her deal with Maggie...and I need to be completely honest with Lincoln about that whole time in my life...it's not fair to him."

While they were staying silent, cuddled into one another, Lincoln was just relaxing his head on her chest, feeling and listening to her heart.

"This is the best beat you'll ever make Luna, ever," he thought to himself, closing his eyes and getting lost in the aura and vibe his older sister generated that he found so awe-inspiring and sublime.

"Luna...I love you so much, my rocker gal," Lincoln said as he wrapped her into a tight embrace.

Luna turned to him, smiling and pulled one of his hands up to her cheek, then kissed it.

"And I love you too, my widdle white-haired dew," Luna said in a squeaky voice. Lincoln then leaned his head and started to kiss her very gently. Luna did the same, but let Lincoln lead on this exchange; she lead enough today.

"Hmm...Lincoln...Lincoln?" Luna mumbled out.

"Yeah Luna," Lincoln whispered in her mouth.

"Lincoln...this may be weird for me to ask...but...please don't leave me."

"What? Why the hell would I ever-"

"Please...please, just promise me Lincoln. Promise I'm not...just some phase...please?" Luna seemed to whimper out sensitively. Lincoln felt her voice wobble sincerely from her request, and saw her eyes getting glossy.

"Luna...you're not some phase; you are the pinnacle in my life."

"Lincoln," Luna choked out with a happy smile, a few tears rolling out of her eyes.

"And I'll never, ever leave you, no matter if you're my sister or girlfriend...actually...screw that label."

"Huuuuh...what?" Luna asked perplexed.

"Luna, let's be partners, the next best thing after being married...we can't really marry each other, but...I so wanna be; the least we can do is devote ourselves to one another. What do you say?"

Luna's heart leapt high. She nearly gagged from how invested Lincoln wanted to become with her, and only her.

"He's...he's never going to abandon me...Lincoln," Luna thought so happily, feeling another level in their relationship unfold...but not all the way. There was still the honest truth of her prior relationships and her own bubbling sexuality she had to get across and spill for him.

"I owe you that bro," she thought, breathing heavily, before she decided to spill her guts on this matter.

"Lincoln...I wanna be partners with ya, more than anything...but you need to hear a few things about me first, things I think you might subtly know already, but...I want you to know me bro...dude...can ya dig that?"

"Always Luna," Lincoln said with a chipper smile. Looking over Luna's form sent shivers of intense, nervous pleasure, as though he was looking at Luna as more than just a sister again...something...romantic and...sensual.

"So...about my other flings...the one with Sa-"

Then something happened.

Lincoln felt his body suddenly and violently jerk hard as he groaned out in severe pain.

"Whoa dude! You good?"

"Holy...yeah...yeah I...OOOOWW...AAAAaaaaaa...oh shit...OH SHIT!"

"LINCOLN!? WHAT'S WRONG DUDE!?"

"LUNA, THAT STUFF...I THINK IT'S STARTING TO KICK IN! THAT SPRAY!"

"YOU GOT HIT IN THE FACE TOO?"

"ON MY ARM! FUCK! FUCK LUNA! MY SKIN MUST HAVE ABSORBED IT! IT'S JUST STARTING TO TAKE EFFECT! SHIT! SHIT! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!"

"...no...I'm going to be here for you bro! You were for me!" Luna cried out softly. Lincoln, wide-eyed, started drooling and looking like a savage animal at her, Luna a bit uneasy from Lincoln's carnal stare. He tried taking his eyes off Luna...it wasn't working.

"LUNA! I CAN'T TRUST MYSELF! OH...OH BOY! OH MAN! GO! PLEASE!"

"NO DUDE! TOGETHER FOREVER!"

"DAMN IT LUNA!" Lincoln roared out, jumping out of his spot on the bed and trying to retain a composed, standing figure; his body was becoming a quaking earthquake, an astronomical firecracker, brimming in a rapid onset of burning, bent-up sexual intensity ready to ravage the closest thing...Luna was the closest.

"...I, I RRROOOAAAAUUURRRR!"

Lincoln forcibly stumbled from Luna's direction, and suddenly rammed himself into his dresser, gripping the sides and started humping into it over and over, warping and cracking the wooden frame and making the polished timber splinter under him.

"Whoa...holy Led Zeppelin dude," Luna mumbled, blushing from Lincoln's frenetic pace.

"Shit...SHIT! IT'S NOT WORKING!" Lincoln roared out, knocking nearly everything off, his robot, books, comics, magazines, miscellaneous items, a whole slew of things as the wall behind the dresser trembled and thudded.

Lincoln left the dresser, his eyes now even more possessed, his sweating and forced, heavy breathing extremely alarming to Luna. She tried to grab Lincoln; he shook loose.

"I CAN'T RISK IT LUNA! AAARRRHH!"

Lincoln looked over his bed for a split second, then ripped the covers and pillows off, picking up his mattress and forcibly rolling it into a curled, tall roll, much taller than him.

"Jesus dude! How'd ya do that?" Luna asked in a surprised stutter, now understanding what Lincoln was briskly thinking in his horned up state. He wrapped his arms around it, picked up the whole rolled mattress and started upwardly smashing into it as hard as he could, making the presumably solid, strong mattress in its curled state flex and wobble fiercely and disturbingly, like a piece of licorice wiggling back and forth.

"Lincoln...dude...that...that standing reverse sex position...with that mattress...I didn't know you had it in ya bro," Luna huffed silently to herself, feeling submissive to him all of a sudden. She could hear him mumble and growl out the words, "Luna" in his upward thrusting, before digging his head into the mattress and roaring his heart out. Luna could see a huge bulge in his jeans protruding down, a bit bigger and fuller than usual.

Luna nearly drooled from the site; as horrific a sight this was, she understood Lincoln was trying with all his might to redirect his induced sexual rage on every inanimate thing but Luna.

"So...so rad. That's so Metallica that he's imagining me man, but, maybe...maybe I can help him a bit," Luna thought. He was dry-smashing into his mattress harder and harder, never loosing pace. As a matter of fact, his pace quickened and got even more unbridled and brutal; he was unconsciously ripping chunks of his mattress to shreds with his mouth, drool and slobber going all over himself and the chunks falling all over the place.

"Jesus fuck Lincoln, glad that ain't me bro. However dude...I...I might be able to help ya," Luna said gingerly, "you helped me...you let me get it out, it's only fair Linc."

Luna slowly approached the tranced, sexual monstrosity that was Lincoln. She saw his major member trying in vain to puncture upwards into the rolled mattress out of his jeans.

"I...let me try this," Luna mumbled, getting low on the ground, hovering under Lincoln and caressing Lincoln's member underside. Lincoln suddenly let out an unholy growl.

"Ya, ya like that bro? I'll do more," Luna huffed out nervously, using both her hands to rub Lincoln's member more firmly as he smashed it into the mattress harder and harder.

"Jesus dude, super duper glad that ain't me right now; I ain't ready to get tore up like that yet...yet," Luna said with a major blush. For some reason, deep, deep inside her, she wished Lincoln was doing this to her, being torn up by him. But she knew that Lincoln wanted to keep their V-cards for longer.

"Ya know what bro? I bet ya want to lose our V-cards on your eighteenth birthday; I so, so hope that's what you want," Luna moaned conservatively, feeling some of Lincoln's viscous drool drop onto her face.

"Huh...spit money-shot, so that's what I did to Linc...pretty hot," Luna thought with a tiny smile.

Lincoln then threw the rolled mattress onto the frame of his bare bed harshly, it spontaneously unrolling in its proper shape, just torn and shredded...then looked down at Luna below him.

"Uhh...herdi verdi?" Luna quickly squeaked comically with a nervous smile like the time the family tried to kick their annoying habits, before Lincoln violently threw Luna onto his bed. Luna screeched a bit in fear by how strong and forceful Lincoln got. It disturbed her a bit.

"Holy fuck, was I like this dude?" Luna asked in concern, fear slowly trickling in her as Lincoln just breathed heavily in and out, leaning his head down; the angle made his white hair droop a bit, concealing his face; it was hot, sweaty, with a tinge of the manic, sexual annihilation still coursing through his aura.

"Oh fuck...he...he might actually take our virginities...LINCOLN!"

Lincoln just menacingly crawled over Luna, his eyes lost in venereal lust.

"Bro...if ya gotta do what ya gotta do, I won't stop ya...just...please...be gentle," Luna whimpered, feeling ready to take whatever Lincoln was about to unleash; it was possibly going to be what she did to him, but somehow magnified even more given how violent his reaction seemed to be.

He breathed heavy, husky bursts of hot, humid air onto Luna's face, looking into Luna's face with lost, depraved eyes.

"Lincoln...I love you," Luna cried silently.

Lincoln's savage, depraved eyes disappeared for a moment, as he quivered and quacked in his erratic breaths. Luna realized her actual brother came to for a moment.

"L...Luna...I...I lov...love...I love you...NO! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Lincoln roared at himself, catapulting into the wall behind him with the red Amazing Space poster. He started to grind and smash into that wall, rubbing his junk hard and excessively into it.

"LINCOLN!" Luna cried out, seeing her brother try desperately in vain to redirect his raging hormonal imbalance.

"BRO! LET...let me do something for ya. You need my help."

"I...I CAN'T RISK IT LUNA! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO RISK HURTING YOU!"

"Awwwwww, you're so sweet Linc," Luna squeaked out, giggling a bit from Lincoln's trickle of concern while he was effectively trying to put a hole through his wall.

"GOD DAMN IT! THIS IS BULL! I JUST WANTED TO ENJOY SOME GIFTS WITH MY SISTER, AND WE GET FUCKED OVER BY A STUPID SCIE...wait," Lincoln huffed out, still humping erratically into the wall. He stood on his tippy toes and frantically looked out the window.

"Come one, come one! COME ON! PLEASE BE...THERE IT IS! OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"DUDE?"

"BOOTS!" Lincoln yelled, running over and awkwardly forcing his sweaty feet into a pair of grungy old boots, tying the knots as quick as he could fumble through.

"Uhhhh...ya sure you don't wanna wear socks with those dude? They look like bad vibe harbingers of athlete's foot."

Lincoln just finished up, cracked his neck and back, leaned in for a quick kiss to Luna, then said, "Don't follow me; I think I can axe enough of Mr. Grouse's logs to get the...OHHHH FUCK! GOTTA GO! LOVE YOU!"

And like that, Lincoln took off like a bullet, running as fast as he could, leaving Luna alone in his trashed room.

"Huuuhh...I, I guess Lincoln's got it under control... I think. Wish I could of," Luna thought with a tinge of guilt.

"Hey, ya know what? The least I can do is clean his room up for him."

She looked around at the chaos and devastation he left in his wake.

"...dang it. This is gonna take a while. I'm a let him deal with his...personal items...yeah, I ain't touching that laundry."

"Success," Lisa screeched quietly from using multiple pieces of enhanced hearing devices poking out of her room, unknown to the rocker gal now working on his room.

* * *

As Luna started picking up and reorganizing his room, Lisa still watching secretly the happenings around her, Lincoln ran full blast through the house, out the kitchen, then jumped the chain fence into to Mr. Grouse's backyard. He threw off the blue tarp, it floating down comically into a neatly folded bundle, put on a pair of gloves next to the stump, pulled out the axe sticking out of the stump's center, and started going to town chopping up firewood log after firewood log.

"NICE FORM LOUD!" Mr. Grouse yelled out from his window in a jokingly similar way he's always made fun of the Louds, though this was in jest.

"Nah, I'm kiddin Lincoln. Doin pretty...hey! Why ya choppin so fast and violent-like? Ya get in another argument with your sisters again?"

"NO! NEED TO BURN SOME ENERGY IS ALL!"

"Oh...uh...carry on then," Mr. Grouse loudly mumbled. He saw on the Loud residence front lawn Rita surrounded by Lola, Lana and Lily, with Lynn Sr screaming back on that little saucer device from down the road, looking like he got into one hell of a scrap with someone, but with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ehh, potato man must a chased down and kicked the ass of that ass that almost ran over his little football-girl; good on him."

Mr. Grouse gave a delighted little smile as Lynn Sr's daughters and wife crowded around him in loving admiration for their paternal protector, then around the backyard Lynn was pushing her sled in the direction where Lincoln jumped the fence.

Then some noises came about.

"Eh, what the heck?" Mr. Grouse grumbled, before using what remaining hearing ability he had in his ears to find the source of the noises; they were coming from Lincoln himself.

"What in tarnation is that boy mumbling!?" Mr. Grouse complained. He was about to shout out to Lincoln to quiet down...before he saw Lincoln's facial expression.

"Whoa...Jesus...HOLY HECK! Looks like a case of puberty's hittin him hard."

Lincoln, for every piece of firewood he axed, seemed to give out a little moan of sensual satisfaction, as though he was releasing the pheromone-induced sexual rage boiling in him in each of his channeled swings of unbridled timber-slicing passion.

"Uhhhh...I ain't dealing with this; hard pass," Mr. Grouse grumbled with a plain, taken-back face, slowly inching back to the confines of his home and closing his window, then locking his doors. He then put on a pair of comically huge headphones on, plugged them into his IPod, then walked away from the sites.

"That's a big tall glass of _nope_ ," he mumbled, before disappearing into his basement, locking the doors. He could still faintly hear Lincoln getting louder and louder.

"Oh great. NOW my damn ears work. MORE VOLUME!" Mr. Grouse roared at this IPod, before slamming his basement door shut.

Meanwhile on the surface, Lynn Sr, Rita, Lily, Lola and Lana were just beginning to hear Lincoln's vocalizations. They looked over as a group, the girls obviously looking discomforted by their older brother looking so enraged, possessed and violently fixated in a trance.

"Kids, inside, now," Rita huffed, Lily, Lola and Lana looking at Lincoln in concern, but listening to their mother.

"Mommy, is Lincy gonna be okay?" Lily asked delicately.

"Of course he is sweetie! He just...needs some alone time with his activity."

Lynn Sr, just coming down from the high of apparently doing whatever he did, just shook his head in bewilderment.

"I knew I should have given him the talk sooner," Lynn Sr mumbled into his hand.

"Come on Lynn! He's getting exercise...rather unconventionally I admit, but...why is he grunting like that?"

"...ya think he sexualized cutting firewood?" Lynn Sr whispered in concern to Rita.

"...no...no, not our little boy!"

"Let's just let him work this out. I'll talk to him later, okay Rita?"

"...good lord," Rita huffed. She looked for Lynn Jr; she was still gelled in pushing her sledman, circling around the house again.

"She's so focused on that she can't hear him, that's good; I sure hope Lincoln is only just getting a good workout...and not making it more than it is," Rita groaned out, before they heard Lincoln growl-moan even louder.

"...alright, inside! We'll deal with this later," Lynn Sr mumbled, now really not looking forward to...the talk, after seeing and hearing Lincoln seem to get a little too invested into cutting Mr. Grouse's firewood.

"Kids! How would you all like to watch a really, really loud movie?" Lynn Sr asked to the three little blondes. They all smiled big.

"PERFECT!" Lynn Sr shouted, punching the air, "what are we gonna watch everyone!?"

With the family turning on the digital surround sound system full blast to hopefully drown out the sounds of Lincoln's trance-like sexualized energy burning, Lynn was still pushing the sledman around the circular indentation in the yard, going much slower, now relaxing in the recesses of her mind, going over various plays she and her coaches made.

"Francisco and Jeff better remember those," she mumbled to herself, "those plays are so kick ass! No excuses for not getting past those linebackers on that good-for-nothing team!"

Passing through the curved indentation she made near Mr. Grouse's chain fence, she heard some rather intense wood chopping and sensual vocalizations.

"What the heck?" Lynn mumbled, peering her head over the sledman to find the source.

Looking to Mr. Grouse's yard, she saw Lincoln brutally axing firewood chunk after firewood chunk with a hypnotic, erotic stare in his eyes.

"...Lincoln?" Lynn squeaked, before Lincoln suddenly growled out with carnal rage and downright savagery. Lynn's eyes went wide, her pulse skyrocketing from seeing Lincoln so...so unlike his usual self, so dominating, so powerful looking, so engrossed in the physical task at hand.

Lincoln, perspiring through his polo t-shirt, suddenly fumbled it off, revealing his hot, sweaty lean-muscled upper body, more tensed and trimmed than usual, his abs and chest bulging from the intense cardio of axe throw after axe throw.

Lynn blushed through her freckled cheeks brighter than a red neon sex light, and suddenly blasted a huge amount of blood out of her nose again, easily twice as much as before, covering her sledman, her already blood-coated jersey, her shorts, her helmet guard...it got everywhere.

"JESUS CHRIMINEY!" Lynn croaked out, feeling her whole body go limp, falling forwards into the sledman. Her legs buckled, crippled not by her intense workout, but from seeing Lincoln's flexing, abed form.

She wobbled and pulled herself back up, erratically inhaling and exhaling, blood coating her lips, chin and some in her mouth. Then a wave of tingling sensations encircled her body, rippling from her groin.

"Shit...SHIT!"

Lynn, with all the might she could muster, found her feet and ran as fast as she could to the nearest safe spot; the garage.

Slamming the door behind her, she wobbled to and fro in the once-temporary adobe of Lori Loud, some of her items still there; blankets and pillows mostly, but still packed with the family's miscellaneous items. She made the entire interior as dark as possible and locked all the doors and windows, except one; the window directly looking over Mr. Grouse's back yard.

"Li...Lincoln," she mumbled, partly closing the shades, but adjuring the window open, able to see him and hear him moan with each axing motion.

"Lincoln...WHY ARE YOU FUCKING TURNING ME ON SO BADLY RIGHT NOW!?"

She ripped her football helmet off, wiggled out of her shoulder pads, taking in the momentary relief of letting her now hot, heavy and clammy body cool momentarily, before another wave of sensual tingles pulsated from her womanly areas.

Lynn gripped the wall as best as she could, feeling utterly pathetic at what was happening to her...but also being turned on, as much as when bunny Lincoln floated in her imagination.

"Uhhh...oh...oh god damn it...FUCK!"

Lynn was sweating bullets now, and used a spare linen cloth to wipe some of her blood off her face, before pulling her shorts and boxers down, staring through the space of the window and began moaning into her hands with each of Lincoln's axing-stimulated moans.

"Uhh...oohh...jesus Lincoln...as...as much as I hate doing this... wanting to do things to ya doofus...GOD...OH FUCK! I WANT YOU TO SMASH ME MAN! FUCK I'M SICK! I'M FUCKED, BUT I SO, SO WANT IT!"

Lynn keeled over on her bottom, squirming and crossing her legs, trying to fight the urge to play with her curtains. Gasp after struggled gasp, she fell on her side, crying into her hands from her complete lack of bodily control of her feelings and self loathing from what she was so fixated on, especially with Lincoln so physically intimidating and sensually vocal.

"God damn you Lincoln...stop doing those sounds...STOP IT GOD DAMN IT! PLEASE!" Lynn begged in her mind, gasping and crying as her body felt more and more under Lincoln's indirect control.

Lynn rolled over again, and saw next to her an extra long body pillow, completely orange in color.

"...what are the fucking odds? SERIOUSLY! WHAT ARE THE FUCKING ODDS AN ORANGE BODY PILLOW...why universe? WHY ARE YOU TEMPTING ME?!"

She shook her head violently, trying to cancel out the surge of thoughts and cravings coming to her full blast...what she wanted to do to and with that pillow, the best immediate substitute to him.

Then the vocals of her brother stopped for a moment.

"Huuuhhh...did...did he stop?"

Lynn pulled herself up to peer outside the window.

Lincoln was quickly aligning a row of about twenty chunks of firewood.

"Oh fuck," Lynn hummed in her mouth. She could see this look of unstoppable determination in Lincoln's eyes, as though he was trying to prep for some grand climax.

Lincoln suddenly growled like a beast, then began axing like never before, moaning loudly with each sliced timber shredded off the main chunk.

"... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lynn roared out, ripping over the orange body pillow, pulling it into her body, and slamming her back against the interior garage wall. She made sure she had a good view of Lincoln.

"Ohhh...ouuuuhhhhhh...do it...do it Lincoln," she moaned out pathetically into the pillow as she kept her eyes on him.

Each thud of the blade of the axe rippled lowly, and Lynn kept pace...by humping into the long orange body pillow.

She quivered and whimpered harshly in the old fabrics, wrapping one leg around it, dropping an arm and using it to feel her extremely sensitive, rippling areas.

"AAHHH...jesus...fuckin a...Lincoln...aauuuhhh...Lincoln..."

She grinded faster and faster, heaving the whole body pillow in rocking motions against her body, trying with whatever reserve endurance she could muster to have it feel like it was Lincoln humping into her.

She started crying into it, torn from the absolute moral atrocity of what she was imagining, but she couldn't stop these feelings; they were all encompassing and stronger than she could even resist or retaliate from.

"AAUAUHHH...LINCOLN!" She screamed into the pillow, now making it really rub into her, harder and harder.

Lincoln himself was feeling the edge of his sexual rage reaching its pinnacle, thirteen chunks of firewood down; he didn't let up. Every swing and violent shock through his tense, sweating and nearly destroyed arms felt like he was having as close to actual sex with Luna as he would permit his mind. It was the only thing holding him back from running back into the house and ravaging her.

"AAHHHH...Luna!" Lincoln mumbled in his breath, before clearing to the last few firewood chunks.

"LINCOLN! AAAUUUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHHHHHHH!" Lynn cried out again, now finding herself smiling from the totally intoxicating imagination of Lincoln doing her.

"AHHH...LINCOLN! PLEASE! FUCK ME! OH GOD! I'M SORRY BUT PLEASE! I KNOW THIS IS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN...and...I'm ashamed...UUUUHUHHH...BUT I WANT YOU SO BAD LINCOLN! SO BAD IT HURTS ME!"

Lincoln was now on the edge, so close to hitting his terminal point; just a few chunks of firewood left.

He forcibly curled his toes and feet in his boots, anchoring and prepping to hit his pinnacle in violent reverberations, all the while Lynn still continued imagining Lincoln doing her against the garage wall with that same savagery and passion.

She flew her cleats off, rubbing her now sensitive, raw socked feet all over the lower part of the long orange pillow that bounced into her back and forth in her embrace, now more of a vice-grip, her forcibly thrusted into it, especially her gyrating groin.

She felt her eyes releasing even more tears into the fabric; she cried, conflicting emotions and expressions of happiness, self disgust, loathing, unbelievable pleasure, all hitting her like a ton of bricks at once. Lynn felt herself getting closer and closer, matching Lincoln's pace to a tee.

"UHHH! UUUUUUHHHHH! LINCOLN! THIS IS WRONG! THIS IS SO FUCKING WRONG BUT I...I...I CAN'T HELP IT! IT FEELS SO RIGHT!" Lynn screamed painfully yet lusciously in the bouncing head of the long orange pillow, muffling out some of the noise, Lincoln's exuberant vocals luckily taking full center stage. As loud as Lynn got, the filtering from the partly open garage window was nothing to Lincoln's unbelievable acoustics at the moment.

Then, on the very last chunk of firewood, Lincoln axed it with one last, powerful blow, before feeling himself blow apart, all his bent-up pheromone-induced sexual rage and tension releasing in one energetic, titanic orgasmic megatsunami.

He fell to his knees, echoing a neighborhood-rocking roaring moan of carnal delight. He collapsed backwards into the piles of chopped firewood, axe still gripped tightly in his hand, his whole body shaking and convulsing in eccentric pleasure, his pupils dilated to near nothingness.

When Lynn heard and saw Lincoln take off so intensely, this, the combined elements of his carnal roar of pleasure, her humping motions into and from the orange long pillow, the sensations raging and ruling her nerves, soul and being, her ravishing of her womanhood...it was too much for her to bear all at once.

"AAUUUH! AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH! LINCOLN! BRO! I, I...I'M CUMMING, I...I LOVE YOU LINCOLN! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUOHHHHHHH!"

Lynn fell forwards into the long pillow, marred and enfeebled by the most titanic orgasm she had ever experienced up to this point in her life, even more powerful than her private gourd time and her dream Lincoln, bunny Lincoln included. She felt herself ejaculate an ungodly amount of female cream all over herself and the lower part of the long pillow, gripping it hard between her limp, fatigued and debilitated legs. She rocked herself up and down in such screeching, gyrating motions that she lost all sight of reality, completely vulnerable, exposed, her body and mind laid bare to her surroundings should anyone force themselves into the Loud's garage.

"HHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...eehhhhh...HUUUUH, I...I need to cut firewood with Lincoln," she huffed into the pillow, still stinging with the tingles of heavy, hot imaginative interactions.

She rolled onto her back, looking at the orange long pillow; it was virtually saturated, either from Lynn's drool, her tears, her pre-fluids, or the main event, her gigantic, lindor-white chocolate-smelling cream-gush that soaked herself and the carpeted part of the garage she was on.

"Je...jesus heck...how'd I do so much?"

Lynn leaned her body up; she felt extremely sore, and not the good kind of sore she was so accustomed to getting from her intense physical work outs; her abs were quivering, her arms, calf's, her ass even felt like she did a ton of squatting.

"Jesus Christ...how am I this sore?" Lynn mumbled to herself, amazed she felt this wobbly and tired out. She looked to her left; a big mirror was laying on its side, reflecting the image of her lying next to the huge long, orange body pillow; the one she imagined to be her brother, humped and creamed hard on.

She was shocked at her appearance.

Lynn was glowing red through her usual slightly tanned but freckle-covered body, sweating pools of her sweat, her eyes watery, helmet-haired with her pony tail, shorts and boxer underwear off, her clothing so utterly sweat-drenched. Looking at her face, she saw the streaks of blood from her nose still coursing her upper and lower lips, on her inner shirt.

"Holy fucking crudstones...I'm a frickin wreck," Lynn huffed to herself. She looked up and saw the window still adjured open. She pulled herself up pathetically and closed it with one forced motion. Leaning her head up a tad, she looked out, to see Lincoln still breathing and relaxing hard into the pile of firewood he chopped up so savagely, so much so that it crippled Lynn by how much it turned her on.

Lynn closed the blinds, collapsed back onto the ground, and now inched closer to the mirror image of herself staring back at her.

She was looking at herself point blank.

"...I really am a fucking wreck...Lynn...you're pathetic," she said to herself in the mirror, feeling disgust at herself.

"...you're sick...you sick fucking twisted monster...YOU'RE SICK!"

She winced, scowling at herself and feeling hot, angry tears at herself boiling out now.

"...HE'S YOUR LITTLE BROTHER YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" She shouted at the counter reflection, having a major battle with herself.

"Don't...don't look at me like that...FUCK YOU! YOU'RE A SICK TWISTED FREAK! YOU JUST CAME...I...I just came the hardest I ever came to the idea of my brother fucking me into the Earth's core...GOD DAMN IT!"

Lynn found some strength left, ran over to the orange long body pillow and started punching the daylights out of it.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET SO SEXY!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING NICE LINCOLN!? WHY THE FUCK DO I FIND THAT ATTRACTIVE!? WHY HAVE YOU BEEN THE ONLY GUY I FUCKING KNOW TO ACTUALLY TREAT ME LIKE A WOMAN!? AND FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU LINCOLN FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY ABOUT YOU! FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

She choked out horrific sobs into the pillow, before hugging and cradling it in her arms; frightened at herself for doing that...pretending it was Lincoln she was physically assaulting.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it dude...but why do you have to be the one guy I feel the most for? Why?"

She barely held back a sob, before turning to look at the mirror again; now she thought she really looked pathetic.

"...YOU!" she roared at herself, running full speed, before looking at herself square at herself in the mirror.

"...YOU'RE A...FUCK YOU LYNN! FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT WANNABE BROTHER FUCKER!" She screamed, before punching the mirror right into her face, causing the whole thing to shatter into hundreds of pieces.

She collapsed down on her knees, streams of tears trickling down her face. Under her fingers she saw something that really tore into her soul.

It was an old picture of when Lynn was nine years old, giving her seven year old white haired little brother Lincoln a piggy back ride through the park. She was looking up happily at him as he had his hands fisted in the air in joy from the ride she was giving him, with that classic, chipped tooth smile of his on full blast.

It all seemed so long ago... and yet, like yesterday in Lynn's mind.

The torrential inundation of childhood memories of her little brother took hold as she really digested the complete, raw ramifications of her urges and feelings coming to an even fuller bloom.

"...hhuhhh...I want Lincoln...my...brother...my little brother...I hate myself...so much."

* * *

Outside in the chopped pile of firewood, Lincoln felt his mind becoming his again, no longer slave to the vicious gridlock of sex-crazed frenetic carnal rage.

With his hand still firmly gripped on the axe, eyes closed as he recaptured his normal breathing rhythm, he wiggled back up slowly, still shaking from his physical ordeal.

He took an involuntary wiff of himself and the air around him; he smelled like chopped firewood, big time.

"Huh...heheh...worst smells out there I guess, like...," he paused, trying now to smell himself.

"Eck...yup...B.O is cranking full blast; I need a shower...but am I really better?"

Lincoln twirled his back, cracking any tiny bits of joints still tense. He eyed the axe lying on the ground.

"...no...sexual urges...I think. I think the worst has past me. So, if the worst that came about my reaction was a trashed room and some chopped up firewood, then I think I did pretty darn good in controlling myself," Lincoln said with a relieved huff, a tiny smile forming on his face, relieved that one thing at least went his way.

Only thing was now, half the neighborhood was staring at Lincoln from their windows; he could tell from their half-hearted mannerisms in trying to pretend they were looking at something else.

"...dang it. Now the whole street is gonna think I got some sexual kink for chopping wood...or worst, some depraved sexualized aspect of axing in general...double dang it. And I still gotta clean my room...triple dang it!"

"Actually I just cleaned up your room; _what can I say, except...you're welcome_...dude," an all too familiar voice called out in a satirical Disney melody.

"Luna?" Lincoln called out alertly and happily, seeing Luna walk over to him with two mugs of something in it.

"Here; this I think you're gonna love stud muffin," Luna said lowly, keeping quiet. She bent down and handed a purple mug to him, keeping the orange mug for herself.

"Huuuhh...pretty symbolic with those mugs, don't ya think?" Lincoln asked with a smirk.

"Blimey dude, don't read into it so much...you're spot on though mate," Luna said with a wink, "drink up. I hope ya like it; I made it myself...even though I can't cook for crap."

Lincoln gave a warm smile to her, before drinking the contents; it was white in color, vanilla in flavor, milky and creamy.

Lincoln downed the entire thing in just a few sips.

"Holy heck that was delicious Luna! Was that vanilla milk you made?"

"Something like that; used some regular milk, a ton of those French vanilla creamers, some vanilla extract...and an extra secret ingredient," Luna whispered, arching her brows sensually at him.

"Huh...what was it Luna?"

"...well, when I about finished your room, I peeked through your little window and saw you about to go through the last twenty big chunks of firewood...so...you did your thing...did a tiny but strong little one myself...and there's a little bit of my pleasure from seeing your pleasure going into you...catch what I mean dude?" Luna said with a wink.

"...you put some of your cum in my vanilla milk Luna?"

"...a smidge...why? Too weird? Raunchy? I step over a line bro?"

"...screw lines. We've crossed so many I don't even care anymore," Lincoln chortled with a laugh, before dropping down again and position some of the firewood logs to be a bit easier to lay against.

He licked his tongue and gave smiling thumbs up to Luna.

"Excellent concoction Ms. Loud. What's the secret to your success?" Lincoln asked in a satirical host-like voice.

"Lots of love, tenderness, vanilla extract...in truth, I just...came up with the idea."

"...HAHAhahaaaa! Luan would be so jealous of a dirty pun like that...creamy pleasure fluids? Well hell, I love it!"

"Good," Luna said with a giddy smile, herself now rocking back and forth, before twirling a spot into some logs next to Lincoln.

"This way we both smell like firewood dude."

"Cool, but what are you drinking? Not me of course, cause...I'm not creamy or milky."

"Nah dude; my throat's really sore from doing certain...things recently, so I got a smidge of Luan's tea; don't tell her, kay?"

"Okeydokey...what do I get in return?" Lincoln asked with a stinker face.

"...consensual anal?" Luna asked with a hushed voice. Lincoln just went wide-eyed, silent, flabbergasted and partly stiff.

"Yup, still got it!"

"Hahaha, funny rocker girl."

"So...you okay now dude?"

"Yeah...yeah, I think I am now."

"Cause bro...if you got some bent up stress in ya, let me know; we can do whatever ya want to get rid of it."

"Actually..." Lincoln trailed off, leaving Luna now more curious.

"What bro?"

"...wanna just lay back and look up at the grey skies above with me?"

"Gnarly dude. But I want ya to see your room in a few; get the all clear that it's good for you."

"Okay Luna...I...might need a hand," Lincoln said with a chuckle, before falling backwards onto his butt in the firewood chunk pile. He grasped for the axe, heading to the main stump it was usually wedged into.

"Whoa dude; didn't know you had it in you try and saw off another load," Luna said with a kinky smile, Lincoln giving a forced laugh while trying to hold back.

"Oh, and by the way Linc...here," Luna uttered in a distracted manner, before she pulled out one of Lincoln's orange polo shirts.

"You know me too well."

"I gotta, don't I? Sorry about it being smaller than usual; all your stuff is in your big pile of laundry and it ain't exactly clean-and-pressed, nor smelling ripe."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem, but I'm gonna need something in return for all this that just happened. Ya really scared me back there...even though I'm not one to talk."

"What's that Luna?"

"...a little herdi verdi time dude? Hang out?"

"Deal."

"And also...I gotta finish my whole spiel for ya too."

"Huuuuh...okay. Hey, did I...freak the family out with my...sounds Luna?"

"...they're watching a movie with the surround sound on full blast, if that's what ya mean bro. I came out through the kitchen. Told em I'd check on ya."

"Figures...I freaked my whole family out thinking I got some sort of axe chopping fetish...quadruple dang it."

"Don't worry dude; just means you're gonna have a lot of stamina for when you're slicing into me, wink wink."

Lincoln blushed as Luna gave several winks, before she just patted him on his head, both now thankful this crazy afternoon seemed to be finally over.

"Good lord, if I had such a wacked out, strange day...what did Luan and Leni get themselves into? I gotta check up on them eventually. And hope Lori didn't murder them...well...maybe a couple broken arms wouldn't be the worst deal," Luna thought whimsically.

As Lincoln and Luna rested next to each other, a tiny red balloon with an attached manila folder bopped into Lincoln's nose. He looked backwards to see Mr. Grouse just hanging there momentarily.

"Oh! Mr. Grouse? I axed all that firewood like you asked-"

"I know Loud! There ya go!"

Lincoln looked inside the manila envelope.

"Huh...what the? Twenty bucks!? WOW! I musta done a real good job!" Lincoln said with a high fist bump in the air.

"Nah! I'm payin ya fifteen; bumpin it to twenty bucks; the extra five is yer word that you never EVER say or do things like that on my lawn ever again, GOT IT!?"Mr. Grouse shouted, before slamming his window. He looked from inside, pleased with the firewood chunks cut much smaller and in funny, uncoordinated shapes.

"Yeah...hhuuuhh, we got it Mr. Grouse," Lincoln and Luna said at the same time, this causing them to smile at each other.

"Rocknificent," Luna thought towards Lincoln, to which he thought at the same time to her, "my moon goddess."

They both wiggled up, still wobbly, weak, but now comfortable that their heads we back on straight and no longer at the whims to whatever Lisa may or may have not done to them.

Speaking of which...

* * *

As Lincoln and Luna were doing all of this, Lisa used her experimental cloaking device to sneak into Lincoln's room, the door locked of course, but nothing a little electromagneticism couldn't solve.

"Seriously; you would think they would learn by now that science is unstoppable, ehehhe."

As Lisa, still in cloaked form, observed Lincoln's room. She could tell it looked like it was just put back together in relative originality, but surficial features on the bed frame and his wood cabinet bore pretty intense scratches and scars.

She looked around, searching for Lincoln's laundry pile. She reflected on her methods.

"Goodness, I must have miscalculated the effects from skin absorption versus oral inhalation...I had not expected Lincoln's batch to generate that powerful a reaction; note to self, recalibrate male pheromone specified neurochemical potential. Now...for a little darkness," she huffed silently, turning off Lincoln's light and covering his small window, the only source of light now, with a black opaque cloth, virtually cloaking the entire room dark.

She flipped her advanced IPod open, and lit up an bright ultraviolet light, scorching the room in eerie neon colors.

Most of Lincoln's carpeted floor lit up, and what wasn't, had an inordinate number or oval blobs and spots.

"...dear god brother have you ever been busy in here...don't think about it Lisa...don't think about it."

Lisa placed several loose pieces of clothing on the ground, covering the highly illuminated oval shapes, spots and blotches that seemed to spatter and dominate the intense neon lightscape.

"I think I will need to do Lincoln another favor in the future and have some of these nanobots of mine clean his room; he could use it, otherwise if the family ever did this, Lincoln would be sprung out mercilessly in ridicule. A shame really, nothing wrong in his developing biological expulsions...that is, when it was just him, and not Luna involved...yuck!"

Lisa felt the odors of her elder siblings still wafting in the air uncomfortably around her.

"Bleh, unruly odors; a side effect I presume. Now, where are your dirty clothes Lincoln? No closet means you'd have to compartmentalize and optimize the space in your room to a tee...wait a sec...his bed?"

Lisa inched down, flashing the light, seeing a clear plastic container with a blue top, labeled "Lincoln's Laundry."

"...well...hello success; so very nice to see you," Lisa said with a big, rather unsettling smile.

* * *

Minutes later she popped out of Lincoln's bedroom with a large container, cloaking herself still and the contents as well.

She strolled with a happy stride, before she could hear some rather airy, uncomfortable breathing...from a dark corner.

"Hmm...no one's here. Must be my misperceived hearing and adrenaline caus-"

"Hello Lisa."

Lisa skyrocketed high up, still invisible ironically but she herself spooked beyond belief.

Lisa looked around; behind her was a completely lethargic, drained looking Lucy Loud, totally parched and shrunken in more than usual, drinking a large bottle of water with a tinge of red coloring.

Lucy appeared way too pale and skinny.

"Goodness gracious Lucy! You must learn to desist from frightening us all like that!"

Lucy just gave the faintest of smiles, before it waivered off. She stood her ground, weak and pathetic, but this...curiosity, a sense of absoluteness to ask some question...Lisa could feel it.

"Uhm...Lucy?"

"Lisa...I had a visit from Great Grandma Harriet."

"...wow, surprising. Did she find a way to verify her existence scientifically? Because if not, then I have no need for your anecdotal assertions."

"She told me something...at first, I was...angry...angry and determined...but now, cause of her, I know that, in your own way, you try and help us."

"...I think the lack of illumination in your life from our Sun is squelching your sanity Lucy."

"Great Grandma Harriet said...I should give you chance. Normally I wouldn't, but...I trust her. She also told me something...something you should hear," Lucy hiccupped in a pathetic, low, gangly tone.

"What is that my supernatural-loving older sister? How I should open my mind up? Cause I tend to keep an open mind to all things without having to lose my brain from falling out."

"She told me this; the road to hell is paved with good intentions. She...she and I...just want you to be weary of this quote, and reflect on it...whatever you do with your super science."

"I've already known of that quote long ago Lucy; I don't need to be reminded of it."

"...just please...keep that in mind when you do the science things you do; Otherwise unpleasant, horrific things in the future might come about."

"Understood Lucy. Now, would you like me to send electromagnetic spikes through these so called spirits you claim to make contact with?" Lisa said with a dry, rather blunt tone.

"...sigh...no...they're my friends."

"...indeed. Well, I suppose to each his...or her...own, in this case. In Either case, I have important work to do. Farewell sister," Lisa said with a relaxed tone, heading to her room and closing the door. It suddenly opened up quickly.

Then Lisa had a curious thought pop up.

"My invisibility tech is working full blast. How is it exactly you are able to see me Lucy?"

"...I could sense you. Your aura is cold, calculating, raw...but underneath I do sense some salvation in the things you do."

"Duly noted then."

"Any you do care, in your own way."

"As you do with your own mental way Lucy. Well, I wish you luck and recovery from whatever seemed to have stressed you out; your physical mannerisms are a give big away. Do you, per chance, need any emergency assistance?"

"No...I'm good Lisa...sigh...I just need more time to relax and rehydrate."

"Aw, indeed. Well...until later tonight Lucy."

"Until Lisa," Lucy huffed, seeing the younger super genius close her door.

"...for Lincoln and Luna...you would be wise to ensure you are noting going to damage either Lincoln or Luna...sigh...or I will make you pay for what you've done to them," Lucy said so quietly, but with such reserved hate and anger.

"For now...I need to sleep...but I wonder. How did I get this feeling I knew where Lisa was going and what she was about to do? It...it's strange. Surreal, but I want Lisa to succeed. I just don't want her to cause something really bad to happen to Luna or Lincoln...or any one of us with her inventions and make the effects even worst before...please Lisa, do not completely alter Lincoln's person too much. I love my brother and sister...sisters...and I need to think about that phrase more," she said with a sigh, before heading back into her room lazily, getting back in the covers, and let sleep taker her over again.

"I love my brother and sister...sisters...some of them...I may like...certain parts of them...just...just how much though?"

3:16 PM

After her little episode, Lynn finally collected herself and began cleaning up the mess she left in her wake. She looked at the garage one more time; she piled up the glass and puts the small pieces in a box. She then wiped up her mess with some spare towels, throwing them in a trash bag and tossing it in the garbage so no one would find her fluids by mistake.

Looking back to the long orange body pillow she creamed hard all over, now stained with those female spots and saturated completely, the smell was punget and powerful, candy-like and creamy. She figured there was no saving that pillow, and it did weird...things to her mind.

She could see it morph bunny ears, turn towards her and start forming Lincoln's face.

" _Hi Lynn, wanna play bunny-rub?"_

"...please...go away," Lynn huffed openly with a defeated face.

" _Awww, come on Lynn,"_ the Lincoln body pillow said, her eyes seeing it now slim down and start taking on Lincoln's physique...with bunny ears and feet where his normal ears and feet would go. Next his hands formed little paws, _"you sure you don't wanna take a whack at me?"_

"Lincoln...you're not really there. I'm just fucked up. I'm...I'm attracted to you...oh my god that sounds more disgusting out loud than I realize."

"Come on Lynn. I took a crack at you in your mind, right?" Bunny Lincoln said with a sultry tone, before he flipped upwards, before laying on his stomach and position his backside to Lynn. His white fluffy cotton tail puffed out of nowhere.

" _Why not take a turn on me? Hop on Lynn. Feel good."_

"...I feel like the biggest piece of shit of all time doofus. No way humping you is gonna make me feel better," Lynn huffed coldly as she walked away towards her cleats.

Then, in a moment of clarity, she sniffed the air.

"...OH MY GOD!" She yelled, throwing her hands over her mouth and nose.

"Jesus christ! Everyone is right! My feet do stink bad! Really bad!"

" _I don't mind. I can be underfoot if you want,"_ bunny Lincoln said with a wink, before lifting his legs up and wiggling his bunny toes at her. A tiny trickle of blood dribbled down Lynn's knows before she furiously wiped it off.

"...stop acting so fucking cute and sexy...you're not helping...and I can't keep wearing my sweating socks on me all day anymore...I need to get my feet cleaned up. They're right. They're frickin nasty smelling."

" _Is this for yourself? The others? Or...or me?"_ Bunny Lincoln asked with an aloof, smiling blush towards Lynn.

"...for me, why the hell you care?"

" _Get real Lynn, you're doing this so you'll make yourself more bearable to me, and eliminating your stinky feet is just a subconscious way to try that."_

"...YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT LINCOLN!"

" _Then why are you getting mad and defensive?"_

"...go fuck yourself bro, seriously."

" _I could...but I rather you do it...big sister."_

Lynn just roared into her shoulder pads as she was pulling them up to her sides, wrapping the cleats and her jersey up.

" _I'm waiting Lynn...cum."_

"I...I already did Linc."

" _I mean make me...you...you don't want to leave your little bro hanging, do you?"_

"...get fucked Linc...I mean it!"

"And the only way that might happen is if you take the initiative and-"

"GOD DAMN IT! FUCK!" Lynn bellowed out, before angrily walking over to bunny Lincoln, him still wiggling his cotton tail bottom at her back and forth a bit.

Lynn dropped down hard viciously and with fury, grabbing the back of his neck with her teeth, and started to pound hard into the frame before her mind.

Bunny Lincoln moaned out several girlish moans, harder and harder as Lynn seemed tranced into doing this, getting angrier and angrier, more disgusted, until finally Bunny Lincoln groaned out with a squirming, submissive serious of high-pitched whimpers.

Lynn looked below; a gooey stained formed.

"Aaaaaauuuuhhhh...auauauoohhhhh...Lynn...you fuck like a dog," Lincoln said with a blushed, tired-out smirk, before Lynn could see bunny Lincoln disappear before her eyes, morphing back into the thing her mind tricked her into humping hard into.

The orange long body pillow.

"...I'm so...so beyond fucked up. That was all in my head...so...so fucked up."

Lynn kicked the pillow back into the tiny corner, hopeful the stains she made on it would either wither away or mold up, so it could be thrown out.

"I...wanna just go to bed...screw practicing today. I need my head back on straight. Anymore of this bullcrap and I'm gonna end up in a mental ward...all...al because I'm in love with my bro."

She sighed much like Lucy would, left the garage and locked it up, heading back inside the Loud house with an aura of defeat she never felt before.

Her reserve lost, her endurance lost...to the messed up side. She lost.

And she was very often a sore loser, and this situation magnified that feeling of losing so much worst.

As she entered the house, she saw most of the family, excluding Luna, Lincoln, Luan and Leni watching a movie on full blast. In the dining room though Lincoln and Luna were looking over Smooch and other British Rock CD's.

"Hmm...looks like fun...wish I can have some fun with ya bro. It might take my mind of ya...but I don't think it will."

She hobbled up the house, in her socks, her family all wincing their noses from the husky smell she had.

"Don't worry; I'm gonna take a shower and throw these clothes and socks in the shower."

The family couldn't believe Lynn was about to do this...and didn't question it. They all went to their respective tasks as Lynn sulked upstairs, still lost in the world of her bent up warped sexual tensions and ideas.

Lynn wiggled the door knob to her room, opening the door, seeing Lucy curled up in her bed, looking a bit unhealthy.

"Rough day for you too, huh? Don't blame ya little dark sis; my day hasn't been exactly...peachy either."

Lynn dropped her things on her side of the room, dropped herself on her bed, and ripped her socks off, feeling her tender feet.

"Yeah...yeah, I definitely gotta wash you guys. That smell's gnarly. Wonder how the hell Lucy puts up with it."

"Clothespins on my nose mostly," Lucy mumbled out lowly, Lynn hearing this and smiling a bit, reassured that Lucy was okay.

She decided to curl her socks in some of her other laundrey, then grabbed a towel and was heading out.

She paused, looking at the partly sleeping Lucy on her bed.

"Lucy...I wish I could tell you what's going on in my noggin; I'm not equipped to deal with this...I so wish I could ask you, but...you're so young, and probably not a fan of the idea of incest in our family...auh well...I could always join a Jamaican bobsledding team I guess...far away from Lincoln as possible."

As she began heading to take a much relieved, scent and odor-enhacing hot shower, down below a few knocks could be heard at the front door.

Luna was about to get up and get it, before Lincoln rushed up himself, assuring her with a look to relax and that he'd get it. Everyone else was still glued to the movie. He had to turn the stereo down, much to the whines and ire of his other family members.

He gave a grumpy look, before changing his demeanor and expression to a happy go-lucky face.

Opening the door with a smile on his face, he saw Luan and Leni standing at the front door.

"Hi Lincy!" Leni cooed out, giving him a big hug.

"Heh...hey Lincoln," Luan said with a nervous, sheepish tone. As they walked in, a small, stout, powerful looking old black man came to view, staring back at the house with a power emotional demeanor in his life.

"Oh, don't mind him Lincy; he's such a sweet old man. Says he might now you from somewhere."

"Uhhh...what?"

"Lincoln Loud?" The old man asked with a velvety clean, versed, forlorn, prepared voice.

"Uhm yes. Good afternoon!"

"Mr. Loud, may I come in? It's dreadful weather here."

"Of course you can. Please, have a..." Lincoln was about to say seat, but nearly all of them were gone.

"...dang it. Um, sir? Would you be okay at the dining table?"

"Gladly Lincoln," the old man said with a small smile, inching his coat off and leaving it on the racket. He walked like an old man on death bench but still rebellious to that. He sat across from the other side of Luna, her eyes closed and oblivious to the person sitting opposite one another.

"Good lord almighty, give me the power, sanctity and...patience...for what I'm about to reveal to these wonderful folk...especially that little boy Lincoln Loud. Mary? If this a sign, this is a sign I will honor," the old man thought, thinking what his former significant would do is she was here.

"May I get you a drink sir?" Lincoln asked nicely, before the old man wobble his head no.

"Young man?"

"Uh, yes sir?" Lincoln asked a bit nervously, thinking this might be some kind of counselor who was sneaking into the Loud voice...possibly try for Luna and himself.

"Li...Lincoln...th...I...I wanna thank you," the old black man said with a strong, worn by teary choke. Lincoln was flabbergasted, totally unsure what to say or think at all. Leni and Luan just came in, Luna was watching like a hawk, wondering what the hell this old man from out of the blue comes in talking weird stuff. Rita and Lynn Sr pause the TV and volune, heading to the dining room table themselves to see what this weird awkward moment was about.

"...uhm...sir? I...I don't think you got the right idea. This is the Loud's resifence."

"Oh no kid, I got the right address...right environment...you're the parents I presume?"

"Indeed we are, and well, as most his sisters in here can attest," Luan replied for everyone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud. I'm Rita, and this is my husband Lynn Sr. We're the parents off all these kids."

"...you gave birth to a sacred white-haired child you two."

"Huh?"

"Lincoln?" The old black man suddenly asked with focused eyes squared on Lincoln.

"Lincoln...I...I can never...ever...ever repay you for what you did...the pain and hurt...the...how horrible it must have been, but you were strong, your spirit...thank you eternally, and I pray for you Lincoln."

"I...I don't know what to say sir, except...thanks I guess?" Lincoln replied back with a kind smile.

"Whoa dude...I mean, sir, what's this all about?" Luna asked with a concerned, curious expression, walking over and standing next to Lincoln, being his watchdog in a way. Lynn Sr and Rita formed another blockade.

"I...I understand. I'm a stranger in your house. But Lincoln...I'll never forget, the whole family, my family will never forget, what you did for her."

"Uhm...sir? Can I ask about who you're talking about?" Lincoln asked with great trepidation, nervous almost to continue on. He felt this sense of dread in this weird, awkward discussion that just came about from him just answering the door. He wondered why Leni and Luan were not more engaged with this old black man. They seemed to take the side lines, Leni looking ditzy but concerned, unable presumably understand the finesse of the situation...but Luan had this curious look of dreading anticipation, as though her gut had a feeling for what was in store.

"Lincoln...it's about my wife...Mary...Mary Abraham Jemison...you made her last moments on Earth. I...I can never let you know how grateful I am for that."

And like that, a cyclone of memories suddenly rocked Lincoln's body like he had never felt before, his eyes and face going blank. Luna instantly picked up on this feeling, putting a hand on his shoulder. Rita and Lynn Sr saw his face morph to aloof contemplation...possibly his mind trying to hide while simultaneously wrestle with a fact it did not want to before. Luan grew concerned, the family in the living room looked over to see what was going on, even Leni seemed to have gotten perturbed from Lincoln's reaction.

"M...M...Ma...Mar...Mary..."

And Lincoln fell backwards in his chair, his mind caving in from the re-jogging of those horrific memories.

"LINCOLN!" Luna shouted out, her, Rita and Lynn Sr, Luan, Leni and the girls on the couch now assembling and scared, looking at their terrified, petrified looking brother on the ground, passed out in shock.

"Bro...Dude...Lincoln!" Luna begged as she wiggled him under her arms, trying to shake him up.

Lynn Sr suddenly looked on at the old black man with angry, sad eyes.

"Who are you? And what have you and your wife done to my son!?"

"...it's a sad...haunting unfortunate story Mr. Loud. Where should I start? Perhaps...maybe some clarification from me...from your son when he gets up, since I'm guessing he hasn't told you what he did for my wife during the tornadoes...and then the video footage."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Barry's Tales, Videos, Visitations and Leveling

Fuzzy.

Grey and fuzzy.

It was windy, cool, and chilly. The sensations of activity, whatever it was, clouded and muddled the surround-sound landscape. The invisible walls heightened a humming sound, a low, deep humming, akin to a strong gale blowing your hair, flowing into your eardrums.

In this weird area, Lincoln wiggled his eyes open. He could see the interior realm of what he was in.

A shredded, trashed monorail, electrical wires sparking, plastic and metal bent and warped, the seats situated above him.

He tried thinking about what he was doing.

"I'm...leaning over, on my knees...my cheeks...why do they feel wet?" He thought curiously as he dabbed at them. They were hot, his eyes hot, his chest feeling strained, his throat tense and constricted.

Lincoln looked down; below him was a gasping, old black woman, coughing up a disturbing amount of blood. Her upper body was visible, but her lower body was smashed in and crushed under a semi-truck trailer that must have caved in through the monorail roof. It wasn't the roof though; the entire monorail was flipped over.

"OH MY GOD!" Lincoln screamed in his head in horror. For some reason he couldn't speak. He was seeing everything, hearing everything, but he wasn't saying the words that started to come out of his mouth.

He heard himself choking out a song, utterly randomly it seemed like.

" _S...swing low...sweet chariot...Coming...for to carry me...home..."_

"Why am I singing this?" Lincoln asked, himself quivering from how forlorn and sad he sounded to himself.

" _Ya...doin fine sweetheart...keep goin,"_ Lincoln heard the old black woman say in a tender voice, but he could tell...it was so low; the voice had fresh blood dripping off it as it was drowning away. Blood dribbled out of her mouth.

Worst of all...she was smiling at him, trying to distract him with whatever she could from the situation and make it seem like it was going to be okay.

"… _s..swing low….sweet chariot…. Coming…. for to carry… me… home._ "

 _"…I'm a see ya Lincoln…no more tears please…"_

 _"You're staying here Mary!"_ He heard himself sternly say to her, tear streaks going down harder and faster. Lincoln's chest ripped even harder at seeing this, like it was a case of déjà vu.

 _"…now…I'm a see the lord…and be with…my baby up there…now…"_

 _"Mary?"_

"MARY! NO! NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T SEE HER DIE TWICE! DON'T LET HER CLOSE HER EYES!" Lincoln screamed out at himself, neither the Lincoln interacting with her or May able to hear him.

 _"…carry…me… home…"_

 _"Mary!"_

"MARY! WAKE UP! PLEASE! DON'T DIE!...I hate this dream...but it's real...I HATE SEEING YOU DIE MARY! THAT'S ALL I SEE NOW!" Lincoln roared out in a sob again.

Then…no more air came from her…Mary's chest stopped moving...and Lincoln saw her eyes still open, but…her pupils grew larger…Mary's eyes dilated. As the Lincoln interacting with her and talking screamed for her, the one seeing all of this unfold, the real Lincoln, felt his body curl up, crying hard into whatever he was crying into. His knees, arms, whatever...he couldn't stop crying, see someone so nice and sweet die right in front of him.

"It's not fair...IT'S NOT FAIR! EVERYTIME I CAN'T DO A GOD DAMN THING!"

Lincoln heard his live self lament and scream for her to wake back up.

"She's...not going to...she's gone...I know...I've been through it already," he lowly whispered mid-sob.

Lincoln's live form anguished, crying out for this stranger fell, only to fall on deaf ears.

"Mary's gone Lincoln," he mumbled to himself, his other half not aware of him inside him, but now both were on the same page.

 _"…no…I….I'm sorry,"_ the live Lincoln choked out in a watery cry over Mary's remaining form, tears falling on her white dress. Lincoln saw himself look into her eyes, delicately closing them with quivering fingers.

Lincoln then saw himself looking outside, seeing the hauntingly unsettling sight of a slim but violently spinning tornado winding around the opposite direction, before he looked upwards toward the warped metal floor that now doubled as the ceiling.

 _"If…if you're really real…and up there…then you better take care of her...I MEAN IT!"_ He heard himself shout in teary-eyed rage.

"It doesn't matter me...he probably wasn't listening...he's probably not even up there at all. You're wasting your time Lincoln," Lincoln muttered bitterly as he redirected his sights from the upside floor-ceiling.

"He'd never let a woman like that, someone who was so nice, die like that...unless he was never there to begin with...but if he is, he's an asshole! ASSHOLE!" He cried out, before balling up in a tight ball inside his own realm, crying his eyes out into his knees as the low hum of sirens got dimmer and quieter around him.

"I couldn't save you...I'm sorry...Mary, I'm sorry...your family...I'm sorry..."

" _Lincoln_ ," a voice called out softly from all around.

"H...hello?" Lincoln responded in a teary reply.

 _"Lincoln...Lincoln...please...wake up...it's gonna be alright."_

"...HOW CAN IT BE? I LET HER DIE! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Lincoln shouted out in pain angrily, "...just...leave me...whoever you are..."

The voices seemed to become a bit more crystallized; he could almost tell who was softly calling out for him. The voices, though gentle, sounded increasingly concerned.

 _"Dad's here kiddo!"_

"Dad?"

 _"Sweetie! Wake up, come on honey."_

"...mom?"

 _"Lincy! Please! Like, this is totally not totes."_

 _" Come on Lincoln! Get up."_

"L...Leni? Luan?" Lincoln huffed out, feeling a tinge of warmth seep into his lamenting soul.

 _"Big bro! Lincoln!"_

"Huh? Lola and Lana?" He heard them beg in unison.

 _"Lincy...bwotha...pwease.."_

"...Lily?"

 _"Dude...wake up! Wake up Lincoln!"_ The most familiar voice of all called out.

"...Luna?"

Suddenly Lincoln felt all his surroundings melt away, and feel indigo-esque light encompass him. It warped and meandered about his body, and he could feel some weird, tingly sensation take him over.

All kinds of oranges percolated spontaneously in his surroundings around his body. He could feel his body, see his limbs, his hands, arms, legs, fingers, feet and toes. He wiggled them curiously.

Above him was a large purplish cloud, looking like it was encircling the moon, itself a brilliant, gleaming and radiant shade of purple and violet. Clouds, wispy and elegant in streaming serenity, flowed like water and fluffy cotton candy downwards towards the orange colors coming off of Lincoln.

Then, out of the cloudy purple mist that seemed to welcomingly envelope him...came Luna.

"Luna?" Lincoln croaked out, feeling relief and some gleam of hope rise in him.

 _"Lincoln...it's gonna be alright dude. I got you bro. I got you."_

"Luna...I...I..." Lincoln trembled, before falling into Luna's welcoming arms, looking up to see his older sister looking down on him with a saddened, but supportive look in her eyes; they sparkled so brilliantly like amethyst crystals.

Lincoln felt himself break down in her chest as she rubbed his back...and suddenly...he felt his eyes wide open...to the real world.

"Lincoln! Lincoln!" Leni choked out; she was on her knees to his left, holding his left hand. Rita and Lynn Sr on her corner right, supporting his lower body and shoulders. Luna and Luan were on his right, Luna partly supporting his other side, Luan holding his right arm. Lily, Lola and Lana were down by his legs, cuddled together, trying to poke him awake.

"...dude...ya came to," Luna said with a supportive smile. She put her hand on his cheek, rubbing off what felt like warm water on his face.

Lincoln began mumbling.

"Am...am I crying right now?"

"Uhmmm...ya...you...you passed out and had some kind of episode Lincoln," Luan said, frowning a tinge, but still holding onto his hand tight.

"My baby!" Rita quivered, holding onto Lincoln's head as she sniveled, Lynn Sr doing everything in his power not to do the same.

"Mom? Dad? Luna? Everyone?" Lincoln mumbled, now pulling himself up, his legs spread, quivering and shaking. His whole body felt like it was on pins and needles.

"I...I'm...sorry I did that guys," Lincoln huffed out, wiping tears that seemed to pool out from his eyes from his dream.

"We understand Lincy," Leni said sweetly with a small smile.

"Well we really don't actually son," Lynn Sr said gruffly, looking over his shoulder by the couch.

Lincoln turned around and saw him; the old black man, Barry.

Lincoln took a moment to observe him; he was even shorter than Lincoln, a sucked-in, tired looking old man with brilliant, crazy grayish-white hair and a beard to boot. He had a small pork-belly, but otherwise, even with his small frame, looked like he had a powerful upper body, even for his old age. The grey suit and purple tie betrayed his physique, but the way he sat forwards with his arms in his legs, showed the man had a hard life, but still very much coursing with life...like his wife had.

"...you're...you're Mary's husband...aren't you," Lincoln asked tepidly, rising up and approaching him slowly, tip-toe by tip-toe.

"Yes young man...I'm Barry Abraham Jemison. I was formerly the husband to the woman you knew on that People Mover, my wife, Mary Abraham Jemison," the old man said cautiously but with amiableness, his face sucked in and tired, but still smiling at the young teen.

"Mr. Jemison?" Lincoln asked with a minor tremble in his voice. Everyone seemed to stay in their spots on the carpet, watching Lincoln talk to this old man who seemed to cripple Lincoln's fortitude.

"Lincoln?"

"...you're wife, Mary...Mrs. Jemison...she...she wanted me to tell you...your family something...I haven't gotten the chance...I...lost her cellphone...it must have got lost in some stuff during the torn-"

"It's alright Lincoln. I know."

"No...I gotta tell ya. I promised her, before she...Mr. Jemison?"

"You can call me Barry Lincoln."

"...Barry...Mary said, before she went...she made me promise to tell you...your family I'm guessing...that it didn't hurt...it didn't hurt when she...when she..."

Barry just gave a warm smile and placed his hand on Lincoln's shoulder supportively.

"I know Lincoln...its common knowledge now."

"...what?" Lincoln asked astounded, feeling forlorn shock from such an unusual statement. HE didn't know what to think of that _"it's common knowledge now."_

"And I know you...I don't wanna embarrass ya boy, but I know...ya sang my Mary her most favorite song before she went to God."

"Pardon me Mr. Jemison...but what the hell are you talking about?" Rita asked sternly over, her motherly concern boiling out.

"Barry? How do you know about that? Me and Mary where the only ones on the People Mover when the tornado in the Detroit River hit us," Lincoln asked in a confused, concerned tone.

"...WHAT!?" Rita and Lynn Sr roared out in terrified rage.

"...dang it...I forgot to tell you," Lincoln muttered, looking towards his curled toes as he felt the full weight of his guilty conscious take him, holding back from telling everyone what really happened...even Luna.

He just didn't want to put that burden on his family...but most of all, he didn't want Luna to deal with this.

"Lincoln...what exactly happened out there when you stormed off that day when the sister-fight-protocol went belly-up?" Luan asked nurturingly, she being the only one to walk up to him as they rest stayed put. Even Luna felt some unease in probing this area.

"Like Barry said...it's a long story...well, not exactly long...stuff happened that still haunts me...my inability to save her."

"Save her? You mean she...ya know," Luan squeaked out.

Lincoln barely could nod his head up and down, but managed to do so.

"...good god son...why didn't you tell us?" Lynn Sr croaked, him and Rita running over and grasping Lincoln in deep, supportive hugs. The younglings soon followed, wrapping themselves around Lincoln's legs.

"Lincoln? You have a right to know; on the internet, footage of what happened on the People Mover got released...leaked, whatever they call if nowadays," Barry said in a heavy, low voice.

"W...what?" Lincoln mumbled in reply, turning to Barry, dreading what he felt what was coming.

"Lincoln...it's sorta public knowledge now. There's all sorts of footage of the peril and loss, and among them is you. I know you sang to her...and made her last moments on Earth as serene and warm as possible, before she descended into the lord's arms. A complete stranger...a little white boy keeping a dying elderly woman company to the end...my wife, that's one of the miracles of this tragedy."

Barry smiled, a few trickling tears coursing down his tired, wrinkled cheeks. He looked directly into Lincoln's eyes.

"I keep saying this over and over Lincoln...but...thank you...from the bottom of my heart, you are forever to me, in my and God's favor. You're a good man Lincoln. Mr. and Mrs. Loud?" Barry called out to Rita and Lynn Sr, "you should be proud of your little boy...he's a man, one of the best."

Lincoln just stood uncomfortably, feeling more and more unhinged from the deep emotions that felt being restricted by his mind.

"I don't deserve it," Lincoln mumbled.

"Deserve what?" Barry asked, before Lincoln stepped back a bit.

"...this praise...any of it, from you or anybody. I let her die...and me taking what I could of her back...that wasn't me exactly at my most gallant."

"That's simply ain't the truth Lincoln," Barry replied sternly. Lincoln still kept on.

"I don't deserve any praise. I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't get her out of there Mr. Jemison. Your wife didn't deserve to go like that. She was so nice to me. She made me feel happy when I was so angry at the world and myself."

Barry simply walked over with his arms open, pulling in Lincoln in a tight hug.

"My wife had that intoxicating soulness to her; why I married that mad, stubborn woman."

"It was such a short experience in such a short amount of time Mr. Jemison. Here I am...breaking down on a stupid city bus, and she just comes over and hangs out with me. I tell her I'm okay, and she didn't believe me one bit."

"That's my Mary; a stubborn, tough old broad."

"But...we talked...hung out. She was on the way to the same spot in downtown, she could of ignored me...but she didn't. She took time out of her own life to comfort me...heheehhe...gave me candy...I think it was a Cowtail?"

"That's Mary; she loved those stupid things," Barry huffed in a chuckle. Lincoln couldn't help at smile, thinking about the way Mary forced him to eat something to feel a tinge better.

"this...is kinda pathetic Barry, but I still remember what she said to me back on the bus... _dear child._ She said she hated to see children in moods like mine. For some reason, the way she said it, her face... I dunno why...your wife made that time and my mood so much better with her outlook."

"You still wondering why I married that crazy woman? Lincoln, I know how wonderful she was. I'm just forever thankful the lord put you with her in her last moments."

"...the lord...right..," Lincoln trailed off, feeling some weird emotions bubble when he heard that.

"More to the point though young man, you deserve to know you did your best given how bad that situation turned. I'm sure Mary wouldn't have wanted you to have gotten killed; she rather die than let a young child die before her. That was just her way of seeing things, and I agree with her. It was her time, and God in his infinite wisdom and providence took her and all those other folk at the right time it seems. They're looking all down on us with Jesus and the Almighty."

Lincoln felt something...rather visceral form in his gut; it wasn't complete sadness. It was distraught, bubbling...anger. Not at Barry, but what he felt in those words.

"God...took all those people...Mary...those thousands of others..." Lincoln thought blankly, before walking over and sitting on the couch, his face expressionless. Luna, Lily and Luan ran over to him.

"Lincoln?"

"Bwutha?"

"Dude?"

Lincoln just remained silent, letting these new, conflicted, emotionally intense thoughts carry him.

Barry decided to shift gears from Lincoln for a bit so he could ruminate on his own, and deliver the rest of the news to redirect some of the focus off Lincoln.

"And there's something that's partly tragic, curious, and miraculous about this whole situation everyone. It's a miracle in many ways. Mr. and Mrs. Loud? I think some of your other children saved my great grandbaby."

"...really?" Rita and Lynn Sr asked quietly but in shock, wondering what could possibly rattle them next in this jagged sharp wall of unexpected news; now another two of their children had dealt with more dire circumstances they had no clue about, and Rita and Lynn Sr were just aghast, shocked, lamentful and slowly coming to grips to the full scale of what nearly transpired to their children.

"Indeed Mr. and Mrs. Loud. I think I met one on the way over. Leni, was it? I heard one of the girls was very tall, a blonde with a keen sense on fashion according to a gay cop," Barry asked to Leni, still on her knees, nervous to move. Leni slowly nodded her head.

"And the cops who called in about my great grandbaby said one of them actually pulled her out of some bus wreckage...I don't know the whole story, but judging by how they said she had a pixie hair cut and freckles...I'm bettin you're Luna?" Barry asked Luna directly, a big smile forming on his weary face to her. Luna just sheepishly smiled back.

"Thought so. You and Leni there saved my little great grandbaby."

"Is this true Luna?" Lynn Sr asked, Rita turning to ask Leni the same thing. Both nodded their heads, Lincoln popping out of his thinking spell to listen in on this.

"Mom, dad...when we were using Mr. Grouse's Packard to-"

"Grouse," Lynn Sr growled, "...I should have known better; that damn old crotchety liar!"

"Lay off him dad...if it wasn't for him, we might have never found bro. So...I guess we should fess up. We were trying to find bro's bus, and when we were on Woodward Avenue, over by the zoo...a tornado sort of came out of nowhere and chased us."

"Good GOD ALMIGHTY!" Lynn Sr lamented, Rita pinching her nose in mortified shock.

"And...mom, dad?" Leni interjected, "...we saw a so...so untotes thing...the twisty-thingy sort of...flipped a bus around and knocked it into a big road sign thingy...it was...IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Leni chocked out loudly, Leni now crying in her arms.

Rita and Lynn Sr kneedled down to hold her.

"It was pops...mom...we thought Lincoln was on that bus. We flipped and dang-near wrecked Grouse's Packard trying to get to it, and when we looked inside the bus...everyone was dead," Luna mumbled out.

"All of them...all...almost all of them," Leni quivered out. Lynn Sr got up and walked over to Luna.

"...why didn't you tell me Luna? Why didn't you tell your mom?"

Luna just stood there and looked down, closing her eyes.

"...LENI? LUNA? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ANY OF THIS?" Lynn Sr roared out in a sob, before pulling his daughter in and holding back tears as best as he could.

"We...we didn't wanna put you through more crap pops. I'm sorry man."

"Sorry Daddy. Luna and I sorta agreed with our brains I guess to hold off as much as we could...we didn't want Lincoln getting into trouble...I didn't help any with my freak out last week, but...we're getting better, honestly."

"...MY BABIES!" Rita cried out, sobbing in Leni's shoulder now, Leni holding her mom in comfort. Luna walked over and hugged her, trying to reassure her that they were alright. Lynn Sr joined as well, trying to comfort his wife.

"My babies have seen so much horror! So much pain! And I couldn't do anything!" Rita quivered, Luan moving forward, along with the twins and Lily, to console her.

"Oh my god, like I'm literally sorry you have to see me like this kids."

"It's okay mommy; you love us, that's all," Lily whimpered with a tiny smile. Rita brought in Lily, Lola, Lana and Luan in a tight hug. Leni wrapped herself up in it as well, followed by Lynn Sr and Luna.

So much hugging, so much consoling, and yet...Lincoln still felt himself locked to the couch, ruminating deeply. He wanted to keep himself away from this.

Even though he heard and was astounded and disheartened by Leni and Luna's experience, he still seemed to not want to squelch the fire in his belly burning now; he was deep in tumultuous thought.

"So...I know this is hard Barry...I...I saw your granddaughter on the bus," Luna softly said, glossy-eyed. Barry just nodded peacefully.

"My Chivonn, she was my granddaughter; takin a ride up to the new apartment complex she'd be sharing with her sister."

"I gave the baby bag and put her cellphone in it; even took pics of the numbers just so I could call you...but I ended up losing my cell in another ordeal," Luna sighed out heavily.

"You children...you're so young," Barry seemed to muse with pleasantness; "...you shouldn't have to see stuff like that. Why I have such respect for you, Leni and Lincoln. You...you're all good people...I may have lost my wife and granddaughter in this disaster...but I get to know they made it to heaven by God's saving, eternal grace...that my wife wasn't afraid or alone when she passed...that it didn't hurt," Barry said with a low smile to Lincoln, Lincoln himself nodding in a weak, forlorn smile, "...that I have my great granddaughter on Earth still thanks to two brave angels visiting and saving her from certain death...you two know the bus blew up later, right?"

"...I...I didn't know that," Luna mumbled in shock, Leni just shaking from the potential thoughts her mind untypically seemed to infer...what would have happened to the baby if she was still on it. Leni quivered from even letting her mind wander to those details.

Then, out of the blue, a memory slapped Luna silly.

"The footage...THE FOOTAGE! How we found out Lincoln was around that tunnel...Leni saw on her phone! He was pulling...that bag," Luna thought in pure dread. Not only did he have to see someone die before him, he pulled whatever of her he could so she could have some kind of burial.

Luna walked over to Leni and whispered to her ear.

"Leni? Ya remember how we found out where bro was?"

"Uhmmm...like...I know...I think I know it involved a cellphone...mine? No, it was yours; you had the dark pruple exterior one."

"Uhh...right Leni...and we saw bro...pullin a bag...remember?"

"Ye...yeah. I remember Lincy pullin a black bag of something, something..."

Leni's eyes suddenly bulged as she just recalled the words of Patchy Drizzle when Lincoln was pulling that bag; it was a hand poking out.

Leni's heart fell, as did Luna's from this realization.

Luna and Leni both walked over to Lincoln, him still unresponsive a bit on the couch.

"L...Lincy?"

"Dude?"

"Yeah guys?" Lincoln replied back weakly, looking up with meager eyes.

"Lincoln...did you drag what you could...of Mary? Out of the People Mover?" Luna asked with extreme caution. Barry seemed to huff, but in a reassuring, understanding way.

Lincoln simply looked down to the carpet...and nodded.

"LINCY!" Leni cried out, dropping down onto the couch and hugging him profusely; he seemed unaffected, unaware from Leni's efforts to comfort him. He looked...entirely apathetic.

"Mr. Jemison?" Lynn Sr asked Barry.

"Yes sir."

"I...you said this tape is online?"

"Yeah, the YouTube I think; got like a bunch of views...why?"

"...I need to see it. I need to know what my little boy went through," he huffed, leaving the dining room. He suddenly turned around and looked at the younglings.

"Girls, head upstairs for a little bit, fifteen minutes at least. Ya shouldn't be down here anyways right now. We'll call you back down"

"Awwww...but dad?" Lola begged, Lana and Lily collectively giving whimpering eyes.

"No butts! You're too young for this. Now. Lola? Lana? Keep Lily occupied," Rita added on in stern support of Lynn Sr, Lily, Lola and Lana slowly going upstairs with forlorn expressions, but slowly getting a feel for the rather gritty nature of what was transpiring.

"I hate this grown up stuff anyways," Lana added as she tried to make herself feel better about being sent up.

"Me too. I'd much rather have a tea party than hear about the horrible stuff they went through," Lola added in bitter concurrence.

Lily just sulked slowly with them.

"Lily?" Both twins asked in concern; Lily was getting red in the face, her eyes watering, flushed with tears streaming down.

"Oh no! Lily! Don't cry!" Lana whimpered as she bent down and hugged Lily, who was now sniveling and crying.

"Lily please! Awwww...Lincy, Luna and Leni are going to be okay!" Lola tried adding on supportively, even though Lola and Lana gave worrying looks at one another; they were just as scared and sad for the three now.

"Li...Lincy...brutha...Luna...Leni...BAD THINGS HAPPENED TO THEM!" Lily cried out harshly as she choked on her sobs into Lana's shoulder. Lana nearly choked out a minor sob, but a stern but understanding look from Lola halted her.

Lana picked up Lily as all three headed for the twin's room.

"I...I know Lily. Wanna watch some Looney Tunes with us? We'll watch the one with that rabbit season-duck season ya like so much, huh? Lily?"

Lily just nodded in Lana's shoulder, before blowing her nose on Lana's murky green t-shirt and some of her blue overall's left strapping. Lola winced from disgust, but Lana just shrugged.

"I don't mind. Looks kinda like my pet snail Gary's slime."

"Yuck...gross. I know ya don't mind slime and snot frog-butt," Lola replied, opening the door, being grossed out by the lamenting nose mucus coursing from poor Lily.

"Whatever twinkle-toes poo-bah, just get the computer and cookies ready...and I'm gonna need a lot of tissue. Lily's even oozier than Hops and the other snails besides Gary I found at school; it's kinda cool actually."

"Groddy!"

While the twins were trying to reel in Lily, down below, Rita and Lynn Sr looked over to Barry.

"We have a computer in our room. Would you be able to find the footage for us?" Lynn Sr asked.

"...no problem Mr. Loud."

As they headed over to Rita and Lynn Sr's room, Barry suddenly stopped, then pulled out his wallet and walked over to Luna and Leni, handing them a three by five picture. It was crinkled and worn, but still contained a clear, heartbreaking sweetness and ultimately forlorn but hopeful quality to its photographed contents.

"Ladies...this was the little baby you pulled out of the 498 bus wreckage, right?"

Luna and Leni's eyes lit up.

"Huuuh! She's so cute!" Leni cooed, seeing the baby girl sleeping up against an old elderly woman.

"That's my dear little great grandbaby, Emily. She's cute when she's asleep, but awake? A little speed-demon."

"We got a couple of those ourselves," Rita mused openly, thinking about Lynn, the twins and Lily.

"Hey...where's the daddy?" Leni asked innocently. Barry seemed to make a rough, grizzled growl, but pulled himself back.

"Chivonn's worthless boyfriend took off on her before the baby was born...only honorable thing that kid ever did was make Emily...anyways, my other grandbaby, Chivonn's sister LaShawna, was getting them moved into an apartment down in downtown Detroit. See? There's Chivonn making some cookies in the background with LaShawana, and baby Emily, she's being held in this pic by her great grandmother, Mary," Barry said in a quiet voice, but obviously gushing with extreme pride.

"His wife," both Leni and Luna thought. They were now looking at a photo of not only the baby they saved, but of Mary, the woman Lincoln saw die, and the mother of the baby with a sweet smile on her face, Chivonn...the mother they both saw deceased on the bus.

"LaShawna was held up in a giant traffic jam on the freeway; some huge accident clogged the interstate for a while so...yeah, a lot of people were trapped on the roadways, not thinking what was coming towards the cause of it ain't lookin like a regular tornado. It came by real close to her; she had the fortune of seeing a documentary in her college class I think about tornadoes, funny enough, and got as low in the dirt as possible. Saved her life when the tornado passed near her; told me cars ahead of her flew and fell from the sky like raindrops all over...lucky for her, her car wasn't even touched...miracles..."

"...why did all this bad stuff have to happen," Leni mumbled out sadly. Luna wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't claim to know the mind of God sweetie; I can only say he is all lovin and forgivin, and will take care of my granddaughter and wife. He's already takin care of my daughter."

"Good lord...he's lost so many family members, and he's still uber religious and believes in god," Luna thought to herself, "and he's so, so nice too."

"Mr. Jemison?" Lynn Sr asked, trying to mentally pull him back on task to the room.

"Oh...yes...the video footage," he huffed, walking over to the parents by the doorway, "please excuse a doddering old man like me...ain't exactly too excited to see this again."

Luna popped back up with the picture and ran over to Barry.

"Here you go sir."

"Oh no no no no Luna. That's yours; you, Leni and Lincoln keep it. You three should have some sort of comforting memento and closure from all of this...Lincoln? Would you be okay if I left this with your sisters?"

Lincoln simply nodded his head silently up and down, still looking apathetic and blankly at the carpet.

"Good lord...maybe I unloaded too much on ya'll," Barry mumbled to himself.

"We needed to know this. Our kids had been holding this secret from us for far too long," Rita said with a tinge of angst, apparently hearing Barry mumble, "...I just wish they could have told us so we could have helped them deal with this."

As the three adults headed towards the room, Luna followed close by.

"...Luna? What are you doing?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I need to see this too."

"No you don't honey; you've been through enough already," Rita said with some sternness in her tone.

"Fine! I'll just look it up online myself right now! Would you two like that?"

"NO! NO!...fine...but why would you-"

"He's my brother, that's why," Luna said, though secretly, in her mind she felt unequivocally compelled to know what her boyfriend went through in his abominable adventure so she could better understand his onset-lethargy. Luan got wind of this vibe Luna blasted; full-on determination.

Luan ran up to Luna.

"You...sure you wanna see that Luna?" Luan asked hesitantly.

"He's my brother...you know I care deeply about him," Luna replied, the words having more meaning between them, since Luan knew the full context and truth.

"I understand. Then I'm going too, for your sake."

"Thanks sis. Honestly I dunno if I could keep my cool without you."

"You're both gonna watch this?" Rita asked in shocked bewilderment.

"I'm an adult. I deserve to know what happened. I already went through those things myself, so did Leni," Luna replied back defensively. "Luan's gonna be there for me too. Even if she is younger than me, you honestly know she's the emotionally stronger of the two of us, right? If I can't take it, Luan'll be there, and if I can't hack it at all, she'll drag me out. Promises, promises."

"Promises, promises...Naked Eyes, 1983...good one Luna," Lynn Sr mumbled with a small smile.

Even with the temporary tension reliever in Luna's nod to a rock song, Rita and Lynn Sr gave each other worried looks.

"Look, mom, pops...I'm gonna see that footage, with or without you by my side," Luna seemed to assert more dominantly, hell bent on now understanding what Lincoln went through.

"We...are you really sure about this honey? I don't want you to be in anymore emotional duress; you and Leni have gone through enough issues to work out on the bus," Rita said lowly with what seemed like the coming weeping.

"Me and Leni can deal with that. My bro had to go through the worst kind of thing! Seeing someone die! The least I should be able to do is share in that ordeal with him. I...I know ya love me guys, and don't want me to deal with this; but I gotta. Lincoln and me, Leni too, we have a connection after all this. We're the only ones in the family who went through that shit show...language...sorry, but ya get my vibe, don't ya?" Luna pleaded.

Rita dropped her head, but Lynn Sr seemed to nod in confirmation.

"I don't like this one bit," Rita moaned out, "but...I can see you want to know what happened to your brother, just as I do and your father. Lincoln? Lincoln? Do you want us to see this, or not?" Rita called out to him, wanting his say on the matter. Luan concurred with her mother's conscientious thinking behind this, but it seemed Luna was absolutely determined to find out what Lincoln went through, whether Lincoln wanted her to know or not...the full horrific details.

Luan wasn't entirely surprised. A concerned sister and girlfriend all wrapped up in one; that could make for one hell of a stubborn hard-head, and Luna was already a rock-head, Luan punned in her head.

But she did observe one thing, something that bothered Luan; Lincoln sort of shut down and went full unresponsive, lost in his mind, and judging by his pale expression, it wasn't a slew of pretty thoughts.

"I only got to see you happy for a few moments today too after the whole deal with Carol and the others...god damn it I wished I could have just looked at you for a whole minute and taken in your happy chipped-tooth face...just a bit longer to crack a joke and see you smile Lincoln," Luan thought forlornly. It broke her heart to see Lincoln so...unlike himself...so distraught, since a week ago with the revelation he had about Luna and what happened in the big twister, how he, Luna and Leni got sucked up in it.

"I hate that fucking day so...so much now, more than just the sister fight protocol...more than the tornadoes...I think my Lincoln got shattered," Luan cursed mentally, feeling ready to cry her eyes out into Lincoln's shoulder.

But it would have to wait. She needed to be there for Luna, and Leni was already there with Lincoln.

And she wanted to be strong for Lincoln too.

"Lincoln? It's up to you," Rita said warmly, "and if you don't want us to, we won't do it at all. In fact, we'll ask Lisa to get that off the internet for good," Rita added on encouragingly, moving around the couch, putting a hand on her son's knee, looking up into his eyes; they were glossy and red, but not teary. Just lost in self-introspection, his field of vision locked in tunnel-vision.

"Lincoln? Son? We won't ever see tha-"

"It's okay...just...when it's over, don't go over-protective or bananas on me...and try and keep calm. I know I wished," Lincoln huffed out, thinking how if he stayed more calm and collected, he could have gotten Mary out of there alive.

It wasn't a reasonable thing he admitted, being an emotional teen in such an out of the blue horrific deal, but it made him feel like he could have given her so much more of a chance if he remained calm and called on more wisdom, situational awareness and strength. He still wondered why it seemed everything was relatively normal that day for a stormy day, without all the tornadoes...the anger and lament inside him must have been all-too distracting he mused.

"Lincoln?" Barry asked tepidly, "I tried to get those news folks and internet people to take that video off. Nothin's workin. The disaster here in Detroit is so video-taped that I don't think it's goin away anytime soon."

"Don't worry Barry...I'll be fine," Lincoln said non-reassuringly. Barry just bowed his head, headed into the room, with Luan and Lynn Sr going in first.

"We'll be right back sweetie. Leni? You're good from-"

"I don't wanna see Lincy hurting. I wanna like, be here for him, while you're watching that bad stuff. Okay mom?"

"Certainly sweetheart," Rita said with a weak smile, before heading off in the room. Luna still hung back, looking over to Lincoln.

She walked over and bent down to a knee between Lincoln's legs, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Hey...bro...I won't do it if-"

"It's good Luna...just...try to keep things in perspective for me, and...don't feel too bad," Lincoln said, caressing her cheek, before she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. Leni saw this, but thought nothing of it, thinking it was Luna being extra sweet to him.

"I like, so wish I had that kind of close relationship you have with Lincy Luna," Leni thought, though hoping it could have been something more.

Luna looked at the rather unresponsive Lincoln, concerned and terrified at what she was going to see in a moment.

"I don't wanna see this, but whatever I gotta do to be able to share Lincoln's pain, I will, no fuckin way I'm bollocking out of this," she thought with fire in her belly, Luan looking from the room, scared.

Luna closed the door, and Lincoln and Leni were now the only ones in the living room.

Leni breathed slowly in and out, dreading at the very thought of her other family members seeing this horrific footage of Lincoln. It caused her more pause that she, the eldest of the Louds now in the house, couldn't stomach the idea of seeing such nightmarish events like she saw a week ago. It could put her into another episode.

"I'm so weak. I'm...not the big sister I should be," Leni very quietly uttered unknowingly, Lincoln catching these words.

It suddenly jolted him aware again from his own tormented mindset and thoughts.

He looked over to Leni, her body cuddled next to his, legs pulled in on themselves, feet curled into the couch like a sad, scared little child.

It weakened Lincoln to see Leni like this. He coughed several times, then scooted over to Leni, laying his head on her shoulder. Leni raised her head up in surprise, seeing her brother like this all of a sudden.

"I hate putting you all through this. If I didn't storm out like that, none of this wouldn't have happened to us."

"Lincy? Don't say things like that."

"I...I'm sorry Leni. I'm still so sorry I put you through such horrible things looking for me."

"It's like, totally not your fault Lincoln. Come on, don't think about that bad stuff," Leni said warmly as she looked down, pulling Lincoln into a tight, cuddling hug, nuzzling his frame into hers. She rested his head on her chest.

"Leni? I'm not a little kid anymore," Lincoln said, feeling a bit awkward from the position Leni pulled him in, like a toddler.

"I know, but you'll always be my little brother I need to watch out for Lincy," Leni said as she rocked him back and forth.

And, surprisingly to Lincoln, it was rather soothing. Even in a saddened state, Leni could radiate this aura of intoxicating, bubbly happiness.

"...like an angel," Lincoln mused.

She certainly had the qualities of such, Lincoln joked, but it wasn't too far off. She was so innocent, so naïve...a tad slow mentally, but overall her heart was one, if not, the best in the house, and arguably among any Lincoln knew.

She was a living cinnamon bun in spirit to him.

"Lincy...I wish I only wanted to be a sister to you...if...if only...huh other Leni," Leni thought, thinking how bad her thoughts about Lincoln could get. As wonderful as they could be, Lincoln...was off the table, especially now.

"It wouldn't ever be fair of me, especially since he's so young still...he's such a man though, so nice...doesn't think of me any less cause I'm kinda slow...that I'm not just some dumb doll to look at..."

" _And that's why you love him,"_ a familiar voiced called out in her head, " _why I love him. He makes us feel safe, even if we're trying to keep him safe from bad feelings and emotions. He has that aura about him, so safe and serene around him...he's the one guy we know who'll never do anything like those assholes you dated try."_

"Other Leni...hey..."

" _Hey...Leni...I think you're doing the right thing. We both know we can't have him. You know it wouldn't be right."_

"I know Other Leni...I just...I know I can never have him as more than a brother, and I shouldn't feel like this about him; I'm a sicky, but...how can I not love Lincy? He's more of a thoughtful man than all those bad ones I dated. He's a real man, a thoughtful man that treats me more than a dummy, or what those bad guys called me...tales?"

" _...tail...a piece of ass. Exactly...but I think we both know the truth; no matter how hard, it's not going to be possible. All we can do is be there for him when he needs us...till you're brave one day to be honest."_

"Yeah...right...always there for Lincy...I can't ever be honest though."

" _But you're doing a wonderful job at that, being there for him. But..."_ Other Leni added with some hesitation.

"But what Other Leni?"

" _...like I said, you could be honest with him one day...tell the truth, and who knows? Maybe...just maybe...he might be open. Not likely, like, totes not likely...but, we can always hope, right?"_

Leni dropped her head down to her side.

"I...I might destroy hurt the family and Lincy doing that...but...right...I think...I hope I don't feel like this for him forever though; he deserves better."

" _...you're more than good enough for him Leni. I wish I could live up to you. But just remember, no matter what, your family...your parents, your siblings...Lincy...that's what matters."_

"...I wish I could like, actually hang out with Other Leni...Other Leni?"

And the other manifestation of her suddenly left her mind.

She felt her arms. Lincoln seemed to pull her into his chest as he laid back, his head looking straight up, eyes closed, his chest breathing in and out.

Leni just sat back and felt her brother inhale and exhale slowly but deeply. Leni smiled a bit sheepishly and enjoyed this closeness...more than she should have.

"You're an awesome sister Leni. I love you."

And this melted Leni's heart; she quivered momentarily, trying to hide a choke and sudden, rapid tears flowing, but managed to say delicately out loud, "I love you too Lincy."

Minutes went by as Lincoln acclimated to the comfort Leni gave him, his mind still in knots, but his spirit feeling being anchored down by her.

Suddenly the door to Rita and Lynn Sr's room opened up.

It was Barry, walking by himself out, the room still dark from what apparently was a no-light viewing of the footage.

The ghostly wail of the sirens from that day could be heard from Lincoln on the couch. It sent déjà vu shivers of pause in his soul.

Barry simply walked over to Lincoln.

"Lincoln? My boy? They know. Ya folks and two sisters know now. And...let a sore old black man tell ya that I regret nothing when I say...thank you for being there for my wife in her final hour."

"It's...thank you Barry, it's was...I don't wanna say no trouble, but...I guess I'm glad I could have given her passing some ease."

"And Leni? Honey? You and Luna will forever be in my debt, just like Lincoln here."

"Thank you Larry. That means a lot," Leni said sweetly, Barry catching the mis-naming Leni tended to do sometimes, but ignored it.

"And that brings me to my next inquiry. Already let your folks and Luna and the other sister know...they have my blessings when I ask you, and this is entirely up to you Lincoln... Leni? You as well. Would you wish to attend the funeral service for my wife and granddaughter?"

Lincoln and Leni felt like the wind was knocked right out of them, both breathing much more alertly, unable to contemplate what to say or think.

"It'll be held this Monday, the fourth, around two in the afternoon. I've cleared it with my pastor; you and your family, particularly Luna and Leni here are welcome to attend if you wish. I won't hold it against you if ya don't wanna. I...I know this is a lot to drop and bring back in your soul Lincoln. I...just wanna show my appreciation for what you did and see if I can get ya some closure."

"Th...thank you Barry. I'll consider it," Lincoln replied back to him, leaning up out of the couch and out of Leni's grasp.

"Can you leave me a phone number to contact you with?"

"Yeah, here it is," Barry said, pulling out a small piece of paper with his full name and phone number.

"Just let me know by Sunday, okay Lincoln?"

"Alright Barry...and thanks...for being so...so understanding and forgiving," Lincoln said with an airy sigh, even when he tried to be warm about it to the old, worn black man.

"And as I said Lincoln, the pleasure is all mine, to meet the one who gave my wife some comfort before seeing God, and to you and Luna Leni. You girls...you saved my great grandchild Emily."

"Your great grand daughter Emily is so, so cute by the way...but are you gonna take care of her sir?" Leni asked curiously.

"You kiddin? I'm an old fat fart. I ain't got that ability anymore. Nah...Chivonn's sister LaShawana's gonna raise her...I'm gonna be there of course, as will the whole family now."

"Whole family?" Leni mumbled in wonder.

"I'm gonna head out now Louds...ya might wanna go pay your folks and other sisters a visit Lincoln...let'em know you're a tough kid and...ya gonna be okay. I know it. You had to be tough and strong to weather that."

Barry started for the door. Lincoln and Leni walked up and opened it up.

"Nice ta know youngins still give some respect to their elders. Thanks."

"No problem Barry...so...you didn't see it with them, did ya?" Lincoln asked, hoping he wasn't asking something out of line.

"...I sorta stepped out around the time the People Mover was about to get hit...I'm not really into seeing my wife's final departure from Earth, even if I know she's staring down and guiding me in makin sure I thank properly those who comfort her and save our kin."

"Yeah...I...I do know of a way to get that off the internet permanently, if you want Barry," Lincoln sheepishly said.

"...I have my doubts boy, but, if by some miracle ya can, that'd be much appreciated. Well...goodbye Lincoln, for now I hope," Barry said warmly, before Lincoln walked over and gave him a spontaneous hug.

"Thank's Barry...I...I guess I needed to be pushed a bit...so I could think and get this all out, and not keep bottling it."

"No trouble child. I only wish I was as sweet as my wife could be. I'm gonna miss her everyday. Leni? You take care. That frilly gay cop said you had some serious style."

"Oh...I don't know who that is, but that's very nice of him," Leni said sweetly, before Barry took off down the cement path, to his car, then, drove off slowly down the street, waiving slightly in a meager way.

Lincoln walked away as Leni closed the door. She just realized she had her boots on still.

"...ow! I spent like, literally way too much money on boots that are not very comfy on my feet. Owww!"

"Leni? You okay?" Lincoln asked, looking towards Leni's feet.

"I'm fine Lincy; just some tight boots I gotta fit in better."

"Fit? Leni, my feet are bigger than yours. You've got like, smaller feet for someone your size."

"Huhhh...you sure about that Lincy? I'm like, pretty sure I'm bigger than you."

Lincoln took this moment to distract his mind on something a bit more colloquial, so he placed his foot next to Leni's.

"Huh...I'll be darn, you are bigger than me Leni...quite a bit. Feel sorta stupid about it since I showed you ya don't have two left feet. Wonder why I didn't register that till now."

"I know," Leni said with a blush, "they're silly totes big, too big."

"Well, they're not that big, ratio-wise to your body Leni. I mean, mine are pretty big for someone my age...really big actually, and besides, who cares? I just wanna make sure you're not hurting...you're not hurting, right Leni?"

"Nah...not too much Lincy...ow," Leni said, before Lincoln gave her a furled look.

"Okay, like maybe a insey-wincey bit."

"I'll give them a quick massage for ya if you want Leni."

Leni blushed heavier, quickly turning away to pretend to look outside the window.

"I...I'm fine Lincy, really! I...I mean...would you feel better if you did?"

"I don't like my sisters being in pain, so yeah. You sorta gave me the super power of massage, so it's the least I can do for you comforting me like this."

"Awwwwwww, thank's Lincy," Leni said sweetly as she grappled him in a tight, gripping polar bear hug.

"TOO TIGHT! TOO TIGHT LENI!"

"...oh...sorry Lincy!" Leni sheepishly whispered, dropping her heaving brother to the couch. He grasped his breath back. The comical display caused Leni to chucke a moment, Lincoln finding it funny as well too, him giving a little laugh himself.

But their hearts stopped when they heard several choking, sobbing gasps from their parent's room.

"Oh shit...Leni? Wait here," Lincoln asked, Leni nodding.

Lincoln hopped off the couch and walked briskly into his parents room. It was still dark inside...and he heard so much sniffling and shocked gasps.

"Guys? You good?" Lincoln asked delicately. Rita, Lynn Sr, Luna and Luan were sitting on the bed with the laptop on a cabinet, and the events playing on the screen nearly crippled Lincoln.

He saw himself, he heard himself, in unusual clarity from the People Mover video footage...lamenting and crying from her death again.

"...damn it..." Lincoln mumbled, sighing silently yet heavily as he walked over to the huddled four.

"Mom? Dad? Luna? Luan? I'm okay now, I'm-"

"MY BABY BOY!" Rita cried out horribly as she pulled Lincoln in and cried her heart out into his heart. Lynn Sr pulled them both in as he tried in vain not to cry himself...it only lasted a few moments.

"I...Lincoln...son! I...what the hell do I say to something like that? I don't know...I don't know! My son!" Lynn Sr wailed as he pulled Lincoln into his shoulder and held him close.

Lincoln was expecting something like this, but not to this intensity; his parents were lost in the emotional shock of seeing their child go through something so horrible.

He looked over to Luna and Luan; Luan was holding Luna's hand tight, both watery-eyed, staring at Lincoln.

"Bro..." Luna squeaked out, before she threw herself into the mix and hugged Lincoln, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried holding on with the pack.

Luan wrapped her arms around them as well.

"Lincoln...at least you're alive and with us still," Luan thought as she sniveled as well, resting her head on his head, feeling his white, longer than normal hair on her face.

"My Lincoln," she begged internally, "...don't ever leave us like that! Please!"

Lincoln just sighed and let them all shed tears onto him.

"It's okay guys...let it out...let it all out. I understand," Lincoln said with a relaxed, strong tone, deciding to bury his own sorrows and intense feelings for the sake of his family.

"LINCOLN! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH! WHATEVER IT TAKES, WE'LL HELP YOU!" Rita sobbed into his chest.

"You guys are here for me now; how could I ask for anything else?" Lincoln said warmly with a smile at his mom, then his father, then Luan and Luna. "I love you all."

"We love you too Lincoln!" Luan cried out, before Lincoln pulled them all in for his own warm hug.

"We mean it son! Whatever help you need, therapy, talking, whatever it is, we'll do it, damn the cost!"

"Don't worry Dad. I just wanna be with my family...I...I guess I should have been honest to you with this...all of you," he added, looking into Luna's eyes specifically when saying this. She smiled back and held onto him.

"Dude...we'll make you okay, that's a bloody promise."

"I...I guess it finally feels good to get this out in the open...oh shit, hold up," Lincoln mumbled, trying to pull himself out of the pile.

"Lincoln?" Luan asked, all three looking curiously at him.

"I...I don't want you all to see what happens next...it's really messed up," Lincoln said as he wiggled out.

"Son, what it is? We need to know, so we can help you," Lynn Sr pleaded with Lincoln.

"Dad...no. Mom, you, Luna and Luan have seen enough. You don't need to-"

"LINCOLN!" Luna sobbed horribly in a shout. Her tone nearly crippled Lincoln on the spot, but he kept his cool and composure.

"Guys...the only way Mary's family got her corpse was...I...I don't wanna talk about it or you of all to see-"

Luan suddenly shrieked in terror, looking at the laptop screen. Everyone turned to it as well.

"Fuck," Lincoln mumbled, before he saw it again...how he got Mary out of there.

In the video footage, he saw himself pathetically pulling with all his might, crying out that he would bring her back to her family because she deserved at least that. In several pulls with all his might, and suddenly...Mary's upper half of her body tore off her crushed lower, her internal organs and blood splattering all over.

"OH MY GOD!" Rita cried out, Lynn Sr keeling over to puke in a trash bin and Luna...Luna just started crying even more and more. They saw Lincoln on screen look horrified, ready to lose it, but he seemed to call on a mental block, find a heavy duty black trash bag in Mary's bag, and put her upper half in it, followed by Lincoln kicking down the damaged People Mover doors.

"DAMN IT! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO SEE THIS!" Lincoln roared out in lamentful anger at them...before cooling down when he saw what the effects for his family understanding what he went through were.

They were a mess, simply incapable of accepting the fact that their fourteen year old son, their brother...they're boyfriend, had gone through such a horrific experience.

"Guys...guys, I'm okay. Really, I'm alive, right? It was a bad ordeal, but I-"

"MY LITTLE BOY...my little baby boy," Rita sobbed in her hands, before pulling him in tight.

Everyone else coalesced around him, his parents sorrowful from not being there for their child, and Luan and Luna for indirectly causing him to be put in that predicament.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhh...I understand...it wasn't a good experience for me either," Lincoln sighed in defeat of trying to assure he was okay, as he held onto his crying mother, now ironically the one trying to comfort her as well as the other three.

"I'm so sorry bro! I should have found you faster!" Luna sniffled.

"If I wasn't so bent out of shape! If we didn't have that stupid fight and use that stupid sister-fight-protocol, you wouldn't have-"

"Luan, stop. This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. Things...just happened like this."

"NOT MY BOY! NOT TO MY LITTLE BOY!" Rita cried out, before Lynn Sr seemed to get his control and wrap his hands around her shoulders.

"Kiddo...you should have told us...but I...understand how you wouldn't want to talk about this, something like this. I...I just," Lynn Sr said before letting a minor croak leak out, "you're mother and I, we...we just want you to always be comfortable in telling us anything...anything son, anything."

"Thank's dad...and I'm sorry for not telling you, any of you."

"Sweetie," Rita said, getting herself under control, a difficult task for the bewildered and heartbroken mother, "...Lincoln, we love you so much...we'll do whatever you need to get through this. Do you understand honey?"

"Thanks mom...actually...Barry invited me to Mary and their granddaughter's funeral...I...I think it might help with getting some closure from this. Would you be okay with-"

"We'll go Lincoln! We'll all go," Luna said, looking at their parents for hopeful confirmation; Rita and Lynn Sr nodded gently.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't ask for a better home, or a better family. I love you all," Lincoln with warmth and peace in his tone.

"We love you too," they all replied back, Luan, Luna, Rita and Lynn Sr hugging tightly around him with tears, but hope for the future for their child, brother...and boyfriend.

"Guys?" Leni suddenly squeaked, looking at the bunch.

"Why...why are you crying around Lincy?" Leni said sadly, before Leni seemed to get infected by the emotions and suddenly cried, running over and grasping the group in a tight bear hug.

"AUUUHHHH! TOO TIGHT! TOO TIGHT!" Luna squeaked out.

"PLEASE DON'T CRY! IT MAKES ME CRY WHEN YOU CRY!" Leni begged loudly.

"It's alright Leni...everything's going to be alright," Rita said, before Leni released, and Lincoln popped out of the pile, closing the laptop once and for all.

"I need to get Lisa to take that off, permanently," Lincoln thought, before pulling everyone in back for his own hug, smiling as he basked in the comforting aura of family, his solace.

Suddenly the front door blew wide right open, followed by heavy footsmashing, straight to the parent's room.

It was Lori, followed closely by Bobby. Both looked like they were in shock, Lori looking just like early when she barged into Carol's Luan noted.

"Oh shit," Luan mumbled.

Lori walked over to the family with heavy steps, focused square on Lincoln.

"...twerp...LINCOLN! LITERALLY-" Lori shouted, before pulling in Lincoln tight and sobbing into his hair.

"Little bro," Bobby mumbled, before joining Lori, giving a big bro hug to him.

"I JUST LITERALLY SAW IT ON MY PHONE! Lincoln...I know people! I'll get ya help little brother!"

"Great...now she knows and I gotta go through this again," Lincoln huffed as he held onto Lori and Bobby, the rest of the family crowding around him again.

"MOM! DAD! LINCOLN! HE-" Lynn suddenly shouted, Lucy behind her in the doorway, before both saw the pileup...and they too ran over and hugged.

"We just saw. Lincoln, dear brother...we didn't know," Lucy sighed in deep monotone, before Lynn pulled Lucy into as Lincoln as close as she could force.

"God damn it, how'd they find out," Lincoln thought, sighing in Lori's chest.

"DADDY! MOMMY! SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO LINCOLN!" Lola, Lana and Lily shouted out in terror, before they saw the group amassed around Lincoln.

"GIRLS, HOW IN HECK-" Lynn Sr roared, before the three catapulted themselves from above onto Lincoln, crying and sniveling like crazy.

"LINCY! WE'RE SO SORRY!" They shouted in unison.

"Girls...how much did you see?" Rita asked with petrified fear her younger daughters may have searched and stumbled on it.

"It...was the first thing on the news web page when we tried looking up Looney Tune episodes for Lily...we...only saw a little, Lincy was singing to a poor lady; that's all we saw, I swear," Lola explained, trying to reel her crying.

"I stopped it...I COULDN'T WATCH YOU GO THROUGH THAT LINCOLN!" Lana wailed.

"ME TOO!" Lola cried out as well.

"Brutha...LINCOLN!" Lily sobbed as he and all the other sisters did everything in their power to console them.

Lincoln just hung his head, took a deep breath, and smiled as lovingly as he possibly could for the newly initiated, letting them get it all out.

They were all here, his parents, all his sisters, his most likely soon-to-be brother in law, and suddenly, all the pets in the house, swarmed in and cuddled up. No one minded the pets.

"Well...at least I know I'm loved," Lincoln thought as he smiled, knowing that whatever emotional turmoil that he'd need to try and settle with...he wouldn't be alone. He'd have his family by his side, his parents, his best big-bro, his pets, his sisters...and his girlfriend.

* * *

8:45 PM

Later that night.

Things had finally settled down. The pets went about on their own pursuits, collectively hanging with a contemplative Lana and Lola, Lily with Rita and Lynn Sr who were enjoying watching Looney Tunes to distract her, Lori and Bobby about to head home from hanging with the family for the while, Bobby stepping up to the plate again and making the entire Loud family a delicious dinner, and the others about to call it an early Friday night.

It was a very long Friday.

The main aim now was relaxation, ease and contemplation. Leni worked on fashion designs while periodically checking on everyone else, Lynn and Lucy hung out on the couch together watching a horrible, bloody clichéd sports horror movie for some laughs, Luna and Luan were in their room doing their usual trades, Luna working on a tune, Luan writing up ideas for an act...and Lincoln was in his room, eyes closed, hovering around sleep, but still thinking.

His room still lacked most, if any of his usual delights ever since his self-imposed grounding. All his comics, games and movie things were in the garage still, except his Japanese robot and the kaiju diorama that Lisa swore up and down she had cleared of any...unmentionables. Besides these, his clothing, his room was bare of his proclivities. It still have the wear and tear from Lincoln's outburst earlier, but Luna did an overall good job of picking up and fixing; Lincoln noted to ask Lana and Leni for help with the detailed wood frame dresser repairs, wall patching and mattress sewing.

"I can't believe I pounded the wall like a maniac," Lincoln mused to himself, cracking a little chuckle, yet still lost in his thoughts.

Ever since last week, Lincoln took on reading some interesting stuff; any newspapers, comics in the back sections for his comic fix, and a few books he found on sale at the grocery market they came from earlier before Leni took off for her own thing. A few paperbacks on topics he normally didn't think about exploring, but now was more in his range of his contemplations as of late to check them out... a semi-passing interest, namely about whether one could be good or live a life absent a belief in a deity.

On his dresser were those books, and several news articles and magazines on the Detroit Tornado Outbreak he just checked out, listing a menagerie of tragedies, miracles and heroic stories of the event. It was being called "T-Day," short for Tornado Day. Pictures lined up showing the monumental damage of the downtown area. Clean up of the area was slow but steady given how horrific and widespread the damage was everywhere. One aerial image above showed a gradually enlarging scar cutting from northwest to southeast, the scar on the land of the giant tornado itself. Lincoln didn't realize how bad it was, even after the odd-ball one that killed Mary.

Dozens of questions and thoughts rattled his mind; why the People Mover was still open during all this, why the tornadoes formed here of all places, in the Detroit area, why so many people died. Lincoln had a horrific thought pass his mind...what if he was responsible, that God was trying to punish everyone around him and Luna for their forbidden relationship, or worse...was trying to smite him and Luna. When he let this thought pass his mind, a gut-reaction of violent anger towards anyone who dare try and hurt Luna bubbled in him...and hypothetical hate ensued.

He brushed it off as just a horrific, troubling mental exercise, but was taken aback by the lengths of his potential rage and fury at anyone who would dare to hurt his sisters, Leni and Luna...even God.

"If...there is one," he sighed.

There was the typical statistics of the outbreak itself, the explanation for how such an event could happen here of all places, why a death toll of sixteen-thousand people occurred, and the mixed reactions of the Trump Presidency in handling the catastrophe.

Lincoln could care less about any of it, besides the human trauma from the event and the unbearably ridiculous, saddening death toll and injuries caused. He knew the firsthand experience, him, Luna, Leni and many thousands of more had with the tragedy, of not just one, but multiple tornadoes...dealing with tragedy...almost seeing your loved one die before your eyes.

What kept his mind occupied for most of the evening was a small snippet of the article pointing out one morbid, unholy tragedy from the event.

It shocked Lincoln to his core, probably more so than Mary's passing. In fact, he went online and found even more detailed information on the occurrence, since it became one of the major snippets of the human carnage from the catastrophe; it was one of thousands of horrific recorded losses.

It made him question things, question the nature of reality, how nature could be so utterly cruel and...dare he thought, passively evil, at least in being so callous to such innocents. It seemed to be such potent, concentrated evidence against any wholly good force.

And he felt himself questioning his old beliefs he had. It wasn't enough that he developed an incestuous relationship with Luna, even though he meant he'd go to hell for her. Now...he felt unsure if such things were actually true or real...or other places and theological beings purported to be all caring and loving.

Lincoln felt the slow onslaught of losing...a belief, or at the very least, a very troubling and intense rattling of his conceptions about whether there is good above the clouds.

"It...just doesn't sit well with me," Lincoln thought, trying to clarify his thoughts, "I...I don't think it's impossible...but now I'm starting to feel it's unlikely. Man...this sucks. I feel like I'm starting to lose my faith in g-"

A knock came from his door.

"It's open," he said.

The door slowly opened up to Lori, Bobby and Luna.

"Hey dude."

"Hey Luna, hi Lori, hi Bobby."

"We're heading out now Lincoln. I just wanted to say bye," Lori said nicely as she walked over to Lincoln and sat on his bed. She grabbed his hand and held it between her own.

"Look twerp, whatever support you need, Bobby and I will always be there, ya know that, right?"

"Of course I do Lori. You're an awesome big sister, and Bobby? I can't wait to have you as a brother-in-law one day," Lincoln said with a tiny smirk. Luna smiled, Lori gave a puppy-dog smile to Bobby, and Bobby just blushed up a storm.

"Ahh...thank's Lincoln," Bobby stuttered out, before Luna pushed him over to Lori's side.

"Dude, is that gonna be a thing? Cause it so needs to be. I wanna play for your ceremony," Luna said with a happy vibe. It made Lincoln feel good to feel her happy, invested vibe again.

"Hold up there, we...we're taking it slow and steady, right boo-boo bear?"

"Right babe," Bobby said.

"But Lincoln, I'm serious. Literally anything you need, I can find the right people, okay?"

"Okay Lori. Don't worry, I got you on speed dial, remember?"

"Are you really gonna speed dial me if ya need it Lincoln? Like literally?" Lori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...if he doesn't, I'll be here to either kick his butt to call ya up, and/or hear him out mate," Luna said, giving Lincoln a tiny punch to his shoulder.

"Yeesh, that's reassuring," Lori said with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Luna said within a stern frown.

"Well...you and Leni were suppose to-"

"Oh no, don't give me that, Miss "send my younger sisters to a bloody retro-rave-orgy like a complete moron!" I ain't gonna be takin lip from you dude," Luna said with some bite in her tone.

"...just had to bring that up, didn't ya," Lori said with some defeat in her tone.

"You're lucky me and Leni are covering for you silly, and that we don't tell mom and dad you blundered us to a Halloween sex party where your friends tried to bang us," Luan said suddenly from behind them, catching everyone off guard, Lincoln in particular. Lori shot in the air from surprise, though Luan's voice was more delicate and understanding than Luna's. Lincoln just had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"...touche Luan."

"Touche? Lori, they wanted out boote's, ahahahahahh, get it?"

"Literally and unfortunately, yes," Lori sighed.

"Uhhhh...what the hell are you talking about?" Lincoln asked, with a blown-away expression, full of confusion and shock.

"Don't worry Lincoln. It's all good," Luan said, pinching his cheek, before inhaling and exhaling heavily, redirecting the focus on her.

"So! Speaking of Halloween, how about a joke?"

"Huh...ya know? I could go for one," Lincoln said warmly, popping up a tad, leaning forward. Luna, Lori and Bobby just gave her a "here we go" look.

"So, what does a ghost say at a strip club on Halloween?"

"Uhm...what Luan?" Lincoln asked with a smile.

"...Booooooooobies, get it?"

Lincoln chuckled as Luna gave a few snickers herself, Bobby cracking up while Lori just gave a "yup, as silly, bad and vanilla as ever" look to her.

"Bravo!" Lincoln said, clapping his hand.

"My public," Luan said with a bow, midway winking at Lincoln.

"Alright alright funny-pants. Bobby, you ready?"

"Yeah Babe. Lincoln? Take care little bro, alright?"

"I will Bobby. Thanks man," Lincoln said, before getting off the bed and giving Bobby a tight hug.

"Awwwww...ya gonna kiss?" Luna said with a wily grin to Bobby and Lincoln.

"AS IF!" Lori shouted, staring a million daggers at Luna. Luna and Luan just laughed while Bobby and Lincoln unhugged really quickly and had blank expressions.

"Uhh...sorry Bobby...welcome to the family; we're apparently unhinged."

"No problem Lincoln. Lori told me how much of a rocker your sis could be...rocking the boat as they say."

"I sure do love rocking the boat," Luna said with a smile, before leaning into Lincoln, "almost as much as rocking the cradle."

Lincoln sighed, then hugged both Lori and Bobby.

"See ya twerp. Love ya Lincoln."

"Love you too Lori. See ya Bobby," Lincoln said as he, Luna and Luan waived bye, the both now heading down the hall and the stairs. Now it was just Luan, Luna and Lincoln in his bedroom door.

"Hmmm...so, I'm just...gonna head out and let you two... " Luan paused, closing the door on the three of them for a moment, then whispering, "...love birds, hang out for a bit."

Luan giggled as she closed the door behind her, giving them both smiles and skipping to her room. As she closed her door...she felt an instantly wave of sad bite her.

"I wish I could hang out with you like that Lincoln...huuuuhhh...it can't be helped...supportive...gotta be supportive. But after all this bull today, I could use some...tension relief. I...wonder if Other Leni is available," Luan mused internally, looking back at her door, imagining what she might...willingly seek later.

* * *

Back in Lincoln's room, door locked, Luna walked over and settled on Lincoln's bed with him like earlier, before his violent reaction took him.

"So...dude? You really wanna go to this funeral? For real?"

"Yeah. I think it'll let me finally put this whole...thing to rest. But you, Luan, Leni and mom and dad don't have to go."

"Well, too bad bro, cause we're going. We care about you."

"And the others? Luna, as much as Lucy likes funerals, I don't want her or the others going."

"No problemo. I'll tell mom and dad this is gonna stay with us. Lynn and Lucy can watch the younglings and the house while we're gone. They may clash, but overall they jibe; they're good at it."

"I guess...I feel really bad for everyone having to see me like that, especially my little sisters...Lily...and you most of all."

"Bro...I...I wanted to share your pain. You don't need to ride this shitty ordeal yourself. I'm always gonna be there for ya dude, I mean it," Luna said warmly, pulling Lincoln into her lap and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Luna. I...things in my head have been pretty stirred up lately."

"Tell me about it; mine too, but like you told me earlier when I needed it; you'll be with me. The least I can do is try and siphon some of that pain boilin ya."

"...it doesn't really hurt though...that's what bugs me. I feel like my body's trying to numb itself from this pain, tryin to not think about it. It's not healthy, I know that...all the weird sexual stuff we've been doing, at least it distracted me big time for a while, so...in that regards, what happened earlier wasn't all bad."

"Linc...that's a hell of a thing to say," Luna said with her eyes wide.

"Why not? I mean, it's better than being a perpetual mope. Though I did like being snuggled with ya before my whole...freakout."

"Ya mean like how we are right now?" Luna said with a grin, nuzzling her nose and cheek into Lincolns, Lincoln leaning into her and giving a happy chirp to her cuddles.

"Yeah...before all that, I promised you something I mean; I want us to be partners, or at least as close as we can get without Johnny-Law finding out."

"Oh yeah! That's right! Wicked!" Luna said happily, punching the air and givign out the sign of the horns.

"And...Luna? I promised you you're not some phase. That's fucking bullshit of anyone to destroy a bond with you, something I'll never understand about that idiot boyfriend Sam of yours."

Luna laughed a little, before that little detail, Lincoln mentioning Sam, rattled her mind...she didn't get the chance to fess up to Lincoln about her...prior proclivities she had in secret.

"...fuckin bloody puss-spewing hell, Lincoln turned into a freakin raving sex-god before I got the chance to tell him...did, did I just call Linc a raving sex-god?" Luna asked, smiling and blushing at the thought of Lincoln going ape like that on her...if she was even capable to taking on Lincoln and his various gifts full steam.

"I don't think my body's ready for that yet."

"Luna? You there?" Lincoln asked, seeing Luna distracted in thought and momentarily unresponsive.

"Oh, sorry mate. Just some thoughts."

"Wanna share em rocker-gal?"

"...nah, I'll tell ya another time," Luna replied in a cool, calm tone. She wanted to desperately to tell Lincoln about Sam and get that out...but he seemed to be under such immense emotional stress that she didn't want to give this bomb-drop of a factoid. No way she wanted to unintentionally add to the overload of experiences and ordeals Lincoln's been through lately.

"I don't think Linc would be too surprised since he knows I like tits, but...I'm a hold off in coming out to him, about me...who Sam really is...my ex...god I hate thinking about what she did to me...fuckin...no, that was long ago, now's a new time with my white haired ange-."

"Luna?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah luv?"

"Are...we ever gonna talk about what happened out in the river, you by the tunnel?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"Uuh? Ya mean the tornadoes?"

"I...I mean...about us...what we were gonna do if...one of us wasn't exactly in the realm of the living anymore..."

"...oh shit...that stuff," Luna sighed, her voice cracking when she remembered what she was about to do when she thought she lost Lincoln to the gigantic tornado...and especially her gut reaction to finding out after Lincoln resuscitated her...what he was going to do to himself if she didn't wake up.

"...sorry Luna. I didn't mean to open that can of worms as well. I mean, seeing Mary die was fucking horrible...one of the worst experiences in my life...but the worst...period...was when I thought I couldn't save you...bring you back," Lincoln said quietly, before Luna saw his eyes getting glossy.

"Oh...please...please Lincoln," Luna pleaded tenderly, turning Lincoln around and pulling in to her frame, grasping tightly and holding him close. He wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Luna...I...I couldn't ever stand the idea of losing you. I dunno if I could-"

"I know how ya feel bro," Luna said with a slight treble in her tone, remembering how she felt when she thought the tornado claimed her brother as among the thousands, "Linc...bro...I was gonna let the tornado freakin take me. Bloody balmy, right? But...and I'm not even that religious, but I was so lost in that moment that if I had a snowball's chance of being with you, wherever the plane of existence, I was gonna take that chance."

"S...same here Luna. It's weird I guess...but I don't regret it...I mean, I love our family..."

"Me too dude...but...we can't let that control us. If...anything happens to me Linc, ya gotta move on, for me, alright?"

"...Luna?"

"Dude, I mean it...deal?"

"...on one condition," Lincoln said with a concerned expression, some tears going down his face.

"Hmm...I'm guessing I know what that condition already-"

"You gotta do the same for me. If anything happens to me, you need to move on too, don't take your life, okay?"

"...okay...I'm glad we'll never have to ever consider those things though bro, cause I'm hellbent on sticking with ya in this realm for as long as I can," Luna said, pulling in Lincoln for a deep kiss. Lincoln rattled and shuttered with deep, emotional connectivity with Luna's kiss, pushing his head into hers with equal force. They suddenly pulled away.

"So...shake on it?" Luna asked with a big happy smile.

"...I like "make-out" to it better," Lincoln whispered, before pulling Luna in for a deep, tonguing kiss.

"No matter what happens Luna, I don't ever wanna lose you."

"Me too dude. You and me, against the world, together forever?"

"And ever," Lincoln said with a big smile as Luna curled her head under his, laying her left cheek on his chest.

"I love listening to you breath...it soothes the raging, developing rock god in me."

"It didn't help earlier though," Lincoln joked, laughing a little at her.

"Oh ha ha ha bottom-boy! HA!"

"Hey! You turned into a hypersexual cat or something Luna! What could I do?"

"Hmmmm...point taken...bottom boy, ahhahahahahah."

"Yeesh, I'm never gonna live that one down with you, am I."

"Like I said bro, I'm more than willing to give my big A virginity to you so we'd be on equal grounds."

"Hmmm...maybe...we'll see. Just keep on your toes Luna."

"Oh, I will, while you're poundin me back door hard...uuuhh...Uuhhhh...UUUUHH!" Luna jokingly moaned harshly as she pretended to get thrashed from behind by Lincoln. Lincoln just blushed and looked the other way.

"Man you're easy to fluster; one of my favorite things about ya little dude."

"Little? I'm fourteen guitar-queen."

"Didn't stop ya from developing a kink for old black ladies dude," Luna said chuckling with her eyes closed, before the roared right open.

"Oh shit...I crossed a line on that on...I'm sorry Lincoln. Dunno what I was smoking to say that...that's fucked up."

Lincoln just held a blank expression, seemingly stunned petrified.

"Lincoln? I'm sorry! I was just tryin to slice a tinge of tension, and my mouth got away from me; wicked fail on my part mate, I apologize."

Suddenly Lincoln keeled over and fell off the bed, laughing his ass off and rolling back and forth. Luna cocked her eyebrows up in surprise and confusion.

"Damn...you really do have some emotional issues we gotta deal with dude. Lincoln? Bro? Ya cracked?"

Lincoln, still cracking up, rose from the ground, unintentionally curling his hands and toes, cracking them and his loose joints, and wobbled with a slightly chaotic grin; it rather unnerved Luna to see Lincoln look...so unhinged.

"...dude?"

He leaned his head into Luna's chest, still giggling, now like a small child.

"Oh my god! I needed that Luna. Seriously, ya succeeded my rocker gal. Thank you...pretty fucked up all things considered, funny in the strange context we got...ehehheheeheaaaahhha...man that was funny as hell."

"Uhhh...yeah, why I usually leave it to Luan to bring on the comedy stuff. She's got more taste and reserve; I'd probably make a really tasteless joke like that if I was nervous, but worse...you good bro?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Geez...I sorta blew up laughing my ass off at how fucked that was. Again, thank you Luna. Needed something to knock me off my feet."

"Well, uuhhm...no prob Lincoln. Always willing to sweep my little bro off his feet," Luna said with a snicker, slowly wiggling her fingers down towards his toes.

"Oh HELL NO! I'M PREPARED!" Lincoln bellowed happily, pulling a random feather out.

"...oh shit...LUAN TOLD YOU?" Luna whimpered loudly, looking like a deer about to be run over by a sedan.

"EN GARDE!" Lincoln growled with a smirk, pointing the feather closer and closer at Luna's belly button.

"NO! I'M TICKLISH!"

"HA! LUAN WAS RIGHT!"

"...LUAN YOU TRAITOR! WHEN DID YOU EVEN TELL HIM!?"

Lincoln lunged at Luna as she squirmed back in his bed. He got on top of her, used an arm to hold both hers back as he began tickling her belly.

"NOOOOAHAAAUUHUHU HAHAAHHA!"

"Poor Luna, falls apart from an old wilted feather, figures," Lincoln said with a stinker face, enjoying this major distraction now from his prior thoughts.

"NOT FAIR DUDE!"

"The hell it isn't. You told the twins and Lily I'm ticklish on my belly and my feet. This is payback! Told ya I would."

"YOU SUCK MAN!"

"I actually lick, but I suck it as well, that doorbell is pretty big," Lincoln whispered with a sultry smirk.

"Damn...aahahhahahaahahah," Luna snickered, Lincoln giving Luna a break from tickling her. Both were sweating, happy and enjoying each other's goofy company...when they realized Lincoln was sitting on top of Luna's groin...rather erotically.

Both seemed to realize it at once, and froze.

"Whoa...dude, you're on me, like a girl would be doing on a guy."

"Yeah...didn't mean to let that happen."

"Uhh...uhm, Lincoln?"

"Ye...yeah?"

"Mind...mind if I try something real quick? Since...we're in position?"

Lincoln's eyes went wide, as did Luna's; he had a weird knot in his stomach form, getting the vibe of what he felt she wanted to try.

"Lu...Luna? Are you...want to thrust up?"

Dead silence. Dead silence and...blushing, marginal stares all around.

"...maybe you should pop off then luv, so we-"

"I'll...I mean, go ahead...Luna. If you wanna...oh boy..."

"Ya sure dude? Cause...it was...I was just curious...if ya really do like being...ya know...the receiving end?"

"...I guess that's on the chopping block tonight then, huh?"

"Sorry bro, I'll just slide out from-"

Lincoln suddenly made a very faint moan with his eyes barely closed, his face somewhat morphing a tinge of laxing submission, and it threw Luna off, big time.

"...dude? Did you just...whimper? Like I was...we're in the cowgirl position Linc...maybe we shouldn't-"

"I'm sorry Luna," Lincoln said, blushing and looking away in severe embarrassment, "I...I just wanted to let you have what you wanted...sort of...maybe me? Crap, I dunno, I just...got a little flustered and too willing to...ya know..."

"It's okay dude. You're testing your proclivities, it's pretty natural after earlier. I mean...we all...have some strange things about us, ya know?"

Lincoln just wrapped his arms around his waist, looking ashamed.

"Dude? Don't worry. It doesn't bother me that ya may have a little bit of a submissive side. Kinda cute and adorable actually luv. And I'm sorry for pushin it with ya. Should of backed off, especially with the way things are."

"...I just wanted to make you happy Luna, regardless of my own...mixed feelings."

"No problemo luv, it's all about the love anyways, right? We just need love; love is all we-"

"Uhhhhuuhhu," Lincoln moaned out with a bit more force, marginally rocking his body up and down on Luna's groin. Luna's whole body went petrified.

"...holy shit dude...y...you...want me to...push up bro?"

Lincoln dropped his head, sweating a bit now...and nodded.

Luna hiccupped, nervous and feeling extremely unsure, but...felt like they were each somewhat egging on the other to initiate.

So she did.

Luna rocked her body up just a smidge, Lincoln's body following suite; he seemed to bite his lower lip just barely, Luna seeing his chipped tooth pressing down hard in an awkward, curious, conflicted and rather bashful way; Luna found it adorable...alien for him to be this willing to be submissive, but ever since their time last night, and all that happened earlier afternoon...their usual curiosities and proclivities were being utterly shattered to new, erotic forms.

And it seemed Lincoln was rolling with it, literally. He gripped his legs under Luna's, curling his toes and using them to grab onto her pant leg to ballast himself.

"L...Luna...this is weird...I...I dunno...but this...it's not as bad as I thought," he mumbled, Luna swearing from his tone she detected some rather confused feelings of being turned on like this.

"Dude...bro...it's okay, uhuhuh...oh man bro...Linc, this...is so new and-"

"Exciting?" Lincoln blurted out with a rather lusty smile, looking down on Luna with passive eyes. He caught himself saying that, then went rigid again.

"Shit...fuck, I'm way sorry Luna, but...I like it...this...oh my god...I LIKE THIS! AUAHHHUUH!"

"SSSHHHHH. Lincoln? We don't have to do this if you don't-"

"But I want to!" Lincoln cried out in need, shocking Luna even more. Lincoln looked away, totally embarrassed, not sure how to look at Luna now.

She took a deep breath, sighed, then another breath...then pulled Lincoln's head and kissed him vigorously.

"Lincoln...I don't care whatever you like. I wanna make you happy, whether it's me cumming, you...takin a rather untraditional role, I don't care. It's you dude, for only you, cause I love you."

"L...Luna," Lincoln whimpered in her mouth, before she propped him with a bit more rugged force, back on her lap...then started thrusting even more upwards into Lincoln.

"Ohhh..uuhuhhu...L...Luna...I...I've been so confused lately, so...out of it ya know?"

"Uuhu...uhmm...yeah dude...I know," Luna mumbled mid-thrusting, Lincoln holding on now tighter and tighter.

"And I know we've had a lot of things happen to us in such a short amount of time. I'd never in a million years think any of this would be possible too."

"Ditto bro!"

"I...I love you Luna! So much...soOUUHHHHHHHhuuuhh...fuck Luna! AUAhhh...Why does this feel so wrong yet so right?"

Luna threw some pillows at Lincoln to cover his erratic moaning and whimpers. It muddled and confused the waters all to hell between them, and yet they were pushing onwards.

"Cause...I...I dunno bro. It's...different, but as long as it's with you Lincoln, it feels...it feels so fucking good!"

Luna kept thrusting in Lincoln's cowgirl stance over and over as he began sweating, his longer than usual hair dancing and wrapping around his head.

"Lincoln...I...I feel it man...ohhh...oOH FUCK! I...UHUHUH-"

"Me...ME TO LUNA!" Lincoln cried in the pillow, "but...NOT YET!"

Lincoln suddenly rolled off, then lifted Luna's legs up, pulling her pants and panties down slightly, his face now full of determination.

"Dude?"

"Thanks...thank you Luna...I still want to see you go first, and I owe you big time, so..." he said seductively, his lips and mouth saturated with a cascading wall of saliva, before diving in head first, eating out Luna in violent, sultry fashion. Luna had to pile-on two pillows on her face so her screaming couldn't be heard by the rest of the house.

Luna's shocked, muffled screaming got even raspier and jagged with her alarmingly inconsistent breaths; Lincoln was doing everything from last night in the hot tub, and then some.

"Fu..FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! AAUAHHH!" Luna shrieked into the pillow, ready to blow up herself, before kicking off Lincoln momentarily.

"JESUS FUCK LINCOLN! YOU'RE TEARIN MY HEAD OFF BRO!" Luna cried harshly with tears of pleasure and shock filtering out. Lincoln's expression got a bit morose from being kicked off.

"Was...was I too harsh? Did I hurt you Luna?"

"Dude...I..." Luna stuttered, eyes wide, looking up to his ceiling, breathing and talking into the pillow since she didn't trust herself.

Luna suddenly lifted her legs up and backwards, feet by her ears, ankles by her head and neck.

"Bro...your pants are still on, right?"

"Ye...yeah...I sorta pre-oozed in them...sorry."

"Don't be. Lincoln...please...I want us to cum at the same time...please," Luna begged, tears of ecstatic need, joy and wanting pleasure coursing down her freckled face. Lincoln felt this odd, jumbled mix of submission, yet domination, take him over. But it wasn't about the power he was being given...it was how emotionally connective Luna wanted to be...orgasming at the same time together.

Their resonance.

They resonated, to such a ridiculous degree.

Lincoln, breathing heavy, noting that his room felt more like a hot humid day in the Amazon, their body odors coursing thick, leaned his body over Luna's in a half-dry missionary position.

"Dude...Lincoln," Luna hiccupped, "it's...I want us to be releasing at the same time. We can still be virgins, while becoming...becoming one...forever..."

"F...forever Luna?"

"Forever...my white-haired dew."

Lincoln leaned his head down, nudging his forehead into Luna's, looking deep into her eyes...his own getting glossy and wet.

"Forever...my rocker gal," Lincoln whispered into her ear, before locking lips with Luna, the seismic intensity of this near-flower taking situation rippling Luna's body while his prominent bulge tried defying the confines of his jeans.

He suddenly placed his fingers inside Luna, rippling her inner layers and nerves to the point Luna convulsed and shook her legs violently, wrapping Lincoln up now and pulling him down as he still thrusted up and down.

Lincoln closed his face against hers tighter and tighter, frenching his tongue, Luna following Lincoln's rhythm, opposite of him following hers.

He rocked into her harder and harder, both moaning harshly into each other's mouths; Lincoln haphazardly scrounged up the pillow, placing it around their heads in an attempt to cover their sounds.

It partly worked. The somewhat repaired bed rocked faster and faster with Lincoln's covered, bulging pants smacking into the private exposed areas of Luna. Even through his jeans, he could feel her soaked wetness permeating, as could Luna feel his preliminary oozing.

They whimpered more and more so, vulnerable, yet united in a teary love making session that was as close as they would ever get; a few minor millimeters of fabric was all that separated them, and this fabric was slowly sloshing and adhering their fluids in unison together. Hiccups, nervous moans of delicate, true unification; they felt an even deeper bond and trust being forged between them.

"Promise uuhhuuhhhu...promise me Lincoln...promise me I'm not auuuuhhhh...a phase! Please!"

"My love, uuuhh...uhuhhu...you will never be a phase. Luna my rocker gal goddess, you're my pinnacle."

"Lincoln...LINCOLN! I'M...I'M GONNA!"

"Me too...ready?"

"Ready dude...always ready."

Lincoln thrusted hard into Luna's tender zone with even greater, passionate force, till the tingling pressure building swelled to its max...and both virgins lovers spilled their rapturous orgasmic love into each other. They melded their mouths, growling and moaning passionately and violently through their salvations

Lincoln pulled his fingers out, his hand and jean exterior, and some of his bed coated with Luna's ejaculate fluid, while his own oozed and precipitated onto Luna's tender, swollen area.

They both breathed heavily, looking at their respective messes...then at each other, deep into their eyes.

"L..huuuuuuuuuuuh...Luna...we, we just came together...we did it in sync."

"I know dude. I know how ya like me to blast off first, and that's just too adorable and thoughtful of you bro...but what I like? Is when be both cum at the same time."

"Wow...holy frickin dang wow Luna...that...that was...without a doubt, an even rival with last night at the tub...maybe more, and we didn't even do all the stuff."

"Last night was emotional dude...this one I think was a bit more, just a tinge luv."

"I...I guess that's why I'm shaking so strongly...feel weak and destroyed, but in a really good way," Lincoln huffed with a grin, smiling into Luna's deep, watery eyes.

"Even if we weren't doing this Luna, being with you is like a perpetual orgasm."

"...that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Luna said with a teary laugh, pulling Lincoln close, hugging him tight with her legs still wrapped around him, grasping on for dear life.

"Don't let me go Linc...please...I don't ever wanna let you go."

"You won't have to worry about that Luna; I always got you."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Lincoln's door, Luan had been keeping watch out in the hallway, doing various little miniscule comedy gags to occupy the sounds to drown out any above average sounds from Lincoln's room.

She heard everything, and she had the most put-on happy face possible, while all the while feeling drained of her will to continue on.

"Why...why couldn't that be me," Luan mused internally as she messed with Chinese finger traps, the snapping sounds of the finger traps and an assortment of comedy gags making multiple squeaking sounds, loud enough to muffle the sounds in the hallway, quiet enough to not filter down into the parent's room.

Luan however, had an uninvited guest outside of her awareness, an invisibly cloaked Lisa, who had ease-dropped with an advanced microphone poking out from her door, slithered just under Lincoln's door frame without either occupant's notice. The data from the event accumulated, the cloaked microphone cord and end was strung out back to her room in lightening speed.

Lisa walked back in her room, Luan totally unaware, still hanging by the door.

"Huuuuuh...Luna and Lincoln seem to have extreme emotional connectivity, far greater than even I would have surmised possible...our family...our lives...my life. Twas not what a super genius child prodigy should be occupying oneself with, the incestuous and dramatic elements of such a family...curse my irrational concern for these low-grade morons...I love them too much to permit them to bumble into an irreparable situation."

Lisa, sighing while taking her faux-pas glasses a la her self-corrective laser eye surgery, eyed Lily sleeping all bundled up.

Lisa seemed to feel a bit of jealousy at how carefree her little sister had it, being so close yet so far away from the action.

"...so utterly saccharine and innocent, much like Leni, even with her...current curious calamitous proclivities...so glad you'll never need to deal with this balderdash Lily," Lisa mumbled, before pulling a large trash can, and proceeding to spill her guts out in it, as quietly as she could.

"I...bleeeck...I gotta get LLM7-5-7-5 into Lincoln, his spermatogenesis needs to be modified ASAP...no telling when him and Luna might actually do that, intentionally losing their virginities and crossing the non-fabric zone of no return...genetics...offspring...nephews or niece...defects...the samples...almost done...almost done Lisa," she mumbled incoherently to herself.

"Thank cosmos I took no breaks post sample acquisition from brother's room; LLM7-5-7-5 is all primed and ready to be...eh ehmm...injected into Lincoln, posthaste...preferably while asleep...though he may have an involuntary expulsion of his prior spermatozoa if the nanobots work at full pace...Lincoln might be in for a rough, strange night. And poor, poor deluded, suffering Luan; either she's fully in-the-know and is cultivating this relationship between these two for her own ends, legitimately caring about them...or wants Lincoln...possibly Luna as well. Luan is such a warped case...I hope I can get her memories sapped."

Lisa sighed at her work bench, letting the breathing sounds of Lily's little chirps and snores sooth her muddled, stressed mind.

"But first things first. LLM7-5-7-5, then Luan's slow but steady denigrating mind...maybe I can utilize C-137's assistance on this. After all, as monstrous as he can be, he's as every bit a mental giant, even compared to me...but..."

Lisa paused, letting her mind meander around with a thought, "of all the possible Lisa's...why me. If only I could get my multiverse goggles and-"

 _"WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB! DID, *bleeecckk*, DID SOMEONE CALL MY MOTHAFUCKIN NAME!?"_

"...oh good god, now what C-137?" Lisa sighed, seeing a green bubble form with a portal, the silhouette of a tall, lanky form with a spiky-haired head.

 _"I, I need a couple of high order equations solved. You can do em, right?"_

"...I'm certain you can do those in your head instantaneously or just get one of your infinite devices or other multiverse selves to do it for you."

 _"Well I could...but I figured you needed a minor break from you fucked up family."_

"...you've been chortling at watching my family fall for each other and apart, haven't you," Lisa said bitterly with utter dryness in her tone.

 _"AND I FUCKIN LOVE IT! HAHA! Been laughing my ass off the entire time. GOD DAMN YOUR FAMILY'S FUCKED UP AND FUNNY! WOOOO!"_

"...my life."

 _"Like I said before, welcome to the club sister."_

"...I hate this club."

 _"Me too Loud, now how...how'ow about those Cortex Utex-Cordendum multi-step equations; here's the chip. I owe you a few more favs, that cool dog?"_

"Huuuuhhhh...it'll only take me a moment to compute them. Care to wait in the portal for a moment?"

 _"And stay longer in this fucked up dimension? Fuck that! I'll be back...uuuhh...whenever."_

"C-137, are you trying to be nice to me? It's often difficult to filter your sincerity with your manipulative tendencies and outlook on everything known. My familial situation as you know is not entirely amusing to me since I have to play damage control."

 _"Meh...I'm bored. I don't really give a fuck, but you're one of the few beings outside the central finite curve that are actually cool girl. So...there's that; don't think I'm gonna blowin ya though, not till you're older."_

Lisa just rubbed her temple like she had a monstrous migraine.

"Your conscientiousness is overwhelming," Lisa huffed sarcastically.

" _Hey, I still got standards Loud; I've done nearly everything, but some things I ain't gonna touch, even if they're stupid, primitive human reservations and don't really matter in the multiverse."_

"You humble me Sanchez...I'll have the equations solved in a matter of minutes, and save them for you to pick up another time of your choosing."

 _"Killer! And any progress with that long-term memory device? Mine tends to melt the brains of anything past two point five years. I'd fix it...but I don't really care. I just go into people's dreams and fuck with them. Hey! Use mine if ya want, no prob dog!"_

"You've killed thirteen grandsons, seven granddaughters, three daughters and nine-hundred and sixty-nine son-in-laws...not to mention a slew of politicians, scientists and random individuals over your flagarant disregard for the long term effects of incepting on the human brain; why I don't want to use yours. I actually value my family."

 _"Touche little girl. Well, fuck it then. Good luck with yours, and stay outta tro-*BLECK*-ouble, kay?"_

"As much as I can in my conflicted adobe environment...you're going to laugh at my family and situation when you depart, aren't you."

 _"Fuck yeah! My life sucks, but your family? Fuckin each other? Bruh, that's literally in the top tier of fuckery among fuckery, even past the epi-points of the central finite curve alone."_

"Don't remind me...but at least my reality isn't uncharacteristically packaged up within another reality, Mr. Animated Cartoon character," Lisa said with a side smirk in her Cheshire Cat-like grin.

 _"Oh ha ha ha! Lord that fuckin brutal fact over me!"_ The silhouette sarcastically yelled back.

"I still find it astounding how most of your adventure's somehow manifest into a cartoon reality in my dimension. And my sincere sympathies for what happened with your daughter in your latest episode, though I find it entirely likely she would do that to you; abandoning her like that as a little girl may have unintentionally spurred on a long term latent Oedipus complex. I'm surprised you didn't catch on to that early on," Lisa remarked with a very tiny smirk.

" _God damn it Loud, you didn't ne...BURP...need to bring that shit-show up...you didn't see me break down, did ya?"_

"Hehe...every glorious second Sanchez, every glorious second."

" _...FUCK!...FUCK FUCK!...wait a second, I don't give a fuck what you see. Just cause everything I do seems to manifest as a cartoon in your reality doesn't mean anything. Wha...wha, what's your beef with that, little creepadertlerd?"_

"C-137...just...please have the chips on the multiverses ready when you have a chance, okay?"

 _"Oh ho ho! After fuckin with my emotions dog? You're lucky I got a thick skin and don't pussy out like my grandkid. Callin a favor this early already?"_

"I've done many for you already...to questionable morality. The least you can do is ensure I get the data I need. And that's not the favor, you'll know when I ask you when I see you pop up randomly again"

" _Fine, just get those equations done, I don't have time to actually care about it being done now. Ya know Loud? Listen...hey, are ya, aaha ya listening to me?"_

"...I'm listening Sanchez."

" _Look, you're family's fucked...well, your older siblings at least, no doubt about it, and frankly, you and I shouldn't give a fuck. It doesn't really matter as you know. Nothing does, whatever we do. You think your situation is fucked right now? Get a little perspective Loud."_

"You're of course referring to the other infinite realities possible for my family."

" _Fuck yeah. Do you know how much you lucked out Lisa? Try a reality where your older sister feeds you your younger sister, or your brother morphing into an incestuous sociopathic monster and impregnates and kills his sports sister and their unborn child, or-"_

"Okay C-137, you made your-"

" _No no wait! There's more! A reality where your brother dies slowly, dragging you and your family down a painful ordeal to his demise, a reality where you all beat the living tar out your brother and give him_ _Syngenesophobia, or in a neighboring universe you and the whole family basically abandon your brother for some fucking ridiculous luck voodoo...wow, when ya think about it, your bro gets fucked over a lot, a regular butt-monkey...god damn Lisa...AHAHAAAAHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAH."_

"...please resist pointing out these disturbing alternativ-"

" _OH SHIT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! HOW COULD I FORGET! Shit...took a trip to one dimension, your sporty sis literally carries your brother's head in a bag, AHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA!"_

"...you sure take a lot of trips to random realities that happen to house my family."

" _They usually house em, pretty standard stuff Loud. Even the gender-reversed ones..."_

"And it would take me a millisecond to have you be silent C-137. Please desist your pontification-"

 _"OH WAIT! AHAH! A reality where your bro effectively works for the mafia, or, and my personal fav, one where everything happening to your family right now, is happening to the gender-flipped ones...JESUS CHRIST! Even across your central finite curve your family is fucked up...GOD DAMN IT THAT'S FUNNY! AHAHAHAAHH!"_

"THAT'S ENOUGH RICK! SOME OF THOSE DON'T EVEN COUNT, AND YOU KNOW IT! DON'T MAKE ME TURN THAT PORTAL OFF WITH YOU IN IT!"

The room got deathly silent, the silhouette in the lime green portal not moving at all.

" _...yeesh, touchy touchy. Alright, sorry for pushin your buttons, god damn kid."_

"My apologizes C-137, but I'm not in the mood to explore the rampant degeneracy of my alternative reality families, or myself. I have very little care for the affairs in those realities; my focus is on my own, period."

" _Well, good for you. At least you care. I'm not in the least inclined really, just thought they were hilarious. Makes me feel better about myselves...for like a nanosecond, HA! But, full disclosure, you are among the few Lisa's that I can trust."_

"Oh?"

" _Well...that, and you being a genius at such a young age...jesus fucking christ, you're only seven years old and already almost at my level. I was like, I dunno, like eighteen? Twenty? I'm sixty-three now, I've done some fucked up shit, and I really mean, fucked...up...shit! All I know is that you're probably gonna surpass me kid."_

"...why are you telling me this Sanchez?"

" _No reason really, just letting ya know to take it easy ya know, be careful and don't go overboard like I do...just hedging my bets, something I don't normally do, makin a good alle...WHOOOAAAAAA SHIT! MOTHERFUCKER! GOTTA GO LOUD! MY IDIOT MORON GRANDSON JUST LET OUT A GOD DAMN GURPMUMPADERP! TILL NEXT TIME! GET THOSE EQUATI, WOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"_

Then the portal closed on itself.

"...he'll live...but at this rate, he's gonna wipe out my reality one day with his recklessness, apathy and nihilism ...I should really allocate some time to buffer this universe and reality from his destructive capabilities, heaven knows how many universes and near-infinite number of beings he's destroyed in less than a nanosecond...somehow...that's one mission, but only after I get Lincoln and Luan situated."

Lisa huffed and looked over to her various shelves of chemical instruments, as well as her overall laboratory set up. She managed to ingrain into Lily very early on to never ever mess with her make-shift laboratory; all her other, more dangerous chemicals and devices she locked up underground, at the community college, secretly stored with her inter-dimensional confidant via favors, or...house them somewhere a bit more...micro in scale.

"...huuuuuhh...I need some chocolate...I still have a lot of work ahead of me for the next several weeks," Lisa huffed, wiping her itching head. She pulled out a small metal flask, containing a highly enriched, concentrated chocolate drink. Lisa took a long swig, before feeling a monumental wave of controlled, explosive exhilaration sweep her body and mind.

She smiled, cracked her neck, then pressed a button on her bench; a small protective bubble of her design shielded Lily, soft, airy and warm, keeping the youngest child acoustically isolated and safe from the scientific and, potentially morally questionable research Lisa was about to engage in. A low soothing emerald green force field then turned on along all sides of the room, presumably to shield against blasts, the unexpected or sounds.

"LLM7-5-7-5...a few more checks to ensure little to no effects...then you Luan...my biggest project yet...oh yeah...Lincoln's ordeal online, that won't take too long...god damn it...GOD DAMN I FEEL GOOD! TIME TO IMPLEMENT MY MASTERFUL MACHIAVELLIAN TRICKS AND TECHNICAL HANDIWORK! LINCOLN? I WILL PERMANENTLY MODIFY YOUR SPERM!"

* * *

Luan did her part muffling the sounds from Lincoln's room with her bumbling comic tricks in the hallways. Retreating back to her room when the sounds stopped, she cursed Lincoln and Luna for being so loud.

"It's like they're not even freaking trying to hide it. Those jerks!" Luan whimpered, feeling a tear trickle down her face. She made sure the door was closed shut as she felt tears from everything beginning to well up.

But she cut them off; she hated feeling like this. She starved her eyes, swallowed the knots running up her throat and laid back in her bed. She put on her Groucho Marx glasses, breathed in and out, and tried to force some sleep on herself, her horniness dwindled finally.

"Sleep...peace...sorrow...my life...why is this the way it is? Why can't I be normal again? And why Lincoln? And Luna...Luna," Luan growled, feeling intense emotions...jealousy, arousal? She couldn't quite peg it, but it made her confused and angry, and yet also wanting to protect what Lincoln and Luna had formed.

It was the least she could do in her mind, given what she has done, seen and wants to do, especially with a white-haired little brother.

"...I'm fucked, but ya know? The important thing is that I know I'm messed up, and knowing is half the battle. Knowing you're a monster can help you control the monster...right?"

Luan began to close her eyes, thinking about how in the next few days she, Luna and Leni would be with him at that funeral for that old black lady that died in front of him, how that was going to pan out...Lucky for them Lynn and Lucy could watch the house.

A burst of exhaustion hit Luan, before slowly letting her mind ease back...when suddenly something pressed her shoulders.

Luan opened her eyes, and to her astonished surprise...Leni was standing right above her.

"Oh...Leni, what's up?" Luan asked delicately, wiping a tear off her face.

Leni in her usual night gown...looked a bit too intimidating in her rather stoic looking stance.

Leni took a hand and wiped Luan's cheeks away of the stray tears on her face.

"Le...Leni? Are you okay?"

"...I will be. And please don't cry. Come with me," an unsettlingly heavy, lusty voice said, coming from Leni.

"...oh...it's...it's you, other Leni," Luan mumbled skiddishly, nervous, but partly at ease in knowing who was staring down with a plain but sexually craving face.

"Luan...come with me please...please?"

"Oh...okay Leni...other Leni...are we...gonna-?

"Yeah...if you don't mind."

"...hehehe, you're insatiable other Leni."

Luan weakly wiggled out of her bed, and other Leni grabbed her hand. Luan couldn't believe how a change in personalities could completely alter Leni's physical presence; it blared physical power, stature of a titanitc goddess...and latent sexual energy that was the only thing that could rival Luan's hypersexual imaginations and tendencies.

"...did you know your boobs are huge and hot?" Other Leni said in a sultry whisper.

"I...I've been told that, a lot. Those folks always boob their way in an awkward statement about my knockers, before I knocker them out, ahahahahahaha, get it?" Luan giggled.

"I get it," Other Leni said sweetly yet with a strong tone, closing the door on her room.

Luan didn't even realize it, but only a few steps and doors later, they were in Leni's room, fashion designs still draped on her sewing desk.

"Did...did you pop out when Leni was working on a design?"

"No, I always let Leni finish up; she was just prepping for a project. I convinced her I needed to do some research."

"So...other Leni? Where does my sister go? When you're out?"

"A safe...wonderful place, a landscape tailor-made by her."

"EHhehhehheh, tailor-made, that's funny, cause ya know, Leni doing tailoring stuff?"

"Yeah..." Other Leni sighed passively, before closing her door, locking it tight. Apparently there was a chain lock on the door now.

"Oh...that's new," Luan observed with some surprise, "how long did it take you to pin that up?"

"Not long Luan...not long...so...we can talk if ya want...but...I really want to do some more stuff...right now..." Other Leni said, seemingly acting a bit bashful. Luan could swear she saw her cheeks blushing, even in the semi-dark of the room.

"Other Leni? Do...you wanna..."

"Yes...so...so bad, unless you're tired. Otherwise..."

"It's okay...I mean...if...if you really need some...but I thought the whole Carol, Becky and Terri thing sort of satisfied you."

"Luan? You...you're going to learn that I really...really am insatiable. And I think you might be too. You're just better at controlling it."

"I wouldn't say that other Leni, I-"

Other Leni suddenly pushed Luan on her back onto the bed, causing Luan to squeak nervously as Leni crawled over Luan.

Other Leni looked down at Luan's breasts, waving an arms and her hand around Luan's face.

"You really are a cute, sweet comedian sis, ya know that?"

"You...you think so other Leni?"

Other Leni just nodded, before tracing her hand down between Luan's legs, causing Luan to whimper and turn red.

"I...I know how you're usually so dominant in this weird thing we just started all of a sudden Luan...but. But...do you mind if I...have a turn?"

Leaning her head down, looking into Luan's eyes for a moment with lust, her fingers punctured through Luan's yellow pajama sweats. Luan could feel her skin levitating from the tingling rippling sensations across her body.

"...eventually...but...Luan?" Other Leni asked warmly.

"Yeah?"

"...am I good to do this to you?"

"Yeah, you're good other Leni...this, feels so wrong, but it feels so, so right."

"And one more thing," Leni whispered, leaning her mouth near Luan's neck, breathing heavier and heavier.

"...Luan?"

"Other Leni?"

"...you can say his name while I'm doing it if you want, I don't mind. I...I might say it as well."

Luan got even redder, her whole body now sweating hard, her breasts feeling like they were swelling and engorging from excitement, her groin lathering, slicking and wetting itself for the anticipation of the coming onslaught of activity. Luan found herself lifting her arms slightly, placing her hands on Leni's face; for a moment, it materialized into Lincoln, then other Leni, then it fazed back and forth repetitavely.

Other Leni caressed one of Luan's enormous breasts still housed in her white tank top; she leaned her chin down and nuzzled against them, even nibbling along the nipple a bit.

"Uhuuuhhh...that...that feels good," Luan whimpered in a blush, sensing some of her milk dribble out. Other Leni pawed at her other breast, this time inducing a huge jet of milk to squirt out. Before long Luan began feeling playful and grabbed at other Leni's ass cheeks. Other Leni just gave a devilish smile, now salivating all over from her chin. The saliva dripped onto Luan's breasts, exposed neck and shoulders, and some on her face.

"I've Bum-bled my way to caressing some cheeky moments; asinine of me, ahahahah, get it?"

"...just for that comedy girl, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll see stars," Other Leni purred.

"That's the idea Einstein, heeeeheeehee."

Luan lifted her head a little, and other Leni closed the gap, their mouths wrapping around each other. Other Leni suddenly forced her fingers inside Luan, causing Luan to cry out in surprise, terror and pleasure, her face contorting with husky ecstasy. She stopped herself from saying a certain name that rippled across her mind, eerily planted in her mind by the one slowy grinding into her.

"Don't fight it Luan, it's okay...say his name."

Luan squealed and squeaked, trying vain to not say it.

"Luan...it's okay," other Leni said in an untypically reassuring voice, sounding just like Leni usually does in her naive, bubbly self.

"Only...only if you tell me...for real other Leni...you love him too. Like I do. If you really mean it."

"...I'll kill and destroy for him Luan. I love him, just like you."

"Then..." Luan mumbled, before taking a hand and sliding it around other Leni's crotch, puncturing her gown, and shoving several fingers inside the wet, swollen area. Other Leni's face contorted in embarrassed, nervous pleasure, whimpering herself. Luan found it adorable how she could actually make somebody as intimidating and dominant-feeling as Other Leni quiver awkwardly.

"We say his name...together," Luan whispered, as other Leni gyrated and punctured even more into Luan while Luan did the same to other Leni.

"Re...ready?" Luan asked mid-moan; their frames wobbled from the intense, nervous pleasure they were feeling.

"Ready Luan," other Leni whined, before she started thrusting into Luan, both now moaning into each other's mouths harder and harder, their hands and fingers getting more spastic and erratic inside each other.

"Auuuuhhh...AU...AUUUU...oh fuck YEAH!" Other Leni cried out, before she leaned down and horsely whispered, "...I...I'm gonna cum so hard in a second Luan!"

"Me too...OH GOD ME TOO! DON'T STOP LENI! AAUAUUHHUH! FUCK! AUUUUUU...LINCOLN! DON'T STOP!"

Luan's eyes went wider than dinner plates; other Leni just gave a sweet, saucy look, and started humping into Luan even harder, both now squirming even more and more.

Then, both about to reach the cusp of their pleasure, they looked into each other's eyes, and screamed.

"AAAAAAAUUHUHUHU! LENI!"

"AAAAAUUUU! LUAN! LINCOLN!"

"LINCOLN!"

And when they both quietly cried out his name in gasping shouts, they both orgasmed from their regions, right into each other. Their creamy fluids gushed like two tsunami striking at opposite sides, swashing under themselves and all over Leni's bed covers.

They both heaved, reaquiring their breath. Other Leni flipped over and collapsed next to Luan, holding her hand tight as they starred at Leni's ceiling; at some point post-Lori's moving out, Leni had painted the ceiling a brilliant set of colors, and several landscapes that looked suspiciously like the meadow and beach she had dreamed of being with Lincoln, her own mental oasis and serentiy, in artistic form.

"Wow...Leni's a really good artist," Luan mused with a happy smile.

"She is Luan. She's the best thing about me...me, not so much."

"What other Leni?"

"...it's like you said Luan, I'm depraved. More so than you, cause I have no reservations in destroying the world and everyone in it if it means keeping Lincoln safe."

"...that's pretty dark Other Leni...but...I sorta get it."

"And...I'm afraid what I'm capable of. You got a taste of it earlier when I blackmailed those girls into having sex. Luan? That's just the tip of the iceburg, and with Lincoln...please keep watch of me, will you?"

"I...I think you have a lot more self control than you give yourself credit for Other Leni. I don't really fear you, and I think your heart's basically in the right place."

"...I'm still terrified of myself Luan. I'm far more savage than you've seen. I've only reveled my sex-side, not my "no mercy" and "eternal suffering" side. Anyone who threatens or harms Lincoln, you, any of our family...I won't be able to stop myself Luan...I'm...I'm a monster..."

Luan rolled over to see something she thought she would never see; it was Other Leni, her face stoic, but her eyes, glossy, tears running down.

Other Leni was crying.

Luan just flipped to her side and wrapped up Other Leni in a tight hug, keeping her close and nuzzling her.

"Don't worry Other Leni; I won't let you go overboard."

"...Luan," Other Leni whimpered lowly, before burying her head into Luan's shoulders.

For the first time, Other Leni cried, sad about her existence, yet happy knowing she could have a comedian sister to watch her back. She sniffled in the moist, husky, coconut smelling fabric of Luan's shirt, feeling more at ease than turned on by Luan's natural odor.

"Hey...other Leni? Like you said, we'll get through this, together. It won't be so bad. You were there for me earlier, so I'll be there for you. Okay?"

"Ye...yeah Luan...thank you. But...I hate seeing Lincoln in so much pain...Luan? He's in so much pain, I can feel it, and I can't do a god damn thing about it!" Other Leni choked. Luan just held on tighter.

"I can't talk to him, tell him he'll be safe...I couldn't keep him safe Luan; we almost lost Lincy...Luan? Promise me you'll watch over him?"

"I already do other Leni, so does Leni, mom and dad...Luna."

"Yeah...Lincoln's really close to Luna most of all...lucky bastard. But as long as she keeps him safe...I mean, at least we know we're the only ones who got it bad for Lincoln, right?"

Luan felt her body go stiff for a moment.

Other Leni didn't know about Lincoln and Luna being a secret thing.

And as much as Luan was grateful for this situation...this had to be kept a secret, even from other Leni.

"Luan?"

"Oh...nothing...just, out of curiosity, you know everything now about Lincoln and that old lady on the-"

"Yeah...I...I do. Now I want to see if Lisa can invent something that will make a tornado feel unbearable pain."

"...dark, but understandable other Leni. I just wanted them to come home safe...I wanted you to come home safe," Luan said warmly, nuzzling her head into other Leni's.

"That's sweet Ms. Funny...but I'm still haunted by seeing them fly off like that...Lincoln and Luna..."

"Jesus titty fucking christ other Leni...that's right. You may be in Leni's mind, but...you saw it happen too. I...I'm so sorry."

"...I thought they died. I...I fell apart, but somehow, Leni turned out to be the strong one between the both of us; she ran us into that tornado."

"...you wanna talk about this other Leni?"

"...no...I...I just want Lincoln and all of us to be okay and safe...like, seeing that dead mom didn't help any, but at least me and Luna saved that baby...I mean Leni and Luna...wow, this get's confusing," other Leni chuckled.

"I'll say. It's either "other Leni" or "proto-Leni." But I like "other Leni."

"Eh...Luan?"

"Hm?"

"We got it bad for Lincy, don't we."

"...yeah...yeah, we do...but we're gonna be good older sisters and not push him away...and we're going to comfort him, whenever he needs it, especially at this funeral we're going to in a few days."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **Salutations all,**_

 _ **This will be the very first time I ever do this in my fic. I've left messages in the Review section of my fic, but upon reflection...that was a pretty fuckin stupid idea, HA! I didn't want to break the flow of my story, but, I feel the following is merited to break it.**_

 _ **I wish to take a moment and thank everyone and all at this point who have favorited, followed and stayed with my fic, since the beginning, very late, through the political bull, everything. As of now, I have sent a multitude of little thank-yous to quite a few of you, and the rest who haven't received a thank you, you will, in due time.**_

 _ **As of now, for those I've gone through my followers I'm not able to personally PM, I'm going to do a couple shout-outs;**_

 _ **-290845**_

 _ **\- Captainrex22345**_

 _ **-Dylan1780**_

 _ **Two you, I thank you for favoriting.**_

 _ **And now for a re-shout out.**_

 _ **Codeblue, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart in taking some serious time in dissecting and getting your thoughts out on the menagerie and wall of details and sequences in my fic. I'll state it right now. Please, please, please PM me. Your reviews in a way subtly guide how this story progresses. It lets me think and processes the hundreds of steps and tidbits bumbling in my noggin.**_

 _ **There are a multitude of Guest Reviewers I'm not able to PM, and to those I can, but have not gotten to yet, I thank you.**_

 _ **Everyone, thank you all so very much. This is my first major writing project ever, and it's prep work and experimentation to see how I'd do if I ever buckle down and finish my novel I'm working on. Sadly it isn't lewd, but I think it has a relatively similar emotional core as this fic oscillates in.**_

 _ **Now, if I may make one request of you all reading my fic, and for the following chapter coming out, I would like to ask if you could either leave a quick, moderate or sizable review of what you thought, or PM me with your thoughts on the chapter, the fic in general, your favorite moments, your least, what you get emotionally from ready, what you feel. Feeling is the primary driver of this fic, first and foremost. The large gaps in time stem not only from my own life, but when I lack any feeling to write. If I don't know what to feel when writing, I stop and wait, days if I have to, so I apologize for keeping you on your toes.**_

 _ **I've noticed a lack of actual reviews, and one of my greatest pleasures in writing this fic is reading all your thoughts, critiques, suggestions, ideas, musings, jokes, the free market of literary discourse, pop up in analyzing this experimental piece of mine.**_

 _ **Again, I thank you all, and wish I could talk to every one of you.**_

 _ **CHEERS!**_

 _ **TotCall720**_

 _ **PS, I hope you like the chapter!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: 1:55 AM

Saturday, November 2nd, 2019

1:47 AM

The whole house seemed locked in a deep, recovering, rejuvenating sleep. Leni had snuggled in nice and warm in her bed, her face illuminating the landscape of dreams that gave her that tiny little smile the Louds knew and loved. Luan stayed until other Leni phased away, sneaking out as she transitioned back to Leni. Lynn was sawing down a huge sequoia again, Lucy of course sleeping soundly and happily to the generally annoying sound. Lincoln slept plainly in his bed, his own dreams giving mixed cycles of concern, content, sadness, happiness...he was going on a ride, that much was certain. Luna wasn't fairing any better, but luckily had the new earphones on Lincoln got her, her dreams cushioned by an endless stream of contemplative British rock. Luan was cuddled in an extra fluffy white and yellow blanket, feeling abnormally warm, but in a good way. Lola was cuddled in Lana's bed, after begrudgingly cleaning all the mud and fuzz on her pajamas. Lily was cuddled between Rita and Lynn Sr in their bedroom, leaving Lisa the sole occupant of their shared room.

This permitted the little genius to finally find the right moment.

The moment of molecular modification to Lincoln's evolutionary being.

"Heat signatures and oxygen consumption levels throughout the house indicate REM sleep levels...perfect. Drone neruochemical sensors confirm. This is the most opportune time to do it," she said with heavy weak eyes, energetically drained, but still bottling enough energy to push herself to do this one last task...and it would be in the top league for most important experimental modifications she had ever done up to this point in her life.

"Protocol LLM7-5-7-5...to now be initiated at 1:55 AM, Saturday, 11-2-19...expected result? Permanent modification to several units in Lincoln's homozygous recessive alleles that align with Luna or anyone in the Loud residence," Lisa said quietly into her IPod tape recorder.

"This procedure not only incorporates Mendelian genetic principles, but houses several of my own new methods of analyzing gene sequences and editing, cutting, modifying the biochemical generation of such, using nanobot technology infused with biomolecular editing methods...effectively a multistage process to ensure the highest degree of both safety and effectiveness. These factors in combination will allow...should such be the case...uuuggghhh...steady Lisa...will permit, any offspring, ie nieces and nephews, generated from the amorous copulating tendencies of Lincoln and Luna Loud, to not be pre-disposed with potentially severe hereditary diseases that manifest...or at least not be predisposed with a high probability for such occurrences. As a matter of fact, Lincoln will still technically be a blood relative, but almost nearly an outside family member, which means...holy Toledo...this procedure not only applies to Luna, but should I fail in my abilities to control the situation with Luan, possibly Leni...no, I'll keep the situation contained; it wouldn't come to that," Lisa harshly asserted, before shaking her head, huffing morosely, before taking one more swig of her metal flask of her own stylized chocolate drink, "...alright...let's get started."

Lisa dawned her glasses and pressed a button on her IPod; she suddenly became invisible, the light melding with the surrounding environment, producing a nearly unnoticeable outline, but in the dark, effectively invisible along every range of the electromagnetic spectrum.

Leaving her room door ajar, she tip-toed over to Lincoln's room, pulling out a cone-shaped device that seemed to poke out a bristly liquid metal that inserted itself in Lincoln's lock.

Moments later the door locked quietly opened, and Lisa entered in stealthily. Observing in the dark, she noticed the still rather warm surroundings of her older teenage brother's room. It was remarkable how little had changed even when a teenager, save for some new additions, the diorama she made containing that over-the-top effective aphrodisiac, his dresser, bed; the lay of Lincoln's own land was simply the same, only with slight modifications to his increased height.

Looking over to Lincoln, she saw him lying flat on his back, his right arm and leg dangling off the bed a bit, the covers half-covering him, and as it so happened...she could see the shape through his shorts some...quite noticeable.

"Huh...so that's why brother wears baggier jeans and doesn't parade around the house in his undergarments anymore. Thought he actually learned some manners...holy toledo brother...that must be around twenty-two to twenty-four centimeters...yeah... I'm going to delete this memory."

She shook her head, banging her noggin to psyche herself and got her mind back in the mission.

Lisa noted Lincoln's lower abdomen was exposed, and thus...with the proper surgical insertion, at the right angle...it would be the most optimal location.

She pulled out a small metallic device, no bigger than a thumb nail, and pressed it against Lincoln's lower abdomen, adjusting its location as low as she could get. She aimed around Lincoln's noticeable protrusion, avoiding it with every fiber of her being, finding herself further repulsed by being this close.

"Uhhhhhh, this is for science Lisa, for Lincoln, for Luna...for my sanity! Good heavens...Lincoln's in the zero point zero zero seven six seven percentage of Homo sapeins with...that. That's...repulsive."

Now aligning the device in range of Lincoln's crotch, making a mental side note for how little hair Lincoln seemed to have for one going into puberty, she talked to herself, recording the procedure quietly, readying the spot for optimal target insertion.

"Will now inject Lincoln's lower groin with LLM7-5-7-5, to which, the nanobots will enter and seek the interior regions of Lincoln's testes, his seminferous tubles, to which they will begin the immediate first phase of Lincoln's gamete modification, namely...the spastic, involuntary flushing of the already developed and currently developing spermatozoa, regardless of preparation for ejaculatory copulation...yeesh, sorry Lincoln."

Lisa wiped sweat building on her forehead, closing her eyes and listening deeply to Lincoln's relaxed breathing, taking in a sudden small smile on his face. He drooled a little in his pillow.

"...no, I don't want to know what in Goddard you got formulating in your sexually charged dreams brother...okay...back to the task... ehmm...time from initial injection of LLM7-5-7-5 to involuntary flushing period estimated at fifteen to twenty minutes. Flushing duration?...possibly between thirty seconds to five minutes, a ridiculous range but, my personal suspicion is five minutes; Lincoln's ridiculously high rate of sperm and semen production, as evidenced by thousands of individual sperm locomotion characteristics and semen biomolecular content tests from his samples earlier, indicate such, an abnormally high quantity of both...yuck...sperm and semen...at the very least, he'll never need to worry about being infertile."

Lisa took a moment to pause, nearly ready to barf her stomach out from how revolting her narrated thoughts and the overall procedure had become personally for her.

But she coughed sternly. She bucked up, cracked her neck, prepping to press the tiny button on the small device.

"Oh...before proceeding, mental note for further inquiry, last minute discovery should I forget; it appears that when acquiring the sperm samples from Lincoln's boxers, they were soaked...saturated in an unusual amount of PSA, prostate-specific antigen, effectively the female equivalent of ejaculated fluids. These antigens of course derived from Luna, and analysis of these specific PSA molecular qualities indicates a possible hereditary trait among the female loud siblings, though not necessarily...that the elders, and the younglings such as myself, could possess, like Luna seems to have, an unusual capacity of produce enormous amounts of female ejaculate...further research is needed, and will need to be investigated after Luan's memory extraction research/investigation."

Lisa took a deep breath, calming her nerves. It seemed her family had some extreme hereditary capacities, and the minor but troubling thought floated her mind as well...her future development.

"Good lord...I already have Luna and Luan's physical qualities to worry about...another time, I mustn't let myself go on another tangent...but will see if each of us houses those genotypic characteristics...out of curiosity's sake."

Lisa kept rambling and thinking about the slew of other experiments she would have to push through involving the nature of her siblings, possibly even her parents, but for now...she had to woman-up.

Now was Lincoln's hour of salvation...secret and underhanded, but salvation to Lisa nonetheless.

She was nervous, still uneasy about implementing this procedure on Lincoln. And yet, her concerns from the possible outcomes were just enough to push her reservations out of the way.

"Brother...I forever apologize for what I'm about to do; I will be forever making a modification to your personhood without your voluntary consent, not to mention in fifteen to twenty minutes you'll have a very awkward, uncomfortable ordeal...I hope in spirit you'll forgive me...1:55 AM in three...two...one...initiate!"

Lisa pressed down her thumb. A tiny, rather cute beep echoed. The device suddenly protruded a virtually invisible microscopic but extremely strong protruding needle into Lincoln's interior groin behind his crotch, striking all the way down to his interior testes, where the process of spermatogenesis took place, the site where Lisa would ensure the biomolecular machinery at the gamete genetic level would forever make Lincoln just slightly different...irreparably.

"I sure hope this is not a regretful process I've just imbued you with brother."

Lisa hurried out of Lincoln's room. A feeling of confusion yet relief took hold, and some elements of scientific excitement, the same she had from when she was much younger and routinely tested on her family.

She finally injected Lincoln with LLM7-5-7-5.

"And now, to wait and see how this turns out...but let me first delete that memory of Lincoln's genitalia!"

* * *

2:18 AM

"...nearing the twenty-minute deadline of expected involuntary expulsive contractions...Lincoln's body temperature increasing at linear rate...I wonder why he hasn't-"

Lisa paused from recording herself. She took another reading from the body heat sensors located inside Lincoln's walls.

There was a jump; the graph indicated it was minor but a noticeable, anomalous to the rest of the twenty minute long data points and trend line.

"Any moment it's about to commence, the nanobots have done their part in editing themselves into Lincoln's seminferous tubles, now they're about to induce involuntary expulsion of all of Lincoln's prior set of fully developed and developing sperm with the prior hazardous gamete genetics...he's gonna have a rough time..."

And within seconds, an infrared image of Lincoln showed his starting to wiggle and move.

Inside his room, Lincoln was sweating a storm, his mind unaware his body was undergoing a rather intense, albeit overall minor metamorphosis.

He suddenly woke up, rubbing his sandy eyes, feeling sore from the wanky position he was sleeping in.

"What the...auh dang it, why do I always contort in my sleep? I'm such a dunder hea...wh...wh...why do I feel tingly right now?" Lincoln mumbled with some alarm.

The intense tingling was coming from his private area, but, deep inside his...balloons.

"Uh...I was having a really good dream with Luna and the family, but I...oh no...I...am I gonnaaAHAUUAAHHAAAHUUAUHHA!"

Lincoln curled his body as an involuntary, shocking orgasm rocked his lean teen frame, causing him to keel over out of the covers and face-plant the ground.

"Ooow...did not see that coming," Lisa winced from watching Lincoln head-dive, "...good lord, that must have hurt...but it appears to be working," she said with a small smile, before she heard shattering across her room; the bedroom's window was open, and a light gust knocked down several glass tubes and beakers from her laboratory shelf onto the floor.

"Oh for heaven's sakes! Now? I...I should keep watch, but...those chemicals in combination will eat right through the floor, and I am in no situation to get chewed out by mother and father...it'll only take me a few minutes...what could happen?"

Lisa hopped from the infrared sensors to briskly clean the mess made my mother nature's impeccable timing; it was a bigger chemical spill than normal.

"Figures...I forget to put those superacids away. Where are my superbase neutralizers? What in tachyon quasiparticles? This is going to take forever to clean up!"

Back in the young teen's room, Lincoln gasped as his eyes flew wide open from adrenaline; the hurt from the face plant was only minor; this unusually intense orgasm came out of nowhere and knocked him out virtually.

"What the hell! Why did I just cuuUUUUUUUUAAAUHUAAAA! OH CRUD!" Lincoln cried out, trying to suppress his voice as he felt another orgasm rock his body, this one more powerful than the last.

"Holy shit...HOLY SHIT!"

Lincoln felt himself expel...in his boxers. He wiggled his shorts and boxers down, and saw it; a huge amount of his interior brooding DNA, lathered and soaked in his boxers, on himself, and he was still dribbling an inordinate amount from his now fully erect protrusion.

"...I GOTTA GET TO THE BATHROOM!" I cried out mentally, throwing off his boxers quickly and pulling his black, tight shorts back on. He ricocheted as quietly as possible from his room into the cool, quiet landscape of the hallway, speed-walking, feeling another brooding orgasm on its way.

"Shit...shit...FASTER LINCOLN! OH CRAP! I FEEL IT ABOUT TA-"

Lincoln slammed the bathroom door shut, rushed to the toilet and leaned over and dropped his black shorts, releasing another abnormally large orgasm, as well as a powerful load that shot out of him just in time. He had to brace himself, biting his lip and suppressing deep, intense moans trying to escape him. He tried to focus in the vulnerable ten seconds of this orgasm, aiming as best as he could in the toilet bowl, but he shot farther than expect, hitting the toilet rim, tank cover, even the flush handle. He could have sworn he may have shot up in the air too inadvertently.

Scared to death, he sweat, shook and grabbed the walls, taking huge breaths to calm himself down.

"Jesus christ...why am I doing this out of nowhere? And why so much?" Lincoln huffed out, still lurching over the toilet. Only half of what came out of him hit the water; the other half, invariably coated the porcelain toilet.

"Aw man...this ain't good. Lana frickin works and plays with this toilet every day. I gotta clean this up."

Lincoln grimaced at the thought a younger sister might accidently stumble upon one of his...deposits.

"I mean, with Luna it's different, but the others? Holy crudstones, I don't wanna think how bad that would be."

The bathroom light was still off; he decided to keep it off to not alert or attract anyone, especially Luna. He'd tell her what happened on another day, when things would simmer down.

He pulled out several rags, bundles of toilet paper ands towels from under the sink, rinsed them with hot water and scrubbed down the toilet as best as he could, getting every spot, every nook he could find. In all this strange activity, Lincoln chuckled at how he finally wiped down the toilet like his dad asked him days ago.

About to call it quits, he looked up along the wall.

"...dang it; how in heck did I even shoot that far?"

One more detailed wiping and cleaning, along the side of the wall, and the bathroom seemed to look even cleaner than before. Lincoln's paranoia at shooting such a huge, chaotically-coating load made him clean pretty much all the nooks within a five foot radius of the toilet and of himself.

"There...talk about late-night cleaning, hahaha...but what the heck was that all about? I already shot off like five times since yesterday. Ya think I'd be out of ammo, heheehheh. But seriously, as funny and weird as that is, why did that happen? How do I got so much coming out of me, no pun intende..ee...eeeuuuhooohoh...uh oh."

The tingles.

They began to ripple him again.

He grabbed the sink, terrified what to do.

"...think fast...THINK FAST...WAIT! THE SHOWER! THAT'S IT! I can blow in there, and the mess will be contained and taken care of by the hot waaaauauhhuhu...I GOTTA HURRY!"

Lincoln ripped a large towel out of the sink, turned the shower on hot, full blast, rocketed his shorts off and frog-hopped into the hot, humid shower.

He felt he had ten or so more seconds.

"Oh crap...uhhhhhu, oh god...this is gonna be a big one, I can...UUHUHhh...uuhhuuh..."

Lincoln moaned in pain; the coming orgasm hadn't even hit him yet, and he was already feeling the knock-out nervous system tingles and shakes.

He breathed, leaned into the most intense part of the shower's water pressure shooting down, aiming for the shower drain from a distance so the strong streams of hot waters would pull down and pulverize his approaching inner fluids...

Lincoln had forgotten in his compelled orgasmic state of mind to lock the bathroom door, and with the lights still out, add to that the shower was loud...loud enough to muffle any noise, and block the sounds of another Loud groggily slumping to the bathroom.

Without him knowing, the door suddenly popped open.

"Uhhhhuuhu," Lincoln whimpered harshly, feeling a little at ease to release some vocals from the coming orgasmic onslaught. Lincoln, facing away and not paying attention, didn't see the silhouette behind the double shower curtains turn her head curiously towards the commotion and moaning.

Lincoln whimpered even louder, now tugging and trying to get this feeling out as quick as possible. He arched inwards, his body leaning at an angle, now jerking as roughly as he could. The silhouette's body motion indicated some concern and reservation. Lincoln couldn't hear the faint, _"...hey, are you okay sis?"_

Still locked in his acoustic and visual tunnel vision, Lincoln felt himself ready to blow, now willing to embrace the anomalous spontaneous pleasure coursing through his tender body and mind.

 _"Hey! Leni? Luan? Is that you The hell's goin on with ya?"_ The silhouette more harshly asked, Lincoln still not able to hear. The silhouette shook in concern, now heading towards the shower, placing a hand on the curtains, slowly pulling them back.

The silhouette could see hot, red feet, Lincoln's, arched as he stood on his toes, but couldn't make out whose feet they belonged to.

 _"Hello? You okay? Do ya need mom and dad or somethin?"_

And then, just as the curtain was being pulled back all the way, Lincoln cried out in pleasure, orgasming hard, his body rocking as he shot the biggest load of the night, shooting several enormous streams from his abnormally large, pulsating member. His face was locked in pleasure, eyes still closed. He rocked his head back, wiping his longer than average white hair...and opened his eyes too look down, then noticed the curtains were drawn open.

" _Li...Li...Lincoln?"_ The now visible body stammered with a violent, quivering stutter.

Standing there in her white socks, wearing a red and white knee-long jersey with the number-one logo... was Lynn Loud.

Her jaw dropped, gapping wide open in shock, face boiling red through her freckles, her whole body rattling like a tiny tree in a huge earthquake, Lynn's eyes were focused squarely on Lincoln. She saw it happen live, him orgasming, him ejaculating, him moaning and warping his body in compelled pleasure...she saw it all happen in real time.

Lincoln froze solid, terrified, petrified...he had no plan out of this one. She found him cranking it hard.

"LYNN! OH MY FUCK! I'M SO...HOLY MOTHER OF-"Lincoln cried out, yet his body still unable to respond, his legs quivering but unable to close in on themselves or his arms and hands to cover his area.

"Lin...Lincoln...holy mother...it's so...bi-" Lynn mumbled in her shutter, before gurgling in huffing gasps, "I GOTTA GO!"

She pulled the shower curtains closed at the speed of light and furiously walked backwards.

She suddenly slipped, landing right on her butt hard.

"LYNN! YOU OKAY!?" Lincoln cried out in as loud a quiet tone he could, now fumbling with the towel hanging along the shower curtain rod.

"Damn it! I thought I cleaned it all!"

Lynn tried getting up, but her right hand slipped on the slick bathroom floor. She lost her usual nimble grip to something her hands had unintentionally found themselves in, and her fingers were smeared all over with it.

Lincoln swung open the curtains, a towel now draping his lower body, and jumped out, heading for his downed sister to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"Dang it! Lynn, are you okay?"

"Uuuu...owwww..I...I think I'm-" Lynn mumbled, before the nerves in her fingers registered how sticky and thick the substance was. Her eyes widened up again...she realized what it was.

Lincoln quickly kneeled down on his knees next to her and tried making sure Lynn was okay from her fall. She was visibly uninjured, only dazed, but not dazed from the fall...Lincoln had a horrible pit in his stomach from what caused her this fall.

Him.

Lincoln looked down to Lynn's right hand...now both were shaking nervously as they realized what it was.

"Lincoln? Is...is this your-"

"I'm so frickin sorry Lynn! Me and my damn hormones...SHIT! You shouldn't have seen that! That was seriously messed up for ya to...crud, I... I'm sorry," Lincoln whimpered in a pathetic tone, sounding more like a plea.

Lynn's fingers sporadically squeezed together, feeling further in her palms and in her grip how sticky, thick and adherent it was. Even in the dark, it looked like a dark pearly cream white, much, as Lynn noticed Lincoln's still wet, soggy white hair.

"Lynn, let me help you."

Lincoln tepidly pulled Lynn up with her left arm, purposely avoiding any eye contact, his legs still shaking from the shock of being caught in such a vulnerable state. In all his years as a hormonally charged teenager, he personally prided at being an expert at hiding his...release periods, before Luna had popped up into his spiritual realm. Since he learned when he was twelve, he knew how to hid his private times...and this was a gigantic slap to the face to his perfect record...a sister finally accidently caught him jerking off, and not only that...Lynn saw him ejaculating in an phantom, unholy orgasm.

Lincoln coughed in his fist, Lynn still frozen, her right lathered hand gripping itself tight...vibrating like a foot massage machine at a county fair.

"Lynn...I...ya know how...guys...teens like me...we sorta need to release some...golly, this is super awkward," Lincoln grimaced, grabbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, thinking...while trying to ignore the thousands of self-effiacing screams at himself.

Lynn just found herself staring at Lincoln's body, his abdomen...his towel...she could see it under there still, still noticeably making a rather prominent outline.

"Jesus...Lynn, I can't begin to say how sor-WHOA!"

Lincoln's hot wet feet suddenly slipped on the slick bathroom floor, causing him to violently thrash his body upwards to try and stay upright. His towel dropped right off his body from his erratic motions, and he still slipped forwards, falling straight onto Lynn. Lynn slammed into the floor, her head luckily hitting Lincoln's shorts and bathroom rug, cushioning the blow to her cranium, while Lincoln landed his entire body on her.

Both moaned and cringed from the pain...then noticed it.

Lincoln was completely naked, laying right on top of Lynn...and she could feel it on her legs. Goosebumps and raised hair couldn't even begin to reflect Lynn's nervous system's reaction to that feeling of...him, on her.

"It's...it's on me...it's between my legs...touching my crotch...so...close," she thought as her mind started falling apart on her.

Lincoln shook his head, trying to gain his bearings...

"...HOLY FUCKING CRUD!" Lincoln cried out, rocketing off Lynn, Lynn seeing his body and it move with such extreme precision and power...she saw it still oozing.

Lynn found herself trying to permanently burn that set of motions and sights, as her eyes went submissive, puppy-eyed...wanting...thirsting...begging for more, to do something...

Both blushed, in the dark, brighter than red neon sex signs. Lincoln scurried to his towel and re-draped himself, then walked around Lynn as carefully as he could, and pulled his shorts towards him, slipping them on under the towel.

Lynn wiggled backards towards the sink, using the pitifully miniscule amounts of reserve to pull herself up.

Lincoln walked back towards the shower, embarrassed beyond belief, unsure what to say.

It stayed quiet for only moments, but felt like eternity between the two of them.

"I, I won't...I won't say anything Linc...just...turn a light on next time...and clean up when you're done, okay?"

"...jesus...thanks Lynn...I'm...I think I'm go...oh FUCK ME!" Lincoln groaned out in bemoaning rage as he soared back into the shower. Luckily he hadn't turned the waters off yet.

"LINCOLN?"

"LYNN! Thanks...just...just go, okay? I'm sorry for this, but ya uhhuhuhuhhhu...ya gotta go, please!?"

"...okay bro...I'm just gonna lock the door...clean...clean up when you're done."

Lincoln gurgled out appreciations, before he felt more wincing tingles overtake him. This one felt like it was gonna be as big as the last one.

Lynn hurried out of the bathroom, locked the door from the inside...but hesitated as she was about to close it.

"I shouldn't watch this...but how many chances do I get?"

Lynn made it seem like the door was closed, but secretly inched herself back in, hands against the wall, low and stealthy as she focused all her energies to hear over the loud hot steamy shower mist and moisture, the pounding of the water on the tub bottom...and she heard it.

Lincoln was moaning out...in a combination of uncomfortable pain, and approaching orgasmic pleasure.

He couldn't understand it; this was hurting, like force was being applied to extremely tender parts, but inside those painful thuds and contractions, he could sense so much pleasure from the process building up.

Lynn sunk as low to the floor and back in the walls as humanly possible, before sneaking her body limb by limb into the newly installed large vanity under the sink.

"Oh man, oh man, OH MAN! I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm actually frickin doing this! Thank god Lana installed this thing...and thank goodness I'm shorter than average for my age, otherwise I couldn't...uhuuhhuhuhu...oh my god Lincoln! Those moans," Lynn mentally trembled as she still heard him whimpering.

Her hearing and visual sites heightened to new degrees she never knew possible before, her body feeling like it was self-acclimating to flex, she stretched and curled within the interior vanity where the Louds kept the towels to ensure she could hide out while listening to Lincoln.

And she wanted more.

Her body fengshuied inside, she leaned outside the vanity a bit, her lower body still in, but now using her upper arms and extremely useful upper body strength and endurance to stay as quiet as possible, praddaling her limbs across the slick floor. She reached an arm as far as she could, the tips of her fingers just barely brushing against the curtain.

With one more agonizing forced stretch, her middle and index finger grasped some of the curtain. Lynn now began the stealthy process of inching the joint curtains back towards her, all while not alerting Lincoln to her presence.

"Please...please have your eyes close...just for this moment," she begged, mouthing the words, biting her lip.

And what seemed like infinite, physically demanding work on Lynn's part, she managed to pull the curtains to reveal Lincoln...eyes closed as she hoped and begged, chipped tooth biting his lower lip, his body red and hot, his freckled face morphed in concerned but intoxicated carnal pleasure...Lynn saw Lincoln masturbating.

"Holy...huhuhhhhuh...he's...whimpering and moaning so...so hard...this is...so fucking wrong, but so...so damn hot. Come on...come on...COME ON! DO IT LINCOLN!" She roared internally at him.

Then she noticed that, at any moment, if Lincoln opened his eyes, he'd see her staring from below right at him, her body stretched from the vanity.

"...shit, I better get back before...SHIT!"

Lynn catapulted her upper body back in the vanity, clumsily shutting one door tight, while keeping one spaced open a few inches. Her adrenaline ensnared her in a trap, and her libido locked her in a prison...and she was getting hot and horny from the whole situation.

"Come on...come on body! You're almost there. You did this to me! Don't...don't screw me out like this," Lincoln mumbled into his bitten lip, his tongue now sticking out to the side, wiggling back and forth.

Lynn's sweating was saturating her clothing, her odor boiling out of her pores from how tender her body was inducing itself to feel; she was beginning to self-induce the smell of sex on her.

Her mind raddled, dumbstruck yet possessed by the figure that was her brother pleasuring himself, and he was jerking even harder than before, almost looking as though he was gripping his thing to death...she saw it swollen and still pulsating even more.

"Jesus christ Linc...my...my gourds aren't big enough," Lynn muttered while shaking, imagining...what that must feel like. It'd probably be very painful like how the gourds started out for her she recalled, but she loved to be challenged...and she wondered if she could fit that in her mouth as well.

Lynn moaned under her breath, trying to stay in opposite rhythm with Lincoln; when he moaned, she did as well.

"Do it...do it again Linc, you big-dicked little bro...cum," Lynn cried under her breath, suddenly shoving her fingers in her mouth, pushing to the back of her throat, imaging it was Lincoln; she gagged, choking out saliva, but still pressed her fingers deeper, now down to her throat, pretending it was him going down, in and out, deep in her oral cavity.

"Oh...ohhuhuuhhuh...here...here I go...I'm gonna...ohohhuuuuu," Lincoln pathetically cried out.

Lynn somehow got herself so aroused that she was now near her own peak, readying to time her own orgasm with Lincoln's. All she needed was some more time...a minute...seconds.

"PLEASE LINCOLN! FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME WHEN YOU CUM!" Lynn gargled loudly under the vanity, splattering her drool-ridden words of ecstacy on her fingers and jersey shirt.

She kept bouncing between looking at Lincoln masturbate and zooming in on his face, trying to burn everything to a permanent memory of seeing this forever; she thought she might never get a chance like this again.

"Ouuh...OUUUUUHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln cried out, curling inwards as he shot yet another huge load in the shower, doing a little better at aiming it into the shower drain.

Lynn suddenly smashed her fingers violently inside her quivering, wet womanhood.

"OOOOOHHUHUUHHHUUHHUHU! I LOVE YOU LINCOLN!"Lynn screeched into a towel as she orgasmed with Lincoln, soaking her boxers and lower jersey, along with dribbling on some of the towels under her.

As Lincoln reeled in his pleasured mind, chest bouncing in and out, inhaling and exhaling from the extreme neurological stimulation, Lynn felt her body locked, frozen in time, petrified in exhilaration, excitement, terror...so many emotions the sports jock was not generally use to until the last few months of feeling...strange things, and coming to understand herself.

Lynn's nose suddenly shot out huge bursts of blood, coating her lips, chin and upper jersey.

"Crud! Damn it! Every time!" Lynn growled silently in infuriated, distracted panic. Luckily she was in the best spot to have such a big nose bleed. She grabbed one of the partly dribbled on towels from her expulsion and wrapped the untouched parts against her nose, leaning her head back.

"Why am I always getting these stupid frickin nose bleeds from him? This is so damned clichéd!"

Lincoln finally cleaned up, washing his hair and body since he was in the shower, taking extra time to soap and rinse his legs; the shower cut his ejaculatory stream and some of it got on his legs, so he could sense some stickiness. After cleaning everything on him though, he turned off the shower and shook his head, getting a peripheral amount of excess water in his hair. He swiped his towel, wrapped it around himself in the shower, and started to open the curtains.

"...SHIT! HE'S GETTING OUT!" Lynn shrieked in a girly squeak, shutting the vanity door as fast as she could.

"Huh...thought I closed the curtains..."

"Oh shit...shit, shit...SHIT! HE'S GONNA FIND ME! FUCK! WHY'D I DO THIS!?"

"...hmmm...I must be brain dead right now. Probably figures, my body and mind have been screwing me around, especially Lisa," Lincoln said with a sigh, then chuckled a little as himself. "Man is it strange how I get in these off-the-wall situations."

"...whoa...that was close," Lynn thought, wiping some particularly large beads of nervous sweat from her forhead. Her head, and by extension her whole fluffy head of hair was nearing helmet shape from how forcefully pressed it was in the interior vanity. She wiggled some towels on her head and to her sides to try and relieve some of the tense stress on her scalp and hair.

"Good lord...poor Lynn. Hope I didn't scar her like that for life."

"Sorta...sorta did bro," Lynn said under her breath with a big, lusty smile.

Lincoln walked over to the sink, Lynn now going full red alert. She didn't try to move an inch, staying as quiet as conceivably possible in her temporary confined quarters.

"Man Loud...what happened? Life got all crazy. So much drama and crap...but at least I got her out of it," Lincoln mused with a big old goofy smile.

"...her?" Lynn asked, feeling some...extreme mixed emotions collapse on her.

"It's ironic...I catch her jerking and cumming...and then Lynn catches me doing the same thing. That's sorta eerie...except she was thinking of me, ehehehh."

"Someone...her? Some girl...has bro? He's...is he dating?" Lynn asked in concern.

Bubbling annoyance and rage seeped into her mind. She imagined ripping to shreds this unknown competitor who Lincoln saw do her thing...and then claiming Lincoln as a trophy, holding him in bride style with his bunny lingerie on, ready to pounce on him.

"Huuuuhuhhu...that's better," she mumbled with a lazy stupor.

Lincoln rubbed the mist on the sink mirror, chuckling at how warped all this was. He wiped his head back and forth like a dog, shaking all the large droplets of hot shower waters off his longer than normal hair. They ones that didn't fly off, dribbled further down, trickling along his profile. Lynn got lost in staring at the droplet's paths, namely where they meandered around his lean, abed stomach. She found herself salivating from the sight. The very thought of licking Lincoln's waist somehow drove her nuts, never mind all the other things she wanted so badly to do, and have done to her.

She gave a slight blushing laugh, in a way more of a lustful smirk. She thought how she was responsible for Lincoln's present physique. Ever since her grueling self defense training, Lincoln's body seemed to situate itself in this lean-muscled, streamline form.

"Wish I could collect on all my hard work in training you and gettin your bod like that doofus."

And then, without warning, Lincoln's towel unfolded around his waist, lifted up out of sight from the inch-wide crevice the doors permitted Lynn to sneak her sights.

Lincoln was totally naked, his business totally exposed, wafting partly with very few but noticeable pulses.

Lynn's mind melted, body flushed with blood cascading to her tender areas, her mouth, she boiled red-hot, sweating even harder than before. She let out a horrific surprised gasp; she never in her entire life wanted to look, play and tackle someone down more than right now, not even football compared to this.

"...jesus titty-ball christ...how the hell do you even hide that thing? I...I guess when you came home that night, I joked about you having an elephant trunk in your boxers for a...damn...no wonder I made him blush and blow his eyes wide open. I was right though. I called it. Linc's like a frickin elephant."

Lynn looked on and drooled all over herself, imagining so many different things she wanted to do, try...a slew of things she slowly accepted about herself were perverted, sex-crazed things. As Lincoln dried his hair out, mumbling things rather quietly out of Lynn's hearing, her mind got lost in the lust...of doing something. He shook and wiggled his body, to which is business followed.

Lynn felt a minor shot of blood shoot out. Lincoln then rotated his body around, presumably drying off his back. Lynn saw his derriere, patched with freckles all over like hers, tight and lean, with surprisingly round, firm cheeks.

"...oh my god...ni...nice ass bro," Lynn gurgled, her eyes twitching from the idea of...jumping out right now, tackling Lincoln down, grabbing his huge member as she positioned herself over him, and started dry-humping him.

She almost exposed herself with a rather low, heavy moan, her smile twitching from the imagination's pleasure...and she noticed that it didn't shrink in size yet.

"Dang, Lincoln must have had a lot of testosterone or something if he blew that many loads...loads?"

His...stuff, was still wedged between her fingers, viscous as ever.

"Oh god...do...do I?"

It didn't take Lynn long; she fell victim to sin. She punctured the spaces of her sticky fingers with her tongue, lathering and trying to take in as much of his substance in her palm as possible.

"...I'm so...so fucked up," she said with a whimper as she still continue to try and lick up as much as she could retrieve. Then, imaging those fingers as Lincoln's business again, started thrusting them in and out of her mouth.

The vanity shook a bit from the back and forth forceful motions.

"Whoa...what the...Lana didn't make this thing strong enough," Lincoln said, knocking on the top of the vanity.

Lynn froze in place; if Lincoln found her like this, it would be unbearable to explain.

"...stay silent Lynn...quiet...please, don't look down here bro," she begged, now begging with her hands upwards.

"...whatever. I'll let her know another time," he concluded, turning back around, getting even closer. It seemed like he was still drying his hair while trying to floss.

"Dude...what a doofus," Lynn chuckled under her breath, before she saw it slap into the vanity, the door that was parted about an inch...she was so...so close.

"Holy mother of pearl skates...he's...still sporting that erection. He must have been holding that for a long time. I...I wonder if I can...without him knowing."

Lynn had a wickedly risky thought cross her mind. She flirted with the "getting caught" line so many times. Maybe her luck was holding out? Normally she tried to not believe in luck for how it nearly cost her and Lincoln's relationship from the Squirrel suit debacle...but now? She couldn't explain it. Luck...seemed to have been on her side the entire time, so long as she was alert and prepared.

"...holy...oh my god...I...I'm..." she quivered, leaning her fingers, pointing her index finger out...and poking his head.

"So this it was it feels like...hmmmm...it feels so firm yet spongy. And he's not even that hard anymore, but it's still so...so bi...I, can I get away with...with my good luck streak lately, I think I can," Lynn mumbled under her breath, her heart rate shooting upwards beyond exponential speeds from what she processed she was about to do.

Lynn curled and wrapped several towels to shroud her hair and face from Lincoln's sites below, circling all her exposed face except the very most forward parts of her eyes, nose and mouth. She pushed the towels all around her neck and upper body to hide herself in the stacks of towels; Lana somehow made the vanity extremely spacious, even if Lynn herself admitted she was somewhat shrimpy for her age, compared to her other sisters who were taller than her. Even Lincoln was within her range, and he had much more potential to grow since he was still younger.

"...I hate being a shrimp in this family; I better get taller...and bigger boobs," she mumbled in annoyance to herself, thinking back to how she did not like how all her other sisters seemed to have been inexplicably blessed with gorgeous bodies...and her a lean, below average bust and small but firm, round muscled bubble-butt.

"...HEY! GET IN THE GAME LOUD! YOU'RE...you don't need to think that crap...and Linc never treated me like shit cause of my underdeveloped body. He's...he's always treated me as a woman, even if I don't really act like it."

Lynn felt some flush, fluttery feelings take over her mind. Now the mission wasn't about sexual curiosity. It was...it felt deeper, trying to feel a little of her little brother's grace in her.

"It doesn't make any fucking sense, why I wanna bang ya and get banged by ya dude...but I really appreciate how you still treat me like a woman dude...I...I really...oh fuck, now I really wanna," Lynn stammered silently, now ready to edge open one of the vanity doors.

As Lynn thanked god the lights were still out, she took enormous, deep breaths, prepping like she was about to go on a mile run. Lincoln shifted his body to the side a bit, so Lynn took her move and swung it open. Leaning over, towels surrounding her from all sides, she stuck her tongue out, and touched it, dead center, very quickly.

She got giddy and extremely excited, then tried again.

Her whole body rippled from the nervous blaring excitement of dabbing at Lincoln's member with her tongue.

She wiggled her head and the towels forwards a little more...putting more of her long but skinny tongue out, and placed it all on his member for a few moments.

Lynn stayed rock-silent, hoping Lincoln would not get wise; he seemed to be too distracted with whatever he was doing with his hair and mirror.

"AHAahhahahaha, what a stupid idea...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING LYNN!?" She yelled at herself in her head, bipolar-jumping from nervous laughter to nitrous discombobulating chaos. Her mind froze as she felt her lips wanting to embrace as much as she could stretch them.

"This...this is really, like really messed up. So why am I enjoying this so much? Is...is this what I really want?" She thought as she wiggled her mouth a few millimeters closer. More of her tongue pressed and lathered with saliva against it, she felt her eyes half-closing in the intoxicating, wrong feeling she got from doing this...and as much as she wanted to stop, she kept going.

"What the-" Lincoln mumbled, looking down to see towels pressed against his groin; apparently to him it felt like his thing was pressing against some really nice parts of the fabric. It looked also the stack of towels jammed in there leaned over through the doors.

"Gotta tell Lana the door doesn't shut right, but dang do those towels feel good. Luan must of stuffed more than usual in there," he said with a warm, rather turned on tone.

He suddenly wiggled his groin, Lynn keeping up the act; she was so, so close to getting caught, yet her ploy and disguise somehow worked. If it wasn't for the dark, she may have easily been caught by now. The thought to wonder why Lincoln hadn't turned on the lights came to, but...she ignored them, too occupied in her present secret lathering exercise.

Then, Lincoln grabbed his member, angled it, then, without Lynn knowing, suddenly jammed it in hard between the towel's spaces...right into Lynn's mouth, virtually all of it at once.

Lynn inadvertently squeaked from surprise, almost gagging for a moment from the surprise thrust and motion stasis Lincoln placed. He was chuckling by how pleasurable the towels were.

"HOLY FUCK! IT'S IN ME, ALL OF HIM, HIS WHOLE DICK IS IN MY DAMN MOUTH...GOD, I FEEL IT PRESSING DOWN MY THROAT!" Lynn screamed bloody murder in her mind, eyes now tearing from the surprise blow job she was giving him, Lincoln totally unaware what he was thrusting his member in.

Lynn slowly adjusted her breathing to her nose, steadied herself, and took it.

"...fuck it, I want this! I wanted this. I want this...FUCK MY MOUTH BRO! FUCK IT HARD!" she cried in her head, now getting drunk off pleasing Lincoln without him knowing. It stung, it hurt, her mouth and throat were not use to this, but it felt...really good in a strange way.

And over the next minute, she no longer gagged; she not only suppressed it, but conquered it. Now instead of just taking it, she tightened her mouth and squeezed her neck muscles parallel to her throat, trying to tighten around Lincoln's junk.

"Holy heck, where the hell did we get these towels? Dang are they good!"

"That ain't towels bro...that's me," Lynn thought with an awkward smirk forming around Lincoln's girth.

"I dunno where we got these towels, but it's like getting one of the best BJ's ever!"

"Best BJ ever, eh Linc? I'd take that as a complement," Lynn snickered.

" Man do these stupid towels work. Gotta find out where they came...oh...oh my god...AGAIN? HOW THE HELL AGAIN? I JUST DID IT LIKE...aoouhhh man," Lincoln trembled, thrusting his body into the vanity, Lynn holding on for dear life while trying not to get caught or her throat ripped apart.

"What the hell! What does he...ohhhh...he's...he's gonna-"

Lincoln whimpered, rocking the vanity, gripping his fingers tight along the edges, he blew yet again. Lynn squealed in terror and surprise, clamping her hands and legs into all the towels around her in an iron-like vice grip. Lincoln thrusted in her several times, and she felt it.

He shot himself in her mouth and throat. Lynn couldn't help at cry out some subtle moans, timed with the rickety rocking of the vanity. And she found herself suppressing her automatic instinct to swallow. For some god forsaken reason, she kept it up, as much as she could.

"Good lord...I just...crud, how many times am I capable of that? My body must be really all messed up. And now I gotta clean those towels."

"...HOLY FUCK! I'M SCREWED!" Lynn blared in her mind. Lincoln pulled himself out, Lynn doing everything in her power to motion her cheeks, tongue and all sides of her orifice to keep his seed. He began leaning down. Lynn instantly ripped the towels off her head and shoulders, flew another one on her for cover, and conservatively spat a little of his load in her mouth onto the bundled up ones. Lincoln reached his hand and grabbed the towels, peering inside the vanity, squinting his eyes.

Somehow, by luck or a miracle, Lynn's one unfolded towel and other strewn about towels sporadically covering her curled self was enough to cloak her body frame. She begged that he wouldn't try fooling with the mess of towels and discover her; she promised she would never complain about being the shrimp of the elder sisters again if she got away.

"Hmmmmmmm...maybe I'm just more sensitive than usual, but I could swear those towels felt like a mouth with a lot of spit was around it, and a frickin good one at that too. Weird how a bunch of towels feel almost better than Lun...probably my imagina...hey! Wait a sec!" Lincoln said sternly. Lynn nearly screamed in terror.

She kept as still as a rock. Lincoln started moving his hand into the back of the vanity, and wiggled his fingers towards her socked feet. She looked over and saw it. The toe parts of her socks were sticking out in plain sight.

"Oh GOD DAMN IT!" Lynn roared at herself. Lincoln started fidgeting with them. Lynn curled her toes and feet inside her socks inwards, trying with all her silent, quiet might to not let any part of herself get caught.

And by some miracle it worked. Lincoln unknowingly pulled the out the socks off Lynn's sweat-drenched feet, leaving a shell-shocked, stammering, rattling Lynn, mortified and astounded

beyond capacity, counting her prayers for Lincoln being none-the-wiser, yet waiting and begging for Lincoln to go away now; her luck felt like it straddled the railroad tracks with an oncoming locomotive coming dead on at a hundred miles an hour.

"Yeesh...not too surprising. This must be were Lynn hid her socks from the Twister game a while ago. Oh dang, bleeeeeeeck! They still smell! Figures, leave it to a jock to have the stinkiest, smelliest socks and feet in the family. HOLY CRUDSTONES! Lynn? You've got the funkiest feet of anyone I know, and I gotta get changed around a lot of jock jerks in P.E. too, heheheheh."

Lincoln curled them up in a ball as he winced, feeling gross from touching them. Lynn herself just felt embarrassed, going red from personal revulsion. She did need to work on changing her socks more often, especially with her jock, sporty nature...and subconsiously to make herself look and smell more appealing to Lincoln.

That hit a cord with her, and it dampened her spirits, sensing some degree of revulsion Lincoln had for her. In all honesty...it hurt her feelings and made her like herself even less, more so than she already did.

And that struck her. She knew she wanted to make an active effort to be more appealing to Lincoln, without hijacking her sporty self, stench or otherwise...the body odors would have to go though, definitely.

"All things considered...at least he doesn't hate me for my stinks. This is so...so not cool. Why do I gotta be the shrimp and not get a rack or ass like them? Why do I have to have the stinkiest feet? AND WHY DO I GOTTA BE IN LOVE WITH MY OWN HUNG BROTHER...I just said hung, didn't I," an emotionally charged, angry and self-hating Lynn said, before she huffed, "fuck it, it's true. I read normal guys aren't suppose to be like bro, so if he's like that...I mean, it's not that I even like that. It's...it's just him, taking him of all guys in...doing things to him. Hell, I don't think I'd care if he was average...okay, below average, fucking genetics... I am, so I can't talk shit. I just want bro, no matter what...jesus I'm a basket case..."

Lincoln closed the vanity doors on Lynn, casting her in near-darkness. He took the towels Lynn covertly handed to him, along with her balled-up socks, curled them into one big bundle, and readied himself to bed. He turned around, shook his body off one more time, observed the floor and surroundings, yawned like a lion, then started for the bathroom door.

Then he paused.

Lynn inched the door ajar to see Lincoln give one last back-dry, taking his towel off for a second; she saw his back side, his leaned toned back, and tight, round derriere. Lynn looked wantingly at his cheeks...wishing she could do things to them and him.

"I'm just gonna let Lynn clean that disorganized array of towels in there; she owes me one after catching me...well...better head to bed. I don't want another wave of stupid stuff happening to me tonight. Need to relax...just...relax," Lincoln said with a heavy yawn, his jaw popping from it being a mighty one at that. Lynn caught the yawn bug too.

He looked around one more time, observing his surroundings, looking at the floor, vanity, shower, everything. He walked over and flicked the switch on.

Lynn nearly peed herself. She thought maybe Lincoln was playing her, and knew what was up, and might out her as an incestuous perv any second.

Luckily...this didn't happen. He seemed more interested in seeing any irregularities on the bathroom floor, toilet, walls, shower, he even checked the sides of the vanity and sink, mirror included. As Lynn waited in abated breath, Lincoln's footsteps towards the bathroom door seemed to answer his question; whether there was anything left of him he didn't know about and needed to clean.

Finally, Lincoln closed the door to the bathroom.

"...yup, it's official. I wanna bang and get banged by my bro...Catching him jerking off to who knows. Admittedly I wish it was to me...never was though, but I got to see him cum multiple times, and...tricked him into thinking towels were pleasuring his dick. If that ain't enough for me to go to hell, then I dunno what is," Lynn mumbled, smirking and frowning at the same time. She hated this, and yet she loved it. It was so erotic, so forbidden, well outside anything she's ever done before, ever. She never had close contact with a guy besides Lincoln, and Lincoln? She felt...so utterly safe in the fact he'd always accept her, assuming of course she never tell him about her sinful secret lust and love for him.

"Yeah...me telling bro I'm on love with him...and wanna get freaky with...him returning what I got for him...that's a fuckin pipe-dream. I must be the biggest loser around."

She waited for a while in the vanity, breathing, sweating, trying to compose herself. She still had his load in her mouth, her swallowing reflex only taking so much punishment from being ignored. Her body wanted to get it down, but for some fucked up reason, Lynn wanted to savor this...this one, sexual encounter she had one-sidedly with her brother.

"I might be going to hell for this, and I... violated Lincoln...I committed a fucking crime...god damn it! I gotta get myself under control. Who knows what'll happen next time. OH SHIT! What...what if I can't control myself? What...what if I try and have my way with him...rape him...NO! LYNNSANITY, YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT! AS FUCKED YOU ARE, YOU WOULDN'T...but what did I do? Just now? AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHH! I'M SO FUCKED UP! FUCKIN GOD!"

Lynn beat herself over the head for the next ten minutes, making sure the close was clear and the Loud house was all asleep, especially Lincoln.

After all the times she flirted with danger and her luck, she decided to play this safe, wait it out a bit longer. It was a long, long ten minutes.

* * *

2:43 AM

Lynn started reaching out of the vanity.

"AH MY FEET! WHY IS THIS BATHROOM FLOOR SO COLD!?" She cried out harshly under her breath, thinking how the hot humid shower should warm the surroundings up a bit. Then she forgot one little detail; she normally always wore socks, everywhere, anywhere, period.

She slowly acclimated her hot body and feet to the cold temperature of the bathroom floor. With only the sounds of her still tense breath rippling the air, Lynn tip-toed quietly as she could from the bathroom, taking great care prior to take the towels she got her fluids on with her, and reorganizing it to look like it wasn't so warped.

She walked over to her room, closing the door, heaving a big sigh of relief, thankful that she was safe and wasn't caught...but admittedly rather enjoyed the risk of being caught.

"Oh no Lynn, hell na! I ain't doin anything like that again. That was way, way too close. I just need to work on myself a little more...and maybe...I could tell him," Lynn mumbled.

It still played in her mind, every night, at some point; the football dream.

Her final game, postponed by the district till schools all around could recoup from the devastation of the tornados, was now on the horizon, soon. Friday the 15th would be her ultimate test for her team and herself, to win back the championship from the High School equivalent of the Hazeltucky Hockers, especially two bullies that her and Lincoln dealt with earlier when they were younger.

And another musing time popped up; the time she was helping Lincoln train for football, only to be interrupted by those two bully football players with more muscle, fat and lard in their brains than actual brain tissue.

"What I'd give to win the championship against those two flippin jerks...I did in my dream...In fact, think one of Linc's bullies was that linebacker, the guy who caused bro to have me teach him self defense...strange, I remember this stuff now. And in some ways, some of my luck is starting to pick up. I mean, I just blew my brother and saw him jerk it, without him really knowing what's up with me. Maybe...maybe if I win that game...sorta like, what is it? I...an omen? Like some weird dream prediction...PREMONITION! That's the word. Maybe my dream could be some sort of premonition, and I can...holy shit!" Lynn squealed with a big girly smile, "maybe...if my dream and luck holds out...what happened...he'd love me back too!"

Lynn lay gently back in her bed, throwing the covers off a bit to keep her warmed body cooled.

"I...do I try? If I do, I gotta make sure I know what the heck I'm doing. I need to have that dream, record all I can in my noggin, and make sure that game goes off to a tee, while beating the tar out of Hazeltucky...assholes."

Lynn smiled as she felt like she had something...questionable, but possible to explore with Lincoln, should everything, and she meant, EVERYTHING, would be in the right order of circumstance and that there would be no variations in the real world and her dream-premonition.

Lynn breathed easily, letting the idea of Lincoln talk silently into her ear sooth her, pretending he was next to her right now.

"It's gonna be the hardest thing I ever do...harder than that stupid crazy touchdown in my dream...but if all goes right out there on the field...maybe that'll be a sign. Should I try for it at least? I never felt this strongly about anyone else except him...I mean, it's so wrong, I know that. I'm...dang it I'm such a basket case. Why couldn't I be just frickin gay? At least I wouldn't wanna bang Linc...though I did imagine doing things with another me and a girl Linc. Wow...maybe my entire sexuality's all fucked up."

A gourd suddenly fell on the ground next to Lynn; it was on the window sill, it falling from a cool breeze, presumably placed up there by Lucy.

Lynn grabbed it...and compared it to how long she remembered Lincoln with the area it touched on her thigh. Lynn coughed as she compared the length to several parts of her body, her mouth and face being a tried and true reference to scale...but was just feeling the full scale of the length differences on her body; Lincoln seemed entirely too endowed for their size.

She suddenly wiggled her fingers under her bed, pulling out a random wooden yard stick, starting from the beginning, and roughly placing her fists side by side, then eyeing on a few inches to estimate...she couldn't recall, but it seemed bigger than an eight, but around or at nine inches. She really didn't know exactly, but her memory and rough idea put it between those to numerical measurement ranges...leaning more near the nine.

She compared that length to the gourds.

There was...a difference.

"...I'm gonna need a much bigger gourd..."

* * *

2:48 AM

Lisa meanwhile had an enormous mess still being cleaned up. It didn't help that somehow the isolated chemicals she had somehow dropped down ate through the floor, and by some cosmic karma fuckery, ate through the circuitry of her room in the flooring. She cursed herself for not going fully wireless months ago now. Luckily most of her systems had independent sources of energy charge, but her exterior observation tech was now totally useless, and she missed most of all Lincoln's reactions.

She had no idea if LLM7-5-7-5 worked. In the haste of her cleaning up, she only heard scurrying out there. If she broke off from the completely blundered night, the chemical eating the flooring could spread to the rest of the house, and worst...to her sisters and parents.

"Note to self...adapt entire, and I mean, ENTIRE lab electronic, or put entire lab operations in alternative spatial lab...will consult C-137 on pocket dimensions. I know of nearly all possible reactions across the spectrum of chemicals anyways; labs may be relics of old world science, but it is an aesthetic that is I hold dear to."

She let a fanciful idea pass her mind. She always wanted an unlimited, unending laboratory of her design, independent of her reality in case something horrific went wrong.

But she held off the fantasy as her lips made that unsettingly smirk. She messed up, and she still had no idea of Lincoln, nevertheless the extra scurrying. Only after resolving her current chemical hazard predicament could she utilize the one thing that seemed untouched by the major spill; the infrared body heat sensors...assuming they were still intact, and the circuitry running through the house fed to a central circuit box...right along the worn outline of her room.

"Did I miss it? Does he...his nanobots in his testes, reject all of it? The prior set of gametes with their original strands of degrading genes?"

Lisa didn't bother checking any of her subtle recording equipment; she knew if there was confirmation, it would have to come from another source of verification, possible the infrared body heat sensors.

"The one time my love of Chemistry decides to have a field day with me. Goodness, but it can't be helped. I do need to verify LLM7-5-7-5's effectiveness, sometime in this immediate future. As of now...this room needs repair."

And with several of her 3-D printers tailored to full blast cubicle sized structural units, and the infusion of nanobots and liquid electromagnetic metal, Lisa managed to fill in the gradually increasing hole in the floor. The nanobots and liquid electromagnetic fused the cubicle pieces into the floor frame while ridding the residual erosive chemicals.

"Finally...it seems my break from Chemistry has made me a tinge rusty...silly me," Lisa chuckled, rubbing her temple from exhaustion.

Lisa looked at her bed; her side of the room was still in a mess, but a clean, controlled, no longer hazards mess. Lily luckily was still with their parents, and Lisa managed to secure her little sister's side of the room in a safe force-field bubble, immune to the odors and hazardous hazy chemical activity and of the nanobots.

She fell and snuggled into the covers, not wanting to think...at all, for the first time in a long, long while.

"So...the immediate range of sleep preparation...C-137, is this where you developed that asinine yet deeply poignant mantra of "don't think about it"? Because as applicable as that may be for you, it's not totally for me...but I can't deny it's not alluring. That's the one thing different about you and I though; I can actually do the work of caring about someone...put in the work...something, out of all things possible in any curve of the multiverse spectrums, you fail to understand or are capable of. You can't work on working yourself or for your family...but at least you can jump realities..."

As Lisa snuggled even further, she remembered something she was going to do, but got lost in the tangent of her efforts and time.

"...the morning...sometime in the morning or afternoon...I'll take that video and any of Lincoln and that old woman, any forms of it offline. Poor...unfortunate dear brother. No one should have to deal with that kind of horror and heartbreak. At least you made a friend in the process Lincoln, many friends from that Jemison family."

And in moments, Lisa placed her false glasses on her table, and let her mind wind down on one thought.

"But do I ever dread you Lincoln and the elder sisters going to that old woman and her granddaughter's funeral engagement. I sure hope he can keep himself contained. If...there's one silver lining from these horrific situations, experiments, ect, I can trust Luna to some degree to do the right thing...I just hope copulation will not be the recovering mindset of the religiously grieving...assuming Lincoln is still religious from all this, and judging by those books on his drawer...he may be losing his belief in a god..., something I did long, long ago...poor brother..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **Salutations all!**_

 _ **This was a short chapter indeed. My apologizes for the micro-size. I intended this to be a very brief lead on to a much larger chapter, but it developed into its own thing, so the real action will be happening in the next one. Please PM or review, and to those who put reviews who thought they were too long, nonsense! I love reading long reviews. The longer the better, wink wink ;). Anyhow, I greatly appreciate all your time you all put into reading this fic; it's a whale of a thing, and much, much more is to come. I hope you all enjoy this sampler. I will try my hardest to be prompt in the next one.**_

 _ **CHEERS!**_

 _ **TotCall720**_


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19: Funerals, God and Revelations, Period! Part 1/2

Monday, November 4th, 2019

11:45 AM

There was a very cool, grey mood about the house today.

Lynn and Lucy stood behind Lily, Lola and Lana by the couch as they waited for everyone else to get ready. A whole day's worth of coloring activities and the house tablet carrying Lily's favorite cartoons were prepped on the dining table. The TV was set with Netflix playing Lola and Lana's favorite show, and a few books were piled up on the couch, the Gothic kind for Lucy, mostly of a Dollanganger variety, with the false covers of Edger Allen Poe aligning them to keep that secret little obsession concealed from the family. Lynn had a messed up photo-copy version of her team's football plays in a raggedy binder, the copy she hastily made before handing the real one off to Jeff a little while ago for him and Francisco to study, even though she knew full well they'd rather study each other. Lynn planned on focusing a huge chunk of her time to steer the big championship game from a strategic point of view, besides her typical grid-iron butt-kicking style she usually employed. Her mind became more methodical and strategic, now more focused on a chance goal even more important to her than the big game. Winning would be nice, but if the universe was giving a sign, a callout to try and follow that formula, she was damn well determined in going to try and answer that call.

Yesterday Sunday though was hell.

She actively avoided Lincoln the entire day cause she would involuntarily blush from imagining...his package. His fluids, his length, his body, she wanted it so bad full blast again, and after a taste and the experience the prior night, she had to enforce a personally mandated quarantine in keeping all her bent of hormonal rage in check. She spent the day outside, far, far away from the house, at the track field at the Loud's high school, switching back and forth from training and exercising, masturbating, resting, and repeating over and over. A solid eight hours...and she still pulverized herself, even after all her personal time in the shower, over, and over...and over.

"At least I got a lot of that...fucky stuff I wanna do out of my system," Lynn thought with relief, glad the high school was both closed to the rest of the student body, but open enough for their star quarterback on their football team per the high school principle and help from her favorite teacher, a young awkward Australian history teacher who doubled as her coach in her debate class. She had a tinge of leeway to pull, and she cashed in on that hard work.

"Hehe...must have coated those shower stalls like...five times...good thing there weren't any other girls in there...but now I wanna bang a girl version of bro...god I'm fucked...oh...oh shit...maybe an actual girl would...no...no that's fucking crazy; that might be even worse than what I want now from Lincoln...I mean, I might like a girl doin it to me, but...man am I a fucked up horndog," Lynn thought with a surprise laugh. Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lily looked at her curiously.

"Oh!...uuuuhh...just a funny little joke Luan told me that I remembered," Lynn squeaked to them all.

Luckily Lynn's rather bizarre surprise chuckle wasn't the focus. Right now, they all seemed the most anxious out of this day to see exactly what everyone else was wearing, much like the bearers of the gloomy attire the other Louds themselves were dressing up in. What was weird in all this, was that Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lily got up earlier than anyone else, hours ago, all on their own. They all promised today was going to be a day that their parents, elder sisters and Lincoln would not have to worry about them fighting or blowing up the house; Lisa, who hadn't come out yet, presumably would go along with these plans as well according to Lily. Today was Lincoln, Luna and Leni's day, so they'd behave and keep the Loud house quiet and reserved...still playful to keep up the spirits, but less chaotic.

Lisa seemed to be the only one not in the direct loop of things, but thankfully the lack of any big explosive experiments was welcome. In fact, her presence was virtually non-existent throughout the morning. Every time one of the five would check up on her, or the other Louds for that matter, Lisa seemed extremely lax, tranquil, almost serene in her interactions, well outside her normal dry witted sarcastic self, doing something with rather keen focus on her screen-less laptop.

They all thought she was being nicer today than normal for the sake of not being the cold emotional block like she usually was with them.

Besides noting Lisa's slight adjustment for the day, they all huddled close, partly dressed for the day yet still wearing some of their pajamas. All except Lynn were barefoot, Lucy wearing a quasi gothic night gown with white shorts, Lily in a long black and purple dress, Lola and Lana in their usual morning attire, pink and olive green clothing respectively... they had the house to themselves today, with Lucy and Lynn in charge, but mostly Lynn purely on seniority.

"I'm surprised you're not making a bigger fuss about going with them Lucy," Lynn thought out loud with a contemplative tone, all staring back and forth from the stairs to their parent's bedroom.

"I do love funerals, but I think on this one I should respect Lincoln and the others... _sigh_...it wouldn't be appropriate to enjoy myself while they're coping."

"That's sweet of you Lucy," Lily said with a tiny voice. Lucy just gave a conservative smile, holding on Lily's shoulder. Lynn held Lana and Lola closer to her as they all grouped up together.

They'd be the odd ones out of the loop today. They all wanted to be there for Lincoln, Luna and Leni in their time of need, but they collectively respected their wishes for them to not go through such a large scale, personal, and quite possibly, emotional event.

"Hey, since we're waiting guys, wanna play a game? Good way for us to get distracted from this mope fest!" Lynn said with a small smile. The others gave curious looks.

"Uhhh...I'll start. The game is "guess who comes down first and last." I'm putting my money on Luan first, Dad last. How about you?" Lynn asked, trying to break the eerie, moody tension in the air.

At first everyone was silent.

Then Lola coughed to puncture the thick quiet.

"I...I suppose I'll say Daddy will be first, and Lincoln last," Lola said with some pensive reserve.

"Same," Lana added. Both twins smiled at one another and grabbed each other's hand.

"What about you Lily?" Lynn asked, giving Lily a little poke. Lily just stood there, thinking...and it looked like this was making her upset. All this moody, melancholy tension seemed to affect her...and her eyes suddenly started tearing.

"Oh, oh no Lily. Please don't cry! We don't gotta-"

"I...I think...Daddy...and Mommy...will first...and big brutha...Lincy la...la...las..." Lily muttered, before she turned around and started crying into Lucy's clothing hard.

""Awww... _sigh_...she's getting snot on me," Lucy mumbled, before deciding to ignore that and pull Lily close, "sssshhhhhh...it's okay Lily. It's going to be alright."

Lola and Lana couldn't help at starting to tear up themselves, and hugged around Lily. Lynn picked up Lily and rocked her back and forth as she sniveled.

"You're worried about Lincoln, Luna and Leni, aren't you Lily," Lynn said with an unusually sweet, quiet tone. Lily nodded in Lynn's shoulder as the others looked on. It took back Lola, Lana and Lucy to see Lynn so abnormally nurturing.

"Don't worry Lilinator, they're tough, especially bro. Hey, wanna know a cool secret?"

"...big brutha has tickly feetsies?"

Lola and Lana chuckled slightly from the memory, Lucy giving a sighing smile, and Lynn...Lynn just huffed out a laugh.

"Heheheeheh, funny Lily...good to know actually," Lynn mumbled under her breath, "but not that...no matter what Lincoln, Luna or Leni went through, if we're strong for them, and give them lots and lots of hugs, loves and be there for them, they'll be okay, and we can make them happy, okay?"

Lily gave another snivel, and looked plainly at the others.

"Is...dat true? Lynny? Lola, Lana, Lucy? Dat really true?"

Everyone looked taken back, before they all smiled and nodded, going along with Lynn's pick-me-up.

"Then I'ma gonna give Lincy lots of widdle sis huggies!" Lily mumbled loudly, wiping her nose and tears off her cheeks. Lynn rubbed other tears on Lily's face, Lucy joining in to help. Lola and Lana just group-hugged all three of them, pushing Lucy and Lynn together, with Lily between them. They smiled as Lucy laid her head on Lynn's shoulder, happy that the two sisters could get along and bond from this heavy moment.

A few more minutes of coddling, Lily got herself under control, even though her face was red with tiny spots from her crying, Lola and Lana still wiping their tears. Lynn coyly wiped a tear, assuming no one was looking.

"...saw that," Lucy whispered to Lynn. Lynn punched Lucy in her shoulder playfully as Lucy gave a tiny smile.

"Oh, yeah... _sigh_...the bet...I'm going Dad first, Leni last," Lucy said.

They would find out any moment, one-by-one.

Lynn Sr opened the door to their room. The younger Louds saw his face, feeling his mind; he and they could tell it wandered elsewhere from his task at hand, concern and trepidation planted firmly on his spirit. He was the first the home-based Louds in the living room saw in their funeral attire, the one to pop out to view; he wore a simple black suit with a black tie. It pained him to not wear any of his other goofy ties, but, for the occasion, he sucked it up. Rita came out next. She wore a black skirt and black blouse. Both looked extremely uneasy today, not for themselves, but for their children, Leni, Luna...particularly Lincoln.

"Yeesh, this day," Lynn Sr huffed out coily in Rita's ear.

"Yup...this day...honey?"

"Yeah Rita?"

"I hope my babies are gonna be okay," Rita said with a minor treble in her tone. Lynn Sr just embraced her in a tight hug.

"We're gonna be there for them and him the whole time sweetheart. Remember, partners for life, right?"

"Right," Rita said with a tiny smile as she rested her head on Lynn Sr's shoulder. Lynn, Lucy and the other sisters just coughed.

"So...I royally lost that part of the bet. Looks like it's gonna come down to you four," Lynn mumbled with a put-on grin, the others smiling from the fact this little game garnered a little tiny win over Lynn; Lynn just took the bet loss with stride, to make them feel a little bit better.

"Hi kiddos," Lynn Sr said with a small smile, putting his arms out and swooping the bunch together in a tender hug; Rita followed close.

"You two ready for the funeral?" Lucy asked.

"As we'll ever be honey. Now, you're all prepped for the day?"

"Yeah mom," Lynn said with a nod.

"And have plenty of snacks and your lunches ready to go? I don't wanna find out about Lily having a Haloween candy-only diet like yesterday," Rita said, looking over at Lynn Sr with a furled brow. Lynn Sr just gave a sheepish smile, Lily and the twins giggling.

"Oh come on! That wasn't my fault!"

"Sure it wasn't Lynn; the only thing I thought the kids wouldn't inherit was your goofy love for goofy ties and splurging on candy for a day straight...Lily seems to have gotten that," Rita said rolling her eyes. Lily just secretly gave a sly punch to Lynn Sr.

"She ain't the only one mom," Lynn said, "Lisa's a choco-monster, remember?"

"Oh...good lordie, how could I forget," Rita said with an expression like she was seeing a bomb dropping from the sky, "...two of my children, and the youngest ones, are addicted to candy...glad I work as a dental assistant!"

Rita ran over giggling to the cupboard and brought down an armada of tooth brushes, tooth pastes, dental floss, mouth wash, the whole works. Everyone groaned out and shrugged together mopingly on the couch.

"HEY! I care about your dental health and hygiene you ungrateful little chickadees! Count your lucky stars and garders I made you develop good tooth care habits. That way you don't end up like Mr. Grouse," Rita said with a _mother-knows-best_ smirk.

Lily suddenly wrapped her lips around her teeth and did a Mr. Grouse impression to an absolute tee, "MY YARD, MY PROPERTY! HEY LOUD? I WANT MORE LASGANA! AND NO WALNUTS!"

Everyone started laughing their butts off, Rita cracking up and nearly dropping all her dental care items on the ground.

"How did we ever end up with a little Mel Blanc like you," Lynn Sr said proudly as he noogied Lily's bright, wavy blonde hair. Lily and everyone else just had a dumbfounded expression.

"Daddy...who, who is Milky Blancie?"

"...I keep forgetting, you have no idea. So, you know all those voices you do impressions of from those Looney Tunes cartoons sweetie?"

"Yeah Daddy!" Lily said excitedly, getting ready to run wildly like a speed demon around the house from hearing Looney Tunes, acting much like Bugs or the cartoon characters would when taking off like a bat out of hell. Lola and Lana nose-dived and caught Lily's legs before she took off.

"WHOA LILY!" Lana yelled out like she was getting a wild horse corralled.

"Seriously Lily, my perm can't take another running episode like that today!" Lola complained, looking at her finger and toe nails, making sure nothing was broken from the dive; her eyes gleamed when nothing appeared damaged.

"Lily, remember?" Lucy said in her deadpan ton. Of course Lily got excited from the mention of Looney Tunes and the voices. Lily hung her head low.

"I...I wemember..."

"Don't worry Lilynator; we can race in the backyard, cool?" Lynn said, picking up Lily and putting her on her shoulders. Lily just smiled happily with big black pupils.

"PHEW! Dodged a bullet, eh Hops? Don't need to get Frankie to spin a web to stop Lily again," Lana whispered to Hops in her hat, "and thanks for showin her a place to lay her eggs safe out in the swamp buddy," Lana cooed, cuddling Hops tight.

"Who's Frankie Lana?" Lynn Sr asked; Lana froze, putting on a stinker smile.

"Nobody daddy! Just uhhh...uhuuhuh...my belly button and toe lint! See?" Lana hurriedly said, wiggling a finger in her belly button and between her pinkie toe, combining the lint particles into a ball.

"...okay, that was...seriously...GROSS LANA!" Lola screeched, covering her mouth and gagging, "SERIOUSLY? TOE LINT? YUCK!"

Everyone just had surprised expressions.

"...what? I do worse, it's no big deal," Lana said with her eyes closed, shrugging her shoulders, placing the lint ball in her pocket.

"Well...that went off the rails; just trying to teach my youngest daughter what famous voice actor she might be like, if not better. I don't get it honey! How can she do all those voices?" Lynn Sr asked, perplexed but still loving the fact she could do them.

"It's a mystery, that's for sure. Lincoln though can imitate our mannerisms pretty well, Luna's got her British accents...we know where she got those," Rita chucked, looking square at Lynn Sr, him just laughing, "and Luan can do some really good voices herself, like that Mr. Coconuts dummy thing, or when she played an old man and pranked us all. Lily though? She's...on a whole other level," Rita opinioned.

"Ahhh, Lily just has mad skills," Lynn said, wiggling Lily on her shoulders.

"Maybe the spirit of that dead voice actor possess her vocal cords," Lucy opinioned, slowly pulling out a spirit-summoning book.

"Well, it certainly is not a supernatural mystery, nor are the erroneously believed ideas of spirits inhabiting the internal tissues of our youngest sister," Lisa suddenly said, somehow popping out of nowhere, freaking out everyone, causing them to fall back into the couch, except Lucy, who was still standing in her spot.

"... _sigh_...that's usually my shtick...I use to be the spooky one who would pop out of nowhere and frighten everyone... _sigh_..."

"You still are dear sibling; however, after I complete a few major research projects and experiments, I intend to crack the aura around Lily's incalculably stupendous vocal capacities. It's perplexed me as well how someone so young can mimic the frequencies and mannerisms of so many different entertainment personalities of media."

Everyone except Lucy just looked at Lisa with a confused expression.

"...good lord there's no hope for humanity...eh ehmm...Lily's abilities are purely biological, and with time, I'd wager I can reason the factors contributing to her wide array of vocal impression capacities."

"So...ya gonna figure out how she can do all them spot-on voices on call?" Lynn asked, simplifying the word salad Lisa unloaded.

"Precisely."

"So...wanna just say it like I said it next time so we ain't scratchin our heads wondering what the heck you said?"

"And shrink the probability of you grappling with complex sentences, I think not," Lisa chuckled, before looking up at Lily on Lynn's shoulders.

"Lily? Your voice box is an anatomical mystery I intend to solve, just like cat purring...OH! I wonder if the two are related!" Lisa said ecstatically, running upstairs full speed with a small bottle of water.

"...she got that out of the kitchen with no one seeing her... _sigh...sigh_...that's my gimmick," Lucy huffed out, Lola patting her on her back.

"Don't worry spooky; you can sneak your way into a tea party with me today if you like."

"...will there be blood-colored tea?"

"Raspberry tea? Sure Lucy."

"Then I'm in," Lucy said with a tiny smile.

"So, it looks like you all got your days planned. Ours is about to start," Rita said smiling at the kids, enjoying this distraction...before they all heard footsteps coming down the steps.

It was Luan, dressed in a dark grey blouse and skirt with a white shirt under it, with the tiniest splotches of yellow on it.

"Hey everyone!" Luan said cheerfully, seeing and feeling the mood down here being more eupeptic, "so, what's the definition of a will?"

"Huh?" Lola and Lana asked, Rita pondering, Lynn Sr wiping a tiny grin in the corner of his mouth, probably from him figuring it out quickly, but letting Luan get to tell the pun. Lily and Lynn started smiling, even though they didn't know.

"I don't know Luan. What's a will?" Lynn asked, "besides like, a paper ya give to your family to give all your things after ya die?"

"...it's a dead giveaway! Ahahahahhhahhah, get it?" Luan asked.

Everyone got silent.

"Oh...phooey, too soon?" Luan asked with a minor frown. "Dang it...wanted to try and keep the mood up."

"Don't worry Luan. We know ya didn't mean anything by it," Lynn Sr said, putting a firm, nurturing shoulder grip on her. She smiled back.

"How about another one? Make-up pun for the one that dropped dead with ya? DANG IT!"

Everyone chuckled a bit at that slip up.

"Gotta stop thinking in puns!" Luan mumbled while fidgeting with her attire; everyone could notice it looked way, way too tight around her breast area.

"...dang," Lynn thought, noticing Luan's bust more in detail now, Lily, Lola and Lana just a bit terrified by Luan's enormity, making sure to stay well clear in the couch. Lucy...maintained her position. Rita walked over to Luan.

"Let's take care of that in the bedroom honey, okay?"

"Okay mom. I thought this would be the most spacious thing I got for the...rather gloomy formality today," Luan said as Rita walked her to hers and Lynn Sr's bedroom.

"Sweetie, we seriously need to take you shopping again. I know you may not wanna hear it, but...your boobs have gotten even bigger," Rita whispered in her ear.

"...yeah, I think they have," Luan mumbled in concurrence, secretly feeling she knew the causes, her rather consistent and intense production of breast milk, and...her lewd escapades that had some rather intense reactions on her chest.

"Daddy? Is Luan gonna be okay? Those must hurt her back a lot," Lana asked.

"Naaah, Luan's a trooper, a regular clown entertainer for the ages! Mom will get her situated with a better blouse."

"...I dunno Daddy," Lola thought out loud, "Luan...is like the only girl around with...those that naturally big. Baggy closes don't look exactly kempt and proper for a lady like her, and her clothes sorta...stretch there now...not that you can tell."

"Maybe surgery and reduction might be her best bet?" Lucy opinioned, something Lisa has suggested before, only now Lucy concurring since it looked like Luan's abnormally huge breasts ruled her life now.

"Kiddos? That's a decision for your sister. Any concerns or recommendations on Luan, you come to me or your mother...uhhh...mostly your mother on that one," Lynn Sr hiccupped, not wanting to actually take on that ordeal.

"Man...Luan is so...so frickin lucky to have those knockers on her," Lynn thought. Lily climbed down off Lynn and ran over to the table to start coloring in her book. Lynn just sat on the couch, fooling with the Netflix program playing Lola and Lana's kid show, looking at other titles, but secretly...feeling so woefully underdeveloped, especially in the chest department.

"How the hell is Luan only a year older than me, and yet gets those gigantic tits and that round butt? It's not fair man...shit! I'd be happy if I could have a half of one of her boobs...fuckin nature...fuckin genetics...god, whatever won't let me be like that, fuck you royally."

Luan and Rita came out of the room, Luan now sporting a slightly larger blouse with some stitched modifications a la Rita's handy sewing skills; she needed them to stitch all the clothing for eleven riley children. It was an improvement, but Luan's bust still ruled the curvature in the blouse, still rather protruding outwards.

Luan hugged Rita and joined the rest with a smile on her face. Lynn turned her head and could see it; another set of puns behind that toothy smile Luan was known for. Even without her braces, her overbite, much like Lincoln's, was still noticeable.

"Everything's bigger on her...lucky...at least my teeth are normal," Lynn huffed.

"OH! Guys, how about this one," Luan giggled, "we wouldn't take funnel cake to a funeral; we take fun-eraal cake, hahahaha, get it?"

"Luan? Dude, ya promised," a familiar voice called out from the stairs. It was Luna, walking down briskly with a rather determined look about her.

Luna was dressed in an eggplant-purple colored suit, more akin to Lynn Sr's attire, except hers conspired, like Luan's, to conform around her overly big ass. Luan looked down for a moment, motioning a silent "sorry" to Luna. Luna just put her hand on Luan's shoulder, then whispered in her ear.

"I know, it's all good comedy girl. Linc's gonna need ya today, kay? Just don't go overboard, promise? You can kinda...well, let's face it, you do go overboard. Promise?"

"Promise Luna."

"Rad dude, also...our funeral duds ain't exactly forgiving, are they," Luna chuckled, before trying to wiggle some room around her butt in her pants. Luan herself still had to fidget with her blouse still.

"Dear lord, I will convert to the most asinine religion on Earth if it means I don't end up like those two," Lisa mumbled shrewdly from up her stairs, passing by and seeing the sights below. She saw Leni's door knob fidgeting slightly.

"And that's my cue to book-"

"Hey Lisa."

"Oh...uhm, salutations Lincoln," Lisa said with a bit of nervousness, turning around her to see Lincoln coming out of the bathroom, dressed in a charcoal grey suit, his hair partly slicked back but cowlick still ever present on him. His long sleeve white collar shirt wasn't tucked in yet on him.

"Um, Lincoln? Not that I've been to any, but it is customary at funerals to have all your personal attire conform to all standard dress code practices."

"Oh, my shirt? Just gonna head back to my room for a moment. Need my shoes."

"Ah, I see...well...I wish you luck and personal fulfillment with your endeavor today."

"Thank you Lisa."

"And Lincoln?" Lisa said with an uncharacteristically nuturing tone, Lincoln caught off guard by the treble of her voice.

"Yeah Lisa?"

Lisa gave Lincoln a tepid, but surprisingly nice little hug. Lincoln smiled weakly as he embraced her as well.

"Take it one step at a time brother. Okay?"

"Okay Lisa, I'll try."

"And my sincere apologies for the...well, emotional duress I unintentionally staged upon you."

"But you've already apologized for that Lisa, and I forgive ya. Besides, it's not your fault."

"Indeed, it logically is not my direct fault, but implicitly I set some rather shaking foundations and a loose but discernibly atrocious chain-of-events that transpired negatively for your emotional ordeals."

Lincoln just hugged Lisa tighter.

"Also Lincoln, are you...feeling okay?"

"I mean...I've had better days, but I'm not too bad right now."

"Not emotionally; your physiology is what I'm referring to. I heard some rather alarming sounds from you the other night," she said, now trying to fish out a minute amount of info from him covertly.

Lincoln just went plain-faced.

"Uhmm...how much did you hear?"

"Not much, just enough to think you may have stubbed your toe or something along those lines. Are you...feeling okay?"

"Physically? Yeah. A tiny bit tired, but I'm doin good."

"Any at all...anomalies? Happenings not typical of you?"

"Hmmmm...well, not really...I just had some issues the prior night-"

"Oh?"

"Don't worry about it; took care of it. Funny thing is though..."

"Funny? A trifle curious I presume Lincoln?"

"Well...this morning, I woke up to my throat sort of...vibrating like a cat, like Cliff when he purrs. I was having a good dream...a really nice dream...it's kinda weird, sorta manifested into reality. Why, you pull an experiment on me in my sleep?"

Lisa just smiled, and lied her ass off.

"Heavens no Lincoln. You know my promised. And that is...certainly an interesting development. I will need to look at that."

"Okeydokey...it's just...weird. I wasn't snoring or anything like that, nowhere near what Lynn does-"

"Lynn mantains a perpetual Boeing 747 take-off decibel rate," Lisa interrupted with a chuckle.

"AHAHHA! Oh man, she snores like a volcano going off!"

"Indeed Lincoln! HA! Perhaps I should see to it; modify her oratory to not generate those blasts, heavens knows Lucy could benefit from that."

"Maybe we could, but ya know, Lucy actually likes that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah; they're roomies, ya know? Lucy and Lynn and their own habits grew on each other. Long time ago when Lynn crashed with me...literally crashing in with me, hehehehe, she was secretly reading Lucy's poems, and Lucy was knocking her ball around. Man, two opposites but they...it's weird, ya know?"

"Unfortunately I can only meagerly concur with your rough sentiments, as I have no emotional grounds to reflect upon the oddball natures and interrelationships of my elder sisters."

"I figured as much Lisa...at least I think I understand what you mean."

"You're among the few that can even grasp my thoughts besides Lucy and Luan...alas, I wish you and the others as best a pleasant time as I can. Farewell brother."

"Bye Lisa, love ya little sis," Lincoln said, pulling in Lisa for a quick embrace.

"I...love you too as well brother," Lisa mumbled rather defiantly, Lincoln thinking it was rather sweet, given how Lisa really didn't like showing her human side too often.

"Lisa? You...you really didn't do any experiments on me, right?"

"...of course not Lincoln; scientist's promise."

"Cool. Also, I was kidding about you doing something sciency about Lynn's snoring-"

"And her horrible foot odor?"

"...well, if ya got something for that, I don't think we'd mind. More air fresheners around the house might do. Just don't do anything crazy, and ask her, okay?"

"Okay dear brother. I'm glad you're in optimal spirits...as optimal as they may be for your excursion you're about to undertake."

Lisa walked diligently back to her room, ruminating on how she was glad the procedure didn't alter Lincoln's DNA too much; he was all the sister's biological brother in every sense, but no longer housing genes that if combined with his sisters would cause series birth defects or problems down the road for their children.

"To think...I was going to modify Lincoln to be a distant relative genetically. Well, not to toot my own horn, but, I'm a genius, I kept Lincoln to still be our brother in every genetic sense...ehheehhe...C-137 would be impressed; or not care, but either way, not bad for a seven year old. Alas...that phase of this anomalous journey is complete, though I wonder where this purring mechanism Lincoln mentioned arose from...it couldn't have been LLM, I used no exterior mammalian genes for that, and his body shouldn't have acclimated those nanobots. They would have shut down and deteriorated to a natural stew of biomolecular particles once all his prior variety of sperm was flushed out...hmmm...interesting."

"Lisa pondered this question while pacing slightly back and forth, glancing at her memory equipement and blackboard of neurochemistry equations.

"It...GOOD LORD! THAT'S IT! Inducing Lincoln and Luna via that pheromone mix...I did use a rather concentrated cocktail of biochemicals...some of which could have caused a rather unusual side effect maybe. Maybe there was something in LLM 7-5-7-5. His laryngeal cavity must have been altered by the addition of those feline pheromone chemicals since they contained trace amounts of those gene sequences...still don't know why I threw those in, silly me...and if, and this is a big if...those nanobots did not deteriorate fast enough, and by some oddity they ended up in Lincoln's larynx over night...they may have altered his trachea only slightly, but enough to adopt...heheheehe...the feline equivalent of purring."

Lisa giggled out of nowhere from the thought of Lincoln behaving somewhat like a cat.

"Well...it's a side effect of my interventions...but at least it's not a serious side effect. A minor analysis and X-Ray at night of his throat will yield more details, but for now, Lincoln seems totally unharmed. and perhaps this might result in a positive mutation; purring is suspected to assist in the health of domesticated felines...ehehhehe...yeah...this might work out," Lisa said with an uncharacteristically positive tone, a warm smile encircling her as she looked at the details of her next colossal project.

"Now...for Luan...and the others..."

Meanwhile Lincoln went to his room, shimmied his uncomfortable shoes on, then headed down the hallway for the stairs.

Behind him he could hear Leni's door about to open.

He got to the first step along the stairs, and the creaking from his feet could be heard and seen by everyone.

"...OH DANG IT! NONE OF US WON!" Lola cried out, pointing at Lincoln ferociously. Lincoln just stood at the top of the steps perplexed, wondering what was going on.

"It's cool man, don't worry about it," Lynn called out, fumbling around with the sports drama movies on Netflix. Lucy took a seat next to her and was reading her cloaked literature.

"We never made any prizes for winning, so no biggy. Come on Hops! Let's look for cockroaches and ants in the basement," Lana chirped happily, Hops on her hat. She quickly ran up the steps and gave a hug to Lincoln.

"You gonna be okay big bro?"

"I'll be fine Lana, don't worry."

"But I gotta worry. You're my brother."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," Leni cooed suddenly from the steps above behind Lincoln, towering intimidatingly above him. She was wearing an all black blouse and skirt, the perfect general purpose attire for funerals, and it conformed perfectly with her body...too perfectly from Lincoln and Luan's peripheral vision. Even Luna saw this and had to shift her sights.

"Dude...she wears it so effortlessly," Luna thought, looking at the exact curvature and angles Leni conformed in.

Luna, as well and Luan, shook their heads, and prepped themselves for both Lincoln and Leni now both coming down the steps. Lana ran down, holding off from her little project. Her, Lola, Lily, Lucy and Lynn assembled around the group about to head out.

"Well...we ready everyone?" Lynn Sr asked plainly, looking at Lincoln principally. Leni, Luna, Luan, Rita nodded. Lincoln just kicked the carpet.

"Kiddo?"

"Yeah...I'm ready...again, thanks for doing this for me guys. I really appreciate it."

"Always little dude," Luna warmly cooed, as she and everyone gave warm smiles and wrapped themselves around Lincoln for one final group hug.

"I dunno how I lucked out with such as awesome family. You really are the best."

"And we're so lucky to have you sweetie," Rita said, pinching Lincoln's cheek, the girls and Lynn Sr laughing a little at him to relieve the tension.

"Mom!"

"Sorry dear, but your cheeks are just so pinchable, even if my baby is becoming a man!" Rita giggled.

"I agree," Luna said with a lush whisper in Lincoln's ear, Lincoln getting a tinge red. He gave a minor scowl to her, Luna just giggling.

"Alright everyone, let's get going. Luna? Leni? Are you ready?"

"Like, I think I am."

"Yeah, got my duds on...hope this is gonna be appropriate; sorta made all my suits dark purple."

"Ah, don't worry Luna; at least you have dark suits. All my suits were scared to go," Luan said.

"Uhhhhh...why were your suits scared Luan?" Leni asked unwittingly.

"Because...they were yellow, get it? AHHAhahahah!"

Everyone sighed and huffed except Lincoln and Lynn, who both snickered at Luan's tiny pun.

"Seriously though, all my blouses were yellow; this isn't a comedy club, and-"

"WAIT!" Leni screeched out.

"What Leni?" Lucy asked.

"...oh wait, never mind! Like, almost totally forgot I packed it in my purse."

"Packed what?" Luna asked, before Leni brought out a huge pack of Kleenexes.

"Oh...yeah," Lincoln said morosely. He walked out quickly and got in Vanzilla. Everyone inside looked at Leni with an annoyed expression. She just looked confused.

"...was it something I said?"

"The Kleenexes dude...I guess that sorta rattled bro."

"Why?"

"Because...it's a funeral Leni...it's a good idea to bring them, but...I don't think Lincoln wants us or himself to cry in it...probably shouldn't have said anything," Luan mumbled.

"Oh...like...dang it. I didn't mean to upset Lincy...I didn't know someone could get upset by Kleenexes..."

"Don't worry Leni. Lincoln's not mad. He's just going through a lot of things. He's...a tiny bit overly-sensitive to some things, that's all," Lynn Sr said to Leni, putting his hand on her shoulder. He took a moment to appreciate the fact that, as tall as he and Rita were at five foot eleven inches each, Luna as tall as them now, Leni towered over all of them.

"Wow...did she ever get Albert's genes," he thought with a smile.

"What? Daddy? Do I, like, have something in my hair? I totes do, don't I," Leni sighed, fooling with her hair.

"Alright, enough fooling around. We have forty minutes to get there because of conditions, so that should be plenty of time," Rita announced. "Lynn, you're in charge, and Lucy, you're helping her, right?"

"Yup."

"... _sigh_...yes, I will be."

"And you three...wait...there should be four," Rita said, looking at Lily, Lola and Lana, "...where's Lisa?"

"Lisa is doing science," Lily mumbled, then coughed, put her hands behind her back, then impersonated Lisa with her lisp to a tee, " _please bid my parental units, departing sisters and brother Lincoln on a fruitful journey of spiritual fulfillment for me_."

Everyone chuckled at how dead-on perfect Lily's impression of Lisa was.

"You're the best Lily, ya know that?" Luna said, picking her up and hugging her.

"Alright, enough fooling around. Let's go," Lynn Sr announced, ushering everyone out.

Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lily waved the group heading for vanzilla. They got in, Lynn Sr driving, Rita in the passenger seat, Lincoln already stationed in the middle back corner on the passenger side of the vehicle. Luan got in the front, Luna deciding to sit next to her to give Lincoln a little space to re-compose. Leni was the last, looking a little scared to sit next to Lincoln after the accidental Kleenex deal, so she began wiggling back.

"Leni?"

"Oh...uh...like, yeah Lincoln?"

"...wanna sit with me?"

"Ummm...that sounds totes," Leni squeaked, wiggling back and taking a seat next to Lincoln, a space still between them.

"Leni? Sorry about that. I'm not mad or anything. I...I guess-"

"It's okay Lincy, and sorry. We are going to a...well, you know...so I thought we could-"

"That's a very smart thing to have actually. Thank you Leni," Lincoln said with a smile, grabbing Leni's hand. Leni tried with all her might to not let herself blush...she barely made it, though just barely. Lincoln scooted Leni in and gave her a hug. Luna, Luan, Lynn Sr and Rita just awed from the sight.

"See? Bro ain't mad at her; just a bit touchy," Luna whispered to Luan.

"We gotta seriously be on our toes at this thing though Luna. We don't need him breaking down or anything like that."

"No prob. Bro told me he's all good. Just needs closure from all this bull. Come on, I know him well, don't I?" Luna said with a tiny smirk, implying a bit more from the statement, Luan knowing full well what she meant.

"...surprised you haven't taken each other's virginities yet rocker girl."

"Say what now?" Lynn Sr mumbled, him and Rita looking over to Luna and Luan, both looked like deer caught in headlights.

"OH! Nothing pops!" Luna nervously said.

"Yeah! Luna was just talking about her report from high school about the Virgin Mary! How her and a friend took each other's virgin Mary's...hehehhehhe."

Lynn Sr and Rita shrugged their shoulders. Luna and Luan huffed a deep sigh.

"Too close; way to dang close," Luna mumbled in Luan's ear.

"Sorry about that Luna."

"We'll really keep that shit private, know what I...what's that banging?"

Luna looked over her shoulder out of vanzilla.

It was Lily, smashing full blast on door, trying her hardest to rip the doors right open.

"WHOA! What the-" Lynn Sr roared out, looking to the front door. Lynn was running full speed, Lucy, Lola, Lana and eventually Lisa coming out. Lily looked like she was balling her eyes out.

Luna rolled the doors right open, and Lily flung herself into Luna's arms, sobbing.

"Oh no! Lil' Lily! What's the problem?"

"LILY? WHAT'S WRONG?" Rita asked urgently. Luan, Leni, Lincoln and Lynn Sr scooted in to try and ascertain the situation. Everyone else crowded around outside the van opening, Lynn looking scared beyond belief.

"Lynn! What happened?" Lynn Sr asked sternly.

"She just suddenly broke down dad! She bolted right out the door!"

"She wanted to tell something to you guys...I think to you, Leni and Lincoln the most," Lucy said to Luna, her, Lola, Lana and Lisa trying to catch their breaths.

"Lily?" Luna asked sweetly.

"...please...please...Luna? Leni?...Lincy? Don't...don't be sad and...c...cr...cry!" Lily choked out, sobbing even harder into Luna's frame. It was so sad yet so reassuringly sweet and ironically cute, how Lily didn't want them to cry even though she was blasting her own waterworks full blast.

Leni and Lincoln leaned over the seats and wrapped their arms around her, nuzzling her frame and reassuring her through back rubs and pats.

"Honey, maybe one of us should stay. Lily doesn't seem to be taking this-"

"NO! I'M A BIG GIRL! SEE?" Lily cried out, wiggling out of the van and jumping into Lynn's arms.

"Sowwy for going like dat Lynn."

"It's okay Lily, just don't do it again, kay? I'm fast, but somehow you're faster than even me," Lynn said with a tender tone, Lily resting her head on Lynn's shoulder, face red and covered with sad hot spots all over; her hair partly shifted to the side.

"We got it from her mom, dad. You're good," Lucy said, putting her hand out and grabbing Lily's dangling hand, Lily squeezing tight. Lola and Lana circled around Lily and hugged her.

"Don't worry! We got her a bunch of things to do for the next few hours, right Lily?" Lana asked.

"I know! We can make a princess castle out of your Jenga blocks, huh Lily? We could have a tea party in it!" Lola said excitedly, wiggling Lily's clothing happily.

"Get real twinkle toes! She wants to look for cockroaches in the basement with me and Hops, right Lily?" Lana growled.

"Nu uh sewer rat!"

"Powder puff!"

"Mud-flap!"

"Lola? Lana? Can we make the castle have a tea party and hold the roaches?" Lily said in an uncharacteristically mature tone akin to Lincolns. Both tepidly agreed, and they all said their final goodbyes before they headed back inside, all waving, especially Lily, who was just wiggling her one free hand with a tiny smile on her face towards the van the whole time it left.

Moments later they were down the street.

"Looks like Lily's learning conflict resolution from the best of the best," Luan giggled, her, Luna, Leni, Rita and Lynn Sr looking at Lincoln.

"Yeah...I guess..." Lincoln sighed with a happy grin. After all that, Lily pulled a Lincoln resolution out of nowhere.

"Kiddo?"

"Yeah dad?"

"That there is one of the many reasons why your mother and I are so very proud of you; that goes for all of you," Lynn Sr said, him and Rita beaming like sun rays from their sibling's kinship. Luna herself was beaming with color now.

"Thanks dad. I appreciate it," Lincoln said with a happy sigh, Leni now giving him a giant polar bear hug, squeezing the life out of him.

"Down Leni; he needs his back for those uncomfortable chairs at the church," Rita said with a tiny giggle; everyone giggled.

"So when are we gonna get there pops?"

"...I'd say about...forty minutes maybe?"

* * *

12:33 PM

Vanzilla began the route with Lynn Sr driving to the destination. Even with weeks passed, the neighborhoods were still a horrific, devastated sight still full of destruction.

Lynn Sr and Rita made sure to keep their errands and shopping exclusive to the main Royal Woods neighborhood, in their safe little pocket areas so none of their children could see the fallout and chaos south of them, mostly for the younglings, but in particular, for Lincoln, Luna and Leni. All their shopping, errands, chores, exclusively in their areas, and they were lucky; a smaller tornado only grazed the northern outskirts of Royal Woods, so they were spared the full brunt of the storm. And they realized how fortunate and lucky they were, in so many ways, so lucky.

Moving south along a series of back routes to their destination that would normally take twenty minutes, now blown to forty, they passed along a street that looked suspiciously familiar to Leni. She looked out and saw a big plot of property completely in ashy ruins, adjacent to a gas station and tanker completely melted and combusted.

It was at the intersection of West Nine Mile Road and Roanoke Avenue.

"...like, this place seems very familiar," Leni thought. Now stopped at the stop sign with a cop giving directions to the heavy flow of traffic all around to mitigate the possibility of reckless collisions, with Lincoln tucked into his seat looking at his IPod, Luan and Luna talking about something, Leni just kept looking at the ashy remains of this spot on her left.

Then...it hit her; from her memory and dreams, what her...what she went through in the market...what Other Leni did.

"This is it, isn't it, the market, with that bad man...who...tried to hurt me...and was like...gonna try to hurt Luna...and Lincy...," Leni mumbled quietly, before her body went rigid, eyes getting lifeless, before her entire demeanor shifted to her other self.

Other Leni manifested to look at the wreckage with a blank, remorseless look...and it morphed to stern indifference.

"...scumbag...that fucking piece of shit vile parasite...I should have made him suffer longer; his death was way too quick and not painful enough...motherfucker," Other Leni said a little too loudly, forming a tight, powerful rippling fist, causing Lincoln to look over in curious concern. He didn't hear the words, but her felt the seismicity and heat, the venomous, predatorily violent nature of the utterance.

"Huh Leni?" Lincoln asked, seeing Leni looking positively powerful and intimidating, her look suddenly so unlike Leni as her subtle physique quietly quaked, her eye twitching from what could be called protective rage.

"L...Leni?" Lincoln asked nervously, putting his hand gently on Leni's balled fist.

Other Leni looked down to a concerned looking Lincoln as he gave a nurturing chipped-tooth smile to her.

Other Leni suddenly lost her physical composure and blushed, unable to stop a deluge of feelings sweep her. All those negative, enraged feelings...fluttered away like fluffy parachute seeds on a dandelion. The negative, the intense...just vaporized from Other Leni's reaction to his touch.

"I...I'm okay...Lincy," Other Leni said, trying to replicate Leni's sweet tender tone while keeping her cool and maintaining an emotionless expression, not doing well at all.

She was never physically around Lincoln before like this, not since the Twister game where she popped up to help Leni win and give her extra moxy to win against the unfair tactics of Lynn. From his coxing, she relinquished control and brought Leni out, Leni totally unsure what happened.

But now it seemed with Lincoln, she turned into a blushing nervous wreck, even worse than Leni, trying in vain to not look at him...it didn't work. Lincoln's consoling touch on her violently strong balled fist suddenly caused her to lose her polar bear grip, submissively yielding to him, turning into a total push-over, unable to bear how much she was enjoying such a tiny, unimportant, but nevertheless, special moment...touching his hand, and he was being consoling.

"..L...Lincoln...Lincy," Other Leni quaked under her breath, feeling a giant tsunami of happiness from the proximity and connection with him, even if it was one-sided and intended for Leni...she would take this. She never had this before.

Lincoln wrapped his hand around her loosened, limp hand; it sent a violent pleasuring sensation of joy to Other Leni's psyche, and her body felt itself nervously sweating; Luan didn't even do this to her. She was usually the one so dominant and in charge of their interactions, but, with Lincoln? She felt herself melting from his warm, caring touch.

He cared. He really did...for Leni, but at least she could share in that feeling of being cared for. He didn't realize it, but he was comforting Leni's other side, and Other Leni was venturing in unfamiliar territories of actual, legitimate euphoria.

It was the set of warm, fuzzy feelings she never got to have for herself.

And it elevated her to levels her stoic, intense emotional mindset was not prepared for.

"I love you...so...so much Lincoln," Other Leni quaked in her mind, with a tiny smile on her face, now nervously scooting up to him.

"You feeling cold Leni? Here," Lincoln said, pulling her next to him.

Other Leni got rocked with goosebumps, trying with all her might to limit her involuntary shaking from this new proximity.

"HOLY...holy...he's holding me...he's got his arm around me...and he's cuddled with me...I'm about to pass out," Other Leni internally said with giddy and ecstasy she did not expect herself to be capable of.

And half-closing her eyes, looking down on him...she passed out, her head falling on Lincoln's with a goofy content smile. Lincoln felt the thud of her cheek on top of his hair. Her arm went limp and leaned right on his lap, her hand virtually on his crotch now, though Lincoln didn't seem to notice this.

"Awwwwwww, ain't that cute bro? Heeee heeeee...widdle Weni needed some sweepies?" Luna teased while smirking, Luan giggling at the sight; their hulking sister passed out hard, asleep on their younger tinier brother. Lincoln huffed out with a minor tinge of annoyance, but didn't move. He decided to let her power nap before the coming engagement.

"It is kinda cute, " Lincoln said, leaning his shoulder under his chin so he could support her head and her leaning weight, "but holy crud; it doesn't look it, but Leni weighs a ton."

"Dear? Ever wonder how and why Leni got so frighteningly tall and strong? She wasn't like this when she was sixteen," Lynn Sr asked Rita, showing his hand above his head, comically exaggerating his and Leni's height.

"That's a pretty tall assertion dad, ehehehe, get it?"

"You're weathering new heights with those puns Luan, aHahahahahhaha!"

Luan and Lynn Sr busted up laughing as Luna and Rita huffed.

The traffic began to move again from that intersection, and they slowly left that spot, now miles to go.

A big pothole in the road suddenly caused Vanzilla to jump up, especially the back corner, causing a sleeping Other Leni to smack her head on the interior van roof.

"Uuh!...I'M AWAKE!" Other Leni screeched out, just like Leni would if she forgot a fashionable article of clothing.

"Heeeheee, so cute?" Luna teased while Luan, Rita and Lynn Sr chuckled.

"...nope...nope...I gotta go! I nearly coddled his huge..." Other Leni urgently and sporadically thought, allowing herself to retreat back inside; her hand almost touched Lincoln's package...and even with the family all around, she couldn't trust herself.

And moments later, an equally dazed looking Leni phased back in.

Leni, rather shocked she seemed to phase into and out from Other Leni like that with everyone around, nervously scooted a bit from Lincoln, terrified by how close she got to him...more bashfully nervous and tippy-toeing around what Other Leni got lost in, and what she herself loved doing to him as well; cuddling. But it wasn't exactly the most appropriate time or place.

"Holy molly! Did I, like, do that without knowing it? Other Leni? Now's not a totes time for that!"

 _"I'm sorry! He...I got really trifled seeing the market and that jerk we...took care of... and then Lincoln, he...he sort of broke me down...in a really...really...really good way."_

"...I knew you were tender on the inside," Leni said internally with a small smile and giggle.

 _"...don't remind me; the only person on the planet who can cripple me and my locked internal murderous savagery, and he's sitting right next to me...crud."_

Leni's ear suddenly caught some of Luan and Luna's conversation. Luan had just asked Luna if she remembers this spot from coming home in Mr. Grouse's car.

"I dunno dude; my head was banged up worst than my electric guitar at a rock concert; bloody noggin took a wallop of a beatin...although this area sorta does seem familiar...sorta."

"Sorta Luna?"

"Well, me and bro were beyond tired and wiped out. Almost wrecked the car on

the way home from me passing out a little...okay, I passed out hard from behind the wheel. I do remember Leni taking over and a little while later stopping by a market to get some supplies for our cuts and bruises."

"Huh...the market still there?"

"I dunno dude; this whole area looks like it got burnt to the ground; judging by that annihilated tanker in the remains of that gas station, this whole place blew the F up. I do sorta remember seeing some really bright lights and big flashes outside the window, though I think those were just street lights on really really bright...sorta hot too...kinda screwy when ya think about it like that actually."

Luan and Luna pondered on how significant the market and her semi-conscious observations were, before moments later Luna began rambling on another topic.

Leni seemed more on edge now, ironically more so now than Lincoln, who was just fooling with his IPod still with a slight tense aura about him; something she couldn't detect the reason for, but his vibe still had something...very wrong, at least from a spiritual and emotional feel.

"Lincy...you...you don't feel right...what's wrong Lincy?" Leni thought silently as she garnered occasional glances at him.

* * *

12:57 PM

Still on the road, and all around them they saw the widespread devastation from the colossally devastating tornado.

Right where they were, the tornado had reached the point of being a mile wide, and they were passing the central part of the damage path. All around them, homes, business, everything, was still rubble, everywhere.

All the Loud's minds seemed to acclimate to the surroundings, use to seeing dozens, if not hundreds of people around them picking up whatever was left of their lives in the piles of debris. Trees no longer had leaves around them; they were skeletons. The fall leaves had been ripped off early this year by the storms, with the naked limbed trees shattered and strewn in the wreckage all around. Cars by the dozens piled, dented, smashed, pulverized, twisted in all angles littered the landscapes. The telephone and light poles were either snapped like tooth picks, or sticking out of damaged buildings at angles, like they were missiles shot full speed by the behemoth tornado.

In reality, the only things left of the homes along the scarred path the Louds could make out were obvious foundations of the homes, the occasional lucky evergreen tree still kicking on, and on occasion, a home that somehow was only partly damaged with its roof missing or some sides of the walls missing.

One home looked virtually untouched, save for a pick-up truck sticking out of the roof.

The radio station playing quietly was discussing the further news and developments of the disaster and federal government response, including the multitude of views regarding Trumps response, both the positive and the negative.

"Well, at least he ain't treating us like Puerto Rico...eehhheeh," Lynn Sr said with a chuckle.

"Don't count your meerkat wigs before they fall off our commander in chief's head dad; he's probably just playin politics yet again; blustering this orange cheeks to blow on this whole situation, just to gale the public to his side for the next windy dish of jerks going against his royal ultimate flatulent breeze," Luan complained in puns.

"Well, at the very least, he's doing some really good things now. That thing that happened to him in downtown after the disaster must have been a surreal shake-up for him," Rita opinioned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right honey. Guess we should cut him a little slack...OH! Hehehehe...and nice pun salad Luan! Hey, I got one, what did Trump say to John McCain?"

"What?"

"Hurricane! Don't blow me off like this! Otherwise, the Democrats are gonna catch me with my thunderwear down!" Lynn Sr punned, him and Lynn now chuckling, Rita and Luna groaning from the political nature of the puns.

"OH! Dad! Why were pennies raining from the sky? Cause there was change in the weather, get it? Hahahahhahah!"

"Okay! AHehheheh, I got one for ya...did ya hear about the story about the tornado? There was a twist in the end, ehehheeeh."

Luan and Lynn Sr high-fived with big goofy grins on their face...before both realized what pun they made.

They looked back; Luna had a minor furled brow, Lincoln and Leni looking up with plain faces.

"...shit...that one was a little too close for home," Luan thought, feeling a bit bad for going overboard with her dad on the puns. She promised to lay off a little on that. It was hard, since her and her dad naturally gravitated towards puns and comedy.

"Whoa...my bad guys. Our puntensity got the better of- OW...alright! No more puns! I get it," Lynn Sr groaned, feeling the rather strong punch Rita imparted on his shoulder. Luan just sunk back in her seat, twiddling her shoes and ignoring her still rather cramped chest quarters.

"...least I can pun in my head...ehehe...boob puns are the breast puns, get it? Hehhehee," Luan giggled to herself.

"Hey dad? How much longer till we get there?" Lincoln called out.

"Huh...judging by how close we are to the Providence-Providence Park Hospital, I'd say...fifteen, twenty minutes, assuming traffic keeps flowing."

"...cool...thank's dad."

"No problemo kiddo."

Lynn Sr then made a rather intriguing observation, and did another chuckle; it was the first time any of the Louds have gone to church in a long time. Rita recollected the last time they went...she recalled the chaos and noise from the family at Sunday church.

In that walk down memory lane, both had talked about something last night, wondering how the kids would feel about it.

"Rita?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Wanna pop the question to the kids, about...what we talked about last night?"

"Oh...uhm, about the...church thing?"

"Yeah, let's ask the question to them. Ask how these ones how they'd feel if we all started doing that again. As a family."

"Sure honey. Hey kids?" Rita called out to everyone, "your father and I have a question to ask you, and please be honest how you feel about it."

"Sure, what's up mom?" Lincoln responded for everyone.

"How would you each feel about us going back to Sunday church? It's been years, and me and your father think you'd like it if the family started going back to church every Sunday."

Everyone stayed silent.

"With your younger siblings older and a bit more mature, and all of you quite a bit older and mature, we won't get kicked out and we can enjoy the sermons. What do ya say kids?"

"Hmmm...I don't see why not," Leni said with a small smile, seemingly okay with it.

"Meh, doesn't bother me either way, so long as I don't have to sacrifice my puns, ehehehheh...but I don't have much concern about it mom, dad, sorta "meh," Luan said, ending on a rather lethargic, uninterested tone.

"Meh" seemed to encapsulate Luan's entire reaction and feelings.

"Luna? How about you rock-girl? Wanna jam out some church songs on the keyboard or a piano?" Lynn Sr said with a giddy tone.

Rita and Lynn Sr weren't prepared for the response.

"...sorry ma, sorry pop, but I just ain't...feelin it with church and all that jazz...sorta not at all."

"Oh," Rita said with a bit of concern and unease in her tone.

"Luna? You sure? Organ?" Lynn Sr semi-begged, heavily emphasizing the word Organ.

"Sorry dudes...hard pass. Spirit and soul's taken for rock music...and other things," Luna softly said, turning her head slightly and winking at Lincoln, Lincoln catching the wink and smiling a bit.

"Huh...well...didn't know we got ourselves such a soulful rockin secularist in the family...Lincoln? Son? How do you feel? I'd like another male opinion on this idea," Lynn Sr said, waiting on pins and needles with Rita from Lincoln's response.

Lincoln just kept unusually silent.

"Lincoln?" Rita called out gently.

His body curled in on itself; Luan, Leni and Luna instantly detected some reserved, almost violent electricity come from Lincoln's vibe. It was like he was holding something back emotionally...something big.

"Son?" Lynn Sr asked.

Finally, after what looked like an unsettling attack of malaise saturate Lincoln's soul, he gave a little cough, cleared his throat.

"I'll do whatever you guys want," Lincoln cooed with a put on voice.

"But what do you wanna do bro? That's what mom and pops wanna know," Luna said to Lincoln, looking at him, her own expression begging Lincoln to be honest about his feelings, as were Luan's, Leni's, Rita's and Lynn Sr's eyes he could see in Vanizilla's rear-view mirror; his eyes were pressing and hoping for something honest from his son, and he could tell, just by the eyes.

"...honestly guys?"

"Yeah Lincy," Leni said.

"...I don't know," Lincoln mumbled quietly.

"What's that kiddo?" Lynn Sr asked a bit loud, cuffing a hand by his ear.

"I said I don't know. I'm...I don't know if I'd enjoy it again."

Everyone in the car could detect something behind the rather somber tone of his words, something like a deep internal struggle going on in his mind.

"Dude, if ya don't wanna go, it ain't no biggy bro," Luna said comfortingly, leaning back and putting a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him, "I mean...I kinda want ya on my side; I don't wanna wake up early in the morning on Sundays, ahahaha."

"I mean," Lincoln continued morosely, "I don't know...it might be good for the family and our spirits...but...I don't know...I just don't know how I feel about it guys."

Rita gave a sweet smile to Lincoln. "Well we don't want to pressure you sweetie, nor any of you with it off the bat; something for you all to think about. I just consider how lucky we all are and how we made it through this. Thank god!"

"Ha! Yeah, right. Thank god," Luna harshly laughed with some defensiveness and a bit of scorn.

"Luna?" Rita said with an alert tone.

"Rock-daughter?" Lynn Sr quivered with an equally alert tone.

"...I dunno why I should be thanking that dude for anything. All this disaster stuff? He went on one heck of a bender, didn't he! If anything, I should thank Mr. Grouse for lending his car to find bro; Leni for spotting the twister that almost snuck up on us by the zoo, and...most of all, thank bro for saving my life not once, but TWICE, through all this bullshit-"

"Luna!?" Leni squealed out.

"Oh, right. Cursing, sorry Leni...but ya get my point. Also, I should thank Luan, Lucy and Lynn for-" Luna paused, seeing Luan shaking her head urgently.

"Uhhh...for reasons...I'd thank them for reasons...point being, I'm thankful for good kin and blokes helpin me...and that's about it. Only real miracle was finding bro before we got sacked by that thing."

"Luna? You...you don't believe in God anymore?" Lynn Sr asked as delicately as possible.

"...I dunno...maybe, maybe not. If he's a bloke, he ain't a nice bloke, and if he ain't real, then no skin off my nose. I got my own life to jam out...with the ones I care about."

Rita and Lynn Sr kept silent for a few moments; they were hiding how stunned they were. They just found out that their musical daughter may very well have lost faith in God and was now non-religious...possibly an atheist from Rita and Lynn Sr's nervous smiles to one another.

Lincoln was just curling a bit to try and isolate himself out of the conversation and tense air now, though still curiously listening to the conversation, wondering what Luna had further to say, if anything.

"Well...that's your call sweetie, and your father and I will still love you no matter what, whether you need to sort your ideas out on that. I can sympathize with you losing your beliefs...if you did lose them-"

"Sorta did mom...you'd lose them too after seeing the fu...I mean, messed up things me and Leni saw, not that I'm gonna convert Leni or anything; her call, right fashion-sis?"

"...we have to convert? Ah man...is this like that math thingy converting stuff Lisa's really good at? Cause the only thing I can, like, convert, is styles and stuff...I'm not mathy or converty," Leni said with a cute innocent, confused tone. It luckily broke the tension in the van for a moment, but things seemed more...gelled now on the talk of one's religious identity and on God.

"Hehhee...thank God for Leni's innocence...heehhe...as I was saying kids... given what you've been through Luna, I don't blame you at all," Rita said encouragingly with a more motherly tone. Luna leaned over and held her mom's hand, and wrapped her arm around her dads.

"Yo, I still believe in you guys, and the power or rock, ehehhehe. And I won't make a whole stink about that, cool?"

"Bloomin rock on mate," Lynn Sr said with a terrible British accent, giving Luna the sign of the horns.

"Lincy? You...do you believe in God still?" Leni asked with a tiny whisper to Lincoln, almost trembling from her asking the question out of the blue.

Lincoln just smiled and grabbed Leni's hand.

"It's...kinda...I...I-"

"Leni!?" Luan suddenly blurted out, trying to interject herself and detract the focus from Lincoln, "didn't you wear a really pretty aqua green lime dress to church when we were little a long time ago?"

"...you're totes right!" Leni shrieked out happily, thinking to her heart's content the dress she wore long ago. But it seemed to hold Leni off only for a moment.

"But I think that's sorta like, an important question Lincy. It won't hurt me; I tolerate all people, remember?"

Luan huffed as it seemed Leni seemed glued to this query; Luna, Rita and Lynn Sr seemed gelled as well.

"It's... tough Leni, but I'll try. I mean, it's not like I really lost-"

"Have you been thinking about this lately Lincy? Like...you seem really untotes about the idea like Luna."

"I like to sleep in on Sundays is all," Lincoln said with a dry little chuckle, employing some of Luan's style of misdirection, Leni giggling slightly. Luan smiled brightly as he winked at her, hinting at the trick she taught him.

"Okeydokey Lincy. We don't need to talk about that sort of stuff if you don't want."

"Sorta surprised you still do Leni," Luna said looking at her, "after all that's happened, what we went through, what we saw-"

"But the world is bigger than that, right? Like...I mean, something nice must have made us all, and there's so much hard stuff to learn out there, it had to be something bigger and much smarter than any of us...otherwise, we wouldn't be here, the world, the...it's like, called universe, right? All the hard and easy thingy's about everything we know in the Universe?"

"Yup, the universe," Luan said, "so God made everything Leni...mostly everything, but ya know who makes the things in the universe that God never got around to?"

"Uhmmm...the pope?" Leni responded innocently.

Luan just smiled, "...nope...China."

Lynn Sr snorted in laughter as Luan, Luna and Lincoln chuckled.

"...I don't get it," Leni weakly said.

"It's all good dude; just a wee lil joke. Comedy girl still can't help herself."

"What can I say," Luan giggled, trying to wind down another array of jokes and puns to wind down the rather intense touchy topic. She did promise though, so she forcefully settled down. No more puns. The last one...hopefully...

And like that, everyone seemed to shut down and remain silent for the rest of the ride, listening to the continued news broadcasts of the disaster recovery efforts and the slew of opinions on either side.

* * *

1:06 PM

"GOOD LORDIE! FINALLY!" Lynn Sr cried out, knocking his forehead into the steering wheel, alerting everyone to focus.

"Whoa, dad, you okay?" Lincoln asked, seeing his dad in a legitimate nervous wreck; the routes must have took a toll, the traffic, the destructive sights, he wasn't exactly the strongest stomached of the Loud parents. That distinction went to Rita, especially since he was such a lightweight on Halloween.

"Yeah...yeah...road conditions were Lynnsane, hehehe, get it?" Lynn Sr punned, Luan smiling a tinge; she always felt she got her method of using puns to cope from her dad.

"So, this is the place pop-star?" Luna asked.

"Yup, lets pop-star out guys."

"You ready everyone? Leni? Luna?...Lincoln?" Rita asked nervously, looking deep into their souls, using her motherly instincts to try and feel what they were feeling.

"I'm ready," Leni piped.

"Yeah, we got some...mingling and feels to settle," Luna said, looking at Lincoln with a warm supportive smile. He smiled back.

"Yeah mom...I'm ready."

They all hobbled out of Vanzilla, parked in a back corner of a parking lot adjacent to the street bordering a freeway a few feet below the elevation of the main street. They noticed that the parking lot was packed on this side of the church, and had an utterly classic conservative gothic style.

"Huh...Lucy would have enjoyed this place, even if she likes the really old stuff in Eastern Europe, she loves churches and funerals in general," Lincoln thought, seeing the rather plain gothic styling, and over the main structure the signature spiraled towers sticking up, square in dimension but spirals poking from the corner points, just like the type Lucy liked.

"So like, what church are we at guys?"

"We're at the Hartford Memorial Baptist Church honey," Rita said.

"Oh...uhm...cool, so totes...how do you know that mom?"

Everyone pointed to the sign across from them. There it said in gothic font; _Hartford Memorial Baptist Church_.

"Oh...well thank you sign," Leni chirped, everyone else thinking how like Leni it was for her to thank a sign.

Looking around the small chunk of parking lot around the irregularly spaced location, the lot was packed with cars and people, all flowing slowly to the front and corner parking, to which many mingled near the entrance to the church. The Louds noticed a rather peculiar sense of community among the pooling groups of people. They were all united, close-knit in keeping in line with their steps, all moving as a close kin set.

"Wow. These folks really ban together; it's just what these communities need," Lynn Sr observed, feeling some bleeding warmness in the engaging aura these folks were permeating in. It almost seemed like a celebration of life in a way, even at a funeral.

"Hey dude? Bro?"

"Hm? Yeah Luna?"

"You ready?"

"...yeah...I'm ready," Lincoln said, kicking the ground. And to that, the family departed from the minor isolation of Vanzilla's proximity, to the hustle and bustle of the crowds of dozens of people.

Still huddled together in a group, Lincoln walking behind everyone, shielded and surrounded by the soaring heights of her sisters and parents, they slowly merged into the gradually thickening crowd of loud, cheerful talking, with minor subtle bits of crying, hugging among the people, and talking, lots and lots of talking. And slowly the people around the Louds began to notice the tight knit family.

The simple fact was that it appeared like the Louds were the only all-white family, maneuvering through a large all-black crowd of funeral attendees, and most looking at the Louds had a look of surprise and intrigue as to why they were there.

"Who are they? Did they know Mary or Chivonn any?" One attendee said subtly from Luan and Rita's ear, slyly probing the Loud family's physical appearance, attire and decorum.

"I heard Barry said he invited some other folks; didn't know they were white; they look upper middle class," another attendee said, Lincoln and Luna hearing this.

"You sure this them? I don't recall Barry sayin they white. Call him up," another attendee said, pulling out his cell, a middle aged black man in a suit said with a clean buzz cut. He looked like a military man.

All these whispers and little private dialogues were not exactly hidden well; the Louds could hear everything, but ignored and pressed on.

When they finally got to the entrance, Leni seemed entranced by the look and architecture of the church.

"It's so beautiful you guys!"

"It's just a church Leni," Luan replied to her.

"But look! Those windows on the sides are stylized like a few Goth fashion trends popular in Italy and Romania from the 1940's. Lucy would like, so love this! And LOOK! EEEE! That's like, totally a Willet Hauser Architectural Glass Windows style too! They did some work with my work at the mall! They put some of our designs on some churches in New Jersey!"

Everyone just looked at Leni a little flabbergasted and surprised.

"Wow...honey, you know a lot about Church window stuff," Lynn Sr said awkwardly.

"Well, like, architecture is like the clothing and fashion on a building. It's just...just a totes pretty building, isn't it? I mean, I think it is."

"And I couldn't agree with ya more sweetheart!" A big booming, grand voiced echoed behind them in the church entrance. A large man with deep brilliant purple and black clergy attire greeted them.

"Oh! Hello there! You must be the Minister here at Hartford Memorial Baptist Church," Rita said, putting her hand out to shake his, "my name is Rita Loud. This is my husband Lynn Sr, and my children, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lincoln."

Everyone looked at the Minister and gave him nervous but honest smiles.

"Hmmm...you must be the special guests...the Louds! YES! Lord almighty, Barry told me you'd be here. Thank god you showed up. We're about to start the services in a few minutes."

"Goodness! We got here just in time," Luan said, still looking over the crowds. She was use to being the minority, not in terms of skin color, but by being the only one on stage in front of dozens, and at some points in her tries and comedy clubs, hundreds of people. For everyone else in the Loud unit, it was a rather observable but plain observation. It was mostly just a culture shock, even though they knew south of them the Detroit neighborhoods were not exactly middle to upper class like Royal Woods or Huntington Oaks.

Leni was probably the only one who didn't even notice the high ratio of black to white attendees; there was only one other Caucasian attendee beyond already in her seat, an elderly woman Mary's age, Lincoln noticed.

"She was probably one of Mary's friends," he thought with some sadness.

"Yes, yes, it's going to be some kind of day here, but by the sanctity of the lord and all our hearts, we welcome your visit to this church. We welcome all here, and we welcome you with open arms and the almighty Holy Spirit flowing love of God. Now, if Barry told me correctly, and that horrid footage leads me to suspect...young man," the Minister called out, looking between Luna and Luan, seeing the combed mess of brilliant white hair with the classic minor tuft of cow lick on the side, "...you're Lincoln?"

Lincoln tentatively walked between Luan and Luna, then between Rita and Leni to her right and Lynn Sr to his left, over to the Minister.

"Yes sir...uhm, I mean, Reverend..."

"Pastor or Minister child, but I won't hold it against ya," the older man said with a chuckle, himself an older black man like Barry too but looking even more full of life, passion and love for the divine and his community, "Pastor Samuel Malcolm Adams, and it is a blessing to meet you personally son, and a blessing to meet your family, though I here word there's more of ya?"

"That's correct Pastor, but we have our other eldest daughters watching the younger ones; we don't think they're ready for these kind of events," Rita said gingerly.

"That is most certainly fair enough; far too many have been lost, and we need to protect and cultivate our youth the best we can in these trying times. Now, Ms. Loud? Mr. Loud? Lincoln, everyone? I have that section over there on the right set for you. Mosey on over there in about a few minutes. Services and personal declarations will be beginning shortly."

"Thank you Minister Adams," Leni said with a chirp.

"Thank nothing of it; now, do go make good on some of those refreshments and food over there, cause once we get this celebration of Mary and Chivonn. It's customary to not eat or drink anything while we do those services; we'll have an intermission for when we bring them ou...oh good lord! I gotta get ready! Again, Louds, thank you very much!"

"Can do," Lynn Sr said, shaking the Minister's hand, as Leni, Luan and Luna broke off to get a quick drink for their parched throats. Lincoln just meandered down the middle aisle, looking around and taking in the surroundings. Looking around, down have way to the front of the podium stage; he saw the row Barry was sitting in to the right, a spot in the uncomfortable wooden seating next to the aisle. Multiple family members were already sitting around him, and from Lincoln's quick glance, the place was getting even more packed.

Lincoln checked the time on his IPod, still enclosed in a plastic baggy.

"Just a few more minutes till things start...should probably tell him I made it," Lincoln thought, slowly walking up to him and patting his shoulder. Barry turned around. In his arms was a baby all rolled up.

"Lincoln! Son, how ya doin?"

"Hi Barry; my folks and some of my sisters made it, Luna, Leni and Luan."

Barry just smiled warmly at him and reached his hand out, patting Lincoln's shoulder.

"And I'm glad ya did Lincoln. Thank you...just, thank ya ever so much."

"Grandpa, who's this kid? He looks sorta familiar," a young woman sitting next to him said.

"LaShawna...this is him...the boy in the video, with Mary."

This new woman rose up slowly, looking straight into Lincoln's eyes; she was frighteningly tall, possibly even taller than Leni was, with dreads, a swan-like physique, with an intense stare to her.

"Uhm...hi, nice to meet you. I'm Linco-"

"I know of ya young man...and...and thank you, for being there for my grammy," LaShawna said with some minor trembling in her voice, before leaning over and giving Lincoln a tight hug.

"That meant so much too so many of us Lincoln, you have no idea."

"Well, uh, thank you LaShawna, but-"

"No buts kiddo, you...you made Grammy's last moments on Earth so...just...thank you," LaShawna said with a deep watery tone, obviously forcing herself to hold back tears. Lincoln could still see them, glossing her eyes, yet defiantly forced back. Lincoln noted that she was really...really attractive.

"Dang it...don't think about that Loud," he growled at himself, feeling like a real heel for that thought popping up. He did note that she had on a brilliant black blouse much like Leni's, only longer along the legs, and long willowy dreaded hair as black as Lucy's.

The baby suddenly began making fuss in Barry's arms. Lincoln saw her little fingers grip around Barry's strong but worn, wrinkly index finger. Barry just chuckled at the little baby girl's strength.

"Awww...lil thing got a viper grip, ehehehe, someone I think is getting hungry or sleepy again, you little button," Barry coed, "LaShawna?"

"Got it granddad," LaShawna chirped, pulling out a baby bottle full of formula and handing it to Barry. Lincoln smiled at the sight.

"I'm doin a little watching of this bundle of love to give LaShawna a break."

"Which I don't need granddad! I told you, I'm good."

"Ha! Five hours of sleep last night on that uncomfortable couch with this cute little blackhole eatin all night? And you really need to take my bed."

"Nu uh granddad; think about your back."

"My great granddaughter's more important than my lousy back LaShawna," Barry barked, before smirking at Lincoln, "...don't worry, we do this sort of thing all the time, don't we sweetheart?" Barry said with a silly voice as he held the bundle of relaxed joy. Lincoln saw her eyes getting heavier and heavier; somehow this temporarily made his mind feel at peace, looking at the infant mellowing and relaxing; it was unusually therapeutic to Lincoln.

"Hehehee...hey, don't be thinkin about makin one just yet kiddo," Barry joked, Lincoln and LaShawna laughing a smidge, "cause ya know, you're still a baby yourself...hell, LaShawna's still my baby granddaughter at heart too."

"Knock that off granddad; I'm over a foot taller than you."

"Heheh...still my baby granddaughter at heart," Barry smirked. LaShawna growled out, "you're gonna be put in a retirement community when I'm done with you."

Lincoln laughed a tinge; they were really nice people, a granddad with his granddaughter, taking care of their great granddaughter and niece, respectively. Lincoln was rather astounded by the gapping generational divide. Suddenly a large black woman walked over from behind Lincoln.

"Oh, pardon me young man, this be my row," she said with a warm, bubbly voice. Lincoln noted how definitely kind...and rather thick, she was. She methodically squeezed herself into the space past Barry and LaShawna, cooing at the little baby.

Lincoln tried for the life of him to remember the baby's name; it was lost, and he was kicking himself for it.

"Awwww, look at that sweet little angel all bundled up; high sweetie pie," the large woman called out, reaching over a hand and caressing the baby's forehead.

"Auntie Rachael, please! We just got her sleeping," LaShawna chirped.

"I'm sorry babydoll, but I just love seeing my widdle great niece. Ya know LaShawna, with that condition of yours, you can finally be a mama like ya always-"

"AUNTIE RACHAEL!"

"Dolores," Barry said with a stern brow over to the large woman. She just put on a sheepish smile.

"Whoops...sorry, my decorum did a drop on the block...but I mean it sweetheart, you c-"

"Auntie...this...this isn't how I wanted to be a mom, not...not like this...she's my niece, I'm her auntie, but...Chivonn's her real mama...this-"

"It's alright sweetheart, we know," Barry said, rubbing an arm and holding LaShawna in his right arm. LaShawna just lowered her head, and looked like she was praying, as was the large woman Lincoln inferred was named Dolores Rachael Jemison.

They seemed to forget he was there.

"Uhmm...Barry? I'm gonna check on my family and see-"

"See? Oh! That's a wonderful idea Lincoln. Bring em on over and sit with us, will ya? For some reason the church kept our row open with no one sitting in it; don't exactly know why. I'd be...honored to have the family and the boy who was there for my wife...and in fact, LaShawna? This boy's sisters are who saved little Emily here."

"EMILY! THAT'S IT! THAT'S HER NAME... STUPID BRAIN!" Lincoln thought loudly, yelling at himself.

"They...they're here?" LaShawna quivered.

"Lincoln, be a dear will ya, and bring your family over here. We got a lot of time till we start and open the caske...oh...I think that's them," Barry mumbled quietly, seeing Rita, Lynn Sr, Leni, Luna and Luan walking over, presumably to see to their seats in the near back row.

"Come on kiddo, we gotta get to our...oh! Barry, there ya are," Lynn Sr said with a bit of pep in his tone, reaching a hand out to shake Barry's free left arm.

"We were just about to take our seats in the-" Rita was saying till Barry interrupted her.

"Actually Mrs. Loud, and sorry for interruptin ya, but, won't you and your family sit with us here? I'd love to have you here with us, not so far in the back. Your family...has done so much for us. It's the least we can do, right?"

"Barry, who are these folks? And why that boy have such beautiful silky white hair? Goodness it's whiter than vanilla bean ice cream," Dolores said, focusing on Lincoln and squeezing his cheeks comically. Luna, Leni and Luan just chuckled, Lincoln giving a sigh and taking it.

"My bro does have pinchable baby cheeks, don't he," Luna said, adding fuel to the fire.

"...you're not helping ya know," Lincoln mumbled. Luna's smirk established she knew full fell.

"Well, in that case Mr. Jemison, we'd be more than happy to, right gang?" Lynn Sr asked, to which everyone shook their heads, Lincoln the most tepidly but still agreeing.

"Uhmmm...pardon me...grandad, you said the two girls who saved Emily are among them here?"

"Yeah LaShawna. Luna? Leni? Can ya swing on right here for a moment?"

"Like, sure," Leni said warmly, her and Luna walking over. LaShawna suddenly rose up, a look of intensity in her eyes, staring both at Leni and Luna. She walked with power in her step that only Leni could surpass.

"Uhmm...hey dude, sup," Luna said with a relaxed but alert tone.

"You...you both," LaShawna quivered in her tone, pointing down to Emily.

"HUUUHHH! Luna! The baby!" Leni cooed out loudly, almost waking the baby, getting looks from almost everyone.

"Like...sorry," Leni sheepishly said, before LaShawna really starred at them.

"My...you...you two saw my sister...Chivonn..."

"Uhh...oh...yeah...we did," Luna mumbled awkwardly, Leni now remembering a lot of the more negative aspects of the purpose of this visit here.

"...who...who's Leni, and who's Luna?"

"Like, I'm pretty sure I'm Leni," Leni said with a rather airy tone, almost thinking this was some sort of trick question.

"And I'm Luna. And you...you said you were the sis of...the woman we...saw on-"

"Yes...she...Chivonn...she was my only sis...I lost her as ya know from this horrible ordeal...but...even when you were looking for your brother...you...you saved her baby daughter...my niece...you saved Emily," LaShawna choked out, leaning over and crying hard into Luna and Leni's collective frame.

"Thank you! Thank you and god bless you two! I can never thank ya fully," LaShawna cried out, sobbing even harder than before into Leni and Luna's shoulders. Both just held her as she seemed to need seeing the two last people who saw her deceased sister and, most importantly, rescued her last closest family and reminder of her sister Chivonn.

"Wow...this...just got heavy," Lincoln thought, feeling deep, turbulent things from the situation, but forcing down those heavy reactions in his throat, way way down.

LaShawna then retreated to her seat, looking slightly embarrassed by her break down. Leni and Luna were about to comfort her, when the bells at the church rang.

It was time for the service.

As the Louds, Jemison's and everyone poured into their church seating to settle down as a collective group, the services for the congregation began. Seats, occupied with loud speaking before, were now dead silent as Pastor Adams from earlier took his locale on the podium to begin the double funeral sermon for the grandmother and grandchild, Mary and Chivonn.

It felt like an immediate electric current ripple among everyone attending, all giving full attention to the spiritual leader of the community to head the semi-mourning, but mostly, the celebration of these two.

Pastor Adams talked about Mary and Chivonn, both as individuals, how long her new Mary from her many, many decades with the church, and of Chivonn in the brief time she was on Earth. He talked about their personalities, how Mary was a sweet but brutally stubborn, determined yak of a woman. He noted Chivonn's hard life, and how her daughter saved her from a life of drugs and destitution, how Mary and Barry pulled her from a horrible living condition, how they'd forever be together in the "Great Kingdom" waiting for the rest of their family to join.

While the Pastor started to settle in his sermon, preaching about the respective biblical quotes applicable for the idea of the afterlife, and celebrating Mary and Chivonn's life and the idea they would be in eternal bliss and love in heaven, Lincoln and Luna felt...uneasy about this for some reason. Both saw Leni, Rita and Lynn Sr smiling from the sermon, Luan seemed to have a "meh" vibe for it, but was respectful and listening, but for some reason, they each had some...reservations about the Pastor's words.

"How can he know all this? Any of it? Is he so sure with all the horrible stuff from this disaster that God really loves us? This...it just doesn't make sense," Lincoln thought lamentfully.

"Nice try dude. It's a nice speech and I know ya mean well and believe it, but...with what me, bro, Leni and a shit tone of other blokes have seen...nah, I can't do it. There ain't anything special watchin over us...well...actually...there's one thing special watching me," Luna thought, looking over to Lincoln, seeing his contemplative, thoughtful face.

"Bro...I know ya may not be in good spirits. But I...I just wanna help ya," Luna said internally to Lincoln, looking at him with glossy eyes and a supportive smile.

She gently wrapped her hand around his. He felt it, looked over and smiled. Luna could tell this was an actual warm smile he was emitting.

He mouthed "thank you" to her, and Luna mouthed, "Herdi verdi verdi," causing Lincoln to nearly chuckle.

And yet, the words from the Pastor still tore at Lincoln's emotions and thoughts. He felt so many reservations in accepting these nice, warm ideas that he kept thinking were just that...ideas...and not real.

Luan caught wind of Lincoln's state as well, keeping a close eye on him and Luna since they were on her right, the whole family sitting on the right side of the long church pew, Leni, Rita, Lynn Sr and the small number of Jemison's on her left. This experience was becoming unusually excruciating for Luan's capacity to hold her puns at bay and not die from the rather non-typical environment. But she could hear the baby Emily babbling a bit from her sleep, which she did enjoy.

"That baby is really adorable. Hmm...lady liberty? More like baby liberty, ehhehe. Well, at least your sleeping. Just hope ya don't wake up. This sermon probably won't be over till the fat baby sings, ehehhhe, get it?" She punned in her head, no one else hearing a word.

"Heehhe...uuuuhhgggg...this is gonna be a long sermon...on the mount, ehehheh...well, one thing's for certain on this curtain of fluffy words, I'm not a morning Sermon, ahahahaahahha! And a lot of this sounds like sermon myth! Well, the guy's got a lot of moooooving to do, trying to take us out to pastor, ehehehhe...STOP IT LUAN! NOT NOW!...oh, I'm sitting on the most uncomfortable Pew-ny furniture of all time, aahhhh...GOD DAMN IT LUAN!"

While Luan was secretly and covertly trying to control her internal drive to pun, Luna tried wiggling her tush to be more adjusted to the seats.

"Another bloody thing wrong with church. These seats suck as bad as Lincoln licks as good...ehehehe. Hmm...should I think that in this place?...Nah, fuck it," Luna concluded, slightly smirking at her comment

"But it's a really sad thing about that Mary and Chivonn girl. That baby's so lucky her sister and family's gonna be there for her."

Still focusing on adjusting her rump slyly and looking over her shoulder to her right, Luna momentarily phased the Pastor's sermon still going on out of her mind. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone on her right, walking briskly along the side corner of the pew chairs, only a couple of feet away. It was a blonde headed young woman walking down the other side of the pew aisle, and their eyes met for a moment.

It took a moment for it to click for her...but Luna almost freaked out, nearly crushing the pew wood in one hand, and Lincoln's in the other; he took his hand back for a moment in the nick of time.

"It's...it's...holy sweet fucking fuck...its Sam...," Luna quivered in mortified shock, her body now rattling, heart beat shooting off like a lightening bolt from the sky had rocked her very core.

Sam saw her as well, stopping dead in her tracks, nearly tripping over her heavily booted feet, still purple like Luna's footwear.

Sam gave Luna an ambivalent facial expression...there were some confusing mixtures of shock, fear, bashfulness, warmth, rejoice, untold unease... it was all over the place, especially with how Luna recalled the way her smile's little curves by the corners of her mouth sometimes hid a wealth of secret emotions and feelings, even when she was smiling.

Luna's return expression was nothing less than cold. And yet, her eyes, her stare, fluctuated from mortification, fiery fury, stoic indifference, forced uncaring...there was something lamentfully locked in her stare at Sam...definitely a sense of secretly bubbling anger, but much, much more.

"You..." Luna mouthed to Sam, the electric shock from the invisible, unheard words registering in Sam," ...you..."

Sam suddenly turned tail and skittishly broke off her mid-frozen stares, heading over to the Organ in the front, a few feet to the Pastor's podium at a ninety degree angle. Sitting down, by the look of it, rather uncomfortably, she locked her body to face away, her eyes and head permanently facing at an angle away from Luna.

The whole time Lincoln felt this shaking, this sense of violent quivering coming from Luna.

"Whoa...what's up with Luna? She wasn't like this till...huuuhhh...till that blonde headed girl showed up. Wonder who she is? Maybe one of her rock friends from college or something? But you'd think she'd be happy...huh...oh shit! Maybe...that's the girl who took Sam from Luna?" Lincoln thought, Luan seeing and thinking something similar as well, though noting more observations in Luna's mannerisms.

"Dang, it's like Luna's got stage fright or something," Luan thought, wondering what was amiss.

Luna was oscillating between so many emotions, wondering what the hell Sam was doing here.

"She still has that blue dyed spot in her blonde hair...THAT STUPID FUCKING...cute, sweet spot...FUCK! I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND GO AWAY! WHY HERE AND NOW OF ALL TIMES? THIS IS UTTER BOLLOCKS! BULL! BLIMEY! BLOODY DAY!"

Luna looked up towards the church ceiling, almost trying to shoot an invisible death ray to the heavens above.

"YOU! You vindictive COCKSUCKING FUCK! I bet you made this happen you sick twisted ASSHOLE! JUST TO TOY WITH ME AND MY PAST AND SCREW WITH MY MIND YA...AAAARRRGGGGHHH! I'M TRYIN TO BE THERE FOR MY BRO, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? COSMIC FUCKERY? NO! No...it's no use Luna...calm down girl...breathe...there's nothing even up there...breathe..."

Luna took several covert, but giant breaths to calm herself down.

"Oh great, I'm sweating now...that ain't rad. Bro's gonna wonder what's up if he sees me...hell, everyone's gonna wonder..."

Luna kept trying to force her glare away from Sam. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, Luna was sitting directly in line with part of Sam's face; the organ happened to be positioned right in front of Luna.

"Just...look, if you're up there, which I so doubt now cause of all this ungnarly crap you're pullin on me, can ya cut me some slack? Please? Somethin? Anythin?"

Luna dropped her head down, cracking her neck and toes. She kept cracking her toes over and over again nervously to try and distract herself.

"Dang Luna! Quit it with the toes," Luan thought, partly nudging her older sister, "you keep this up, I toe-tally won't be able to keep things under wraps and be on watch...still, how cool is it for her to be able to crack her toes like that on-call. Wish I could, all the times I had pain in my feet."

She next curled her arms and cracked the joints in her arms, followed by pressing her fist between her thighs and popping her legs.

"Dang...did I ever need that. But still, why the fuck is Sam here? I mean, I've heard of coincidences, but this is fuckin stupid!"

Luna suddenly overheared several folks behind her comment on Sam as well. Luna Popped her ears and quietly listened in over the heavy sounds of the Pastor's words.

" _She doesn't go to this church though. Why she gonna be playin at Mary and Chivonn's funeral. She any good?"_

"Well...she's pretty damn good on an organ, I'll give her that; she actually studied piano and all that jazz in high school," Luna mumbled, a fond memory of the past popping up, the onetime Sam took Luna to a random church and rocked out themes on guitar and organ together.

"That...was pretty cool of her...in fact, that...that was the last nice memory of her," Luna quivered in her mind, those old, old feelings she endured long ago now trickling in, like infrequent but powerful electric shocks.

Luna continued to listen in on the conversation behind her.

" _Well that white girl was mostly a fill in. She volunteered Jessica."_

" _Huh...that's awful nice of her, but why would she-"_

" _The organist for this church died in the tornadoes outside downtown. She was apparently doing some volunteer work for another church and playin for them when it hit, and the whole thing caved in on everyone."_

" _Oh my lordie!"_

" _Yup, that's what I heard, but at least she died doin what she loved, especially on the day for the lord, Sunday."_

"Wow...you are just some piece of work, ya know that bub?" Luna mouthed to the church roof, "way to take the wrong people...jerk-off asshole."

" _So this child, she know Mary's song?"_

" _Sure hope so, though I heard from Rufus that this Sammy girl got called in at the last minute, so hopefully Pastor Adams told her and she knows it."_

" _I would hope so. It's the very least we can do to make sure they go to heaven with one last wonderful smile. Mary and Chivonn would so love us to rejoice in singing that one last time for them. And ya know when the caskets are comin out? I wanna say my last goodbye to her and her darling grandbaby."_

"Ooooooooooooh shit...that's not good. Caskets? With the bodies?" Luna thought in a panic, turning slightly to see if Lincoln heard. It looked like he didn't, lost in his own little complicated world.

The Louds didn't think this was going to be an open casket funeral. If Lincoln saw Mary again, dead...Luna, maybe even Leni could suck it up for the woman they saw dead, but Lincoln? She didn't want to imagine his reaction. As much as this proximity to Sam floored her, Lincoln was her number one top priority. At least both Sam and Luna were trying everything in their power to pretend they did not see each other.

"I gotta try and find a way to make sure Lincoln doesn't flip his gourd on this one."

Luan to her credit was secretly observing everything around her, though couldn't make out the harsh whispers that were closest to Luna. She could only piece tiny remnants of clues and draw a half-baked conclusion, and wasn't about to act on them.

Then an idea popped in her head. She recalled the tumultuous time of her break up with Sam. Luan gave the idea some kicking around, and tentatively concluded that, based on Luna's reaction, this blonde headed girl with the blue dyed patch on her forehair was the girl who took Sam away from her.

"I mean, it's gotta be. How else would she look so freaked out? This has got to be the jerk who took Luna's boyfriend Sam...it's gotta be! And I mean...yeesh, not counting her confession about Lincoln, she's never been so warped and emotionally damaged than like that from someone before...yeah...yeah, that's gotta be it!"

Lincoln and Luan, and it seems, pretty much the entire Loud household, did not know of Sam or her actual gender. Something Luna was very coy and secret about. She never mentioned to the other family members who Sam was...just that she had a crush and was afraid to act on it.

The day she did, and sneak that letter in her locker...well, everything after that was a wonderful little history and chapter in Luna's life...for a while at least, till...certain things happened.

As Luna got herself reeled back from her semi-composed freakout, Sam began playing a serene somewhat contemplative, sad yet warm, happy tune on the organ quietly in background to the Pastor's words about Mary and Chivonn.

The crowd suddenly rose up, instructed to open their books to a page Luna nor Lincoln heard, and suddenly, everyone began singing.

Luna and Lincoln quickly fumbled through their small funeral packets; it was a strange, rather non-typical song they didn't think would be sung.

"Huh...Sarah Brightman's Time to Say Goodbye...wow, they're playing the song, Sam's doing Organ accompiament, and we're all singing to it...didn't expect this," Luna thought, getting into the rhythm and melody, now singing with everyone.

"I...well dang, sorta thought we'd be singing some usual church or gospel stuff...huh...well Luna? There's a stereotype ya gotta kick out."

Lincoln was looking at the little pamphlet of songs. It looked like this was the only one highlighted, the Sarah Brightman one...and he seemed rather glad.

"I dunno if I could bear to sing that song again...ever," Lincoln thought, not wanting to think about the song he bonded with Mary on, and, in her last moments, sang to her.

It caused Lincoln to shake momentarily, but, when he heard Luna singing along, her voice, then, registering Luan, Leni, his parents, Dolores, LaShawna, Barry, everyone in church...it did make him feel...not exactly at ease, but content.

He looked at the pamphlet again; it seemed to erroneously say that this was Mary's favorite song.

"Wait a sec...that...that's not right. I mean, this is a wonderful funeral song for her, but...no, I'll keep my mouth shut. They want this song for them," Lincoln concluded, looking over to Barry singing. With the Louds risen up as well, Lincoln felt the warmth, but...also had this feeling, an awkward, cumbersome gut punch in even singing such an upbeat tune here.

He concluded he was just not in spirits, so as everyone around him sang the song for Mary and Chivonn, Lincoln just lip-synched, standing and uttering silent mumbles.

The song lasted for about four minutes, and then it finally ended, and everyone took their seats again.

Pastor Adams began resuming speaking, this time making the sermon more broadly about the events, about Mary and Chivonn, about community, the trying times they all faced together, about God and what the bible says about loved ones departing.

Lincoln still was feeling some bubbling emotions in his stomach about the Pastor's words. He felt such shame, cause these feelings...they didn't jive well with what Lincoln knew were the Pastor's good intentions.

"Barry and the others must appreciate it I bet," Lincoln wondered, looking over again and noticing the small content smiles on the Jemisons, Barry, LaShawna, Dolores and surrounding crowd's faces.

Even Leni, Luan and his parents were jiving with the content and the warm, nurturing feeling his continued funeral sermon. Heck, Luan seemed to be warming up to it. Luna, even if Lincoln suspected she stopped believing in God, seemed pretty cool with the words.

And yet...he still had this hole full of something...chaotic, unsettled, like he wasn't too sure what was in him, but he knew it wasn't good, and it wasn't what he should get from listening to this.

Pastor Adams suddenly called upon the members present in the church if they would like to say a quick few words about Mary and Chivonn.

Nearly the entire congregation stood up.

"Ah shit...this is gonna take a while," Luan mumbled, Luna hearing and agreeing. Lincoln just huffed.

And one by one, for the next forty-five minutes, family member after family member in the crowd, row by row, to the background soft organ playing of Sam, came up and talked, joked, teared up, lamented, fondly recalled, and hinted at their time with Mary and Chivonn in each of their own unique, multifaceted way.

Normally Lincoln would have loved to hear more about Mary and her granddaughter...but...he wasn't getting anything emotionally comforting about this.

More than anything, it seemed to rattle this chaotic angry bubble in him even more, the hurt, the sorrow...the rage, at such injustice.

"This thing is suppose to be making me feel better, come to terms with all this...FUCK! WHY DON'T I FEEL GOOD ABOUT ANY OF THIS!?"

Suddenly, Lincoln's mind snapped to another mindset temporarily...anger...rage... like all this was just a charade to mask what the harsh reality of life was all about.

"I can't believe I thought this would make me feel better," Lincoln thought bitterly inside himself, now getting a better feel for all these bent up emotions in him.

He tried to escape this.

He tried to sink back into the pleasant memories of his mind, the times with Luna, Halloween a few days ago, playing Twister with the family, his siblings, Lily doing her voices, Lola and Lana fighting, Lucy's poems, Lisa's experiments, Lori's calls and texts, Luan's puns, Lynn's sporty nature, Leni's ditsy but ever so sweet personality...Mr. Grouse, Pop-pop, Ronnie Anne...he circled back to Luna, that weird image of Luna in those purplish clouds above him in his episode a few days ago, telling him she was there for him.

He found it. He found the memory he wanted, and tried ignoring and not thinking about the raging pain inside him, wanting to just feel the aura Luna radiated so brilliantly to him.

As he imagined embracing her, she suddenly clasped his chin and looked deep into his eyes.

" _Bro...Lincoln...you need to get this off your chest. You need to be honest with them, with yourself."_

"Wh...what? No...no, I can't Luna, they'd-"

" _They'd understand dude. You've been through so much. You've supported so many for so long. It's time they support you."_

"Luna! I can't! I'd destroy this whole funeral if...if I think I know what I wanna say...it would ruin Mary and her granddaughter Chivonn's funeral and everyone's coping here. That wouldn't be fair to her family at all."

" _I ain't gonna lie dude. It's a rough call, but...you said to me once, be honest with yourself...I think you need that tune now more than ever."_

Pastor Adams began asking if there are any other members in the crowd who'd want to speak up about their thoughts and experiences with Mary and Chivonn...nearly everyone already went, including LaShawna and Barry, and Barry was still at the podium, talking about his late wife and granddaughter. Lincoln just caught wind of his words, hearing all the wonderful things about Mary's life, and Chivonn's brief, hard life on Earth. Hearing all these wonderful things about them caused him to internally ball up his mixed emotions even more.

"This is bull! I don't feel anything! Not a fucking thing! Nothing...no solace or happiness from these testimonials and words about them...it's like they're fueling the embers worse or something...am I really that bad of a person?" Lincoln thought now inwardly, feeling this same bubbling toxicity towards himself and how he was dealing with it.

"I... think I know who should have the last word Samuel, before we conclude this part of Mary and Chivonn's funeral...Lincoln?" Barry called out softly, looking square at the emotionally troubled white haired teen.

The whole congregation suddenly froze, as did Lincoln and the entire Loud family. Lincoln looked like he had ten seconds to diffuse a nuclear bomb above him.

Few moments in his life could compare to how absolutely unsure what he thought he should say or do.

None of the other Louds knew what to say or what to do. They all collectively thought this might be too much for Lincoln to deal with.

The most unlikely of them though, thought something on the spot.

Leni suddenly raised her hand quickly, feeling Lincoln's terrified, emotionally perturbed vibe, even with Luan and Luna blocking her sight of Lincoln, she felt him.

Lincoln went into a sort of trance, but could roughly make out Leni asking if they could have an intermission, or in her words, a "break-thingy," causing the crowd to laugh a little at her. Pastor Adams looked to Barry and LaShawna...they nodded approvingly.

"Well then...we'll resume our last and final bidding words with Lincoln Loud...in a way, it's...sorta fitting and miraculous. Now, refreshments and snacks will be out in the lobby. We will commence back in fifteen minutes. Make it count, as we'll bring them and begin our final farewells to Mary and Chivonn Jemison."

* * *

As the hustle and bustle of the intermission began, Lincoln suddenly took off like a bullet to the back recesses of the church, disappearing out of sight.

Rita, Lynn Sr, Luan, Leni started heading for him out of kinship concern, but Luna halted them, saying she'd talk to him and make sure he's okay.

And begrudgingly they accepted, all knowing full well that Lincoln seemed to always cheer up when in a mood by Luna's interventions. Luan of course was the most understanding of why Luna wanted to find him first, Leni more mixed, but conceding the point in her mind that Luna was the best.

So Rita and Lynn Sr headed to the bathrooms, while Leni scooted up to Dolores and LaShawna. Barry and LaShawna let Leni hold baby Emily, still sleeping even during service. Luan just kept her mind on how happy Leni seemed to be holding the baby again...and yet both felt a longing to go after Lincoln, where ever he disappeared to in the church.

In the back hidden hallways of the church, Lincoln leaned against a stained glass window of Jesus, looking away, trying to breath slowly, in and out. Body rattling, anger and rage filling his soul, perplexed as to why this experience was hitting so badly, he secretly hoped his personal suspicions as to why these thoughts of lament and anger plagued him were totally wrong.

Down the hall, Lincoln could hear intense boot steps.

"...dang it...Luna's gonna wonder what the hell happened to m-"

"Uh...hi," a diminutive, perky voice said. Lincoln turned around and saw the blonde girl with the blue patch in the center of her hair.

"Oh, uuh, hi..." Lincoln said very gingerly, wondering what the heck she was doing back here. "You...you play the organ, right?"

"Ye...yeah, that's me," she chirped with a tiny smile, fiddling with her hair awkwardly.

"So...I think you're Lincoln Loud, right?"

"Huhhh...how'd ya know?"

"Well, Pastor Adams called ya out by name little dude...plus...you're Luna's little bro."

"I...yeah, I'm Luna's younger brother. I...take it you know my sister?" Lincoln asked, curious as to who this girl was. He got the vibe it was the girl who took Sam, and that they still had some serious bad blood between each other based on the intense electricity he felt her and Luna shot at each other.

"Fuckin tramp...breaking my sister's heart by stealing her boyfriend like that...I mean, that sorta worked out for us, but...but still, that was a fucked thing of her to do. Luna cried so hard, and I had to do just about everything in my arsenal to get her spirits back. Man is this girl a bitc..but damn is she cute though," Lincoln thought with extreme trepidation, noting the rather delicate framed, spindly nature of this young woman, about Luna's age. She wasn't nearly as big as Luna in the derriere and breast departments, but her ass was extremely round and tight, and her bust was conservative but there, almost classical with an air of anglophilia charm.

"So...are ya meeting your sister here dude?" The girl asked Lincoln.

"Well...not really, I just needed some time alone to...well...think."

"I...yeah, I guess you do need some time for yourself, after what you did and had to do for that poor old lady Mary, ya know, when the footage was all over before it got taken down everywhere. She was a pretty nice lady."

"Wait...you knew her?"

"Yeah, I mean, not really well, but she always said I was a nice organ player when I practiced over here occasionally for my other church things. She was pretty sweet."

"Yeah...she was," Lincoln said with a heavy tone, before he wiggled his legs and cracked his neck. He also noted that this girl was pretty tall, as tall as Luna.

"...was he worth breaking my sister's heart you dirtbag?" Lincoln coily said under his breath.

"Huh? What dude?"

"...nothin. Hey, I'm gonna bounce. I...just need to be alone right now, okay? No offense."

"Oh...uhm...okay...the services start in about eight minutes dude."

"Yeah, I know...thanks," Lincoln said with a rather cold indifference, walking away down the hallway, turning the corner and laying against it, shuffling his shoes against the red flat church carpeting and taking deep, long breaths.

He turned his head around the corner back to where he came from. That girl was still there, just hanging out by herself, looking extremely emotionally troubled.

"Huh...why the hell is she all flustered. Cause of Mary?" Lincoln thought, the tone in his mind almost sounding venomous.

He just kept his position, as did she, for a few minutes, before an even more intense, powerful set of boot steps crashed the hollow floors below.

"...Luna..." Lincoln mumbled, not sure if he was ready to talk about his feelings yet.

Luna meanwhile was going down the narrow hallway, surprisingly bare of any other church-goers from the service.

"Yo, bro. You in here?" Luna called out.

She looks down the hallway, swearing she saw his shadow outline for a moment. Not entirely sure, she tried for it anyways. Lincoln shuffles a bit, his shadow not moving at all.

Luna, while heading towards him...accidentally bumps into last person she wanted to see at this moment.

Luna's bust bounced the other girl right back into the wall when they collided. Now both were down a small, side perpendicular hallway, completely isolated from everyone, besides Lincoln just barely down the hall.

"What the hell! OW...dang, sorry abou...Sam?" Luna asked with a quiet, rippling tone.

"Lu...Luna," Sam replied back, now on her butt, shaking all too high heaven, not sure what to say or think.

"...jeez...sorry," Luna said without care, pulling Sam up with as little closeness and proximity as she could muster. She nearly ripped Sam off the floor, pulling her arm really hard.

"Uhhmmm...thanks Luna...it's...it's nice to see ya again."

Luna just gave a stoic, uncaring look at her, while Sam looked completely timid and nervous.

'So...uuuu...Luna...how've you been, si...since-"

"Doing a hell of a lot better actually. And I don't mean to be a blunt chap, but I gotta take care of-"

"Lu...Luna?"

Luna huffed impatiently, giving Sam an extremely stern, but understanding look.

"Look, Sam, let's not bring that shit up right now, okay? It ain't a good idea dude."

"I...I know, and I...Luna?"

Luna raised her eyebrow with a lackadaisical mood.

"What Sam?"

Lincoln, now attuned to the tail end of this exchange, only heard Luna say the name "Sam."

He popped his ears, scooted as close to the edge of the corner wall to ease-drop on Luna's talk with this young woman, hoping he wouldn't need to intervene and prevent her from clobbering this blonde headed woman. Ears tuned, now rather curious, on his toes, wondering what was going on.

Luna leaned against the wall with her hands in her dark purple pocket suit. Sam took a few steps closer.

"Make it quick Sam. I gotta find my brother and-"

Sam suddenly walked up to Luna, getting extremely close to her, breathing nervously right in Luna's face.

"S...Sam?"Luna quivered, until Sam locked her lips into Luna's, feeling Luna's breasts and wrapping her in a tight, luscious make-out hug.

Luna felt so...vulnerable, so used...so...taken advantage of, frozen from shock, rigid as a rock.

Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes. A wall of information and secrets just got dumped right onto him.

"Oh my...god...Sam...that's Sam...holy fuck! That blonde headed girl didn't steal Luna's boyfriend...Luna never had a boyfriend...Sam, that was her girlfriend...her secret girlfriend we all thought was her boyfriend, but...was really a girl...her secret girlfriend...holy...sweet..."

Lincoln felt a light-headed from seeing this encounter. He could feel though something about Luna's rigid reaction to this forced make-out.

And he prepared himself to intervene.

As Sam tried to grapple Luna's tongue with her own, Luna suddenly felt a sorrowful fire she thought was long ago was put out...Sam just reignited that planetary fire, that broken hearted teen suffering...the rage and hate, still deeply locked in her.

Luna pushed Sam right off of her, then slapped the ever-loving shit out of Sam, knocking her backwards into a pile of church gowns, causing Sam to squeak out in pain and terror.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lincoln nearly screamed, covering his mouth, thinking now was the best time to intervene.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT SAM?" Luna roared out in fury, not even her fight with the others weeks ago could compare. It...scared him.

Sam just shook, with a large face palm mark on her cheek, tearing and crying now.

"OH NO! No, you don't get to cry! NOT AFTER THE BULLSHIT YOU PUT MY THROUGH YOU BLOODY FUCKIN TWAT!"

"Uh oh...am...am I about to learn some serious stuff?" Lincoln dreaded.

"Luna...I'm...I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP IT! I...I just feel so muc-"

"That's a fuckin hoot dude. You didn't feel anything when you broke my heart Sam. You...YOU FUCKIN CHEATER SAM! WHY? WHY LIKE THAT!?"

"I don't know...I DON'T KNOW...I FUCKED UP, SO BADLY LUNA, I-"

"Save it dude," Luna growled with a primal, threatening tone, looming now over Sam's shaking, crying form, "...do you even know what you did to me? How horrible I felt? I thought, OH MY GOD, SHE LIKES ME, SHE REALLY LIKES ME! And for months, we take it slow, and we bond...so, so much...AND THEN YOU FUCKIN CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT ASSHOLE IN OUR GROUP? THAT CUMSTAIN!?"

"...I...I can't ever say how sorry I am Luna. I didn't know what I wanted. I...I really thought what you and I were doing, it...it was just a-"

"Just a phase...I remember Sam...I remember you telling me that...right when I find out you're snoggin that fuckwad, right...in...front...of...me...YOU INSENSITIVE CUNT! YOU SAID EVERYTHING WE HAD WAS A FUCKING PHASE, ALL THE TIME, THE LOVE, THE KISSING? AND YOU SAID IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF THAT COCKSUCKER!"

"Holy mother of lord...is...is that why Luna keeps begging me that she hopes she's not a phase to me?" Lincoln asked himself, now fully understanding the context of why Luna asked that of him multiple times beforehand. Sam called Luna...a phase...and it must have really destroyed her. It was a wonder to Lincoln how Luna stayed single ever since then...now it wasn't.

"...L...Luna...I...I was wrong," Sam cried out silently, wiping tears off her face, "that...that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. You weren't a phase...I...I realize that was not fair of me to do, at all."

"Sam...if you wanted to tell me that you really didn't feel that way about me, then I would have understood. HELL, if you wanted to have a three-way with that fuck, I probably would have gone for that, but now? No, you don't get to feel any remorse, cause you acted like the biggest piece of shit, ever."

Sam hung her head low, crying into a knee hard. Luna was tearing up, now forcing herself to breath in and out slowly.

"Sam...anything you were looking for in that make-out kiss ya snuck on me, if you were trying to sucker me into something...it's not there...I...I still love you, in my own, fucked up way, but...it's not enough to forget how much you fucked me over with that rocker guy in the group. After all that bull, I ostracized myself from the group, and very nearly lost my love of Rock N Roll cause of you."

Luna suddenly meandered in thought, remembering how back then, after her dramatic, unforeseen dumping, that there was one...awesome dude who did everything in his power to make her feel better in her funk, so much so that he dedicated nearly two weeks of his own life, just for her.

"...Lincoln."

Luna had a major personal revelation right there...this happened a few years ago, that little spark of a flame that now burned for Lincoln...and this...the way Lincoln was so supportive of her, being there for her after Sam dumped her on the spot, calling her "... phase," and shitting on the inklings she thought could grow, Lincoln was there to save her. He didn't even pressure her for the details on who or what Sam was. He was just there to do everything he could to help his big sister. And as much as her sisters tried, Luan in particular, Lincoln seemed to have this magical touch that just slowly but surely made some of that pain go away. The rest, Luna admittedly numbed herself on, but most of that intense pain Lincoln crushed into a bad dream.

"Lincoln...he's...my bro's always been there to save me. He was the only one to really push himself and try and help. He's...my white haired angel."

This was the time when those little seeds in Luna's mind...beginning to feel a tinge more for Lincoln than just a brother began, she thought. She wondered when these feelings concretely manifested. She didn't know when, but...those tingles she could remember, really came to a head when he helped her recover.

Of course they were buried in the back of her subconscious, but...in Luna's heart, when Sam broke her down to what she thought was beyond repair...Lincoln came in and consoled her, and in such a way that...deep down in her soul, Luna must have felt, "...this is the kind of guy I want...someone like bro...my bro...my..."

And then the rest was history.

I'm sorry Sam-"

"Luna! Please! I-"

"It's over Sam. It's over...you didn't even call me back, or text me for several months, or ever since then...you just cut me out of your life altogether...and now? Ya snog me at a funeral? For the family who lost two family members in these storms, my brother having to be there for one at her death, you pop this on me suddenly? Dude, come on, that's fucked."

"I...yeah...it is fucked of me Luna. It really is. Truth...truth be told, I wasn't expecting to see you today...honestly. I...just sorta snapped when I saw you."

"You...still care about me still dude?" Luna asked, her tone a little more gentle.

"...a lot...I...I fucked up when I didn't realize that when I told you you're a phase...that was a lie. I was lying to myself, scared that...I dunno...I was scared...about my orientation...about sex stuff...I loved spending time with you Luna, and...I got too scared with how people would see us."

"Peer pressure huh? That's why I admittedly never told who "Sam" was when I was crushin on ya bad in the past. Was it your folks?"

"...my dad said he would disown me and kick me out if he ever found out I liked women. I mean...I don't really like girls Luna...but...I love you...still, even when I told you I don't, it was...FUCK! I FUCKED US UP SO BAD LUNA! AND MOST OF ALL? I FUCKED YOU UP! I BROKE YOUR HEART!" Sam cried out, slamming her head into the back wall, nearly shaking the whole wall behind her. She balled up and cried hard into her knees...and Luna did something she thought she'd never do ever, even after her tumultuous ordeal with this blonde headed young woman who seemed to still have powerful feelings and lament over what she did to Luna...Luna pulled her into a loose hug.

Lincoln...was just bewildered.

He didn't know how to respond to this. He just...felt so...astounded by this bombshell of a revelation. He felt so sorry for Luna, slightly sorry for Sam, even though he felt extreme heat and rage for this person who hurt his sister so badly, and yet? Luna seemed to give Sam a minute amount of slack...and let her get out her lament.

"Wow...wh...whoa...no wonder I'm in love with her. Even after all this...and...and yet she still consoles her, even after what she did to her, pulling that horrible move on Luna. God...I think I'm in love with Luna even more now," Lincoln thought, seeing his sister pat Sam on the back...and he felt some tears trickle down his face. All that they went through, Luna still...was so caring and motherly, even to the person who hurt her the most in her entire life.

"Sam...count your blessings Luna is one of the greatest women ever...man...I was not prepared for this...almost makes me forget my own deal and demons...almost."

Suddenly the church bells rang, a grand gesture for the end of the intermission.

"Hey...hey Sam. Come on, get yourself together lass. We gotta get going."

"Luna...I...you'll never be able to forgive me for what I did...but...can...we still be friends? I mean...I'd understand if you don't want to even look at me anymore or ever again. I...frankly, don't deserve any mercy or ni-"

"I...I'll admit...I still feel some serious rage and hatred over...well...I'm still...ya told me I was a phase Sam. You know how much that fucked me up, right?"

"Well...I mean, we both agreed to not tell either family that we had girlfriends, remember?" Sam asked.

"That didn't mean you fuck me over like that Sam. Look...I...maybe we can start over...as...maybe just rock mates...some day. For now though? I'm...sorta on my own path."

"I...I understand Luna. I...don't deserve y-"

"But one day, maybe we could be friends, when...I don't have so much hurt and ill towards ya mate, okay? Maybe we can start over...but...you know, it's over, right? I still love ya, but not like I use to...cause...well...my heart's somewhere else now."

"...oh...well...I mean, I get it...plus...look at you Luna. You're fucking hotter than I ever knew...whoever the lucky gal is that's got your heart is really-"

"Uhmm...guy actually Sam. And...it's...well, that's all I'll say, okay?"

"A guy Luna?"

"Yeah...I...I think...I'm use to the idea that I'm Bi...I'm more okay with it now."

"Huh...funny...I guess I sorta came to be okay with that too Luna. Plus...I told my dad to fuck off. I'm on my own with roommates."

"That a girl, rock on love...I mean...friend, ya know."

"Th...thanks Luna. I can't...shit...bollocks..I dunno if I-"

"There's one thing you can do to help make amends between us dude. It's not enough, well...no were near enough, but it's a start, a foot in the right direction since you sorta went AWOL on me. Ya know this song?" Luna asked, pulling her cell phone out, showing Sam a song and the musical notes for it.

"Yeah...this...this version's actually kinda nice."

"Good. Cause I want you to ask the Pastor and see if I can get this song played, and we can all sing this one...it's...for my bro."

"I'll do that, no problem...also Luna...that guy? Monty?"

"Yeah...that twat...what of him?"

"He's...in jail...for life. He did some pretty fucked up things after I broke up with him...after you."

"Damn...well...wait...so you didn't stay with him after you dumped me Sam?"

"...he was a twat...I sorta stayed single for the last few years."

"Well...I guess I don't blame ya."

"And I still have that copy of the Beatles ya lent me...if you want it back. It has that one version of "Across the Universe" you love so much. I know where ya live, so I can drop it off when you're not home and-"

"Well...maybe in a few weeks you could swing by, we could listen to a song...just that, as...maybe new acquaintances."

"I'd like that Luna...a lot," Sam said, putting a hand out for Luna. Luna grabbed it, and shook it gently.

"My bro and family's probably gonna be there. I'd like him to hear it. And...we still gotta be hush hush about this crap, our past, okay?"

"Okay Luna...whatever ya want. And...do you wanna sing this? Really?"

"Yeah...I understand it was her fav-"

Lincoln coughed, unable to hear, but just felt tears of happiness for all this apparently latent drama to come to a close in this minor but very traumatic chapter.

"So let's get back out there Sam, clean your tears and...AH SHIT! BRO!"

"Huh? What's up Luna?"

"Sam...I was headin to check on my bro. He looked so...Jesus, I'm glad we could deal with our shit, but...Lincoln," Luna thought in shear disappointment.

"Yo, I'm here," Lincoln suddenly said, with a small smile on his face, tears wiped off, but visibly looking a little shaky.

"Dude...you okay?"

"I'm fine Luna. Just...needed some air is all. Also, very nice to meet you...uhm...Sam I believe?" Lincoln asked, giving a wink to both her and Luna...a knowing wink-look. Luna and Sam just blushed.

"Hey...what my sis does with her friends, or...people closer to her heart, is completely up to her and them. I'm sorta of the mindset of leaving folks to their own lives...love who they want when it doesn't hurt anyone else, right Luna?" Lincoln slyly said, cocking a smirky expression to her.

"Heehheeh, yup bro, that's rockin luv," Luna said with a wink.

"Lincoln...you're one cool little dude," Sam said with a giggle, her spirits lifting up a bit.

Luna suddenly leaned over to Lincoln and whispered, "I know personally you're not little, eheeh."

Lincoln swallowed the blush coming out, and started off, waiving for Luna and Sam to come. They shuffled after him, to which, Luna again whispered in his ear, "hey...bro? You mind if I...do something for ya?"

"What's that Luna?"

"Mind...if I ask the Pastor to let me do somethin for ya? Sam's gonna help me do it since she's a guru on organ."

"Well...sure, I don't see why not. What are you planning on doing?"

"...you'll see," Luna said rubbing his shoulder with her free hand, feeling like she was about to give Lincoln and the congregation a wonderful little spiritual nod, even if she herself was not a believer in the strict sense anymore...but she did believe in the power of music, and that can unite so many.

Lincoln pondered what that meant since he missed some of the tail end of the conversation, deciding to jump in and bring the two back.

Strangely enough...he felt no jealousy if Luna and Sam were going to try and be friends again. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt more than able to trust Luna with Sam, even if she concealed a history between them, even from Lincoln. Normally he'd be miffed from Luna not telling him this, rather big period of her life, but...in the end, he cared about her happiness, and her feelings. When she was ready, she'd tell him about Sam, at least that's what Lincoln jived towards.

He did however feel a bit guilty in listening in on them, but...at least he got personal context of what happened to Luna all those years ago, and through confirmation...her sexuality.

"Luna swings both ways...ehehehhehe...I knew it," Lincoln smirked, letting a lewd thought cross his mind momentarily, a threesome with another girl, him and Luna.

"Hey bro?" Luna asked.

"Yeah?" Lincoln replied, now breaking off from Sam as she headed towards the front, walking up to Pastor Adams and whispering in his ear. He seemed to have a shocked, but delighted expression.

"Hey...later, I need to tell ya a few things after this, that cool? Late tonight?"

"Sure rock-gal! But...I'm sorta curious as to what ya got cooking righ-"

"Luna Loud?" Pastor Adams called out. Lincoln, Barry, LaShawna, the rest of the Louds and the entire congregation stared at Luna quickly hopping back up, walking around, tapping Sam's shoulder and mouthing a "thanks," to which, she took a spot by the Pastor.

"Our lovely organist has told us one of the sisters who rescued little baby Emily here would like to sing for us. As a matter of fact brothers and sisters, it's a song...for some reason, was not put in the service, and given how much both Mary and Chivonn loved this song, it would be an utter travesty to not rejoice in it. Luna? Is your brother okay with this?"

"He is dude...I mean...Pastor," Luna squeaked. Pastor Adams took a back corner standing position, a look of hope and love on his, rather tired and worn expression. Lincoln, and it seemed, many others, wondered how many funeral services he was presiding over the last few weeks, not to mention of multitude of others still needing to be done.

"This song...I think...if I heard right...and I think we all know, is Mary's and Chivonn's favorite song, isn't that right bro? This is for them, and this is for you, for being the bravest, most considerate little dude ever," Luna said, looking over to him.

"...what the hell is she about to sing?" Lincoln said internally in a deep knot in his belly, hoping all to hell she was not about to sing the song. He slapped on a neutral face, but was panicing so badly inside himself now. This bubbling inside him...it felt more rocked and shaken now.

Then, with a few presses of some keys on the organ at a rather consistent tempo ala Sam...Lincoln's dread manifested.

His body stood frozen as he heard Luna sing the first lyrics.

 _"...Swing low, sweet chariot_ _ **,**_ _coming for to carry me home...Swing low, sweet chariot,_ _coming for to carry me home."_

Several choked-up gasps of joy rocked the house of worship.

"She knows?" One voiced called out.

"Thank God she went up there, otherwise the Pastor would have forgotten the most important part of Mary and Chivonn's soul...they wouldn't have gotten their song," Lincoln heard from several rows behind him, this man now crying tears of happiness.

"I knew if we talked to him, he'd be welcoming for their song," another voiced called out. It was LaShawna, her and Barry looking so happy as they felt the lyrics, causing them to tear up, along with Dolores who just broke down happily next to an awkward looking Lynn Sr.

Lincoln though? His body and mind went shell-shocked, petrified as petrified wood millions and millions of years old.

" _I looked over Jordan, and what did I see_ _ **,**_ _coming for to carry me home...a band of angels, coming after me_ _ **,**_ _coming for to carry me home,"_ Luna sang brilliantly and brightly, now with Pastor Adams by her side, motioning his head and arms for everyone to rise up and join Luna in singing one last, powerful gospel-styled tune for the celebrated deceased. Sam to her credit was jamming on the organ, doing the best she could to try and make the song full of as much powerful emotion as she could, a rather average but upbeat tempo, still full of an inherent melancholy, but swirling underneath its surface was love, admiration, respect, and warmth.

And Lincoln felt the opposite of all this. Instead, this swirling torrent of musical vibes grid-locked his mind to the chaos of those memories from the People Mover again, and again, and again...and again.

He could see Mary dying over and over, all on repeat with the song's melody, even if Luna was the one singing it.

That made it so, so much worst. She was hurting him so badly without even knowing it, and he couldn't fault her, in fact, it made him appreciate her more, just from the thought alone...but his innards were caving in.

And the little folded slip of paper he wanted to discreetly talk about, the news article he found that challenged everything he believed before that he privately snuck with him, just to see if he could get advice from the Pastor about, something he didn't tell anyone, not even Luna...was burning a gaping hole in his heart.

Everything was burning a hole, and it hurt. It hurt badly for him.

"Dang it...DANG IT! THAT CURSED GOD DAMN SONG!" Lincoln cried out in his mind, hating how he was the only one getting such a negative reaction from the melody and lyrics.

That song has so much baggage with it, for Lincoln...and right now Luna just got the entire congregation up on their feet, joining in and singing with an upbeat, joyous style.

He really wanted to love this, appreciate what Luna was doing as a grand musical gesture for the Jemisons, for everyone here, and for him.

But...he felt so beyond maligned by what the song represented for him, from his ordeal.

From seeing the life leave Mary's eyes.

He put on a small smile, one of his fakest ever, rocking somewhat back and forth on his feet, fake-singing with Luan next to him. He played at joining in, but it was just...utterly fake. There was nothing legitimate in his faux show of gratitude and jollity.

Yet it was the least he could do. He felt he owed the Jemisons and Luna that much at least.

While Luna was locked in her musical mindframe, lost in the moment of jamming and bringing everyone together for her biggest sing-along yet with Sam smashing the organ keys, Luan and Leni still, putting on good faces and flexing with the environment...something was off about Lincoln's apparent enjoyment...something was really off, like he was just putting on a show, just for Luna's, theirs, the Jemison's, and everyone else's sake.

A large number of the attendees around them to glanced more often at Lincoln. In many ways, they felt that this was his way to finally say goodbye, and among many of them, came shifting eyes back and forth to the white-haired young teen who was there for one of the deceased when she passed. As bad as his experience was based on the footage they all saw, now mysteriously no longer to be found online, they hoped this young man would try and heal from the experience through community and the word of God...to which it they may have thought was the case based on his actions...but they were dead wrong.

"Lincoln, this is not you...this is fake...you're really hurting right now. I dunno how I can tell, but I can...where are you?" Luan asked Lincoln silently in her head, wishing Lincoln would let himself open up about what was eating at him. She kept her space, but deep down, wanted so badly to intervene and look into Lincoln's troubled soul more.

"If only you weren't in this moment Luna...it's pretty, but...I think the song's affecting him...big sis."

As Luan snuck her own troubled glances while rocking and singing with the gospel-styled song, Leni did the same, wondering why Lincoln had a smile on when she could feel he didn't mean it at all.

"Lincy...what's wrong," Leni cooed in her mind, Other Leni wondering the same thing in the backdrop of her subconscious. She in particular could feel Lincoln's mounting tensions, his internal turmoil...and rage...a bubbling confusion of hurt, almost ready to go off any second.

Other Leni prepped herself to take over any second should Lincoln...change.

As the song came to a close, everyone singing lowly for one final, angelic choral feel with the final lyrics, Luna gave it her all in being so angelic as she could. It really did touch Lincoln how much she bled her soul in singing this, going way out of her usual style...but it still...it felt...traumatic was not the word he wanted to use, but other words were far worse.

On the final lyrics and the ending organ notes, Lincoln heard some wooden creaking from his right ear. As Luna and Sam did their final duet together, Lincoln turned around and saw them...and nearly fainted.

A funeral casket with Chivonn being wheeled first past him on his right, just a few feet away, followed by the next casket, open as well, and Lincoln saw her, in a bright, brilliant, elegant white dress.

"...Mary..."

Everything went quiet. Lincoln's acoustic environment went dead quiet. He could only see people clapping, tearing up, Dolores, LaShawna holding Emily and Barry smiling to Luna, the Pastor hugging Luna, Sam with a big smile on her face, most, if not all the congregation crying from joy and happiness...he could digest the sights, but not the sounds.

And as he saw Luna quickly come down, Lynn Sr and Rita cheering on their daughter, the Pastor waived over Lincoln to take the podium.

With his thousand-mile stare plastered right on him, Lincoln took the long, long way around, not bothering to look at anyone, now...not caring how he looked, his outlook more dead, lethargic and...numb...at least he tried to make himself numb and feel nothing.

The more numb he tried to make himself feel, the worse...so much worse, it got.

And without even realizing it, he was at the podium, standing on a small stool since he was still not tall enough to totally reach over.

He could feel his lips moving, yet with no words coming out.

His mind locked in serene, protective quiet, he glanced around. Everyone, everyone looked at him with confusion, concern, wondering what was about to happen, what Lincoln was about to say.

In the corner of his eyes he saw Luan whisper in Luna's ear, pointing to the caskets...Lincoln guessed she missed them somehow, cause now Luna had the most alert, concerned face he saw today. His parents, Leni, LaShawna and Barry had perturbed faces, not totally sure what was about to transpire.

And then he looked down, right in the center of the pews.

Chivonn's and Mary's caskets. As strong as LaShawna and Barry were holding, besides Dolores quietly crying, he...felt so utterly weak.

And then he focused all his energies on Mary's open casket.

It was a dress, much like the one she was wearing at the time. Her face, looking at peace, just like when we was there at the very end...and those lyrics in his mind started dropping out of his mouth without him even knowing.

"" _S...swi...ng low, swe...et chariot_ _ **,**_ _c..coming for to carry me ho...home..."_

"Lincy!" Leni choked out, hearing Lincoln mumbled those lyrics with such a watery, tortured tone. He was looking directly at Mary's casket. The Pastor moved a few inches closer to Lincoln as Barry, Rita and Lynn Sr suddenly cocked their necks, utterly horrified by Lincoln's sudden show of lament.

"" _Swi...ng low, sweet chariot_ _ **,**_ _c..c..coming for to c...arry m...me ho...home..."_

This quivering, sad version of the song they all just sang just sent the entire congregation into such a cold shiver...this was just like seeing the video, but with one of the actual persons in it. Sam was so, so uncomfortable sitting at the organ as Lincoln was stuck in this violent funk.

Then something happened. Lincoln looked down, inspecting Mary's face...he saw her eyes open, half the lower casket open...and see her lower body missing, her organs flowing out like a bucket of water being thrown out onto a sidewalk.

" _Child...you didn't save me...why? Why didn't you save me?"_ Mary's corpse suddenly said, with blood gasping out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't save you Mary," Lincoln suddenly said pathetically, backing from the podium, her body going back to normal. He said it right into the microphone, and now, everyone felt what was happening to him.

Lincoln suddenly shook violently, getting red in the face. The Loud family shot up, ready to run up and intervene, before Pastor Adams took Lincoln by the shoulder.

"Young man, it's okay. We're all here. We're all around to help with the pain and mourning," he said warmly, gripping Lincoln's shoulders as Lincoln's numbness started to shatter, and the pain...the pain composed of so many gut emotions bubbled like a volcanic chamber.

Lincoln suddenly wrenched his shoulders away and jumped off the stage, walking right down the center aisle.

"DUDE?" Luna called out.

"BROTHA LINCOLN! WAIT! YOU CAN RELEASE YOUR LAMENT IN THE HOUSE OF THE LORD!" Pastor Adams called out encouragingly.

Lincoln stopped in his tracks. Something felt like it was about to snap any moment in him.

"Lincoln, I know it's hard, but if you express yourself and let God shine his light and love on your-"

"That's a lie..."

"...Lincoln?" Pastor Adams asked, somewhat taken aback by Lincoln's quiet, unsettling tone.

Then...it happened.

"THAT'S A LIE PASTOR, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Lincoln, calm yourself, and-"

Lincoln rotated in one, jagged motion, and glared fiery hurt straight at the representative for the almighty.

"EVERYTHING YOU SAID, ALL THIS, IT'S ALL A FAKE SHOW! IT'S ALL A SHAM! NOTHING! UTTERLY NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS REAL OR TRUE!"

The entire congregation went dead silent from Lincoln's violent outburst. His parents, Barry, everyone was just in shock from hearing him blow up like that. Luna, Leni, and Luan just started quivering in small gasps. They all felt such sorrow and hurt from his words.

"Lincoln...son...it may not be apparent, but God loves us all in his own, infinite, mysterious, omnipotent way. It may not be-"

"REALLY? YOU THINK HE LOVES US? SO DAMN MUCH TO LET THIS HAPPEN? AND NOT ONLY MARY! THIS?" Lincoln roared out, tears now streaming down his face as he pulled out the folder paper that burned his soul so.

It was a news clipping, detailing one of the most horrific tragedies of the tornado disaster.

"YOU'VE ALL SEEN THIS! YOU'VE SEEN IS PASTOR ADAMS! LOOK! IT SAYS RIGHT HERE _"CARAVAN HOSPITAL TRUCK FOUND WITH FIFTEEN BABIES ON BOARD AT THE BOTTOM OF THE DETROIT RIVER. THE CARAVAN WAS SWEPT AWAY BY THE GIANT TORNADO AND THROWN INTO THE DETROIT RIVER WHERE THE DRIVER, MEDICAL STAFF AND ALL FIFTEEN BABIES DROWNED TO DEATH."_

"Lincoln...this was a horrible tragedy that befell our city, but we cannot try and understand the mind of-"

"GOD DIDN'T DO A FUCKING THING PASTOR, AND YOU KNOW IT! DON'T TELL ME HE LOVES AND CARES ABOUT US! I...I almost lost my sisters...AND I ALMOST HAD ONE DIE, RIGHT IN MY ARMS! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME GOD CARES ABOUT US ALL?"

"Lincoln, son, please...calm down," Barry begged, feeling like Lincoln was about to cross a line.

"I'M SORRY PASTOR, BUT IF THIS IS WHAT YOUR GOD IS LIKE?...THEN YOUR GOD IS AN ASSHOLE! FUCK YOUR GOD! HE'S A MONSTER!"

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DEFILE OUR LORD AND SAVIOR IN HIS HOUSE!" A large, round black military looking man suddenly yelled out, jostling from his seats and heading straight to Lincoln at full speed.

"ABOUT TIME YOU GET A SMACKING YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE MAGGOT! YOU NEVER TAKE THE LORD IN VAIN IN HIS HOUSE BOY, DO YOU HEAR ME!" He roared, suddenly slapping the hell out of Lincoln, knocking him backwards several feet.

"LINCOLN!" Rita screeched out horribly.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SON!" Lynn Sr roared out.

"BRO!"

"LINCOLN!"

"LINCY!"

And the whole house of worship turned into pandemonium.

Lincoln just rose up, and bitterly said, "...I hate God..." then ran full speed out.

While everyone was now shouting and screaming, Lynn Sr, Rita, Luna and Luan were trying to get over to Lincoln, LaShawna and Barry trying to shout out to everyone, the Pastor doing his best to calm the big round guy still heading towards Lincoln...and suddenly...

A black flash shot over the Louds and Jemison's, including several now wildly active pews of attendees.

The flash came down right in front of the huge, round buzz-cut black man, landing with a thud that shook the church, scaring everyone half to death.

In all the chaos, they finally saw...everyone saw...Leni was looming over the large man, and she held him by the neck, both arms, her hands wrapped around his neck, lifted straight off the ground.

"HOLY SHIT! LENI!" Luan cried out, now aware of who it was.

Other Leni saw the exchange, and now...she was after blood for anyone who would dare hurt Lincoln.

"Nobody...hurts...my...Lincy," Leni said in a tone so chilling, so scary that it caused everyone to go silent for a moment. The large, gasping black man, trying to reach for her, now loosing conscious, tears of asphyxiation leaving his reddening eyes...was utterly powerless.

"LENI! STOP, YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Luan cried out, running over with the rest of the family at full speed.

The church was wiped in an unbelievable frenzy of screams, shouts, cries, and many, many dozens of attendees tried to pry Leni's grip off the man. And poor baby Emily was crying now from the chaos that just got wiped up.

It wouldn't budge. She wouldn't budge.

"JESUS LORD ALMIGHTY SHE'S STRONG! I CAN'T GET HIM LOOSE!" One attendee said, all the biggest men in attendance trying to wrestle Leni's body off.

Somehow or another, she was not budging.

"LENI! SWEETIE! STOP IT OR YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Rita cried out. Lynn Sr so wanted to let this man suffer for hurting Lincoln like that...but in his gut knew he had to pry his daughter off, whom it appeared was vastly stronger than they knew...and much darker and protective than he ever gave credit for.

The Louds now tried wrestling Leni's grip and Leni herself off, still not budging an inch.

Luan suddenly scooted as close to her ear as she could.

"Leni! We need to go find Lincoln! Please! Let him go! I promise he won't hurt Lincoln again," Luan said into Leni's ear. Other Leni just seemed to give a nod that she heard...then pushed the large man back into the crowd trying to pry him free.

Ha gagged and gasped for breath, unable to get his bearings straight.

"CALL THE POLICE AND HAVE THESE CRACKA'S FUCKIN THROWN IN JAIL!" A woman cried out, grabbing the large man, presumably the man's wife.

"GO AHEAD! I'LL TELL THEM WITH EYE WITNESSES THAT YOUR HUSBAND ASSAULTED MY CHILD!" Lynn Sr fired back as he pulled Leni back.

"PEOPLE PLEASE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES! Good lordie almighty! Robert? Take Maurice and Tana over to the podium, fetch him some water and give him some air. He'll be okay, he's a tough guy" Pastor Adams said.

"BUT PASTOR! YOU SAW WHAT THAT-"

"Your husband assaulted a child Tana! Now...if we can all find it in our hearts to forgive and move on, we can try and salvage this colossal mishap...goodness," the Pastor mumbled, catching his breath and presumably fetching additional supplies for the man who hit Lincoln and was just man-handled by Leni.

Leni, as Other Leni, just stood her ground while Lynn Sr and Rita tried in vein pulling Leni back, as she was staring at her feet, unsure what to do.

Luna took off like a bat outta hell for Lincoln, followed by Barry, who tried consoling Rita and Lynn Sr, before they too took off to find Lincoln. Luan yelled that she'd watch Leni, and pulled a bewildered, shaking Other Leni towards the very front of the church in the back corner.

"Other Leni...please, we need to find him! Snap out of it!"

"Luan...Lincy's hurt...he's hurt badly, and...there's nothing I can do to help him," Other Leni cried out silently as they got to the front doors, closing on them as they took a moment to breath, presumably their parents who just ran out.

Luan halted the chaos of the scenes in her head, trying to grapple exactly what just went down, and she took a breath, before feeling...anger...

"Huuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh...Other Leni...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"...I wasn't thinking Luan...I was feeling...I was gonna kill him for hurting Lincy like that..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Salutations everyone,**_

 _ **So, first and foremost...MY SINCEREST APOLOGIZES FOR SUCH A LATE ENTRY! My life has been hectic lately with drama and actual natural disasters, family, car accidents, so my time and writer's block has been a real bother. I hope you all like the fact I made this chapter a particularly long one, and as a surprise, it's a two-parter. I hope you like this everyone, as I put blood, sweat and tears wherever I could, since this topic is such a personal, touchy one.**_

 _ **Again, please leave reviews of what you thought. I know it's not a traditional lewd chapter, but I hope it'll still satisfy that FLRA itch some of you have gotten lately. I'll try and post the next chapter sooner, but life...yeesh.**_

 _ **Cheers everyone! Live long and prosper!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 19: Funerals, God and Revelations, Period! Part 2/2

"...I understand why ya did that Other Leni, but...holy fuckin molly...you better hope this doesn't bite us in the ass," Luan groaned in anger. She felt horrible now for how things escalated so precipitously. Even though she knew it wasn't true, the gut feeling that she felt in her tummy, how everything fell apart so badly, was all from a lack of her keen people skills and attention, particularly in her lack of response to the ever developing looks of stress and turmoil in Lincoln's eyes and movement.

"God damn it! The one time I don't act on my gut and intervene to do something...I failed you Lincoln...I was suppose to keep you safe...I royally overestimated and failed," Luan kept thinking, in reality feeling these words more than thinking them. She felt she seriously embellished Lincoln's capacity to handle the entire trauma he went through. Now it seemed everything in the last few minutes popped a horrific deluge of bent-up emotions and angst-ridden feelings brewing deep in her younger brother.

"Luan, I'm sorry," Other Leni mumbled in regret, "...that's just...who I am, and-"

"And nothing Other Leni! I'm glad you stopped that asshole, but you went way overboard! Seriously! You need to make sure you don't go overboard like that ever again! FUCK! Now mom and dad are gonna be hounding you...Leni, the both of you about this! She could go to jail for assaulting that guy you know!"

"...I'll cover for her Luan."

"How can you genius!? You're inside Leni! You're both in the same damn body Einstein! I can't believe you just...UUUGGGHHH! You know Leni's not good with confrontation, and now she's gonna get in serious trouble. You could have just stared him down and make him shit himself."

Other Leni mumbled lowly, "I'll...I'll promise Leni doesn't get the bad end of this Luan."

"You better. I dunno how but you better. And I know that was all for Lincoln's sake...good lord...Lincoln. Other Leni? We'll talk about this later. Right now we need to catch up and-"

"Are you guys okay?" Sam suddenly asked behind them, her cloths and hair frizzled and messed up from coming through the mob in the church, now quieting down from utter pandemonium minutes earlier.

"Pastor Adams is getting everyone back under control and restarting the services a little later after all that...Leni, right?" Sam asked, looking up at Leni in Other Leni's form. Sam felt...unbelievably intimidated by the shear aura and intensity Other Leni was radiating off her person, not to mention how beautiful and physically powerful she looked, which she demonstrated quite easily on that huge round muscular military man who probably weighed well past three hundred and fifty pounds.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who took Luna's boyfriend?" Luan asked Sam rather point-blank and callously.

"Ummm...Luan...yeah...it's, it's a bit more complicated than that. Luna can tell ya if she wants, but...look, do you need help finding your brother? It's the least I can do if you nee-"

"We're good, thanks," Luan snapped back at Sam. It stung Sam: she knew Luan gave a subtle, venomous, retaliatory snap in the tone of her voice, for putting Luna through that ordeal, even if Luan didn't know the full truth. Luan was the closest sister to Luna, and as such, to Sam's reasoning, got full steam of the parts Luna vented out during that whole escapade. Losing a boyfriend to a man-stealer...that's what Luan saw in her Sam thought.

A fiery frown firmly planted on Luan's face, directed at Sam, she started pulling Other Leni away, giving Sam a full blown cold shoulder.

Other Leni put her hand on Luan's shoulder and stopped her, then turned around and gave Sam a very small smile.

"Sure, we could use an extra set of eyes...if you're okay with that," she asked Sam.

Sam gave a tiny smile.

Luan huffed, but begrudgingly guessed it would be good to have the extra eyes, since no one knew where Lincoln took off too. She just hated it had to be with the girl who she thought destroyed Luna's previous relationship...still none the wiser about what was really up.

Luan pulled her cellphone and tried calling Lincoln.

No response.

She grabbed Other Leni's cellphone and tried.

No response.

"Hey, if you're gonna join us, I need to use your cellphone for a moment."

Without a second's hesitation Sam threw it to Luan, calling Lincoln from a number he would presumably not know.

Again, no response.

"Great...he's not answering," Luan huffed, peeved off at Lincoln for not having some reserve to let them know he was in at least a safe place.

"...also," Other Leni mumbled to Sam, "...that's...that's not me, normally...back there, what I did to that man. I don't normally do that to people, unless-"

"It's okay! I get it. He's family, and even if your bro snapped and said some pretty gnarly bad things about God, it wasn't right of that guy to slap the daylights out of him like that. Hopefully what happened back there will cancel itself out."

"What do you mean?" Luan inquired, curious about what Sam meant.

"I grew up in mostly black communities, so I gotta feel for how this might work out. Even if Leni nearly choked him to death, he could still be found guilty of assaulting a child, aka, Lincoln. Lot's of witnesses and such, so...everyone there might just quietly sweep this under the rug. I...I can't say that'll happen, but I doubt anyone wants more drama from this. We like to keep things at the local level, ya know?"

"...we...okay...that's actually a pretty good point Sam. We'll...just wait and see." Luan said with less stress in her voice, hopeful that Other Leni and Leni by extension would get out of this.

"Better hope she's right," Luan whispered over to Other Leni.

"Me too," Other Leni said, giving another faint smile, Luan just huffed, and they all departed as a single unit out of the church.

Meanwhile...

2:47 PM

Outside it started pouring down rain. A rainstorm was engulfing the landscape everywhere. It was nothing like several weeks ago in terms of the stormy thunder and winds, but just tons and tons of rain, washing down everything.

Luna took off like a bullet through the parking lot, running to Vanzilla.

No Lincoln.

Behind her Rita, Lynn Sr and Barry were running as a group, searching the parking lot, calling out Lincoln's name. It was surprising Barry could still run like that, considering how old and round he was.

"Luna! You find him!?" Lynn Sr called out, still ever alert for any signs of of his only son. Rita and Barry called out for him, Rita in particular crying from seeing her son snap and get hit like that.

"No pops! I don't see him! He's not in Vanzilla!"

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Lynn Sr growled angrily, looking back at the church, feeling a paternal need to impart his rage on the man that hit his child.

"If I see that son of a bitch again..."

"Honey! No! He's not worth it! Just focus on Lincoln! Please!"

Lynn Sr...to the credit via Rita, complied, backing off his want to go back in the church and wail on that man.

"Besides...I think Leni did a real number on him," Rita coyly said with a smirk.

"I'll say she did. Didn't know anyone would pick up Maurice like that. Stupid moron," Barry growled out. "I may dislike everything that boy said, but that's NO EXCUSE...to ever hit a child, especially one as lost in soul and hurtin as him."

"...and now we gotta deal with how this is going to bite Leni now...huuuuhhh...Luna? Did Lincoln bring his cellphone with him?" Rita asked.

"I...I think so. Call him up."

Luna, Rita, Lynn Sr hunkered back over the canopied church opening, each calling Lincoln one by one.

No answer.

Lynn Sr asked Barry if he could use his cellphone to call him, to which he more than obliged.

Still no answer.

"...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BOY!?"

"Mr. Loud, please, I beg ya, calm down. Please...we just gotta keep our cool and let the boy simmer down for a bit," Barry tried advising Lynn Sr.

Rita tried frantically calling Lincoln again...nothing.

But in Luna's ear, she heard a very subtle buzzing sound through the hard rains pounding the asphalt.

Luna meandered over to the source of the buzzing, and she saw it on the ground, vibrating and echoing away; the sound of Ace Savy's theme music.

"Whoa...Lincoln's cell...MOM! DAD!"

They all came out, over by some parked cars on the corner of the church opening.

"...uh oh. Lincoln must have dropped this somehow when he was running out," Barry opinioned.

"Hey! Did ya find him yet!?" Luan suddenly called out with Other Leni and Sam in tow. Luna and Sam just gave each other rather awkward facial expressions.

"...what the heck is Sam doing here?" Luna thought.

"No honey. Lincoln's somewhere around here, and he dropped his phone, so we can't contact him."

"Well, we gotta split up and find him then," Other Leni said in her Other Leni tone. Rita and Lynn Sr gave her some glances from her tone shift they knew their daughter typically had. Luan elbowed Other Leni.

"I mean, like, that's the only way to find Lincy. He's totes not doing well after...all that bad stuff."

"Agreed. I really think Lincoln needs some help Lynn. He's...he's in so much pain!" Rita quivered, trying to compose herself. Lynn Sr, Luan and Other Leni hugged her tight to console her.

"We need ta split up. In all directions, is that agreeable?" Barry asked.

"Agreed," Lynn Sr replied, all nodding in confirmation, Sam to a slightly lesser extent.

"Alright. Sam, is it? Beautiful organ playing by the way. You and me should go explore the west up there by the KFC and highway. Rita, Lynn? You go down south. Leni and Luan, you take the east. Luna?"

"I'm gonna go head north through that park. Maybe bro went up there somewhere."

"We all got each other's numbers?" Barry asked. Everyone nodded. It would be rather eclectic, but as long as they had Rita and Lynn Sr's numbers, they'd trace back through one another.

As they were about to depart, Pastor Adams and several attendees came out with multiple ponchos for the group.

"You folks gotta have some wisdom not ta get soaked to the marrow out there in this, right? Take these!" The Pastor called out to the group, himself now soaked ironically.

"Thank you so very much Pastor Adams, and I'm so sorry for my son-"

"It's alright Mrs. Loud. It's...Lincoln's a good kid, he's been through a lot, so it's only natural he question the lord's existence. He'll find his way back, physically and spiritually. Now...before ya depart, I just wanna assure you, Maurice back there?"

"That son-of-a-no good gun who hurt my child?" Lynn Sr barked.

"Yeah...he's not gonna press charges against Leni there, but...I don't know how you feel about charging him for assaulting your boy like that. I understand if ya wish, an-"

"I think bro should decide that Pastor," Luna replied, everyone else agreeing.

And so, everyone departed for their various spots to search.

"Dear lord, give that Loud kid the strength to pull through and see your love and kingdom," the Pastor mumbled.

A member next to the Pastor tapped his shoulder.

"Yes Clarke?"

"Pastor...why aren't these folks taking their cars out in this rain?"

"...that's a darn good question. People, much like the lord, act in mysterious ways. Come on, the wise man has enough sense to get out of the rain."

* * *

Luna flew through the water-soaked air around her, still getting drenched through even with the poncho on. She was running full blast, ignoring the aching harsh pain of slamming her feet hard in her boots, almost getting stuck in the sludgy grassy field. She cursed at not breaking these new pair in earlier. Luna almost lost her boots multiple times from how deep the muddy pools in the grass were getting. She cursed that as well.

Most of all, she cursed at herself for not being able to reel Lincoln's emotions, getting the gut-wrenching feeling she may have caused this all. Luna bitterly mumbled all the things she wanted to do; kick her own ass for singing that song with Sam, which may or may have not set off Lincoln, even when she was trying to be nice and heartfelt for him...kick that guy's ass for slapping Lincoln like that, she still burned with rage for that man.

"If Leni didn't manhandle that fuck, I would have wailed that twat a new asshole...fuckin dick...and why did bro have to go on that wonky wobbler? Is he that unhinged still from that old lady?"

Luna surveyed the park's surroundings as she briskly crossed the large grassy, muddy field, past the playground, trying to find a trace of Lincoln anywhere.

Nothing...before she looked down. Shoe marks in the muddy grass, the footprints angled sporadically but, overall in a north direction.

"Jesus wankin christ...Lincoln...just by your footprints I can see how fucked up ya must be feeling...fuck! Why did this whole thing gotta escalate the way it did? Fuck you universe!"

Luna power-walked along footprints, taking great care not to ruffle them with her huge new boots...that happen to have a leak in both of them.

"These have to be his footprints. They match his shoes he was in, and bro ain't exactly sporting dainty feet...they match his feet...THEY MATCH HIS FEET! IT'S GOTTA BE HIM...blimey, how the hell do I know so much about bro's feet?"

One heavy step later, nearly all her right boot sunk in a particular deep, grassy depression with mud seeping like concrete all around. It very nearly sloshed over the top edge of her boots by her ankles.

"Great...frickin cheap boots...should have known better not to get em on clearance! Now my feet and socks are gonna be soaked...guessing bro's are too since he's in those wack skimpy dress shoes."

Now on the other side of the muddy plain and a saturated sandy baseball diamond, boots now covered in a nearly uniform layer of chunky grass-containing mud, Luna crossed through the rusted, failing chain link fence curling at an angle; the chain link fence seemed to border the entire park.

She saw a sign for the name of the natural green space: the John C Lugar Jr. Playground, a little green space for kids. Since it was full blown raining, there was no way Lincoln would be hanging here, her trek yielded this fact...but at least Luna got the feel he came through here, unless someone else cut through with identical footprints...what would be the odds of that she thought?

She saw on the asphalt a multitude of trailing, snaking mud trails being weathered and carried off by the rippling small currents of the rainwater traveling on the street.

Luna followed this curious trail across the street. She was so locked in looking at the trail she forgot to look both ways, and was nearly hit by a shitty looking car with multiple paint jobs, dents and cracked windows that smelled like gas and cat litter. Luna luckily dived forwards, rolling her body onto the grassy sidewalk and getting her poncho, pants, boots...almost everything muddy, banging her head against the wooden pole for a street sign.

"OW! BLOODY PUSS SPEWING HELL! HEY ASSHOLE!?" Luna roared out in pain as the car kept on as though nothing happened, before it hit a huge puddle, Luna getting splashed by it.

Even with the poncho, Luna got soaked from the waist down.

"...COCK FLIPPING FUCKING BASTARDS!" Luna roared out, losing it as she throttled the street sign and kicked it violently, splitting it in half with one of her punches.

Vaporous body heat radiated off her form as her temperature matched her rage...before she gave a subtle sobbing choke...how she couldn't make Lincoln better, how messed up the situation was...almost like deja vu.

She wiped the angry tears off her face, gave herself a minor slap, wiped some of the mud and debris off herself, and took several deep breaths.

"Get it together Luna! Just...huuuuuhhhhhh...chill...chillax...think...huuuuuuhhhh...there," she mumbled, seeing even fresher muddy footprints washing away along the sidewalk, leading to a convenience store.

Luna power-walked straight over to the the large convenience store on the corner, the Farmer Zeek's Liquor store.

She walked in, rolled off her poncho, along with all the water droplets still on it, making a big wet spot on the floor.

"Yeesh...soaked to the bloody marrow mate," she passively mumbled to herself, cracking a small smile for how ineffective the poncho was.

She kicked her boots hard against the floor to try and rid any mud and dirt that would track in the store, and focused her eyes on the interior; a bullet-proof covering shrouded the counter, snack stands galore, and the vast majority of the store, wall-to-wall liquor, boos and, as a rock buddy called it once to Luna, happy juice.

She even saw the kind of vodka she chugged once in a contest over a Russian guitar she won.

"God...hehehe...thirteen shots of that ninety-five percent shitty stomach-punching crap...so worth spilling my guts out for three days, ehhehehe...crazy times at that rock concert."

While Luna mused at all the various liquors, the one she and her buds secretly chugged down one time, how she was both the only one to down the most and perpetually vomit it all out, she saw muddy footprints, perfectly matching Lincoln's shoes.

"Please...please let that have been bro."

She followed the tracks to a coffee station; nothing much was amiss beyond a couple little messes, but...there was one curious thing. All the creamers in the other flavors, pumpkin spice, chocolate, standard were fully packed, but...all the french vanilla was gone.

"...bro doesn't like coffee; last time he tried it he gobbed all over me, Luan, Lynn and Lori...unless...is he drinking the creamers?"

Luna briskly followed the tracks, the muddy footprints slowly becoming less pronounced and more like watermarks.

At the counter on the other side of the bullet proof casing was a middle aged black man watching a college football game, grumbling...then suddenly shouted at the TV, spooking Luna.

"COME ON! MAKE THE TACKLE! MAKE THE TACKLE! GOD DANG IT!...Oh...sheesh, sorry miss! What can I help you with?"

"No worries sir. You by chance see a white haired teen come in here? About yay-tall, front chipped tooth, freckles, soaked n muddy head ta toe, in a wanky get-up suit?"

"...ehhehe...your boyfriend I presume?" The man responded with a little smirk, Luna frowning while blushing...she wished she could say yes, but she knew she couldn't.

"...my bro actually..."

"...well this is frickin awkward...pretend I didn't say that sweetie, and yeah, he came in here. Made a big ole puddle by the entrance just like ya. Came in asking if we had a coffee section."

"Did he buy some sir?"

"Nah, he did try to buy a box of that stupid French vanilla creamer from me. No one ever uses the damn stuff, so I told him, buy one of them slurpie jugs for a few bucks, and I'll give him the whole box for free...shitty creamer anyways."

"...holy crud, he took the whole box?" Luna asked, "there must be like-"

"Enough to fill the whole slurpie jug. No skin off my bones...AH COME ON! MAKE THAT DAMN TACKLE!" He yelled back at the televised college football game blaring in the background.

"Ya know where he went sir?"

"Well...he looked a little jacked, all weirded out and stuff. Thought he was a crackhead the way he was moving around, but...he seemed more spooked then anything, so I cut him a break. I recall he bought a couple extra things too...let's see...some of them tasty lindor white chocolate truffles there...a cinnamon cream bun roll, and an organic coconut energy bar. Kid's got a hell of a sweet tooth for his mood. Sugar rush will probably help him, but, I dunno, I'm more into this game on...OH, YOU CALL THAT A TACKLE REF? COME ON!"

"Thank you sir...here," Luna said, pulling out five bucks and slipping it under the glass, "sorry for me and my bro's mess and screwin with your SuperBowl time."

"Ah sweetie, I don't need that. I ain't takin that unless ya buy something."

"...okay...lemme get some of them truffles then."

Three minutes later...

Luna departed from the liquor store, poncho back on with a huge pocket of those truffles, eating one to try and jive her spirits up.

"Come on bro...give me a sign...where the fuck ya go buddy?"

As unlikely as it seemed, Luna found a sign.

Across the street, in an abandoned, tattered white building next to a small local hardware store, the dilapidated 2nd Chance Donation Center, she saw a form with white hair maneuvering past the rustic pole holding the sign.

"...bro."

* * *

Sam and Barry had searched the area close to the KFC, and were now at the McDonalds across the street, Sam going so far as to even crawl inside the inner-tube playground to be absolutely sure Lincoln wasn't hiding in there, getting several surprised looks from parents with their toddler children at the fast food joint.

Nothing.

This side northwest of the church didn't yield them anything...but Barry did snap a quick picture of Sam crawling around the inner tubes calling out Lincoln and sent it to her...getting a flustered, embarrassed Sam to laugh at herself, even if the situation wasn't a laughing matter.

Barry tried to relieve some of the tension of the situation. He was kicking himself for letting Lincoln's sister sing that song. Admittedly it rattled him as well, but, he knew his Mary and granddaughter Chivonn loved that song so much, and even if his wife died to that song, it still meant the world to her, to him and his family.

"Lord...please...give us strength to find that boy and make him be right again. He's in so much pain," Barry silently prayed to himself, looking at the heavy rains pouring down. He took a seat in the playground seating booths to get a breather. He was not used to this amount of moving, not like his old days.

Sam was getting her shoes back on from crawling out of the inner tube slide; her hair became extremely static-laden and had several strands hovering above their normal height.

Barry chuckled, sneaked another quick pic, and showed it to her.

"Ha ha ha...at least I can still sorta crawl in these things...oww...my knees."

"Are you okay there? Need a break? We can head to the church if you-"

"Nah, I'm cool...yeesh...where did that kid head off too."

"I dunno...I hope the others have more luck. He's...in a very dark place Sam. He needs all the understandin and love we can give him," Barry mused, before he whispered, "...you would have wanted that Mary sweetie-bell."

"What was that Barry?"

"Ah, nothin child. Say...you and that Luna Loud on good terms?"

Sam suddenly froze as she was fiddling with a stretched pink and light blue sock over her toes.

"Oh...that a tender topic? Never mind...just...sorta saw you two give...pretty awkward and...interesting looks at each other."

Sam suddenly glowed like a red balloon.

"...not my place to judge on who and what ya kids do...I just hope you both used protection."

"BARRY!?"

"Hehehe...sorry child. Couldn't resist. But, that's the kind of tension ya see in folks who've had bad break-ups."

Sam looked to the ground with a guilty expression.

"I...Luna and I do sorta...well...Barry? Can I tell ya a secret? You can't tell anyone...I mean, anyone. I've never told this to anyone besides a few of my best...former best friends."

"...I'm an old black man sweetie. Why would I wanna tell ya secrets. Ain't my business to do that."

"Okay...yeesh...huuuhhh...Luna...Luna and me...we were a-"

"Oh, hold up a moment Sam...just got a few texts from...Mr. and Mrs. Loud...nothing on their end. Nothing from Luan or Leni Loud...Luna hasn't texted back anything...goodness, where could a teen like that boy run off to? We must have over-searched the boundaries. Ah...looks like Pastor Adams is asking if we would permit the rest of the service to continue. You wanna go back and finish the organ stuff, or keep searching for that boy? I'm gonna let him continue the service without us. He'll give me some private time afterwords."

"I'd rather help Luna find her bro. She could use the help, even if we're just finding places he ain't at. At least that narrows down where he could be."

"Ah...say no more...and I think I'll let the Pastor finish this one up. He owes me a favor anyway, so I can have a more private one after this if...if God-willing, Lincoln wants private resolution."

"...so...do ya wanna know Barry?"

"Oh, lordie, go ahead child!"

"Yeah...so...me and Luna...a while ago...we were a thing once...and I ruined it all to heck..."

* * *

Down along the James Couzens Freeway, Rita and Lynn Sr wised up while everyone went on their venture and took Vanzilla, covering the roads and bridges west of the church across the major interstate.

Nothing.

With the radio turned off, both concerned parents had their wits on full blast, Rita with the window down calling out for Lincoln as Lynn Sr navigated the raining hazardous road conditions, going steady and searching in his few moments taking his eyes off the road.

"Should we have picked up the kids and Barry honey? They're gonna get so soaked out there from this," Lynn Sr gurgled, coughing from a burst of gas-tasting air shooting out from the side vents inside.

"They'll be fine Lynn...I'm more worried about Lincoln gallivanting in this neighborhood in the emotional state he's in."

"I know...they're tough...Rita?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd we go wrong? Did we not do something right with Lincoln? Did we we screw up our only boy somehow? I should have been tougher on him...DAMN IT! I knew I should have been tougher on him, so he wouldn't turn out like me and be so-"

"LYNN! Lynn, sweetie...Lynn...Lincoln's just a very...he's...he has some very deep issues we need to help him with."

"Rita...he just told God to bugger off in a church..." Lynn Sr said with a serious, deadpan tone.

"I know, I know...goodness, I thought we was in pain but getting better, but...never in this kind of pain. I just want my baby back."

"Me too hun...I've been thinking...Lincoln's done this twice honey. This is a regular issue, running off like this. The first time, that was the girl's fault. The second...well, let's not open up fresh wounds...or the wounds I wanna unload on that son of a...point being is...you think we should take him to that therapist the McBrides use to use for Clyde?"

"I...if that'll help Lincoln, I'll do anything Lynn. I don't want my boy in pain anymore. He's seen things he should have never, ever seen...I don't want my boy traumatized anymore," Rita sobbed in her hands, Lynn Sr throwing his arm out and pulling her in to embrace her, kissing her forehead and holding her close.

"We'll find our boy Rita...we'll help him, whatever it takes," Lynn Sr softly whispered as he turned back onto the bridge heading back to the church.

* * *

Luan and Other Leni were sweeping over the Sickle Cell Disease Association building, around the parking lot, in hopes that Linc fled southeastward of the church.

So far...nothing.

"This is just great, frickin terrific! I should have known better!" Luan roared at herself as she looked over some bushes. She fell over the hedge and slammed into a tree, causing it to shake and splatter all the raindrops on the branches and leaves right on her.

"...typical, mother nature squirting on me when I don't want it...ehehhe...get it Other Leni?" Luan mumbled in a half angry, half comical tone. Other Leni loomed over the hedge and pulled Luan up. It nearly humbled how powerful and grand she looked, even if she was in a poncho...though it looked like she didn't care about the weather at all.

"I get it...here," Other Leni said cooly, putting Luan back on her feet. Luan wiggled her toes in her shoes.

"Dang it...already soaked and wet...and these stupid shoes are so so uncomfortable!" Luan growled, slamming her foot into that same tree, wincing at the pain and hopping away from it.

"Luan? Why do you have such prevalent foot pain?" Other Leni asked matter-of-factly.

"...probably cause these stupid things," Luan said, pointing to her breasts, "I get some occasional shoulder and back pain from them, so...I'm guessing the extra weight and way it's distributed on my body makes me hover on my toes or the balls of my feet...it frickin sucks, count your blessings."

"I guess...here, we got a moment," Other Leni said lowly, pulling Luan to an entrance covered by a tarp, concealing them from the outside world.

"Other Leni?"

"Hold still, this will help you...I hope," Other Leni said with a large huff, pulling Luan's shoes off, seeing her socks soaked, pulling them off too. Other Leni started to massage Luan's feet.

"WHOA...wow...Other Leni...uhhuhuhhuh...that actually feels really...really...did you learn this from Lincoln?"

"Leni took him to those massage places at the mall, remember? He learned a bunch from watching and trying out on me...eh ehm...Leni...so I sorta secretly watched and made sure I knew a few things myself if I ever came out...stupid, I know. Just pressure points and such...Lincy is better though, by a mile," Other Leni said with an awkward smile.

"..ma...maybe...but...you're so nice Other Leni...thank you...I'm not feeling so much pain," Luan said, feeling goosebumps and her skin electrify from Other Leni's fingers gyrating and rubbing deep. Luan couldn't help but blush...Other Leni followed with a blush as well.

"...stop blushing Luan. I can't help it if this seems sensual. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"You're helping quite a bit Other Leni...but I think weUUHUHUUHhhuuuuuuuuuuu...god...did my foot just pop?"

"Yeah. You got some serious stress in your feet Luan."

"...Other Leni?"

"Yeah Luan?"

"I'm sorry for jumping you like that back there...in the church."

"It's okay Luan."

"I...I just care about you, ya know?"

"I know you mean Leni," Other Leni chuckled.

"That...and I care about you too. I don't want to see you getting into trouble for what you are, and you're a lot nicer than you let on."

"...I think your opinion is biased since we're using each other as sisters-with-benefits."

"Well...it's messed up, I admit, but...I know you care so much for us, and you wouldn't be doing this unless you cared, so...thank you for caring Other Leni...and again, sorry for jumping you."

Other Leni suddenly cracked Luan's other foot, getting a groan and whimper from Luan. Luan wiggled both her feet hard like jello, enjoying the wanky wiggly tingling sensation of relief they had now.

Other Leni rose up and walked over to Luan, giving her a tight hug. Luan returned the gesture and hugged her tight...before wincing in pain.

"Luan?"

"It's nothing...I'm good."

"Luan...your breasts..." Other Leni said, looking over Luan's huge chest.

"These...stupid things...everytime there's stress around me they engorge and balloon...you two are lucky...what I'd give to be like Lynn right now," Luan sighed, awkwardly feeling the tops of her breasts.

"...you're right. Leni and I lucked out; those are totes too big."

"Exactly, since these things utterly boob their way and milk all the hell possible for my life, ehheehehe, get it?"

"Heehehe...yeah...slip your socks and shoes on...I'm gonna take care of these as well."

Luan just froze, as Other Leni unbuttoned Luan's blouse under her poncho.

"Are...you about to-"

"Yeah," Other Leni said, raising Luan's poncho and blouse shirts up, putting her head under the fabrics, and began massaging Luan's breasts.

"...you might give Lincoln a run for his money Other Leni. No way would he ever touch these. Hehehheeh..."

"Who knows...ehehehe...I count my blessings I get a go at these monsters...eheheh...all I know is that I gotta keep you, Lincy and the family safe. Leni lets me...I mean...I screwed up big time and lost control, but...I hope if I-"

Other Leni paused.

Luan saw some tears rolling down her face...it looked as though Other Leni had for the first time, been humbled by a situation, and was slowly losing her cool.

"Th...thank you for the massage Other Leni...my boobs feel better and-"

"Hold up...I need to...relieve the pressure."

Other Leni suddenly firmly squeezed and gyrated Luan's breasts, causing Luan to quiver from the sporadic jets of breast milk shooting out like water out of a fire hose. Other Leni let a stray stream strike her face dead-on, tongue stuck out.

"Hmmm...coconut. How it tastes like that is beyond me Luan."

"It's a mystery that might get de-husked one day, ahhhhhahha, get it?"

"You really should check with Lisa about this Luan. Among all the things happening to us, this is one of the more not-normal things. You're not pregnant, and your breasts are already huge...this extra lactation happening in there isn't helping you, but...Lisa might be able to know how you're making so much milk...but I got a gut feeling I know the why, and you should be careful of yielding that info."

"...no use crying over breast milk I lactate or you tasted, ehhehe...but...uhuhuhhhuhu...that feels better, so much better. And I have...considered going to Lisa about it. I...I just wanna make sure she won't try and do any funny experiments on me," Luan mumbled half-coherently, masking the extra tidbit of activity she had with Lisa days before...about yielding her monsterous deviant problems and unintentionally spilling the beans about the affairs in her mind, Lincoln and Luna's, Leni's, her own ever-developing and twisted sexuality...no way in hell did she want Other Leni knowing Lisa was exposed to this, and may or may not have used the memory eraser, or acquisitioner, or whatever Lisa called it, to sap that experience out of her head.

"I can get that, she's smart, but sneaky as hell in her subtle ability to skirt the line of truth and manipulate the situation to her liking. Oh...on the massaging, I try," Other Leni said, booping Luan on her delicate nose, getting a little giggle from Luan. Luan strained her socks out as much water as possible and slipped them back on, shaking her shoes and pressing her thumbs inside to push out what water could be extracted.

"They're gonna be super pruned after the day is over, I just know it...yuck, but at least it's not like before."

"You could ask Lincy for a massage," Other Leni said with a wink. Luan chuckled.

"What about you Other Leni? Are your feet okay?"

"Mine are fine, see?" Other Leni said, showing Luan the shoes she wore, more like pseudo boots, "and if anything Luan, your feet and boobs need the most attention out of the two of us."

Luan blushed hard as Other Leni approached her, her expression strong, firm yet yielding and gentle. Luan felt a strange sense of ease in Other Leni's powerful presence...it was almost akin to how she felt with Lincoln.

"But enough about me Other Leni. We gotta get back to looking for Li...whoa, hold up," Luan mumbled, pulling her cell out.

It was Luna.

"Other Leni...she found him!"

* * *

Luna flew around the rustic pole of the donation center, blowing through full speed to see where Lincoln went. A little waterfall of dirty slush that rolled off the roof onto her splashed in her face; she spat the rusty watery contaminants and wiped her face, dead-set on not letting anything stand in her way, even a little dirty roof water.

She looked around frantically, wiping the icky rain and roof water off her face, seeing if any of the glass windows were bust open along the side. None were.

She then focused on the back wall complex of these buildings. Luna saw some crack heads under the canopy doing drugs, and what appeared to be the head getting sexual favors from one of them.

"...that's just wrong dude," Luna mumbled, before she heard the familiar "oof" sounds, like someone was pushing around someone she new back there with those druggies.

"...dude?" Luna gently called out.

"Come on kid! Give it here, ya got all those treats, ya can hook us up, can't ya?"

"I already told you! I don't have any money! Leave me alone!" A voice struggled to say, defiant yet sounding choked up still.

It punched Luna right in the gut.

"Lincoln..."

She felt her whole mood vibrate with the coming onslaught of protective rage, and then she saw it; his little tuft of white hair, cow lick and all even in the rain now sticking out from the corner of a pile of trash.

Luna flipped into brawl mode.

She ran over to the druggies messing with Lincoln, grabbed one by the head and slammed her into the side of the large green metal trash container with gang graffiti all over.

"What the fuck?" The other druggie said, pushing Lincoln into the pile of loose trash and a stack of wooden pallets as he made for Luna. Luna just shifted her weight, let the druggie throw several ham-handed punches, and then grappled the druggie down to the ground, pinning him.

He suddenly snuck a knife out and tried stabbing Luna in her stomach, Luna almost getting stabbed were it not just a few random inches that spared her. She rocketed off the man, flying backwards into the same stack of wooden pallets.

"FUCK OFF DRUGGIE! LEAVE MY BRO ALONE!"

"You and that little white haired cunt are gonna give me all your money now!"

"Says who ya piece of shit!?" Luna retorted angrily.

"This," the druggie said, licking his lips around the knife, before slowly walking over to Luna.

"Oh shit...this is not good," Luna quivered, feeling scared not just for herself, but for Lincoln.

She turned her head for a moment; Lincoln wasn't there.

"...shit...where did he go?" Luna mouthed, hoping another druggie didn't take him.

"MONEY! NOW!"

Then suddenly the druggie let out a piercing screech, before falling forwards in pain, covering his head.

To Luna's shock, Lincoln snuck around and was now beating him with a piece of pipe he found...he was slamming the pipe onto the man's head without mercy, then his body, then everywhere at blood curdling intensity.

Luna...was terrified to see this side of Lincoln again. He had a manic trance, a bloodlust and no-mercy look she couldn't believe her little brother could host.

"Dude...bro...Lincoln, he's done," Luna said with reserve and fear, Lincoln still beating the man non-stop. The woman Luna slammed into the trash container headed towards Lincoln clumsily, before Luna took her by the hair and slammed her face-first again into another trash container.

"LINCOLN! PLEASE! YOU'RE NOT A KILLER!" Luna cried out while paradoxically smashing the female druggie down.

Lincoln...suddenly stopped. He registered her voice, and that somehow quelled the violent monstrosity he found himself as.

Luna saw it in his eyes...angry tears...bloodlust tears, the pipe still high up in the air, ready to strike the druggie man with bottled-up teenage angst, hurt and rage.

Lincoln just kicked the knife out of the druggie's hand. It looked like Lincoln broke his hand with that kick.

"...go," Lincoln quietly said. The druggie stammered up, looking like he was about to take a sucker punch shot at Lincoln, who was still locked in his angry crying stance.

Luna power-walked right between them, holding her balled fists up, ready to continue punching the hell out of him if he even flinched in Lincoln's direction.

"You began it dude. Fuck with us again...I'm gonna finish you off. NOW BOLLOCKS OFF YOU CRACK SMOKING TWAT!" Luna roared, grabbing the knife from the ground and ready to do what was necessary to keep her brother safe...no matter what.

That powerful roar from Luna in combo with her balled fists and...rather frightening rage seemed to be enough to make him high-tail it out of there, pulling the woozy druggie woman along with him, a trail of blood from their noses and faces dribbling down into the rainy asphalt below.

Luna and Lincoln still saw the other druggie and random person still banging behind the other dumpster like nothing ever happened, totally oblivious, drugged out and numb to the situation and rain at hand. It looked like two guys, and the one doing the banging earlier was now being banged, in a raunchy flip-flop action under the dumpster lid pulled back.

"...frickin gross dude. Linc? You okay?"

"I...yeah...thank you Luna," Lincoln choked, trying to make his voice low, its emotional timber blowing full blast out.

"Nah, thank you amigo. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, I could have been stabbed to dea-"

"Don't...don't say that word...please..." Lincoln begged in a whimper. Luna went silent, trying to console him with an approaching arm, before Lincoln fervently walked to a little back corner on the ground. His bag from the liquor store on the ground; he picked it up and gripped in his hand tight.

"Man...it's friggin wet out here dude...that corner's wet as well mate. Let's get a place that's dry."

Luna looked at the back door of the 2nd Chance Donation Center. It was locked, but the lock was worn down and rusty.

Luna suddenly kicked at the lock, busting it and the side corner door down. Lincoln saw and went wide-eyed.

"Whoa...she's got strong legs and thighs..."he thought passingly with a flushed face and tears down his cheeks.

Luna pulled the door off the worn hinges and motioned for Lincoln to come inside.

"Come on bro. We need to rap, and I don't think singin in the rain's gonna help any, especially with that fucked up lil show right there," Luna said, nodding her head over to the lewd sights in the trash.

Lincoln sheepishly entered the abandoned structure. Luna put up the door haphazardly so it looked like it was still closed. He followed Luna inside to a source of light near a blocked out window and some worn down bean bag chairs, covered in dust.

She shook them a bit, brushing off a bit of the dirt and dust, motioning for Lincoln to take a load off his presumably shaky body, legs and feet.

She looked him over; utterly and completely soaked head to toe in water, his shoes making a squishy, muddy clap against the floor.

Luna and Lincoln quickly surveyed one another for injuries. Luckily none had any on them, extreme fortune giving them a lucky break from the drugged-out, hard up folk in the area.

Now the only issue was the vociferous emotional state of mind Lincoln appeared to be in, and he still had that ruptured look about him, even after cooling off in awkward breaths, a silence still echoing between both of them.

Lincoln opened his baggie of items, pouring out the coconut bar, cinnamon bun, lindor white chocolate truffles into his lap, then pulled out a cartoonishly large white and red Slurpee jug, opening the lid and placing it to the side, then shook his bag with an inquisitive look.

He grabbed the box of French vanilla creamers, plopped the other items to his side gingerly and began opening up each little container of the creamer methodically, one by one, emptying the minuscule shots of sweet white cream into the jug.

"So...dude...you...you are okay, right? From those blokes back there? You're not hurt at all?"

"I'm fine...they just wanted my baggie and money on me, which I spent on this crud," Lincoln said quietly, as though each opening of the small containers was a tiny shock of therapeutic relief to his system.

A few silent minutes passed, Luna just messing with her wet poncho, pulling it off and shaking her body off like a dog, while Lincoln, still soaked, almost uncaring to his saturated situation, still popped open those containers.

He was already down half the box, tossing the empty ones back in the baggie.

"Dude...ya...ya like those creamers a bunch, don't ya. Guess they rock your taste buds and give'em a jolly good time?"

"They calm my nerves...it's a pretty good substitute to one of my more...messed of likings."

"Oh...hehe...okay bro...what's that per chance?"

"...eh ehm...you," Lincoln coughed with a minor blush, nodding his head over to Luna's groin momentarily.

"...ooooooooh...ehhehe...thank's a bunch Lincoln. You're actually imaging all them french vanilla creamers are...my ooze?"

"...I know I'm sorta fucked up...sorry...I'm just...really messed up right now Luna, and the idea of drinking your pleasure...it calms me down," Lincoln said with a sigh, leaning his head down in shame as he popped open the last creamer into the Slurpee jug. He tossed the last empty container into the baggie, rolled that up, put the lid on, and took one ginormous gulp of the creamer drink. Bits of the creamer dribbled down Lincoln's face...it pained Luna to be so turned on by imaging that liquid as her ejaculate...but her horniess would have to wait.

"So...dude? Ya wanna talk about what just happened?"

"I...I dunno...I just don't wanna feel anymore Luna...it hurts...way too much," Lincoln whimpered, taking another swig of the drink, before unwrapping several of the lindor white chocolate truffles into his mouth, chewing the candy with a mouth full of the creamer in combination.

"Do you mind if I let the fam know you're okay? They're searching out there for ya bro, and...you sorta lost your cell on the way out of there."

Lincoln looked up, padding his pockets on his soaked dress pants.

"...dang it."

"It's cool. We found it...so...can I tell them?"

"...yeah, I don't want them in this weather...it sucks out here."

"Cool. I'll let them know where we are and have them pick u-"

"Wait...can...can ya just tell them I'm okay and safe with you? I want some time to think on this...if you don't mind Luna."

"Sure bro," Luna chirped with a smile as she began texting everyone she found Lincoln and was safe, just wanting some time to think and be by himself...though she did happen to tell Luan in secret code Lincoln had donated himself...hopefully in Luna's mind enough time to buy them some one-on-one talking, and for Luan and Leni to pop over. She didn't know why, but she wanted them over first before anyone, even their parents.

"Well...mom and dad ain't too happy, and their hounding me to tell them where we are, but...I got your back bro."

"Thank you Luna...Luna...I love you...I, I tell you that, right?"

"Of course ya do bro, all the time...now do you mean that in the usual sense, or like in our private little-"

"Like this," Lincoln said with some sensual gruffness, leaping up and pressing his body into Luna's, sloppily kissing Luna's lips with his creamer-covered lips.

Luna just took it, finding it cute how Lincoln was trying to be a bit forceful, even though she could feel he wasn't totally into the lusting aspect, just the connection the kissed represented.

Lincoln pulled off, Luna giving a smile.

"...what?"

"Ya sure are kinky bro, pretending that you're drinking my cum and making out with it all over your mouth...guess I taste pretty good, but dude," Luna said, licking the bits and dribbles of Lincoln's saliva and creamer on her lips, "we seriously need to talk about what went down back there."

Lincoln sighed heavily, stood with his head hanging down, breathing a little too hard.

"I know it sucks...I'm not mad or anything, just concerned, scared...I'm scared for ya bro. I love ya too much, and it hurts so bad to see you hurting like this."

"...you must think I'm a real asshole for the way I talked about God though...I'd totally understand and-"

"Never said that bro, and I sorta agree with ya. I mean...I've been trying to keep my head in the sand about all the bullshit and suffering from these tornadoes, but that little headline ya brought up? Dude...come on, that's just fucking evil. Who lets babies fucking drown in a river? As far as I'm concerned...fuck God or whatever is in charge, if there's even one up there."

"That's the messed up thing Luna...I wanna believe in something good, I wanna believe in God, or something out there I know that will take care of us and love us, especially my friends and family, and you..."

"...and?" Luna asked on edge.

"...but after the messed up stuff I've seen, just...how utterly callous the world can seem to good people...people who didn't deserve to die? Babies? Fucking babies Luna? Fifteen drowning in a van to death in a river from tornadoes throwing the damn vehicle? I just don't...maybe there is a God, maybe there isn't, I dunno...he's making it pretty fucking hard to wanna believe in him."

"I know dude, ya don't gotta tell me. It's cool, and...I know the others might be more inclined and religious, but I got your back...lil commie atheist," Luna joked with a slight punch to Lincoln's shoulder.

"Ha ha ha, you're one to talk ya satanic rock-loving infidel," Lincoln retorted back, giving a low smile, but...his mood still snapping back to that morose zone.

"But...dude, I take it God ain't the only thing you're having some problems with. I'm pretty sure I royally fucked up back there at the church when I...sang that song."

"...it...admittedly it was a beautiful, awesome song and show Luna, I really appreciate that, it's just that song has so much baggage for me."

"And I'm a fuckin idiot for not thinking it out; ya sang that to...her, before she...yeah...I'm so sorry Lincoln, I really am," Luna said with a watery tone, wiping a few tears off her face before she got up and embraced Lincoln in a tight hug.

"You didn't mean it Luna, and I gotta admit, you and Sam were awesome together up there. I can see why...oh...eheheh...yeah..."

"Yeah what bro? You know Sam?" Luna asked with some alarm. It seemed like these private moments with Lincoln were going to be all about revealing secrets and issues...Sam being Luna's second biggest secret after another.

"Uhmmm...she seems nice, so I can see why...certain things happened with...ehehhe...oh boy...I think I'll bring that up later rocker girl."

"Oh shit...what does bro know about Sam," Luna dreaded mentally while putting on a comforting smile, pretending it wasn't a big deal.

"But, yeah...the song caused certain things in my head to push me...a lot...I didn't even know they would be bringing her casket out in front of everyone like that."

"...Mary's, ya mean bro?"

"...yeah. I...I wasn't strong enough to hold it together...the song, the casket, seeing Mary like that...it fucked me up Luna, badly, and I caused a horrific shit show cause of my God-crises crap."

"But Lincoln? You shouldn't feel bad for all that. So what if you lost it, anyone with the trauma you've been through would've done the same. It's okay to question God. It's okay to not feel easy around a woman ya saw die before your eyes...ooo...ouch, sorry about bringing that up."

"It's okay...it's a fact I gotta face head on anyway...Mary died before my eyes...while I was up there on stage, I saw her body...and my mind played a horrible hallucination.. lil imagination, whatever it is...like she was staring back and talking to me, with blood spurting out of her mouth all over."

"...holy fuck dude..."

"That's not the worst...Mary's the tip Luna, but...after that guy bitch-slapped the hell out of me-"

"And you're gonna love what happened next dude, trust me, but, go on," Luna interjected.

"Yeah...but...yeah, seeing Mary die was one thing, but...when I got out in the rainstorm out there, I tripped in the parking lot, landed face-first in a stupid oily puddle, probably where I lost my cellphone...and my mind snapped back to seeing ya drown..."

"...oh..." Luna cooed with fear.

"I...I saw you...sinking...I tried and tried...and I couldn't reach you...and then...I dunno, it was like another weird mental picture that formed...I was trying to revive you...I..."

Lincoln shuddered, pulling his arms to his chest, curling his knees close, as Luna held him tighter for support. She felt him shaking like a small scared child.

"I still have nightmares about it Luna...seeing your eyes so lifeless...so...d...dead.."

"Bro..."

Lincoln curled his head into his knees. Luna saw the side of his face with the hand print still as red as ever, but it didn't seem to even phase him; all the pain Lincoln felt, all the survivor's guilt, the trauma pushed deep down in him, it was all coming to a head now from his mind.

And it was looking as though, on the surface, Luna's near drowning was the catalyst in all this, and Luna was suspecting now, the most traumatic thing to happen to him.

"Dude...I'm here still, you saved my life man. I can never-"

"I know...I know, it doesn't make fucking sense Luna, but I still see it...your eyes...your body, no life...I tried and I tried, and nothing worked," Lincoln quietly cried out in somewhat coherent sobs.

Luna caressed his neck and hair with her fingers, stroking along spots she knew Lincoln loved rubbed and pet when they cuddled. She pulled Lincoln into her waist and held him close.

He pulled his head out of his knees, showing now his teary-eyed face, eyes red, his face partly flushed; he looked so utterly lost, and Luna damn well made sure she would be his rock, beyond just being a rocker.

"Luna...can...can I just look into your eyes please? Just for a-"

"You can look into my eyes all day bro," Luna warmly said as she rested her forehead on his, their eyes gluing open on each other.

Lincoln basked in what he considered the majesty of Luna's life in her eyes, trying so hard to negate those memories of seeing them once virtually deceased.

"It's still hard Luna. I never told ya honestly, but...every night, I wake up in cold sweats, trying to revive you...if ya didn't splurge out all that water in the last moment like that when I hugged ya tightly...I...I don't even care, I would have wanted to be with you."

"...oh shit...yeah...we sorta buried that little deal," Luna huffed in a sigh, wishing to forget how each was ready to take their life when they thought the other was killed or dead.

"We...we certainly did go full blast on that mark, didn't we," Luna sheepishly chuckled, trying to break the tension...it only made it worse.

"I'm so sorry Luna. I thought I could deal with these things on my own, but...fuck...FUCK! Seeing Mary die, the tornadoes...finding out Leni catapulting herself into the tornado, jesus...but the worst thing of all though was seeing you dead Luna. I...more than anything, that still haunts me the most I think."

"Look...bro...a lot of bad things happened that day...a lot of angst and crap in the prior days too, heavens knows...but I'm here, I got ya bro, just like ya got me with my fear of drowning."

Luna pulled Lincoln in as he sniveled and cried, but...had a small recovering smile on his face.

"I know we can't really guarantee that either one of us will be there always forever with one another. Life is bullshit and fucked like that, but...we can still rock on together with the time we got, can't we?"

"Yeah...we can Luna."

"Which is why...I...if anything happened to me dude, I don't want you doing something stupid like back on that ferry, even if your heart was in the right place."

"Then...you gotta promise me the same thing Luna, okay?"

Luna took a few deep breaths while Lincoln laid against her chest, feeling her heart beat.

"...promise dude."

"For real rocker girl?"

"For real, ya sappy white-haired angel cake," Luna snickered out, rubbing Lincoln's hair in a noogey, Lincoln laughing and trying to brush her hand away playfully.

"But for real Lincoln. We gotta keep this promise; if anything happens to either of us, we gotta move on. It'll suck cosmic dick and be one of the bloody hardest things we ever gotta do, which is why it shouldn't be the most important thing for us. We...what we got, what we're doin I guess, that's the most important thing. Here, and now, know what I'm tryin to say dude?"

"Yeah...I get it Luna...but, full disclosure...if there is a God and heaven...I mean, at the time I didn't really care, I was willing to risk it and hope I could meet ya on the other side...I still don't regret it...even if we spend eternity in hell for what we're doin-"

"I know dude, I mean, I was ready to throw myself in that frickin twister mate. I thought it got you when I heard ya went out there...why did you go out there?"

"They needed help, and it was children in a bus smashed around the corner, so...I just-"

"I see dude...even when the world's shittin on ya, you're still the type to try and help wherever ya can. One of the reasons why I love you so much," Luna said, nuzzling her nose into his.

Lincoln smiled as he pulled Luna in for a deep kiss.

"I love you too Luna."

"BUT! And this is important amigo! We can't go crazy or nutso...either of us, know what I mean dude? I mean it."

"Yeah...it blows, but I get it," Lincoln replied, cracking his neck and fingers. Luna held them, trying to warm them up from how cold they felt.

"But it's awful sweet of you to be willing to throw it all away for me, I'll admit that," Luna said with a little chuckle, giving Lincoln a noogie, "just, ya know, limit it to that one time, okay?"

"Okay...and you know everything you're making me promise applies to you too Luna, right? Otherwise, you're a giant hypocrite, ahaahah."

"Well aware bro, just...gonna be a bit harder if the boot's on the other foot, since I'm the older one."

"Oh? How so?"

"Huhhh...well...maybe it is, maybe it isn't something you could make equal, in terms of how ya deal with something like that in my case. I mean...loosing you bro? I've known you since you were a wee lil rockin larva...it's like...in a fucked up way, it's sorta like losing a kid. We all helped raise ya dude, me, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, but...maybe I'm just rambling on now, and-"

"But like you said Luna, I get it...I guess. I'm sorta the one ya gelled to the most, and raising me since I was a baby must have put a very, very powerful motherly sort-of imprint on me. Is that right?"

"YEAH! That's it...dang that's bloody messed up, but, I guess that's why I'm sorta hell bent on the idea that I should be the one to take the bullet, since I was first, and you later" Luna sighed.

"Well...it doesn't bother me, though I got my own protective mindset with you and the others cause...well, I'm your brother, even if I'm younger. But I get your mindset Luna, and your reasons."

"You mean besides our dirty little forbidden reason that's a secret, ehehehe," Luna chuckled, before Lincoln grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Look Luna, we may be brother and sister doing this, and you got four years on me, but there is far more fucked up shit out there," Lincoln said with a tinge of confidence.

"Oh really? Like what bro? What's worse than us?"

"...a nine year old kid marrying a sixty-three year old woman for example."

"...bullshit bruh."

"Nope, honest truth Luna."

"...tell me that's not a fucking thing dude..."

"It is...in Somalia. I looked it up."

"...holy shit. Is that like, cultural or something dude?"

"I don't know, but...we may got the incest deal, and you may be an adult, but...four years? That woman has fifty-three years on that kid, not to mention that orange guy in office has like over twenty years on his wife. In the grand scheme of things, we're not that far apart in age. We're really close."

"...Well...I mean, if I was twenty-two and you eighteen...besides the fact we're siblings, it wouldn't be so utterly royally screwed up, eheheh."

"Exactly, so...all things being equal Luna, we're not the most messed up pairing...I mean...it's not exactly natural or typical, but...I dunno, I think I'm rambling and trying to imply we're good."

"Not to mention how unusually mature you are dude...except you don't got a lick of body hair anywhere, ehehehehe," Luna chuckled, Lincoln blowing his cheeks out.

"Thanks for reminding me big-butt."

"Anytime big-dick," Luna snickered as Lincoln huffed his cheeks momentarily, before lying against her chest, getting lost in her body's natural sound and rhythm, even if her whole body was soaked; his was too.

"We sure got soaked, didn't we dude."

"Yeah...sorry about that again Luna."

"It's no big deal, but you owe me new socks; these are flippin melted and worn down, and ya owe me a deep massage for me sore feet," Luna laughed, Lincoln nodding that he would.

"I'm soaked head-to-toe too...why do I always run off in the middle of the worst imaginable weather possible? It seems like a cliché thing for me."

"I dunno dude, cause if was written that way?"

"What?"

"Hhahaaa, nothing bro, hahaah, just a little metaphysical joke."

"Hehhe, I gues...you know, you make some wicked awesome songs, right Luna?"

"I try to pump out some awesome tunes."

"But you have one song that's one of my personal favorites, the best song you've ever done."

"Huuuhh...is it the one I did to scare off those bully-twats with the family from a few Halloweens ago? _You got Tricked_?"

"Nope."

"Mr. Grouse's Christmas song?"

"Not quite."

" _Best dang brother anywhere around_? It's gotta be that one, ahhahah!"

"I should love that one the most for egotistical reasons, ahahha, but, uh uh."

"...the one at the Cobo Center where I ripped my pants onstage?"

"...that was a friggin awesome concert song, but no."

"Damn dude...I've done a ton of songs over the years mate...I give up. Which one?"

"This one," Lincoln said with a gentle, husky voice, placing a hand on her heart.

"Huh? I ain't catchin what you're tossin bro."

"This right here...this is personally, my favorite beat you've ever made, ever."

"...oh my god that is the corniest thing you've ever said to me dude, and you've laughed so hard cream corn shot out your mouth and nose that one time, aHAHAAHHAHA!" Luna laughed, Lincoln rolling his eyes from the memory.

"But, that's uber sweet and stellar to drop on your girl; lovin her natural rhythm and beat...it's so sweet, like that french vanilla creamer you downed like rapid-fire vodka shots," Luna replied in a lusty tone, pulling Lincoln closer, placing his ear against her heart.

"So, ya like my natural body beats, eh lil bro?"

"I could listen to them all day rocker gal."

"And I could just cuddle you all day my little white-haired angel...but..."

"I know, I gotta lot of work to do still. We gotta head back, and I need to own up to my massive screw-up."

"Wait dude, don't think of it like that. You don't gotta own up to anything. You did nothing wrong. You were just pushed beyond your breaking point. If happens to everyone."

"But what I did was way out of line back there in the church Luna. And running off on all those people?"

"Ya did that cause some snowflake prick couldn't take someone givin a thumbs down to his imaginary Jigglypuff in the sky."

"I...sorta, I just wanted to get away from there, from everything and collect myself...but I royally screwed that all up...everything...all cause of my emotions and issues. And I sorta gave all those people attending Mary and Chivonn's funeral really bad impressions of us Louds."

"I don't think you did. They saw a hurt kid. And even if it did leave a bad impression. So what? Who cares? I personally don't give a flying fuck what they think of us."

"Yeah...I know you're cool like that, but I owe it to mom and dad, Leni, Luan...Barry, LaShawna..Pastor Adams...these are wonderful people Luna, and...I gotta apologize to them at least, and make things right for ruining Mary and Chivonn's funeral service. They deserve that much, not matter if I'm hurting this badly in my head and spirit and all that messed up junk...I only hope they accept it...shit," Lincoln sighed, huffing out deeply as he leaped out of Luna's lap, putting his head in his hands like he had a major migraine.

"Hey, they'll understand bro. They have to, I mean, you went through some seriously fucked up bullshit for someone your age...I mean you're a teen, but you get what I mean. I wonderful guy like you should have to go through that, but ya did, so they'll cut ya some slack. After all Lincoln, it's only natural to be on edge and doubt things about God and shit like that."

"Thanks Luna...you know...ya may not understand since it seems you don't really go for it, but...it's silly, but I don't want to stop believing in God."

"It's cool bro, doesn't bother me none what ya wanna believe."

"I...I mean I don't know if I can anymore, I dunno."

"It's fine bro," Luna said encouragingly, trying to make Lincoln feel that it was acceptable to have this mindset right now.

"Yeah...I, I wanna believe that something grand and greater out there is watching and caring for us all...something that will make it to where I can be with you always, to keep our family together and safe and happy, but...I just don't know anymore. Reality has a funny way of slapping you silly and showing how cold and indifferent it can be to ya, and then you think all these things."

"I get it bro, really, I sorta feel that way myself, even if I ain't goin full Dawkins, so dude, you don't need to feel so bad about it."

"Dawkins?"

"Never mind, but like I said, don't feel bad if you need to take time in figuring your beliefs out after these events. Hell, I ain't holding my breath."

"Yeah...one of the downsides is that if there is a God and it's like the one we use to go to church for...we're both gonna go straight to hell probably...forever."

"And that's pretty fucked up man. Eternal fire and suffering till the end of time, for you and me? Me maybe since I'm into Rock N Roll, AHAHAH, but you? I mean, we're bro and sis doin this, but it's not like we murder or steal or cheat. We aren't bad people, we don't make anyone suffer, plus, you're one of the sweetest dudes around dude."

"I wouldn't even mind going to hell for what we got Luna, sorta like that movie with Robin Williams where he rather spend eternity with his wife in hell for committing suicide to be with her. Just so long as I'm with you...I dunno, I just don't care, except about you. All this stuff lately got me thinking about souls and truth, evil and how so much seems to exist. I guess you live in a little bubble, and one pop opens it to how messed up and chaotic and indifferently cold and cruel it can be. It also sorta got me thinking about us too Luna."

"Oh? What about bro?"

"Luna? Do you think we sorta rushed into this? Becoming a couple in secret? I don't regret it at all, but we both had simultaneous emotional revelations on how we felt for each other subconsciously...we realized we love each other...then the next day in the afternoon we confess and hook up in secret as a couple, like that, on the spot."

"...you think we should of taken it a bit slower?"

"N...not entirely. We were sort of in the moment, and boy what a moment that was."

"I'll say, best dry hump up to my life then, and yeah, I can see what you mean..pretty quick and damn coincidental for us to go through that episode...all cause I had to rock one out to the spiritual idea of you doin me in a friggin theater bathroom stall, ahahhahahaha."

"Haahaha, I think Lisa would call that a catalyst."

"HA! I think spooky lil sis Lucy would call that a cliché if she knew, how all that happened by chance so close to each other time wise, a pretty damn short period of time...wow...it does seem so rushed when ya sorta reflect on it. I didn't really wanna reflect on it really cause that night was one of the most fucked nights of my life."

"Some of those stories actually have heart Luna, a lot more than the source material sometimes...but...yeah, you're not too far off actually," Lincoln said with a minor blush, Luna noticing and snickering.

"Oh man, I bet you've looked for that! What next? Sibling incest crap on there? Harems? HAHHAHHA!"

"...actually," Lincoln mumbled in a squeak, looking away as though his body language was confirming Luna's joking. She looked like she was ready to bust a gut.

"...oh my god, tell me that's not a thing bro," Luna heaved in a chuckle-choked laugh.

"It...sorta is...in the M sections..."

"...bullshit dude."

"...nope...Gravity Falls...Powerpuff Girls, Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, Rugrats, Amazing World of Gumball, Boondocks, a shit ton of Avatar, the old and new one, oh, and Lucy's favorite little series."

"What's that, Oblongs? Lil miss Creepy Susie, ahahaha."

"Nah, My Little Pr...uuuuhhh...I mean...nothing," Lincoln stammered, catching himself on nearly spilling Lucy's biggest personal secret interest.

"My Little Pr...what?"

"OH NOTHING!"

"...whatever dude, but ya seem to know this stuff...pretty damn well," Luna said winking at him.

"Well, it is the internet...rule thirty-four reigns supreme."

"Rule what bro?"

"Oh come on, you gotta know that one!"

"Sorry dude, I live in the mortal world, eheheh."

"Huuh...if it exists, there's a porn of it. That's rule thrity-four."

"...that has a lot of fucked up implications if that's true."

"You have not idea Luna."

"Good bloody friggin day mate, how's that even work? All that fucked up shit online?"

Lincoln smirked and gave a little chuckle.

"I dunno Luna, how's my older sister able to wanna cum all over my face," Lincoln said with a cheeky tone, Luna punching him hard in his shoulder in an embarrassed but smiling expression.

"Man...and I thought we were fucked up. How fucked up do ya gotta be to be writing about brothers and sisters having secret romances and banging each other?"

"I dunno...never struck me as viscerally when I...eh ehm...accidentally stumbled on them by accident."

"Accidentally ya say dude? AHAHAHAAHHHAHAHAAHHHAHA! Bullshit! Just like you were "accidently" caught by Lori jerkin it to thicc latina girls, aahaha!"

"SHE TOLD YOU!?"

"A few of us...Leni didn't know what she meant, thinking Lori was talking them being dumb instead of wide and curved like the word thicc means, ehehe...gotta admit bro, you got damn good taste in some of that thicc Latina booty...Ronnie Anne per chance?"

Lincoln lit up like a red pepper.

"...I plead the fifth...and it was sorta her mom and a girl in a black and yellow dress I saw once...her...her name was ironically...Theia Kiek QuTee, if that's believable..."

"...OH MY GOD THAT'S EPIC...and oh my god, you little perv!" Luna hoarsely laughed, rolling backwards off the worn torn bean bag chair right onto the dusty trash-laden ground. Lincoln just puffed his cheeks out in annoyed embarrasement.

"Awwww, it's cool bro. Hey, wanna know a dirty little fun secret about me that relates to all that?"

"...what's that chuckles?"

"...you forgot to delete your browsing history. Good thing I went on the computer after ya...I wandered into your browsing history...and before I deleted it all to cover ya, cranked one out to those same girls as well," Luna said with a lusty wink and click in her mouth.

Lincoln just shook his head smiling.

"We're just two pervs, aren't we Luna," huffed in an accepting sigh.

"Yeah, but I got the best lil perv."

"So...just to make sure I understand...you masturbated to those big butt Latina girls...and you're not joking?"

"Swear on the God you're havin troubles believing dude. I remember I had the crib to myself after Lori dragged you and Leni to some clothing store-"

"Yeah, that sucked, big time, all those pretty girls around me...and I was wearing a small pair of shorts..."

"Heheheh...so, I tried something you seemed to like, and turned out I sorta liked it too, and got off it pretty damn hard too...but, Lincoln?"

"Hm?" Lincoln replied, noticing a shift in Luna's tone, and like that, the revelation he had about Sam and her sprung up in his head again. He wanted to be honest and let her know he overheard that conversation and ordeal, but, decided to tell her another time.

He was enjoying this rejuvenating period to just collect himself and enjoy this time with Luna.

"Bro? You're okay with the fact, and I guess it's sorta a fact between us now...and I think Luan knows too...that I sorta swing both ways?"

Lincoln smiled, deciding there to gently and subtly hint at the idea of Sam very discreetly, without actually saying her name or giving too much to the imagination.

"I mean...Rockers sorta date and bang Rockers I guess, eheheh, they swing. Sorta got that from the joke about Rockers in general being able to do a variety of folks...girls, guys, some in purple clothing, some with blonde hair and blue-dyed fluffs...I guess I know and can understand you're bisexual Luna, and to be honest? It doesn't bother me in the slightest. I love you for who you are, no matter what."

"Thanks a trillion bro. Hmm...wonder who that random hottie you were describing was, huuhh...she sounds hot," Luna said with her tongue dangling out towards him like a cat, making Lincoln chuckle.

"Hahahaha, it's a mystery," Lincoln said with a smirk, hoping and thinking Luna didn't catch on to the subtle nod to Sam.

Luna suddenly pulled Lincoln back into her lap and looked deep into his eyes.

"But even if that's what I'm like bro, just know, no matter what, you're the one for me. I promise I'll never fuck you over and break what we got. You mean the world to me dude."

"You mean the world to me too Luna, and I promise too, I promise we'll be together, and most of all," Lincoln said, coughing up to clear his voice as he hovered his lips directly over Luna's, "I promise you you're not a phase, my rocker-gal."

"Lincoln," Luna gleefully quivered, seeing each other's eyes get glossy, before they sunk into each other's lips for a deep, passionate wet kiss that lasted for what they felt was an indeterminate time. They didn't count seconds, they just melted in the moment, Lincoln letting himself feel Luna's recovering embrace and their classic pow-wow talks, lewd, revealing and yet still ever tender and understanding as ever, even after all of his personal trails flushed out, including hers as well.

Luna pulled her lips off, seeing him tearing up full blast with a aura of increased recovery in his eyes...they still had an air of angst and issues in the back of his stare, but, Luna felt like he was on the right track emotionally now at least, opening up about his bent up emotions.

"Bro, no matter what, it's you and me against this screwed up bloody world, and I'll help you work through this funk you're in...Luan will be there for you too, so will Leni, Lori, mom and dad, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lana, and hell, Lisa will too, and hell, Bobby, Pop-pop-"

"Holy crud...Pop-pop...we sorta forgot about him in all this drama crap, didn't we."

"He's doin okay. Mom and dad told ya he's helping with the recovery efforts, right?"

"No...they didn't," Lincoln mumbled, feeling somehow uneasy about his parents not telling him about Pop-pop. He was having a ball with his friends at the retirement home the last Lincoln knew about a month ago, and just hadn't the time or mindset to contact him yet, even though he knew he was safe.

"I...wonder why they didn't tell me he was helping with the damage," Lincoln pondered.

"Don't know, but, now ya know. Point being bro? We all love you so much."

"I know, I got the best family ever...and the best sister and partner in life ever," Lincoln replied, pulling his head inwards for another deep, sensual kiss, with tears, but happy tears. Luna rubbed his cheeks, feeling a surge of warmth from his freckled, flushed face, still as wonderful as ever in her mind, his white hair, and most of all, out of all improbability...him returning the feelings she has for him.

"EH EH EHMM!" A loud, forced cough echoed from their corner.

It was Luan with a blank expression. Luna and Lincoln blushed heavily, Lincoln rolling off Luna onto his little bean bag chair, wiping his face and cheeks quickly to make it seem he wasn't tearing. His red eyes gave it away.

"You two have no idea how lucky you are; I told Leni to look down the street on the off-chance you two were...eh ehm...recovering."

"You know us too well comedy-girl," Luna said, smiling as she popped up and gave Luan a deep hug. Luan looked down over to Lincoln.

"I always wanna know the ins and outs of my adoring crowd, eheehhe...but...Lincoln? Are you feeling better?" Luan asked, kneeling down next to him, cuffing his cheek. He smiled and pulled Luan in, hugging her tight.

"Yeah, I...I think I'm feeling better."

"I'm so sorry all that happened Lincoln...everything...it all falls back to that horrible day," Luan whimpered lowly, before Lincoln gripped Luan in his own tight embrace.

"That's all in the past Luan. Come on, this was on me. Better to accept that than-"

"But Lincoln, we caused you to go through all that horrible stuff...I'm indirectly responsible for-"

"No you're not Luan. Now...come on, give me a tight hug, will ya? We don't need to be bringing up that crap in the past anyways. I just want my family, cause...that's what makes me happy," Lincoln said jovially and warmly, his tone melting Luan so much she nearly cried her eyes out, but managed to hold back.

"Lincy? LINCY!"

Leni, back in Leni's mode, was running full force at Lincoln, suddenly sweeping him, Luan and Luna in one giant mauling bear hug.

"LINCY! Please!...please, don't do that again! And are you okay? Did that mean man hurt you? Let me see your face," Leni said hyperactively as she dropped Luan and Luna, looking over Lincoln's face...she noticed his eyes were red with vestigial tears and his cheeks looking flushed and wet.

"...Lincy...you...you were crying, weren't you...Lincy," Leni whimpered, looking like she was about to release a barrage of waterworks...and suddenly she did in comical fashion.

"Leni, it's okay. I'm feeling a lot better. Luna really helped me."

"I...I know, Luna is really good at helping you...but I'm not. I'm the oldest sister in the house now. Like...I should like, be the one to help, to make you feel better...and I don't know how Lincy...I don't know how. You're hurting in your heart so much, and I don't know what to do or how to fix you baby brother...I HATE YOU HURTING LINCY!" Leni cried out, wrapping her arms around herself as she sniveled. Lincoln could feel Leni's lament, feeling utterly incapable of helping her brother in his time of need, and it tore her apart knowing this.

It was the same ballpark feeling of incapability, powerless to do anything to help someone, whether it was for your younger brother...or a nice elderly lady dying before you.

So Lincoln leaned in and hugged and held her closer, as now, he was the one consoling her.

"But you are Leni. You are helping me."

"Hoooooo...huhuooo...how Lincy?" Leni choked out, Luna offering Leni a tissue, Leni blowing comically hard into it and handing it back to her, Leni mouthing "thank you" while Luna mouthed "yuck."

"By being here for me. I...I'm sorry I didn't tell ya about where I headed off to. I wasn't in my right mind, but, I'm so, so glad you're here. You, Luan, Luna, and I'm guessing mom and dad are looking for me too and on the way now since you found me?"

"And Barry and that Sam girl are looking too, but I didn't tell them, mom or dad yet" Luan added. Luna looked over with a tinge of animation, obviously in response to the mention of Sam, but quickly brushed it off. Lincoln caught Luna's curious body language and quietly smiled with a chuckle.

"But Leni, please don't feel like this. You're the sweetest older sister I know, and-"

"And I can't take your pain away. That's what big sisters are supposed to do Lincy. They're supposed to make younger brothers and sisters feel better. And I can't even do that! I'm a bad bad oldest sister in the house!"

"No you're not Leni," Luna said sternly, putting her hands on Leni's shoulders, "You are the angel among us older sisters dude. Without you, we'd really be a house of savages and lunatics, ain't that right Luan?"

"Uuuhhuh...yeah! We'd be so out of line we'd be called the Loud Nuts, ahahahahha, get it?" Luan punned, at first thinking about Other Leni and how that completely trounced Luna's argument, but instead suppressing that little detail and focusing on the Leni they know most of all.

"...I...I don't get it," Leni cooed quietly.

"It's okay Leni, the point is, you are an awesome big sis, and Lincoln will get through this, and you are capable of helping him."

"Luan is right Leni!" Lincoln added, " I will, and in fact, having you all around is helping me! And I couldn't ask for a better oldest sister in the house, eheh," Lincoln chuckled to Leni's phase with a little warm laugh.

That minor happy little laugh seemed to make Leni's troubled mind melt away for a moment, just to hear him be like that again.

"Your little laugh is like sunlight to me Lincy," Leni thought with extreme, teary joy.

Lincoln, Luna and Luan wrapped themselves all around Leni, as Leni choked with a teary laugh and coo, as she renewed her tight hugging of the three.

"Really Leni. I'm gonna apologize to everyone I wronged back there, even that man who hit me. He was just-"

"No Lincy...don't apologize to that man," Leni suddenly said with such a cold, chilling tone that made Lincoln's heart stop, Luna's as well. Luan knew who it was though.

"Holy crap, did she just change without me knowing?" Luan thought curiously with unease, wondering how in heck she didn't notice the usual little glitch in Leni's body and personality that preceded the change to Other Leni.

"Lincoln...that man did a horrible thing to you, no matter what you said, he deserved it," Leni said with an earthy, unusually low version of her tone, before Leni's eyes seemed to pop back on like she was a light switch.

Lincoln and Luna just looked stunned at her.

"...what? Was it something I said?"

"...dude...you okay Lenizilla?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine, but...what's a Lenizilla?"

"Fu...I mean, friggin-A yeah Leni! I dunno what that whole tone switch right there was, sorta not like ya, but, dude, you gotta let me tell bro what ya did to that man!"

"Maybe not a good idea," Luan mumbled loudly, Leni looking at her and Luna with a bit of child like concern.

"What did Leni do?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah...what did I do?" Leni asked like a confused child.

"...wow, ya went mama bear mode so bad you musta blanked out. Gnarly Leni!"

"Lincoln?" Luan began, "Leni sorta...well, that guy was chasing after you, and Leni here-"

"Did I do a bad thing?" Leni asked with concerned eyes.

"No, NO Leni! You kept bro safe!" Luna said rubbing Leni's shoulders, "that tosser totally deserved to get wrecked up like that from ya, ehehhe."

"L...Leni?" Lincoln asked in amazement, wondering where this was going.

"...ah, dude...Leni went full mama bear mode on that guy's ass, the moment he slapped you and kept after you...guessing ya didn't see it cause you were all lost in that emotional state, but, boy, did she lay a can of god-style whoop-ass on that guy."

"It's true Lincoln. Leni, she...you," Luan said, talking to Leni who now seemed stunned to hear what she did as her other self, "she grabbed that huge man and lifted him off the ground, virtually choking him till we managed to convince something in her to drop him...and she threw him backwards into the crowd. It...it got crazy, that's for sure," Luan said with a nervous chuckle.

"I...I hurt someone..." Leni mumbled, her tone implying she was about to cry.

"No Leni, in fact, the guy can still move around. Most important thing dude is that ya protected bro. As crazy as ya suddenly got and as...well...let's face it, you turned into a scary fuc...I mean, person Leni. We didn't expect you to have that in ya, but...it helped for bro's sake," Luna chirped happily to Leni, Leni just getting the pause and mental framework to understand.

"The point being Leni is that you protected Lincoln from that overly emotional man," Luan encouraged in her tone.

Leni just stared at the ground, before looking at Lincoln directly.

"You didn't see any of it, right Lincy?"

"I...uuhh...I didn't really see anything Leni," Lincoln said, putting on a neutral tone since he didn't know what tone to put on.

"I'm glad you weren't there then. I...I get kinda mean and...scary when my family is in danger I guess, like, in totes untotes danger...sorry Lincy. I don't ever wanna have you see me like that."

"You don't need to be sorry Leni. I owe you one for keeping that guy off me...even though it sounds like it was a bit excessive," Lincoln mumbled, but leaning over and hugging her, "your heart was in the right place. You were just trying to protect me, and I thank you greatly for that."

"Well, dude? That asshole hit ya so hard that if Leni didn't do anything, me, mom, dad and Luan would probably have kicked that fuc...dang, I mean, that jerk's face in. No matter what ya say in there bro, you should never get hit like that, ever. Asshole-"

"LUNA!?" Leni cried out.

"Oh, yeah, eheheh...god it's hard to not curse with ya around...so jerk-face...got into it with Lincoln over God, how Linc basically denied and scoffed at the notion and shit, ya know that, this set the fat jerk off, yadda yadda yadda, ya know this, right? I mean you did it."

"I...I only remember some stuff after the song actually guys...it's sorta a blur from there on, before...must have been having a little day-dream, it's not that big a deal," Leni said, quickly trying to shift talks from her seeming lapse.

"What matters is that the guy is not gonna press charges against Leni, the Pastor told me, but, Lincoln?" Luan asked, glad she was able to start shifting from a potential slip of Other Leni's existence, "mom and dad are probably gonna want to charge that guy. And you say you don't want to?"

"...I let my emotions get the better of me, same as him...I can't hold that against him, otherwise that'd be way hypocritical of me."

"Even though he physically assaulted you dude?" Luna asked.

"Well...God does say if I remember from reading certain parts of the Bible...I think if I paraphrase it right, to basically surrender your right to personal revenge...something like that. A book I got on how to be good without God referenced that too, so, I guess on that I sorta do wanna agree with Jesus, even if...I doubt all the other stuff."

"Wow dude...that's extremely mature and forgiving...you're still a lil commie atheist," Luna joked as she gave him a noogie.

"Well you're a deviant amoral infidel, ahahhhahaahha," Lincoln responded, giving Luna some joking punches in the shoulder.

"I guess that makes me an agnostic heathen then, eheheh," Luan added, her, Luna and Luan now laughing at themselves. Leni just looked at them curiously.

"Uh, guys? Like, what does that make me? Cause I don't know what any of that means really."

"I guess...that still makes you the angel among us Leni," Lincoln said, pretending to map out an imaginary set of wings and a halo over Leni's head.

"I think that suits her perfectly, don't you think Luan?" Luna asked with a smile, humming a little song jokingly, one that sounded very church-like.

"Angels above? More like heaven lost one right here, ahahah."

"Oh you guys," Leni said with an embarrassed blush, before several large thuds from outside were heard.

Suddenly Rita and Lynn Sr came from around the corner wall, seeing Lincoln, Luna, Luan and Leni all huddled together.

"Lincoln! Girls, ya should have told us you found him!" Rita said sternly, running over to check on Lincoln in a rather overly concerned aggressive motherly fashion as Lynn Sr looked at them all with a stern expression.

"We only found this place cause we thought we saw Leni running in some building from a far distance. Good thing we picked up Barry and Sam, she caught that."

"...dang it Sam, that's another one ya owe me on," Luna thought in annoyance.

"Girls? We're waiting."

"Dad, mom, don't blame them. I...I'm the one who told them not to contact you," Lincoln said through the side of his mouth as his mother was applying some medicine to his cheek, still a bit red, but now looking less flamed.

Rita and Lynn Sr looked at him curiously.

"I...I really didn't want you to see me like that," Lincoln added in a rather meek tone.

"But we're your parents Lincoln. No matter what, you're gonna be our little baby boy," Lynn Sr said, pulling Lincoln up and giving him a tight fatherly hug, "and I know you said really harsh things back there, but...that son of a...Lincoln, I love you son."

"We love you so much dear, we just, we hate seeing you in such pain, and we didn't fully grasp the nature of your pain Lincoln," Rita added as she came over, now tearing over Lincoln's white hair as she embraced him as well.

"I...I'm sorry I wasn't more honest with my trauma and feelings on everything that happened to me. I know you wanted to help me. I just...I didn't want to worry you. I wanted to try and work this out myself and be the mature brother...I guess I screwed that up," Lincoln chuckled in a sigh.

"You are always going to be a man in our eyes son, and one of the most important things about being a man is knowing you're hurting in your heart, and be willing to release those emotions out, especially to your family," Lynn Sr said as he hugged Lincoln tight.

"We'll always be here for you Lincoln, and if you need help dealing with these emotions, we're going to be right here, and if that's not enough, we can get help. We can see if the McBrides can refer their therapist to us," Rita said as she rubbed Lincoln's shoulders.

"Dr Lopez? Clyde's old therapist? I...I mean, if you want me to, but...I think I know what I gotta do to get this funk out of me guys," Lincoln said with a contemplative look about him, mechanics in his head that not even Luan or Luna could map out.

"Lincoln? Are you sure about this? We're prepared to do anything to help you son. Anything," Lynn Sr added.

"I know...so...could you trust me on this one then? Please? I know I have a bad track-record on going on my own and...things blowing up on me from my lack of seeking help with my thoughts and emotions...but I've been thinking...I think I know what I need to do."

"Bro?"

"Lincy?"

"Lincoln?"

"Son?"

"Sweetie?"

"...is the service still going on?" Lincoln asked suddenly.

"Barry just told us it finished," Rita said, Lincoln giving a defeated sigh.

"But," Lynn Sr added encouragingly, "he did say the Pastor did give his immediate family an extension for extra personal time since he owes Barry some favors, so...does that help any with what you're thinking?"

"Yes...yes it does," Lincoln cooed as he pulled his mom and dad in tight, "and I'm so sorry for causing that scene in the church and telling God to...well, you know...I really made us Louds look like jerks..."

"We could care less about that honey. What's important is our children, all of them," Rita said, waiving the girls over to the group hug.

"Now, son? Are you sure you want to go back?"

"I'm sure dad...and I owe Barry and his family a monumental apo-"

"Apology accepted kiddo," the weary yet warm sound of Barry echoed from the corner wall, Sam standing behind him sheepishly.

"Wow...everyone's here now," Luan observed, thinking back whimsically how a mere ten minutes or so ago Lincoln and Luna were effectively making-out, "...really dodged a bullet with Luna giving me that little clue in the text."

"Barry," Lincoln mumbled softly as he walked over slowly, Barry walking over to Lincoln as well. Barry rolled his arms out.

"Barry...I owe you the biggest apology in history...I'm so sorry...good lord I'm so sorry I ruined your wife and granddaughter's funeral service...I said horrible things about God and lost it...I...I'm sorry Barry, I-"

"And I already said I forgive you Lincoln, now, come here," Barry said, pulling in a slightly whimpering Lincoln, Sam in the corner shoulder seeing Lincoln tearing up. Sam tried and tried...but felt water seeping out of her eyes now. She looked across over Barry and Lincoln, and saw the other Louds tearing up...she saw Luna's eyes tearing up.

"Wow...even with those tear streaks...you're still a beautiful goddess," Sam thought, drinking in the image of Luna like never before, and feeling such joy in being in the presence of the Louds and their tight kinship.

"...did I ever fuck up so badly...I wish I was as strong for us Luna...I wish I could be half as strong as your crying lil bro there...god I'm pathetic," Sam chuckled in a silent cry, turning away to make it look like she was looking at something across the hall towards the entrance.

She did notice something very interesting outside...no more rains.

"Whoa...it was all wacked out there...now it looks like it's starting to clear up...figures it does when we're inside," Sam mused, rolling her eyes, as it looked like Barry and Lincoln were talking to one another about something. Lincoln waived over the rest of the Louds to tell them something.

Sam just kept her distance.

"I'm not part of that shindig...I wish I could have been...I wish I could still be yours Luna," Sam mused, before putting her hands in her pocket and heading to Vanzilla outside.

"Huuuuuh...I guess that's just how we rock across the universe...at least we'll always have our song," Sam thought, now quietly humming, "I mean...the song I still think about ya to when I blew us apart...fuckin Guns N Roses...they nailed it...," Sam thought forlornly before she started quietly singing to herself as she lay against Vanzilla, "... _Give me a whisper, and give me a sigh, give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye...Don't you take it so hard now, and please don't take it so bad...I'll still be thinkin' of you, and the times we had, baby...And don't you cry tonight...Don't you cry tonight...Don't you cry tonight, there's a heaven above you baby...And don't you cry tonight."_

"Glad ya still like that band," a heavy British accent said suddenly behind Sam, causing her to jump straight up in the air; Luna was giving a nod over to Sam before she passed her up and took a seat, padding for Lincoln to sit next to her. Lincoln suddenly jumped in, followed by Rita. Luan then crawled in the back seat, before Leni pressed on Sam's shoulder.

"Wanna sit with me on the way back?" Leni said warmly. Sam said yes with a very big non-verbal nod, as Barry wiggled in the passenger seat, presumably easier on his back versus being in the back seats.

Sam crawled in and took a spot next to Luan, hoping she didn't overly invade her space. Luan seemed to be okay with it. She did however give Sam a very thorough look over.

"Probably just her eyeing me harshly for what she thinks I did to Luna...and I deserve that still..."

* * *

Five minutes later.

Back at the church, Vanzilla pulled up to an empty parking lot. It looked as though the funeral services had ended, but, by the entrance, was Pastor Adams, LaShawna, the heavy-set aunt Dolores Rachael, and still in LaShawna's arms was baby Emily.

They all stood their spots at the entrance, waiting for the Louds, Barry and Sam to pull up to a parking space near the entrance and pile out one-by-one.

"Well, at least they found that boy," LaShawna said.

"And he best repent for saying those ugly things, is all I'm sayin," the aunt said.

"Now now Dolores, this is a personal battle for the child. He'll come to the lord when he's ready. He's a good moral child, just lost is all," Pastor Adam said quietly, before the group came up.

"Well, we're all here now, and it seems everything is peachy keen now," Barry said with an unusually cheery disposition.

"But...Barry, the funeral service," Dolores mumbled.

"Aside from a major hiccup, it doesn't matter. We're gonna have a more private...second period. Now, Mr. Loud?"

"Yes Barry?"

"I...was actually talkin to your kid Lynn, eheheh...Lincoln? Are you ready?"

"I am...I think this will help me a lot."

"And you're sure about this Lincoln?" Barry asked again with more concern.

"I'm sure...if your family will agree to it and let me apologize first...Auntie Dolores? LaShawna, Pastor Adams...even you little Emily," Lincoln said, looking at them all, "I can't begin to express how sorry I am for ruining Mary and Chivonn's funeral service...it was wrong and utterly horrible for me to-"

"Let's just let this pass on and say we forgive and forget, shall we Lincoln?" LaShawna said, giving Lincoln a one-armed hug as Emily was in the other, doing a little cooing and mumbling towards Lincoln. Emily suddenly grabbed Lincoln's finger tight in classic iron grip style baby's had.

"Hehehehe, little Emily likes you young man," Aunt Dolores said, giving a momentary smile to Lincoln before becoming neutral in expression again. Pastor Adams just gave Lincoln a few pats on the shoulders.

"I wonder if I should make ya do some community service for this, heheeh, but, considering what you've gone through young man, I'll let it slide. I just hope one day you can try and find the lord's love and forgiveness one day."

"Yeah...maybe," Lincoln said in a trailing off tone, before heading inside the church by himself. Everyone else followed from a minor distance behind him, before Barry stopped them from coming through the main church area, keeping the doors partly closed.

"Barry?" Pastor Adams asked him curiously.

"Grandpa?" LaShawna asked as well in minor shock.

"I'm giving Lincoln some private time...to talk to Mary...maybe to God as well," Barry said. A few nervous looks rocked the stares from everyone, even including the Louds. They seemed to not even know about Lincoln's mission.

"Is...my son about to-"

"Yes Rita, he's about to have a one-on-one with my wife and hopefully come to personal acceptance from this horrible ordeal once and for all. My family still has plenty of time to say our goodbyes, but Lincoln only has so much...I'm going to give him this one, okay everyone?"

"Lincy," Leni cooed silently, wanting to be there next to him, Luan, Luna and Rita trying to make their way out as well, only for Lynn Sr and Barry to hold them back.

"Girls...if Lincoln needs to do this alone, then we need to let him do this, okay?"

"...okay daddy," Leni said, still watching from the crack of the door.

"Fine pops," Luna said with a sigh, Luan only nodding silently. Rita seemed the most defiant, but eventually held off. The Jemison's seemed unusually understanding to this new happenstance.

Meanwhile...

As Lincoln walked down the middle of the church, over the messy, somewhat wet and dirty floor, the stands of seating ghoulishly empty and alone, a low humming sound from the partly cloudy yet gradually increasing sunlight filtering through the stained glass, Lincoln let the sights embrace him.

One ray of sunlight seemed to pop right through a stained glass art piece of an angel, piercing through the middle of the angel right into Lincoln's chest. Another ray came from a cross in the next window, shining on his head. Everyone still by the doors saw Lincoln's hair temporarily glow a brilliant white for a moment.

"Whoa...wicked," Luna mumbled.

"That's like, so beautiful," Leni added.

"That's gotta be a sign from above," Barry thought happily.

Then, one more ray of light pierced one stained glass window, this one of artwork of the heavens above with God, who in this piece of art, was a tan and heavy-bearded being with a contemplative yet comforting expression, with arms wide out and welcoming in stature.

Lincoln suddenly illuminated brilliantly, much more so than a person illuminated by a ray of sunlight normally should.

"Oh my god," Rita and Lynn Sr cooed out.

"There's no way this is...what the..." Luan tried coherently mumbling, the Jemison's at a loss for words too.

"...it's a miracle, a beam of light and love from our heavenly father," Barry said lowly as Aunt Rachael and LaShawna hugged him from behind.

And while all this happened in the matter of ten or so seconds, Lincoln didn't even notice this, his mind deadest on the sights straight in front of him.

He was all alone in this enormous space. Barry let him pursue this last action, in hopes to rattle his soul back to normal, not so lamentful, not so enraged and self-hating, not so haunted by the trauma of seeing death and nearly losing the love of his life before his eyes.

Near the caskets, Lincoln gave a solemn minute long silence to Chivonn out of respect for Mary, Barry, the Jemisons and the other family members who were there not only because of Mary.

Luna and Leni had to deal with a somewhat similar situation with indirectly seeing Chivonn's death, and the Jemison's lost not only a wise, sweet elderly lady who's been through the grinder many a time, but her granddaughter, a woman who seemed to have an extremely harsh life out in this side of town, bearing a child with her family being the supporting kin since the father apparently ran off.

That angered Lincoln greatly, the idea of the father abandoning his child like that, if he heard LaShawna and Barry right...it really angered him.

"That...that's one of the few things in this world that's so unforgivable to me...leaving your kid high and dry like that...just abandoning them...why mom and dad are so awesome," Lincoln thought, reminding himself how fortunate and lucky he was to have parents like Rita and Lynn Sr.

"But I'm not here to be angry...I'm here to come to terms...to be at peace with all this. But, if only you could still be here and be a mom to your daughter Emily...I'm sorry," Lincoln said, nodding for a few moments in silence...before shifting onto the one he intended to face, one-on-one...one last time.

Lincoln kneeled down on his knees, facing Mary for real, for the first time since her eyes closed that last time.

His heartbeat bounced from erratic to pensive, his sweating sporadic. He just looked at her for a few minutes, trying to let this reality destroy the erratic hallucination and dreams he's had of her recently.

And then, after feeling like he adjusted himself with her presence long enough...

"H...hi Mary," Lincoln said softly, his voice low, almost near cracking, but he held it's teenaged firmness down.

That single hi, as low as it was, could be heard from the back.

Luna grabbed hard Luan's shoulder, Luan looking over to see glossy eyes.

Lincoln's hi to Mary felt like a punch to the stomach to everyone watching this, even Barry, and he was readying himself to do something similar soon himself.

Luan just pulled Luna into her frame as she watched Lincoln. Leni grabbed Lynn Sr and Rita tight by their waists and held them close to her. Aunt Rachael pulled LaShawna and Emily.

They heard more murmuring, but Lincoln had gotten so quite that they couldn't hear, but the gentleness and fragile nature of his tone...they could feel his words so, so much.

Back at the casket...

"I...I brought this with me," Lincoln said, trying to put on a happy mood, pulling out a wilted, artificial flower. It was the one he found in the tunnels after the tornadoes, the one he kept on him and looked at all the time to not forget about Mary's minor but unbelievably huge role in Lincoln's development.

"I...I dunno why Mary, but I held onto this, just incase...well, a lot of reasons actually...I didn't want this just laying there in that tunnel...I wanted to keep something of you with me, remind me of that really nice thing you did for me, making me feel so much better after my fight with my sisters. You didn't have to do any of that at all, and yet ya did...that still sticks with me a lot Mary," Lincoln said, warmth trickling back in his voice when thinking about what Mary did for him, how nice it was to talk to such a sweet and kind older lady.

"H...here...I didn't know how likely it was that I'd ever get the chance, but, I'd like you to have this back. I can see where on your dress you're missing your flower," Lincoln said as he tepidly placed the false flower in a spot on her dress that hooked on. Lincoln took great pains to make sure it was cleaned and washed with no blood anywhere on it, a difficult task for delicate yellow fabrics. Luckily some coy questions to Leni and his mom solved that issue.

"It completes your outfit...there...but...I...I don't know if you can hear me...I doubt it...but...on the chance you are, somewhere...I need to thank you Mary...thank you...so much, th...th...ank you," Lincoln suddenly choked out, his hands gripping the side of the casket tighter.

Everyone caught that, and Luna was ready to run like hell out there to him, but Luan stopped her. Luna looked back with some hurt and angst, but Luan shook her head.

"He asked us to let him do this, remember?" Luan softly said to her.

Luna defiantly nodded as she breathed heavy sorrow-laden eyes.

"You didn't deserve dying like that Mary...it made me question everything...everything Mary, and I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry, but...I don't know if I can believe in anything loving like a God anymore after this...it hurts...it hurts so much...and...I can't really say, but you probably know this if you really are up there," Lincoln cried silently as he leaned in closer to her face, "I...I really am at heart a sinner...you called me a nice child, but...I'm...in love with someone really close...too close...someone I should not be in love with...but I am...and I can't help it. And I almost lost her that day. It...when I thought she was gone, I nearly took my own life. I just...Mary, I guess I'm confessing in my own way that I'm not as nearly as good as you thought I was. I've done...sinful things...with those close to me. But I can't help it...I love her Mary."

Lincoln broke down silently for a moment, before regaining his composure and wiping the tears off his face.

"Good lord...ah crud, I got tears on your dress...I'm sorry for that too," Lincoln said in a teary chuckle.

"I...I don't really know what I wanted to say to you Mary, beyond that I'm sorry you died...I guess seeing you die, seeing my sister almost die...seeing a bunch of people die...it made me question things about myself...what I believe, or...don't believe...what I hate about this world. I...I'm sorry I said I hate God...I...I dunno, I don't want to hate him, and I know you'd want me to believe he loves me, but...if he could take you, and almost my sister...Mary...I just can't...I...I can't believe I'm talking to a dead body like she's alive," Lincoln thought morosely in a darkly comic way.

"Dang...this would be sickly funny in a Luan comedy routine...uuuugghhh...but...if I can sum everything up Mary, I'm...I'm sorry for me...for what I've drifted to become, because...honestly? I think God may have chosen the wrong one. I guess, when I looked online to see what I may have, it's called survivor's guilt I think...but I'm so much more of a sinner than you, and if God chose to take someone like you away over me, I just keep thinking...is he just messing with us? Or...is there nothing really up there? Or maybe we don't really know, and it's all just a hunch we carry because we want some kind of justice in the universe...I really don't know. This book I'm reading messed me all up I guess, ehehhehe."

Lincoln took some major momentary deep breaths.

"Wow...this...unloading to you actually made me feel a bit better...I don't think I deserve it, after what I did to you and your granddaughter's funeral service...that's another thing, your granddaughter, how unfair that is for go...never mind. I don't wanna drone off again like this to you...your husband Barry is waiting to talk to you next...and frankly, I'm sorta thinking I just talked to a dead body for the last five or so minutes...but if you're up there Mary...thank you...I justed wanted to be upfront with you one last time, with how I feel about all this. I really couldn't before, but, I think I owed it to you this time," Lincoln said with a heavy sigh, crossing some tear marks off his face.

"Oh...I hope Barry doesn't mind if I leave this with you...I know you liked them," Lincoln said as he pulled out a worn but intact object.

It was a cowtail candy. He slipped it in Mary's hand.

"I owe you one Mary. I don't know if we'll ever meet again, and I can only imagine how much you'd disapprove my love life, eheheh, but...at the very least, I can say you are one of the nicest people I've ever met, and one of the people who should not have had to go so horribly. Goodbye Mary...and I hope if it is true, God is taking care of you."

Lincoln brushed Mary's gloved hands, looked over her small, delicate frame one last time, mouthed an additional "thank you" towards her, then headed back slowly with his hands in his pockets, still soaked from the earlier escapades.

He looked towards his soaked shoes, not minding how uncomfortable they were on his soaked prune feet. He partly dried out, but still, was rather soaked to the marrow.

He looked up again, towards the stained glass image of God looking down from heaven above.

He sighed, pausing his moments to look at it, hands still in his pockets.

"Please...if you are real...forgive me...and if you can't forgive me, forgive my sister Luna. I know it's a sin, our love and what we're doing, but...she's the love of my life. If you could give me some kind of sign you'll let us be happy," Lincoln thought with a pleading tone, his stance still strong.

Then, yet again, this time the rays shined right through the image of God's form and warmed Lincoln up. He saw the light enevelope him all over for a moment.

"...maybe it was just clouds moving and the sun shining through at an angle...maybe something in the glass," Lincoln thought, thinking in terms like Lisa, "...but...I'll keep an open mind for you at least...I still don't know, but...I'll stay open," Lincoln thought with a smile, the rays of light heating his cheeks.

It felt good.

And then he continued on his lonely way through the illuminating church, before getting near the ajar church door entrances.

Looking back, he saw the sun rays from the stained glass dwindling lightly. It seemed the clouds took over again.

Lincoln walked through the doors, seeing everyone stare at him with glossy eyes.

"Lincoln?" Rita asked.

"Son?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Bro?" Luna asked.

"Lincy?" Leni asked.

"...brother?" Luan asked.

"I...I think I'm going to be okay now...I'm feeling a lot better," Lincoln said with a melancholy smile, wiping a stray tear off his face.

Leni suddenly grabbed Lincoln in a tight monster hug, lifting him off his feet and crying silently into his chest as Lincoln struggled to breathe...but decided to take it. Rita and Lynn Sr smiled, eyes watery, as Luna and Luan wrapped themselves around Lincoln as well.

Barry tugged on Lincoln's dress coat.

"Lincoln?" Barry asked.

"Leni, could you put me down for a moment?" Lincoln asked gingerly through constricted breathes.

Leni nodded, put him down, and backed off to Luan and Luna's spot.

"Yeah Barry?"

"I think it would be best for now if you took a break from us Jemisons...you should spend time with your family and heal yourself. I don't know if that's what helps for you, but...for me, family helps heal," Barry said, looking back at LaShawna, the babbling Emily and Aunt Dolores. Pastor Adams simply nodded in agreement.

"I...yeah, you're right Barry. Family does heal, and I got one of the best, biggest ones," Lincoln said with a gentle yet proud smile, looking over to the immediate family members in his wake.

"And Lincoln? It was a true blessing to have met you and your family. I do hope we can stay in touch."

"Me too. I want my niece to know of the two girls who saved her," LaShawna said, looking square at Leni and Luna.

"And to have known the young man who made my wife's last minutes on Earth wonderful before her departure to heaven...and...I know you are having a hard time believing in that. I won't hold that against you Lincoln...I only wish you one day may find it in your heart to welcome the idea."

"Thank you Barry...I may one day," Lincoln said as he hugged Barry, before LaShawna with Emily and Aunt Dolores gave a group hug to Lincoln.

"You really do have lovely white hair child," Aunt Dolores said to Lincoln, "it's so...so unique, so angel-like," she said with a minor giggle.

"And we want to thank you so, so much for inviting us to your service...and we can't begin to apologize for how it turned out," Lynn Sr said, shaking Barry's hand, before Barry pulled him and Rita into a hug.

"Jesus forgives and reconciles my brotha, we all can, and we will...and Leni?"

"Yes Mr. Barry sir?"

"...good throwing arm on ya," Barry said with a wink.

Leni just turned bashful, waiving her hand at him, before the Louds and the Jemisons finally departed their own ways, the Louds from the entrance lobby, the Jemisons into the church with the caskets of Mary and Chivonn.

Out in the parking lot, Lincoln looked at the church curiously, then at the sky above him.

It was unusually cloudy again, like it was about to downpour hard again like earlier.

"Huh...I thought the clouds were clearing up earlier," Lynn Sr opinioned.

"They like, sorta did earlier when Lincoln was in there," Leni said.

"Well...ain't that something bro?" Luna said, giving a rub to Lincoln's shoulder, "...maybe miracles do exist, ehehehe."

"Huhh...hmmmmmm...maybe."

Just as they all were about to pile up, Luna noticed Sam hanging alone, looking up in the sky.

"I'll be right back dudes," Luna said, winking to Lincoln as she pulled off from Vanzilla and walked over to Sam.

"Hey dude...ya need a ride?" Luna asked.

"Nah...I'm good Luna, but thank you though," Sam said sweetly, "I got a ride coming for me, so it's all cool."

"Huh...well, gnarly then...well...I'll see ya ar-"

"Luna?"

"Uhmm...yeah Sam?"

"...I really am sorry I ruined us...you deserve better than me."

"Ah...come one Sam, don't-"

"It's true...you need someone who's stronger than me...I...I hope he's stronger for you than I ever will be Luna," Sam said, a sad but oddly content, accepting smile on her face with glossy eyes puncturing Luna's heart.

"We can still hang in the future dude, we can recover."

"I know...but...it won't ever be like before...will it..."

"...nah...it won't...not like that."

"...I can live with that. At least I know you're happy Luna. That's what matters to me."

"Thanks Sam," Luna said with a sweet tone as she walked over and hugged Sam tight, Sam hugging her tight back.

"You got my number. In a little while, if ya do wanna rock out like old times, let me know, k?"

"Okay Luna...it...it'll be sorta hard, but-"

"I know dude, take all the time ya need. Bye Sam."

"Bye Luna."

And like that, the Luna climbed back in, and the family was piled up in the single lone car in their side of the parking lot, and left the range of the Hartford Memorial Baptist Church, the lone blonde haired girl with the blue patch on her forehead still standing in the middle of the parking lot, looking up into the cloudy sky, faced towards the brief opening rays of sulight.

And thus began the long travel up north, to home. On the way home, Luna sat behind Lincoln to rub his shoulders as Leni and Luan cuddled tight next to him, all three falling asleep as Rita and Lynn Sr were bubbling from how sweet the scene looked.

"They really love that kid, don't they Rita."

"He couldn't ask for better sisters...and we couldn't ask for better daughters...and I'm surprised we haven't gotten a call from the house yet. Seems like everything's A-okay back home."

* * *

About an hour later, Vanzilla pulled up to the driveway. The lights were flashing on and off in the house, as though the breaker was going on and off.

Lynn Sr jerked Vanzilla harshly on the brakes, him and Rita alerting everyone in the van to wake up; Luna had fallen asleep leaning forwards with her forehead on Lincoln's back head.

Everyone now groggily up from their power naps from the day they had, they all ran in unison up to the front, Lynn Sr panicking the front door open.

As the door swung open, the scene became all too apparent...it was the Loud house alright.

The living room was in shambles, the dining room table flipped, crayons, toys, sports equipment, mud, a huge herd of frogs jumping to and fro, with Lynn Jr and Lucy fighting over what appeared to be a melted television remote, Lola and Lana having a major fight with items of random variety shooting from their fight cloud in sporadic, deadly galore, and Lily dangling from a wire from the ceiling talking in a Howard Cosell impression, narrating the fight Lola and Lana were having with a warped manic expression on her face.

"EH EEEEEHHHHMMMMMMMM!" Lynn Sr loudly growled out, stopping everyone in the lower area of the Loud house in their tracks, Lucy mid-pulling Lynn Jr's hair, Lynn Jr mid-noogy-ing Lucy's head, Lola and Lana with their arms and legs wrapped around each other like UFC fighters, and Lily dangling from the ceiling, looking like she saw a ghost...before the cable she was holding onto snapped and landed face-first into the couch, bouncing up and knocking Lucy and Lynn Jr off the couch onto the floor, causing a stir of the enormous herd of frogs to jump through the boiling collective of the Louds back from their excursion...all but Lincoln, who was just looking at the sights with a plain face.

"...oh shit...we're so screwed," Lynn Jr dreaded.

"...prepare my casket for permanent burial Edwin."

"...IT WAS HER FAULT!" Lola and Lana both cried out.

"...ride the pale horse...and it's name it said on him...was...death," Lily quietly mumbled in a horrified, Johnny Cash voice.

"Uuuhhhhh...I can explain," Lynn Jr squeaked, before Rita put her hand up silently and quite violently.

Just as Rita, Lynn Sr, Luna, Leni and Luan were about to go ballistic, Lincoln walked forwards, surveyed the scene, smiled, and took a huge, tension-breaking breath, before exhaling heavily.

He put a palm up to the brewing, boiling collective behind him, and gave an "I got this" expression.

"I got this one you guys. You five go take a break. We'll clean this up, won't we," Lincoln said, winking to everyone in the living room, Lucy, Lynn Jr, Lola, Lana and Lily giving blank stares and blinks to Lincoln.

"...ya sure bro?" Luna asked, her vain in her forehead gone.

"Because...this was not suppose to like, happen while we were gone," Leni added.

"We ASKED...Lynn to keep things under control," Lynn Sr said with a stern tone, looking dead at her. Lynn Jr just smiled sheepishly. Lucy let go of the melted remote, causing Lynn Jr to face plant into the carpet.

"...how come you're so calm about this Lincoln?" Luan asked, now more curious that furious.

"...it's my home, that's why, aaaaauuuuhhhhh...Lynn? Lucy? Lola? Lana? Lily? Let's get to cleaning up this mess, shall we?" Lincoln said with a happy, chipper tone.

All five seemed to defy the laws of physics and ran instantaneously to get supplies, all now cleaning and picking up in one manner or another frantically.

Lincoln breathed easy, feeling a surge of warmth and familiarity to the standard chaotic ways, everyone else in the doorway looking a bit stunned by his extreme calm and composed demeanor...then suddenly a huge explosion rocked the house from the second floor.

"CONFOUNDED HYDROCHLORIC ACID! AGAIN!?"

"Aaaauuuhhhhhh...heeheheheheh...it's good to be home," Lincoln chuckled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **...I'm super fucking sorry it took this long to post a new chapter. Writer's block hit me like a ton this time around, and I've been having to really dig myself outta it. I hope you can all forgive me. This chapter really kicked my ass, LOL. It's funny, you have the entire rough chapter and whole story in your head, but the difficult task of converting from thought to word still buckles and holds ya down.**

 **I hope this was an acceptable chapter to you.**

 **Alas, I was planning on trying to get this out by Dec 26** **th** **to make it a one year anniversary of the posting of this fic, but alas, I wasn't entirely happy with the end product, and added a boat load of revisions and additions...more additions than anything.**

 **But now I hope you will all enjoy this final entry of the 2017 run of FLRA, and welcome the next and first 2018 chapter of FLRA. The coming events are roughly what I dub the "phase two" of this story, and the next chapter I promise will be far more humorous light-hearted with a swing back to the lewd and fun my earlier chapters like the Twister game and Halloween chapters contained. In fact, I'm going to try and make this coming chapter gigantic in size, rivaling the Halloween chapter, so that may take me a bit of time, but hopefully, not too much, since I have no writers block on that one. Another added feature is that the next chapter is directly inspired by several pieces of Loud House fan art, from several of my friends who's art I just love and adore. They give their express permission so long as I cite them in the end, and will eagerly do so.**

 **Here's to the coming conclusion of 2017, and here's to hope for a wonderful 2018.**

 **CHEERS EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**

 **TotCall720**

 **PS, in case anyone's wondering if I'm going to be completing the story soon, I'm not. At this point, I'm about 25% the way through with FLRA. Much, much more to come, and many more things to happen to our beloved characters.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: It's Always Sunny in Royal Woods: Part 1: Home Cookin & Dairyland Amoosment Park

At one time Lincoln felt his large family could be constricting and generally, a hindrance to his personal life and affairs. He figured it was regular for teenage guys to not want to spend time like their family, and besides his private situation with Luna recently sapping a good chunk of his time, and his rather poor time management lately, he had been becoming a bit like the common hormonally stressed out, privacy-seeking teen boys he thought he'd never become.

But in grand Lincoln Loud style, he returned back to his impeccable time management roots and daily planning, even if his plan names were ridiculously long. The shortest plan name he came up with was, " _Operation: Spend time with your family because of newfound perspective and appreciation!"_

...he was still ironing out a shorter phrase. Luna suggested, " _Operation: Reacquaint_ ," Lincoln smacking himself in the face for not thinking of that sooner.

Now, after everything that happened to him, he couldn't get enough of that sort of familial involvement, to be part of his family's lives again. Even though he was doing it to some degree beforehand, it was forced distraction from his personal problems. With those finally in his grasp, it was back to the classics.

Nearly two weeks passed since the funeral service, and ever since, Lincoln had been spending an enormous amount of time with his siblings and parents.

He reintegrated himself in the lives of all his sisters, and even spent some time with Lori and Bobby for a day, hanging with Bobby one day at his car dealership and getting taught by Bobby the fundamentals of actually driving cars...secretly; it was a bro-bro secret neither would let Lori know...or so they thought. Lori had seen them across the street, Bobby letting Lincoln secretly drive around the block when she was going out to get them some burgers. At first she wanted to pummel her boyfriend, but seeing the look on their faces, pure fun and good times, after all that Lincoln had gone through, she couldn't bring herself to ruin it.

"Dang it boo-boo bear...why do you make it so hard to punish you?" She said to herself in a lusty sigh, the thought potentially having more meaning than most would care to think.

All in all, he had a ton of fun at the dealership with Lori and Bobby, and even hung out with Lori and Bobby at their apartment, her still in her legal office attire with just her slip on shoes off and Lincoln in his socks, both in a trance trying to beat one another at a car racing game. Bobby was in the kitchen with a pink apron on cooking up dinner. Lincoln noticed something rather...curious about the apron he had on. It wrote on the chest area "Lori's man," then by the groin "Lori's Prize," and, most curious of all to Lincoln, a little flap that dangled over Bobby's butt from the straps that read, "Lori's Property." Lincoln just tucked that little observation to the back of his mind and pretended he didn't observe that, and enjoyed the rekindled bonding with his oldest sister and unofficial big bro, and in his mind, as he smiled when he saw Bobby and Lori swooning...his step-brother, he hoped.

That was just one day.

He did a ton of things with his younger sisters as well. Each day was a mish mash of either dedicating a day to one, or a bunch of sisters, like how he use to do it...besides Luna, he admitted, even though he and Luna were a secret special case.

From watching nearly fifty movies and trying a bunch of impressions with Lily, helping Lisa with her experiments and math (unsuccessfully, but, Lisa felt the thought counted and very much appreciated the time investment), playing with the new herd of frogs and other new assortment of animal species Lana had on the property since the house fiasco, to helping Lola prep for a new coming wave of winter beauty pageants, he tried to allocate an inordinate amount of time to his younger siblings, who he felt he had not spent enough time with lately, ever since the disaster and his emotional turmoil.

This "reacquainting" did lessen the amount of hang-out time he was allocating for with Luna, but Luna was quite supportive of Lincoln's new family-oriented attitude and focus. She found it quite cute...and in her own words, rather "hot" that he was being such a supportive big brother...Lincoln still couldn't stop himself from blushing at her little flirtatious lust-laden quips. That just made the little moments she sneaked with him that much hotter, more dangerous and risky, though occasionally she would sneak Lincoln into the bathroom to ensure they had a moment alone to have some "quick rockin fun" as Luna put it, and boy did Lincoln love this quick but intense fun...they learned how to clean the bathroom floor up quickly as a result too.

Alas, the younglings weren't the only ones he bonded with again.

The rare, once in every hundred blue moons came.

Lincoln finally got a dream wish come true, to spend a day with his dad, but not just any day with his father; the day had finally come up.

 _"Take your son to work day."_

At Lynn Sr's job, the day had finally arrived, and boy did he and Lincoln have a ball at the restaurant Lynn Sr worked at. It seemed the owner and Lynn Sr's boss "somehow" learned about the day, and as such, helped his employee out. Lincoln was so stoked, and Lynn Sr had such a fun food fight at the end of the shift. One thing Lynn Sr did notice was that Lincoln seemed to have his knack for cooking, to the degree that Leni and Luan had it as well. That gave him an enormous amount of pride, to know his only son had his mindset and techniques without even having to be told; they had the same mental wavelength when it came to making food.

"Now if I could just teach your older sister Luna to cook son, good lord! As rockin a musician she is, she could wipe out a slime mold's taste buds, bloody day! Heehehhehe," Lynn Sr thought humorously, noting how Luna seemed to only make the bare basics if she ever ate, never cooking really. Even the time she tried making Mick Swagger's favorite food for herself, Shepard's Pie, she nearly burned the house down just trying to mix the ingredients. Lucky for her, Luan and Leni intervened.

"So...let's see...that means you son, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lola and Lana...we don't know how Lily will turn out, so that's about half my kids having my gifts at Lynncuisine, ahahhaah," Lynn Sr thought with a smile, before Lincoln nailed him in the face with an éclair.

Lincoln then spent several days with his mom, who seemed to be on a spending binge to spoil her son with things he insisted he didn't really need, though they were items Lincoln was a complete and absolute sucker for; anime, anime games, video games, the new PS5 which topped the Xbox One X's reputation as the most powerful home console on the market (this made Lincoln drool a river when he found out his mom and Lisa pulled strings to get him his own personal one installed with a new Xbox in his dresser), a boat load of corny classic sci fi alien and monster movies that was on his bucket list, from Gorgo, The Giant Behemoth, One Million Years BC (to which, Rita knew that Lincoln wanted that one because of Raquel Welsh's hot, steamy figure, which she caught him looking at several times lustfully, and snickering at his teenage ways, thinking how much he's grown up), Barbella: Queen of the Galaxy, Forbidden Planet, Flash Gordon and many, many other fantasy sci fi's.

Interestingly enough, when Lincoln was looking at the Raquel Welsh cover, he saw in the corner of his eye his mom looking at the cover...a little too long too...to the point where she nearly ran a red light.

Lincoln was just thankful to know his parents cared about him that much that they blew their budget on him, and somewhat on Leni and Luna given their experiences as well. Lola jokingly complained, "WHAT! I GOTTA GET CAUGHT UP IN SOME DUMB TWISTER TO GET GIFTS TOO?"

Of course Lola was kidding and said that tongue and cheek, though she did have a very subtle drop of her old spoiled self still in there. Lincoln luckily ensured that he saved enough to buy her a stuffed princess doll she was wanting for the last two years but was way out of her price range. Lola was speechless...then out of nowhere, cried her eyes out in joy, staining Lincoln's last good orange polo shirt.

Rita and Lynn Sr then took him and Leni clothes shopping the next day and got him a new menagerie of shirts, jeans, puma underwear and socks, and a new pair of shoes. Leni was so happy to help Lincoln shop, even if it was for a clothing style that was pretty much what he wore now, orange polos and light blue jeans, but for some reason, he rocked the look extremely well. It also gave Leni some...unintentional time to see Lincoln take off and on shirts repeatedly...she couldn't help but accidently drool on herself several times and feel really hot from seeing Lincoln's naked upper body. She could feel...certain parts of her loosen and swell, sweat, get steaming hot...and she could feel Other Leni struggle inside her to hold back from doing anything crazy. At least she found out that Other Leni gave Leni complete control in these situations.

Besides Lincoln's parents though, he seemed to only make semi-useful suggestions, Leni was the one effectively suggesting and pointing out Lincoln's preferred style. She even got him some faded bluish-white jeans and a black shirt to match the black fluffy jacket Lucy had gotten him. On one level the pants went extremely will with his physique, but, on the other hand...Leni suggested these because they made is rather round bottom more pronounced, and the black shirts slimmed around his profile showing off his trimmed abed stomach...and she was not expecting that about him...it only made her blush even more and try to bury those thoughts away, where they'd end up right in Other Leni. Leni didn't know if it was her or Other Leni that thought of the more revealing jeans.

Lincoln's time with Lucy was a bit more conservative, but still enjoyable nonetheless. They talked and mellowed on her bed, staring at the ceiling, just talking. He allocated time to talk about his changing philosophies and ideas, and Lucy was more than willing to listen and give encouraging feedback. To the degree he could yield all the things that happened to him during his excursion at the funeral and the tornado drama, Lucy learned even more than she thought was part of the situation and ordeal Lincoln, Luna and Leni dealt with. She only knew about Leni's trauma, but Lincoln secretly confided with Lucy, given her maturity, about almost losing Luna to drowning.

Of course she secretly knew about their relationship that Lincoln would never in a million years divulge, even to Lucy herself, and was internally horrified and gasping at the level of trauma this had to have put on Lincoln. It was no wonder he had a rather mellow, contemplative mood about him ever since.

"Lincoln...no wonder you had such a horrible time...you saw Luna drowning...and she almost died in your arms...sigh...sigh..."

Lucy almost lost a sister, one who she wasn't typically close to, but recently in the last few months, did start bonding over Luna's secretly embarrassing love of film scores and moody violin music.

"Luna found out who the composer of that music was for me...James Newton Howard...The Village...sigh..."

Lincoln got a surprise, rare deep and tender hug from Lucy, and later in the week, after Lucy popped out of nowhere on Luna, scaring her half to death, gave the horrified rocker a warm , though somewhat awkward hug as well. Eventually the rocker girl found the site adorable, and gave her a deep, comforting hug as well.

Lincoln had also spent some time with the comedian of the family as well. Lincoln escorted Luan to a local comedy club in downtown Royal Woods to cheer her on a few days ago, and did she ever have some new material to smack down. She brought the house down over and over with a slightly new act, a hybrid of her clown style and telling a story, with a tinge more lewdness than usual.

Somehow by happenstance the same heckler that messed with Luan months ago came to the same show, and was again ready to be a complete asshole to her. Luckily for Luan she prepared herself to handle hecklers, invited him on stage and subtly tore into his horrific comedy. By this point in the act he was unbelievably drunk, totally wasted, and was so angry at being laughed at by the audience again and humiliated by Luan he tried to take a swing at her. Luan laughed and dodged the drunken imbecile, but when Lincoln saw this, his sister being physically threatened, he went on full rampage mode.

He rushed the stage and was about to pummel this man, before Luan grabbed Lincoln by the shoulder and told him she had the situation under control.

Giving Lincoln a sweet, toothy smile not unlike his own buck tooth smile, she put her hand out for a handshake to the dunk. The intoxicated heckler of course tried a power play by squeezing his hand around Luan's as tight as he could, before the secret electric buzzer she snuck on zapped him at full power, just like the groper on the bus she recalled with a smirk. She set it just a couple settings below a police taser, but it did its job.

The heckler screamed like a little girl, fell backwards and landed into a cream pie Luan was saving for another part of her routine. But it didn't matter. The crowd loved it, Lincoln loved it, she loved it.

It was the best day she had in a very, very long while, and she got to share it with Lincoln, of all people.

Unfortunately, after she got home, it was like rubbing salt in the wound. It only seemed to make her love him more and more, how much he was willing to do for her, how sweet he was, and his rage to protect her from that drunk heckler...Luan admitted that turned her on, to see him with such an aggressive, protective streak about him.

Today however, was a full blown family day, and the gang was getting ready to head to one of the most popular spots barely north of town, only twenty minutes away.

* * *

Wednesday, November 13th, 2019

10:56 PM

"DAIRYLAND AMOOSMENT PARK! DAIRYLAND AMOOSMENT PARK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lana and Lynn Jr screeched out with glee as they play-wrestled and pretended to be on the rides while jumping in Vanzilla to their seats. They were the first ones ready, gunning for the amusement park all year, and Lynn Sr and Rita thought the kids earned their trip there, even Lynn Jr, who had her grounding limited to just a few days with some subtle manipulation from Lincoln.

Lisa was next to zoom in Vanzilla, followed by Lily, who was doing an impression of Tippy the Cow, followed by Leni who seemed content and happy enough, even though she'd prefer a beach trip, and then an indifferent Lana who just wanted to see the kittens and cats at one of the animal pet shows; otherwise she did not care for the trip. Rita and Lynn Sr eagerly jumped in themselves, ready to make the twenty-five minute trip northwest of them.

"Gosh I love Dairyland! I'm milking this cow for everything, all the cream, buttermilk, yogurt! This big cheese is going all out honey, ahahahaah!" Lynn Sr badly punned, Rita smiling from how corny it was.

Lincoln finally jumped in vanzilla, all styled in his classic orange polo, blue jeans and the new pair of shoes he got with his mom and Leni. He was also sporting the fuzzy black jacket that Lucy got for him as well, and was wearing the boxers Lynn had given to him a while back.

"You psyched and pumped for this Lincoln!?" Lynn asked ecstatically, punching Lincoln in the shoulder,"cause I wanna go on EVERY RIDE THERE! WOOO!"

"Me too Lynn! Count me in!" Lana replied back happily, both giving each other high-fives.

"Heck yeah! Dairyland is awesome guys! I wanna try that Milk Shaker again. This time...I WILL KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT SO I DON'T PUKE ON MYSELF!" Lincoln announced triumphantly, pointing his arm and hand forwards like he was Superman.

"Yeah yeah doofus, you're gonna gob all over yourself again, just like last time," Lynn teased.

"Nuh uuhh jock strap."

"Heheheh, I dare ya to eat my jock strap if ya do pukezilla."

"Ewwww! Groddy! But is that a bet then Lynn? Cause I'm not gonna puke!"

"You know it Lincoln! Bring it on Pukatron! I ain't scared of nothin!"

"Fine...then if I win...I...huuhh...hmmm, what should I dare ya to do?"Lincoln thought, thinking contemplatively for a few seconds.

"...you could dare to me to blow your huge creamer... or you let me blow my cream all over you," Lynn thought spontaneously and lewdly in her mind right out of the blue, only giving a slight sign of blushing, before Lincoln snapped his fingers and snickered. Lynn regained her focus.

"...what doofus?"

"If I win the dare Lynn, you gotta read five of my comics, cause I'm a nice guy, ehehe."

"...I'd rather sand down Lori's gross foot callouses bro, heck no! That' so booorrrrriiinnnnggg!"

"...well I could dare you to massage Aunt Ruth's fee-"

"DEAL! DEAL! YOU GOT A DEAL!" Lynn frantically said, shaking his hand vigorously to the point of almost knocking him over onto Lily and Leni.

"That's one thing we're all afraid of, isn't it," Lisa mumbled.

"...what's that? Like, bad bangs? HUUUU! OH NO! MANICURES GONE WRONG, LIKE, SO NOT TOTES!" Leni screeched in fear.

Lisa just face-palmed.

"...Aunt Ruth's feet genius," Lola said to Leni.

"Ooohh...EEEEWWWWWW! YUCK! Aunt Ruth does not have good foot hygiene! Her toes are icky!"

"Hehehe, at this point, they might be even worse than yours Lynn, ahhahahaha," Lola replied, snickering with a wicked joke smile more like Luans.

"NUUU UUUHHH! I've been washing them more often!"

"It's true," Lucy suddenly said out of nowhere, freaking everyone out in Vanzilla!

"HOLY CRUD LUCY! YOU SCARED US...HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE!?" Lola roared back at her.

Lucy just looked at them all with a blank expression, somehow popping up next to Lisa.

"...I've been here the whole time...sigh...no one noticed as usual...sigh...but Lynn has been doing better. Our room doesn't smell like rancid socks anymore."

"Awww, thanks Lucy, I knew you'd have my...HEY! RANCID!? Ya know what? Whatever, at least I don't got two left feet like some dainty little princesses I know," Lynn said with a smirk.

"...I'll pop every ball you own...mark my words," Lola quietly and jokingly hissed with those fiery dagger eyes.

"...sigh...it reminds me of the decaying odor of existence...I'll sorta miss it in my own morbid way...sigh...but mostly not, haha, haha, haha," Lucy laughed monotonically, freaking everyone out even more, giving her terrified looks.

"...sigh...I shouldn't try laughing anymore...sigh..."

"Soooo," Lynn cooed out in a long mumble, looking around the interior of Vanzilla, "where's Luna and Luan at? They love Dairyland as much as the next Loud...excluding Lola and Leni."

"...I like Dairyland guys," Leni said innocently, "like, they have these really really cute baby moo-cows. And don't forget those really soft kittens...KITTENS! LIKE SO TOTES CUTE!" Leni squealed happily.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd be here by now," Lincoln added.

"Lemme go check em. I'll be right back," Rita said, popping out of the vehicle.

"Hmmm...I saw Luna all dressed up...thought Luan was getting ready too," Lincoln thought to himself, before his mind meandered to the morning lewd play they had before anyone else was up, Luna playing on the "milking" theme of the day by having Lincoln suck on her very big breasts.

His mouth suddenly drooled a huge gob of drool as her remembered, his smile turning jaggedly squiggly and now red in the face.

"Yo...hello? Herro bro?...EARTH TO LINCOLN!?" Lynn roared out, trying to catch Lincoln out of his say dream.

"HUH! WHAT!? NOTHING!" Lincoln panicked from his lewd memory.

"...uuuuh, okay? What was that bro?"

"Are you okay Lincy?" Lily and Leni asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm good! See!?" Lincoln said with an extremely forced, toothy smile. Everyone accepted...yet Lynn just blushed from how cute his awkward looking chipped buck-toothed smile and freckles worked together against her...nervous system.

"Huuuhh...usually Luna and Luan are all gung-ho and down with us by now. I mean, come on! It's Dairyland Amoosement Park," Lana opinioned as she was petting Hops in her lap. Hops suddenly jumped on Lana's head and ate two flies hovering around her.

"Thank you buddy," she said, picking him up and giving him a kiss, Hops giving a huge-tongued kiss on her cheek. Lola just squirmed in disgust, gagging a bit to show her queasy reaction. Lana just ignored her little drama queen performance.

"So, like, did Luan and Luna forget their moo-cow hats? Maybe that's why they're taking so long," Leni opinioned openly.

"Well, I saw Luna in her Dairyland udder hat and t-shirt with Tippy...hmmm..." Lincoln said, "that is sorta weird."

"Lincoln is correct about this fellow siblings, I observed her prepping a bit later than usual with our favorite theme-park attire adorned on her person. Curiously, and please correct me if anyone has actually made this observation, I myself have not observed Luan leaving her and Luna's shared dwelling," Lisa said with a seemingly aloof, uninterested but tired tone. She stayed up last night late working on her...projects related to memories, and just happened to develop a new project closer to home in studying her fellow sisters, and if the research was fruitful, would be useful for understanding her future physiological person.

"Huh...that is something weird," Lynn Sr said, "but don't worry guy and gals. Your mother will get to the bottom of this. She's dairy good at this stuff, eheheheheh. Oh...OH! She'll get to the root of this complynncation, aHAAHHHA! Man I kill myself!"

"Yeah... not soon enough for our liking though," Lisa said under her breath, Lucy and Lola snickering from her comment. Lincoln and Lana just rolled their eyes, Lily babbled some song lyrics from Tippy the Cow she saw in a commercial for the Amusement Park, and Leni just stared on happily.

"Should be...yup, any minute now till all three are herding themselves over, hehehehehe," Lynn Sr said, looking at his watch.

* * *

Twenty minutes earlier before everyone piled into Vanzilla.

Back in the rocker and comedian's room, the lights were off, but sunlight was filtering through the blinds.

Luan had some of her Dairyland clothing, her t-shirt, sweater, skirt, but with the udder hat strewn on her bed spread, and still didn't have any shoes or socks on. She sat on the bed, smacking her knees nervously into one another as she felt her entire nervous system conspiring against her. Her toes and arches dug into the carpet, a lackadaisy, plain expression latched itself into her mindset and mood today.

This wasn't regular Luan. This was empty Luan; she couldn't feel much of anything right now.

She felt like she was the very essence of "bleck," "meh," and just didn't have any want or will to move.

"Uuuuuhh...stupid dreams, I need to moooooove...I should be laughing...why can't I frickin laugh at my own pun!?"

She cracked her neck, wiggled her arms like spaghetti and twisted her waist back and forth to crack her spine.

"I hate my dreams...tripping me up like this, especially on a day like this. That dream with...Lincoln, and Luna...and Leni...Other Leni...and Lynn for god's sakes...way too close to home," she mumbled through her fists she planted on her mouth.

It was a kaleidoscope of emotions, but they all seemed more like an involuntary cool detachment to reality...that's how her mind and body seemed to defensively react to this dream...pure cold, unfeeling, aloof dispassion, even though her dream was anything but passionless.

"Jesus christ Luan, what's wrong with you? It's like my body conspired on me and turned itself into an empty vegetable...so I couldn't feel anything...god this sucks," she said with a teary tone, and yet...no tears seemed to want to come out.

She was way out of it today. Her tummy didn't hurt, even though it felt like it was in secret knots. Her head felt alright, body as usual as a large brested woman's typically is. But, one thing felt latched onto her right now, a funny, rather all-encompassing feeling.

Her whole body frame, her aura, felt like it was hovering, weightless, detached from this plane. It felt morbid to her, like she didn't care about anything anymore. She could only suspect her mind and body were responding in a violently defensive, retaliatory measure to her extreme, rather deviant dreams that seemed to happened more frequently post Lincoln escorting her to her comedy stand-up night out.

The dream, her involuntary shut-off, it totally sapped her of her usual chipper fun-loving self.

She hated it, but the expression of that hate did not show on her face. It was just pensive, cool, detached nothingness. A huge nothingness, a gap, a hole insider her.

"I hope this isn't what I'm going to feel like forever...because I'm not unhappy...I'm not. I'm happy for them, honestly...Lincoln and Luna...I really am...aren't I?"

She closed her eyes, breathed in and out slowly, and tried to weigh herself down with one big breath.

"This isn't a period deal, otherwise I'd be in an irritable mood...I just had that not too long ago...yeah...certain things would be happening to my body. God damn it...why did that dream have to hit me like a ton of bricks? I mean...I've had shitty days, but this is the shittiest I've ever felt in a while, and I fell into a pile of cow patties at Dairyland once...of all days too, on our one day to go to Dairlyland Amoosement Park. Man this blows cheddar chunks...heheh..heh...dang it, that laugh was utterly forced, not even puns can...dang it."

She wiggled and fooled with her enormous breasts under her shirt and sweater to try and feel some sense of weight and mass, and to lighten up her mood.

Alas, not even they could shake off this weightless air and bring her back down to terra firma.

"Well girls," she quipped to her breasts, "looks like I'm rolling with the blues punches today."

She found herself slithering back under her covers, pulling them close around her shoulder and waist, unintentionally exposing her ankles and feet.

She shivered, not from her lower extremities from being exposed, but from her...everything, her mood.

"I...I feel cold."

Under the covers she slipped off her Dairyland sweater and t shirt, and kicked off her udder hat onto the floor. She leaned over and grabbed her Ipod, put in her Yurbud earphones on, closed her eyes and played one of the songs she stumbled upon recently when she, Lily and Lincoln were watching one of the Harry Potter movies, the number four one, Goblet Fire she recalled.

She heard the music, and much like Luna's volumes of rock music, it spoke volumes to her. It seemed to encapsulate her feelings of unrequited love and affection she bottled and stored, and thusly, compelled Luan to search for it...it only took her five minutes. She downloaded it, and found a version that was pitched a semi-tone up, which made it all the more forlorn sounding.

"This...is me to a tee...eheheh...god I'm pathetic, eheheh."

So much sorrow, so much beauty, so much depth...Luan almost felt that her true self was this, the very melody of this theme.

She read the title to herself silently, humming along, _"12-Harry In Winter – Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire Soundtrack."_

Twelve minutes later...

She let the song repeat five times. And now on the sixth time, she remembered her illusion of Lincoln and Luna running happily together on a huge grassy landscape, both looking at one another and forwards, while Luan was chained, anchored and unable to leave her spot, a prisoner that kept her older sister and younger brother's love a cherished secret, who protected their secret and them as best she could, all the while wishing she could bask in Lincoln's warmth...even though she knew...she'd never receive it...

Luan gasped, breathing hard in and out, and pulled a pillow over her face, feeling a sneeze coming on.

It wasn't a sneeze.

She felt tears running now full blast out of her eyes, her vision blurred, and was crying, almost borderline screaming into her huge fluffy pillow. She was so thankful it was thick...because she felt herself crying uncontrollably into it. She gagged, gasped, and roared at herself for feeling like this. It was only just by pure coincidence that Luna nor anyone was around her vicinity.

And then...the anger.

She bit down on her pillow and cried, smashing it over her face in a ferocious manner, piercing the fabric with her bucked teeth, so hard that her gums began unintentionally bleeding from the sheer force and rage she chomped down.

Luan suddenly ripped the fabric off with her teeth and threw the pillow across the room, smacking into her huge comedy prop chest. Apparently she forgot to lock it up, as the torn bloody pillow knocked the lid right open, and she saw Mr. Coconuts, staring right at her.

"...what?...WHAT!?" Luan roared at it.

" _Wow...you really are a fucked up human be-"_

"SHUT YOUR WOODEN TRAP MR. COCONUTS!" Luan barked in rage.

" _...shouldn't you be saying "Lincoln" comedy girl? Heheheh,"_ The voice replied back snidely with a chuckle, _"cause, look at me...what the hell do you call this? Turning me into your younger brother, and I'm only gonna harp on that point indefinitely with ya. Cause if that ain't a desperate cry for unreciprocated love from someone like you, then I dunno what is, ehehehe."_

"You're a dick Mr. Coconuts...to think I once thought of you as my soul mate, you never were like this before."

" _Before I wasn't a spittin image of your brother, who by the way is doin dirty disgusting fucked up things with his and your older sister. Christ you Louds are disgusting deviants. You couldn't just be into that Maggie girl, nooooo, that'd be too easy for you! You want it all, don't ya? Know why? Cause you're a fucked up sexual lunatic with a brother complex, deep down inside you, aren't ya? I know you really love him, but, really...that's really fucked up, so, you know...fuck you Luan."_

Luan's face contorted with volcanic rage...until she took a deep breath, rubbed her temple, and closed her eyes.

" _Doing that won't work forever ya know. You're gonna crack, all comedians and entertainers do at some point nutzo."_

"Maybe...but that won't be today," Luan replied back, tears rolling down her cheeks as she rolled out of bed lethargically, walking sluggishly over to the chest.

" _How long you gonna pretend I'm not here? This chest won't always be closed, and sooner or later your family, especially your sister is gonna wonder why you don't make use of it anymore."_

"As long as it takes Mr. Coconuts, and this isn't my only prop box. You make me feel even worse than I already do."

" _Ever think that maybe I'm not just a puppet you talk to? Maybe you're talking to yourself, and ya don't even realize it."_

"I do...because that means I hate myself."

" _Well, do ya?"_

"...yes...but unlike you, I don't hate them...I love them, even when I'm the biggest monster I know, I need to protect them all, no matter what I may be...from me even."

" _Wow, that's a hoot, the emotionally fucked up sexual deviant thinking she needs to protect her other fucked up sexual deviant siblings, will the universe ever stop being this morbidly funny? AHAAHAHAHAH!"_

And as Luan slowly closed the lid on the chest, the gradually dimming sound of Mr. Coconut's hysterical laughter that sounded like her voice amped up trickled down to nothing.

"What's so messed up is that I know no one is in that chest," Luan sighed, laying down and leaning her body on the chest, knees curled up to her huge chest. Her earphones and Ipod were still playing that music.

"I need to stop wallowing in this...otherwise I might fucking loose it today."

She paused the music track and scrolled to one of her feel-good songs. As the instrumental blue grass banjo and violin played, she walked back over to the curtains, inched them open to just allow a small ray of sunshine in, she wandered back into her comforters, and hummed with the melody and lyrics.

It made her smile, the feel, the comfort, how corny it was, it made her feel something, even when her mood was pure wretchedness.

It made her think of him, and then she closed her eyes, trying to let good thoughts grip her.

She could see herself in wide open country, grassy prairies along rolling hills, calm skies above, blue with sunset-cloaked clouds adorned in pinks, purples and yellows hanging low. There were a few oak trees, and just a small, simple dirt road winding to another hill in the distance, a small farm on the top, with a windmill, and small water tower atop it.

She placed her hand in the dirt, feeling like she wanted to grow something wild and...unruly. She smiled at the thought of growing Coconut Palms out here would be a really unruly, nutty thing to do.

She lay on the hard ground, but suddenly felt an arm around her shoulder, strong, tight...she looked over, and saw white hair.

Around her she felt blue bonnet flowers blooming full blast around her head, and a blanket that looked like a swirl of stars at night encircled her.

She smiled as she held on tight, drunk in this imagination, hugging the form that had its arm wrapped around her. The arm was in a heavy leather coat, one akin to Cowboy style clothing.

The head was cloaked partly by a shadow, a cowboy hat adorned on top, but a small cowlick tuft of white hair was sticking from the side...she knew who it was.

And she softly sang, _"..._ _I said, cowboy take me away_ _..._ _Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue_ _..._ _Set me free, oh, I pray_ _..._ _Closer to heaven above and closer to you_ _..._ _Closer to you."_

Even though she still felt horrible, the music, her imagination...it made her smile, just to have this inner dream fueled by one of her favorite secret songs.

She smiled as soft, forlorn but happy tears rolled down her closed eyes, humming and singing intermittently with the song.

She caressed her fingers on her bed covers to the edge, till they felt the lip of the bunk bed corner next to the wall...and then she felt it.

Her eyes widened full blast.

"...the baggie...I forgot about that...wow...I'm surprised Luna hasn't even found them yet."

Luan gave a small delicate chuckle as she gripped the bag and placed it by her side, softly singing the last lyrics.

"I really wish you were that cowboy," Luan thought as she imagined the cowboy picking her up bridal style and walking along that dirt road in that huge prairie, sunset colors swirling all over as she looked up, and under that cowboy hat, was Lincoln's face.

" _Cowboy take me away...closer to yooooouuuuuu,"_ Luan sang delicately, imagining she pulled her face close and kissed him tenderly.

"Hehehe, I knew you were into country music," a voice softly said from her left. Luan opened her eyes, paused her Ipod, and saw Luna smiling with a smirk, wearing a long sleeve Dairyland shirt and udder hat.

"Oh...hey Luna," Luan softly said, wiping tears off her face she hoped Luna didn't see.

"Boy howdy there partner! We goin to get in a real hootenanny! YEEEEHHHAAAA! Hehehe, Mrs. Country music...oh...wow...dude, are you okay?"

"I...yeah, I'm just...sorta in a funk today."

"Really? Ya feeling ill or balmy today girl?"

"...just feeling out of it Luna. I'm probably not going to go with you guys."

"...WHAT!?"

"I'm just not-"

Luna sat down on Luan's bed and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Hmmm, you're kinda toasty, but not like a fever...and your...your eyes Luan...are you sure you're okay dude? It looks like you've been crying."

"I mean...I think I just need to relax today. I'm not in as good a mood as I can be today...sorry Luna."

"Awwhh, it's okay Luan. You're havin a funky day, it happens to all of us. But...no Dairlyland Amoosement Park?"

"Yeah...can you let mom and dad and everyone else know I'm not feeling well and not going?"

"Sure Luan...it's gonna be a bummer to not have ya there with me to laugh at bro pukin his guts out though," Luna said supportively but with a tinge of disappointment, "but, I know a crummy mood when I see one. I got your back sis."

Luan leaned up and hugged Luna tight.

"Thanks rocker girl. I love you."

"I love ya too ya little chuckle head, heehhe."

"Heheh, I wish I could chuckle today."

"Hmmmm...maybe," Luna said, trailing off as she got up slowly and looked around. She saw the pillow shredded on the ground in the corner.

"Holy crud Luan...what happened to your pillow?"

"Uhhhmmm...I think I had a dream I was eating something...and had a nose bleed," Luan awkwardly lied, but Luna just accepted it.

"Okeydokey then...ya sure you're gonna be fine Luan?"

"I'm sure Luna. You and Lincoln and the family have fun, okay?"

"Okay...by sis, love ya."

"Love you too Luna."

And like that, Luna slowly slipped out of the room, closing the door gently.

Luan just cracked her neck, closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, in and out, trying as best as she could to recuperate her lost happy mood again.

Meanwhile, Luna looked over the surroundings. Everyone was already down in Vanzilla, and she had just gotten ready a few minutes ago after the line-up. She thought it was weird to not see Luan out of bed yet, but guessed she wanted more sleep.

However, something felt way, way off with her younger sister...and it did not sit well with her.

"Crickey, what's eating Luan today? On a day like this? Dairyland? Dairyland for criminey's sake! Somethin ain't right."

She strolled downstairs, and suddenly saw her mom strolling through the house.

"There you are Luna! Come on! Get Luan and let's go! We gotta beat the traffic if we want a good parking spot at Dairyland," Rita said eagerly as she was leading her body over to the door.

"Yeah, sure...about that mom..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I don't think Black Magic Woman is gonna be comin with us today."

"What!? Why the heck would she-"

"She's kinda in a funk mom. I guess she's just having one of those days."

"Oh goodness, she's not on her period again, is she?"

"No, she would have told me...it's more like, she's just not feeling up to it, like a "bleh" day sort of," Luna said, sticking her tongue out to make the bleh face.

"Huh...on Dairyland day?"

"I know, what are the odds mom?"

"...perhaps I should stay behind and keep an-"

"Mom! She's not sick, she's just not in the mood. I wouldn't, ya know...force it."

"...well, I'm gonna check on her, just to make sure."

Rita's face morphed into tepid concern as she walked upstairs. Luna suddenly blurted out loudly to give a heads up to Luan, "...OKAY MAMACITA! I'LL JUST SWING IN VANZILLA WHILE YOU'RE CHECKING ON LUAN!"

Rita looked down at Luna with an inquiring expression, Luna giving a sheepish smile, before Luna pretended to head out the front door. She hung around coyly, jarring it enough to shoot right for Vanzilla.

As much as she wanted to pile in and have an awesome day at Dairyland Amoosement Park with the rest of the family and Lincoln...something about Luan's mood was holding her back.

"I don't like this...Luan's done a ton for me, and...no, something's not right. She helped me so many times before. I owe her...dang it, I dunno a better way, but, I think I need to skip out on Dairyland too, for her sake. Bro and the fam will have fun...but once a bloomin year man, this sucks royal One Direction...I guess we can go again some other time...dang it, but Luan man...she's me closest sister, and she's...fuck it, I can't go. Now I'm concerned for her."

She kicked the carpet hard, before running out the front door and right to the driver's seat.

"Yo pops! Dudes!"

"Hey rocker girl! Come on in! You and Luan need to get your seats so we can get rollin!" Lynn Sr said excitedly.

"Yeah Luna! We've been waiting for like, FOREVER," Lynn moaned out with annoyed emphasis.

"Sorry guys, but Luan's not feeling well, and I'm gonna hang back and take care of her."

Lincoln's head rocketed up and in attention at lightning speed. Lucy and Lisa caught this little sight, and both snickered, each independently knowing why his reaction was so violent.

"What? What's wrong with Luan? Is she like, not feeling well?" Leni asked in concern.

"Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"Guys, don't worry. Luan's fine, she just feels a little funky and needs some time. Besides, I'm gonna be here to keep watch. Coolio?"

"...I...I guess," Lynn Sr sighed, feeling a little bad now that his rocker-comedy duo girls would not be with them today.

"Awwww, don't be sad pops, we'll be good. You guys have fun, okay? Have a bloody rockin time family!" Luna said with a brit accent, piling in as she gave everyone hugs.

Leni just quivered her lower lip out for a few moments, before a monstrous bear hug she imparted on Luna made her feel better...and nearly broke a gasping, laughing Luna.

"WHOA! DOWN GIRL, DOWN!" Lynn yelled out in a laugh to Leni.

Luna hugged Lincoln before he whispered, "hey, is Luan really okay?"

"She's good dude. Just need to spend some time and brighten her day. Always does it for us, so its time I do it in my own way, okay?"

"Okay. Love you Luna."

"Love ya too bro."

Luna piled out of Vanzilla just as Rita was walking out.

"...let me guess, you're going to watch Luan?"

"Yeah moms...I mean I know I told ya not to worry, but-"

Rita pulled Luna in a hug, "I know dear, you two are really close. Just keep in contact with me if anything comes up, alright?"

"Promise mamacita," Luna chirped.

"Mamacita...eheheh, I like that, hehehehhe," Rita giggled, "and Luan said she has a temperature, so just be careful about getting sick. I'm guessing she just got the one you had last time, or this is something she and Lincoln got when they went to that comedy club...your poor brother is probably going to get it in the coming few days."

"Let's hope not. We need bro to be healthy," Luna said, the implications meaning far more than Rita knew.

Suddenly the horn blazed full blast. Rita and Luna turned around and saw Lynn Sr, Lynn and Lana honking on it full blast with big smiles on their face

"HEY LOUDS! KNOCK OFF WITH THAT HONKIN AND HORNIN AND WHAT NOT!" Mr. Grouse roared over from his top story window.

Rita and Luna shot intense glares at the three; Lynn Sr sunk in his seat while Lana and Lynn slowly slid back to their seats as Lincoln, Leni, Lily and Lisa were laughing hysterically at them.

"Alright, that's my loud cue. I love you dear."

"Love ya too mom. Have fun, and don't worry your crumpet over me and Luan. I got it, okay?"

"...you and your British idioms Luna, ehehehh, you are your father," Rita laughed, before heading over and loading up into Vanzilla.

Luna stood by the front door balcony and waved goodbye as everyone else waived by too. They weren't going to be too far away, but it was an all day excursion, and they wouldn't be back till at least seven o'clock at night.

Luna felt a punch in her gut as she saw Lincoln's somewhat saddened but understanding smile pass her.

"Sorry love, but you'll have fun with them," Luna thought, before she got a text message.

"I heart U" with a bunch of smiling kisses, from Lincoln.

"Awwwww...big ole softy," Luna chuckled, before she replied with an even sappier, if not lewd text of, "heart U 2 with raindrop emoji's pressed all over, implying one of Lincoln's favorite things."

"Now...for my sad entertainer...I need to cheer her up today...somehow...but how do I do that? She's usually the one who cheers people up...dang it; I should have paid attention to that shit."

Luna kicked the balcony steps in annoyance, before she started thinking on it. She walked back through the front door, and saw a surprised Luan halfway down the staircase.

"Luna!? I thought you went with everyone else to Dairyland?"

"Change of plans dude. I'm hanging with you today."

"...oh...well dang it, I didn't want you to ruin your day because of-"

"Ruin? Hell nah, a day with you is a gnarly day dude!" Luna said as she pulled Luan down from the steps and gave her a big hug. Luan's spirits felt...touched, by Luna willingly sacrificing her day at Dairyland with the rest of the family for her sake.

"You really just nixed on going to one of the coolest amusement parks around here, for me?"

"Sure, why not? You're my closest sis after all."

"...that alone sorta makes me feel a little better rocker girl," Luan said, unintentionally releasing a few tears into Luna's shoulder, "and I can't believe ya cheesed it today, aahahhha, get it?"

"AHAHHA, yeah, and awwww, did I manage to crack that hard outer shell of yours? Got a wee lil pun out of ya."

"You're the only one with a hard outer shell rock-girl."

"Hehehhee, come on, let's relax today, whatever you wanna do. Would you like me to make you anything Luan? Tea? Milk? Orange Juice?"

"Hmmm...tea would be teariffic."

"Hehe, that a girl. Be back in only a moment. What flavor would you like?"

"How's coconut sound Luna?"

"That's sounds awesome. Be back in a mo."

"Thank you Luna."

Luna just happily winked and gave Luan two supportive thumbs ups, before departing into the kitchen. Luan walked slowly over to the couch and sat down hard, letting the fabric and feel conform to her profile. She flipped on the T.V., not caring what was on; a Comedy Central stand-up of old Robin Williams material was playing from the 80's.

"Wow, what a fluke, it's like a little robin is talking to me, hehe...that made me feel a little better, I think," she thought with a small smile. Her mood still felt sapped, but after sacrificing her day, she was prepared to force herself to dawn a mask and make herself look happy, for Luna's sake.

She then rubbed her hand across her huge chest, feeling the item she secretly put in there to figure out what she was going to do...throw it away finally, or...something else.

"I only wish I didn't have that stupid little baggie on me. Maybe I should have flushed it down, but...at the risk of popping the bag or clogging the toilet...I need to get to the outside trash can, when Luna's done...oh my...hmmmmmmm...that tea smells intoxicating," Luan mumbled, her eyes rolling back from how good the tea smelled.

Luna may have sucked at cooking, but was easily as good as Lola when it came to making tea, perhaps even better since it was such a British thing to do, and Luna was all about British culture and style.

"You-hooo! Fancy a cuppa lass?" Luna said with an English house accent, bring out a tray of crumpets and coconut tea. She walked over with a happy little stride up to Luan.

"Wow, Luna! This is so nice looking! Cool layout, very English-like."

"Only the best for me best lil sis. I know you're knackered mate, and we're all just gettin back into the flow of things, but, I really owe you some thanks Luan."

Luan blushed by how sweet and loving Luna was being. She really did appreciate the hard work and efforts Luan was investing in keeping her and Lincoln a safe item.

"Luna...that means a lot," Luan said with a tear rolling down, a warm, radiant smile enveloping her. She got up and grabbed the tray from Luna, and gave her a tight, tight hug.

And as Luan got settled back on the couch, wrapping herself in a blanket, Luna curled up next to her, putting the tray on her as she sat back, slipping her huge boots off and letting a big comfortable smile take her face.

Luan and Luna sat cuddled against each other for the next hour and a half, finishing up the old Robin Williams comedy special.

After the comedy central special, Luna and Luan spent the next hour and a half watching a British comedy movie, a la Monty Python's "The Life of Brian," a sweet marriage of British style and comedy, something they both really enjoyed because of their own stylized interests in the respect fields. Luna learned a fun fact that the former Beatle George Harrison helped fund the costs of making the religious parody flick. That made the film's humor so much more enjoyable to see a touch of one of her favorite rock groups of all time in a medium Luan enjoyed so much. And both laughed their asses off watching it so much that both Luan and Luna squirted tea out of their noses.

It was one hell of a fun enjoyable time they were having, and after their coughing fits, cleaning the tea out of their noses and nearly dying from laughter, they got themselves under control and cuddled back up, Luna lying on the couch while Luan cuddled herself in Luna's lap.

It was intended to be sweet...but for awhile it made either one just a tinge uncomfortable, given how they kept looking at one another...with inquiring eyes. Luna would grab Luan's waist and pull her in, saying she was wanting warmth...and Luan would find herself unintentionally grinding herself into Luna's groin...eventually this latent lust wore out, but it was still electrically vibrant in the back of their minds. Luna also had a somewhat bird's eye view of Luan's huge breasts.

"Jesus Mary bloody Joseph those things are wicked big man..." Luna would think with a subtle sensual huff and a sigh, though nowhere daring to act on any of these...urges.

When Luna got up to stretch from having cramped legs, bending over and touching her toes, Luan saw her derriere on full blast.

It caused Luan to sweat at how much...she wanted to do certain things.

"Stay calm Luan...stay calm...holy cow, that ass though...dang..."

Luan felt herself give a momentary humping motion in her spot, imaging for a moment she was pounding into Luna like weeks before, her buck teeth pressed into her lips.

"Holy shit Luan! Snap out of it! This is supposed to be a nice...no-lust recovery day. Luna didn't cheese the day for Dairyland for nothin...control...huhuuuhhuhuhuuhuhuh."

And after the coy charades of subtle sexual arousal from one another, they got back into a more platonic cuddle, finishing the end of the movie. Now they were just back to basking in one another's company. Luan smiled warmly, feeling her mood shoot back up again as the coming conclusion to Life of Brian came, and she placed Luna's arms on hers, cuddling sweetly in Luna's frame. Luan was so comfy that she didn't realize that Luna's arms were gracing along a chunk of her breasts...with an off lump sticking out. Luna just gave a little chuckle.

"Hehehe, I love ya too little mate...wait a sec...Luan? Is...IS THAT A LUMP ON YOUR BOOB!?"

Luan's eyes shot out like fireworks.

"...oh shit, I put it in the worst spot possible," Luan thought, trying to back off from Luna and wiggle away from her.

"Luna! It's nothing, really it-"

"Luan...please for the love of god tell me that ain't a breast cancer lump I just-"

"NO! IT'S...it's not, I swear, it's nothing at all! It's just...part of my sports bra, ehheeeeheh," Luan laughed nervously in her laugh.

"...and ya call me the terrible liar huh?" Luna said with her eyebrows raised, "now come on! Is this what's been messing with you? If you really got something going on with your tits, ya gotta let me know, now let me see Luan."

"...not gonna happen Luna," Luan squeaked nervously but with a defiant expression.

"You don't have a choice comedy girl. You need to show me, or at least mom what's-"

"NO! IT'S...oh boy...Luna, it's not a lump, it's not breast cancer...damn it, I knew I should have flushed it down the...FUCK!"

"Flushed what? What's...what do you have exactly in there?"

"...Luna...don't...please don't get mad," Luan said depressingly, before she closed her eyes, about to pull it out...but holding back and reserving herself, sighing heavily as she felt she just ruined this wonderful time with Luna.

Luna's frown and stern expression blared full blast.

"Luan...you can tell me anything sis...do you have something going on with your boobs?"

"No, I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh come on Luan! You think I'm that much of a boob?"

Luan couldn't help at giggle, Luna cracking an annoyed smile, but going back to her frown.

"I think I'm more of the boob Luna, ehhehehehe, get it?"

"Luan...fess up dude, what's going on."

"...dang it...alright...can you promise you won't be mad with me?"

"Sure, as long as it's not you fibbing about having something wrong with you, cause I wanna help you Luan," Luna said with a gingerly tone, putting a hand on Luan's shoulder.

"So, Luan, what's that bump about?"

"It's...not a skin bump...it's a baggie."

"Gotta prove it dude, or I'm callin bullshit."

Luan huffed, but slipped off her white tank top, showing her enormous breasts contained in the sports bra, with the form sticking from it with a round small bulge.

"Bra too dude, ya ain't foolin me bruh."

Luan sighed even more. She walked over to the blinds behind the entertainment center and closed them.

"Please...promise you're not gonna get mad Luna."

"Dude, I promise, just...what's up?"

"So...remember when Leni and I went to that Halloween party?"

"The orgy? Yeah."

"And...Maggie was there?"

"Yeah, ya told me. How's that relate to what ya got goin on with your boob?"

"Well," Luan said with a defeated tone, looking down as she unbuttoned her sports bra, cuffing her left breast with the bulge poking out, before the straps behind her back dropped, and she whipped her other hand around to grab the other side. She slowly pulled off the sports bra, her breast's enormity now on full display in front of Luna. Luna's eyes twitched a bit from seeing how big they were...and she was so tempted to cuff them, but held the urge back.

"Luna? This...is what you felt," Luan mumbled awkwardly, giving Luna her sports bra, cuffed in the depression a zip-lock baggie.

Luna's eyes bulged as she saw what was in it...a grand slam assortment of drugs and substances, mostly marijuana and some round baby blue pills, but tiny containers of liquids, a very small bag of white powder.

"Dude...what the fuck..."

"Luna! Please! Don't get mad!"

"I'm...I'm not mad Luan...I'm shocked as fuck though dude...ya said something about Maggie? Are you holding this for her?"

"No...at the party they were handing a ton of these baggies out to everyone I'm guessing, Maggie got one or two even though she didn't do any drugs...I found this in my Joker costume jacket pocket, so, I'm taking a wild guess that she sneaked this on me when she was...ya know."

"Ohh...Ooooohhhhh," Luna said, blushing a bit, "wow...moody-girl got some major game and guts on her, I'll give her that. But why would she sneak a baggie of drugs on ya like that dude?"

"I don't know Luna...maybe cause she was being nice in her own, twisted way? She's like that, the few times we hung out, she had a twisted sense of humor."

"What, and yours ain't twisted?" Luna said with a laugh, inspecting the baggie, "And...I'm sorta surprised you managed to keep this out of my sights the entire time. How'd ya do it?"

"I have my ways rock-girl, ehehehe, but...you're seriously not mad, or gonna rat me out to mom and dad?"

"Dude...hell no! This is our secret, sister-sister dude," Luna said with a warm tone, pulling in Luan for a cuddle-hug.

"But...ya have been on some...shall we say, pretty moody vents lately Luan," Luna said with a concerned tone.

"I mean...I don't think I have been in good spirits lately."

"Probably cause of all the groundwork in keeping me and bro safe with our...arrangement," Luna said with a guilty face, Luan's eyes dilating from those thoughts again. It wasn't too far from the truth, even though it was woefully incomplete.

"Yeah...that's part of it...I'm sorry Luna. It's just...tough to always be watching ya know? I mean with Lincoln becoming this new family-man, it really helps, but...it's just a little hard sometimes. I guess it just piled up on me and I felt out of it today...of all days too."

"Dude...you need to vent some stress out...maybe...well, we got the whole day before the fam gets home," Luna said with a curious tone, looking at the baggie.

"Luna? What are you thinking?"

"Hmmmmm...the grass still looks good...as long as we avoid all that other crap-"

"Luna? The fuck are you-"

"Oh come on dude! I haven't got a chance to try marijuana yet, you have...and it would take the edge off your stress...but no way should we smoke it. I don't want Lily gettin a second-hand high, ahahahahahahah."

"Luna...you're not saying...what I think you're saying, are ya?"

"Dude," Luna said, wiggling the baggie at her, "...wanna experience some euphoria with your older sister and burn off some stress?"

"...you're serious Luna," Luan said with a bewildered tone.

"I mean...if you want to. If ya don't, I won't push it. It's an awful waste of some good weed, but if you really don't wanna give it a go and take off the tension, then we-"

"Well...I mean, it did make things...really awesome last time I did it...Maggie's stuff did shoot me a ton of new material."

"Exactly! Some of the best bloomin minds get their inspiration from smokin herb, and we don't even need to smoke it!"

"Really? Cause I had to fall in a muddy puddle to get the smell off me last time. Mom and dad almost caught me, but Lori had my back before."

"Huh...that's cool of her...I didn't know that, but, since you know how to cook and junk like that, we could eat it."

"...I have been wanting to bake something for a while," Luan said with a contemplative smile.

"That a girl! So, you wanna go down on some dope with me? Hehehehehe," Luna said with a chuckle, wiggling the baggie back and forth, her expression bordering on begging.

"...will Lincoln mind?"

"Nah, he won't. It's just marijuana after all, and we got the whole day to trip and just hang. Now, what do ya say Luan?"

Luan started thinking.

"Huh...if...if we're both baked out of our minds...Luna might be willing to hear me out and understand me...I mean, more of what I feel...for Lincoln and maybe even her...I swore I would never say anything like that and risk their relationship, but...fuck this whole situation is tearing me apart...I could at least loosen up..."

"Well?" Luna asked with tension in her tone.

"...you know what? Fuck it! Let's do it Luna!" Luan said happily, "weed be much happier, and I'd be so grasses to get stoned with you, ahahahahahhaah, get it?"

"AHAHAHAHAH!"

"OH! We'll get so high we'll end up on Planet Hollyweed, eheheheh...that wasn't that good of a pun, but you get what I mean."

"No way! Gnarly dude! That was funny sis! Let's get toasted and chill!"

"Yeah! Good thing this was a joint decision, eheheheehehhe."

"AHAHHA, stop it Luan! You're gonna make me bust a gut!"

"Hehehe, why not bust out a joint? Hehehehe, oh, what do you call an iguana smoking a joint?"

"Eh, what funny-girl?"

"A Mariguana," Luan said, biting her bucked teeth on her lower lip with a big stinker grin.

"There's my sis! Already back on the puns! And just wait till we get some of that inspiration herb in us dude."

"Yeah...I was thinking Luna...how do you feel about brownies?"

"Love brownies dude, they rock...why?"

"...I was thinking we can kill two birds with one stone. I've been craving brownies lately and think this is a cool way to combine the two."

"...weed brownies Luan?"

"...if that's okay."

"That...is fuckin wicked girl! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ROCK IT MATE!" Luna roared out with the sign of the horns, tongue dangling out as she violently rocked her head back and forth.

"Cool Luna! I'm gonna go look up a way to get the recipe going...and...no offense, but-"

"It's cool dude, I know I'm a gnarly hazard when helping make food...I'll just have a wee bit of fun while you're cooking up the grub, that cool?"

"Gnarly dude," Luan said with a chuckle.

"Hey, that's my shtick," Luna mumbled with a low laugh.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm rockin on a roll, eheheheheh."

"Silly thing, alright, let's get to it."

"So what are you doing again Luna?"

"Hehehehe, you'll see, you just get the happy fun-time goodies goin, I got something that should make ya laugh and smile even more."

"Hey, that's still my stick," Luan said, seeing the irony.

"Reverse roles today bruh," Luna cooed, handing Luan her bra and the baggie back as she ran upstairs. Luan couldn't help but smile brightly...and blush a bit as she saw Luna's huge ass wiggle like jelly up the stairs.

Luan felt her own for a moment, noting that she was pretty impressive, but had a more rounded peach butt like Leni's.

"Euhuhhuuuhuhuh...those cheeks...they sure have a nice bounce to...WHOA, not the time silly! It's time to make dope brownies...hope I'm not a dope at making them, eheheheh."

Luan went into the kitchen and looked around for the basic cooking ingredients she knew by heart for the Loud family style brownies. She learned it from Pop pop a while ago when she visited him at his retirement home, using the brownies to prank everyone a few years ago.

All the supplies assembled, she made sure to do a search for cooking up the marijuana in the baggie and infusing the base ingredients into the brownie recipe.

She popped up an easy recipe that didn't involve the use of cannabutter or canaoil. She only had the huge dried up buds at her disposal.

"This'll be easy...but it's gonna take a little time to make sure I get the marijuana just right in powdered consistency."

Luan preheat the oven to 250F, pulled a hard wooden bowl and wooden rod out and started grounding the dried out marijuana buds to a fine powder, going shriveled up bud after shriveled up bud until slowly a large mound of grounded greenish powder and miniature leaves formed.

Some of the residual dust blew up and she unintentionally breathed it in, causing her to cough up slightly.

"Jeepers! This stuff is strong, I don't remember smelling this at the party...probably because everyone was getting messed up on the...whatever these other drugs are, _eck ehk ehkk_!" Luan said with a throaty coughed really hard, the particles coating on her tongue and throat. She could taste it too.

"Yuck! I didn't like the smell the first time with Maggie, and I sure as heck don't like it this time. Good thing we're just eating it. It shouldn't be so bad, just enough to wind me down...maybe it'll let Luna be a bit receptive to...my whole mental deal and Lincoln," Luan thought.

She placed the open baggie above, inside an open countertop. The door was broken from some incident with Lily and Lola pulling a scheme that caused it to crumble and Lana hadn't gotten around to repairing it.

Luan walked to the fridge to see if she wanted to put anything else in the mix, leaving the brownie mix bowl with the base ingredients all prepped. Leaving it all alone for a moment, she bent down and grabbed some extra sugar and flour, just in case she would need extra for the ratios. It wasn't necessary, but she always cooked with extra ingredients.

She next looked around for any kitchen towels. There were oddly enough, none around. She flipped through all the drawers, and checked the kitchen door.

None.

With a huff, she went downstairs to the basement to see if any were washed yet.

While Luan was down there messing with the huge piles of cleaned laundry, in the kitchen, the Loud pets came all running through the doggy door in one huge huddle, with Charles leading the way to the menagerie of food dishes on the ground, followed by Cliff, Geo, Walt, Izzy, El Diablo, Bitey and the newcomer Frankie, the female tarantula Luna befriended weeks ago secretly, who was watched over by the other pets to make sure Leni, Rita, Lynn Sr and the others didn't freak out and crush her. Frankie was riding on Charles' back again.

They seemed to go nuts, running all over the kitchen, bouncing off the cabinets and fridge. Why they were more spastic was not certain, but they seemed to have an enormous amount of nervous excitement.

Cliff was acting particularly like a devious, curious cat.

He jumped up to the bowl of brownie mix, rubbing his head on the rim with a purr that roared out superiority and command of the counter items, then rubbed on the mix of powdered marijuana buds in the wooden bowl. He almost knocked it off the counter, though he seemed not to care. Walt flew over and watched Cliff curiously.

Cliff's eyes narrowed, turning around and sneaking his head into the open counter-top cabinet that contained the open baggie. Behind that baggie was a really big bag of catnip.

Cliff's eyes blew open. He meowed and purred like a cat drug addict, and started pawing at the open drug baggie that was in the way of his catnip bag. His eye pupils turned into spikes from how contracted they became, fixed and hell-bent on getting the bag of catnip.

He pawed and pawed, then finally jumped into the open countertop cabinet, rubbing his tail and body to push the druggie bag out of the way...only for the entire contents of the bag to dump right into the brownie mix Luan prepared in the bowl and sink into the base, save for the tiny little baggies of white powder and vile of mysterious clear liquid. A small paper however with a bunch of tiny writing drifted to the side, way behind the set-up of bowls, ingredients, brownie mix, and landed at almost the perfect angle to not be seen.

Cliff pawed his precious catnip bag out, it landing on the rim of the brownie mix bowl and tipping off, landing with a delicate thud to the floor.

He was about to nose-dive for the bag, before he noticed the baggie that fell onto the brownie mix.

He jumped down and pawed out of the baggie, hurriedly trying to not get himself in trouble should anyone come up.

Footsteps from the basement up the stairs could be heard.

Cliff shrieked and tried pawing out the other visible plastic containers out, his claws nervously extended out, popping huge holes in the little baggie with white powder and dumping the small amount into the mix. He tried using his mouth to grab the small vile of clear liquid, only for his canines to puncture holes in the cylindrical plastic vile, the minute amount of liquid dropping right into the mix, the white powder and clear liquid making a small milky sludgy spot on the top of the brownie mix.

Cliff knew he screwed up. The other pets looked up terrified. Walt flew over to the basement door, and chirped up a storm.

It was code for "Luan coming back up."

Cliff's whiskers and ears dropped down in terror.

Charles suddenly ran over with a wooden ladle in his mouth and threw it up to Cliff. Cliff quickly mixed everything up to make sure nothing looked amiss with the brownie mix. Izzy and Walt closed the basement door, to by Cliff some time. The door thudded almost right into Luan's face.

"Hey! Who closed that? Luna?"

All the pets freaked out. Charles barked for Cliff to get down. Cliff was about to put the baggie back up, but the door started opening forcibly.

All the pets looked at their limbs, cursing internally for not having thumbs and locking the door, before all but Charles and Frankie flew right out of the doggy door back outside.

Cliff meowed in terror as he jumped full speed, dragging the small baggie and his catnip in his mouth to take any evidence of his screw up.

Luan saw Charles, a purple-ish blur on Charles' back, and Cliff with the small drug baggie and the whole bag of catnip running out of the doggie door.

"CLIFF! WHAT THE HELL!? Uhhhhhhh! Dumb cat! Dang it! "Luan yelled, running over to her set-up on the countertop. She next ran to the backyard door leading outside, and saw the collection of Loud pets running across the yard out of sight.

"Criminey...that cat and his catnip man, Cliff's a bigger druggie than any animal or person I know. He's gonna get cat-nipped in the butt one day at this rate, ehehehe, but...not cool. No telling where they're gonna drag that big bag of drugs."

She looked over the spot, the brownie mix, the wooden bowl of powdered marijuana buds.

Nothing seemed out of place to her.

"Well, maybe Cliff did do me a favor. At least I don't got to worry about that whole bag of drugs now...oh god, I only hope they don't bring that to Lana...naaaaaaahhhh, Cliff knows I saw him take the whole bag of catnip...they wouldn't rat us out like that...eh, who knows. They're animals, they'll probably dig a hole and put it in there. I am kinda surprised none of the crap in that baggie spilled out. Cliff must have had his teeth on that opening tight; otherwise those drugs would be all over the place."

Luan took a contemplative breath, placing the towels she brought up on the counter.

"Yeesh, just think, if we actually took all those other drugs too...ahahhahaahahah, what a horrible time that would turn out. I don't even know what the heck all those other drugs are, aHAHAAHAHAHAH!"

Her none-the-wiser, she double checked the recipe on her cellphone, placed several hand towels everywhere so there'd be no mess her parents or anyone else could find, before dumping the powdered marijuana buds into the brownie mix.

"There, mix mix mix, ehehehhe, eatin this mix will make me hungry for Trix cereal, ahahahah."

She hummed and smiled, actually enjoying making this concoction. Luan closed her eyes and relaxed, ruminating in the feel of cooking. It was very, very soothing on her nerves. It was one of the few things Luan and Leni had in common in terms of skill sets.

Suddenly the sounds of a banjo could be heard from Luan. Eyes alerted, she flipped around.

It was Luna, wearing a pair of light-blue, high-waisted cuffed denim jean shorts and a red and black Buffalo Plaid shirt with pointed ends sticking out. She had on an old timey weathered straw hat with strands of straw sticking erratically from the edges, and a long piece of hay sticking from her mouth.

"Luna? What are ya doing you country bumpkin, eheheheh."

Luna just played a series of notes that hit Luan right in her heart.

It was the notes to the song she imagined her little imagination to Lincoln.

"No way...Luna, no way," Luna mumbled quietly, not knowing how to feel as she still mixed the brownie and marijuana powdered mix.

Luna finished up the notes for the banjo, then pulled out a violin, slightly smaller than a typical violin is.

"Luna?" Luan asked with wide, astounded eyes.

"Fiddle time dudette, I know ya love this song by the Dixie Chicks, so..." Luna said with a slight country tone, before playing the fiddle tune, the notes blasting Luan in the heart, but, not negatively...it was like a buttery blast of happiness that wrapped her heart.

Then she heard Luna begin singing with a country-esque tone and groove.

" _I said, I wanna touch the earth_ _,_ _I wanna break it in my hands_ _,_ _I wanna grow something wild and unruly_ _..._ _I wanna sleep on the hard ground_ _,_ _In the comfort of your arms_ _,_ _on a pillow of blue bonnets_ _,_ _In a blanket made of stars_ _..._ _Oh, it sounds good to me."_

Luan turned around as she gasped in joy, tears welling in her eyes...some fell into the brownie mix.

Luan turned around silently, just sniveling with watery eyes, and a deep, brilliant warm smile perched right at Luna as she continued singing and fiddling the melody.

" _I said, cowboy take me away...Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue_ _..._ _Set me free, oh, I pray_ _..._ _Closer to heaven above and closer to you_ _..._ _Closer to youuuu,"_

Luan couldn't help herself. With a few tears streaming down her face, she joined in humming with Luna's fiddling and singing.

"She totally just learned that song...or is doing this off the cuff...which is incredible. She's so incredible...god she's so wonderful, no wonder Lincoln's in love with her," Luan thought as Luna danced and fiddled the middle part of the song, walking over and rocking with a conservative beat, akin to country style dancing as she rocked close enough to give Luan a close up sight, but enough to give her space to keep prepping, which Luan did...though Luan was rocking her body back and forth.

Luna then moved up next to Luan and sang right up to her face.

" _Cowboy take me away,"_ Luna sang and fiddled, before placing her fiddle down, and pulling Luan up as she had the bowl in her hand.

"Luna!" Luan said with a blush, Luna grabbing under Luan's arms and suddenly picking her up, spiraling her in a twirling dance move.

" _Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue,"_ she sang with more country tone. Luan couldn't help at blushing even more from Luna twirling her like that. In some way she saw Lincoln twirling her...she thought Lincoln might in her imagination. But, Luna's face also just stayed in sight.

Luna was also morphing into that cowboy...cowgirl in this case, that Luan was cuddling on the open prairie in her mind.

"Luan, please, I gotta WHOA!"Luan groaned out in a laugh, trying not to be bashful from Luna's rather close dancing and singing. The way she moved, coupled with the song she was singing to Luan, and her radiant aura and vibes filtering into Luan...it was intoxicating.

Luan felt a big goofy grin plaster on her face as Luna still twirled Luan in her arms.

" _Set me free, oh, I pray_ _..._ _closer to heaven above and closer to you_ _..._ _closer to you,"_ Luna sang, now looking square into Luan's eyes.

"...I think that marijuana powder I breathed in is making me feel things," Luan thought nervously, as she was still being twirled, now Luna pulling in Luan closer, their bodies close in country-style dancing.

Luan felt her head and body leaning in closer. She wasn't sure if it was intentionally or accidently...but she felt her body drifting even closer into Luna's frame.

"Luna," Luan mumbled quietly, before Luna sang with a big smile on her freckle-saturated face, _"Cowboy take me away,"_ Luan suddenly finding her feet, ankles and legs almost giving up by how much that seemed to strike her heart.

" _Closer to youuuuu_ ," Luna sang softly, Luan now finding herself electrically attracted to this cowgirl looking version of her older sister...her body quivered as she gave nervous touched laughs and giggles. Her mind wandered to the idea of Luna sweeping Luan off her feet and carrying her bridal style, still wearing that cowboy hat with the straw hay sticking out erratically...she imagined herself leaning in to Luna's head...their lips approaching as their breaths and heart beats ran a hundred miles an hour...and inch by inch, their lips almost gracing one another's...

" _Closer to you_ ," cowgirl Luna whispered in Luan's lips.

"... _closer to...you_..." Luan whispered as well, before...

"Luan? You good girl?" Luna's voice suddenly cooed out.

Luan was staring with a trance into Luna's eyes, drunk off the moment...before she realized she was within a fraction of an inch of Luna's lips.

Luan's eyes went wide, before she looked down in her hands. She still had the brownie mix in her arms, but was stirring it at cosmic speed, her arms vibrating like they were jack hammering something.

"Whoa dude, ya really do love that song! Hehehehe, so, how'd I do?"

"Luna...that was spectacular," Luan cooed out, inching herself out of Luna's personal space bubble, "but...I, eheheh, I almost spilled the brownie mix," Luan said, accidently leaking a girly giggle. Luna looked down inquisitively at the brownie mix.

"Mmmmm...smells good Luan. This is the stuff that's gonna send us on an awesome trip, eh?"

"Yeah, ganja believe it? Get it? HAhahahahha!"

"That ash is probably gonna turn us to ashes, ehehehhe, eh comedy girl?"

"Well, eheheh, if I get the recipe right. I think I got it down. I still can't believe we're gonna do this."

"Luan, ya know if ya don't wanna do this, we don't have to. This is-"

"No Luna! I...I want to...I really want to, besides," Luan said with a bubbly tone, putting the bowl on the counter, before pulling Luna in a warm embrace, letting it be both sweet, and slightly sensual as she sneaked in rubbing her huge breasts against Luna's sizable rack, "I wouldn't wanna get high with anyone else but you rocker-girl."

"Awwwww, there she is! My sweet, funny sis is back! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Eheeheheh, maybe, but, I like musical Luna giving me songs for inspiration and fun."

"Huuuuhhh...inspiration, huh Luan? Well...given what we're about to do...wait here," Luna said, grabbing her fiddle and banjo, before running off from the kitchen.

"...don't go," Luan found herself saying quietly and rather pathetically. She stopped her hand, shook her head...and tried to ignore all the deep and confusing, conflicting assortment of feelings and emotions that bubbled from Luna singing that song to her in that endearing manner.

It...activated something Luan really wasn't wanting to potentially face, not now at least.

"I...don't wanna deal with my...thoughts about Luna...I got enough stress from dealing with those urges and...uhhuhhu...feelings for Lincoln...and my situation with Other Leni...uuhuhhuhhuhuhuhu," Luan moaned out, as she found herself automatically backing up, pretending it was Lincoln or Other Leni she was backing up to...and felt herself grinding her ass hard into the corner countertop, breathing heavy and salivating.

She could see the forms of Lincoln and Other Leni manifest around her in a black landscape, their outlines in their respective color schemes, Lincoln in orange, Other Leni in aqua green, all rubbing and grinding their bodies along hers. She squeaked, seeing the subtle purple outline of something else working on her lower regions. Luan nervously moved an arm down, her form morphing into a bright yellow hue outline. She placed her hand in what appeared to be a tuft of dark purplish hair, pulling up and seeing what looked like the smirk of Luna, her massive tongue out, poking and pushing inside Luan in and out. Some red could also be seen under Luna...the form of Lynn manifested suddenly, as it looked like both were eating her out violently, as Other Leni leaned in from Luan's side and caressed her huge boobs, while Lincoln slipped behind her and rubbed his groin and huge erect form against Luan's cheeks.

Luan felt herself about to scream in ecstasy...before a momentary lapse of her imagination allowed her to see the kitchen, and she slapped herself silly.

Luan grabbed the towels, rolled them into a ball and slapped herself silly with them.

The hues of everyone she imagined around her suddenly faded.

She huffed and took massive breaths, leaning back, almost knocking over the entire brownie mix bowl to the ground. The scare caused her to catapult forwards.

She was sweating a storm, her nervous system on pins and needles, her sexual sensual areas on full tender alert.

"...that powder hit me like a ton of bricks...oh shit...there's no way I can eat brownie mix with that crap in it! There's no telling what I might do!" Luan urgently mumbled internally. She was so ashamed, yet felt so happy about what just happened.

She didn't know what to feel. It felt so intoxicating, so alluring, to have it all, everything, her mind left frontiers she thought were already horrific in every moral respect...and ventured to a new terrain that was just basically in her eyes the logical conclusion to her deviant maniacal sexual misgivings...her libido in her subconscious came out of the woodwork of her messed up mind and wanted them all.

"Well, there goes my plan...and my day...and any shred of respect I had for myself...god damn I'm fucked up," Luan mumbled, but not, unable to feel bad. She just laughed, and laughed, and laughed even harder.

"Oh come on girl! It's just a hard on! That's all! It's not like I'm in love with all of them! AAHAHHAHAAHAHAH! With Lincoln yeah, and I have some weird sexual affections with Luna...and then there's me and Other Leni...but I mean, what are the odds that-"

Music suddenly started playing behind Luan again, only this time her body and mind seemed preliminarily ready for it. Luna had another song blasting, but this time, she was just playing it on a big old retro boom box, black in color with a design like that of the 80's punk style with extra neon coloring on the sides.

Luna was rocking skin-tight black shorts and a half ripped purple shirt, torn to expose her belly with skulls all over, the one she wore when she was fifteen, except stretched more with her large chest. Wearing flip flops, tapping her toes to the beginnings of a beat, she dawned on the large yellow beanie cap from when Lincoln bought his own personal inflatable pool, with Jamaican Rasta Tri-coloring at the round, bulgy tip end.

With a big old grin on her, slipping on a big Rasta hoodie jacket with the picture of Bob Marley on the zipped up front, and what looked like a portable set of small steel drums and sticks with rubber tips, and then finally put on black sunglasses.

"Uuuuuhhh...Luna?" Luan asked in a confused tone.

"Ya mon, tis gonna be a wondofa time," Luna said with a Jamaican accent, and as the vocals on the Reggae-sounding song started singing, Luna singing along, rocking back and forth with in that same Jamaican accent.

 _"I wanna love ya, and treat you right. I wanna love ya, every day and every night. We'll be togetha,_ " Luna sang, pausing to drop her shades a tinge to wink at Luan.

Luan nearly blew snot from her nose from laughing so hard, falling backwards into the counter hard and twirling her frame and face away from Luna. She dropped the brownie bowl mix on the counter harshly, trying to hold her uncontrollable laughter.

"OH MY GOD THAT SONG! AHAHAHAHHAHAAAH!" She screamed in her head as she spasmmed from an overload of everything.

 _"With a roof right over our heads, we'll share the shelter,"_ Luna continued, rocking her body back and forth, what looked like Luna putting on a little comical show for Luan. Luan turned around for a moment, only to bust out even more laughing, sinking to the ground, her face going completely red from her gasping giggles.

 _"...of my single bed. We'll share the same room, yeah! For Jah provide the bread!"_

Luna suddenly slipped her flip flops off to get better traction, and began a rocking, spinning twirl while singing and playing the steel drums with matching melody.

 _Is dis love, is dis love, is dis love, is dis love that I'm feelin?"_

Luan was tearing up now from laughing, feeling like the universe couldn't get more on-point with the song Luna was doing to play around and how well everything they were doing matched, especially in her case.

 _Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feelin?"_

"Jeepers! AHHAHA, with the way I'm getting the hots for her and what we're doing right now, this song is fucking perfect! PERFECT! Ya couldn't find a more fucking coincidental fluke of a song! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S TOO DAMN FUNNY!"

 _"I want to know, want to know, want to know now...I got to know, got to know, got to know now,"_ Luna still sang, now dropping the steel drums and instead playing tambourine, rocking her hips and waffling her body back and forth in a lax, swirling style, getting closer to Luan.

Luan bit her lip with her gigantic giggling smile, attempting to distract herself from Luna's playful dancing advances towards her by stirring the brownie mix even more than before

Luan suddenly felt her own body betraying her, her hips and body rocking slowly back and forth, her right foot tapping with the beat. Luna saw this and got right next to her, bouncing her huge ass softly into Luan's, now sucking Luan into rocking and gyrating with the Reggae song's rhythm.

They kept playfully bouncing into each other's hips as Luan couldn't help but hum with the melody of the song; it was rather catchy.

Luna put an arm around Luan's shoulders, bringing them even closer as they rocked back and forth, Luan still moving along with Luna's movements while prodigiously mixing. Luna dipped her head down to take a big wiff of the brownie mix, then pretended to roll up an invisible joint and smoke it, before swaying her body again.

Luan just closed her eyes, a big smile full of some mixed, but happy feelings.

Luna saw this and she made a big smile as well as she was approaching the song's end.

"Fuck yeah! I did it!" Luna thought with joy, internally giddy and happy she managed to entertain the entertainer in the family.

"She's so awesome," Luan thought, taking an enormous amount of comfort and joy in this moment with Luna.

Luna made her happy and smile. She didn't have to, she didn't have to miss out on the family trip today, but she did.

And even while feeling those muddled fuzzy feelings, she just enjoyed her moment.

"Baked in the moment, ehehehehehhe," Luan punned to herself, ready to tell Luna that one when the song was over.

Luan looked down from her non-stop giggle-fit fueled stirring; the brownie mix was ready.

* * *

11:30AM

An hour and a half earlier...

The Louds were walking through the entrance of Dairyland Amoosement Park. Tippy the Cow was dancing by the entrance, Lily imitating the mascot's dance routine. The line was small, since it was the first day all the kids and teens were back in school. Rita and Lynn Sr however decided to pull "hooky" and call sick for their jobs, and on behalf of the kids as well. They've been looking forward to this for a very long time, and wanted to spend at least one day with all their children...well, almost all of them.

They were still disappointed in Luan not feeling well, and Luna decided to stay with Luan to take care of her, not to mention Lori and Bobby not being able to get out of work at their jobs, but they did appreciate that the other Louds were with them, and they were bouncing off the walls in eager anticipation to have a blast.

"THIS IS GONNA BE SOOOOOO AWESOME!" Lynn screamed out in joy, Lola and Lana twirling in a twin-hug with giant grins and Lily bouncing up and down in spastic eagerness. Lisa of course had her plain expression, even though she was secretly giddy for a certain game she wanted to try.

Lincoln and Leni had smiles on their faces, though Lincoln seemed more aloof, more thoughtful and contemplative than happy.

"Lincy? Aren't you excited?" Leni asked, looking at a map of the park upside down thinking it was right side up.

"Yeah, I am," Lincoln said with a put-on tone, before his face dropped into a stoic, plain expression as he looked around the sights.

"Oh goodie! Wanna like, see some totally cute kittens with me?"

"Oh, sure Leni. That should be nice."

The park had changed tremendously in the last few years, with an additional four huge dairy-themed roller coasters. There was a new accelerator coaster, called "Curdled Stomach," a new vertical velocity coaster "Over The Moon," and a bobsled coaster called "Milking It". "The Cheese Grater" was the fourth new coaster ride, a new gravity-spin one, and Luna was dying to try this one and puke all over the place.

Lincoln wanted to go on it with her, and later take some pictures secretly of her and him kissing in one of the couple booths.

Now that wasn't happening.

"Man, I shouldn't be bummed out, I'm at Dairyland for Pete's Sakes! I gotta have fun!"

Lincoln gave him a slap, walked forwards and grabbed Lily's hand, holding it as she grabbed Leni's. Lily asked them to swing her, so Lincoln and Leni swung her back and forth.

"Faster! Faster Lincy! Faster Leni!"

"Not too fast kiddo," Lynn Sr said, before Leni swung so hard Lily and Lincoln went flying into a trampoline ride, Lincoln yelling in terror while Lily just laughed.

"...dang it!" Leni mumbled, the rest of the family running over to the white haired son and toddler.

"Lincoln! Lily! Are you alright?" Rita and Lynn Sr asked frantically. Lincoln's eyes were wide as he coughed, Lily grinning a big old smile.

"AGAIN! AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN" Lily shouted.

"No Lily! Not again! Sorry Lincy, I don't know my own strength," Leni mumbled as she blushed in embarrassment.

"That is a severe underestimation. I still need to determine how your biomechanical capacities have increased so drastically," Lisa said, pulling out a tape measure and her advanced gagdetized cell phone to scan Leni. Rita and Lynn Sr just gave stern looks to Lisa, implying no experiments.

"Relax parental units; it's an observational scan, not an anatomical modification."

"Still...this is a day to have fun," Lynn Sr said with his eyebrows raised, Lisa huffing in annoyance and slipping her cellphone away.

"Good lord saskquatch! How'd you get so dang strong anyway? You were never like this," Lynn asked, feeling Leni's conservatively toned but lean muscles on her arm.

"Like, I dunno. It's totes weird."

"Especially since you weigh a ton now. I use to be able to bench you like nothing blondy. Yeesh, you're complicated," Lynn joked, giving Leni a punch to her shoulder.

"Hey! You wanna jump, it's five dollars! Otherwise, get in line or amscray freeloaders!" A loud brash overweight game operator yelled, sending the Louds packing. Lincoln grabbed the still-bouncing Lily, pulling her off the huge trampoline. The operator game them a stern mean look, while Lily stuck her tongue out at the operator while the rest of the Louds shot sharp eyes at him. Leni just gave a sheepish, "totes sorry sir," reply as she ran up with the rest of the Louds. The operator stared at the Louds, and saw Lily suddenly flip him off.

"Hey! HEY!"

The Louds collectively turned the corner to the rest of the park and saw the main new attraction besides the rollar coasters; a gigantic new tent in the expanded zone of the park, over one-hundred and fifty feet tall, akin to the old school big-top tents one saw back in the past days of travelling circuses. The tent was colored like that of a Holstein black and white cow, the most common of the dairy cows, with huge cowbells aligning the sides of the tent, wafting and ringing the sounds in the wind. Adjacent to the tent, and stretching through the park was the construction of something that would be put on parade today along a two mile stretch of downsloping, walled-off track. The track was about fifteen feet wide, going through most of the park, with solid walls and barriers aligning the sides. It was like a race car track, just not as wide and ten feet depressed into the ground, below the park's regular walking elevation, with side barrier walls ten-feet tall aligning the rim of either side of the track.

"Wow! What kind of parade is this going to be dad?" Lola asked, "unless, it's a pageant parade! Ooooohhh, I should show off my skills and looks if it is a pageant parade!"

"Dream on twinkle-toes, it ain't nothin girly. It's probably dairy themed, like, I dunno, the entire park?" Lana replied with a smirk.

"Oh what do you know?"

"More than you apparently, eheheeh."

"Mud-butt!"

"Sparkle-loser!"

"Guys! Guys! We're suppose to have fun, right mom? Right dad?" Lynn said.

"You betcha kiddo! Now I'm guessing you...what a sec...where did Lucy go?"

"I'm right here still," Lucy said behind them, freaking the family out, all of them jumping into Rita's arms, before she collapsed from the weight.

Lucy just smiled and said quietly, "still got it."

"Ooooooooooooooookay! OFF! EVERYONE! ESPECIALLY YOU HONEY!" Rita roared out, the rest of the Louds plopping off Rita.

"Oh dear! Sweetie! Are you alright?"

Rita coughed horribly as she was pulled up by Leni and Lincoln, cracking her back and neck.

"Yeesh! You guys need to not freak out so much like that."

"But mom, you freaked out too," Lola said.

"...that's not the point. And some knight-in-shining armor you turned out to be!" She said with a comically angry tone, to Lynn Sr.

"Hehheheheh," Lucy laughed awkwardly, everyone backing one step away.

"...dang it, I forgot not to laugh...sigh...if you need me, I'll be checking out the dark parts of barns," Lucy mumbled, before taking off on her own.

"Oh no young lady, you're hanging with us, Lincoln, Leni or Lynn," Rita said, brushing herself off.

"...torment...sadness...pain...sigh..."

"Oh don't be like that Lucy! We can have fun, let's go over and check those roller coasters," Lynn said, pulling Lucy in and giving her head a noogie, then pointing at the gravity ride.

"...I think I'd rather look at those horribly cute animals with Leni...sigh..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Leni screeched, grabbing Lucy and Lincoln in jumping tight hugs, before heading off at a running full speed.

"Hey! HEY! WAIT UP YA DOOFASES!" Lynn yelled out, running full blast to keep up with Leni's abnormally fast pace, giggling out of sight with a mortified Lucy and Lincoln tightly held in her crutches.

"Ha! Well, they got their plan guys," Lynn Sr laughed with a chuckle, "so who here wants to go on rides?"

"ME! ME! MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lily, Lola and Lana screeched, jumping up and down. Lisa just had a dispassionate look on her.

"You realize they intend on putting on the rides designed for young toddlers and children, right?"

"...so?" Lily asked shrewdly.

"Yeah Lisa, lighten up! You of all Louds should love this place! We both love Dairyland!" Lana said, pulling Lisa in an embrace and throwing her in the air. Lisa gave an annoyed frown.

"Down! NOW I SAY!"

"Yeesh, who put a bee in your bonnet?" Lola asked.

"If mom and dad permitted me to house a full colony in Lola's part of her room the African hybridized version of _Apis mellifera_ , then I could exactly answer that question," Lisa grumbled with an annoyed smirk.

No one understood her.

"...simpletons...everywhere..."

"Awww, come on Lisa! Pwease be happy for me? Pwease?" Lily asked with her unbearably cute, adorable sweet face. Everyone in sight saw this and melted from the sight, and Lisa's stern grumpy mood seemed to disappaite.

"...that facial expression could melt the physical dimensionalities of a galaxy-sized black hole. Alas fellow siblings and parental units, I apologize for my rather crabby disposition. I'm just...very tired."

"Well then young lady, I think you need to not stay up so late performing your experiments and whatever you do at night," Rita said, rubbing Lisa's hair and giving her that "mother knows best" look.

"Alas...you may be right. My research is still floundering with attempting to differentiate memories, dreams and not causing irreparable damage to the brain. Extracting experiences safely is far more difficult that previously suspected," Lisa said, letting slip her research pertaining to Luan and the other members of the coming storm she felt she needed to avert.

Lisa kicked herself for revealing that much, but to her pleasant and expected surprise, none of the Louds understood her.

"So...is it like Inception Lisa? Going inside people's dreams?" Lana asked.

"...sure, let's go with that," Lisa huffed with a sigh, before seeing the kiddie part of Dairyland with the dozens of little kid rides.

"Say, how about we desist this dialectal and engage in mindless prodding of g-forces and safety codes?"

"Lisa, you still need to work on phrasing things that we can understand," Lynn Sr said, looking up and trying to break down exactly what is young genius daughter just said.

"...let's go on those rides...and I'm out," Lisa mumbled, motioning her hand next to her head and pretending to flick off a switch, a symbolic gesture to indicate she was going to negate her excessive curmudgeon thoughts typical of these situations.

"There we go everyone! Ready to have fun Louds!?"

Lily, Lola and Lana blew past Lynn Sr, Lisa and Rita into the medium-sized kiddie part of the park, jumping up and down like jelly beans for a string cheese-themed flying ride. Lisa huffed and joined them, then, from the corner of her eye, saw a kiddie game, shooting chocolate milk from a gun at plastic farm animals and farmers.

Lisa's eyes bulged as the sudden urge to do something completely irrational and asinine took over her senses.

"Steady...steady...control yourself Lisa...you're better than these Neanderthals at this park, huhuhhuh oh boy...I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Lisa ran full blast to the chocolate milk guns and dive-bombed the attraction, grabbing one of the guns from a little girl and twirling it around, shooting herself in the mouth for blast after blast of chocolate milk.

"What in lord! Again Lisa!?"Rita called out in aggravation.

"YO! Kid! Ya shoot at the targets, not yourself!" The game attended said with a gritty tone, turning the gun around. The little girl gave a stink-eye to Lisa before resuming her game.

Lisa just walked back to her parents with a look of mortified shame.

"Well young lady, you did take that game from someone else. You know better," Lynn Sr said, picking Lisa up, trying to consol her since her knew full well Lisa had an uncontrollable love of chocolate, "plus, you'll shoot your eye out, ahaahahahha, get it?"

"...I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm no different than the rest of them," Lisa grumbled as she wiped off chocolate milk dribbling off her chin.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Rita cooed as they watched Lana, Lola and Lily screaming in fun on the ride, "I'll give you five dollars."

"Oh...well, thank you mother, but for what if I may inquire?"

"That," Rita said with a nurturing grin, turning Lisa around and showing a booth selling hug slurpie jug-sized containers of extra chocolate, chocolate milk.

Lisa's eyes went white, then pure black in wonder and excitement.

"Not all at once, deal?"

"DEAL PARENTAL UNIT!" Lisa shouted with glee, ripping the five dollars from Rita's hand and running over to wait in the short line.

"Was that wise dear?" Lynn Sr asked.

Rita shrugged her shoulders, then said, "at least it's not actual chocolate candy, right? Better to make her want for chocolate candy less at the park and just have her drink chocolate milk."

"Suuuurrreee...right honey...and you just happened to forget the amount of sugar in a chocolate bar is less than in the chocolate milk they're serving over there, right?" Lynn Sr said with a smirk.

"...ooooooooh shit..." Rita huffed.

About two hundred feet to their left where the rest of the Louds headed, in the farm animal barn, rows upon rows of cows were being milked. A few pens away in a more quite, secluded area, were the calves in one large pen, and kittens in an upper story. Leni, Lucy and Lincoln were just finishing up feeding the calves, heading upstairs to the kitten pen. Lynn was down below looking at the milking process the cows were undergoing.

"Yo Mooster, does that feel good?" Lynn joked with the black and white cow. The cow just turned its head and mooed at her.

"Yeah...eheheh...maybe Luan should have...HAHAHAAH! OH I GOTTA TELL THEM!"

Lynn ran back up full speed to Leni, Lucy and Lincoln. Leni was lying on her back, giggling with stars in her eyes at the kittens crawling all over her and meowing. Leni was almost suffering from cuteness overload. Lucy was sickened by it, but found one rather moody, aloof kitten, and just started petting it.

"I know, we're too dark for the rest of their kind...so happy and giddy...sigh."

The black kitten suddenly meowed with a tone that sounded an awful like a sigh too. Lucy suddenly smiled wide when she heard that.

"I wish I could take you home."

"I WANNA TAKE YOU ALL HOME! EEEEEEEEEE!" Leni squealed and giggled as the kittens were climbing and falling off her. Lincoln was enjoying the sight, sitting with his legs crossed as kittens kept running back and forth, meowing and squeaking with one another.

Leni was now covered with about twenty kittens huddling and cuddling her physique, looking as though they were trying to stay warm from her huge frame.

Lincoln took a quick pic of this.

"That is too adorable," he mumbled with a grin, sending the pic to Luna, Luan, his parents, Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

And just when he sent that text to Clyde...he realized something in that moment.

He hadn't kept in a lot of contact with Clyde lately. He didn't even tell him the full details of his experience, his ordeals, his faith issues.

"Wow...I suck. My best bud has no idea what's going on with me anymore, and I don't even know if he's still getting bullied or not. But...no way in hell I can tell him about me and...Luna. God, he's my best bro ever, but I dunno if I can even trust him with something that delicate."

"Lincy! Look at how cute and tiny this kitten is! AWWWWWWWWW"

"They're all insufferably cute and tiny Leni," Lucy replied with her trademark tone.

"But this one is extra tiny! See!?" Leni bubbled with bulging eyes, showing in the palm of her large hand one tiny, extremely small kitten. Lynn walked over and saw the kitten, and instantly fell in love with the baby animal. The kitten, a she, was the same color of Lynn's hair with little white spots on its face, like Lynn and Lincoln's freckles, feisty in trying to claw and teeth at Leni's thumb and fingers, was acting wily and full of energy, even if it looked like it could barely move.

Lynn's trademark puppy-dog eyes came to full blast, Leni, Lincoln and Lucy snickering from seeing the athletic tomboy melt over a kitten with similar traits to her.

"It's just like, so totes you Lynn; tiny and feisty," Leni cooed as she grabbed Lynn with one hand and put her in a pretzel-leg sitting position, putting the tiny wily kitten in Lynn's lap.

"Geez you're too cute," Lynn said as she stuck her finger out, the kitten nibbling and biting on her finger, meowing even tinier squeaks than the other kittens.

"AWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Leni and Lincoln gushed.

"Saps," Lucy mumbled, the black kitten purring in her lap.

"Hypocrite," Lynn grumbled to Lucy, seeing the black kitten secretly hidden in Lucy's black sweater.

"Oh yeah, my joke! AHAHHA, hey dude," Lynn said with a big goofy grin.

"What's up Lynn?"

"Ya know those cows we passed up?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't they...remind you of someone?" Lynn said suggestively, making an invisible huge twirl over her chest, mimicking Luan's huge breasts.

"...good lord Lynn," Lincoln said as he started chuckling, keeling over on his back, "Luan's not that big...well...okay, she is, but-"

"Next time when she's not so moody or funky we can see if they'll let us hook up Luan with the rest of the milkers, cause, ya know, she loves to milk a joke or pun, only fair to see if we can milk her for anything."

"That is udderly genius Lynn, how long did that take for you to come up with?" Lucy asked sarcastically with her own simple pun.

"...are you making fun of me Lucy? Cause I feel like ya are," Lynn said with an airy inquiry. Lincoln cracked up in his hands as Lucy gave a dminituve smile, all the while Leni was still shrouded in kittens.

"No, of course not Lynn...though I think if you had calves, they'd starve to death," Lucy grinned, before getting on her feet with the black kitten," now, if you'll excuse me, this dark soul and I need to talk about our horrible situations...I can feel his lament in his paws and spirit," Lucy said, showing the black kitten's paws, before heading to a dark corner in the upper story of the barn.

"And that's not exactly a joke per say Lynn; that's more of a comical situation," Lincoln specified.

Lynn huffed, facepalming from not knowing the difference. Lincoln and Lynn warched Lucy and the black kitten meld and disappear into the dark corner spaces of the animal barn.

"Well...Lucy just went poof on us...disappearing spooky emo," Lynn commented, before they all heard a faint, "Gooooootttthhhhhh...not emo" wail, scaring the crap out of Lincoln and Lynn. Leni couldn't hear; she just had kittens on her ears cuddled up to her.

"Lucy's good at that, ya know, melding into the shadows, but not before she roasted your behind, aahahahahah!" Lincoln laughed.

"Roasting what? Oooooo! Are we having roast?" Leni asked in her rather trademark empty-headed airy tone, kittens still cautiously cuddling on her tummy.

"Nah Leni, it's all cool. Here," Lynn said with a grin, handing back the small feisty kitten over to Leni, "take this little guy. You cool with hanging with Lucy here for a bit? I wanna take doofus out for some rides and games."

"You cool with that Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"Like, totally. I won't be able to go anywhere for awhile with these kitties guys! They're so totes adorable...but who's doofus? I don't remember taking anyone else with us."

Lincoln slapped his hand to his forehead as Lynn laughed hoasly.

"Don't worry Leni, we'll be back later and meet up. Come on Lincoln!" Lynn said with a huge amount of gleeful cheer, dragging Lincoln off his feet, the kittens on him flying off onto Leni's stomach. Leni waived them bye as the kittens acted like a blanket on her, Leni giggling her head off as they meowed and pawed for soft warm spots all over her.

"Those kittens love Leni, huh bro," Lynn opinioned.

"Well why not? She's like a gigantic heater to them."

"Well, we know one thing about Leni now Linc," Lynn said as she and Lincoln were climbing down the steps out of Leni's hearing.

"What's that Lynn?"

"...Leni is seriously into pussy, ahahahahahhaah!"

Lincoln punched her in the shoulder as he keeled over laughing. Lynn felt a sudden instant blare of warmth at making Lincoln laugh like that.

"I mean, did you see all the kinds there was? Black pussy, brown pussy, white pussy, and heck, she probably like's Trump's daughter cause that was one orange pussy all up in her face. No way Leni doesn't like an all-out pussy fest," Lynn kept punning lewdly, Lincoln keeling over trying not to laugh.

"That is messed up Lynn. Leni's like, the straightest girl I know."

Lynn looked to her right and grabbed a long skinny metal pole.

"See dude? Even this straight metal pole, can be bent," she said with a wily grin with her tongue out methodically, slowly curling the entire three-foot rod into a cylindrical shape.

"Hmmm, is this to scale?" Lynn asked in a joking tone, putting the curled metal rod up to Lincoln's crotch; it was surprisingly enough, shaped like a dick.

"LYNN!? DANG IT, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Lincoln roared out in embarrassment.

"Yup, to scale, AHAHAHHAHAHAHAAH!"

"Lynn, first off, that is NOT to scale...second, that metal rod was inside a lock to keep the cows from getting out," Lincoln said, swatting the curled metal rod from his crotch, pointing over to a ridiculously old looking locking mechanism. The door was now swinging wide open, and the huge number of cows started slowly heading towards the opening.

"Ohhhhh shit!" Lynn groaned, quickly running to body slam the door back shut.

"Linc, is there anything that can keep the lock on?"

"I dunno, riddle me this Lynn; is there anyone else dumb enough to pull a move like the one you just pulled?" Lincoln said with a wily smirk.

"Help me doofus! Come on!"

"Alright alright...let's see...here!" Lincoln pronounced in triumph, pulling out a smaller rusty rod that barely fit the mechanism.

"Is that really gonna hold these cows?"

Lincoln gave it a flick.

"Try karate chopping it."

Lynn used a free hand, took a momentary deep breath, then yelled out a "YAAIII YAAA" and swatted her hand at the bar. It crashed out of Lincoln's hand in one solid piece.

"OW OW OWWWW DANG IT! FUCK SHIT! OWwwwwwww...I'm good."

"There, it should work," Lincoln cheerfully said, brushing off the minor little dent Lynn put in it.

"Yeah, oh joy," Lynn grumbled sarcastically while tending to her sore hand. Lincoln methodically placed it into the locking mechanism, shards of rust shearing out the sides. Lynn gave the door a couple kicks, Lincoln a couple pushes, and it seemed like the door was secured.

"There, we did it," Lincoln said, putting his hand in a high-five motion. Lynn was about to high-five, before she remembered which hand she just used.

"...left hand, okay dude?"

"Hehehhe, sure Lynn," Lincoln smirked, sneaking a minor fist bump to Lynn's sore right hand.

"Ow! Dang you Lincoln! That's not funny!"

"Really? Cause I'm laughing, aahhahaahahahah! But, let's get you a bandage."

Lincoln walked over to a First Aid box in the corner, grabbing some alcohol wipes, bandages and some cloth tape.

"Here, lemme just dab some of those tiny cuts...aww, you're gonna be okay Lynn. Just a bit sore is all," Lincoln said encouragingly, Lynn keeping still, letting Lincoln do his thing.

"Well...this sucks. Usually I'm the one taking care of your wounds."

"That's because you're the one usually causing my wounds jockstrap, ahahahah!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever snowball...ow...you think I'd be used to alcohol wipes by now," Lynn somewhat grimaced in minor discomfort.

"Well, actually, your hand are just a little red and sore, and one or two scratches...wow, ya took on that metal rod like a champ Lynn. I still think you should still where the medical cloth, ya know, just in case. That thing was really rusty."

"...sure, why not," Lynn replied passively.

Lincoln began wrapping some around Lynn's inner and side hand, covering the areas just below her pinky and inner hand.

"So nothing broken karate master?"

"Shut up Lincoln," Lynn blurted with a laugh, looking over the wrapping.

"Nice job dude. I mean, it's almost as good as how I do it, but-"

"So are we going to do some games and rides or what?"

Lynn's mind suddenly froze as she saw Lincoln...in a certain light. She was trying her damndest not to see in him the qualities she found intoxicating within him...attractive...caring...kind...the lust started flaring up.

"Nooo..nooooooo not now," Lynn thought, before Lincoln wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her along out of the barn, towards a single path leading to a set of games down the way.

"...holy shit...his arm...even under that black jacket he's got on...his muscles are toned," Lynn huffed lusciously in her mind, doing everything to avert her eyes off of him, "...God, if you're up there, thank you for unintentionally making me make Lincoln so..so damn hot!...ha...that's fucked up, I'm thanking God for this, hhhaahahhaah."

One quick stumble suddenly caused her to look deep into his eyes and face, just mere inches from his lips.

"Whoa Lynn, your legs give out on ya?" Lincoln asked, now holding Lynn up as her lower extremities seemed to fall apart on her.

"I...I...huhhuhu I...LOOK!" Lynn shouted randomly, trying to avert Lincoln's gaze.

"What! What is it?" Lincoln asked in alert.

'Ummm...huuhuh...what...oh, dang, look at those," Lynn now said curiously. The fake out actually caused them to look way down the path straight at the giant set of tents, blocked off with caution and keep-out signs and a few cameras.

"Wow...now I'm super curious what they got in those things. Why all the blockade crud?" Lynn asked openly.

"Huh, well, I heard someone saying it has something to do with the parade down that long road that's cutting through the sides of Dairyland. Something about cheese exposition, but, we'll probably see it on TV," Lincoln said, grabbing Lynn's hand and pulling her along with him.

Lynn suddenly slammed her shoes hard against the asphalt, halting Lincoln in his tracks.

"What the...Lynn?"

"...you still good with those quarter throws dude?"

"Ye...yeah? But why would you ask that?"

"...come on...I got an idea," Lynn said with a mischievous tone, walking with a rather intense stride over to the distant tents.

"Lynn...Lynn! Where are ya going!? We were gonna see if I puke or not on the ri...damn it Lynn!" Lincoln growled, running now to catch her violent power-walking stride. He waived his hand around in front of her face; no blinking, just a creepy smile and a determined look.

"Lynn? You're scaring me right now."

"Come on Lincoln! Tell me you're not in the least bit interested, huh? You know it's gotta be something cool as hell in those tents man."

"...well, I mean, the thought did cross my mind, but if we get caught-"

"We won't get caught dude! Look," Lynn said, suddenly pulling Lincoln into a bush on the side of a path. She pointed over to two cameras watching the exterior.

Lynn suddenly pulled two quarters out of her grey hoodie pockets.

"Alright bro, show me you got the talent still."

"...yeeesshhh...if I do this, will you promise me one thing?"

"Yeah, I promise, back to the games and rides and shit like that."

"Nah, this," Lincoln said with a frown, pulling out some spearmint gum, "that bacon and eggs is not doing your breath any favors sporty."

"Shut up and just do it dude, come on! We could be the first to see what this park's got brewing up," Lynn said, taking the gum from Lincoln and chewing it with ecstatic anticipation.

"...if we get caught, you're taking the blame, deal?"

"Deal...not really," Lynn said in a coy side huff.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"...I can't believe I'm doing this...well, here goes nothing," Lincoln mumbled, flicking one quarter straight at the camera, hitting a side button that turned it off. He flicked the other quarter and it smashed right into the lens of the other camera.

"...shit."

"Holy hell ya did it dude! Let's go!" Lynn whispered harshly in joy, throwing her grey hoodie part on, covering her head and pulling Lincoln's black hoodie on. She took a moment to feel how fuzzy and cozy the inner sides of the hoodie head felt.

"Wow...Lucy got you a really nice black jacket man...now let's go!"

"I'm gonna regret this, I just know it," Lincoln grumbled as Lynn snuck them along the rim of the tent, dropping low to keep out of sight from anyone meandering near them.

* * *

Far back in the barns, some of the cows in the stall Lincoln and Lynn had fooled around with started rubbing and kicking at the doors. Then, suddenly, with just a minor amount of jostling from the cows against the door, the rusty metal rod Lincoln and Lynn jammed into the intricate old-world locking mechanism suddenly snapped clean down the middle section, right where Lynn had made her karate chop on it.

Then, one quick swift kick by a moody milk cow caused the old locking mechanism to crumble apart, and the door swung wide open. The cows one by one started trotting out of the stall, bunching up in a crowd before piling out of the barn, spilling out onto the side paths leading to the games and rides.

Up above Leni was still giggling with kittens galore covering, pawing and meowing all over her body. Above Leni Lucy was having a spiritual talk with the apathetic black kitten, before some curious rumbling and ruffling below finally became loud enough for her to notice.

"Wait...Draven? Dark kitten of the Earth? You say you hear some odd noises too?"

Lucy looked way below, and noticed the moving forms of white and black...before it struck her, those were cows piling out by the hundreds from their pen.

"...sigh...and we were having such a wonderful conversation too about how our spiritual worlds are on in the same Draven...I'm sorry, sigh...but I need to tell my older sister," Lucy said with a lethargic but alert tone.

She dropped down from the dark third floor with the black kitten she named Draven tucked in one hand, walking over through the kitten pen to a completely enveloped Leni.

"Leni...Leni, get up, please, there's something going on downstairs with the cows," Lucy said with her typically quite monotone voice. The sounds of meowing kittens, ruffling and moving large bovines and the quaking of the barn nearly made it impossible for Leni to hear her.

"Sigh...this is why no one ever notices whether I'm around or not...I'm too quiet...siiiigggggghhhhh...LENI!" Lucy yelled out, it still not being loud enough. Kittens were covering Leni's ears and head as Leni still giggled uncontrollably.

Lucy sighed and huffed in annoyance, before Draven jumped out of Lucy's arm and landed on the ground, hissing at the kittens surrounding Leni's head, scaring them and causing them to run to their mother across the pen.

"Hehehhe, you're one in a million Draven, I wish I could keep you, but I don't think Fangs would appreciate that very much...thank you Draven," Lucy said with an unusually warm tone, Draven rubbing into Lucy's fingers, before running off to the same mother the kittens ran off to.

"Leni! Leni, get a hold of yourself," Lucy called out in a gruff but still rather diminutive tone, Leni rising up, tears of joy and tickles still latched into her face. Lucy had to admit, Leni looked so adorable and happy in this moment, but it would have to wait.

"Awwww Lucy, you want a turn with the kittens? They're so adorable, aren't they?"

"Yeah...they are, I admit Leni, but-"

"EEEEEEEEE! You admit it! Like, so totes awesome and cuddly and sweet and nibbly and furry and-"

"LENI!" Lucy roared out uncharacteristically. Leni just looked at Lucy a bit sheepishly like a small child who was yelled at for touching the cookie jar.

"Sorry Leni, but there's-"

"Wait a moment Lucy, like, I hear something funny," Leni said inquisitively, getting up and looking over the balcony edge to the floor down below.

"OMG LUCY! The moo-cows! They're all leaving!"

"...sigh...that's what I was-"

"Uh oooohhhhhhhh! Lucy, you put away the rest of the kitty's with their mommy. I'm gonna like, try and round them all up and get them back."

"...sure Leni," Lucy said, before looking down and sighing. Leni grabbed Lucy and gave her a big hug, "don't worry Lucy, I'll be safe. They're moo-cows, they make milk and like being petted," Leni said with a bubbly sweet tone," but, you're still too small, so stay here until I can-"

"Wait a second," Lucy said, running over and grabbing the last of the kittens squeaking and meowing around Leni and bringing them back to their mother. Lucy closed the door on the main kitten pen where they were all located, so they wouldn't escape and run the risk of falling off the underside open railing.

"There...they're safe Leni."

"Oh, like, so totes Lucy!"

"Perhaps I should contact the authorities and tell them what is happening while you find everyone else."

"Like, totally smart Lucy. But what about Lincy and Lynn?"

"I'll find them on the way. The Dairyland park management building is near the rides they said they wanted to try."

"You must hang out like, a ton with Lisa Lucy, you're much smarter than I thought. And hear I thought you were just scary, ahahahahahahha!"

"...hhhuuuuuuhhh...sigh...just carry me, will you Leni?"

"Okeydokey!"

Leni effortlessly threw Lucy over her shoulders and carried her down the steps, moving methodically around the swirling torrent of milk cows pouring out of the stall.

"Why is there no one hear watching these cows anyway? Shouldn't there be someone wat-"

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" A young farmer shouted with his trousers down as he popped out of one of the enclosed broom closets. A blonde haired woman came plopping out with stray and hay covering her breasts and lady area; it was Carol Pingrey.

"Carol!?" Leni shouted, covering Lucy's eyes so she wouldn't see Carol naked.

"Leni!? Holy hell! When did you get here!?" Carol stuttered, falling backwards into the barn closet, causing all the farm buckets to fall on her, the hay and straw though brushing right off. Lucy saw through Leni's fingers Carol's naked form for a few good seconds. Lucy involuntarily blushed, as did Leni, before the young farm man pulled up his trousers and slammed the closet door shut.

"Noooo! Gosh darn it! This is what I get for flirtin and doin ungodly things with that city slicker girl!" He said in a gruff tone, pushing his way and closing the door, inserting a metal rod he had on his tool belt.

"Good lord, I figure...yeesh, gotta be like...over half...two-thirds of the cows are out now...DARN IT!" He shouted, kicking the side railing next to the door with his boots hard.

"Sir, we won't tell, just start working on getting these cows back in the stall," Lucy said with a considerate tone.

"Yeah, we won't...uhhmm...talk about what you and Carol were doing...those things," Leni mumbled, before heading off in the crowd of cows, mooing and grunting becoming louder and louder. Leni was saying "excuse me, pardon me, sorry Mr and Mrs Moo-Cow" the entire way out. Carol came out of the closet in a daze, fully clothed, before a bucket from above fell on her head, knocking her out yet again, before she mumbled, "Le...Leni...uhhuhhhu."

"...yeesh, city slicker girls getting in the way of my bovine duties...can't ever tell ma or pa about this one," the young farmer man grumbled, trying to herd the fifteen or so milk cows mowing about in the barn interior.

Outside the crowd of cows was dense, and Leni had to resort to leap-frogging off the backs one by one towards the end of the path, Lucy still on her back, holding on for dear life.

"Almost there Lucy, like, hold on," Leni heaved in heavy breaths, before finally leaping off one last milk cow onto a tranquil part of the paths. A few people around them saw the cows coming through in large numbers, but didn't seem all that alert from them. They were docile, mooing, crapping on the ground and chewing on the grass and weeds growing between the cement and asphalt spaces. Several started chewing on a corn maze still set up from Halloween.

"There we go, all better," Leni said gingerly, putting Lucy down, Lucy cracking her back from how sore it got from being jostled up and down like that.

"Whoa, like, you okay Lucy?"

"Yeah...sigh...closer to death, I often wished for such a fate...sigh...so, remember the plan?"

"Yeah, like...uhhhmmmm...what was it again?" Leni asked with her airy confused tone.

Lucy facepalmed hard.

"...go find mom, dad, the others, and I'll find park management, Lynn and Lincoln."

"That sounds like an totally awesome plan little Lucy woosy!" Leni said in a kiddie voice, pinching Lucy's cheek, Lucy grumbling in annoyance.

"Leni...I'm eleven you know."

"Still doesn't change the fact you're one of the cutest spooky things around, eheheheheh."

And that just made Lucy blush and grumble even more.

"I'm cutting through the maze. You backtrack through the cows, that way we get this whole asinine situation dealt with."

"Okeydokey Lucy," Leni said with an incorrect military salute, before departing the way Lucy was about to head. Lucy stopped her in her tracks.

"...the other way Leni..."

"Oh, right, thank's Lucy."

And Leni went...before making an incorrect turn from reading a sign, Lucy hearing a "thank you sign" even though it was to the Dairyland parking lot.

"...sigh...how did she get into college? And how can that be falling for Lincoln?...oh...right, it's Leni, that's why, hehehehe...yeesh, even I creep myself with my own laugh...sigh...death, Grim Reaper, one day you owe me," Lucy mumbled looking at her shoes, before cutting through the cornmaze, making a short cut to the management and amusement rides part of the park.

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Lincoln, come on man! Quit dragging your feet! Left foot up, right foot up! Jesus, no wonder I kick your butt at running...hell, at everything all the time," Lynn gloated as they meandered in the pitch black interior of the gigantic circus tent.

"I can't see a damn thing is why Lynn! Man, this sucks! And Hey! Not everything! I score your ass at video games...occasionally," Lincoln grumbled loudly, pulling out his cellphone to cast a very gentle light on the surroundings.

"Hmm, I'd love for you to score in my ass," Lynn thought lustfully as she felt up her ass from the corner of Lincoln's cellphone light, pressing her fingers a bit harshly and quickly around her cheeks and towards her groin, quivering for a moment, before the light hovered back onto her, Lynn quickly folding her arms.

"This place is cool, ain't it," Lynn said with her arms folded still, several lewd thoughts coming to mind that she could get away with in the virtual dark enclosure," hmmm...I could get seriously kinky and he'd never know, ehehheheeh. Hmmm...when that cellphone light shuts off, I could...heehehhe," Lynn giggled sinisterly.

"What was that Lynn?"

"Oh, nothing dude. Hey, I'm gonna go look for some kind of switch around here, is that cool bro?"

"I thought that's what we were trying to do from the get-go? I can't make heads or tails in this place. Heck, this darn cellphone keeps shutting down on me...come on, come on...dang it! Ten second delay, stupid cellphone. Lori got me the cheapest oldest cell, uuuuhhhhh!"

"Be thankful ya got one dude, though I'm kinda surprised mom and dad didn't get ya one," Lynn said, trying to make her voice sound distant...even though she was sneaking behind him.

"Well I told them Lori got me one, so I didn't wanna bother them on it. I...I've sorta been a nuisance for the family, for Leni...for Luna...for everyone."

Lynn froze in place, positioned right behind Lincoln to give him a hump-thrust, but what he said shot her in the dark.

"Li...Lincoln...you're not a nuisance at all," Lynn said with a rather tender tone.

"I...I put you guys through a ton of horrible crap though Lynn. Hell, I wonder if I really deserve this family sometimes, after the way I've acted selfishly in the past, ran off into a stupid storm, almost getting Leni and Luna killed...Jesus I suck...and all this time I'm spending with everyone is...I guess my way of trying to pay everyone back, embrace my old ways, ya know?"

"I...Lincoln...ya have been spending time with everyone more often, especially our younger sisters. I did see that uptick a bit," Lynn said, more encouragingly than as a matter of fact. She walked over slowly to Lincoln's form as he seemed like a statute, looking down in shame.

"Lincoln?"

"I'm sorry Lynn...for everything," Lincoln said lowly, huffing a defeated sigh.

Lynn couldn't help but punch Lincoln in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For spillin your guts and puking out your emotions, and ya ain't even on the right ride," Lynn joked, before pulling Lincoln in for a tight hug, rubbing his back and nuzzling into his frame. This caught Lincoln way off guard as his hair on his neck rose, a rather intense electric surprise ricking his frame.

"Dude, you're our brother, you're my brother, no matter what...doofus," Lynn said, Lincoln about to put the light on his cellphone...but something...deep inside his mind told him not to. Just to enjoy this rare comforting moment Lynn seemed to be giving Lincoln. Normally she'd be rather blunt and tactless, but...this Lynn, she was tender, still her old self, but so much more...gentle and concerned. It gave Lincoln some pause, serious pause, most notably that she matured quite a bit, mentally and...physically, even if she wasn't as pronounced as her elder sisters.

Lynn looked up into Lincoln's face, still concealed in the dark, but somehow could still see his freckles and chipped buck teeth.

"We all love you Lincoln...and I'm gonna knock your teeth out if ya laugh about this, but...I love you," Lynn said with a consoling timbre.

"...I won't laugh...thank you Lynn, I love you too," Lincoln said, squeezing Lynn in his arms around Lynn. Lynn's hair on the back of her neck shot up like lightening, and suddenly...she let out a loud yelp and squeal, pushing Lincoln back as she fell ontop of him.

"OW...something hit me," Lynn said, in truth lying her ass off as she curled herself on Lincoln's lap and groin.

"Whoa, dang Lynn, are you okay?" Lincoln asked, totally unaware of what Lynn just pulled. He wiggled out of Lynn's rather strong leg grasping and pulled her up, wiping his cellphone out and looking over her head.

"Where'd this hit you? Your head? Back?"

"...uhmm...my butt actually," Lynn mumbled with a tinge of lust, Lincoln of course dense as all hell to catch on.

"Huh...well, nothing I can do about that, so...what the hell?" Lincoln questioned, feeling a stud to his left, feeling it before something brushed his fingers.

"Ow, well what do ya know Lynn, I found aWHAOAOAAH!"

Lynn suddenly fell on Lincoln again, this time on accident from tripping over an unseen haystack on the ground. They tumbled off the stack straight into the stud. Lincoln was lying on his back with his legs dangling off the haystack, Lynn lying to her side on him grumbling in pain, her ass unintentionally right on Lincoln's face.

"Lynn, you clumsy...if you "Dutch Oven" me I will leave you in this dark tent forever.

"Awwww, come on dude, sorry. Stupid haystack tripped me up."

Lynn gave a little jiggle of her tush on Lincoln's face, before springing up and pulling Lincoln back to his feet.

"Eh ehm, as I was saying before you and your graceful charm derailed me-"

"Shut up," Lynn chirped quickly.

"...EH EHM...I was saying I found a light switch, so..." Lincoln paused, flicking it on, before lights by the thousands one by one, all across the tent, quickly wiped the dark atmosphere away into a vibrant yellow circus lighting palette.

"As I was saying, let there be light! Ha!"

"Wow, good job amigo, now was canHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lynn cried out in a huge gasp as she turned to look up.

"Lynn, what theHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lincoln joined, looking straight up now too.

Both Louds were staring at the secret interior contents of the huge circus tents, what was being reserved for the parade coming soon...cheese...gigantic towers of cheese rolls, stacked up on one another on huge road deck platforms with large parade float bases. Every kind of flavor of cheese could be seen, and the cheese roll stacks were eccentrically made, with varying sizes, some as small as a small hand, and some...some of the rolls were bigger than advertisement signs along highways. One right in front of Lynn and Lincoln, both surprised by how they didn't collide with it in the dark, was stacked particularly high, over a hundred feet in the air.

Lynn and Lincoln's eyes and glares of wonder and awe just continued as they walked forward slowly.

"No...fucking...way...woooooow," Lincoln mumbled with splendor, never seeing cheese this big or in this number before, only in cartoons exaggerating their size around mice.

"This is one of the coolest things I've ever seen in my entire life," Lynn said silently, her eyes glistening from the height and scale of these towers on these platforms.

And her inner need to test herself, to compete...the urge to physically challenge herself, slowly blossomed as her mind fizzled into a trance, analyzing and observing all the little details of the gigantic cheese tower in front of her. Her mind clicked to a question that kept replaying over and over and over.

" _Can I climb this?"_

Lynn felt her feet lift off the ground step by step, slowly but surely approaching the base of the cheese roll tower, feeling its sides, gracing the cheesy siding and getting a rough idea for how she could maneuver up it.

" _I must climb this tower...I gotta conquer it!"_

Her mind was on total lockdown, unable to hear Lincoln yelling for Lynn to stop what he knew she was about to pull.

"LYNN! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT-"

Lynn didn't budge. Quite the opposite, she found a spot and started climbing, tongue dangling out as her athletic prowess took over, going foot after foot above in elevation.

"Oh for the love of God, LYNN, GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Lynn could finally hear Lincoln.

"Huh? What dude?"

"...I SAID GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU LUNATIC!"

"No way Lincoln! I may never get a chance to do this ever again."

"I don't want you falling off and getting hurt knucklehead!"

"Awwww, you're sweet man, but...I just gotta-"

"Lynn! Come on! We could get in serious trouble if we're caught OW!" Lincoln cried out in pain from several small rolls of hard cheese rolling out from under Lynn's climbing efforts.

"Holy crap that hurt...what was that kind anyways?" Lincoln winced in pain, grabbing one of the rolls, "...huh...UK brand Nottinghamshire Stilton...Luna may want this since it's from England, but uuuck, it smells like...ehhehehe," Lincoln laughed wickedly, thinking he found the best way to entice Lynn to come back down. She was about twenty feet up the monster stack, jumping from huge roll to huge roll, several small rolls of cheese still plopping off.

"Dude! Are you getting this? You gotta get a pic of me doing this!"

"...sure Lynn! I will, but, I need to sit down for a sec. One of these cheese rolls that came down just knocked my sense of smell out."

"Oh wow! It smells like your funky ass room, don't it," Lynn teased.

"What?" Lincoln asked a little taken back.

"Yeah. Dude, ehehe," Lynn said, struggling to pull herself up along a row of intricately placed rolls of cheeses on their sides. One bad grab would cause her to plummet to the ground.

Lincoln held off until she made the grab...and she did. Lincoln positioned himself to try and catch her should she loose her footing.

"So as I was saying Linc, your room is starting to smell really funky lately man. Ya need a bigger window in there."

"It's funny you mention bad odors Lynn, cause this cheese...I mean heck, this whole entire tent, smells like a Chuckie Cheese, besides all the cheese odors mixing and coagulating...one thing did just hit me, this whole place is a dead ringer for your stinky rotten smelly cheesy feet! HA!"

"HEY! I already said I'm workin on making them smell bette-WHOAAAAA!" Lynn cried out, almost slipping on some extra small rolls of cheese placed under her left foot, "...holy crud that was close...Dang it Lincoln! Don't mess me up!"

"Actually, I think I'd rather deal with the cheese still. Your feet are just way too gnarly for m-"

"LINCOLN LOUD! I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT IF YOU KEEP TALKIN SMACK ABOUT MY FEET!"

Lincoln wiped out a gnarly smirk.

"Oh, I remember some poetic words Lucy used in a poem that I think are pretty relevant...let's see...decaying...debilitating, rank, repugnant, malodorous, clammy-"

"I WILL DROP ONE OF THESE CHEESE ROLLS ON YOU LINCOLN!"

"...hmmm...gotta be a ton more words for how smelly your feet are, but then again, your side of the room you and Lucy still share is like a football locke-."

"THAT'S IT!" Lynn roared out, three-quarters up but now looking pissed, heading straight down the cheese roll tower towards Lincoln at frightening speed.

"Hehehehe...come on, come and get me Lynn," Lincoln said, before mumbling, "all the better to keep you safe Lynnsanity."

"I'm gonna shove all these cheese rolls in your nose and give you something to really sniff!"

"Hhehehe...hey...hey Lynn, be careful...WHOA! Lynn! Slow down! I'm not going anywhere!"

Lynn didn't listen. Lincoln's teasing must have cut into her. She was acting extremely wreckless climbing down the stacks and stacks of the cheese tower.

"LYNN! Jesus lordie, slow it down! Alright! I'm sorry! Just don't-"

"Save it bro, you're gonna be shooting Ricotta out of your nose by the time I'm...huh?" Lynn suddenly paused, seeing that one of the base cheese rolls she was standing on was suddenly splitting apart under her weight.

"...oh shit...that can't be good."

"Lynn! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine dude! I...ya may wanna stand back."

"Stand back? Why? Lynn?" Lincoln called out, moving around backwards a bit to get a better view. He could see part of the cheese roll Lynn was standing on, now rather stuck, starting to curl outwards towards him...like it was crumbling from the middle and about to fall off.

"...oh no. LYNN! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"I'm trying to! But if I jump it, I may knock down those other stupid rolls and cause the whole thing to come down!"

"Crud! Lemme see Lynn! WAIT! I got it!" Lincoln yelled out, running over to a large supply closet close to him. He rummaged through it and grabbed out a large cloth.

"...damn it, I got no padding...PADDING! THE HAY!"

Lincoln pulled apart a hay stack with a picket axe, making as soft and fluffy but still firm round mound as possible, putting the blanket on top.

"Okay Lynn! Jump!"

"Are you nuts Lincoln!?"

"You're the nutso one for going up that thing! Now quick! I promise! It'll be safe!"

"...I'd rather take my chances with those cheese rolls!"

"LYNN!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!"

"Just think of it like when we went climbing at the mall those few weeks ago."

"...I had harnessing on numnuts! Plus you broke some of my fall!"

"And I'll be here again! Trust me Lynn, or you're gonna get hurt from that entire thing coming down and we both get in the worst trouble in our lives, not to mention no more Dairyland!"

"...but I love Dairyland," Lynn mumbled, before she cried out in a determined yell and jumped off the cheese roll as it broke, flying down, turning herself into a ball, aiming straight for the cloth and huge fluffy pile of hay and straw Lincoln hastily assembled.

Lincoln held his heart, feeling and prepping his mind for anything.

And she did it. She landed on the huge cloth, the force and speed of her jump pushing her half way inside the hay mound. Only her legs could be seen sticking out.

"LYNN!" Lincoln cried out in fear, running over and digging her out, pulling her close and hugging her tight.

"Lynn! Are you okay? Say something!"

Lynn just coughed up some straw...she had straw and hay sticking all over her clothing and body.

"Wow...THAT WAS AWESOME!" Lynn roared out in joy, punching the air and woo-hooing, doing a back flip from the somewhat higher elevation of the pile. Lincoln just facepalmed, but was estatic that she survived with what looked like a minor bruise on her hand and some hay cuts on her cheeks.

"Lincoln! You gotta try that! That was the most-"

"I think I'm calling it quits for us Lynnsanity," Lincoln said, wrapping his arm around Lynn's shoulder, trying to pull her to the exit. Lynn instead flipped it on him and pulled him back to the tower.

"Tell me ya got a pic dude."

"Sadly no Lynn! I was too worried for my sister acting like a wreckless loon!"

"Awww man! You suck!"

"Ha ha ha, whatever. Let's just go now. We don't need to be testing our luck anymore."

"What do ya mean? We got the best luck Lincoln," Lynn said with a big giddy smile on her face, walking right up to the huge stack she just jumped from.

"Lynn...I'd stay away from that thing if I were you."

"What? Why? It's got some weak points for sure towards the top. I should know, I was the only one with the balls to actually climb it," Lynn said with a lewd tone, sticking her tongue out as she grabbed her crotch, pretending she had a huge pair of cojones under her, Lincoln huffing in annoyance from the display.

"Whatever!"

"Ha! Knew you were all dick and no balls dude, AAHAAAHAHAHAH!"

"Ha Ha Ha! Laugh it up sports jock! At least I got some sense in me!"

"Aw come on dude! Hey, I forgive ya for making those "smelly feet" remarks by the way."

"I...I didn't totally mean them like that...I just wanted to get you down Lynn, even if it meant pissing you off and you kicking my butt," Lincoln said with a tinge of a blush as he turned around and kicked the hay pile. Lynn felt her heart melt a bit; she thought Lincoln was just acting like a smarmy jerk, but there was actual loving intent behind it.

"You're so sweet dude, ahahah," Lynn said with a big laugh, pulling in Lincoln for a big monster hug, second only to Leni's, lifting Lincoln right off his feet, cracking his back.

"OHuuhhuhh...that felt good Lynn. Hold up, do it this way," Lincoln said, turning around and facing the other way, Lynn smiling with a tinge of lust.

"Okay...I...I'm gonna give ya a couple thrusts to help your spine realign, cool?"

"Cool, you're almost as good as Leni at this."

"...Leni's a monster bro. How she ever became the brick house of the family I'll never know. To think I use to be the strongest. Hell! I use to bench her like she was tissue paper."

"Probably a later bloomer Lynn. It doesn't matter, and besides, you're still the most athletic and best at any sport I know," Lincoln said with a cheery smile to her, before turning back around. Lynn felt herself blushing immensely from how nice and sweet he was acting. It was causing things to bubble up in her again.

"...uhhhh...okay, here I go," Lynn said lowly, grabbing Lincoln hard from behind, picking him up, cracking his back, but thrusting up into him several times...secretly humping him from behind.

"Whoa! Damnhhuhhhuuhuhu that feels good Lynn," Lincoln quivered, before Lynn dropped him down, a goofy lustful expression tattered on her face, before she shook her head and regained her composure. Lincoln just twisted his back, his smile showing how much he enjoyed it.

"Thanks a ton Lynn!"

"Anytime bro."

"Say...you think this tower is still gonna hold with all these small cheese rolls that rolled off of it when you climbed up?" Lincoln asked, looking at the dozen or so small and medium rolls of cheese that fell off during Lynn's climbing.

"Are you kidding? Besides that one brittle roll, this tower's built like a frickin skyscraper," Lynn said with a big happy grin, slapping the side of the cheese tower base hard.

And suddenly a weird creaking sound from the cheese tower caused Lynn and Lincoln's eyes to bulge right out of their sockets.

They looked up, and to their horror, saw the entire one hundred foot tall cheese roll tower beginning to slowly sway and wobble back and forth.

Lincoln looked over and squinted in pure horrified annoyance, mumbling to her, "...built like a frickin skyscraper, ya just HAD to slap it!"

"I CAN FIX IT! I CAN FIX IT!" Lynn yelled out in petrified fear, running over to the base and trying to hold it steady. The base huge roll of cheese seemed to quiver and deform under the wobbling stresses from above, slowly warping the cheese rolls holding the base up.

"Lynn...we should go," Lincoln stuttered slowly and fearfully, looking up as several dozen smaller rolls of cheese started falling off the top of the tower.

"WAIT! Just gotta hold onto this longer and-"

"LYNN! WE GOTTA GO! THIS THING'S COMING DOWN!"

"NO IT'S NOT! I CAN FIX IT! I CAN-"

A cheese roll smacked Lynn right on the top of her head, knocking her backwards. Lincoln dodged the rest rolling down as the tower began swaying menacingly, the bigger rolls of cheese towards the top now losing their spots and sliding about, looking like they were ready to come down.

"LYNN! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"Owwwwww...that friggin hurt! But I'm good...oh shit," Lynn squeaked as one huge cheese roll near the top came rolling right off, smashing into the ground, making a huge thud and rolling straight into the entrance of the tent they just came from.

"Well...no way in hell we're getting out that way," Lynn commented with a comical sense of dread, before Lincoln pulled her up to her feet in a panic, looking for some kind of exit, anywhere.

"Where do we go? Where do we go!?"

As more cheese rolls came plopping and rolling all over, Lincoln saw it, a cloaked but semi visible opening.

"Oh no...OH SHIT!" Lincoln yelled out as the tower suddenly started coming down at an angle, the parade float platform under it collapsing from the shift in weight, its wheels moving from the new angular forces crashing down from above.

"WE FUCKED UP! WE SO FUCKED UP!" Lynn cried out as she and Lincoln dived for the clothed exit. The whole exit platform suddenly caved in, Lincoln and Lynn managing to jump across in the nick of time. They both rolled out onto a long pathway that was walled off from the sides with no discernible way of climbing out.

It was the depressed roadway running through the park with huge deep walls on the sides. No way out.

"Ow...well, we're alive, be thankful for that," Lincoln said as he rubbed his head, Lynn wincing from slamming her knee.

They instinctively turned around and saw slowly but surely, the crumbling falling tower's huge cheese rolls coming down onto the next intricate cheese tower. Several more of those huge cheese rolls rolled right into the main support beams for the entire dairy-themed circus tent, crashing right through them and causing the tent to slowly topple down in on itself.

Lincoln counted how many cheese roll towers there were still standing, each one at least fifty feet tall or more.

"...nine more towers...domino effect..."

"Domino effect," Lynn mumbled as well, both knowing now that, in moments...something big was about to come their way, and they had no way out.

"...run," Lynn said, pulling Lincoln up as they both began running down the long, blocked off parade pathway way below the elevation of the surrounding park.

They could hear more rapid thuds, smashing, crashing, and suddenly the entire tent crashed onto the pathway behind them, and they saw it...the wrath of their shenanigans coming towards them from the far distance.

"...no way out...and this whole god damn pathway is blocked off...going downhill," Lincoln uttered under his heavy breaths, looking back as the tent's fabric starting to rip and shred from a cascade of something behind it building up.

Lynn just pulled Lincoln along, "...we're so fucked dude...RUN!"

* * *

Lucy had finally contacted the appropriate Dairyland management staff to inform them of the situation with the cows, leading them to the area while Leni was stilling looking for everyone else. Using the signs in the park and thanking them in typical Leni fashion, she navigated to the kids rides.

No Loud family.

She slowly worked her way around the rides, getting distracted from some extremely vibrant clothing and scarf designs with black and white patterning, going game by game through the huge main Dairyland avenue of dairy and barn themed games.

Nothing, but she got shot in the face with with cinnamon milk, and took a moment to log the recipe for her own shakes, even though she already drank a ton of cinnamon shakes.

"This is like, gonna be so totes tasty! I've been wanting to try a new cinnamon shake, hmmmm...I wonder if the others would like it. I know Lincoln likes his honey and cream shakes, Luna her french vanilla shakes, Luan her coconut, Lynn those round yummy white chocolate candies in the golden wrappers...what were they called again? Troubles? Trufftens? Fluffles?"

While Leni continued looking ride after ride, thankful there weren't many people in the park, she pulled her cellphone out to check her messages.

"I wonder how Luna and Luan are doing. Like, they're so in love with this place. I mean it's sorta cool, and those kittens and baby cows are just soooooo adorbs. I should give them a text and see how...o...m...g...I could have called mom and dad the whole time," Leni grumbled, facepalming hard, temporarily blocking her view before she collided head-on into a light pole, knocking it over onto a Dairyland ice cream bicycle cart, causing it to fly down the hill, smashing into one of the games, the chocolate milk gun shooting game. The cart careened up and smashed into the main soundboard system, causing it to blast out several loud "YOU WIN, YOU WIN!" sounds. It just so happened the cows from earlier were right next to the game, and were terrified into stampeding down the main avenue.

"...uh oh...LIKE, SORRY MOO-COWS!" Leni yelled out, till she realized the milk cows were stampeding in fear towards her.

"Oh phooey," Leni squeaked, now running full blast as people along the main avenue dived behind the games, dozens upon dozens of spooked cows forming one huge destructive herd.

"Not good! SO NOT GOOD! NOT TOTES! MOO-COWS! DON'T BE SCARED!" Leni yelled out to them.

No change.

"DANG IT!"

Leni ran and ran, keeping a somewhat good pace ahead of the stampeding bovine, before turning a sharp corner, seeing her family crowded around a picnic table eating some food. Lily turned around and waived at her with a big happy smile on her face, holding a white teddy bear the size of Lincoln on her left.

"Leni! You made it!" Rita called out, waiving Leni over.

"Leni! Leni! See what Lisa won me?" Lily cooed with an ecstatic tone, violently shaking and hugging the huge white teddy bear.

"Quite easily actually. These mundane, misguiding and moth-ridden amusement park games are just too easy to crack. So much for parlor magic, just some simple applications from physics wiped away any notion that these games at this park are challenging," Lisa gloated with a small smirk, still downing the gigantic chocolate milk drink, "but alas, I assume you had a merry time frolicing with our other siblings with the Bos taurus and young Felis silvestris catus, street names milk cows and kittens, respectively? Come, sit with us older sibling."

"Yeah Leni! Come sit with me, I've got roasted cow feet, they're really good," Lana said, munching on the meaty snack.

"Yuck! She doesn't wanna sit with someone eating something so groddy. Come on Leni, us respectable ladies should share a pretzel, no salt," Lola retorted, Lana and Lola each grabbing an arm on Leni and pulling from either side.

"Leni should choose who she sits with kids, and she's probably all...oh? Leni? Why so spooked?" Lynn Sr asked with curiousity, Leni still sweating bullets, before the loud rumbling of moos and bellows, grunts from the corner could be heard.

"They're coming," Leni mumbled with a scared face, before pulling in the struggling Lola and Lana in her arms, followed by Lisa and Lily, all curled in her tight grasp, before she tugged on Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Good lord Leni! What's gotten into you?" Rita asked in surprised amazement.

"Yeah sweetie, ahahaha, I never saw you this excited to get back out there and have fun in Dairyland. Hey, you wanna ride one of the more gentle roller coasters with me?" Lynn Sr asked, giving the perturbed and scared Leni a tug, before Leni forcibly turned her parent's heads to the direction the noise was coming from.

"What the heck is that?" Lola asked, now getting nervous and holding onto Leni tighter.

"Whoooaaa! Cool! Is that what I think it is?" Lana said with wide glossy eyes and a big grin, wrapping herself around Leni's neck.

"It appears to be," Lisa started, readjusting her fake glasses out of habitual instinct, "...a very large herd of frightened dairy-based Bos taurus stampeding right towards us...HOLY TOLEDO!" Lisa cried out.

Lily whimpered as she held onto Leni's lower neck tight.

"WE GOTTA GO! NOW!" Leni roared at Rita and Lynn Sr, both hopping up and running out of the eating area, just moments before the cows smashed right through the flimsy old tables and making all the other families eating their huddle up in the nearby trees.

Unfortunately where they were was a minor spot of construction leading to a narrow closed off spot over the depressed parade pathway. The cows mooed and cried out in scared bellows, heading right towards the running Louds.

Rita and Lynn Sr suddenly saw Leni's terrified face melt when she looked at the partly constructed wall, into a cool, methodical and calculating look, before she gave her parents her younger siblings to hold onto.

"LENI!?" Her parents cried out, before Leni backed up several steps, then running straight on and smashing into one of the wooden piers anchoring one of the wall pieces under construction. It knocked it right over, but unfortunately Other Leni did not observe that the section was jointed to another flat piece she and the Louds were all on, causing it to flip downwards with everyone onto the parade route down below. Rita and Lynn Sr curled the younglings all in their arms as they rolled down along the sides, before Other Leni dropped down and wedged herself between the rolling bodies and the hard pavement.

In the nick of time Other Leni caught them all, a parent in each arm, Lily flying off before Leni caught her by her trousers at the last moment.

"HOLY CRUD! THAT WAS AWESOME LENI!" Lana schreeched out in adrenaline, punching the air like Lynn would.

"Speak for yourself! OMG! My hair!" Lana grumbled.

"Is everyone alright?" Rita whimpered out with concern, rubbing the back of her head and her butt; Lynn Sr landed face first right into her derriere still holding Lisa, who was just struggling out of the terrified patriarch's hands, shaking and quietly screaming in girlish terror.

"Goodness father, retain your composure," Lisa mumbled as she stretched her arms and legs out.

"Leni! You saved us!" Rita said happily, running over to Leni to give her a big hug, unbeknownst to her it was someone else in control.

"It's no problem mom," Other Leni said coolly, the timbre of her tone striking an odd motherly instinct of alertness in Rita's heart. Lynn Sr fumbled up and noticed it too.

"Leni...are you okay sweetie? That was some bruising you must have took to just knock that huge wooden wall section down."

"I'm okay dad. I'm more concerned about-"

"Hey, where are we right now?" Lana asked, looking around and seeing nothing but a deep roadway well below the surrounding park's elevation, walls high up on either side. They began to see other park goes crawl out from the sides and poke down.

"HEY! YOU FOLKS ALRIGHT DOWN THERE? ANYONE HURT?" One of the park goers yelled out from above.

"YEAH! WE JUST NEED HELP OUT! Is anyone hurt? Lily? Lisa? Lola and Lana? Dear?"

"I'm okay Lynn."

"Yeah, we're okay daddy," Lily said, though rubbing her head from the minor possible whiplash of Leni catching her before she smashed into the pavement, before a big smile enveloped her little face, and she yelled out, " AGAIN! AGAIN!"

"No Lily, not again! That was not fun!" Lola cried out looking over her fingernails.

Above along the high ground the Louds could hear the park management getting control of the stampeding herd of milk cows.

"Hmmm...how did they even get out? Leni? You were there with Lucy, Lynn and Lincoln," Lynn Sr asked, everyone turning around to look at Leni. Leni just had a blank expression, staring at them with a plain look and said softly," dunno."

"Oh, this was totally something Lynn would pull," Lola grumbled loudly, slipping off her tiara and re-doing her hair. Lana looked at her with an annoyed look.

"That's what, the twentieth time ya fixed that tiara on your head while we've been here sparkle-butt?"

"Twenty-third, Miss "smells like a cow patty."

"HA! Shows what you know. Cow patties can cure foot fungus."

Everyone, even Other Leni, just looked down at Lana with a flabbergasted expression.

"...not that I would know anything about that," Lana squeaked with a fake innocent chalky tone. Lola just facepalmed.

"Why am I even surprised anymore," she grumbled.

"Ignoring the rather unconventional application and implications of Lana's knowledge of bovine stool samples to infected lower extremities," Lisa said, observing the surroundings with a mental fine comb, "it isn't too surprising that those dairy cows escaped their quarters. I happen to know the upper management team of this park likes to cut corners on costs, so it's not entirely beyond question that the locking mechanism on their lock either failed...or something a bit more...interesting...someone letting them out. Two of us in this group are capable of such," Lisa said, looking curiously and inquisitively straight at Lana and Leni, given each other records for releasing animals, Lana with her frog herd from years earlier, Leni with lobsters from the supermarket.

"Yup, that's you two to a tee," Lola smirked while sitting on her butt and checking to make sure she didn't break any of her toenails.

"What! HEY! I've been with you guys the whole time!" Lana growled out defensively, Hops jumping out of her hat and giving Lisa and Lola a raspberry.

"Indeed, so that leaves us with..." Lisa trailed off, still staring at Leni.

Leni just walked over with a powerful stride towards Lisa, looking her square in the face, before giving a rather unsettling, creepy smile towards her.

"Well Lisa, without any evidence, we can't just start blaming willy nilly," Lynn Sr said, padding Leni on her shoulder.

"Yeah Lisa, Leni wouldn't do something siwwy like that," Lily giggled as she jumped up and hugged Leni tightly.

Leni couldn't help but feel like her heart was shot with a warm dart; Lily was so sweet, and even she didn't seem put off by her rather markedly different aura.

"...sorry family, just attempting to bring about all possible variables. Heck, for all we know, it could have been Lucy, Lynn, Lincoln, or some other situation entirely independent of us. It just wouldn't be out of the question based on our precedent that this has "Loud" written all over it," Lisa said with a corrective smile.

"Fair enough. You kids are a handful," Rita said, before something curious happened.

A small cheese roll the size of Lily's fist rolled extremely fast past Rita's foot.

"Huh, anyone else see that?" Rita asked, point to the curl in the road.

"See what? Oh! Look, a cheese roll!" Lynn Sr said happily, trying to dive for it, missing and landing on the wooden wall damage.

"I'm okay!" Lynn Sr howled.

"Whoa, look! There's more cheese coming," Lana squealed merrily as over a dozen slightly larger cheese rolls as big as Lana and Lola's hands rolled at an extreme speed.

"Wow! Honey, is there something going on with all these cheese rolls?" Rita asked Lynn Sr as he managed to grab one of the rolls, hurting his hand in the process.

"I don't recall anything happening down Parade route today. This place isn't suppose to open up till later in the month."

"Huh...that's...rather curious," Lisa mumbled, before a random cheese roll rolled up to Lisa, about as big as Lily, before falling on its side with a heavy thud.

"Wensleydale! I love Wensleydale!" Lynn Sr said with giddiness and a horrible British accent.

"Hey...mommy? Daddy?" Lily asked with some concern.

"Yeah sweetums?"

"...what's happening to the big Dumbo tent over there?" Lily asked as she motioned for Leni to pick her up and point behind them.

In the far corner of the park, they all saw and heard the low sounds of the big Dairyland tent collapsing, partly into itself, then splitting downwards at an angle.

"Whoa! Are they demolishing the tent?" Lola asked.

"Booooo! That was so cool! And even if they were, we should have seen it being brought down at a better angle," Lana added.

"...that just raises more questions. Well, perhaps we can settle these issues when we get ourselves out of this HOLY TOLEDO!" Lisa cried out, jumping in Lola's arms as a cheese wheel as big as Leni nearly ran her over, Lynn Sr running over in the nick of time to pull both from getting run right over a second one going downhill fast.

"Leni, mommy, daddy...what's going on?" Lola and Lana asked, unease in their voices.

Suddenly in the distance a loud shredding sound, like thick fibrous fabric, was being torn, blown right through, along with a sudden deluge of thrashing sounds, things making a low rumble towards their direction.

Other Leni's eyes dilated as she focused all her senses, sight, sound and smell, towards the loud commotion that seemed to be getting louder, the asphalt and walls beginning to quake and rumble all around them and under their collective feet.

"Okay! Everyone out!" Lynn Sr announced, ushering everyone towards the gaping opening high up the road embankment.

Suddenly over a dozen cheese wheels as big as SUV's rolled and smashed right at their path, pinning them back where they just came from.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Lola cried out, her and Lana jumping in her arms.

"Dear, this is not good! We need to get the kids...is...is that Lincoln and Lynn yelling?" Rita asked, everyone turning on a dime behind them, Other Leni in particular poking her head around.

Lynn and Lincoln, with mortified, bewildered and terrified faces, like they were trying to escape something, ran from around the corner, sweaty and bickering between one another like crazy.

"IF YOU DIDN'T CLIMB THE DAMN TOWER THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"GO BLOW YOURSELF DOOFUS! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME...MOM!? DAD!? LENI? LILY? LOLA AND LANA? LISA?" Lynn cried out in horror while Lincoln was trying to catch his breath in tortured gasps.

"Whoa! What the ding dong heck is going on you two!" Lynn Sr barked, before...they saw it.

"RUN GUYS! RUN!" Lincoln yelled out.

Right from the corner road track behind Lincoln and Lynn came from, a slurry-like barrage of hundreds upon hundreds of multi-sized cheese wheels, ranging from the tiny to the absolutely gigantic, over fourteen feet in height, were barreling and zooming down at full speed along the downward sloping gradient, colliding and bouncing off the side walls violently, rushing erratically straight at the Loud family.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Lincoln and Lynn shouted, Other Leni instantly grabbing Lily, Lisa, Lola and Lana and her parents while Lynn and Lincoln began hightailing it as fast as they could with them.

"HOLY MOTHERLOAD OF TOLEDO'S!" Lisa shouted in astounded fright from the sight of this tsunami of cheese wheels coming right towards them.

Several people from above, about to come down the wall and try to help the Loud family up, fearfully and quickly pulled themselves back up a ladder they brought down. The last guy narrowly got up in time before a huge Comte cheese wheel crashed into the ladder, crushing and knocking it down.

And just like that, the Louds were running for their lives from the deluge of cheese wheels, some big, some gigantic, thousands of pounds in weight, all trying to avoid tripping on the thousands of smaller hard ones that seemed to roll along and bounce of the bigger rolls.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Rita cried out, everyone looking square right at Lincoln and Lynn, save for Other Leni who was just focused on outrunning the slurry.

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!" Lynn shouted. Lincoln just kept his mouth shut as fear and anger swept the matriarch's expression.

"IT YOU TWO HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS I WILL GROUND YOU FOR THE-"

"LIKE HOLD ON TIGHT!" Other Leni cried out, before twirling with the family in the air, all screaming in fear at the top of their lungs, Lynn Sr sounding the most girly, as Other Leni managed to dodge an incoming ten foot thousand pound roll of Mimolette cheese from crushing them to death. It crashed into the wall, then bounced backwards, causing Lynn and Lincoln to separate and fall partly into the oncoming deluge of other cheese wheels.

Lynn almost tripped on one before jumping up, running on one of the denser harder rolls of Parmesan that was as big as a basketball.

"...dang that's cool," Lincoln thought suddenly as she was easily running backwards while moving forwards, Lynn giving Lincoln a smirking stink eye.

"SHOW OFF! WE'RE RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES!" Lincoln yelled out, before he too had a series of small hard cheese rolls sneak up under his feet, causing him to trip up and land on a big roll of cheese the size of a dining table surfing on hundreds of tiny but rolled up mobile rolls of cheese.

"Whoa! That's actually pretty cool! LENI!" Lynn yelled out, Other Leni turning around and getting the idea. With the family still in her arms she used a leg to knock one of the medium sized Pecorino Romano cheese rolls over, large enough for the family to get on as it slid on hundreds of smaller rolls, acting like a violent surf ride.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lily and Lana yelled out as their eyes glistened from the ride, Lisa, Lola, Rita and especially Lynn Sr shrieking in terror from the experience.

Other Leni kept her calm and composure, making sure they were all safe before she could work on getting Lynn and Lincoln on board with her.

When the moment came and she knew the Louds on this cheese roll were safe, she hopped of and slammed over another large cheese roll, heading over to Lynn.

"LYNN! JUMP TO ME!"

"HELL NAH, I'M...OOOOHHHH SHIT!"

"LIKE WHAT!?" Other Leni roared back, before Lincoln suddenly fell off his cheese roll, now back to running with huge cheese rolls barreling on all sides of him.

Other Leni wasted no time. She catapulted herself off the sliding cheese roll and landed next to Lincoln, running next to him.

"LENI! BOY AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Lincoln yelled happily, before he suddenly threw his body to the side to knock a roll of Berkswell cheese from striking Leni from behind. It was about as big as Lisa, but Leni blushed at him doing that for her.

"Thanks Lincy!" Other Leni cooed softly.

"No probleWHOA!"

"LINCY!"

A huge thirteen foot tall cheese roll was scrapping the back of Lincoln, inches from knocking him down and running him right over.

Lincoln suddenly saw Leni go ape shit and smash into the side of the trailing cheese roll that almost snuck up on him. She hit it so hard and so violently that it ricocheted and broke apart in several large pieces, causing other cheese rolls to start bouncing over the debris and move much more erratically. One bounced and was about to smash into the huge cheese roll Lynn was running on. Other Leni grabbed Lincoln and saw the cheese roll smack into Lynn's.

Other Leni caught her in time.

"HOLY CRUD! THANK'S LENI!" Lynn cried out, hugging her tight and Lincoln. Then she looked behind her.

Four colossal cheese rolls about sixteen feet in height were barreling right towards them.

"...LENI!" Lincoln and Lynn cried out.

Other Leni catapulted them with extreme precision at the cheese roll still sliding on its side with the rest of the Loud family. While all of them were freaking out holding on for dear life, Lily and Lana laughing in thrill-seeking stride, Lisa was fumbling with a belt around her waist.

"I'VE DONE IT! BY GEORGE I DID IT!"

"WHAT LISA!?" Lola cried out, before puking her guts out on the side.

"LENI! PROCEED TO HOP ABOARD!" Lisa called out.

Other Leni ran forwards, jumping onto the cheese roll with everyone else.

Lisa suddenly pressed a button on her belt, and out of knowhere a round fuzzy yellowish field enveloped them.

"Whoa! Lisa, what is this?" Lynn asked.

"Something I was tinkering up while waiting in line. Figured I should have some personal protection in case one of the rides I was on should careen out of control and cause a major amusement park disaster. Luck does favor the prepared," Lisa explained calmly.

"So what's this force field do exactly Lisa? Keep us safe?" Lincoln asked, all the Louds still gripping the cheese they were riding hard but now a bit relieved that they seemed to have some protection.

"Exactly as you said dear brother. A simple inertia negating force field, though not so simple since inertia is a very tricking thing to try and overcome. I just fool with the physics in this bubble, and Eureka!"

" _Warning: Battery power for force field at three percen_ t," a soothing voice called out from Lisa's belt. Lisa's eyes went wide.

"Lisa, how long will three percent last?"

"...a few minutes...dang it..." Lisa mumbled, before groaning out, "I knew I should have powered it up more this morning. CURSE YOU SUDOKU!"

"Warning: Force field integrity shrinking. Expect variations in field strength."

"Lisa, what are those variations suppose to mean?" Other Leni asked, everyone suddenly looking at Other Leni, not expecting such a coherent inquiry from her. Other Leni just smiled sheepishly, before the roll they were on hit a bump, flying up high in the air with the screaming Louds. One of the monster cheese rolls behind them flew just barely over them, cutting through the force field, knocking both Lincoln and Lynn from the rest of the group. The huge cheese wheel seemed to cut off a chunk of the force field with Lynn and Lincoln still in it as they were now bouncing and barreling with the rest of the deluging cheese rolls and wheels.

"LINCOLN! LYNN!" Rita cried out, Lynn Sr trying to reach out for them.

A minor pocket of safety arose for Lincoln and Lynn in their bubble as they tumbled in, around and on each other harshly inside the failing cut off force field.

"OW! DANG IT! OW, OW, THIS IS NOT GOOD LYNN! WE GOTTA GET BACK TO-"

"LINCOLN! LOOK!" Lynn shouted in a struggled yell, pointing back momentarily. While the rest of the Louds were trying to reach Lynn and Lincoln, an monster sixteen foot tall Asiago cheese wheel was heading right towards them, and they couldn't even see it.

"HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE GONNA GET CRUSHED LYNN!"

Lincoln and Lynn, without even thinking, jumped out of their force field bubble, instantly popping it, and ran in the cheese deluge.

"MOTHER OF PEARL! KIDS!" Lynn Sr screamed.

"LYNN! LINCOLN!" Everyone shouted out in horror, Lily and Lana now more scared for their siblings than enjoying the thrill of the ride.

"LYNN! YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING?" Lincoln yelled out to her.

"YOU KNOW IT!" Lynn yelled back.

Working as a team, Lynn and Lincoln ran next to a smaller cheese wheel rolling next to the giant one. Counting from one to three, they both ran their shoulders into the smaller one, trying to knock it at an angle, the downhill nature not working to their favor.

"AGAIN! READY BRO?"

"LET'S DO THIS! NOW!"

One more collective push, and it was beginning to roll at an angle. Lynn and Lincoln ran as fast as their tired sore legs could carry them, just enough to avoid what was about to happen.

The smaller cheese wheel moved just at enough of an angle and slightly faster to partly roll infront of the larger cheese wheel, before being clipped and knocked over, causing the bigger cheese wheel to flip out and land on its side, causing an even bigger chain reaction.

The tsunami of cheese wheels and rolls suddenly crashed into one another in a grand warped pile up.

"HOLY CRUD LINCOLN! WE DID IT!" Lynn yelled out punching the air, high-fiving Lincoln.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CURDLED DAIRY! THEY DID IT!" Lynn Sr blurted out ecstatically, everyone cheering, Other Leni giving a small content smile.

The noticed right above them outside the track were the two Dairyland Amoosement Park Milk towers.

"Wow, I could use a gigantic glass of milk," Lincoln joked as Lynn and Lincoln slowed down from running, catching their breath.

"Me too man, that was...wow," Lynn wheezed.

As Lynn and Lincoln gave minor little chuckles to one another about how crazy the situation got, from the corner of their eye they saw something from the pile up of cheese wheels ans rolls.

And out of nowhere, an unbelievable twenty foot tall roll of Parmesan cheese rolled into the pile up, bouncing upwards and rolling up onto the embankment, twirling and smashing into the metal beams of the milk towers, causing the entire structure to start crumbling downwards towards them.

"...why can't we catch a break?" Lincoln just openly said.

"MOTHERFUCK! LOOK OUT!" Lynn roared, the Loud family still in their force field.

The main storage unit top collapsed right between Lynn, Lincoln and the rest of the family, smashing open the top and causing a megatsunami of milk to come pouring out on all sides, washing Lynn, Lincoln, and the force field trapped Louds still on their cheese roll down the parade path at extreme speed.

"I'M NEVER DRINKING MILK OR COMING TO THIS PLACE AGAIN!" Lola screamed out.

Lynn and Lincoln gasped for air as they were swept back and forth, struggling to keep up in the torrent. Lynn found a stray large cheese wheel floating towards the surface. She swam to Lincoln in the rapid torrents and pulled him over with her, both climbing aboard the cheese wheel as the milk tsunami they all rid was coming around a hard turn.

Then, in unbelievable rotational motion, the force field the rest of the Louds were bobbling and screaming in was washed up by a high wave smash into the side wall, sending the Louds over the embankment back onto the higher surface.

"WHOOOOAAAA! We...how'd that happen?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Fluid Dynamics mostly," Lisa said, rubbing her head, "but where are Lynn and Lincoln?"

"LINCY! LYNN!" Lily cried out horribly. Everyone turned around and saw Lincoln and Lynn on the milk tsunami rushing towards the end of the parade route down below, disappearing into a ten foot entrance of a very large opening of a sewer system.

"MY BABIES!" Rita yelled out.

"LINCOLN! LYNN!" Other Leni roared, about to dive in, before several folks and her sisters held her back.

"NO LENI! They'll be fine!" Lisa yelled out, "that sewer system is a main septic artery for the entire region. They won't drown...presumably..."Lisa mumbled rather coyly.

"We gotta go get them though!" Lana yelled, before they all looked back down, and saw the remains of the cheese roll and wheel pile up from earlier pile up and block the sewage entrance.

"...well phooey!" Lily grumbled.

"Guys, are you alright," Lucy suddenly said out of nowhere in classic fashion, scaring the daylights out of everyone. She was accompanied by park staff, presumably in one of their carts.

"DON'T DO THAT! NOW OR EVER AGAIN!" Lola roared.

"...no promises," Lucy said with a tiny smile, "but are you alright? When I went to get the park staff for the cows I suddenly heard the commotion, then the tents, then all that cheese, then found out it was you guys...sigh...I'm sorry you had to go through that. I was not liking the prospect of planning all your funerals...sigh...I haven't even chosen a proper casket for Lily or Lana."

"...let's not and say we did," Rita said shrewdly, before looking at the staff and management, her motherly instincts ready to destroy them and make them go down there and find Lincoln and Lynn.

"YOU BETTER FIND MY CHILDREN! AND WHAT IS ALL THIS CRAP GOING ON RIGHT NOW!?" Rita roared at them.

"Miss, we're so, terribly sorry for the ordeal you and your family just had to go through. If there's anyt-"

"FIND MY TWO CHILDREN OR SO HELP ME I WILL RUIN THIS PARK!" Rita roared out, frightening everyone, even Other Leni, as they saw motherly rage like never before as she grabbed both staffers by their collars. Management suddenly ran up and tried to pry her off.

"HEY! DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SCARY SEXY ASS WIFE!" Lynn Sr growled out, "and I'll have you know you're going to be sued for letting all this happen to my famil...my cell?" Lynn Sr mumbled, opening it up.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE! IT'S LINCOLN'S!" Lynn Sr shouted in joy, answering it with glee.

"Son! Son! Are you okay? Where's Lynn?"

" _Hey dad! We're fine! Milked out and in a dark gross sewer, but fine_ ," Lynn said on the other line.

"Oh thank goodness! Lincoln? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay mom. Me and Lynn are just soaked head to toe in milk and...ughhhh...sewage stuff, yuck!"

"Honey! Stay where you are, we're coming for you, alright?" Rita said warmly with determination.

"Uhhh...mom? Dad? Everyone? That's probably not gonna be likely," Lincoln trailed off.

"Why guys?" Lana asked.

"...we went really...really far down here. That milk tsunami pushed us like...I'm seeing signs down here saying Royal Woods sewage...holy crud! Lynn! We're in Royal Woods!"

"Noooo wayyyy! They travelled that far in that short amount of time?" Lisa asked, as if perplexed by how they could have actually travelled that far in such a short amount of time.

"I'm like, guessing all that milk made them go like forty miles or more on some of those turns in the sewer system," Other Leni opinioned, everyone looking at her in shock again.

"Huuuh...I guess pea brains even have occasional bouts of actual contemplation...Lynn? Lincoln? Lisa talking, can you read?"

"We hear ya Lisa. Over."

"What numbers or signs do you see down there?"

"...uhhh...well, it's a bit grimy, but we see a big ole twenty-three C symbol. Why?"

"Ah...give me a moment...got it! Lincoln! Lynn, you're close to the Royal Woods High School, about a few miles from the exit sewage point. In a mile more travel down that main...hold up...actually, from where you are, take the second right. That'll be your easier way out. That left leads to a large opening towards one of the local tributaries."

"Lisa...that's not a bad idea. Just curious though, how's everyone doing?" Lynn asked, coughing up from the other line.

"...we're intact and in one piece, and every much relieved you're as well."

"Lynn? Lincoln? Just follow those directions. We'll meet you at the high school, alright? Actually, I'm gonna call the police and have them pick you up, once I contact the authorities and lawyers on this place," Rita said harshly as she looked at the staff.

"Waaaa, uhmm, wait mom! You probably shouldn't be so rash in doing that!" Lincoln said with some reserve.

"Honey! We almost got injured, even killed! I'm not gonna let this stand. Now you and Lynn go to that high school and-"

"WAIT! MOM! DAD!...are...ya can't make a deal with them?" Lynn asked a bit too nervously.

"Kiddos, if anyone should be mad about this the most, it's you two!" Lynn Sr asserted.

"Well...technically Lincoln and Lynn have some merit to their claim, even though I'm a bit skeptical as to their intentions. Suing this park would be a financially fruitless endeavor given the park's current economic state," Lisa opinioned, before turning to the staff, "however, on principle, we should not overlook the hijinks of what just happened today. I think a lawsuit over the code failures that are quite numerous could...ehehehe...yield some rather interesting material for a prosecution team to munch on," Lisa said with a smirk, looking straight at what seemed to be the park manager.

"...free passes to Dairyland, all rides and food eat-outs included...for life," the manager huffed out.

"...free? Did he just say free?" Lana asked, her eyes glowing like an angels. Lily followed suit, even Lucy and Lola getting extremely impressed by that prospect.

"...parental units? Would this be good compensation for our ordeal today?" Lisa asked.

"...for my entire family, for life, free of charge?" Rita asked skeptically, "and free on all rides and food events?"

"...huuuuuh...yes, everything...for life. We'll make you RSVP passes for you and your immediate family that just endeared the events that you've gone through."

"Plus the ones that went into the sewer?" Lynn Sr growled at the management, raising his fists at them.

"Them too...god I'm gonna get fired for this, but yes...life passes."

"LINCY! DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Lily screeched at the top of her lungs into the cellphone.

" _WE HEARD! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Lynn and Lincoln screeched on the other end of the line.

"But I'm kinda done with Dairyland for awhile if that's cool," Lincoln said.

"Me too. I don't wanna look at a glass of milk for a long time," Lynn joked, everyone laughing a bit from hearing her laugh.

"So what do you wanna do Lynn? We need to go get them," Rita said.

"And we need to get their side of the story too," the park management said.

"NO NO, no, we got it mom! Dad! We can get home!" Lynn blurted out, surprising the parents and surrounding Louds.

"After all, we can clean up at the high school. We don't want to spoil your free day at Dairyland. We'll be safe, promise," Lincoln added.

"In fact, I see the opening to the outside now," Lynn added.

"...I don't like this idea kids," Rita said, "and god knows what kind of germs you just came into contact with. You both are going to the doctors once we-"

"Mom! Calm down, we'll be okay, alright? It's just water down here anyways, nothing bad," Lynn said.

"She is right surprisingly, that main sewage line is for grey water, not actual human detritus and fecal matter," Lisa elaborated on, "which is rather surprising, if not extremely inefficient of the city to design it like that."

"The high school has kickbutt showers, and I got my keys to get in. Linc and I can just wash this cheese, milk and sewer water gunk off us. Cool?"

"...I still don't like it, but if you think you kids can manage, then-"

And suddenly the cellphone cut out.

"Lincy?" Lily asked delicately.

"Uh oh...what happened to the call?" Lola asked.

"I think Lincoln may have dropped his cellphone accidently into the sewers...sigh...and Lori paid good money on that too," Lucy said.

"Dear, you think it wise to let them go home on their own like this? After what we just went through?"

Lynn Sr pulled Rita close to whisper, "listen, I'm starting to think those two had something to do with that episode. It's best for us to try and sweep this under the rug so they don't get into trouble. We owe Lincoln on that at the least for all the hard stuff he's gone through...Lynn not so much, but she gets a free pass on this one."

"I...I suppose honey," Rita sighed, looking at her cellphone.

A text suddenly popped up, a quick message from Lynn's cellphone with a dark picture of Lincoln and Lynn, still alive and safe, riding on the cheese wheel in the dark confines of the sewer.

"Hmmm...seems they are in better spirits than I would have suspected. It's as though they're putting on a show," Lisa wondered curiously. "Then again...free rides and products here for life...not a bad bargain considering the lacking economic stability of this place. Well, as Luan would put it, better to milk this proverbial cash cow for all she's worth, ehehehe."

"So, if Lincoln and Lynn are gonna be safe and heading home, can we go back to doing fun stuff?" Lana asked, Lily looking up with puppy dog eyes as well. Other Leni wanted to check on them, but suddenly out of the blue phased back to Leni.

"Uhhhhuhhh...whoa...like, what happened?"

"You siwwy Leni," Lily giggled, hugging on Leni's leg.

"Wow...I must have been Other Leni for a while," Leni thought, feeling a bit winded, rubbing her shoulders and sides. They were a tinge sore.

"So family, we know you just went through a very scary experience," Lynn Sr said, before Lily jumped up in the air and cried out, "I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!"

"NO LILY! NOT AGAIN!" Lola roared back, brushing her hair and getting it back to its normal state.

"Speak for yourself sparkles, that was the best ride I've ever been on!"

"Kids! No fighting!" Rita grumbled, "now look. Lincoln and Lynn say they want us to have fun without them. Do you all want to still stay and make the best of this place? Or do you want to go pick them up and go home?"

"...that's a rather precipitous proposition mother. If our two other family members claim they can take care of themselves, I see no reason to upend our high potential for fun and merriment here, especially with no budgetary constraints," Lisa articulated.

"...you just want another one of those giant chocolate milk jugs," Lola replied with a frown, Lisa giving back a sadistically creep grin and nodding.

"So...continue onwards at Dairyland everyone?" Lynn Sr asked.

"And no one is leaving my side! You are all going to be in eyesight the entire time! No exception!" Rita sternly said.

"...fair enough," Lucy said, looking over at Leni.

And like that, the family reassembled themselves and hopped onto the carts the staff brought, now being escorted and taken to wherever the family would like to go, free for the entire day now, for life.

Though they couldn't shake the feeling of something curious; why would Lincoln and Lynn willingly want them to stay and have fun at Dairyland and not worry about them?

The reasons were cloaked, and of course only the two Louds navigating the sewers were the bearer of those reasons.

* * *

 **Salutations all,**

 **My apologizes for the late chapter. Life has been hectic.**

 **Alas, I have some disappointing news. I will be putting this fic on hiatus until further notice. I am losing steam for writing this, and it takes way too much of my personal time with no material returns beyond your wonderful responses I look forward too. Unfortunately I make squat in writing this, and it's a labor of love, but that labor is becoming too much time with no economical returns. I may be posting a new chapter every few months, so hopefully that will be the new trend as opposed to me cutting cold turkey. In the mean time, there are many many wonderful fics on here I would recommend in LH, the ones I have in my favs, and many many others in other toons besides Loud House. I'm taking an indefinite break. I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger again. It sucks having all the story events logged in one's mind but not having the energy or wherewithal to write it down. That being said, I'm shifting gears and working on my own personal novel for the time being. It's a stretch, but any potential for making some money off my skills, I need to exploit. I'm nowhere near rich, more in the bottom 10% on the economic level, LOL, so this is a monetary decision.**

 **I wish you all well, and hope for the best.**

 **-TotCall720**


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sorry everyone. I won't be able to continue FLRA anymore. It's over, at least for a long time till I get my emotional affairs in order. I wish you all well.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23X: Fourth-Wall Frailties and Flaws of a Human Being

[Warning: This is a non-traditional chapter...it's my way to be completely honest with the tumultuous nature of what's been going on with me, revealing my soul so-to-speak. I feel this may assist me and give you all a clear understanding of what's truly stalled my fic.]

" _Tragedy begets tragedy"._

He heard this phrase before, maybe in some book from college, but couldn't totally remember. All he could feel and sense was that the inherent nature of the universe was tragedy...an endless joke that he not only takes part of and contributes to, but that he himself, was just as vulnerable to it as every being and object in the known universe, maybe even multiverse if quantum physicists were right.

"Cosmic fuckery...he was right," the weary young man, the author thought as he looked blankly at the laptop screen with the bare Word Document file, thinking back to a phrase a dear, dear friend he confides and bonds with said.

"Chapter 22...I just...fuck, even the thought of looking at my own fic...never again...," he mumbled with a scarred, forlorn aura to his tone. It was bitter, heartbroken, bereft of any will to want to continue the labor of love he had worked so hard on over the year 2017. Based on a quaint, fun and laidback Nickelodeon cartoon, he somehow or another found a series niche in testing his writing skills and wanting to tell a fan's take on their version of such a cartoon universe.

It was his real first venture and experiment into writing, his first major attempt at M rated lewd and reality in fiction, even if he took his "Hollywood-esque artistic liberties" in writing certain sequences. Never once did he try to half ass his style or work, even if there was mixed reactions, even to the political crap.

But that's not what wore him down, not entirely.

He remembered the surge of emotions that filled his very soul and being when he posted this:

" ** _Salutations all,_**

 ** _My apologizes for the late chapter. Life has been hectic._**

 ** _Alas, I have some disappointing news. I will be putting this fic on hiatus until further notice. I am losing steam for writing this, and it takes way too much of my personal time with no material returns beyond your wonderful responses I look forward too. Unfortunately I make squat in writing this, and it's a labor of love, but that labor is becoming too much time with no economical returns. I may be posting a new chapter every few months, so hopefully that will be the new trend as opposed to me cutting cold turkey. In the mean time, there are many many wonderful fics on here I would recommend in LH, the ones I have in my favs, and many many others in other toons besides Loud House. I'm taking an indefinite break. I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger again. It sucks having all the story events logged in one's mind but not having the energy or wherewithal to write it down. That being said, I'm shifting gears and working on my own personal novel for the time being. It's a stretch, but any potential for making some money off my skills, I need to exploit. I'm nowhere near rich, more in the bottom 10% on the economic level, LOL, so this is a monetary decision._**

 ** _I wish you all well, and hope for the best._**

 ** _-TotCall720"_**

He felt bad for posting this...it only touched on a very minor angle as to why he was going down this road. As a matter of fact, this was only like 20%, maybe 30% of the reasoning; he was untruthful in his announcement.

His most recent announcement though...was just a smidge closer to the reality...just a smidge.

" _ **I'm sorry everyone. I won't be able to continue FLRA anymore. It's over, at least for a long time till I get my emotional affairs in order. I wish you all well."**_

The craziest and most wild thing about these literary posts from the author was...this wasn't out of lack for return on investment, not totally. Sure he'd love to earn some money for this, sure he'd like to see more fanart of his huge fic that he invested large swaths of his personal time in...but the reasons for its stalling and coma, were so much more, dare he think...pathetic, pitiful...

Heartbreak...undeniable agonizingly concentrated pain at the very event on the day he posted his most recent hefty chapter, on of all days for such things as heartbreak to occur, Valentine's Day.

He sat in the passenger seat of his dad's car as he went in to grab a coffee. He, the author, was just messing with his phone, sending random texts to his friends, and one special friend he made months ago, a fan of his work.

Over the months since they were got into contact, the fan himself responding to a "thank you for faving" message the author liked to give to his readers, just so that he knew they knew he appreciated the little effort of staying with his precious work.

Cordial and fun, platonic in nature entirely at first, but over time after info was swapped and closer ties were formed, the author and the fan engaged informally and hung out online. Over time, gradually even more, to the point that certain revelations about one another came to the table. The author, as it seems, has a very, very Bi side, as does the fan...and lewd interactions of mature content unfolded, the author always being the one on top of course, though the fan having a rather...sadistic side in manipulating me lewdly and with fun and glee.

The wanky whimsical sex texting aside, the author grew to really enjoy the fan's time, thoughts and personality. At first, and from the very beginning, they both agreed that this would be just a matter of friends just having fun and playing with one another. "Friends With Benefits" as the term applied, as what we'd call our colloquial relationship.

And yet...

The author over time looked more and more forward to the little interactions with the fan, so much that he would confide with the fan plot ideas, directions, and eventually wanted to put an original character (OC) into the fic as a semi-cameo that would actually function in helping the plot and drive the character development he wanted to set the stage for the coming, rather drastic events that would come about for the Louds.

The laws of probability and neuron signaling though, would not be on the author's side. He himself had caused heartbreak with another fan, something he hated about himself, and continues to hate himself for...but this? He never knew what heartbreak was like, how Luan Loud must have felt, seeing Luna and Lincoln together, lost in the sexual deviancy of feeling pleasure to numb the pain of lonliness, implicit rejection and denial, fear at revealing her dark secrets, fear of throwing the entire dynamic out of wack.

The author slowly felt that he was becoming Luan...losing his grip with the basics of reality, subconsciously feeling and thinking...what would it be like to meet this fan in person? Hang out with him? Do lewd things with?

The thoughts kept slowly piling on day by day as minor dashing ideas of, "...could we be a thing?" crossed the author's mind.

Fondness and happiness...those feelings suddenly betrayed the author in ways he never really considered before.

He fell, and only realized it in the last, and most untimely moment, the worst of all possible moments...after all the assertions that he would just be friends with the fan in his head...it happened, and it broke him, like a stray support beam on a crane falling off and crushing right through the center of his body, smashing his body and splitting it into two in unholy gory fashion, but his nervous system still function...feeling the ungodly surge of hate, heartbreak, sadness, tears and violent vomiting course through his body.

It came from nowhere, but in that minor moment of reading a simple text... "I have a gf now"... he broke.

The fan fic broke.

Everything about him broke. He let it break, his mind, his very soul and being...and for odd reasons.

The instantaneous thought came to mind. The author doesn't feel comfortable in flirting and doing lewd things with the fan if he was in a current relationship. It would be to him, akin to cheating, and he would never want to risk a relationship...though this was a side issue. It jus boiled to the sides as a side thought to the woman. The author had no ill will towards her. For all he knew, the fan never told her about him. The author was nothing more than a now...a side thought to the new journey that the fan was going on.

Pushed to the side...just a side note...now not as important...side trimmings...someone who he could not ever have feelings for, as they were now, entrenched with someone else.

The author felt...stuff akin to the scenes of disaster movies, of extreme peril, of masses of people being killed at once from gigantic disasters.

The author's mind drifted to dark territories. He lives near a large bridge with a very, very far drop. He walked the bridge later that day on Valentine's Day, looking over the edge, wondering...wondering...

If a heart is broken, does breaking the rest of your body permanently help? Only if it stops the pain...pain of loss, loss of something that he only just realized he may have wanted, but also knew that would never come to be, ever, not in a million years. The fan may have been Bi as fuck and only liked to be pounded by guys, but...romantically he was attracted to women. Sexually, all over the place, and the author felt like he could easily satisfy that. Romantically...was another story.

And then, all while the author was trying to endure and deal with these emotions, came a different deluge, a deluge of...support, hope. If only the author wasn't cycling between the megatsunami of heartbreak, numbness, pain, crying, he would have realized the outpouring support and love from fans of his work was a godsend. It couldn't take away the pain, but...it did give a small little something, a warmth, that slowly but surely rekindled that cold hearted raging, hateful human being he internally became for awhile, the sort of person he was normally nothing like; he's a Leni Loud in personality!

He received support from the reviewers who were sad that he took out his pain on his fic. That was another monstrousity.

To some degree, he was being spiteful, to the fan, by denying any future entries to the fic, for the heartbreak. The OC they had painstakingly created was given the absolute boot in his mind; it would remind the author constantly of the man he crushed on so for.

To spite one fan you're heartbroken over while the rest of the readers and fans love and support the fic...only recently did the author come to his senses...admittedly after a morbidly intense three day period of have such an extreme number of sexual encounters in attempting to numb the pain...which didn't work at all, but he learned that he has an unholy stamina and control over the "happy ending."

No, what the author realized that...he did this to himself. The author, and only the author, is responsible for everything that transpired; the emotional reaction that was way too volatile and reactionary, which to be fair the author was not aware of having (for fear of actually have such a reaction he had no relationships at all in middle, high school and college, no dates, so he's ignorant and quite inexperienced in things like this). The author blocked the fan out of his life in spite, still fuelled with angry thoughts, but...at the end, after letting his heart and mind meld in periods of meditation, relaxation, and watching some of his movies that helped him feel better...Mary and Max, Groundhog Day, and a scene that really slapped his senses out, The Core...towards the end with Professor Zimsky stuck doing a final record before a nuclear blast wave in the core was heading towards his pod he was marooned in, before his pod was destroyed and him killed, doing a pseudo Carl Sagan like final narration (easier to get the info from IMDB:

 **Dr. Conrad Zimsky** : [ _trapped in a compartment of Virgil with a nuclear bomb set to detonate; recording himself for posterity_ ] For here, in the great unknowable, man can come to know the most important thing of all - himself. He can understand...

[ _trails off_ ]

 **Dr. Conrad Zimsky** : What the fuck am I doing?

[ _begins laughing hysterically; the nuclear bomb explodes_ ]

That was me..."...what the fuck am I doing?"

Though mine wasn't so much a laugh, as much as thinking how much of a piece of shit and how like garbage I was acting towards everyone, fucking over my fans and readers of my fic over a bitter one sided development that the fan didn't even know was slowly transpiring in my mind which was entirely not his fault, fucking over the readers, making them believe that the future of FLRA was dark.

Speaking of dark, I know of the end of one of our powerhouse writers, my buddy, Captain Darko, one of my major inspirations for getting my feet wet in this genre.

Alas, I, and a few on this site, are in a rare breed of making a combination of extremely popular, gigantic, favorite, followed, and enjoyed fan fictions on the Fan Fiction website for Loud House, as many new up and coming fan fictions that are popping up with awesome story ideas.

I welcome all to investigate the free market of other Loud House fan fic, but, I wish to apologize to you all, and hope to be honest, as the author of this fic, I've been a real emotional shit head to you all...especially to one.

I only hope you all can forgive me and my net results of my irrational emotional roller coaster, especially to one.

And most of all, I hope you will all still stay and join me for the ride I want to continue with this work...especially for one.

I can no longer see this fic as just mine. Many, many people have helped and contributed to it, as you all may see from acknowledgements in the future. Some changes will be made PEB (Post-Emotional-Breakdown), and the narrative has changed slightly, but...this fic is important, not to just you all, or even to the fan. It's important to me. From the very beginning I wanted to tell a half decent story, and I think to some varying degrees I think I got at least a 5.1/10 on that, and if that's my highest rating, I'll be happy with that. I'm not a writer by trade after all, more of a Lisa in vocation.

Thusly...I ruminate...and thank you all for being with me and giving me a deluge of love and concern for me, and hope one day my heart will be repaired for one and not so worn and torn, and hope at least the special fan will still be my friend, if he wishes...I won't blame him or hold my breath after how I've been...but to the meat of this overblown, longwinded personal confession and exposition on this author's soul, as I felt I owe this to you all (and as a personal word of warning, be careful with falling for fans, XD)...I sit back down with my laptop open, listening to music to inspire me...dabble in my ideas...and...

" _...right when the force field with the other remaining Loud family members got warped up above the roadway, Lynn and Lincoln were holding on for dear life to the cheese wheel sliding down full speed with a deluge of milk and sewage substances cascading all around them..."_

"Tragedy may beget tragedy...but hope begets hope..."the author thought, as he listened to James Newton Howard's "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Track 11 - The Demiguise and The Occamy...minutes 1:18-and onwards...he really wants to do something fun with the sewer scene with Lynn and Lincoln, and he music is inspiring him...his fans are inspiring him...his dear friends he loves are inspiring him...the fan inspires him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (Continued Directly from Chapter 21) - It's Always Sunny in Royal Woods: Part 2: Sappy Sewage Shenanigans and Looming Lusts In the Lockers

Lincoln and Lynn saw their family in the yellowish bobbling force field thrown up and over the embankment by a huge milk wave crashing on all sides; just for a brief glimpse, but it was an extremely minor moment of relief to see the rest of them safe.

Then...punctuated by the fact that they were still riding the big round cheese wheel in a milk tsunami scurried with hundreds of broken bits of cheese wheel, they saw straight towards them the ten foot entrance of the huge sewer opening at the end of the parade route, blocked with a few caution signs and multicolored tapes.

Theirs and the many other little cheese wheels easily snapped the tapes and pulverized the signs blocking the entrance. Now, just like a water park ride, they started going downhill along the sewage system's natural gradients, going even faster and faster.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CCCCCRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!" Both yelled at the top of their lungs, digging their fingers deep and holding on with all their might to the cheese wheel that was now flinging them around all the turns, curls, ups and downs in the surprisingly wide and open spaces of the Detroit sewer systems.

Lynn suddenly felt the adrenaline of the ride take her over, a big giant thrill-seeking smile forming on her face, while Lincoln's utterly terrified face lost all its color.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET SOME! GET SOME!" Lynn roared out in blissfully drunk daredevil glee, Lincoln screaming in terror before puking his guts out from several extreme g-force curls that came out suddenly. The turns, the cheese bits, the milk and sewage splashing all around them was so bad that the vomit that Lincoln upchucked inadvertently got all over Lynn's shirt...it didn't even faze her. She was drunk off the exhilaration.

Slowly, turn by turn, the milk tsunami died down in fury, the cheese wheels far behind them coagulating and blocking the sewer systems they just road.

And eventually, they were in calm smelly odorous waters with a milky gleam now.

Both heaved heavy breaths, Lincoln terrified, Lynn elated from the rush of the event. The g-force of the ride sapped her fear...Lincoln's, not so much.

Their fingers were anchored in the cheese wheel like screws in mahogany wood. Both Lynn and Lincoln slowly loosened their grips, wiggling their hands hard; they were unbearably rigid, sore and aching, but they somehow both managed to hold on. The hard cheese they were gripped into was now malleable and softening in their hands. Their hands got so hot the cheese actually deformed and became soft from their tight friction-laden grip.

"Whoa...dude...that was easily the coolest ride I think we've ever been on, huh Linc?" Lynn asked with a shaking body, drunk off adrenaline.

"Oh god, speak for yourself," Lincoln grumbled, wiping the stomach acid and puke off his lower mouth and chin with the cuff of his black jacket, before he keeled over the side and threw up again, this time literally emptying everything he had in him. A quick thought occurred to him mid-vomiting; it wasn't as bad as being sucked into the twister with Luna, but this was a close second.

Lynn looked over at Lincoln...and felt bad by how she found herself enjoying the crazy situation and Lincoln puking his guts out.

She leaned over and rubbed his back, his black jacket, soaked in milk, sewage and stinking of cheese.

"Holy crud man, you stink," Lynn chuckled, trying to lighten up Lincoln tossing his entire day's consumption.

Lincoln leaned his head up and wiped the vomit chunks and stomach acid liquids off his face, only realizing it was the cuff of his jacket arm.

"Oh groddy," Lincoln mumbled, spitting several times out into the putrid darified environment several times, trying to hock those stomach acid luggies out.

Lynn pulled her soaked grey hoodie off, flipped it on itself so the puke Lincoln got on her wouldn't show, and pulled him over. He looked so bewildered and weak.

"Uhhhh..wha...are we done?" Lincoln gurgled.

"Yeah dude, we're done...I think," Lynn said, some light filtering from the few small manhole openings and the occasional storm drain.

"...never...climb...another ...cheese tower... again," Lincoln grumbled as he unwarily leaned and fell over, upper body first into Lynn's lap, back faced to Lynn. His eyes wide, stuck in a queasy trance, his whole body still felt like it was in motion.

Lynn suddenly found herself stroking and rubbing Lincoln's back gently.

Lincoln's eyes opened wide for a moment and looked up towards Lynn's face. She really did look concerned about his state, even though it was very near pitch dark, the almost uneasy bitter quiet that surrounded them and their quietly heaving bodies made everything feel...funny...something was off about this he thought, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Is...is that better Lincoln?" Lynn asked with an unusually tender voice, before she pulled up his jacket and shirt, showing his abed lean stomach. Lincoln squeaked slightly, before his nerves began feeling...so...so much more relaxed. Lynn's hand motions on his stomach seemed to help him quell his queasy flipped stomach.

"There...that calming the butterflies in ya doofus?" Lynn asked with a warm tone.

"Uhh...ye...yeah...thanks Lynn. How did ya-"

"Luna use to do this to ya when you cried sometimes. I sorta just remembered it, like, friggin out of nowhere, eeheheheh," Lynn laughed sheepishly in low volume, keeping the acoustics as mellow and serene as possible to help him get his mind and body back in gear.

Lincoln was so thankful it was virtually dark. He only hoped Lynn would not brush her hands against his face...on account of how flushed and nervous they got.

And then suddenly she did.

"Oh dang...you...okay man?"

"I'm good...I'm just...feelin a little hot...and that tummy thing really worked. Thank you Lynn."

"Good nerdo. Didn't want ya to think I was intentionally reaching out to grab your huge co..."

And then a piercing, ringing, resounding thunder of absolute awkwardness rocked the quiet again.

Lynn's entire body flared red and hot, just as Lincoln's did. He even felt her hand turn on like a match and get flushed and hot...and it happened to have been just under his belly button of all places for her to bumble her words like that.

She slowly inched her hands off of him, still letting Lincoln stay leaned against her with the grey soaked hoodie he was lying on.

It was so quiet for ten uncomfortable seconds.

A cough from Lincoln, a minor deep breath from Lynn...it felt like an eternity of this unusually awkward and uneasy tension.

A flash of light from the manhole cover suddenly lit up Lincoln's face, and the beam came directly above Lynn, so Lincoln got a glimpse of her as well.

Both red, freckles and a somewhat similar physical build, two teenagers stuck floating on a huge stinky cheese wheel surrounded by broken tiny bits of cheese, and milk coagulating and swirling in the watery grossness of the environs...and yet...

"Wow...he still has a bit of puke on his face, he stinks...and he's still dazed, but...Lincoln still looks so cute and hot..." Lynn thought with an even deeper blush.

And while Lynn was stuck in her little contemplative episode, he saw Lynn in a rather...unusual light. Radiant, caring and concerned, tomboyish...she was caring and concerned for him, as much as a jock and blunt individual she could be...she looked...dare he thought...inviting? Enticing? And in her own way...stunning?

He coughed hard, letting those abnormal thoughts that seemed to jump out of nowhere filter back to wherever they came from. He wiggled out from laying on Lynn's lap, getting on his knees to anchor himself and imply he found his strength again.

Then, Lincoln's jacket pocket began vibrating.

"What the...? What is that, your cell Linc?"

"Yeah...YEAH! HA! And you laughed at me when you saw it in a zip locked bag back in Vanzilla!" Lincoln said with smirking glee, pulling it out of a zip-lock inside one of his inner zippers. Lynn felt her person, and pulled her cellphone out.

It was soaked, and assuming its physical state meant anything, it probably completely short circuited from the combo of milk and sewage sludge.

"...dang it, that just ain't fair! I had Jeff and Francisco tape a killer roller derby move I pulled off a month ago," Lynn groaned bitterly, getting ready to toss it into the sewage, before thinking Lisa might be able to do some tailored repairs.

"I don't suppose you got any rice on ya Linc?"

"Negatory Lynn."

"Fuck..."

"Hey, it's not so bad. I'm sure mom, dad or Lori will spot the dough for another one for you. I mean, come on! We got them when we-"

"Just answer the dang...wait a sec...maybe it's not dead," Lynn thought, screening it over.

"IT WORKS! IT'S ALIVE!" Lynn roared out happily, punching the air, "but seriously dude, answer the cell."

"Okay...let's see...stupid...Oooohhhh, its some messages from...eehhehe," Lincoln said, his face in the near dark going red as he seemed flustered.

"What is it?"

"Noth...nothing at all Lynn," he lied, looking at a rather risqué pic Luna sent him. He quickly downloaded and hid it in several files on his cellphone.

"Yeesh, so what was it about Linc? Mom or dad? Or the others?"

"Uuuhhmmmm...just one of them scam numbers," Lincoln said in as cool a lie he could dish out.

"...figures. I hate those assholes!"

"But yeah, I'ma call dad up and let him know we're safe."

"Cool, just, ya know, don't spill the beans about us and the cheese wheels."

"Agreed...hell, we'd be grounded for life if they found out about that."

And then started the conversation Lincoln and Lynn had with the rest of the family still at Dairyland.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"Shit! Can't believe we lied out asses off!" Lynn chuckled, her feet almost slipping off the cheese wheel, Lincoln's feet following suit.

"Yeah, who'd a thought just some random numbers we bullshit would actually mean a part of the sewage pipe system," Lincoln laughed, "and we get free Dairyland passes for life! LIFE!"

"THAT IS FRIGGIN AWESOME! Ain't ya glad I climbed that tower now?" Lynn smirked. Lincoln just grunted rebelliously, even though in the dark Lynn could just make out a small defiant smile and him nodding. Then Lincoln began coughing a flemmy loogey full of milk and sewage.

"Gross! I can still taste puke, cheese, milk and sewage," Lincoln gurgled, spitting several more times. Lynn expectorated herself a few times, a tiny chunk of cheese coming out.

"AH SICK! Looks like that wicked tonsil stone I had dude."

"GRODDY LYNN!"

"Wanna hold it?" Lynn teased, Lincoln squinting his face, mock-puking again, before Lynn smirked and shrugged, throwing the tiny cheese chunk into the sewage.

"So...we both sorta lied to them so we'd get off Scott-free for what happened back there, right?" Lincoln asked in a more reserved, careful tone.

"Fuck yeah...besides, who ever made those cheese towers like they did really fucked up on the designs! I mean, who the heck doesn't make them climbable? That's just stupid!" Lynn cried out in a comical gruff tone, folding her arms. Lincoln laughed hard, the thought of those cheese wheel towers being designed for someone like Lynn to climb them, it was funny for some reason.

Then Lynn gave a rather random, unusually soft nudge to Lincoln's shoulder.

"Hm? Lynn?"

"But...dude? I...I really am trying," Lynn squeaked.

"Oh? Trying what? To get us killed? HA!"

"NO ASS! My...my smells bro...I am getting better about it...it's, I hope it's getting better," Lynn quietly cooed, in a rather sensitive tone. Lincoln felt his dogging of Lynn's foot odor may have hit her a little too hard, since it seemed she was routinely teased about that.

"Yeah...I, I'm sure you're getting better about it Lynn. And again, I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want you getting hurt, so I thought, well...ya know, making fun of how smelly your feet can be would make ya come down, but...it was kinda low. I just care about you Lynn, I'm sorry," Lincoln said gently, pulling her in for a soft, warm hug. Lynn was so glad it was really dark down there, otherwise he'd see her suddenly shed some tears and get wildly red and flushed again.

"Thanks Lincoln...that means a lot to me," Lynn replied, holding back a girly choke, squeezing him back. A few seconds into the deep hug, they realized how soaked, pruny and smelly they were.

"Heheh, hey Lynn, now we both smell like feet, AHAHHAHAHA!"

"Speak for yourself dude, you smell like that and throw-up! Not to mention-"

"Uhh...Lynn?" Lincoln suddenly interrupted, stopping her mid sentence, reaching his hand in her soaked, damped hair.

"Ya got some...eheheh, lemme get em out," Lincoln laughed under his breath, feeling around her head...Lynn just froze.

"HOLY SHIT! HE"S...he's touching me so sweetly," Lynn roared out happily in her head.

Lincoln was taking out the small chunks of cheese and gobs of sewage pieces stuck in her hair. He pulled out his cellphone to get a better view. Lynn tried all her might to stop tearing up from how...wonderful and weird it felt, especially of all times, for Lincoln to be this caring and helpful. She admitted her hair was not one of her priorities in life, not like the others, save for Lana and Lisa.

"This...feels good," Lynn giggled internally, letting the nerves on her scalp be far more receptive to Lincoln's firm but gentle, intricate touch. Every stroke and brush of him working diligently to clean up her hair, it rippled her body in micro ecstatic bursts.

Lincoln then suddenly shined some of the cell on Lynn's face.

In that split second, Lynn panicked, pretending to slide backwards and splash her face with more milky sewage.

"Holy dang Lynn! You okay?"

"Yeah! Woooooo! Almost slipped right there...oh," Lynn huffed softly, now feeling herself in Lincoln's grasp. He dived forwards and had her in his arms...she could feel how tense and concerned they felt...and his shirt got soaked so badly she could feel through it...his abs. What was worse...and it was only just now they realized it...one of Lincoln's hands was cupping Lynn's boob.

"...HOLY SHIT! SORRY!" Lincoln shouted as he rocketed as far back as he could off her, sliding as far off from Lynn on the cheese wheel, causing it to twirl and spin. He realized he put the cellphone in the ziplock bag down, and nearly lost it save for Lynn somehow feeling it almost slip off. Of course, she almost fell off, Lincoln now grabbing her at the last second from behind...and more awkwardness.

Lincoln used his weight to slam down on Lynn's body from slipping off...Lincoln's crotch was smashed into Lynn's small but plump, muscular ass, hard. Lynn's eyes twitched from the sensation of Lincoln wedged hard on top of her. Lincoln...just blared a full blown red.

"I...I got your cell," Lynn said under her breath...Lincoln's head was just above hers...and some extra turbulence on the milky sewage currents taking them down further caused the cheese wheel to rock hard...making it feel like Lincoln was pounding into Lynn hard from behind.

Lynn inadvertently let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, her body rippling in pleasure as her tongue dangled out...Lincoln for some reason having a hard time getting off her...not physically, he could slide off, but...something about this felt off and yet...right...and one turn in the pipe really caused Lincoln to press down inadvertently hard in the current, both giving an abnormally sensual but disguised moan.

It took a moment for their minds to register what was happening...a few moments...a few extra moments...

"...HOLY SHIT!" Both yelled in their heads, each gruffly grunting out surprised shocks, Lincoln flipping on his back as hard as he could, causing the cheese wheel to nearly capsize. Lynn was tossed up, and her body flipped forwards, falling right on Lincoln's. They knocked their foreheads, and somehow...their lips met.

Another manhole from above shined even more light randomly. Lynn saw Lincoln's face, and Lincoln hers...both freckled teens flushed, red, totally unsure what to do.

Lynn to her credit at least, after imaging things...slowly slid off him, parting their lips from one another. Lincoln just took his corner of the cheese wheel slowly.

"Aaaaaahhh...our breath reeks," Lynn nervously giggled, turning the corner and licking her lips...it was gross with all the gunk on them...but she felt compelled...Lincoln quickly turned his head and did the same.

"He...here," Lynn quietly said, sliding Lincoln the ziplock bag with his cell.

"Thanks...thank you for saving it Lynn."

"No problem...and thanks for saving me."

"No...no problem...always Lynn."

Everything went witheringly quiet again. Light was trickling in even more from manhole covers...when suddenly the random numbers they just lied about to Lisa earlier, 23C, by random chance, came up along the gentle trickling currents of this bend of the sewage pipe.

"No friggin way," Lynn blurted out in a laugh, before what was left of her and Lincoln's color drained from their faces.

The whole sewage line from that one with the 23C label, was blocked with cheese, but seeping sewage milk out in large spurts...slowly failing and falling apart. It looked like it was under pressure from the other side, ready to blow out any moment.

"...tsk tsk, well this isn't good," Lynn mumbled, Lincoln ready to freak out again.

Then some mashing, squishy congealing noises cried out from behind the clogged dairy entrance.

"Hold crud...HOLY CRUD LYNN! WE GOTTA GO! WE GOTTA GET THE HECK OUT OF-"

PLOP!

The entire congealed dam of cheese chunks gave way to the exceeding pressures of sewage and milk, shooting out in another rapid tsunami surge.

"...GOD DAMN IT! AGAIN!?" Lincoln roared out, feeling his fingers instinctively grip the cheese wheel. Now though it was warmed and warping under their fingers and body heat. Lincoln and Lynn's hands meshed right through the cheese...it was deforming under them fast, and they only had a good twenty seconds before the surge would hit them.

"...this ain't good," Lynn squeaked, looking around alertly, trying to see if anything in the surroundings could help them. Her mind flew into action, scanning the surroundings and trying to jam out an instant plan. While Lincoln was trying to hold the chunks of the cheese wheel crumbling and melting under them, slowly sinking, Lynn...asked herself what Lincoln would do.

She saw pipes, small ones above her.

"THAT"S IT!" Lynn shouted in excitement, getting to her feet and doing a kick jumping motion, almost capsizing her and Lincoln over, but enough to grab up onto the pipes above her. There were quite a few, spaced enough from the roof to allow someone their size to hang on and hide up there.

"LYNN! THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"SAVING YOUR ASS DORK! THIS MIGHT BE IT!"

"WHAT THE...Oh...shit! OH SHIT!" Lincoln yelled, the slurry about to hit him in less than ten seconds! The cheese wheel was now ready to deform completely under him.

"TAKE MY HAND LINCOLN!"

Lynn reached her hand down; Lincoln was frozen solid in petrified fear from the huge cheesy milky sewage slurry barreling at him.

"LINCOLN!"

Lincoln felt a hand grab him by his black jacket hoodie as he was ripped up just in the nick of time, the cheese wheel completely falling apart under his feet, before chunks of the dairy surge re-soaked his legs and feet. Luckily, Lynn pulled him out just at the last moment.

"LINCOLN! LINCOLN!" Lynn cried out, pulling him up to her, looking into his eyes, slapping him and trying to get him out of his shock.

"Jesus! Dude...Lincoln! Bro! It's alright! I got you. I got you," Lynn cooed, rubbing his cheeks and neck. He looked...frozen.

"Damn it bro...don't go catatonic on me...please," Lynn cried out silently, feeling herself beginning to cry out angry tears.

Suddenly a stray huge chunk of cheese slammed into the pipes they were held up in, knocking Lynn and Lincoln down into the rapids of cheese, milk and sewage.

Lynn saw Lincoln disappear under the surface like a rock hitting water. She never felt such a violent shock in her life, seeing her brother in his state sink down under the disgusting rapids.

She dove under, ignoring the horrible gross pain and nauseating feeling all around. Lincoln was drowning...no way in fucking hell would she let him die on her watch.

Lincoln suddenly brushed up against her, moving at full speed with her underwater, but was wide awake, mouth closed, trying to pull her up to the surface.

They got their heads out to the surface, breathing in the horrific but still viable air, gasping as hard as they could.

"HOLD ONTO ME LINCOLN!" Lynn cried out, Lincoln swimming as hard as he could over to her.

But the same cheese wheel that knocked them down slurried between them, before capsizing over on its side...right onto Lynn, pushing her down.

"LYNN!" Lincoln cried, diving full blast under the cheese wheel. Lynn was pinned between the sewage pipe's base and the cheese wheel, and she was being pressed closer and closer against the bottom, inches away from being violently smashed by the huge weight of the cheese wheel floating on top of her.

Lincoln felt adrenaline he felt few times in his life overtake him. He kept his place, before flipping on his back, feeling that horrible sense of sewage milky water shoot in his nose and throat, ignoring like hell the disgust overtaking him, pressed his back against the base sewage floor that nearly shredded his jacket and back, then with all his might, pressed against the cheese wheel with his arms and legs, creating just enough space for Lynn to inch herself from under the worst part.

Then Lincoln did something unthinkable; he held the cheese wheel as hard as he could with one arm, reaching another to pull Lynn out. He could hardly see, but the moving figure in the shady dark waters, he could just barely make that out. He waived and wafted and gripped his hands at the shape coming closer and closer to him.

And at last, Lincoln felt Lynn's hoodie. He gripped and ripped the figure as hard as he could, letting the cheese wheel sink back onto him as he used its compression force on the surrounding rapid slurry to shoot Lynn out, still in his grip. He almost got pinned down, but managed to wiggle out. He could feel Lynn kicking her body up to the surface. He let go, and felt a hand grab his, pulling him up to the surface.

Both heads now up, gasping for precious yet toxic air, Lynn pulled him over to another intact cheese wheel floating behind the larger one, which just happened to crash on the side of the sewage wall, smashing into many chunky pieces.

"AND FUCK YOU TOO! SUCK MY BROTHER'S GIANT COCK!" Lynn roared out at it, Lincoln wrapping himself around her as she pulled them up the smaller cheese wheel. He couldn't help but briefly smile and laugh under his breath by how absurd Lynn's statement of contempt was, even if...there was a tiny grain of semi-truth to it.

Now riding the still moving rapids out, they could see the bright glimmer of lights coming up, but on the right. The slurry was moving at a fork in the sewage system.

"We gotta head to the right, towards the light Lynn! That's the exit! I think," Lincoln said, Lynn banging her head and ears loose of sewage milk and tiny cheese chunks.

More and more pipes started connecting above their heads, some in crazy shapes, some at curled angles along the sides of the walls. Seeing how tightly welded and anchored they were above gave Lynn another idea like before.

She pulled off her hoodie and wrapped Lincoln in her arms.

"Lynn?"

Lynn suddenly smiled a little too dare-devilishly and wiped her hoodie around one of the pipes above them, Lincoln getting what she was trying to do, and held onto her tight. She looked down for a moment, and felt a jolt of electric warmth seeing Lincoln cuddle his body into hers trying to stay safe.

"It's okay bro, I got this, I'll keep you safe, just like you did for me," Lynn cooed happily, Lincoln looking up and seeing her smile, jubilant and defiant to the situation they were in, brave and more than willing to tackle on what he thought was among his more fucked adventures.

It gave Lincoln an incredible surge of strange, fluttery feelings.

Lynn pressed down on the cheese wheel, making it deflect just a few inches to the right fork of the slurry rapids, towards the light, then pulled her hoodie off the pipes, now travelling towards the new path.

"HOLY SHIT LYNN! YOU DID IT!" Lincoln yelped out in joy, hugging Lynn ecstatically. Lynn was tempted to shove Lincoln off gruffly and comically...but didn't want to let this moment go. As messed up as it was, how smelly and soaked and battered and bruised they were, nearly almost drowning and being crushed to death, and causing almost a quarter of Dairyland to get wiped out from their escapades...Lynn had one hell of a ball, and was more than ever feeling head over heels for Lincoln.

She wanted to feel him hug her forever.

She felt tears streaming down her face. Happy tears, of keeping her brother safe, of his ungodly ability and instincts to defy his usual wormy nature and be what she knew he was secretly, a badass and athlete like her, but most of all...someone she admired for his character. Not only did she feel enraptured in Lincoln giving off the emotional feel that she was her hero...he was her hero as well.

And within moments of passing the fork, light was trickling even more. It'd be seconds before the entrance came.

"We...we did it...we saved each other dude," Lynn gurgled out with a wet tone, pulling Lincoln with her own tight embrace, quickly wiping her eyes clear. She began looking into his eyes, Lincoln into hers.

"...whoa...what...the hell?" Lincoln thought, feeling his heart fluttering even more than before...it was the kind of fluttering he felt...for Luna.

Their mutual gaze felt much longer and more...fuzzy in their souls than Lincoln cared to admit...and then within a matter of seconds, cloudy sunlight.

Both were now drifting out of the sewer, outside again, floating towards a swampy patch of grasses and leaves. The sky was grey yet bright above, all over in the air. It looked like fog and mist was wafting all around them. They squinted, letting their eyes recalibrate to the real world luminosity from being near pitch dark, barely laminated conditions.

Both Lynn and Lincoln realized this was the sewage entrance near a little stream by the Royal Woods High School.

Lincoln let go of Lynn. It felt...almost wrong to let her go from his grasp, but, he forced himself. It was so unclear as to why he felt that in this moment.

"Wow...that...ehehe...that, that was something, eh Lincoln? We must have traveled like, what, ten miles? Maybe more from Dairyland through them sewers?" Lynn said, trying to get her focus back. She plopped off into the marshy waters and pulled their cheese wheel to the grassy mucky shore. Lincoln hopped off, nearly tripping forwards but caught himself.

"Uuuuuggghhh...most of it was us going ridiculously fast and almost getting killed. We're unusually lucky to be alive...we don't tell mom or dad or the others about this, okay?" Lincoln asked Lynn.

"Super duper fuckin agreed, we'd be in serious shit with them for a long time, but dude, you outta be use to getting into death-defying situations by now" Lynn said with a smirk, spitting in her hand and putting it out for Lincoln to grab. Lincoln just winced.

"...don't remind me, AND GRODDY LYNN!"

"Oh come on, is this really the grossest thing you'll touch today? It's a promise-oath doofus."

"...maybe it is the grossest thing I'd touch today," Lincoln giggled with a smirk, before some sludge dribbled from his hair onto his nose. Lynn just laughed her butt off and grabbed his hand.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Lincoln steamed, wiping the sludge off his face inadvertently with the hand that just shook Lynn's, her saliva all over his face now. He rubbed his face in the inner part of his soaked hoodie jacket. Then the stench really hit them.

"HOLY CRUDSTONES WE STINK!" Lincoln blurted out, nearly gagging from the smells. Lynn suddenly grabbed Lincoln and walked him up the small incline from the stream, right through some trees, and there, was Royal Woods High School.

"I got it covered dude. Look," Lynn said, pointing to the high school. It looked virtually empty save for a few students here or there hanging out either waiting for rides or just screwing around.

"Yeah, the high school. So?"

"So? Dude, I got some perks for being the star quarterback here, eheheheheh. Come on, we'll shower up. I got some spare clothes you can borrow."

"We? Your clothes?" Lincoln asked uncomfortably.

"They'll fit ya, and ya know, it's not like we're that different, save for my obviously stronger, more athletic taller frame, eheheheh."

"LIKE ONE INCH, IF THAT!" Lincoln roared out before laughing.

Lynn, for all her athleticism and abilities, was still a shrimp by family height standards and by the average height of the girls at high school. It didn't faze her though, Lincoln admired that. She just persevered on and showed just how much she could kick ass, no matter what she lacked physically. She just kicked ass in general and always had a big personality. Lincoln really liked that about her, even if that personality was a bit much at times.

As they were walking along through the back parts, leaving a sludgy, milking trail of tiny cheese bits in their grimy footprints, Lincoln suddenly had a rather quaint thought pop up.

He found it astounding how Lynn didn't have a boyfriend yet.

Astounding.

That was the word that came to him, of all words. Why that one he thought? Given how he knew Lynn so well, he thought she'd have someone, or gloat about having a sporty athletic boyfriend that she could compete with. He never really pushed those talks with her normally, but, deep down, he did consider her attractive, extremely attractive in her own way, in a tomboyish physical way and from the fact he knew her more tender sides as well...even when she'd give him shoulder punches that would still hurt. But, she did toughen him up. Lincoln never forgot the investment Lynn put in to build Lincoln up to being better able to handle his own.

"Huhh...ya know, Lynn?"

"Yeah Linc?"

"This is sorta a question coming outta left field-"

"Pffttt, bring it, I can handle any question doofus," Lynn smirked with an overconfident tone.

"Okay...well...do you have a boyfriend yet?"

Lynn seemed to shut down for a moment...and froze.

"Shit...tender question?"

"Uhhhmmmm," Lynn stuttered, not expecting this question to come from her brother, now of all times. It was totally out of left field like Lincoln said, and she could usually handle those in the strictest literal sense.

"Lynn? If that's a sore subject I won't-"

"Nah, it's cool bro...no, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm too busy most of the time training, doing sports, being with you dorks of a family or just trying to squeak by with my shitty classes here. Why ya ask?"

"I...I dunno. I mean, it's sorta funny, I noticed that we sorta don't have any couples in the family besides Lori and Bobby."

"Oh god, don't bring them up man, that's like the grossest kind of love possible, mushy love," Lynn joked, pretending she was puking her guts.

"But hey, I mean, you and Ronnie Anne lasted for a good while before the Beaver-side took her."

"Beaver-side Lynn?"

"Ya know...you and her...I...I dunno, I jumped the gun and assumed she broke your heart, but, I found out she was...ya know, figuring out she's more into girls."

"...yeah...that was...sorta a sucker punch for me, though it didn't hurt as bad as when Clyde moved away."

"I know, Luna and Luan told us, remember? So you gay for Clyde?" Lynn snickered.

"OH GET BENT OVER LYNN!" Lincoln roared out, falling to the corner wall laughing.

"ME AND CLYDE, AHAHAAAHHA! Look, we're like bros for life, doesn't mean I wanna date him."

"Hmmmm...cause...since we're on this little topic bro, you sorta haven't done any dating, so you're either still swoonin over Ronnie Anne, you're gonna become a priest and not get involved, or...you swing for the same team," Lynn said with a stinker face.

"...only you could jump to the conclusion I might be gay because I haven't found a girl yet," Lincoln said, lying through his teeth. He had to, he had no choice. And yet...something in that felt semi truthful, when he was talking about it to Lynn. It was as though...he couldn't put his thumb on it...a minor little current of something...more was possible with Luna, more...variety? But he ignored it. He also didn't like how his eyes seemed to drop down to Lynn's ass in passing glances.

"Whoa...friggin random as hell," Lincoln thought.

"Hmmmm...cause, dude, I don't mind if you're into taking it from behind by dudes, you're still gonna be my bro, no matter what," Lynn teased.

"JESUS! What do I gotta do? Show you my browsing history?"

"ehehhehe...sure, I could use a laugh...and new material. Always wondered if my broski is a size queen or not," Lynn hissed jokingly in his ear, Lincoln blushing heavily.

"Hehhehe...bet you stumbled onto some gay porn ya like and keep watching it over and over."

"Go blow yourself Lynn!"

"I could if I was packing what you had, HA!"

"God damn it Lynn..."

"I totally bet you pretend you're the guy being turned into a twinkie."

"You're one to talk tomboy!"

"...the heck you talkin about?"

"HA! You don't remember, do ya?"

"...remember what doofus?"

"Oh man! FYI, Clyde saw it too, ahahhahhahahahaha!"

"SAW WHAT LINC?"

"Dang Lynn, eheeheheh...couple years ago when me and Clyde asked to borrow your laptop because he forgot his? Remember? You used us as dummies for football practice afterwords?"

"Hehehehe, oh yeah! I think I remember that! You two were still scrawny! Hheeheheh."

"Ha ha ha, laugh all you want, cause you forgot to delete your browsing history, and when me and Clyde were getting our logins set for our Minecraft battle-"

"Nerds, ehehehehe."

"Shut up...and when the history bar dropped down, we saw what you looked at last, ehehehhe."

"...the fuck you talkin about dude?"

"...does the phrase... _teen girls pegging boyfriend_...mean anything?"

Lynn just thought for a moment...before the color left her face.

"...you...you...and Clyde...saw-"

"You're lucky I took the fall on that one Lynn, friggin Clyde couldn't look at me for a month without thinking I wanted Ronnie Anne to literally bang me with a long piece of plastic, AHAHAHAHA!"

"...oh...oh my god...HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!?"

"Hey, it's all good Lynn. I kind of found it funny how ya looked that up."

"...I...I dunno...I was into crazy weird porn for a little while...I dunno...it was...why the fuck am I talking about this with you? Especially when people can hear?"

"Cause you love me, HAAHA! But, secret's safe with me Lynn, has been, always will be," Lincoln said cheerfully, crossing his heart and doing a pretend hanging motion.

"...wow...Lincoln, do you know what kind of ammo that is on me? You really didn't use that on me?"

"Heck no Lynn. You're a cave girl some of the time...well okay, most of the time, but, you're still my sister, no matter what. Plus, it was never our business to check that history bar anyways...just...ya know, delete your history."

"I...sorta learned that the hard way with Lori...oh god..."

"What, Lori found your history?"

"No...I found hers...she watched the same...never mind. Let's just get cleaned up dude."

"Okay Lynn...sorry I made this awkward."

"It's okay man...and hey, thanks for taking the fall on that one with Clyde...surprised he bought it."

"Well, ya know, only guy with ten sisters, not exactly out of the norm to be a little feminine, right?"

"Yeah, true, especially with how you take girly care of your feet and hair, except that cute cow lick, ehehehe," Lynn said with a quiet airy tone towards the end.

"Hey! I take pride in keeping good hygiene and...what did you say was cute?"

"...nothing..."

"Nah nah, what about my cowlick Lynn?"

"UUUUUgghhh...nothing!"

"Hmmmm...I'm gonna wonder what you said Lynn."

"Wonder away, I didn't say anything," Lynn growled in a bashful lie.

Then Lynn punched Lincoln in the shoulder out of nowhere, getting a yelping laughing from Lincoln.

They continued to walk up along the football field, giving one another a playful little punch, past the locker rooms to the Gymnasium entrance, locked already.

"Ah dang it! This stinks, literally and figuratively," Lincoln groaned.

"Relax man, I got a key, ehehe," Lynn giggled, waiving a white card across a sensor, the doors opening up, showing a completely empty gymnasium. To their left were the locker rooms.

"Funny, the key pad is broken on those locker rooms, but the Gymnasium works just fine, ehehhe. Now take your shoes off broski."

Lincoln and Lynn started taking their shoes off.

"Yeesh...I've gone through how many pairs of shoes the last few weeks?" Lincoln groaned.

"I'd lend ya a pair of mine, but you got some big feet dude."

"They're not that big Lynn...oh...yeah, they are... good lord," Lincoln mumbled, looking down at his socked-soaked feet.

"Well, no point in keeping these on, yuck!" Lincoln said, ripping his socks off and tossing them in the trash. Lynn took hers off and followed suit.

"Why'd ya throw yours away Lynn?"

"Monkey see, monkey do, ahahahh, I dunno, wanted to make a wicked shot from this distance. Needed to get rid of them anyways."

"Man you gotta turn everything into a competition, don't ya."

"I wouldn't be the Lynn you know and love if I didn't, would I," Lynn giggled as she grabbed a big black trash bag.

"Coats n shit in here. We can haul it home."

"Uuuuhhh...what are ya doin Lynn?"

"Keeping our crap safe and off us doofus. No one's gonna wanna steal our stuff cause of the smell anyways, but, I don't wanna take any chances when we're showering in the girls locker room."

"Oh, okay, I see what you...WE? GIRLS LOCKER ROOM?"

"Oh...yeah, my key thingy only works on the girls locker room door," Lynn said, inside her head smirking; it could open the boys as well, but, she just wanted Lincoln in there with her.

"...man, that sucks for me. Well...okay...I...I guess."

"Dude, relax, we share the same shower at home, remember?"

"Yeah, but, we take turns," Lincoln said, blushing as he was struggling with his sludged-out jacket.

"Dude, we're gonna take turns. Yeesh, you make it sound like I'm trying to get us together alone in the shower, AHAHAHAHHA!" Lynn laughed loudly, seeing Lincoln's squirming face.

"Hehehehehe...yeah, that's right sexy, you're on my turf now," Lynn thought lustfully, before she turned around, feeling her face flush from sexual excitement.

"Alrighty dudette, come on," Lynn called out with a smirk.

"It's dude knucklehead," Lincoln grumbled, pouting a bit as he was being led into the girls locker room. It was basically the same as the boys locker room, although not nearly as smelly, no urinals and more showering spots.

"Coulda fooled me with that ass of yours," Lynn slyly said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Lincoln, now pouting a bit as he was being led into the girls locker room, couldn't help at take in the lowly lit surroundings. It was basically the same as the boys locker room, although not nearly as smelly, no urinals and more showering spots. The light wasn't as intense, though only two low lights were on by the entrance. Windows along the upper walls that looked extremely murky allowed some of the cloudy light to filter in, but, it was rather tranquil, almost seemingly abandoned save for the extremely clean nature inside.

"Dang...I wish the guy's locker rooms at my middle school were clean like this Lynn. Stinks to high heaven like BO and dirty socks in there, and it's too dang messy."

"Yup, I remember them, we had to get prepped in their sometimes for Roller Derby, man it was fun to screw around in there."

"Screw around?"

"Coaches let us pull pranks on some of the guy's lockers in there. Heck, I sprayed a bunch of whipped cream in this one locker, oh my god that was funny!"

"...that's messed up Lynn."

"The guy sooooooo did not expect to put on his shorts and feel that, ahahaaaaah! As Luan would say Linc, he really creamed himself, AHAHHA!"

"Oh god, groddy!" Lincoln groaned while trying not to laugh.

Lynn lead Lincoln over to her locker along the long rows of lockers. Hers was a ground-level one, jammed to the gills with her sports gear, some football equipment, jock straps, cleaning and first aid supplies, and what looked like a triple set of back-up clothing.

"Wow...damn Lynn, you're prepped."

"Yeah...I'm awesome," Lynn said with a giddy tone, pulling out two towels and two pairs of flip flops.

"Oh yeah, gonna want to wear these," she said to Lincoln, throwing the flip flops over to him, "Stacy Hopper apparently is suppose to have some gnarly athlete's foot. Wouldn't want my bigfoot-of-a-bro getting that yucky stuff."

"...ya know, you could have told me that before I started walking barefoot in here," Lincoln groaned, looking at the underside of his toes and feet now with some worry.

"Relax, I mean in the showers stalls. Floor in here should be okay. Janitor cleaned it up pretty good and bleached the shit outta the shower stalls too, but, ya never know, right? Be on your toes, ehehehe."

"Yeesh...still, ya know? I don't need to get that stuff."

"Yeah, it'd be pretty bad for a guy like you who's, well... pretty darn girly with them big feet, ehehehhehe."

"HEY!"

"AHAHHAAHHAAHAH!"

"Curse you Lynn," Lincoln mumbled with a pouty face.

"Awwwww, ya know I'm kiddin, but it serves you right for makin fun of my stinky feet."

Lincoln just turned around and shot Lynn a Lily-inspired raspberry.

"Alright, har har har...well...who wants to go first?" Lynn asked as she was sliding her pants off. Lincoln spun like a dime, turning bright red.

"LYNN!?"

"...what? Ain't nothin you haven't seen before," Lynn said with a smirk, before angling her head down to see Lincoln's ass. She couldn't help at salivate just a tinge.

"...right...so...you sure you don't want to go first Lynn?"

"Nah, you first broski. Ladies first after all, ehehehehe."

"Oh screw you Lynn," Lincoln groaned with a defiantly forming smile, grabbing a towel, slipping on his flip flops. He walked over to a corner stall way out of Lynn's sight.

"...ya...please...screw me dude," Lynn suddenly said quietly, before freaking out when she heard her own voice.

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP LYNN!" Lynn cried out in her head, smacking her forehead hard against her locker. The noise echoed loudly.

"The heck ya doin Lynn?" Lincoln called out.

"Sorry, just tripped."

"I thought you were suppose to be the athletic one in the family," Lincoln said tongue in cheek.

"Oh blow me dude," Lynn growled out, Lincoln laughing...Lynn truly meaning that though.

She sat herself on the bench, cracking her neck, breathing in and out slowly to try and ease her tender nerves.

"...god I stink...and not just cause I smell like watery fungal trash...in love with your brother Lynn...fucking sexually attracted to him Lynn...hell, even the sex stuff is fucking not normal...god I suck," Lynn thought to herself, cupping her forehead as she leaned forwards, trying to let her mind drift blank.

Something, anything, just to not think about him she begged.

The shower turned on. Lynn's ears heard that among the pitter patter of footsteps from Lincoln's flip flops.

"Now he figures it out, ehehehe," Lynn giggled, knowing how screwy the knobs the showers could be. Lincoln happened to choose the shower stall with the most messed up knob. The only thing good about it was that the stall walls were a little higher, just around the top of his head.

"Man did we fucking luck out today. Good thing too. Must have been an early day...Monday...huh...Monday...why does this feel...nah, I'm overthinking it," Lynn said, wondering why today was seemingly bugging her.

"Something about today...a little detail...huh...can't put my finger on it," Lynn grumbled, feeling the side of her head.

"Did I get dinged up pretty badly in there or what?" Lynn laughed, thinking back to those more urgent parts in the sewer.

Shower mist was drifting all around.

"Wow...that's gotta be one hot shower Lincoln's taking...he better leave me some soap, ehehe...wait a sec...is there soap in the dispenser?"

Lynn walked over and was about to call out for Lincoln, when suddenly he came out of his rather large spacious stall, a towel somewhat held around his mucky but still trimmed physique. Lynn froze behind the lockers, staring at Lincoln enter another shower stall and grab a soap dispenser. Seeing his body steam, his hair wet, his abnormally hairless body...Lynn shuttered, feeling her legs get severely weak.

And just as Lincoln was heading back into his stall, the towel around him suddenly unfolded off him.

Lynn squeaked hard, but quietly enough to freak out without causing any commotion. Lincoln's bare round ass was showing off to Lynn. Lynn rocketed a fist in her mouth and bit down, seeing him bend over, his sizable package wiggling about as he grumbled with an annoyed expression. Lynn burned the image of Lincoln bent over as she felt her body thrusting hard, her groin in particular...imagining she was behind Lincoln.

And Lincoln was back in the stall.

"...da fuck is wrong with me?" Lynn groaned as she felt her body tingle, gently moaning and humming from the rare secret chance.

And suddenly she found herself pulling off her shirt, now in her sports bra and her boxer-panties...gently caressing the exterior cloth along her female areas.

"Huhhuhuhuuh...I'm sorry Linc...but...I...I never get to do this...once...just once," Lynn groaned, getting on her feet as she tip toed quietly, ducking low and trying like hell to be like Lucy and meld with the loud showery mist filling the locker room.

Step by step, she could see in the small open space, Lincoln's feet in the flip flops. She could see him pulling one foot out and now standing on them, one foot disappearing at a time, him presumably cleaning each one.

Lynn sneaked closer and closer, sneaking over to a neighboring shower stall and using a small stool to snoop over the edge.

Lynn nearly felt a mini orgasm take her as she saw Lincoln, eyes closed as he was cleaning his hair, soap and suds cascading along his lean, trimmed, abed body, slowly moving in circular motions. His hair, Lynn observed, was longer than usual. He wasn't aroused but seemed a bit larger, probably from the hot streaming waters. His body was radiating red hot, freckles like hers draped and splattered all over. And when he turned around, she saw more freckles on his ass.

Lynn crashed her legs together, feeling her fingers down her panties into her curtains...Lynn wiggled her boxers and shook her sports bra off, now completely nude. She was so glad she washed her hands a bit earlier, even if she was still flithy...and she was filthy she believed, in spirit, for feeling and lusting like this after her younger brother...but she couldn't help it. As violently wrong and sick and fucked up and immoral it felt to her gut, it also told her it was the most right thing she knew, more right than her love of sports, more than her love of her family, more than her competitive mind...she knew she wanted more...but had to squeeze out all the satisfaction she could out of these chance little moments, how fucked up they were.

Suddenly other footsteps could be heard. Lincoln couldn't hear them because he had the shower waters blasting down his body.

Lynn ducked down, walked quietly out of the shower stall and looked around in a panic.

"Where did that come from? No one should be here!"

Lynn kept looking and following the sound. They were heavy footsteps, energetic ones...ones she couldn't help at recognize but not able to pinpoint.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO I REMEMBER THOSE...oooooooh shit," Lynn dreaded, everything hitting her like a ton of bricks.

It was Monday...she cancelled her first back to school day to go to Dairyland with her family, but...her Roller Derby team...Margo and Polly...they'd be coming by the locker rooms to get their equipment to practice. Lynn's time in football made it tricky, but she could play on the major Derby nights...Wednesday was one, but they were going to practice today.

"...oh FUCK ME! THEY'RE GONNA SEE LINCOLN AND ME IN HERE...FUCK!" Lynn roared out in fear internally.

The doors in the far corner opened up, the recognizable sounds of Polly and Margo, Lynn's most devoted Derby players, loudly and energetically rough-housing and walking in.

Lynn panicked! She couldn't think up a plan. Her mind utterly melted in terror.

She just acted, snapping into spontaneous action, undirected nerve without thinking...she grabbed her towel, slipped on her flip flops and rushed into the same stall Lincoln was showering in quickly yet quietly.

Breathing heavily, collecting herself, she couldn't believe how lucky it was for her that Lincoln forgot to lock the stall after grabbing more soap. She rocketed in at just the right angle, just out of Lincoln's peripheral vision, him still soaking in and relaxing from the hot waters.

"Wow...he didn't even notice the stall doors open and close behind him," Lynn thought, blushing at the form before her. He was facing the other way, soap was still on his face.

Lynn was dead quiet, enough so for those moments that Lincoln could really have been the only one there.

Lynn took this rare micro-moment to drink up Lincoln's up-close figure and his calm, self cleaning state. She watched with intense passion and glee, every other action by him being logged in her memory.

Then she heard them.

"You got the most messed up Jam time of the whole team Margo," Polly gloated with a big smile, her chin coming from the shadows of the locker rooms, followed by Margo coming around the corner.

"Get kneed in the groin Pain. You still sneak your feet in those hits. Ya know the rules," Margo retorted back as she punched Polly in the arm hard. Polly gave a playful punch to Margo's shoulder in return.

"Whatever bucky-mcgee, you need to shave like, 2-3 seconds with a one on one with me on the track," Polly said, wobbling happily back and forth, plopping on her butt on the bench next to her locker, right next to Lynn's.

Polly grew extremely tall and muscularly lean, almost as tall as Leni, about six foot one inch, with long wavy brown hair, pigtails still poking out and chin still ever as large as it was, though a bit more proportional to her body. Margo was skinnier to Polly's lean physique, but still looked like she could take a nasty head-on hit. Like Polly, she was covered in bruises and band aids, but had much lighter, frillier clothing on than Polly, who had on jeans, a short t shirt and flip flops with socks on. Margo had her light brown hair with a red and purple streak down the middle, plain brown shoes and still sported her buck teeth, chipped on the corner much like Lincoln's.

They fused and messed with each other in a playful punching game, Polly obviously winning.

Her eyes didn't even capture the fact that Lynn's locker and her clothes were strewn about hapazardly, yet the locker itself pretty neatly organized, if not smelly and a bit rank.

Margo was the first though to notice, and just found the moment to point this odd fact out after being nuggied right in the center of her head.

"Polly! Didn't Lynn call out of class today?"

"Oooooooooooh shit...fuck," Lynn whispered in a grimace, Lincoln, still washing away, was totally unaware that Lynn was right behind him...him in the nude, Lynn with the towel around her, nor of the two athletic girls that could easily kick his ass for showering in hear with Lynn without context.

"I heard they were skipping. Dunno though, Lynn's stuff is usually the last thing anyone besides Lynn wants to touch, eheheh," Polly commented, Margo giggling hard from that. Lynn just grumbled, "I'm gonna smash you into the rail for that Pain."

Lynn blurted that out too loudly. Lincoln heard it, and Polly and Margo heard Lynn's voice too.

"Lynn? Lynn, is that you?" Margo called out.

And just as Polly and Margo were heading to the one shower stall with a blaring shower running, Lincoln turned around and saw Lynn right behind him in her towel...he froze solid as his body rocked with blood flow flushing back and forth like a tsunami of unsure mortified shock throughout his body.

"LYNN!?" Lincoln whisper-shouted in shock. He looked down, seeing himself in all his unglorified extended glory, swollen from the hot waters. Lynn froze as her eyes rebelliously looked up and down her brother's form...seeing his groin on full blast...Lincoln closed his legs and tried to tuck it in, waving his arms and legs in on themselves.

"Did...did Lincoln just get wildly hard from seeing me?...oh fuck me, I don't have time for that now," Lynn thought, now having to think really fast.

She grabbed the little stool inside the shower they were in, turned Lincoln around and sat him on his butt. She threw her towel off and wrapped it around his body as tight and encompassing as possible, especially around his chest. Lynn was so thankful she used huge towels versus the tiny ones the high school provided.

"LYNN!?" Lincoln quivered fearfully.

"Keep your mouth shut and let me do all the talking if you wanna make it out of this alive," Lynn whispered harshly yet supportively as she adjusted her towel around him more. Now stripped naked, Lincoln...for the first time, not since they were toddlers...saw Lynn toweless...naked.

He squeaked sheepishly with a tight swallowing gulp. He slammed his hands on his eyes, but Lynn swiped them off.

"Play along bro, keep it natural" Lynn squeaked, before the upper head of Polly was almost looming over the shower door.

Lynn grabbed a ton of shampoo and drenched it all over Lincoln's hair as fast as possible, making a cartoonishly large, foamy layer of bubbles enveloping his scalp, dropping down in the shape of short neck-long hair to give the visage that he was a she.

"Hey Lynn-sanity! What's goin on girl?" Margo called out, now barely poking her forehead over.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Lynn replied back as calm and smoothly as possible, getting behind Lincoln and now pawing his scalp. Lincoln felt such a violent electrical sensation overtake him...it felt so good his eyes almost rolled back from Lynn's fingers doing their thing on his head.

"Why ya come back to school Lynn? Ain't you playin hookey with your family today?" Polly asked, more than able to look inside but still standing on her tippy toes to look over. Her eyebrows rocketed right up when she saw Lynn cleaning the hair of someone else.

"...Lynn?" Polly asked in a matter-of-fact tone. Margo got on her toes on the step stool she pulled over and saw as well.

"...whoa...bad time Lynn?" Margo asked.

"What? This? Ohhhh, it's no big deal, I...I got my cousin, uuuuuhhmm...Li...Lin...Linc...Link...Linka...Link! I got my cousin Linka with me today. Had a ball at Dairyland but some things went down and we got filthy."

"Cousin? Dang girl, she looks almost like your brother," Polly opinioned openly, Lincoln blushing red, so thankful he was pointed the other direction. They could only see his back and the back of his head covered in suds, minor parts of his face and soapy bubbles n foam, the towel around him and his feet in the flip flops,.

"Hey, Lynn's cousin! Very nice to meet ya. I'm Polly, the best derby player Lynn knows," Polly gloated.

Margo punched her really hard in the shoulder, Polly still giving a big cat-like grin.

"And I'm Margo. We're Lynn's best buds," Margo chirped happily, still having trouble looking over on her tippy toes. Polly suddenly picked up Margo to give her a little more eyesight.

"Polly? Put me down...or I'll hurt you...badly..."

"Hehhehhehe, whatever shortstop," Polly giggled, putting her back on the stool.

"Yeesh, you knuckleheads always screw with each other," Lynn chuckled, as she lathered her hands in a huge bubbly wad of body soap and coating around Lincoln's shoulders to shield his face. She felt her fingers a bit along his cheeks...they were red hot, and not just because the steam and waters around them.

"What else am I suppose to do when our shrimpy leader is gone?" Polly huffed happily, giving Margo a nuggie. Margo clocked a punch right in Polly's jaw.

"I'm sorry, was that your little kitten giving me a boop on my chin with his little kitty paws?"

"POLLY? I WILL END YOU!" Margo growled.

"Guys! Guys! Save it for the track! You can cream each other all you want, just don't go squirting each other's guts out," Lynn said in a jolly tone trying to calm them down. Lincoln found it weird how she phrased it.

"Besides, we all know I'd kick your butts anytime, any where at anything, ehehehehhe."

"IS THAT SO TEAM LEADER?" Polly roared out defiantly in a joking combative tone. Margo gave Lynn a major stink-eye as well.

"Eh ehmm...how many times did I beat you guys in a one-on-one again? Margo?"

"...fifteen times..."

"And you Polly?"

Polly just kept silent and squinted fiercely at her.

"Come on...say it."

"...not while Margo is here."

"Say it or I'll tell the whole team," Lynn said with a sadisticly sensual tone. Lincoln felt the tone of her voice run in his mind...and suddenly he felt something happening down there.

"...oh shit...SHIT! NOT NOW!"

Lincoln crossed his legs, so simultaneously ashamed about the predicament he was in; turned on by how sensual his sister's voice got. He gently wiggled his towel down lower to cover more of his groin.

"...POLLY?"

"FUCK! FINE! IT...it was seventeen times..."

"...really? I thought she beat you head-to-head only nine times?" Margo opinioned.

"Polly here is a sore loser. She tried me one on one a few more times when she and I hung out."

"...AHAHAAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAH!" Margo roared out laughing, falling backwards on her butt and rolling back and forth, uncontrollably gasping for air. Polly just gave an evil looking smile to Lynn.

"This ain't over Lynnsanity! I WILL BEAT YOU AT DERBY ONE DAY! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!"

"I love ya too," Lynn said in a sweet tone, turning around to reach her arm and pinch her cheek. Polly just grumbled, before she took a moment to survey Lynn's body.

"...what? Nothing you've never seen before," Lynn said with flighty tone.

"Yeah...not much to see anyways, ehehehe," Polly said under her breath, Lynn catching wind of what she just meant. Lincoln felt Lynn stomp her leg hard...that comment cut pretty deep.

"Yeah, you still sorta look like a dude Lynn, even with your hair down," Margo said. Lincoln couldn't believe how out-of-the-blue and tactless the comments from them were. They were all rough, gruff and rowdy with one another and probably roasted each other all the time...but Lincoln felt like this crossed a major line.

"Damn...that...that really cut Lynn deep," Lincoln thought, feeling the vibes of rage and inadequacy coming from her.

And for some reason, Lincoln was compelled to do something. Against his entire common sense, he turned his face around just enough...to see Lynn's eyes, his own hidden from the bubbles. Lynn's eyes had such intense glossy ripples, silently watering and welling with inadequacy and self doubt in them...and then he saw her profile...her naked body.

Lincoln thought it was his hormones just being outlandish again. He was secretly now sporting a massive hard-on seeing the minor parts of Lynn's physique in the corners of his eye, but, it caught him completely off guard.

"...whoa...how the fuck could those two think that? Lynn...Lynn is...holy shit I can't believe I'm saying this but...Lynn is so beautiful and...attractive...sexy..."

Then Lincoln did the unthinkable.

He coughed loudly in a completely girlish tone.

"...what the fuck is he-" Lynn thought in fear before she heard him squeak in a girly tone.

"She has a boyfriend you know," Lincoln said very gingerly in his girlish tone. It almost sounded like a female version of Lincoln.

"Say what now?" Both Margo and Polly asked in unison.

"Lynn has a boyfriend...he's really...he really cares about her. I seen them kiss and...do things...eheheheh."

Lynn just blushed extremely hard.

"...HOLY SHIT! LYNN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU GOT HITCHED!?" Polly roared out happily, Margo leaning over and giving an awestruck Lynn a punch in the shoulder.

"...I...I...uuuuuhuhhh..."

"And," Lincoln continued in his girlish tone, "I accidentally caught them doing sex things, and boy is he big...really really big."

Lynn's nose shot a huge burst of blood, it splashing the back of Lincoln's back.

"WHOA! Calm down there girl! He ain't here!" Margo roared out laughing, before she fell over on her side.

Polly just handed Lynn a towel while Lynn just nervously motioned Lincoln to quickly head straight towards the pouring water.

"Wow...it can't be Francisco, right Lynn? Cause, he's all over Jeff's dick...too bad, you two would have made an awesome couple," Polly aloofly opinioned. Lynn suddenly lost her nerve to talk, still shell-shock as to what happened...what she heard Lincoln, her brother, say in his girly voice.

"N...no...it's not Francisco. I know he's gay and Jeff and him really like...what am I saying...love each other...it's...it's another guy," Lynn squeaked out before taking some soap and rubbing Lincoln's back extremely soothingly. Lincoln's eyes momentarily rolled back from how strong yet nurturing Lynn's hands were on his sore muscles. His toes and feet curled hard, he felt himself getting harder and harder, he almost let out a loud girlish moan.

He covered his mouth at the last moment, then realized what was happening down below.

"...oh good god...FUCK! WHY ARE YOU HERE? FUCK OFF!" Lincoln roared in his mind down below at his erect form, dreading the implications of what this entire situation would put forth.

"So, hey, congrats on getting a guy with a big dick Lynn, but me and Margo are gonna head out...once chuckles down there is done laughing," Polly said with an unamused tone, looking down and seeing Margo incapable of breathing from laughing so hard.

"Okay Margo, it ain't funny anymore!"

"NO! I JUST IMAGINED WHAT LYNN AND THAT DUDE GET UP TO! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OMG! OMG!"

"...first, don't degrade yourself actually saying omg Margo, second, dick size ain't important, third, of course you find it funny what a guy and girl do. You ain't into that."

"HEY! Don't make fun of my orientation Polly Fail!"

"Never did carpet muncher," Polly grinned with a heavy smirk.

"Alright, Lynn, we'll see ya later. Nice meeting ya Lynn's cousin," Polly said before stepping down. Margo got up on her stool to say bye as well.

"Bye Lynn, bye Linka! Really nice meeting ya, and nice to know I can get the big girthy dirt on Lynn from ya," Margo said with a cheeky tone, before Lynn splashed Margo in the face.

"Next time Margo, next time," Lynn joked, prepping a sudsy soapy ball of bubbles to through at her. Margo shrieked and dropped down fast, running over to Polly. Both of them grabbed their things from their lockers, headed out before shouting out bye to Lynn, and just like that, they were gone.

"Holy shit...that was too close," Lincoln mumbled in his girly tone, before coughing hard and shifting back into his regular voice.

"Yeah, no kidding. Guess I got a mouse of a lil cousin now who looks like ya," Lynn joked, giving a little punch to Lincoln's shoulder. It caused part of the towel to slope down a bit.

"So...is the coast clear? For real?" Lincoln asked, nerves still shot.

"I think so, looked like it when I took a peak. No other voices or feet I could see."

"Thank fuck...and Lynn? I owe you big time...for real."

"Hmmm...what to make my lil bro do for the huge favor, ehehehehe," Lynn laughed insidiously, Lincoln's face dropping in mortification, kicking himself for saying that.

"Don't worry doofus, I ain't gonna hold ya too much for it."

"Really Lynn?"

"...naaaaaaaaaaaah...AHAHHAHHAHAHHHH!"

"HA HA HA! Very funny Lynn!"

"The only funny one here is you looking like a girl with a big python dangling between your...huh..."

"What? What is it Lynn?"

Within moments Lincoln was sucker-punched with the realization Lynn just had herself, and now both kept still and silent; she and Lincoln were facing each other, Lynn completely butt-naked, Lincoln sporting a major erection looking at her without even knowing it...the outline was unmistakable, and Lynn saw it pulsate in her direction big time.

Both still kept silent...blushing hard.

"I...uuuuhhh..." Lincoln mumbled skiddishly, trying to squeeze his legs, but that just pushed it out and made the outline even more noticeable.

Lynn felt a huge wad of saliva dribble down from her mouth. She turned around on a dime, thinking that would hide it. She now had her round plump peach-like ass in Lincoln's eye, her back arched and streamlined, her hair out...she felt herself turn around, almost wanting to tease by wiggling her ass just a tinge...and she saw from the base of the towel where the head of Lincoln's member was...dribble an enormous amount of pre.

"Oh...oh my god...he...he's turned on...by me..."

"Fuck, FUCK FUCK! NOT NOW!" Lincoln screamed in his head, wiping his body around, back facing Lynn.

"Du...dude? Lincoln? Was that what I think I saw?" Lynn asked extremely delicately.

"I...I'm soooo...fuck...fuck me," he said with an embarrased tone.

"Linc...it's...it's okay. You've never seen a girl in...like in my state before probably...it's totally okay if...wow...it's cool dude," Lynn said endearingly, Lincoln almost near tears from how embarrased and ashamed he was, not just from the fact this was his sister, but that he was feeling things...things he only thought Luna should make him feel around her.

"This hasn't happened, not like this before...except...Luna," Lincoln dreaded in his head.

"Dude, really, I...even if you're my brother I take it as a complement. I mean...you're probably one of the first guys I know of to actually get...like that from me, so...thanks."

Lincoln leaned his head up, rather surprised by that statement.

"Me and my frickin hormones...but, that's nuts Lynn. I mean...look at you. I don't know how any guy wouldn't want you. I mean...look at you...god this is really sorta awkward to say but, Lynn? You're stunning."

Lynn felt so weightless on her feet, feeling like she was on cloud nine from Lincoln saying that.

"You...you really think I'm beautiful Lincoln?"

"Fuck yeah Lynn!...I...I shouldn't have said that like that..."

"...I'll take it as a massive complement dude."

"God...how much more awkward can this situation get?" Lincoln mumbled under his breath, Lynn now reaching for her towel and wrapping it around her. The shower was still steaming away, and their hot, sweaty freckled bodies still were in close proximity to one another.

"Well, I mean...it could have gotten a lot more awkward, but I think...we pretty much dodged the bullet from anyone-"

Suddenly the doors to the girls locker room burst wide open. About twelve or so preppy cheerleaders stomped right in, all giggling and and prepping to strip into their cheerleader uniforms.

"...you gotta be kidding me!" Lincoln cried out.

"Cheerleaders...my mortal enemies...and Varsity cheerleaders at that...fuckin figures," Lynn growled, as though she had a personal vendetta against the entire squad.

"Come on girls! We gotta clean up first! I don't want us stinking while we do practice!" The head cheerleader shouted.

"OMG KENDRA! THIS TRASH BAG HAS SOME STANK ASS SHIT IN IT!" A cheerleader shouted, poking at the bag Lynn and Lincoln threw their sewage-covered clothing in.

"...turn around dude, I gotta suds your head again," Lynn groaned to Lincoln, prepping him to look like his female cousin.

Lincoln just groaned out in disbelief.

"My body is pruned," he mumbled with a defeated sigh.

"Mine's getting there too," Lynn chuckled, as they kept their spots in the shower, both toweled, Lincoln dolled up with soap to look like a female version of himself besides the still persistent bulge under his towel. Lynn sat opposite, her back to his. Even in this fucked up situation, she felt giddy.

"He...he's attracted to me...oh my god he's attracted to me...physically, but...it's a start," Lynn shrieked in her head ecstatically.

* * *

Twenty-five long minutes of showering, giggling and gossping cheerleaders later...

"MAN! I thought they'd never get outta here!" Lynn said with an entirely put on annoyed tone. It was perilous but Lynn was really enjoying this time.

"You said it sister. I'm chalking this as one of the most awkward things to happen to me yet," Lincoln said, his tone more honestly annoyed, but with a hint of excitement.

"Really? Dude, wouldn't you want any of those girls out there? Just a little?" Lynn teased?

"...eeeehhh...sorta not my type Lynn."

"YES! YES! YES!" Lynn roared out in her head, still faced away and sporting a gigantic happy smile. She forced her rebellious grin into her classic smirk.

"Oh yeah, that's right! You're into dudes, I forgot!"

"Lynn, do me a favor. Go sit on a cucumber."

"...PPPPPFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAHAHHH!"

"The hell you laughing at?"

"...it wasn't a cucumber bro," Lynn said with a daring sense of cheekiness.

"Wasn't a...what the hell are you-"

"Gourds..."

"...I'm not even gonna ask. I'm out," Lincoln groaned, trying to hide a laughing fit coming on. It seemed Lynn let slip a rather revealing detail...subtly but on purpose. He got up and rinsed the soap around his head and shoulders, holding on tight to his towel, not daring to use his hands even for a second. It was rather astounding he thought how the waters in the shower was still hot and steamy.

"I'm a go check to make sure the coast is really clear dude, k?"

Lincoln didn't respond. He had his head and the part of his back Lynn's nose bleed from earlier being rinsed off. The shower waters temporarily deafened his situational awareness.

"Eh, he's busy. Now, any more of them dumb bimbos out there left?"

Lynn headed to the bottom crack of the shower door, about six inches wide. She knelt down, looking around diligently for a good long while to make sure it was all clear. Unbeknownst to her the back part of her towel she had on parted ways partly from behind, revealing Lynn's bare backside.

And just as Lincoln finally finished rinsing all the soap, clearing it from his eyes from pure water pressure, he turned around and was not expecting it.

"...ho...holy fuuuuuuuuuck," Lincoln muttered under his breath, now getting a full blown view of Lynn's naked womanhood, her ass and her backside.

Lincoln tried to turn away as his shocked expression grew...but he felt a hand reach on his growing girth. He felt all the blood rush down, his usual sense severely nullified...his hand was rubbing against his junk as he found himself mock-humping the air, pretending he was inside and pounding Lynn.

Her ass wiggled slightly. She may have been a lot smaller than Luna in the derriere department, but it was just so gorgeous looking to Lincoln, so unique and tiny, but still delicious.

He caught himself drooling, grunting momentarily.

"Lynn...why the fuck don't you have a boyfriend?" He thought honestly. His mind raced so quickly at the thought that, if she wasn't his sister, he'd want someone with her lean, tough but to him drop dead gorgeous tomboy body.

"...WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!?"

Lynn suddenly inched back up, Lincoln spinning around on a dime, making a loud squshing sound in his flip flops. His feet almost slipped inside them from how soaked and slippery they were inside the plastic.

In a fluttered, confused and blushed state, Lincoln cracked his neck and held the towel loose around his waste, trying to ball up as much of the towel fabric around his groin as possible.

"Looks like we got the all clear doofus, ready?" Lynn said with a determined tone.

"I've never been more ready," he said, walking a bit closer but keeping his distance still from the upright Lynn. She looked down and saw that he loosened the towel around his waist to cover more of his groin. She also saw his abs.

"Fuck...one of my weaknesses," she thought, now getting a tinge red herself. She opened the door and had Lincoln walk quickly behind her to her locker.

"Here. These should fit ya still Linc."

Lynn handed Lincoln one of her old number one jersey shirts, sweat shorts with big pockets, and a grey number one hoodie that would still fit Lincoln. They both wore nearly the same size clothing.

"Thanks a ton Lynn. I owe you...for real, big time."

"Enough with the jibber-jabber dude. Get changed before someone sees us," Lynn said in a direct but playful tone.

Lincoln nodded and headed for one of the girls bathroom stalls. He towel was unintentionally slacking around his backside while he tried holding all the clothing Lynn gave him and the towel with just two hands.

"...God he's got such a hot ass...and God am I fucked up," Lynn huffed with a bewlidered yet amused tone.

"God she's got such a hot ass...and God am I fucked up, that's my sister...even though I'm already sorta hitched to Luna...fuck, am I that demented to have the hots now for Luna and Lynn? Lincoln thought, now stressing over these new sets of...uncomfortable feelings of lust, cravings...and the last word he wanted to add to that list...feelings.

* * *

2:01 PM

Lynn and Lincoln were just around the block to their house.

"Ain't it weird that mom and dad didn't put up more of a fuss that we went down them sewers? Not that I'm complaining man, we got off scott-free," Lynn said outloud.

"Yeah...I dunno, they either trust us a ton, are bad parents or knew that we accidently caused all that crud to go down at Dairyland today. Maybe...I just wanna go home and crash. It's been a long day and I'm looking forward to going back to school tomorrow for the first time ever."

"...booooooo! Nerd!"

"And you need to get back to studying sporty."

"Studying, smudying, I'm smart!"

"Yeah, like a wet match in a dark cave," Lincoln said with a chuckle, before Lynn punched him in his shoulder.

"Keep that up and me and Lucy won't help ya study anymore."

"...that's a risk I'm prepared to take," Lynn said, smirking like a cat before punching Lincoln again, though this time softer.

"I do need ya though again bro, you and Lucy. I got some bullshit math called pre-algebrus two."

"You mean Precalculus Lynn?"

"I know what I said!"

"Hehhehehhe."

"But I'm still doing okay with my Speech and Debate class. If it wasn't for that one I'd loose my fucking mind. Thank god the guy's my history teacher."

"That's actually pretty cool Lynn. He any easier on ya since you're the star quarterback?"

"...PPPFFFTTAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Fuck no! If anything he makes it harder on me, but...I actually did a lil better. Got up to a B-."

"HOLY SHIT LYNN! A B-?"

"...you didn't know? I thought I told you like a month ago."

"...maybe I forgot, BUT HECK YEAH LYNN! GOOD JOB!"

"Yeah...at least I got one A and one B now...fucking other classes are Mostly C's and D's..."

"More on the D side, but that's what me and Lucy are for," Lincoln said, pulling in Lynn and giving a shoulder hug.

"Yeah, you two bailed me out a lot of crud. I just hate frickin school man. I rather just have one long PE class, maybe that Speech-Debate class and...Drivers Ed? Cooking? Sports Theory and Stats? I like shit like that."

"You are really good at that stuff. And you're acing Speech-Debate, so...maybe it's just that you excel in the things you like."

"I always thought so. I can't imagine when I'll ever need to use some stupid fucking quadratic equation or polydecimals or that goofy ass shit in math."

"Either way, I didn't know about the history thing Lynn! How about we go get a couple Flippy's with Luna and Luan if they're down? My treat!"

"Awwwwww! Thankies lil buddy! Wanna head there now?"

"I don't have enough money, and I wanna change. These shorts are too tight and these flip flops hurt my feet."

"Roger dude...whooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Lynn said, suddenly sniffing the air.

"What is it Lynn?"

"Dude! Smell the air! It smells...heavenly!" Lynn said, both now by their driveway.

Lincoln threw the black garbage bag of their horrible smelling clothing and focused entirely on the air around him.

He nearly fell over from how good it smelled.

"Holy crud Lynn you're right! It's coming from our kitchen! You know what that means!?"

"...well, Luna can't really cook for shit, so...Luan?"

"Luan...SHE MADE BROWNIES!"

"HOLY FUCKIN A! LUAN'S BROWNIES ARE EVEN BETTER THAN DAD'S!"

"HEEEEEEEY LOUDS! NICE LANGUAGE!" Mr. Grouse suddenly yelled out of his window from above.

"Oh dang. SORRY MR. GROUSE!" Lincoln yelled out.

"NAH, IT'S FUNNY! KEEP SAYIN IT, AHAHAAHHAHAHAHHA!" Mr. Grouse roared out laughing his butt off, before falling backwards in the room.

"CONFOUNDED GOD DAMN LEG, I OUTTA BREAK YA EVEN MORE-" before his outburst got muffled and incoherent.

"...well that happened. SO BROWNIES DUDE!?" Lynn asked with a giant smile on her face.

"HECK YEAH!" Lincoln yelled back punching the air and putting a sign of the horns like Luna would, before both headed at full speed for the kitchen door from the back yard. Just as Lincoln was about to unlock the door, Lynn kept thinking with a happy grin, "what a day...at least I know Lincoln is physically attracted to what I am. It's a start...maybe...he might like me more than...ah fuck it, I'll take this for now! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

 **Author's Notes:**

 **First off, I'M BACK FROM THE MUTHAFUCKIN DEAD MUTHAFUCKERS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Second, my apologizes for taking so long, and only giving such a short chapter. I really had to get my bearings straight to figure out where I want to continue in life, what the fic was to become. I can say now I'm at a far better point in my life. Though I am still busy as fuck, changing career paths and exploring my own personal sexuality. It's a hell of a journey, but I'm so glad you all have been there with me, and have dealt with my personal bullshit. I promise I will continue this fic. It may be slow but I'll try my damndest.**

 **CHEERS EVERYONE! HERE'S TO THE BEAUTY, though admittedly fickle, BUT ELEGANT COMPLICATED NATURE OF REALITY! MAULING LENI-STYLE POLAR BEAR CUDDLE HUGGIES TO ALL MY FANS AND FOLLOWERS!**

 **PS: If any of you find grammar/spelling issues, please feel free to PM me, and I'll do as best as I can to repair that issue. I look back on earlier chapters and go "DAMN IT! WHAT A STUPID MISTAKE!"**

 **PPS. I want to thank the Artist Patanu102/Patamingo/Pat, our famous resident Loud House artist for giving me inspiration for the Brownie parts of the chapter I'm writing. He made a LH comic long ago that cracked me up. Pat, along with artist Nelauk, and quite a few others are going to be cited as direct inspirations for sequences in my fic based purely on LH art they've done. Be sure to check their art out, as with all the other artists and other recognitions of friends, fans, artists and writers who give me ideas, and all LH art in general. I believe in recognizing the real talent behind my mediocre storytelling to their superior artistic skills! LOL**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Part 3: It's Always Sunny in Royal Woods: Prologue to Fun with Pot-pourri

Thirty minutes before Lincoln and Lynn came home...

Luna and Luan were lying on the couch watching the History channel. Luan seemed partly interested, if only trying to psyche herself into what the show was about. Luna on the other hand had a creeping "un-amused" look on her.

"Dude, da fuck happen to this channel man? It's all the same crap!"

"Whatcha mean Luna?"

"I mean, things like learning how shit's put together. Drums and guitars and violins, how they're made, Modern Marvels, all those cool documentaries on science and history and music! Ya know? Rock history? They use to do a special on Rock n Roll mate! Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, Queen, Guns and Roses, The Beatles, The Doors, Blue Oyster Cult, Rolling Stones, Simon and Garfunkel! Fuck dude, I'd even take a Creed and Nickleback special...uuuugh...maybe, but something ya know? I mean look at this rubbish!"

Luna grabbed the remote and put on the settings to see the whole day's programs.

"See this shit? Blimey! Talk about a wonky cock-up mate," Luna huffed hoarsely, "wall-to-wall friggin Ancient Aliens and Pawn Stars, and the Pawn Stars are on reruns still! How fucking demented is that?"

"Huh...that's a lot of Ancient Aliens," Luan remarked openly, personally not seeing it as much of a big deal since she never really watched the History channel.

"So when did you start caring Luna? They've been doing this for like, I dunno, since we were little?"

"It's bullshit dude! All they ever play is this bloody series. Ten straight hours!"

Luna bounced the remote to Luan before one of the presenters on the show came on.

 _"You have to ask yourself-"_

"No ya don't George! Dumbass, you're so totally egging on implied meaning ya crazy-haired twat!" Luna barked at him.

 _"-if, in fact that ghost phenomenon does come from, another world? Another dimension? It wouldn't be far-fetched to think that, these abnormal phenomenon, might actually, be...a form of extraterrestrial visitations from another dimension, and that they've been doing so throughout our ancient history. It would explain why we have such anomalous experiences and why we think things go bump in the night. This ethereal plain might be them coming from their higher dimensions, interacting with us in their own way."_

"Crazy-haired thick-headed lunatic. Next thing ya know they're gonna say Ancient Aliens and the Dinosaur's extinction are connected," Luna grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, the next episode is about that," Luan said in an airy nervous tone, showing on the guide the next Ancient Aliens topic.

Luna just looked blankly into oblivion, before smashing her head into the back of the couch hard several times.

"Good thing you like to roll that brain of yours; at this rate it's gonna be in a rock n roll chair, ahhahahahah! Get it?"

Luna just grumbled.

"It'd tell some more puns but, they're all prehistoric, AHAAHHHA! Well, mostly cause they're all Pterable, eheeheehehehe!"

"Good thing Lucy and Lisa ain't here. They'd both flip their gourd hearing this shit about aliens and ghosts and dinosaurs. Ya know how those both are with their deals, science and ghosts and Goth mysticism or whatever the heck it's called, ha! Funny as heck when that crazy haired bloke does that hand motion and squints his eyes though; looks like he's always on acid."

Luna?"

"Huh? Yeah dude?"

"What's up?"

"What do ya mean?"

"You seem...I dunno, did the History channel really just piss you off this much?"

"...nah dude, I'm just...thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah."

"...about Dairyland...and Linc?" Luan asked with a tinge of guilt in the tone.

"I'm wondering how Bro and the others are doing right now."

"Did you wanna call them?"

"I do...but I wanna spend the day with you. They need a good day too ya know."

"Awwwwww...but, I understand if you wanna check on them, Lincoln at least...I did sorta ruin the day for us," Luan hiccuped, turning around to try and conceal her increasingly saddened face. Luna caught it changing mid-way before scooting on the couch next to her.

"And leave my sad lil sis behind? Bollocks to that! I love hanging with you comedy-girl!" Luna said with a warm raspy giggle, grasping Luan in her arms and pulling her in a tight hug. Luan hugged back, that mixed smile/frown still plastered on her face.

"Thanks Luna, but I do know you'd wanna be with Linc right now instead of dealing with my mood."

"Dude, you need to nosh some dope brownies with me, AHAHHAH!"

"Oh my god Luna, HA! Hey, since we're on this silly show, why did E.T. feel sad when he came to Earth?"

"Oh god, this is gonna be a pun, ain't it."

"Because he was alienated, AHAHAHAAAHHHAHA, GET IT!?"

Luna shook her head as she smiled.

"That's so bad but I love it you silly thing."

"Teehee...and I know you and Lincoln need some space," Luan said with a smirk and a wink.

"...I see what ya did there," Luna winked back.

"What did the alien say when it saw World War 3 destroy the Earth?"

"What?"

"Oooooh the Human-E.T! AHAHHAAHAH!"

"HAHAHAH! Okay, that one was funny!"

"What does an alien speak when he visits Italy?"

"...pfft, beats me dude, what?"

"Italien, HA!"

"...Italien...OOOOOOOH...PFFFT, lame!"

"Made you smile though rocker-girl."

"...it did," Luna giggled.

"But can we change this? I'm not really into alien stuff."

"You read my mind joker," Luna said, handing over the remote to Luan. She scrolled to FXX. An old show called, "Faulty Towers" was playing.

"OOOOOOO! Luan! That's a young John Cleese! What's that?"

"It's a comedy, British comedy. Wanna watch it?"

"Fuck yeah! Let's see what it's about!"

Luna sank back into her spot in the couch, Luan deciding to lay against Luna and snuggle her head into Luna's shoulder.

"Awwwwwwwww, I love ya too sis," Luna hummed in melody, Luan giggling as they began watching an episode.

* * *

Twenty-two minutes later...

Luan and Luna were on their sides laughing their asses off crying up a storm. Luan shot a glass of milk out of her nose and Luna could hardly breath, gasping for breath, coughing hard and catching her breath. And then the credits rolled on.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE BEST!"

"I'm soooooooo glad you had us keep it on that Luan. Fucking gold man!"

"Yeah! That was much better than I thought it'd be! Cleese killed it with that goose-stepping silly walk when messing with those Germans!"

"That was soooo messed up too! British comedy is best comedy," Luna triumphantly roared, falling backwards and flipping over, her feet and legs wiggling back and forth, before pulling herself back up on the couch.

"Maaaaaaaan I needed that."

"I'll say Luna. You sorta got snippy with the whole Ancient Alien History channel deal."

"Yeah...full disclosure Luan, I was really...really wanting to have some fun with bro at the park today...not the kind of fun that involves roller coasters and rides and cotton candy..."

Luan gave a momentary stare to Luna, blushing a bit in her cheeks.

"Hmmm...yeah, I'm the sad-sack who sorta blocked ya on that."

"Dude, chill, don't worry! Lincoln's just been taking his family duties seriously lately, and as much as I love it, lately we haven't had the time to...well...do as much sneaking-in for fun if ya catch my drift."

"...you didn't-"

"We're still virgins dude, don't worry, ahahahahaha!"

"Okay. I think I remember Lincoln wanting to keep that status still."

"Well...sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Well...depends on how ya look at virginity."

"Oh?"

"Yeah well, don't wanna reveal too many details, but bro might take a certain kind of virginity away from me," Luna said in an airy tone, blushing a bit. She motioned her eyes towards her large derriere. Luan followed.

"...are you implying what I think you're implying Luna?"

"...yup..."

"...whoa..."

"Yeaaaaah...we're sorta holding off from it, but I was sorta secretly prepping for Dairyland to be a special day for Linc and me to well...be the next milestone, till he was actually ready for the real deal."

"...damn..."

"TMI Luan?"

"Nnn...no, not really. Just...ya know, be careful. You don't wanna get torn up from Lincoln...back there, or any accidents. Not that I know anything about that, but..."

"I know, my butt, HA! Gotta be careful ya know? I wanna be able to sit on it for a few weeks afterwards. Don't need him to rip me apart since he's so bi...passionate," Luna hiccupped, blushing and trying to alter the second to last word. Luan knew exactly what she was about to say.

"...passionate...sure Luna," Luan winked, "just make sure you feed your horse oats or carrots when he gets hungry."

Luna couldn't help but cracking up at that.

"So...so ya know?" Luna gargled in her fists as she laughed.

"Well...as far as I understand, most of the older sisters in here at some point accidently caught him...ya know...choking the proverbial "rubber" chicken."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah...well I know for some damn reason he seemed to on occasion leave his door unlocked, like, a few months ago. Probably just didn't realize before bed, but when I got really excited about a new routine I wanted to check with him, I barged in like an idiot...and yeah..."

"Huh...ya know, I never accidently caught the dude cranking it."

"Accidently you say," Luan said, giving a wink and a nod to Luna.

"Pfffft, shut up," Luna laughed, giving Luan a shoulder punch. The story Luan told her was only partly true, but in truth, she only knew of Lincoln's extra packaging from the video footage she recorded weeks ago. Ever since Luan was holding off viewing the cameras out of respect for their privacy, even if it took all her resolve to hold off seeing Luna and Lincoln having fun. It would just so happen during all that time she glossed over a lot of other things happening in the house as well..like a certain sports star or a tall blonde.

"But I think Lori's known for a while to be honest."

"What? How's that Luan?"

"Lori told me in confidence that about a year ago, a couple times she accidently caught Lincoln mas...maste...ma..."

"Jerking off dude, just say it," Luna said.

"Yeesh...okay, that, Lori caught him doing that. Good golly it feels weird to say that," Luan grumbled nervously, even though in her head she was violently playing the memories of seeing him masturbate and do lewd things with Luna. It was elevating her temperature.

"Boy it's hot! Those brownies must be warming the house up! I'm gonna open a window!"

Luan ran up to the living room window and popped it right open frantically. Luna just gave a raised brow to her.

"You okay dude? Ya seem flustered. I mean, come on, it's not that weird," Luna said, walking over by Luan and non-chalantly lying back against the wall near her continuing on her thoughts to a breathing Luan.

"He's one dude in a house with ten sisters. Hell, it'd be a bloody miracle if none of us caught him accidently. We're just lucky none of the younger ones saw him ya know. Really don't wanna have to explain that one way."

"Pffffffft, flustered, HA! Just hot!" Luan giggled, trying to make herself look like anymore of an ass than she was making herself now. She was sweating and trying to control her lewd thoughts. A momentary turn to Luna caused her to imagine a thought out-of-the blue; throwing her in a closet and pounding her huge ass hard, then grabbing on Lincoln's member and...

"FUCK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? WHY DID THAT COME TO MY MIND?" Luan screamed in her head.

Luan stuck her head out, letting a very cold wafting breeze surround her face and upper body. She felt everything feel a bit more under control.

"Dude?"

Luan pulled herself back in, her hair a bit crazy before she shook her head and used her hands to brush it back into place.

"WHEW! That was windvigorating! AHHAHA! I'd make a few more wind puns, but they all blow, eheheheh, get it?"

"...you're a kooky dork lil sis," Luna said with a relieved tone, coming over to place her hand on Luan's forehead.

"Hmmm...a bit warm but nothing alarming. I should take your temp mate, make sure nothing goddy is messing with your noggin."

"I'm better Luna! Really! See?" Luan said, wiping a big toothy, cartoonishly large smile on the scale Lori was known to make but with her own buck teeth.

"Hmmmm...I dunno."

"Okay, let's take my temp, up stairs. I'll dash my face with some cold water, sound good?"

"Okay dude, I'll take ya up on that. Just be honest with me dude if anything's up, okay?"

"Certainly Luna!" Luan said with a giggle, pulling Luna upstairs, while in her head thinking with nervous dread, "there's a whole lot of fucked-up alright, no way you'd ever wanna know what's wrong with me...or how I'm head over heels with Lincoln too...and maybe with you...damn me..."

And in the few moments Luna and Luan were upstairs in the Loud sibling's shared bathroom, Lynn and Lincoln came through the kitchen door, Lincoln with his key having just unlocked it.

Both shook off their flip flops off, Lynn running downstairs and dropping off their bags, running back full speed. Lincoln was frozen solid, his nose smelling the air. Lynn followed suit.

They were following their noses; the window in the kitchen was closed, making the space pungent with the heavy odor of brownies, with some extra unknown ingredient in the wafting aromas, a curious odor that was drawing them over with salivating tongues straight to the oven.

"Hoooooly crudstones bro, there they are! And look! Not even a minute left!" Lynn said with eager delight, her irises looking like they morphed into brownies. Lincoln looked at Lynn's focused eyes; lusty and a beautiful brown ember color...Lincoln shook his head, feeling like he stared into her eyes a little too long.

The aroma pulled him in again. Lincoln was eyeing the brownies too, but holding off his hands from reach of the oven, unlike Lynn's. He pulled Lynn's away from the oven door handle.

"Hold up Lynn, we need ask Luan or Luna if it's cool to have a bite."

"...aw man, you and your goodie-two-shoe ways," Lynn pouted.

"It's the right thing to do Lynn," Lincoln lectured, feeling his will tested still as he himself got sucked into eyeing the brownies just like Lynn.

"God they smell good dude. These smell even better than dad's brownies!" Lynn gurgled as a wad of saliva dropped out of her mouth.

Lincoln had a stream of saliva streaming out too. He felt his hands heading slowly for the oven handle.

"That's it Lincoln! Give in...ya know you want those brownies as much as I do, ehehehe."

"...I...I...UGH! DAMN IT! I can't do it."

"Weak dude, weeeeaaaaak, booooooooooooo!"

"Whatever, I'm gonna go check on Luna and Luan, see how they are and if we can get permission to have some first."

"Friggin angel, ya need to let that devil on your right shoulder talk to ya more often," Lynn said mischievously, laughing in a comically sinister tone. Lincoln rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Whatever ya do, don't do anything with those brownies, okay Lynn?"

"Yeah yeah dork, I got ya."

"Good...turning around now," Lincoln mumbled, turning his body around to head out of the kitchen...before a few seconds passed and he heard a tiny commotion.

He shot his head back in the kitchen.

"LYNN!"

"What?" Lynn said with a poker face, using her puppy eyes to distract from the fact that the brownies were out of the oven on the plate warmer on the stove.

"Dang it Lynn! You know what ya did!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lynn said with not a hint of guilt in her tone. Her hands were behind her back.

"...hands...let's see em," Lincoln ordered.

Lynn gave a minor wiggle before showing her hands, giving him a thumbs up.

"See? Nothin!" She said with a smirk and a wink, before behind her the oven mittens dropped down to her feet.

"How the hell can I even trust you Lynn?"

"Dude, technically I didn't touch the brownies, did I? I only touched the pan holding the brownies! With mittens!"

"You and your technicalities."

"I learned from you bro. You're like the king of technicalities with our folks buddy!" Lynn said, walking over and giving Lincoln a wily grin and pat on the shoulder.

"Well...I have gotten better at poking holes in mom and dad's rules."

"Exactly, so why not help pop a rule in this case?"

"Good lord, I can't think! The heavenly smell of those brownies are distracting me!" Lincoln mumbled harshly.

"Heheheheh, you have no idea the power of the Brownie side."

"...DARN IT! WHO EVER COOKED THOSE BROWNIES, YOU'RE TESTING MY RESOLVE!"

"It ain't like we're gonna eat em all up, right?"

"Just...just stay here, and DON'T touch them or the glass dish in any way again, k?"

"Yeeeesh, just go up doofus," Lynn huffed impatiently, "I'm dying to sink my teeth in these!"

"Okay...tip-toeing out of the kitchen...so far so good..."

"You realize you're narrating yourself out of here, right Linc?"

"You realize I don't really trust you, right Lynn?"

Both gave one another a rebellious smile, before Lincoln turned the corner out of the kitchen, and proceeded to stomping his feet in a fashion to make them sound like he was running upstairs.

Then he heard it, just as he expected.

"...sucker, ehehheeh," Lynn chuckled quietly.

"Gotcha this time Lynn," Lincoln mumbled, grinning as he quietly turned around the wall back into the kitchen.

"Sucker huh?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Lynn cried out, twirling her body motion around. The glass platter of brownies and mittens were now gone, Lynn's eyes screaming guilt being caught doing something Lincoln could easily out her on.

He decided to play around. One of the few times he had Lynn in a comical bind.

"Lynn? The oven mittens...where are they?"

"I honestly don't know dude, they must be missing," Lynn said with as plain a face as she could make, Lincoln piercing right through her poker face and seeing her sweat.

Lincoln just stared straight into her eyes, Lynn barely able to hold her composure, an eye squinting and blinking from some kind of sensation.

"Hmmm...your hands must be getting clammy and hot...why don't you take them from behind your back Lynn?"

"...nah...I'm good," Lynn squeaked.

"...alright Lynn, enough fooling around."

"I honestly haven't the foggiest clue what you're talkin about Linc."

"...pfffft...as if! Red-handed brownie bandit!" Lincoln retorted, walking right over to Lynn. She rotated to keep her front facing him, trying to expand her body as much as possible so Lincoln couldn't see past or behind her.

"Lynn?"

"...yeah dude?"

"You're soooo totally guilty, ya know that, right?"

Lynn suddenly put on her puppy dog eyes that have suckered Lincoln so many times before...but this would not be one of them.

"...LYNN! A FOOTBALL!"

"WHAT! WHERE!?" Lynn cried out, spinning her body like a gyroscope.

And there they were; a huge glass dish with cooked brownies. Lincoln couldn't help at lick his lips at the dish, but smirked when he saw Lynn curse from being suckered by Lincoln.

"Damn it! I almost had them!"

"Ha ha ha! Alright, put them down Lynn, they're not yours to eat."

"Correction doofus; they're ours to sneak a few bites, complements to the chef from us taste-testers, get me?"

"But that's not fair Lynn, we gotta check with Luan or Luna and-"

Lynn suddenly grabbed Lincoln's face and pulled him over, hovering his mouth above the brownies.

"Hmmmmm...smell that Lincoln. Those smell soooooooooooooooooooo good. By now the others would have been all over them. What kind of chance do we ever get to have some kick ass Luan brownies man?"

"...it...it just-"

"Well?"

Lincoln's eyes, stomach and primal gut were all working against his consciousness. A huge gob of saliva was swirling along his lips, just about dangling from his tongue. His eyes seemed to morph into brownies.

"You're evil Lynn," Lincoln moaned, trying to pull back...but his feet wouldn't let him.

"Heh heh heh...you wanna eat those brownies with me, don't ya dude."

Lincoln just stayed motionless. He seemed frozen from how locked he was in his internal struggle. Lynn seemed to take advantage of this moment and looking behind Lincoln. His legs were weak, his body quaking. A messed up thought occurred to her.

"Hmm...wonder what Lincoln tastes like...bet he tastes good," Lynn mused, catching glimpses of his groin, and to her amazement, towards his backside.

"Whoa...thinking of his backside as tasty, that's so fucked," Lynn chuckled under her breath.

"So Linc, ya ready to cross over to the Brownie side?"

"...ne...never...NEVER!"

"FOOL! You have no idea the POWER of the brownie side!"

Both looked at each other seriously for a moment, before they both laughed hard.

"We totally Star-Wars-ed this whole situation up Lynn, ahahhahah!"

"Second's the best dude, screw the haters...but seriously, I'm diggin in. I'll just pay them ba-"

"NOPE! Not gonna happen Lynn!"

"AW COME ON DUDE!"

"Sorry Lynn, it's principle."

"SCREW PRINCIPALS!"

"It's principles."

"Whatever! I'm getting a nibble of that-" Lynn said definitely before Lincoln stepped between her and the brownies, quickly throwing them back in the turned-off oven with a hand towel.

"...open the oven doors Lincoln."

"I'm sorry Lynn, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What are you talkin about bro, just move your big feet to one side, your body will follow...and I can have some of those brownies...just...just a bite," Lynn said with culinary lust in her tone. She was enjoying this game, seeing Lincoln this determined. She wondered how long he could hold up and stay defiant. She did love how grounded he was in his principles and how sweet he was, even if she was craving those brownies more.

"You're gonna have to go through me to get those brownies Lynn," Lincoln said with a gritty tone, lashing a smile like a whip. Lynn returned her own wily smile.

Unfortunately for Lincoln, Lynn was still the faster of the two, moving so fast in several solid swan-like movements he was entirely caught off guard. It all happened so suddenly he couldn't even make a sound, the air was taken right out of him; he was falling backwards, the oven door swooped open, he was caught mid-motion, he could barely see Lynn catch him mid-fall, sweeping him off his feet in a twirl into one of her arms, curled close to her as a fork somehow came in view, covered in something brownish...before the front end was snuck into Lincoln's mouth.

The moment was blinding. The brownie chunk went in Lincoln's oratory and literally melted away into Lincoln's taste buds. His right eye twitched from how tasty it was.

"Knocks you off your feet, don't it," Lynn gloated with a wink, her entire aura and tone gloating from not only out-maneuvering Lincoln, but sneaking a piece of the brownies they were craving. Now Lincoln's eyes were both twitching from railing what to do next.

"That's it doofus...ehehehe...give in, eheheeh."

* * *

"See? I told you I was fine Luna," Luan said with a chipper timbre as both she and Luna came down the stairs.

"Yeah, but still mate, wanted to be totally sure ya know? I am sorta taking care of you for the day lil sis."

"Who said you can't beat the heat, I can, ahahahaahh!" Luan punned, Luna huffing with a low grin.

"Dude, you and puns man. You got some kind of infatuation with them dude."

"Like your infatuation with anything with a tune and white hair," Luan retorted. Luna raised an eyebrow and frowned, before chuckling under her breath. Luan looked visibly perturbed from the remark.

"Darn, sorry Luna, I didn't...well...I mean not like-"

"Hahahha, it's fine Luan...not like it ain't true, right?" Luna said playfully, giving Luan a little bump to her shoulder.

"Heheheh...more or less, eheehhe," Luan chuckled along, only inside hating herself for how hypocritical the joke really was.

"Replace music with comedy and you got my sick basket-cased mind," she thought, offering a plain face.

Luna looked over and saw her face morph to rather plain nothingness. She flipped the channels back through the guide.

"Anything particular mate? That Faulty Towers ain't on but we can try...huh...The Roast of Justin Beiber...good god..."

"Pass...unless you wanna see that," Luan thought, pointing to another show.

"Hmmm...never gave that a try, but, eh, why not, right?"

Luna moved the channel to the current program, an adult comedy.

"Think this'll be any good mate?"

"It's worth a try. My buddies in Clown School tell me it's maligned yet funny. Besides, you're making my day sunny right now," Luan said, crossing her arms. She didn't know why she said that. It just came out without her really thinking.

Luna made a huge warm smile and pulled Luan into her arms.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, I love ya too Luan."

Luan giggled as both settled comfortably, waiting for the usual four minutes of commercials before the next half hour block of time and the twenty-two minutes of actual show would come on.

Luna suddenly wiggled over to Luan with a cheeky look to her. Luan raised an eyebrow, but knew exactly what Luna would be asking about.

"Hey Luan, those "Inspiration" brownies done yet?"

Luan thought for a second, looking at the time on the TV.

"Yup! They should be done! Put the oven on a timer so they should be all nice and ready to eat, nice, gooey and firm enough, teehee."

"You ready to let loose and have some killer relaxation vibes take you over with your older sis?"

"...heck yeah Luna, I can't wait."

Both perked up and walked with a skip in their step to the kitchen.

"Saaaay Lu Lu, is it me or does it smell really thick with brownie in here?" Luna asked, smelling the air.

"We are cooking brownies silly."

"I know, I know, but...like...you didn't take the brownies out already, did ya?"

"No, can't say I did. If this is like twenty-questions do I get brownie points? Get it? AAHAHAHAH!"

"Ha ha chuckles, very funny. Just...weird, ya know?"

"I hope you're not gonna be paranoid when you've eaten some of these silly, I thought you told me you're suppose to relax?"

"After ya eat them mate, assuming ya didn't cook anything else in there."

Luan looked into the ether momentarily, thinking earlier about how Cliff carried that bag and acted so erratically with the rest of the bag of drugs.

"...naaaaaaah...couldn't be, that's like, astronomically unlikely," Luan mumbled.

"What's up dude?"

"Oh, nothing Luna. Say, where are the mittens? I put them right there...I could have sworn I had anyways."

Luna looked over where they were usually kept.

"Hmmm...spooky, like Lucy level spooky."

Luan went over to the oven and looked through the glass portion.

"What the hell?"

"What's up dude?"

"My brownies! They're not there!"

"What!? No way!"

Luan pulled the oven door down. No glass dish of brownies.

"...okay, what the literal fuck?" Luna mumbled under her breath. Luan was dumbfounded...before a muffled "eh ehmph" delicately broke the tension. Both girls saw Lincoln looking up at them, a small nervous smile planted on his face.

"LINCOLN!?" Both exclaimed, looking around the house to see if anyone else was home.

"Whoa...dude, sup bro," Luna said, winking at him seductively, "what's going on mate? How come you're home so early?"

"He...hey Linc," Luan said nervously, trying to not think about the brownies with Lincoln here.

"Relax Luan, he doesn't know," Luna said nudging her shoulder.

"Hey guys...um..." Lincoln said, curling a foot over another awkwardly, Luna thinking how adorable it looked, Luan as well, only more subtly.

"What's up dude?"

"Lincoln?"

"...uhm...so...now don't get mad...please, eh, eh, eheheh, but uh...uhm" Lincoln laughed apprehensively, his nerves totally showing.

"Bro, why you so nervous? It's us luv," Luna said, pinching his cheek.

"Yeah, it's only us...but, how come you're wearing Lynn's spare sports close? And why are you running around in your bare feet? I usually see you in socks," Luan asked, Luna's eyebrows rising up like lightening at the realization these were Lynn's spare clothes he was wearing.

"Yeah...it's...it's a long story, but...to what happened a few minutes ago..." Lincoln smiled timidly, leading Luna and Luan to the back door.

"Soooo...I...I'm really sorry, me and Lynn couldn't help it, but, me and her...well-"

Lincoln opened the door to the back yard to see Lynn lying on the grass, the glass dish with half the brownies missing. Her face was covered in brownie goo and residue. Luna and Luan's faces scanned Lincoln's as well; they saw that he has a little brownie residue on the side of his lips.

"They're great, kinda minty," Lynn gurgled out, groaning out in pleasure before burping so loud a flock of birds on their tree flew away. "Complements to the chef! Whoever cooked em, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

Luna fell backwards against the backdoor laughing her ass off hard, tearing up in the process next to Luan, who just had a mortified, deathly appearance on her face. It reeked of an "oh shit" aura.

"...oh no..."Luan mumbled silently.

"Oh no what? Those brownies Luan...holy FUCK they were the BEST EVER!" Lynn said, wobbling onto her feet and punching the air, before falling back down again. Lynn stuffed herself silly with brownies, that was for sure, and presumably Lincoln did the same, given that only less than half the brownies were in the glass dish still.

Luna controlled her laughing fit and leaned up to Luan's shoulder.

"Lu, relax! It's only a few...heheheh, okay, quite a few brownies, but come one, it can't hit them that hard, right?"

"Hit us hard? What do you mean Luna?" Lincoln asked, before a loud melody from the living room started playing loudly over the speaker system.

"Oh killer! Is that the theme from "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia? I love that show!" Lynn said excitedly.

Luan smashed her face in her hand hard as she murmured in her fingers, "this is gonna be a really messed up day, I can already sense it...holy Jesus titty fucking Christ..."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later...

Lynn and Lincoln were sitting together on the couch, done explaining the less heavy moments of their journey and the events from earlier. Luan and Luna were shocked, called the family up to confirm they were okay, and found out to their extreme fortune that they wouldn't be home till later, and that they got lifelong passes to Dairyland...once the park was repaired.

Still, they both know things were going to get very awkward for the next few hours. Luna was keeping her usual cool though, with her legs swung over the smaller single-person couch. Luan was pacing back and forth the living room trying to figure out how long it would take for the effects of the brownies to take effect on Lynn and Lincoln.

"We don't need to go to the hospital, do we?" Lincoln asked.

"Nah dude, you'll be fine. It's gonna be...a weird few hours though mate," Luna chuckled, Lincoln raising an eyebrow. A minor bead of sweat ran down his head.

"Relax Lincoln, it ain't like we're gonna have bad reactions, right? They're doin pretty good," Lynn said with a relaxed tone, pointing to the show they were watching, smoking joints in a planetarium.

"Uh, Lynn? Smoking isn't as intense as edibles," Luan said, pulling up some info on her cellphone, "so, listen to this, it's an article...don't be alarmed, but here's what's going to go down for you and Linc...eh ehm... _the biochemicals from edibles will take about 30-90 minutes to kick in, but the high will be much stronger and last longer_...so...yeaaaah," Luan trailed off.

"So why were you and Luna getting messed up today anyways?" Lynn asked, rubbing her tummy, smiling from how full she was, before ripping another large, loud burp.

"Challenge accepted," Luna retorted, Lynn and Luna giving winks.

"Well, I sorta...uhmmm...uuhh..." Luan stammered.

"Luan went to that nosh party and apparently it was full of all kinds of drugs, and a chick that wants to fuck Luan slipped a baggy of it in her costume," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"LUNA!?"

"What? Is that not how it went down?"

Luan nearly blew a blood vessel.

"It...was far more complicated than that," Luan huffed out.

"WHOA! Luan? Were you gonna do drugs?" Lynn asked.

"There's a girl who's gotta crush on you Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"...god damn you Luna," Luan growled.

"Hey, best to fess up now than later dude. But, sports star? Dude? It wasn't her idea. I felt since Luan was a bit off today she and I could sorta have some sister-time and relax...what better than trip on some brownies together and spend time with her, ya know? So don't blame her, the brownies were my idea."

"Well, either way Luan, those were the best brownies I think I ever had," Lynn said happily, giving her a thumbs up.

"I'm...I'm still sorta like...yeesh, I hope I'm not gonna be too messed up," Lincoln said, feeling his tummy, "and...whoa...uh oh."

"Dude?"

"Lincoln?"

"Doofus?"

"Oooooooooooooooooh shit...I think they're starting to hit me," Lincoln said, Lincoln suddenly looking straight up into the ceiling, his eyes getting a tinge watery and focused.

Lynn looked at Lincoln curiously as Luan and Luna shuffled over to Lincoln.

"Yo broooo! How ya feeling?"

"Lincoln, are you okay?"

"...whooooooooooaaaaaa...our...our ceiling has...wow...lots of tiny...tiny little bumps...like, a trillion little bumps, did you ever notice that?"

"...he's fucked," Lynn chuckled, Luan punching her in the shoulder.

"What are you laughing at sporty? You're next, ehehehhe," Luna said with a smirk.

"Pffffft, as if! I digest meatball subs every other day. My gut's gonna pass these brownies nooooo problem," Lynn triumphantly said, scooting back into her spot on the couch next to Lincoln. She closed her eyes, bounced her leg over her other, then opened her eyes, looking straight up.

"Huuuu...wow, Lincoln's right guys...there are like, a trillion little bumps on the ceiling! They're mini hills! OH! One looks like a pair of boobs! HAAHAHAHHH!"

"No problem eh?" Luna laughed out hard.

"Well, that's it...they're high. Those edibles hit them earlier than I thought," Luan said, shaking her head.

"Luna? We probably wanna put them in their rooms. I'll take Lynn, you take Lincoln, okay?"

"Sure dude. Come on little high bro, let's get ya upstairs mate," Luna said, getting Lincoln up. He was just a bit wobbly, planting his feet hard for a moment.

"Whoa! Luna! This...it ain't as bad as I thought...ehehhe...sorta like a jiggly wiggly sensation...AHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"What's the chuckle fits for bro?"

"...I don't know...PFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT AHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Yup, he's a lightweight. Never again mate," Luna laughed under her breath, slowly walking Lincoln upstairs. Luan was left with Lynn before they heard Lincoln roar out, "ACE SAVY WILL SAVE YOU FAIR MISTRESS," before a loud crash happened.

"DUDE! GET BACK HERE!"

"AHHAHAH! What a doofus!" Lynn giggled. She suddenly began dribbling with her hands.

"Lynn? The heck are you-"

"Can't ya see? I'm dribbling! WOOOOOOO! This basketball's my bitch!"

"...Lynn, there's no basketball...you're dribbling the air..."

"That's cause I'm awesome!"

"...come on Lynn, you need to head to your room too," Luan groaned, pulling her up, before Lynn seemed to actually trip over the non-existent basketball and land right in Luan's huge boobs.

"Soft landing," Lynn mumbled in Luan's breasts, before laughing hard.

"Oh my god, this is gonna be a long day," Luan grumbled, pulling Lynn out.

"Wait! They're soft! And big! And soft! And big!...and soft and big...eheehehe..."

"And you called Lincoln a lightweight, ahhahaha!" Luan laughed.

Luan motioned for Lynn towards the stairs holding her hand. Lynn reached out her hand and grabbed Luan's left boob.

"Honk honk! AHAHHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alright, alright, enough fooling around, let's get you upstairs Lynn."

"...oh...oh shit...OH FUCK!" Lynn cried out.

"What? What's wrong Lynn?"

"...I'M GONNA FLOAT AWAY! I'M TOO LIGHT! Quick! Give me some tit! I can anchor myself down!" Lynn cried out manically, pulling Luan over and grabbing onto her boobs, pawing at them and looking as though she was packing her own breasts with Luans.

"...this is what I get for trying to relax with edibles," Luan grumbled.

"Quick Luan! Make a pun!"

"Why?"

"...I...don't...know...but I think we won't float away if you do," Lynn stuttered, some saliva slipping out of her mouth. "God I could go for some more brownies...got anymore? Maybe a meatball sub flavored brownie?"

"NO! I got a pun! Uhmmmm...what did the nun say when she played football?"

"...lindor white chocolate truffle flavored brownies would be soooooooooooo rad..."

"Lynn!?"

"OH...what were we talking about now?"

"...nun shall pass...dang it, that was a pretty funny pun too...let's get you up Lynn."

"...my...my feet!"

"What about them Lynn?"

"...I can't feel them."

"Ooooh boy this is gonna be a long day," Luan groaned again, before Lynn jumped into Luan's arms suddenly. "My feet went somewhere Luan! Where did they...oh, there they are, ahahhahah!"

"Yup, right there and still stinky as ever."

"HEY! I'll have you know I've been cleaning them much more lately!"

"Pfffft, yeah, and I'll get to fuck Linc..." Luan said before catching herself on nearly slipping.

"Whaaaaaaaaa?" Lynn asked, raising her eyebrow up, "did you say pucking Lee N Kaun?"

"...sure! Let's go with that! Asian dudes ya know, can't get enough, ahhahhhaahahah!"

"...bullshit, I've never seen you with an Asian dude."

"And I've never seen you with a boy, but we think you're straight, so let's let it be."

"...okay...but only cause I found my feet!"

"Yeesh," Luan hoarsely griped, walking Lynn over to her room.

"Holy crud this place is boiling hot! Is it me? It 's you, it's me! Right? Is it you me? Or me you?"

"Let's get you to your bedroom," Luan said, walking Lynn over to her bed, having Lynn sit down before Lynn again reached up for Luan's boob.

"Honk honk! HAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Horn works! Try the lights!"

"Let's not groper. And good lordie you're a touchy person when you're all messed up. I didn't think edibles would do this to you. They're only suppose to make you stoned!"

"That's cause you're positively edible Luan," Lynn said with an out-of-the blue seductive tone. Luan's eyes went as wide as saucer plates. She ran over to the room's blinds and drapes, closing them shut.

"...I'm gonna go. I'll be back later to check up on ya. Just...lay back in bed and try to relax a little."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure thing captain. But first, let me just," Lynn said, suddenly shimmying out of her shorts.

"...Lynn?"

"Take these, will ya? And we got some laundry downstairs from the sewer ride, it's in a black bag and stinky as heck, so you should like...I dunno...maybe some...eehehheeee...aHAHAHAHHAHA! My baseball bat just said a joke! AHAAHAH!"

"God you're fucked Lynn. I hope Luna's having better luck now with Lincoln."

"He gets all the ladies. He's a ladies man," Lynn said with a smooth tone, "he's like a white haired...I'm blanking on it, but put together the best players in sports...that's how girls like him," Lynn laughed.

"Yeah...he certainly does like rockers," Luan hummed out.

"Rockers?"

"ROCKING CHAIRS!" Luan roared out.

"...rocking chairs...what a dork! That's what Aunt Ruth lives in! AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"I'ma go, I'll be back in a bit Lynn," Luan said, turning around for the door before some clothing smacked her in the face.

"Hey! What the-Lynn! What was that for...oh god," Luan said, mortified now by the sight of Lynn totally naked, bending over on all fours on her bed, wiggling her small but plump muscular ass around.

"Aaaaaaahhhh...that's much better. Right on man! Let's play ball!" Lynn shouted happily, grabbing a few volleyballs and using her backside to bounce them.

"...I'm gonna lock the door and-" Luan said, turning back around to the door, her face red as a ghost pepper, biting her lip down, before some stepping motion came over. Luan suddenly felt a slap on her ass.

"Wham bam thank you mam! YOLLO! AHAHHAHAH!" Lynn giggled erratically, falling backwards and having a laughing fit.

Luan quickly shut and locked the door behind her, sweating up a storm.

"...don't you dare...don't you dare Luan...fuck..."

Luan curled into a ball against the door.

"...I just imagined lewd things with Lynn...FUCK!" Luan groaned internally, frustration and guilt running across her mind now.

"This...this is not good. First Linc, then Luna, now Lynn? And fuck, I'm in some weird relationship with an apparent alternate personality with Leni. I fucked up the day today, ruined a hang out with Lincoln and Luna, get him and Lynn accidently high beyond even I thought...fuck I'm a horrible person."

Luan picked herself up, rubbing her arm and trying to regain her composure. She took several large, deep breaths, closing her eyes and thinking of her happy place.

"...countryside...Lincoln in a cowboy hat...at a comedy club...I'm killing it...puns galore, everyone's happy...I'm...I'm happy...I feel happy...I wanna feel happy...it...it sorta works. I'm...I'm going to just...go down to the kitchen and bake something actually good, a creampie maybe! I love those!" Luan said with a happy chipper tone, imaging all the gags and pranks she pulled with creampies. She walked down the hallway with a happier grin...before the thought of Lincoln actually creampieing her stopped her dead in her tracks.

She imagined all the intense, graphic details, the sweat, the hot smashing of their bodies, her eyes drunk off the imagined sensation...

"WHOA! NOPE! NOPE! I'm...no! No no no! Not going down that rabbit hole again! I'm going to go bake and-"

Suddenly the Loud House herd of pets came up the stairs stampeding towards Lola and Lana's room. Cliff was leading the charge, a piece of a plastic bag stuck to his tail.

"Cliff! There it is! You darn cat!" Luan said, grabbing the plastic bag from Cliff's tail, some bits of loose hair coming off with the glue adhesive on the underside of the plastic baggy.

"Good lordie cat, you save me trouble and make things trickier. Cats, ehehhe. So...that little baggy's contents, where'd they end up cat?"

Cliff just held his ears down like he was totally guilty of something, raised his tail up and ran back with the rest of the pets into the room, the door shutting tight.

"...cats, ahaahahah, as much as a pain he is, I love that cat...well hello? What's this?" Luan said, observing a half-empty bag of cat nip on the ground by her feet.

She reached for it, before Cliff came running out full blast, grabbed the bag with his teeth and ran back into the room with a wily meow. The door shut loudly on Luan.

"What's he all pussyfooting about, ahahahahahahha! Get it?"

Luan walked back downstairs to the kitchen. She enjoyed the cooking earlier so decided to do some regular cooking, a coconut creampie...she shuddered a tinge from that word, but ignored those sensations, putting on a happy content smile. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed down flour, coconut filling mix, an assortment of ingredients and placed them on the counter where she had prepped the brownies.

The brownies...she looked back at them, the aroma still thick in the air. They too had a hypnotic effect over her.

"Maaaaan...those brownies smell awesome. Too bad they'd mess me up. Or...would they?"

Luan walked over to the brownie platter, half of them gone a la Lincoln and Lynn, mostly Lynn she thought with a smirk.

"...would a little taste be too much out of the question? I mean...Linc and Lynn had about a quarter of the whole batch each...surely a LITTLE nippy bite wouldn't hurt, right?"

Her eyes glazed the entire left-overs. She'd have to throw it all out so the rest of the family wouldn't get a hold of it. That would be the worse scenario, besides the punishment she'd get from today or if anyone else accidently ate them.

"I gotta bag this up and toss it..."

The warm kitchen air around her suddenly morphed into orangish mist and swirling winds, forming the rough outline of Lincoln, who walked up behind her and felt up along the sides of her ass. Luan couldn't help whimper in pleasure from the thought of Lincoln doing that. The misty Lincoln's hands and arms swam along her profile and cuffed her large breasts, the fingers twirling around her nipples, causing Luan to bite down hard down with her buck teeth. Lincoln's face then floated around.

"You know you want me in you Luan. You want me...you want me...you want me," the airy tone of Mist Lincoln hummed in her face, kissing her square on her lips. Luan couldn't help but blush and sink into the kiss as well.

And she found herself almost falling right over onto the stove.

"...what the fuck...God...he's so irresistible," Luan grumbled in a bitter tone.

"I can't keep dealing with this...DAMN IT...I need to let my mind not get trapped in this fuckery, not today...one...one little ...one little square! Just one! It looks and smells soooo good...and it'll take the edge off...CURSE MY COOKING SKILLS!"

Luan tepidly gave in, not wanting to go through another episode like this with the others around.

She pulled out a small chunk of brownie as big as a deck of cards. Giving it a quick lick, her eyes got wide from how good it tasted...and her primal side came out full blast.

She gobbled up the entire piece in one bite, reached for another chunk, this one even bigger, and mumbled into her hand, "forgive me...I can't help it, they're sooooooo good!"

And within a minute she ate several more large chunks, her ravenous addictive side seeing this as good as the sex she's had.

As she was shooting her hand over, her other slapped it.

"That's enough! Oh shit! Whoooooaaaa!" Luan huffed out with her mouth stuffed.

She took several steps back, alternating between chewing with glee and freaking out over what she just did.

"It's sooooo gooey...yummmmmmmmmmm...I gave in soooo badly but those brownies! And Lynn was right, they are kinda minty...ohhhh shit what did I do. Now I'm gonna be all messed up too! But...just not as messed up, right? I did this so I can let my mind just shut off for a little. I gotta watch Linc and Lynn, and even though it isn't fair to trip without Luna...I need a break...please...God...I just want a break..."

She grabbed the platter, now ashamed of giving in so easily over the brownies, even under her pretense of trying to lessen her perverted thoughts and fantasies plaguing her. She placed them near the back door.

"I'm tossing you in the garbage. No matter how good you are, I can make a better batch without marijuana in it. Who knows, I may make a batch so good I get brownie points for it, ahahhahaahah, get it?...oh wait, I think I did that one already...damn it!"

She was about to take the platter outside, when the sudden mental kick to clean the bowls on the counter from earlier kicked in. It was something about the mess, it bugged her.

"I'll toss them in a moment. Gotta clean that mess up, and get ready for...oh...yeah, confessing to Luna that I totally gave in. Wonder how she's gonna react...either get pissed she has to watch everyone now or just laugh at me...yeah, she'll laugh, she's so cool about that stuff."

Luan leaned over, her mind lost in thought as she was grabbing the mess of bowls on the counter. A small piece of paper flew from the small air disturbance of the bowls being moved. It wafted around and landed on Luan's small nose.

"Oh? What's this?

Luan saw behind the bunch of bowls on the counter a small piece of paper with writing on it. She brought it up close to her and slowly read out all the difficult sounding names.

"Dang...these are all chemical names. I need Lisa, she'd know...all these words... _3,4-Methyl.. ene..dioxy.. methamphetamine, Epimedium ssp, Lysergic acid diethylamide, Experimental Tryptamine 5-Meo DIPT or Foxy Methoxy, Agent Rati_...they had to make this writing so gosh darn small too. What's with this paper doing here anyways?"

Luan looked at its tiny rough, cut out dimensions, the way the font on the lettering was so small but thick and dark. There was a tiny brown smudge on the corner too. Like some food had gotten on it.

She poked her finger at it, then tasted the smudge, poking her tongue on it.

"Hmmm...brownie mix...brownie mix, before I cooked it. Must have splattered it, but, what kind of chemicals are...hold on a second! Lysergic acid diethylamide! I've heard of that! Yeah! Lisa was giving a really horrible presentation on that for a conference I wound up having to go to...ugh that was mindnumbing, but she said the letters in that name! They have an abbreviated name...the first letters...L...L S...D...LSD...huuuh...LSD...that's it...LSD..."

Luan was having a mental block for a moment, thinking the yummy high she got from the brownies just a moment ago was still front and center in her mind.

"Haahahah...high, I mean, I'm gonna be high from the edibles mix but the taste is soooo intoxicating too, hehhe...high...wait a second...WAIT A FUCKING SEC- LSD?"

Luan looked over the paper again, now totally freaked out of her mind. She bit her lip tensely, ripping her cellphone out at lightning speed and Googling all the separate names of the chemical and term names on the paper.

One by one Luan read what they all were, and realized they were all under a particular branch of substances.

"...sex drugs...mind altering...hallucin...hooooooooooooooly sweeeeeeeeeeeeet-"

Luan dashed over to the last of the brownies, bug-eyed out of her mind, her lips quivering in fear, dread, tension and nerves now firing on all gears.

"Please...please don't be in here...DON'T BE IN HERE!" Luan growled with terror as she fingered through the remaining brownies in the dish.

And there it was...in the corner...a partly melted plastic bag, with tiny, tiny bit of green granular and blue mixed into the brownies around it.

Luan's heart stopped. Right then. She felt her entire world freeze, everything getting gridlocked in time.

The air became still, the air cool and silent, everything from earlier, the commotion with the pets, Cliff, the baggy of drugs, what had happened to it all the remaining bunch...where it went.

"...I fucked up...it's...it's all in the brownies...it's all...oh my jesus titty fucking christ...Lynn...Lincoln...I fucked up...I...I..."

Luan shut down completely, mumbling incoherently into her breath, her legs and feet taking her to the basement door. She opened it with a soulless look, blankly staring with her eyes bulging out, trapped in her mental realization at what she just let happen.

She closed the door, walked down the steps, and felt woozy and dizzy.

Luan uncontrollably fainted, passing out straight into a huge pile of family clothes conveniently placed by the foot of the steps, rolling over and causing the clothes to cover her.

Meanwhile upstairs Luna had snuck into the kitchen.

"Dude...where the heck did Luan get to? A darn mess in here...but them brownies, YUM! I'm gonna need a lil something to jive with bro. Ain't like I never had a bit of party fun, ehehehehe...will be a first for edibles, but, hey! Luan can watch me and Linc trip. Lynn seems to be doing good upstairs even though she's making a hell of a racket in there."

Luna eyed the remaining brownies with a hungry stare, not caring that they looked like someone had their fingers and mixed them all up. She didn't even notice the smidge of extra colors in the brownie mix.

She compacted all the loose, remaining brownie mix into one big ball, taking one giant grin-laden bite into it.

She chewed and slapped her lips, her tongue sticking out like a cat for a few moments as her cheeks and smile grew happier.

"MAAAAAAAAAAN! Sorry Beatles, it ain't "A Taste of Honey," it's "A Taste of Brownies."Holy crap this is like, Luan's best thing she's ever made! And there! That minty taste Lynn mentioned. God this is good! I need to have Luan make brownies more often!"

Luna chewed away as she grabbed a couple glasses and poured some milk into them, walking back upstairs with pep, still munching away.

"Poor Luan, but she can make more brownies for herself, minus the dope, ehehehhe. But she'll be alright. So far Linc and Lynn ain't tripping too badly, and they're totally inexperienced. I bet it ain't even gonna be that bad! But...where the heck she get to?" Luna wondered, looking around the living room.

Their parent's bedroom door was open. She didn't recall it being open, so Luna figured Luan was doing something in there.

"Yeah, it's totally gonna be chill today man. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter. Been busy as heck, dealing with sickness, but have had some time to recover and get a wee bit of writing. This is a weakling of a chapter in terms of size, but, I've been dragging my feet, and as of late had a bit of a near death experience. It's given me a bit of perspective, so I'm gonna try to pump out more material again, just not as big chapters.**_

 _ **First and foremost, I'd like to thank the artist and my bud Patanu/Patamigo/Pat for giving me permission to use his Brownie comic for direct inspiration for the coming plot I have planned. It takes a lot to lay the foundations, and hopefully I can deliver on the absurdity I've just laid out. And as you'll see in the coming few chapters, this arc is directly based on me being heavily inspired by Loud House artist art and ideas. In the coming future you'll see how much I love them and how I'll try to match the "picture is a 1000 words" idiom.**_

 _ **Please leave reviews/thoughts, let me know what your favorite parts were, and if I may make a request of my fans, I'm curious about the demographic of my audience, so I'll be making a poll for the readers of my fic, totally optional!**_

 _ **Much love to you all, stay healthy, stay strong-willed, and let's enjoy the Fall!**_

 _ **HUGS TO YOU ALL!**_

 _ **CHEERS!**_

 _ **TotCall720**_

 _ **PS, more FLRA to come ;)**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Part 4: It's Always Sunny in Royal Woods: Fun with Pot-pourri [The Luna – Lincoln Affair and Metaphysics Madness ]

Luna walked up the stairs, scarfing down the rest of the brownie ball she prior formed and drinking half her glass of milk. They were the really tall drinking glasses, but she figured Lincoln would have an extreme thirst from the combination of brownies and being extremely high; she read that somewhere.

Passing down the hallway she paused. She could hear rowdy sounds coming from Lynn and Lucy's door.

"Luan is suppose to keep watch of her and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy. Maybe she's in there appeasing her with some wacky sports jig or comedy routine, eehehehe."

Luna walked over and knocked on the door and waited a few seconds.

Nothing.

"Huh...weird. Maybe they can't hear me."

She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Well dang, that ain't too good. Hello? Lynn? Luan? Ya in there? Lynn, you gotta be in there at least! Open up Sporty! Checkin up on ya!"

Luna banged on it a few more times.

"Blimey...what's all that racket going on in there? Probably bouncin all them balls everywhere again, haaa!"

Luna reached for one of her earrings, recalling a trick Leni taught her, picking a door lock with it.

"Thank you Leni," Luna said in a sing-song tone, her tongue sticking out as she focused on jostling the lock open. It took a good minute, something Leni would have done in less than ten seconds, but she was still happy she accomplished it.

"Alright sports-high, the heck are you...up...to..." Luna trailed off in a shocked tone as the sites manifested. Lynn was butt-naked, on her knees, acting like she was riding a red boodie board, twirling around on her knees. She had her roller derby knee pads on, twisting and spiraling like a spin top toy. Luna couldn't tell how quick she was spinning; she figured the brownies were really starting to take effect on her mind and degree of perception, but at points Lynn looked like helicopter blades spinning full blast.

For a moment Lynn became an infinite looping blur. Her vision made her become a painted landscape of reds and freckly tanned skin, shifting up and down in retrograde motions.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET SOME, GET SOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Lynn cried out in joy, before she began rocking her body back and forth violently, psuedo-twerking her ass around.

Luna could feel her palms and forehead sweating seeing Lynn perform these feats.

"Whoooooa...dude, this is sooooo fucked," Luna mumbled under her breath. Her trip dived down back to reality, and Luna felt her feet locked in place, unable to move. In the corner room Lynn's cell phone was gradually getting louder and louder.

"Heck yeah! HERE WE GO!" Lynn shouted gleefully, twirling more, jumping up to her feet, almost slipping a little from the sweat her body was pouring out. Luna couldn't believe how glossy and freckly Lynn was. She knew Lynn had freckles like her, but seeing them on someone else, and the way they glistened on her frame...it gave Luna some serious pause.

"...maybe I shouldn't have eaten those brownies," Luna thought. She still wondered how Lynn didn't notice her in the doorway.

Lynn then began rocking and twerking even harder as the music and beat got louder and louder a la a speaker Luna got her for her cellphone from a birthday ago. Luna began to recognize it as Lynn ecstatically began singing along with it, grabbing all manner of sports balls and throwing them all over, kicking and hitting them with her fists, feet, baseball bats, golf club, in so many combos.

"Around the world, aaaround the wooooooorld! Around the world, aaaround the woooooooorld! Around the world, aaaaaround the woooooooorld! Around the world, aaaaround the woooooooooorld! Around the world, aaaaround the woooooooooooorld!" Lynn sang as she knocked every rocketing ball flying around her.

"Oh hell yeah! Daft Punk! So glad I got her into their stuff!" Luna giggled, remembering how she gave her a Daft Punk CD to Lynn for her birthday. At first she dismissed the present, before one day Luna caught her secretly jamming hard to the beat of this song.

Luna could feel her body being compelled to twirl too.

"God that beat is sick...fuck it, I got a moment, and this high is makin my feets feel like concrete blocks," Luna huffed with a comical sigh, before by the doorway twirling her hips and ass around like Lynn. She rocked back and forth, not going as hard and fast as Lynn's moves, but made hers more fluid and wider.

"Sporty's got moves and speed, but she don't got an orbit like me, ehehheheeh," Luna laughed, looking at her rocking and twerking ass and hips take in a much larger area. She was virtually bouncing back and forth in the doorway frame like a pin ball.

"Mhhhhhmmmm, bet Lynn wish she had an ass like mine, ha! But...wow...her's is sooo friggin cute...I MEAN NO, her...bloody hell, them brownies are makin me think things...holy shit she's got moves," Luna mumbled, her own twerking slowing down as she was just drinking in the strange sights before.

By some miracle Luna saw not a single one of the balls Lynn was smashing around hit Lucy's side of the room or any of her stuff. None had even headed towards her yet. They seemed to hover in Lynn's relative position like a spiraling cloud of electrons around an atom.

"Spooky's probably got some kinda curse or charm on everything, eheheheh-WHOAAAAAAAA!" Luna yelled, diving down to the floor, nearly missing a stray football and volleyball nearly knocking her right out. Lynn was hitting all sorts of sports balls everywhere even harder while twerking.

"GREATS BALLS OF FIRE! WHOAAAA!" Luna cried out, dropping down and covering for dear life as even more footballs, volleyballs, golf balls, baseballs and tennis balls were ricocheting in every possible direction from her huge smash-hits, bouncing off the walls Lisa had designed for their room to be very squishy and rubbery in exchange for Lynn never rough-housing her again. Lynn's eyes were glued to whatever she was up to, and Luna was terrified to be in here.

She wiggled back out, seeing several of Lucy's bats and Fang fly out at full speed.

"Me too dudes, we gotta fly the fuck outta here!"

Luna shook off the feeling of her feet feeling locked and heavy, and managed to make it out as Lynn cried out, "TSUNAMI RIVER SCOOOOOORE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Luna slammed the door shut, panting as she got on her shaky legs.

"UHhhhhhhhhhhu...huhuuhuhuhuhhu...duuuuuude, that was fuuuuuuuuucked up. She nearly clobbered me with her balls...hehehe...dirty pun...ehheeh."

Luna looked at the glasses of milk; she couldn't believe her and Lincoln's glasses of milk survived the encounter.

"Note to self...leave Lynn alone when she's higher than a kite," Luna mumbled to herself, "and why the hell was she butt-naked? And man, didn't know she had all dem freckles like me. She's got a lean built little figure and a kick ass abs set, I'll give her that."

Luna cracked her neck, almost accidently spilling the glasses of milk she had.

"Whoopsies! Pffft...of course now they try to spill, not when I get sports balls tryin to bean me left and right."

Suddenly Fang and Lucy's other bats plopped on Luna's shoulders.

"Oh, hey dudes...guessing you want out, right? Hold up," she said, as if she was having a conversation with them. She walked back to her and Luan's bedroom, bats on her shoulders, then opened their window and ushered them out.

"Be free and safe my flying brethren bros!"

Luna walked back down the hallway, moving extra fast past Lynn's room which sounded like a sports rave was going down. She then knocked on Lincoln's door.

"Hey dude, can I come-?"

Lincoln suddenly opened the door at lightning speed, sweeping Luna off her feet and pulled her onto his bed.

"WHoooooaaa doggy lil bro! Where's the fire?"

"You're my fire ya hot, drop-dead rockin angel," Lincoln whispered lustfully in her ear, his face flushed, drool dribbling down his lips. Luna couldn't help but violently blush herself.

"Duuuude, them brownies hit you really REALLY hard," Luna chuckled out.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah, I think they did, eheehe, I can't feel my toes or my fingers...I feel so light like I'm hovering...I feel so...sooooo...ehheheheheehehehe," Lincoln giggled, falling backwards, slamming his head accidently in the wall.

"Holy crap dude! You okay?"

"Woooooooooooaaaaheehehhehehe, the room's spinning like the milk merry-go-round at Dairyworld," Lincoln mumbled before he began snickering. "Hey Lunaaaaaaaa," he said in a sing-song tone.

"Yes my lil brooooooo," Luna replied in her own sing-song, matching his rythm.

"Luan gave me a joke to tell you a while back...but I can't remember, aahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Pffft, knucklehead, you're all messed up dude."

"Yeaaaaah...but at least I'm messed up with ya," Lincoln gurgled, even more saliva dribbling out. He noticed Luna had the glasses of milk with her.

"Hey, Luna, got-"

"...don't say it," Luna grumbled.

"-milk? AHAHAHAH!"

"Wow, all ya gotta do is get high as fuck and your sense of humor morphs into Luans' to a tee, silly," Luna told him as she gave him the full glass. He tried grabbing it, but kept grabbing at the air just a few inches away. Luna could see in his eyes they were all tranced and dilated out.

"OH! I got one! Hey Luna, ehehehhe."

"Yeaaaaah Linc?"

"What kind of milk does a bee make?"

"...ya got me dude."

Lincoln turned Luna around to face him, then rested his extremely blushed and hot sweating face.

"Boobees, ehehehheehhe."

"Luan's a virus with dem puns, hahaha!"

"Ooooo! This is the one she wanted me to tell ya...I...fuck, hold up, I forgot, give me a second," Lincoln said quietly before getting on his bed, then jumping off. HE looked like he was chasing something invisible around, trying to grab as fast as he could even though in reality Luna just saw in waffle his arms around like spaghetti.

"Duuuuuuuuude, da fuck was in those brownies?" Luna wondered, almost regretting pigging out on the last of them...almost.

"GOT IT!" Lincoln cried out happily, waiving his hand around before smacking his forehead.

"The joke got away from me, but I got it back, nice try joke, ehehehheehe."

Luna just shook her head. She couldn't help at smile at how adorably ridiculous Lincoln was in his state.

"So Luna...are those Space Pants? Cause your ass, is OUTTA this world! AHAHAHHAAHAHHAA!"

Luna gave a lustful wily grin to him.

"Hmmmm...ya mean these old things?" Luna hummed to him, before slowly showing some of her left ass cheek, taking her sweet time to gradually slink down the skin-tight black shorts that she changed into earlier to do the Bob Marley routine for Luan earlier. Lincoln froze like a popsicle, his body rising up in a cartoonishly quick erect posture.

"Hmmmm...seems I got someone's attention?"

Lincoln's left eye twitched as a huge amount of saliva splattered down his chin.

"Ohhh my, what should I do with ALL this?" Luna rhetorically asked, now slipping her tight black shorts down, her dark purple skimpy panties showing nearly everything minus her absolute sensitive areas. She didn't know why she was doing this; her body and mind seemed to drift off to her more sensual side with no problem.

Lincoln moaned out so sensually and intensely it caused Luna to instantly get wet, especially when she saw him sporting his unusually large package through his shorts. Her frothy intense liquids dribbled down.

"Oh myyyyy Linc...I think ya made me get super wet dude...what do you wanna do about that bro?" Luna said with a huge blush. She bent her leg backwards as she rubbed her left foot all over his crotch, using her arch and toes to rub along the length he was sporting.

"Jesus that thing's like as big as my foot dude...huhhhuhuhhuh..."

Lincoln suddenly slipped down to his knees with an intoxicated expression plastered on his face, looking up at Luna's gloriously huge ass. He could feel the lust emanating off her womanhood.

He began reaching out a hand, before stopping.

"I...huhhuhuhu...are you okay with this Luna? Like...with how high we are?"

"I've been craving this soooooooo much Linc...please dude? If you're okay with it?"

With a tiny humbled smile that was lacquered in lust, he reached both hands for her cheeks, pawing and massaging them.

"Ooooooooooh fuck I love that dude."

"I looove this ass Luna. It's the best thing EVER!"

"...and it's yours dude...to do whatever you want with it."

Lincoln paused for a moment.

"...what...whatever?"

"Mhhhmmm...I...I wanted to give you a present at Dairyland today...I got...myself clean for you...if you...if you wanna take mine, since I took yours," Luna said delicately, blushing with embarrassment as she slowly slipped her panties down, revealing both her womanhood and...her other entrance at him.

She saw a huge amount of precum dripping from the openings in Lincoln's shorts.

"I...I...I...I want to...so...sooooo badly," Lincoln said passively as he began to massage and paw around Luna's ass, slowly caressing around her entrances.

"Anything you wanna do bro, I'm yours, forever," Luna huffed, blowing him a kiss, before her mind caught up to her sudden surge of lusty feelings.

"Hoooooly fuck this escalated...but I don't care. I want...I need bro...I need him."

Luna twirled her ass in Lincoln's hands gingerly. He found himself rubbing her ass cheeks like a cat that just had catnip.

"Hmmmm...so what are ya gonna do to me lil bro?"

Lincoln didn't give it a thought. He started kissing and licking around Luna's freckled cheeks, just barely caressing his fingers around her entrances.

"You friggin tease," she chuckled, "I know how to knock ya out in bliss mate," she said, leaning backwards till she had Lincoln's head and upper body pinned between her derriere and his bed, only his arms sticking out. He wiggled one arm back between her thighs and felt up along her front frothy womanhood.

"Huhhuhuhuuhuh," he mumbled drunkenly, Luna suddenly locking his body in place by wrapping her left leg around his upper body to keep him anchored. She felt so shaky and weak from feeling him down there but it intoxicated her so much. She hadn't had this kind of play in such a long time.

"This high...uuhhuhhhuhuh FUCK it's making me feel soooo fuckin horny right now," Luna growled out blissfully, before she cried out hard from a new sensation; Lincoln began to dig his index and middle fingers gradually into Luna as his tongue shot around and in all around her area.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...uhhhhhu god that's soooo awesome!" Luna groaned, her body rocking hard. Her nerves vibrated and her toes curled into Lincoln's floor hard. His did the same as he anchored himself even harder, his saliva and Luna's juices dripping down hard along his facial line.

"JESUS FUCK YOU'RE MAKING ME GUSH ALREADY DUUUUU...uuuuhuhhuhuFUCK LINC...oh FUCK I'M GONNNAAAAAUHAHUAHUHHHHHHHHUH," Luna yelled out in a raspy thundery cry, a huge tsunami of her ejaculate streaming full blast into Lincoln's face. It looked like he was well ready for this because he opened wide, taking almost all of it down in his mouth. Luna was incoherent for at least fifteen seconds, looking back at her pleasure-fluid soaked little brother.

"HOOOOOLY...HUHHUHHHUHUHUH FUCK...uhuhuhhuhu duuuuude...that...that's fuckin kinky," Luna hummed out delicately, panting hard from the violent orgasm that took her over.

Lincoln wiggled through her legs, looked up to her, and opened his mouth wide, showing nearly all her cum she shot out in his mouth, a fair bit dribbling down his chin and cheeks. He had such a lovestuck expression on his face. Luna leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Hmmmm, my lil brotate loves his girl cum, doesn't he."

Lincoln giggled, sounding a bit like a gargle as he smiled with a huge blushy hue. He looked deep into Luna's eyes hovering just above him before he swallowed it all down in one gulp.

"Hoooooooooooooooooooly fuck dude," Luna said with exacerbated surprise.

Lincoln whipped his tongue around.

"God I was thirsty, eheheheh."

"You kinky little fuck."

"You make the best vanilla milk ever hot thang," Lincoln said, Luna's cum still odorous in Lincoln's breath.

"Looks like ya just went to heaven dude."

"Your milky cum is heaven Luna...fuck it's the best thing ever...huhuhuhuuh...it made me wanna...well..."

"Ye...yeah dude?"

Lincoln gave a sudden nervous, concerned expression.

"Dude?"

"It's...it's still a lil embarrassing..."

"Mate, ya can tell me anything! I love you lil bro, anything."

"I know, it's just...well...I...I like the idea of...well...being your little cum slut boy," Lincoln huffed silently, his expression becoming far more mixed. "I'm sorry Luna! I...fuck, I can't help it! Your looks, your freckles, your rockin frame, your ass, your fit athletic body, your-"

"I wouldn't say I got an athletic body dude, not like Lynns, but I like to think I keep in pretty darn good shape. And dude? I'd be honored to have you as my lil cum slut boy, eheheheheh," Luna whispered in his ear lovingly before pulling Lincoln up to his feet to hug him.

"I love you Linc, you can be anything to me and I'll still love you no matter what. I gotta admit though, being high as a motherfucker is making me still...really...really friggin horny."

"Hahahaha, me too...I...I still never got a chance to...well," Lincoln giggled, looking into Luna's eyes as he gave a smirk, wrapping his arms around Luna's lower back and caressing her cheeks again.

"Hmmmmmm, love your hands down there dude. Whatcha thinkin of doinOH MY GOD UHUHHUHHHU!" Luna cried out in pleasured surprise. Lincoln had secretly lathered his fingers in his saliva and was now fingering Luna's back door intensely.

"Ohuhuhuhhuuh...duuuuude...holy bloody heck," Luna gurgled as she leaned forwards, her panting as Lincoln began fingering her back door harder and harder. It made her whimper and sweat in fear and joy. She was so tight, but Lincoln was being gentle enough to break her in an inch at a time.

"AAAUuughghghg! Dude!...huhuhhhu."

"Luna?"

Luna pulled him off, his fingers popping out of her for a moment; Luna flinched hard and felt nerves rattle her whole body. With shaky legs she leaned backwards and wiggled onto his bed.

"Duuuude, holy fuck I'm tight. I...I dunno if I can take ya. I can barely take your fingers dude, ehehheeh," Luna laughed nervously, fearful Lincoln would take offense to this somehow.

Instead he just gave a very submissive, nurturing smile, walked up to her and kissed her deeply.

"I want you, no matter what my rocker gal. I'm not gonna force you if it hurts."

"...fuck I love you dude. I wish you were 18 so you could take my virginity officially."

"...well...I mean, wouldn't I still be too big for that?" Lincoln said with a cheeky tone, before he slid his shorts down, revealing his whole length to her.

"HOLY...damn, it never really dawns on me how big...whoooaaa..."

"Oh come on, it's not that big Luna."

"...yeaaaaaaaaaaaah...I'm gonna need some serious amounts of lube to even try anal with that."

"Whenever you're comfortable my rock angel, I'm never gonna...press...pressure...ya...whoa," Lincoln said, feeling suddenly light headed, falling backwards into his bed with Luna.

"Dude? You okay?"

"...I...just got lightheaded again...eheheh...hooooooooly shit I'm feeling like I'm about to go to infinity and just...wow, I see all the stars."

"Ya...you need anything? Anything bro?"

Lincoln just pulled Luna next to him.

"I...just want you here with me. I dunno what the hell is about to happen...but I feel like I'm walking on clouds...sooooooooooo weightless I can't feel, and...and somehow I can feel everything that feels good."

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA...damn dude, not gonna lie, I'm getting that vibe too."

"Say...lemme...lemme try something," Lincoln said with a ditzy airy tone, leaning up and getting on his knees, wiggling under Luna.

"Would ya wanna try giving me a massage?" Lincoln asked as he struggled getting his shirt off, now naked, laying on his stomach. Luna couldn't help but let her huge tongue drop out like a lead weight, feeling herself pant from seeing his exposed form.

"Ye...yeah...yeah, of course dude! Lemme just...remember how to...uhuuuuh."

Luna leaned over Lincoln, plopped on his frame, then scooted back to have herself straddling herself around Lincoln's ass. He seemed to have gotten a tinge thicker as of late. He wasn't as round as before, more wide at the hips.

"Hehhheehe...duuuuude? Your hips seem...a lil wider. Especially your butt."

"...huh...well, Lynn has had me spar with her on some self defense stuff...she's making do these...well, squat exercises, burns like hell, along with a few other things."

"Whatever she's doing, have her keep makin ya do them. Hmmmmmm...that ass got suuuuuper cuter...not like it wasn't before, but, hmmmm...it's got a lil more pop and bounce to it now," Luna giggled, feeling Lincoln's slightly puffier and muscularly bouncy ass now. It was just under Lynn's size in terms of roundness and plumpness; she wondered why she made that comparison but just focused on how much more bubbly and freckled it seemed.

Luna leaned her head down by Lincolns, reaching for his neck, rotating his head slightly to kiss him. He seemed to suddenly get really submissive with Luna on top of him. He breathing got heavier, his panting a little heavier and his body much hotter and more yielding.

"Hehe, don't be nervous dude, I'll take good care of you, my lil cum slut boy toy, ehehehe."

"Thank you Luna...huuhuh...you...you can do what...whatever you want," Lincoln felt himself say without realizing it, just noticing he wiggled his ass into Luna's body.

Luna had a lusty grin form on her as her tongue plopped out. She began licking along Lincoln's lips, him opening his mouth to let her in. He let all his control go as he yielded to her huge wandering, salivating tongue. He groaned as she tightened her hips around his body.

"Hmmmm, too tight?"

"Nooo..it...it feels good," Lincoln mumbled out with her tongue still deep in his mouth.

She planted more tongue kisses all over his mouth, then his cheeks and forehead, then pulled his neck up and licked along it. She could feel the pleasured goosebumps form on Lincoln's back.

And inch by inch she progressively slinked her tongue along the back of his neck, then down his back shoulders, twirling in circles all over every inch. Each swirling grade of her long, thick tongue on his body caused him to moan out submissively.

"I got you lil dude, you taste soooooo good," Luna hummed in a sing-song tune, humming a tender melody as she licked all over, getting to his backside. Lincoln gasped hard when she got close.

"I'll skip this spot for a moment, you're still probably a lil sheepish, eh bro?"

Lincoln wiggled his head in agreement before Luna continued down his back thigh, scooting back more and more, till he was at his heels.

And then Luna felt an urge to test something, a wild, gnarly urge to just let this high take her to heights she would never usually go.

She suddenly licked along Lincoln's heel.

"WHOOAAA! HUUGUHGUGH!"Lincoln cried out hard, his eyes bulged from the sensation. He turned his head around to see Luna grabbing both his feet, shooting him an intense salacious smirk, then licked along his arches all while staring at him.

Lincoln almost passed out from how weird this felt, how alien...how embarrassingly tingly, partly ticklish but mind-numbingly good it felt.

"Lu...Lun...Luna?"

"Hmmmm...yeah dude?"

"I...what are ya do...I mean, I didn't think you were into...well..."

"Well, normally no, but...this high's got me all kinds of kinky, ehehehe, and your feetsies are lookin mighty cute to me lil bro," Luna seemed to utter with a now drunken high tone, her eyes psyched out of her mind. As strange as it was, Lincoln was still somewhat slightly more coherent and not as high as Luna, but not by much; both were high, but Luna seemed to get way kinkier than even he thought.

"So...uuuhuhh...you like my...feet Luna?"

"I like every inch of you dude, eheheheheheh," Luna lustfully chuckled before doing something she did once before when both were in the hot tub on Halloween night; Luna playfully bit and nibbled his toes.

"WHOA...I...I dunno if I can take that Luna...hooooooly...huhhuhhuhuuh," Lincoln gushed, fighting how weirdly good it felt.

"Hehe, ya can't take it, can ya. Let's see what else ya can't take," Luna said with a snicker and a pant, scooting back up to his body, twirling her hands around Lincoln's back door.

"Mmmmmm...anything I want, right dude?" Luna asked with a heavy amorous tone, stroking along Lincoln's back door, causing him to squirm in on himself.

"Hehehheeh, I'll take that as a yes?"

"Ye...yea...yes," Lincoln whispered into his half-cuffed hand, another balled near his red-hot sweating face, before he felt Luna's tongue flow along his long member between his legs. He gasped, his leg instinctly shaking in nervousness before something even more intense shook him to his core; while Lincoln was giving a tender blow job with her tongue she began fingering him.

Lincoln lost his breath and ability to breath, digging his hands and feet into his bed, getting stuff for a moment, then felt the tremor of his nerves from down there give off the sensations that made him feel shamefully aroused beyond belief.

Lincoln's left leg vibrated with the depths Luna was testing Lincoln's resolve, and as the seconds passed, with the increasing depths Luna's fingered pressed and dug in, add to her now taking in the very first few inches of Lincoln, her saliva wiping and gelling as lube all over, Lincoln felt that all too familiar sensation about to take over him, only this time it felt infinitely more intense than any prior ones.

"OOooUUUUUUUUUUUHUHhUHHU LUNA! LUNA I'M...I'M SO CLOSE...HUUUHUhuhuhhuhhuuhHUHUUHUH...don't...don't...huhhuh," Lincoln cried out, then with embarrassed shame, he begged out silently, "...don't stop...please...harder..."

And Luna listened, her tongue and mouth bobbing even more as she smashed her fingers, going from two to three, harder and faster into him.

Within moments, Lincoln cried out hard as Luna moaned along with him. Luna felt his body quack as he cried out an unholy moan of pleasure as she felt him shoot a huge amount into her mouth. She backed up, not letting any of his fluids leak just to see him still ejaculate, just for the sake of seeing the sight.

He still kept shooting off, every nerve in his body paralyzing Lincoln as his whole body rocked like an earthquake, Luna enjoying the sight so much she still was fingering him hard to make his orgasm last even longer than expected. And it worked; for a solid twenty long seconds, Lincoln was unable to comprehend reality. It was all a blinding wall of pleasure and orgasmic sensitivity Luna somehow enhanced, aided by the fierce nature of the brownies.

Luna's eyes were focused so intently on seeing how much Lincoln still ejaculated, her mouth brimming hard with a huge load he generated. Still leaking from his pulsating member, she took her fingers out of him to give him a break from the sensations, lean over to her brother's side, and showed him what she did.

He was saturated in sweat, his face red, his hair all messy and slightly scrunched infront of his face; Luna thought it made him look cute, like a little white-haired punk rocker.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuude...ya good? Think I pushed you to your limits on pleasure," Luna hummed with a half-full sounding mouth.

"I...fuck me...the FUCK was in those brownies Luna?" Lincoln cried out, alternating between smiling and embarrassment. "I, I enjoyed that WAAAAAAAAAY too much, eheheh...holy fuck...I...I'm all sorts of messed up Luna."

"No you're not lil bro. Ya dig what ya dig, and I dig what I dug, get it? Heheh...Luan would have been proud of that one," Luna chuckled, before letting Lincoln watch her do what he did with her pleasure fluids; Luna gulped it all at once.

"Whoooooa..." Lincoln said with a big happy goofy grin, looking visibly worn and loopy from the experience. Luna looked the same now, feeling her body get weak. She rolled off and plopped between him and his wall.

"Bro, I think we treaded old ground while, god damn, that felt soooooooooooooo rockin –tastic...at least I hope ya felt okay with...what we did."

"I'm...not gonna lie, that felt...holy shit that was mind-blowing. I don't know how much was the drugs or me just...ya know. I...god my mind's like on so many different planes of existence, but...you fingered and rimmed me before...I...I still liked it...hooooly fuck," Lincoln gasped as he found some strength to wiggle close to Luna with a mortified expression.

"Dude?"

"...I like to take it up the...damn it, I'm a friggin-"

"Stop right there," Luna said sweetly, putting a hand over Lincoln's mouth, not the one that was just railing him.

"Mate? Ya like what you like. Don't you fuckin dare think any less of yourself cause what ya like ain't traditional. Fuck, we ain't traditional brotato. Okay?"

Luna nuzzled his neck, wrapping her arms and legs around her smaller tuckered-out little brother to console and cuddle him.

"You...you don't think any less of me for...liking that Luna? Less of a man?"

"Linc, fuck gender roles and shit like that. I mean fuck, we all got kinks, right? Not everything's cut and dry. I mean fuck, I just licked your feet all sensual like dude. I...I didn't know I was even into that shit."

"Maybe those marijuana brownies made us more...well...open Luna?"

"They really made ya more open dude, hehehhe."

"Ha ha ha...funny," Lincoln grumbled, trying to fight off a smile that crept on his face. He did feel like Luna really opened him up down there. She especially hit something in him that made everuthing in his body go numb in pleasure.

"Say, Luna, why did that...well, fingering me like that...being in there that deep, why does that feel so...not "not good?" Lincoln asked, trying to dance around the actual ecstasy he knew deep down he felt.

"I think it's gotta deal with the prostate we all got in there...speaking of which, like I said, if I can get a bit...well, ready, I totally wanna let you do that to me."

"Hmmmmm...goodness knows it's your turn to feel this. It's like...wooow...how much is the brownies and the...whatever marijuana is made of, it's making me feel like a leaf floating in space forever and it's making everything feel sooooo much better...especially cuddling ya," Lincoln sniggered, scooting himself to be kept inside Luna's embrace. She was acting as the big spoon, him the little one, and they both kept silent as they had pleasured, loaded and dazed looks about them, smiling big in one another's physical comfy.

"I love you sooo much Luna, and I'm certain that's not the brownies or the "just being blown or finger-banged" in me talking, eheheh."

"I love you too dude, with all my heart, with all me big thick ass, eheheheheh."

Lincoln wiggled his ass into Luna's lap with a wily grin on his face.

"Careful, if I do more squats and exercises with Lynn, I might get a bum as big as yours."

"...reeeeeeal fat chance of that Linc, ahhahhaahahah!"

Both laughed as Luna tightened her grip around Lincoln, and found herself lulling him and her tweaking mind a set of lyrics and a melody that creeped from the back of her mind; the musical notes of the melody seemed to begin appearing in her closed eyes, walking around and rocking out the key chords and tune. She didn't think of it much at first...until the song seemed to just flow naturally on it's own.

"HOLY SHIT!" Luna roared out, scaring Lincoln half to death and causing him to slide right out of the bed, plopping butt-first onto his floor.

"I GOT A SONG, DARN THING IS TELLING ME I NEED TO WRITE IT!" Luna cheered triumphantly, wiggling out like a drugged out maniac onto her shaky legs. She looked at them for a second, then to Lincoln.

"Don't let me forget, I need ya to give me feetsies a massage; after the tongue job I gave ya I'm pretty sure you can help your older sis with her aches?"

"Sure, sure thing Luna, but...what?"

"No time! GOTTA WRITE THIS SONG OUT BEFORE I FORGET DUDE! IT'S NUMBER ONE CHART MATERIAL! Lennon and McSwagger would be soooo proud...HOLY CRAP, dude, I'll be back in like, five or ten minutes, promise love!" Luna mumbled erratically while ham-handedly slipping her shirt and skimpy black jeans. She leaned down and picked her wobbly drugged brother.

"Don't let me forget! Feet!"

"Feet, got it Luna...uuuh, what, what kinda song is it?"

"I...it's...it's milk of the Gods dude," Luna said, looking up in the sky like she was seeing heaven, twirling her arms for a moment, pretending to conduct the music, before transitioning to pretending she was rocking out hard on her guitar.

"My music sheet notes! I GOTTA WRITE THESE DOWN! SOOO MANY LONG IDEAS AND LYRICS!" She cried out in fear of losing her train of thought. She was about to take off like a bat out of hell, before pausing, looking back at her befuddled brother.

"I love you bro. Ten minutes! Promise! Then I'll be back to snuggles ya! THIS HIGH AND YOUR AWESOME SEX GAVE ME A ROCKIN TUUUUNES IDEA!"

And like that, Luna, bouncing against Lincoln's cabinets and the door frame, closed his door hard. Lincoln just fell backwards and just tried to collect himself, even though he felt far from it.

"Wow...must have been one epic sounding song she made in her head," Lincoln thought, wondering what kind of song it was going to be. Judging by the way she hummed and the few notes he picked up, it was something rock-like; it had to be.

* * *

Lincoln felt his heartbeat rocking his whole body. The beats were so loud and reverberating he could feel it from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes, the soles of his feet, his chest pumping out like a jack rabbit running a marathon. His vision, his breathing, it felt like it was curving at weird angles. He was still on his orgasmic high, but it felt like the other high was taking the reins again. But he couldn't deny, this orgasm and reaction to what he and Luna did was one of his most intense times, probably only rivaled he thought, when he first grinded Luna when they confessed, when they first had kinky erotic times in the hot tub on Halloween night, and the next day when Lisa doused them in aphrodisiac chemicals.

Something was vibrating, and vibrating hard.

"What the-"

He looked around; he dug in the plastic baggy he had his cellphone in; nothing ringing, though he got a series of texts from Clyde hours ago and it seemed to finally just pop on.

"...stupid cellphone. Ah man, I need to get back to him as...whoooooaaaa, ehehheeehhe," Lincoln chuckled, for some reason having a laughing fit come out of nowhere.

"-right after I'm done being higher than Bill Gate's income gains, eheheheeh...globalization...ehhehe...corporate capitalism...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...oh my god! Those documentaries Lori made me watch with her are making me laugh at the social order...wait...wha-"

Lincoln paused, looking up in the air like he had an epiphany.

"What...what if this whole...social order is nothing but...a fabric...a network that's ruled by...the man, but at the end of the day...it won't matter...because how tiny we are...maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...that makes soooo much sense."

Lincoln had this thought engulf him, his vision suddenly seeing strands of red velvety wire spread out from nothingness, and the world and all it's people, rich and poor, celebrity and no-name, all showing some form of connection. Lincoln fell backwards on his bed, feeling like he was on a rollarcoaster of seeing the truth, all flooding his mind at once."

"Cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud...we...we're...all...connected...everything is connected. It's...it's all an illusion that we are just...just...just...alone"

The red velvety wires then shot from people to buildings, forests, animals, insects, violent speeds and yet so slow he could process and see all the possible connections happening at once. The G force in this vision was making him shoot backwards like he was launched in a Space Shuttle.

Then the red velvety wires shot into the atmosphere, the Earth, all the water bodies he ever heard and never heard of, into volcanoes, into the depths of the deepest parts of the oceans, to the inner mantle and core, all the way to the electromagnetic field.

Then something really spooky rattled Lincoln; the view he was seeing all this blurred into an ever-inclosing space around Earth with all those red velvety wires, like Earth was all by itself. He saw it disappear in the pure blackness of space.

"Nothing...nothing matters...we're all...we really are all alone, like...forever..."

But the wires, few and far between, but some visible ones, shot from under and around him to the Earth, and then he flung backwards faster than light speed, speeding through the Milky Way galaxy, then bouncing what seemed like forever from one galaxy to another, and in all that time, seeing and visiting thousands and thousands of different planets, some nowhere like Earth, some like Earth, alien species, some nothing he would never imagine, some he thought he drew and sketched when he was little, the eerie feeling like almost anything that was possible and yet incomprehensible to the mind, was manifesting in his trip through the universe.

Then he swirled to the very deep edges of the Universe. Lincoln felt his body split into trillions upon trillions upon trillions, all swirling at the never-ending edges, popping up in white holes, twirling through black holes and popping right out, into other universes through those white holes. He felt himself traversing the very fabric of space and time, still seeing all those other universes and doing it for what seemed like forever...until...

All that he was began to shrink down to a collection of bubbles, tiny little bubbles that were morphing off one another, popping, blowing up, growing and shrinking, ever fluxing in endless expansion, and it all seemed to be made out of strings; this whole infinite range of bubble landscapes was also vibrating; tiny, fibrous strings swirled all around them.

And all the infinite number of Lincolns that seemed to split and deviate to explore those respective universes began to amass into a singular, ungodly sized uniformed version of Lincoln, looking as average in his white shoes, orange shirt, blue jeans, with a peaceful look on his face. Lincoln had such a zen expression planted on his face; behind him and the bubble landscape he was surrounded by became a pulsating light show of purples, reds, seafoam green and yellows, and the colors seemed to swirl around Lincoln in an all-ever encompassing field, melding into one single force field. It seemed like some time later a shot of dark swirling energy shot into him from way above and disturbed the mix, before it too melded, altering the color. Soon other colors, greyish charcoal, greyish salt and pepper whites, oceanic blue, a slightly darker seaform green that had streaks of fiery burgundy in it, and even some tannish and clear crystal like rippling colorations, all fed into this god-like Lincoln being and melded in his force field, all acting in force, in tandem, in conjunction and in harmony with one another, not just protecting him but his field or orange protecting it as well, a symbiotic relation, all twirling and rippling with a bright glow of all the various colors. The bands of colors seemed to twirl and glide not only around Lincoln, but around each other, some glowing brightly, some gushing, some shooting bolts and sparks, some spinning and making light shows.

But it felt like harmony; Lincoln felt such harmony and peace and content and happiness he never thought was possible, surrounded by all these beings that loved him. It felt like the colors seemed to slightly orbit around the rather dark dominant purple, but the purple orbited all the other colors and Lincoln the most, like it was the central guide or source, but that it never overpowered or dominated, but complemented, protected and brightened the others. Something unique to the purple, Lincoln cooed in his mind, it felt so strange and yet familiar. A minor vein of some melody on rock guitar that had the whispy, raspy moans of "Respect the Wind" echo around him.

"I love you all, sooo much," Lincoln found himself saying, as tears the size of the bubble universes around him pouring out of his eyes. And then the colors began to manifest in beings all around him, holding hands...familiar voices mostly, some not so familiar, and some he never heard before, but all cooed to him in reply, "we love you too Lincoln."

Only one seemed to be really apparent; the purplish hue person had gigantic heavenly angel wings that reached all the way back to the infinite landscape.

"Luna," Lincoln mumbled, Luna floating down in her multiverse glory.

"I got you bro, we all got you," Luna hummed into his face, then the others slowly manifesting more into visible beings. He could only see their lower bodies beginning to manifest, all with various sorts of wings, angel-like, barbed, bat-like, bee-like, moth-like, bird-like. Just as their faces were about to manifest...

The colors, the beings, the everything, swirled into Lincoln, and suddenly the vision blurred out into a sense of falling at speeds trillions of times faster than light. He became a blurring echo that popped on and off, falling out and shooting into way beyond the bubble landscapes all around, into a rippling black landscape...before spinning around several times, finding a sense of gravity again, his feet smashing though what felt like paper...and landed with a thud on some carpet, tan-creme carpet.

"OW...crudstones what the hell-" Lincoln groaned. He felt his body feeling like itself, not all magical and beyond mystical capacity.

"Where the heck am I? This is...this is a room...nice movie collection," Lincoln said, looking at the side of this rather small room; it was a ten foot by twelve foot room. To his left was the movie collection that caught his eye; a smorgasbord of Godzilla, old movies, sci fi, things he loved to watch, especially the movie Total Recall, the old one he preferred over the new one, positioned in a place that made it always visible in sight.

In the other corner was a massive bookshelf with perhaps two-hundred textbooks, on all manner of science, politics, economics, social sciences, but Lincoln instantly saw a lot of these were Geology and Earth Science books.

"Huh...that's actually pretty cool, and oooooooo! Lots of Astronomy and Space books. Who's this?" Lincoln thought, reading up close to the top shelf which only had the only fiction books. "Arthur C. Clarke? Isn't he the science writer who wrote that 2001 movie?"

Lincoln kept looking around, though there wasn't much; a small closet that had a bunch of folded clothing and a keyboard, upper shelves in the closet with more books, a deluge of things looking like they were packed there for the heck of it.

"Okaaaaaaaaay...this is spooky. Where the crud am I right now? It's a room...looks like a regular room, even with all these cool movies and book, but...hey...HEY!" Lincoln yelled out, seeing someone on the bed; it was a young white dude, in his mid twenties on his laptop, legs folded, a container of vanilla milk on his desk next to his bed, some lindor white chocolate truffles, a slice of coconut pie white a ton of cinnamon flavored whipped cream soaking the sweets.

"Hello? HELLO?" Lincoln yelled out even louder, but no response. The young man was typing away at a moderate speed, his face laced with a concentrated but content expression.

"Excuse me, sir?" Lincoln called out, tip-toeing closer; he instantly saw the young man didn't have a bed frame, just his mattress on the ground; dark marks behind him seemed to be the marks that his pillows made on the rather worn down wall.

Lincoln saw him suddenly twirl his face and crack his toes, then cracking his neck.

"Maaaaaaaaaaan I'm bushed, but I need to jam another thousand or so words out...sooooo much I still gotta cover if I wanna get this out. Sorta wonder James, Richard and Marc will think when they see me pull this one, ahahahahahahahah!"

"Richard? James? Marc?" Lincoln asked. He walked a bit closer to look at him directly. Lincoln tentitively walked even closer to tap his shoulder. He looked rather bulked, sizable arms but nothing too crazy, a huge muscular chest that gave him a bearish strength quality, and a tinge of chub on his rather leaned abdomen.

"Gaaaah, my friggin feet; last time I ever agree to be back up cart dude, damn job sucks," he complained, looking at his feet and rubbing them. He put his laptop to the side to try and give them a good popping; Lincoln couldn't help but take a sneak peak at the screen and read a bit of what he was typing, on a Word Document.

 _~But the wires, few and far between, but some visible ones, shot from under and around him to the Earth, and then he flung backwards faster than light speed, speeding through the Milky Way galaxy, then bouncing what seemed like forever from one galaxy to another, and in all that time, seeing and visiting thousands and thousands of different planets, some nowhere like Earth, some like Earth, alien species, some nothing he would never imagine, some he thought he drew and sketched when he was little, the eerie feeling like almost anything that was possible and yet incomprehensible to the mind, was manifesting in his trip through the universe._

 _Then he swirled to the very deep edges of the Universe. Lincoln felt his body split into trillions upon trillions upon trillions, all swirling at the never-ending edges, popping up in white holes, twirling through black holes and popping right out, into other universes through those white holes. He felt himself traversing the very fabric of space and time, still seeing all those other universes and doing it for what seemed like forever...until..._

 _All that he was began to shrink down to a collection of bubbles, tiny little bubbles that were morphing off one another, popping, blowing up, growing and shrinking, ever fluxing in endless expansion, and it all seemed to be made out of strings; this whole infinite range of bubble landscapes was also vibrating; tiny, fibrous strings swirled all around them.~_

"Hoooooooooooooooly shit! That's...THAT'S WHAT JUST...I think that was my whole trip...I'm pretty sure I was suuuuuper fucking high, like new age high for that to happen," Lincoln thought, his eyes wide open, seeing how spooky it looked like what just happened to him seemed to be nothing but text written by this young man.

And suddenly...the young man was looking smack-dab in Lincoln's eyes, his own shocked beyond belief, just finally managing to pop some sore tendons in his sore feet.

"Jesus titty fucking christ! Lincoln? Lincoln Loud? Are, are you literally here right now?" The young man asked, now shuffling from his legs to his feet, standing up next to Lincoln. Lincoln saw how tall he was; he absolutely dwarfed Lincoln in size; he was as tall as Leni Lincoln noted.

"Uuuuuuuuh...hi," Lincoln squeaked.

"Whoa...the fuck is going on? How are you here?" The young man thought, "it's...it's suppose to be just a fanfiction! Is someone playing a messed up prank on me?"

The young man looked around, as if the corners had a hidden camera.

"Lincoln? You are Lincoln Loud, right?"

"Uuuuugggghh...yeah...I think I am...I'm pretty sure I am...but who are you?"

"I'm, well, I'm a fic writer...holy crap, are you the Lincoln Loud in my story?" The young man asked, inspecting Lincoln's overall look and demeanor.

"Whoa...what do you mean?"

"Like, did you just have an out-of-body experience dude? And you're still really, really fucking high right now?"

"...yeaaaaaah...yeah I am and did, but how the heck do you know that?"

"Cause...I...I wrote ya like that. After you and...well...Luna...ya know," the young man said with a huge blush forming on his expression.

"...this is sooooo spooky...so...hold up, my head is way off it's rocker," Lincoln said with alarm, grabbing his head and feeling some major metaphysical implications hit him.

"So let me get this straight, uuuh...whoever you are, you're saying everything in my life right now, my being, my family, my entire reality...is a fuckin fanfiction?"

"Well...it's based off a cartoon..." the young man trailed off with a stutter. He showed Lincoln a copy of the "Loud House" cartoon logo and show, all his siblings and him on the DVD cover in the top of the DVD stack he didn't see among the movies.

Lincoln's breathing stopped; he took several steps backwards and fell square on his butt, staring into nothing.

"My whole life...is a cartoon...a damn...fucking cartoon..."

"...well, it's actually my take on the adult themes that could happen if certain things happened and how that could cause a series of chain events...but yeah, it's based off the cartoon, so...yeah," the young man said with a trailing tone, "and...I dunno how or why you're here right now. This is...some supernatural or Rick and Morty level shit right here."

"...you're...you're my God basically," Lincoln mumbled into a balled fist, his body shaking from the realizations. His entire everything, all that he was, his flaws, his abilities, his sisters, parents, his life, everyone's life from where he came from...it came from this young man and his laptop somehow.

Lincoln just held his arms together and shook hard from the deep metaphysical implications he just tripped in.

"If...if it's any conselation Lincoln, I, I think I may be a simulation too. There's no way I'm a God, and I don't know if I have a God or not."

Lincoln looked into the eyes of his maker; not his literal biological maker, but, he existed it seemed as purely a narrative protagonist for this young man, his whole family, his whole...everything.

"Ummmm...can...can you answer me one thing for me?" Lincoln asked in a trembling tone. The young man looked alertly and as nurtingly as he could even though his expression was pure alarm and terror.

"Yeah, yeah dude, I mean Lincoln, Mr. Loud."

"Please...please be honest...whatever your name is..."

"My...my profile name is TotCall720 on where I put your story..."

"...okay...so...TotCall720...is everything going to work out?"

"Ye...I plan on it?"

"So you mean you are going to make sure no one I care about gets hurt or...killed? Any of my loved ones?"

"...I'm gonna level with you Lincoln. After this, I don't know how this story is going to go. All I can promise, is that you will find happiness, those you love will find happiness, you and Luna will be a thing...and dude? I'm sorry for making you...well, fall for your sister...a fucked move on my part."

"I'll say, that's my sister TotCall720. I mean, how would you feel?"

"Yeah...except she's...well, never mind, just...you can hate me forever Lincoln, but I just wanted to see how I could take this story, test waters, and ...well, I'd like to think that, even if I wasn't there, and I didn't set these stages, you would have fallen for her...though I could be wrong about that too. I'm not infalliable after all," the young man said with a nervous chuckle.

"...no...no, you're right. I...as messed up as it is TotCall720...I think I would have fallen for Luna no matter what, I mean...I dunno how things could have played out. I wanna believe I would have. It's sorta weird...am I just like...predetermined because you're writing me like this? Like I'm already all set to love her because you wrote me like this? Like I'm just some fucking pixel on a computer screen?"

"...holy shit, that's deep Lincoln, I need to jot that down," the young man said, pulling out a small paper pad from his pocket and a pen. He gave a sheepish smile to Lincoln.

"I'm a bit old-school; got a bad memory mate."

"Wooooow...you talk a little bit like Luna too," Lincoln mumbled, seeing some of his sisters in him.

"Well, I like to think like, I'm literally on the far side of the moon, otherwise it's no fun being Luna-eeyy, ahahhhahaah, get it?"

"...dude! This is fucked! You're like my sisters all wrapped up in one!"

"Well...maybe...but I've seen your cartoon series in my reality enough times to sorta...well, acclimate and become who guys...well, mostly gals and a few guys, eheheheh."

"So you sorta pretend you're us?"

"Yeah, in a way Linc. It's...surreal, but I gotta switch gears in my head, psychologies, and just feel and get a vibe for how you call talk and feel and react. It's sorta cool. I channel what I know from the show to see how good I am. I'd like to think I'm pretty decent. So, in a weird way Lincoln? You and your sisters are really like, even though imaginary in a strict sense, are far more real and I think, maybe self determining than we realize, at least I like to think that. You're a fanfiction, yeah, like... among thousands upon thousands of versions and stories based on your show. I'm just one of those people exploring some themes and seeing how it works all out...and I promise you, it may be bumpy...well, really bumpy, but you'll all be together."

"...all?"

"...ah fuck me, I said too much. But, Lincoln? I'm sorry ya found out all this...I dunno if any of this is real myself. Like I said, I don't really believe it myself. For all I know I could be dreaming this up or just...ehehee...this "me" right here is not the real me, but a stand-in me for the actual writer, so I'm actually just a puppet for a bigger puppet."

"...I think you wrote those dope brownies to be a little toooooo good TotCall720," Lincoln said with a hardy laugh. "So...even though you're writing my story, my...character, and my family's character are coming from a cartoon, and that's dictating you? So...our show is in a way leading you based on them?"

"...yeaaaaah...basically."

"So...I could have fallen for Luna even without you...well, setting all those other things to happen, right?"

"Well, I think so. Anything can happen if given the right circumstances. The universe is, I believe, a crazy place...you're living proof of it right here! I mean, da fuck is a fictional character I wrote coming out of nothing and talking to me right now!? HA!"

"Yeah! Seriously! You had to have written that TotCall720!"

The young man suddenly looked into his laptop very quickly. He scrolled through several huge document tabs; Lincoln, next to him, saw several of the chapters that would actually be the makeup of his reality, just some sparing views but the Luna-Lincoln events, the Halloween event he saw in the corner.

"Hoooooooooly shit...dude...thanks for that by the way."

"No problem, I love hot tubs!"

Lincoln and the young man had a nice long hardy laugh at the absolute metaphysical absurdity of this situation. Lincoln suddenly looked over to the book case; a book called "The Clitoral Truth: The Secret World At Your Fingertips" suddenly fell onto Lincoln's foot. He picked it up and got the gist of what it was, much to the young man's blushing embarrassment.

"So...gonna take a wild guess...this is why I get all hot and heavy over girl jizz?"

"...more or less," he uttered quietly. Lincoln then saw the sweets on his desk table next to his bed. The vanilla milk looked like a dead ringer for a certain rocker girl.

"...gonna take another wild guess dude, the vanilla milk is my Luna?"

"...more or less..."

"The way you wrote her, definitely more," Lincoln said, an airy tone leaving his throat, before he looked curious at the rest of the deserts.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhm...TotCall720? Who are the rest of the flavors? Am I just falling for Luna? Or...and what's with me liking all that freaky kinky stuff with Luna?"

"...I plead the fifth," he stuttered quickly, suddenly pulling out a Godzilla Compendium book.

"HOLY SHIT! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THIS" Lincoln cried out in joy.

"It's yours!" The young man said with a nervous smile, trying to misdirect, before muttering under his breath, "it's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Maybe this is all happening in my head," Lincoln thought, "I mean...me being a fanfiction; I did have a bunch of dope brownies. This could be my brain just really playing one hell of a mind fuck on me. I mean, me meeting you, the author? That's sorta fucked up, no offense."

"None taken. It's happening in someone's head...the question is, whose head is it?"

"...and better yet, whoever's head it's happening in, is any of it real? Or is it all just a fake simulation?"

"...WHELP, that's enough of this shattering of my realities for a day. I need to bounce back to wherever the fuck I'm from and just be happy there. Ignorance is bliss and I have a lot of people I love in my lil realm ya made for me and guide.

"Yeeeah, you do have a lot of people you love...some you might realize ya like more than previously thought," the young man snickered.

"What was that? That sounded reaaaaaally cryptic."

"Nothing! Nothin at all Linc."

"Hey...hey, wait a second TotCall720...what...what the fuck was up with Mary?" Lincoln asked, now looking more pissed.

"...ya know what? Never mind, I rather not go down that road again and all the fucked up emotions and implications...just...fuck, it was nice meeting ya, but...yeah, let's leave on good terms while I'm still...fuck dude, Mary...and you nearly took Luna from me TotCall720, that's fucking fucked!" Lincoln growled, starting to see the potential logical pitfalls if this was happening like it may have seemed.

"Now...now to my defense Lincoln, all that was in the context of you being nothing more than literary pieces of fanfiction and them as well to show themes and ideas. I'd never write that crap if you were real people and I had that level of power."

"...yeaaah...I...I can sorta see what you mean...I don't like it at all, not one fucking bit, but, you're not the type to do that purposefully...I mean, it's still fucking horrible because I and my reality had to go through it...Mary, the tornadoes..."

"Yeah...I'm sorry Lincoln...holy shit...wow, I suck."

"Well, you didn't know...just, try to take it a bit easier, ya know? It's not just my life, but everyone's lives down there you got on your laptop...say, quick question TotCall720. Donald Trump, is he just uniquely President in my reality?"

"Nope, afraid not. He's actually our president in my reality too."

"Wow...but, he changed post some huge disaster or series of disasters, like all the news is talking about in my reality, right? You had a Detroit?"

The young man just stared at Lincoln with a plain expression. Lincoln understood.

"...so no...wow, I thought you were an ass for letting him be president in my reality, but...damn, nothing redeemable in yours mate?"

"I wrote him like I did in your world cause I wished he could have had one of those moments, so count your fortune I made your version redeemable. I wish ours was."

"I...I think it's best if I go back to my own realm Tot...thank you again...I dunno if my whole outlook is gonna change or if I remember this...weird exchange, but...ah damn it! How do I get back?"

"Don't worry Lincoln, I'm gonna test something to see if I can make that happen," the young man said, pulling his laptop over and putting his legs in a pretzel as he wrote, "and also know, other people have had a hand in helping me with this story in how it goes, so it isn't uniquely me that's like a pseudo god, and I hope ya don't think of me as a god Linc."

"Never," Lincoln said with a wink, "ya wrote me not to really believe in them, ahahahahah!"

"Touche dude, ahahahhaah! Now...you take care buddy; I know ya will cause I'm gonna... _~and Lincoln suddenly and elegantly with no negative affect to his person nor anyone else, found himself hovering up into the portal with which he came through...floating through everything in time and space beforehand in the blink of an eye...now as a phantomish spirit or aura hover over his body that was passed out on his bed, his familiar bed in his familiar room, his clothing still strewn about, but his room looking more homelier than ever...his aura phased back in his passed out body.. ~"_

Lincoln gasped awake, his eyes wide, feeling his naked body, his nerves and mind still rocked with being higher than belief, but he felt some security in being back in his bed.

"Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooly fucking fuck! That was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me, hands down the...what the,-" Lincoln said, hearing and feeling those intense vibrations again.

He put his hands on his bed, then on his legs. It felt unusually close, like, he was making them without realizing he was making them.

"Where the hell is that vibration coming from? It's like...is it coming from my body?"

Lincoln felt up his legs, groin, belly. Just as he got to his chest, he felt subtle vibrations and ripples. He inches his hands slower and slower up along his shoulders, up to his neck, right around his throat. It was vibrating, not painfully at all. It actually felt really good, but it surprised him.

"...what the crudstones is going on? It feels like my throat is...purring...like a kitty!"

* * *

 **Salutations everyone! I intended for a longer chapter but some seriously AWESOME stuff has been happening to me so I delayed yet again. I was gonna post this on Dec 26** **th** **, which would have been the 2 yr anniversary of this fic, but, better late than never, by 2 days LOL. A hypersexual friend can do that to you LOL. Also wanted to make this two yr anniversary chapter more geared towards a Luna-Lincoln dynamic since that's what started it all. So again, thank you so much for sticking with my fic, I love you all, and please, let me know what you think of this chapter. I decided to get really sensual, metaphysical and trippy in this one. Lots of implications if you can read into it. Bring on them reviews, and if you got questions shoot me a message. Don't be a stranger!**

 **And here's to a glorious 2019, where we may all strive to improve ourselves and open ourselves to new experiences, new friends, keep our families, keep our loved ones close to our hearts, and let us strive to be kind and give mauling polar bear style Leni Loud huggies and cuddles! CHEERS EVERYONE! LIVE LONG AND PROPSER! More to come!**

 **~TotCall720, Dec 28th, 2018, early morning XD**


End file.
